Gohan in Hanzo Academy
by Vegitossjb
Summary: What would happen when a Saiyan meet a Shinobi? Gohan's life will experience a new adventure with this unexpected turn of events.. Will the shinobi be surprised when they discover a race that can easily destroy the entire world with their power? ( No Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Gohan meets Asuka**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation (year 773)**

In the Capsule Corporation Bulma and Chichi were talking to each other. "Bulma I'm having a hard time choosing a Highschool for my son" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "Chichi so you don't know any high school near you house " Bulma says while reading the newspaper.

She grabbed her cup of coffee. "no but I was thinking about Orange Star High School" Chichi says.

Bulma show her the newspaper. "I think you should choose another Highschool" Bulma says.

"Remember that Hercules was making fun of our friends and specially you husband and you son" Bulma says.

"Do you believe that Gohan would be able to sustain his anger when Hercules fan boys start talking trash about his father" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "I want my son to go to a good Highschool so he can be one of the greatest scholars" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "I know a perfect Highschool for Gohan is going to be Hanzo Academy" Bulma says when she show it to her.

She looked at her. "Hanzo Academy?" Chichi says confused.

"I hear the Hanzo Academy is one of the best high school and even better it has college courses so that double win for Gohan" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "it looks like a good choice" Chichi says.

Bulma grabbed her laptop. "Chichi don't worry I'm going to register you son in this high school but remember is far away from home so that means the he is going to stay in a dorm" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "Is okay you can send the application" Chichi says the Bulma push the button and send the application to Hanzo Academy

 **One Week later**

 **Tokyo**

Gohan saw the only way to enter to the school is by the boat so he bought a ticket and walked aboard. "I hope the my little brother is not causing any trouble" Gohan says

He saw the scenery it was nice and calm the he closed his eyes. "this is my first time that I'm going to have a normal life" Gohan thought when suddenly he saw a girl near him.

"Yay! Finally I'm back!" the excited girl screamed when he saw the girl was sitting in the corner of the bar.

He looked at her. "she need to be careful if she make a wrong move she is going to fell down" Gohan thought when he saw another girl with tan skin walking at her.

The tan girl looked at her. "You're a bit to excited" the tan girl says.

She looked at her. "I'm sorry it was a long time the I came here" the excited girl replied.

The tan girl looked at her. "Is okay but you need to be careful you may fell down and nobody would be able to help you" the tan girl says.

"I'm going to be okay" The excited girl says.

"Goodbye" The tan girl says the she walked away when she turned around and observe the scenery.

She looked to the scenery. "is a beautif-" the excited girl slip down and suddenly fell down when Gohan quickly reacted and quickly flew at her and caught her.

The girl open her eyes she was floating in the sky she was scare and surprise. She saw the person the save her it has spiky hair that defy gravity. "Who are you? The excited girl says when she saw the boy was carrying her on his arms the she quickly get embarrassed.

Gohan forget that he was still flying so he went to a land. She walked at him and looked at him. "What is you name?" the excited girl says.

Gohan saw the excited girl was staring at him. "Hi my name is Son Gohan" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Hi is nice to meet you my name is Asuka" Asuka says with a smile on her face when she get closer and saw the he was taller than her.

She stared at him. "how you are able to fly" Asuka ask him.

He saw the it was getting closer he looked at her. "is complicated to explained here but if I see you again I tell you how I was able to fly" Gohan says the he saw the boat already arrived to the school the he quickly ran to the school.

Asuka was surprised the he was really fast. " **what a strange boy..but still I want to know how he was able to fly"** Asuka thought the she walked into the school when suddenly two high school boys ran at her the she quickly reacted and hide behind the tree branches.

"that sucks! She was really cute" one of the high school boy says.

"c-cute" Asuka says embarrassed when she looked around she quickly ran into her hideout when she saw their wasn't anybody in the area she pushed the button and a secret door appeared as she opened and enter into the tunnel.

"after training with my friends I'm going to look for Gohan" Asuka thought the she continue to walk into the secret tunnel.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Secret Hideout**

She enter to the room when suddenly she saw her upperclassmen. "Asuka you almost caught by regular students from this school" Ikaruga says angry.

"I'm sorry" Asuka replied.

Ikaruga looked at her. "I understand that you're excited of coming back but you have to understand that you're not a regular student from this school" Ikaruga says.

"next time conceal you presence so other people wouldn't be able to sense you" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "I understand" Asuka says when she turned around and suddenly Katsugari jumped at her and groped her chest.

She looked at her. "Asuka! I miss you so much!" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

She quickly get embarrassed. "Katsugari! Stop!" Asuka says the she quickly tried her best to ran away from her.

She looked at her. "jezz! Once I let my guard down you're all over me" Asuka says angry.

She looked at her. "why shouldn't I? Not like you breast will shrink! Maybe they get even bigger from it!" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

"what!no! I prefer if it get smaller" Asuka says when Katsugari looked at her.

"that sucks!" Katsugari says the she quickly jumped at her and continued to groped her when suddenly a girl fell down in the floor when Asuka quickly stood up and walked at her as she help her stand up.

She looked at her. "are you okay" Asuka says.

"thank you" Hibari says with a smile.

"no problem" Asuka replied.

"Asuka did you pass the exam" Hibari says.

"yes it was easy" Asuka says with a smile.

"Hibari you should be worried more about yourself" Yagyu says.

Asuka was surprised to see her. "I didn't saw you there" Asuka says.

"because I was concealing my presence" Yagyu says when Kiriya walked at her and she saw the he was reading some reports.

"good job that you pass the test" Kiriya says.

"thank you it was an easy test" Asuka says.

"easy…I saw that you test you received a seventy" Kiriya says.

"if you make another mistake you would fail the test but you was lucky enough to get enough points to get a seventy" Kiriya says.

He looked at them. "never mind I'm going to test you skill so hurry up" Kiriya says the suddenly he threw something in the floor causing a small explosion and a lot of smoke appears when the smoke disappeared and saw the he was already gone.

"let's go" Ikaruga says the she push a button and a secret door appeared as they quickly jumped to the door and slide down to the locker room area.

Asuka quickly ran into her locker and started to change her clothes. **"I wonder what he is doing now"** Asuka thought when suddenly Katsugari quickly groped her.

"Asuka! It looks even bigger when you're not wearing a shirt when Asuka quickly moved away from her as she grabbed her shirt and put it on.

She looked at her. "Katsugari can you stop groping me if you want to touch something touch you own chest" Asuka says annoying.

"what…is not the same " Katsugari says.

"hurry up " Ikaruga says.

"he is going to angry if we make him wait " Ikaruga says the they ran to the training center when he saw the Kiriya was already there.

"the first match is Ikaruga against Katsugari" Kiriya says.

"the second match is Asuka against Yagyu" Kiriya says the Ikaruga and Katsugari prepare each other to fight against each other.

 **Hanzo Academy ( school)**

Gohan walked in the school yard and saw his schedule. "most of my classes is going to be a college course" Gohan says the he grabbed his lunchbox and started to eat his food.

"I didn't saw the girl in the school but for some reason I can sense her energy in this area maybe she an upperclassman" Gohan thought.

"no she looks the same age as me" Gohan thought the he continued to eat his food when he grabbed his schedule and saw the he have three more classes when he finish eating his food he walked back to school.

 **Hanzo Academy ( secret hideout )**

Asuka and Yagyu ran against each other when Asuka quickly grabbed her sword and attack her but she rapidly dodge it and kick her in her stomach when Yagyu saw the she wasn't paying attention she quickly appeared next to her as she grabbed her arm and slammed into the floor.

Kiriya looked at her. "Asuka…I know that you're distracted about something but next time stay focus on you opponent" Kiriya says.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry" Asuka says.

"is okay but next time that you fight the same way as today you're going to spend the whole day running" Kiriya says the she nodded at him.

"now the training is over remember the tomorrow were going to train the same time I'm going to go somewhere else" Kiriya says the he threw a bomb causing a small explosion and a lot of smoke began to appear when the smoke disappeared.

Asuka walked into the door when Ikaruga looked at her. "where are you going" Ikaruga ask her.

She turned around. "I'm going to get some snack" Asuka says the she left the secret hideout when she was already outside she quickly jumped to the roof of the building.

She looked around. **"I'm going to look for him"** Asuka thought.

"Son Gohan…I wonder if I would be able to fly the same way as him" Asuka thought the she started to look around the school.

 **Three hours later**

Asuka started to jump to the other roof when suddenly she saw him walking in the street as she quickly jumped down in high-speed when she saw the he was reading something. **"I'm going to follow him"** Asuka thought.

Gohan sense the energy of Asuka. **"so Asuka is following me"** Gohan thought as he continue to walk and sense the she was still following him.

Asuka saw the he was still walking. **"good he didn't notice that I was following him"** Asuka thought.

Gohan saw the they was anybody. "Asuka what do you want" Gohan says when he turned around and she quickly appeared next to him.

She was surprised. "how did you know I was following you all this time" Asuka says surprised.

He looked at her. "I know that you was trying to conceal you energy but I was still able to sense you energy" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "wow…I'm not good at concealing my presence but it don't matter" Asuka says.

"I'm curious how you was able to fly" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "I was able to fly because my teacher taught me how to used ki and martial arts" Gohan says.

"wait you're a fighter" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"if you want I can show you some of my skills" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "I think is a bad idea" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "I may actually hurt you for accident" Gohan says.

She walked beside him. "Trust me I'm not a weak woman I was training when I was five years old" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "okay let's go somewhere else so we don't bother anyone" Gohan says.

Gohan tell Asuka to hold him strong and pick her up. Asuka was feeling like bride and she was blushing for this moment but she was scare of felling in the floor that she hold Gohan to tight when she opened her eyes and saw the scenery. "wow! It looks amazing!" Asuka says when she felt the she was going to fell the she quickly give him a tighter hug.

Gohan can feel Asuka breast hitting in his face he can feel the softness and the heat of her body. **"Calm down"** Gohan thought. He tried to calm down so he doesn't turn into Master Roshi when Gohan saw an island the he travel over there.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Isolated Island**

Gohan slowly put her on the floor when he saw the she was an embarrassed. "Asuka are you okay" Gohan says.

"yes is my first time I experience flying" Asuka says.

She looked at him. "so let's have a sparring match" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "okay" Gohan says when she quickly ran at him and grabbed her sword and slammed against him when she saw the he was dodging all her attacks without any problems.

Gohan continued to dodge all her attacks. "Gohan can you stop dodging me" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "Asuka if I fight back you already be unconscious" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "he really fast no wonder he was able to dodge all my attacks without any problems" Asuka says.

" **it looks I don't have any choice and used against him even when he is not a shinobi"** Asuka thought when she grabbed the scroll and activated. "Shinobi!" Asuka screamed.

Gohan saw her transform her clothes disappear that you can see her underwear and change again into different clothes she was faster and stronger but not at his level. "Asuka…what kind of transformations is that" Gohan says embarrassed.

Asuka was surprised to see him embarrass. "is a unique transformation that allows me to increase my strength and speed" Asuka says.

He looked at her and saw the she was wearing a different outfit. "good that means you're not going to hold back" Gohan says when she quickly ran at him and used the two sword at the same time when suddenly Gohan was able to dodge her attacks.

Gohan quickly blocked the two sword only using two fingers. "what…he was able to block my attacks" Asuka thought the she quickly ran at him. "Dual Slash!" Asuka screamed when Gohan dodged it and quickly grabbed her sword and threw it in another direction.

He rapidly appeared next to her and put his hand near her the he threw an energy air pressure against her stomach when she felt the heavy pressure crashing against her stomach when he quickly ran at her and saw her uniform was tore when most of her body was exposed he quickly turned around.

She felt a lot of pain in her stomach. "fine I give up" Asuka says

Gohan quickly walked at her while covering this eyes . "wait you can used my shirt" Gohan says when Asuka saw the her underwear was visible the a bright light appear around her and suddenly she was using her regular school uniform.

She looked at him. "Gohan is okay I'm going to explain something when I transform into shinobi form it creates me a new outfit that helps me increase my strength and speed" Asuka says.

"my shinobi clothes it represents my health so the means if I receive damage my shinobi clothes is going to get damaged or tore" Asuka says

"if a enemy was able to destroy my shinobi clothes I'm going to receive a lot of pain but don't worry when my shinobi clothes get destroy my regular clothes is going to appear again" Asuka says.

"okay I understand" Gohan replied

"so are you going to teach me how to fly" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "okay I'm going to teach you how to fly" Gohan says.

She quickly gives him a hug. "thank you Gohan" Asuka says.

"I think the perfect time to train is during the morning" Asuka says.

" okay I don't have any classes during the morning" Gohan says.

"good and if you have time can you teach me martial arts too " Asuka says.

"so you want to improve you fighting skill" Gohan ask her.

"yes" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "okay I'm going teach you martial arts" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "thank you" Asuka says when she saw that it was getting late.

"Gohan we need to go right now" Asuka says when he stepped closer to Asuka, he placed one his hand behind her legs and the other one around her waist. Immediately Asuka's arms wrapped the self around Gohan's neck as her carried her he flew away from the island when she opened her eyes and saw the she was able to see the stars without any problems when they was getting closer to the school.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Asuka saw the she was already in the school when she quickly gives him a hug. "thank you Gohan! I'm so excited about learning how to fly!" Asuka says excited when she let him go.

He looked at her. "no problem just remember to wake up early tomorrow" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan I'm not going to forget " Asuka says.

"goodbye" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when he saw the Asuka ran in another direction when Gohan saw the Asuka was already gone when he started to walk into his dorm.

 **Gohan dorm**

Gohan enter to the door and walked into his room when he laid down on his bed. "is going to be my first time training somebody that is not related to me" Gohan thought.

He looked to his roof. **"Asuka..I need to find way to teach her how to used Ki and teach her martial arts"** Gohan thought the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 2 : Asuka Training**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Asuka Training**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Asuka dorm**

She woke up and saw the it was early in the morning she walked into the kitchen and started to cook. "I'm going to make extra just in case Gohan still hungry" Asuka says while cooking.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka finish cooking she put all the food on the lunch box as she quickly walked into her closet and changed into her school uniform. "I need to hurry up! I don't want to be late! " Asuka says the she quickly ran outside and looked for Gohan.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka saw him she gave him a bright smile and a bone crushing hug, "Gohan I so glad to see you again!" she exclaimed with happiness as she continued to hug him. All Gohan could do was smile and watch her carefree attitude, it only took a few seconds for Asuka to notice how long her hug was getting and she quickly moved away with a soft blush on her cheeks

Gohan was embarrassed. "Asuka is nice to see you again" Gohan says

She looked at him. "So Gohan what are we going to do?" Asuka ask him.

Gohan looked at her. "today I'm going to teach you how to control you ki" Gohan replied.

"ki?" Asuka says confused.

"ki is an energy source" Gohan says the he created a small energy ball.

Asuka saw the energy ball. "wow! It looks amazing!" Asuka says excited.

"so if I learn how to use ki I would be able to do the same thing" Asuka ask him.

"yes but you have to practice if you want to control you ki without any problems" Gohan says.

"If you don't mind I'll have to carry you in order to get there faster, that's if you don't have any problem" Gohan said with a hint of nervousness and uncertainty.

Asuka stayed silent, thinking over her new predicament, sure Gohan has carried her before after all it's how they meet...she felt her face heating up **. "well it wasn't that bad it felt nice being carried like that,"** Asuka though.

"I have no problem with you carrying me Gohan," Asuka said with a shy smile.

Gohan gave a sigh of relief as he stepped closer to Asuka, he placed one his hand behind her legs and the other one around her waist. Immediately Asuka's arms wrapped the self around Gohan's neck as her carried her. Within a few minutes Asuka was able to see that they were going to land on an isolated island close to the school, it was a perfect spot since they won't be seen by anyone

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Isolated island**

Asuka sat down and looked at him. "the first lesson is to control you ki" Gohan says when he moved his hand closer when he focus on putting energy on his hand when suddenly a small energy ball appeared.

Asuka was surprised the she get closer. "Gohan..can I touched" Asuka says when he nodded at her when she get closer and put her hands near the energy ball.

"woah! Is a little bit hot" Asuka says surprised.

"yes now is you turn to control you ki" Gohan says.

Gohan walked beside her. "Asuka remember tried to put all you energy in the center of you body and then tried to released it" Gohan stated when Asuka nodded at him.

Asuka put her hand near her center when she started to focus on her energy as she tried her best to push her energy into the center. "I thought it would be a little bit easy " Asuka says.

Gohan sat down next to her. "Asuka tried to focus more" Gohan says.

Asuka closed her eyes and tried her best to focus on her energy. **"I need to focus on my energy"** Asuka thought when suddenly a tiny energy ball appeared when she opened her eyes and saw the energy ball.

"Gohan I was able to create an energy ball" Asuka says excited.

He looked at her. "good now tried to release more of you power" Gohan says when she tried her best to release more of her power when she saw the her energy ball slowly started to get bigger.

Gohan looked at her. "good now tried to focus on controlling you energy" Gohan says the Asuka started to focus more than before when Gohan continued to observe her process.

 **One hour later**

Gohan saw the Asuka was getting better than before. "the next step is flying" Gohan says.

She quickly stood up and looked at him. "if you want to fly you need to push you ki against the floor" Gohan says when he moved his hand and push the energy below him causing him to fly.

He looked at her. "now is you turn to fly" Gohan says.

"okay I'm going to do my best" Asuka replied when she tried her best to push her energy against the floor when Gohan saw she is trying her best to fly.

Gohan saw the she trying her best to fly **. "I wonder how long is going to take for Asuka to learn how to fly"** Gohan thought the he continued to observe her.

 **Two hours later**

Gohan walked beside her. "Asuka remember if you continue you training you would be able to fly without any problems" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "thank you I'm going to practice even more than before" Asuka replied when she hear the Gohan was hungry.

"let's eat something" Asuka says when he nodded the they sat down near the tree.

Asuka quickly gives him the lunch box. "thank you" Gohan says the he opened and started to eat when he stop and looked at her.

"Asuka..is delicious" Gohan says the he continued to eat his food.

"thank you and don't worry I'm going to make more lunch boxes for you" Asuka says.

"thank you but you don't have to make me food for me" Gohan says.

"is okay I don't have any problem making more food" Asuka says when she saw the Gohan was still shy around her.

She was a little bit embarrassed. "Gohan..is my first time spending time with a guy and even more training with him most of the time I train with my friends or my grandfather" Asuka says.

"Is okay is my first time the I talk with a girl the have the same age as me" Gohan says

"Gohan let's be friends" Asuka says when Gohan shakes her hand when she continue to talk with him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan saw it was already late. "Asuka we need to leave right now my first class is going to start in thirty minutes" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes we need to go right before I get on trouble" Asuka says when Gohan carried her on his arm and started to fly away from the island.

"Gohan..can we train in the night so I would be able to fly" Asuka says.

"yes we can train in the night but let me get something first so we can train over there without any problems" Gohan says.

Asuka quickly give him a tight hug. "thank you Gohan! Now I would be able to fly even more faster and maybe improve my fighting style" Asuka says the she quickly stop giving him a hug.

Gohan looked at her. "Asuka do you want a similar gi as mine" Gohan ask her.

"yes but I don't like the pants maybe a short instead" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "okay I'm going to get a gi but…I'm going to need you measurements" Gohan says embarrassed when Asuka get closer at him and whispered on his ear when Gohan quickly get embarrassed.

"Gohan promised that you're not going to tell nobody" Asuka says.

"I'm promised but I'm going to tell one of my friends so she can make you a new gi" Gohan says.

"okay I believe you" Asuka replied.

"thanks Gohan" Asuka says while giving him a hug. "no problem" Gohan replied when he saw the he was getting closer to the school.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Asuka saw they was nobody she quickly hug him. "thank you Gohan for using this time to train with me" Asuka says while hugging him.

She quickly stop hugging him. "so are we going continue our training during the night" Asuka ask him.

"yes but not right now maybe next week" Gohan says.

"okay then see you later I have to go" Asuka says the she quickly give him a hug when she let him go.

"goodbye" Asuka says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when he saw Asuka running in high-speed when he saw the she ran in and direction when he turned around and saw it was almost time for school the he quickly ran inside the school.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Secret hideout**

She walked into the room when Ikaruga looked at her. "Asuka I know training in the morning is optional but is very important that we spend the whole day training trying our best to improve" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "I'm sorry but I'm doing something important in the morning that why I didn't come here" Asuka says.

"what!? Is more important than training!?" Ikaruga says angry.

Asuka saw the she was getting angrier. "I-" Katsugari quickly ran behind her and groped her chest. "what! Don't tell me you have a boyfriend!" Katsugari says while she started to felt her chest even more.

"s-stop" Asuka says when Katsugari continue to groped her chest even more than before when suddenly she moan.

"I love when you make that cute little voice" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

"Katsugari leaves her alone" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to leave her alone" Katsugari says the she quickly jumped at her and started to groped her when Yagyu and Hibari walked at them.

"good morning!" Hibari says excited.

"good morning" Yagyu says when Ikaruga quickly push Katsugari away from her.

"the next time you touch me I'm going to make sure the Kiriya give you some kind of punishment" Ikaruga says angry.

She looked at her. "don't be a party popper sometimes you act like an old woman" Katsugari says.

"What! I'm not an old woman! I have the same age like you" Ikaruga says angry.

"maybe you act like a little girl" Ikaruga says when suddenly a bomb appear and caused a small explosion when the smoke disappeared and Kiriya appeared when he looked at them.

"stop fighting!" Kiriya says.

"today I want you to train together" Kiriya says.

"I have to go and get some new equipment" Kiriya says the he threw a bomb and caused a explosion when the smoke disappeared he was already gone.

Ikaruga looked at them. "let's go we need to start our training" Ikaruga says the they walked to the training center.

 **Five hours later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

he arrived at Bulma's house he found her in her lab, working on her new projects. "Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed once he noticed him.

"Look at you! You grew up quite nicely, what are you doing here!?" Bulma said with both confusion and excitement as she got closer to him and started to pinch his cheeks.

He blushed at the attention he was receiving from her. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He said worth a tone of nervousness as he scratched the back of his neck.

Bulma looked at him and nodded, "Sure what can I do for you?" she asked in all seriousness.

"I was wondering if you could build me a Gravity Room?" Gohan asked .

She looked at him. "Sure no problem, but if I may ask, why do you need it?" Bulma asked, while giving him a glance when a blush appeared on Gohan's face.

He looked at her. "Well I'm going to have a new training partner soon and she needs all the training she can get in order to improve." he said with seriousness, not taking notice the glint in Bulma's eyes.

She smiled at him. "Oh I see, does this girl have a name? Is she pretty?" she asked in a teasing voice as Gohan's face quickly turned red.

He looked at her. "It-Its-It's not like that!" he stutter out in complete embarrassment.

She smirked," Whatever you say Gohan" Bulma said in a sing song voice with an evident teasing tone.

She looked at him. "I'll have your capsule ready in a few hours, you can stay here and relax or come back here later, once your classes have ended if you like." she said while smiling at him.

He looked at her. "thank you and I have another favor can you make a similar Gi as mine but she don't want the pants instead she wants some shorts" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "that would be easy to make but I need her measurements" Bulma says when Gohan grabbed a piece of paper and give it to her.

Bulma read the paper when suddenly she was in shock. "I..can't believe this!" Bulma says in shock.

"are you telling me the true!" Bulma says in shock.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"so you're telling me her hip is eighty-five centimeter, waist is fifty-seven centimeters and her chest is…. Ninety centimeter!" Bulma screamed in shock.

"what! Her cup size is F! Did she drink a lot of milk when she was a little girl!" Bulma screamed in shock.

"Bulma!" Gohan says embarrassed.

She have a smile on her face. "no wonder you was nervous when you talk about her" Bulma says with a teasing voice.

"Bulma…I'm not nervous" Gohan says.

"sure...you're not nervous" Bulma says with a teasing voice.

"Bulma..stop trying to get me embarrassed" Gohan complained.

"sure you lucky that you're mom is not here" Bulma says.

"I bet she would want to meet you friend and most likely she will start thinking about grandbabies" Bulma says when he saw he was embarrassed.

She pat his head. "is okay I'm not going to try to get you embarrassed but promise me that you bring her here so I can meet her" Bulma says.

"okay Bulma I'm promised that I'm going to bring her here" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "good and don't worry I'm going to make her Gi" Bulma says.

She looked at him. "Gohan are you going to stay here or go to class" Bulma ask him.

" **Well my first class is going to start soon and I still need to get my thing ready, I'll come by the end of the day"** Gohan thought.

"I'll come back when my lessons are over." he said and he started to fly away, Bulma smiled and nodded as she wave.

 **Three hours later**

Gohan left the school when suddenly somebody ran at him and give him a hug. "hi Gohan!" Asuka says excited she quickly let him go.

He looked at her. "Asuka I have some good news" Gohan says.

"tell me! I want to know!" Asuka says excited.

"now we would be able to train in the night without any problems" Gohan says.

"yes! I can't wait to train with you" Asuka says excited.

Gohan was going to say something but suddenly his stomach started to growl. "Gohan..you didn't eat anything" Asuka says surprised.

He was a little bit embarrassed. "no I was busy" Gohan replied.

She grabbed her lunch box and give it to him. "you can eat it I have to go and train with my friends" Asuka says when Gohan was going to say something but she ran in another direction when he saw the she was already gone.

He walked near to the tree and opened the lunch box when he saw the she cook white rice and a grilled salmon when he started to eat it when suddenly he quickly continued to eat it more. " **wow..she good at cooking"** Gohan thought the he flew back to his dorm.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Secret Hideout**

Katsugari looked at her. "Asuka you forgot do bring you own food" Katsugari says.

She looked at her. "yes I forgot to cook my food" Asuka replied when she sat down next to her and give her a plate.

"I'm going to share my food so you don't get hungry" Katsugari says while putting the food on the plate.

She looked at her. "thank you" Asuka says with a smile on her face when Hibari quickly sat down next to her and put some of her food when she saw the Hibari put a piece of a cheesecake.

"thanks" Asuka says.

"you welcome" Hibari says.

Katsugari stood up and looked at them. "when we finish eating let's train a little bit more" Katsugari says the she sat down and eat her own food.

" **I hope Gohan like my food"** Asuka thought the she continue to eat her food.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan quickly made his way to Bulma's once again and she was still in the lab. "Here," Bulma said as he handed him a small case with two capsules one it was gray and the other light blue

She looked at him. "I took the liberty in making you a small house with two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen which is already stocked with food, and bathroom," Bulma said once.

She saw the he was still confused. "If you train anything like Goku or my Vegeta you will need a place to rest once you finish your training. You also need to remember and I assume that this girl is a normal human, so if you are going to train her to the bone she needs a place to rest that's close by. That's why it has two rooms I can't have you sharing." Bulma explained but near the end her tone had a hint teasing quality to it.

Gohan could only nod, after all he forgot that Asuka was indeed human, and that he was going to train her it will take her time to get used to her new training regimen. "Thank you Bulma, you're the best." Gohan said in all sincerity, Bulma just responded by shuffling his hair,

She shuffled his hair "Don't worry about it, just come here every once in a while and tell me about how she's improving. Anyway you never did tell me her name." Bulma said.

"Her name is Asuka and she's rather nice." Gohan said with a small blush on his cheeks.

Gohan then said goodbye and went back to his dorm. **"I'm ready to train you Asuka"** Gohan thought.

 **Secret hideout**

 **Asuka dorm**

She quickly jumped on her bed and grabbed her own pillow. **"I cant wait to train with Gohan again** " Asuka thought. She grabbed her cellphone and saw the she have the cellphone number of Gohan.

" **the next time I meet him I'm going to ask him to take a picture of him"** Asuka thought when she wasn't sleeping she stood up and walked into her closet as she grabbed her school uniform and walked to the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

Asuka looked around and saw they was nobody she started to focus on releasing her energy. "okay the next step is pushing the ki against the floor" Asuka says as she tried her best to fly by herself.

 **Gohan dorm**

Gohan stood up and sense the energy of Asuka. **"she training during the night"** Gohan thought the he stood up and grabbed his gi as he wear it on and opened the window.

He focus on her energy. **"okay I already found you"** Gohan thought the he started to fly and follows her energy when he sense that it was a little bit far away from the school the he quickly flew at her.

 **Fifteenth minutes later**

Gohan appeared next to her. "h-" Gohan quickly blocked her two swords.

"sorry..I thought it was an enemy" Asuka says.

"is okay" Gohan replied when Asuka put her two swords on the floor.

"so Gohan what are you doing here?" Asuka ask him.

"I sense you energy so I thought I can help you train" Gohan says.

"thank you" Asuka replied.

"Asuka what are you doing here alone" Gohan says when she saw the she was training in the forest.

"don't worry we have a secret hideout over there" Asuka says.

"so you're the only one living over there" Gohan ask her.

"no in the secret hideout my four friends and my master lives there" Asuka replied

"then let's start you training" Gohan says.

"thanks Gohan " Asuka says the she continue her training when Gohan sat down and saw the she was doing a little bit better than before when he stood and walked at her.

"Asuka tried to push the energy the same way as me" Gohan says the he started to fly when he quickly flew back and sat down beside her.

"okay Gohan I'm going to tried again" Asuka says when Gohan saw the she was able to float a little bit the suddenly she fell down but Gohan quickly caught her.

"good job maybe you would be able to master it this week or next week " Gohan says.

"thanks for catching me" Asuka says embarrassed the she quickly jumped down and started to continue her training.

 **Two hours later**

Asuka stop and looked at him. "Gohan is already late I see you tomorrow" Asuka says when Gohan walked beside her.

"Gohan I'm going to be okay walking by myself and is against the rules to bring a stranger in the secret hideout" Asuka replied while she pick up her weapons.

"is okay" Gohan replied when Asuka quickly gives him a hug when she let him go.

"goodnight" Asuka says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw the she already walked away from the forest as he turned around and flew back to his dorm room.

 **Eight hours later**

In the morning when she wake up she walked to the kitchen. **"I'm going to make two lunch boxes for Gohan"** Asuka thought the she started to cook the food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka saw the it was already done she quickly ran into her room and change into her school uniform as she grabbed the lunch boxes **. "I cant wait to train with Gohan"** Asuka thought the she quickly ran outside and ran to the park.

 **Five minutes later**

Asuka quickly gives him a hug. "good morning" Asuka says while hugging him.

"good morning" Gohan replied embarrassed when he saw the others guys getting jealous that a girl was giving him a hug.

She saw the he was embarrassed she let him go. "are you ready" Gohan ask her when she nodded at him when Gohan saw the other students was already gone. He stepped closer to Asuka, he placed one his hand behind her legs and the other one around her waist. Immediately Asuka's arms wrapped the self around Gohan's neck as her carried her.

She saw the he was already flying when she quickly hold him even tighter than before. "Asuka…are you scared" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes but I still want to learn how to fly" Asuka says.

"Don't worry you would be able to fly but is going to take some practices" Gohan says.

"what happened if I loss control and fell down in the sky" Asuka says.

"you're going to be okay because I'm taking care of you" Gohan says when Asuka looked at him.

"thank you" Asuka says while giving him a tight hug when they travel to the isolated island.

 **Isolated Island**

Gohan threw the two capsules in the floor when suddenly a house and a gravity chamber appeared when Asuka was confused. "It's a place to rest if we are too tired to go back." Gohan explained.

"the other one is the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

"the gravity chamber it helps the user increase his speed and durability but you're not ready to train in the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

"the first thing is to help you learn how to use ki and flying so don't worry about the gravity chamber" Gohan says when he gives her something.

"this is you new gi" Gohan says when she opened and saw the new gi when she quickly gives him a hug.

"thank you..I love my new gi" Asuka says while giving him a hug when she let him go and ran inside the house when she saw it has two room she quickly enter into a room and removed her school uniform.

She saw the her gi looks the same as Gohan except the she have shorts when she looked at herself. "it looks good" Asuka says the she walked outside and saw Gohan.

She looked at him. "Gohan..what do you think" Asuka says.

Gohan quickly get embarrassed. "you look cute" Gohan says embarrassed.

"thank you" Asuka says embarrassed.

He looked at her. "okay let's start our training" Gohan says the she walked beside him and follows him in another location of the island.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan saw the Asuka is trying her best to float when he saw the she was floating around. "Asuka you're doing good" Gohan says while flying beside her.

She looked at him. "okay but I still not able to control it" Asuka says while floating around.

"Asuka tried to fly the same way as me" Gohan replied when she nodded at him when he saw the Asuka was trying her best to fly when he flew to the tree and sat down.

He observer her floating around the house. " Asuka remember what I teach you" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan I'm going to tried my best" Asuka says while floating around.

 **Three hours later**

Gohan saw the she was flying better than before. "good job!" Gohan screamed at her.

"thanks but I'm not as good like you" Asuka replied.

"don't worry you're going to fly the same way as me but right now we have to come back" Gohan says when she flew at him.

"okay Gohan" Asuka replied.

"Gohan you don't have to pick me up today" Asuka says.

"I'm going to try to fly by myself" Asuka says with confidence.

"okay I'm going to trust you but make sure to fly close to me" Gohan says.

"Asuka were going to train here again in the night so bring clothes so you can sleep on you room" Gohan says.

"okay just let me change into my school uniform" Asuka replied the she quickly ran into the house when she walked into her room and change into her school uniform.

She walked outside and looked at him. "let's go" Asuka says the she quickly fly away when Gohan quickly follows her when she turned around and saw he was already there.

"Asuka if you continue to fly like this I'm going to teach you this" Gohan says the he threw a small ki to the ocean causing a massive explosion.

"wow! That really amazing!" Asuka says surprised.

"Gohan I already determine about mastering fly and I'm going to learn the attack too" Asuka says the he nodded at her when they flew back to school.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Gohan quickly caught Asuka. "maybe you need to practice you landing too" Gohan says while carrying Asuka on his arm ash she quickly get embarrassed she jumped away from him.

"thank you" Asuka says.

"I'm going to practice my landing too" Asuka says when she quickly gives him a hug when she let him go and looked at him when he saw the he was embarrassed.

"goodbye" Asuka says

"goodbye" Gohan says the she saw running in another direction when he saw the she was already gone he quickly walked into his school.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Abandoned building**

Asuka quickly ran into the abandoned building and saw they was nobody around when she push a button on the wall and a secret door appear. "that sucks I wish I have more time to train with Gohan but I need to continue my shinobi training so I would be able to turn into a master" Asuka says the she walked into the tunnel and travel to the secret hideout.

 **One hour later**

 **Secret hideout**

Ikaruga walked at her. "Asuka you're moving a little bit faster than before" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "you think so" Asuka says.

"yes but still you need to participate in our morning training if you want to improve" Ikaruga says.

"I'm sorry but I'm doing something important during the morning" Asuka replied.

"can you tell me what are you doing during the morning" Ikaruga ask her.

She looks down. "I can't tell you is a secret" Asuka says.

"Asuka if you continue like this you would never be able to improve yourself" Ikaruga says angry.

"I'm going to be okay and don't worry I'm going to improve" Asuka says.

Ikaruga looked at her. " As-" Katsugari quickly interrupted her and quickly groped Ikaruga. "Ikaruga stop bothering her" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

"How many times I have to tell you! Stop touching my chest!" Ikaruga says angry when Katsugari continue to groped her even more than before when Ikaruga grabbed her arm and threw her away from me.

She turned around and looked at her. "no! Do not come near me! Kat! " Asuka screamed at her.

"Why not Asuka? Look I'm practically begging you! Just a little okay or maybe…I'm not asking the right way" Katsugari says.

"all right let's start over..hmm" Katsugari says.

"please kindly may I grope you?" Katsugari calmly says.

"no" Asuka replied.

"no!? How I supposed to ask you, then?" Katsugari says while trying to calm down.

"you approach is not the issue here! If I said I don't want you to touch me, then go grab you own chest if you're the desperate!" Asuka says angry.

"come on Asuka..do I look like a woman who satisfied with her own boobs?" Katsugari says.

"well Katsugari on the rampage again" Yagyu says.

She looked at Hibari. "keep you distance Hibari" Yagyu says.

"okay! I'm going to be careful" Hibari replied.

"ahhh! Dammit! Nobody wants me to touch anymore. You know is not like I want to keep them!? What you got to lose here" Katsugari says while looking down.

"Katsugari stop bothering everyone" Ikaruga says

"you can run my shoulders if you want Kat?" Hibari says

"What! Rubbing shoulders? What fun about that?" Katsugari says angry.

"Hibari if you shoulder are stiff…you can always can ask me" Yagyu says while breathing hard.

"I rub them all the way up and down..and down…and down" Yagyu says while breathing hard.

"Yagyu…you're breathing awful hard" Hibari says nervous.

"that it!" Katsugari says the she quickly jumped at her but suddenly Asuka quickly ran away.

 **Four hours later**

 **Asuka dorm**

She grabbed her backpack and grabbed all the clothes the she is going to need for the night as she walked outside and saw the they want any student walking around the hallway when she quickly ran outside and saw the Gohan was already in the park.

She ran at him and give him a hug. "hi Gohan" Asuka says with a smile on her face

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied.

He looked at her. "are you ready to train" Gohan ask her.

"yes and this time I would be able to fly without any problems" Asuka says when he stepped closer to Asuka, he placed one his hand behind her legs and the other one around her waist. Immediately Asuka's arms wrapped the self around Gohan's neck as her carried her as they travel to the isolated island.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Isolated Island**

Gohan and Asuka arrived to the island. "Gohan I'm going to put my clothes on my room" Asuka says the she walked into the house when she enter in her room and put all her clothes on her bed.

She walked outside and saw the Gohan is waiting for him when she walked beside him and looked at him. "good now tried to fly around the island" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Asuka says when Gohan sat down and saw her fly around the island.

"Asuka don't rush yourself!" Gohan screamed.

Gohan looked at her. **"she trying her best to master her flying"** Gohan thought the he continued to observe her.

 **Three hours later**

Asuka started to float around. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed excited when Gohan walked at her and saw the she was floating around.

He looked at her. "good job but you still need to continue training if you want to fly the same way as me" Gohan says when Asuka slowly descends to the ground and looked at him.

"I know but I'm still happy that I was able to show some process of my training" Asuka says.

"you're doing okay but right now let's rest and we can train in the morning" Gohan says when suddenly he stomach started to growl when Asuka looked at him.

"Gohan..are you hungry" Asuka ask him when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to make something to eat" Asuka says with a smile the she walked inside the house when she walked to the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

Gohan enter to the house and walked at her. "Asuka let me help you" Gohan says.

Asuka looked at him. "do you know how to cook" Asuka ask him while holding a knife.

Gohan looked at her. "no but is unfair the you always cooking food for me" Gohan says.

"I appreciate you help but I would be more worried if you help me" Asuka replied.

"I don't mind cooking food for you because you're helping me improve my fighting skill so let me do this" Asuka says while cooking when Gohan nodded and walked back to the living room as he sat down and saw the Asuka was still cooking.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka and Gohan are eating. "Asuka can you tell me something interesting about you family" Gohan ask her.

"something interesting" Asuka says while thinking.

"remember about the Cell games" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes" Gohan replied.

"well my grandfather have a special mission" Asuka says.

"he was assigned to kill Cell" Asuka says.

"when my grandfather was already in the Cell games he saw Cell getting kill" Asuka says while eating.

Gohan was in shock. "wait so you grandfather witness the person who kill Cell" Gohan says.

"yes" Asuka replied.

Gohan looked at her. "so you grandfather was able to identify the person who kill Cell" Gohan ask her.

"yes" Asuka replied.

"I always ask him about the person who was able to eliminate Cell but he don't want to tell me" Asuka says while looking down.

"you know what is funny" Asuka says.

"when I was watching the Cell games I remember their was a boy fighting against him and I always thought the he looks cool with the blonde hair and his blue eyes" Asuka says.

Gohan quickly get embarrassed. "Gohan are you okay?" Asuka ask him.

"yes so what is you opinion of " Gohan ask him.

"Hercules is a fraud and he steal the credit from the real savior" Asuka says.

"all the shinobi knows the Hercules didn't defeat him" Asuka says.

"I mean I would be able to defeat him without even trying" Asuka says the she continue to eat her food.

"Asuka what would you do if you meet the one who defeated Cell" Gohan ask her.

"I think I'm going to thank him from saving our planet" Asuka says.

Gohan saw the she finish eating her food. "What about you?" Asuka ask him.

"I have a younger brother" Gohan says.

"that nice! What is his name?" Asuka ask him.

"his name is Goten and he really cheerful and he spend most of his time playing outside" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "so you brother looks like you" Asuka ask him.

"no he looks the same as my father" Gohan says while looking down.

"my little brother have the same personality as my father " Gohan says when Gohan and Asuka continue to talk each other.

 **Two hours later**

Asuka saw it was already late she stood up. "Goodnight" Asuka says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw the he walked into her room.

Asuka begin to change and use her favorite pajamas it was like cat pajamas it dress with hood. The hood have cat ears and behind her have cat tail attached to the dress when she laid down on her bed as she fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

Asuka wake up in the morning when she walked to the closet and wear gi when she leave her room. She walked into his room and saw the he was still sleeping. She walked beside him and shake his shoulder when he slowly open his eyes. "good morning" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"good morning" Gohan replied the he sat down and looked at her.

"Gohan I'm going to cook breakfast so hurry up so we can start our training" Asuka says the she walked to the kitchen and started to cook the food means Gohan walked to the closet and grabbed his clothes and wear it on.

He walked to the living room and saw the she was cooking breakfast. **"I need to find a best way to test her"** Gohan thought.

 **One hour later**

Gohan and Asuka finish eating breakfast when they went outside. "Gohan what kind of training are we going to do today?" Asuka ask him.

Gohan saw the Asuka was still flying around the island he quickly flew at her. "Asuka let's tried something new" Gohan says.

"I want to test you speed so do you best to caught me" Gohan says when she nodded at him he quickly fly away.

" **dammit….he is to fast!"** Asuka thought the she quickly started to fly even faster than before when she saw the she wasn't able to caught Gohan she continued to follow him trying her best to caught him.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked to the gravity chamber when she saw the Vegeta was still training. "Vegeta you're already stronger than Gohan and maybe Goku too " Bulma thought the she walked back into her room.

 **Three hours later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan saw the she was still trying to caught him. **"she didn't give up. .fine I'm going to let her caught me"** Gohan thought the he speed down when Asuka noticed the he wasn't flying as fast like before.

" **yes! I'm going to used this change to caught him"** Asuka thought the she quickly fly at him as she used all her weight and clash against him when she opened her eyes and saw the she was giving him a hug.

"so I win the game?" Asuka ask him.

"yes but let's take a break and eat something" Gohan says.

"you right I was flying for four hours straight" Asuka complained.

"but at least I was able to master my flying" Asuka says with a smile.

Gohan looked at her. "yes you was able to master it" Gohan says with a proud voice when he saw it was time to leave.

"Asuka we need to leave right now" Gohan says.

"okay I'm going to change my clothes really fast" Asuka says the she quickly ran into her room and quickly changed into her school uniform when she went outside and saw the Gohan was ready.

"Gohan let's go I don't want to be late" Asuka says the they flew back to school.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

She quickly gives him a hug. "Gohan thanks for teaching how to fly" Asuka says when she let him go when Gohan looked at her.

"Asuka is just the beginning" Gohan replied.

"you're going to learn other techniques that is going to be useful in you future but right now let's focus on the basics" Gohan says.

"okay I have to go" Asuka says.

"goodbye" Asuka says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when she quickly ran into another direction when Gohan saw the she was already gone the he walked inside the school.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Secret hideout**

Asuka saw the Yagyu was training with Hibari. "Asuka you almost late" Ikaruga says angry.

"sorry is not going to happen again" Asuka replied.

"don't get angry at her" Katsugari says when she quickly jumped at her when Asuka quickly dodged her at her when Katsugari was surprised the Asuka was able to dodge her.

"you think you're going to escape" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

"Kat! Stop bothering me! I don't want you to touch my chest!" Asuka says angry.

"no! You boobies are mine!" Katsugari screamed causing Asuka to ran away from her when she quickly follows her.

"you're not going to escape! I'm going to grope you precious boobies!" Katsugari says while running.

"shut up you molester!" Asuka says while running away.

Ikaruga looked at them. **"when are we going to train without any distractions"** Ikaruga thought as she continue to was Asuka running away when suddenly Katsugari caught her.

"yay!finally I caught you precious boobies!" Katsugari screamed while groping her.

"ahhhh! Leave me alone!" Asuka screamed the she quickly push her and ran away from her.

 **Four hours later**

Gohan and Asuka started to fly away from the school. "Asuka today is you first day the I'm going to teach one of the most basic attacks" Gohan says.

Asuka looked at him. "good I cant wait to learn that attack" Asuka says the they flew to the Isolated island.

 **Ten minutes later.**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan looked at her. "the first step is to moved you hand like this" Gohan says when he saw the she did the same thing.

"the next step is to focus sending you energy " Gohan says the he threw an energy blast into the boulder when the energy blast crash against the boulder turning into little pieces.

"okay I understand" Asuka says.

Gohan sat down and saw she doing her best to throw an energy blast against the boulder. "Asuka remember to focus on sending you energy in you hand then throw it away against you target" Gohan says when she nodded at him she continued at focusing throwing an energy blast against the boulder.

 **Four hours later**

Asuka closed her eyes and focus sending energy into her hand when she quickly threw a energy blast against the boulder as she was surprised. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed excited.

Gohan saw the she was able to destroy the small boulder he looked at her. "tomorrow morning our real training is going to start" Gohan says when he stomach started to growl.

Asuka smiled at him. "I'm going to cook something for you" Asuka says the she walked into the kitchen and started to cook when Gohan walked at her.

"do you need any help" Gohan asks.

She looked at him. "Gohan can you make some cold lemonade" Caulifla ask him when he nodded at him she continued to cook when she saw the he started to make lemonade.

" **Gohan is a fun person to hangout"** Asuka thought the she continue to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka and Gohan started to eat they food. "Asuka tomorrow I'm going to teach you some of my techniques and if we have time I'm going to start teaching you martial arts" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan I'm going to wake up early tomorrow" Asuka says.

"Gohan…I really appreciate that you're using you free time to train with me" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"Is okay and I'm having fun training with you" Gohan says the she continue to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka saw it was already late she stood up. "Goodnight" Asuka says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw the he walked into her room.

Asuka begin to change and use her favorite pajamas it was like cat pajamas it dress with hood. The hood have cat ears and behind her have cat tail attached to the dress when she laid down on her bed. **"dammit..I don't want to sleep"** Asuka thought when she stood up and opened the window when she flew to the roof and laid down.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Gohan sense the her energy was outside. **"the strange I thought she was already sleeping "** Gohan thought the he went outside when he saw the she was on the roof he flew at her and laid down next to her.

Gohan saw the Asuka was looking to the night sky. "Gohan is nice the I was able to see the stars" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes is nice" Gohan says while looking to the stars.

Gohan saw the Asuka was wearing her pajamas. "yes I know the my pajamas looks strange" Asuka says.

"I think is cute" Gohan says. "thank you" Asuka says embarrassed the they continue to look to the stars.

 **Two hours later**

Gohan saw the Asuka was already sleeping he slowly pick her up and walked into her room as she put her on her bed when he walked into his room and laid down on his bed. **"tomorrow the real training is going to began"** Gohan thought the he fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 3 : Asuka meets Piccolo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Asuka meets Piccolo**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

 **Isolated Island (year 773)**

In the morning when Gohan and Asuka when outside. "Asuka today I'm going to teach you martial arts so attack me without using any weapons" Gohan says.

She nodded at him she quickly ran at him when Gohan dodged her attack he quickly grasped her hand and threw her into the floor. "Asuka don't make any obvious attacks" Gohan says.

She stood up and looked at him. "okay but most of my training it was fighting with a weapon" Asuka replied.

Gohan looked at her. "okay let me show you the basic" Gohan says when he walked beside her.

"Asuka try to copy the same way as me" Gohan says when she nodded at him when Gohan continued to give her instructions.

Asuka quickly punch him when Gohan blocked her punch. "good now you need to increase you speed during you attacks" Gohan says as she nodded at him.

Gohan continues to dodge her punches. "Asuka focus of increasing you speed" Gohan says while dodging her attacks without any problems.

 **Kami Lookout**

Dende walked at him. "Piccolo what are you doing?" Dende ask him.

He looked at him. "I'm just observing Gohan training her new student" Piccolo replied.

"what…he training again" Dende says surprised.

He looked at him. "yes…I was surprised too" Piccolo replied.

He looked at him. "I'm curious what is the reason he started to train again" Piccolo says.

Dende sat down beside him. "I don't know maybe it have to do something about his new friend" Dende replied.

"his new friend looks stronger than a regular human" Piccolo says.

"yes you right I can see that she would be able to defeat Hercules without even trying" Dende says.

Piccolo continue to observe. **"what is the reason of him training again…maybe is the girl the awaken the desire of Gohan to train again"** Piccolo thought.

Piccolo stood up. "I'm going to check what kind of training Gohan is teaching her" Piccolo says.

Dende looked at him. "are you sure you want to bother him" Dende says.

"I'm not going to bother him" Piccolo replied.

He looked at him. "okay Piccolo just make sure you don't scare her" Dende says.

"what! What are you trying to say!" Piccolo says angry.

"most of the humans get scared when they see you face" Dende replied.

"she is going to be okay I'm going to go right now" Piccolo says the he flew to the isolated island.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Isolated island**

Piccolo flew at them when Asuka saw a stranger flying at them she quickly ran beside Gohan as he turned around and looked at him. "Hi Piccolo" Gohan says excited.

Piccolo looked at him. "Hi Gohan" Piccolo replied.

"so you're training again" Piccolo ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"she is you new training partner" Piccolo ask him.

"yes I'm teaching her martial arts" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "don't worry he is a good person remains that I told you the Piccolo was the first person who taught me martial arts" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

She walked at him. "my name is Asuka and is nice to meet you" Asuka says when Piccolo shakes her hand.

"is nice to meet you too" Piccolo replied when she walked beside Gohan.

Piccolo looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to watch you train you friend" Piccolo says.

He looked at him. "okay" Gohan replied.

"Asuka let's continue our training" Gohan says the she nodded at him.

Gohan continue to dodge her attacks. "Gohan! Stop being nice with you girlfriend" Piccolo criticize him.

"what!" Gohan and Asuka screamed in shock.

"if you want for her to improve you need to teach her the most basic strategies from martial arts…dodging" Piccolo says.

"I know but you can't treat her the same way as me" Gohan replied.

"I'm not going to throw her the same way as you" Piccolo says.

"you girl start running and tried you best to dodge the attack" Piccolo says when she was going to say something he started to threw multiple ki blast against her.

"what the hell" Asuka screamed the she started to ran and tried her best to dodge the ki blast.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to hurt you girlfriend so calm down" Piccolo says while throwing multiple ki blast against her when he saw the she is trying her best to dodge the ki blast.

"Piccolo…she just a friend" Gohan replied.

He looked at him. "if you say so" Piccolo says while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

Asuka saw a energy blast she quickly jumped in another direction. **"dammmit…I have to remain focus"** Asuka says while dodging the ki blast when she quickly jumped in another direction and saw a ki blast destroying a boulder into little pieces.

" **is he trying to kill me"** Asuka thought.

"Gohan! Can I transform into my shinobi form!?" Asuka screamed at him.

Gohan looked at her. "y-" Piccolo interrupt him. "no you have to improve you speed and you strength without using the form" Piccolo says the he continued to dodge.

Gohan looked at him. "Piccolo how do you know the she was able to transform" Gohan says.

Piccolo looked at him. "remember when a fused with Kami a regain all his information" Piccolo says.

"yes I remember" Gohan replied.

"Asuka have the ability to used this shinobi form to increase her speed and strength" Piccolo says.

"I would when she used this ability her strength and speed it increased by ten" Piccolo says while continued to threw multiple ki blast against her.

He looked at him. "good that you're training her now she have a higher chance to survive " Piccolo says.

"survived?" Gohan says confused.

Piccolo continue to threw multiple ki blast against her. "I'm going to tell you but you cant tell her" Piccolo says.

"Shinobi are assigned to fight against Yoma" Piccolo says.

"yoma are like demon creatures and most of the shinobi died when they fight against them" Piccolo says.

"his shinobi master are going to tell her when she graduate: Piccolo says.

"she is going to be strong enough to survive her battle against her enemies" Gohan says when Piccolo nodded at him.

Gohan saw the she was improving her dodging. "let's increased the difficultly" Piccolo says while throwing energy blast faster than before as she quickly started to dodge and jumped in different directions.

Piccolo stop throwing energy blast against her. "Asuka do you want to take a break" Gohan ask her.

She looks at him. "I'm…okay..just continued..throwing the energy blast" Asuka says while removing the sweat from her forehead when she saw the she was sweating a lot than before.

Piccolo moved his hand and started to threw energy blast against her. "Gohan when she learns to dodge better you would be able to teach her martial arts" Piccolo says while throwing multiple ki blast against her when he nodded at him and saw Asuka trying her best to dodge.

 **Three hours later**

Asuka laid down in the grass when he walked at her. "that enough training for today" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Asuka replied.

She stood up and looked at him. "Gohan…I'm going to take a bath I don't want to stink when I go to train with my friends" Asuka says when he nodded at her she walked into the house.

She enter in her and walked into the restroom. :today training it was intense" Asuka says while turning on the bathtub when she saw the it was already full of hot water she removed her clothes and sat down in the bathtub.

"I still have time to relax" Asuka says when the hot water touch her body as she started to relax.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka quickly grabbed a towel and dried herself as she walked into her room and wear her school uniform. "I'm going to be late" Asuka says the she quickly ran outside.

"Gohan let's go" Asuka says the they rapidly travel to Hanzo Academy.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka looked at him. "see you later" Asuka says while giving him a hug when she let him go and ran in different directions when Gohan saw the she was already gone.

Gohan turned around and sense the Piccolo was already gone. **"I'm going to make sure the Asuka is strong enough do defeat her enemies"** Gohan thought the he walked into his school.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Training center**

Kiriya looked at them. "this is going to be you training " Kiriya says when Asuka saw they was a lot of traps.

"the purpose of this training is to pass this without triggering any of the traps because if one of the traps are trigger is going to blow up" Kiriya says when he walked into another direction and saw the their preparing for the assignment.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Asuka can you tell me that reason you're not training in the morning " Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to tell you…I'm training with my grandfather" Asuka says.

"what…you training with Hanzo" Ikaruga says surprised when she nodded at her.

"okay…I'm not going to bother you about you training with you grandfather so for now let's focus on our assignment" Ikaruga says.

" **I'm sorry but I'm promise I'm going to tell you the true"** Asuka thought.

Asuka quickly ran and dodged all the explosives when Ikaruga and the rest was surprised the she was able to dodge without any problems. "wow! Good job!" Ikaruga says.

"you always fell down and trigger the explosives and most of time you are not able to dodge it before" Ikaruga says.

"yes...it t-" Asuka quickly dodged Katsugari. "Kat you're not going to groped me today" Asuka says the she walked and sat down near the corner.

"dammit" Katsugari complained.

"Katsugari focus on you assignment" Ikaruga says the their continued they assignment.

Kiriya looked at her. **"that was strange…she was moving a lot more faster than before"** Kiriya thought.

" **she improved a lot..I wonder what kind of training she doing during the morning"** Kiriya thought the he continued to observe them.

 **Four hours later**

 **Isolated island**

Asuka and Gohan arrived to the island. "Asuka in the morning we're going to focus on dodging but in the night we're going to focus on speed and durability" Gohan says.

Asuka ran into he room and change into her ki when she walked outside and saw the Gohan walked beside her. "Piccolo taught me a technique that I would be able to help you improve you training" Gohan says when he moved his hand and a light appear around her when suddenly she fell down.

"is to heavy" Asuka complained.

"sorry I didn't told you but right now you have weighed gi so you would be able to improve you speed and durability" Gohan says.

She slowly stood up when she was having a hard time standing up. "okay I'm not going to give up" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "Asuka don't rush yourself you have a lot of time to adjust the new weight" Gohan replied.

"you first assignment is to walk around the house" Gohan says when she nodded at him and slowly started to walk when she felt the heavy gi pushing against her.

" **is really hard moving in this heavy gi"** Asuka thought.

She slowly started to walk near the house when she saw the she already started to sweat when she turned around and saw the Gohan was walking beside her.

He looked at her. "Asuka tell me something about you childhood" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I spend most of my time training with my grandfather so I would be able to master the swordplay" Asuka says.

"so you grandfather is a famous shinobi" Gohan says.

"yes and a lot of people admire him" Asuka replied.

She looked at him. "Gohan so how you meet " Asuka replied.

"I meet him for the first time it was when I was four years old and he started to teach martial arts" Gohan says.

"he taught me a lot of his attacks and strategies" Gohan says when he saw the she was slowly walking around the house.

He looked at her. "good if you continue to train like this you won't be able to walk without any problems" Gohan says the he continued to talk with her.

 **Three hours later**

Asuka laid down in the grass. "I'm so tired" Asuka says while removing her sweat from her forehead when Gohan walked beside her and pick her up and carried her on his arm.

"Asuka is already late so let's continue our training in the morning" Gohan says the he walked inside the house when he walked to the living room and put her on the sofa.

She looked at him. "I'm okay I'm just going to take a bath to remove all the sweat" Asuka says.

She walked into her room and grabbed he towel as she walked into the restroom when she turn on the hot water. She remembers her clothes and sat down on the bathtub. She felt the hot water touching her body. "today training was intense" Asuka says.

"but at least I little bit stronger than before" Asuka says the she started to wash her body.

Gohan walked into the gravity chamber when he turn on the gravity. "I think three hundred times gravity is good enough to train" Gohan says the he started his training.

 **One hour later**

Asuka walked into her room and grabbed her pajama as she put it on. "it looks the my training is going to be the same way pushing the limits of my strength" Asuka says the she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

 **One week later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan saw the Asuka didn't have any problems using her new gi. "good now you're able to move without any problems" Gohan says when she walked at him.

"yes it was difficult at first but right now is easy to move around" Asuka replied.

Gohan looked at her. "I'm going to start teaching you martial arts" Gohan says.

Asuka looked at him. "okay so what is the first lesson" Asuka ask him.

He looked at her. "Asuka tried to attack me" Gohan says the she quickly ran at him and started to attack him when Gohan was able to dodge it when he continue to dodge without any problems.

"good you're faster than before" Gohan says.

"if you continue to train like this you would be able to fight the same way as Krillin and Tien" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan when I'm going to start training in the gravity chamber" Asuka ask him.

He continue to dodge her attack. "maybe one month you would be able to train in the gravity chamber but remember the training in the gravity chamber is going to be intense and you have to put all you energy if you want to succeed" Gohan replied.

She saw the she was having a hard time fighting against him. "Asuka just focus on attacking me" Gohan says while dodging her punches.

She continued to punch and kick him multiple times as Gohan dodged her punches he quickly stop her fist. "Asuka if you want to give more damage you should focus on increasing you speed when then releases all you strength when you're able to hit you opponent" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "punch me right here" Gohan says while showing his left hand when she quickly punch his hand.

"good but tried to put more force into you punch" Gohan says.

"now tried to punch my hand again" Gohan says as Asuka continue to punch his hand when he saw the Asuka was able to hit his hand even stronger than before.

"Gohan I want to use my shinobi form" Asuka says.

"no if you continue to train like this you would be able to get stronger when you use the ability" Gohan replied the Asuka continue to punch him.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma saw the Eighteenth and her daughter walked at her. "Hi Eighteenth and Marron" Bulma says while waving at them.

Eighteenth looked at her. "hello Bulma" Eighteenth replied.

"hi!" Marron says while waving at her when Eighteenth say down on the sofa and her daughter sat down on her laps.

She grabbed a cup of coffee. "it was a long time that you visit me" Bulma says.

"yes at first I thought you husband wanted revenge so I never visit you but he ignore me" Eighteenth says.

"are you doing a new project" Eighteenth ask her.

"yes I was planning to make something for Gohan" Bulma replied.

"he started to train again and he have a new training partner" Bulma says.

"his new training partner is a girl" Bulma says when she get closer and whispered something on her ear.

"what…are you serious" Eighteenth says in shock.

"yes" Bulma replied.

"he need to be careful the she never meet Roshi" Eighteenth says.

"yes the old man most likely is going to grope her" Bulma says.

"can you tell me what are you making" Eighteenth ask her.

She looked at her. "is just a new armor that would be able to help them" Bulma says the they continue to talk each other.

 **Three hours later**

Gohan turned around and saw she was already on her school uniform. "Asuka…you don't feel uncomfortable wearing the weighted clothes under you school uniform" Gohan ask her.

"at first it was uncomfortable but later on I started to ignore it and treat the same way as regular clothes that I was able to walk and run in high speed without any problems" Asuka says.

"when I'm not wearing the weighted clothes I can run even more faster than before" Asuka says.

"good that you're improving if you continue like this we can start training in the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Asuka says with a smile when she saw it was getting late.

"Gohan let's go so we don't get in trouble" Asuka says the she nodded at him and travel back to Hanzo Academy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Training center**

Kiriya walked at them. "today training is going to be summoning" Kiriya says.

"I know the you two wasn't able to summon that why Katsugari, Ikaruga and Yagyu are going to help too" Kiriya says.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Asuka don't worry I'm going to help you so you be able to summon without any help" Ikaruga says.

"thank you" Asuka says the they travel to the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

He looked at them. "Asuka and Hibari pay attention in this lesson" Kiriya says when Asuka and Hibari nodded at him.

Ikaruga grabbed her sword. "secret ninja art! Phoenix Flame Flash!" Ikaruga screamed the a Phoenix appeared next to her as she quickly slashed her sword to the three destroying into little pieces.

"come to me, my dragon!" Katsugari screamed.

"secret ninja art! Tornado spindel!" Katsugari screamed while spinning around and causing the wind to move violently around her.

"secret ninja art! Leg- sweeper!" Yagyu screamed

Asuka and Hibari was surprised. "amazing!" Asuka says excited.

"good job!" Hibari screamed.

"Katsugari and Ikaruga your performance is outstanding" Kiriya says.

"Yagyu, as calamariffic as ever" Kiriya says.

Asuka was confused. "calamariffic? What's calamariffic" Asuka ask him.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Kiriya is something of a expert at giving compliments" Ikaruga says.

Kiriya started to laugh. "Ikaruga, complimenting me won't get you anything" Kiriya says.

"now then is the turn of you two" Kiriya says

"what do you think? Is today the day you're ready to show off?" Kiriya says.

"we do our best" Asuka says with a nervous voice.

"um..Kiriya-sensei..when we summon, it can be anything right?" Hibari ask him.

"it doesn't matter I'd it's a real or imaginary creature" Kiriya says.

"however the summoning" is greatly affected by the person's innate characteristics or tiny might call compatibility if you tried to summon something at rando- " Hibari interrupts him.

"I've thought about it a long time ago and finally decided I've chosen someone's that if should get along with best!" Hibari says excited.

"oh? Then would you like to try?" Kiriya says when she nodded at him she started to focus on summoning her Animal spirit.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka was surprised. "I've never seen Hibari so serious" Asuka says

"what on Earth is she trying to summon?" Asuka says with curiosity.

"huh? I hope it's something sexy" Katsugari says with a pervert smile.

"I don't understand what do you mean" Ikaruga says while looking at her.

"good luck Hibari" Yagyu says.

" **please come to me"** Hibari thought when suddenly a massive pink rabbit appeared.

"ahhh! It's here!" Hibari says excited.

"a rabbit!" Asuka says in shock.

"and a pink one" Ikaruga says surprised when Hibari quickly jumped into of the rabbit when suddenly it ran to the forest and they saw multiple trees getting destroy.

"it's a lot more destructive than it looks like" Ikaruga says when she came back she quickly jumped down and the rabbit disappear.

"I did it! I did it! " Hibari screamed with excitement.

"Hibari that was quite rabbitastic" Kiriya says with a proud voice.

" **sure enough he really does sound complimentary"** Asuka thought.

"you did it, Hibari" Yagyu smiled at her.

"a pink bunny huh? And bunnies mean bunny girls!" Katsugari says when suddenly she grabbed a bunny costume.

"We'll all have to do is a bunny cosplay!" Katsugari says excited.

"where did you get that?" Ikaruga says in shock.

"looking the part is a shinobi fundamental" Katsugari says.

"good job Hibari! " Asuka says excited.

"thank you but now is you turn" Hibari says with a smile.

"ah, y-you right" Asuka says nervous.

"you're up next, Asuka" Kiriya says.

"I- I'll try my best" Asuka says nervous.

Asuka walked in the middle and tried her best to summon her animal spirit as she started to meditate. **"but I don't know which animal I represent"** Asuka says while focusing.

 **Four hours later**

 **Secret hideout**

Katsugari was already in her swimsuit and was putting water in her hair. " ah! A little bargain after training is the best!" Katsugari says.

"you brought those things in again" Ikaruga says when she saw Katsugari in a small pool when she turned around and saw Yagyu and Hibari in another pool having fun.

"Ikaruga come play with us, it's fun!" Hibari says excited.

"no thank you we have a shower room after all" Ikaruga says when she walked into the shower room and saw the Asuka was taking a shower as she walked beside her.

"how come it wont work" Asuka says while washing her hair.

"there's no reason to rush it" Ikaruga says while she turn on the hot water when she felt the hot water touching her hair and her back.

"Ikaruga" Asuka says.

"rushing thing will only agitate you unnecessarily, Asuka" Ikaruga says

"I think about a lot of things that I like but is hard to choose one" Asuka says

"um, Ikaruga how did you make up your mind about the fried chicken li-" Ikaruga interrupts her.

"it's a Phoenix" Ikaruga says while looking at her.

"oh sorry about that" Asuka says.

"it came to me" Ikaruga says.

"it came to you" Asuka says confused.

"yes I think that's true for everyone so I'm sure one will come to you too" Ikaruga says

"a summoning a beast that matches you" Ikaruga says.

"sure you right" Asuka replied.

"it's all right and you're the great Hanzo grandchild so be confident" Ikaruga says with a smile on her face.

"yeah you right grandpa would laugh at me if he saw me depressed over something like this" Asuka says.

"yes, that's the spirit" Ikaruga says when Asuka turned and continued to take a shower.

 **One hour later**

Asuka wear her school uniform and grabbed her two swords. "grandpa" Asuka says.

 **Flashback**

 **Two years ago**

 **Tokyo (year 771)**

 **Hanzo residence**

Hanzo looked at her. "those two swords are the ones I used until I retired so you should used them and apply yourself" Hanzo says while looking at her.

 **Flashback end**

Asuka left the shower room. **"I have to try my hardest, so I don't bring disgrace on grandpa name"** Asuka thought when suddenly Katsugari quickly grabbed her and push her into the pool.

"Asuka come play with us!" Katsugari says

"sister Katsu!" Asuka says annoying.

"it's fun Asuka!" Hibari says.

"as, I just got changed!" Asuka says when she saw all her clothes was already wet.

"you can always change again right! Take it off! Take it off!" Katsugari says while trying to undress her.

"stop!" Asuka screamed when Katsugari removed her shirt.

"where the harm!" Katsugari says while trying to remove her skirt.

"our own corrupt magistrate, huh?" Yagyu says.

Katsugari was able to remove her skirt. "yay! Now I want to remove more of you clothes!" Katsugari says with a creepy smile.

"what!" Asuka says in shock.

"I want to see you naked body!" Katsugari says with a creepy smile the Asuka quickly ran to the other pool.

"I'm only going to stay here for thirty minutes and then I'm going to leave!" Asuka says.

"yay! Let's have some fun!" Hibari and Katsugari screamed at the same time.

" **I'm sorry Gohan but I'm going to be late"** Asuka thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Isolated island**

Asuka walked at him. "Gohan I'm sorry that I was late" Asuka says.

Gohan turned around. "is okay" Gohan replied.

Gohan was training Asuka he noticed that she was depressed and wasn't really trying defeat him on their sparring match. "Is everything okay Asuka." he asked as he motioned her to sit down

. "Not really, I'm just disappointed in something." Asuka said in a small voice.

"Well can I help you with anything.?" Gohan asked as he looked at her.

"If you were to choose an animal that represented you, how would you know which one is the right one?" Asuka asked him as she looked at him in the eye.

"Well it would most likely be a monkey, even though I don't really like them." Gohan replied with a distant look in his eyes, the usual brightness in his gaze was gone.

"You chose an animal you didn't like?" Asuka exclaimed in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Asuka ask him.

"It's simple really, just because it's an animal I don't like doesn't mean that it can't represent who I am as a person." Gohan replied.

He looked at her. "Asuka you're feeling better" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "good let's continue our training" Gohan says meanwhile in another location as Piccolo was watching Gohan and Asuka are training together.

He looked at them. "good that he is training again" Piccolo thought when he flew away.

Gohan looked at her. **"she fighting better than before"** Gohan thought.

She looked at him. "Gohan let me use my shinobi form" Asuka says.

"okay you can used it" Gohan says.

Asuka with a scroll in her hands. "Shinobi!" Asuka screamed when the words left her mouth he was able to witness the change in her clothes and he quickly looked away once he saw her skin. She now had on a yellow vest on top of a white shirt, a green palid skirt with some brown belts around her waist. She also had black thigh high socks with a red scarf around her neck and two brown arm loafers.

"Gohan are you okay" Asuka ask him.

"yes I'm okay" Gohan says.

"okay I want to show you something the it helps me to increase my power" Asuka says.

""Deep Shadow!" Asuka screamed when she didn't have a ponytail and a green aura appeared her.

"oh interesting! You become a lot more stronger than before" Gohan says when he saw her sword was longer than before.

"good you are strong enough to destroy a mountain without any problems" Gohan says.

"you think so" Asuka says when she closed her eyes and the green aura disappeared when she fix her hair when her shinobi form disappeared and suddenly she was already in her school uniform.

She looked at him. "Gohan I want to continue training so I can improve myself and make my grandpa proud of me" Asuka says with a smile on her face when Gohan nodded at her and continued training.

 **One month later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan looked at her. "today is you first day I'm going to start training you in the gravity chamber" Gohan says the she nodded at him.

Gohan took her to the Gravity Room. "I'll start at a low setting, if you feel tired you must tell me, I don't want you to get hurt." Gohan said as he pressed multiple buttons and there was a vibrating sound coming from the machine.

"I'll tell you if I'm getting tired." Asuka promised Gohan.

"Ok, we will being in a five times Gravity, it's not extreme, but it will get you used to the pressure." Gohan said while facing Asuka.

As soon as the Gravity was changed, Asuka had trouble standing up, and her muscles were getting cramped up. "You need to relax and get your breathing back to normal. Once you get your breathing back to normal, try standing up straight." Gohan instructed as he observed Asuka.

She follower suit and in a few minutes she was able to keep both her breathing and heart rate the same. She slowly stood up straight and wobble a little as she took step towards Gohan. "Good, now keep walking, the more you move the easier this training will be." Gohan said while smiling.

" **How are you even able to move round as if nothing's wrong?** Asuka thought as she observed Gohan.

"Gohan, I want you to be honest with me. How did you get this thing?" Asuka asked, while looking at Gohan intently. Gohan sighed and sat down.

"Well, in all honesty I have and advantage. I'm... not completely human, my moms a normal human, but my father... well my father is a Saiyan, an alien race that are known for being one of the strongest fighters in the universe." Gohan said hesitantly as he stared at Asuka's wide eyed face.

 **He's... not completely human?** Asuka though, she looked at Gohan unsecured face and gave him a big smile.

"Don't worry, your still Gohan and you are still going to train me." Asuka said which caused Gohan to smile.

"Sure thing, now sit down and try to stand backup." he said in his teacher voice, and Asuka was too happy to complies.

After an two hours of training Asuka started to get tired, but she wasn't going to give up, not when she learned the truth about Gohan and because she wants to surpass the expectations he has for her.

 **Three hour later**

Asuka laid down and saw the Gohan was looking at her. "Gohan I was having a hard time walking around the gravity chamber" Asuka says while removing her sweat from her forehead.

"but at least you're was able to walk around" Gohan says.

"if you continue training like this I'm going to let you train in ten times gravity but for now master five times gravity" Gohan says.

"okay" Asuka replied.

" **I need to take a long hot shower, I stink because all of the exercises that I did and it will help my sore muscles as well"** Asuka thought.

Gohan saw the she was tired. "Take a shower, I'll prepare something for you to eat." he said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Asuka graced some clothes and made her way towards the bathroom, once she was there she filled the bathtub and sank herself in the warm water and she closed her eyes at the feeling of being relaxed. When she finished her bath, she changed and made her way toward the kitchen, and ate what Gohan prepared for her, which brought most of her energy back.

Asuka gave Gohan a bear hug, "Thank you for training me and for trusting me with your secret." Asuka said with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "no problem and I trust you " Gohan replied.

"Asuka we're going to train again tomorrow in the morning in the gravity chamber so make sure to go to sleep so you have enough energy for tomorrow morning" Gohan says.

She nodded at him. "goodnight" Asuka says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw she was already in her room.

Asuka begin to change and use her favorite pajamas it was like cat pajamas it dress with hood. The hood have cat ears and behind her have cat tail attached to the dress when she laid down on her bed. **"Gohan I'm going to do my best and I'm not going to disappoint you and my grandpa"** Asuka thought as she fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 4 : Asuka vs Yagyu and Hibari**

 **Reviews**

 **Cyber Initiative -Will there be a world martial arts tournament in this fic**

 **Answer - yes the world martial arts tournament is going to happen in my story**

 **Great Saiyaman54** **-** **When does Asuka's friends and teacher find out about Gohan**

 **Answer- No spoilers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Asuka vs Yagyu and Hibari**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

In the bright morning when Asuka was already awake when she put her gi on and looked at her. "I'm going to push my limits of my body" Asuka says when she put her wristband on her arm and saw the she was already ready when she walked outside and saw the Gohan was already outside waiting for her.

"good morning " Asuka says.

"good morning" Gohan replied.

He looked at her. "Asuka are you ready to train" Gohan says.

"yes I'm ready" Asuka says with confidence.

They walked into the gravity chamber when Gohan turn on the gravity chamber and put it on five times gravity he turned around and saw the Asuka was able to walk around in the gravity chamber without any problems. "good now let's start our training" Gohan says the he prepares to fight her.

 **Two hours later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Dorms**

Ikaruga leave her room and walked to the room of Asuka when she knocks the door multiple times. "Asuka! Is me Ikaruga" Ikaruga says.

"I was thinking the I would be able to teach you how to summon you spirit beast" Ikaruga says when she hear nothing inside her room.

" **that strange…maybe she still sleeping"** Ikaruga says.

"Asuka…I'm going to enter in you room" Ikaruga says when she walked inside and looked around when she saw a strange outfit.

She grabbed the outfit. "I wonder why Asuka have a martial arts uniform" Ikaruga says while putting the outfit on the bed when she saw the Asuka wasn't in the room.

She left the room. "what are you doing?" Katsugari says.

"nothing I wanted to train with her so she would be able to summon her beast but she wasn't there" Ikaruga replied.

"that strange" Katsugari says.

"I'm worried about her" Katsugari says.

"she never training in the morning and someone I hear the she leaves in the night" Ikaruga says.

"she have to do something important and you already knows the she is not going to do anything stupid" Katsugari replied.

Katsugari quickly groped her chest. "Asuka is not here that means I have to grope you big bo-" Ikaruga grabbed her face and smashed into the wall.

She looked at her. "make sure that Hibari and Yagyu is already awake and one thing don't touch my chest again" Ikaruga says angry the she walked outside and travel to the secret hideout.

Yagyu saw the Ikaruga was angry. "what wrong with Ikaruga?" Yagyu ask her.

"she wanted to train Asuka" Katsugari says when she looked at her and quickly jumped at her when Yagyu quickly jumped away from her and grabbed her umbrella.

"come on!" Katsugari complained when she saw the Hibari wasn't paying attention that she quickly jumped at her and groped at her.

"ahhhh!" Hibari screamed when she saw Katsugari groped her chest.

"I love the way you scream!" Katsugari says while groping her.

"that enough!" Yagyu says the Katsugari quickly ran away.

"you pervert!" Yagyu screamed at her when she saw she was already gone.

"Hibari let's go" Yagyu says the they quickly ran at them.

 **Four hours later**

 **Isolated island**

In the gravity chamber when Gohan and Asuka are training together when he saw the she was fighting faster than before. "Asuka I can see that you're even faster than before" Gohan says when she dodged her kick.

She looked at him. "yes I'm fighting faster but I believe I need to improve even more" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to help you improve you fighting skill" Gohan replied when Asuka smashed her fist into the fist against Gohan.

"good" Gohan says while blocking the punches without any problems.

Gohan saw the she didn't have any problem moving in the five times gravity. **"maybe I would be able to train her in the ten times gravity"** Gohan thought while blocking her punches without any problems.

She quickly jumped at him and kick him when suddenly he block her kick. "good next time do it faster so you would be able to hit me" Gohan says when she nodded at him they continue to train.

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Training center**

Ikaruga saw the Asuka wasn't one the training center. **"she told me that she training"** Katsugari thought when she walked at him.

"Kiriya-Sense…I was wondering if Asuka is training with his grandfather" Ikaruga ask him.

He looked at her. "she not training with his grandfather I remember he was on a meeting with other important people from our organization" Kiriya replied.

She looked at him. "then what Asuka is doing during the morning" Ikaruga says.

"I never saw her train during the morning" Ikaruga says angry.

He looked at her. "Ikaruga don't judge her if you find evidence the she not training then tell me so I can fix the problem and give her a punishment" Kiriya says.

She looked at him. "okay Kiriya-Sensei" Ikaruga says the she walked back to her friends and continued her training

 **Four hours later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan turn off the gravity and saw the Asuka laid down in the floor. "Gohan I'm so tired" Asuka says when Gohan sat down beside her.

"Asuka you're pushing you limits of your own body" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes I know" Asuka replied.

She looked at her arm. "I can feel that I'm getting stronger and faster than before" Asuka says.

"yes if you continue training you would be able to get stronger" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I'm going to take a bath" Asuka says the she stood up and walked into her room when Gohan stood up and walked back into the house.

Asuka sat down in the bathtub when the hot water touch her body. "finally…I would be able to relax" Asuka says.

She moved her hand and blew into the soap making a lot of bubbles. "I'm curious if Gohan says yes about training with my friends" Asuka says the she continue to wash her hair.

 **One hour later**

Asuka walked outside and saw the Gohan was ready. "Asuka are you ready to go" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes I'm not tired anymore" Asuka replied when he nodded at her when they flew to Hanzo Academy.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

She gives him a hug. "see you later" Asuka says the she ran in another direction when Gohan saw the she was already gone he walked into his school meanwhile in the roof.

A girl saw the Asuka give a hug to a stranger. "hmm interesting" Homura says.

"I wonder what kind of relationship Asuka have with the boy" Homura says the she turned around and ran in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Training center**

Asuka arrived in the training center she saw multiple kunai was threw against her when she quickly dodged and saw the Ikaruga threw the Kunai against her. "Ikaruga that was dangerous" Asuka says angry.

She looked at her. "I'm sorry I was testing you" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "so how was you training with you grandfather" Ikaruga ask her.

She looked at her. "it was okay" Asuka replied.

"so what kind of training are you doing with you grandfather" Ikaruga ask her.

"the purpose of my training it was to improve my speed and strength" Asuka replied.

She looked at her. "Asuka….you're not lying to me..right" Ikaruga ask her.

Asuka saw the she was staring at her. "yes I'm promise that I was training with my grandfather" Asuka says when Ikaruga looks down.

"okay..I trust you" Ikaruga says the she walked away.

" **Asuka I know you're lying…but what is the reason you're not coming here"** Ikaruga thought as she walked to Katsugari and started to train with her.

" **that was strange"** Asuka thought the she started to train by herself.

 **Four hours later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan and Asuka are training in the gravity chamber when he saw the she wasn't having a hard time moving in the gravity. "Asuka you don't mind if increase the gravity" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I think I'm ready" Asuka replied when Gohan walked to the control center and increased the gravity when Asuka felt the gravity pushing against her when she was trying her best to remain balanced.

She looked at him. "Gohan I'm okay I'm going to do my best" Asuka says with a smile as she tried her best to walk around the gravity.

Gohan looked at her. "Asuka don't rush yourself and tried to walk around the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

She turned around and looked at him. "okay Gohan" Asuka replied.

Gohan looked at her. "okay just promised when you get tired you're going to tell me so you can take a break" Gohan says.

"okay I'm promise that I'm going to tell you when I get tired" Asuka says the she started to walk around the gravity chamber when Gohan noticed the she was improving.

" **good the she is trying her best"** Gohan thought.

Gohan and Asuka continue training together he notice the Piccolo was near the gravity chamber. **"maybe I should talk with him after I finish training with Asuka"** Gohan thought while dodging the punches.

 **Four hours later**

Gohan and Asuka walked into the house she turned around. "Gohan I'm going to sleep I already tired from training in the gravity chamber" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "okay Asuka have a nice night" Gohan says when Asuka nodded at him she walked into her room and laid down on her bed meanwhile Gohan walked outside and saw the Piccolo was waiting for him.

He walked at him. "Hi Piccolo" Gohan says.

"Hi Gohan" Piccolo replied.

He sat down. "so Gohan so how is you training with Asuka" Piccolo ask him.

He sat down beside him. "she doing okay right now we training in the gravity chamber and she is trying her best to train in the ten times gravity" Gohan says.

"good that you're pushing her limits of her body" Piccolo replied.

Gohan laid down. "yes…that why I'm proud of her for improving a lot in a short time" Gohan says.

Piccolo stood up and looked at him. "she not the only one improving…I know that you started to train and I can see that you're getting stronger than before if you continue training like this you may be able to challenge Vegeta" Piccolo says.

"yes it would be interesting to fight against Vegeta even more when he already master his super saiyan two" Gohan says.

"but right now I'm going to focus on Asuka" Gohan says when Piccolo nodded at him when Gohan saw the he already flew away he walked back into the house.

He walked into his room and laid down in his bed. **"Asuka..I'm going to my best to teach you martial arts"** Gohan thought the he fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Training center**

Kiriya walked in front of them. "today training is going to be sparring" Kiriya says.

"Ikaruga you're going to fight against Yagyu" Kiriya says.

"Katsugari you're going to fight against Asuka" Kiriya says.

Katsugari quickly ran beside her. "Asuka! Are you excited to fight me" Katsugari says excited.

She looked at her. "yes I think is going to be fun" Asuka replied.

She have a pervert smile on her face. "yes is going to be fun when I give you some massage on you chest" Katsugari says the she quickly groped her chest.

Asuka felt the she was touching her chest she quickly moved away from her. "Katsugari don't touch me if you want to touch something touch you own chest" Asuka complained.

Katsugari looked at her. "what a party pooper" Katsugari says when Ikaruga looked at her.

" **Asuka…today is going to be the day that you're going to learn that is very important to train"** Ikaruga thought.

Kiriya looked at them. "you two are going to be the first one to fight" Kiriya says to Asuka and Katsugari when she nodded at him they walked into the arena as they stared against each other.

She looked at her. "Asuka is a long time I fought you" Katsugari says.

"I remember that I defeat you" Katsugari says.

"yes and you grope my chest for the first time" Asuka says.

"yes that good times" Katsugari replied when she saw the Asuka was in a different fighting stance she quickly ran at her and smashed her feet against her when suddenly Asuka was able to block it without any problems.

Katsugari was surprised. "good but is not enough to defeat me" Katsugari says the she continue to attack her when she saw the Asuka was able to dodge all her attacks without any problems.

Ikaruga was surprised. **"what is going on!? She wasn't that fast!?"** Ikaruga thought.

Katsugari continue to kick her but when she saw the Asuka was dodging her all her kicks without any problems when suddenly she grabbed her leg and started to swing around when she let her go and make her clash into the wall.

She stood up and look at her. "Asuka…I never know that you was that fast maybe I don't need to hold back" Katsugari says the she grabbed her scroll and looked at her.

"shinobi!" Katsugari screamed when Asuka saw the she already transform into her shinobi form.

She looked at her. **"let me see if I'm strong enough to defeat her without using my shinobi form"** Asuka thought.

Katsugari saw the Asuka didn't use her shinobi form. **"Asuka transform into you shinobi form"** Katsugari thought when suddenly Asuka appeared next to her and delivered a heavy punch into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Kiriya was surprised. **"what is going on..she was moving to fast and she not even using her shinobi form"** Kiriya thought.

Ikaruga was in shock. **"I wasn't able to see her move..and why she didn't transform into her shinobi form"** Ikaruga thought.

Katsugari was surprised and felt pain on her stomach. "Asuka that was really fast" Katsugari says the she quickly attack her multiple times when Asuka was able to dodge all her attacks without any problems.

Asuka dodge her kick as she quickly grabbed her arm and slammed into the ground when Katsugari quickly jumped away from her. **"dammit! I almost lost"** Katsugari thought.

Asuka appeared next to her and kick her into the roof when she appeared next to her and kick her into her stomach and threw her into the arena when Katsugari slowly stood up. "I d-" Asuka appeared next to her and delivered a heavy uppercut into her face the she fell down unconscious when she saw the Katsugari was already in her school uniform.

Kiriya walked at her. "good job" Kiriya says.

"thank you Kiriya-sensei" Asuka says.

She looked at her. **"so Asuka was telling the true maybe Kiriya-sensei didn't know the his grandfather already finish his secret mission"** Ikaruga thought.

Katsugari slowly stood up and walked at her. "Asuka let's have a rematch tomorrow" Katsugari says.

"maybe" Asuka replied.

"Asuka how did you become that strong" Katsugari ask her.

She looked at her. "i-" Ikaruga interrupts her. "Ikaruga stop bothering her and you already know that her grandfather is responsible of her improvement" Ikaruga says.

"okay" Katsugari replied.

"the next fight is Yagyu and Ikaruga" Kiriya says when Asuka walked into the corner and saw the fight of Yagyu and Ikaruga.

 **Four hours later**

 **Isolated Island**

Gohan walked to the gravity chamber and saw the Asuka was already training. "hi" Gohan says.

She turned around and looked at him. "hi" Asuka replied.

He saw the Asuka was happy. "Asuka did something good happen today" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "yes I fought against Katsugari" Asuka says with a smile.

"so who won the fight" Gohan ask her.

"I defeat her" Asuka says.

"my friends was surprised that I was able to defeat her even more when I didn't use my shinobi form" Asuka says with a smile.

He looked at her. "good but that don't mean you're done training you need to improve even more if you want to fight a similar way as me" Gohan says.

He walked at her and pat her head. "thank you" Asuka says embarrassed.

She looked at him. "Gohan let's continue our training" Asuka says with a smile the ne nodded at her and continued training with her.

 **One week later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Kiriya office**

Kiriya was talking to Asuka's grandfather, Hanzo, one of the most famous shinobi to be known. "Did you train Asuka?" Kiriya asked,

"No, why?" asked Hanzo with a curious face.

"During one of our training sessions I had her fight Katsuragi and she easily defeated her even when Katsuragi used her Shinobi Form, Asuka was able to defeat her and she wasn't using her shinobi form" Kiriya says.

" Her speed has increased and she was blocking and dodging attacks as if they were nothing." Kiriya explained with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Then you mustn't worry, it seems that you are training her well." Hanzo said in a calm voice.

"She was using moves that I never taught her." Kiriya explained as he rejected Hanzo's praise.

Hanzo heard that, he choke on the tea that he was drinking. "If you are not responsible for her growth, then who is training her?" Hanzo asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know, she doesn't attend morning practice like the other girls and she always disappears after we finish our practice" Kiriya says.

"If she is training with anyone she's probably doing so during the morning and at night." Kiriya explained to Hanzo.

"Then I must spy on my granddaughter, we must make sure that this person training her doesn't have bad intentions." Hanzo decided as he continued to drink his tea, but his thoughts were now on his granddaughter's safety and the unknown teacher.

 **Training center**

Asuka arrived to her class, Ikaruga was staring at her angrily because she was once again late and Katsuragi immediately went to her side and told her that she wanted another rematch, and it seemed that she no longer was angry at her. Once she got out of Katsuragi's grasp she say down next to Yagyu and Hibari. "Dou you two know what we're doing today?" Asuka asked as they waited for their teacher.

"Master Kiriya is going to score our fighting styles. He's also going to give is some pointers in our strengths and weaknesses." Yagyu informed her in a calm voice. Suddenly a ball appeared in front of them and exploded, once the smoke cleared up their teacher, Kiriya was in front of them.

"Today I'm going to be paring you up in matches, and since there's an odd number of you girls, one of the matches is going to be a three way fight. Katsuragi and Ikaruga, you two will be fighting each other." Kiriya told them.

Katsuragi was disappointed that she wasn't going to fight Asuka, but she accepted her Kiriya's request. "Yagyu, Hibari, against Asuka you guys are going to be the second match." Kiriya says.

Hanzo was hidden in a corner of the room as he watched the matches. He saw that Ikaruga and Katsuragi were evenly matched but in the end Ikaruga came victorious due to her tactical skills.

After Kiriya told both girls what they were successful in and what they needed to improve on the second match was going to begin. Hanzo payed more attention to the following match since he wanted to witness the growth that Asuka has achieved.

Each girl got in their own stance and Yagyu immediately began to attack Asuka with her umbrella but his granddaughter was easily able to block and dodge every attack her way.

Asuka went on the offense and kicked Yagyu's umbrella away, no it became stuck to the room's ceiling, which surprised everyone in the room. Yagyu was shocked for a moment, but she continued her attack even without her umbrella. Yagyu noticed that she wasn't anywhere ad she took out her shinobi scroll. "Shinobi!" Yagyu yelled as she transformed into her uniform.

Once she was in her uniform Yagyu called her summon and an octopus appeared and assisted Yagyu in attacking Asuka. Hanzo was surprised that her granddaughter was still dodging their attacks and that she was refusing to transform and was sure that he saw her fly for a moment. Asuka suddenly jumped and gave Yagyu's summon a powerful kick to its head that caused it to fall and eventually the summon disappeared.

Hibari, who wasn't involved in the fight for the moment called her own summon, which was a huge pink bunny. The bunny was running towards Asuka and that's when Asuka decided to use one of her energy blasts and when it got in contact with Hibari's summon it disappeared as well. Both Hibari and Yagyu stood there in shock, they were urn by Asuka's new attack.

Hanzo and Kiriya were now focusing on their fight with more intensity as both girls decided to attack Asuka at the same time. As their fight continue, Asuka remember a move that Gohan taught her once she mastered her Ki. The move itself was simple, it just consisted of her sending her energy around her, it would blow away anything near her and it wasn't very dangerous itself. When she did the move Yagyu and Hibari were thrown to different directions, while they were trying to get back to their feet Asuka appeared behind Yagyu and gave her a chop in her neck, effectively knocking her out.

She then appeared in front of Hibari and punched her in the gut which also knocked her out **. " How did she get this strong if she's not even attending morning classes? Her fighting skills have improved, but she will also grow arrogant because of her success"** Ikaruga thought as she watched Kiriya picked both unconscious girls and was tacking them to their room to rest.

Asuka relaxed and drank some water Katsuragi was making her sat towards her with an excited smile on her face. "That was awesome! Who taught you how to fight like that?!" Katsuragi exclaimed, before Asuka could give her an answer Ikaruga interrupted her.

"It's obvious that her grandfather taught her Katsuragi, after all Master Hanzo is one of the strongest and most famous shinobi there is." Ikaruga said in a cold tone.

Asuka just stood there and smiled awkwardly at both of them, after some time Yagyu and Hibari woke up and Asuka apologized for knocking them out.

When all the girls were ready to eat their lunch Hanzo decided to surprise his granddaughter and he brought all the girls some of his sushi rolls. When Asuka saw her grandfather she was pleasantly surprised a she gave her grandpa a big hug. "I've heard from your teacher that you're having some trouble in your summoning." Hanzo say.

Asuka looked a bit embarrassed, " I am having some difficultly." Asuka admitted to her grandfather.

He smiled at her," Don't worry, our summon has been the same for many generations, is a classic animal." Hanzo told his granddaughter and he saw that her eyes lit up with hope.

"It's a frog." he told her, immediately her reaction changed to one of disgust and horror.

"what!frogs! I hate frogs! They have slimy legs and weird eyes!" Asuka screamed in horror.

"Now Asuka, if you want to do a summon you must overcome your fear for frogs." Hanzo said sternly, Asuka gave him a helpless look before agreeing with him. As all of them made their way towards the forest Hanzo and Kiriya lagged behind the group.

"What do you think about her fighting style?" Kiriya asked while her observed the group in front of them.

"Her fighting style is not that of a shinobi, but a martial artist. She attacks and defends herself as those who focus on the martial arts. Now the real question is who is teaching her and why." Hanzo said in a serious voice as he hatched his granddaughter.

They finally found some frogs Asuka was still anxious around them and she couldn't relax, but after a while she stop and looked deep in thought.

Asuka was surrounded by slimy frogs, she remembered the conversation she had with Gohan, she took a deep breath and tried to keep her heartbeat at ease.

After relaxing and accepting the frogs' presence she tried summoning one, after an hour of trying to summon a frog she was finally able to summon one without much trouble. After their lesson was done Asuka was collecting her stuff and she quickly left,

Hanzo saw his granddaughter leaving the building he quickly follows her when suddenly he saw Asuka fly when he quickly threw a tracking device into her shirt as he sat down. **"I never know that my granddaughter know how to fly"** Hanzo thought.

 **Three hours later**

 **Isolated island**

Hanzo arrived to the island. **"good thing that Kiriya have a boat"** Hanzo thought when he started to walk into the strange house when he saw they was nobody inside he turned around and saw a strange building as he was getting closer and saw his granddaughter and a boy who have the same age as her.

He was in shock. **"what is going on"** Hanzo thought when he saw the Asuka was moving in high speed when he saw the he was dodging her attack without any problems.

He looked at him. **"wait…I think I know him"** Hanzo thought.

" **impossible the boy have blonde hair and electricity around his body but he have a similar face structure maybe if I find his real name I would know if he was the warrior who defeated Cell"** Hanzo thought meanwhile in the gravity chamber.

Gohan turned around and sense a energy familiar to Asuka. **"that strange…I though I sense somebody with a similar energy as her"** Gohan thought.

Asuka looked at him. "Gohan I'm so excited that I was able to summon my animal spirit!" Asuka says excited the she quickly hug him.

He was embarrassed. "good I'm proud of you" Gohan says.

Hanzo saw the Asuka was giving him a hug. **"you bastard! You better don't hurt my little angel!"** Hanzo thought the he quickly ran and hide himself.

Asuka let him go. "Asuka let's continue our training" Gohan says when she nodded at him and continue they training.

 **West City**

Gohan didn't have any classes and he had finished all of his projects and essays from his classes and he was currently making some errands when he received a call from Bulma. "Gohan how's it going? How's your training with Asuka?!" Bulma asked in excitement.

Gohan smiled at Bulma's bubbly personality, "Hi Bulma I'm fine and Asuka's training is good, she'll be able to master ten times gravity" Gohan informed in a proud voice.

She was surprised. "Wow, that's amazing! You should give her a gift or something to congratulate all of her hard work, as a matter of fact where are you? " Bulma asked in her bossy voice.

"I'm in the closest food market near Hanzo Academy, I was buys more food and supplies." Gohan explained,

"Gohan you teach Asuka in a secluded island right?" Bulma asked him.

"Yes, why?" Gohan said with confusion.

"Is there a beach on the island?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." Gohan replied in a confusion.

"That's good, tomorrow I'm going to come to your school, you and me have some shopping and planning to do in order to give Asuka a surprise, so make sure that you don't tell her anything! I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Gohan!" Bulma said.

"Goodnight." Gohan said in confusion, he had no idea in what Bulma was planning, but he did know that he shouldn't tell Asuka about the 'surprise', whatever that was.

The next morning Gohan woke up early and he waited for Bulma outside the school gates, once she showed up she gave him a hug and they made their way toward the shopping center.

They were making their way through various shops Bulma explained to Gohan what her intentions were. "I just want you to celebrate with her that she has improved. I imagine that she's proud of herself, but I'm pretty sure that you haven't told her how proud you are of her, thus a celebration is in order!" Bulma say which a smile on he's face.

"Now come, we don't have all day and we also need to prepare the actual get together." Bulma says as she grabbed a few tools. While they were helping, Gohan's main purpose was to give some input and to make clear decisions when Bulma couldn't decide on something.

In the end Bulma bought a solid blue picnic blanket that will be used when they'll eat. There was a grill with various foods, eating utensils and plates, but lastly there was a bouquet of roses with a personal gift that was safely wrapped in pretty parchment paper. "Now Gohan I need you to call Asuka and ask her to come to the island in a few hours. Meanwhile I'll make this last stop alone unless you want to help me out in an outfit to get her?" Bulma says in a teasing voice near the end.

That's when he realized that the store was a place where swimsuits were sold, a rapid red blush spread throughout his face as he quickly took his phone out and dialed Asuka. "Hello?" Gohan heard Asuka ask as she answered her phone.

"Hi Asuka is me Gohan. I was wondering if you could come over to the training house in a few hours? I need tour help in some things." he asked while still looking and sounding embarrassed.

"Sure I'll be there in a few." Asuka answered through the phone.

"Ok I'll see you on a few hours then." Gohan informed Asuka.

He finished his conversation with Asuka, Bulma was making her way towards Gohan with a box in her arms wrapped with a soft pink ribbon. "We're ready to start organizing the little get together, once we get home I want you to put this box in her room with this letter from me." Bulma told his as Gohan took her to the island.

Once they got there, Gohan immediately placed the box in her room and made his way towards Bulma in the beach. When he got there he helped Bulma in setting up the picnic and in setting up the food, "Now I'm going to leave, please enjoy yourself and stay safe. And please Gohan tell her that you're proud of her." Bulma advice as she made her goodbyes.

Meanwhile in the other side on the island Asuka was looking for Gohan but she couldn't see him anywhere, as she searched the place she realized that there was a note on the door.

" _Meet me on the island's beach, you'll be able to find me if you seek me out with my energy , also there's a gift in your room that I'll like for you to wear. I'll be waiting".- Gohan._ Asuka stared at the note for a long time but then she decided to follow the letters instructions.

She entered her room she did see a box on her bed and when she opened it a soft blush appeared on her face. Inside there was a beautiful one piece that was a solid white with rose-gold and golden colored beads and crystals that were decorated in the cutout details of the swimsuit.

It was very beautiful and modest that only showed part of her stomach skin with the cutout designs, once she had it on she had to admit that she felt very pretty in it, as she looked at the box again she realized that there was a dress that she could wear on top of the dress that was a soft pink color.

She looked at herself with a mirror and when she felt presentable she made her way towards Gohan's energy, in a shy fashion. When she arrived she couldn't help but to be shocked at the sight before her, there was a picnic a few feet away with her favorite food, but what really grabbed her attention was Gohan, he was dressed in a white button up shirt with some of the top buttons undone and some lose khaki pants.

Gohan heard some movement behind him he quickly turned and a blush appeared on his face, Asuka looked both adorable and beautiful in that dress and with her face expression. "Here, these are for you, I hope you like them." Gohan said as he gave her a bouquet with various flowers.

She gave him a wide smile and accepted the gift with a blush," Thank you, they're beautiful." Asuka said softly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked tentatively and Asuka gave him a nod.

They ate their food in silence as they enjoyed each other's company as well as the sound of the oceans waves. "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. During these past few weeks I've enjoyed my time with you and I'm glad that I have been able to witness how deep your determination and strength is." Gohan says

"I just wanted to congratulate you because you have been able to improve so much in a short attention stand and it seemed appropriate to celebrate it together." Gohan said when they finished their food.

Asuka stared at him with her eyes slightly wide. **"** _ **he's proud... of ... me?".**_ Asuka thought with uncertainty, but it was quickly replaced by happiness.

In an instant Asuka embraced Gohan in a hug and she laughed, " Well if we are going to celebrate my current success, let's have some fun in the water before the day ends!" Asuka said with excitement as she stood up and took her dress off to reveal her swimsuit.

She carefully and neatly folded the dress Gohan couldn't help but to think that Asuka was indeed very beautiful. Gohan himself undressed to his own swimming trunks that were a basic black with some navy strips running down the sides. He joined Asuka in the water ad they began to enjoy the rest of the day.

Gohan and Asuka spend the whole day at the beach swimming, exploring, searching for seashells and just having a good time playing games in the sand until the sun went down.

Both were exhausted, but very happy as they made their way to their shared home, "Gohan thank you very much for today, it was very amazing." Asuka say as she gave him a small kiss in the cheek and she made her way towards her room to rest. Gohan stood there for a second before smiling himself and going to his own room for the night.

The following morning Asuka woke up and stretched, yesterday was very fun but tiring as well and when she was getting ready for school she realized that she forgot to use sunscreen yesterday and was now sporting a very noticeable tan.

She looked at the clock she realized that she didn't have much time left and she quickly made Gohan some breakfast and left a note as she hurried to her class, which was going to start in a few minutes.

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

She arrived she wasn't late, but she was the last one there and Ikaruga stared at her when she arrived with a glare on her face when she quickly turned around and made her way towards Kiriya's office.

 **Kiriya Office**

She walked at him. "Master Kiriya, Asuka is not taking her training seriously, she's sporting a tan and it's clear that she not training in the morning." Ikaruga stated in an angry tone.

Kiriya placed his chink on top of his hands and the thought over the information. "Thank you for telling me Ikaruga, now return back to class. Class doesn't start until a few more minutes and I'll use this time to think for a solution." Kiriya said in a calm voice.

Ikaruga nodded her head in agreement and she made her way back outside. She returned back to the classroom she couldn't help but to grow angrier as she stared at Asuka's form, after all she was the granddaughter of a legendary shinobi and her actions weren't appropriate.

Suddenly a smoke bomb appeared and once it cleared out Master Kiriya was before them. "I have some good news tomorrow morning you all going to have you first mission" Kiriya says.

"what! Yes! Finally a mission!" Katsugari screamed excited.

He looked at Asuka. "the mission is going to be in the morning so make sure that everyone participated" Kiriya says.

"the assignment is to capture some delinquents" Kiriya says.

Ikaruga looked at him. "okay Kiriya-sensei we're not going to fail" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "Asuka make sure that you don't go anywhere during the morning" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "Ikaruga I'm not going to forget" Asuka says when she nodded at her and left the secret hideout when Ikaruga saw she was already gone.

" **Asuka…this is you last chance if you forget about you first mission…I'm not going to trust you anymore"** Ikaruga thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Isolated island**

Asuka quickly ran at him. "Gohan! I'm going to have my first mission! " Asuka says the she quickly hug him.

"good that you got you first mission" Gohan says with a proud

He looked at her. "them let's start our training" Gohan says with a smile meanwhile Hanzo is watching the boy training his precious granddaughter.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Homura turned around. "let's show them what is real power" Homura says.

Hikage looked at her. "they nothing against us" Hikage says while holding her knifes.

She looked at them. "we're going to show the good shinobi that they nothing against us" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face.

" **Asuka the granddaughter of Hanzo finally I'm going to fight you and I would be able to test you power"** Homura though as she smiled at them.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 5 : Homura Crimson Squad**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -How about instead of Hercule befriending buu its hibari instead also how about asuka enters the tournament of power instead of master roshi or frieza**

 **Answers**

 **Hibari and Minori are going to be responsible of turning Buu good.**

 **Super and Gt is not going to appear in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Homura Crimson Squad**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Tokyo (Hanzo Academy)**

 **Secret Hideout**

 **Dorm room**

Ikaruga walked into her room and saw she wasn't there. "what!" Ikaruga screamed angry the she quickly ran into her and bed.

She saw the she wasn't sleeping on the bed she turned around and looked around. "she told me that she wasn't to go anywhere" Ikaruga says angry.

Katsugari enter into the room and saw the Ikaruga was looking for her. "that strange" Katsugari says.

"I want to know why is the reason she skipping our morning training" Ikaruga says when she turned around and saw the Katsugari was looking for something when she walked at her.

"what are you looking" Ikaruga ask her.

"looking for something that may give us some clue " Katsugari replied the Ikaruga says when Katsugari quickly grabbed something and show it to her.

"I found this beautiful treasure!" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

She was in shock. "hey! Don't touch her clothes!" Ikaruga says angry.

She looked at her. "but her underwear is so cute…she need to buy some sexy one" Katsugari says.

"stop acting like a old men" Ikaruga says angry.

"never…I'm going to buy her some naughty panties" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

"you're a lost cause" Ikaruga says.

"let's go to the town and look for the delinquents" Ikaruga says the she nodded at her and left the dorm room.

Yagyu and Hibari walked at them. "where is Asuka?" Hibari ask her.

She looked at her. "Asuka is not coming" Ikaruga says angry.

"she decided to ignore the mission and go somewhere else" Ikaruga says.

"that not important" Ikaruga says.

"we need to separate and look for those delinquents" Ikaruga says.

"If you find them send the secret message so we can go in the location" Ikaruga says when they nodded at her and walked in different directions.

 **Another location**

Homura walked around and saw the Asuka wasn't there. **"dammit…I want to test my power against her"** Homura thought as she looked around and quickly jumped to the roof.

She looked at her. "so what?" Haruka says.

She looked at her. "we're still going to attack them" Homura says.

Haruka smiled at her. "good now I can have some fun" Haruka says the she leaves the roof when Homura saw the she was already gone the she stood up and looked around when she was getting bored she decided to follow Haruka.

 **In another direction**

Katsugari walked around when she stop and walked into the store. "this is perfect!" Katsugari says the she walked into the store and saw a lot of intimate clothes.

"yes! I'm going to buy some naughty panties for Asuka!" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face the she started to look for some panties.

 **In another location**

Hibari was walking around the town when suddenly in the dark alley she saw a group of delinquents as she grabbed something and pointed into the sky causing a smoke to appear in the sky.

Katsugari was carrying multiple bags she quickly jumped into the roof and put the bags in the floor when she saw the smoke. **"finally! I'm going to kick some ass! "** Katsugari thought the she quickly ran over there.

 **Ten minutes later**

Hibari turned around and saw they're already here. "Hibari go over there and don't let anyone enter in this alley" Ikaruga says when she nodded at her and ran over there.

"are you ready to kick some ass!" Katsugari says excited.

She looked at her. "lets knock then out so I can talk with Kiriya-sensei" Ikaruga says.

"oh you're going to talk about Asuka" Katsugari says.

"yes but let's focus on the mission" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "Yagyu are you ready" Ikaruga ask her.

Yagyu stared at her. "yes..let's finish this mission" Yagyu replied when she saw a group of delinquents.

The delinquents looked at them. "hold it!" the leader says while holding a weapon.

One of the delinquents looked at them. "judging by the uniform this bimbos goes to Hanzo Academy" the delinquent says while looking at them.

The leader looked at them. "you right..the school for rich people" the leader says.

Yagyu looked at her. "what do it matter to you" Yagyu says.

The leader looked at her. "that means you all have money so give me everything you all have or I'm going to send my friends and beat you up" the leader says.

Katsugari smiled at them and she prepared to fight them. "you all should give up" Katsugari says.

"I don't feel like beating up some defenseless idiots" Katsugari says with a cocky smile.

The leader looked at her. "did all you brain cells went into you chest!" the leader screamed at her while her friends started to laugh.

She looked at her. "you're good at talking shit but you're nothing against me" Katsugari says with a cocky smile on her face.

The leader looked at her. "you bitch!" the leader run at her and tried to smash her weapon against her when suddenly Katsugari easily dodge and punch her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

She looked at the rest. "come at me bro!" Katsugari says mocking her voice as they ran against her. **"this is going to be easy"** Katsugari thought the she prepares to beat them up without any problems.

 **Three minutes later**

Katsugari saw their we're already unconscious. "that wasn't even a warm up " Katsugari says disappointed when suddenly they stood up without any injuries.

She looked at them. "you all want more punishment" Katsugari says the she quickly appeared next to them and knock them out without any problems.

Ikaruga looked at her. "next time hold back" Ikaruga says when suddenly they stood up again.

Katsugari was confused. "what the hell is going on!" Katsugari says confused when Hibari ran at them.

"hey you guys hold on!" Hibari screamed at them.

Yagyu looked at her. "what is wrong" Yagyu ask her.

She looked at her. "for some reason I don't sense any soul inside they body" Hibari says meanwhile two person was looking at them in the roof.

She looked at her. "she not that bad" Haruka says with a smile.

" **the cute little bunny tried to fight against a group of delinquents"** Haruka though as she looked to the girl with pink hair.

Homura looked at her. "It looks I have a perfect way to send a message that we're the stronger shinobi " Homura says.

"I'm going to beat them up" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face when Haruka snaps her fingers suddenly a massive smoke began to appear when they looked around.

Ikaruga was in shock. "we're inside a barrier" Ikaruga says.

Yagyu looked at her. "so we're fighting against other shinobi" Yagyu says the she prepares to fight them.

"Hibari stand behind me I'm going to protect you" Yagyu says the she quickly nodded at her and hide behind her.

Katsugari looked at them. "good I can't wait to fight them" Katsugari says with a cocky smile on her face.

Ikaruga says. "stay focus on the battle we don't know nothing about the enemy" Ikaruga says while looking at her.

" **Asuka…what are you doing right now"** Ikaruga thought the she prepare to fight them.

 **Isolated island**

Asuka woke up and saw the it was already late. **"shit!"** Asuka thought the she quickly jumped and ran into her closet and changed into her school uniform when she turned around.

"that strange I can't sense the energy of my friends" Asuka says when she leaves her room.

She walked into his rooms and saw he was still sleeping as she shake his shoulder causing him to wake up when he saw Asuka and saw it was already late. "S-" Asuka interrupts him.

"Gohan can you come with me for some reason I have a bad feeling" Asuka says in a worried voice when he nodded at her she left the room when Gohan wear his gi and went outside.

He looked at her. "are you ready" Gohan ask when she nodded at him they flew back home meanwhile Hanzo saw they're already gone.

"it looks the is time for me to leave this island" Hanzo says the he travel to the other side of the island when he saw his boat he quickly traveled to Hanzo Academy.

 **Hanzo Academy**

Katsugari quickly push then into the ground but suddenly they stood up again. "what the hell is going on" Katsugari says angry.

Ikaruga looked at her. "language" Ikaruga says when Katsugari was going to say something but suddenly a person appeared in front of them.

She looked at them. "weaklings" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face.

She looked at them. "you all having a hard time fighting against a group of puppets" Homura says.

Katsugari looked at her. "shut up!" Katsugari screamed at her.

She looked at her. "come her and make me" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face.

Katsugari looked at her "fine with me! Shinobi!" Katsugari screamed the suddenly a bright light appeared around her body and changed into her shinobi form when she ran against her and kick her but suddenly Homura dodged the kick.

Katsugari was surprised. "witness the true power of a shinobi!" Homura screamed the suddenly a bright light appear around her as her clothes disappear and appeared with her shinobi clothes on her.

She looked at her and moved her hand as she challenge her into a fight when Katsugari ran at her and kick her. Homura easily dodge as she grabbed her sword and slashed her multiple times.

Katsugari felt a lot of pain her shinobi clothes get destroy and fell down unconscious. "that was easy" Homura says the she quickly turned around and block the sword of Ikaruga as she looked on her eyes.

She looked at her. "hmm…you're stronger than the stupid blondie" Homura says when the two swords clashed at the same time.

She looked at her. "who are you and why are you attacking us!" Ikaruga says while clashed at the same time when she notice the she was getting bored.

She looked at her. "I'm going to answer you questions if you defeat me" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face when the two sword crashed at the same time when suddenly Homura kick her stomach causing her to cough when Homura appeared next to her and slashed her multiple times.

Her shinobi clothes get destroy and Homura saw she was already unconscious when she looked the other two shinobi. "two more to go" Homura says while holding her sword.

Yagyu looked at her. "Hibari run away from here" Yagyu says.

"no" Hibari replied.

She looked at her. "Hibari get out of here!" Yagyu screamed at her.

"no! I'm not going to run away!" Hibari screamed at her when suddenly Homura run at her and jumped at her when suddenly Yagyu moved her umbrella and felt the she was in top of her umbrella.

She looks down at her. "the irony the first year have more skill than the older ones" Homura says the she quickly kick her when suddenly Yagyu reacted fast and protect herself with her umbrella.

"leave right now!" Yagyu screamed at her when suddenly Homura pierced into her umbrella when Homura slide down her sword and quickly cut the umbrella into little pieces.

She looked at her. "now you don't have any weapon to defense yourself" Homura says when Yagyu quickly grabbed Hibari and run away from her.

Homura saw the they're running away from her she quickly ran at then when she caught the hair of Yagyu and smashed into the wall causing her to bleed from her forehead. "coward" Homura says when Yagyu quickly stood up and quickly attack her when Homura dodged her attack she quickly slashed against her causing her shinobi clothes to get destroy into little pieces.

She was unconscious she get closer at her and turn her around. "you don't deserve to call yourself a shinobi" Homura says while pointing her sword into her chest when suddenly she easily dodge the punch of Hibari.

She looked at her. "you're not going to kill my best friend!" Hibari says while trying to punch her when Homura dodged all her punches she quickly grasped her face and threw her into the floor.

She looked at her. "you should give up even a novice shinobi knows how to fight better than you" Homura says the she moved her hand and punch her.

She looked at her. "I don't mind having fun with you" Homura says the Hibari quickly stood up and ran away when suddenly she quickly kick her into her stomach as she grasped her arm and threw her into the wall.

She looked at her. "let's the fun begin" Homura says with a smile the she started to punch her multiple times into her stomach.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Outside the barrier**

Asuka and Gohan was walking around the town when suddenly she stop and turned around. "Gohan…stop" Asuka says.

"for some reason I can sense the energy of Hibari " Asuka says when she was getting closer and felt a barrier as she was in shock.

"my friends are in danger" Asuka says when Gohan saw the strange barrier he touched his hand in the barrier. "Asuka let me tried something" Gohan says when he released more of his power as he used his own power and force a vortex to appear in the barrier as he quickly grab her and jumped inside the barrier.

 **Inside the barrier**

Asuka saw the girl beating up her friend she quickly appeared next to her and punch her when Homura felt the punch and crashed into the wall.

She stood up and spit blood from her mouth. "bitch!" Homura screamed furiously.

She looked at her. "why are you hurting my friends!" Asuka screamed at her when Homura ran at her and attack with her sword when suddenly Asuka blocked the sword without any problems as she quickly kick her stomach causing her to gasp when she saw the she took her sword.

Homura was in shock the Asuka was faster that she expected she snaps her fingers and suddenly multiple puppets appear. "let's play a game are you fast enough to save you friends life" Homura says when Ikaruga slowly stood up.

"Asuka..run…aw- " she turned around and a puppet appeared next to her when she closed her eyes when nothing happen and saw a boy destroying the puppet without any problems.

He looked at her. "are y- " He quickly turned around when he saw she wasn't wearing any clothes when Ikaruga quickly get embarrassed the she quickly cover herself as Gohan removed his shirt and give it to her.

Ikaruga put the shirt on when she saw he was already gone he appeared next to the puppets and destroyed into little pieces meanwhile in the roof as Haruka was in shock.

She looked at her. "Asuka you're going to pay for this" Homura says angry the she moved her hand and grabbed all her swords as she looked at her.

" **she not using her shinobi form…I don't understand how she become the strong"** Homura thought when she removed the blood from her lips as she quickly ran at her and clashed her swords against her when suddenly Asuka appeared next to her and slashed her multiple times.

She threw her sword at her. "why are you attacking us I thought you was a good person" Asuka says when Homura saw the her shinobi clothes was destroyed into little pieces.

She looked at her. "remember this my name is Homura and the next time we meet I'm going to defeat you!" Homura screamed at her.

Homura saw the strange boy. **"he must be the reason she was able to defeat me"** Homura says when she snaps her fingers the barrier disappear as she turned down and her school uniform appeared again.

Asuka ran at her but Gohan stop her. "Asuka you should focus on the health of you friends" Gohan says.

She turned around and saw they're already in they're school uniform when Ikaruga slowly walked at her. "Asuka can you explain what is going on" Ikaruga says.

Asuka looked at them. "okay I'm going to tell the truth" Asuka says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Katsugari quickly walked at him and grabbed his face and smashed into her chest. "so he is the lucky guy who was training you all this time" Katsugari says while pushing his face into her chest.

Asuka looked at her. "Katsu…stop acting like a pervert" Asuka says angry.

She looked at her. "what…I'm showing the I'm grateful the he save my life" Katsugari says while pushing his face into her chest when she noticed the she was getting angry she let him go.

Ikaruga walked at him. "I'm sorry about Katsugari behavior" Ikaruga says.

He looked at her. "is okay you don't need to apologize" Gohan replied.

She looked at her. "Asuka so Gohan was training you all this time" Ikaruga ask her.

"yes" Asuka replied.

She looked at him. "Gohan you don't mind if you train my friends" Asuka ask him when he looked at her. "I don't have any problem training with you friends" Gohan replied.

Ikaruga looked at them. "Asuka I like the idea training with Gohan but we have to ask Kiriya-sense for permission" Ikaruga says.

Katsugari walked at him. "then let's ask him it would be nice if he was able to train us" Katsugari says with a smiled.

Ikaruga looked at her. "okay then let's go" Ikaruga says the they walked into the secret hideout.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Secret hideout**

Kiriya saw the strange boy. "Kiriya-sensei we want to train with Gohan so we can improve our fighting skills" Ikaruga says.

Kiriya looked at him. "I d-" Hanzo interrupts him. "hi boy can you tell me you full name" Hanzo ask him.

He looked at him. "my name is Son Gohan" Gohan replied.

" **I know it…so my granddaughter is training with the warrior who defeated Cell"** Hanzo thought.

He looked at him. "Kiriya you should allow them to train with him" Hanzo says when he was going to says something. "Kiriya trust me they're going to improve a lot if they're train with Son Gohan" Hanzo says.

He looked at them. "okay you all allowed to train with him" Kiriya says.

Gohan walked in front of them. "hi i-" Asuka quickly jumped at him. "I'm so happy that you're going to train with him" Asuka says with a smile.

Katsugari looked at them. **"is going to be fun to mess around with Asuka and Gohan"** Katsugari though with a pervert smile on her face.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Office**

Homura slammed her fist into the wall. "dammit!" Homura screamed angry.

Rin looked at her. "so she was stronger than you" Suzune says.

"yes and she didn't use her shinobi form to fight me" Homura says angry.

Rin looked at her. "if you don't calm down I'm going to kick you out of my office" Suzune says angry when she nodded at her she tried her best to calm down.

She looked at her. "Haruka was able to take picture of the stranger" Homura says giving the picture when Suzune grabbed the picture and looked at it.

"so tell me about this boy" Suzune ask her.

"he have some strange abilities and he was able to destroy the puppets without any problems" Homura says.

"I believe the Asuka become the strong because she training with the strange boy" Homura says.

She looked at her. "you mission is to spy him and find all the information of him" Suzune says.

She looked at her. "okay Suzune-sensei" Homura says

"if this boy is the cause the Asuka become strong I need to find a way to convince him to train us or find another person who would be able to train us the same way as him " Homura says.

She looks down. **"the next time we meet..I'm going to be the one defeating you"** Homura thought.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Earth (year 789)**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks walked outside. "mom! I'm going to train in the forest!" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay son and please don't be late I'm going to cook something" Bulma says when he nodded at her he quickly flew into the forest

 **Unknown location**

 **Earth**

He left from the spaceship. "finally I'm going to have the chance to awake Majin Buu!" Babidi screamed.

He looked at him. "it looks the we would be able to get all the energy without any problems" Dabura says.

He was jumping around. "finally I'm going to have my revenge" Babidi says.

"I'm so excited to kill the Supreme Kai" Babidi says.

He looked at him. "when we released Majin Buu from his seal we're going to be unbeatable nobody would be able to touch us and we're going to kill anyone who dare to challenge us!" Babidi screamed.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 6: Future Trunks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Future Trunks**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Earth (year 789)**

 **West City**

 **Forest**

Trunks transformed into his super saiyan two and threw multiple ki blast in different directions as he quickly flew at them and kicked the energy blast into the sky. **"it looks I don't have to worry about any enemies"** Trunks thought the he continued to train.

He moved his hand and threw a ki blast in different directions he rapidly deflected the energy blast without any problems. **"I'm responsible for the people safety"** Trunks thought the he continued to train.

 **In another location**

Dabura saw a lot of humans trying to have a normal life. "it looks the humans don't have to much energy" Dabura says when Babidi looked at him.

"it don't matter" Babidi says the he moved his hand and force all the people to get frozen when Dabura quickly flew at them and rapidly inject them as he was taking away their energy.

He flew at him and show it to him. "what…that nothing..is less than one percent" Babidi says angry.

Dabura nodded at him and moved his hands when suddenly he threw a energy blast into the ruined city when the smoke disappeared and saw the humans was already death. "stop wasting time! " Babidi says angry.

He looked at him. "if I let them live one of them are going to tell the other humans so the best option is steal they energy and then kill them" Dabura says.

He looked at him. "you right…fine collect they energy and then kill them" Babidi replied that they're flew to another location to find more humans.

 **West City**

 **Forest**

Trunks laid down when suddenly he stood up. **"that strange last time I was able to sense a lot of people in that direction…is just my imagination"** Trunks though the he continued training.

Trunks stood up and looked in the direction. "maybe they all decided to leave the city and go somewhere to start a new life" Trunks says the he continued to train.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Underground Secret Lab**

Bulma grabbed the energy source. "I think the enough energy for one trip" Bulma says the she put it back into the machine when she sat down and grabbed her notes.

"I need to find away to gain all the resources for the time machine" Bulma thought when she leaves the secretary lab and walked into her house.

She walked into her living room and sat down on her sofa when she grabbed a picture of Trunks and his father. "Vegeta..I miss you a lot" Bulma says the she started to remember all her memories with Vegeta.

 **In different locations**

Dabura saw multiple people running away from him when Babidi snaps and suddenly the humans wasn't able to move. "good..this is more easy to get they energy but is the boring way" Dabura says the he quickly pieces them and took they energy when he saw they fell down unconscious.

He moved his hand. "a easy target" Dabura says with a cruel smile on his face the he threw multiple ki blast in different directions destroying they bodies when he stop throwing energy blast and saw all the smoke disappeared.

He looked up in the sky. "to bad I would love to hear them scream in horror" Dabura says when suddenly a small boy tried to ran away when he quickly threw him into the floor and moved his hand.

The boy looked at him. "don't kill me please!" the boy screamed at him when Dabura saw the boy was crying he moved his hand away when the boy ran away from him when suddenly Dabura have a sadistic smile on his face.

He appeared next to him and moved his hand into his face. "die!" Dabura screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he hear the boy screaming in pain when suddenly it was already gone as he turned around and looked at him.

"that was fun" Dabura says with a sadistic smile on his face.

 **Three hours later**

 **West City**

 **Forest**

Trunks quickly stood up and didn't sense energy near the abandoned cities. "what is going on" Trunks says the he grabbed his jacket and put it on as he turned it and flew into the abandoned city.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Trunks arrived to the city when suddenly he was in shock. "what" Trunks says when he saw the whole city was already destroyed when he descended into the destroyed city when he started to look for some survivors.

He looked around and didn't saw any survivors when suddenly he saw something when he quickly moved the wall and saw a lifeless body. "who is responsible of killing them" Trunks says the he started to look for more evidence.

 **Two hours later**

Trunks looks down and saw the everybody from the city is already death. "I'm going to make sure to kill him" Trunks says the he flew back home.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He walked into the house and saw his mother. "mom…I'm not going to be in the house for awhile" Trunks says when she was confused.

She looked at him. "what the problem" Bulma ask him.

He looked at her. "the problem is when I visit to a city near the forest and I saw all the residents was kill by a enemy" Trunks replied.

She looks down. "again…we never have a peace life first the Androids, then Cell and now we need to figure out who is killing all the innocent people" Bulma says while looking down.

"I know mother…but I'm going to leave and warn the others" Trunks says when suddenly she stop him.

"Trunks I know a faster way but for now look for the person who is responsible of killing the innocent people" Bulma says the he walked into her underground secret lab.

Trunks saw her mother was already gone he walked outside and started to look for the enemy energy when suddenly he sensed multiple energy disappear. **"I'm going to save them all"** Trunks thought the he flew away.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **In another location**

Trunks arrived and saw the whole city was already destroy. **"dammit!"** Trunks thought when he looked around and saw the he wasn't able to sense any energy when suddenly he was able to sense two energy far away from the city as he quickly flew at them.

 **Ten minutes later**

Trunks saw the two strangers. "who are you two! What do you all want?" Trunks screamed at them.

He looked at him. "I'm the Supreme Kai and his name is Kibito" The Supreme Kai.

"we came here to stop Babidi and Dabura of resurrecting Majin Buu" the Supreme Kai says as he looked at him.

"if you want a peaceful like again them help us to defeat them" The supreme says.

He looked at him. "I'm going to help you" Trunks says when he walked beside him.

The Supreme Kai looked at him. "good but can you show us you full power so we can determine if you're strong enough to defeat Dabura" The Supreme Kai says when Trunks nodded at him and started to release more of his power when he transform into super saiyan the Supreme Kai and Kibito was surprised.

He looked at him. "that no e-" Trunks interrupt him and release more of his power when suddenly the ground started to shatter into little pieces when suddenly Kibito fell down and saw the Trunks was still releasing more of his power when he stop and saw electricity around his body and his hair is more spiky than before.

He looked at them. "this is my super saiyan two" Trunks says while looking at them.

Supreme Kai looked at him. "impressive…I never know the a Earthling have the kind of power" The Supreme Kai says surprised about his power.

He looked at him. "we need to hurry before he kill the last humans" The Supreme Kai says but Trunks quickly stop him.

"what do you mean" Trunks ask him.

He looks down. "Dabura already kill most of the population from this planet" The Supreme Kai says.

"I can sense the last group of humans in the city and another person over there" The Supreme Kai says when he was going to says something he quickly flew into the city when the Supreme Kai saw he was already gone.

"let's go we don't want to lose him" the Supreme Kai says the he quickly flew at him when Kibito did the same thing and flew beside him.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Abandon City**

Trunks was in shock when he saw all the humans was turn into stone when the Supreme Kai saw Dabura and Babidi. "Babidi! We're here to stop you!" The Supreme Kai screamed at him.

Trunks saw the one of the enemies was looking at him. "Trunks if you want to save them you have to kill him" the Supreme Kai says.

"Dabura have the ability to turn other into stone if you kill him the curse is going to d-" Trunks quickly flew at him when Dabura saw he was serious the he smiled at him and destroy one of the statues.

He was in shock. "you're going to pay for this!" Trunks screamed the he quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Dabura moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Trunks deflected the energy blast without any problems. "you don't have any chance to defeat me!" Trunks screamed at him.

Dabura moved his hand and threw multiple energy blast against him when Trunks easily dodge them all. "that the best you c-" Trunks hear multiple explosions when he turned around and saw the statue turning into dust.

"I wasn't pointing at you" Dabura says.

Babidi looked at him. **"Dabura make him more angry…that more angry he is the more power is going to release"** Babidi telepathywhen he nodded at him.

Dabura looked at him. "what! Are you angry that I kill all the humans!" Dabura screamed at him.

Trunks felt a lot of rage inside his body. "shut up! I'm goi-" Babidi interrupts him. "you didn't kill all the humans..I sense the last human in the other city" Babidi says.

Trunks grabbed his sword. "you're not going to kill my mother!" Trunks screamed at them the he quickly attack them but suddenly Babidi used his magic and disappear when Trunks turned around.

The Supreme Kai saw the he was angry. "Trunk-" Trunks ignored him and flew back home. **"mother! I'm going to save you! I'm not going to let you died the same way as Gohan! I'm promise I'm going to save you!"** Trunks thought the he quickly fly back home.

 **Five minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks was in shock the he house was completely destroy. "I can't sense her" Trunks says.

"you're looking for this person" Dabura says while choking her neck as Bulma was having a hard time breathing when Trunks quickly flew at him when he stop and saw a energy ball near her.

Dabura have a sadistic smile on his face. "what would you do if I kill her" Dabura says while choking her even more than before.

She looked at him. "son…get…away…from…here!" Bulma says as she was having a hard time breathing.

Dabura looked at him and threw her when he moved his hand and threw a ki blast into her chest when Trunks caught her and saw the she was bleeding a lot of blood. "mom!" Trunks screamed.

Bulma looked at him. "son…is…not..you..fault" Bulma says when she give a small box.

"please…take..care..o-" Bulma heart stop pumping and Trunks wasn't able to feel the energy of his mother as he closed her eyes and put her lifeless body somewhere safe as he turned around and looked at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Trunks screamed the he released more of his power when he appeared next to him he quickly used his sword and stab him into his stomach

Dabura was in shock. "you bastard!" Dabura screamed when he removed his sword and quickly cut his arm when Dabura screamed in pain he quickly punch him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Dabura felt a lot of pain around his body. "how da-" Trunks interrupt and moved his hand near his body. "shut up you fool! Masenko!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast engulfed his entire body when he turned around and saw the Babidi was in shock.

He walked backwards. "you're g-" Trunks appeared next to him and quickly used his sword slicing his entire body into small pieces as he moved his hand and destroyed into little pieces.

The Supreme Kai was in shock he slowly walked at him. "Trunks I'm sorry about you mother" The Supreme Kai Saud but Trunks ignored him.

He walked at her and sat down beside her. "mom..I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to save you" Trunks says.

He looked to the sky. "mom…I wonder if you're able to see my father and Gohan" Trunks says.

The Supreme Kai walked beside him. "Trunks if you want I can help you send you to another planet with a similar species as the humans" the Supreme Kai says.

He looked at him. "no..I'm going to stay here" Trunks says when the Supreme Kai nodded at him when he turned around he already saw the Supreme Kai and Kibito was already gone.

Trunks opened the small box and saw a capsule when he push the button and threw it into the floor when suddenly the time machine appeared. "so you want me to go to the past and start a new life" Trunks says the he hug her lifeless body.

 **One hour later**

Trunks buried her body and looked at her tomb. "mom and Gohan I'm going to miss you two" Trunks says the he walked inside the time machine and push a button when suddenly he travel back to the past.

 **Present Timeline**

 **Earth (year 773)**

Future Trunks got went back to the past timeline and pressed a button to miniaturize the Time Machine. Future Trunks began to look for Gohan's signature energy and once he found it he immediately went flying as fast as he could towards his location.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan woke up to a familiar energy signal, which woke both Asuka and Yagyu up. They saw him going to the edge of the forest where he seemed to be waiting for someone with a smile on his face when the other girls woke up they went to Asuka's room to change into their training ear and to prepare for their morning training.

Homura quickly woke up from the sound of movement, she quickly changed and hid behind some bushes in order to observe what the others were doing. When Future Trunks saw Gohan he also noticed that there were another six distinguished and unique energy signals coming within the island as well.

"Hi Trunks." Gohan's said with a smile once Future Trunks landed.

"Hi Gohan, it's good to see you again." Future Trunks said with a glad smile of his own.

"Has anything happen to your timeline?" Gohan asked him.

He looked at him. "yes in my timeline a new enemy appear but I was able to defeat him" Future Trunks says.

"but it was to late he already kill all the survivors and my mother is already death so my last choice is to go to the past and start a new life" Trunks says.

Gohan looked at him. "sorry about you timeline and thank you for telling me this" Gohan says.

"are you going to continue you training?" Gohan asked him.

"Yes I am and who are those six girls here in the island with you?" Future Trunks asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm training five girls in martial arts training and there's one girl seems to be hiding and spying on me." Gohan said with a proud tone in his voice, then his eyes lit up as he got an idea.

"Hey Trunks, let's have a sparring match." Gohan told him.

"Why?" Future Trunks asked him with both confusion and curiosity.

"Well there's this girl that's always observing how I'm training the others and at night she would train by herself" Gohan says.

"I think that she's trying to learn the techniques and teach then to her friends, but I'm sure that she'll either ask you or force you to train her." Gohan explained.

"So you want me to train them?" Future Trunks asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that they're rivals, and they'll push each other to become stronger together." Gohan said.

Trunks thought over what he said and sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll train them." Future Trunks say.

"Come, let me introduce you to my students." Gohan said with excitement as they flew back to camp when they landed on the campsite the girls stopped their training and looked at the male besides Gohan with curiosity.

"Girls I want you guys to meet my friend Trunks. Trunks these are my students, Asuka, Yagyu, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Hibari." Gohan said as he pointed at each of them.

"Are you as strong as Gohan?" Katsuragi asked with excitement.

"We are going to have a sparring match, so you can decide that yourself." Gohan asked with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

Homura on the other hand was observing the lavender haired guy with interest and she wondered how strong he was. They looked at each other and that immediately transformed into their Super Saiyan two forms.

Gohan had to admit that he was both surprised and proud that Trunks was able to master the second transformation. "So are you ready Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Trunks said with confidence as they continued to power up, Asuka couldn't help but to notice that Trunks was as insanely powerful like Gohan.

Once they powered up they began to attack each other and once their attacks landed on each other, the girls were shocked to feel multiple shockwaves.

They were moving so fast that no one could see their fight, they could just hear their attacks and fell the multiple shockwaves as Trunks continued to attack Gohan.

Gohan was able to block his attacks, which were equal in power when they launched beam attacks on each other they caused a large explosion on impact.

"How did you train them?" Future Trunks asked once their fight ended in a match.

"Well I began with the basics and made them used weight gear. Once they began to master those techniques I'm making them train in the Gravity Room." Gohan said with honesty.

"Don't you think that it may be a bit to harsh on a human?" Trunks asked with confusion.

"Now, Asuka, the girl with brown hair is training with me and she was able to master ten times gravity" Gohan informed Trunks with a proud hint in his eyes.

After finishing their conversation Future Trunks decided that he should meet the mystery girl that was spying on them, he entered the woods and lay down he began to think about what Gohan told him. Asuka on the other hand left the island in order to train with Vegeta, Gohan and the other girls left and Trunks was left alone to relax, only Homura was with him in the island.

When Homura saw the fight that Gohan and the lavender male had she witness how both boys were equal in power. She saw that the lavender boy was relaxing on the ground and that since everyone in the island was gone she decided that this was the perfect opportunity to ask him to train her and her comrades.

She hesitantly stepped in front of him and bowed, Trunks opened his eyes when he sensed that the mysterious girl was in front of him. "Please train me and my friends!" she said while bowing.

Future Trunks stood up, "Sure, but my training is not going to be easy." he said with a confident smirk.

Her eyes opened in surprise, he accepted her request without battling an eye, "Now wait here for a moment, I have to pick something up." Future Trunks said as he flew off with Homura on his arms. He flew with Homura on his arms and he headed towards Capsule Corporation.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He set her down once they arrived and she followed Future Trunks with hesitation as he knocked on the door, once the door open a women with blue hair gave him a big hug and she looked really happy as well as surprised.

"Trunks you came back!" she yelled out as she held him in her arms.

"Hi mom." Future Trunks told her as he returned her hug.

Bulma then saw the tan skin girl, "Hi and you are?" Bulma asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Homura." she answered while bowing.

"Well, nice to meet you Homura. I'm Bulma Briefs." Bulma told her with a smile.

Homura attempted to keep her face neutral, but she was shocked that Trunks was the son of one of the smartest and richest persons in the world.

"So, is anything wrong my son?" she asked Future Trunks with worry.

"yes but I already warned Gohan about and I'm sure that he'll inform the rest of you guys soon" Future Trunks says.

"I'm actually here because I'm going to be training Homura and her friends list, so I need a Gravity Room." Future Trunks explained.

Bulma gave him a knowing smile and laugh," Oh, I see. You're doing the same thing as Gohan right?" Bulma asked him with a knowing smile.

"Wait here I'll be back soon." Bulma says them as she send a wink towards her son's direction while they were waiting a small boy with lavender haired appeared.

"Who are you?" he bluntly asked the two teens. Future Trunks smiled at his younger self.

"I'm Trunks." Future Trunks told his younger self. This shocked and confused little Trunks.

"B-B-But I'm-" Little Trunks began but he was stopped by his mother.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll explain everything to you later. Now here you go honey, and you better leave. Your father is going to be here any moment now." Bulma informed Future Trunks as he quickly took the Gravity Room, picked Homura up and flew away.

Bulma turned to face her son and settled him in the living room in order to explain everything that he needed to know.

"That's little boy looked like you." Homura told Future Trunks, but he didn't dignify her with an answer as he flew Homura gave his directions to Hebijo Academy.

 **One hour later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Once they landed multiple Shinobi that were practicing got ready to attack the stranger, but they all soon stopped once they noticed that Homura was with him. "I welcome you to Hebijo Academy." Homura said, she them place her attention to a shinobi nearby.

"Inform my comrades and Master Suzune to come here. Tell them that I have a surprise." Homura order and the shinobi followed her orders.

Trunks was just observing the people around him when he sensed five unique energy signatures coming their way, they are probably the comrades she was talking about.

Future Trunks reasoned as he faced the direction in which the energy was coming from. "Who's this?" Suzune asked in a cold voice.

"This is Trunks Briefs, he has agreed to train us, I've seen him go head to head with Gohan and their power is equal." Homura informed while bowing.

Suzune studied Future Trunks, " You are saying that he has the same strength and skill as Gohan?" Suzune asked.

"Yes Master." Homura answered with confidence and Suzune nodded for the other four girls to come closer.

"Now girls, introduce yourselves to your new teacher." Suzune ordered and the girls followed suit.

"I'm Hikage," said a girl without emotions.

"Hello! I'm Yomi!" said another girl while smiling.

"I'm Mirai," a small girl said.

"And I'm Haruka, nice to meet you." said the last girl of the group.

Future Trunks introduce himself and walked towards the school, " I want you all to keep an eye on him." Suzune ordered them, but Future Trunks heard her and simply rolled his eyes.

"aren't they paranoid" Future Trunks thought with sarcasm.

They girls showed him around the school and he took notice and memorized where the training rooms and the nurse's office was.

In the nurses room he saw that there was a girl with short white hair, "Whistler that?" Future Trunks asked them with curiosity.

"Her name is Miyabi and she's been in a command for some time, but I'm sure that she'll wake up soon." Suzune told Future Trunks.

"In the training arena you have to be with one of the girls now matter what, I don't care what you are doing, but you will have one girl with you at all times." Suzune ordered Future Trunks with no room for changes.

Future Trunks took out the Gravity Room, "What's that?" Suzune asked once she noticed the time capsule.

"This is the Gravity Room, but right now you are not allowed to use it because you need to learn how to master and use your Ki properly at first." Future Trunks says

He looked at them. "we're going to start our training tomorrow morning" Future Trunks says when he was to walk back home.

"Master Suzune said that we had to watch over you and we need to take a shower after our training, so you're coming with us." Homura informed him while they led him towards the bathroom.

"No thanks, I'll just go to the boy's shower room instead." Future Trunks tried to reasoned only for his request to be denied.

"That's impossible like, this is a whole girl's school. There's no boy showers since all of our male teachers go back home after school." Homura told Future Trunks in a obvious tone.

Future Trunks turned away as he sighed in defeat. As the girls took their showers Future Trunks knew that he couldn't run away because he could feel eyes watching his every move as he began to remove his clothes and used a towel to cover himself.

He entered the shower room and watched everything but the girls taking a bath and there was a huge deep blush of embarrassment on his face.

Haruka was teasing Future Trunks for being too shy and not having the guts to take a shower with them, but he simply ignored her taunts. That's when Hikage stood up and Haruka pushed her towards Future Trunks, he attempted to help her as she stood up and he saw her naked while doing so. "Why are you covering your eyes?" Hikage asked in confusion.

"Are you not embarrassed by what happen?" Future Trunks asked her.

"Oh, wow you saw me naked." Hikage said with complete sarcasm and in a mocking voice.

Future Trunks way about to say something, but he was interrupted by Haruka. "Don't be too concerned, she has been trained as a child to have the mindset of a soldier" Haruka says.

"Her father made sure that she don't have any emotions" Haruka explained to Trunks with a reassuring smile.

Homura sat down beside him when Future Trunks quickly turned around. "what?" Homura says.

He looked at her. "are you not embarrassed" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "no" Homura says the he closed her eyes and try to relax when she opened and saw the he was having a hard time relaxing.

She looked at him. "Trunks you should learn how to relax" Homura says.

He looked at him. "fine I'm going to tried my best to relax" Future Trunks says.

Haruka saw the he was still embarrassed. "if you're still embarrassed you can sit down beside Mirai" Haruka says.

"why me!" Mirai says confused.

She looked at her. "Trunks is not going to get embarrassed with a little girl" Haruka says.

"what! I'm not a little girl! I'm fifteenth years old!" Mirai screamed at her.

"hahaha! You still have a flat chest!" Haruka says while laughing at them.

"shut up!" Mirai screamed furiously.

Homura looked at her. "Haruka stop bothering her" Homura says annoyed.

Future Trunks looked up in the sky. **"Gohan I prefer to get beat up by the Androids than be in this embarrassed moment"** Future Trunks thought.

Homura put her arm around his shoulder. "Trunks relax and tried to have some fun" Homura says with a smile when Future Trunks looked at her.

He looked at her. "okay…I'm going to tried to have some fun" Future Trunks replied.

 **One hour later**

He quickly closed his eyes when he sensed they were already gone when he walked into his locker and grabbed a towel as he dried himself and put his clothes on.

Homura walked at him "Follow me." Homura says in a calm and collected voice.

"This is your new room." Homura said as she entered with him and sat at the edge of his bed.

"And you are staying here because?" Future Trunks wondered out loud with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Simple, Master Suzune doesn't trust you and she wants me and the others to keep an eye on you" Homura replied him in all honesty.

He looked at her. "okay I'm going to sleep in the floor and you can use the bed" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "you don't have to sleep in the floor one of the workers is going to bring another bed in this room" Homura says.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Future Trunks saw the Homura was already on her bed. "Homura make sure to wake up early tomorrow" Trunks says

She looks at him. "okay" Homura says the she turned around and tried her best to fell down to sleep. **"Asuka the next time we meet..I'm going to be the one defeating you"** Homura thought.

Future Trunks laid down. **"mom I already started my new life and tomorrow I'm going to train them"** Future Trunks thought.

He stood up and sense the somebody was outside. "Suzune what do you want? " Future Trunks ask her.

She appeared next to him. "so you was able to sense me..good" Suzune says.

"if you want to go somewhere you have to have some of the girls beside you so wake her up" Suzune says.

He looked at her. "fine I'm not going to leave" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "for now you're a stranger but later when you earn our trust then you allow to walk around the school by yourself" Suzanne says.

Future Trunks saw the she walked away from the room he laid down on his bed. "tomorrow I'm going to start training them" Future Trunks says the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 7: Gohan and Future Trunks new students**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gohan and Future Trunks new students**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was still sleeping when he stood up. "you already awake" Homura says while looking at him.

He looked at her. "yes" Future Trunks replied when she stood up and walked at him.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to tell my teammates to come to the training center" Homura says the she left the room when Future Trunks walked outside and saw a lot of girls looking at him.

He saw the they're still staring at him. **"what..is they're first time the they saw a boy"** Future Trunks thought when suddenly Haruka walked beside him.

She looked at him. "Hi Trunks" Haruka says.

He looked at her. "Hi" Trunks replied.

"Haruka…you know the reason why the other girls are staring at me" Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "is normal all my classmates are girls and most of the teachers are females too and we have some male teachers but they old" Haruka replied.

He looked at her. "do you know where is the cafeteria I want to eat breakfast" Future Trunks ask her.

"oh okay just follow me if you go to the wrong way you may get lost" Haruka says when Future Trunks nodded at her.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Cafeteria**

Haruka sat down and saw the he was eating a lot of food. "I didn't know you have a big appetite" Haruka says surprised.

"yes but I used most of my energy in my training that why I want a lot of food" Future Trunks replied when he saw multiple girls staring at him.

She received a message. "it looks the is time to go" Haruka says when he nodded at her and follows her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks walked at them. "today is going to be the first day that I'm going to teach you how to use ki" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "Trunks can we skip the basics and start teaching us the advanced techniques" Homura ask him.

He looked at her. "no" Future Trunks replied.

"is important to learn the basic then you're going to learn the difficult techniques" Future Trunks says when he grabbed his sword and looked at her.

"if you learn how to control you own Ki without any problems you would be able to do the same thing as this" Future Trunks says the he focus on sending energy into his sword when suddenly the sword was surrendered with ki as he quickly slash the boulder when he put away the sword suddenly the boulder was cut into little pieces.

Homura was surprised. "wow…is amazing" Homura says surprised.

He sat down and saw the Homura and her teammates sat down near him. "the first thing is to release you energy so to the same thing as me" Future Trunks says the je put his hand near his center as he focus on his energy when suddenly a energy ball appeared.

Homura saw the energy ball and looked at him. "can I touched" Homura says with curiosity.

He looked at her. "yes just be careful" Future Trunks replied when her hands was getting closer to the energy ball when she felt the hot sensation around her fingers.

She looked at him. "how long is going to take us to control our Ki" Homura ask him.

"it depends on you training maybe two weeks into one month" Future Trunks replied

She quickly sat down and started to focus on her energy when Future Trunks walked beside her and touched her hands. "Homura if you want to release you ki don't force it and tried to relax" Future Trunks says.

He looked at her. "remember just push you ki into you center of you body then tried to push it outside you body" Future Trunks says.

 **Three hour later**

Homura quickly stood up. "I'm having a hard time releasing my ki" Homura says angry.

Future Trunks looked at her. "so are you going to give up" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to give up" Homura says angry.

He looked at her. "Homura I know you're angry but is going to take time to control you ki so do you best" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay Trunks" Homura says.

" **Asuka you got lucky the last time but next time when I able to do the same thing like you I'm going to be the you one defeating you"** Homura thought when Future Trunks looked on her eyes and saw the she have a lot of determination to learn ki.

Future Trunks looked at them. **"yes just focus on releasing you ki I know that you all would be able to control it without any problems"** Future Trunks thought.

Future Trunks keep observing them when he turned around and saw the Suzune was standing beside him. "what are they're doing" Suzune ask him.

He looked at her. "they're learning how to control their ki" Future Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "okay and you can their train the whole day just make sure their learn how to use this ki" Suzune says when he nodded at her.

He saw the she already left when he stood up and walked at her. "Mirai tried to relax a little bit more" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay Trunks" Mirai replied the she tried to relax her muscles when he saw the Homura is trying her best to release her own ki.

 **Two hours later**

Future Trunks quickly walked at her. "Homura you almost there" Future Trunks says when Homura started to focus more and suddenly a small energy ball appear between on her hands.

Homura was surprised and saw the small energy ball between on her hands. "good job but is only the beginning" Future Trunks says with a smile.

Haruka quickly walked at her and saw the small energy ball. "good job Homura" Haruka says.

Homura looked at her. "thanks but now I'm more determined to master ki" Homura says with confidence

Future Trunks looked at them. "let's continue our training" Future Trunks says when Haruka nodded at him the he sat down beside her and tried to release her ki.

"Homura the next step is to release more of you ki then after that I'm going to teach you how to fly" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

He walked to the tree and sat down near the tree. **"it looks the Homura is going to be the first one to learn how to fly"** Future Trunks thought

 **Isolated island**

Gohan walked outside and saw the Asuka was already training meanwhile her friends are waiting for him as he walked at them. "let's continued our training" Gohan says when Katsugari raised her hand.

"Gohan when are we going to get a similar gi like Asuka" Katsugari ask him.

He looked at her. "when you're all able to fly I'm going to get you all a new Gi" Gohan says.

"now focus on trying to release you ki" Gohan says.

Hibari looked at him. "Gohan is really hard to control my ki" Hibari says.

"she right I'm having the same problem" Katsugari complained.

"you two stop bothering him" Ikaruga says.

"you two already know the learning how to use ki is going to be a difficult one" Ikaruga says.

Gohan looked at them. "if you all able to control you own ki and fly without any problem I'm going to make a party to celebrate all you achievement" Gohan says.

Ikaruga looked at him. "I understand…that why Asuka have a sun burn because you celebrate her achievements" Ikaruga says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

Asuka walked at him. "yes but it took some time to master so do you best" Asuka says.

Katsugari looked at her. "Asuka can you come here" Katsugari ask her.

She was confused she walked beside her. "what wrong?" Asuka ask her.

She looked at her. "I'm going to need some of you energy " Katsugari says with a smile on her face when Asuka was confused when suddenly she quickly groped her.

Gohan turned around. "Katsugari can you stop groping her" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "what...maybe you want to groped her" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

"what!" Asuka and Gohan screamed at the same time.

"I'm just kidding! I bet the they others girls who are more pervert than me" Katsugari says while groping her.

 **In another location**

Ryoubi walked around when she saw her twin sister in a dog costume. "what the hell are you doing!" Ryoubi screamed her when she was acting like a dog.

She looked at her. "woof! Woof!" Ryouna screamed while acting like a dog.

She walked behind her. "stop acting like a bitch!" Ryoubi says while spanking her butt multiple times.

"ahhhh! Spank me more!" Ryouna says excited.

"shut up stupid bitch!" Ryoubi screamed at her while she spank her even more when she noticed that people were staring at them.

She force her twin sister to stand up. "you always embarrassed me in front of people" Ryoubi says when she was going to say something but she interrupt her.

"let's go everybody is staring at us" Ryoubi says the she force her to walked away from the small town.

 **Isolated island**

"I don't believe you" Asuka says the she quickly ran away.

Katsugari quickly sat down. "thank you Asuka!" Katsugari screamed at her.

She looked at her. "Katsu you're never going to change" Asuka says.

"you right I never going to change!" Katsugari says with a proud voice.

Asuka walked at him. "Gohan what kind of training you want me to do" Asuka ask him.

He looked at her. "go to the gravity chamber I'm going over there" Gohan says when she nodded at him and walked to the gravity chamber.

Gohan looked at them. "do you all have other questions" Gohan ask them when they're didn't raised the hand he walked into the gravity chamber.

 **Gravity Chamber**

Gohan walked to the gravity center. "Asuka you're going to train in the gravity chamber and this time you're going to push the limits of you body" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "we you ready" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

He turn on the gravity chamber and turn the gravity into fifteenth times gravity when Asuka was having a hard time walking. "Asuka this is the highest gravity you're going to train so when you master the fifteenth times gravity I'm going to start teaching you my techniques" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to do my best to master it" Asuka says with a smile on her face the she started to tried to walk around the gravity chamber.

 **Three hour later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Future Trunks saw the Homura was floating around the training center. "good but you still need to practice if you want to fly the same way as me" Future Trunks says.

She floated at him when she hear his stomach. "Trunks are you hungry" Homura ask him.

Future Trunks looked at her. "yes" Future Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "okay" Homura says.

She turned around. "we're going to take a break so let's go to the cafeteria" Homura says when she saw her teammate walking to the cafeteria when she walked beside him.

She looked at him. "Trunks I'm going to tell you advice if Haruka give you something to drink…don't drink it you're going to regret the decision" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay but are you sure that she is going to do something against me" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes just be careful" Homura says the she walked beside her and walked into the cafeteria.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Cafeteria**

Homura sat down beside him. "damm…you're going to eat this by yourself" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "yes" Future Trunks replied.

"Homura this is nothing" Future Trunks says.

She was surprised. "what you always eating like this" Homura says surprised when he nodded at her.

Mirai looked at him. "that..disgusting" Mirai says.

He looked at her. "maybe you need to eat more so you can grow up a little bit more" Future Trunks says.

Haruka quickly groped her chest. "he is right you need to eat more if you want to get you chest bigger" Haruka says while making of her.

"shut up! I'm still growing up!" Mirai says angry.

She looked at her. "I know girls that are younger than you and they're have a bigger chest than you" Haruka says.

"flat chested" Haruka says while making fun of her.

"shut up!" Mirai screamed at her.

Haruka looked at him. "Trunks do you like big boobs or small boobs" Haruka ask him when suddenly he was in shock.

"what! I'm not going to tell you" Future Trunks says embarrassed.

Homura looked at her. "stop bothering him" Homura says.

She looked at him. "fine I'm not going to bother him…for now" Haruka says with a pervert smile on her face.

She looked at him. "Trunks after eating our lunch let's continue our training" Homura says when he nodded at her the she continued to eat her food.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks flew beside her. "good job Homura" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "how long is going to take me to be the same level as Asuka" Homura ask her.

"I don't know it depends on you training" Future Trunks replied.

"okay I'm going to make sure I'm going to be strong enough to defeat her and show her I'm stronger than her" Homura says the she started to train.

He saw the she was floating around the training center when he looked at her. **"she is trying her best to master it"** Future Trunks thought.

She walked around and saw the her partner are trying to use ki when he walked at her. "good now tried to focus more and tried to release it" Future Trunks says.

She slowly created a small energy ball when Mirai was surprised. "what!" Mirai says in shock.

Hikage looked at her. "are you jealous" Hikage replied.

"I'm not jealous" Mirai screamed at her.

She looked at her. "you should stop getting jealous if you don't you chest is never going to get bigger" Homura says with no emotion on her eyes.

She looked at her. "shut up! You're mean!" Mirai screamed at her.

Trunks looked at her. "Mirai…focus on you training" Future Trunks says.

"okay" Mirai says the she tried her best to control her ki.

"Hikage now tried to fly" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when she stood up and tried to fly.

Future Trunks saw the Haruka was able to control her energy and created a energy ball. "good job and now the next step is trying to fly" Future says when she nodded at him when she stood up and tried to fly the same way as Homura.

He noticed the Yomi and Mirai are the only ones the warn able to release their ki when he sat down beside them. "okay let me see how you two are doing" Future Trunks says while looking at them.

He looked at her and touched her arms. "tried to relax you muscles around you body so you would be able to move the energy into the center of you body" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

Yomi and Mirai slowly create a energy ball. "good now tried to maintain it" Future Trunks says when he saw their we're able to create a energy ball.

"good job!" Future Trunks says in a proud voice when they quickly stood up.

"now you two are ready for the next step" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "flying" Mirai says.

"yes…what are you scared" Future Trunks says.

"what! No! I'm not scared!" Mirai screamed at him.

He looked at her. "fine the next step you need to push you energy below you feet so you be able to fly" Future Trunks says when they're nodded at him as he walked back and saw the Homura was flying better than before.

He flew beside her. "good you're doing better" Future Trunks says while flying beside her.

She looked at him. "is not good enough I know the Asuka is flying faster than me" Homura says angry.

He looked at her. "okay you want to improve you speed" Future Trunks says.

"yes" Homura replied.

Future Trunks looked at her. "okay then tried you best to caught me" Future Trunks says when Homura was surprised the he quickly fly away from her.

She was in shock. **"what the hell! He is even faster than the speed of sound"** Homura thought when she saw the Trunks was flying away from her.

"Trunks I'm going to caught you!" Homura screamed at him the she tried her best to caught him.

 **Six hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training Center**

Homura sat down and was sweating a lot. "dammit…you was to fast for me" Homura says when Future Trunks flew beside her and sat down near her.

He looked at her. "Homura I'm forcing you to push you limits and you should stop comparing yourself against Asuka" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "are you telling me I'm not going to defeat her" Homura says.

He saw she was angry. "no you should focus on improving you skills then if you think you're ready to fight her than challenge her into a battle" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to improve my skill so I can defeat her" Homura replied with confidence.

Future Trunks saw it was already late. "that enough training for today" Future Trunks says when Homura saw the her teammates already left the training center she quickly grabbed his hand.

"Trunks I want to continue my training " Homura says.

He looked at her. "are you sure?" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "yes" Homura replied.

He looked at her. "let's go somewhere so nobody is going to bother us when we're training" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him they flew in another location.

 **Forest**

Future Trunks looked around. "this is a perfect place to train" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes is a good place to train and nobody is going to bother us" Homura replied.

She saw the he have a sword. "Trunks l want to improve my swordplay" Homura says when Trunks nodded at her.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Homura screamed when Future Trunks was in shock the all her clothes disappear and a bright light appeared to cover her private parts when he quickly turned around.

Homura saw he was embarrassed. "Trunks" Homura says when he turned around and saw she was wearing a different outfit.

She saw the he was confused. "shinobi is a technique the increased the power of the user" Homura says.

He was surprised. "okay I understand…is my first time a witness the technique" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "Trunks I'm not going to hold back" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay then do you best" Future Trunks says when she moved her hands and grabbed the other swords at the same time.

He looked at her. **"she use six swords at the same time..I think is going to be interesting"** Future Trunks thought the he prepares to fight her.

She looked at him. **"I need to find a way to distract him"** Homura thought when she quickly ran at him and attack him with her sword when suddenly he dodged all her attacks without any problems.

He looked at her. "you're good at using you weapons but you're to slow" Trunks says while dodging her attacks.

She continued to attack him when suddenly Future Trunks took one of her swords. "you swords looks even more sharper than my own sword" Trunks says while dodging her attacks.

"Homura…you should tried this" Trunks says when he focus sending energy into the sword when the sword was glowing as she was surprised.

"you can use this to throw a energy blast but is going to be more sharper and faster" Future Trunks says the he turned it and slashed against a boulder when suddenly the boulder was destroyed into little pieces.

She was surprised. "wow…is amazing" Homura says.

He looked at her and give her sword back. "you're good at swordplay but you need to improve you speed" Future Trunks says.

"okay" Homura replied when she closed her eyes and her outfit disappear when he quickly turned around. **"good luck that my mother is not here"** Future Trunks thought when he turned around and saw she was already in her school uniform.

She walked in front of him and saw he was embarrassed. "Trunks if Haruka saw that you was getting embarrassed when I transform into my shinobi form she is going to tease you" Homura says.

He looked at her. "I'm going to be okay so let's focus on you flying" Future Trunks says.

"I want you to fly around the forest" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him she started to fly around the forest.

He sat down and observe her flying around the forest. **"she really want to defeat Asuka..she have a lot of pride almost the same as my father"** Future Trunks thought.

 **Three hours later**

Future Trunks flew at her. "Homura that enough training for today" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I'm…okay…I'm not tired" Homura says while reading her sweat from her forehead.

He looked at her. "Homura is very important of letting you body to rest and we can train again in the morning" Future Trunks says.

"fine but let's train tomorrow early" Homura says when he nodded at him they flew back to Hebijo Academy.

 **Ten minutes later**

They enter to the school when Future Trunks walked into his room but suddenly Homura stop him. "Trunks I'm going to take a bath" Homura says.

He was confused. "remember what Suzune-sensei told you" Homura says.

"what…but most likely she sleeping right now" Future Trunks says.

"maybe she sleeping but I don't want to risk it and just cover you eyes if you're embarrassed" Homura says while dragging him into the bathhouse.

 **Ten minutes later**

Future Trunks walked into the bathtubs and saw the Homura was already over there when he say down far away. **"what wrong with him"** Homura stood up and sat down beside him.

He quickly get embarrassed and turned around. "Trunks…is really good taking a bath after training the whole day" Homura says.

"I agree with you" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "Trunks can you do me a favor" Homura ask him when he nodded at her.

She turned around. "Trunks can you give a massage in my back after training the whole day my back was bothersome me" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay only this time" Future Trunks says

He started to give her massage around her back. "yes..you're doing okay" Homura says while entering the massage.

"Trunks do it a little bit below" Homura says when he started to give massage around her waist when suddenly Haruka saw Trunks and Homura.

She have a pervert smile. "Homura you're a naughty girl" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

"what!" Homura says in shock.

"if you continue to be a naughty girl…Trunks is going to be excited and he may impregnate you" Haruka says with a pervert smile.

"what!" Future Trunks and Homura screamed at the same time.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma suddenly wake up. "that was a weird dream" Bulma says.

Vegeta woke up. "what's wrong" Vegeta ask her.

"I was dreaming about my grandchild and the parents it was Future Trunks and Homura" Bulma says when Vegeta was surprised.

"is just a dream" Vegeta says the he turned around and fell down to sleep.

"I don't know but I wish it comes true" Bulma says the she fell down to sleep.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Bathhouse**

Homura and Future Trunks was in shock. "shut up!" Homura screening at her.

She sat down. "I don't mind so continue" Haruka says.

"Haruka stop acting like a pervert" Homura order her.

Homura stood up and grabbed her towel to cover her body. "Trunks lets go" Homura says while dragging him away when she saw they we're already gone.

"is going to be fun to mess around with Trunks and Homura" Haruka says with a pervert smile on her face.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Future Trunks turned around and saw the Homura was already on her pajamas. "Trunks just ignore Haruka..she a pervert and she don't mind to bother other people" Homura says.

"is okay" Future Trunks says.

"okay…goodnight" Homura says the she lair down on her bed.

"Goodnight" Future Trunks says when he saw she was already sleeping he turned around and fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was still sleeping when he walked beside her and shakes her shoulder when she slowly open her eyes. "good morning" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "good morning" Homura replied.

She stood up and started to stretch when she looked at him. "Trunks what are you going to teach us" Homura ask him.

"you're all going to practice flying" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"okay just go to the training center" Homura says.

"I'm going to wake my other teammates" Homura says when she left the room when Future Trunks walked outside the room.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks was walking around when he turned around and he saw them walking at them. "Trunks we're ready to start our training" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at them. "good if you all are able to fly without any problem I'm going to get something that it would help you all improve you speed and durability" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay we're going to do our best" Homura says with confidence.

 **One hour later**

 **Isolated Island**

Gohan saw the their we're floating around the island. "yay! I'm flying!" Hibari says excited while floating around the island.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Hibari…you're just floating around the house we need to practice more if we want to fly the same way as Gohan and Asuka" Ikaruga says while floating around the house.

Katsugari was floating around when she turned around and looked at him. "Gohan when are we going to get the same Gi as Asuka" Katsugari ask him.

"when you all are able to fly with any problems" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "good I cant wait to wear the same gi like Asuka" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

He walked into the gravity chamber and saw she was still training. "you're doing okay" Gohan says.

She turned around. "yes…but it takes a lot of my energy" Asuka replied.

"yes but you're going to be more faster and stronger than before" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes that why I'm doing my best to improve" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "Asuka I was thinking when you friends are able to fly without any problems and they're already master ten times gravity I wanted to give them a reward" Gohan says.

She looked at them. "I'm going to help you but if you want to give them a reward they like to go to the beach" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"okay sounds fun but right now let's focus on our training" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "Gohan can you tell me more about you friend Trunks" Asuka says while training.

He looked at her. "Trunks is kind and humble person even when he have a dark past" Gohan says the he continued to talk with each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks saw the Homura teammates was floating around. "Good let's continued our training" Future Trunks says.

Haruka looked at him. "is a good experience" Haruka says while floating around.

Homura flew at him. "Trunks when are we going to start training in the gravity chamber" Homura ask him.

"maybe next week but I need to get you all gi so you all be able to improve even more" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "so you need our measurements" Homura says when he quickly get embarrassed.

He looked at her. "yes I'm going to need the information" Future Trunks says when she walked to her team mates when Future Trunks saw he was talking to her friends.

 **Ten minutes later**

She flew at him and give him a piece of paper. "here all the information of our measurements" Homura says when Future Trunks put the paper in his pocket.

"Trunks let's go over there so we can get our gi" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay let's go" Future Trunks says the they travel to West City.

 **Isolated island**

Gohan walked at her. "Asuka can you stay here and watch you friends I'm planning to get they gi" Gohan says

"okay but do you know they're measurements" Asuka ask him.

"no..Asuka can you ask you friends" Gohan ask her.

"yes I'm going to ask them" Asuka says the she walked outside and talked with her friends.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked back to the gravity chamber when she give him a piece of paper. "thank you I'm going to leave right now" Gohan says the he walked outside and flew to West City.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks and Homura arrived in the house when he knock the door multiple times when the door opened. "hi son and Homura" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"hi" Future Trunks and Homura says at the same time when they walked to the living room and they sat down on the sofa.

"did something happen" Bulma ask them.

"no…mom can you make a gi" Future Trunks ask her.

"oh…you want a gi for Homura" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"yes and can you make gi for her friends too" Future Trunks says.

"is okay but I'm going to need the measurements to create a new gi" Bulma replied when Future Trunks walked at her and give her a piece of paper.

She read the piece of paper. "I feel sorry for you friend" Bulma says

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Mirai quickly turned around. "somebody is making fun of my chest" Mirai says angry.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She looked at them. "I think the gi is going to be ready in next week" Bulma says when Future Trunks saw his father.

He quickly stood up and walked at him. "father we need to talk about something important" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "fine just hurry up" Vegeta says that they walked outside meanwhile Bulma was looking at her.

She looked at her. "Homura..what is you opinion about my son" Bulma ask her.

She was surprised. "I think he a humble and kind person" Homura says.

"he is a good at teaching martial arts" Homura says.

She looked at her. "yes my son is a kind person and he a good fighter too" Bulma says when she continue to talk with her.

Vegeta looked at him. "what do you want" Vegeta ask him.

"I already warn Gohan but a new enemy is going to appear and they're going to tried to destroy the planet" Future Trunks says.

"who is the new enemy" Vegeta ask him.

"it was Dabura and Majin Buu" Future Trunks replied.

"Majin Buu is seal somewhere on Earth and Babidi is going to tried to remove the seal by stealing the energy of the humans" Future Trunks says.

"interesting…now let me train I have to be ready for the battle" Vegeta says the he walked into the gravity chamber when he walked inside the house when he saw Gohan.

"Hi Trunks" Gohan says while waving his hand.

"hi Gohan..what are you doing here" Future Trunks ask him.

"I'm going to get a new gi for my students" Gohan replied.

"what about you" Gohan ask him.

"the same thing" Future Trunks replied when he saw the Homura wanted to leave.

"Gohan I see you later" Future Trunks says that Homura and Future Trunks flew back to Hebijo Academy.

Gohan gives the piece of paper when she grabbed and looked at him. "oh so you and my son are training a group of girls" Bulma says.

Bulma looked at him. "I'm going to finish it next week" Bulma says.

"thank you" Gohan replied.

"no problem just go right now and have some fun with Asuka" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face when Gohan get embarrassed he walked outside and flew back to the isolated island.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks and Homura arrived and saw their we're flying around the training center when Yomi flew at her. "when are we going to get our new gi?" Yomi ask her.

He looked at her. "is going to be ready next week" Future Trunks replied.

Haruka flew at him. "Trunks do you want us to practiced flying or do something different" Haruka ask him.

He looked at them. "okay I'm going to test you speed" Future Trunks says.

Haruka was confused. "how are you going to test our speed" Haruka ask him.

"easy I want you all to fly around the planet and the one who finish first is going to get a reward" Future Trunks says.

"a reward…what kind of reward" Homura ask him.

"the winner can tell me what their want as a reward" Future Trunks says.

Haruka looked at him. "that sounds fun" Haruka says the she walked away from him when Homura walked at him and looked at him.

"it looks the Haruka have something on her mind" Homura whisper on his ear.

He looked at her. "what kind of reward would she ask" Future Trunks ask her.

"I don't know but most likely something perverted" Haruka says.

"don't worry I'm going to win the race" Homura says with confidence the she walked beside her teammate when he walked at them.

He looked at them. "you all can start when I destroy the boulder over there" Future Trunks says when he quickly threw a ki blast destroying the boulder.

Homura and her teammates quickly flew away from the school when Future Trunks sat down. **"I wonder who is going to win the race"** Future Trunks thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

Homura saw the she was winning the race she turned around and saw Haruka behind her. "Homura! I'm going to win this race!" Haruka screamed at her.

She was getting closer at her. "what kind of reward you want?" Homura ask her.

She looked at her. "I want to test one of my experiments and he is a perfect subject" Haruka says with a pervert smile on her face.

Homura looked at her. "to bad because I'm going to be the one winning this race!" Homura screamed at her.

"what are you going to ask him as a reward?" Haruka ask her with curiosity.

"I don't know but I'm still going to win!" Homura screamed at her the she quickly flew in high speed.

 **Isolated island**

Gohan walked outside and saw they're we're flying around the island without any problems when Katsugari flew at him. "thanks Gohan for teaching us how to fly" Katsugari says with a smile.

"you don't have to thank me it was you hard work that you all was able to fly" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "but tomorrow's you and the other are going to have a similar training so be ready" Gohan says.

"what kind of training? " Katsugari ask her.

"is a surprise" Gohan replied when Asuka walked at him and saw her friends are not having any trouble flying around the island when she saw it was already late.

He looked at her. "Asuka I'm going to bring somebody so you can have a sparring match" Gohan says.

She was surprised. "who I'm going to fight" Asuka ask him.

"is a surprise" Gohan replied.

"good bye Gohan I see you tomorrow" Asuka says

"good bye" Gohan replied when he saw the Asuka and her friends was flying away from the island when he pick up his cell phone and call somebody.

"hi" Gohan says

"can you do me a favor and fight one of my friends" Gohan ask.

"Yes! Thanks! Is tomorrow just follow my energy" Gohan says happy.

"goodbye" Gohan says the he and his call and put it on his pocket as he flew back into his dorm room.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Homura quickly flew at him and quickly grabbed his arm. "yes! I won the race!" Homura screamed with excitement.

He looked at her. "good so what kind of reward you want" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "I don't know…I'm going to tell you later" Homura says when Future Trunks nodded at her.

Haruka and the rest arrived and saw the Homura already won the race. **"that sucks I really wanted for him to drink one of my experiment….maybe I still be able to do it"** Haruka thought.

Future Trunks saw it was already late. "that enough training for today tomorrow morning we're going to wake up early" Future Trunks says the he saw them walked into the dorm room.

He enter into the building and saw the Homura was walking beside him. "Trunks I want to go somewhere with a lot of food" Homura says.

He looked at her surprise. "okay I'm going to ask my mother about which restaurant is good to go" Future Trunks says when they walked into the dorm room when suddenly Haruka stop him.

"Trunks you should drink this" Haruka says while showing a purple drink.

"what kind of drink is that" Future Trunks ask her.

"is just blueberry , grape and a little bit of my secret ingredient" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

He grabbed and drink the strange juice. **"weird…it don't taste like blueberry or grape"** Future Trunks thought when he saw she was already gone.

 **Haruka Dorm Room**

She laid down on her bed. **"I can't wait to see the results"** Haruka thought the she fell down to sleep.

 **Future Trunks and Homura dorm room**

Future Trunks laid down and felt a lot of sweat around his forehead. **"that strange why I feel dizzy"** Future Trunks thought the he removed the sweat from his forehead. **"maybe I just tired"** Future Trunks thought the he fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

Future Trunks wake up and suddenly his back hurt. **"what the hell..why my chest feel heavy"** Future Trunks thought when he stood up when suddenly he quickly blocked the attack from Homura.

"who are you!" Homura screamed at him.

"what are you talking! You already know the my name is Trunks" Future Trunks says angry when Homura was in shock she grabbed a mirror and give it to her.

He looked at himself. "what the hell!" Future Trunks screamed when he touched himself.

"why I have the body of a woman!" Future Trunks screamed in shock.

Homura looked at Future Trunks. "I'm going to check something and I'm sorry what I'm going to do against you" Homura says the she quickly give her a hug when Homura started to touch her.

"Trunks….you have a body of a woman" Homura says.

"did you eat or drink something strange" Homura ask her.

"I di- wait Haruka give me a strange drink" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I told you don't trust her" Homura says angry when suddenly Haruka enter into the room when she saw the Trunks was turn into a woman she walked at her.

"nice my experiment is successful" Haruka says when she tried to grope her but Future Trunks dodged.

"Haruka! Why did you used him to test you experiment" Homura says angry.

"I was bored and I was curious how Trunks is going to look if he was a woman" Haruka says.

"don't worry tomorrow you're going to return you original gender" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

Future Trunks tried to calm down. "Haruka the next time don't use me" Future Trunks says when he saw she was already gone.

Homura walked at her. "Trunks are you okay" Homura ask her.

"I'm okay" Future Trunks replied.

"let's go we need to start our training" Future Trunks says when they walked to the training center when Mirai was in shock she quickly ran at her.

"this is infair!" Mirai screamed at her.

Future Trunks was confused. "did I do something wrong" Future Trunks says.

Mirai was getting angry the she started to punch her chest. "is unfair you chest is bigger than mine" Mirai says in a jealous voice.

"what!" Trunks screamed.

Hikage walked at her. "she really turn you into a woman" Hikage says while groping her.

She quickly moved away from them. "can you all stop messing around with me and start our training" Future Trunks says.

Homura walked beside her. "he..I mean she is right let's focus on our training" Homura says.

" **I'm going to hate this day"** Future Trunks thought.

She looked at them. "today I'm going to teach you how to dodge" Future Trunks says.

She moved her hands. "be ready" Future Trunks says the she threw multiple ki blast against them when Homura and her friends saw the energy blast they quickly ran and tried the best to dodge all the energy blast.

 **Isolated island**

Gohan saw the Asuka and her friends arrived on the island when suddenly Katsugari quickly hide behind Asuka. "Katsugari..he is my first teacher who taught me martial arts" Gohan says.

Piccolo saw the other girls. "Hello my name is Piccolo" Piccolo says.

"hello" Katsugari and the rest say at the same time.

"Piccolo is going to teach you one of the most important things about Martial arts" Gohan says.

"our training is going to dodge my ki blast" Piccolo says.

"Piccolo don't treat them the same way as me" Gohan says.

"don't worry they're going to be okay" Piccolo says when Gohan walked beside Asuka.

"Let's go" Gohan says when she nodded at him as they walked inside the gravity chamber when she saw a blonde woman and with blue eyes.

Gohan walked beside her. "you're going to fight her" Gohan says as she was surprised.

Eighteenth walked at her. "hi my name is Eighteenth" Eighteenth says.

"hi my name is Asuka" Asuka replied while shaking her hand.

She looked at her. **"why Gohan want me to fight against a regular person"** Asuka thought.

"Asuka you shouldn't hold back" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "are you sure" Asuka ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Asuka screamed when her clothes disappear and suddenly a bright light appeared to cover her body when suddenly she was already in her shinobi form.

Eighteenth looked at her. "fine you can attack me first" Eighteenth says.

"Asuka I already told you not holding back so use you trap card" Gohan says.

"okay I'm going to used it" Asuka says.

"deep shadow!" Asuka says when suddenly her aura turned green when she saw that Eighteenth was surprised she quickly ran at her and slash her sword when suddenly Eighteenth block the sword without any problems.

Asuka was surprised she quickly moved and saw that she was just looking at her. **"she really fast"** Asuka thought when she ran at her and threw multiple ki blast when Eighteenth kicked the energy blast in different directions when she rapidly reacted and dodged the attack.

Eighteenth looked at her. "Gohan I'm going to end it" Eighteenth says the she appeared next to her and smashed her fist multiple times against her body.

She was surprised the her clothes get damaged and Gohan was looking in another direction. "I alr-" Asuka appeared and slash her sword against her when Eighteenth saw the her shirt got damaged.

Asuka was having a hard time standing up. **"hmmm…at least she trying to defeat me"** Eighteenth thought when she appeared next to her and kick her multiple times when Asuka fell down unconscious.

She saw the her clothes suddenly returned into her regular school uniform and Gohan walked beside her. "she is going to be okay I'm going to get some senzus beans" Gohan says

She looked at him. "she is good but she still need to improve her speed and most of her attack is to obvious so I was able to dodge without any problems" Eighteenth says.

"thank you Eighteenth for coming here" Gohan says.

"no problem but the next time my shirt get damaged you're going to buy me a new one" Eighteenth says.

"goodbye" Eighteenth says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when he saw she already left when he walked outside and saw Piccolo throwing ki blast against them.

" **good they still trying to dodge all the ki blast"** Gohan thought the he turned around and flew to Kami Lookout.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

She was still throwing ki blast against them. **"good at least they're able to dodge my** attacks" Future Trunks thought while throwing ki blast.

Haruka tried her best to dodge **. "it looks he still angry for changing his gender"** Haruka thought when Future Trunks stop and grabbed his cellphone when he saw the message from his mother.

Homura walked at her. "what's wrong" Homura ask her.

"my mom was able to finish making the gi" Future Trunks says.

"wow! She really fast! That good news" Homura says excited.

"yes…but look at me" Future Trunks says.

"…. Yes but it only last for one day" Homura says.

"Fine..let's go I hope my father ignore me" Future Trunks says.

"I'm going to come too " Homura says when she nodded at her they travel to West City.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan walked in the gravity chamber and walked beside her and give her a senzu bean when suddenly she woke up and saw she was looking at him. "she really strong" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes but at least you tried you best" Gohan says

She stood up and saw she was already gone. "she not here she already in her home taking care of her daughter" Gohan says when they walked outside

She saw the Piccolo was still throwing ki blast when he walked beside him and saw the her friends are trying they're best to dodge the ki blast when Piccolo stop throwing ki blast. "thanks Piccolo for training them" Gohan says.

"no problem" Piccolo says the he flew away when Asuka saw the her friends quickly laid down.

"Asuka! I need some energy!" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face the she quickly stood up and tried to grope her but she quickly dodged and ran away from her.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks knock the door multiple times when she opened the door. "who are you?" Bulma ask her.

"is me…Trunks" Future Trunks says when Bulma was in shock she looked at her and explained what is going on when they walked to the living room when Bulma looked at her.

"so is only for one day" Bulma ask her.

"…yes" Future Trunks replied when Bulma looked at her and quickly took multiple pictures.

"if I have a daughter I'm going to name her Bra" Bulma says while looking the pictures.

"mom…can you get the gi before my father see me" Future Trunks says when Bulma quickly walked into her lab when Homura saw the Future Trunks was still embarrassed when she come back and give her a capsule.

"thanks" Future Trunks says

"thank you Bulma for making our gi" Homura says

"no problem if you need another one just come her and I make a new one" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

"goodbye mom" Future Trunks says.

"wait son" Bulma says when she walked at her and took a picture next to her.

"mom" Future Trunks complained.

"I'm not going to show it to nobody" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Future Trunks and Homura says the they flew back to Hebijo Academy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks push the button and multiple gi appear. "you all going to used this gi when we're training" Future Trunks says when Homura grabbed her gi.

"It looks nice" Homura says when she walked into the locker room when she walked outside and they're saw Homura wearing her new gi.

She looked at her. "is heavy" Homura says.

"the Gi is going to help you improve you speed and durability" Future Trunks replied when the rest grabbed they Gi and walked into the locker room when Homura walked at her.

"something wrong?" Homura ask her.

"No…I know the tomorrow I'm going to have my body back" Future Trunks says.

"Trunks if Haruka give you something …don't drink it or eat it" Homura says.

"yes I already learn my lesson" Future Trunks replied when she saw their were already wearing the gi.

"good now we can start our training" Future Trunks says when Homura and her friends as they're prepared to train with Future Trunks.

 **Isolated island**

Gohan received a message from Bulma when he read the message as he turned around. "Asuka the new Gi is ready I'm going to get it right now" Gohan says.

Asuka walked at him. "I want to come too and I want to thank her for making us the new gi" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her as they're travel to West City.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan knock the door multiple times when the door opened. "hi Gohan and you must be Asuka" Bulma says.

"yes my name is Asuka" Asuka says.

"is nice to meet a friend of Gohan" Bulma says.

"I'm just a friend nothing special" Asuka says.

"nothing special" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"Asuka you should meet his mother" Bulma says.

"Bulma" Gohan says embarrassed.

"fine…I'm going to get the gi" Bulma replied when she walked in her lab.

"Gohan you friend Bulma is a nice person" Asuka says.

"yes she a nice person but don't make her angry" Gohan replied when he saw the Bulma walked at them.

"here you go" Bulma says giving him a capsule.

"thank you Bulma for making us the new gi" Asuka says

"is not a problem and I'm happy the Gohan already have friends in his new school" Bulma says with a smile.

"thank you Bulma for helping me" Gohan says.

"you don't have to thank me" Bulma says.

Bulma turned around. "Gohan and Asuka I'm going to my lab and do something important so goodbye" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Gohan and Asuka says at the same time when they walked away and flew back to the isolated island.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks saw it was already late. "that enough training for today" Future Trunks says when he saw they're already walked back into the dorm room when Homura walked beside her.

"happy the tomorrow you're going to have you body back" Homura says.

"yes" Future Trunks replied the they walked into the room when Homura looked at him.

"Goodnight" Homura says.

"Goodnight" Future Trunks replied when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Future Trunks and Homura Dorm Room**

Future Trunks woke up when he quickly ran into the restroom when he looked at himself. "yes!my body is back! I'm not a woman!" Future Trunks says excited.

He walked back into the room and saw the Homura was already wake up. "good morning" Future Trunks says

"good morning" Homura replied.

He looked at her. "today we're going to have our real training so you better be ready" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I was born ready!" Homura says with a confidence smile on her face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 8 : Sneak Attack! Hanzo Academy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Sneak Attack! Hanzo Academy**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Future Trunks walked outside and saw Homura and her friends already training when he saw they're all wearing the weighted gi as Homura walked at him. "good morning" Homura says.

"good morning". Future Trunks replied.

"let's start our training" Future Trunks says when they walked at him.

She looked a him. "Trunk what kind of training are we going to do today" Homura ask him.

He looked at her. "this is the first time the you all using the weighted gi so let's have a sparring match" Future Trunks says.

She was confused. "today is you first day using the weighted gi so the best way to master it is by letting you all getting used to the new weight in top of you body" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes is a good idea but we're not strong enough to defeat you" Homura says.

"I only going to dodge and block the attacks if you all are able to hit me once I lost the match" Future Trunks says when Homura nodded at him.

Homura turned around and saw her friends are ready to fight him. "are you all ready to fight me" Future Trunks ask them when Homura and her friends nodded at the same time. Homura forced herself to moved faster when Future Trunks walked at her and saw the she was trying to attack him.

He easily dodge the attack without even trying. "Homura you're need to increase you speed" Future Trunks says while dodging her attack without even trying.

Homura looked at him. "how I would be able to move fast if this heavy weighted gi is making me to move slow" Homura says while trying to attack him.

"the purpose of the weighted gi is to train you body to move faster even when you have the weight on you and when you remove the weighted gi you would be able to move even more faster than before" Future Trunks says while dodging her attacks.

She looked at him. "okay but still is hard to move on this heavy gi" Homura says.

Trunks looked at her. "If you're having a hard time training in the weighed gi then you should give up training the gravity chamber and defeating you rival" Future Trunks says.

"what!" Homura screamed angry.

"you rival was able to train in ten times gravity and the kind of training push the limits of her body" Future Trunks says.

"are you going to continue complaining or you're going to force yourself to move faster" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "I'm not going to give up and I'm going to get as strong as her" Homura replied.

"I'm going to defeat her and show her I'm the strongest shinobi" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "then prove it to me show me you motivation that you're willing to push the limits of you own power" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "I'm going to show you that I have the motivation of improving my fight skill and breakup my limits of my power" Homura says while preparing to fight him.

Future Trunks saw the others walking at them. "stop walking! Tried to forced yourself to moved faster!" Future Trunks screamed at them when they tried to ran and tried to attack him as he dodged the punch of Homura as he continue to dodged her punch.

He quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Hikage and Haruka at the same time. "good that you're all moving fastest than before" Future Trunks says while dodging they're attacks when he quickly grasped the hand of Hikage and threw her against Homura

Homura saw the Hikage was in top of her she quickly stood up. "damm…he really fast" Homura complained when she forced herself to moved faster than before but he easily dodge her attack.

She looked at him. **"dammit I need to move faster!"** Homura thought when she turned around and saw the Hikage was beside her.

" **Hikage throw me against him"** Homura telepathy when Hikage grasped her hand and used all her power and threw him against him when suddenly he quickly reacted and dodge her kick.

"that was good but not fast enough" Trunks says.

Trunks dodge the punch of Haruka. "stop dodging if you don't I'm going to turn you into a woman again" Haruka says angry.

He looked at her. "is not going to happen again" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "then you better be careful because one of these day you're going to turn into a woman" Haruka says with a pervert smile on her face while trying to attack him when she saw he was dodging all her attacks.

Mirai try to jumped at him but he easily dodge it. "Mirai stop making obvious attacks and you're slow too" Future Trunks says while dodging her attack

Suzune saw the Trunks was training them. **"so Homura was telling the true….he really strong and fast"** Suzune though the she sat down and observe him train.

" **but what kind of training he did to archive the kind of power"** Suzune thought while observing him.

Trunks continue dodging the attacks he quickly dodged the punch of Homura. "good you're getting faster but still you need to improve you speed if you continue to train like this you me able to train in the ground chamber" Trunks says the he continued to train them.

 **One hour later**

 **Isolated island**

Katsugari was upset. "Gohan!" Katsugari complained while walking slowly at him.

Gohan was confused. "Did something wrong happen" Gohan ask him.

"Gohan…yes something horrible I moving to slow and that means no more groping" Katsugari says upset.

Gohan quickly get embarrassed. "Katsugari..is just boobs nothing special" Gohan says.

Katsugari was in shock. "just boobs" Katsugari says in shock.

"boobs is love boobs is life" Katsugari says.

Gohan turned and saw he was embarrassed. "Asuka!" Katsugari screamed at her when Asuka quickly ran at her

"what's wrong" Asuka says while look at Gohan and Katsugari says.

Katsugari looked at him. "I must show him the reason why I love them" Katsugari says the she quickly grasped the hand of Gohan when she quickly put his hand on the chest of Asuka.

Gohan and Asuka was in shock. "feel the power of the boobs!" Katsugari says the she forced Gohan to squish her chest when suddenly Asuka moan when Gohan squish it.

Asuka quickly punch him and slaps him when he fell down and blood was running down in his nose. "soft and squishy" Gohan says the he fell down unconscious.

 **Ten minutes later**

He stood and saw Asuka looking at him. "Gohan I'm sorry that I punch you and slap you without any reason" Asuka says.

"I know it was Katsugari fault so let's forget it and continue our training" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

Gohan looked. "okay let's focus on our training" Gohan says when he saw she already enter in the gravity chamber when he walked at her friends.

He saw their we're having a hard time walking. "Gohan is really hard moving in this weighted gi" Ikaruga says.

He looked at her. "if you all want to train in the gravity chamber than you need to be able to move with the weighted ki" Gohan says.

Hibari looked at him. "is to heavy!" Hibari complained.

"Hibari you're going to be okay so do you best" Gohan says trying to motivated her.

She looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to help you" Yagyu says trying to motivated her.

"I don't want to train! Is to hard for me!" Hibari complained.

Gohan looked at her. **"how I would be able to motivated her to continue training "** Gohan though when suddenly he got a idea as he looked at her.

"Ikaruga can you watch you friends I'm going to bring someone" Gohan says the he fly away.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gohan saw the his little brother was playing around in the yard when he flew at him. "hi Goten" Gohan says.

He turned around and looked at him. "hi big bro" Goten says while waving his hand.

Gohan looked at him. "Goten can you do something for me" Gohan ask him when he nodded at him he carried him and flew to the isolated island.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gohan flew at them when they saw a small boy. "Gohan…who is this boy" Ikaruga ask him.

"his my little brother and his name is Goten" Gohan says.

He walked in front of them. "hi my name is Goten" Goten says.

"hi my name is Ikaruga" Ikaruga says while waving her hand.

" **don't do anything pervert in front of him if you do something inappropriate I'm going to beat you up"** Ikaruga telepathy.

" **fine I'm not going to do anything pervert…old lady"** Katsugari telepathy.

"hi my name is Katsugari" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

Yagyu looked at him when Hibari saw a small tear going down in her cheek. "something wrong" Hibari ask her.

Yagyu walked at him and pat his head. "hi my name is Yagyu" Yagyu says while giving him a hug.

She stop giving him a hug and walked beside her. "hi my name is Hibari" Hibari says with a smile on her face.

Gohan looked at her. "Hibari and Yagyu are going to have a different type of training" Gohan says.

"you two are going to play with my little brother " Gohan says.

Hibari quickly get excited. "that sounds fun!" Hibari says excited

Yagyu was confused when she was going to says something but Gohan interrupt her. "you two are going to use the weighted gi while playing with my brother" Gohan says.

Katsugari looked at them. "lucky" Katsugari says.

"Ikaruga let me gro-" When suddenly Ikaruga step on her feet. "I already told you don't do anything inappropriate in front of him that means not groping boobs" Ikaruga says angry.

"fine when he leave I'm going to grope everyone" Katsugari says angry.

She looked at her . "you're a lost cause" Ikaruga says

Goten walked in from of them. "let's play tag" Goten says the he touched Yagyu when he quickly ran away as Hibari turned around and tried to ran away from her.

Gohan saw the Hibari and Yagyu are trying they're best to move faster. **"it looks the I need to bring my little brother to motivated Hibari"** Gohan thought as he turned around and looked at them.

"Katsugari and Ikaruga let's start our training" Gohan says when they're nodded at him.

Gohan created a small energy ball. "you training is to dodge the energy blast " Gohan says the he started to threw the energy blast as Katsugari and Ikaruga tried her best to dodge the energy blast.

Yagyu saw Hibari and Goten running away. "I'm going to caught you!" Yagyu screamed at them.

Hibari is trying her best to move faster than before. **"yay! This is fun!"** Hibari thought as she tried her best to ran away from Yagyu.

In the gravity chamber when Asuka continued her training as she started to do push ups. **"dammm…this gravity…is heavy"** Asuka thought while doing push up.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"two hundred ten…..two hundred eleven….two hundred twelve" Asuka stopped and laid down on the floor when she removed the sweat from her head.

She slowly stood up and continued to train. **"ignore it and continue my training"** Asuka thought while continued her training.

 **Two hours later**

Gohan walked into the gravity chamber and saw the Asuka was still training in the gravity. "Asuka take a break" Gohan says.

She turned around and looked at him. "okay Gohan" Asuka says the she walked in the control center and turned off and walked at him.

"let's go" Asuka says when they walked outside. She saw a small boy sitting beside Yagyu and Hibari. "Gohan who is the small boy" Asuka ask him.

He looked at her. "his my little brother and his name is Goten" Gohan replied.

She walked at him. "hi Goten my name is Asuka" Asuka says.

"hi" Goten replied.

Goten looked at him. "brother it was really fun playing with Hibari and Yagyu" Goten says with a smile on his face.

"good that you had fun with them" Gohan says.

Hibari looked at them. "Goten it was fun playing with you" Hibari says with a smile on her face.

"that why my brother is going to come here so you would be able to train" Gohan says when she nodded at him the they continue to eat.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks dodged the attack from Homura and her friends as he continue to dodge all their attacks without any problems when Future Trunks blocked the knife of Hikage. "not fast enough" Trunks says while he throws the knife into the tree.

He blocked the sword of Homura as she tried her best to push the sword against him but he quickly took it away from her. "Homura you're getting better but still you need to train even more if you want to train in the gravity chamber" Future Trunks says when he give her sword back.

He looked at them. "lets take a break and eat something" Future Trunks says.

She looks at him. "that fine let's go right now" Homura says when Future Trunks saw the Homura and her friends walked into the locker room and change into they're regular school uniform.

They walked outside and saw the Homura walked beside him when she looked at him. "Homura if you continue to train like this I think you would be the first one to train in the gravity chamber so tried you best to improve even more than before" Future Trunks says.

She was surprised. "thanks I know I was fighting faster than before but is not good enough to defeat her" Homura says while she looked at her hand.

"I know if I fight her she would have the upper hand for having more experience but that is going to change and I'm going to defeat her" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "don't worry if you continue like this you would be able to defeat her" Future Trunks says while patting her head.

She quickly get angry. "I'm not a little girl" Homura says while looking at him.

"I'm twenty two years old" Future Trunk says.

"so I'm Seventeenth years old" Homura says while looking at him when suddenly Haruka push her against him.

She quickly get embarrassed. "what the hell are you doing!" Homura screamed at her.

She looked at her. "nothing I thought a saw something on you back" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

Hikage walked in front of them and grabbed the hand of Homura and Future Trunks. "hurry up" Hikage says while dragging them into the cafeteria.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Cafeteria**

Homura sat down beside him and saw the he was eating a lot of food. "Trunks can you tell me more about you past or something interesting from you life" Homura ask him.

Future Trunks looked at her. "I don't really like talking about my past" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I understand" Homura replied.

He looked at her. "if you want you can tell me something about you past" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "something about my past" Homura says the she started to think about her memories.

She looked at him. " Trunks you remember about Suzune-sensei" Homura ask her.

"yes" Trunks replied.

"I'm not going to tell you my whole life but before coming in this school I was living in the street but one day she find me and told me this" Homura says

"The past doesn't matter, Hebijo welcomes anyone. Evil shinobi are more tolerant than good ninja." Homura says.

"when she offers me about joining the school I decided to go in the school and began a new life" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "Homura can you tell me the reason that you was living in the streets" Future Trunks says.

She looks at him. "I'm not going to tell you" Homura says the she stood and pick up her plate when Future Trunks saw the she was grabbing more food.

Haruka looked at him. "Homura have trust issues so is going to take some time for her to trust you about her secrets and her past" Haruka says when he turned around and saw the Homura sat down.

She looked at him. "Trunks I'm not angry and after eating this let's continue our training" Homura replied.

Future Trunks looked at her. "okay" Future Trunks replied the he continued to eat his food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks continue to dodge the attack of Homura when he saw the she was moving faster than before. "good now tried to move even faster" Future Trunks says when she looked at him and tried to moved faster than before.

He turned around and blocked the punch of Haruka and Hikage at the same time. "nice tried but maybe next time you two be able to hit me" Future Trunks says.

Yomi smashed her sword against him when quickly blocked the sword and looked at her. "good but not fast enough" Trunks says the swings her sword and threw her against Mirai.

"that not fair!" Mirai complained when she quickly push Yomiuri away from her when she tried to ran faster and attack him but he easily dodge all his attack when she continue to attack him when Future Trunks blocked her punch.

"Mirai stop making obvious attacks that why I was able to dodge and block all you attacks" Future Trunks says while he dodged her punch.

He quickly grasped her hand and threw her against Hikage when she quickly dodged it. "what the hell!" Mirai screamed at her when she crashed into the floor.

Hikage turned around and saw the she was confused. "what! You're not going to ask me for forgiveness!" Mirai screamed at her.

She looked at her. "hmm…sorry" Hikage says without showing any emotion.

Mirai quickly walked at her. "why you have the attitude that you don't care" Mirai says while complaining.

Hikage looked at her. "stop bothering me" Hikage says while looking in another direction.

Homura looked at him as she tried to put energy into her sword and quickly slashed her sword against him when a energy ray appeared when Future Trunks quickly reacted and dodged it as he was surprised. "wow! Good job!" Future Trunks says in a proud voice.

She looked at him. "it was only luck the next time I'm going to be able to control it without any problems" Homura says with a smile on her face.

 **Six hours later**

 **Isolated island**

Gohan saw it was already late he quickly blocked the attacks of Ikaruga and Katsugari at the same time when he look at them. "you two are able to move faster than before " Gohan says with a proud voice.

"thanks it took us some time to move in this weighted gi" Ikaruga says.

"she right it was hard to moved in this heavy weight gi" Katsugari says.

She quickly ran at her and groped her. "yay! Finally I can groped her boobs" Katsugari says while groping her.

"Gohan have some fun and groped her too" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "no…and I think I would get in trouble" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "I can teach you the way how to give them massage on their chest" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

He looked at her. "no" Gohan replied.

"Katsugari…Gohan is a respectful boy and he would never grope a girl" Ikaruga says the he nodded at her when he saw it was already ready late.

"I'm going to leave my little brother in the house" Gohan says the he walked into the yard when he saw the he was still playing with Yagyu and Hibari when he walked beside him.

He looked at her. "Goten is time to go" Gohan says.

"big bro I want to play more with Yagyu and Hibari" Goten says.

"Goten he can sleepover my dorm room" Hibari says.

Gohan looked at her. "I'm going to ask my mom first" Gohan says the he grabbed his cellphone and call her mom when Hibari and Goten continued to play.

 **Five minutes later**

He walked at them. "she say yes" Gohan says when Hibari quickly jumped at him and give him a hug.

"thank you" Hibari says with a smile on her face.

She looked at him. "Goten do you know how to fly" Yagyu ask him.

He looked at her. "no…I don't know how to fly" Goten says.

She looked at him. "Gohan…you don't have any problem if I taught him how to fly" Yagyu ask him when he nodded at her she quickly pick him up and flew away.

He turned around and walked at her. "Asuka can you call me if my little brother is bothering you" Gohan ask her.

She looked at her. "okay Gohan and I think you little brother is going to behave" Asuka replied.

Asuka saw the her friends was already gone she gives him a hug. "goodbye" Asuka says.

"goodbye" Gohan says the he saw she already flew away when he flew back into his dorm room.

 **Thirty Minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout (Yagyu Dorm Room)**

Yagyu saw the Goten was already wearing his pajamas she hear somebody knocking the door as she walk to the door and saw the Hibari was looking at her. "Yagyu I want to sleep with you two" Hibari says when she nodded at her she quickly gives her a hug.

She sat down on her bed and she was looking around. "Yagyu you have a nice room" Hibari says.

"thank you" Yagyu says when she saw the Goten was already sleeping on the bed.

"Hibari we should go to sleep right now" Yagyu says.

"yes…we're going to wake up early tomorrow" Hibari says the they laid down on the bed when Goten was sleeping in the middle of Yagyu and Hibari.

"good night" Yagyu says.

"good night" Hibari replied the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep when Yagyu looked at him as she patted his head.

"you make me remember about my little sister" Yagyu says the she hugs him and fell down to sleep.

 **Two hours later**

Asuka walked inside the room of her friend when she was getting closer and saw the Yagyu and Hibari was giving a hug to Goten. "that cute" Asuka says the she grabbed her cellphone and took a picture when she send the pictures to Gohan.

She turned around when suddenly she saw Yagyu talking to herself. "Nozomi…I miss you alot" Yagyu says while sleeping.

She was confused. "Nozomi?" Asuka says when she saw the Hibari was moving around she quickly left the room and walked back into her room.

She laid down on her bed. **"Nozomi..maybe she the sister of Yagyu"** Asuka thought the she grabbed her pillow and fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was still sleeping when he stood up and walked at her. "Homura wake up" Future Trunks says while shaking her shoulder when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"good morning" Homura says.

"good morning" Future Trunks replied.

She walked into her closet and grabbed her gi when she walked into the restroom and changed into her gi. She left the restroom and walked beside him. "Trunks I'm ready to train" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay let's go but can you wake up you friends" Trunks says when she nodded at him she walked into the room of her friends meanwhile Future Trunks walked into the training center.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks saw they're was already outside he walked beside. "let's start our training" Future Trunks says when he saw they're ready to fight him.

Homura looked at him. "Trunks we're going to show you that we're already to train in the gravity chamber" Homura says while preparing to fight him.

He looked at them. "then do you best" Trunks says they're molded at him.

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Yagyu dorm room**

Yagyu opened her eyes and saw the Goten and Hibari are still sleeping when Asuka enter into the room. "good morning" Asuka says.

"good morning" Yagyu replied.

Asuka saw the Hibari was giving a tight hug to Goten. "oh…still early so let's let them sleep a little bit more" Asuka says.

She stood up. "okay…I'm going to wake them up in thirty minutes" Yagyu says.

"Yagyu you don't have any problems if I ask you something" Asuka ask her.

"is fine" Yagyu says.

"last night I saw that you was talking to yourself and you say Nozomi" Asuka says.

"can you tell me who is Nozomi" Asuka ask her.

She looks down. "Nozomi is my younger sister and she one year younger than Goten" Yagyu says.

"oh that really nice maybe you can bring her in the island so she can play with Goten" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"my little sister wouldn't be able to come" Yagyu replied.

"why not" Asuka says.

"I bet you have a cute little sister and don't worry Katsugari is not going to act like a pervert" Asuka says.

"Asuka…my little sister pass away six months ago" Yagyu says while looking down as she tried her best to hold her tears as Asuka was surprised she quickly ran at her and give her a hug.

"I'm sorry….I didn't know that you sister pass away" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "is okay" Yagyu replied.

"I'm going to take a bath so wake them up" Yagyu says the she walked into her restroom when Asuka laid down and saw the Goten was sleeping in peace.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka wake them up. "good morning" Hibari and Goten says at the same time.

"good morning" Asuka replied when Hibari saw the Yagyu wasn't there.

"Yagyu is taking a bath" Asuka says when she nodded at her when she stood up and walked into the closet as she changed into her gi when she left the closet and saw the Goten is ready.

"Hibari let's go and don't worry Yagyu is coming but she is going to be late" Asuka says when she nodded at her.

They're walked outside when Hibari turned around. **"Hibari"** Yagyu thought when she saw the Asuka was carrying Goten and was already flying away the she quickly follows her.

 **One hour later**

 **Yagyu dorm room**

Yagyu looked up and felt the hot water touching around her body. "Nozomi…I really miss you a lot" Yagyu says when she grabbed a photo and saw a small girl with a big smile.

 **Isolated island**

Gohan saw the Yagyu wasn't here. "Asuka what happen to Yagyu" Gohan ask her.

"she is going to be late" Asuka replied.

He looked at her. "is fine just tell me when she arrived so for now you train the gravity chamber" Gohan says when she nodded at him she walked into the gravity chamber and started her training.

He saw the Goten and Hibari already started to play. **"okay It looks she started her training"** Gohan thought when he walked at them and saw the Ikaruga was confused.

"Gohan…I was wondering why Hibari it spend most of her time playing with you little brother" Ikaruga says.

"Hibari still using her weighted gi so when she tried to caught my little brother she forcing herself to move faster than before" Gohan replied when she nodded at her.

"now you two can start you training" Gohan says.

Katsugari looked at him. "Gohan if you want to motivate me bring me a girl with big boobs so I can grope her" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

Gohan looked at her. "no" Gohan replied the he saw Ikaruga and Katsugari started to train with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Isolated island**

Yagyu arrived on the island and saw the Goten and Hibari are playing together when Gohan walked at her. "I'm sorry that I was late" Yagyu says while bowing down at him.

He quickly help her to stand up. "you don't have to apologize me…did something happen" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm okay" Yagyu replied.

"okay if you feeling bad you can talk with you friends or even me" Gohan says while patting her head.

"thank you Gohan" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

"no problem and go with Hibari and my brother so you can help Hibari to improve her speed" Gohan says when she nodded at him she walked at them and started to play with them.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Future Trunks saw the Homura was moving faster than before the he continued to dodge her attacks. "Homura you're getting better every day if you continue like this I'm going to let you train in the gravity chamber" Future Trunks says while dodging her attacks.

Future Trunks turned around and block the kick. "good…now tried to improve you speed" Future Trunks says when Mirai nodded at him and tried to attack him but he easily threw her in another direction.

He rapidly dodge a energy blast when Homura looked at her. "that cheating" Homura says angry.

She looked at her. "he didn't say anything about not using ki blast" Hikage says.

Future Trunks was surprised. "she correct I didn't say anything about not using ki blast" Future Trunks says the Hikage quickly threw multiple ki blast against him as he deflected the energy blast.

Future Trunks caught a energy blast and threw her against her as she was surprised she quickly dodged it. "well that sucks" Hikage says while removing the dust from her shoulder.

He looked at her. "you're doing okay just continue you training" Future Trunks says the she ran at him and attack him as he continue to dodge the attacks of Homura and Hikage at the same time.

 **Four hour later**

Gohan saw it was almost time to go he walked at them. "Goten we have to leave right now" Gohan says.

Yagyu looked at him. "oh I almost forgot that you have to go to school" Yagyu says.

"yes but we can train again during the night" Gohan replied when she nodded at her he carried him and walk in the gravity chamber when he saw Asuka training.

"Asuka can you watch you friends I'm going to leave my brother and then I'm going to go to school" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Asuka says when she saw the Gohan and Goten was already gone when she walked outside and saw the Yagyu and Hibari are training together when she walked at them.

She looked at them. "so you two improve a lot when you're playing with Goten" Asuka says.

"yes he was really energetic the he force us to ran around the island" Yagyu replied.

"yes but right now I already miss him" Hibari says.

"don't worry most likely the he is coming" Asuka says with a smile on her face the Yagyu and Hibari continue to train

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gohan and Goten arrived and enter in the house when he saw the Chichi was cooking breakfast when she walked at them. "good morning" Chichi says.

"good morning" Goten and Gohan replied.

"Goten did you have fun staying with you older brother and his friends" Chichi says.

"yes mom it was fun and I even when to sleep with them" Goten says.

"good that's you're have fun last night" Chichi says.

"yes it was fun and he always spend most of his time with Asuka" Goten says.

"Asuka.." Chichi says with curiosity.

"is a girl" Goten replied when she turned around and saw the Gohan was trying to fly away she quickly caught his arm.

"Gohan you didn't told me that you have a girlfriend" Chichi says while looking at him.

Gohan quickly get embarrassed. "Asuka is not my girlfriend…she just a friend" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "the next time you want to pick up you brother you better bring you friend…Asuka" Chichi says.

"I would love to meet you friend Asuka" Chichi says.

"what about tomorrow in the morning I can bring her here so you can meet here" Gohan.

"okay son but you better don't forget about bringing you friend" Chichi says.

"I'm not going to forget" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye son" Chichi says when she saw he was already gone. **"I can't wait to meet her"** Chichi thought.

She sat down on the sofa. **"my first grandchild of Gohan and Asuka** " Chichi thought.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Homura walked at her when suddenly she hear his stomach growling. "Trunks is okay let's go to a break and eat some breakfast" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay then let's go" Future Trunks replied.

Hikage walked at them. "fine I'm already hungry" Hikage says the she grabbed the hands of Homura and Future Trunks and walked to the cafeteria.

Suzune was walking to the nurse room and sat down beside her. "Miyabi when are you going to wake up again" Suzune says while looking at her.

"if you was awake most likely you would be the new leader of the elite team and maybe Homura would be able to challenge you into a battle" Suzune says.

She turned around and saw the Haruka was staring at her. "hi Suzune- sensei" Haruka says as she walked besides her.

"what you need something" Suzune ask her.

"no..I was just curious…I hear a lot of rumors about Miyabi" Haruka says while looking at her.

She looked at her. "you shouldn't worry about her and focus on you training" Suzune says while looking at her.

"just tell me if they was a fight of Miyabi and Homura…who would won the fight " Haruka ask her.

"it depends if Miyabi fight Homura right now…then Homura would be able to defeat her because she a lot more faster than before" Suzune says.

"but if you're talking about when Homura wasn't train by Trunks then the winner it would be Miyabi" Suzune says when Haruki nodded at her and walked away from her.

She saw the she was already gone. **"Miyabi hurry up and wake up"** Suzune says the she sat down and continued to watch her

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Cafeteria**

Haruka saw the her teammates and Trunks already started to eat when she sat down beside Homura. "what's wrong" Homura ask her.

She looked at her. "nothing I'm just went to the nurse room and ask for some information about Miyabi" Haruka says.

"oh she have a lot of fan girls and I hear the she have a lot of talent it would be interesting to fight her" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "so what happen to her" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "I don't know if you want to know them ask Suzune-sensei but most likely she is not going to say anything" Homura says when Future Trunks nodded at her.

She looked at him. "if she was awake most likely I would be fighting against her or she would be the leader of the elite team" Homura says.

Hikage looked at them. "yes and they're would be a lot of annoying fans girls" Hikage says.

Homura turned around and saw a lot of the girls staring at him. "it looks that you have a lot of fans girls" Homura says while eating.

He was surprised when Homura stared at him. "yes is normal you're the only boy from this school" Homura says.

"no really" Haruka says when she show some pictures of Future Trunks without any shirt. "what!" Future Trunks screamed in shock.

"yes a lot of you fan girls have this kind of pictures" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

"no wonder some of the girls looks like they want to remove you clothes" Hikage says while eating.

Hikage looked at him. "some of you fan girls are so desperate that they're willing to drug you and fu-" Homura quickly cover her mouth.

"Hikage!" Homura says angry.

She looked at her. "what..is not my fault the some of her fans girl are willing to drug him" Hikage says.

"some of them are willing to have a child with you" Hikage says.

"good thing they're don't know about you transformation" Homura says.

"yes he is lucky if the other girls know about you transformation they're would be begging you to give them a child" Haruka says.

Future Trunks was looking around and saw multiple girls staring at him. "Let's hurry so we can start training again" Future Trunks says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training Center**

Future Trunks walked outside and saw the Homura walked beside him. " Homura I'm going to test you speed if you're able to dodge the energy blast I'm going to let you train in the gravity" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

She walked away from him when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when he saw the she was able to dodge it. "good now tried to dodge this" Trunks says.

"masenko!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against her as she quickly saw the energy blast and dodged the attack from Trunks.

Trunks was surprised. "let's continued our training" Trunks says the he started to threw multiple energy blast against her.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Isolated Island**

Gohan saw the Ikaruga and Katsugari was able to move around without any problems. "yes! Finally I was able to move from this heavy gi!" Katsugari says

Gohan looked at her. "good now you c-" Katsugari interrupts him and quickly ran at Asuka and rapidly groped her chest.

"aaahhhh!" Asuka screamed when she saw the Katsugari was groping her.

Gohan looked at her. "Katsugari can you stop" Gohan says while looking in another direction

She looked at him. "you should join the fun and touch this soft melons" Katsugari says while groping her.

Asuka looked at her. "Katsugari…stop…is…really embarrassing" Asuka says when she saw the Katsugari continue to groped her.

"yes!" Katsugari screamed excited when she quickly removed her shirt and threw the shirt against Gohan when he saw the shirt was covering his face he turned around and saw Katsugari groping Asuka without any shirt.

"Gohan closed you eyes!" Asuka screamed angry the she quickly moved away from her as she grabbed a sword and looked at her.

"Katsugari I'm tired of you making me get embarrassed now is you turn" Asuka says the she quickly slashed her sword again her in high speed.

"you didn't do any-" Katsugari stop talking and suddenly her clothes get tore into little pieces when Gohan opened his eyes and saw the Katsugari was naked.

Asuka saw the Gohan was staring at her. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed at him.

Katsugari turned around and looked at him. "Gohan now is you turn to get embarrassed" Katsugari says while trying to hug him when suddenly Asuka grab him and ran inside the gravity chamber.

Katsugari turned around and suddenly she fell down unconscious. "you pervert" Ikaruga says the she used her jacket and cover her body.

 **Gravity chamber**

Gohan quickly removed his shirt and give to her as she grabbed the shirt and put it on. "thank you" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "no problem" Gohan says the he grabbed another shirt and put it on.

"I'm sorry about Katsugari….you know she a pervert and she loves groping the chest of other woman" Asuka says.

"is okay" Gohan replied.

"she always acting like that groping me or the others so is a little annoying" Asuka says.

"is fine let's go outside so we can start our training" Gohan replied when she nodded at him when she stood up and they walked outside when she saw the Katsugari was already wearing her school uniform.

He looked at them. "let's continued our training" Gohan says the they nodded at him and started to train again.

 **Six eight hours later**

Future Trunks saw the Homura and her friends are not having any trouble moving in the weighted gi. **"good but still I need to make sure they're already ready to train in the gravity chamber"** Future Trunks thought while dodging the attacks of Homura and Hikage.

Haruka and Yomi moved their hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he rapidly kick the energy blast in different directions. **"good they fighting better than before"** Future Trunks thought the he continued train them.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks looked at them. "today we're going to start training in the gravity chamber" Future Trunks says when they nodded at him they walked in the gravity chamber

He walked to the control center and turn it on suddenly they quickly fell down in the ground when Homura smashed her face into the floor and slowly looked at him. "how are you able to move around without any problems" Homura says while having a hard time to move around.

He looked at her. "is not my first time training in the gravity chamber" Future Trunks replied.

"right now you're all training in five times gravity " Future Trunks says.

"after mastering five times gravity you're all going to start training ten times gravity" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "what is the highest level are you going to put them we're training in the gravity chamber" Homura ask him.

He looked at her. "right now Asuka is training in fifteenth times gravity so fifteenth is the highest we're going to go" Future Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "no…let's make it twenty…I'm going to be stronger than Asuka and I'm going to defeat her" Homura says.

He smiled at her. "fine…is not going to be a easy way to master twenty times gravity" Future Trunks says.

"I don't care…I'm going to master it and I'm going to used all my strength to surpass her" Homura says the she slowly stand up as the other was in shock.

Future Trunks was surprised. "then let's start our training and one important thing tell me when you all get tired" Future Trunks says the they're nodded at him.

 **Isolated island**

 **Gravity chamber**

Asuka saw the her friends was already in the gravity chamber she turned around and saw Gohan turning the gravity on when suddenly they all fell down in the floor when Ikaruga was in shock. "Gohan and Asuka…how you two are able to move around the gravity" Ikaruga says in shock.

Gohan looked at them. "is going to take some time but if you all train the same way as Asuka then you all be able to the same thing as her" Gohan says.

She looked at them. "I'm going to be here to help you all so let's do our best" Asuka says the they're started to trajn.

 **Four hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Gravity chamber**

Future Trunks saw the Homura was walking around the chamber when he walked beside her. "Homura good job if you continue like this you would be able to train in ten times gravity" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "thanks I'm going to do my best to master the five times gravity then the ten times gravity" Homura replied with a smile the she continue to walk around when he saw the her teammates was having a hard time standing up.

He walked beside them. "take you time and don't push yourself" Future Trunks says.

Hikage looked at him and started to force herself to stand up slowly. "Is a pain in the ass training in the gravity chamber" Hikage says angry.

"are you going to give up" Future Trunks says.

"no" Hikage replied.

Mirai looked at him. "I feel the a heavy box is pushing me into the floor" Mirai says.

Haruka looked at him. "I never felt this kind of pressure pushing against me" Haruka says.

He looked at her. "that nothing my father was able to train in five hundred times gravity" Trunks says.

Homura and her teammates was in shock. "five hundred times gravity….but how" Homura says.

He looked at her. "by training" Future Trunks replied.

"I don't believe you" Homura says.

"human is not able to survive in the kind of gravity" Homura says in disbelief.

He looked at her. "I'm not lying and my father is not a human" Future Trunks says while looking at her.

"fine I'm going to believe you" Homura says the she continue to walk around the gravity chamber.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Isolated island**

 **Gravity Chamber**

In the gravity chamber when Gohan and Asuka saw the they're having trouble standing up when she walked beside her. "Ikaruga don't push yourself" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "okay but is hard to move in this gravity" Ikaruga says.

Hibari looked at her. "Asuka I'm having a hard time moving" Hibari says while trying to move.

She looked at her. "don't give up and tried you best" Asuka says the she nodded at her.

 **Eight hours later**

Future Trunks saw the it was already late he walked to the control center and turned off the gravity when they stood up and they looked at him. "Trunks I'm so tired" Mirai says.

"me too" Yomi says while walking to the door.

Hikage looked at them. "I'm going to take a bath" Hikage says while walking outside from the gravity chamber when Haruka quickly follows her.

"me too" Haruka says while walking best her.

Homura saw the they we're already gone. "Trunks I want to continue my training" Homura says while looking at him.

"Homura you need to rest" Future Trunks replied.

"no I need to make sure I'm strong enough to defeat her so let me train a little bit more" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay I'm going to let you train a little bit more" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "thank you" Homura says the he turn on the gravity chamber and she continue her training.

Future Trunks looked at her. "one thing if I tell you that you're going to rest you're going to obey me" Future Trunk says.

She looked at him. "okay Trunks" Homura says the she continue to train.

 **Six hours later**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Future Trunks walked in the gravity chamber and saw the Homura was already tired the he walked at her and carried her on his arm. "I'm okay I can walk by myself" Homura says

Future Trunks looked at her. "no" Future Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "fine…I'm going to sleep" Homura says the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Future Trunks saw the she was already sleeping when he opened the door and slowly walked outside. "Homura you really want to defeat her" Future Trunks says the he walked into his dorm room and put her on her bed.

Future Trunks sat down and looked at her. "Homura I'm going to help you and you friends to get stronger and you al be able to challenge them" Future Trunk says.

He laid down and fell down to sleep when suddenly somebody enter into the room. "it looks like Homura is training a lot with Trunks" Suzune says

She was getting closer and saw the Homura was sleeping as she sat down beside her. "I wonder how strong she is right now" Suzune says the she stood up and left the room.

 **Three months later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Gravity chamber**

Future Trunks walked beside her. "good now you're able to train in fifteenth times gravity" Future Trunks says.

"yes but it took some time to master it" Homura says.

"Trunks we're planning to fight against Asuka and her friends" Homura says.

"okay then do you best but one condition if you kill one of Gohan students I'm not going to train you all anymore" Future Trunks says.

"we're not going to kill anybody" Homura says.

"good then take a rest right now so tomorrow you would be able to fight her" Future Trunks says the she nodded at him.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to take a break" Homura says when she left the gravity chamber when Future Trunks walked beside her and walked into the room.

Homura laid down on her bed when she looked at him. "Trunks after training in the gravity chamber and learning all the advances techniques…are you still going to train us" Homura ask him.

He looked at her. "yes I still going to train you all" Future Trunks says.

"I'm having fun training you all" Future Trunks says.

She smiled at him. "okay and I'm going to tell you what happen after we challenge them" Homura says.

"Goodnight" Homura says.

"Goodnight" Future Trunks replied.

 **Nine hours later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Asuka walked outside of her room when suddenly the wall was destroyed. She turned around and suddenly Homura appeared next to her and looked at each other. "Asuka! I want to fight you right now!" Homura says.

Asuka looked around and didn't sense her friends. "don't worry about you friends right now my teammates are fighting against them" Homura says.

"don't worry we're not going to kill anyone so accept my challenge" Homura says.

Asuka looked at her. "fine let's fight right now" Asuka says.

"shinobi!" Asuka and Homura screamed at the same when the light appear around then and turn into their shinobi form when Homura looked at her.

"this time I'm going to defeat you" Homura says the she prepares to fight her.

 **In another location**

Hikage and Katsugari are stared at each other. "who are you" Katsugari says while pointing at her.

She looked at her. "you talk to much" Hikage says the she rapidly threw multiple knives again her when suddenly Katsugari dodged the knives when suddenly she felt a cut near her arm.

She saw the Hikage was looking at her. "let's start our fight I don't want to waste my time" Hikage says.

"then come at me" Katsugari says when suddenly Hikage appeared next to her and delivered a punch into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Katsugari looked at her. "I'm not going to lose! Shinobi!" Katsugari screamed as she transformed into her shinobi form.

"shinobi!" Hikage screamed the she transformed into her shinobi form.

Hikage and Katsugari stared at each. "wow! You're really strong…I can't wait to defeat you" Katsugari says excited.

 **In another location**

Haruka looked at her. "oh that cute little bunny want to fight me" Haruka says while looking at her.

"I'm not a defenseless girl" Hibari replied.

"oh the cute little bunny learn how to fight" Haruka says while looking at her.

"let me test how strong you become" Haruka says while looking at her.

 **In the forest**

Ikaruga dodge the attack and quickly turned around and saw her opponent. "who are you" Ikaruga says.

She grabbed her sword. "oh I didn't know the a rich girl would be interested of my name" Yomi says.

Ikaruga looked at her. "what is you problem" Ikaruga says angry.

She looked at her and quickly jumped down from the tree. "I hate you attitude…always looking down to people" Yomi says.

"but what do I expect from a rich girl" Yomi says as she prepares to fight her.

"I don't know what is you problem but I'm going to defeat you" Ikaruga says.

 **Near the training center**

Yagyu saw her opponent when she looked at her and ignored her. "what! Stop ignoring me and fight me!" Mirai screamed angry the she grabbed her umbrella and quickly shoot her multiple times.

She dodge the bullets and looked at her. "just hurry up I want to find Hibari" Yagyu says the she prepares to fight her.

 **In the dorm room**

Asuka and Homura clashed they're fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. "it looks that you got stronger" Asuka says while trying to attack her.

She looked at her and saw the she was able to dodge her attacks. "the same thing for you but I'm still going to defeat you" Homura says the she quickly delivered multiple punches into her stomach as she grasped her hand and threw her in another direction as she crashed into the wall.

Asuka stood up and looked at her. "this is not going to be a easy fight" Asuka replied while removing blood from her mouth.

In another location when Haruka easily dodge the punches of Hibari when she quickly delivered a heavy punch into her stomach. "you improve a little bit but not enough to defeat me" Haruka says the she quickly deliberated multiple strikes into her body.

Hibari was having a hard time dodging her punches the suddenly she appeared next to her and delivered a heavy hook into her face causing her to fell down unconscious when she looked at her. "next time I'm going to make you one of my dolls" Haruka says the she leaves Hanzo Academy.

Hikage and Katsugari clashed they fist at the same time suddenly she grabbed her knife and threw her against her as Katsugari dodged it when she appeared next to her and slash a knife at her.

Katsugari saw blood flowing down in her arm as she looked at her. "you bitch!" Katsugari screamed angry.

Katsugari saw the she didn't show any sign of emotion she quickly appeared next to her and attack her but she quickly dodged it and delivered a punch into her stomach as she slapped her face into the ground. "oh is already over" Hikage says.

Katsugari stood up and looked at her. "I can st-" Hikage appeared next to her and charged her energy blast. "Hellzone Cannon!" Hikage screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her causing a immense explosion.

 **Training center**

Yagyu quickly delivered a heavy punch into her stomach and threw her in another direction when she looked at her. "stop wasting my time and give up" Yagyu says while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

She was getting even more furious than before. "shut up! I'm not going to give up!" Mirai screamed at her.

Yagyu looked at her fine. "I'm going to end this" Yagyu says the she appeared next to her and charged her attack. "Giant Storm!" Yagyu screamed throwing the energy blast against her when suddenly a immense explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw she was already unconscious.

"Hibari I'm going to find you" Yagyu says the she started to look for her.

 **In the forest**

Yomi and Ikaruga clashed their swords at the same time. "I'm going to defeat you!" Yomi screamed at her while pushing her sword against her.

"what is you problem?" Ikaruga ask her while pushing her sword back against her.

Yomi got angry and slashed her sword against her when Ikaruga felt blood around her arm and saw the her shirt was already damaged. "why do you hate me so much!" Ikaruga screamed at her.

"I hate you because of you selfish family!" Yomi screamed at her the she quickly appeared next to her and put her hand near her. "Elegant Blaster!" Yomi screamed throwing the energy blast causing a explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw she was already unconscious when she looked at her and walked away from her.

 **In the dorm room**

Homura and Asuka crashed multiple strikes against each other when suddenly Asuka delivered her a punch into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth. "you bitch" Homura says angry while she removes the blood from her mouth.

She appeared next to her and delivered a heavy punch into her ribs causing her to cough blood from her mouth. you're really strong" Asuka says while remembering her blood from her mouth.

Asuka moved her hand and started to charged her attack. "masenkoo!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her when Homura saw the energy blast she deflected the energy blast in another direction.

Homura looked at her the she quickly moved her hand and charged her attack. "Burning Attack!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against her when suddenly Asuka deflected the energy blast.

Homura looked at her. "I'm not going to play anymore! I'm going to finish this!" Homura screamed her the she released more of her power when she stop screaming and started to charged her attack.

Asuka looked at her and did the same thing as she releases all her power when she stop screaming and charged her attack. **"I'm going to win this fight"** Asuka thought.

They're ran to each other. "Eraser Cannon!" Homura screamed. "Crush Cannon!" Asuka screamed when the two energy blast clash against each other it caused a immense explosion.

 **Five minutes later**

The smoke disappeared and Homura stood up when she saw the dorm was already destroy when she saw the Asuka is unconscious. "this time I won the fight" Homura says the she walked away.

 **Ten minutes later**

Homura saw the Hikage was carried Mirai. "oh…she lost her fight" Homura says.

"let's return home" Homura says the she nodded at her and flew to Hebijo Academy.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

 **Dorm room**

Gohan saw the everything was destroy. "what happen here " Gohan ask her.

"we're fighting against Homura and her friends" Asuka says while looking down.

Gohan saw the everything was destroy. "I'm sorry that you lost the battle" Gohan says.

"I'm okay…now we need to find a temporary place to stay" Asuka says when suddenly Gohan got a idea.

"Asuka tell you friends to follow me I know the perfect place" Gohan says when she nodded at her and they quickly follows him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan looked at them. "I'm going to talk with my mom" Gohan says the he walked inside the house when Asuka saw the house.

" **so this is the house of Gohan"** Asuka thought.

Katsugari walked beside her. "it looks like a quiet place" Katsugari says.

"you right it looks quiet and peaceful" Ikaruga replied when suddenly Gohan left the house and quickly walked at them.

"I have good news I was able to convince my mother and she is going to let you all stay in her house" Gohan says with a smile on his face.

"what!" Asuka and her friends screamed at the same time as their we're in shock the Gohan mother is going to let them stay in her house.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 9 - Yin and Yang**

 **Age**

 **Hibari – 15**

 **Yagyu – 15**

 **Asuka – 16**

 **Katsugari- 17**

 **Ikaruga- 17**

 **Gohan- 16**

 **Mirai- 16**

 **Homura – 17**

 **Yomi – 17**

 **Hikage – 18**

 **Haruka – 18**

 **Future Trunks- 23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Yin and Yang**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

Ikaruga quickly walked in front of them. "now the we have a new place to stay I want to make some rules" Ikaruga says.

"boring" Katsugari replied.

She looked at her. "is very important to follow this rule I don't want to show the we're a bad influence for his sons" Ikaruga says.

"the first rule is not groping and I'm talking about you" Ikaruga says to Katsugari.

"what!" Katsugari says in shock.

"but why not!" Katsugari complained.

She looked at her. "you want Chichi to think wrong about us" Ikaruga says.

"Katsugari remember we're guest and we have to behave so tried you best to act like a normal girl" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to behave like a good girl but when we come back to our dorm I'm going to grope you all" Katsugari says.

"sure…just don't act like a pervert" Ikaruga says when she nodded at her.

Chichi walked at them and saw five girls. "hi my name is Chichi" Chichi says.

Asuka looked at her. "Hi my name is Asuka and thanks for letting us stay in you house" Asuka says.

" **so that Asuka…she looks like a nice girl for Gohan"** Chichi thought.

Asuka walked beside her friends. "Hi my name is Ikaruga and I really appreciate that you let us stay in you house and don't worry we not going to bother you at all" Ikaruga says.

Katsugari looked at her. "hello my name is Katsugari thanks for letting us stay in you house" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

Hibari is excited to see Goten again. "Hi my name is Hibari" Hibari says.

"Hello my name is Yagyu" Yagyu replied.

Chichi looks at the. "finally I meet my son students" Chichi says.

"my younger son told me a lot about you all" Chichi says.

Asuka smiled at her. " I didn't know that Goten talk about us" Asuka says surprised. "yes and the talk a lot about Hibari and Yagyu" Chichi says.

Hibari looked at her. "that really nice…what do you think of Goten talking about us" Hibari says.

"yes is really nice" Yagyu replied.

Chichi looked at them. "let me show you the room that you're all going to stay" Chichi says when they're walked inside the house when they walked inside a room.

"I think the enough space for three people" Chichi says.

Asuka looked around when she saw a picture of Gohan when he was a little boy. "Chichi are you sure the Gohan is not going to get angry for staying in his room" Asuka says.

"my son told me that is okay" Chichi says.

"okay I'm going to stay in this room" Asuka says.

Katsugari looked at her. "me too I'm going to stay in this room" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

Ikaruga looked at her. **"I need to make sure that she not doing anything inappropriate"** Ikaruga thought.

"I'm staying here too" Ikaruga says.

" **dammit! I was going to grope her when she was sleeping…thanks for ruining my lewd plan"** Katsugari thought.

Chichi looked the other two. "now we need to find another room for you two" Chichi says when suddenly Goten ran and give them a hug.

"Chichi we can share the same room with Goten" Hibari says.

Chichi looked at them. **"it looks like my younger son treat them like elders sisters"** Chichi thought.

"is okay you two can share the room with my younger son" Chichi says.

"I'm going to the market to buy more food" Chichi says.

"Chichi let me help you" Asuka says.

"is okay and is my responsibility to get the grocery and clean the house" Chichi says.

She looked at her and saw the she wanted to help her. "okay you can help me" Chichi says.

"so are we going to a market near this village" Asuka ask her.

"no we're going to Hercules City" Chichi says when Asuka nodded at her she walked beside her and walking outside when she saw the Chichi have a car they're walked inside the car and traveled Into Hercules City.

Goten quickly ran at them. "Hi Hibari and Yagyu" Goten says while waving his hand.

"hi" Hibari and Yagyu says at the same time.

"let's play hide and seek" Goten says excited.

Yagyu patted his head. "okay let's play hide and seek" Yagyu says with a smile on her face

"yes let's play hide and seek" Hibari says with excited the they're quickly ran outside.

Katsugari saw the nobody was inside. "yes! Now I can have my fun" Katsugari says while looking at Ikaruga.

Ikaruga was confused when suddenly Katsugari ran at her and quickly remembered her shirt and started to groped her. "squish! Squish! Squish!" Katsugari screamed with excited while groping her.

"st…stop!" Ikaruga screamed.

"can you stop acting like a pervert" Ikaruga says while trying to remove her away from her.

"no…you know the I love boobs!" Katsugari says the she quickly removed her bra and groped her even more than before when suddenly she gave a low moan of pleasure.

"that was really cute" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face when she quickly turned around and push her away from her as she hide her chest.

She grabbed her bra and put it on as she grabbed her shirt and quickly wear it. "Katsugari the next time you grope me…I'm going to beat you up" Ikaruga says angry.

"why are you getting angry it was only for fun nobody is going to get hurt" Ikaruga says.

"Katsugari….what would happen if Goten was here and saw you groping me even worse I was almost naked" Ikaruga says.

"he is only a small boy.. I know you love boobs but tried to control yourself" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to stop because a little boy is living in the house" Ikaruga says.

"good…now help me organize all our clothes" Ikaruga looked at her when she nodded at her and started to help her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hercules City**

In the store when Chichi and Asuka was walking around the market. "that a lot of food" Asuka says surprised.

"yes Goten and Gohan eats a lot that why I used most of my money on food" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "if you want I can help you cook" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to be okay" Chichi says.

"is okay I want to help you" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "okay you can help me" Chichi replied when she looked at her. **"she a perfect wife for my son"** Chichi thought.

"Asuka let's divide our work" Chichi says while giving her a piece of paper.

"okay Chichi" Asuka says the she walked in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Asuka was walking around the store when she saw grabbed her list and saw the she was missing two items. **"okay two more and we can go home"** Asuka says when suddenly she saw a group of criminals having guns as they're pointed the guns to the cashier.

She looked behind and saw a lot of people getting scared. **"I need to find way to knock them out without hurting other"** Asuka thought when suddenly she felt a cold wind touching her back.

" **weird why is getting cold..is only summer"** Asuka thought when suddenly she saw a girl with gray hair running at them and punching one of the criminals.

Asuka quickly stood up and appeared next to her and quickly kick the guy with a gun. "hey I'm going to fight from the left side and you fight the right side" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "okay" the girl with gray hair.

Asuka quickly appeared around them and knock them out without any problems when she turned around and saw the girl was able to knock them out.

" **she a shinobi like me"** Asuka thought the she walked beside her.

"Hi my name is Asuka" Asuka says.

The girl was surprised she turned around and slowly calm down. "hi my name is Yumi" Yumi says while shaking her hands.

She looked at her. "Yumi…are you a shinobi" Asuka ask her.

"yes I'm a shinobi" Yumi says.

"cool I never meet you before do you go to Hanzo Academy" Asuka ask her.

"no my shinobi school is Gessen Academy" Yumi says when suddenly a girl ran at them.

"where is the criminals!" Videl screamed when she saw the criminals was unconscious.

"what!" Videl screamed in shock.

Yumi saw the other girl. "goodbye" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Asuka says when she saw Yumi leaving the store.

She saw the girl was talking to other people she turned around and find Chichi as she walked at her. "it looks the is going to take some time" Asuka says.

"is fine I already bought everything so let's leave right now" Chichi says when Asuka nodded at her and walked outside of the store.

Yagyu quickly caught him. "now is you turn" Yagyu says.

Goten saw she was flying. "is nice that you are able to fly" Goten says.

She looked at him. "you don't know how to fly" Yagyu replied.

"no and I don't want to bother my older brother" Goten says.

She looked at him. "Goten I'm going to teach you how to fly" Yagyu says.

Hibari quickly walked beside her. "I want to help too" Hibari says.

Goten looked at them. "for real" Goten says surprised.

She looked at him. "yes" Yagyu replied.

"yes that sounds fun" Hibari replied.

Goten quickly give them a hug. "thank you" Goten says while hugging at them.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Training center**

Future Trunks walked inside the gravity chamber and saw the Homura was still trainings when he sat down and looked at her. "good job at defeating her" Future Trunks says.

She turned around and looked at him. "thanks but I was able to defeat her because you're a good teacher" Homura says.

"you don't have to thank me and you won the fight because you push you limits" Future Trunks says.

"yes it was hard at first" Homura says.

"all you friends defeat they opponents" Future Trunks says.

"not exactly…Mirai lost and it looks she a little bit depressed" Homura says.

Future Trunks was surprised. "I didn't know she was depressed" Future Trunks replied.

"yes if you want to talk with her I think she in her room" Homura says.

He stood up and walked at her. "okay I'm going to talk with her" Future Trunks says the he left the gravity chamber.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Mirai dorm room**

Future Trunks enter in her room and saw she was writing something as he get closer and started to read. "it sounds interesting" Future Trunks says when suddenly she quickly stood up and saw he was reading her story.

"what are you doing here" Mirai says embarrassed while trying to hide something from her hand.

"Mirai I didn't know you like to write stories" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes…but nobody is going to read my stories" Mirai says.

Future Trunks sat down next to her. "Mirai let me see you story" Future Trunks says when he saw she was embarrassed.

She give the story as he started to read when he laid down and continued to read. **"I know my story sucks"** Mirai thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He looked at her. "I like the story" Future Trunks.

She was surprised. "wait…you like my story" Mirai says in shock.

"yes if you want I can ask my mother to help you publish you story" Future Trunks says.

She quickly stood up. "no….thanks I only writing the story just for fun and I'm not ready to show it to other people" Mirai says.

He looked at her. "so what is title of you story" Future Trunks ask her.

"Rapunzel the Shinobi" Mirai replied.

"Trunks I'm not sad the I lost against Yagyu..the next time I'm going to win" Mirai says.

"good and when you finish writing you story let me read it" Future Trunks says.

"sure I'm going to let you read my story" Mirai says when he nodded at her and walked back to the gravity chamber.

 **One hour later**

Yagyu looked at him. "Goten the first step is by pushing you energy into the floor" Yagyu says the she started to fly.

"okay" Goten replied the he started to push energy into the ground when suddenly he started to float around.

"Yagyu! I'm flying!" Goten says excited.

"Goten be careful! Is you first time flying" Yagyu says.

"Yagyu he was able to fly without any problems " Hibari says surprised.

Yagyu was going to says something but suddenly Goten fell down as she quickly reacted and caught him. "thanks for catching me" Goten says with a smile.

She looked at him. "no problem just be careful" Yagyu replied when Goten quickly jumped away from her and started to fly around the house.

Hibari walked at her. "are you okay" Hibari ask her.

"yes I'm just remember some bad memories" Yagyu replied when she saw the Goten was improving his flying.

"Goten continue flying like this and you would be able to fly the same way as Gohan" Yagyu says with a proud voice.

Goten flew at her. "if I was able to fly the same way as my brother can we go to Capsule Corporation and meet my best friend" Goten says.

"yes" Yagyu replied.

"yes it sounds fun Hibari replied.

"yay! Trunks is really cool I think you two are going to get along with him" Goten says with a smile on her face.

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Dorm room**

Hanzo saw the dorm room was destroy as he turned around and looked at him. "so it was destroy because of the fight of my granddaughter and the evil shinobi girl" Hanzo says.

Kiriya looked at him. "yes" Kiriya replied

"wow! Amazing my granddaughter is becoming a lot stronger than before" Hanzo says.

"I bet she can easily defeat me and even her grandmother" Hanzo says with a proud voice.

Kiriya looked at him. "Gohan told me that Asuka is barely touching her power the later on she going to become more stronger the same thing with her rival" Kiriya says.

He looked at him. "interesting" Hanzo replied.

Kiriya looked at him. "you trust a lot with Gohan….do you know something about him" Kiriya says.

"yes I know a lot about him and his secrets" Hanzo says.

"what kind of secrets" Kiriya ask him.

"I can't tell you but right now only three people know about his secret" Hanzo says.

He looked at him. "but right now is important that your taking care of the Yang scroll" Hanzo says.

Kiriya quickly walked beside him. "don't worry nobody would be able to steal the yang scroll" Kiriya says.

 **One hour later**

Gohan flew back and saw the Yagyu and Hibari was teaching Goten how to fly when he walked beside them. "hi guys" Gohan says.

"hi" Yagyu and Hibari says at the same time.

"hi big bro!" Goten says with excitement.

"brig bro! I know how to fly!" Goten says while flying around the house.

"good job Goten" Gohan says with a proud voice.

He looked at them. "thanks for teaching my brother how to fly" Gohan says.

"no problem but you brother is a natural he was able to fly without any problems" Yagyu says

"yes he have a lot of potential" Gohan says the he reminds about his father.

Asuka walked outside and quickly give him a hug. "hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "Gohan I'm sorry that I lost the fight against Homura" Asuka says while looking down.

Gohan patted her head. "you don't have to apologize me" Gohan replied.

"remember you all have a lot of time to improve and get stronger" Gohan says.

"so take this battle as experience if you have a rematch maybe you would be able to defeat her" Gohan says

She looked at him. "okay the next time I'm going to defeat her" Asuka says with a proud voice and Gohan nodded at her.

"Gohan when we can start our training again" Asuka ask him.

"next week" Gohan replied.

"in my school I'm going to have multiple test so I need to make sure I pass them" Gohan says.

"but I can tell Piccolo or even Eighteenth to watch over you all" Gohan says.

"sounds good I can't wait to start my training tomorrow" Asuka says excited.

"before I forget dinner is ready" Asuka says when they're quickly walked inside the house and started to eat.

 **Forest**

Sayuri sat down in one of the branches. **"it looks the my granddaughter is training with Gohan"** Sayuri thought.

Renka looked at her. "Sayuri-sense…why are we doing here" Renka.

" **Gohan the boy who defeated Cell and have the power to destroy Earth without any problems"** Sayuri thought.

She turned around and looked at them. "I'm going to get you a new master" Sayuri says.

"a new master!" Hanabi says excited.

Kafuru looked at her. "a new master?" Kafuru says confused.

"yes you three need to be ready" Sayuri says.

"the festival is going to start in two years so I need to make sure you all are strong enough for the important event" Sayuri says.

"that why you all going to have a new master and he is going to teach a new kind of power so you all better be prepared to train with him" Sayuri says the she continue to observe the house.

 **Chichi and Goku Residence**

Asuka turned around. "something wrong" Gohan ask her.

"no…I thought I sense my grandmother" Asuka replied.

"grandmother?" Gohan says confused.

"my grandma is a famous shinobi and I think she even stronger than my grandfather" Asuka replied when she saw the rest of her friends already finish eating.

"thank you for the food" Ikaruga says when she nodded at her.

Hibari quickly grabbed the hand of Yagyu. "let's take a bath" Hibari says.

"yes" Yagyu replied the they walked into the restroom and took a bath.

Gohan continued to eat his food when suddenly he sense a energy the felt the same way as Asuka. **"I know is not Hanzo…I wonder who is the person"** Gohan thought.

Asuka stood up. "Gohan I'm going to sleep" Asuka says.

"Goodnight Gohan and Chichi" Asuka says the she walked back into the room.

"Goodnight" Gohan and Chichi says at the same time.

Chichi saw she was already in her room. "Gohan when are you going to ask her out" Chichi ask her.

"mom!?" Gohan says embarrassed.

"she a perfect wife and I already want grandchildren" Chichi says

"mom…we're not even dating so calm down" Gohan says.

"you better hurry up because I want a cute granddaughter" Chichi says.

"mom!?" Gohan says embarrassed.

"are you going to stay here tonight" Chichi ask him.

"no in the morning I'm going to have a test so I have to wake up early but next week I would be able to stay here" Gohan says.

"good that you're doing you best to manage you studies and training with you students" Chichi says with a proud voice.

Gohan stood up and walked her. "yes is not easy but I'm doing my best" Gohan replied.

"Goodnight mom" Gohan says.

"goodnight" Chichi says when Gohan already left the house when he sense the energy he decided to fly in the forest.

 **Forest**

Gohan walked into the forest when he turned around. "I know you all here so stop hiding" Gohan says when suddenly three girls appeared.

They quickly ran at him and attack him multiple times when Gohan was dodging the attack without any problems. **"what! Impossible!"** Renka thought.

" **what! He is to fast!"** Kafuru though while trying to attack him as Gohan continue to dodge they attempt he quickly turned around and stop the attack with only one finger.

" **what!?"** Hanabi thought when suddenly Sayuri appeared in front of them.

"stop fighting!" Sayuri screamed at them when the three girls quickly ran behind her.

"hi my name is Sayuri the grandmother of Asuka" Sayuri says as Gohan was surprised.

"I know you was training my granddaughter and her friends so I want you to train my students too" Sayuri says.

She walked beside him. "I know you was the boy the defeated Cell" Sayuri whispered on his ear.

Gohan was in shock. "how do you know" Gohan says.

"don't worry I'm going to keep you secret safe and other three people know you secret," Sayuri says.

Gohan looked at her. "okay I'm going to train them but next week right now I'm focusing on my test" Gohan says.

"I understand" Sayuri says when she turned around and the three girls walked beside her.

"hi my name is Renka" Renka says.

"hello my name is Kafuru" Kafuru says

"hi my name is Hanabi" Hanabi says with excitement.

"hi my name is Son Gohan" Gohan says.

Sayuri looked at him. "the we see you next week" Sayuri says.

"goodbye Gohan-sensei" Renka and her sisters says at the same time when he was going to say something but they already left.

" **that was strange"** Gohan thought as he travel back into his dorm room.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Future Trunks and Homura dorm room**

Future Trunks wake up and saw the Homura was already awake. "good morning" Future Trunks says.

"good morning" Homura replied.

"Trunks what are we going to do" Homura ask him.

"today I wanted to test you strength so you're not going to used the weighted gi so I can test you power and speed" Future Trunks says.

She quickly stood up and walked at him. "after our training let's go somewhere " Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay…but you're going to choose the place…take it as a reward for you hard work you was able to defeat Asuka" Future Trunks says

She quickly give him a hug. "thanks Trunks" Homura says with a smile on her face when she let him go she quickly ran into her clothes and grabbed her school uniform as she ran into the restroom and change clothes.

"Trunks let's go right now" Homura says while grabbing his hand and running to the training center.

 **Training center**

Homura looked at him. "Trunks I'm ready" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "used all you power and not holding back" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him "okay Trunks I'm not going to hold back" Homura says when she started to scream and aura began to appear around her as she stop and looked at him.

"I'm not don't yet!" Homura says the she grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Homura screamed when suddenly all her clothes disappeared as Future Trunks turned around.

" **if Master Roshi was here most likely he would have a nosebleed or he would tried to groped her"** Future Trunks saw the light was gone and saw the Homura have a smile on her face.

She looked at him . "I have a technique the help me increase my power and speed" Homura says with a smile on her face.

"Crimson!" Homura screamed when suddenly her aura and hair turned red as the aura was moving more violently than before.

He looked at her. "impressive" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes is my ultimate attack" Homura says with confidence.

She quickly ran at him and slashed her sword when she quickly dodges it . **"she a lot more stronger and faster than a regular person"** Future Trunks though while dodging her attacks.

Future Trunks looked at her . "Homura show me more of this power" Future Trunks ask her when she smiled at him and quickly ran at him and slash him multiple times as Future Trunks dodge the attacks.

He looked at her. "you improve a lot since the last time you fight me" Future Trunks says while he dodges the attack of Homura.

She ran at him and quickly jumped at him and clash her sword against him when suddenly Future Trunks quickly blocked when she moved her hand and charged her attack. "burning attack!" Homura screamed throwing the ki blast when Future Trunks quickly deflected the energy blast in a different direction.

Future Trunks saw the her Crimson form to disappear. "let's continue our fight" Homura says.

She ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Future Trunks deflected the energy blast when suddenly she appeared next to him and clashed her sword against him when Trunks blocked the sword.

She quickly ran at him and started to charge her attack. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast when suddenly Future Trunks deflected the energy blast.

He quickly appeared next to her and grasped her hand as he moved a energy blast at her. "Homura I already won the match" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "fine I give up" Homura says when Future Trunks threw the energy blast in another direction.

"Homura can you tell me more about you Crimson form" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "is just a form to increase my power and speed the last time I used I was able to stay in the form for five minutes but today I was able to remain for ten minutes" Homura says.

He looked at her. "Homura where you want to go" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "let's go to the hot spring" Homura says.

"a hot spring…are you sure" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes… I spent most of my time training in the gravity chamber and I want to do something to relax my body" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "okay I'm going to call my mother with hot spring we should go" Future Trunks says the he walked in another direction and call his mother.

 **Five minutes later**

Future Trunks walked at her. "my mom already told me the perfect hot spring and she already pay it" Future Trunks says.

Homura quickly grabbed his hand. "let's go" Homura says when they're quickly started to fly and travel to West City.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Hot Spring**

Future Trunks sat down on the hot mineral water when he turned around and saw Homura wearing a towel when she say down beside him and she removes her towel. "I love hot springs" Homura says while entering the hot water touching her body.

Homura saw the he was embarrassed. "is you first time coming here" Homura ask him.

"yes..where I'm come from I spent most of my time training or helping other people" Future Trunks replied.

She looked at him. At least you have a nice family the care about you" Homura says.

"yes but sometimes my father is a difficult person to understand" Future Trunks says.

He looked at her. "you never talk about you family" Future Trunks says with curiosity.

She looked at him. "I don't want to talk about them" Homura says.

"if I talk about them it make me remember about bad memories from my past" Homura says.

She saw the Future Trunks was drinking something. "Trunks what are you drinking" Homura ask him.

"my mother told me that is more relaxing if I drink sake" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "let me drink a little bit" Homura says.

He looked at her. "no remember you can't drink alcohol" Future Trunks says.

"you're not old enough to drink" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "is only a small sip" Homura says while shaking his shoulder.

He grabbed a small cup and give it to her when she grabbed and drink it when suddenly her face turned red when she get closer. "give more" Homura says when Future Trunks saw she was already drunk.

" **are you serious….she light headed"** Future Trunks thought when suddenly Homura grabbed the bottle of Sake and drink it all.

She looked at him. "Trunks….you're a great warrior….and…you're..handsome too" Homura says when Future Trunks quickly get embarrassed.

He grabbed his towel and stood up. "Homura I think we need to leave right now" Future Trunks says when she stood and grabbed her towel and cover herself.

"okay…it was a fun day" Homura says.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Director office**

Haruka sat down and saw the Suzune was sitting beside her and looked at her. "Suzune-sensei…why I'm here" Haruka ask her.

She looked at her. "the director want to assign you with a mission" Suzune replied when the director sat down and looked at them.

"I'm here to give you a mission" Dōgen says.

"the mission is to steal the Yang scroll" Dōgen says when she was confused.

"you're going to find the Yang scroll in Hanzo Academy so make sure you stole it and give it to me" Dōgen says while looking at her.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to fail you" Haruka says

He looked at her. "good now you can leave from my office" Dōgen says when Haruka left the office.

Suzune looked at him. "are you sure about stealing the yang scroll" Suzune says.

"yes" Dōgen replied.

"you know the is dangerous emerging Yin and Yang scrolls" Suzune says.

"you shouldn't worry about that and focus on you students" Dōgen replied.

She stood. "okay Director Dōgen" Suzune says the she left the office when Dōgen saw she already left.

"finally I'm going to get the yang scroll with the power of the two scroll I'm going to became the strongest shinobi not I'm going to be the strongest being of the universe" Dōgen says while laughing.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Future Trunks and Homura dorm room**

Future Trunks saw the Homura is already on her pajama when he saw the she was already sleeping on her bed. **"I never going to give her alcohol"** Future Trunks thought the he laid down on his bed and fell down to sleep.

Homura stood up and walked at him as she laid down next to him when she give him a hug and looked at him. "Trunks…you're a idiot" Homura says the she fell down to sleep.

 **Ten Hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Future Trunks and Homura dorm room**

Future Trunks woke up when he felt somebody beside him when he turned around and saw the Homura was sleeping beside him. **"Homura!"** Future Trunks.

Homura woke up and saw the she was sleeping with Future Trunks as she quickly stood up and suddenly her head hurts. "dammit…my head hurts" Homura complained.

Future Trunks looked at her. "I'm going to make you a coffee and you better drink it" Future Trunks says.

"thank you" Homura says when she saw the Future Trunks left the room.

" **I was sleeping with Trunks"** Homura thought when she saw she was embarrassed. **"calm down…I don't have any feelings for Trunks'** Homura thought.

 **Five minutes later**

Future Trunks walked beside her and give her a coffee when she drink it. "bitter" Homura says.

He looked at her. "are you feeling better" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes I'm okay" Homura says.

"I'm going to take a bath" Homura says.

"Trunks can you start training my teammates maybe today I'm going to be late" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "okay just be careful" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him and he walked outside when he sense the Yomi was training in the forest.

 **Forest**

Future Trunks sat down and saw the Yomi was training by herself when he saw the she was angry the he stood up when he appeared next to her and blocked her sword. "Yomi are you feeling okay" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "yes since the last fight I want to fight her again and this time break her perfect while teeth" Yomi says angry.

Future Trunks looked at her. "can you tell me why you hate Ikaruga " Future Trunks ask her.

She walked at him. "fine I'm going to show you why I hate her so much" Yomi says.

"are you sure you want to show it to me" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes if you want to understand me…I think you need to see the place I was born" Yomi says.

"okay I'm going to come with you" Future Trunks replied when he started to follow her.

 **One hour later**

 **Slums**

Yomi and Future Trunks landed near a house when he saw a lot of people in the streets when a small boy walked at him. "sir do you have some food…I'm really hungry" the small boy says when he stomach started to growl.

"I'm sorry…I don't have any food" Future Trunks says when he grabbed something on his pocket.

"you can sell this is made by Capsules Corporation" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "no thank you" the small boy says while walking away.

"most of the people who live here don't have any money" Yomi says.

"my parents died because we didn't have any money to survive" Yomi says.

"do you see the big house over there" Yomi says.

"Ikaruga lives there and her family send a huge amount of money in different countries but they're didn't help us" Yomi says.

"most likely they see us like trash" Yomi says angry.

He looked at her. "Yomi so what are you going to do" Future Trunks says.

"what do you mean" Yomi says.

"what are you going to do so the people from here have a better life" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "nothing…is impossible to help them" Yomi says.

"I don't have the money to help them" Yomi says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "Yomi can you tell me the location from this place" Future Trunks says when Yomi wrote something on a piece of paper and give it to him.

He walked away and started to talk with his mother when Yomi was curious what Future Trunks was doing. **"Trunks what are you doing"** Yomi thought.

He walked beside her. "I told my mother about this place and she would ne happy to help everyone who lives in this place" Future Trunks says.

"Trunks..you need a lot of money to help them" Yomi says.

"Yomi…I thought you already know but my mother is Bulma Briefs" Future Trunks says.

She was surprised. "but you don't act like a spoil rich guy" Yomi says in shock.

Future Trunks looked at her. "don't worry I'm not a spoil brat" Future Trunks says when suddenly Yomi quickly ran at him and give him a hug.

"thank you" Yomi says.

"you don't have to thank me" Future Trunks says while removing her tears from her eyes.

"so are you ready to train with you team mates" Future Trunks says.

"no" Yomi replied.

"can we go to you house" Yomi says.

"I want to thank her for helping this place" Yomi says.

"okay let's go" Future Trunks says the he started to fly when Yomi fly beside Future Trunks as they travel to West City

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks knock the door multiple times when suddenly the door was open. "hi Trunks and…you must be my son student" Bulma says.

"hi my name is Yomi" Yomi says while shaking her hand.

She looked at her. "thank you for helping my hometown" Yomi says.

Bulma looked at her. "you don't have to thank me" Bulma says.

She get closer. "can you tell me if my son is dating with Homura" Bulma whispers on her ear.

"no…I think they only close friend" Yomi replied.

"son next time bring all you students I would love to meet them" Bulma says

"next time I'm going to bring them" Future Trunks says.

Bulma walked beside him. "maybe next time bring Homura as a girlfriend" Bulma whisper on his ear.

"mom!" Future Trunks says embarrassed.

"I want to be a grandmother so give me a grandbaby" Bulma says.

"mom!" Future Trunks says embarrassed as he quickly grabbed the hand of Yomi.

"goodbye mom" Future Trunks says.

"goodbye" Yomi says.

"goodbye" Bulma says when she saw they were already gone.

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

Hibari sat down in the office when suddenly she felt the somebody touched her hair when she quickly turned around and saw Haruka. "hi my little cute bunny" Haruka says the she slammed her face into the desk without holding back when she saw she was already unconscious.

She quickly jumped and punched into the wall when she moved her hand and saw a scroll. **"so Suzune was right about the yang scroll hiding in the wall"** Haruka thought.

Kiriya and Daidouji ran into the office. "leave the yang scroll!" Kiriya screamed at her.

"girl you better leave the scroll before I hurt you!" Daidouji screamed at her.

"hurting me…what a joke" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack when Daidouji ran at her and attack her but Haruka easily dodged it. "Burning attack!" Haruka screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the smoke disappeared and saw the Daidouji was already unconscious.

She appeared next to him and grabbed his face and slammed into the wall when she saw he was already unconscious. "that was easy" Haruka says the she walked outside and traveled back to Hebijo Academy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Director office**

Haruka sat down and give him the yang scroll. "here" Haruka says.

Dōgen grabbed the yang scroll and looked at her. "good job" Dōgen says.

"now you can leave and continue you training with you teammates" Dōgen says when she nodded at him and saw the she was already gone.

" **finally I have the yang scroll"** Dōgen thought

" **by emerging the two scroll I'm going to gain a unlimited power and become the strongest being in the universe"** Dōgen thought the he put the yang scroll in his desk.

 **One hour later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Secret hideout**

Asuka quickly ran at them when Kiriya stood up and looked at her. "Asuka you need to get the yang scroll" Kiriya says.

"the yang scroll" Asuka says confused.

"listen to me is dangerous when the yin and yang scroll are together so you all need to get the yang scroll back before something bad is going to happen" Kiriya says.

She looked at him. "don't worry Kiriya-sensei were going to get the yang scroll back" Asuka says.

" **it looks like I'm going to fight Homura again…this time I'm going to win"** Asuka thought.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 10 : Rematch**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - are you planning on having Future Trunks using a senzu bean to heal Miyabi.**

 **Answer – no but is going to be a similar way as the video game**

 **would you consider having Gohan tell Yagyu about the dragon balls so she can resurrect her sister, that would have a major impact on her character if you do.**

 **Answer – yes ( right now I can't tell you anymore because it would be a spoiler )**

 **would you have Future Trunks tell Mirai about the dragon balls as well so she can use them to have big breast as well, that would be her major miracle.**

 **Answer – yes**

 **are you paling on making cameos with the New wave characters as well, like showing Ayame, Soji and Basho form time to time.**

 **Answer- yes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Rematch**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Gohan flew at her and saw Asuka and her friends. "what is going on" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "Gohan…we're planning to attack Hebijo Academy" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "so you want to have a rematch" Gohan says surprised.

"yes and is not just that we need to get the yang scroll" Asuka replied.

"I'm still a little bit nervous about fighting against Homura" Asuka says when suddenly Katsugari appeared next to her and groped her chest.

"we're going to defeat them and we be able to get the yang scroll back" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

"Katsu stop groping me!" Asuka complained.

"no" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

Yagyu looked at her. "she never going to chance" Yagyu replied

"squish!squish!squish!" Katsugari says while playing with her chest.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Katsugari that enough….Gohan is here" Ikaruga says.

"you know I don't care if Gohan is here" Katsugari says while playing with her chest.

"Gohan you want to join the fun and touch this amazing chest" Katsugari says with a perverse smile on her face.

He quickly get embarrassed. "no thank you" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "come Gohan and enjoy touching this marshmallow" Katsugari says.

Asuka quickly moved away from her. "Katsu…some times you act like a old pervert man" Asuka says.

"I'm not a pervert….I'm just a woman who love to touch boobs" Katsugari says.

"Asuka are you still nervous" Katsugari says.

She looked at her. "I'm okay and I'm not nervous anymore" Asuka replied.

Gohan looked at them. "I'm coming with you all" Gohan says.

"I want to see all you fights" Gohan says.

Asuka was surprised. "okay then let's go I was able to sense they're energy" Asuka replied when they nodded at her they travel to Hebijo Academy.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Kagura Temple**

Naraku walked at her. "Kagura what are you doing" Naraku ask her.

She stood up and looked at her. "I got the feeling the somebody is trying to summon a Yoma" Kagura says while she grabbed her bag of snacks and started to eat.

She looked at her. "so what do you want to do in this situation" Naraku ask her.

"I'm going to investigate and if he was able to summon a Yoma I need to eliminate the Yoma and give some kind of punishment to the guy" Kagura says.

She walked beside her. "so are we leaving right now" Naraku ask her.

"yes we joined to leave before is to late" Kagura says the she walked beside her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Garden**

Homura quickly stood up. "it looks like Asuka want a rematch" Homura says with excitement when she turned around and saw the Future Trunks was sleeping beside her.

She looked at him as she was getting closer at him. **"I need to find out if this feeling is real"** Homura thought as she was getting closer to his lips when suddenly Haruka appeared next to her. "trying to steal the first kiss" Haruka says when Homura quickly stood up and looked at her.

She looked at her. "I wasn't trying to kiss him" Homura says angry.

She smiled at her. "maybe I should kiss him" Haruka says with a teasing smile on her face.

"what!?" Homura screamed furiously.

She looked at her. "I was just kidding" Haruka says.

Homura looked at her. "fine…are you ready to fight them" Homura says.

"yes just make sure the you defeat Asuka again so they're wouldn't be able to regain the yang scroll" Haruka says.

Hikage walked beside them and saw the Future Trunks was still sleeping. "oh…he still sleeping" Hikage says.

Homura shake him up multiple times when he woke up and saw then staring at him. "what?" Future Trunks says confused.

"it looks the we're going to have a rematch" Homura says excited.

Future Trunks stood up. "good…this time I would be able to see you all fighting" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at them. "Haruka tell the other to go to they location so they would be able to fight them without any problems meanwhile me I'm going to protect the entrance of the office of the director" Homura says when they nodded they walked away.

She looked at him. "goodbye" Homura says.

"goodbye and good luck" Future Trunks says when she smiled at him and walked away.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Roof**

Gohan flew beside him. "hi Trunks" Gohan says.

Future Trunks turned around. "Hi Gohan" Future Trunks replied.

"Trunks who do you think is going to win" Gohan ask him.

"I don't know" Future Trunks says.

"what about you" Future Trunks ask him.

"the same I don't know who is going to win" Gohan replied.

 **In the top of a building**

Kagura looked at them. "oh…Gohan is here" Kagura says.

Naraku looked at her. "you mean the boy is Gohan" Naraku says.

"yes" Kagura replied.

She looked at him. "can you tell me why Gohan is a important person" Naraku says.

"yes but promised that you wouldn't tell nobody" Kagura says when she nodded at her.

"Gohan was the one who kill Cell" Kagura says as she was surprised when she noticed the boy with lavender hair boy.

"it looks the his friend is come back" Kagura says.

"what it was his name…Trunks" Kagura says.

Naraku looked at her. "Kagura what are we going to do" Naraku says.

"we just wait here and enjoy the show" Kagura says.

"what about the Yoma" Naraku ask her.

She looked at her. "don't worry if the Yoma appears I'm going to used this and show my true form" Kagura says while showing a red ball.

"even in this form I can easily defeat a weak Yoma" Kagura says.

She looked at her. "yes you right Kagura" Naraku replied when they sat down and started to eat they food.

 **Ten minutes**

 **Entrance of Hebijo Academy**

Asuka and her friends saw the entrance of the school when Asuka was able to sense the energy of Homura waiting for her as she turned around and looked at them. "we need to win this and make sure the we be able to get the yang scroll back" Asuka says.

"don't worry we're going to win this" Katsugari replied.

"let's do our best" Asuka says the she opened the door when she saw they're wasn't any students.

" **that was strange I thought the other students are going to interfere in the battle"** Asuka thought.

Yomi walked at them. "don't worry nobody is going to interfere in our battle" Yomi says.

"Trunks told the other classmate about not interfering in the battle" Yomi says.

" **most of the fan girls quickly listen to him"** Yomi thought.

Ikaruga walked at her. "Yomi I challenge you into a battle and this time I'm going to be the one winning this battle" Ikaruga says.

She turned around. "don't worry about me and look for the yang scroll" Ikaruga says when Asuka and the rest nodded at her they quickly ran in another direction.

Yomi looked at her. "Ikaruga you're wasting you time fighting with me because I already won this battle" Yomi says with a smile on her face.

Ikaruga and Yomi looked at each other when suddenly they ran against each other and crashed they swords at the same time causing multiple shockwaves.

They quickly ran upstairs when suddenly Katsugari quickly deflected a knife when she turned around and looked at her. "Hikage" Katsugari says while looking at her.

Hikage looked at her. "why don't you just give up and accept the you lost" Hikage says while grabbing one of her knife.

She looked at her. "you defeated me last time but this I'm even stronger than you" Katsugari says.

Hikage looked at her. "you stronger than me" Hikage says while looking at her.

"than prove it that you're stronger" Hikage says the she put energy into her knife and quickly threw it at her when Katsugari quickly dodged it.

She looked at them. "don't worry about me and focus on getting the yang scroll" Katsugari says

Asuka looked at her. "just be careful" Asuka says they quickly ran away when she turned around and saw the Hikage and Katsugari are staring at each other.

Katsugari looked at her. "you're really strong but it don't mean that you're going to defeat me" Katsugari says.

She looked at her. "you're already admitting that you're going to lose" Hikage says.

"no" Katsugari says.

"you're my perfect opponent to test how strong I become after training with Gohan" Katsugari says.

"then show me what he teach you" Hikage says as they ran against each other and crashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shockwaves.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo hallway**

Asuka sense her energy. **"Homura I know you're near here"** Asuka thought when suddenly she dodged a energy blast when she turned around and saw Haruka and Mirai staring at them.

Haruka saw her. "my cute little bunny wants me to punish her" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

Yagyu looked at her. "you're not going to mess around with my best friend" Yagyu says angry.

Mirai quickly get angry. "stop ignoring me!" Mirai screamed at her.

Yagyu looked at her. "I don't have time to waste on you" Yagyu says.

Mirai looked at her. "I hate you!" Mirai screamed at her.

"I don't care if you hate me" Yagyu says.

Mirai looked at her. "Yagyu this time I'm going to defeat you and show you the I'm superior than you" Mirai says.

Haruka looked at her. "you two don't have any chance to defeat us" Haruka says while looking at them.

Hibari looked at her. "Asuka we're going to be okay" Hibari says.

"she right just focus on defeating Homura and getting the yang scroll" Yagyu says.

Asuka looked at them. "okay just make sure to be careful" Asuka says the she quickly ran into the upstairs and started to look for Homura.

" **Homura I'm going to find you and I'm going to defeat you this time"** Asuka thought.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Roof**

Gohan and Future Trunks quickly turned around when they saw two girls when Gohan saw the small girl looked at them. **"the small girl is even shorter than my little brother"** Gohan thought.

Future Trunks looked at them. "Hello I never saw you two before" Future Trunks says.

Kagura looked at them. "you name is Trunks right?" Kagura ask him.

"yes" Future Trunks replied.

She smiled at them. "good the I finally meet you two" Kagura says.

Gohan was confused. "what do you mean?" Gohan ask her.

"I know that you defeated Cell" Kagura says.

Gohan was in shock. "everybody knows the Hercules was the one defeating Cell" Gohan says.

"you already know the shinobi society knows the Hercules never defeated Cell" Kagura says.

"I was there when you defeat him" Kagura says.

Gohan looked at her. "how do you know…you look younger than my little brother" Gohan says.

She looks at him. "I have the body of the small girl but I even older than Hanzo" Kagura says.

"how old are you?" Gohan ask her.

Kagura looked at him. "is a secret" Kagura says while sticking her tongue out.

They walked at them. "my name is Kagura" Kagura says.

Naraku looked a them. "Hello my name is Naraku and I'm the guardian of Kagura" Naraku says while looking at them.

Kagura looked at her. "I know that you're going to start training the Mikagura sisters" Kagura says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes I'm going to start training them next week" Gohan replied.

Future Trunks was surprised the he was already started to train another group of girls. "Gohan are you be able to train them" Future Trunks ask him.

"yes I just have to be organize about my time and maybe I can ask Piccolo to help me when I'm busy" Gohan says.

Kagura looked at him. "yes that why I want you to train us" Kagura says while pointing at Future Trunks.

"is a long time the somebody teach me something new" Kagura says.

Future Trunks was surprised. "sure I don't have any problem training you but are you okay about training over here" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes I don't have any problem coming here" Kagura says.

Naraku walked beside her. "Kagura did you sense the Yoma" Naraku whispers on her ear.

"yes don't worry if something bad happens I'm going to destroy it" Kagura says to Naraku.

She looked at them. "so for now let's enjoy the battle" Kagura says the she sat down when Naraku sat down beside her.

Gohan looked at her. **"what a strange girl"** Gohan thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Yomi and Ikaruga crashed they sword at the same time causing multiple shockwaves as Ikaruga quickly kick her sword into a different direction when Yomi quickly reacted and hit her sword away from her. "I'm going to defeat you" Yomi says.

"no! Is not going to be the same as last time" Ikaruga replied the she prepared to fight her.

Ikaruga quickly ran at her and rapidly dodged the energy blast when she blocked her punch. "why do you hate me so much" Ikaruga says while blocking her punches.

She looked at her. "I hate you because you family just ignored all the people who was living in the small neighborhoods and most likely they see us like trash" Yomi says angry the she quickly threw a energy blast.

Ikaruga quickly deflected the energy blast. "I'm sorry the my family didn't help the community but I don't have any control about they're decisions about helping people in need" Ikaruga says while deflecting the energy blast.

She quickly appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach when she quickly saw the opportunity and punch her multiple times into her stomach as she grasped her hand and threw her into the wall. "sorry but I'm not the same as my parents" Ikaruga says while looking at her.

Yomi looked at her. "I don't believe you" Yomi says when suddenly Ikaruga appeared next to her and created a energy ball near her.

"masenko!" Ikaruga screamed at her throwing the energy blast against her causing a immense explosion when she saw the Yomi was already unconscious.

"maybe the next time we can be friends" Ikaruga says the she ran in another direction.

 **Hebijo Hallway**

Katsugari continues to dodge the knife when she quickly reacted and threw a knife against her as she was surprised she quickly reacted and dodged it. "you're even faster than before but is not going to change the I'm going to win" Hikage says while looking at her.

Katsugari looked at her. "I'm not the same as before" Katsugari says.

"this time I'm more determined to defeat you" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

Hikage moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her as Katsugari quickly kicked the energy blast as Hikage appeared next to hear and uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

Katsugari dodged the punch and quickly kick her into her stomach causing her to cough blood when Hikage removed the blood from her mouth. "Hikage I already told the this time I even stronger than you" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

Hikage was getting angry. "I don't really understand you" Hikage says while looking at her.

"you don't need to understand me" Katsugari replied.

Hikage quickly get angry. "shut up!" Hikage screamed furiously the she quickly appeared next to her and put her hand near her stomach.

"burning storm!" Hikage screamed throwing the energy blast against her causing a explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw the Katsugari was still standing up.

Hikage was getting more angry than before. "I hate you! I hate you!" Hikage screamed furiously the she moved her hand and threw a massive energy blast against her when suddenly she quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction.

She appeared next to her and quickly delivered a heavy punch into her stomach as she grasped her face and slammed into the wall. "I'm going to win this!" Katsugari screamed.

She saw the she fell down in the floor as she stood and looked at her. "I'm not going to lost against you!" Hikage screamed as they both ran at each other when Katsugari trick her and moved her hand near her stomach.

"brave flash!" Katsugari screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the smoke disappeared and saw she was already unconscious.

She looked at her. "good…that I have you as my rival" Katsugari says the she walked away from her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Haruka and Mirai threw multiple ki blast against them when Yagyu quickly deflected the energy blast when suddenly Haruka appeared next to her. "is over!" Haruka screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Hibari quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast away from her as Haruka was surprised. "you're not a defenseless little girl anymore" Haruka says while looking at her.

"after this fight I'm going to turn you into one of my toys" Haruka says with a pervert smile on her face.

Yagyu looked at her. "is not going to happen" Yagyu says angry the she dodged the attack of Mirai.

"stop ignoring me!" Mirai screamed at her.

Yagyu looked at her. "what do you want?" Yagyu says while looking at her.

Mirai looked at her. "stop ignoring me and treat me like a opponent!" Mirai screamed at her.

She looked at her. "I'm not going to ignore you anymore but I'm still going to win" Yagyu says.

"Hibari…do you best to defeat her" Yagyu says.

Hibari looked at her. "okay I'm going to defeat her" Hibari says with a smile on her face.

Mirai looked at her. "you two are going to feel the real power of a shinobi" Mirai says with confidence.

Mirai quickly ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her as Yagyu dodged the energy blast and dodged the punch when suddenly Mirai quickly uppercut her into her stomach. "I'm going to win!" Mirai screamed with excitement.

Yagyu removed the blood from her mouth. "you improve but it don't mean you're going to defeat me" Yagyu says while looking at her.

Haruka quickly ran at her and delivered multiple strikes into her body. "are you going to give up my cute little bunny" Haruka says while connecting punches into her stomach.

Hibari quickly blocked her punch. "I'm not going to lose" Hibari says while blocking the punches of Haruka when she quickly dodge and punch her into her stomach.

Haruka was surprised. "I didn't know the cute little bunny started to fight back" Haruka says while looking at her.

Yagyu dodged the energy blast when suddenly Mirai appeared next to her and put her hand near her abdomen. "hell storm!" Mirai screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappeared and Yagyu slowly stood up. "you still believe that you have a chance to defeat me" Mirai says.

Yagyu saw the her arm was already started to bleed as she looked at her. "yes I still believe that I'm going to defeat you" Yagyu says preparing to fight her again.

Hibari quickly ran at her. "Yagyu we need to defeat them fast so we be able to help Asuka" Hibari says.

She looked at her. "you right….we don't have any time to waste here" Yagyu replied.

Haruka looked at her. "you still think the Asuka is going to defeat our leader" Haruka says.

"yes this time she is going to win" Yagyu replied.

She looked at her and started to laugh. "is not going to happen" Haruka replied.

"no! Asuka is going to do her best to defeat her" Hibari says.

"it don't matter because Homura is stronger and we're going to show you that you're nothing against us" Mirai says while looking at her.

Yagyu look at her. "Yagyu remember about our training" Yagyu says.

"teamwork" Hibari replied when Yagyu nodded at her.

Yagyu and Hibari quickly flew at them and threw multiple ki blast against them as Haruka dodged the energy blast but suddenly Yagyu appeared next to her and delivered a kick into her face causing her to cough blood from her mouth. "you b-" Hibari interrupts her. "bunny blast!" Hibari screamed the she threw the energy blast against her into her stomach causing a massive explosion.

Mirai saw she was already unconscious. "what! That cheating!" Mirai complained the she quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Hibari deflected the energy blast when she quickly grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction when suddenly Yagyu appeared and delivered a heavy punch into her stomach causing her to fell down unconscious.

Yagyu saw she was already unconscious. "maybe next you would be able to defeat me" Yagyu says when Hibari quickly walked at her.

"let's go we need to her Asuka" Hibari says when Yagyu nodded at her and they ran upstairs.

 **Hebijo Academy Hallway**

Yomi walked beside her. "we need to stop them" Yomi says.

She looked at her. "you right" Hikage replied.

"I want to fight her again and defeat her" Hikage says with a smile on her face.

Yomi was surprised. "Hikage…is really strange that you smiling but you look cute" Yomi says.

Hikage quickly get embarrassed. "is nothing…let's check Haruka and Mirai" Hikage says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Haruka and Mirai stood up. "how they're was able to defeat us" Mirai says angry.

"they have the upper hand because they have more experience working together" Haruka says.

"yes…is our first time we fight like a team" Mirai says while looking down.

"let's go maybe Homura is going to need out help" Haruka says when she nodded at her and ran to the upstairs.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy tower**

Asuka quickly slammed the door and saw the Homura was waiting for her. "Homura" Asuka says while looking at her.

Homura stood up and looked at her. "Asuka" Homura replied while staring at her.

"so you want a rematch" Homura says.

"yes but this time I'm going to win this fight and I'm going to get the yang scroll back" Asuka replied.

She looked at her. "you're wasting you time because you're going to lose" Homura says.

Asuka grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Asuka screamed the she transformed into her shinobi form.

Homura smiled at her and grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Homura screamed the a light appeared and transformed into her shinobi form.

Homura and Asuka stare at each other. "what about not holding back and used our full power" Homura says

Asuka looked at her. "yes" Asuka replied.

Homura closed her eyes as she released more of her power when suddenly a red aura began to appear as she stop screaming when she smiled at her. "this is my full power!" Homura screamed.

"Crimson!" Homura screamed when suddenly her hair turned red as her aura was moving more wild than before.

Asuka looked at her and started to release more of her power when she stop screaming and a green aura began to appear around her. "Deep Shadow!" Asuka screamed when her aura was moving more wild than before and her ponytail was already gone.

 **Hebijo Academy roof**

Future Trunks and Gohan saw the Homura and Asuka are going to fight against each other. "it looks the Asuka is equal to Homura" Future Trunks says.

"yes I wonder who is going to win" Gohan says.

Kagura looked at them. "is going to be a interesting match" Kagura says.

"good against evil….I wonder who is going to win" Kagura says.

Naraku looked at her. "what about the Yoma" Naraku whisper on her ear.

"is fine if the Yoma appear I want to see if Homura and Asuka are strong enough to defeat it" Kagura says with a smile on her face.

 **Hebijo Academy tower**

Homura looked at her. "Asuka this time I'm going to show you I'm the strongest shinobi" Homura says with confidence.

"I'm not going to lose" Asuka says as they're prepared to fight against each other.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 11: Asuka vs Homura**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - question though, the scene were both the Hanzo and Crimson girls are interacting in the inn were they called a truce to enjoy their vacation there, are you still going to make that happened at a later chapter, cause that played a big role and helping both teams understand each other better and helped set up the foundation to make them become friends and rivals, or are you going to replace it with something original.**

 **Answer- yes and no**

 **The chapter is not going to happen in a inn is going to be in a private island owned by Bulma Briefs so the Hanzo and Crimson can interact with each other.**

 **Gohan and Future Trunks is going to be there to so is going to be a interesting chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Asuka vs Homura**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy (tower)**

Asuka and Homura ran each other and crashed they sword at the same time causing multiple shockwaves as the floor started to shatter into little pieces when Asuka dodge and saw the she was smiling. "I never saw you smiling like this before" Asuka says the she quickly blocked her sword.

Homura looked at her. "yes this is my first time the I felt this kind of excitement" Homura says while attacking her.

Asuka continues to dodge it. **"she really fast"** Asuka thought when she quickly saw the opportunity and kicked the sword away from her.

Homura quickly ran at her and kicked her sword away from her as she looked at her. "I have to admit you got stronger than before or you're more determined to defeat me" Homura says while looking at her.

Asuka looked at her. "yes I'm determined than before no because I want to get the yang scroll back…I want to defeat you this time!" Asuka screamed the she threw a energy blast against her.

Homura deflected the energy. "I'm not going to stop until I defeat you!" Asuka screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

Homura deflected the energy blast. "you're not my enemy" Homura says.

She appeared next to her. "you're my rival!" Homura screamed while punching her in her stomach and quickly delivered a hook into her face.

Asuka felt blood going down from her nose she quickly appeared next to her and kick her into her stomach and put her hand near her stomach. "masenko!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Homura rapidly kicked the energy blast in another direction. "to s-" Asuka delivered a uppercut into her face and quickly slam her into the wall.

She stood up and spit blood from her mouth. "you bitch!" Homura screamed releasing more of her power as her aura started to moved more violently than before.

She looked at her **. "I'm not going to lose!"** Asuka screamed at her the she released more of her power as her aura was moving more violent than before.

 **Office**

Dōgen was looking to the battle when he grabbed the two scroll. "excellent" Dōgen says.

"yes continued fighting against each other" Dōgen says.

"I can't wait to take all you power and give it to Orochi" Dogen says.

"yes nobody is going to defeat me if I have Orochi besides me not even the stupid boy" Dogen says the he started to laugh.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Tower**

Homura and Asuka continue to threw energy blast against each other when suddenly Homura dodged the energy blast and delivered a punch into her stomachs and quickly grasped her face and slammed into the ground. "give up" Homura says.

Asuka stood up and looked at her. "I'm not going to give up" Asuka says while staring at her.

Homura appeared next to her and put her hand near her. "burning attack!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and Asuka stood up and looked at her. "Homura I'm going to win this" Asuka says while staring at her.

Asuka quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Homura dodged it suddenly Asuka appeared next to her and punch her multiple times as she charged a ki blast and threw it at her. "just give up!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She caught the energy blast and threw it into the roof causing a massive explosion when the roof was destroyed she quickly reacted and grabbed her face and slammed into the wall. "no! You're going to be the one giving up in this fight" Homura says while smashing her face into the wall multiple times.

 **Hebijo roof**

Gohan and Future Trunks saw the their friends was going to interfere in the battle. "Gohan come with me so you can stop you students of interfering in the battle" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him the they flew over there.

 **Five minutes**

 **Hebijo hallway**

Future Trunks and Gohan appeared. "let Asuka fight without nobody interferes in the battle" Gohan says.

"why we need to help her" Ikaruga says.

"she is going to be okay and you all have to trust her" Gohan says.

Future Trunks looked at them. "let Homura test her power against Asuka" Future Trunks says.

Yomi looked at him. "but we cant let Asuka get the yang scroll" Yomi says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "what is more important Homura or the yang scroll" Future Trunks ask them when they're were looking at each other.

"Homura" Yomi replied.

Future Trunks looked at them. "good just wait here and let Homura fight against her rival" Future Trunks says when he saw they sat down.

Gohan was surprised the he have a special relationship with his students. "I want you to do the same thing" Gohan says.

Ikaruga looked at him. "okay…we're not going to interfere" Ikaruga says when she sat down.

Katsugari looked at her. "fine…it looks the Asuka is excited about fighting against Homura" Katsugari says when she say down and saw the Yagyu and Hibari did the same thing as Future Trunks and Gohan flew back into the roof.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Hebijo roof**

Kagura saw the Future Trunks and Gohan was already sitting beside her. "nice it looks the you two have a special connector with you students" Kagura says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes I think you right about our relationship with them" Gohan replied.

She look at him. "good that you two are bale to convince them about not interfering" Kagura says.

" **I wonder if they strong enough to defeat Orochi"** Kagura thought.

 **Tower**

Asuka and Homura ran at each other and clash they're fist at the same time causing multiple shockwaves when Homura dodged the punch and quickly uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She dodged the second punch and quickly kick her in her stomach as she grasped from her arm and started to swing around the tower when she let her go and crash into the wall.

Homura quickly stood up and dodged the punch as she grasped her face and smashed into her knee multiple times. "give up!" Homura screamed at her while smashing her face into her knee when Asuka quickly push her away from her.

She felt the blood was running down from her forehead. "I never…expect to have a battle like this" Asuka says when she saw the room was almost destroy.

Homura looked at her. "the same" Homura replied.

Asuka looked at her. "you would be a good sparring partner and maybe a best friend too" Asuka says.

Homura started to laugh. "a good shinobi being friend with a bad shinobi" Homura says.

"if the other good shinobi hear you stupid dream they most likely call you a traitor" Homura says.

Asuka looked at her. "I wouldn't care and I think the we're slowly turning into friends..you have a lot of opportunities to end my life" Asuka says.

Homura looked at her. "I'm not here to kill you and Trunks make me promise about no killing my opponents" Homura says.

"I'm not going to break his promise" Homura says.

"you really care about Trunks" Asuka says.

"do you have a crush on him" Asuka ask with curiosity.

Homura quickly get embarrassed. "shut up! You talk to much!" Homura screamed at her.

Asuka looked at her. "we can continue our fight…after you give me the yang scroll back" Asuka says.

"what!" Homura screamed at her.

"you expect me to betray my school!" Homura screamed at her.

"I would never betray the school who accept me when I was in a bad moment in my life!" Homura screamed at her.

Asuka looked at her. "my grandfather told me is dangerous when yang and yin are together so please give the yang back" Asuka says.

"we can continue our fight" Asuka says while trying to convince her.

She looked at her. "no! I'm not going to betray my school!" Homura screamed at her.

"I'm not the same as them!" Homura screamed when she walked back.

Asuka was confused. "not the same as them?" Asuka says confused.

"shut up!" Homura screamed the she appeared next to her and smashed her face into the ground as she started to kick her multiple times when Asuka quickly blocked one of her kicks and quickly push her away from her.

Asuka started to charge her energy blast when Homura saw she was doing she did the same thing as they ran at each other. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed. "crush cannon!" Asuka screamed when the two energy blast against each other causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and they're were still standing. "I'm not going to give up!" Asuka screamed.

"I'm going to defeat you" Homura screamed at her as they ran at each other and continued to fight.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka and Homura continue to punch against each other when suddenly they turned around and a black energy ball appeared. "what the hell is that" Homura says.

Asuka stop and saw the strange energy ball. "Homura…what is going on" Asuka ask her.

Homura saw Dōgen walking beside the strange ball when he looked at them. "I can see that you two have a lot of energy" Dōgen says.

Asuka saw the he was holding the two scroll. Give us back the yang scroll!" Asuka screamed at him.

"is not going to happen" Dōgen says the he put the two scroll together when suddenly a bright appeared when the light was gone they all disappeared.

 **Roof**

Future Trunks and Gohan wasn't able to sense they energy they quickly stood. "what is going on" Gohan says when Kagura walked in front of them.

"calm down" Kagura says.

"what! I can sense they're energy" Gohan says angry.

She looked at him. "they going to be okay I know the Homura and Asuka are going to fight against a Yoma" Kagura says.

Naraku was surprised. "what…but why you didn't tell me" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I don't need to tell you everything" Kagura says.

"just wait here…I know they going to fight against Orochi" Kagura says.

"so you want m-" Kagura interrupts him. "Gohan and Trunks…do you have faith the Homura and Asuka are going to defeat Orochi" Kagura says.

"yes" Future Trunks and Gohan says at the same time.

"then calm down" Kagura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "fine" Future Trunks says.

Gohan looks down. **"Asuka you better defeat it "** Gohan thought.

 **Shinobi Barrier**

Dōgen walked beside the Yoma. "yes absorbs they energy" Dōgen says.

Homura opened her eyes when suddenly she felt the she didn't have to much energy when she saw the creature absorbing her energy when she saw the Asuka was unconscious. "Idiot! Wake up!" Homura screamed at her when she was still unconscious.

She grabbed her wristband and threw her into her face when she woke up. "Homura…what…is going" Asuka says confused.

"I don't know" Homura says when she saw Dōgen staring at them.

"what the hell are you doing here!" Homura screamed at him.

He looked at her. "are you a idiot" Dōgen replied.

"you two are the perfect resource of energy for Orochi" Dōgen says.

"after Orochi absorbs all you energy I'm going to end the life of you two" Dōgen says with a cruel smile on his face.

"what!" Homura says in shock.

"how dare you to betray me!" Homura screamed at him.

"you think I care about the stupid girls from this school" Dōgen says.

"You and the other students are just pawn and the only reason I'm here is to gain more power" Dōgen says.

Homura looked at him. "you bastard! When I escaped from here I'm going to kill you!" Homura screamed at him when he started to laugh when she saw a strange tentacle going at her body when suddenly it touch her and felt energy leaving from her body.

Asuka tried her best to escaped when she looked at her. "Homura!" Asuka screamed at her.

Homura was closing her eyes. "why they're always betrayed me" Homura says.

"Homura don't give up!" Asuka says while trying to escape away from the tentacle when suddenly the tentacle was around her body and started to absorb her energy.

"Homura!" Asuka screamed at her.

She looked at her. "shut..up!" Homura screamed at her.

"why…everyone…betray…me" Homura says when she fell down unconscious

 **Flashback ( 4 years ago)**

 **Earth**

 **Tokyo (public library)**

Homura walked into the library and saw one of her favorite teachers when she walked beside him. "hi!" Homura says while waving her hand.

"hi" the tall teacher replied while waving his hand.

He looked at her. "did something happen" the tall teacher says.

"yes I have a lot of stress about my family and other stuff from school" Homura says.

The tall teacher looked at her. "let's talk over there so nobody bother us" the tall teacher says when Homura follows him.

They sat down and the teacher looked at her. "tell me what is wrong" the tall teacher says.

She looked at him. "can you promised me that you're not going to tell anyone" Homura says.

"is a family secret" Homura says.

"I'm not going to tell anyone" the tall teacher says.

She smiled at him. "thank you" Homura says.

"my secret is the I'm a shinobi" Homura says.

"my family belongs to the good shinobi and I'm planning to go to Hanzo Academy when I finish middle school" Homura says when suddenly the tall teacher touched her arm and threw her into the wall.

Homura was in shock. "what are you doing" Homura says when the tall teacher jumped at her.

He looked at her. "you're a stupid naïve girl" the tall teacher says.

"I'm a evil shinobi and my job is to kill good shinobi just like you" the evil shinobi says while holding a blade in his hand.

She looked at him. "why! I trust you! I thought you was my best friend!" Homura screamed at him.

"I didn't care about you problems all this time I was waiting for this moment to kill you" the evil shinobi says.

She looked at him. "why you betray me!" Homura screamed.

"shut up! You piece of shit!" the evil shinobi says.

He was holding his blade. "finally I would be able to finish this mission" the evil shinobi says.

"you want to died by getting stab in the heart or cutting you neck" the evil shinobi says with a cruel smile on his face.

" **no…I'm not going to died"** Homura thought the she quickly kick him in his leg and punch in his face when she quickly stood up and smashed the chair at him when the evil shinobi stood up and saw the blade in the floor.

He spit blood from his mouth. "you're going to died!" the evil shinobi screamed when suddenly Homura quickly grabbed and slash the blade at him when she saw the blade cutting his neck.

She saw he was death she quickly ran away from the library when she stop. **"calm down….It was a self defense "** Homura thought the she walked back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Homura parents home**

Homura saw the his father was drinking tea she walked into her room and laid down on her bed. **"everything is going to be okay…just remember that you didn't have any choice"** Homura thought.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Hanzo Academy office**

Homura stop and tried to calm down. **"I just need to give my registration and then after showing my skill I'm going to belong the elite from Hanzo Academy"** Homura thought as she opened the door and walked at him.

She give him the paper when the director looked at her. "Homura" the director of Hanzo Academy says.

"I can't accept you in my school" the director says while throwing the documents in the trash can.

"why no" Homura ask him.

He looked at her. "you committed a crime by killing somebody" the director replied.

"one of the rules we are not a lot student to join my school with a criminal record" the director says.

"what!" Homura screamed angry.

"he was a evil shinobi and he was going to kill me!" Homura screamed at him.

"it was a self defense!" Homura screamed at him.

He looked at him. "I don't care if you want to join another good shinobi then join the Gessen Academy because I'm not going to accept you" the director says.

She threw the chair into the window. "you son of a bitch!This is unfair!" Homura screamed at him.

"get out of my office!" the director says.

She walked away from him. "goodbye asshole" Homura says while showing her middle finger at him.

She was walking away from the school. **"why is this happening…maybe I should join the Gessen Academy"** Homura thought.

" **my father wouldn't get angry if Hanzo Academy reject me..at least I have second choice"** Homura thought as she walk back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Homura parents home**

She walked inside her house and saw his father putting a cake. "daughter tell me that good news" the father says.

"father…I have bad news" Homura says.

"They reject me" Homura says when suddenly her father walked at her and slaps her.

She was in shock. "how dare you dishonor you family name" the father screamed at her.

She was going to say something but he interrupt her. "I was training you since you was four years old! What is wrong with you!" the father screamed at her.

She stood up and looked at him. "let me explain" Homura says.

"shut up! I'm not going to listen you stupid excuses!" tge father screamed at her.

"I cant believes the my only daughter was rejected to join the Hanzo Academy" the father says furiously.

She tried to calm him down. "I have a second choice Gessen Acade-" the father slaps her again.

"shut up! You're a disgrace to my family!" the father says angry as she was in shock.

"that it I don't want to see you anymore" the father says.

"father! Let me explain what is going on!" Homura screamed at him when he slaps her again.

"don't you dare to raise the voice with me" the father says.

"I change my mind" The father says.

"get out of my house! You don't belong to my family anymore!" the father says.

"fat-" he slaps her. "don't call me father anymore my daughter is already death" the father says when he grabbed one of the family picture and burn the picture of Homura.

Homura saw his father burning her picture. "why! You're doing this!" Homura started to cry.

"you disgrace our family by getting rejected one of the most successful school of shinobi" the father says.

"I'm not going to repeat again! Get out of my house!" the father screamed at her.

Homura looked at him. "okay I'm going to leave but I'm going to get my stuff" Homura says when he grabbed from her hair and drag her outside of the house as he kick her out of the house.

She fell down in the floor when she stood and walked behind the house when she quickly jumped into the window and saw the sword of her family as she quickly opened the window and slowly enter into the room as she grabbed the sword. **"I'm going to take this…I don't deserve this kind of punishment"** Homura thought as she jumped out of the window and ran away.

 **One year later**

Homura was walking around the street when she sat down and hear her stomach growling. **"I want to eat something"** Homura thought.

She saw a woman looking at her as she walked at her. "you must be Homura" Suzune says.

"what do you want" Homura says while holding her sword.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Suzune says

She looked at her. "why should I trust you" Homura says while holding a sword when Suzune walked beside her and give her a lunch box when suddenly her stomach started to growl.

"I didn't put any poison" Suzune says as she opened and eat a piece of the food when Homura quickly started to eat.

She looked at her. "The past doesn't matter, Hebijo welcomes anyone, evil shinobi are more tolerant than good ninja" Suzune says while giving her a paper of registration to Hebijo Academy.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to join you school" Homura says the she continue to eat.

 **Flashback end**

 **Shinobi Barrier**

Asuka saw she was still unconscious when she grabbed her sword and quickly cut down the weird tentacles as she quickly jumped the other side and slashed multiple times when she caught Homura and clashed into the ground.

Asuka looked at her and slaps her when suddenly she woke up. "what the hell was that!" Homura screamed at her.

"Homura lets defeat then first and maybe we can continue our fighting in another day" Asuka says.

She stood up. "okay…I want to kick his ass!" Homura says when suddenly she didn't have enough energy.

"I know I feel the same way" Asuka says.

"we need to find a way to defeat them" Asuka says in a worried voice.

 **Outside of the Shinobi Barrier**

Haruka looked at them. "it looks that Homura and Asuka need some help" Haruka says.

"but how we be able to help them" Hibari says.

Haruka looked at her. "I have a idea but we need to send our energy to Homura and Asuka" Haruka says.

Hibari looked at her. "okay" Hibari replied when they all hold hands and started to send energy into the shinobi Barrier.

 **Shinobi Barrier**

Asuka and Homura suddenly felt energy going inside her body when she looked at her. "fine let's work together and defeat the monster" Homura says.

She smiled at her. "yes were going to defeat it" Asuka says with confidence.

Dōgen looked at them. "hahaha! You two don't have any chance to defeat Orochi!" Dōgen screamed at them.

Asuka looked at her. "Homura let's show him what happens when somebody mess around with us" Asuka says with as smile when she nodded at her.

"yes! Let's kick his ass!" Homura screamed as they're prepared to fight them.

 **Mountain Range**

She sat down and grabbed her bowl as she started to eat her white rice. "I wonder what Kagura is going to do against Orochi" Fubuki says the she continue to eat her food.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Roof**

Kagura looked at them. "don't worry about Asuka and Homura" Kagura says.

"I know they would be able to defeat Orochi" Kagura says with a smile on her face.

Future Trunks looked at her. **"I know she is going to be okay"** Future Trunks thought.

" **Asuka you better win this"** Gohan thought.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 12 : The Final Battle: Homura and Asuka vs Dōgen and Orochi**

 **Age**

 **Naraku: 16**

 **Kagura: unknown**

 **Fubuki: 19**

 **Dōgen : 40**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : The Final Battle: Homura and Asuka vs Dōgen and Orochi**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Shinobi Barrier**

Asuka and Homura felt her energy back when they saw Orochi. "Homura….how we be able to beat that thing" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "don't worry we going to find a way to destroy the disgusting thing" Homura says while holding her sword when suddenly they dodged the attack of Orochi.

"shit! The monster is huge!" Homura screamed angry.

Asuka quickly fly beside her. "do you have any plans how to defeat it" Asuka says.

"I don't know…but we have to destroy the monster before he escaped from the Shinobi Barrier" Homura

Asuka and Homura saw the Orochi was doing something when he moved his tentacles suddenly multiple energy balls began to appear. "shit!" Homura says angry when suddenly Orochi threw all the energy blast against them.

Homura quickly dodged the energy blast when she quickly kicked a energy ball away from her. "Homura I have a plan!" Asuka screamed at her while dodging the energy ball.

She kicked the energy ball in another direction. "I'm busy right now!" Homura screamed at her while dodging the energy ball.

Asuka quickly flew at her. "Homura! Let's use the energy ball against him" Asuka says while dodging the energy ball.

She looked at her. "you mean throw it back against him" Homura says while she quickly deflected a energy ball in another direction causing a massive explosion.

She looked at her. "let's do it!" Homura says when she saw a energy ball she quickly flew it and caught the energy ball.

"eat this!" Homura screamed while throwing back the energy ball when the energy ball crash against Orochi causing a explode when the smoke disappeared when she saw he didn't received any damage.

" **dammit…he didn't get hurt"** Homura thought while kicking the energy ball against him when Asuka quickly flew at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Orochi quickly grabbed her with his tentacles. "you're not going to get my energy!" Asuka screamed the she quickly slashed the tentacles when she quickly dodge a blade when she turned around and saw Dōgen throwing blades at her.

"you're going to died!" Dōgen screamed when suddenly Homura appeared next to him and uppercut him into his face causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She looked at him. "you dirty dog!" Homura screamed at him.

He looked at her. "what! You're still sad that I betray you!" Dōgen says.

"shut up idiot!" Homura replied.

"is funny the everybody that you cares in the past they decided to betray you" Dōgen says with a cruel smile on his face.

"now you friends and even you stupid teacher Trunks is going to betray you" Dōgen says while making fun of her.

"is not going to happen" Homura says angry.

He looked at her. "what! Trunks is going to throw you into the trash like a little b-" Homura appeared next to him and knock him out.

She looked at him. "Trunks and my friends are not the same as my parents so keep you mouth closed" Homura says as she turned around and saw Asuka dodging the attacks of Orochi.

She saw the one of the tentacles caught her leg. "let me go!" Asuka screamed.

" **what do I need to save her every time when I'm not paying attention"** Homura thought the she quickly grabbed her sword and sliced the tentacle into little pieces.

She quickly caught her when she looked at her and saw she was embarrassed. "what! Don't tell me you're disappoint it or maybe you want Gohan to save you like a princess" Homura says.

"what! Stop making fun of me!" Asuka says while punching her multiple times when Homura let her go and she quickly flew beside her.

"Asuka I already have a idea to destroy him" Homura says.

"first we need to destroy the tentacle so he wouldn't be able to absorb our energy" Homura says.

"then we need the sword" Homura says.

"and finally we would be able to destroy him" Homura says.

She looked at her. "yes is a good idea" Asuka replied.

They quickly flew at him and threw multiple kilos blast when Asuka quickly grabbed her swords and slaps the tentacles into little pieces.

"Asuka! Three more!" Homura screams at her.

Asuka quickly flew at her. "I have a crazy idea" Asuka says while grabbing her hand.

"I love crazy ideas!" Homura screamed when Asuka quickly swing her around and threw her at Orochi when Homura moved her hand and threw mullet kisses blast as she grasped her sword.

"take this!" Homura screamed when she rapidly slashed the tentacles as she turned around and threw a energy blast destroy it as Homura dodged the energy ball.

"Asuka! Destroy the tentacle near you! " Homura says while dodging the energy ball.

"okay!" Asuka says as she quickly flew to the other side of Orochi when she saw a lot of tentacle tried to catch her when suddenly a tentacle quickly grab her and tried to absorb all her energy.

Asuka rapidly grabbed her sword and sliced the tentacle into little pieces as she moved her hand. "good bye! Masenko!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast when the energy blast crashed the tentacles was destroy as she turned around and saw Homura dodging the attacks.

"Homura!destroy it!" Asuka screamed at her.

Homura continued to dodge the energy blast when she quickly kicked the energy back against him as she moved her hand and threw energy back against him. Come on! You're super slow!" Homura says while dodging the energy blast.

She appeared next to him. "take this! Burning storm!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast at him when the energy blast destroyed the tentacle into little pieces.

She quickly flew at her. "Asuka I want you to distract him and I'm going to destroy his weapons" Homura says.

She looked at her. "okay just be careful" Asuka says when Homura nodded at her and flew away.

Asuka flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. "haaaaaa!" Orochi screamed furiously as his body started to glow when suddenly he threw multiple ki blast against her.

She quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast away from her. **"Homura..hurry up!"** Asuka thought.

Homura quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when she focus on sending energy into her sword when her sword started to glow as she dodge the energy blast.

"taste this! Crimson slash!" Homura screamed when she threw the energy slash against him when the bright light was gone and saw the Orochi didn't have any weapons.

"good now he doesn't have any chance to defeat us!" Homura screamed with excitement when suddenly she felt the ground to shake violently when Asuka quickly flew beside her.

"What is going on?" Asuka ask her.

"I don't know!" Homura screamed at her.

Homura looked up and saw a massive energy ball. "what the hell!" Homura screamed.

."the energy ball is even bigger than our moon…even bigger than Earth" Asuka says when she saw the red energy ball surrounded with electricity.

Homura looked at her. "I'm not going to died here!" Homura screamed at her.

Asuka smiled at her. "the same…I'm not going to died!" Asuka screamed at her when they started to release more of they energy.

Asuka walked beside her. "let's defeat it together!" Asuka screamed.

"yes! I'm not going to lose against him!" Homura says the she moved her hand and started to charge her attack when Asuka did the same thing and charged her attack.

Orochi threw the massive energy ball going at them. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed. "crush cannon!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy ball started to push against them. "I'm not going to lose!" Homura and Asuka screamed at the same time throwing the energy back against him.

Orochi created another massive energy ball and threw it back against them when the energy ball started to push them into the ground when the ground started to shatter into little pieces. "I can't die here!" Homura screamed as she started to release more of her power.

Asuka saw the Homura was pushing her limits of her power. **"I have to do the same thing and push my limits of my power!"** Asuka thought.

"we're not going to lose!" Homura and Asuka screamed while releasing more of they power when the energy blast was pushing the energy ball against him as Orochi was in shock.

He quickly created a energy ball and threw at them as the pressure started to push them into the ground when Homura and Asuka started to push the energy blast. "I don't care if my bones get destroy! I'm going to defeat you!" Homura screamed when she a lot of pain aroused her body.

Asuka push more of her power. "Homura! We're not going to died!" Asuka screamed at him.

"Let's show him what Gohan and Trunks taught us!" Asuka screamed when blood began to appear around her when they hold hands.

Homura felt the cheek of Asuka touching her face. Let's do this!" Asuka screamed.

"eraser cannon!" Homura screamed. "crush cannon!" Asuka screamed when they force the two energy blast to emerge and created a massive energy blast and crashed against the energy ball.

The energy blast quickly push the energy ball against Orochi when the energy blast engulfed the body of Orochi when the smoke was gone. "finally we defeat it" Homura says when the ground shattered into little pieces and fell down.

 **Outside of Shinobi Barrier**

Homura and Asuka was having a hard time standing up. We used a lot of our energy" Asuka says.

"yes…let's have the rematch in another day" Homura says.

"so is a tied" Asuka ask her.

"yes but the next time I'm going to win" Homura says when suddenly Dōgen stood up and looked at them.

"stupid little bitches!" Dōgen screamed at them.

"Dōgen this is over…just give up" Homura says.

He looked at her. "if you don't let me go I'm going to blow up this school" Dōgen says while holding a button.

Homura looked at her. "Asuka tell the other to save other classmate just in case my school explodes" Homura says.

"are you going to be okay" Asuka ask him.

"yes..I have enough energy to kill him" Homura says without any mercy when suddenly Dōgen push the button and multiple explosions happen around the school when Asuka quickly ran and tried to find the friends of Homura.

She looked at him. "it looks the I have to end you life" Homura says while holding her sword.

Dōgen quickly show his arm and saw the strange mark of his arm. "if you dare to move I'm going to activate this" Dōgen says.

"What are you talking?" Homura screamed at him when she saw the his left arm was glow

"this forbidden technique is able to kill all the students so decide you life or the life of you classmates" Dōgen says.

She drop her weapon. "fine…kill me" Homura says while she closed her eyes.

"Good nobody is going to miss you not even you parents" Dōgen says.

He looked at her and started to laughter. "what a stupid person you are" Dōgen says while holding his blade.

"You thought the stupid boy Trunks care about you" Dōgen says as he quickly ran at her and attack her when suddenly he started to scream in pain when Homura opened her eyes and saw the his left arm was already gone when she look up and she was in shock.

"Trunks….what are you doing here" Homura says in shock.

"dummy….saving you life" Future Trunks says the he walked at him and looked at him.

"so you was trying to kill her" Future Trunks says angry.

"yes! I'm going to kill the b-" Future Trunks appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"the next time you tried to hurt her….I'm going to kill you" Future Trunks says the he quickly threw him away from the building when Future Trunks turned around and pick her up.

"Trunks I can walk by myself" Homura says angry.

"no" Future Trunks replied.

He looked at her. "don't worry about you classmate because you friends are saving them" Future Trunks says when he turned around and sense a fain energy.

"wait…I can sense another person" Future Trunks says the he ran down upstairs.

 **Ten minutes**

 **Hebijo Academy Hallway**

Miyabi slowly started to walk around when she saw the whole school was on fire. "what..is going..on" Miyabi says as she was having a hard time breathing when suddenly somebody pick her up.

She saw a boy with lavender hair. "who are you?" Miyabi ask him.

"My name is Trunks" Future Trunks says the he moved his hand and threw a ki blast destroying the wall as he ran outside and put them in the floor when Future Trunks removed his jacket and give it to her.

"thank you" Miyabi says when suddenly a girl quirky hug her.

"Miyabi!" Imu screamed while giving her a hug.

"Imu…I'm fine" Miyabi says when she walked beside him.

"thank you Trunks for saving my life" Miyabi says.

" **Trunks…yes a lot of girls was talking about him..no wonder he have a lot of fan girls"** Imu thought.

Homura saw the Suzune was talking to her when she walked beside her. "Homura…I have some bad news" Suzune says.

She looked at her. "okay what is the problem" Homura ask her.

"the headquarters decided to expelled you for helping the good Shinobi and fighting against the director" Suzune says.

"is okay I don't care if I belong to this stupid school" Homura says when she turned around and saw her teammates beside her.

"Suzune-sensei we decide to receive the same punishment as Homura" Haruka says

"no! Is u-" Yomi walked beside her and put her finger on her lips.

"Homura…we're not you teammates….we're friends" Yomi says.

Homura looked at them. "you already know the were going to leave in the street after getting expelled from this school" Homura says when Future Trunks walked beside her.

"no" Future Trunks says.

"you're all going to stay in the house of my mother and don't worry we have a lot of rooms" Future Trunks says.

"are you sure" Homura ask him.

"yes" Future Trunks replied when suddenly Homura quickly ran at him and give him a hug when suddenly the rest of the team ran at him and give him a hug to when Suzune saw that everybody was fine she walked away.

Future Trunks look at them. "let's go home" Future Trunks says when they nodded at him when Homura looked at him.

"okay…I want to say something to Suzune-sensei..don't worry I know the way of you home so go without me" Homura says when they nodded at her and flew away.

Homura walked at her. "Suzune-sensei..thank you for helping enter to this school" Homura says.

She looked at her. "is a pleasure and tried you best to stay alive" Suzune says when the girl walked beside her.

"You must be Homura" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "yes my name is Homura…do you have a problem" Homura says.

"my name is Miyabi" Miyabi says.

"you better watch you back because the next time we meet I'm going to be ready to fight you" Miyabi says angry.

Homura looked at her. "fine with me challenge me when you ready" Homura says.

"goodbye Suzune and Miyabi" Homura says while flying away.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka opened her eyes and saw the Gohan was carrying her. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed when Gohan saw the Asuka was embarrassed.

He looked at her. "something wrong" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "Gohan..I can fly by myself" Asuka says embarrassed.

"no you need to rest" Gohan says.

Asuka turned around and saw Katsugari smiling at her. "what Katsu!" Asuka says embarrassed.

She looked at her. "what! You're not happy the Gohan is treating you like a princess" Katsugari says.

Asuka quickly get embarrassed. "stop trying to get me embarrassed" Asuka says while looking in another direction.

Gohan looked at her. "I want you to rest so that means no training" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay" Asuka replied when she get closer at him and give him a kiss in the cheek when Gohan quickly get embarrassed.

"thank you for training me and my friends" Asuka says embarrassed.

"no problem" Gohan says embarrassed.

Katsugari looked at her. "I'm going to tell Chichi that you kiss him!" Katsugari says teasing her.

"what! Don't tell her!" Asuka says embarrassed.

"yes and I'm going to tell you grandfather too!" Katsugari says while teasing her.

"Katsu!" Asuka says embarrassed.

"fine I'm not going to tell you grandfather" Katsugari says.

"thank you" Asuka replied.

"wait…what about Chichi" Asuka says when she fly away.

"Katsu!" Asuka screamed.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma looked at them. "so you five girls got expelled from you school" Bulma says.

"yes" Homura replied.

"you don't have to accept us we can go to a cave and to our best to survive by ourselves" Homura says.

Bulma walked at her. "is fine" Bulma says.

"you all can stay here" Bulma says.

"are you sure?" Homura ask him.

"yes" Bulma replied.

She walked beside them. "let me show you the room" Bulma says when Homura quickly walked beside her.

"Bulma I was thinking we should help you clean the house and even cook the food" Homura says.

"don't worry about that" Bulma says.

"no…I don't want to be a freeloader the same thing with my friends" Homura says.

"okay you can clean the house most of the time I spent on the laboratory making new inventions" Bulma says.

Hikage saw a tiny boy when she walked at him and pick him up. "Trunks I found I mini you" Hikage says.

"hey! I'm not a little boy" Trunks (kid) replied.

Yomi walked at him and squish his cheek. "he a cute boy" Yomi says while squishing.

Mirai looked at him. "Trunks you look the same as him the only difference is the he a small boy" Mirai says while looking at him.

Future Trunks looked at her. "yes he my little brother" Future Trunks says.

"what is you name" Haruka ask him.

"my name is Trunks" Trunks (kid) replied.

"you two have the same name" Hikage says confused.

"yes is complicated" Future Trunks replied.

"oh…let's just call him mini-Trunks" Hikage says.

"what!" mini Trunks screamed angry.

"yes is a cute name" Haruka says while looking at him.

"mom..who are they're" mini Trunks says confused.

"they're all friends of you older brother" Bulma says.

"you already know Homura" Bulma says.

Hikage let him go. "my name is Hikage" Hikage says.

"hi my name is Yomi" Yomi says while waving her hand.

"hi cutie my name is Haruka" Haruka says while walking beside him.

"hi my name is Mirai" Mirai says with a smile on her face.

Bulma saw Vegeta walking to the kitchen when she quickly ran at him. "Vegeta come with me" Bulma says.

"what do you want woman? " Vegeta says annoyed.

"you're going to meet the students of our son and maybe our future daughter in law" Bulma says.

"what…daughter in law?" Vegeta says confused.

"yes..I'm talking about Homura..just come with me" Bulma says while dragging him when Vegeta saw five girls.

" **so my son is training with them"** Vegeta thought.

She looked at them. "his name is Vegeta" Bulma says.

"Vegeta is my husband and the father of my two sons" Bulma says while holding his hand.

Homura walked at him. "Hello sir my name is Homura" Homura says.

He looked at her. **"so the future mate of my son"** Vegeta thought.

"what kind of relationship you have with my older son" Vegeta ask her.

Homura quickly get embarrassed. "he only a closed friend" Homura says.

"yes a close friend you want to kiss him a-" Homura quickly uppercut into her stomach.

"shut up" Homura says angry when she saw the Haruka was unconscious.

" **no wonder she have the attitude of a saiyan…I approve of you dating with the girl"** Vegeta thought.

He turned around and saw the other girls. "hello my name is Hikage and the unconscious one is Haruka" Hikage says while pointing at Haruka.

"hi my name is Yomi" Yomi says with a smile on her face.

"hello sir my name is Mirai" Mirai says while looking at him.

Vegeta looked at him. "you train little girls too" Vegeta says.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm sorry I don't have big boobs!" Mirai says the she ran in another direction.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed angry.

"what! I'm talking about her height! I don't care about her chest!" Vegeta says angry.

"I'm going to train in the gravity chamber" Vegeta says walking to the gravity chamber.

"sorry about my husband…let me show you the room" Bulma says when Yomi pick up Haruka when Homura saw the her friends was walking beside Bulma.

She looked at him. "thank you for helping us when our school kick us out" Homura says when Future Trunks was going to say something but Homura quickly give him a kiss in the cheek as she quickly ran away.

Future Trunks quickly get embarrassed. **"she kiss me"** Future Trunks thought when he saw she was already with his mother.

 **Ten minutes later**

Katsugari ran inside the house and saw the Chichi was cooking. "Chichi! Asuka give a kiss to Gohan!" Katsugari screamed with excitement as she turned around and ran into her room.

Asuka quickly ran into the house and saw her. "Chichi it was just a kiss in the cheek" Asuka says when Chichi ran at her and grabbed her hand.

"is okay and I'm going to support you if you want to date with my son" Chichi says.

Asuka quickly get embarrassed. "is nothing serious" Asuka says embarrassed.

Chichi looked at her. "don't worry and I think you be a perfect wife for my son" Chichi says when Asuka face quickly turned red as a tomato.

"yes I already imagine my granddaughter running around the house" Chichi says.

"having a baby with Gohan" Asuka says embarrassed.

Katsugari walked beside her. "Asuka are you already imagine naughty things about Gohan" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

She quickly ran into her room. "sorry about that…Asuka is the shy type" Katsugari says when she saw the Gohan enter in the house.

Chichi quickly ran at him. "son tell me why Asuka give you a kiss" Chichi says with curiosity on her eyes

Gohan quickly get embarrassed. "okay I'm going to tell you" Gohan says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Chichi looked at him. "good that you save her life no wonder she give you a kiss" Chichi says.

"but I think she deserves some kind of reward…I mean she spend most of her day training" Chichi says.

"yes...I'm going to talk with Bulma about giving some kind of reward to my students" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay Gohan I'm going to start cooking so take you bath" Chichi says when he nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka say down and saw the Gohan was already eating. "Gohan…so you want me to take some time off" Asuka ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"I know that you was pushing you limits of you power when you fought against Homura and Orochi so you body need to relax and regain some energy back" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Asuka says the she started to eat.

"Asuka I'm really proud of you when you tried to defeat Homura" Gohan says.

"thank you" Asuka says embarrassed.

Gohan looked at her. "something wrong" Gohan ask her.

"nothing" Yagyu replied.

"I know that you're sad so tell me what is wrong" Gohan says.

"I'm just remember the in three months is going to be the first year of anniversary when my younger sister died" Yagyu says while looking down.

"I'm sorry about that" Gohan says.

"is okay…I just felt bad the she died when she was only six years old" Yagyu says.

" **I think I should tell her about the dragon balls…I know the dragon balls would be able to revived her younger sister…I'm just need to find a way to tell her"** Gohan thought.

Gotten stood and sat down on her legs. "thank you Goten but I feel a little bit better" Yagyu says while patting his head.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Chichi I'm really grateful that you let's us stay in you home but Kiriya-sensei told us the dorm room is going to be ready in three months" Ikaruga says.

"oh I understand and if you want to stay a little bit more I don't have any problem" Chichi says.

"Asuka would love to stay in the house of his boyfriend" Katsugari says.

"Katsu" Asuka says embarrassed.

"Katsugari stop bothering her" Ikaruga says.

"fine I'm going to leave her alone" Ikaruga says the she continued to eat her food when she saw the Gohan finish eating his food.

"I'm going to talk with Bulma" Gohan says the he walked outside and call her.

" _Hi Bulma" Gohan says._

" _hi Gohan" Bulma says_

" _did you need something?" Bulma ask him._

" _Bulma I want to do something for my students so they can relax after they spent almost the whole time training" Gohan says._

" _I have a idea but you have to come along too" Bulma says._

" _okay I'm going to join too" Gohan replied._

 _Just bring you friends tomorrow so I can tell you my surprised" Bulma says_

" _okay" Gohan says._

" _goodnight" Bulma says._

" _goodnight" Gohan says the he end the call._

 **Three hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation ( Homura room)**

Homura was moving around her bed when she stood up. "why I can't sleep" Homura says when she walked out of her room as she walked into the kitchen.

She grabbed the cup of orange juice when she turned around and saw the Vegeta walked inside the house. **"that strange…he spend the whole day training in the gravity chamber"** Homura thought.

She walked back into her room when she saw the Future Trunks was already sleeping when she walked beside him. "Trunks" Homura says while shaking his shoulder.

Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was looking at her. "something wrong" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "I feel uncomfortable sleeping in you mom house" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her and moved so it has spaced for her. "Homura you can laid down here" Future Trunks says.

"okay" Homura says embarrassed.

"Trunks can you tell me the reason you have the strange transformation" Homura says.

He looked at her. "okay…I trust you" Future Trunks says.

"my father is not a human" Future Trunks says.

"he is a saiyan" Future Trunks says.

Homura was surprised. "wow…he looks like a human" Homura says.

"yes saiyans looks the same as human but the difference the saiyans have a tail…a monkey tail" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "what..do I have something weird in my face" Future Trunks ask her.

"no I just imagine you having a tail" Homura says.

"oh…I wasn't born with a tail" Future Trunks says.

"oh that sucks" Homura replied.

"yes my mom was happy because having a tail it means I would be able to transform into the great ape" Future Trunks says.

"that would cause a lot of destruction" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "then is a good thing you don't have a tail" Homura says.

"yes is one of the good thing of not having a tail" Future Trunks says.

"You father didn't have a tail either" Homura says.

"his tail was removed…please don't ask him" Future Trunks says.

"I'm not going to ask him and you father is a little bit scary" Homura says.

"yes but don't worry he is a complicated guy" Future Trunks says.

He looked at her and was upset. "are you okay or did something happen?" Future Trunks ask her.

"is okay I just remember old memories from my parents maybe in the future I tell you some of my memories" Homura says.

She stood up and looked at him. "goodnight" Homura says.

"goodnight" Future Trunks replied when he saw the Homura was already gone of his room when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Nine hours later**

Future Trunks woke up and walked to the living room when suddenly he saw Eighteenth talking with his mom as he quickly ran at her when he stop and saw a small girl sitting on her lap. "mother?" Future Trunks says confused.

Bulma stood up. "son don't worry about Eighteenth" Bulma says.

"are you sure about trusting her" Future Trunks says.

"kid I didn't kill anyone so calm down" Eighteenth says while moving the hands of the small girl.

"mom..who is that?" Marron ask her.

"the Trunks the older son of Bulma" Eighteenth says.

"she have a daughter with Krillin" Bulma says as Future Trunks was in shock when Bulma hear the somebody was knocking the door multiple times.

Future Trunks looked at her when he turned around and saw Homura. "good morning" Homura says sleepy.

"good morning" Future Trunks says.

Eighteenth walked at her. "good morning" Eighteenth says.

She looked at her. "you must be Homura…the girlfriend of Trunks" Eighteenth says when Future Trunks quickly get embarrassed.

"what! I'm just a close friend" Homura says embarrassed when she turned around and saw the he was embarrassed too.

"yes she just a close friend " Future Trunks says when Homura saw her rival and her friends.

"Gohan?" Future Trunks says.

"Trunks get you other students I have a important news" Bulma says.

Katsugari looked to the blonde woman. **"strange.. I can't sense her energy"** Katsugari thought.

 **Five minutes later**

Bulma saw the everybody was already here. "I have good news I was thinking that you all deserve a reward for training hard with my son and Gohan" Bulma says.

"so you all can go to my private island so you all be able to relax and Eighteenth are going to take care of you all" Bulma says.

"so ten girls and two boys" Eighteenth says.

Katsugari walked at her. "Eighteenth…why I can't sense you energy" Katsugari ask her.

"I'm a cyborg" Eighteenth replied.

"I want to test something" Katsugari says when Eighteenth was confused when she quickly ran at her and groped her chest as Eighteenth was in shock.

"squish!squish!" Katsugari says while groping her.

"is soft and her cup size is a c" Katsugari says when suddenly Eighteenth quickly knock her out.

"what a pervert" Eighteenth says angry.

"let's go to the beach!" Asuka screamed with excitement.

 **One hour later**

 **Bulma private island**

Future Trunks saw her students ran into the cabin when Eighteenth stop him. "hey I'm sorry about you future but I'm not the same as her" Eighteenth says.

"is fine and I'm sorry that I judge you" Future Trunks says when he walked away but Eighteenth stop him.

"Trunks enjoy you time with you friend Homura" Eighteenth says when he quickly get embarrassed.

"Eighteenth!" Future Trunks screamed meanwhile Gohan was looking around.

" **is going to be fun spending time in the beach with Asuka and her friends"** Gohan thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 13 – Bulma Private Island**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -does this story follow the SK Manga, Anime, or the Game, or does it follow a mixture of the three, and is it going to follow the first timeline or the second or a mixture of the two timelines along with the second Anime timeline.**

 **Answer: is going to be a mixture of the anime and video games**

 **Nub -Great just that will goku and vegeta will show up and some dbz villians like buu , cell, or broly.**

 **Answer-**

 **Goku appeared in the majin buu saga**

 **Cell is not going to appear in the story**

 **Buu is going to appear in the story**

 **Broly is going to appear in the story**

 **Janemba is going to appear in the story**

 **Hirudegarn is going to appear in the story**

 **Booster Gold -Will some of the girls from both academy help defeat Majin Buu and when will the world martial arts**

 **Answer – no spoilers**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Bulma Private Island**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Bulma Private island**

They walked inside the cabin. "wow is really big" Homura says.

Asuka walked around. "is a nice house" Asuka says when Gohan and Future Trunks walked in front of them.

"I know the you all didn't get along at the beginning but let's change it and try to get along" Gohan says.

"the best option is to become friends" Future Trunks says.

Asuka and Homura are looking at each other. "I already saw Homura as a friend" Asuka says.

Homura looked at her. "fine we can become friends but that don't change that you're my rival and you're not allowed to lose to anyone except to me" Homura says.

"don't worry I'm not going to lose and the nest fight I'm going to beat you" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "maybe we should have a rematch right now" Homura says while looking at her.

"let's just have fun" Katsugari says while groping Homura and Asuka at the same time.

Homura looked at her. "stop touching me!" Homura screamed angry.

"Katsu! Stop acting like a pervert!" Asuka complained.

Katsugari looked at them. "no! I want to grope you tw-" Ikaruga grabbed her.

"stop bothering Homura and Asuka" Ikaruga says while dragging away.

"boobs!" Katsugari screamed.

Asuka looked at them. "let's enjoy this day and have some fun in the beach" Asuka screamed with excitement the they quickly ran into the beach.

Gohan saw all the girls running to the beach. "something wrong?" Gohan ask him.

"nothing" Future Trunks replied when they walked outside and saw the all the girls was already wearing a swimsuit when Homura quickly ran at him.

"Trunks come with me" Homura says while grabbing his hand.

"okay" Future Trunks says embarrassed the he walked beside her.

Eighteenth walked beside him. "Gohan tell me if you all want to eat something" Eighteenth says.

"sure...you're wearing a bikini too" Gohan says.

"yes the rest of the girls are wearing bikinis too so why not me and I want to have fun too" Eighteenth says while drinking beer.

"the only one who is allowed to drink alcohol is Trunks and me" Eighteenth says.

"don't worry nobody is going to drink" Gohan says.

"good I'm going to be over there" Eighteenth says the she walked near the palm tree and put her beach towel as she laid down and put her sunglasses on.

" **it looks Eighteenth is going to enjoy her break"** Gohan thought.

Gohan turned around and saw the Asuka was wearing a bikini as she quickly ran at him. "Gohan let's have some fun" Asuka says excited.

"yes sounds fun" Gohan replied when Asuka grabbed his hand and ran into the sea.

Homura quickly threw water at him. "Trunks let's play a game" Homura says excited.

Future Trunks looked at her. "what kind of game you want to play" Future Trunks ask her.

Homura show him a water gun. "let's have a water gun fight" Homura says.

He looked at her. "sounds fun" Future Trunks says with a smile on his face.

Homura give him a water gun. "so wh-" Homura quickly shoot him water at him.

"Homura that cheating" Future Trunks says the he started to shoot her water at him.

She quickly ran at him and shoot him multiple times when the water clashed against him. "you want play like this!" Future Trunks says the he quickly appeared next to her shoot her water at her.

Eighteenth saw the Future Trunks and Homura was having fun. **"teenagers"** Eighteenth thought the she grabbed her beer and started to drink.

Homura moved her hand and tried her best to dodge the water. "Trunks you're really fast but I'm not going to lose in this game" Homura says the she grabbed another water gun and started to shoot him multiple times.

Haruka looked at them and saw the Future Trunks and Homura was having fun. "Homura you're having a lot of fun with Trunks" Haruka says while walking beside her.

"what are you trying to say" Homura says embarrassed.

"nothing is really cute the you get embarrassed when you're around with Trunks maybe you have a crush on him" Haruka says.

"what!?" Homura says embarrassed.

Haruka walked at him. "is normal that you have a crush on him…I mean look at him" Haruka says when she grabbed her hand and put it on his arm.

"see he have a lot of muscle" Haruka says when she saw the Homura and Future Trunks was embarrassed.

She walked behind Homura and quickly undone her bra. "aaaahhhh" Homura screamed the she quickly cover her chest.

"what the hell!" Homura screamed.

"try you best to catch me!" Haruka says the she quickly ran away as Homura was still embarrassed.

"Trunks wait here…I'm going to get something back" Homura says the she quickly ran at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan caught a volleyball. "let's pay volleyball!" Katsugari screamed at them.

"yes is going to be fun" Asuka says.

"Gohan and Asuka against Ikaruga and me" Katsugari says.

"okay " Asuka says when Gohan walked beside her.

"the one who drop the volleyball in the water is going to lose the game and the loser of the game have to follow the orders of the winner" Katsugari says.

"fine with me" Asuka says.

"let's win this" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her and passed the volleyball at them.

Asuka quickly push the volleyball back at them when Katsugari quickly push it back against her. **"she don't want to lose this game…to bad for her"** Katsugari thought.

Asuka quickly pass the volleyball at her when Ikaruga quickly pass against her when Asuka quickly pass the volleyball to Gohan. "Asuka! Are you scared that you're going to lose!" Katsugari screamed at her.

"I'm not going to lose" Asuka says while passing the volleyball at her.

"yes you're going to lose" Katsugari says while she pass the volleyball at her when Gohan quickly passes back at her.

"Asuka do you have a crush on Gohan!" Katsugari screamed.

"Katsu!" Asuka screamed at her when she saw the volleyball fell down in the water.

"you two loss the game!" Katsugari says with a cocky smile on her face.

"Asuka give a kiss to Gohan" Katsugari says.

"what!?" Asuka says embarrassed.

"Asuka you d-" Asuka interrupts him and give him a kiss in the cheek.

"that unfair I mean in the lips" Katsugari complained.

"you only say a kiss so I follow you orders" Asuka says embarrassed.

Katsugari quickly walked behind her. "that so unfair" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

"Gohan you want to join the fun and felt these melons" Katsugari says.

"Katsu!" Asuka screamed.

"I say stop Katsu!" Asuka screamed when Katsugari quickly ran away.

"Asuka loves Gohan!" Katsugari screamed while running away from her.

"Katsu! Stop bothering me!" Asuka says while following her.

"Gohan and Asuka sitting in the tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Then comes baby in the baby carriage,

Sucking his thumb,

Wetting his pants,

Doing the hula, hula dance!" Katsugari screamed while running away from her.

"Katsu!" Asuka screamed embarrassed.

"Gohan are you okay" Ikaruga says when she saw he was embarrassed.

"yes I'm okay" Gohan replied

Katsugari turned around and saw the Asuka was still following her. **"is fun to tease her"** Katsugari thought while running away.

Yagyu and Hibari are walking in the beach when suddenly they turned around and saw somebody flying at them. "hi Yagyu and Hibari!" Goten screamed while waving his hand.

"hi" Yagyu and Hibari says at the same time.

"he is my best friend Trunks" Goten says.

"hi my name is Yagyu and her name is Hibari" Yagyu says.

"hi" Hibari says.

"Hi" Mini Trunks says.

Hikage walked at them. "hi mini Trunks" Hikage says.

Mini Trunks turned around. "hi" Mini Trunks replied.

"who are you?" Hikage ask him.

"hi my is Goten and I'm the younger brother of Gohan" Goten says.

"I didn't know that you was to come to the Island" Yagyu says.

"I hear from Bulma that you all having fun so I wanted to go too" Goten says.

"yes we having fun" Yagyu replied.

" **dammit! Katsugari is acting like a pervert old man….I need to make sure they don't see anything inappropriate"** Yagyu thought.

"let's go over there and make a sand castle" Yagyu says.

"sounds fun" Goten and Trunks says at the same time.

"Hikage are you coming too" Yagyu ask her.

"sure I don't have nothing to do right now" Hikage says while walking beside them.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka stop and saw the Katsugari already ran away when she turned around and saw the Gohan was a little bit embarrassed. "sorry Gohan…you already know the Katsugari is a pervert" Asuka says.

"is okay" Gohan replied.

"let's do something fun like surfing" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her the he walked beside her.

" **stupid Katsu…now I feel awkward with Gohan"** Asuka thought.

Eighteenth turned around and saw the girl staring at her. "what?" Eighteenth says.

"please tell me you secret!" Mirai says while begging at her.

"secret?" Eighteenth was confused.

"you secret to have the body and most important how to make my chest get bigger" Mirai says.

She looked at her. **"what a strange girl"** Eighteenth thought.

"just drink a lot of milk" Eighteenth replied.

"milk is the key to get bigger boobs" Mirai says when Eighteenth grabbed her beer and start to think when she turned around and saw the Mirai already started to drink a gallon of milk.

" **I'm going to get bigger boobs after drinking a lot of milk"** Mirai says while drinking milk.

Future Trunks laid down in the beach and saw the Homura laid down next to him. "Trunks can you do something for me" Homura ask him.

"do you need something" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes…can you put me some sunscreen" Homura says.

Future Trunks quickly get embarrassed. "yes I can help you" Future Trunks says the he grabbed the bottle of sunscreen as he put the sunscreen on her back.

He looked at her. "I'm going to put the sunscreen right now" Future Trunks says the he started to put the sunscreen on her back.

"hmm…Trunks can you put the sunscreen a little bit softer" Homura says embarrassed when he nodded at her and started to softly put the sunscreen on her back.

"Homura you have a soft skin" Future Trunks says while covering her back with sunscreen.

"thank you" Homura replied.

Haruka looked at them. "Trunks are you having fun" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

Future Trunks was confused. "you're doing it wrong let me show you the correct way to put the sunscreen" Haruka says as she walked beside him and say down next to him.

She grabbed the sunscreen and put it on his hand as she grabbed his hand and put it on her legs when she quickly get embarrassed. "I c-" Haruka interrupts her.

"Homura don't be a shy one" Haruka says.

"he just putting sunscreen on you legs" Haruka says.

"I think that should be enough I don't want to bother Homura" Future Trunks says.

"fine maybe next time I'm going to tease you two" Haruka says.

" **you pervert"** Homura thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

Hikage saw the Goten and Trunks was making a sand castle. "Hikage come here and help us" Hibari says while helping Goten.

She looked at her. "fine" Hikage says the she sat down beside mini Trunks and started to help him.

"Yagyu you're good at taking care of little kids" Hibari says.

"yes remember that I used to have a little sister" Yagyu says.

"what happens to you little sister" Trunks ask her.

"she died in a car accident she was six years old" Yagyu says.

"did you miss you little sister" Goten ask her.

"yes that why I used this eyepatch" Yagyu says.

"this eyepatch is a memory of my little sister" Yagyu says.

" **I think we need to her about the dragon balls…I think we would be able to revived her..I think she deserves a second chance"** Goten thought as he continued to make the sand castle.

 **Three hours later**

Haruka saw the Homura and Future Trunks was sleeping. "Yomi come here and help me move Homura" Haruka says.

"okay" Yomi says when the walked beside her and softly moved her when Haruka saw the Homura was sleeping beside him.

"now it looks perfect" Haruka says the she grabbed her cellphone and took multiple pictures when she saw Homura giving him a hug.

"good girl" Haruka says while taking a picture.

"are you sure the Homura is not going to get angry at us" Yomi says.

"is fine and she never going to find out" Haruka says.

Eighteenth saw the Homura was sleeping with Future Trunks. **"silly kids"** Eighteenth thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was sleeping next to her. "Homura" Future Trunks says when she woke up and saw she was sleeping next to him.

She quickly stood up when she was going to say something but she hear Haruka laughing at her. "Haruka!" Homura screamed angry.

Future Trunks saw the she was embarrassed. "is okay…it was just a prank" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes I know is a prank….I'm coming back I need to punish a teammate" Homura says the she quickly ran at her.

Future Trunks saw the Homura was trying to caught her when he turned around and saw Eighteenth. "hi Eighteenth" Future Trunks says.

"hi" Eighteenth says while she give him a beer.

"so is not you first time drinking" Eighteenth says surprised.

"no but is rare for me to drink alcohol" Future Trunks replied.

"Eighteenth can you tell me why you didn't attack innocent people when I went to the future" Future Trunks says.

"I don't know maybe Krillin was that one responsible who was able to change me" Eighteenth says.

"Eighteenth sorry the you brother is death" Future Trunks says.

"my twin brother is not death" Eighteenth replied.

"right now he working as a Park Ranger" Eighteenth says.

"I didn't know you brother was interested on protecting animals" Future Trunks says surprised.

"yes I was surprised too" Eighteenth says.

"Eighteenth I'm glad that you have a family with Krillin" Future Trunks says.

"good think that you was able to kill them in you timeline" Eighteenth says

"but I still wonder how she would react if she meets me and my daughter" Eighteenth says.

"I don't know…maybe she wouldn't care" Future Trunks says when Eighteenth stood up and make him to stand up.

She started to push him. "stop be boring and have fun with you friends" Eighteenth says while pushing him.

"okay" Future of says the he quickly ran at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan saw the Goten and Trunks was making a sand castle. "what they doing here" Gohan says confused.

Asuka walked beside him. "what wrong?" Asuka aside her.

"my brother and Trunks is here" Gohan says confused.

"I thought you already know" Asuka says.

"Yagyu, Hibari and Hikage was playing with them" Asuka says.

"lets go over there I don't want for Goten or Trunks to cause trouble" Gohan says when she nodded at him they walked at them.

 **Five minutes later**

Goten turned around. "hi big bro" Goten says.

"hi Gohan" mini Trunks says.

"hi" Gohan replied.

"did Bulma and my mom give you two permission to come to this island" Gohan says.

"yes" Goten and Trunks replied at the same time.

"They not causing any trouble" Gohan ask them.

"no we're having fun with them" Yagyu and Hibari says at the same time.

Hikage looked at him. "they not doing anything bad" Hikage says while she drinks her bottle of water.

"Gohan let's help them build the sand castle" Asuka says.

"we're almost done" Yagyu says when Gohan and Asuka quickly sat down beside Goten and started to help them.

 **One hour later**

Asuka stood up and saw the sand castle was already done. "it looks good" Asuka says while looking around the sand castle.

"big bro can we sleep here" Goten ask him.

"me too I want to sleep here" Mini Trunks ask him.

"fine you two can stay here" Gohan says when Goten and Mini Trunks quickly give him a hug.

Goten quickly ran at Yagyu and Hibari. "let's play hide and seek" Goten says excited.

She looked at her. "okay let's play hide and seek" Yagyu replied.

Hibari looked at them. "Mini Trunks and Hikage do you two want to play hike and seek" Hibari ask them.

Mini Trunks looked at them. "yes it sounds fun" Mini Trunks replied.

"I don't mind playing with you all" Hikage replied.

Yagyu stood up. "I'm going to count so hurry up and hide" Yagyu says when they quickly ran in different directions when Gohan and Asuka saw they're where having fun.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan and Asuka walked at her. "Eighteenth my little brother and Trunks are going to stay here" Gohan says.

Eighteenth looked at him. "is okay just make sure they're not causing any trouble" Eighteenth says.

"right now they playing with Yagyu, Hibari and Hikage" Gohan says.

"Eighteenth…where are we going to sleep" Gohan ask her.

"you mean Trunks and you…the same room as the girls" Eighteenth says.

"are you sure" Gohan ask her.

"yes" Eighteenth replied.

"I know that you two are going to behave and not going to cause any trouble" Eighteenth says.

Asuka looked at her. "Eighteenth what time you want for us to go to sleep" Asuka ask her.

"Asuka I'm not you mother you all can sleep any time" Eighteenth says.

Eighteenth walked beside them. "just make sure the two little boys go to sleep before ten" Eighteenth says.

Gohan was going to says something but he stomach started to growl when Asuka looked at him. "are you hungry" Asuka ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"okay I'm going to call Homura so she can help me cook some food" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her.

"I'm going to help you too" Eighteenth says the she walked beside her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Cabin**

Homura walked at them. "so what are we going to make?" Homura ask them.

Eighteenth looked at them. "we have fifteenth people in total" Eighteenth says.

"we're going to make some cheeseburgers" Eighteenth says.

"the boys are going to eat more than five cheeseburgers so we need to make a lot of food" Eighteenth says.

"is fine" Homura replied.

Asuka looked at her. "is going to be my first time cooking with you" Asuka says.

"yes" Homura replied.

"is going to be my first time cooking for another person" Homura says when Eighteenth walked beside her.

"don't worry I know the Trunks is going to love you cooking skills" Eighteenth whispered on her ear when she quickly get embarrassed.

Eighteenth walked in front of them. "is time the you two show me the cooking skills" Eighteenth says with a smile on her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Future Trunks started to eat his cheeseburger when he looked at her. "is really good" Future Trunks says.

"thank you but it was nothing special" Homura says embarrassed.

"Homura you're happy that you boyfriend like the food you cook for him" Haruka whispered on her ear.

Homura quickly get emotional. "Haruka stop trying to embarrassed me" Homura says.

"I'm not even trying to embarrassed you" Haruka says with smile on her face when she stood up and looked at them.

"this time I'm really trying to embarrassed you" Haruka says.

Homura was going to says something but Haruka quickly interrupted her. "Trunks and Homura sitting in the tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Then comes baby in the baby carriage,

Sucking his thumb,

Wetting his pants,

Doing the hula, hula dance!" Haruka screamed.

Future Trunks and Homura quickly get embarrassed. "Haruka!" Homura screamed at her.

Future Trunks looked at her. "Homura is fine she just having fun" Future Trunks says while holding her hand.

She saw the Future Trunks was holding her hand she quickly get embarrassed. "fine but the next time I'm going to beat her up" Homura says the she sat down.

Katsugari looked at them. **"this is the perfect moment to embarrassed Asuka"** Katsugari thought.

She looked at her. "Asuka when are you going to ask Gohan out?" Katsugari says.

Asuka quickly get embarrassed. "Katsu! Stop bothering me" Asuka says embarrassed.

Katsugari saw the Gohan was embarrassed. "Gohan what is you opinion of Asuka" Katsugari ask her.

"my option of Asuka is the she a hard worker, honest and kind" Gohan says when she saw the Asuka was red as a tomato.

"Gohan w-" Ikaruga interrupts her. "Katsugari stop bothering them" Ikaruga says angry.

She looked at her. "fine" Katsugari says.

"thank you" Asuka says when Ikaruga smiled at her.

 **One hour later**

Asuka and Homura saw the they teammate were getting along. "Homura it looks the everybody is getting along" Asuka says.

"yes is better like this" Homura replied.

"you still want the rematch" Homura says.

"yes but not right now maybe next time" Asuka says.

Homura looked at her. "okay but I'm still going to defeat you" Homura says with a smile on her face.

"no I'm going to defeat you" Asuka says.

Katsugari quickly ran between them. "stop fighting and enjoy this day" Katsugari says while groping them at the same time.

"Katsugari stop touching my chest" Homura says angry.

"Katsu stop touching my chest" Asuka says angry

"Gohan and Trunks join me!" Katsugari says while groping they chest at the same time.

Asuka and Homura quickly turned around and looked at her. **"shit!"** Katsugari thought as she quickly ran away from them.

"Katsugari!" Homura and Asuka screamed at the same time.

Future Trunks and Gohan looked at them. "you think the Katsugari is going to be okay" Future Trunks ask him.

"yes is not the first time the Asuka is trying to knock her out" Gohan says.

Eighteenth walked between them. "you two should try to spend more time with them" Eighteenth says when they was going to say something but Eighteenth walked away and laid down in the sand taking the sun.

 **Three hours later**

 **Cabin**

Katsugari put a bottle of glass in the floor. "let's play true or dare!" Katsugari says excited.

"no!" Homura and Asuka says at the same time.

"I know you're going to used this game to do pervert things against us" Homura says angry.

"Katsu remember the Goten and Mini Trunks is here" Asuka says.

"don't worry Yagyu and Hibari are playing with them" Katsugari says as she quickly ran beside her.

"please I want to play this game!" Katsugari beg at her.

"fine." Asuka replied when she quickly sat down when Gohan sat down beside Gohan.

Katsugari grabbed the bottle and spinner around when she stop. "it looks the is me and Hikage" Katsugari says.

"true or dare" Katsugari ask her.

"dare" Hikage replied.

"Hikage I want you to ran outside and start screaming "I love boobies" Katsugari says when Hikage ran into the beach.

"I love boobies!" Hikage screamed when Yagyu looked at her.

" **that was strange"** Yagyu thought when she saw the Hikage walked back to the cabin.

"who is going to be the next victim" Katsugari says with a smile on her face when she spin the bottle when the bottle of glass stop and saw the Haruka was smiling.

"Haruka and Homura" Katsugari says.

"true or dare" Haruka ask her.

"dare!" Homura screamed at her.

She smiled at her. "I want you to sit down on Trunks laps" Haruka says with a smile when Homura quickly get embarrassed when she stood up and walked at him.

She sat down on his laps. "good job now you're going to sit down over there" Haruka says.

" **please Katsugari don't make me do anything pervert with Gohan"** Asuka thought when Katsugari spin the bottle when it stop when Asuka quickly get nervous.

"yes! Is my turn again" Katsugari says happy.

"me and Asuka" Katsugari says.

"true or dare" Katsugari ask her.

"dare" Asuka replied.

"I want you to kiss Gohan but not in the cheek in the lips" Katsugari says.

"what!" Asuka quickly get embarrassed.

"kiss him! Kiss him!" Katsugari screamed at her.

Asuka looked at him. "Gohan…close you eyes" Asuka says when she quickly kiss him when she stop and saw the Gohan was embarrassed as she quickly turned around.

"good job!" Katsugari says.

" **Katsugari I'm going to beat you up!"** Asuka thought when Katsugari spin the bottle when it stop and Asuka was smiling at her.

"it looks is my turn" Asuka says.

"true or dare" Asuka ask her.

"dare" Katsugari replied.

" **finally I'm going to have my revenge"** Asuka thought.

"I want you to grope Eighteenth" Asuka says.

"she taking a bath right now" Ikaruga says.

"oh Asuka groping a chest of Eighteenth is not a punishment is a reward" Katsugari says the she walked into the restroom.

She saw the Eighteenth was taking a shower she quickly ran at her and groped her chest. "Eighteenth!" Katsugari says while groping her.

Eighteenth looked at her. "pervert" Eighteenth says when she grabbed her hair and threw her outside of the cabin when Katsugari clashed to the sand.

"it was worth it!" Katsugari says the she slowly stood up and walked into the living room when she saw they still playing True or dare.

She saw they already spin the bottle. "it looks is my turn" Ikaruga says.

"Ikaruga and Gohan" Yomi says when Katsugari walked at her and whispered something on her ears.

"Gohan true or dare" Ikaruga ask her.

"true" Gohan replied.

"Gohan tell me who give you the first kiss" Ikaruga ask her.

"it was Asuka" Gohan replied when Asuka was embarrassed too.

"it was my first kiss too" Asuka says embarrassed.

Katsugari quickly stood up. "yes let's the game began but this time I'm not going to hold back" Katsugari says when suddenly Asuka knock her out.

"let's watch a movie or something else" Asuka says.

"let's watch a movie" Gohan says.

 **Five hours later**

Homura laid down next to him. "Trunks it was a good day: Homura says.

"yes it was fun" Future Trunks replied.

"Trunks can we start our training tomorrow" Homura ask her.

"yes and I really like to train with you and you friends" Future Trunks says.

"yes.. Trunks I'm happy the I meet you" Homura says with a smile on her face.

"Homura I feel the same way I'm really happy to meet a wonderful woman like you" Future Trunks says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"goodnight" Homura says the she quickly give him a kiss in the cheek.

Future Trunks quickly get embarrassed. "goodnight" Future Trunks replied when he saw the Homura was giving him a hug.

Hikage saw the Mini Trunks was looking a place to sleep. "Goten is already sleeping with Yagyu and Hibari" Mini Trunks says meanwhile Asuka was sleeping next to Gohan.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka was already wearing her pajamas when she laid down next to him. "goodnight Gohan" Asuka says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw the Asuka was giving him a hug.

Goten saw the Mini Trunks was already sleeping with Hikage and Yomi. He laid down next to Yagyu and Hibari when he looked at her. "Yagyu do you miss you little sister" Goten ask her.

"yes I miss her a lot" Yagyu replied.

"what would you do if they a way to revived her" Goten ask her.

"I would be happy if she was a live but is impossible to revived her" Yagyu says.

"you're wrong I know the way to revived her" Goten says.

"we can use the dragon balls to revived her" Goten says.

"dragon balls" Yagyu says confused.

When you gather the seven dragon balls you would be able to ask any wish" Goten says.

"I'm not lying" Goten says.

She looked at him and quickly give him a hug. "are you sure about that" Yagyu says.

"yes just ask my brother" Goten says when Yagyu quickly stood up and saw the Gohan was sleeping next to Asuka.

He slowly shakes his shoulders when he woke up and saw the Gohan was looking at her. "Gohan is true the dragon balls is able to revived my sister" Yagyu ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"Gohan can we look for the dragon balls I want to revived her" Yagyu says.

Gohan looked at her. "okay let's wake up tomorrow early in the morning so we can look for the dragon balls and revived you little sister" Gohan says.

Yagyu quickly give him a hug. "thank you" Yagyu says when she saw the Asuka was giving him a hug.

"don't worry I'm not going to tell nobody" Yagyu says when Gohan saw the Asuka was giving him a hug when he saw the Yagyu walked back at her bed.

She laid down on her bed and give a tight hug to Goten. **"I can't wait to revived my little sister"** Yagyu thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 14 : Dragon Balls**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - what are the current power levels of the SK girls, where would you estimate their power levels being at now, are they as strong or stronger than the Ginyu Force or even Ginyu himself or are they as strong as Frieza's first form or even a little stronger than that.**

 **Answer-**

 **Asuka – 540,000**

 **Deep Shadow Mode – 600,000**

 **Katsugari – 525,000**

 **Ikaruga -526,000**

 **Yagyu – 525,000**

 **Hibari – 500, 000**

 **Homura – 540,000**

 **Crimson mode – 600,000**

 **Hikage – 526,000**

 **Haruka – 526, 500**

 **Yomi - 524,00**

 **Mirai – 520,000**

 **Gohan super saiyan 2 :1,000,000,000**

 **Future Trunks super saiyan 2 : 1,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan 2 : 1,000,000,000**

 **Booster Gold -There is one thing that is not making sense about this story and I am wondering the world knows about Majin Buu in the show but will Goku used the spirit bomb and who will convince the people to give their energy?**

 **Answer- In the story the event of the Homura and Asuka conflict happen in year 773. The majin buu saga is in year 774**

 **The majin buu saga is going to be different because Future Trunks is going to have a important role.**

 **Nub -Could you do a special chapter about what is goku doing and also can goku train one of the girls like asuka or vegeta train horuma?**

 **Answer- after the majin buu saga**

 **Nub -Will the z fighters train the girls from hanzo academy and hejibbo academy. Will goku train asuka and will vegeta train horuma?**

 **Answer – no spoilers**

 **Nub - Will asuka learn the kaioken from king kai or unlock her full potential.**

 **Answer- no spoilers**

 **Willy -adds the second season of senran kagura please**

 **Answer – yes but is going to be after the majin buu saga**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Dragon Balls**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Bulma Private island**

Yagyu woke up and saw the Gohan wasn't there. **"that was strange"** Yagyu thought when she stood up and saw the Goten wasn't there when Asuka walked at her.

"Yagyu be ready we're going to look for the dragon balls" Asuka says when Homura walked beside her.

"I'm helping too" Homura says.

"Asuka who is going to come to look for the dragon balls" Yagyu ask her.

"is going to be Gohan, Goten, Mini Trunks, Trunks, Homura and me" Asuka says.

She was surprised. "yes Gohan says the dragon balls is in different locations that we need to get some help to gather all the dragon balls" Asuka says.

She quickly hug them. "thank you!" Yagyu says.

"you don't have to thank me" Asuka replied with a smile on her face.

Gohan walked at them and give a dragon radar to Homura. "Trunks and Homura are going to work as a team to look for the other dragon balls" Gohan says when he gives her a dragon radar.

"the rest were going to look for them too" Gohan says.

Asuka turned on and suddenly seven signals appeared in the screen. "Homura and Trunks are going to look in the left side of Earth" Gohan says.

Future Trunks walked beside her. "Homura let's go" Future Trunks says when she nodded at her as they quickly flew away.

Asuka looked at her. "are you okay" Asuka ask her.

"yes…I'm just nervous to meet her again" Yagyu says.

"Yagyu don't worry and when you little sister get revived again let's make a party to celebrate" Asuka says.

"thank you" Yagyu says with a smile on her face when Asuka saw they already ready to go.

"let's go" Asuka says the Yagyu nodded at her and they quickly flew away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She quickly flew beside him. "Gohan which dragon ball are we looking" Asuka ask her.

Gohan looked at her. "the four star dragon ball" Gohan replied when Yagyu quickly flew at him.

"are you sure the dragon balls is able to revived my sister" Yagyu ask her.

"Yagyu remember during the Cell Games when a lot of people died during the attacks of Cell" Gohan says.

"yes" Yagyu replied.

"after the Cell Games we used the dragon balls to revived them" Gohan replied when Yagyu nodded at him when they're where getting closer to the island when Goten quickly flew at it and started to look for the dragon ball.

Gohan check the dragon radar when he check the screen. "Yagyu check under the tree" Gohan says when Yagyu quickly ran and saw something strange when she grabbed and saw a orange ball.

"yes! We have the four star dragon ball!" Gohan says excited.

Yagyu saw the dragon ball. "I never know the dragon balls was real" Yagyu says.

"I hear a lot of stories about the dragon balls but I always thought it was just legends" Yagyu says when she put the dragon ball inside the bag.

He looked at them. "the next dragon ball is far away from here so let's go" Gohan says whether nodded at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bulma Private island**

Yomi woke up and saw the Homura was gone when she stood up and saw somebody was already gone when she saw the Hibari was already awake. "Hibari do you know where Trunks and the others went" Yomi ask her.

"Yagyu told me they going to come back in the afternoon or tomorrow morning" Hibari replied.

Katsugari walked at them. "is boring when they not here" Katsugari says.

Haruka looked at her. "yes I want to tease Homura and Trunks" Haruka says.

"yes it was fun to tease them" Katsugari says.

She looked at them and saw they're just talking to each other. "let's go to the beach and have some fun!" Katsugari says when they nodded at her and ran into the beach.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **In another location**

Homura was holding the dragon radar. "Trunks I always hear stories about the dragons ball and Shenron" Homura says.

"that strange my mother always tell me the is rare the people know about the dragon balls" Future Trunks says.

"I remember when I was a little girl my mother always tell me the stories about the dragon balls" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "do you miss you're parents" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "I don't miss them" Homura replied.

"I don't see them as my family anymore " Homura replied when Future Trunks was going to say something but Homura interrupts him.

"Trunks the dragon ball is over there!" Homura says while pointing to small island when he nodded at her they quickly flew to the island.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Island**

Homura quickly flew into the lake and started to swim when she saw a orange ball when she grabbed and quickly flew at him. "Trunks I already have the dragon ball" Homura says while showing the dragon ball.

"nice! We already have the three star dragon ball" Future Trunks says.

"The next dragon ball should be over there" Homura says while pointing in another direction when Future Trunks get closer and looked to the map.

He looked at her. "then let's go" Future Trunks says the she nodded at her and flew in the direction.

 **One hour later**

 **Village**

Gohan was looking around. "the dragon ball should be around here" Gohan says when Asuka walked at him and looked to the dragon radar.

"it says the is over there" Asuka says while pointing when a t-rex appeared.

Yagyu walked beside him. "Asuka and Gohan…the dragon balk is stuck in his arm" Yagyu says.

Asuka looked at them. "I'm going to get the dragon ball" Asuka says the she quickly flew to the T-rex when she quickly knock him out as she was getting closer and quickly grabbed the dragon ball.

Gohan and Yagyu quickly ran at her. "Asuka you have the two star dragon ball" Yagyu says excited.

"Gohan how many dragons ball we need to find" Asuka ask him.

"two more" Gohan says.

"I think Trunks and Homura are going to find the last two dragon balls" Gohan says when they nodded at him.

"let's look for the next dragon ball" Gohan says excited the they quickly flew in another direction.

 **One hour later**

 **Bulma private island**

Eighteenth was playing volleyball with the rest of the girls. "if we win the means I'm going to grope you all" Katsugari says.

Ikaruga looked at her. "that unfair you have Eighteenth in you team" Ikaruga complained.

"so I'm going to grope Eighteenth too" Katsugari says.

Eighteenth looked at her. "touch my chest and I'm going to leave you alone with Master Roshi" Eighteenth says angry.

"master Roshi" Katsugari says confused.

"is a old pervert man who groped other woman" Eighteenth says.

She looked at her. "I'm not going to grope anybody" Katsugari says.

Hikage looked at her. "you still going to tried to grope somebody" Hikage says

"I'm not going to grope nobody" Katsugari says.

Mirai looked at her. **"I wish I can have the same size as Eighteenth…is not small and is not to big….is the perfect size"** Mirai while looking at her when suddenly the volleyball hit her stomach.

"Mirai was eliminated by Yomi" Eighteenth says.

"Mirai!" Katsugari screamed at her but Mirai ignore her and sat down in the sand as she started to drink her coke.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **In another location**

 **Abandoned town**

Homura was walking around when she stop and looked at him. "Trunks!" Homura screamed at him when he quickly ran at her.

"it says the dragon ball is somewhere over here" Homura says.

Future Trunks quickly flew to the roof when Homura quickly turned around and saw the dragon ball inside the bird nest. "Trunks the dragon ball is over there" Homura says.

Future Trunks slowly walked into the next when he quickly jumped inside the bird nest and saw a lot of eggs when he quickly ran at her. "Homura! We already have the one star dragon ball!" Future Trunks says excited.

"good the beans we need to get the other dragon balls" Homura says.

"the next dragon ball it should be far away from here" Homura says when he nodded at her as they travel over there.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bulma private island**

Katsugari saw the Eighteenth was distracted when she quickly ran at her and undone her bra when she quickly started to grope her chest. "squishy!squishy!squishy!" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

Eighteenth was getting angry when she looked at her. "Katsugari!" Eighteenth screamed when Katsugari quickly ran away.

"give me back my bra!" Eighteenth screamed.

"never!" Katsugari screamed while running away.

Eighteenth quickly appeared next to her and grabbed her bra as she quickly put it on. "it looks I have to treat you like a little girl" Eighteenth says the she quickly grabbed her and started to spank her butt.

Hikage looked at her and saw the Eighteenth was spanking her multiple times. "poor Katsugari" Hikage says while drinking her coke.

Eighteenth stop spanking her when she stood up. "Eighteenth you have a heavy hand I feel like a car was smashing my butt" Katsugari says while touching her butt.

"the next time I'm going to spank you with the belt" Eighteenth says.

She walked at her. "Ikaruga I'm going to get somebody so don't do anything crazy" Eighteenth says.

Ikaruga looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to make sure they're not doing anything inappropriate" Ikaruga says when Eighteenth flew away.

 **Two hours later**

 **Frieza home planet**

Kuriza started to cough blood from his mouth. "how dare you to come to my home planet!" Kuriza screamed at them.

"why are you asking these stupid questions" the saiyan says while looking at him with disgust in his eyes.

"you think you can run away and kill all my people!" Kuriza screamed at him.

"the irony you father kill the whole saiyans race and destroy other planets" the saiyan says.

"you all deserve this punishment" the saiyan says.

"I'm Kuriza the son of Frieza I'm not going to lose against two dirty monkeys" Kuriza screamed when suddenly he appeared next to him.

"goodbye bitch!" The saiyan screamed throwing the energy blast when the energy blast engulfed his entire body when the smoke disappear and saw the Kuriza was already death.

He turned around and suddenly a alarm started to sound when he grabbed from his pocket and looked at it. "finally father…I found you" the saiyan says.

"brother it looks the our father is on planet Earth" the saiyan says.

"good job Broly" The older saiyan says.

"Tullece…you know the I hate the name" Broly jr.

"fine lets go to planet Earth" Tullece replied.

" **finally father I'm going to meet you again"** Broly jrthought as they walked inside the spaceship and traveled to planet Earth.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **Bulma Private island**

Katsugari turned around and saw a small blonde girl as she quickly ran at her. "she so cute" Katsugari says while hugging her.

"hi my name is Marron" Marron says.

Yomi walked at her. "Eighteenth you have a daughter" Yomi says surprised.

"yes she my adorable daughter" Eighteenth says.

"yes let's play with her" Hibari and Yomi says excited.

Ikaruga looked at her. "don't do anything pervert" Ikaruga says

"fine" Katsugari replied.

 **Two hours later**

 **Zoo**

Gohan was looking around for the dragon ball when Asuka quickly flew at him. "Gohan I already find the dragon ball but is inside the lion cage" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "I'm going to get the dragon ball" Gohan says the he quickly flew to the cage.

Gohan saw the lion was playing with the dragon ball when Gohan was getting closer. "you're a good boy" Gohan says when Asuka saw the lion was looking at him.

He slowly was getting closer at him as he touched his head softly when the lion let go the dragon ball. "yes! You're good boy now play with you other friends" Gohan says the he grabbed the dragon ball and flew away.

He quickly flew at them. "we already have the five stars dragon ball" Gohan says.

"two more dragon balls" Gohan says.

"yay! I can't wait to get the other two dragon balls so I can revived my little sister" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

"you're going to meet her again so let's get the other dragon ball" Gohan says when they flew over there.

 **One hour later**

 **Desert**

Homura removed the sweat from her head. "Trunks I already found the dragon ball" Homura says while showing the dragon ball when Future Trunks walked at her.

"you already found the six star dragon ball" Future Trunks says.

"yes so we only missing one" Homura says.

"yes the seven star dragon ball it must be over here" Future Trunks says while pointing to the dragon radar.

"I think Asuka and the others are going to be over there" Homura says.

He looked at her. "yes the seven star dragon ball is the last dragon ball so let's go right now" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him and flew away.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bulma private island**

Eighteenth sat down and saw the other girls was taking a bath with them. "Eighteenth who is you husband" Katsugari ask her.

"is Krillin" Eighteenth replied.

"my dad is one of the strongest warriors" Marron says with a smile on her face.

Ikaruga looked at her. "nice" Ikaruga says while washing her hair.

Yomi looked at her. "Eighteenth can you tell us about you experience as a mother" Yomi ask with curiosity.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to tell you" Eighteenth says the she started to talk with them.

 **One hour later**

 **Island**

Homura and Future Trunks arrived to the island when suddenly she turned around and Asuka gives her a hug. "did you find the other dragon balls" Asuka ask her.

"yes but we're looking for the seven star dragon ball" Homura replied.

"we're doing the same thing" Asuka says.

"then let's work together and find the last dragon ball" Asuka says excited.

"yes it would be more easy" Homura replied when they quickly flew into the island and started to look around.

 **Island (mountain)**

Yumi stood up and started to walked down to the mountain. "I think the enough training for today" Yumi says while walking down from the mountain.

She saw a bright object near the tree when she get closer and grabbed. "what a strange ball" Yumi says.

"is orange and it has a design of a seven stars" Yumi says when she turned around and saw Asuka.

Asuka and Homura saw her with the last dragon ball they quickly ran at her. "Yumi!" Asuka screamed.

"Something wrong Asuka" Yumi ask her.

"yes can you give the orange ball" Asuka ask her.

She looked at her. "sure" Yumi says the she give her the dragon ball.

"Yumi what are you doing here by yourself" Asuka ask her.

"I was training by myself" Yumi says when she saw the other two girls when they walked at her.

"hi my name is Yagyu" Yagyu says

"hi my name is Homura" Homura says while shaking her hand.

Yumi looked at them. "is nice to meet you two" Yumi says when she hear a small boy crying.

"big bro! I want to eat something!" Goten complained.

"Goten stop crying…I'm going to get you something when we leave from this island" Gohan says when a girl with gray hair walked at them.

She grabbed something from her bag. "you can eat this" Yumi says while giving a bag of food.

Goten looked at her. "thank you" Goten says with a smile the he started to eat the rice ball.

He looked at her. "thanks fir sharing food with my little brother" Gohan says.

"is fine" Yumi says.

Gohan looked at her. "my name is Gohan and his name is Goten" Gohan says.

"hi my name is Yumi" Yumi says while shaking his hand when Homura quickly walked at him.

"Trunks are we already have all the dragon balls let's used right now" Homura whisper on his ear.

Yumi walked at them. "are you two…dating" Yumi says.

"what!?" Homura says embarrassed.

"we only closed friends" Homura says embarrassed.

"hi my name is Yumi" Yumi says.

"hi my name is Trunks" Future Trunks says.

"you can call the little boy Mini Trunks" Homura says.

Yagyu walked at her. "Asuka I think we should use the dragon balls tomorrow " Yagyu whispered on her ear.

"oh are you sure" Asuka ask her.

"yes..it looks the Goten and Trunks are still hungry" Yagyu says.

"okay Yagyu and I can call them to make something special to celebrate about you little sister coming back" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at them. "Asuka I rented a cabin near here I don't have any problem sharing with you all" Yumi says.

Homura walked at him. "let's go to her cabin and rest for a little bit" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "okay let's go" Future Trunks says when Gohan nodded at him.

 **Island (Mountain)**

In the mountain when the ground started to shake violently when the glacier was shattering into little pieces when suddenly a space pod appeared when the glass of the space pod started to shatter and a bright light appeared.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Island (Cabin)**

Asuka walked inside the cabin. "is a nice cabin" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at her. "yes this Cabin it was owned by my parents" Yumi says.

She saw they was two beds. "I think we can share a bed" Asuka says.

"yes" Yumi replied.

Homura looked at them. "I want to take a bath" Homura says when Yumi quickly grabbed the hand of Asuka and Yagyu.

"let's take a bath together" Yumi says when they nodded at her and walked into the restroom when Gohan laid down in the bed.

Future Trunks sat down next to him. "Gohan I sense somebody close to this island" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "yes I can sense the he is really strong but we don't have to worry if he cause any trouble we can stop him" Gohan says.

Future Trunks looked at him. "yes you right" Future Trunks says when he saw the Goten and mini Trunks was already sleeping.

 **Five minutes later**

In the bathtub when Yumi sat down and saw the rest was already over there. "Yumi how was you training" Asuka ask her.

She looked at her. "I was just practicing some moves the my grandfather taught me" Yumi says.

Homura looked at her. "you don't have any problem training in the cold" Homura ask her.

"no and most of my attack is based on ice attacks" Yumi replied.

Homura stretched her arms. "Let's stay here a little bit more" Homura says.

"is fine is enjoying this bath too" Yumi replied.

"Asuka are you dating with Gohan because you always beside him" Yumi ask her.

Asuka quickly get embarrassed. "what! No! We're only closed friends!" Asuka says embarrassed.

She smiled at her. "oh sorry" Yumi says.

"you told me that you belong to Gessen Academy" Asuka ask her.

"yes I'm from the elite team and I'm the leader" Yumi says.

"my teammates didn't want to come here because it was to cold for them" Yumi says.

Asuka looked at her. "at least you already have new friends" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at Homura and Yagyu. "yes they look like good shinobi" Yumi says.

Homura looked at her. **"that strange…is the first time somebody call me a good shinobi but it doesn't matter right now I'm a regenerate shinobi"** Homura thought when they continue to talk each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Yumi laid down on her bed when Asuka sat down beside him. "Gohan did something happen" Asuka ask him.

"nothing I just the I have a weird feeling the we need to leave this island" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "oh I think we're going to be okay" Asuka replied when she hear the Gohan was hungry when she looked at him.

"are you hungry?" Asuka ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"Trunks are you hungry too?" Asuka ask him.

"yes but I can wait" Future Trunks replied.

"is fine I can cook something to eat" Asuka replied when Yumi quickly walked at her.

"let me help you" Yumi says when Asuka nodded at her and walked into the kitchen.

Future Trunks looked at her. "Homura are you feeling okay" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes just a little bit tired" Homura replied when she saw the Yumi was helping Asuka when she stood up and walked at them.

"move a little bit I'm going to help too" Homura says when Yumi smiled at her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Future Trunks started to eat his food. "is good" Future Trunks says while eating when he saw the Yagyu was taking a nap with Goten and mini Trunks.

Asuka looked at them. "is nice the Yagyu treat them like little brothers" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at them. "yes and my little brother treat her like a older sister too" Gohan says.

Future Trunks looked at him. "I think mini Trunks is going to treat her like a older sister too and the same thing with Hikage" Future Trunks says.

"Hikage?" Homura says confused.

"you know the Hikage is bad at showing emotions and she always telling "I don't have any emotions" " Homura says.

"yes is true but she improving" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes she was showing some emotion but most of the time she don't show it and she a difficult person to understand" Homura says.

"but she still a good friend and I know she is going to help me when I in trouble" Homura says with a smile on her face.

Yumi looked at them. "good that you're getting along with you friends" Yumi says.

"my teammates was living with me and my grandfather so he taught them a lot and I treat them like sisters" Yumi says.

"you grandfather should be proud of you" Asuka says.

"I know but I'm worried about my grandfather health every day he looks more sick" Yumi says while looking down.

Asuka grabbed her hand. "is going to be okay" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

Yumi looked at her. "thanks" Yumi replied as they continue to talk with each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bulma Private Island**

Eighteenth woke up and saw the Marron was sleeping with Ikaruga when she stood up and saw the Katsugari was moving around. "boobs" Katsugari says while sleeping.

She sleeps beside Hikage and started to grope her. "squish! Squish! Squish" Katsugari says while groping her when Eighteenth saw she was sleeping.

Hikage was getting annoyed and quickly bite her hand. "boobs just bite my hand" Katsugari says the she moved away from her when Eighteenth looked around and saw the everyone was already sleeping.

She walked back and laid down on her bed. "goodnight" Eighteenth says the she fell down to sleep.

 **Seven hours later**

Gohan woke up and saw the Asuka was sleeping with the other girls. **"I have the feeling the I meet him before"** Gohan thought when he saw the Yumi was leaving from the cabin.

He saw she was already gone of the cabin. **"is already late"** Gohan thought when he walked outside and saw the Yumi was training by herself.

She turned around and saw the Gohan was awake. "Yumi what are you doing" Gohan says.

Yumi looked at him. "training" Yumi says.

She looked at him. "which shinobi school do you go" Yumi ask her.

"I'm not a shinobi" Gohan replied.

She was confused. "how do you know about Asuka and her others friends" Yumi ask him.

"I'm the teacher of Asuka and her friends" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "you train them..even when you're not a shinobi" Yumi says surprised.

"if you want you can test me" Gohan replied.

"sorry but I can't fight against regular people" Yumi says.

"is fine or a you scared to fight me" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to fight you" Yumi says when she quickly ran at him and attack him when suddenly Gohan easily dodged her attacks.

" **what! How he was able to dodge it!"** Yumi thought.

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi just used you shinobi form" Gohan ask her.

Yumi looked at him. "shinobi!" Yumi screamed when a bright appeared when Gohan quickly turned around when the light was gone.

He looked at her. "are you ready" Gohan says when she nodded at him she quickly ran at him and started to attack him when Gohan dodged all her attacks without any problems.

Gohan quickly dodged when suddenly he quickly took her fans as she was surprised. **"I wasn't able to hit him…he even more faster than my grandfather"** Yumi thought.

She moved her hand and started to created a Ice Sword when Gohan was surprised. "I didn't know you was able to make you own sword" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes it took me sometime to master it" Yumi says the she quickly ran at him and slash him when suddenly Gohan was able to block it with only one finger when he easily destroyed the Ice Sword.

She looked at him. "I give up" Yumi says.

"I'm sorry the I treated you like a normal person" Yumi says.

"you don't have to apologize but if you want to improve focus on you speed" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "thanks for the tip" Yumi replied when they walked inside.

Gohan laid down in his space and his little brother put his leg in his face. **"Goten you're using a lot of my space"** Gohan thought when he saw the Yumi was already sleeping with Asuka.

" **I hope nothing bad happen tomorrow"** Gohan thought the he fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Island**

Asuka woke up and saw the Yagyu was ready. **"it looks the I need to tell Yumi.. I think she is going to keep this a secret"** Asuka thought.

She walked at her. "Yumi can we talk about something important" Asuka ask her.

"yes" Yumi replied.

"Yumi we're going to do something important so can you keep this a secret" Asuka says.

"yes I can keep as a secret" Yumi replied.

"Yagyu let's do it right now" Asuka says.

Yagyu was going to say something but she interrupts her. "she is not going to tell nobody" Asuka says when Yagyu nodded at her.

They walked outside of the cabin and Yagyu put the seven dragon balls. **"that strange"** Yumi thought.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you!" Gohan screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Shenron says.

Yumi was in shock . "a dragon!?" Yumi says.

"wow! Is amazing!" Homura says surprised.

Asuka looked to Shenron. "I never know the dragon exist" Asuka says surprised.

Yagyu walked in front of him. "my first wish is my little sister Nozomi to be revived" Yagyu says.

Shenron looked at her. "you wish has been granted" Shenron says when suddenly a bright light appeared when the light was gone and a small girl appeared.

Yagyu was in shock and tears started to appear. "Nozomi" Yagyu says.

Nozomi turned around and looked at her. "big sis" Nozomi says confused when suddenly Yagyu quickly ran at her and give her a hug.

"Nozomi! I miss you a lot!" Yagyu says while tears was going down in her cheek.

"big sis I miss you too" Nozomi says while giving her a hug.

"speak you second wish" Shenron ask them.

They were in shock. "a second wish?" Asuka says surprised.

Homura looked at her. "let's used the second wish to restore the health of the grandfather of Yumi" Homura says.

Yumi was in shock she quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "thank you!" Yumi says while tears on her face.

Asuka looked to Shenron. "my second wish is to restore the health of the grandfather of Yumi" Asuka says.

Shenron looked at her. "you wish has been granted" Shenron says

"speak you last wish" Shenron ask them.

Future Trunks walked in front of him. "my wish is to revived the parents of Yomi" Future Trunks says.

Shenron looked at him. "you wish has been granted" Shenron says.

"farewell" Shenron said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Homura was surprised. "Trunks..that was really nice" Homura says.

He looked at her. "I think she deserves to have her parents back" Future Trunks says when Homura walked at him and give him a hug.

"thank you" Homura says.

Goten and Mini Trunks walked at them. "Yagyu that you little sister" Goten ask her.

"yes" Yagyu replied.

"hi my name is Son Goten" Goten says while shaking her hands.

"hi my name is Nozomi" Nozomi says with a smile on her face.

"hi my name is Trunks but you can call me mini Trunks" Mini Trunks says with a smile.

"hi" Nozomi says when Gohan saw the Nozomi was shorter than Goten.

Gohan and Future Trunks quickly ran in front of them. "get out of this island!" Gohan and Future Trunks screamed at the same time.

Asuka was going to something but Gohan interrupt her. "leave r-" when suddenly multiple ki blast appeared when Gohan and Future Trunks quickly transformed into super saiyan and kicked the energy blast in different directions.

Yumi saw the Future Trunks and Gohan transformed. "what is going on!" Yumi says confused.

"Kakarot!Kakarot!" Broly screamed.

"Get out!" Gohan screamed when he quickly knock out Goten and Trunks as Yagyu was in shock.

"leave right now!" Gohan screamed at them when Yagyu quickly pick up the little kids and Yumi as she fly away.

"Asuka and Homura leave right now!" Future Trunks and Gohan says at the same time.

"no! We're not going to leave!" Homura and Asuka screamed at him.

"I'm going to help them too!" Yumi screamed the she quickly jumped away.

"are you stupid!" Yagyu screamed at her.

"big sis what is going on" Nozomi ask her.

"I don't know" Yagyu replied the they travel to the Bulma private island.

Asuka turned around and saw the Yumi was there. "what are you doing here?" Asuka ask her.

"I'm not going to run away and see my friends died" Yumi says.

Homura looked at her. "you're a crazy girl" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at them. **"dammit"** Future Trunks thought.

"fine you three can help us but if we tell you to leave the island you better do it" Future Trunks says when they nodded at him.

Broly looked at them. "I'm going to kill you all!" Broly screamed while releasing more of his power.

Gohan looked at him. **"dammit he is even stronger than before"** Gohan thought when Future Trunks walked beside him as they're prepared to fight him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 15 : Broly the legendary super saiyan**

 **Nozomi : the younger sister of Yagyu**

 **Age : 6**

 **Height : 3'5**

 **Broly Jr: the son of Broly and (unknown female saiyan)**

 **Age : 20**

 **Height: 6' 3**

 **Tullece : the son of Broly and (unknown female saiyan)**

 **Age : 25**

 **Height : 6'7**

 **Kuriza: son of Frieza**

 **Age : Unknown**

 **Kuriza Final Form Height : 5'4**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Island**

In the snowy mountain when the wind was moving more violently than before when Asuka saw the enemy screaming and releasing a lot of power. **"who is he!? I never sense the kind of power!?"** Asuka though.

Broly started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. "Kakarot!" Broly screamed while releasing more of his power.

"Trunks! What the hell is going on!" Homura screamed at him.

"his name is Broly the legendary super saiyan" Future Trunks says when suddenly Broly started to threw multiple ki blast against them.

Future Trunks quickly transformed into super saiyan and kicked the energy blast in another direction. "Gohan transform into you super saiyan form" Future Trunks says.

" **he is even stronger than before"** Future Trunks thought

Yumi was in shock. **"this must be a nightmare…is impossible for somebody to be as strong as him"** Yumi thought when she saw the her body was shaking in fear.

She saw the Asuka and Homura wasn't scared. **"calm down…be like Asuka and Homura….relax and focus"** Yumi thought.

She quickly ran at him. "what are you doing!" Gohan and Asuka screamed at the same time.

Broly quickly threw a energy blast against her when Gohan quickly transformed into super saiyan and appeared next to her as he quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

He looked at her. "Yumi is dangerous for you to stay here" Gohan says.

"I'm not going to leave!" Yumi screamed at him.

"fine just stay behind Homura and Asuka" Gohan says when he saw she quickly ran behind them when Broly started to threw multiple ki blast against them.

Gohan and Future Trunks started to kicked the energy blast in different directions. "Gohan we need to work together so we be able to defeat him" Future Trunks says while deflecting the energy blast when Gohan nodded at him

Homura saw the they're fighting against him. **"I have the chance to attack him"** Homura thought.

"shinobi!" Homura screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form as she started to release more of her power.

"crimson!" Homura screamed when suddenly her aura turned red as her aura was moving violently as she quickly ran behind him and quickly slash him.

She was in shock when she saw the Broly blocked her sword as he looked at her. "stupid little girl!" Broly screamed while shattered the sword into little pieces when he grabbed her hand and started to swing her around and threw her in another direction when she crashed into the boulder.

Broly started to charge his attack and threw a energy blast against her when suddenly Future Trunks kicked the energy blast in another direction. "are you okay" Future Trunks ask her.

"what the hell is his problem!" Homura says angry.

Future Trunks looked at her. "I'm going to tell you" Future Trunks says when he explains why he hates Goku and why he wanted to kill him.

Homura was speechless. "what!" Homura says in shock.

"he's so cool but so freaking dumb" Homura says when Future Trunks quickly deflected the energy blast when Future Trunks grabbed his sword and started to put energy into the sword.

He quickly slash him when Broly blocked his sword he quickly destroyed and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "what are you going to do princess Trunks!" Broly screamed while punching him multiple times.

Gohan quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast when Broly quickly threw him into the energy blast causing him to crash into the energy blast and causing a massive explosion.

Homura quickly ran and saw the Future Trunks started to bleed from his arm. "dammit…we need to find way to defeat him" Future Trunks thought when Homura give one of her sword.

Future Trunks was surprised. "are you sure" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes is just a regular sword" Homura says when she grabbed her own sword. **"I'm going to used my family sword last…just in case"** Homura thought.

Future Trunks looked at her. "Homura go with Asuka and Yumi" Future Trunks says as she was going to say something but he interrupts her.

"you all can still help us but right now I only want Broly focusing at us" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him and she walked at then.

Future Trunks and Gohan quickly flew at him and clashed they fist at the same time as they continue to punch him multiple times.

Homura looked at them. "Asuka this is our chance" Homura says.

"I'm coming too" Yumi says.

Homura looked at her. "is a bad idea…you wasn't train the same way as us" Homura says when Yumi was going to says something but Asuka interrupts her.

"Gohan was that one who train me and Trunks was the one who train Homura" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at them. "I still want to help" Yumi says.

"I would be able to use my ice attack to distract him so you two are able to attack him" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "fine come with us" Asuka says.

"shinobi!" Yumi and Asuka screamed at the same time when a bright light appeared around they body when suddenly they transformed into they shinobi form.

Asuka started to release more of her power. "Deep Shadow!" Asuka screamed when a green aura appeared around her and her ponytail was already gone.

Yumi focus on her energy. "Ice Queen!" Yumi screamed when a cloud of snow appeared around her.

Asuka saw the snow was already gone when she saw the hair of Yumi was longer and her hair was icy- blue while her eyes was red. "are you ready" Asuka says when she nodded at her when Asuka quickly carried her and flew the other side.

They saw the Gohan and Future Trunks was fighting against him when Homura looked at her. "let's attack him!" Homura screamed at them.

Yumi moved her hand and started to create multiple ice spikes when she quickly threw it against him when Broly quickly created a small energy blast and threw them against them when Gohan threw a energy blast causing a explosion. **"this is perfect!"** Homura thought.

Homura and Asuka quickly ran at him and threw him multiple ki blast against him when Broly dodged the energy blast when Broly quickly punch them at the same time causing to cough blood from they mouth as he threw them in another direction.

Homura and Asuka stood up when they felt blood from they mouth. "dammit" Homura says while removing the blood from her mouth.

Asuka and Homura saw the Future Trunks and Gohan are still fighting against Broly when Homura and Asuka started to threw multiple ki blast against him.

Yumi moved her hand and started to create multiple ice spikes when she quickly threw it against him. **"he is not a human…he is a monster"** Yumi thought when she saw the Broly was dodging all the attacks.

Broly slammed his fist into the stomach of Future Trunks and quickly threw him in another direction. "I'm going to kill you Kakarot brat!" Broly screamed while slamming his fist into his stomach causing him to cough.

He continued to slammed his fist into his torso as Gohan felt a lot of pain when he grasped his arm and started to swing him around and threw him into the boulder. "Kakarot brat! I'm going to kill you and them I'm going to kill everyone one that you care!" Broly screamed.

He quickly rush at him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he continued to punch him when he quickly give him a bear hug. "Kakarot beat! I want you to scream!" Broly screamed when Gohan was having a hard time breathing.

Asuka saw the Gohan was having a hard time fighting against him. "I'm not going to let him kill him" Asuka says the she quickly ran at him and quickly slash her sword against him when suddenly her sword shatter into little pieces when it clash against the back of Broly.

Broly turned around and quickly slam him into the ground as he looked at her. "you stupid little girl!" Broly screamed the he quickly give her a bear hug.

"ahhhhhh!" Asuka screamed in pain.

Broly looked at her. "you must be stupid if you think you have a chance to defeat me" Broly says while forcing her to scream.

"I'm going to tear you body into little pieces" Broly says while putting more pressure.

Asuka started to punch him multiple times. "you're going to be the first one to died in this battle!" Broly screamed.

" **I'm not going to died! I'm not going to give up!** Asuka thought when she slowly moved her hand and looked at him.

"you're really stupid" Asuka says while ignoring her pain.

"what! You stupid bitch!" Broly says while putting more pressure when she quickly grabbed her kunai and stab him into his left eye when Broly quickly threw her into the snow.

Gohan slowly stood up and saw the Asuka was in the snow as he quickly ran at her and saw the Asuka was bleeding a lot of her shoulder when he looked at him.

"you're going to pay for this!" Gohan screamed the he transformed into super saiyan two as he put his hand on her shoulder and started to put energy in her body.

She slowly woke up. "Gohan…my body…hurts" Asuka says while having pain around her body when Homura and Yumi quickly ran at her.

"leave right now" Gohan says.

"I'm going to finish him" Gohan says while releasing more of his power when Broly looked at him.

"you think by taking one of my eyes you would be able to defeat me" Broly says with a cocky smile on his face.

Gohan looked at him. "I don't want to defeat you…I'm going to kill you" Gohan says when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Gohan was getting angry and punch him into hid face. "this is for hurting her!" Gohan screamed while punching him multiple into his face.

Homura carried her. "let's go" Homura says when Asuka grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to be okay…is not my first time getting this kind of injuries" Asuka says.

Homura looked at her. "so you want to continue helping them just in case" Homura says.

"yes" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "okay let's stay here…but you're crazy here to stay here" Asuka says.

"the same for you…I know you're not going to leave him alone fighting against the monster" Asuka says when she nodded at her.

Yumi grabbed her arm when she saw a lot of blood when she tore her yukata. "I need to cover you injury so it don't get infected" Yumi says while covering her arm.

Future Trunks stood up and saw the Gohan was fighting against Broly when he removed the snow from his shoulder. **"I'm going to help him"** Future Trunks thought.

He started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan two when he quickly flew at him and slammed his fist into his stomach when Broly cough blood from his mouth when Gohan grasped his arm and threw him into the boulder.

Broly crashed into the boulder when he stood up and started to laugh. "are you angry the I almost kill you stupid girlfriend" Broly says while laughing.

Gohan started to release more of his power. "shut up!" Gohan screamed at him the he quickly appeared next to him and smashed his face into the boulder.

Future Trunks started to sense the Broly was getting stronger. **"Gohan you need to defeat him now"** Future Trunks thought as he quickly flew at him.

"Gohan defeat him right now" Future Trunks says.

"no…he need to suffer" Gohan says while beating him up as Future Trunks nodded at him when Future Trunks punch Broly into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

 **In another location**

Yagyu was holding the little kids. "big sis? What is going on" Nozomi says confused.

"don't worry I need to get to the island and ask for some help" Yagyu says.

" **maybe the father of Trunks would be able to help them and even Eighteenth would be able to help them too"** Yagyu thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Space**

In the space pod when he opened his eyes. "it looks we're getting closer to planet Earth" Broly jr says when he hear a voice as he push a button.

"what do you want?" Broly jr ask him.

"you already what are we going to do when we arrived to Earth" Tullece says.

"yes I already know the plan" Broly jr says while he grabbed a picture while looking at it.

"we need to hurry up before our father decide to blow up the planet" Broly jr says.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **Island**

Broly remembers the blood from his mouth as he stared at them. "is not going to happen like the last time" Broly says the he started to release more of his power when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"eraser cannon!" Broly screamed the he threw the energy blast against them.

Gohan and Future Trunks started to charge they attacks. "final flash!" Future Trunks screamed. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast at the same time as they push the energy blast against him.

Broly saw the energy blast going at him. "eraser cannon!" Broly screamed throwing the energy blast against them when Gohan and Future Trunks was forced to release more of they power.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed. "final flash!" Future Trunks screamed as they put more power in they attack when suddenly it cause a immense explosion.

Future Trunks and Gohan looked at each other. "finally we defeat him" Future Trunks says when the smoke disappear and Broly appeared with his energy shield.

Gohan was in shock when Broly looked at them. "I'm not going to die until I destroy this planet" Broly says with a cocky smile on his face.

Future Trunks noticed the Broly energy was getting stronger. **"if we continue fighting against him…he is going to surpass us and I don't know if my father would be able to beat him"** Future Trunks thought.

He looked at him. "Gohan we need to defeat him right now before is to late" Future Trunks says when suddenly Broly quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against then.

Homura and Asuka quickly ran the other side when she looked behind and saw the Yumi was following her. "Yumi make sure to stay behind us" Asuka says when she nodded at her.

They started to charge they attacks. "crush cannon!" Asuka screamed. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed as they threw the energy blast against him.

Broly quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast as Homura and Asuka was in shock. **"how we be able to defeat the monster"** Asuka thought.

Gohan looked at him. "Broly stop wasting time…my father is already death so leave us alone" Gohan says angry.

Broly looked at him. "I don't care if you father is death I'm going to kill his entire family and then I'm going to destroy this planet" Broly says while laughing.

Gohan quickly flew at him and crashed his fist when suddenly they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves as the ground started to shatter into little pieces. **"dammit he is getting stronger than before"** Gohan thought as they fist crashed at the same time.

 **Bulma Private island**

Yagyu arrived to the island and saw the Hibari quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "you came back…where is Asu-" Hibari stop and saw Goten and Mini Trunks was unconscious when she walked back and saw a small girl.

"Hibari I don't have time to explain" Yagyu says the she quickly put them in the floor when she ran to the beach and saw Eighteenth taking a nap.

She quickly ran at her and shake her shoulder multiple times when she woke up. "what…did something happen" Eighteenth ask her.

"yes it looks the Gohan and Trunks is figured against a power enemy and I think you need to tell the father of Trunks so he can help too" Yagyu says.

Eighteenth stood up and looked at her. "okay just make sure to take care of my daughter" Eighteenth says when she grabbed her jacket and flew to Capsule Corporation.

Yagyu turned around and suddenly her teammates quickly give her a hug. "you didn't tell us that you have a little sister" Katsugari says when she was going to say something but Katsugari interrupt her.

"where is the others" Katsugari ask her.

" **I cant tell them"** Yagyu thought as she quickly turned around.

"they went to West City to buy something for the party" Yagyu says when she quickly ran away.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Island**

Broly started to release more of his power when the island started to shake violently. "Gohan we need to act fast before he get stronger than us" Future Trunks says when Broly quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

They quickly flew at them and kicked the energy blast in different directions when he turned around and looked at them. "you all need to leave right now" Gohan says.

"no I'm not going to run away like a coward" Asuka says angry.

"the same thing" Homura says when suddenly Broly quickly appeared next and slammed his fist into his face when he quickly turned around and threw a massive energy ball against Future Trunks.

Broly looked at them. "nobody would be able to defeat me!" Broly screamed the he quickly flew at him when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Eighteenth quickly ran at her. "Bulma where is Vegeta" Eighteenth says.

She looked at her. "Vegeta is not here" Bulma says.

" **oh…he already helping them"** Eighteenth thought.

"if you need to talk with him he is coming back in three months" Bulma says.

"wait….what!?" Eighteenth says in shock.

"yesterday he decided to train in space so he would be able to push the limits of the super saiyan two" Bulma says.

"you know where is Piccolo" Eighteenth ask her.

"yes most likely he is training or meditating in Kami lookout" Bulma says when she quickly flew over there.

 **Space**

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta left the spaceship and started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan two. **"I'm going to be the one defeating majin buu"** Vegeta says the he started to train.

He suddenly dodged a energy blast when he turned around and saw a army. "what are you doing here!" the soldier screamed at him.

Vegeta ignore and continue his training. "you trespassing the territory of King Cold" the soldier screamed at him.

Vegeta started to laugh. "King Cold is already death the same thing for Cooler and Frieza so stop wasting my time" Vegeta says.

The soldier looked at him. "wait you're the monkey!" the soldier screamed at him.

"let's kill him and maybe King Cold is going to give us a reward" The soldier says when the soldiers nodded at him.

Vegeta looked at them. "idiots" Vegeta says while moving his hand as he threw multiple ki blast against them when the smoke disappear and saw they're already death.

He looked around and didn't sense any energy. "finally I can start my training" Vegeta says the he started to train.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Island**

Future Trunks quickly flew at him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "take this! Masenko!" Future Trunks screamed while throwing the energy blast against him.

Broly saw the energy blast going at him he quickly kicked the energy blast into the sky causing to explode when Broly looked at him. "what! Princess Trunks! Are you scared of me!" Broly screamed while removing blood from his lips.

Future Trunks was getting angry. Stop calling me Princess Trunks!" Future Trunks says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Broly saw the energy blast going at him when he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions when Gohan stood up and removed the snow from his shoulder when he saw the Future Trunks was still fighting against him.

He quickly appeared next to him and delivered a heavy right hook into his face as he grasped his face and slammed into his knee multiple times causing him to bleed from his forehead when blood started to appear when he threw him into the glacier.

Gohan quickly flew at him and slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "Broly I don't want to end you life so give up and leave my planet" Gohan says when Broly looked at him.

"you think the I'm going to change the only thing I want is to destroy everything the is related to Kakarot!" Broly screamed the he quickly trick him and delivered a heavy uppercut into his gut causing him to gasp.

Future Trunks quickly flew at him but Broly dodge his punch and grasped his hand as he quickly grabbed the neck of Gohan. "now I would be able to have my revenge" Broly says.

Homura saw the they having a hard time fighting against him. "we need to help them" Homura says.

"I have a crazy idea but after using the attack I'm not going to be in my Ice queen form" Yumi says when she told her idea.

"is a crazy idea but it may actually work" Asuka says the she quickly grabbed Yumi and flew into the sky when Yumi moved her hand into the sky and a ice started to appear.

" **I need to used all my energy so I would be able to distract him"** Yumi through as the ice was getting bigger than before when Homura saw the Yumi was making a giant boulder of ice.

She was putting more of her energy when she put all her energy into her attack. "take this!" Yumi screamed throwing the boulder against Broly.

Asuka saw the she wasn't in her Ice queen form when Broly quickly turned around and saw the ice boulder going at him when he quickly kicked the ice boulder and caused to shatter into little pieces as Yumi was in shock.

"what! Is impossible to defeat him!" Yumi says in shock.

Homura was in horror when Future Trunks was trying to fight him when she grabbed her sword and started to put energy into her sword as she quickly flew at him.

"Extreme Tornado Slash!" Homura screamed while slashing his back when Broly quickly dodged her attacks when he slam then into the ground.

He quickly grabbed her. "you're a stupid little girl!" Broly says while he quickly smashed into the glacier as he quickly threw her into the ground.

She slowly stood up and saw blood going down in her arm. **"shit… he barely attack me"** Homura thought when Broly grabbed her and threw her into the lake when she crashed into the ice.

Future Trunks stood up and saw the Homura was inside the lake. "princess Trunks…witness when a kill you girlfriend" Broly says the he started to charge his attack when Future Trunks quickly flew at him and delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach and quickly threw him in another direction.

He quickly jumped into the lake when he saw the Homura was having a hard time swimming the he quickly carried her when he moved his hand and threw a ki blast destroying the rest of the ice in the lake.

He quickly put her in the snow when she opened her eyes and saw him. "Trunks you're okay" Homura says while giving a hug when she stop and saw the Future Trunks grabbed her arm.

"Homura go somewhere safe and fix the injury so it don't get infected" Future Trunks says when Yumi quickly walked at them.

"I would be able to hear her injury" Yumi says when she grabbed her hand.

"thanks" Future Trunks replied when Yumi nodded at her and walked back to the cabin when he saw the Asuka was helping Gohan standing up.

"I'm okay…just go somewhere safe" Gohan says when she nodded at him and quickly follow Yumi.

"Gohan let's finish him" Future Trunks says when Gohan nodded at him as they started to release more of they power when Broly stood up and saw they'd ready to fight him.

They quickly flew at him and smashed they fist at the same thin when they quickly kick him multiple times as he grasped his arm and threw him into the glacier. "Gohan! We have the chance to defeat him!" Future Trunks screamed.

"final flash!" Future Trunks screamed. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed at the same time when the two energy blast emerged into one and crashed against him causing a immense explosion.

Future Trunks laid down. "finally we defeat him" Future Trunks says when he returned in his base form when Gohan laid down too.

"yes let's go a-" Gohan quickly stood up and felt a massive energy beside them when Broly appeared again as he was extremely angry.

"I hate you all!" Broly screamed forcing himself to release more of his power when Future Trunks and Gohan was in shock when they saw electricity began to appear around him.

"don't tell me…he already have a new transformation" Gohan says.

"Legendary Super Saiyan Two" Future Trunks says in shock.

 **Island ( Cabin)**

Homura and Asuka sense the energy. "what the hell!" Homura says in shock.

"I never felt the kind of power" Asuka says in shock.

"we need to help them" Homura says when Yumi quickly force her to say down.

"no! I need to fix you injury first! So stop complaining!" Yumi screamed at her.

"fine just hurry up so we can go over there and tried to help them" Homura says.

Asuka looked at her. "yes we need to help them" Asuka says.

"are you sure they need our help…we're nothing against the monster" Yumi says.

"I'm not going to stay here like a weak girl…I'm going to help and I don't care if I lose my life" Homura says.

Yumi looked at her. "you have a lot of guts of risking you life but I feel the same way" Yumi says.

Asuka laid down. "okay…I'm going to get some of my energy back" Asuka says when they nodded at her.

" **good luck Gohan"** Asuka thought.

 **Island ( mountain)**

Broly quickly threw a energy blast to the Cabin but Future Trunks and Gohan quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction. "you monster!" Future Trunks screamed at him.

"Broly is not a monster, Broly is... The Devil!" Broly screamed while releasing more of his power as Future Trunks and Gohan prepared to fight him again.

 **Space**

In the space pod when Broly jr open his eyes and hear something when he looked to the screen. "brother it looks in two hours we're going to be in Earth" Broly jr.

"good I'm already tired sitting in this space pod" Tullece replied

"finally father I'm going to meet you" Broly jr says while looking a picture when he put the picture in his pocket.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 16 : Hell**

 **Reviews**

 **Nub -Can you put a special chapter with a little bit of harem please**

 **Answer- no harem one of the reason is going to ruin the relationship of Asuka and her friends the same thing with Homura and her friends.**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -are you also considering having the SK girls learn the fusion dance as well.**

 **Answer- yes**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : Hell**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Island**

Future Trunks and Gohan was in shock when they're witnessed the power of Broly Legendary Super Saiyan two. "I never felt this power before" Gohan says.

"he can easily kill Dabura without even trying" Future Trunks says.

Broly looked at them. "now you two are going to feel the real power of a saiyan!" Broly screamed while releasing more of his power when Gohan quickly flew at him and uppercut him multiple times.

He was in shock when Broly didn't receive any injuries. "are you finish" Broly says bored the ye quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Future Trunks quickly flew at him and slash him when suddenly Broly block the sword as he put pressure in the sword and shattered into little pieces when he quickly delivered a heavy right hook into his face causing him to blow from his face. **"dammit…we need to find a way to defeat him"** Future Trunks thought.

Broly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them as they tried they best to dodge them all when suddenly Broly appeared next to them. "puny saiyans" Broly says the he delivered a heavy punch at them as he continued to punch them multiple times.

 **Cabin**

Yumi looked at her. "Homura take off you shirt so I can see you injury" Yumi says when Homura nodded at her and removed her shirt.

Yumi saw a lot of blood on her arm. "yes I need to fix it fast" Yumi says when she grabbed the first emergency aid and started to hear her injury.

Asuka was walking around. "we need to do something to help them" Asuka says.

Homura looked at her. "we..aaahh! That really hurt!" Homura complained.

Yumi looked at her. "stop complaining!" Yumi says angry.

Homura looked at her. "I want to help them but we're not strong enough to fight him" Homura says.

Asuka looked at her. "yes I know but I still want to do something" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at her. "Asuka you was able to remove one of his eyes" Yumi ask her.

"yes but that was just good luck if I make a wrong move he can easily break my back" Asuka says.

"why don't we work together and tried to remove his second eye so he would be blind" Yumi says.

"then Trunks and Gohan would be able to defeat him" Yumi says when they nodded at her.

She looked at her. "yes is a good idea but let's wait a little bit more and regain a little bit more of energy" Asuka says the she sat down on the bed.

" **good luck Gohan"** Asuka thought when she hear multiple explosions.

Homura listen to the explosion. **"you better stay alive"** Homura thought when she saw the her arm didn't have any blood stain.

"wait ! I need to sure the you injury don't open again so wait here" Yumi says while running into a room when she nodded at her.

 **Mountain**

Future Trunks stood up and remembered the blood from his moist. **"dammit! We waste the opportunity to end the fight but he become a lot more stronger than us"** Future Trunks thought when he quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Broly continued to punch Gohan multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "you bastard! Leave him alone!" Future Trunks screamed.

He started to charge his attack. "Final Flash!" Future Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Broly saw the energy blast going at him when he quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in another direction as he looked at him. "weakling" Broly says the he quickly flew at him and slammed his fist into his stomach.

He looked at him. "Princess Trunks! Did I hurt you" Broly says while punching him multiple times.

He looked at him. "stop calling me Princess Trunks!" Future Trunks says angry when suddenly Broly rapidly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach as he continued to attack him.

Gohan stood up and he saw he was bleeding a lot of blood. **"dammit!** " Gohan thought.

He saw the Future Trunks is in trouble as he quickly flew at him and charged his attack. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The smoke disappear and saw the Broly didn't receive any injuries. "what that supposed to hurt me" Broly says when he grabbed his face and smashed against Future Trunks.

Future Trunks moved his hand. "solar flare!" Future Trunks screamed the a bright light appeared around him when he quickly grabbed Gohan and ran away when he turned around and saw Broly throwing multiple ki blast in different directions.

Future Trunks and Gohan continued to dodge his attacks. **"we need to find a way to defeat him"** Future Trunks thought.

Gohan looked at him. "Trunks we need to end it now!" Gohan says.

"yes we need to defeat him before he become more stronger than before" Future Trunks says as they quickly flew away from him and started to charge the attack.

"Final flash!" Future Trunks screamed. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed at the same time as the two energy blast emerged into one energy blast.

Broly saw the energy blast as he quickly started to charge his attack. "eraser cannon!" Broly screamed throwing the energy blast against then as the two energy blast clash against each other.

Future Trunks looked at him. "Gohan released more of you power!" Future Trunks screamed at him as he put more w energy into his attack.

Gohan looked at him. "I'm not going to lose this time!" Gohan screamed putting more energy into his attack.

"Final flash!" Future Trunks screamed. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed as they put more energy into the attack.

Broly looked at them. "you two are going to died!" Broly screamed.

"eraser cannon!" Broly screamed putting more energy into his attack when suddenly the two energy blast emerged against each other causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any injuries when suddenly they hear a loud noise crashing near then when they quickly turned around and saw two saiyans staring at them. **"what…I thought the other saiyans are death"** Gohan thought.

"hello father" Broly jr says.

Broly looked at them. "oh you two are still alive" Broly says surprised.

"yes father we still alive" Tullece replied.

Gohan and Future Trunks was in shock. **"what! Broly have two sons"** Gohan thought.

Broly looked at them. "this is a perfect moment" Broly says.

"I want to see how strong you two become so I decided that you two are going to defeat them" Broly says.

Gohan and Future Trunks was in shock. **"what!"** Future Trunks and Gohan was in shock.

Broly Jr looked at them. "fine with me" Broly jr says.

Gohan looked at him. **"what is wrong with him"** Gohan thought

Future Trunks looked at them. "you two should leave this planet" Future Trunks says.

Tullece started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan form as they're in shock. "our father force is to transform into super saiyan when we're little kids" Tullece says while looking at them.

Broly Jr transformed into his super saiyan form and quickly flew at him when suddenly Broly jr quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"Goh-" Tullece appeared next to him and quickly delivered a right hook into his face as Future Trunks was surprised he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Broly sat down and looked at his sons beating them up. "good job sons!" Broly screamed.

"is a long time I saw you two" Broly says when he appeared next to Gohan and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach. "don't interfere in my battle" Broly jr says angry.

He looked at him. "shut up brat! " Broly says the he delivered multiple strikes into his body as. Broly Jr moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Gohan quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly Broly appeared next to him and quickly grasped his face as he smashed his face into his knee multiple times. "Kakarot brat when you died say to you father the next victim is his wife and the other stupid little brat" Broly says while smashing his face into his knee.

" **I'm not going to let him hurt my family!"** Gohan thought the he quickly moved his hand and threw a energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the Broly didn't get injured. "I change my mind I'm going to be the one killing you" Broly says while looking at him.

"boy go with you older brother and kill the son of Vegeta" Broly says the he quickly fly away.

Gohan quickly flew at him and threw a ki blast against him when Broly defeated the energy blast without any problems. "what! That-" Gohan interrupt him and started to charge his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Broly quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction.

" **dammit…we need to find a way to defeat them"** Gohan thought when Broly appeared next to him and started to punch him multiple times.

 **Kami Lookout**

Eighteenth quickly ran to the temple and started to look for Piccolo when he saw Popo watering the plant when she ran at him. "Popo where is Piccolo" Eighteenth says.

"Piccolo is over there" Popo says while pointing in the direction when she quickly ran over there when she saw the Piccolo was talking with Dende.

She ran at him. "Piccolo it looks the Gohan and Future Trunks is going to need some help" Eighteenth says when Piccolo stop and sense the energy of Broly and the two other saiyans.

He looked at her. "where is Vegeta?" Piccolo ask her.

"Bulma told me that Vegeta is training somewhere in space" Eighteenth replied.

"I'm going to get a bag full of senzu beans" Piccolo says the he walked away when Eighteenth sat down and waited for him to comeback.

 **Five minutes later**

Piccolo walked at her. "let's go" Piccolo says when she nodded at him as Piccolo started to sense they're energy.

"Gohan and his friends is over there" Piccolo says while pointing the he quickly flew away when Eighteenth rapidly follows him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Island**

Future Trunks was having a hard time dodging the energy blast when suddenly Broly jr appears next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he continued to punch him multiple times.

Future Trunks dodged a punch and quickly moved his hand and quickly charged his attack. "final flash!" Future Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Tullece quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction when Broly jr appeared next to him and quickly kick him multiple times as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "omega cannon!" Broly jr screamed throwing a energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him and caused a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he wasn't unconscious. "it looks the son of Vegeta is a tough warrior" Tullece says.

He quickly threw multiple energy blast against him when Future Trunks deflected the energy blast when suddenly he appeared next to him and grasped his arm and smashed into the ground. "what are you going to give up" Tullece says.

Future Trunks looked at him. "you think I'm going to let you destroy my home world" Future Trunks says while slowly stood up when suddenly Broly jr appeared next to him and quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he quickly moved his hand and charged his attack.

"omega cannon!" Broly jr screamed the he quickly threw the energy blast against him when the energy blast crashed against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear.

Future Trunks slowly stood up and saw the he was already in his base form. **"dammit!"** Future Trunks thought when Broly jr quickly uppercut him and continue to punch him multiple times.

Gohan stood up and saw the Future Trunks was already unconscious. **"how we be able to defeat them"** Gohan thought when suddenly Broly appeared next to him and smashed his face into the boulder.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to let you to run away from me" Broly says while smashing his face into the boulder multiple times.

He looked at him. "I'm not running away" Gohan says the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Broly deflected the energy blast without any problems.

Broly quickly grasped his face and smashed into his knee multiple times. "Kakarot brat don't worry about you friends" Broly says.

"after I kill you I'm going to make sure I'm going to kill the other three girl" Broly says while smashing his face into his knee multiple times when suddenly blood began to appeared in his forehead.

Broly grasped his arm and slam him into the ground multiple times as he quickly threw him into the boulder. "Gohan says hello to Kakarot!" Broly screamed at him while charging his attack.

 **The other world**

 **King kai planet**

Goku was in shock. "I need to save him" Goku says the he quickly transformed into super saiyan two.

"no Goku! You can't go to the living world!" King Kai says while trying to grab his arm.

He looked at him. "no! I have to save him! If I don't he is going to kill him" Goku says.

King Kai quickly grabbed his arm. "No! Goku listen to me ! I know you want to save you son but you can't go to the living world" King Kai says.

"one of the rules is that you're not allowed to go to the living world" King Kai says.

Goku looked at him. "I'm sorry but my son is more important" Goku says the he quickly used instant transmission.

King Kai saw he was already gone. "Goku…fine I'm not going to tell nobody that you broke one of the rules" King Kai says the he walked back into his house.

 **Earth**

 **Island**

"era-" Goku quickly appeared next to him and punch him into his face as he quickly grasped his arm and threw him in another direction.

Gohan opened his eyes as he was surprised to see him again. "father…what are you doing here" Gohan says while removing blood from his mouth.

Goku looked at him. "saving you life" Goku says.

"Gohan I know you that you be able to defeat him so don't give up" Goku says.

He looked at him. "thank you dad" Gohan says when he saw the his father used instant messaging and disappear when he slowly stood up and forced himself to transform into super saiyan.

Broly stood up and removed the snow from his shoulder. "Kakarot you're going to pay for this!" Broly screamed while releasing more of his power.

 **The other word**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku laid down when King Kai looked at him. "so you was able to save him" King Kai ask him.

"yes" Goku replied.

King Kai looked at him. "are you disappointed that you wasn't able to fight against Broly" King Kai ask him.

"no…my son is more important than fighting against Broly" Goku says.

He looked at him. "Broly would be able to defeat me with his new form" Goku says.

"King Kai can you cook something…I'm really hungry" Goku says when he nodded at him and walked into the house.

Goku closed his eyes. **"to bad I wasn't able to meet Goten…maybe next time I would be able to meet him"** Goku thought.

 **Earth**

 **Island**

Gohan quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Broly kicked the energy blast in different directions when he quickly moved and blocked his punch. "you thing you would be able to defeat me" Broly says the he quickly delivered a right hook into his stomach.

He continued to punch him multiple times when grasped his arm and slam him into the ground. "Kakarot brat! You super saiyan form is nothing against me" Broly says while slamming him multiple times into the ground.

He grasped his face and slammed into the boulder when he threw him against Future Trunks. "boys let's kill them!" Broly screamed at them.

Broly Jr and Tullece nodded at him and quickly flew beside him as Future Trunks and Gohan stood up. **"this is over"** Future Trunks thought.

Gohan looked at them. **"sorry father….sorry Asuka that I wouldn't be able to save you life"** Gohan thought.

Tullece looked at him. "I was waiting for this moment" Tullece says.

Broly jr looked at him. "you right brother" Broly jr says when they quickly turned around and threw the massive energy blast against his father causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and he slowly stood up and looked at them. "what the hell are you two doing" Broly screamed at them.

Broly Jr looked at him. "you think that we going to be royal after you killing our mother and sister!" Broly jr screamed at him.

Broly started to laugh. "you think I care about the two weaklings" Broly says while laughing.

Gohan and Future Trunks stood up and saw the sons of Broly fighting against him. "what is going on" Future Trunks says in shock.

Asuka and her friends quickly ran at them. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed at him when she saw he have a lot if blood in his face and arm.

"what are you three doing here" Gohan says.

"we're here to help you guys" Yumi replied.

Homura walked at him and saw he was bleeding a lot. "Trunks here you need a weapon" Homura says while giving him one of her sword

Future Trunks grabbed the sword. "thank you but you three need to leave right now" Future Trunks says.

"we're not going to leave" Homura says.

Yumi saw the two other guys fighting against Broly. "Gohan..I didn't know you already have one of you friends helping you fight against the monster" Yumi says.

Asuka saw them. "let's go over there and fight him" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "no…before they're were fighting against us but they decided to betray him" Gohan says.

Future Trunks turned around and saw Piccolo and Eighteenth was already next to them. "eat the senzu beans right now" Piccolo says while giving him the bag.

Future Trunks eat one of the senzu bean when all the injured was already gone. "Homura eat this" Future Trunks says when she grabbed one of the strange beans and eat it when suddenly all her injuries was already gone.

"what the heck is that" Homura says when she saw all her injuries was already gone.

"Gohan, Asuka and Yumi come over here!" Future Trunks screamed at them when they quickly walked at him.

Gohan eat one of the senzu beans when Gohan saw him. "Piccolo" Gohan says surprised when Asuka eat the senzu beans and saw her injuries was already gone.

Yumi saw the strange senzu bean. **"what a strange bean"** Yumi thought.

Asuka looked at her. "Yumi eat it" Asuka says when Yumi quickly eat it and saw all her injuries was already gone.

"Gohan tell me what is going on" Piccolo ask him.

Gohan looked at him. " I don't know" Gohan replied.

Yumi looked at her. "Asuka let's used the shinobi barrier" Yumi says when Asuka and Homura nodded at her.

"shinobi barrier!" they screamed at the same time.

 **Shinobi barrier**

Broly Jr noticed the something change when he quickly deflected the energy blast of his father. **"what a strange place"** Broly jr thought.

He turned around and saw them. **"they still alive"** Broly jr thought while deflecting the energy blast in different directions.

Gohan started to release more of his power and transformed into super saiyan two when he noticed they're fighting against him. "I think they want to kill their own father" Gohan says.

Future Trunks transformed into super saiyan two. "let's go right now and finish him" Future Trunks says.

"what about the sons of Broly" Gohan ask him.

"let's no worry about them" Future Trunks says when they quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Broly jr looked at him. "we don't need you help" Broly jr says.

Gohan looked at him. "I don't care!" Gohan screamed at him.

Broly Jr looked at him. "fine you can help us" Broly jr says when Piccolo and Eighteenth quickly flew beside him.

"it looks is going to be a tough fight" Eighteenth says when she turned around and saw the other three besides her.

Broly Jr looked at them. "are you serious" Broly jr says while looking at them when Yumi walked at him.

"do you have a problem" Yumi says while staring at him.

Broly jr looked at her. "you have a lot of guts to talk to me like this" Broly jr says while staring at her.

She looked at him. "I'm not scare of you" Yumi says while staring at him.

"fine snow princess you can fight along with us but I'm not going to be responsible if something happen to you" Broly says while patting her head

She quickly get embarrassed. "snow princess! My name is Yumi " Yumi says angry when she was going to say something else but Asuka quickly grabbed her and forced her to moved away from him.

"goodbye snow princess" Broly jr says with a cocky smile on his face when he saw she was more angry than before.

Gohan looked at him. "what are you going to do after defending him…are you going to tried to destroy Earth" Gohan says.

"no…I only want to kill my father " Broly jr says the he quickly flew beside his brother and started to fight against his own father.

" **my only desire is to have my revenge for killing my mother and sister"** Broly jr thought.

Gohan looked at them. **"this time we're going to win"** Gohan though as he prepares to fight him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 17 : The Final Battle**

 **Reviews**

 **Nub -Will asuka and horuma meet goku and train with him to learn the fusion dance**

 **Answer- yes during the majin buu saga**

 **Nub -Will the girls from senran kagura meet goku , see his power , and see him fuse with broly. Also will goku kill broly?**

 **Answer- He is not going to fused with Broly. He is not going to kill him.**

 **Nub -How about asuka meets goku and learns a fee things from him. Could horuma and asuka get a little bit of sayin blood**

 **Answer – yes they're going to meet him and learn something new. Homura and Asuka are still going to be humans.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : The Final Battle**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Shinobi barrier**

Gohan looked at him. "let's be allies and defeat you father" Gohan says when Broly jr nodded at him as they quickly flew at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Piccolo looked at them. "you three stay here" Piccolo says the he fly away when Eighteenth looked at them.

"what are you going to listen to him" Eighteenth ask them.

"no" Asuka and Homura says at the same time.

Yumi looked at them. "I'm not as strong as you two but I'm not a coward" Yumi says.

Homura looked at her and saw her weapon was already destroy. "here you can have this" Homura says the she quickly give her one of her sword.

She grabbed and looked at her. "thank you" Yumi says.

Eighteenth looked at them. "let's go but this time I want you all to listen to me" Eighteenth says when she started to fly.

"Eighteenth….Yumi don't know how to fly" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "fine come over here" Eighteenth says when Yumi quickly hold her back as they fly against him.

Future Trunks started to release more of his power as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Broly quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions. "I never expected that my sons was going to betray me!" Broly screamed the he quickly threw the energy blast against him.

Gohan quickly appeared next to him and kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion when he looked at him. "Trunks we need to work together to defeat him" Gohan says when Future Trunks nodded at him.

Tullece saw the his younger brother was helping them. **"fine I help them too"** Tullece says the he moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Broly was deflecting the energy blast suddenly Piccolo appeared next to him and quickly punch him multiple times when he saw he didn't receive any damage. "weakling" Broly says the he quickly slam him into the floor multiple times.

Eighteenth quickly appeared next to him and quickly punch him into his face when he quickly turned around and threw Piccolo against her. "hahaha! You all going to died!" Broly screamed the he started to laugh.

"shinobi!" they all screamed at the same time when a light appeared and they was already in they shinobi form.

Broly looked at them. **"stupid humans"** Broly thought the he moved his hand and quickly threw a energy blast against them when suddenly Future Trunks appear next to them and kicked the energy blast in another direction.

He turned around. "you three…are still here" Future Trunks says while looking at them.

Homura looked at him. "I'm not going to run away" Homura says while holding her sword.

He looked at her and saw her determination. "just make sure to be careful" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

Future Trunks turned around and quickly threw multiple ki blast against Broly when he quickly deflected the energy blast. "you all t-" Gohan appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach.

Broly Jr moved beside him and quickly charged his attack. "eraser cannon!" Broly jr screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion as the smoke disappear and saw the he was smiling at them. "what…are you two still angry the I kill you mother and you little sister" Broly says.

He was getting angry. "you bastard! You're going to pay for this!" Broly jr screamed while releasing more of his power.

" **I'm going to have my revenge"** Brolyjr thought.

 **Flashback**

 **Unknown planet ( year 764)**

Okara walked outside and saw her kids training with him when she stop and saw one of them bleeding from his arm as she quickly ran between them. "that enough training!" Okara screamed.

Broly looked at her. "shut up!" Broly screamed the he quickly punch her into her face as the kids was in shock.

She stood up and looked at him. "stop treating the kids like adults one of these day you're going to kill one of them!" Okara screamed at him.

He looked at her. "is not going to be my fault if one of them died if one of them died it means he was weak" Broly screamed at her.

She looked at him. "that it! I'm going to leave you!" Okara screamed at him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my kids" Okara says angry.

"fine leave! I don't care!" Broly screamed at her.

She looked at him. "fine" Okara says when she was getting closer at the when suddenly Broly appeared next to her as he grabbed from her neck.

"what..are…you..doing" Okara says while having a hard time breathing.

He looked at her. "nobody disrespect me" Broly says the he quickly broke her neck and slam her into the ground as the kids was in shock.

"mom!" Ceriac screamed the she quickly ran at her and saw her mother death.

"mom!" Ceriac says while crying.

Broly Jr looked at him and saw he was doing. "you miss you mommy" Broly says the he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"eraser cannon!" Broly screamed throwing the energy blast against them as the energy blast crash against them causing a massive explosion.

Broly Jr was in shock and saw her sister died along with the mother when suddenly he started to release more of his power. "I hate you!" Broly jr screamed the he suddenly transformed into super saiyan as Tullece was surprised.

Broly Jr quickly flew at him. "I'm going to kill you father!" Broly jr screamed when Broly dodged his attack and slam him into the ground.

He looked at him and started to laugh. "you should be grateful the I'm going to let you live" Broly says.

Broly Jr looked at him. **"I'm promised the I'm going to have my revenge!"** Broly jr thought.

 **Flashback end**

He appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach. "this is for my sister!" Broly jr says the he quickly delivered multiple strikes into his stomach.

He quickly grasped his arm and threw him into the boulder as he stood up and looked at him. "you mother and sister was destined to died by my hands" Broly says.

Gohan looked at him. **"what kind of father would kill they own family"** Gohan thought the he started to release more of his power.

Eighteenth quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. "hurry up and kill the bastard!" Eighteenth screamed at them.

Piccolo started to charge his attack. "special beam canon!" Piccolo screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Broly deflected the energy blast when suddenly Tullece appeared next to him and quickly strike him into his face and quickly punch him into his jaw.

Gohan moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Future Trunks quickly charged his attack. "burning attack!" Future Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the two energy blast crash against each other causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the Broly didn't get any injuries as he looked at them. "you all thing you would be able to defeat me" Broly says while releasing more power.

Gohan saw he was releasing more power. **"we need to defeat him before he get stronger"** Gohan thought the he quickly flew at him and started to punch him multiple times

He turned around and saw them running at him. "is to dangerous right here!" Gohan screamed at them.

They started to charge they attacks. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed. "crush cannon!" Asuka screamed as they throw the energy blast against him.

Gohan quickly moved and saw the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and Broly started to laugh. "weaklings" Broly says when he quickly dodged in and grabbed her neck.

"Yumi!" Asuka and Homura screamed at the same time.

Gohan was in shock. "Broly let her go!" Gohan screamed at her.

Broly looked at her. "say goodbye to you frie-" Future Trunks quickly appeared next to him. "solar flare!" Future Trunks screamed as a bright light appeared when he let her go and cause her to fell down in the snow.

" **this is my change to shine"** Yumi thought the she quickly grabbed her kunai and stab his right eye as he screamed in pain as he quickly charged a ki blast and threatened it against her.

Broly Jr appeared next to her and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "are you stupid! Are you trying to get yourself kill!" Broly jr screamed at her.

She looked at him. "shut up!" Yumi screen at him.

"I'm not going to run away like a coward!" Yumi screamed at him.

He looked at her. "fine just go away before my stupid father kill you this time" Broly jr says the he quickly deflected the energy blast.

Gohan saw the Broly was already blind. **"yes..this is our change to defeat him"** Gohan thought.

Broly was throwing energy blast in random directions when Future Trunks quickly deflected the energy blast when he saw the Broly wasn't able to see anymore. **"we need to be more careful…Broly is just attacking like a wild animal"** Future Trunks thought while dodging the ki blast.

Homura ran at him as she quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

"yes! Take that you son of a bitch!" Homura screamed at him when suddenly Broly appeared next to her and quickly punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as Future Trunks was in shock.

"Hahaha! Died you little bitch!" Broly screamed throwing the energy blast against her as Future Trunks quickly appeared next to her and kicked the energy blast into another direction.

Homura looked at him. "thanks" Homura says.

"you don't have to thank me" Future Trunks says with a on his face.

Asuka looked at them. "I don't want to interrupt you couple moment…but we're still fighting against Broly" Asuka says.

Homura quickly get embarrassed. "shut up!" Homura says embarrassed.

Broly was moving around. "you all think by removing my eyes you all have a chance to defeat me!" Broly screamed the he started to release more of his power.

He quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "that it! I'm going to destroy this planet!" Broly screamed the he started to put more energy into his attack.

Broly jr quickly started to charge his attack. "eraser cannon!" Broly jr screamed throwing the energy blast against him as Broly threw the massive energy ball against him.

Gohan and Future Trunks quickly flew beside him as they started to charge they attacks. "final flash!" Future Trunks screamed. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed as they threw the energy blast against him.

Tullece looked at him. **"fine this is the only way to kill the bastard"** Tullece though as he quickly flew beside them.

He started to charge his attack. "omega cannon!" Tullece screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

" **yes we're going to win this"** Piccolo thought.

Homura and Asuka quickly flew at them. "I'm not going to stay here watching you all trying to save our home" Asuka says as Homura nodded at her.

They started to charge they attacks. "crush cannon!" Asuka screamed. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Broly felt the energy ball getting closer at him. "I'm not going to lose!" Broly screamed when suddenly Piccolo and Eighteenth quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

"let's win this!" Gohan screamed as they push more power into they attacks when the energy blast crash against the energy ball when suddenly the energy ball crash against him.

"you bastards!" Broly screamed as the energy ball caused a massive explosion when the smoke disappear

Broly Jr saw the his father was already death. "finally…he is death" Broly jr says as he laid down.

Yumi walked at them. "Homura are you okay" Yumi ask her.

"yes I'm fine" Homura replied when she laid down a d looked to the sky.

"Trunks can you do me a favor and pick up the parents of Yomi…I was thinking of making a surprise party for tomorrow" Homura says.

Asuka looked at her. "that sounds fun" Asuka says.

"Yumi you want to join the party" Asuka ask her.

She looked at her. "yes I would love to go" Yumi says.

"good I'm going to tell the other" Asuka says excited.

Yumi looked at them. "is nice the you two go to the same school" Yumi says as she laid down.

Homura looked at her. "I'm not a student from Hanzo Academy" Homura says.

Yumi was surprised. "oh then you go to another good shinobi" Yumi says

"my school is Hebijo Academy but right now I'm a regenerate shinobi" Homura says when suddenly she quickly dodged the attack of Yumi.

Asuka quickly ran between. "Yumi what are you doing" Asuka says while looking at her.

Yumi looked at her. "I'm going to kill her" Yumi says while pushing her kunai against her.

Asuka looked at her. "what! Homura is you friend!" Asuka screamed at her.

Yumi looked at her. "no! She trick me! I cant be friend with a evil shinobi!" Yumi screamed at her.

Asuka looked at her. "why no?" Asuka ask her when Yumi stop when suddenly she quickly slaps her face as Asuka was in shock.

"Asuka you betray me" Yumi says.

Asuka looked at her. "Yumi! Where are you going!" Asuka screamed at her.

"I'm going home" Yumi says

"Yumi…all the boats was already destroy from the battle against Broly you need somebody to help you" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "I don't need you help" Yumi says.

Homura looked at her. "Yumi why are you angry at me" Homura says confused.

She turned around and looked at her. "don't talk with me…the next time I'm going to kill you" Yumi says.

Broly Jr saw the space pods was already destroy. **"dammit…were going to stay in this planet"** Broly jr thought.

"brother let's go" Tullece says when he nodded at him and fly away.

Asuka looked at him. "Gohan can you leave Yumi at her house" Asuka ask her.

Yumi looked at her. "Asuka…one of these day I'm going to fight you and I'm going to defeat you" Yumi says as she walked at him.

Gohan looked at her. "okay I'm going to leave you in you house just tell me where to go" Gohan says when she nodded at him as he quickly carried her on his arm.

"Asuka…go to Bulma private island" Gohan says when she nodded at him when he saw they was already flying away.

"are you ready" Gohan says.

"yes I'm ready" Yumi replied.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi can you tell me the reason you was trying to kill Homura" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "Homura is a evil shinobi…she deserves to died" Yumi says.

"that it…you must have another reason the you hate her" Gohan says.

"I thought you three would get along and turn into best friends" Gohan says

"no…Homura and Asuka betray me" Yumi replied.

"Yumi…you should tried to know them first" Gohan says.

"Gohan…you're a nice boy…but I don't want to talk about this" Yumi says while looking in another direction.

"Yumi…you know the Homura can easily kill you without even trying" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I know they stronger and faster but I'm not going to give up" Yumi says.

Gohan looked at her. "okay but next time can you least try to understand Asuka and Homura" Gohan says.

"Asuka is a hardworking and kind person" Gohan says when Yumi didn't say anything.

"Gohan…you don't understand anything because you don't know me" Yumi says.

"Evil shinobi are heartless people the are willing to kill anyone so they can get money or fame" Yumi says when Gohan was going to say something but Yumi stay quiet.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan looked around and saw the Yumi was nervous when she knocked the door and the door opened when suddenly she quickly give him a hug. "Grandpa!" Yumi says excited.

"grandpa are you okay" Yumi ask him.

"yes I'm feeling better than before" Kurokage says.

She looked at him. "Gohan I want to thank you properly so can you stay here for a while I want to give you something to eat" Yumi says the she quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the house.

He saw the other four girls talking to each other when they quickly ran at them. "Gohan this is my teammate" Yumi says when she looked at them.

"hi my name is Yozakura" Yozakura says while shaking his hand.

"hello my name is Shiki" Shiki says while holding her cellphone.

"hi! My name is Minori!" Minori screamed excited

He saw the girl wearing a mask. "hello my name is Murakumo" Murakumo says.

"don't be rude and take off the mask" Yozakura says angry.

"Minori stop bothering him" Yozakura says.

"what! I'm just going to ask him if he want to play with me" Minori complained.

"is okay" Gohan says.

" **she have the same personality as Hibari"** Gohan thought as he walked outside and started to play hide and seek with Minori.

Kurokage looked at her. "Yumi can you tell me his name again" Kurokage ask her.

"his name is Son Gohan" Yumi says.

"thanks for him I'm still alive " Yumi says as she walked into the kitchen.

" **Son Gohan"** Kurokage thought.

 **Flashback**

 **Earth**

 **Cell games ( year 767)**

Hanzo and Sayuri are staring at each other. "what is you plan to defeat the monster" Sayuri ask him.

"I don't know….I never felt this power before" Hanzo says when he saw Cell fighting against a boy.

He turned around and he was in shock. "what are you doing here" Hanzo ask him.

He looked at him. "I only came here so I can see if I would be able to stop him…but I can felt his power and he can easily wipe me out without even trying" Kurokage says.

Hanzo looked at him. "what about sealing him" Hanzo says.

"is not going to work" Kagura says.

Hanzo quickly turned around and looked at her. "Kagura…what are you doing here" Hanzo says un shock.

"I want to see the Cell Games" Kagura says.

"the sealing is not going to work remember the a shinobi was able to seal one of the strongest Yoma and as a result he died" Kagura says.

"even if you was able to seal him he would be able to escape" Kagura says.

"so what is you plan" Hanzo ask her.

"just wait here and saw what is going to happen next" Kagura says.

"yes is the only choice" Hanzo says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Hanzo was in shock. "the boy defeat Cell" Hanzo says in shock.

Kagura looked at him. "that really impressive" Kagura says.

"Kagura what should we do next" Hanzo ask her.

"we need to know his real identity" Kagura says as she turned around and walked away.

 **One week later**

Kurokage was hidden in the tree. "so his name is Son Gohan" Kurokage says when he quickly threw a kunai when Hanzo dodged it.

"you're doing the same thing" Hanzo says.

"yes I want to know his name" Kurokage says.

Hanzo read his notes. "oh his name is Son Gohan" Hanzo says.

"thank you for the information sweetie" Sayuri says to Hanzo.

She turned around and saw Kagura. "oh his name is Son Gohan" Kagura says.

" **no wonder he a powerful boy…his father was the only who defeated the Demon Piccolo"** Kagura thought.

"let's leave them alone it looks he wants a simple life" Kagura says when they nodded at her as they ran far away from his house.

 **Flashback end**

 **Kurokage residence**

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan started to eat his food when he looked at her. "thank you" Gohan says when she nodded at her as Gohan continued to eat his food.

" **damm…he eating a lot of food"** Yozakura thought

Kurokage looked at him. "Gohan where do you live" Kurokage ask him.

"I live in " Gohan replied.

" **so he is the one who defeated Cell"** Kurokage thought when Gohan finish eating his food.

He looked at her. "Goodbye and Yumi…I want you to think what happen today" Gohan says.

"I want you to remember this everybody deserves a second chance" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"Goodbye" Yumi replied when she saw the Gohan was already left the house.

 **One hour later**

 **Bulma Private Island**

Gohan walked inside the Cabin when Asuka quickly ran at him. "Gohan I have good news!" Asuka screamed with excitement.

"Bulma is going to organize the surprise party" Asuka says.

"the parents of Yomi are coming tomorrow" Asuka whispered on his ear.

"good I bet the Zheng is going to be happy" Gohan says.

"Gohan…Yumi still angry at us" Asuka ask her.

"yes..I was trying to change her mind but k wasn't able I think something happen in the past that why she hates the evil shinobi" Gohan says.

"okay" Asuka replied.

"Asuka I want you to rest…today it was a long day" Asuka says.

 **Unknown location**

 **Cave**

Broly Jr looked at him. "brother let's continue our training" Broly jr says.

"I want to surpass him" Broly jr says.

He looked at him. "okay brother but we need to find a better place so we can train in peace" Tullece says as he nodded at him.

He looks down. "something wrong" Tullece ask him.

"nothing…it would be nice if our mother and little sister was still alive" Broly jr says.

"I feel the same way" Tullece says.

He transformed into his super saiyan form. "let's train right now" Tullece says when Broly jr nodded at him as they started to fight against each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi laid down on her bed. "Asuka and Homura….one of these day I'm going to defeat you two" Yumi says as she grabbed her weapon and saw was damaged.

She quickly stood up and walked at her. "Yozakura let's start our training" Yumi says when Yozakura nodded at her and started to train with her.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 18 : Surprise Party**

 **Power levels**

 **Gohan super saiyan 2 :2,500,000,000**

 **Future Trunks super saiyan 2 : 2,500,000,000**

 **Broly jr Super Saiyan : 1,700,000,000**

 **Tullece Super saiyan: 1,500,000,000**

 **Asuka Deep Shadow Mode : 600,000**

 **Homura Crimson mode : 600,000**

 **Yumi Ice Queen mode : 200**

 **Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 2 : 5,000,000,000**

 **Piccolo: 550,000,000**

 **Android 18: 300,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - are you considering having Gohan and F Trunks learn the shinobi transformation from the girls as well, while its not as strong as Super Saiyan, it does make the user like 20% stronger, and can heal them to an extent, so it might be worth considering, and also Goten and mini Trunks could also benefit if they learned it form the girls as well.**

 **Answer – no because they going to be focusing on training them and they have to prepare for the battle against Majin Buu**

 **will Goku meet Ryoki in other world and help her train as well.**

 **Answer – yes**

 **and last one, during the events of the Jenemba movie, a lot of villains escape hell, would you consider having the SK girls fight some of the dead DBZ villains like for the Gessen and Hebijo teams who have a late start in kii training to fight Frieza, Cooler, the Ginyu force, and Cooler's armored squadron, while the Hanzo and Crimson teams fight Cell, Bojack and his crew, and maybe androids 19 and 20, as well as 13, 14 and 15 form the movie as well.**

 **Answer – no spoilers**

 **Android 13, 14, 15 and 19 don't have a soul so they not going to appear.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : Surprise Party**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

In the morning when Gohan woke up and hear his cellphone ringing when he grabbed and saw it was Bulma. "good morning" Gohan says.

"good morning" Bulma replied.

"Gohan…some of you friends is in my house can you come here" Bulma says.

Gohan looked around and saw they're still sleeping. "are you sure…they still sleeping here" Gohan says.

"yes right now I eating breakfast with them" Bulma says.

"okay I'm going to go right now" Gohan says when he stood up and grabbed his clothes as he walked into the restroom and put it on.

He left the restroom and saw they're still sleeping when he saw the Yagyu was sleeping with her little sister. **"good thing the she is alive again"** Gohan thought as he left the cabin and traveled to Capsule Corporation.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

He walked inside the house and saw them. "Hi Gohan" Hanabi says excited when Renka and Kafuru waved at him.

"what are you three doing here" Gohan was surprised.

"we're not the only one" Renka says.

She stood up. "Hi Gohan" Kagura says when Naraku stand beside her.

"two teacher want to train with you two" Naraku says.

"hi" Daidōji and Suzune says at the same time.

"you all want to train with me" Gohan says.

He walked backwards. **"I know the summer vacation is going to in two weeks and I would be able to train more people but…"** Gohan thought.

"can you wait here…I have a good idea" Gohan says the he quickly fly away.

Kagura saw he was already gone. "let's wait here we don't have nothing to do" Kagura says while drinking her orange juice.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Kami lookout**

Gohan saw the Piccolo was training by himself when he walked at him. "Hi Piccolo" Gohan says.

"Hi Gohan" Piccolo replied.

"Piccolo can you do a favor" Gohan ask him.

He was surprised. "Gohan…I don't knows how to help with you problems with the girls" Piccolo says.

"what! Is not that! I don't have any girls problems" Gohan says.

"so what is the problem" Piccolo ask him.

"can you train a group of my friends" Gohan says.

"train?" Piccolo says confused.

"yes I want you to be they new teacher" Gohan says.

"Krillin don't have time because he is a cop and taking care of his family" Gohan says.

"Eighteenth is taking care of her daughter plus she only interest if somebody pay her" Gohan says.

"what about Tien" Piccolo ask him.

"no..I find out the he married with Launch and he is going to have a daughter with her so no" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "fine I'm going to train with them" Piccolo says.

"thank you" Gohan says.

"fine let's go I want to meet my new students" Piccolo says as Gohan nodded at him as they travel to Capsule Corporation.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **West City (Capsule Corporation)**

Gohan walked inside the house. "meet you new Martial Art teacher" Gohan says when Piccolo walked beside him.

They're was surprised. "don't worry he is a good person" Gohan says.

Kagura walked at him. "Piccolo…is nice to meet you my name is Kagura" Kagura says.

"Gohan I'm not going to train a little human girl" Piccolo says.

She looked at him. "I'm not a little girl and I'm older than Master Roshi" Kagura says.

Gohan was in shock. "how old are you" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to tell you my real age" Kagura says angry.

Gohan looked at them. "so you all want to be train by Piccolo" Gohan says.

"I hear stories about Piccolo so yes" Suzune says.

"why not I hear the he a powerful fighter" Daidōji says.

Naraku walked beside him. "so he is not a human" Naraku says.

"he a Namekian he from Planet Namek" Gohan says.

Hanabi quickly ran at him. "that so cool I never meet a alien before" Hanabi says.

"I wonder how a girl Namekian looks like" Renka says with curiosity.

"girl namekians don't exist the Namekian are asexual" Gohan replied.

"they reproduced by spitting eggs" Gohan says.

"cool" Hanabi says excited.

Piccolo looked at them. "let's go somewhere we can start our training" Piccolo says.

"they're don't know how to fly" Gohan says.

Bulma stood up. "Don't worry I can use one of the helicopter just show me the way" Bulma says as she threw the capsule in the yard and suddenly a helicopter appeared.

Piccolo looked at her. "just follow me" Piccolo says the he started to fly away when they quickly ran into the helicopter when Bulma quickly ran inside and quickly follow him.

Gohan saw they're was already gone. **"I'm going to pick up the parents of Yomi"** Gohan thought as he travel to the neighborhood of Yomi.

 **One hour later**

 **Yomi Neighborhood**

Gohan arrived into the neighborhood when he grabbed the piece of paper. **"Trunks told me they're living close from here"** Gohan thought.

He turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair watering the yard when he get closer. "hi…are you the mother of Yomi" Gohan ask her.

She walked at him. "yes I'm the mother of Yomi" Yomi mother says.

"Yomi don't know the you two are alive so we're making a surprise party" Gohan says.

"Bulma told me about the party and my husband is ready" Yomi mother says.

"Bulma is going to come here and pick you up and leave you in the private island" Gohan says.

"don't worry we're going to be ready to see our daughter again" Yomi mother says when Gohan nodded at her.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Yomi replied when she saw he was already flying away.

 **Bulma private island**

Yagyu woke up when she saw the Nozomi and Goten was sleeping beside her. "big sis" Nozomi says while sleeping.

She stood up and suddenly they wake up. "good morning" Nozomi and Goten says at the time.

"good morning" Yagyu replied.

She hear his stomach growling. "Goten are you hungry" Yagyu ask him.

"yes I'm hungry" Goten replied.

"Nozomi are you hungry too" Yagyu ask her when she nodded at her.

"Goten can you play or watch a movie with my little sister" Yagyu says when Goten nodded at her when she walked into the kitchen and saw the rest of the girls was still sleeping.

She grabbed something from her pocket. **"what I'm going to do with this eyepatch"** Yagyu thought when she put it back on her pocket.

" **I need some time to think what I'm going to do with this eyepatch"** Yagyu thought.

Goten looked at her. "my name is Goten and I want to be you friend" Goten says.

She looked at him. "my name is Nozomi and yes we can be friends" Nozomi says while shaking his hands.

"you want to watch a movie or play video games or play outside" Goten ask her.

"play video games" Nozomi says as Goten quickly turn on the PlayStation four and put a game.

She sat down beside him. "let's play this game" Goten says when Nozomi nodded at him as they started to play when the other wake up and saw they're we're playing video games.

Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was sleeping beside him when he stood up and saw the Homura wake up. "good morning" Future Trunks says.

"good morning" Homura replied.

She stood up and saw the rest of the girls was already awake. "Trunks help me organize the party" Homura says.

"yes I'm going to help you" Future Trunks replied.

Yomi walked at her. "Homura why are we doing a party" Yomi ask her.

"is a surprise" Homura replied.

Asuka walked at them. "Trunks where is Gohan" Asuka ask him.

"I don't know" Future Trunks replied.

"when I wake up Gohan was already gone" Future Trunks says.

"Asuka help me organize the party" Homura ask him.

"okay I'm going to tell other to help us so we can finish organizing the party" Asuka says as she quickly walked at them.

" **I wonder what Gohan is doing right now"** Future Trunks thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Piccolo walked at them. "today I'm going to teach you how to used ki" Piccolo says.

He sat down and looked at them. "the first step is to focus on you energy then send the energy into the center of you body" Piccolo says.

"you all felt the energy in the center of you body push it out" Piccolo says.

They sat down and started to focus on they're energy when Piccolo walked at her. "relax" Piccolo says.

"okay I'm going to tried to relax" Daidōji says.

He walked beside her. "focus on you energy" Piccolo says.

"okay I'm doing my best" Renka says as she started to focus on her energy.

He looked at them. "is going to be a long day" Piccolo says as he continued to observe them.

 **Bulma private island**

Trunks sat down beside him. "Trunks this is my new friend" Goten says.

"hi my name is Trunks" Trunks says.

"hi my name is Nozomi" Nozomi replied

Hibari walked at her. "Yagyu come over here" Hibari says when Yagyu walked beside her.

"you little sister is getting along with Goten and mini Trunks" Hibari says.

"yes I'm happy the she was able to make new friends" Yagyu says with a smile.

Katsugari looked at her. "good that you smiling too" Katsugari says.

"I never saw you smiling before" Katsugari says

Ikaruga looked at her. "she right you always serious about you training" Ikaruga says.

Asuka looked at her. "Yagyu are you going to take care of her" Asuka ask her.

"yes I'm going to take care of her and I was thinking when they rebuilt the dorm I'm going to get another bed so she can sleep in the same room" Yagyu says.

"but I don't know if our teacher is going to allow my sister to stay in my dorm room" Yay says.

"I think he would say yes" Asuka says.

Yagyu looked at her. "I hope he say yes because it would be difficult to explain to my parents the my sister is alive" Yagyu says.

Ikaruga looked at her. "is important that you need to tell you parents about you sister situation" Ikaruga says.

Yagyu looked at her. "yes but not right now" Yagyu says.

"I need to find way to explain how my little sister is alive" Yagyu says.

"yes it would be hard for them to understand but I think they would be happy the her daughter is alive again" Asuka says when Yagyu nodded at her.

Gohan walked inside the cabin and was carrying multiple bags on his hand when Asuka quickly ran at him. "you bought a lot of food" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "yes and more people is going to come to the party" Gohan says.

"Asuka where is Trunks" Gohan ask her.

"Trunks is spending time with Homura" Asuka replied.

 **Beach**

Homura sat down beside him. "what are you thinking" Homura says.

He looked at her. "Homura can you keep a secret" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes I'm promise the I'm not going to tell nobody" Homura says.

"I'm not from this timeline" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "what do you mean" Homura ask him.

"mini Trunks and me are the same people" Future Trunks says.

"wait…mini Trunks is you but in the future" Homura says.

"yes my timeline is different from this one" Future Trunks says.

"in my timeline the Android kill the z fighters and most of the humans" Future Trunks says.

"Gohan taught me how to fight but he was kill by Seventeenth and Eighteenth" Future Trunks says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "don't worry Eighteenth from this timeline is not the same as my timeline" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry about Gohan and is good the Eighteenth is not evil" Homura says.

"did you meet me in you timeline" Homura ask him.

"no most likely you was kill by the Androids or Dabura" Future Trunks says.

"are you going to return in you timeline" Homura ask him.

"no after the battle against Dabura I found out the all the humans are death and even my mother was kill by Dabura" Future Trunks says.

Homura give him a hug. "Trunks…you're not alone anymore" Homura says while giving him a hug.

He was surprised. "thank you" Future Trunks says with a smile on his face.

Haruka looked at them. "when are you two going to start to date with each other" Haruka says.

Homura quickly turned around and saw the she was looking at them. "Haruka stop bothering us" Homura says embarrassed.

Haruka smiled at her. "no" Haruka says with a teasing a smile on her face.

"fine I'm not going to bother you two" Haruka says the she walked away.

"finally she go-" when Haruka quickly push her against Future Trunks when she opened her eyes and saw the she was kissing on his lips.

Haruka looked at her. "Homura have her first kiss!" Haruka says while waving her hand.

Homura quickly stood up. "Haruka! You're going to pay for this!" Homura screamed when Haruka quickly push her at her when she fell down in top of him.

Future Trunks saw the Homura was embarrassed. "Homura kiss him again" Haruka says with a smirk on her face.

She quickly stood up and Haruka saw she was angry. "Haruka!" Homura screamed the she started to threw her multiple ki blast against her.

Haruka quickly ran away from her when Future Trunks turned around and saw the Hikage was observing the entire time. "Hikage…what are you doing" Future Trunks ask her.

"nothing just watching you two" Hikage says while eating her chips.

"you just watching us" Future Trunks says.

"yes and it was fun how Haruka tease Homura" Hikage says while eating her chips.

Future Trunks saw the Homura was still trying to catch her. "good luck with you girlfriend" Hikage says when Future Trunks was going to say something but Hikage walked back into the cabin.

" **Good thing the my mother wasn't here"** Future Trunks thought when he stood up and saw the Homura was running around the beach.

"Haruka! Stop running!" Homura screamed at her.

" **she never going to change"** Future Trunks thought as he walked inside the cabin.

 **Cabin**

Future Trunks walked into the kitchen and saw them cooking food. "Gohan when the party is going to start" Future Trunks ask him.

"in three hours" Gohan replied.

"Gohan you already told them about the party" Future Trunks ask him.

"yes and they're going to come" Gohan says.

" **good Yomi deserves to see her parents again"** Future Trunks thought.

He walked into the living room and saw they're was getting along with her. "big bro!" Trunks says.

"she my new friend and her name is Nozomi" Trunks says.

"hi" Nozomi says with a shy voice.

"hi…are you the little sister of Yagyu" Future Trunks ask her when she nodded at him.

"big bro do you want to play video games" Trunks ask him.

Future Trunks looked at him. "yes it looks fun" Future Trunks says the he started to play with them.

 **Three hours later**

Future Trunks sense they're energy when he quickly stood up and walked beside her as she cover her eyes. "Trunks…what are you doing" Yomi says when she wasn't able to see anymore.

"Yomi closed you eyes and follow my instructions" Future Trunks says.

Homura quickly opened the door when they left the cabin. "Trunks…what are you planning" Yomi says.

"is a surprise" Future Trunks says.

"what kind of a surprise" Yomi says.

"is a surprise the is going to change you life" Future Trunks says.

"Yomi I'm going to moved my hands and you can open you eyes" Future Trunks says.

"okay Trunks" Yomi says when Future Trunks moved his hand away from her when she opened her eyes when she was in shock.

"mom…dad" Yomi says when she quickly ran at them and give them a hug at the same time.

"I miss you a lot" Yomi says while giving them a hug.

"I miss you too" Yomi mother says.

Homura walked at her. "Yomi I'm happy the you have you family back" Homura says.

She turned around and removed her tears on her eyes. "Homura can you call the rest of the team" Yomi says when Homura call them.

"this is Homura the leader of the group" Yomi says.

"the mature one is Haruka" Yomi says.

"the short one is Mirai" Yomi says.

"I'm not short!" Mirai says angry.

"the quiet one is Hikage" Yomi says.

"this is my mom and her name is Miyako and this is my father his name is Yuto" Yomi says.

She looked at them. "but how you two are alive" Yomi says confused.

Homura looked at her. "it was thanks to Trunks because he used the last wish to revived you parents" Homura says.

"They used the dragon balls to revived you parents and the little sister of Yagyu " Homura says.

Mirai quickly looked at her. "you can ask any wish" Mirai says.

"yes but we need to wait for another year" Homura says.

Mirai quickly ran at her. "why you didn't tell me if I was there I can use the dragon balls to make my chest bigger" Mirai says.

Homura looked at her. "maybe next time" Homura says.

"I want my big boobs!" Mirai complained the she quickly ran away.

"she is going to be okay" Homura says.

Hibari saw the Yagyu was sitting by herself when she walked at her. "Yagyu what are you thinking" Hibari ask her.

"I'm just thinking what I'm going to do with my eyepatch" Yagyu says.

"I only used the eyepatch to remember my little sister but she alive again so I need to think what I'm going to do with this" Yagyu says while holding her eyepatch.

Nozomi quickly ran at her. "big sis play with us!" Nozomi says while grabbing her hand.

She looked at her. "Nozomi come over here" Yagyu says when Nozomi sat down on her laps.

She sat down on her laps when Yagyu used the eyepatch and put it on her arm as a new wristband when she looked at her. "Nozomi remember the I always going to be with you" Yagyu says.

She quickly give her a hug. "Nozomi I'm promise the I'm going to protect you and I would do everything to make sure you're safe even sacrifice my own life" Yagyu says while giving her a hug.

"I love you big sis" Nozomi says

"I love you too now play with Goten and Trunks" Yagyu says when Nozomi nodded at her and quickly ran to the beach.

Nozomi quickly ran at them. "let's make a sand castle!" Nozomi says excited.

Asuka walked at her and saw she wasn't wearing her eyepatch. "Yagyu what happen with you eyepatch" Asuka ask her.

She looked at her. "I don't need the eyepatch anymore" Yagyu says.

"I only using the eyepatch to remember my little sister but right now she alive and I don't have any reason to used the eyepatch anymore" Yagyu says.

"now I'm going to have another reason to get stronger I'm going to make sure I'm strong enough to protect my little sister" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

Hibari looked at her. "Yagyu let's play with Nozomi" Hibari says.

"Yagyu I'm happy the you have you little sister back" Asuka says.

"yes…thank you for helping me find the dragon balls without the dragon balls my little sister wouldn't be alive" Yagyu says.

"no problem just make sure to have fun with you little sister" Asuka says when they quickly ran to the beach.

She saw the Gohan was laid down on the sand when she walked beside him and laid down next to him. "hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied.

"Gohan it was really amazing the you didn't give up when you was fighting against Broly" Asuka says.

"if I give up he would kill me and kill the people I care" Gohan says.

"that why I'm going to continue my training and surpass the limits of my super saiyan two" Gohan says.

"Asuka I'm going to tell you something" Gohan says.

"Asuka do you remember about the Cell Games" Gohan ask her.

"yes I remember" Asuka says.

"I was the one who defeated Cell" Gohan says.

She was surprised. "you defeat Cell but then how Hercules was able to steal you credit" Asuka says.

"I didn't care about getting famous if they know the I was responsible of killing Cell most likely the reporters are going to bother my family" Gohan says.

"I wanted to have a normal life after the Cell Games so I spend most of my time training and sometimes I was training by myself" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I hear the you summer vacation is going to start in two weeks" Asuka says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

Asuka looked at him. "let's use the summer vacation to train so we can become stronger" Asuka ask him.

"yes I'm going to have more time to train you all" Gohan says.

"but I need to train too to make sure I'm getting stronger just in case another enemy want to destroy Earth" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I think we're going to be okay I don't think another enemy is going to be stronger than Broly" Asuka says.

" **the only enemy we know the is coming is Majin Buu..but I wonder how strong and dangerous he really is…ot don't matter I need to make sure I'm strong enough to defeat him"** Gohan thought.

"Gohan I'm going to take a nap" Asuka says as she put her face on his chest and fell down to sleep.

Gohan touched her hair. "I wonder if we have another transformation stronger than super saiyan two" Gohan says.

 **Unknown location**

 **Cave**

They walked outside. "brother let's spend the whole day training" Broly jr says.

He looked at him. "you want to archive super saiyan two" Tullece says.

"yes" Broly jr replied.

"Broly let's stay in this planet I don't feel like going to space and trying to find a new home" Tullece says.

"is fine with me plus the other saiyans is not going to bother us" Broly jr replied.

"yes is a good thing the our father is already death" Tullece says.

Broly Jr transformed into super saiyan. "it don't matter right now is more important to get stronger" Broly jr says when Tullece transformed into super saiyan when stared at each other when suddenly they started to fight against each other causing multiple shock waves and the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

"brother let's make a bet whoever loss the fight have to cook for one month" Tullece says.

"I accept you challenge" Broly jr says as they continue to fight against each other.

 **The outer world**

 **King Kai planet**

King Kai walked beside him. "Goku is already official the Broly died on planet Earth" King Kai says.

"good I was surprised when he transformed into his legendary super saiyan two" Goku says.

He looked at him. "Goku if you was alive would you be able to defeat him" King Kai says.

"no my super saiyan two would be to weak against him" Goku says when suddenly his stomach started to growl.

King Kai looked at him. "fine I'm going to make something to eat" King Kai says as he walked into his house.

Goku sat down. **"I wonder if my super saiyan three is strong enough to defeat him"** Goku thought as he continued to train.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta threw multiple ki blast in different directions when he quickly flew at them and kicked the energy blast into space. "Majin Buu I'm going to be the one defeating you" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to surpass the limits of my super saiyan two and I'm going to prove everyone the I'm the strongest saiyan" Vegeta says the he continued his training.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 19 : Summer**

 **Reviews**

 **Nub - Cool just will broly return as super sayin 3**

 **Answer- yes and he is going to appear again during the fusion reborn.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Summer**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

In the morning when Asuka woke up and saw they're was still sleeping when she walked to the living room and saw the Goten and Nozomi are watching television. "good morning" Asuka says.

"good morning" Goten and Nozomi says at the same time.

"Goten you know where is you brother" Asuka ask him.

"my brother went to school" Goten replied.

She turned around and saw the Yagyu was already awake. "good morning" Asuka says.

"good morning" Yagyu replied.

"Yagyu do you feel different without using you eyepatch" Asuka says.

"yes is a little bit different but I'm going to be okay" Yagyu replied when suddenly she hear the stomach of Goten and Nozomi growling.

"I'm going to make breakfast" Yagyu says.

"thank you big sis!" Nozomi says when Yagyu smiled at her and walked into the kitchen.

She saw the Chichi wasn't here. "the strange…Goten where is you mom" Asuka ask him.

"she went to the store to buy clothes for Nozomi" Goten replied.

Katsugari quickly ran behind her and groped her chest. "Asuka you chest got a little bigger than before" Katsugari says while groping her.

Ikaruga appeared next to her and hit on her head. "don't act like a pervert in front of the kids" Ikaruga says angry.

"what if Goten turn into a pervert and groped other girls" Ikaruga says angry.

Katsugari quickly give him a tight hug. "he to innocent to groped a girl" Katsugari says while giving him a tight hug when she stop giving him a hug.

She stood up and tried to groped her again. "Katsu!" Asuka says angry.

"Asuka I saw you sleeping with Gohan" Katsugari says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"are you happy the you was sleeping with you prince" Katsugari says with a teasing smile on her face.

Asuka quickly get embarrassed. "Katsu stop trying to embarrassed me" Asuka says angry when Katsugari was going to say something but suddenly Ikaruga grabbed her shirt.

"Katsugari let's train together" Ikaruga says.

"what!no!" Katsugari screamed while Ikaruga drag her outside when Asuka saw they're was already outside.

Hibari sat down beside Nozomi. "Asuka it was fun yesterday" Hibari says.

"yes it was fun" Asuka replied.

" **but the fight against Broly…it was a nightmare"** Asuka thought.

"Asuka is a good thing the Gohan summer vacation is goingto start in two weeks" Hibari says.

"yes maybe he can teach us more techniques" Asuka replied.

"I wonder what he is going to teach us" Hibari says with curiosity.

"I don't know but we have a lot of time to train and improve our fighting style" Asuka says.

Yagyu walked at them. "breakfast is ready" Yagyu says.

"Hibari can you tell Ikaruga and Katsugari the breakfasts is ready" Yagyu says when Hibari nodded at her the she quickly ran outside.

Goten and Nozomi quickly ran to the dining room and started to eat breakfast. "thank you" Goten and Nozomi says at the same time.

"you're welcome and if you two are still hungry I'm going to serve you two more breakfast" Yagyu says when they're nodded at her.

Asuka sat down. "I hope something interesting happen in the summer" Asuka says the she started to eat her breakfast.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta transformed into his super saiyan two and started to release more of his power. "this is not my limit of my power!" Vegeta screamed while releasing more of his power.

"I'm going to surpass my limits and become the most powerful saiyan!" Vegeta screamed while releasing more of his power when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

" **I have the feeling the I need to push my super saiyan two even more than before"** Vegeta thought as he continued his training.

 **Other world**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku sat down and sense his energy. **"Vegeta you almost ready to transform into super saiyan three"** Goku thought.

He turned around and saw the King Kai have a new student.

"Goku come over here!" King Kai screamed at him.

He walked at him and saw the new student when he saw the she was having a hard time standing up.

"I think she is going to need some help" Goku says.

"yes…Goku can you train her" King Kai says.

He looked at her and saw she is trying her best to stand up. "okay I'm going to train her" Goku says.

"Hi my name is Son Goku" Goku says.

She looked at him. "hi my name is Ryoki" Ryoki says while shaking his hands.

"do you know how to use ki" Goku ask her.

"no" Ryoki replied.

Goku started to walked around her. "King Kai can you help me find another place the I can train her" Goku says.

"I think she wouldn't be able to train here until she get some experience using ki" Goku says.

He looked at her. "I known the perfect place" King Kai says when he grabbed her hand when Goku touched his shoulder as King Kai used instant transmission and travel to another location.

 **Other world training center**

Goku looked around and saw the new planet. "this is the perfect place to train" Goku says.

"good I'm going to come back home" King Kai says as he used instant transmission and travel back home.

Goku looked at her. "Ryoki can you tell me more about you" Goku says with curiosity.

"well when I was alive I was working as a ninja and my job it was to kill the Yoma" Ryoki says.

Goku walked at her. "a ninja" Goku says.

"yes" Ryoki replied.

"my son and Trunks are training a group of ninjas too" Goku says.

"what kind of ninja and which school" Ryoki ask him.

"I don't know I only known the they training a group of ninja" Goku says.

"Ryoki the first lesson is how to used ki so pay attention" Goku says when she nodded at him.

He sat down when he moved his hand and a energy ball appeared in hand. "this is ki" Goku says.

"now is you turn" Goku says.

She sat down and tried to release her ki when she trying to push her energy and nothing appeared on her hands. "is going to take some time so relax and tried again" Goku says when Ryoki tried to release her energy again.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks walked outside and saw the Homura and her friends are trained when he walked beside her. "Homura where is you friend Yomi" Future Trunks ask her.

"she spending time with her parents" Homura says.

"I think she is going to come back next week" Homura says.

"good the she spending time with her family" Future Trunks says.

"yes but for now we're just training" Homura says.

"good I'm going to train you all in the afternoon but in the morning I'm going to train by myself" Future Trunks says.

"where are you going to train" Homura ask him.

"I'm going to train in the gravity Chamber" Future Trunks says.

"I need to surpass my power of my super saiyan two just in case I need to fight against Majin Buu" Future Trunks says.

"good luck" Homura says when Future Trunks walked into the gravity Chamber and started his training.

Haruka walked at her. "Homura you should give him the good morning kiss" Haruka says.

"what….we're not dating" Homura says while looking at her.

She looked at her. "everybody knows the you have a crush with Trunks" Haruka says.

"are you scared the he would say no" Haruka says.

"what! I'm not scared!" Homura says angry.

"you should ask him out" Haruka says.

"no…right now he is focus on his training" Homura replied.

"no you're just making excuses" Haruka says when she was going to say something but Haruka put her finger on her lips.

"Homura just ask him and be confident" Haruka says.

"most of the time you spend a lot of time with Trunks" Haruka says.

"Yomi would say the same thing" Mirai says when Homura saw the Hikage was staring at her.

"fine…I'm going to ask him" Homura says.

"when are you going to ask him out" Haruka ask her.

"I'm not going to tell you" Homura says when she walked back into her room.

Mirai looked at her. "what are we going to do today" Mirai ask her.

"Homura would say training so let's tried to improve our speed" Haruka says when they nodded at her.

 **Bulma office**

Bulma was looking something on her desk when suddenly somebody call her. "what happen" Bulma says.

"Bulma somebody want to talk with you" the assistance says.

"can you ask them they're name and what they want" Bulma ask her.

"okay I'm going to ask them" the assistance says.

"is the CEO of the Tairō corporation and he want to make some business with you" the assistance says.

"fine I'm going to talk with him" Bulma says when she end her call and walked to the assistance office when she saw the CEO of the Tairō corporation.

She looked at him. **"what kind of business he wants"** Bulma thought.

"hi my name is Bulma Briefs" Bulma says.

"hello my name is Tairo and I want to make a deal with you" Tairo says.

"okay let's go somewhere we can talk in private" Bulma says when they're walked into the meeting room when they sat down.

Bulma looked at him. "what kind of business you want" Bulma ask him.

Tairo give her a document. "I want to buy you this private property" Tairo says.

She looked to the document. **"wait…I know this property…is Yomi Neighborhood"** Bulma thought.

She looked at him. "what are you going to do with the residents of the neighborhood" Bulma ask him.

"nothing I'm planning to kick them out and destroy all the buildings so I can start my project of my business" Tairo says.

"so you're planning to pay them for destroying the houses and other buildings" Bulma ask him.

"no if I own this property I have the right to kick them out and do whatever I want with the property" Tairo says.

Bulma looked at him. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to sell the property" Bulma says.

"what…you're not making any money in this property" Tairo says.

Bulma threw the documentary to the trash can. "I already say no" Bulma says angry.

"wait…I'm going to pay you one hundred million zeni" Tairo says.

"no" Bulma replied.

"nine hundred million zeni" Tairo says.

"no" Bulma replied.

"I'm not going to sell you my property so leave right now before I call the security" Bulma says angry when Tairo left the meeting room.

She walked outside and saw he was already gone. "I hate the kind of people the thinks the they can ruined other people life because they're have money" Bulma says angry as she walked back at her house.

 **One hour later**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Future Trunks was training in the gravity chamber when he quickly turned around and threw multiple ki blast in different directions as he flew at them and deflected the energy blast. **"good the I was able to train in five hundred times gravity"** Future Trunks thought as he continued to deflect the energy blast in different directions.

He hear somebody knocking the door when Future Trunks turned off the gravity chamber and sense her energy. **"I wonder what my mother want"** Future Trunks thought as he opened the door.

"hi mom did something happen" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes but I already solve it" Bulma says.

"I just came here to install something new in the gravity chamber so it help you increase you power" Bulma says.

"thanks mom" Future Trunks says.

"is important the you're ready to fight against Majin Buu" Bulma says.

"yes this time I'm going to make sure the Dabura wouldn't be able to take the life of the innocent" Future Trunks says.

"mother when my father is planning to come back" Future Trunks ask her.

"Vegeta told me the he is planning to train in space for six months so he would be able to surpass the limits of his super saiyan two" Bulma says.

"he is doing the same thing" Future Trunks says.

"so you doing the same thing as you father" Bulma says.

"yes just in case the Majin Buu gets free we need to be stronger than super saiyan two" Future Trunks says.

Bulma looked at him. "then do you best to surpass you limits" Bulma says.

"son let me put this update I think is going to take two hours" Bulma says.

"is fine I was already planning to eat some breakfast" Future Trunks says when Bulma nodded at him when he left the gravity chamber and walked inside the house.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the Homura was eating by herself. "Trunks how was you training" Homura ask him.

"it was good" Future Trunks says.

"my mother is just adding some updates in the gravity chamber so it can help me increase my power" Future Trunks says the he started to cook his own breakfast.

"Trunks can you tell me more about the future" Homura ask him.

He looked at her. "yes" Future Trunks says.

"can you tell me the different from you timeline and this one" Homura ask him.

"in my timeline most of the people are hidden underground so Seventeen and Eighteenth wouldn't be able to find them" Future Trunks says.

"do you know the school the Gohan is attending right now" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes" Homura replied.

"in the place was destroy and all the people who was living over there was kill by Seventeenth" Future Trunks says.

"I remember when Gohan feel a lot of guilt when he saw the lifeless body of the victims" Future Trunks says.

"In my timeline everybody was worried about surviving" Future Trunks says.

"I remember when I was a little boy my mother spend the whole day trying to find a way to kill the androids" Future Trunks says.

"sometimes in the middle of the night she would cry because she miss Vegeta and her parents" Future Trunks says.

She looks down. "sorry for asking about you past" Homura says.

He finish cooking his breakfast and sat down beside her. "you don't have to apologize" Future Trunks says.

"I wonder what I was doing in you timeline" Homura says.

"Gohan told me the sometimes he saw a group of people trying to fight them but they're always get kill" Future Trunks says.

"so you're saying the some shinobi was trying to fight against the Androids" Homura says.

"I wasn't there…I was to young to fight against the androids" Future Trunks says.

"yes I understand….most likely my future version of me was kill by the androids" Homura says.

"I don't know…in my timeline it was normal the somebody was kill by a Android" Future Trunks says.

Haruka saw the they're talking to each other when she quickly walked beside her. "Hi Trunks" Haruka says.

"hi" Trunks replied.

"Homura did you ask him" Haruka says.

"Haruka!" Homura says angry.

"you want me to ask something else" Future Trunks says.

"yes she just a little bit shy" Haruka says.

Homura looked at her. "Haruka…I know when I'm going to ask him" Homura says angry.

"Trunks do you like H-" Homura quickly opened the window and threw her outside of the house.

"she is going to be okay" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "okay..can you tell me more about you life" Future Trunks ask her when she nodded at him and started to talk about her past.

 **One hour later**

Goten and Nozomi walked outside when they saw the Trunks was already there when they quickly ran at him. "Trunks what are you doing here" Goten ask him.

"nothing…just watching them fight" Mini Trunks says.

Nozomi saw the her older sister was fighting in the sky. "wow…she really amazing" Nozomi says.

"I would be happy if I was able to fly" Nozomi says.

"if you want I can teach you how to fly" Mini Trunks says.

"yes flying is amazing and is really fun" Goten says

She looked at him. "yes I want to learn how to fly and maybe teach me how to fight so big sis don't be worried about my safety" Nozomi says.

Trunks looked at her. "okay let's go to my house so we can teach you how to fly and later we teach you how to fight" mini Trunks says as he carried her on his arm as they're flew to Capsule Corporation

 **Six hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Gohan left the school when he opened his report and saw all his exams grades. **"yes I pass all my test with a perfect score"** Gohan thought.

He saw the Kiriya was walking by himself when he quickly ran at him. "hi Kiriya" Gohan says.

"hi Gohan" Kiriya says.

"did you got the grade from you exams" Kiriya ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"good I bet the you received a perfect score from all you exams" Kiriya says when he nodded at him.

"impressed….how my students are doing in you mom house" Kiriya ask him.

"they're doing fine" Gohan says.

"good I thought the Katsugari was causing a lot of troubles" Kiriya says.

"I think she is behaving and not doing any pervert things in front of my brother" Gohan says.

"good" Kiriya says.

"Gohan can you tell them the next month the dorm room is going to be ready" Kiriya says.

"Gohan I have to leave right now I have important meeting with Hanzo" Kiriya says.

"goodbye" Kiriya says.

"goodbye " Gohan says when he saw the he was already gone when he turned around and flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Principal office**

Suzune walked into the office when she was surprised to see him. **"what the hell is going on"** Suzune though.

He walked at her. "you're surprised the I'm still alive" Dōgen says.

"I thought you was death" Suzune says.

"no…the idiot cut my left arm" Dōgen says angry.

He sat down and looked at her. "I want you to make Miyabi the new leader of the elite team" Dōgen says.

"I want the new elite team to defeat and humiliate the old elite team" Dōgen says.

"now tell Miyabi the she need to find the other members of her team" Dōgen says when she nodded at him and left the office.

 **Miyabi dorm**

Imu quickly walked at her. "Miyabi let's burn down Capsule Corporation" Imu says.

She looked at her. "no" Miyabi replied.

"we already know the Homura and her team is living in Capsule Corporation" Imu says.

"no remember when our school blow up a lot of our students was hurt by the accident thanks for Bulma she send all the students into a hospital so they can heal they injuries" Miyabi says.

"and the other reason I hear the his older son is a powerful warrior so burning down Capsule Corporation is a bad idea" Miyabi says.

"we have to wait for the perfect moment to attack Homura and her team" Miyabi says when the door open and Miyabi stared at her.

Suzune looked at her. "Miyabi you're the new leader of the elite team" Suzune says

"now you need to find the other members of you elite team" Suzune says.

Miyabi walked beside her. "Imu is already a member of the elite team so I need to find the other three members" Miyabi says.

"take you time to find the other three members because you already have a important mission" Suzune says.

"you first mission is to defeat Homura and her team" Suzune says.

Miyabi smiled at her. "good I was already planning to fight her" Miyabi says with excitement.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan arrived and sat they're was fighting against each other when suddenly Asuka quickly flew at him. "hi Gohan" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied.

"what did you get on you exams" Asuka ask him.

"I received a perfect score" Gohan replied when Katsugari walked at her.

"that really amazing" Katsugari says.

"is nothing special" Gohan replied.

"Gohan most of you classes are college courses so I think is really amazing the you was able to get a perfect score" Asuka says.

Katsugari looked at her. "Asuka you should give him a reward" Katsugari says with a teasing smile on her face.

"reward" Gohan says confused.

"what..no" Asuka says embarrassed.

"fine…I'm going to give him a reward" Katsugari says when Asuka quickly walked in front of her.

" **Asuka you never changed"** Katsugari though.

"Gohan close you eyes" Asuka says when he closed his eyes she quickly give him a kiss on the cheek as she quickly ran away.

Katsugari saw she ran away she quickly follows her. "Asuka!" Katsugari screamed at her as she quickly follows her

Gohan was surprised when he turned around and saw they was staring at him. "she is going to be okay…just give her some time" Ikaruga says.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Lake**

Katsugari sat down beside her. "Asuka…I'm not trying to embarrassed you" Katsugari says.

"I know the you really like Gohan so I thought you should ask him out" Katsugari says.

She looks down. "I don't know maybe he w-" Katsugari interrupt her and put her finger on her lips.

"be confinement and ask him" Katsugari says.

She looked at her. "thank you Katsu and is rare for you to act mature" Asuka says.

"mature" Katsugari says with a teasing smile on her face when she quickly jumped at her and started to groped her chest.

"Katsu!" Asuka screamed while Katsugari continued to groped her chest.

 **Four hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks (kid) and Goten was observing her when she tried to release her energy. "this is hard" Nozomi says.

She stop and looked at him. "is going to take some time for you to learn how to used ki" Trunks says When suddenly he get a idea.

"I have a idea can you two stay tonight so we can practice tomorrow" mini Trunks ask them.

"okay I'm going to ask big sis" Nozomi says.

"I'm going to ask my mom" Goten replied.

 **Four hours later**

 **Lake**

In the night when Gohan saw the Asuka was looking in the night sky. "did something happen" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "Gohan I want to ask you something" Asuka says embarrassed.

"sure you can ask me any questions" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "Gohan…I want to ask you out!" Asuka screamed when Gohan was surprised and in shock.

Asuka looked at him. **"I know it…he would say no"** Asuka thought.

"I'm s-" Gohan sat down beside her and kiss her on her lips when he stop and looked at her.

"yes" Gohan replied when Asuka quickly jumped at him and kiss him on his lips as she continued to kiss him when Katsugari looked at them.

"Asuka I'm happy the Gohan is you boyfriend and maybe you future husband" Katsugari says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Katsugari!" Asuka screamed embarrassed when Katsugari quickly ran away.

Gohan looked at her. "I think she is not going to tell anyone" Gohan says.

"I don't know" Asuka replied.

"but I want another kiss" Asuka replied when she get closer and kiss him again when she stop and they looked at each other.

"let's go before we get in trouble" Gohan says.

"yes let's go right now I want to stop Katsugari before she tell everybody" Asuka says when they walked back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

They walked inside the house when suddenly Chichi quickly ran at them. "you two already started dating" Chichi says surprised.

"Yes" Gohan and Asuka says at the same time.

"when you two are planning to marry and when I'm going to have my grandbabies" Chichi says while touching her stomach.

"mom we just started dating" Gohan says embarrassed.

Asuka quickly get embarrassed. "having a baby with Gohan" Asuka says when her face quickly turned red.

Katsugari looked at her. "Asuka now you have to tell you parents and grandparents that you're dating with Gohan" Katsugari says.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Katsugari stop bothering she already embarrassed" Ikaruga says.

Katsugari quickly walked at her. "Asuka when you two are going to have some private training" Katsugari says with teasing smile on her face.

"private training" Asuka quickly get embarrassed.

Ikaruga grabbed Katsugari. "stop acting like a old man" Ikaruga says while walking into the room.

Chichi quickly grabbed her hand. "Asuka come with me and tell me how my son ask you ou" Chichi say while dragging her to the living room.

 **One hour later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks walked outside and saw the Homura was in the roof by herself when he flew at her and sat down beside her. "Hi" Future Trunks says.

"hi" Homura looked at him.

"what are you doing here by yourself" Future Trunks ask her.

"I was thinking about my parents" Homura says.

"you never told me about you parents" Future Trunks says.

"my parents kick me out of the house when Hanzo Academy reject me because I committed a crime" Homura says.

"the crime it was the I murder somebody but it was a self defense but they didn't care" Homura says.

"so when my father find out he decided to kick me out of the house and told me the he didn't saw me as his daughter anymore" Homura says.

"the he daughter is already death so I spend one or two years living in the street but Suzune find me and give me a new life in Hebijo Academy" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "can you tell me where you parents live" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him and saw he was angry. "no…I know you're going to do something against the" Homura says

"I already learn how to live without any parents so I don't really care about them" Homura says

"I'm not going to do anything against then and don't worry about them because you already have a new family the cares about you" Future Trunks says

"yes I know" Homura says.

"my friends is my new family" Homura says when Future Trunks nodded at her.

She looked at him. **"this is my only change to ask him"** Homura thought.

"Trunks can you stay here a little bit more" Homura says.

"yes is fine" Future Trunks replied when Homura was getting closer at him.

She was getting nervous. "are you feeling okay" Future Trunks says when he saw she was embarrassed when suddenly she quickly kiss him on his lips.

Homura stop kiss him and Future Trunks was surprised. "I'm s-" Future Trunks grabbed her waist and kiss her on her lips as they continue to kiss each other.

Future Trunks stop kissing her. "so..we already started dating" Homura says.

"yes" Future Trunks replied.

Homura quickly give him a hug. "I love you Trunks" Homura says.

"I love you too" Future Trunks replied as they're started to kiss each other.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Miyabi dorm room**

Imu walked at her. "Miyabi when are you going to challenge them" Imu ask her.

"first we need to find three more members and then we need to find a teacher who is willing to teach us how to use ki" Miyabi says.

Imu looked at her. "we don't need the other three members and we can easily defeat Homura and her team" Imu says.

"you're wrong Homura can easily defeat us without any problems that why is important to get a teacher who is willing to teach us how to used ki" Miyabi says.

"so who is going to teach us how to used ki" Imu ask her.

"I don't know but right now focus on finding the other three members" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to look for the other three members" Imu says when she left the room.

"Homura you're going to suffer the consequences of betraying Hebijo Academy" Miyabi says the she started to train by herself.

 **Hebijo Academy outskirts ( Forest)**

In the forest when Ryoubi and Ryouna was walking when she stop and looked at her. "sister remember the reason we want to join Hebijo Academy" Ryoubi says.

"yes the reason were here is to have revenge against Miyabi" Ryouna says.

"yes she was responsible of killing our big sister" Ryoubi says.

"she is going to suffer the consequences of taking away our big sister" Ryouna says.

"that why is important for our plan the Miyabi trust us so we have the change to kill her" Ryoubi says when Ryouna nodded at her.

" **big sis I'm promise the I'm going to kill Miyabi"** Ryoubi thought as they continue to walk into the forest when they stop and saw the school.

"finally we're going to meet her" Ryoubi says with a smile on her face.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the middle of the night when he walked outside and saw Yumi was training by herself when he sat down and looked at her. "Yumi is already late you need to rest" Kurokage says.

Yumi turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry grandpa but I need to continue my training" Yumi says.

"if you want to improve you skill then you need to rest you body" Kurokage says.

"no I already fail you once when I let the evil ninja live but the next time I'm not going to show any mercy" Yumi says

"Grandpa I'm promise the I'm going to make you dream come true" Yumi says with a innocent smile on her face.

Kurokage was going to say something but Yumi continued to train by herself. "I'm going to let you train a little bit more" Kurokage says the he walked back into his room.

He sat down on his bed. **"if my granddaughter continue to follow my path she only going to suffer"** Kurokage says when he grabbed a picture.

"Yume I'm promise the Yumi is not going to follow my path" Kurokage says when he stood up and walked outside of the house.

" **the only person who is able to help my granddaughter is Gohan maybe he would be able to change her"** Kurokage says the he started to walk.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Asuka walked into his room and sat he was already on his bed when she laid down beside him. "Gohan can I stay here only for tonight" Asuka ask him.

Gohan looked at her. "yes you can stay here" Gohan replied when Asuka get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop kissing him.

"I love you" Asuka says.

"I love you too" Gohan replied when Asuka quickly give him a hug.

Gohan looked at her. "Asuka when I in my summer vacation we can train even more than before and maybe we can go somewhere fun" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "you mean like a date" Asuka ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

She smiled at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and smiled at him. "sounds fun" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"goodnight" Asuka says.

"Goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw she was already sleeping when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 20 : Yumi**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - are you considering having Gohan training the other Hanzo students from the New Waves game like Fuma and Ayame, and having F Trunks or whoever is gonna train the Hebijo team to train Souji's team, or will all the new wave characters train under other DBZ characters like Krillin and Yamcha.**

 **Answer- yes I was already thinking of having Gohan training other students**

 **Future Trunks are going to train other students from Hebijo Academy**

 **Krillin and Tien are going to train the other students from the other school.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : Yumi**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

In the morning when Asuka woke up and saw the Katsugari was staring at her. "Asuka…you're already sleeping with Gohan" Katsugari says while looking at her.

Asuka quickly stood up. "what are you doing here" Asuka says embarrassed.

"I want to see if you was sleeping comfortable with you boyfriend" Katsugari says.

She saw he was still sleeping. "yes it was comfortable" Asuka replied embarrassed.

"good and don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody" Katsugari says when she left the room when Asuka stood up and left the room.

She turned around and suddenly Chichi quickly give her a hug. "don't tell me you was sleeping with my son" Chichi says surprised.

"when are you two are going to marry and when you first child is going to be born" Chichi says excited.

Asuka quickly walked back. "we was just dating and we didn't do anything inappropriate" Asuka says.

"we was just giving each other a hug" Asuka says embarrassed.

Chichi saw the she was embarrassed. "sorry….I was just excited the my son have a beautiful girlfriend and I already imagine my granddaughter" Chichi says.

"I don't know…maybe in the future" Yumi says.

Chichi touched her stomach. "is fine I cant wait when you get pregnant" Chichi says.

"just for now have fun with my son" Chichi says as she walked into her room when she saw the Katsugari was eating food when she grabbed her cellphone and saw the last picture she took with Yumi.

" **I wonder why Yumi hate the evil shinobi"** Asuka says.

" **I'm going to ask her and I don't care if she don't want to see me"** Asuka thought.

She walked inside her room and saw they was still sleeping when she grabbed her school uniform and put it on. **"I need to find her and convince her the Homura is not a evil person"** Asuka thought as she walked out of the room.

Katsugari looked at her. "Asuka where are you going" Katsugari ask her.

"I'm going to go somewhere important" Asuka says as she walked outside and started to look for the energy of Yumi.

She looked around when suddenly she stop. **"the energy felt the same way as Yumi"** Asuka thought as she started to fly and travel into Kurokage residence.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

She saw the Yumi was training by herself when she was getting closer when she felt the cold wind touching her hair when she looked at her. "Yumi" Asuka says.

"what do you want" Yumi replied angry when she turned around and looked at her.

"Yumi can we became friends again" Asuka says.

"I'm promise the Homura is not a bad person" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at her. "you want me to be friend of a evil shinobi" Yumi says while looking at her.

"I'm never going to be a friend of a evil shinobi!" Yumi screen at her.

"Yumi why you hate evil shinobi" Asuka says when she quickly turned around and saw Yumi friends.

"Attack her!" Yozakura screamed.

Yumi quickly threw multiple kunai into the tree. "don't waste you time" Yumi says.

"we don't have a chance against her" Yumi says.

Yumi looked at her. "stop wasting my time and tell me what do you want" Yumi says angry.

"just tell me why you hate Homura" Asuka says.

"I hate her because she a evil shinobi" Yumi replied.

"that not a good explanation and is only a excuse to hate somebody you don't even know" Asuka says.

Yumi saw the her friends was getting angry. "Yozakura can you tell the other to go inside and continue they're training" Yumi says.

Yozakura looked at her. "are you sure" Yozakura says.

"yes…don't worried I'm not a idiot I'm not going to fight her" Yumi says.

"I only going to talk with her" Yumi says while looking at her.

Yozakura looked at her. "okay Yumi" Yozakura says when she walked at her when the rest follows her.

Yumi looked at her. "let's talk somewhere more private" Yumi says when Asuka quickly walked beside her and started to follows her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Yumi room**

They walked inside the room when Yumi looked at her. "You can sit anywhere" Yumi says when Asuka sat down on her bed.

She saw a picture of Yumi when she was a little girl and with her family. "so you want to know why I hate the evil shinobi" Yumi says when Asuka nodded at her.

"it was ten years ago when I was just seven years old" Yumi says.

 **Flashback**

 **Author notes**

 **Yukiko- Yumi mother**

 **Jack – Yumi mother**

 **Yume – Yumi grandmother**

 **West City**

 **Yukiko and Jack residence**

Yumi quickly ran inside the house when she saw the her mother was cooking breakfast when she quickly give her a hug. "hi mom" Yumi says excited.

"hi sweetie" Yukiko replied.

"mom are we going to go somewhere tomorrow" Yumi says.

"yes tomorrow we be able to go somewhere as a family because you father don't have any mission" Yukiko replied

Yumi turned around and saw her father when she quickly jumped at him. "hi dad" Yumi says excited.

"hi my little snow princess" Jack says.

Yukiko turned around and looked at him. "how it was you mission" Yukiko ask her.

"it was good I was able to send some of the evil shinobi in prison" Jack says.

"I'm happy the you was able to come back home with any injuries" Yukiko says.

"my mother is going to visit us today" Yukiko says.

"good maybe we can invite her to our family picnic for tomorrow" Jack says.

Yukiko looked at her. "grandma is coming" Yumi says excited.

"yes and you can tell him the I'm pregnant" Yukio says with a smile.

"yes I only have one month of pregnancy that why I decided to retire so I can focus on my family" Yukiko says while patting the head of Yumi.

Yumi touched her stomach. "I can't wait to be a older sister" Yumi says excited when Jack was going to say something but suddenly he hear a loud noise.

He quickly looked at them. "Yukiko and Yumi go to the secret room" Jack says when he turned around and saw a group of shinobi staring at them.

Jack quick walked in front of them. "go right now…I'm going to be okay" Jack says when they quickly ran outside.

"what the hell you all want!" Jack screamed at them.

"we heard the you all related to Kurokage" the evil shinobi says while staring at him.

"do you have a problem we relative to Kurokage" Jack says angry.

"yes today is going to be the day I kill you all" the evil shinobi says when he moved his hand and the other shinobi quickly attack him.

Jack dodge the attack of the shinobi. "I'm not going to let you hurt my family!" Jack screamed as he continued to fight the group of evil shinobi.

 **Secret room**

Yukiko quickly call his parents. "we need you help! Some evil shinobi came to our house and tried to kill my husband" Yukiko says.

"thank you" Yukiko says.

"just in case if we get kill can you take care of my snow princess" Yukiko says when she end her call when she walked at her.

"Yumi I want you to be strong and hide here" Yukiko says.

"I don't want you to leave this place" Yukiko says.

"okay mom" Yumi replied when Yukiko quickly ran outside of the hideout and ran inside the house.

Yukiko quickly moved her hand and threw multiple pieces of ice when she ran beside him. "what are you doing here" Jack says.

"I'm going to help you and don't worry Yumi is going to be safe" Yukiko says as they quickly ran against the enemies and fight against them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Secret room**

Yumi was hiding under the table when she hear multiple loud noises outside of the secret room when she quickly ran outside. "mom! Dad!" Yumi screamed the she ran inside the house.

 **Yukiko and Jack residence**

Yumi was hiding in the corner when she saw his parents fighting against the evil shinobi when suddenly the wall get demolished and another group of evil shinobi appeared. "this is the end or you life" the leader of the evil shinobi says.

They quickly ran against them when he turned around and saw Yumi was hiding. "Yukiko go away from this house and go to the Headquarters" Jack says while fighting against the evil shinobi.

Yukiko quickly ran and carried her when Yumi saw two evil shinobi stabbing his father into his heart. "dad!" Yumi screamed while tears began to appear.

Yukiko quickly started to ran away. **"sorry Jack the I wasn't able to save you life"** Yukiko thought when suddenly multiple evil shinobi appeared around them.

"you think the you two are going to survive to bad the I'm going to kill you two" the evil shinobi says.

"mom let's run away!" Yumi says.

Yukiko was looking down. "Yumi….we both love you and we always proud of you so run away from here and don't look back" Yukiko says when she quickly threw multiple bombs smoke as Yumi run away in another direction.

The smoke was already gone Yukiko appeared next to them and stabbed him multiple times. "this is for killing my husband!" Yukiko screamed while stabbing him multiple times when she saw the other evil shinobi was running at her.

" **my snow princess…you better survive"** Yukiko thought the she quickly ran to the evil shinobi and started to fight them when she threw multiple kunai against them.

She moved her hand and created a ice sword she quickly ran at the and started to fight them. "I'm not going to let you kill my daughter!" Yukiko says the she quickly appeared one of the soldiers and cut they heads.

She turned around and saw the other running against her. "just kill the bitch!" the evil shinobi screamed.

" **is going to be interesting to kill the daughter of Yume and Kurokage"** the leader of the evil shinobi when he saw his underling was getting kill by Yukiko meanwhile Yumi was looking at her mother fighting against the evil shinobi.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Yukiko saw the evil shinobi was already death. **"finally I can give a hug to Y-"** when suddenly she felt a sword going into her heart.

"don't feel bad you daughter is going to be next" the leader evil shinobi says while slamming her into the floor.

Yumi quickly ran at her and quickly grabbed her hand. "mom! Please don't died!" Yumi screamed while crying.

"I love you my snow princess" Yukiko says when her heart stop moving.

The leader evil shinobi was looking at her. "easy target" The leader evil shinobi says while laughing when he quickly kick her in her stomach.

"don't worry you're going to died too" The leader evil shinobi says while laughing when suddenly he quickly turned around and saw multiple kunai going at him.

Yume quickly grabbed Yumi and looked at her. "Yumi I'm going to protect you" Yume says when Yumi quickly hide behind a tree.

She saw her daughter was murder. "you're going to pay for this!" Yume screamed.

She quickly grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yume screamed when the smoke disappear and she appeared in her younger form.

"what! You have the same technique as Sayuri" the leader evil shinobi says in shock.

"you mean my best friend and my rival" Yume says.

" **so she as strong as Sayuri…it don't mean nothing I'm still going to kill her"** the leader evil shinobi though when suddenly she appeared next to him and quickly cut his head.

She looked at him. "you don't deserve any mercy" Yume says when Yumi quickly ran at her.

"grandma!" Yumi says while crying.

"grandma…mom and dad…died" Yumi says while crying.

Yume give her a hug. "I'm sorry that I was late" Yume says.

"I'm promised the I'm going to protect you" Yume says.

She grabbed her cellphone and call her best friend. "Sayuri…can you call our allies….a group of evil shinobi kill my daughter and my son in law" Yume says while trying to hold her tears.

"I'm coming right now" Sayuri replied when Yumi end her call.

Yume walked beside her daughter and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry daughter the I was late to save you life" Yume says.

"I'm promised the I'm going to protect you daughter" Yume says.

She walked back and returned in her normal form when she hold the hand of Yumi. "let's go to my house" Yume says the she walked into her house.

 **One hour later**

 **Yume residence**

Yume saw the Yumi was sleeping when she sat down beside her when she hear somebody knocking the door when she quickly created a ice sword. "is me! Sayuri!" Sayuri screamed at her.

Yume opened the door and suddenly Sayuri give her a hug. "I'm sorry about you daughter and son in law" Sayuri says.

She looked at her. "you don't have to apologize…is my fault" Yume says.

"if I wasn't late they would be still alive" Yume says.

"I'm a failure as a mother" Yume says while crying when suddenly Sayuri slaps her face.

"Yume is not you fault right now is important for you to be strong and take care of you granddaughter" Sayuri says.

"you know the my daughter was excited about having a second child even Jack was already thinking of retired and making a business so he can spend more time with his family" Yume says while looking down.

"my daughter told me her dreams like watching her daughter getting married" Yume says.

"Yumi was excited to be a big sister too" Yume says the she started to cry when Sayuri give her a hug.

"I'm sorry but right now is more important Yumi" Sayuri says.

"yes I know" Yume says.

"I was thinking of going somewhere far away from here" Yume says.

"I don't want my enemies to find my location" Yume says.

"I'm going to help you find a safe place and don't worry my husband is paying all the funeral of you daughter and son in law" Sayuri says.

"thank you" Yume replied.

"you don't have to thank me and remember you're my best friend and my rival" Sayuri says as they sat down on the sofa.

 **Yukiko and Jack residence**

Hanzo saw the lifeless body of Yukiko when he sat down beside her. "I remember when you was just only a baby and Yume was excited of being a mother" Hanzo says.

"Yukiko…you mother is going to take care of you daughter" Hanzo says when he saw the other good shinobi carrying her lifeless body and put her in a bag.

He turned around and hear a noise. **"so Kurokage is here"** Hanzo thought.

"Hanzo we have all the evidence from the attack of Yukiko and Jack" the good shinobi says.

"thank you when you find out which organizations they belong can you tell me" Hanzo says when he nodded at him when they walked away.

Hanzo turned back. **"I'm sorry my old friend"** Hanzo says the he walked away.

Kurokage was hidden behind the tree when he quickly when inside the house and started to look for something when he find the picture of her daughter and her family. "why! They have to kill them!" Kurokage screamed while punching the wall multiple times.

"I'm sorry my daughter..that I was just a failure father and don't deserve the love of you and my granddaughter not even the love of my wife" Kurokage says when he turned around and saw Hanzo staring at him.

"Yumi is the only survivor from the attack" Hanzo says as Kurokage was in shock.

"right now Yume is taking care of her" Hanzo says.

He looks down. "good the she taking care of her" Kurokage says.

"are you going to comeback and help her" Hanzo ask him.

"Yume is a strong woman..she don't need me" Kurokage says when suddenly Hanzo appeared next to him and slammed his face into the wall.

"are you still going to run away!" Hanzo screamed at him.

"Yume needs you help" Hanzo says.

"but leave her alone when she was taking car of h-" Hanzo interrupts him and punch him into his face multiple times.

He quickly grabbed his face and slammed into his knee multiple times. "are you going to run away and leave Yume alone again!" Hanzo screamed at him.

"if you ran away you're just disrespecting the honor of you daughter" Hanzo says.

"you have two options the first option run away like a coward and disrespect you daughter" Hanzo says.

"or the second option help you wife and take care of you granddaughter" Hanzo says when Kurokage didn't say anything.

"the funeral of Yukiko and Jack is going to be next week" Hanzo says while giving the address of the cemetery.

"good bye old friend" Hanzo says the he left the house and walked away.

Kurokage put the piece of paper in his pocket. "good bye daughter" Kurokage says as he walked away from the house.

 **Five hour later**

 **Yume residence**

Yume laid down on the bed and saw the Yumi was sleeping. "mom..dad…please don't leave me alone" Yumi says while sleeping.

She quickly give her a hug. "Yumi…you're not alone anymore" Yume says while giving her a hug.

"I'm promise to take care of you" Yume says while making sure the Yumi was sleepy in peace.

 **Six hours later**

"mom! Dad!" Yumi screamed in fear when Yume quickly wake up and saw she was crying.

"grandma…I want my parents back" Yumi says while crying.

"I'm sorry but you parents went to a better place" Yumi says.

"I don't care I want my parents back" Yumi says when Yume quickly give her a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine….I'm promise" Yume says.

" **daughter…I miss you a lot but I have to be strong so I can take care of you daughter"** Yume says while making sure the Yumi calm down.

 **One week later**

 **Cemetery**

Yume and Yumi was looking to the tomb of Yukiko and Jack when Yumi put flowers on her parents tomb. "mom and dad I'm going to miss you a lot" Yumi says when she walked back and grabbed the hand of her grandma.

Yume turned around and saw him as she was in shock. "I'm s-" Yume quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "you finally come back!" Yume says while crying.

"Yumi come over here this is you grandfather" Yume says.

Yumi quickly hide behind of her grandma. "hi" Yumi says in a shy voice.

Kurokage looked at her. "hi" Kurokage says while shaking his hand.

" **she looks the same as Yume when she was young"** Kurokage thought.

He quickly grabbed her hand. "Yume I know I was a failure of a husband and a father too but I want to change and take care of our granddaughter" Kurokage says while holding her hand.

"yes you can help me take care of my little snow princess" Yume says with a smile on her face as they walked back home.

 **One hour**

 **Yume residence**

Yumi quickly walked inside the house. "yay! Grandpa is going to live with us" Yumi says excited.

Kurokage and Yume walked inside. "Yume we need to go some more safe" Kurokage says.

"yes I know the why one of my friend was looking for a place so a enemy can't find us" Yume says.

"you're friend…you mean Sayuri" Kurokage says.

"yes" Yume says.

"I didn't know you get along with her" Kurokage says.

"I remember the old times when you two was always fighting sometimes she wins and sometimes you win the fights" Kurokage says.

"yes but when you decide to hunt the evil shinobi I became closer with Sayuri and Hanzo" Yume says.

"Hanzo is lucky the he get married with Sayuri" Yume says.

"Sayuri and Hanzo already have a granddaughter" Yume says.

"her name is Asuka I think she one year younger than Yumi" Yume says.

"but she a beautiful girl the same as her mom and grandmother" Yume says

She hear somebody knocking the door when she opened the door and Sayuri enter to the house when she was surprised to see Kurokage the she walked beside him. "so you finally came back" Sayuri looked at her.

"I hear you're became allied with Kagura" Kurokage says.

"yes but I can't tell you why I join on her side" Sayuri says.

She looked at her. "Yume you feeling better today" Sayuri ask her.

"yes today it was the funeral of my Yukiko and Jack" Yume says.

"Yume I'm still looking for a safe place if you all want you all can stay in Kagura temple" Sayuri says.

"I don't know I don't want to bother her" Yume says.

Kurokage looked at them. "I have a place the we can go and other shinobi can't find us" Kurokage says.

"is not a cave is a proper house so Yumi can have a normal life" Kurokage says.

She was surprised. "then is fine let's go to you house" Yume says.

Sayuri looked at them. "Kurokage you better take care of Yume and her granddaughter" Sayuri says.

"Yume I want Yumi to meet Asuka maybe they can became friends" Sayuri says.

"yes I think is a good thing the Yumi meets new people so she can start with a new friendship" Yume says.

"good luck with the new house" Sayuri says.

"goodbye" Sayuri says.

"goodbye" Yume and Kurokage says at the same time.

Kurokage looked at her. "I'm going to my house and fix it the last time I went to my house it was twenty years ago" Kurokage says.

"you think is going to be in good condition" Yume says.

"yes but I don't want to leave you two alone" Kurokage says.

"we're going to be okay just go to the house to make sure is okay to live over there" Yume says

"don't worry about us remember I'm as strong as Sayuri so if a evil shinobi tried to attack us I'm would be able to protect my granddaughter" Yume says when Kurokage nodded at her.

"I'm going to come back in two days" Kurokage says when Yume nodded at him.

"Good bye" Kurokage says.

"good bye" Yume says when she saw the Kurokage left the house when she walked into the room and saw the Yumi was hiding in the corner.

"Yumi what are you doing" Yume ask her.

"nothing…I just feel alone without my parents" Yumi replied.

She looked at her. "do you want a new friend" Yume says.

"a new friend?" Yumi says confused.

"her name is Asuka she is one year younger than you and is the granddaughter of my best friend" Yume says when Yumi nodded at her.

 **Two hours later**

 **Kurokage residence**

He walked inside the house and saw the it was dirty. "it looks like a good place but it only need to be clean" Kurokage says the he started to clean the house.

He turned around and walked into a room. "this is a perfect room for my granddaughter" Kurokage says when he didn't saw any animals living inside the house.

He walked outside of the house. "I think Yume would enjoy a garden here" Kurokage says the he walked inside the house and continued to clean the house.

 **Six hours later**

Yumi walked inside the room of Yume when she looked at her. "grandma…can I sleep with you tonight" Yumi says.

"I don't want to be alone" Yumi says while looking down.

"yes you can sleep with me" Yume replied when Yumi quickly laid down on her bed.

"you know when you mother was a little girl she always wanted to sleep with me" Yume says.

"yes my mom told me a little bit of her past" Yumi replied.

"good when I was taking care of you mom Hanzo and Sayuri always help me when I need some kind of emergency" Yume says.

"grandma can you tell me why grandpa leave you alone when my mom was born" Yumi ask with curiosity.

"you grandfather is a complicated person in the past when he was a little boy he witnessed his parents getting kill by the evil shinobi that why he hate them a lot" Yume says.

"so the same way as me" Yumi replied.

"yes but you're not going to be alone you have you grandparents taking care of you" Yume says while patting her head when Yumi quickly give her a hug.

"I love you grandma" Yumi says.

"I love you too my snow princess" Yume replied when Yumi closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

" **Yukiko I'm promise the you daughter is not going to have the same path as you father"** Yume though as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when Kurokage was still cleaning the house. "good the house is almost clean" Kurokage says.

"I think I'm going to comeback today in the afternoon" Kurokage says as he tried his best to clean the house.

 **One hour later**

 **Yume residence**

Yume and Yumi was eating breakfast. " Yumi today we're going to visit the daughter of Sayuri so you can meet Asuka and became friends with her" Yume says

"I don't know if I want a new friend" Yumi replied.

"Asuka have the same dream as you" Yume says.

"she want to be shinobi too" Yume says.

"okay I'm going to tried to be friend with Asuka" Yumi says as she continued to eat her food when she finish eating.

"Yumi can you change you clothes so we can go right now" Yume says when she nodded at her and walked into her room.

Yume was drinking her tea when she hear a loud noise when she quickly grabbed the scroll. "shinobi" Yume says as she transformed into her younger self.

She quickly created a ice sword. **"I know those bastards was going to attack us again"** Yume thought she quickly ran into the living room and stab multiple evil shinobi into their hearts.

The other evil shinobi was in shock they quickly threw multiple gas bombs when she saw they was wearing a weird mask when she quickly moved her hand and quickly cover the door in ice.

" **I'm not going to let him hurt my granddaughter"** Yume thought.

"you lost this fight" the evil shinobi says.

"this smoke is something new the we created" the evil shinobi says.

"this smoke cause the person to loss energy and become weaker" the evil shinobi says.

"this is the perfect moment to kill you" the evil shinobi says.

Yume looked around. "you all going to have a hard time killing me" Yume says as she quickly moved her hand and created multiple ice sword.

She ran at them and stab them into their heart when suddenly she received a cut into her stomach when she turned around and threw the ice sword into his neck. "it don't matter how much you kill one of my underlings I'm going to send you send you even more" the evil shinobi says when he snaps his finger and all the underlings ran against her.

She was fighting slower than before when suddenly she felt multiple stab on her back when the evil shinobi quickly slam her into the ground and looked at her. "good bye" the evil shinobi says while stabbing into her heart.

"find the stupid brat!" the evil shinobi screamed.

Yume saw the they was trying to destroy the ice wall when she moved her hand. "I'm not going to let you hurt my granddaughter" Yume says the she moved her hand and multiple ice sword appeared.

She quickly threw it at them when her hand fell down in the floor and the evil shinobi felt the ice sword into his heart as he looked around and saw all the underwear was already death. "dammm y-" the evil shinobi died.

Yumi walked outside of her room and saw the ice wall when she quickly started to punch the ice wall multiple times. "grandma!" Yumi screamed.

 **Six hours later**

Yumi saw the ice wall started to melt down when she quickly push it into the ground when suddenly she saw multiple evil shinobi was already death when she quickly ran at her grandmother. "grandma!" Yumi screamed when she felt the her heart stop moving.

She quickly give her a hug. "grandma!" Yumi says while crying.

"grandma please wake up!" Yumi screamed at her when she saw she wasn't moving.

"I hate evil shinobi!" Yumi screamed the she laid down beside her.

"grandma…I'm not going to leave you alone" Yumi says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Five hours later**

 **Yume residence**

Yumi hear somebody when she quickly grabbed something when she saw her grandfather when she quickly ran at him. "grandma is death!" Yumi screamed when Kurokage quickly ran into the living room and saw her lifeless body.

"Yume" Kurokage says in shock when he turned around and looked at her.

"Yumi here my cellphone and call Sayuri…tell him what happen" Kurokage says when he tore a piece of his shirt and removed the blood from her face.

"Sayuri…my grandmother is death" Yumi says when she died hear any the she end her call.

She sat down on the sofa and looked at them. "I hate evil shinobi…they took my family away from me" Yumi says the she started to cry.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Sayuri quickly ran inside the house when she saw multiple evil shinobi death when she walked beside him. "Kurokage what are you going to do with Yumi" Sayuri ask him.

"if you want I can ask my daughter to take care of her" Sayuri says.

"no…right now she need her family that why I'm going to take care of her" Kurokage says.

Sayuri looked at her lifeless body. "I'm going to call make the preparation for the funeral of Yume" Sayuri says.

"thank you" Kurokage says.

He stood up and carried Yumi on his arm. "Sayuri….we're going to the new house and don't worry we're going to attend the funeral of Yume" Kurokage says the he left the house and traveled into his house.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

"Yumi this is you new house" Kurokage says when Yumi slowly started to walk into her new house.

"where is my room" Yumi ask him.

"is over there" Kurokage says when Yumi walked into her room when Kurokage walked into the garden.

He quickly punch into the ground. "Yume…you don't deserve to died like that" Kurokage says the he laid down and looked into the sky.

"Yume I'm going to tried my best to take care of Yumi" Kurokage says the he stood up and walked into her room when he saw she was sleeping on the bed.

"I'm…hate…evil shinobi" Yumi says while sleeping when he sat down beside her and pat her head.

"I'm promised the I'm going to protect you" Kurokage says.

 **One week later**

 **Cemetery**

Yumi put flowers in her grandmother tomb when Kurokage grabbed her hand. "let's go home" Kurokage says.

Yumi turned around. "Goodbye mom, dad and grandma" Yumi says when they walked back home.

 **Flashback end**

Asuka looked down. "I'm sorry about you family but Homura is not the same" Asuka says.

"you know the Hebijo Academy send some of they seniors to kill young students from you school" Yumi says.

"they even pay mercenary to kill future students from the good shinobi" Yumi says.

Asuka was going to say something but Yumi interrupts her. "Asuka leave right now I don't want to see you anymore" Yumi says.

Asuka looked at her. "good bye" Asuka says as she leave the room when she turned around and saw the Yozakura was staring at her when she fly away.

 **One hour later**

Gohan opened the door and saw the old man. "Kurokage what are you doing here" Gohan ask him.

"Gohan I want to ask you a favor" Kurokage ask him when Gohan nodded at him as he walked inside the house.

Kurokage sat down on the sofa. "Gohan I want you to train my granddaughter and her friends" Kurokage says.

Gohan was surprised. "I don't knows" Gohan says.

"I know the Yumi hates Asuka and Homura" Gohan says.

He quickly bow down at him. "please you're the only one who can help her" Kurokage says.

"I don't want my granddaughter to follow the same path as me" Kurokage says.

"when I was young I started to hunt down evil shinobi that why I don't want my granddaughter or her friends to follow my ideology" Kurokage says.

"but why me" Gohan ask him.

"I know that you was able to change Piccolo that why you're the only option to change my granddaughter and her friends" Kurokage says.

Asuka walked at them. "Gohan you should train Yumi and her friends" Asuka says as Gohan was surprised.

"Gohan just do it for me" Asuka says.

"you can train Yumi and her friends in the morning and then in the afternoon you can train us" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at them. "I'm going to train Yumi and her friends" Gohan says.

He quickly stood up and looked at him. "thank you" Kurokage says when he walked at her.

"thank you Asuka and say hi to you grandparents" Kurokage says the he left the house and walked back into his house.

Gohan looked at her. "are you sure" Gohan ask her.

"yes and can you visit her tonight so you can tell her that you're going to train her and her friends" Asuka says.

"yes I'm going to tell her" Gohan says when Asuka walked beside him and give him a kiss on his lips as they continue to kiss each other.

 **Three hours later**

 **Kurokage residence**

He walked beside her. "Yumi I want you to rest because tomorrow you and the other are going to wake up early tomorrow" Kurokage says.

Yumi was confused when she was going to say something but he interrupts him. "I was able to convince Gohan to train you all so be ready tomorrow morning" Kurokage says when he walked inside the house.

Yumi was in shock. "Gohan is going to train us" Yumi says surprised as she walked into her room and laid down on her bed.

"Gohan is going to train us" Yumi says surprised when she grabbed the photo of her family.

"if Gohan train me I would be able to eliminate all evil" Yumi says while looking the last picture of her parents and her grandma when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Five hours later**

Yumi hear somebody knocking the door when she quickly created the ice sword when she opened and saw him. "Gohan" Yumi says surprised.

"hi Yumi" Gohan says.

"I want to make some conditions" Gohan says.

"I know you would want to fight against Asuka and Homura" Gohan says.

"I'm not against of you fighting against them" Gohan says.

"but if you tried to kill Asuka or Homura I'm not going to train you anymore" Gohan says.

"Is a deal I'm not going to tried to kill them" Yumi replied.

"good I'm going to leave and I'm going to come back tomorrow morning" Gohan says.

"good bye" Gohan says.

"good bye" Yumi replied when she saw he was already gone.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Miyabi dorm room**

Miyabi looked at them. "so you two want to be the new member of the elite team" Miyabi says.

"yes" Ryoubi replied.

Imu looked at them. "Miyabi they from Gessen Academy" Imu says.

Ryoubi looked at her. "I hear this school accept everyone" Ryoubi says.

"she right our school accept everyone even good shinobi" Miyabi replied.

Imu was going to say something but Ryoubi interrupts her. "shut up you stupid bitch!" Ryoubi screamed her.

"sis please treat me the same way" Ryouna says while shaking her shoulder.

"shut up you bitch!" Ryoubi screamed at her.

"yes! Please continue to insult me!" Ryouna says excited.

"shut up you whore! I'm going to spank you ass!" Ryoubi screamed at her.

"yay!" Ryouna screamed with excitement.

Imu looked at them. "Miyabi…they weird" Imu says.

"I don't care about they personality I only care about power" Miyabi replied.

"I need to find one more member and a teacher who is willing to teach us how to use ki" Miyabi says when Imu was looking at Ryoubi spanking Ryouna multiple times.

" **Homura when I get enough experience using ki I'm going to challenge you and defeat you"** Miyabi thought as she sat down and started to think of her last member of her team.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 21 : Miyabi**

 **Reviews**

 **Nub - Will Vegeta train yumi or miyabi**

 **Answer - yes most likely he would train Miyabi but it has to be after the majin buu arc**

 **I was already thinking of Vegeta training with Miyabi and Homura**

 **Goku training with Asuka and Yumi but is going to be after the majin buu saga.**

 **Nub -Another thing will piccolo train Trunks and Goten for them to mske Gotenks**

 **Answer- yes**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -question, is Ryoki going to have a one day pass like Goku to come to earth with him and meet with her sisters during the tournament, after the issue with the Hebijo team has been settled.**

 **Answer- yes**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 : Miyabi**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Ryouna and Ryobi dorm room**

They walked into the room. "so this is going to be our room" Ryouna says.

"yes sis but what is you plan" Ryouna ask her.

"right now we need to focus on gaining the trust of Miyabi and the other teammates" Ryoubi replied.

"I want to kill her when she felt the all her goals is accomplish" Ryoubi says.

"what about Imu" Ryouna says.

"don't worry about the stupid bitch" Ryoubi replied.

"most likely is going to bother us with her bitchy personality" Ryoubi complained.

Ryouna quickly jumped into her bed. "sis spank me!" Ryouna says excited.

"shut up bitch and go to sleep" Ryoubi screamed throwing the pillow at her.

She laid down on her bed. "I'm going to have my revenge against Miyabi" Ryoubi says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Miyabi dorm room**

She was walking around her room. "Miyabi what are you thinking" Imu ask her.

"we need to find the last member so our elite team would be already complete" Miyabi says

"somebody that have a lot of potential" Miyabi says.

Imu looked at her. "I have the perfect person but she don't like to leave her room and is to shy to talk with other people" Imu says.

"who is this person" Miyabi ask her.

"is my younger sister" Imu replied.

She looked at her. "can you bring her here" Miyabi ask her.

"she against of going outside of her room so I'm going to need you help" Imu says.

"I'm going to come too" Miyabi replied.

"Miyabi are you sure the you wanted to continue you training or you want to rest a little bit more" Imu ask her.

"I'm okay" Miyabi replied.

"Imu I was in coma for five years I think I have enough rest" Miyabi replied.

"right now I'm more worry the other school is making fun of us after Homura and her teammates fail to protect our school" Miyabi says.

"after we have all our members we need to get a teacher who is willing to teach us how to used ki" Miyabi says

"do you have a idea who can teach us how to used ki" Imu ask her.

"no" Miyabi replied.

She saw it was already late. "Miyabi can I stay a little bit more" Imu ask her.

"is fine but you're going to sleep in you room" Miyabi says.

"okay Miyabi" Imu replied.

She looked at her. "Imu…thank you for taking care of me when I was in coma" Miyabi says.

Imu smiled at her. "it was for nothing and I would do the same thing if the happen again" Imu says.

"don't worry is not going to happen again" Miyabi says.

"I remember if it was yesterday" Miyabi says.

"when they assign us to a mission to go and attack another school" Miyabi says.

"yes I remember" Imu replied.

 **Flashback**

 **Miyabi – 16**

 **Imu – 16**

 **Hebijo Academy (year 768)**

Imu walked outside and saw the Miyabi was training herself when she walked beside her. "Miyabi it looks the our principal want to talk with us" Imu says.

Miyabi turned around and looked at her. "the strange " Miyabi ask her.

"yes is strange but we need to go right now you already know the principal hates waiting" Imu replied.

"I want to used my free time to continue my training so I would be strong enough to kill the Yoma" Miyabi says.

"yes but we have to go right now " Imu replied.

"fine" Miyabi replied when Imu nodded at her and walked into the office.

 **Office**

They walked into the office and saw him. "hello Miyabi and Imu" Dōgen says.

"hello sir" Miyabi and Imu replied

"you two already hear rumors about the seniors going to a mission" Dōgen says.

"yes everybody is talking about it" Miyabi replied.

"the mission of the senior is to eliminate the new freshman of Gessen Academy" Dōgen says.

"the good shinobi is getting the advantage by having more shinobi that why is our job to eliminate the easy target" Dōgen says.

"because you two are the top shinobi from the freshman I'm going to allow you two to participate in the mission" Dōgen says.

She looked at her. "are we going to get a good reward" Miyabi says.

"if the leader of the elite team see the you have talent the next year I'm going to make you the new leader of the elite team and you friend can participate too" Dōgen says.

"yes we're going to participate in the mission " Miyabi says.

"the mission is going to be next week so be ready and one thing we're not responsible if you two get kill in the mission" Dōgen says.

"don't worry we're going to survive" Miyabi replied.

"good now you two can leave" Dōgen says when they nodded at him and walked away from the office.

 **One hour later**

 **Miyabi dorm room**

They walked inside the room when she looks at her. "Miyabi are sure the we ready from this mission" Imu ask her.

Miyabi sat down on her bed. "yes we're ready to go on this mission" Miyabi replied.

"you already know why I accept this mission" Miyabi says.1

"yes I already know you goal" Imu replied.

"my goal is to receive the title of Kagura so I would be allowed to fight against Yoma" Miyabi says.

"normally the freshman would never known about the Yoma or even the highest title of the shinobi the Kagura class" Miyabi says.

"but unfortunately we was attacked by a Yoma when we was little girls" Imu says.

"yes and my mother have to sacrifice her life so I didn't get kill by the Yoma" Miyabi says angry.

"you father was able to kill the Yoma at the last minute" Imu says.

"that why my only desire is to get stronger so I would be able to exterminate them" Miyabi says.

"Imu I want you to stay beside when we in the mission….I don't want to lose my best friend" Miyabi says.

"don't worry I'm not going to died" Imu replied.

Miyabi grabbed her arm. "let's go to the forest and have a sparring match" Miyabi says.

"but we already train enough today" Imu says.

"is fine we need to train even more so we be ready for the mission" Miyabi replied when she drag her outside and started to train with each other.

 **One week later**

 **The outskirts of Gessen Academy**

Miyabi and Imu slowly walked behind the tree when they saw a group of freshmen from the Gessen Academy when they quickly ran at them when suddenly a shinobi appeared in front of them. "what are you all doing here" Ryoki says while looking at them.

Miyabi turned around and saw the seniors walking beside her. "we're here to eliminate you Freshmen" the senior Hebijo says.

Ryoki turned around and snaps her finger when suddenly a group of seniors from the Gessen Academy appeared behind her. "my name is Ryoki and I'm the leader of the elite team" Ryoki says.

"I'm going to give you all change to walk away in peace" Ryoki says.

"is not going to happen" the senior Hebijo shinobi says.

Ryoki looked one of her members. "make sure to protect the freshman and tell the teacher we're under attack by a group of evil shinobi" Ryoki says.

She quickly ran away when a the senior Hebijo shinobi quickly threw a kunai when suddenly Ryoki quickly grabbed her shotgun and shoot it to the kunai. "you're not going to hurt my teammates or my underclassmen" Ryoki says angry.

The senior Hebijo shinobi looked at them. "attack them!" the leader senior shinobi screamed.

Miyabi looked at her. **"I'm going to test my skill against her"** Miyabi thought as she quickly grabbed her sword and ran against her.

Ryoki was surprised and quickly used her shotgun to block the sword. "you really want to fight me" Ryoki says while pushing the shotgun against her.

"yes what is the best way to test my skill than fighting against the leader of the elite team" Miyabi says while pushing her sword against her.

Ryoki quickly kick her into her stomach and shoot her multiple times when Miyabi quickly used her sword and deflected the bullets in different directions. "you're good at using the sword" Ryoki says while shooting her multiple times.

Miyabi continued using her sword to deflect the bullets in another direction when she swiftly ran against her and slash her when she was surprised the Ryoki was able to dodge it. "no wonder you're the leader of the elite team" Miyabi says while trying to slash her.

Imu saw the Miyabi was fighting against the leader of the elite team when she quickly ran at her. "Miyabi! I'm going to help you!" Imu screamed at her.

Ryoki quickly shoot her multiple times when Miyabi quickly deflected into different directions. "I don't need any help" Miyabi says angry.

"but I want to help you" Imu says while looking at her.

"I don't need you help…you're bothering me" Miyabi says when she quickly ran at her and continued to fight her.

Imu looked down. **"I wish I have the same power as my younger sister"** Imu thought.

She turned around and saw the everybody was fighting against each other when suddenly she heard a loud noise when they stop fighting and saw multiple Yoma running at them.

Ryoki grabbed her hand and slam her into the floor. "is not the right time to fight against each other" Ryoubi says.

"right now we have a common enemy" Ryoki says when Miyabi quickly stood up and saw a group of Yoma running against them.

Ryoki looked at her. "so is not you first time seeing a Yoma" Ryoki says.

"is my second time watching those bastards" Miyabi says angry the she quickly grabbed her sword and ran at them when Ryoki grabbed from her hair and threw her into the ground.

"are you stupid!" Ryoki screamed at her.

"if you let you anger control you actions you're only going to get kill!" Ryoki scream at her.

"I cant believe the I'm giving a lecture to one of my enemies" Ryoki says while looking at her.

She stood up and looked at her. "don't you dare to interfere in my battle" Miyabi says angry.

"I'm going to show my principal the I deserve the title of the Kagura" Miyabi says angry the she quickly ran at them.

Ryoki looked at her. "what a immature little girl" Ryoki thought.

She turned around and looked at them. "don't let the Yoma enter to our school" Ryoki says when she quickly ran and started to fight against the Yoma.

Imu turned around and saw all the shinobi was fighting against the Yoma. **"I need to find Miyabi"** Imu says.

She saw the Miyabi was fighting against the Yoma when she turned around and saw a Yoma killing one of her senior. **"I'm not going to let them kill my best friend"** Imu thought as she quickly ran at her.

Miyabi quickly grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Miyabi screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form

"I'm going to destroy you all" Miyabi screamed the she quickly ran and slashed into one of the Yoma when suddenly a Yoma quickly grabbed her and threw her into the tree.

Imu quickly grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Imu screamed the a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She quickly grabbed her Jingu Bang and slammed against the Yoma. "Miyabi are you okay" Imu ask her.

Miyabi stood up and saw blood going down from her arm. "I'm okay" Miyabi replied while ignoring her pain.

"no we need to run away from here" Imu says.

"we're not ready to fight them" Imu says.

"no! I'm not going to run away like a coward!" Miyabi screamed.

Imu saw the her teammates and the Gessen shinobi was getting kill. "you don't have any chance to defeat them" Imu screamed at her.

She looked at her. "I didn't have the time to master it but is my only choice" Miyabi says.

"Abyssal Mode!" Miyabi screamed when suddenly Miyabi sprouts six wings that are black and white when her hair becomes black with a white streak at the front and her eyes become red.

Imu saw a strange symbol of her face when looked at her. "Imu go somewhere safe" Miyabi says the she quickly ran and grabbed her sword and started to slash the Yoma into little pieces.

" **yes I can to this!"** Miyabi thought.

Miyabi places her hand over her chest "Paradiso of the Abyss!" Miyabi screamed when suddenly sprouts six black wings and attack the Yoma multiple times.

She takes the Yoma to the sky and coats her seven-pronged blade with the black fire from her left arm and slammed against the Yoma.

She quickly threw the Yoma into the ground then she then begins to wave her sword while in the air, attacking the ground below her with an storm of infinite projectiles from her.

She saw the Yoma slowly moving when she quickly crash down into the ground and crashed her fist against the Yoma killing it without any problems.

She stood up and suddenly she returned on her regular form. "dammit…I'm not in my shinobi form" Miyabi complained.

Ryoki continue to fight when she saw her teammates didn't have any chance to survive. "get out of here!" Ryoki screamed.

"no! We're not going to leave you alone!" Gessen shinobi says.

"shut up! Listen to me!" Ryoki screamed at her.

"I want you all to survive so please listen to me" Ryoki says.

"you're going to sacrifice you life" Gessen shinobi says in shock.

"yes" Ryoki replied when her teammates run away.

"I'm sorry my little sisters…but this is my only option" Ryoki says as she quickly ran at them and shoot them multiple times when she saw the she was already killing four Yoma.

She turned around and started to shoot again when suddenly the Yoma destroyed her shotgun into little pieces. "dammit!" Ryoki screamed when she quickly threw multiple kunai against the Yoma.

She looks behind and saw a Yoma staring at her when the Yoma grabbed her neck and snap it into little pieces when she fell down in the ground as her teammates was in shock. "Ryoki!" Gessen shinobis screamed in horror.

They quickly ran at them and started to fight then when they turned around and saw another group of Yoma running at them when they quickly attack them and kill them without any mercy.

Imu was in shock. "we're going to die too" Imu says.

Miyabi stood up. "no…we're not going to died" Miyabi says.

"Imu I want you to ran away" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to used a forbidden technique" Miyabi says

Imu quickly ran at her when suddenly Miyabi grabbed her face and threw her into the tree. "sorry Imu…is the only option" Miyabi says.

"Blood Riot!" Miyabi screamed when suddenly a dark aura appeared around her when she quickly ran at them attack them multiple times when Imu saw the she was killing the Yoma without any problems.

Imu was surprised the Miyabi was killing all the Yoma when suddenly the Yoma started to ran away from her but she quickly appeared next to them and stab them multiple times as they fell down in the ground and disappeared.

Imu saw the Yoma was already gone. "Miyabi" Imu says when Miyabi didn't say anything back.

She looked around and saw they're was the only survivors. "Miyabi let's go home" Imu says while touching her shoulder when suddenly Miyabi quickly punch her into her stomach.

Imu was in shock the she quickly moved and saw the Miyabi was trying to kill her when she quickly jumped at her and grabbed her hand. "Miyabi! Please control you power!" Imu screamed while tears began to appear on her face.

"you told me that you wanted to be Kagura so you can avenge you mother and kill all the Yoma!" Imu screamed at her when the dark aura started to disappear.

Miyabi looked at her. "wh-" Miyabi fell down unconscious.

"Miyabi!" Imu screamed.

 **One week later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Nurse**

Imu sat down beside her and saw she was still unconscious when Suzune walked at her. "Miyabi is in coma and we d-" Imu interrupts her and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Suzune can you tell me the true if Miyabi would be able to her condition" Imu says

"the forbidden technique cause her a lot of damage in her body the she have a low chance the she would be able to wake up from her coma" Suzune says.

"so she still have a change from her to wake up from her coma" Imu says.

"yes but is very low" Suzune says.

"I'm going to dedicated my time taking care of her" Imu says.

"are you sure what about you school" Suzune ask her.

"my best friend is more important" Imu replied.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to talk with the father of Miyabi so he would allow you to take care of her" Suzune says.

"thank you" Imu says when she nodded at her when she left the room.

She grabbed her hand. "I'm going to take care of her and make sure when she wake up from her coma I'm going to be there" Imu says while holding her hand.

 **Flashback end**

She looked at her. "I'm grateful that you was taking care of me when I was in my coma but right now we need to be ready so we be able to challenge Homura and her teammates" Miyabi says.

"yes I know that why we need to pick up my younger sister" Imu says.

"if you say the you younger sister have a lot of power then she would be a great addition from our group" Miyabi says.

"Imu let's train a little bit more" Miyabi says when Imu nodded at her when they walked outside and started to train with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Murasaki residence**

She laid down on her bed and grabbed her book. "Rapunzel the Shinobi" Murasaki says the she started to read her book.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She turned around and saw five messages of her older sister when she turned off the computer. "I want to read more" Murasaki says

The she grabbed her book and started to read again . "I want to meet the author of this book" Murasaki says as she continued to read the book.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Murasaki residence**

In the morning when Miyabi and Imu walked inside the house. "Miyabi can you wait here I'm going to bring my younger sister" Imu says.

She walked inside the room and saw she was reading a book when Murasaki was surrounded to see her older sister. "sis..what are you doing here" Murasaki ask her.

"hi sister" Imu says.

"the reason I'm here I want you to join the team of Miyabi" Imu says.

"I don't want to join the group" Murasaki says.

"I want to stay in my house reading books and playing video games" Murasaki says.

Imu quickly grabbed her legs. "you're going to join our team" Imu says while trying to drag away from the bed.

"stop acting like a spoiled brat" Imu says angry.

"leave me alone" Murasaki says.

"we need you power" Imu says.

She looked at her. "do you really need me sis" Murata says surprised.

"yes I need you" Imu replied.

She looks down. "okay I'm going to help you" Murasaki says when they walked outside and saw the Miyabi was waiting for her.

Miyabi looked at her. "Murasaki do you want to join the team" Miyabi ask her.

"yes I'm going to join you team" Murasaki replied.

"good now let's go and meet the other two members" Miyabi says when they walked into the helicopter and travel back to Hebijo Academy.

 **One hour later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Miyabi dorm room**

Ryouna and Ryobi walked into the room and saw a new member when they walked beside her. "hi my name is Ryobi" Ryobi says.

"hi my name is Ryouna but you can call me bitch or other dirty names" Ryouna says.

Murasaki quickly hide behind Imu. "sis…she a strange woman" Murasaki says.

Ryobi looked at her. "stop acting like a stupid bitch" Ryobi says angry.

"yes call me a bitch again" Ryouna says excited.

Murasaki walked at them when she get closer and she smell them. "you two smell weird" Murasaki says while looking at them.

"what the hell are you doing" Ryobi says when she saw the Murasaki was smelling at them.

"sorry but I know more of the person when I smell them" Murasaki says while walking away from her.

" **what a strange girl…I need to be careful around her"** Ryobi though.

She looked at her. "Miyabi why did you call us here" Ryobi ask her.

She sat down on her bed. "the reason is here is because we already have a mission" Miyabi says.

"the mission is to defeat Homura and her team and we already know their location" Miyabi says.

"they staying in Capsule Corporation" Miyabi says.

"we would be able to defeat them without any problems" Ryobi says with confidence.

"we only need to burn down Capsule Corporation so we can forced to leave they hideout then we attack them and destroy them" Ryobi says.

Miyabi looked at her. "the plan is not going to work" Miyabi says.

"Homura can easily defeat us" Miyabi says.

Ryobi was going to say something else but Miyabi interrupts her. "I'm going to show you the fight of Homura and Asuka" Miyabi says.

"Asuka is the leader of the Hanzo Academy and she is the granddaughter of Hanzo" Miyabi says when she grabbed her control and put on the fight of Homura and Asuka.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Ryobi was in shock. "how do you expect us do defeat them" Ryobi says.

Miyabi stood up and looked at her. "we need to find a teacher who would be able to teach us how to use ki" Miyabi says.

"is the only way to have a chance to defeat Homura and her team" Miyabi says.

"then after that we're going to challenge Asuka and her team too" Miyabi says.

"Asuka and her team humiliated and destroyed the pride of our school" Miyabi says

"who is going to teach us how to used ki" Ryobi ask her.

"don't worry about that" Miyabi says.

"I already have a plan to find a teacher who can teach us ki and martial arts" Miyabi says.

"just for now I want you all to train together so you all be able to work as a team" Miyabi says when they nodded at her and walked outside as they started to train each other meanwhile Miyabi started to watch the fight of Homura and Asuka.

" **after learning how to used ki I'm going to challenger you two so I can test my power"** Miyabi thought as she continued to observe the battle.

 **Two hours later**

 **Suzune office**

She walked inside the office and saw the Suzune was drinking coffee. "do you need something" Suzune ask her.

"I hear the somebody is teaching you how to use ki" Miyabi says.

"yes the one who is teaching me is Piccolo" Suzune says.

"right now he is teaching us how to fly" Suzune says.

"Piccolo…I hear the name before" Miyabi says.

"yes you heard his name because a lot of shinobi was trying to fight him but they always lost against him" Suzune says.

"then he become a good person and the shinobi decided to stop fighting against him" Suzune says.

"do you know a powerful teacher who can teach us how to use ki" Miyabi ask her.

"I know two people" Suzune replied.

"is Gohan or Trunks" Suzune says.

"they good but no" Miyabi replied.

"Trunks is training with Homura and her team" Miyabi says.

"Gohan is training with Asuka and her team" Miyabi says.

"even if I ask Trunks most likely he would say no" Miyabi says.

"do you know other people the have the same strength as them" Miyabi ask her.

"yes and no" Suzune replied.

"Piccolo taught me how to sense the power of other people so I sense two other powerful person living the other side of the planet" Suzune says.

Miyabi sat down and looked at her. "can you show me the way of these two strangers" Miyabi ask her.

She looked at her. "yes and what are you going to do when you meet them" Suzune ask her.

"I'm going to ask them to train us" Miyabi replied.

Suzune looked at her. "then lets go" Suzune says when they walked outs and enter into the helicopter when she saw the her teammates was already training together.

"what are you nervous" Suzune ask her.

"no" Miyabi replied as Suzune turns on the helicopter when she started to fly and travel in another direction.

 **Six hours later**

 **Unknown location**

Suzune looked at her. "I sense two powerful energy inside the cave" Suzune says

Miyabi looked at her. "I'm going to go right now and talk to them" Miyabi says as she walked inside the cave.

 **Cave**

She walked inside the cave and saw them eating when he quickly stood up and looked at her. "who are you?" Tullece says while looking at her.

She looked at him. "my name is Miyabi" Miyabi says.

"I want you to teach us martial arts and how to used ki" Miyabi says.

"I'm not going to gain anything if I train you all" Tullece says.

"you're wrong if you train us you and you brother would be allowed to stay in Hebijo Academy" Miyabi says.

"You all be allowed to go to our cafeteria and eat our food without paying" Miyabi says.

"so what do you think" Miyabi says.

"is a good deal" Miyabi says.

He walked at her and looked at her. "I accept you deal" Tullece says while shaking her hands.

Broly Jr walked beside him and looked at him. "so you're going to train her" Broly jr says.

"yes" Tullece replied.

"I'm going to spend most of my training by myself when you finish training with them come with me so we can train together" Broly jr says.

Miyabi looked at them. "m-" Tullece interrupts her. "my name is Tullece" Tullece says.

"hi my name is Broly" Broly jr says.

"then let's go I want you to meet my teammates" Miyabi says when they walked outside when Suzune saw Miyabi and the other two strangers.

"Suzune this is Tullece and his younger brother Broly" Miyabi says.

"so who is going to be that one responsible of teaching you martial arts and how to used ki" Suzune ask her.

"Tullece is going to train us" Miyabi says.

"good now you have a teacher who would be able to train you all" Suzune says as they're walked into the helicopter and travel to Hebijo Academy.

 **Five hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

They walked at them. "Come over here" Miyabi says when they quickly walked at her.

"his name is Tullece and he is going to teach us martial arts and how to used ki" Miyabi says.

"hi my name is Imu" Imu says.

"h…hi my name is Murasaki" Murasaki says while hidden behind her older sister.

Ryobi looked at him. "hello my name is Ryobi" Ryobi says

"hi! My name is Ryouna!" Ryouna says as she quickly ran at him.

"Tullece spank me and call me dirty names" Ryouna says as Tullece was in shock and walked away from her.

"don't be afraid of me" Ryouna says with a pervert smile on her face.

"come on! Spank me! Call me a bitch!" Ryouna says excited.

Ryobi quickly grabbed her hair. "stop acting like a pervert" Ryobi says angry.

"no! I want to get spank" Ryouna says excited when Ryobi quickly spank her multiple times.

Tullece walked beside her. "Miyabi…you two teammates are a little bit weird" Tullece says.

"is fine I don't care about their personality" Miyabi says.

"I only care about they power" Miyabi says.

"then let's start our training tomorrow" Tullece says.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 23 – New Students and New Problems**

 **Teacher – Students**

 **Gohan – Asuka team and Yumi team**

 **Future Trunks- Homura team**

 **Tullece- Miyabi team**

 **Piccolo- Suzune, Daidōji, Kagura, Naraku, Hanabi, Renka and Kafuru**

 **Goku – Ryoki**

 **Goten and Trunks- Nozomi**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - question, both Homura and Yumi have had a flashback moment, and Miyabi will defiantly have one in the coming chapter, are you also planning on giving Asuka a flashback moment as well, some thing like her parents didn't want her to become a shinobi and live a normal life so she doesn't go through the same thing as Yumi but she wanted to become one and show her struggles to get their approval, something similar to Gohan having to deal with Chichi not wanting him to become a marshal artist and to study instead, that could give them both something to relate to.**

 **Answer- yes Asuka and other characters are going to have a flashback.**

 **Neptunia56**

 **Nice chapter! Think of nice fusion names? And will the two teachers bond with Piccolo?**

 **Answer- here some examples of fusion names.**

 **Yumi + Asuka = Asumi, Homura + Miyabi = Miyaba, Homura + Asuka =Asumura , Yumi + Miyabi = Yumibi, Yumi + Homura = Yumura, Asuka + Miyabi + Asuka = Miysuka**

 **Yes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – New Students and New Problems**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan walked inside the house when Yumi quickly walked at him. "good morning" Yumi says.

"good morning" Gohan replied.

Yumi looked at him. "what are you going to teach us" Yumi says.

"the first thing is how to used Ki" Gohan says.

"can you tell you friends to go outside so I can start teaching them how to used ki" Gohan says when Yumi nodded at him.

He walked outside and sat down on the garden when Yumi walked at him. "they coming" Yumi says

They sat down and looked at him. "the first step to used Ki is by focusing you energy on you body" Gohan says.

"when you felt the ki you need to push the energy into the center of you body then you're going to push it out from you body" Gohan says when he created a energy ball.

Yumi was getting closer when she saw the energy ball. "so this is ki" Yumi says.

"yes for now focus on releasing you ki" Gohan says.

Yumi looked at him. "okay Gohan" Yumi says as she sat down and started to focus on her energy.

Gohan stood up and started to watch them when he saw she was having a hard time. "Shiki focus on you energy and then try to moved on the center of you body" Gohan says

She looked at him. "okay Gohan" Shiki says as she tried to focus on her power.

"good now tried to moved you energy into the center of you body" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

She walked at her. "Yozakura tried to relax" Gohan says.

"tried to relax so you be able to move you energy" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

Yumi looked at him. "this is hard" Yumi says.

"is going to take sometime for you to learn how to control you own ki" Gohan says.

"Gohan…how long it took Asuka to learn how to used ki" Yumi ask him.

Gohan looked at her. "it took her one week" Gohan says.

She nodded at her and started to focus on her energy when Gohan sat down and started to observe them. "Gohan after learning how to used ki what are you going to teach us next" Yozakura ask him.

"the next step is flying" Gohan says.

Minori quickly stood up. "what! Flying!" Minori screamed with excitement.

"yes" Gohan says as he started to fly.

Minori quickly started to jump. "yes I want to learn how to fly" Minori says with excitement.

Gohan smiled at her. "yes you would be able to fly but right now focus on learning how to control you ki" Gohan says.

"okay sir" Minori replied.

"Minori just call me Gohan…I'm only sixteenth years old" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Minori says the she quickly sat down and started to focus on her energy.

" **she have the same personality as Hibari…I think they're going to get along"** Gohan thought as he continue to observe them.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece and Broly jr walked outside when Broly jr looked at him. "brother I'm going to train when you finish teaching you new students go with me so we can train together" Broly jr says.

"most likely I'm going to train with you during the afternoon" Tullece replied when Broly jr nodded at him and flew away.

Tullece sat down when he turned around and saw the Miyabi walked at him. "good morning Tullece" Miyabi says.

"good morning" Tullece replied.

"Tullece what are you going to teach us first" Miyabi ask him.

"I'm going to teach you how to used Ki" Tullece says as he moved his hand and a energy ball appeared on his hand.

Ryouna quickly jumped at him. "good morning!" Ryouna screamed with excitement.

"Tullece can you spank me" Ryouna says excited when Tullece quickly walked beside Miyabi.

Ryobi quickly ran at her and grabbed her hand. "stop acting like a pervert!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"yes call me dirty names!" Ryouna screamed with excitement.

"shut up bitch!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"woof!woof!" Ryouna says as she started to act like a dog.

Ryobi quickly spank her but multiple times. "stop acting like a bitch!" Ryobi says while spanking her multiple times.

Imu and Murasaki walked at them. "can you two stop acting like a perverts" Imu says angry.

"shut up you stupid bitch" Ryobi screamed at her.

She quickly walked at her. "how dare you to disrespect me!" Imu screamed at her.

She looked at her. "shut up! I don't have to respect you!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"I'm older than you!" Imu screamed at her.

"so what I only see a twenty one years old woman wearing a high school uniform!" Ryobi screamed at her.

Imu quickly tried to slap her but Tullece stop her. "stop fighting!" Tullece screamed at them.

"I'm not going to train you all if you act like this!" Tullece says.

Miyabi quickly walked at them. "don't make me punish you two" Miyabi says angry.

"no they deserve a punishment" Tullece says.

"one thousands push up and one thousand sit ups" Tullece says.

"what!" Ryobi and Imu screamed in shock.

"do it!" Miyabi screamed at them while pointing at them.

"after doing the push up and the sit ups you can train with us" Tullece says when Ryobi and Imu started to do push up.

They walked to the yard when Tullece sat down when they quickly sat down. "I'm going to teach you how to used ki" Tullece says.

"first focus on pushing you energy into the center of you body them push it out from the body" Tullece says when a energy ball appeared.

"amazing" Miyabi says surprised.

"now tried to focus moving you energy into the center of the body" Tullece says.

They started to focus on their energy when Tullece walked at her. "Murasaki tried to relax you muscles" Tullece says.

"okay Tullece" Murasaki says in a shy voice.

"remember after learning how to used Ki I'm going to teach you how to fly" Tullece says.

She was surprised. "flying " Murasaki says confused when Tullece started to fly.

"focus on you energy" Tullece says when he turned around and he saw the Ryobi and Imu was still doing push up.

He walked at them and looked at them. "I know you two don't like each other but is important the you two get along" Tullece says.

"is important for you two have a good relationship" Tullece says.

"but the next time you two fight or have any kind of argument you two are going to received the same punishment" Tullece says.

"fine we're not going to fight anymore" Ryobi says.

"do we have to continue our punishment" Imu says.

"yes" Tullece says.

" **shit"** Ryobi thought as they continued they push ups meanwhile Tullece started to observe them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma quickly walked at them. "son why you didn't tell me that you was dating with Homura" Bulma says.

"yes we started dating two days ago" Future Trunks says.

Bulma quickly walked beside her. "Homura when are you two are going to marry and have a child" Bulma says excited.

"what….we just started to date" Homura says excited.

"I know I'm just happy and I want to see a cute baby from you two" Bulma says.

Mini Trunks looked at her. "mom can you tell me how baby is made" Mini Trunks ask her.

Bulma quickly get embarrassed. "son…can you ask you father when he come back" Bulma says.

"Homura can you tell me how baby are made" mini Trunks ask her.

She quickly get embarrassed. "I don't know…I think Hikage knows how babies are made" Homura says.

" **I hope she doesn't say anything"** Homura thought.

"Hikage do you know how baby are made" Future Trunks ask her.

"baby is made when a boy and a girl have a relationship" Hikage says.

"the boy put his d-" Homura quickly cover her mouth. "Hikage…he just a small boy" Homura says embarrassed.

"you don't feel embarrassed talking about that" Homura ask her.

"I'm not embarrassed and he is going to know when he turn into a teenager" Hikage says the she continued to eat.

"mini Trunks you're going to learn how baby are made when you're a teenager" Haruka says the she continued to eat her food.

Homura looked at her. "Mirai you look nervous" Homura says.

"I'm a little bit nervous because I don't know how the fans is going to react with my book" Mirai says.

Bulma looked at her. "don't worry I hear the a lot of people like it and right now is one of the most popular books" Bulma says.

"yes and they're want me to go to a fan meeting so I can sign books" Mirai says.

"that really good" Future Trunks says.

"yes but I'm still nervous of meeting my fans" Mirai says while looking down.

Haruka looked at her. "you're going to be fine and you fans are not going to judge you" Haruka says.

"you have to be confident and you're going to have fun spending time with you fans" Haruka says.

"when you're going to meet the fans" Future Trunks ask her.

"is going to be in two weeks" Mirai says nervous.

Bulma walked beside her. "don't worry if you want you can ask one of you friends to be with you" Bulma says.

"I think I'm going to go alone so I can be more confident for the future meetings with the fans" Mirai says when Bulma nodded at her when they continue to eat breakfast.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Piccolo walked at them. "today you're all going to practice how to fly" Piccolo says.

"the first step is by pushing you ki below you feet" Piccolo says when they're started to push their energy below they feet.

Hanabi started to float around the sky. "I know h-" when suddenly Hanabi clashed into the ground when Piccolo walked beside her.

"focus on you energy when you lose focus you're going to crash into the ground" Piccolo says.

"okay mister Piccolo" Hanabi replied when she quickly stood up.

Kagura was already floating around the sky. "no wonder the other shinobi was excited to fly" Kagura says while floating around the sky.

"Kagura you need to be careful" Naraku says.

"I'm going to be fine" Kagura says.

"fine" Naraku replied.

Renka closed her eyes and started to float around the sky when she opened her eyes "yes! I did it!" Renka says when Piccolo was staring at her.

" **yes focus on my energy"** Renka though as she continued to float around the sky.

Kagura float around him. "Piccolo what is next" Kagura says.

"still flying" Piccolo says.

"you're only floating in the sky" Piccolo says

"yes I know I already saw how Asuka and her friends fly the same way as Gohan" Kagura says.

Piccolo looked at her. "so you already know the Gohan defeat Cell" Piccolo says.

"yes" Kagura says.

"I know the his father is Goku" Kagura says.

He was surprised. "I saw the you battle against Goku during the martial arts tournament" Kagura says.

"I saw him fight against Demon King Piccolo" Kagura says.

Piccolo looked at her. "how old are you" Piccolo ask her.

"I'm older than Master Roshi" Kagura replied.

"when I died I just reborn again with the same body and I regain the memories" Kagura says.

"yes I understand" Piccolo says.

"I was the first shinobi who created the shinobi form" Kagura says.

"you mean when the girls activate with a scroll" Piccolo says.

"yes but I don't need a scroll to transform" Kagura says while floating around him.

He turned around and saw the other was already floating in the sky. "good now tried to remain like that" Piccolo says.

He walked in front of them. "this is going to be our first time the we're going to fly and don't worry if one of you fell down I'm going to caught you" Piccolo says the he started to fly away from them.

"let's follow him" Hanabi says excited the they started to follow him.

 **The other world**

 **Training center**

Goku looked at her. "good the you was able to used ki" Goku says excited.

"yes it wasn't easy to learn how to used ki" Ryoki replied.

"the next step is how to fly" Goku says.

He moved his hand and started to fly. "you need to push you ki below you legs" Goku says.

"at first you're going to be floating around the sky but later you would be able to fly the same way as me" Goku says.

She moved her hand and started to focus on pushing her energy below her feet. "is really hard" Ryoki says.

"is fine we have a lot of time here" Goku says.

"if you want you can talk with me while trying to fly" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Goku did you miss you family" Ryoki ask him.

"yes I miss my son and my wife" Goku says.

"I hear the my wife already give birth to my second child when I was death" Goku says.

"so you never meet you younger son" Ryoki says while trying to float in the sky.

"yes I never meet him and I don't know his name either" Goku says.

"I'm sorry about that" Ryoki says.

"is fine I know the Gohan is taking care of his little brother" Goku says.

"yes I miss my two little sisters" Ryoki says.

"the last time I talk with them it was when Ryobi screamed at me and told me the she hates me" Ryoki says.

"I wish I was a live so I can ask for forgiveness" Ryoki says.

"I remember when my parents died and I was taking care of them" Ryoki says.

"I bet the Ryobi hates me a lot" Ryoki says.

Goku looked at her. "I don't know what kind of relationship you have with you sisters but I think she don't hate you anymore" Goku says.

"Goku you never talk about you parents" Ryoki ask him.

"did you have argument with them" Ryoki ask him.

"I don't remember nothing about my parents and most likely they evil" Goku says.

"evil?" Ryoki says confused.

"I'm not a human" Goku says.

"I'm a saiyan" Goku says.

"the saiyans used to work under Frieza and they kill millions of innocent people" Goku says.

Ryoki looked at him. "I don't want to get in you personal life but I think you being unfair with you parents" Ryoki says.

"you should at least meet you parents" Ryoki says.

"I don't know" Goku replied.

"if I was you I would used the opportunity to meet my parents" Ryoki says.

Goku looked at her. "what about this if you was able to fly without any problems…I'm going to meet my parents" Goku says when she nodded at him as she started to focus more on her energy.

"then yes is a deal" Ryoki says while shaking his hand when she continued her training.

Goku sat down and saw she was trying to fly when suddenly she started to float. "Goku remember about the promise" Ryoki says.

Goku looked at her. "yes I'm going to remember" Goku says when he saw she started to float around the sky.

Goku was looking at her floating in the sky. **"I wonder how my parents is going to react when they meet me"** Goku thought.

 **Three hours later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi can you come with me so we can talk" Gohan says when she stood up and walked at him.

"let's go somewhere more private" Gohan says.

"let's go to my room" Yumi says.

Gohan looked at them. "I want you all to continue on focusing you energy" Gohan says when they nodded at him.

Yumi and Gohan walked into her room when Yumi looked at him. **"I wonder what he wants to talk with me"** Yumi thought.

 **Yumi room**

They walked inside the room when they sat down on the bed. "Yumi if you want to learn how to used ki you should stop comparing yourself with Asuka and Homura" Gohan says.

"I'm not trying to say anything bad of you" Gohan says.

"I remember when you wanted to help them even when you know that one wrong mistake you would get kill or a severe injury but you still fight back" Gohan says.

"when you compare yourself against Homura or Asuka you just limit yourselves causing to have a hard time controlling you ki" Gohan says.

"If you want to learn how to used ki you need to stop comparing with other and focus on you potential" Gohan says.

Yumi looked at him. "yes I understand" Yumi says.

"I'm going to be honest" Gohan says.

"you have the same potential as Asuka and Homura" Gohan says.

"if you have the same experience as them you most likely would be the rival for Asuka and Homura" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to focus on me and stop comparing myself with them" Yumi says.

"good now go with you teammates and tried to release you energy" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they left the room and walked back.

 **Garden**

They sat down when Gohan saw the Yumi was more focus than before. **"focus on my energy and ignore the rest"** Yumi thought

Minori was getting bored. "I want to play games" Minori complained.

He looked at her. **"I was right…she have the same attitude as Hibari"** Gohan thought.

"Minori if you was able to fly I'm going to give you a reward" Gohan says.

"are you telling the true" Minori says.

"yes I'm telling the true so tried you best" Gohan says

She looked at him. "okay Gohan" Minori says.

" **I cant wait to get a reward after learning how to fly"** Minori thought as she continued to focus on her energy.

 **One hour later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece saw the Ryobi and Imu already started to focus on they energy. "is going to take some time to learn how to used Ki" Tullece says.

Miyabi looked at him. "Tullece I hear the you planning to train with Broly jr" Miyabi says.

"yes in the afternoon" Tullece says.

"we're trying to archive super saiyan two" Tullece says.

"super saiyan two?" Miyabi says confused.

Tullece started to release his energy when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan as Miyabi was in shock. "this is a super saiyan" Tullece says.

"I'm not a human" Tullece says.

"I'm a saiyan" Tullece says.

Miyabi stood up and walked at him as she saw the golden aura. "wow…I can feel a lot of power" Miyabi says.

Ryouna quickly stood up. "Tullece can you spank me and call me dirty names" Ryouna says.

"no" Tullece says as he returned in his base form.

Miyabi looked at him. "are you going to train with you brother during the night" Miyabi ask him.

"no" Tullece replied.

"can you train with me during the night" Miyabi says.

"yes is fine I can train you during the night" Tullece says as Imu was look at him.

Tullece turned around and saw the Imu was staring at him. "something wrong" Tullece ask her when she didn't say anything back.

" **that weird it looks the she angry with me"** Tullece says confused.

"let's continued our training " Tullece says.

Miyabi sat down and started to focus on her energy. **"I'm need to learn how to used ki so I would be able to challenge her"** Miyabi thought as they continue to train.

 **Six hour later**

Gohan walked into the house when Asuka quickly ran at him and jumped into his arm when he quickly caught her and carried her on his arm. "Hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi" Gohan replied.

She was getting closer at him and kiss him on his lips as they continue to kiss each other when Katsu noticed the they was kissed she took multiple pictures. **"nice"** Katsugari thought as she walked outside.

She stop kissing him. "how was you training with Yumi and her friends" Asuka ask her.

"it was okay" Gohan replied.

"if they continue to train like this I think they would be able to used ki in one week" Gohan replied.

She quickly jumped at him. "oh good for them" Asuka says.

"Gohan…do you think the Yumi is going to challenge me" Asuka ask him.

"yes most likely she is going to challenge you into a fight" Gohan says.

"yes is normal the she wants to challenge me and most likely she is going to challenge Homura too" Asuka says.

"yes but she promise the she is not going to tried to kill anyone" Gohan says.

"I wonder how strong she is going to be after training with you" Asuka says.

"I don't know but right now she need to focus on her basics" Gohan says

"Asuka can you tell them the we're going to start our training" Gohan says

"okay Gohan" Asuka replied when she quickly give him a kiss on his cheek when she ran into the room when he went outside and sat down near the tree.

" **I wonder if my father is watching us"** Gohan thought.

They walked at him and saw the Gohan was thinking when Katsugari looked at him. "Gohan are you thinking " Katsugari ask him.

"it was nothing" Gohan replied.

He stood up and looked at them. "let's have some warm up" Gohan says.

Katsugari quickly raised her hand. "Gohan let me tell a joke please" Katsugari says.

"fine you can tell you joke" Gohan says.

"what did one boob say to the other" Katsugari says.

"I don't know " Gohan replied.

"you're my breastfriend" Katsugari says the she started to laugh.

Asuka looked at her. "is not funny" Asuka says when she saw the Katsugari was still laughing.

Gohan looked at them. "today training you're all going to be focusing on improving you speed" Gohan says.

They flew into the sky when Asuka looked at him. "Gohan! We ready!" Asuka screamed at him.

Gohan moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when Asuka saw the energy blast going at them.

Asuka tried her best to dodge the energy blast. **"he really fast"** Asuka thought as she tried to dodge the energy blast.

Katsugari saw the everybody was trying to dodge the energy blast when she quickly moved and saw a energy blast almost hit her. "Katsugari be more careful!" Gohan screamed at her.

"okay Gohan I'm going to be more careful!" Katsugari screamed at him as they continue to train.

 **Two hours later**

They laid down on the floor. "that was a good warm up" Asuka says.

Katsugari saw the Yagyu was reading a book. "What are you reading Katsugari ask her.

"Mirai ask me to give her a honest opinion about her book" Yagyu says while reading.

Katsugari was surprised. "I didn't know the Mirai wrote a book" Katsugari says with curiosity.

"yes I was surprised too" Yagyu replied.

"the book is interesting" Yagyu says

"I already told her if she writing another book I don't mind reading it" Yagyu says.

"good the you two are getting along" Katsugari says.

Gohan stood up and saw somebody flying at him. "hi Gohan!" Mini Trunks screamed while waving his hand.

He flew beside him. "hi Trunks" Gohan replied.

He looked at him. "Gohan you know where is Goten and Nozomi" Mini Trunks ask him.

"they inside the house" Gohan replied.

"thank you Gohan" Mini Trunks replied as he quickly ran inside the house.

Asuka walked at him. "Gohan we're ready to continue our training" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "okay Asuka" Gohan replied when she saw the other was ready to train with Asuka when they flew into the sky and started to train.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

 **Garden**

Yumi saw the her friends was already inside the house when she sat down and started to focus on her energy when Yozakura walked at her. "Yumi are you hungry" Yozakura ask her.

"I'm going to be okay" Yumi replied.

She sat down beside her. "Yozakura I'm not forcing you to train with me" Yumi says.

"I'm fine and after training I want you to eat something" Yozakura says.

She looked at her. "let's train for two hours more and then we can eat something" Yumi replied.

She sat down beside her and started to focus on her energy when Shiki saw the they was training she slowly was walking outside. "where are you going?" Yumi says.

"I'm going with my friends" Shiki replied.

"can you stay here and continue training" Yumi says.

"I already make plans with my friends but tomorrow I can train more" Shiki replied.

"fine you can go but tomorrow we're going to spend the whole day training" Yumi says when Shiki nodded at her and quickly left the house.

Minori was playing outside. "Minori train with us" Yumi says.

"I wanted to play games" Minori replied.

Yozakura looked at her. "Minori if you train with us I'm going to make a chocolate cake" Yozakura says.

Minori quickly ran at them and sat down beside them when she started to focus on her energy. "where is Murakumo" Yumi ask them.

"she is drawing her manga" Yozakura replied.

"fine but tomorrow we're going to train even more than before" Yumi says.

"yes Yumi and don't worry I'm going to tell the other to be serious about the training" Yozakura says.

"yes we just got lucky the Gohan is willing to train us" Yumi says when she nodded at her and continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **Mountain Range**

Tullece and Broly jr was training together when he turned around and saw him. "Broly and Tullece! I'm not here to fight you two" Future Trunks says.

Tullece looked at him. "what you need something" Tullece ask him.

Future Trunks give him a capsule. "it has a gravity Chamber" Future Trunks says.

"In the future a wizard name Babidi is going to appear to awaken Majin Buu" Future Trunks says.

"so you're saying the he a powerful enemy" Tullece says.

"the wizard is weak but most likely the Majin Buu is stronger than super saiyan two" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "so you want us to help you just in case this Majin Buu appears" Tullece ask him.

"yes" Future Trunks replied.

"fine with me I'm willing to fight a powerful enemy" Tullece says.

"what about you" Tullece ask him.

"is fine I don't mind helping you" Broly jr replied.

"good just continued you training so you two be able to transform into super saiyan two" Future Trunks says.

"don't worry we're going to archive super saiyan two" Tullece says.

"good luck" Future Trunks says as Tullece and Broly jr.

Broly Jr looked at him. "you want to train in the gravity Chamber" Broly jr ask him when Tullece nodded at him.

He threw a capsule and a gravity chamber appeared when they walked inside and turned it on the gravity when Tullece noticed the level of the gravity. "five hundred times gravity" Tullece says when he felt the gravity pushing against him.

He turned around and looked at him. "this is a good place to train" Tullece says.

"yes and it would more easy to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Broly jr replied when he nodded at him as they started to train each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They saw the Nozomi started to float around the sky. "good job!" Goten and mini Trunks says at the same time when they flew at her.

"yay! I'm flying !" Nozomi screamed with excitement.

"yes but you need to practice more if you want to fly the same way as you sister" Goten says.

"I'm going to tried my best!" Nozomi screamed with excitement.

Goten flew beside her. "Nozomi I know a way for you to learn how to fly the same way as you older sister" Goten says when she quickly pay attention at him.

"let's play a game you have to catch us" Goten says.

"sounds fun" Nozomi replied when they're quickly flew away from her as she tried her best to caught them.

 **Six hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

In the night when Tullece walked outside when he turned around and saw the Miyabi walked beside him. "Tullece I want to continue my training" Miyabi says.

He saw it wasn't full moon. "is fine we can train together" Tullece says.

"If you don't mind I'll have to carry you in order to get there faster, that's if you don't have any problem" Tullece says with a hint of embarrassment and uncertainty.

Miyabi stayed silent, thinking over her new predicament, "I have no problem with you carrying me Tullece," Miyabi replied with a shy smile.

Tullece gave a sigh of relief as he stepped closer to Miyabi, he placed one his hand behind her legs and the other one around her waist.

Immediately Miyabi's arms wrapped the self around Tullece's neck as her carried her within a few minutes Miyabi was able to see that they were going to land on an Mountain range close to the school, it was a perfect spot since they won't be seen by anyone.

 **Mountain Range**

They're landed near the mountain range when Miyabi quickly jumped away from him when he looked at her. "Miyabi for now focus on releasing you energy " Tullece says.

"do you know a faster way" Miyabi ask him.

"this is the only way if you want to learn how to used ki so focus on you energy" Tullece says.

She sat down and looked at him. "I'm going to tried again" Miyabi says as she moved her hand and started to focus on her energy.

Tullece sat down beside her. "remember the you need to relax you muscles" Tullece says when Miyabi nodded at him.

Tullece started to meditate when Miyabi looked at him. **"focus on my energy"** Miyabi thought as she started to focus on her energy.

Tullece looked at her. **"if she continued training like this she would be able to use her ki in one week"** Tullece thought the he continued to meditate.

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi open her eyes and saw it was already night when she continued to focus on her energy when Kurokage walked at her. "are you going to continue you training" Kurokage ask her.

"yes I want to control my ki" Yumi says.

"you want coffee or hot chocolate to give you energy" Kurokage ask her.

"I want some coffee and thanks grandfather for letting me train" Yumi says when Kurokage nodded at her and walked inside the house.

 **Five minutes later**

Kurokage sat down beside her and give her the coffee. "Yumi make sure you go to sleep so you would be able to train with Gohan" Kurokage says.

"okay grandfather" Yumi replied.

"I'm going to sleep in one hour" Yumi says when Kurokage nodded at her and walked back in the house.

She started to drink her coffee. "thank you Grandpa I'm going to make you proud when I learn how to used ki" Yumi says the she continued her training.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Broly Jr dorm room**

He stood up and sense the his older brother was training with Miyabi when he walked outside from his room when she saw her walking in the hallway.

She quickly walked at him. "Broly you saw Miyabi" Imu ask him.

"she training with my older brother" Broly jr replied.

"they're training in the middle of the night" Imu says in shock.

Broly Jr was confused. "I don't see any problems the my brother is training her" Broly jr says.

She was going to say something but Broly jr interrupts her. "if she wants to learn how to control her ki then training in the night is a good idea" Broly jr says .

"yes…you right" Imu says the she walked back into her room when he saw she was already on her room he turned around and walked back into his room.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

 **Yumi room**

She laid down on her bed. **"I need to make sure the I would be able to used ki so he can teach more of his techniques"** Yumi thought.

She grabbed the photo and saw her it was a old picture of her family. "mom and dad…I'm miss you two a lot" Yumi says as she turned around and fell down to sleep when Yozakura saw she was already sleeping when she walked back into her room.

She laid down on her bed and saw the picture of her sisters and brothers. "I'm promised the I'm going to get you all back so we can be a family again" Yozakura says as she fell down to sleep.

 **One week later**

 **The other world**

Ryoki was flying without any problems when she quickly flew at him. "are you going to talk with you parents" Ryoki ask him.

"yes" Goku replied when suddenly King Kai appeared.

He looked at him. "Sorry to disturb you…but I hear the you wanted to talk with you parents" King Kai says.

"yes" Goku replied.

"I'm going to talk with King Yemma so you would be able to see you parents" King Kai says.

"before I forget you mother don't act the same way as the other saiyans" King Kai says.

"what do you mean" Goku says confused.

"she don't like fighting and she didn't participate in the genocide" King Kai says.

"I hear she was the only saiyan adult the was giving the option to go to heaven but she decided to stay with her husband" King Kai says.

"I'm going to go and talk with him" King Kai says as he used instant transmission and disappear when Ryoki quickly walked at him.

"are you excited to meet you parents tomorrow" Ryoki says.

"yes and a little bit nervous" Goku says.

"let's continue our training" Goku says when she nodded at her and started to train with each other.

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi saw the she was able to used her ki when Gohan looked at her. "good job now I can teach you all how to fly and then martial arts" Gohan says.

He saw the Murakumo was still wearing a mask. "Murakumo can you remove you mask" Gohan ask her.

"no" Murakumo replied.

Shiki looked at him. "Gohan don't waste you time" Shiki says.

"Is fine you can keep you mask" Gohan says.

Yozakura looked at her. "Gohan sorry about her but when she not wearing the mask she quickly loss all her confidence even when she fighting she always give up when she don't have her mask" Yozakura says.

Gohan looked at her. "I change my mind" Gohan says.

"Murakumo you need to be more confident without wearing you mask so give me the mask" Gohan says.

"no" Murakumo replied when suddenly he appeared next to her and took away her mask.

She quickly hide her face. "I need my mask back" Murakumo complained.

Yumi looked at her. "Murakumo you're going to listen to him" Yumi says.

Gohan looked at her. "Murakumo tell me what would happen if you're in a mission and you loss you mask" Gohan says when Murakumo didn't say anything.

"the enemy would kill me" Murakumo replied.

Yumi grabbed her hand. "I know you're not confident when you're not wearing you mask but can you listen to Gohan" Yumi says.

Murakumo looked at her. "okay I'm going to tried" Murakumo says.

Yumi looked at him. "Gohan we're ready to learn how to fly" Yumi says.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Miyabi moved her hand and was able to created a energy ball. "yes finally I was able to control my ki" Miyabi says with a smile on her face.

Ryobi saw the energy ball around her hands. **"wow…is amazing"** Ryobi thought when she saw the energy ball when she quickly threw a energy blast into the sky.

"so my guns is useless now" Ryobi says when Ryouna nodded at her.

"Tullece can you insult me and spank me!" Ryouna says as she quickly jumped at him when he quickly moved away from her.

"no" Tullece replied.

"don't be a party pooper" Ryouna says.

Ryobi quickly appeared next to her. "shut up and stop acting like a bitch!" Ryobi screamed while spanking her multiple times

Tullece saw the Ryouna was getting more excited. **"she never going to change"** Tullece though as he turned around and saw the his brother was already gone.

Miyabi walked beside him. "thank you for teaching us how to control our ki" Miyabi says with a smile on her face.

Tullece looked at her. "is only the beginning I'm going to teach you one of my techniques" Tullece says.

"we're going to tried our best" Miyabi says when Imu saw the Miyabi was getting along with him.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Homura walked at him. "Trunks….I'm going to visit my family" Homura says.

Future Trunks was surprised. "are you sure" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes I was thinking all this time and I want to know the reason they're kick me out" Homura replied.

"goodbye" Homura says.

"Goodbye" Future Trunks replied when he saw the Homura already left the house.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 23 - confrontation from the past**

 **Reviews**

 **Neptunia56 -Miyabi's past was very dark. So if Broly Jr. like the broly from the super movie. Will all the girls be part of the fight against buu? And will the girls meet the dead villains in Estival Versus?**

 **Answers – Broly jr have a similar personality as Broly from dragon ball super.**

 **Yes they going to a important role during the fight against majin buu**

 **No spoilers**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnightquestions about what you're gonna do for fusions**

 **first-will any fusion with Katsuragi result in the fusion being a pervert too, or will it lessen or intensify depending on the person like Yozokura and Haruka.**

 **Answer- Katsugari fused with Yozakura then the fusion is going to be less pervert but if Katsugari fused with Ryouna the fusion is going to be one of the most pervert character**

 **second-how will a fusion with innocent and childish characters like Hibari and Minori be like if they fuse with a kinky or perverted character like Haruka and Ryona, will it have a more balance personality, or will one of them be more dominant.**

 **Answer- it would be a balance personality**

 **third-will the fusions of the girls have the default fusion outfit and if so, will they still be able to change their outfits using the shinobi transformation.**

 **Answer- when they fused they going to have a default fusion outfit but if she wants to get stronger then she would be able to used the shinobi outfit to increase her power.**

 **forth-will the fusion of the girls be able to use both the fused people's respected weapons, and if yes will they be able to use them both at the same time or will they not use them at all, cause they'll be strong enough without them.**

 **Answer- yes they would be able to used at the same time but they going to fight without it because she already strong enough to defeat a enemy**

 **fifth-will they be able to use new unique techniques that they can only do in fusion like Gotenks, for example, Homura and Yumi combining their fire and ice techniques.**

 **Answer- yes**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Confrontation from the Past**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Tokyo**

Homura was walking to her home when she stop. **"I can do it"** Homura thought when she was getting closer to her house.

She was near to the door when she was going to knock to the door but suddenly she stop. **"why I'm so nervous to meet my parents again"** Homura thought.

She was going to knock but suddenly she stop again. **"just breath I'm going to be honest and tell what I'm thinking"** Homura thought.

She slowly started to calm down when suddenly somebody touch her hand. "who are you?" the small girl with black hair and green eyes.

"do you need to talk with my parents" the small girl with black hair and green eyes.

" **what! I have a younger sister!"** Homura thought.

"what is you name" Homura ask her

"my name is Hestia" Hestia says.

"Hestia….do you know where is you parents" Homura ask her.

"they went to a private business" Hestia replied.

"you know when they going to arrived" Homura ask her.

"I think two hours" Hestia replied.

" **so my parents have another daughter…I wonder if she know the she have a older sister"** Homura thought.

" **no…I remember the my father burn all my photos to show me I don't belong on his family"** Homura thought when suddenly she hear the she was hungry.

"are you hungry" Homura ask her.

"yes" Hestia replied.

"if you want we can go together and buy some food" Homura says.

"my father don't allow to eat with strangers" Hestia replied.

"we can keep this as a secret" Homura says when Hestia nodded at her as they walked into a fast food restaurant.

 **Five minutes later**

She saw she was already eating. "Hestia do you have a older sister" Homura ask her.

"I don't have a older sister" Hestia says.

"I'm the only child but I wish I have a older sister like you" Hestia says the she continued to eat her food.

" **so I was right the my parents didn't really care me"** Homura thought the she started to eat her food when she saw a small bruise on her arm.

" **so my father is training her to be a shinobi…I wonder if he treat her the same way as me"** Homura thought as she continued to eat her food.

"Hestia tell me more about you family and you dream when you grow up" Homura ask her when she nodded at her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"what about you dream" Homura ask her.

"sorry but I cant tell you is a family secret" Hestia says the she continued to eat her ice cream.

Hestia looked at her. "what about you" Hestia says.

"me…sure in can tell you a little bit about me" Homura says the she started to talk with her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Hestia quickly stood. "my parents is already in my house if you want to talk with them" Hestia says.

"let's go I need to talk with you parents " Homura says when Hestia nodded at her and walked into the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Homura parents residence**

Hestia walked inside the house. "hi dad!" Hestia says excited.

Riku looked at her. "hello Hestia" Riku replied.

"dad I have a new friend" Hestia says when Homura walked inside the house when Riku was in shock.

"Hestia go to you room right now" Riku says when Hestia was going to say something but he interrupts her.

"go to you room right now" Riku says when Hestia walked into her room

"what are you doing here" Riku says angry.

She looked at him. "tell me why you kick me out from the house only because I didn't went to the stupid school" Homura says angry.

"you disregard the honor of our family" Riku says.

"you think I'm not going to find put the you stole the family sword" Riku says angry.

"the sword belongs to me" Homura says.

"I want to talk with my mother do and I want to know why she didn't say anything when you kick me out" Homura says angry.

Riku looked at her. "she went to the store" Riku says.

"you didn't tell her the she have a older sister" Homura says angry.

"what is the point of telling her when my older daughter don't exists on our life" Riku says.

Homura looked at him. "Riku you're not my father anymore!" Homura screamed at him.

"I already have a new family" Homura says.

"I already have a handsome boyfriend and his name is Trunks Briefs" Homura says.

"Bulma Briefs is a better parent than you two" Homura says angry.

Riku turned around and saw the Hestia was looking at him. "Hestia I'm you older sister" Homura says.

"you father kick me out when I wasn't accept from Hanzo Academy" Homura says.

Hestia was in shock. "why you kick her out" Hestia says in shock.

"I told you to go to you room!" Riku screamed at her.

"no!" Hestia screamed at him.

"just tell me!" Hestia screamed at him.

"that why mom is crying every day because you kick my older sister out!" Hestia screamed at him.

"my mother was crying for me" Homura says surprised.

"dad! Tell me why you kick her out!" Hestia scrolls at her when Riku walked at her and tried to slaps her when suddenly Homura appeared and blocked the slap.

"are you serious" Homura says angry.

"you was going to slap her….she just a little girl" Homura says angry.

"dad! You're a evil person!" Hestia screamed the she started to cry and ran out side.

She ran outside and suddenly she turned to and saw a car going at her when she quickly closed her eyes when she hear a loud noise when she opened her eyes and saw a guy stopping the car.

Homura quickly ran outside and saw the Future Trunks stop the car when she quickly ran at him. "thank you for saving my sister" Homura says while giving a kiss on his lips.

Riku was in shock when he saw her kissing him. "how dare you to act like a slut in front of me!" Riku screamed when she stop kissing him.

Future Trunks get angry but Homura stop him. "Trunks let's go…I don't want to see him anymore" Homura says.

Hestia looked at her. "sister I don't want to stay with him anymore" Hestia says when Homura pick her up and fly away.

Future Trunks looked at him. "Homura told me how you treat her in her past" Future Trunks says when he was going to say something but he appeared next to him.

He quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "if you come to my house and disrespect my girlfriend I'm going to beat you up" Future Trunks says as he fly away.

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan looked at them. "I want you all to pay attention" Gohan says.

"I want you all to focus on pushing you ki belt you feet" Gohan says the he started to fly.

Yumi looked at him. "push my energy below my feet" Yumi says the she started to release her energy and started to push her energy below the ground.

Murakumo was looking around when Gohan walked at her. "Murakumo calm down you're with you friends and nobody is judging you" Gohan says.

"so relax and tried to push her energy below you feet" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Murakumo says with shyness on her voice.

Yozakura looked at her. "Murakumo you have our support so don't worry" Yozakura says when Murakumo nodded at her.

Yozakura saw continued to push her energy below the ground when she started to push her energy when Gohan sat down and started to observe them. **"they doing okay"** Gohan thought.

He turned around and saw the Yumi was already started to float when Gohan quickly walked beside her. "good now remain focus on pushing you energy" Gohan says when she quickly fell down in the ground.

She quickly stood up. "I'm going to tried again" Yumi says as she started to push her energy below her feet and started to float.

"good now tried to float around the house and please don't fly far away from the sky" Gohan says.

"I don't want you to get in a accident" Gohan says.

"okay I'm going to tried my best" Yumi replied as she slowly started to float around the house.

Yozakura was smiling at her. **"I bet she is going to spend the whole day floating"** Yozakura thought.

Gohan walks at her. "Yozakura can you do me a favor" Gohan ask her.

Yozakura was surprised. "yes…do you need something" Yozakura ask him.

"can you make sure the Yumi is not training the whole day" Gohan says.

"yes I'm going to make sure she taking some time off from training" Yozakura says.

"thank you" Gohan replied when she nodded at him as they continue to train.

 **Two hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece was looking at then when suddenly Miyabi started to float when he walked beside her. "good now tried stay like this" Tullece says.

Miyabi turned around and looked at him. "play Tullece" Miyabi says.

"Tullece are you going to teach us martial arts after learning how to fly" Miyabi ask him.

"yes but for now tried to learn how to fly" Tullece says.

Murasaki looked at him. "Tullece….I'm going to go somewhere next week" Murasaki says in a shy voice.

Imu looked at her. "you're not going anywhere and focus on you training" Imu says angry.

"but I want to meet my favorite author and get her signature" Murasaki replied.

"I don't care" Imu says angry.

Tullece walked beside them. "is fine you can go" Tullece says.

"why…I thought training is more important" Imu says.

"training is important but you still need to rest and I don't have any problems if she wants to meet her favorite author" Tullece says.

Miyabi was looking at the. "Imu is fine" Miyabi says.

Murasaki quickly looked at them. "thank you" Murasaki says.

Tullece looked at her. "good but right now focus on you training" Tullece says when she nodded at her when she started to focus on her ki and pushed into the floor.

Ryobi was focusing pushing her energy when she slowly started to float. "yes!" Ryobi screamed when suddenly she fell down.

Tullece walked beside her. "Ryobi focus when you're floating" Tullece says.

She started to float when suddenly she started to float. "good now tried to remain like this so you be able to fly the same way as me" Tullece says.

"okay I'm going tried my best to master it" Ryobi says.

Ryouna quickly jumped at him. "Tullece! If I start to float the same as my twin sister can you give me a punishment" Ryouna says while looking at him.

He looked at her. "fine but only when you're able to fly the same way as me" Tullece replied.

"yay! I'm going to get a reward after learning how to fly!" Ryouna screamed excited.

Imu look at her. "focus on you training and stop acting like a slut" Imu says angry.

"yes! Call me a slut again!" Ryouna says excited.

"you don't have any right to call my sister like that" Ryobi says angry.

"I'm the only one who can insult her" Ryobi says angry.

Tullece was looking at them. "if you two argue the same way as before I'm going to give you the same punishment" Tullece says.

Ryobi looked at him. "tell her she don't have any right to disrespect my sister even when she a weirdo" Ryobi says.

Tullece looked at her. "Imu can you tried to be more respectful" Tullece says.

"fine I'm not going to say anything to her twin sister" Imu says.

"good now continued you training" Tullece says when they continue their travel when Miyabi was floating around the sky.

 **Three hours later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan stood up and saw the everyone was floating around the house. "Yumi I'm going to go and make sure you're taking some time off from training" Gohan says.

She walked at him. "thank you Gohan for teaching us" Yumi says with a smile on her face when Gohan was going to say something but his stomach started to growl.

She looked at him. "Gohan can you stay a little bit more an I can cook something for you" Yumi says.

"is fine" Gohan replied.

"I don't have any problems making you something and is the only way to say thanks" Yumi says when Gohan saw the they was staring at him.

"I'm going to stay a little bit more" Gohan says when they're quickly walked inside the house when Gohan sat down and saw the garden have a lot of flowers.

" **that a nice garden"** Gohan thought as he admired the flowers.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Yozakura walked outside and saw the Gohan was looking to the flowers when she sat down beside him. "Yumi is always taking care of the flowers" Yozakura says.

"the garden it was mean to be for her grandmother but her grandmother was kill by evil shinobi" Yozakura says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes I understand but Yumi need to understand the evil people have some good on them" Gohan says

She looked at him. "you don't understands why Yumi hate evil shinobi" Yozakura says.

"we all support her because evil shinobi kill our parents and Kurokage decide to take care of us" Yozakura says.

"I remember how I loss my family and I decided to run away but Kurokage decided to take me" Yozakura says.

 **Flashback**

 **Six years ago**

 **Author's Note**

 **Yozakura – 10 years old**

 **(Boy)Yosuke Jr – 9**

 **(Girls) Naoto , Yukiko and Rise – 7**

 **(Boys) Akira, Aiko, Aito-6**

 **(Boy) Daichi- 5**

 **(Girls) Sakura, Jeanne – 3**

 **(Girl) Hinata – 8 months**

 **Yozakura parents residence (year 767)**

Yozakura was taking care of her baby sister when she hear somebody knocking the door. "can someone open the door" Yozakura says while taking care of her baby sister.

He quickly ran to the door and saw his father entering the house when he saw the he was depressed when she walked at him. "dad…where is mom?" Yozakura ask him.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry but you mom died during a mission" Yosuke says.

"Yozakura can you take care of you brothers and sisters…I'm going to prepare for the funeral of you mom" Yosuke says when he left the house and walked to the cemetery.

Yozakura turned around and saw the all her brothers and sisters hear the bad news when suddenly they're all started to cry. "…mom why you have to died" Yozakura says.

" **I'm not going to cry…I need to be strong so I can help dad"** Yozakura thought.

"I know you all miss mom but she doesn't want us to cry so please tried to smile" Yozakura says.

"I'm going to start cooking so please take care of the baby" Yozakura says when his brother carried the baby and started to take care of her.

Yozakura walked into the kitchen. " **Remember what my mom taught me"** Yozakura thought the she started to cook.

 **One hour later**

She walked into the table and put the multiple plates of food when they brothers and sisters quickly ran into the table and grabbed the food.

"I want orange juice!" Sakura screamed while moving her cup of apple juice.

She stop and quickly stood up. "stop!" Yozakura screamed at them.

"if you want something raised you hand" Yozakura says.

"right now we dealing our mom death so let's tried to be a happy family…please" Yozakura says as she tried her best to hold her tears.

"okay big sis" Sakura says when Yozakura give her a cup of orange juice.

" **mom I miss you a lot"** Yozakura thought as they continued to eat the food.

 **Five hours later**

She opened the door and saw the his father was drunk. "father….why are you late" Yozakura says angry.

She saw he have a bottle of alcohol on his hand when she quickly grabbed the bottle of alcohol and threw into the ground when suddenly his father give her a hug. "I'm sorry that I wasn't save you mom" Yosuke says.

"she was kill by a evil shinobi" Yosuke says as Yozakura was in shock.

"dad….is not you fault…please don't drink anymore" Yozakura says.

"you have to be strong to take care of us" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "you look the same as you mother and have the same personality as her" Yosuke says.

"I'm going to spend most of my time going to missions so we be able to have enough money to buy medicine and food" Yosuke says.

"okay dad…I'm going to support you" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

 **Six hours later**

 **Yozakura room**

She woke up and saw all her brothers and sisters looking at her. "can we sleep with you" Naoto says.

"please you look the same as our mom" Akira says.

Yozakura looked at them. "is fine…you all can sleep with me" Yozakura says when they quickly ran and laid down beside her.

"good night mom" Sakura and the rest says at the same time.

She turned around and saw the baby was still sleeping. **"Mom I'm promise to help dad and I'm going to be a good daughter and a older sister"** Yozakura thought when she fell down to sleep.

 **Two months later**

She was taking care of the baby when the baby looked at her. "mom" Hinata says while giving her a hug.

" **she treating me like a mother"** Yozakura thought.

"good job for saying you first words" Yozakura says.

"two more months and you're going to be one year old" Yozakura says while patting her head.

She hear somebody knocking the door when she pick her up and walked to the door as she opened the door. "hi mom" Sakura says when the others says the same thing.

Yosuke Jr quickly walked at her. "mom I'm need some help from my homework" Yosuke jr says.

Yozakura looked at him. "okay I'm going to help you just call Naoto to take care of the baby" Yozakura says when he quickly ran at her.

Yozakura sat down and saw the Naoto quickly walked at her. "okay mom I'm going to take care of Hinata" Naoto says while carrying her on her arms.

Yozakura sat down and started to help him. "big sis…why you didn't went to school today" Yosuke jr says.

"I decided to drop out from school so I would be able to take care of you and the others" Yozakura says.

"remember the our father is working every day and is rare for him to comeback from the house" Yozakura says.

"okay but are you sure about dropping out from school" Yosuke jr ask her.

"right now my responsibility is to take care of you and my other little brothers and sisters" Yozakura says when Yosuke jr nodded at her.

"I don't understand this question" Yosuke jr says.

"that easy" Yozakura says as she started to explain the problem.

 **Four hours later**

Yozakura started to clean the house when she saw the rest was playing outdoors when she walked outside. "hey if you all help me! I'm going to make a cheesecake!" Yozakura screamed at them when they quickly ran inside the house.

She turned around and saw they're already started to help her clean the house. **"I wonder if my dad is going to return"** Yozakura thought as she started to clean.

 **Two hours later**

She stop and saw the house was already ready when she looked at them. "I'm going to make the cheesecake so go to the living room and watch a movie" Yozakura says.

"yay!" Jeanne and the rest screamed with excitement when they're quickly ran into the living room and started to watch a movie.

Yozakura walked into the kitchen. "I need to make enough cheesecake for my brothers, sisters and my father" Yozakura says the she started to make the cheesecake.

 **Two hours later**

She saw the cheesecake was already ready when she grabbed a knife and cut the cheesecake into equal pieces when she put the cheesecake on the plate. "yes is ready" Yozakura says as they're walked into the living room when she give the plates with a cheesecake.

She sat down and started to watch a movie. **"finally I would be able to relax"** Yozakura thought as she started to eat the eat the cheesecake.

 **Five hours later**

In her room when she woke up and saw the her father was already in the house when she quickly ran at him. "dad if you want I can cook you dinner" Yozakura says.

Yosuke looked at her. "is fine…I already eat" Yosuke says.

"Yozakura I'm really happy the you're taking care of you brothers and sisters when I in my missions" Yosuke says.

"okay dad" Yozakura says when she walked back into her room and laid down on her bed.

She grabbed the picture of her mother. "mom I'm doing my best to take care of my brothers and sisters" Yozakura says when she give a hug to the picture and fell down to sleep.

 **One year later ( year 768)**

 **Yozakura – 11 years old**

 **(Boy)Yosuke Jr – 10 years old**

 **(Girls) Naoto , Yukiko and Rise – 8 years old**

 **(Boys) Akira, Aiko, Aito-7 years old**

 **(Boy) Daichi- 6 years old**

 **(Girls) Sakura, Jeanne – 4 years old**

 **(Girl) Hinata – 2 years old**

She hear somebody knocking the door. **"the strange…my dad have the keys of the house"** Yozakura thought as she walked into the door and opened it.

She saw a strange man. "hello" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "I have bad news" the guy with the dark glasses.

"you father died during a mission…he was kill by a group of evil shinobi" the guy with dark glasses when suddenly she walked back.

"why" Yozakura says in shock.

"don't worry it looks the you father have enough money to pay the funeral" the guy with dark glasses.

"tomorrow is going to be the funeral" the guy with dark glasses when he walked away from the house when she fell down in the floor.

" **why…is unfair"** Yozakura thought as she started to cry when she stop and removed the tears from her eyes.

"I need to be strong and take care of them" Yozakura says as she walked into the living room when she saw they was watching a movie.

She walked in front of them. "I have bad news…dad pass away" Yozakura says when they're started to cried.

She looked at them. "this is a hard time but I'm promising the nobody is going to separate us" Yozakura thought when they're quickly give her a hug.

 **The next day**

 **Cemetery**

Yozakura and the rest was looking to the tomb of the parents when Yozakura put flowers in the top of the tomb when Yozakura turned around and looked at them. "I know this is hard but let's tried our best to be a family" Yozakura says when they're nodded at her

She saw her uncle walking at her. "Yozakura we decided to take one of you brothers" the uncle says.

"no!" Yozakura screamed at him.

"uncle! Let me prove you the I would be able to take care of them!" Yozakura screamed at him.

He looked at her. "I'm going to give you two months if you're able to take care of them I'm going to let you to be responsible from taking care of you brothers and sisters" the uncle says.

"thank you uncle" Yozakura says the she quickly ran to they brothers and sisters when they walked back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walked inside the house and looked at him. "Yosuke…you're the second oldest can you do me a favor and take care of you little brothers and sisters when I go to my job" Yozakura says.

"yes what about Hinata and the other the don't go to school" Yosuke jr says.

"I'm going to pay a babysitter so she can take care of them in the morning" Yozakura says.

"okay big sis..I'm going to help you" Yosuke jr says.

Yozakura quickly give him a hug. "I'm going to get a job" Yozakura says as she left the house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Fancy restaurants**

She walked at him. Please give me a job" Yozakura says while begging at him.

"I'm not going to hired at child" the boss of the fancy restaurant.

"please I know how to cook and make desserts" Yozakura says while begging at him.

"prove me that you're able to make a dessert" The boss of the fancy restaurant when she quickly ran to the kitchen and started to make a strawberry pie.

 **Three hours later**

She walked into the office and give him a strawberry pie when he grabbed it and smell it. "is fresh and sweet" the boss of the fancy restaurant when he started to eat it when suddenly he was surprised as he continued to eat it.

 **Five minutes later**

He looked at her. "fine you're hired tell me which time you want to go" The boss of the fancy restaurant.

"I want to work in the morning and night" Yozakura says.

"are you sure" the boss of the fancy restaurant says.

"yes and I don't need to have a day off" Yozakura says.

He stood up and shake her hand. "you're going to start working tomorrow's morning and I expect you to make the same sweets" the boss of the fancy restaurant.

"thank you I'm not going to fail you" Yozakura says as she quickly ran back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Yozakura residence**

She quickly ran inside the house and quickly jumped around. "good news! I have a job!" Yozakura screening with excellent.

Naoto quickly ran at her and quickly give her a hug when the brothers and sisters quickly ran at her and give them a hug at the same time. "I'm promised the nobody is going to separate us" Yozakura says while tears on her eyes.

 **One week later**

 **The fancy restaurant**

In the morning when Yozakura was wearing her chef clothes and started to make when a lot of the workers was staring at her. "something wrong" Yozakura says when they quickly turned around.

She started to make a chocolate cake. **"I'm going to prove my uncle the I would be able to take care of my brothers and sisters"** Yozakura thought as she started to make a chocolate cake.

The boss of the fancy restaurant saw the she was working hard. **"she working hard even when she just a little girl…I'm going to increase her wage"** The boss of the fancy restaurant as he walks back into the office.

 **One week later**

 **Yozakura residence**

She saw her first check. "wow…that a lot of money" Yozakura thought.

"I already pay the babysitter" Yozakura says.

"I need to pay the Bill's and buy the food" Yozakura says.

"Naoto! I'm going to pay the bills!" Yozakura screamed at her.

"okay mom!" Naoto screamed at her when she walked outside.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She walked back in the house when she walked into the living room. "who want to go to the market with me!" Yozakura says.

"me!" Naoto and Yukiko screamed at the same time.

"let's go and Yosuke take care of you brothers and sisters" Yozakura says when he nodded at her when they walked into the market.

 **Three hours later**

They walked inside the house when they quickly ran and grabbed the food as they put it inside the refrigerator. **"mom and dad…I would be able to take care of them"** Yozakura thought.

"help me organize the food" Yozakura says when she nodded her as they started to organize the food.

 **One month later**

Yozakura walked at her and touched her head. **"she getting worse"** Yozakura thought when she saw the Hinata was already sick.

" **I need to pay for the medicine"** Yozakura thought when Naoto walked at her.

"Naoto can you take care of Hinata" Yozakura says.

"yes mom but what kind of medicine you need" Naoto ask her.

"is this one but it cost a lot of money" Yozakura says.

Naoto looked at her. "you don't need to buy me the new uniform for my club" Naoto says.

Yozakura looked at her. "is fine and you need the new uniform to participate in the school plus I need to buy other things for you brother" Yozakura says.

"mom…you only sleep four hours" Naoto says.

"you working every day and sometimes you don't have to much energy" Naoto says.

"I'm going to be okay" Yozakura says

"okay" Naoto says as she laid down and take care of Hinata when Yozakura walked to the fancy restaurant.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Fancy restaurant office**

She looked at him. "can you give me more hours" Yozakura ask him.

He looked at her. "no" The boss of the fancy restaurant.

"you was working for sixteenth hours every day" the boss of the fancy restaurant.

"please I need to pay the medicine for my baby sister and the other stuff for my brothers and sisters" Yozakura says.

"I only going to give you four hours more and that it" the boss of the fancy restaurant.

"thank you" Yozakura says.

 **One week later**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walked into the house when didn't have to much energy when Yukiko quickly ran at her. "mom are you okay" Yukiko says when she saw the Yozakura didn't have to much energy.

"I'm okay I ne-" Yozakura fell down unconscious.

"mom!" Yukiko screamed.

 **Three hours later**

Yozakura woke up when she started to cough. "I think you need to rest" Naoto says.

"I'm fine…if our uncle find out the I need help he is going to separate us" Yozakura says when she stood up and put her chef clothes.

"mom…stay here" Naoto says.

"I'm going to be fine" Yozakura says as she walked into the fancy restaurant.

 **One week later**

Yozakura was making a lot of orders when she started to get dizzy when suddenly she fell down in the floor. "Yozakura" the boss of the fancy restaurant.

" **mom…dad"** Yozakura thought as she fell down unconscious.

 **Six hours later**

 **Yozakura residence**

Yozakura woke up and saw the all her brothers and sisters was already gone. "we decided to take care of you brothers and sisters" the uncle says.

"are we going to be the same house" Yozakura ask him.

"no" the uncle says when she quickly ran away from the house.

" **why! I'm a failure!"** Yozakura thought as she started to cried.

 **One hour later**

She was in the floor when she look up and saw a stranger. ""I'll give you the strength to protect what is important to you." Kurokage says when she nodded at him when she pick her up and walked back home.

 **Two hours later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yozakura saw the new house. "Yozakura this is going to be you new house" Kurokage says when she started to walk around.

She saw a girl wearing a yukata when she walked at her. "hi my name is Yumi" Yumi says.

"hi my name is Yozakura" Yozakura says while shaking hands.

 **Flashback end**

He looked at her. "I'm sorry about you family" Gohan says.

"is fine and you don't have to apologize" Yozakura says.

"I'm planning to get my family back" Yozakura says.

"that why we treat each other like sisters even when we're not related" Yozakura says when suddenly Yumi call them.

"let's go" Yozakura says as they walked inside the house when they sat down and started to eat the food.

"Yumi this is delicious" Gohan says as he continued to eat when Yumi smiled at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan finish eating his food he stood up and looked at them. "thank you for the food: Gohan says.

"it was nothing" Yumi says.

Yozakura walked at him and give him a box. "this is a thank you for taking you time and teaching us ki and later martial arts" Yozakura says.

Gohan saw a cake inside the box. "thank you Yozakura" Gohan says when she nodded at bin when he fly away and traveled back to his home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan walked inside the house and suddenly Asuka quickly give him a hug when he turned around and kiss her on her lips when she stop and looked at him. "hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied when he put the box of the chocolate cake in the table.

Asuka saw a chocolate cake inside the box. "you bought a cake" Asuka says surprised.

"no" Gohan replied.

"Yozakura give it to me in a way to say thanks" Gohan says.

"you mean a friend of Yumi" Asuka says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

She cut a piece of the cake when she took a bite as she was surprised. "is really good" Asuka says surprised.

Katsugari quickly grabbed a piece of the chocolate and eat it. "Gohan you need to buy more of this cake" Katsugari says.

"I didn't buy it" Gohan says.

"Yozakura give it to me" Gohan replied.

"Yozakura?" Katsugari says confused.

"Gohan is training another group of students" Asuka says.

"Yozakura….did she have big boobs or small boobs?" Katsugari ask him.

"what!" Gohan screamed in shock.

"I don't know" Gohan replied

"Gohan is not a pervert" Asuka says.

"I need some information or can you tell me where she lives so I can give her a massage on her chest" Katsugari says.

 **Kurokage residence**

Yozakura suddenly sneezed. "I feel like a pervert is talking about me" Yozakura says.

Yumi was confused. "I don't think Gohan is a pervert" Yumi replied.

"no Gohan….another person" Yozakura says.

"I'm going to practice my flying" Yumi says.

"yes but remember to take some time off" Yozakura says when she nodded at her and walked outside as she started to train.

Katsugari looked at him. "is the same size as Asuka" Katsugari says while groping Asuka chest when she quickly moved away from her.

"Katsugari you need to act less pervert" Asuka says.

"never" Katsugari replied.

"I intelligence men say this" Katsugari says

"tits are life, ass is hometown" Katsugari says.

Yagyu was covering the ears of Nozomi. "you pervert" Yagyu says.

"let's go outside so we can start our training and then we can eat the chocolate cake" Gohan says as they walked outside and started to train.

 **Three hours later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Author notes**

 **Aiko- Homura mother**

 **Hestia – younger sister of Homura (4 years old)**

Bulma walked inside the room of Homura. "somebody is looking for you" Bulma says.

"she told me it was you mother" Bulma says.

She quickly stood up. "where is she" Homura says.

"she in the living room" Bulma says when Homura walked into the living room.

Bulma saw the younger sister quickly following her. **"I wonder if she have a problem with her parents"** Bulma thought as she walked into her secret lab.

Homura saw her mother when she was going to say something but suddenly she gives her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't say nothing when you father kick you out" Aiko says.

"when you father kick you of the house I started to look for you but I wasn't able to find you" Aiko says.

"but when you father find out the you join the Hebijo Academy…he forbid me to see you" Aiko says.

Homura was in shock. "why my father hates me" Homura says.

"you father follow the old traditions of his family" Aiko says.

"honor is a important thing for him and all his family member went to the school so he was angry the you get rejected" Aiko says.

"I told him the a shinobi was trying to kill me but I was able to defense myself" Homura says.

"yes right now you father decide to moved away and think about his life" Aiko says.

"Hestia come with me so you don't bother you older sister" Aiko says.

"mother when Hestia was born" Homura ask her.

"I was two months or pregnancy when you father kick you out so she was born seven months later when you was gone of the house" Aiko says.

"I'm sorry the I was being a bad mother" Aiko says while crying.

Homura give her a hug. "yes I forgive you" Homura says when Future Trunks walked beside her.

"mother this is my boyfriend" Homura says.

"his name is Trunks Briefs" Homura says.

"thank you for taking care of my daughter" Aiko says.

Aiko walked at her. "you have a nice boyfriend when are you planning to marry him and give me a grandchild" Aiko says whispering on her ear.

She quickly get embarrassed. "we just started to date….right now we no worried about the kind of stuff" Homura says.

She give her a piece of paper. "this is my new house if you want to visit me and you little sister" Aiko says.

"good bye" Aiko and Hestia says at the same time.

"good bye" Homura replied while waving her hand when she saw they was already gone.

Future Trunks grabbed her hand and kiss her on her lips when she stop and looked at him. "I love you" Homura says.

"I love you too" Future Trunks replied as they continue to kiss when they stop and saw the Bulma was looking at them.

"if you two want I can pay for a hotel" Bulma says.

Homura quickly get emotional. "Bulma!" Homura says.

"I'm just teasing you two" Bulma says as she walked back into her secret lab.

"Homura can you tell the others the we're going to start our training" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him and quickly ran into the living room.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Miyabi walked at him. "Tullece I want to practice my flying" Miyabi says when Tullece saw it wasn't full moon.

"is fine we can train a little bit more" Tullece says.

"I was wondering about something" Miyabi says.

"why are you checking the moon" Miyabi ask him.

"I can't go outside during the full moon" Tullece says.

"remember I'm a saiyan when I go outside and see the full moon I transform into the great ape form" Tullece says when he moved his saiyan tail.

Miyabi was surprised to see his tail. "I thought it was a belt" Miyabi says.

"can I touch it" Miyabi ask him.

"yes" Tullece says when she touch his saiyan tail.

"normally a saiyan loss they energy when somebody touch the tail but I removed the weakness when I was a little boy" Tullece says.

"let's go right now" Miyabi says the she started to float to the sky.

"don't worry if you fell down I'm going to caught you" Tullece says.

"so for now let's practice over here" Tullece says as she started to float around.

Imu walked outside and saw the Tullece was training with Miyabi. **"it looks she spending a lot of time with Tullece….I wish she spend more time with me"** Imu thought as she walked back into her room.

Broly Jr walked outside of his room. **"I wonder what she doing right now"** Broly jr thought as he started to fly and go to another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi woke up and walked outside when she saw the everyone was already sleeping when she started to float to the sky. **"I know Gohan told me about not fly to fly away but I want to master it fast"** Yumi thought.

She started to float into to the sky when she touched the clouds. **"I'm going to master it"** Yumi thought.

She started to float around the sky when she quickly fell down to the sky when suddenly somebody caught her when she opened her eyes and saw him. "what are you doing here" Yumi says surprised.

"nothing just saving a Ice Queen" Broly jr says.

She quickly started to float. "so you're trying to learn how to fly" Broly jr says.

"yes Gohan is teaching us how to used ki and martial arts" Yumi says.

"is good the Gohan is teaching you" Broly jr says.

"yes but I want to train the whole day but Yozakura get angry at me" Yumi says.

Broly Jr squish her cheeks. "you need you body to rest so you be able to get stronger" Broly jr says while squishing her cheeks.

He stop she quickly get angry. "asshole" Yumi says angry.

"I'm going to give you advice" Broly jr says.

"if you want to get stronger than focus you training in the morning" Broly jr says.

"in the afternoon you can rest or meditate" Broly jr says.

"in the night you can train again but make sure you have enough sleep so you would be able to train in the morning" Broly jr says.

"fine I only need to convince one of them to train with me in the night" Yumi says.

"most likely they would say no" Yumi says.

"fine I'm going to train you but only in the night" Broly jr says.

"what? For real?" Yumi says.

"yes…and my brother is having a good time training with his students" Broly jr says.

"for now tried to stay in the sky" Broly jr says as she nodded at him as she started to float.

 **Ten hours later**

 **The other world**

 **Training center**

In the morning when Kakarot and Ryoki was training when King Kai appeared with two saiyans beside him when Goku turned around and suddenly he felt the somebody give him a hug. "son I miss you" Gine says while tears appears on her eyes.

Goku saw his father walking at him. "hello son" Bardock says.

"hi dad and mom" Goku says.

Gine stop giving him a hug. "son it was a long time the I saw you" Gine says.

"the last time I saw you it was when you was a baby" Gine says.

"when you father find out the Frieza wanted to destroy our home planet we decided to send you to planet Earth" Gine says.

"it was hard for me to say Goodbye but we didn't have any choice" Gine says.

Ryoki walked beside King Kai. **"they deserved a moment alone"** Ryoki thought.

Bardock looked at him. "Kakarot can you tell us the life you had on Earth" Bardock says.

"yes I want to hear it" Gine says.

Goku looked at her. "Ryoki you don't have any trouble if we used this day to relax" Goku says.

"yes is fine" Ryoki says.

"is going to be a long story" Goku says the he started to talk about his life.

 **One week later**

 **West City**

Mirai was signing multiple books when she saw a girl looking at her when she get closer. "Mirai…can I get you signature" Murasaki says.

"yes" Mirai replied in a shy voice.

"Mirai I'm a big fan and I was really nervous to meet you" Murasaki says.

Mirai grabbed her hand. "I'm email too and thanks the you like my story" Mirai says.

"are you planning to write another book" Murasaki says.

"yes" Mirai says.

"can…I take a picture with you" Mubarak says when she nodded at her when they took a picture together.

"thank you and good bye" Murasaki says the she quickly ran away.

Miyabi was waiting for her when he started to walk and accidentally touched somebody on her shoulder. "sorry" Miyabi says.

She turned around and looked at her. "Homura" Miyabi says while staring at her.

Homura looked at her. "Miyabi" Homura replied.

"it looks the somebody is teaching you how to used ki" Homura says when she sense she was little bit more stronger than before.

"yes and when I have enough power to fight you I'm going to challenge you" Miyabi says.

Homura smiled at her. "I cant wait to fight you" Homura says.

"yes but the next time we meet I'm going to defeat you" Miyabi says.

"good luck" Homura says when she saw the Mirai was already flying away.

"goodbye Miyabi and good luck at you training" Homura says as she started to fly and return to Capsule Corporation.

Miyabi saw she was already gone. **"Homura the next time we meet I'm going to be ready to fight you"** Miyabi thought as she walked back home.

Asuka walked at him. "Gohan…I was thinking the is time for you to meet my parents" Asuka says.

"yes I would like to meet them" Gohan says.

"yes I'm a little bit nervous so let's go tomorrow" Asuka says the she get closer and give him a kiss as they continue to kiss when she stop and looked at him.

"I love you Gohan" Asuka says.

"I love you too" Gohan replied.

"lets go outside so we can start our training" Gohan says as they walked outside and started to train each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 24 – Asuka**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -Who do you think is the biggest pervert In this fic**

 **Male – Hanzo and Master Roshi**

 **Female – Ryouna and Katsugari**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Asuka**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

He looked at her. "so you want me to meet you parents" Gohan says.

"yes and my parents don't know the I'm dating so I think it would be a nice surprise to tell them the I have a boyfriend" Asuka says.

"yes and it would be happy to meet them" Gohan says.

"then let's go in the afternoon" Asuka says.

"I know in the morning you have to train with Yumi" Asuka says.

"yes and don't worry I'm going to be in the house in the one of the afternoon" Gohan says.

"okay I'm going to be ready" Asuka says as she get closer and give him a kiss as continued to kiss each other.

She stop kissing him and looked at him. "good luck with you training with Yumi and her teammates" Asuka says.

Gohan give her a kiss. "goodbye" Gohan says.

"Goodbye" Asuka replied when she saw the Gohan already left his room.

Gohan saw the Goten was watching television when he quickly turned around and looked at him. "big bro! Can I go to the house of Trunks so I can train with him" Goten ask him.

"fine you can train with him but don't be late" Goten says as he quickly walked outside and flew into Capsule Corporation.

He turned around and saw Katsugari. "Hi Gohan" Katsugari says.

"hi" Gohan replied

"Gohan where are you going" Katsugari ask her.

"I'm going to train Yumi and her teammates" Gohan says.

"wait…Yozakura is one of the teammates" Katsugari ask.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"I need to go right now" Gohan says when she nodded at him when Gohan walked outside of the house and travel to Kurokage residence.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan already saw the Yumi and her teammates was already outside when he walked beside them. "hi" Gohan says.

She turned around and saw the Gohan was already here. "hi Gohan" Yumi says.

"today we're going to focus on you flying" Gohan says when they're started to float into the sky.

He flew at her and saw the Yumi was flying better than before. "I can see the you was practicing a lot" Gohan says.

"yes…Gohan you don't have any problem if I have a second teacher" Yumi says.

Gohan looked at her. "who is you second teacher" Gohan ask her with curiosity.

"Broly jr" Yumi replied.

"I don't have any problem if you have another teacher" Gohan says.

"when I was a little boy my father and Piccolo taught me martial arts" Gohan says.

"right now you're flying better than before" Gohan says.

"but the problem when you all flying in high speed the wind is going to bother you" Gohan says.

"I want you to fly from here to Hercules city" Gohan says.

"but that is far away from here" Yozakura says.

"yes is far away but if you all fly in high speed you all be able to reach there in twenty minutes and is a good practice" Gohan says.

"don't worry I'm going to come too" Gohan says.

"so let's go right now" Gohan says when they're started to fly to Hercules City.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece saw the Miyabi and the rest was flying in the sky when he flew at them. "Good now let's focus on mastering you flying" Tullece says.

Miyabi looked at him. "Tullece when are you going to start going to teach us martial arts" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to start teaching you martial arts after you all master you flying" Tullece says.

Miyabi looked at him. "don't worried we're going to master it" Miyabi says with confidence.

"good now let's continue our training" Tullece says when he saw they're continued to train.

 **Four hours later**

Gohan walked in the house and saw the Asuka was already ready. "Gohan are you ready to go" Asuka ask him.

"yes I'm ready" Gohan says when they walked outside and they flew to Tokyo.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Author's notes**

 **Mio – Asuka mother**

 **Reo – Asuka father**

 **Tokyo**

 **Mio and Reo residence**

They walked inside the house when Asuka quickly ran at them and give them a hug. "hi mom and dad" Asuka says.

"hi honey" Mio replied.

"hi my little princess" Reo replied.

"I want to me somebody special" Asuka says when Gohan walked beside her.

"mom and dad I want to meet my boyfriend" Asuka says.

"his name is Son Gohan" Asuka says.

Mio looked at him. "is nice to meet you I never know the my daughter have a boyfriend" Mio says.

"we only date for three weeks" Asuka replied.

Reo looked at him. "so you're a shinobi too" Reo ask him.

"I'm not a shinobi" Gohan replied.

"Gohan is a martial artist" Asuka says.

"I hear the last name before" Mio says.

"are you related to Son Goku" Mio says.

"I remember when I was a little girl I saw a tournament and a small boy was name Son Goku" Mio says.

"yes he is my father" Gohan replied.

"the really amazing and I remember when he fought against Jackie Chun" Mio says.

"how is you dad" Mio ask him.

"my father died five years ago" Gohan says.

"sorry I didn't know" Mio says.

"let's go to the living room so we can talk more comfortable" Mio says as they're walked into the living room.

They sat down in the sofa. "daughter how was you training" Mio ask him.

"it was good and Gohan is teaching martial arts" Asuka says.

"so my father didn't say anything about you dating a boy" Mio says.

"no" Asuka replied.

"good the my father support you relationship" Mio says.

Reo looked at her. "you grandfather told us the you was doing great and you improve a lot of you skills" Reo says.

"yes I was doing my best" Asuka says.

"I remember when you was a little girl you always training and trying you best to prove yourself the you wanted to be a shinobi" Mio says.

"yes I remember" Asuka says.

She looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to tell you something from my past"

 **Flashback**

 **Earth**

 **Tokyo (year 764)**

 **Mio and Reo residence**

Reo walked at her. "Mio…I don't want my daughter to be a shinobi" Reo says

Mio was surprised. "why?" Mio ask him.

"you already know what happen to the friends of you mother" Reo says.

"I don't want my daughter to have the same fate" Reo says.

"you know the you daughter want to be a shinobi" Mio says

"she don't need to be a shinobi" Reo says.

"you can't stop her" Mio says.

"Asuka have the blood of the shinobi" Mio says.

"my father and mother are shinobi" Mio says.

"they past generations are shinobi too" Mio says.

"why you decided to retired" Reo says.

"I find out that I was pregnant I decided to retired because I want to spend my time with my family" Mio says.

"at first my father was against about me marrying you because you wasn't a shinobi" Mio says.

"yes I know he told me multiple times the he disapproves our relationship" Reo says.

"but later he accepted our relationship" Mio says.

"I'm still don't want my daughter to be a shinobi" Reo says.

"you know the my parents, Yume and Kurokage are the strongest shinobi" Mio says.

"Yume was kill by a group of evil shinobi" Reo says.

"she was kill before they used I weapon to make her weaker" Mio says.

"I'm not going to change my mind" Reo says the he left the house.

Asuka walked at her. "mom….I still want to be a shinobi" Asuka says.

She pat her head. "Yes I know you want to be shinobi but is going to take sometime for you dad to change his mind" Mio says.

"maybe dad thinks I'm to weak to be a shinobi" Asuka says.

"Asuka you're not weak and I'm going to tried my best to change his mind so go outside and play or practice you shinobi skill" Mio says.

"okay mom" Asuka says as she walked into her yard.

She grabbed her weapons and started to train by herself. **"I'm going to prove him the I'm going to be a shinobi"** Asuka thought as she started to threw the kunai when she saw the she didn't hit the target.

Hanzo saw her granddaughter miss the target when he walked beside her. "hi my little angel" Hanzo says.

She quickly turned around and quickly give him a hug. "grandpa!" Asuka screamed at him.

"so you're training" Hanzo says.

"yes I want to become a shinobi and be the same as you and grandma" Asuka says.

"Yes if you train enough you would be able to do the same way as us" Hanzo says.

"yes but I tried to hit the target…but I miss it" Asuka says while looking down.

"can you show me how you tried to hit the target" Hanzo says when she nodded at him and quickly threw a kunai but she missed it.

"you're doing it wrong" Hanzo says.

"I want you to copy the same way" Hanzo says as he moved his hand and threw a kunai to the target..

"wow! That really amazing!" Asuka says excited.

"that was easy" Hanzo says.

"now is you turn" Hanzo says.

"I don't know… I think I'm going to fail again" Asuka says.

"is fine and remember that you're still learning so is okay to make mistakes" Hanzo says when Asuka nodded at him.

She looked to the target. **"focus on my target"** Asuka thought as she threw the kunai against the target when she missed it again.

"I never going to learn" Asuka says.

"Asuka you almost hit the target" Hanzo says.

"before you threw the Kunai to far away from the target and now you almost hit it" Hanzo says.

"now let's focus on you throwing skill" Hanzo says.

"okay grandpa" Asuka replied as she started to threw the kunai into the tree.

 **One hour later**

She walked outside and saw the his father was training her. **"good the my father is training her"** Mio thought as she sat down and started to her drink her tea.

 **Two hours later**

Asuka quickly threw a kunai into the tree when she saw the it hit on the target when she quickly give him a hug. "grandpa! I was able to hit the target" Asuka says with excitement.

"good now you're throwing better than before" Hanzo says.

"now let's tried some more advanced" Hanzo says.

"I'm going to fix it so wait here" Hanzo says when she nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes**

Asuka saw the target was moving. "this is going to be more advanced so you need to focus on the target movement" Hanzo says.

She saw the target moving when she quickly threw it put she miss it. "no…you need to focus" Hanzo says.

"I want you to analyze the movement of the target and then you would hit the target" Hanzo says.

She quickly threw a kunai to the target when she almost hit it. "nice tried but focus more on you target" Hanzo says.

"okay Grandpa" Asuka says when she quickly grabbed her kunai and tried to focus on the target.

She quickly threw a kunai when suddenly she almost hit it. "now tried again if you are able to hit one of the target I'm going to make you favorite food" Hanzo says.

"are you going to make a Futomaki" Asuka says excited.

"yes now focus on you training" Hanzo says as she continued on her training.

 **Six hours later**

She saw the target when she quickly threw a kunai and suddenly it crash into the target when she quickly give him a hug. "grandpa I hit it" Asuka screamed with excitement.

"are you going to make the Futomaki" Asuka says excited.

"yes I'm going to make one so continue you training" Hanzo says as he walked into the kitchen and started to make a Futomaki.

 **One hour later**

Hanzo walked outside and saw he was still training. "Asuka I want you to take some time off" Hanzo says.

"okay grandpa" Asuka says as she sat down near the tree when he sat down beside her and give her a Futomaki.

She started to eat it when he looked at her. "Asuka….I'm curious about something" Hanzo says.

"why you want to be a shinobi" Hanzo ask her.

"I want to be a shinobi because I want to be like you and grandma" Asuka says.

"you know the shinobi is a risky job" Hanzo says.

"yes I know is dangerous but I want to make you two proud" Asuka says.

"I know the mom was a shinobi but she decided to retired" Asuka says.

"yes because she cares more about you and she wanted to focus more on you and you father" Hanzo says when Asuka continued to eat her Futomaki.

"grandpa…why dad don't want me to be a shinobi" Asuka ask her.

"you dad wants to protect you" Hanzo says.

"the best friend of you grandmother was kill and her family was kill too" Hanzo says.

"the only survivor it was the granddaughter and right now she living with grandfather" Hanzo says.

"we was planning for you to meet her so you be friend with her" Hanzo says.

"she have the same dreams as you" Hanzo says.

"would be able to meet her" Asuka ask him.

"I don't know" Hanzo replied.

"his grandfather decided to live in another location so they're have a peaceful life" Hanzo says.

"yes I understand but still want to be a shinobi" Asuka says.

"shinobi is my dream" Asuka says.

Hanzo looked at her. "then show you dad you want to be a shinobi" Hanzo says.

"how I would be able to show him" Asuka ask him.

"you need to show him you have the determination to be a shinobi" Hanzo says.

"okay grandpa…I'm going to show him the I really want to be a shinobi" Asuka says the she quickly stoop up and started her training.

Hanzo turned around and saw her daughter was looking at her. "Asuka I'm going to talk with you mom" Hanzo says.

"okay grandpa" Asuka replied when Hanzo walked inside the house and saw she was drinking tea.

He sat down beside her. "thank you father for taking you time at training my daughter" Mio says.

"you daughter have a lot of potential even more than you" Hanzo says.

"yes I already know but my husband don't want her daughter to be in danger" Mio says when Reo sat down beside her.

"that why I want you to stop teaching her and treat her like a regular girl" Reo says.

"Asuka is not a regular girl" Hanzo says.

"in her blood she have the legacy of a shinobi family" Hanzo says.

"you daughter really want to be a shinobi and she needs you support" Hanzo says.

"so I would see her get kill by a evil shinobi" Reo says.

"I don't want my daughter to have a short life because she was following the orders of a organization" Reo says.

"you need to trust her" Hanzo says.

"you job is to support her and make sure the she taking the correct decision of her life" Hanzo says.

"that why I don't want her to be a shinobi" Reo replied.

"I'm doing the same thing like you when I was dating with you daughter" Reo says.

"I know I was selfish when I find out the my daughter was dating with you" Hanzo says.

"at first I was only thinking about her safety" Hanzo says.

"and I wasn't thinking about her happiness" Hanzo says.

"I know you want to keep her safe but you're pretending her to be happy" Hanzo says.

"I want you to think about this" Hanzo says.

"do you really care about Asuka happiness" Hanzo says.

"daughter can you tell her the I'm going to visit her again in one week" Hanzo says.

"goodbye" Hanzo says.

"Goodbye" Mio replied when she saw he was already gone when she turned around and looked at him.

"what are you going to do" Mio ask him.

"I need some time to think about this" Reo says.

"okay take you time" Mio says when he walked into his room when she walked outside and saw she was still training by herself.

She walked beside her. "you still training" Mio says.

"yes I want to be a shinobi so I need to improve my skill and prove my dad I would be able to take care of myself" Mio says.

"I know you want to be a shinobi but let you father to think about it" Mio says

"you know the you father want to protect his precious princess" Mio says.

"yes I know but I still want to be a shinobi" Asuka says.

"shinobi is my dream and I really want to be the same as my grandparents" Asuka says.

"yes I know and I'm going to support you" Mio says.

"what if dad says no" Asuka says.

"don't worry I'm going to find out a way to convince him" Mio replied.

"okay mom I'm going to let him think but can I train a little bit more" Asuka says.

"yes but I want you on bed when is ten of the night" Mio says when Asuka nodded at her.

"good luck with you training" Mio says as she walked inside her house when she turned around and saw she already started her training.

" **I wonder how strong she is going to be when she become a shinobi"** Mio thought as she walked into her living room and sat down on her sofa.

 **Four hours later**

Mio walked into her room and saw she was already on her bed when she walked beside her and sat down on the bed. "Asuka are you having trouble sleeping" Mio says.

"yes" Asuka replied.

"I'm scared the my father is not going to allow me to be a shinobi" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "Asuka….I'm promise the he is going to let you to be a shinobi so tried to sleep" Mio says.

"okay mom" Asuka says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep when Mio left the room and walked back into her room.

She saw the he was already sleeping. "Reo…I know you care about Asuka but you need to her be a shinobi" Mio says when she saw he was still sleeping.

"fine let's talk about this tomorrow" Mio says when she turned around and fell down to sleep.

 **Two hours later**

Asuka woke up when she walked outside. **"I'm going to train a little bit more"** Asuka thought as she walked to the tree and put her targets.

She saw the targets was already moving when she grabbed her kunai when she focus on her target. **"I'm going to hit it"** Asuka thought as he focus on her target.

She threw the kunai into the target when suddenly it crash it. "yes!" Asuka screamed with excitement when she quickly hide behind the tree.

She slowly turned around when she saw they're was still sleeping. **"good…they still sleeping"** Asuka thought as she continued her training.

 **One hour later**

Reo woke up and hear a loud noise when he slowly walked into the living room and saw the she was training on her yard. **"so my daughter is training in the middle of the night"** Reo thought.

He sat down on the sofa and saw her daughter was throwing multiple kunai into her target. **"she really good"** Reo thought while observing her **.**

" **it looks the she really happy when she training by herself"** Reo thought as he continued to observe her.

 **Four hours later**

He walked outside and saw she was already sleeping on the ground when he carried her on his arm when he walked back on the bed and put her on the bed. "I want to be a shinobi" Asuka says while sleeping.

"you really want to be a shinobi" Reo says as he over her with a blanket when he walked back into his room and laid down on the bed.

" **I need to think about it"** Renso thought as he fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

In the morning when Mio wake up and saw the Reo wasn't there when she walked outside and saw the Asuka was training by herself. "Asuka did you saw you father in the morning!" Mio screamed at her.

"no mom!" Asuka replied.

" **that was strange"** Mio thought when she walked outside and walked beside her.

"daughter do you want to eat breakfast" Mio ask her.

"yes mom" Asuka replied.

"okay I'm going to make you favorite breakfast" Mio says with a smile on her face as she walked back into the house when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes**

They started to eat when Reo put a chocolate cake in the table. "I was thinking all this time" Reo says.

"I know the you really want to be a shinobi and I want to keep you safe" Reo says meanwhile Asuka was looking down.

Asuka was going to say something but Reo interrupts her. "but I was wrong" Reo says.

"I'm going to support you" Reo says.

"if you want to be a shinobi then I'm going to support you and I'm going to do my best to be a good father" Reo says.

Asuka quickly ran at him and quickly give him a hug. "thank you dad for letting me to be a shinobi" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"Asuka is my responsibility that my daughter is happy and safe" Reo says.

"I know the you're grandfather is going to make sure the you're going to be a great shinobi" Reo says.

Mio quickly ran at him and give him a hug too. "I love you dad and mom" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"I love you too my princess" Mio and Reo says at the same time.

"Asuka after eating breakfast let's eat the chocolate cake" Reo says.

"okay dad" Asuka replied when she quickly sat down.

" **I can't wait to be a shinobi"** Asuka thought as she continued to eat her breakfast.

 **Flashback end**

She looked at him. "my daughter was training every day" Mio says.

"yes and my father was doing his best to support me" Asuka replied.

"Asuka I'm curious how you meet Gohan" Mio says.

"the first time I meet him it was when I return to Hanzo Academy" Asuka says as they've continued to talk each other.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Mini Trunks and Goten saw the Nozomi was flying in the sky when they're quickly flew beside her. "good job" mini Trunks says excited.

Goten looked at her. "if you continue to fly like this then you would be able to fly the same way as us" Goten says.

She looked at them. "yes now I would be able to fly the same way as my big sis" Nozomi says.

Bulma walked outside. "The food is ready!" Bulma screamed at them when they're quickly flew inside the house.

"mom do you know when dad is coming back" mini Trunks says

"you father is coming back when he is finish training in space" Bulma says.

"mom can we eat ice cream after eating our food" Trunks ask him.

"yes" Bulma replied when they quickly walked into the dining room and started to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Miyabi room**

Imu walked into her room. "Miyabi….can we train together" Imu ask her.

"is fine I'm going to ask Tullece to come too" Miyabi says.

"I don't want Tullece to come" Imu says.

"why" Miyabi says.

"you always with him" Imu says angry.

"why are you getting angry" Miyabi says.

"I'm getting angry because you always with him" Imu says angry.

"you always talking about him" Imu says.

"so what he is training me" Miyabi says.

"I don't want Tullece to come with us" Imu says.

"I don't like you attitude" Miyabi says.

"I don't like you act like a fan girl when you're around him" Imu says.

"I'm not a fan girl" Miyabi says.

"yes you're a fan girl" Imu says.

"I'm not a fan girl" Miyabi replied.

"you always talking about him" Imu says.

"so he a great teacher and I never saw somebody with the amount of power" Miyabi says.

"I'm really respect him" Miyabi says.

"I know you have a crush with him" Imu says.

"that it" Miyabi says angry.

"you can train by yourself" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to go and train with Tullece" Miyabi says.

"fine train with him" Imu says as she walked out of the room and slammed to the door.

"Imu why are you getting angry over nothing" Miyabi says as she sat down on her bed when she grabbed a picture.

"mother I wish you was still alive" Miyabi says as she laid down and looked to the picture.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Mio and Reo residence**

Mio was surprised. "Gohan thank you for taking care of my daughter" Mio says.

Reo walked at him. "I can see that my daughter is happy with you so is now you responsibility of taking care of my daughter" Reo says.

"don't worry I'm going to protect her." Gohan says.

Mio looked at them. "daughter when are you two are going to get married" Mio ask her.

She quickly get embarrassed. "we only have three weeks of dating…and I think is to early to think about marriage" Asuka says.

"and when are you going to give me some grandkids" Mio ask her.

"what" Gohan and Reo says in shock.

"having kids with Gohan…in the future but right now we just dating" Asuka says embarrassed.

"mom we have to leave" Asuka says.

"is okay and I'm really happy to meet you boyfriend" Mio says.

Asuka quickly give them a hug. "thank you for supporting my relationship with Gohan" Asuka says as she walked beside him.

"good bye" Gohan and Asuka says at the same time.

"goodbye" Mio and Reo replied when they saw their already left the house.

 **Kurokage residence**

Katsugari was getting closer. **"so this is the place the Gohan was training the new students"** Katsugari thought.

She walked in front of them. "hi!" Katsugari says excited.

Yumi quickly turned around and saw a stranger. "who are you" Yumi says while staring at her when suddenly her teammates quickly appear behind her.

" **I'm so lucky"** Katsugari thought.

"what do you want" Yumi says.

"I want to see Yozakura" Katsugari says.

Yozakura walked in front of her. "how do you k-" Katsugari quickly removed her shirt and started to groped her.

"ahhh" Yozakura screamed while Katsugari groped her.

"is really amazing…you bust size is ninety centimeters but is shorter than Asuka" Katsugari says.

"Asuka is ninety two centimeters" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

"stop touching my chest!" Yozakura screamed.

Yumi looked at her. "leave you pervert" Yumi says.

Katsugari quickly appeared next to her and removed her yukata. "ahhh!" Yumi screamed when Katsugari started to groped her.

"you're the same size as Asuka" Katsugari says while groping her.

"ninety two centimeters" Katsugari says while groping her.

She quickly turned around and saw the other three girls looking at her. "yay three more treasures" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

 **Ten minutes later.**

She saw the everyone was already on the floor. "the biggest one it was you" Katsugari says while pointing at her.

"ninety six centimeters and is even bigger than Asuka" Katsugari says.

"you're a friend of Asuka" Yumi says angry while putting her hand on her chest.

"yes and goodbye" Katsugari says as she quickly fly away.

"in the future I'm going to teacher her to behave like a good girl" Yozakura says while putting her shirt on.

Gohan and Asuka saw the Katsugari have a nosebleed on her nose. "what happen" Gohan says.

"I just grope Yozakura and her friends" Katsugari says with a smile.

"what!" Gohan and Asuka screamed at the same time.

"they're was so angry" Katsugari says.

Gohan looked at her. "lets go to Yumi house and you're going to apologize her" Gohan says.

"what!" Katsugari says surprised.

"Katsugari…Yumi and her teammates are not you friends" Gohan says.

"I know is fine the you do pervert things with Asuka and you friends" Gohan says.

"but they're don't know you so you need to apologize them" Gohan says.

"fine I do it tomorrow" Katsugari says.

"let's go right now" Gohan says and Katsugari nodded at him when they flew to Kurokage residence.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi saw her again when Gohan appeared beside her. "I'm sorry about groping you and you friends" Katsugari says.

Gohan looked at her. "Katsugari you can go home" Gohan says as she quickly flew back.

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi I'm sorry about her behavior" Gohan says.

"is fine you don't have to apologize" Yumi says.

"Gohan I want to ask you something" Yumi ask him.

"when are you're going to start teaching us martial arts" Yumi ask her.

"after you all master you flying" Gohan replied.

"flying is the easy training but after that you're all going to train even more than before" Gohan says when Yumi nodded at him.

"so for now focus on flying and then martial arts" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Gohan says

"goodbye" Yumi says when she saw the Gohan was already gone.

Yozakura walked beside her. "Yumi are you going to train with Broly jr" Yozakura says.

"yes I want to master flying" Yumi says.

"okay" Yozakura says.

"Goodbye" Yumi says.

"Goodbye and good luck with you training" Yozakura says when she saw she was already gone.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece saw the nobody was outside. **"that was strange…normally Miyabi would want to train with me** " Tullece though.

" **I'm going to check"** Tullece thought as he walked back into the dorm room.

Tullece knock the door multiple times. "Miyabi I know you're in the room" Tullece says when he sense her energy in her room when Miyabi didn't say anything back.

 **Miyabi room**

She turned around. **"I don't want to train tonight"** Miyabi thought as she turned around and saw him.

She quickly stood up. "how did you enter in my room" Miyabi says.

"I used the window" Tullece replied.

"Miyabi are you feeling okay you look a little bit depressed" Tullece says.

"is fine" Miyabi says.

"I know you're lying" Tullece says while staring at her.

"fine…I have a conflict with Imu" Miyabi says.

"she was getting angry for no reason" Miyabi says.

"is my first time fighting or argue with her" Miyabi says.

"Imu is like a sister" Miyabi says.

Tullece sat down beside her. "are you going to tried to fix the relationship" Tullece says.

"yes but I need to be careful I don't want to lose another important person in my life" Miyabi says while looking to a picture.

"yes I understand I lost two important people in my life too" Tullece says.

"who?" Miyabi ask him.

"it was my mother and my little sister" Tullece says.

"my mother and my little sister was kill by my father" Tullece says.

Miyabi was in shock. "my father it was a crazy bastard but at least he received his punishment for killing them" Tullece says.

"at least you have you brother and o-" Tullece interrupts her.

"my brother is the only member of my family" Tullece says.

"the saiyans died when the planet was destroy by Frieza" Tullece says.

"I'm sorry about you people" Miyabi says.

"is fine" Tullece says.

"If you want we can train tomorrow" Tullece says.

"is fine we can train right now" Miyabi says.

"Tullece can you leave from my room I'm going to change clothes…I'm wearing my pajamas" Miyabi says when he quickly left the room.

 **Ten minutes later**

" **I'm going to apologize her"** Imu thought when she stop and say the Tullece and Miyabi was already flying away.

" **she cares more about Tullece than me"** Imu thought the she walked back into her room and slammed the door.

"I hate you Tullece" Imu says as she close her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One week later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan quickly flew beside them. " I think the enough training for today" Gohan says.

"Yumi I have some good news" Gohan says.

"tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you martial arts" Gohan says

Yumi quickly give him a hug. "thank you Gohan" Yumi says while giving him a hug.

She quickly stop giving him a hug. "tomorrow is going to be a lot more tougher than before" Gohan says.

"I'm going to ask Bulma to give you a gi similar as mine" Gohan says.

"this gi is going to help you increase you speed and durability" Gohan says.

"if you show me that you all able to move with the gi then I'm going to let you train in the gravity Chamber" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan we're going to do our best" Yumi says.

"Gohan do you need our measurements for our gi" Yumi says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

She grabbed piece of paper and started to write it when she flew at him and give him the paper. "Gohan thank you for taking you time to train us" Yumi says

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi you don't have to thank me" Gohan says.

Gohan looked at her. "I'm going to go to Bulma house and ask her to make a new gi for you and you friends" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Yumi replied when she saw he was already flying away.

Yozakura flew beside her. "Yumi are we continue our training" Yozakura ask her.

"is fine we can some time off" Yumi replied.

"okay" Yozakura says when they flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan walked inside the house and saw the Bulma was eating. "hi Bulma" Gohan says.

"hi Gohan" Bulma replied.

"Bulma can you make five new gi" Gohan ask her.

"Asuka new a gi" Bulma ask her.

"is not for Asuka" Gohan says.

"I'm teaching another group of students" Gohan says when he give her a piece of paper when she grabbed and read it.

"the gi is going to be ready in two weeks" Bulma says.

"thank you" Gohan replied.

"one more thing can you make another gravity chamber" Gohan says.

"yes I'm going to make one" Bulma says.

"Bulma I have to go and start training my girlfriend and her friends" Gohan says.

"Goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw he was already flying away.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece looked at them. "tomorrow we're going to focus on martial arts" Tullece says.

Miyabi saw him. "finally we can learn how to fight like you" Miyabi says.

"yes but I'm going to be more strict" Tullece says.

"I want you all to rest so tomorrow we can start our training early than before" Tullece says.

"finally I can rest" Ryobi says.

"I need to take a bath" Ryobi says when Ryouna quickly jumped at her.

"yes you need to take a bath stinky sister" Ryouna says while smelling at her.

"stop smelling like a dog" Ryobi says angry.

"woff!woff!woff! Ryouna says while acting like a dog.

"shut up you dirty bitch!" Ryobi screamed at her and started to spank her.

"can you two stop acting like sluts" Imu says angry.

"big sis just ignore them" Murasaki says.

Miyabi looked at them. "calm down we need to behave like a team" Miyabi says.

"fine let's behave like a team" Ryobi says.

"I want to celebrate the we was able to fly" Ryouna says excited.

"I don't have any problem making the food for the party" Tullece says.

"yes and is fine" Miyabi says.

"I think we deserve a reward" Miyabi says.

Imu looked at her. "I'm not going to join to the party" Imu says angry.

Miyabi looked at her. "we're going to celebrate as a team so you're going to join the party" Miyabi says.

"I'm not going to join the lame party and I don't want to get sick from eating the food" Imu says angry when Miyabi was going to say something but Imu decided to leave.

Ryobi says she was already gone. **"she acting like a jealous woman"** Ryobi though.

"Tullece go with me so we can get the food" Miyabi says when he nodded at her when they flew into the city.

Ryobi saw the Murasaki already returned on her room. "sister you already saw that " Ryobi says.

"yes she is getting jealous" Ryouna says.

"let's make sure the Miyabi destroys her friendship with Imu" Ryobi says.

"how are you going to destroy they're relationship" Ryouna says.

"don't worry I already have the plan to destroy the relationship" Ryobi says when Ryouna nodded at her.

 **Imu room**

Murasaki walked inside. "big sis…why are you angry with Miyabi" Murasaki says.

"I don't want to talk with you" Imu says.

"why not" Murasaki says.

"right now I in a bad mood so leave me alone" Imu says.

"I want Miyabi to pay more attention with me but she is putting all her attention on Tullece" Imu says.

"you wouldn't never understand how I feeling right now" Imu says.

She looked at her when she was going to say something but Imu quickly push her away from her room.

Murasaki saw she was already out of her room. **"yes I understand"** Murasaki thought.

" **you always ignore me and you only pay attention on Miyabi"** Murasaki thought as she quickly ran into her room.

 **Murasaki room**

She quickly laid down on her bed and grabbed the book. **"I wish you pay more attention to me"** Murasaki thought as she turned around and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 25 : Murasaki**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- Will Asuka's boobs grow bigger than a 35 in this fic**

 **Answer- yes I think so**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 : Murasaki**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Tullece room**

He woke up in the morning when he saw it was early in the morning. **"today is going to be the first day the I'm going to taught them martial arts"** Tullece thought as he change into his saiyan armor.

He hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when he opened the door and saw her. "good morning Miyabi" Tullece says.

"good morning" Miyabi replied.

"Tullece we ready to start our training" Miyabi says

"we're going to go somewhere else so we can train" Tullece says

"can you tell the others to be ready" Tullece says.

Miyabi looked at him. "okay I'm going to tell them" Miyabi says as she walked away when Tullece turned around and walked out of his room.

 **Five minutes later**

She saw the everybody was already awake. **"I hope she not angry with me"** Miyabi thought as she knocked the door multiple times

She opened the door when she saw still was wearing her pajama. "Imu be ready so we can train with Tullece" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "is five of the morning" Imu says sleepy.

"we need to take our training seriously" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to sleep" Imu says angry.

"don't get angry at me because Hikage defeat you three times" Miyabi says with a voice of anger.

She get closer at her. "she only defeat me because she was lucky" Imu says angry.

"she defeat you because you put you guard down while fighting against her" Miyabi replied.

Imu was getting more angry than before. "I'm going to sleep you can train with you boyfriend" Imu says angry.

"he is not my boyfriend…he just my friend" Miyabi says.

"I bet you sleep with him too" Imu says angry.

"shut up ! He is only a friend!" Miyabi screamed at her.

"stop acting like a crazy bitch!" Miyabi screamed at her.

"I'm going to sleep" Imu says.

"fine…you're not going to defeat Hikage because you're weak" Miyabi says.

Imu quickly grabbed her shirt. "I'm going to defeat her" Imu says as she closed the door and changed her clothes when she opened the door and saw the Miyabi was still waiting her.

"move traitor" Imu says while pushing her away from her.

Miyabi looked down. **"I'm so stupid for calling her weak"** Miyabi thought.

She walked outside and saw they're was already ready. "Miyabi we ready to go" Tullece says when she nodded at her and they're flew to another location.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

They're flew into a open field when Tullece turned around and looked at them. "this is our first day so I want to see you weakness from you fighting style" Tullece says.

"I'm only going to dodge and block the attacks" Tullece says.

"so can we start fighting you" Miyabi says when Tullece nodded at her when suddenly Imu quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Tullece dodge the energy blast. "stop dodging!" Imu screamed furiously.

Tullece was dodging the energy blast. **"that weird…why she angry with me"** Tullece thought while dodging the energy blast.

Imu quickly threw multiple ki blast when she saw the Tullece was dodging without any problems. **"bastard! Stop dodging me!"** Imu thought.

Tullece looked at her. "Imu you should control you anger if you don't you're going to make a mistake" Tullece says as he dodged the energy blast.

Ryobi and Ryouna flew at him and quickly attack multiple times as Ryobi was surprised the Tullece was able to dodge them without any problems. "Imu control you anger and focus on making strategies" Tullece says.

"you're making obvious attacks so make a strategy to attack me" Tullece says.

"good job Ryouna and Ryobi for working as a team" Tullece says while dodging the energy blast.

Miyabi grabbed her scroll when suddenly he appeared next to her. "no transforming into shinobi form" Tullece says while dodging the attacks.

"focus on fighting without you shinobi form" Tullece says while dodging the attacks when Miyabi nodded at him.

" **focus on my training and ignore the problems"** Miyabi thought as she quickly flew at him and tried to attack him multiple times when Tullece dodge all the attacks.

He saw the Murasaki wasn't attacking him. "Murasaki you need to participate too" Tullece while dodging the attacks.

"I don't know" Murasaki replied when Tullece appeared next to her.

"you're never going to known if you don't tried" Tullece says when he turned around and dodge the kick from Imu.

"Imu stop making obvious attacks" Tullece says while dodging the attacks of Miyabi when suddenly he quickly turned around and dodge the energy blast from Murasaki.

He was surprised. "good now tried to attack me" Tullece says as she quickly ran at him and tried to attack him but he dodged all the attacks.

Tullece turned around and dodge the attack. **"dammit ! Stop dodging"** Imu thought as Bardock III continued to dodge.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks walked outside and saw them the they're was training. "Trunks we're ready to train" Homura says.

He quickly ran at them. "I want you all to dodge all my attacks" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "we're ready" Homura replied.

Future Trunks looked at them. "then do you best" Future Trunks says as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

Hikage saw the energy blast going at her she quickly tried her best to dodge the energy blast. **"that was a close one"** Hikage thought as she dodge a energy blast.

Haruka quickly moved away from the energy blast. **"This is a good way to improve our speed"** Haruka thought as she tried her best to dodge the energy blast.

Mirai saw the energy blast going at her the she quickly dodged the energy blast when she turned around and hear a explosion. **"he really is taking our training seriously"** Mirai thought.

Yomi saw the Future Trunks was taking the training seriously. **"good the he want us to improve"** Yomi thought as she tried to dodge the energy blast.

Bulma walked outside and saw his son training with Homura and her friends when she sat down and started to drink her tea. **"Son I'm happy the you're having a good time with you girlfriend and her friends"** Bulma thought as she started to drink her tea.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan was dodging the attacks of Yumi and her friends. "Gohan when are we going to get our gi" Yumi ask him while trying to attack him.

"Bulma told me that is going to take two weeks" Gohan says while dodging the attacks without any problems.

He turned around and dodge the attack from Yozakura and Shiki. "good team work is important" Gohan says while dodging the attacks.

Murakumo quickly ran and threw multiple ki blast against him as Gohan dodged the energy blast. "Murakumo you're doing good" Gohan says while dodging the energy blast.

"good the you're getting a little bit more confident without using you mask" Gohan says.

"yes…they're helping me improve my confidence so I don't used the mask anymore" Murakumo says.

"yes remember the you teammates is helping you and I don't have any problem helping you" Gohan says while dodging the energy blast.

"thank you Gohan" Murakumo replied while throwing multiple ki blast when Gohan quickly dodged the energy blast when he turned around and dodge it.

Minori quickly jumped at him when Gohan dodged her. "nice tried but focus more on making a strategy" Gohan says while dodging her attacks.

Yumi quickly threw multiple ki blast when suddenly Gohan dodged the energy blast. "good Yumi but you still need to improve you speed" Gohan says while dodging her attacks.

Yumi looked at him. "Gohan you don't have any problem if we challenge Asuka and her friends" Yumi ask him while trying to attack him.

"no but right now you all need to improve you martial arts and increase you power if you want to challenge her" Gohan says.

"so I need to train everyday" Yumi says while trying to attack him.

Gohan looked at her. "yes is important the you train every day but you need to take some break" Gohan says while dodging the attacks.

She flew at him and quickly tried to punch him multiple times when Gohan dodged the punches when he quickly dodged the attack of Yozakura. "Yumi let's work together" Yozakura says when Yumi nodded at her.

They're quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Gohan quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "you two are good at working as a team" Gohan says while deflecting the energy blast.

Minori stop and looked at them. "Yumi I'm going to take a break" Minori says.

"can you train a little bit more and then we can rest" Yumi ask her.

"yes but I already bored…I spend most of my time training" Minori complained.

Gohan started to walk when he turned around and looked at her. "what about this..in two weeks I'm going to have a surprise so train a little bit more so you be able to used the gi" Gohan says when Minori nodded at him when they're continued to train.

 **Four hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece walked outside and saw the Miyabi was training by herself when he walked beside her. "Miyabi what are you doing alone" Tullece ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm just training" Miyabi replied.

"did something happen with Imu" Tullece says.

"sometimes I feel the she angry with me" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "just ignore her" Miyabi says.

"I don't know what is going on with her" Miyabi says.

"do you have a conflict with Imu" Tullece ask her.

"yes but is nothing serious" Miyabi says.

"are you sure because you look depressed" Tullece says while observing her.

"is my first time having a fight with her and I hurt her feelings when I call her weak" Miyabi says.

"then you should apologize to her" Tullece says.

"I'm going to think about it…right now she don't want to talk with me" Miyabi says.

"if I say something right now she most likely ignored me or get even more angry than before" Miyabi says

"Miyabi I want you to rest and we can continue our training in the night " Tullece says.

"I want to train a little bit more" Miyabi says.

"if you want to train a little bit more than you should tried to meditate" Tullece says.

"meditation is a good way to train and you be able to be more focus on you battle" Tullece says when Miyabi was staring at him.

"yes I'm going to meditate too so you don't feel alone" Tullece says when they're both sat down and started to meditate.

Imu walked outside and saw the Tullece and Miyabi was training together. **"I know the Miyabi is going to waste her time training with him"** Imu thought as she walked back into her room.

She laid down on her bed and suddenly someone knocked the door multiple times when she opened and saw her younger sister. "what do you want" Imu says angry.

Murasaki looked at her. "sis are you still angry" Murasaki says.

"why do you care if I'm angry" Imu replied.

She looks down. "sis I understand you feeling so I w-" Imu interrupts her. "leave right now" Imu says angry.

"I don't want to talk with you" Imu says angry.

Murasaki looked at her. "you're always ignore me when we was little girls" Murasaki says.

"but you still the same you only cares about Miyabi" Murasaki says.

"you never show me that you care of me" Murasaki says.

Imu was going to say something but Murasaki interrupts her. "I don't know why I believe you…when Miyabi defeated the Homura and her team I'm going to leave and I don't want to see you anymore" Murasaki says as she walked back into her room.

Imu was in shock the she walked back and laid down on her bed. **"what the hell I'm doing"** Imu thought.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Murasaki room**

She grabbed a photo. "she always ignore me even more when I was a little girl" Murasaki says as she turned around and closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Flashback**

 **Murasaki- 5 years old**

 **Imu- 9 years old**

 **Miyabi- 9 years old**

 **Miyu - mother of Murasaki and Imu**

 **Kaito – father of Murasaki and Imu**

 **Miyu and Kaito residence (year 761)**

In the morning when Murasaki felt the somebody was shaking her shoulder when she opened her eyes and looked at her. "big sis" Murasaki says with a sleepy voice.

"we are going to train with dad" Imu says.

She quickly turned around and cover herself. "I don't want to be a shinobi" Murasaki says.

Imu quickly removed the blanket and looked at her. "get up or I'm going to tell dad" Imu says angry.

"I don't want to be a shinobi" Murasaki replied the she quickly grabbed her pillow.

"leave me alone! I don't want to be a shinobi!" Murasaki says angry.

"I'm going to tell dad" Imu says angry the she left the room and walked outside.

 **Ten minutes later**

He walked into her room and pick her up. "you're going to train with you sister" Kaito says.

"no! I don't want to be a shinobi!" Murasaki complained.

"you're going to be a shinobi" Kaito says.

"all you family was a shinobi so don't you dare to disrespect you family legacy" Kaito says angry.

She looks down. "fine I'm going to train with big sis" Murasaki says when he put her in the floor.

"hurry up and put you training outfit" Kaito says as he left the room when she put her training outfit and looked into the mirror.

"I don't want to be a shinobi" Murasaki says while holding a kunai when she left her room and walked into the training room.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Training room**

She walked inside and saw the her older sister was waiting for her. "you're going to fight against Imu so you be able to learn the basics of shinobi" Kaito says.

She looked at him. "no…I'm not going to fight her" Murasaki says when Kaito claps his hand Imu started to prepare herself to fight her.

"big sis…I don't want to fight you" Murasaki says while looking at her.

Imu looked at her. "I'm still going to fight you" Imu says.

"big sis I d-" Imu appeared next to her and pun her into her face and she quickly kick her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

"are you going to fight back" Imu say

She stood up and saw blood from her mouth. "big..sis you hurt me" Murasaki says in shock.

"are you going to fight me!" Imu school at her when Murasaki didn't say anything when Imu quickly ran at her and started to punch her multiple times when she grabbed her kunai and threw it against her.

"ahh!" Murasaki screamed in pain when she saw a cut near her arm when blood started to appear when Imu was getting angry.

"stand up and take you training seriously" Imu says.

Murasaki was looking at her. "I don't want to be a shinobi" Murasaki says.

"I hate fighting" Murasaki says while looking at her.

Imu looked at her. "I want to be a shinobi so fight with me!" Imu screamed at her.

"no…I'm not going to fight back" Murasaki says.

Imu looked at her. "you're just wasting my time" Imu says the she quickly ran at her and punch her on her face when she fell down in the floor.

"big sis..it really hurts" Murasaki says while removing blood from her mouth.

Imu quickly ran at her and tried to punch her again when suddenly Kaito stop her. "Imu the match is already over" Kaito says.

"what a waste of time" Imu says angry.

"go with you mother and tell her to heal you injuries" Kaito says.

She stood up and felt a lot of pain. "big sis…I'm so-" Imu saw her best friend. "Miyabi" Imu screamed the she quickly give her a hug.

Murasaki walked at them. "big sis I'm s-" Imu interrupts her. "Miyabi let's go somewhere so we can train" Imu says with excitement.

"sure maybe we can train in the park" Miyabi replied.

"big s-" when she saw the Imu ran outside when Miyabi looked at her.

"something wrong" Miyabi ask her.

"no" Murasaki replied as she walked back into her house when her mother quickly ran at her and saw the injures.

"what happen" Miyu ask her.

"I was training with big sis…but I didn't wanted to fight back" Murasaki says.

"let's go to my room to heal you injuries" Miyu says when she nodded at her and walked into her room.

 **One hour later**

Murasaki walked into her room when she laid down on her bed. "I don't want to be a shinobi" Murasaki says.

"Bebeby… why big sis ignore me" Murasaki says while giving a hug to her teddy bear when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Four hours later**

She wake up and saw her and her mother. "Imu you're going to apologize to her" Miyu says.

"what! Why!" Imu says angry.

"you're the older sister and you job is to take care of you little sister" Miyu says angry.

"I'm not going to waste my time taking care of her" Imu says angry.

Murasaki looked at them. "mom..she don't have to apologize me" Murasaki says while holding her teddy bear.

"stop acting like a little girl" Imu says angry.

"stop holding the old teddy bear" Imu says angry.

"no…my grandmother give it to me when I was two years old" Murasaki says.

Imu looked at her. "stupid" Imu says as she left the room.

Miyu looks down. "I'm going to talk with her" Miyu says.

"Goodnight" Miyu says.

"Goodnight" Murasaki replied when she turned around and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Murasaki wake up when she left her room and saw the Imu was training with Miyabi when she walked outside. "good morning big sis" Murasaki says when she saw the Imu ignored her.

She walked back into the house when she saw the her mother was cooking breakfast. "Murasaki can you tell her the breakfast is almost done" Miyu ask her.

"she is going to ignore me" Murasaki says.

Miyu turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to tell her" Miyu says as she continued to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Murasaki started to eat when she saw the Imu was talking with Miyabi. "mother can I stay I'm Miyabi house only for tonight" Imu ask her.

"yes but Murasaki is going to come too" Miyu says.

"what" Imu replied.

"why…she not even her friend and most likely is going to bother her" Imu says.

Miyabi looked at her. "I don't have any problem if you sister come to my house" Miyabi says.

"are you sure" Imu ask her.

"yes" Miyabi says

"you better behave if you do something to bother us I'm going to send you" Imu says when Murasaki quickly nodded at her and walked into her room.

" **what a bother…now I need to bring my coward sister"** Imu thought as she continued to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Murasaki was waiting outside when she looked around and saw the Imu was talking with Miyabi when she quickly ran at them. "I'm ready" Murasaki says when Imu looked at her and ignored her.

Miyabi turned around and looked at her. "Murasaki are you sure you want to come my house is far away and we have to walk over there" Miyabi ask her.

"yes I'm going to be fine" Murasaki replied when they're started to walk.

"big sis what are we going to do in Miyabi house" Murasaki ask her when Imu ignored her and started to talk with Miyabi.

" **she ignored me again"** Murasaki thought when she was walking behind them.

 **One hour later**

 **Miyabi house**

They walked inside the house when she was looking around and saw only pictures of Miyabi and her father. "Murasaki are you thirsty" Miyabi ask her.

"yes" Murasaki replied when she give her a bottle of water.

Miyabi looked at her. "Imu I'm going to talk with my father" Miyabi says when Imu nodded at her when she walked away.

Imu turned around and looked at her. "you better don't bother us" Imu says angry.

"I'm not going to bother you" Murasaki replied.

"I didn't want you to come" Imu says.

"the only reason you're here because mon make me bring you here" Imu says.

She looks down. "I'm promised that I'm not going to bother anyone" Murasaki replied while looking down.

"good now stay quiet" Imu says.

Miyabi quickly walked at them. "Imu let's go so we can practice our shinobi skills" Miyabi says when Imu nodded at her.

"Murasaki you want to come too" Miyabi ask her.

"no…I don't like fighting" Murasaki replied.

"that fine" Miyabi replied when they're walked outside when Murasaki walked into the living room and saw a picture of Miyabi and her mother.

" **that strange..I never saw her before"** Murasaki thought.

She grabbed her backpack and opened it. "hi Bebeby" Murasaki says while looking to her teddy bear.

"you're the only one who understands me" Murasaki says as she give her a hug.

 **Four hours later**

She walked into the room and sat the Miyabi and Imu was talking with each other when she sat down beside them. "Miyabi are you planning to go to Hebijo Academy" Imu ask her.

"yes and I'm not worried about the exam" Miyabi says.

"most likely I would be able to pass it without any problems" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to go to the school too" Imu says.

Murasaki was looking around and saw a picture of her and her mother. "Miyabi..I didn't saw you mom" Murasaki ask her.

Imu quickly turned around and looked at her. "stay q-" Miyabi interrupts her.

"is fine" Miyabi says.

"my mother died four years ago" Miyabi says.

"I think you was only one year old" Miyabi says.

"sorry…I didn't know" Murasaki replied.

"is fine" Miyabi says.

She stood up. "I'm going to get some ice cream" Miyabi says when she walked into the kitchen.

"you promised the you're not going to bother us" Imu says angry.

She looked at her. "I was only asking a question" Murasaki replied.

"I don't care just be quiet and don't bother us" Imu says angry.

"the next time I'm not going to bring you here anymore" Imu says.

"okay I'm not going to talk anymore" Murasaki replied.

Miyabi enter in her room and give them ice cream cone. "thank you" Murasaki says when Miyabi nodded at her when she started to eat it.

She turned around and saw her sister was talking with Miyabi. **"why she always ignore me"** Murasaki thought as she continued to eat her ice cream.

 **Five hours later**

Miyabi woke up and saw the Murasaki wasn't sleeping on the room when she walked into the living room and saw her sleeping on the sofa. "she sleeping here alone" Miyabi says as she carried her on her arms and walked back into her room.

She put her on her bed and saw the Imu was still sleeping. **"it don't have enough space for three people"** Miyabi thought as she laid down on the floor and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Murasaki woke up and saw the her older sister and Miyabi was already outside when she walked outside and saw they're was training. "good morning" Murasaki says.

"good morning" Miyabi replied.

Imu looked at her. "good morning" Imu says when suddenly her cellphone started to ring when she answer and started to talk.

Miyabi looked at her. "Murasaki my father already make breakfast you can go and eat it" Miyabi says when she nodded her and walked into the dining room.

"Miyabi it looks like my parents want us to come back" Imu says.

"is fine you can visit me any time" Miyabi says.

"Goodbye" Imu says.

"goodbye" Miyabi replied.

 **One hour later**

 **Miyu and Kaito residence**

He looked at them. "today I want you to fight again but this time I want you to fight back" Kaito says.

"no! I'm not going to fight" Murasaki says as she quickly ran into her room.

"fine I'm going to bring her here" Imu says as she walked into her younger sister room.

 **Five minutes later**

She walked into the room and saw the her younger sister was giving a hug to her teddy bear. "come with me so we can start training" Imu says.

"no!I don't want to fight" Murasaki says.

Imu grabbed the head of the teddy bear. "stop acting like a baby" Imu says while pulling the teddy bear away from her.

"no!" Murasaki screamed at her when suddenly Imu pulled with all her strength when Murasaki fell down and saw the Bebeby was tore.

She started to cry. "is just a old t-" Murasaki started to scream and suddenly a massive explosion happen into the room when Murasaki fell down unconscious.

 **One hour later**

Murasaki woke up and saw her older sister have a lot of blood on her face when her father was carrying her. "I'm so proud of you" Kaito says.

"you was able to used one of my family power" Kaito says.

"Root of Calamity" Kaito says.

"leave me alone!" Murasaki screamed when Kaito walked away from her and pick up Imu when Murasaki saw they're was already gone.

"I hurt my big sis" Murasaki says in shock when she laid down.

"why…I didn't wanted to hurt her" Murasaki says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten years later**

 **Miyabi- 19 years old (status: coma)**

 **Imu- 19 years old**

 **Murasaki- 15 years old**

 **(Year 771)**

 **Kaito and Miyu residence**

Kaito walked into her room. "Murasaki I want you to go to Hebijo Academy" Kaito says.

She looked at him. "I don't want to go to the school" Murasaki says.

"I don't want to be a shinobi" Murasaki says.

"you sister go to the school" Kaito says.

"my older sister is taking care of Miyabi" Murasaki says.

"the last time I saw my older sister it was six years ago" Murasaki says.

He was getting angry. "you're going to the school " Kaito says.

"I'm you father and you're going to listen to me" Kaito says.

"no" Murasaki says angry.

"I'm not going to join the shinobi school" Murasaki says.

"father why don't you understand the I hate fighting" Murasaki says while looking at him.

"I already register you in Hebijo Academy so next week I want you to attend and finish the exam" Kaito says

"leave don't make me used against you" Murasaki says angry when Kaito walked out of the room.

"I'm not going to attend Hebijo Academy" Murasaki says when she turned around and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when she quickly stood up and hear a loud noise when she turned around and saw a stranger holding Bebeby. "who are you and why are you holding my friend" Murasaki says angry.

The stranger was holding a kunai near Bebeby. "say Goodbye to you friend" the stranger says as he put the kunai closer to him.

"no!" Murasaki screamed.

"Root of Calamity!" Murasaki screamed when a purple energy appeared around her when she quickly threw at him and suddenly crash against him causing a explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the stranger in the floor.

She was getting closer and saw a lot of blood. "I kill him" Murasaki says in shock as she quickly grabbed Bebeby.

"why..I didn't wanted to kill him" Murasaki says in shock when suddenly the door open and saw a stranger wearing a suit.

"congratulations you pass the exam now you're allowed to attend Hebijo Academy" the stranger says.

Kaito walked inside the room and saw the death guy. "don't worry I'm going to call somebody to remove the blood stain from this room is going to be gone" the stranger says.

"the school is going to start in one month" the stranger says.

"Goodbye" the stranger says as he left the house.

Kaito looked at her. "I'm really proud the you was able to pass you exam" Kaito says.

She looked at him. "you know the stranger was going to attack me" Murasaki says.

"yes I know about the exam" Kaito says.

"you force me to kill someone" Murasaki says.

"you know I don't want to be a shinobi" Murasaki says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts her. "I'm not going to attend the school and I'm going to go to another room" Murasaki says as she grabbed Bebeby and walked to the visitors room.

She walked into the room and laid down. "I'm not going to attend to the stupid school" Murasaki says.

She turned around and give a hug to Bebeby. "you're my only friend who understands me" Murasaki says as she closed her eyes and tried her best to fell down to sleep.

 **Flashback end**

 **Mountain Range**

In the middle of the night when Miyabi quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Tullece dodge the energy blast. "Miyabi I want you to focus on you speed" Tullece says while dodging the attack.

He quickly deflected the energy blast when he appeared next to her and threw her into the floor. "don't let you guard down" Tullece says when she quickly stood up and removed the dust from her shoulders.

"I think the enough training for tonight" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "let's train a little bit more" Miyabi says.

He smiled at her. "let's train a little bit more but after this I want you to rest so we can continue our training tomorrow morning" Tullece says when she nodded at him.

 **In another location**

 **Forest**

In the open field when Broly jr was dodging the attacks from Yumi when Broly jr quickly block a punch. "Yumi you're making obvious attacks" Broly jr says while dodging her attacks.

"Gohan told me the same thing" Yumi replied.

"he is right if you make obvious attacks then you enemies would be able to counterattack" Broly jr says.

"I want you to tried to attack me again" Broly jr says when she nodded at him.

She quickly ran at him and tried to punch him but Broly jr quickly grabbed her arm and threw her into the ground. "now tried to make a strategy so you be able to hurt you opponent" Broly jr says.

"when you're fighting against you opponent then you need to analyze the opponent fighting style" Broly jr says.

"after you analyze you opponent then tried to find the weakness" Broly jr says while dodging the attacks.

He quickly blocked her punch and looked at her. "that enough training Ice Queen" Broly jr says.

She looked at him. "you know the I hate the nickname" Yumi says.

"I'm still going to call you Ice Queen" Broly jr replied.

"fine you can call me Ice Queen but I want to train a little bit more so I can improve my fighting skills" Yumi says.

"we're going to train two hours more and then you go to rest so you can train with Gohan" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to be fine" Yumi says when Broly jr nodded at her as they're continued to train.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Gohan walked at them and give them they're new gi. "Today I want you all to focus training using the new gi" Gohan says.

"so this is our new gi" Yumi says.

"let's go inside so we can change" Yumi says when they walked inside the house meanwhile Gohan was sitting near the tree.

 **Twenty minutes later**

He turned around and saw they're was walked slowly. "Gohan we're having a hard time moving with this heavy gi" Yumi says.

He walked at her. "then is good" Gohan says.

"this go is going to help you improve you speed and stamina" Gohan says.

"the reason I want you all to practice in this gi so in the future you all be able to train in the gravity Chamber" Gohan says.

"training in the gravity Chamber is going to be important and it would be able to help you speed even more than before" Gohan says.

Minori looked at him. "I don't know if I would be able to train in this" Minori says.

"I know a way so you be able to train" Gohan says when he moved his hand and suddenly three kids flew at him.

"his name is Goten and Trunks" Gohan says.

"her name is Nozomi" Gohan says.

"Minori I want you to play hide and seek with them but you're going to wear the gi" Gohan says when they quickly hide in different directions.

Minori quickly get excited. "I'm going to catch them" Minori says as she tried to move faster.

Yumi slowly walked at him. "Gohan that was a good idea" Yumi says.

"yes is not my first time training someone with the same personality as her" Gohan says.

"now I want you all to tried to fight me" Gohan says.

"I know you're all going to move slow but is the best way to improve speed" Gohan says.

"this is the only the beginning of our real training" Yumi says.

"so lets do our best and show him the we're not going to give up" Yumi says with confidence when they're started to train.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation ( Bulma secret lab)**

Haruka walked at her and saw she was doing something strange. "what are you doing" Haruka ask her.

"I'm creating a new machine" Bulma replied.

"time machine?" Haruka says.

"no" Bulma replied.

"my son told me that all the humans from his timeline is already death so my son is not going to used it" Bulma says.

"I was checking a theory if another universe exists but it has different events" Bulma says.

"but how are you be able to test the theory" Haruka says.

"this portal is going to create a vortex and maybe we be able to travel to another universe" Bulma says.

"how do you know if another universe exists" Haruka says.

"I don't know but it would be excited to discover another universe" Bulma says.

"image a universe when the saiyans was still alive or Frieza didn't exist" Bulma says excited.

"but how long is going to take you to test this machine" Haruka ask her.

"I don't know maybe five years" Bulma says.

"I'm using a special energy source so I would be able to open a vortex" Bulma says.

Haruka looked to the portal. "then good luck at you project" Haruka says.

She turned around and give her a check. "Haruka thanks for helping me organize my paper work" Bulma says.

"is fine and I think you assistant need another person to help her" Haruka says.

"Yes I always received a ton of paperwork" Bulma says.

"is my first time working as a assistant" Haruka says.

"I hear the Mirai is writing her second book" Bulma says.

"yes she spending most of her time writing but when she have time she train with Trunks" Haruka says.

"I'm going go outside and train with Trunks and my other friends" Haruka says.

"goodbye" Haruka says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw she was already gone when she started to work on her project.

"I can't wait to open the vortex and discover a new universe" Bulma says excited the she continued to work.

 **Five minutes later**

Haruka saw the Future Trunks was training with Homura and Hikage when she walked at them. "Trunks I'm going to train too" Haruka says.

Future Trunks stop throwing ki blast against them. "sounds good" Future Trunks replied when Haruka quickly flew at them.

"Haruka tried to dodge the energy blast" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when he moved his hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against them.

 **The Otherworld**

 **Training center**

Goku walked at her and give her a bag when she grabbed. "so this is my new Gi" Ryoki says.

"yes is going to help you speed and stamina" Goku replied.

"over there is a locker room so you can change clothes" Goku says when Ryoki nodded at him and walked into the locker room when he sat down near a tree.

 **Ten minutes later**

Ryoki slowly started to walk when Goku quickly walked at her. "this Gi is heavy" Ryoki says.

"yes but is good practice" Goku says.

"if you're able to move then we can train in King Kai planet" Goku says when she nodded at him.

Ryoki started to walk when Goku walked beside her. "You told me you have two sisters" Goku says.

"yes it was my Ryobi and Ryouna" Ryoki says as she tried to continued walking.

"I remember the my two little sisters is always with me" Ryoki says.

"I miss the old times when I was able to spend time with them" Ryoki says.

"I understand sometimes I want to help Chichi to take care of Goten when he was a baby but I was death during the time" Goku says.

"yes….let's talk something positive" Ryoki says trying to be positive.

"Goku are you going to visit you parents again" Ryoki ask him.

"King Kai told me I'm allowed to visit my parents any time" Goku says.

"my parents would be excited to see me again" Goku says.

"good maybe next time I'm going to visit my parents" Ryoki says.

"is fine just ask King Kai and he would be able to find you parents" Goku says when Ryoki nodded at him when she continued her training.

 **Mountain Range**

Piccolo was walking around and saw them having a hard time walking. "this is you first day you all wearing the new gi" Piccolo says.

Daidoji looked at him. "can you tell me why are we all wearing the same gi as you" Daidoji ask him.

"by wearing this gi is going to help you increase you speed and stamina" Piccolo says.

Suzune looked at him. "yes but is heavy" Suzune says.

"is going to take some time but the result is going to help you in the future battle" Piccolo says.

"can we used our shinobi form" Renka ask him.

"no tried to train with this gi" Piccolo says when Renka nodded at him.

"Piccolo are you going to teach us something new" Hanabi ask her with curiosity.

"yes I'm going to teach you one of my techniques but right now focus on you training" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him and their continue to train.

 **Two hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Tullece saw the Future Trunks was training by himself when he flew at him. "hey Trunks" Tullece says.

He turned around and looked at him. "Hi" Future Trunks replied.

"Trunks I need some advice" Tullece says.

"I want to train my students in the gravity chamber but I don't think they're ready" Tullece says.

"the best way to train you students is by giving them a gi" Future Trunks says.

"if they wear the Gi they're going to improve durability and speed" Future Trunks says.

"when you see the you students are able to move without any problems then yes they going to be ready to train in the gravity Chamber" Future Trunks says.

"where I can get the gi" Tullece ask him.

"just ask them for they're measurements and I'm going to ask my mother to make ones" Future Trunks says.

"thank you I'm going to comeback" Tullece says the he quickly flew to Hebijo Academy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece saw the Miyabi was meditating when he quickly flew beside her. "Miyabi I'm going to get some gi for you and you teammates" Tullece says.

"gi" Miyabi says confused.

"is going to help you improve you speed and stamina" Tullece replied.

She stood up and looked at him. "the sounds good" Miyabi says.

"but I need you measurements and you teammates too" Tullece ask her.

She looked at him. "fine…I'm going to tell you" Miyabi replied when she wrote all the information in the piece of paper.

"thank you" Tullece says when he quickly flew back to Capsule Corporation.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He walked beside him. "I already have all the information" Tullece says.

"let's go" Future Trunks replied when they're walked inside the house when he saw the Bulma was drinking tea.

"mom can you do me a favor" Future Trunks ask her.

"sure you can ask me anything" Bulma replied when they're walked beside her.

"this is Tullece the son of Broly" Future Trunks says.

"what…my husband told me a lot of Broly" Bulma says while walking back.

"don't worry I'm not the same as my father" Tullece replied.

"can you make a gi for my students" Tullece ask her.

"I'm going to help you" Bulma says.

"do you have the measurements" Bulma ask him when he nodded at her and give her.

"is going to take two weeks" Bulma says.

"thank you" Tullece replied when he walked outside and travel back to Hebijo Academy.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Imu room**

Ryobi walked inside her room and saw she was reading a book. "it looks the you're still angry" Ryobi says.

Imu looked at her. "leave my room" Imu says angry.

Ryobi started to laugh. "are you still jealous the Miyabi is not paying attention" Ryobi says with a cocky smile on her face.

"shut up!" Imu says.

"you just a stupid dog the always follow her" Ryobi says.

"shut up" Imu says angry.

"don't tell me the you're still angry the Hikage kick you ass two times" Ryobi says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "even know you don't have any chance to defeat her" Ryobi says.

"get out of my room!" Imu screamed at her when Ryobi left the room.

"I'm going to show them I'm not weak" Imu says angry.

 **three hours later**

Asuka laid down. "that was a lot of training" Asuka says tired.

Gohan looked at her. "you're doing fine" Gohan says when he sat down beside her.

Katsugari looked at them. "what love birds are you two going to kiss" Katsugari says.

She quickly embarrassed. "Katsu stop trying to embarrassed me" Asuka says.

Yagyu looked at her. "Katsugari leave them alone" Yagyu says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm not going to them anymore" Katsugari says.

Hibari stood up. "Gohan I'm going to eat some snacks" Hibari says when Gohan nodded at her when she walked inside the house.

"Gohan I'm going to rest" Ikaruga says as she walked inside the house.

"Gohan how was you training with Yumi and her friends " Asuka ask him.

"right now they're using the new gi if they're able to move without any problems then I'm going to let them train in the gravity Chamber" Gohan says.

"good I hope she change" Asuka says.

"is going to take some time to change her views" Gohan says when she nodded at him and continue to talk to each other.

 **Five hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Imu was outside. "Hikage!" Imu screening at her when she saw the nobody was coming when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast into the house when suddenly Future Trunks deflected the energy blast into the sky.

Hikage and Homura walked outside and saw the stranger. "who are you?" Hikage says confused.

Imu was getting angry. "what…you forgot about me" Imu says angry.

She looked at her. "sorry but I don't remember you" Hikage says.

Imu was getting angry. "I'm going to make you remember" Imu says as she quickly ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Hikage deflected the energy blast without any problems when she appeared next to her and quickly threw her into the ground. "leave" Hikage says.

Future Trunks sense two energy getting closer when Tullece and a girl was beside him. "Imu what the hell are you doing" Miyabi says angry.

"shut up! I'm not weak!" Imu says angry.

She quickly ran against Hikage when suddenly Miyabi appeared next to her and knock her out. "that enough for tonight" Miyabi says as she carried her on her arms.

Homura looked at her. "the next time we're going to win" Miyabi says as she fly away.

Tullece looked at him. "Trunks sorry for my student" Tullece says.

"is fine just make sure she don't make the same mistake" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him and fly away.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Ryobi laid down and looked at her. "Ryouna I can't to destroy the friendship of Imu and Miyabi" Ryobi says when she nodded at her.

" **Sister I'm promise I'm going to have my revenge"** Ryobi thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 26 – Gravity Chamber**

 **Review**

 **Nub -Since I like this story can I have your permison to put it on wattpad**

 **Answer- yes**

 **Neptunia56 - These flashbacks are pretty much sad and fascinating to look at. Glad you put these. So what other flashbacks you have?**

 **Answer- yes I'm going to have more flashbacks like Yumi, Miyabi, Katsugari and other characters**

 **And how is Tullece and Broly Jr. going to react that Ryobi and Ryona were going to kill Miyabi?**

 **Answer- no spoiler**

 **And got any special ki attacks names for the girls Gohan, Piccolo and Tullece are currently training?**

 **Answer- yes**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Gravity Chamber**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when Gohan saw they're was already training when he walked beside her. "good morning" Yumi says.

"good morning" Gohan replied.

"we wake up a little bit early so we started to train" Yumi says.

"is fine" Gohan replied.

Gohan saw the Minori was already playing with them. "thanks Gohan for bringing them so Minori have extra encourage for her training" Yumi says.

"no problem just making sure the she is trying her best" Gohan says.

"Yumi I want you to focus on trying to forced yourself to increase you speed" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Yumi says.

"remember when you all are able to train with you Gi then I'm going to let you all train in the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

Yumi nodded at him. "then let's start our training" Gohan says.

"Yumi call the other three to come over here so we can start our training" Gohan says when they're call them.

They're walked beside her. "I want you all to tried to caught me" Gohan says when they're nodded at her and they're started to walk against him.

Yumi was forcing herself to moved faster. **"yes I can do it** " Yumi thought as she forced herself to moved faster when Gohan saw she was moving a little bit faster than before.

" **she doing okay she needs more time so she would be able to move without any problems"** Gohan thought.

Minori slowly turned around and saw them running in another direction. "I'm going to catch you all" Minori says.

Goten looked at them. "let's find a hidden place" Goten says when they're nodded at him and they're quickly ran in different directions.

She saw and ran in different directions. "I'm going to caught you all" Minori says as she tried her best to moved faster.

Nozomi was hiding behind the tree when she saw the Minori was trying to run faster. **"she is going to find me"** Nozomi thought when she quickly ran in another direction.

Minori saw them moving. **"I'm going to do my best"** Minori thought as she was forcing to run faster when she was pushing herself even more than before.

"I'm going to find you three!" Minori says excited the she started to moved faster.

Gohan turned around and saw her the she was trying her best to increase her speed when he moved away and saw the Yumi was getting closer at him. "this Gi is heavily…but I'm not going to give up" Yumi says as she forced herself to increase her speed.

Gohan looked at her. "if you continue to train like this then in two or three weeks you be able to move without any problems" Gohan says when they're continued to train.

 **Three hours later**

They're quickly ran at him. "big bro! I'm hungry" Goten complained.

"I want to eat something" mini Trunks says.

"I'm hungry too" Nozomi says.

Gohan looked at them. "can you three wait a little bit more we can eat when we return" Gohan says.

"but I'm really hungry" Goten complained.

Gohan was going to say something but Yumi interrupts him. "Gohan I don't have any problem making breakfast for them" Yumi says.

"are you sure" Gohan says.

"my brother and Trunks eat a larger amount of food" Gohan says.

Yozakura slowly walked beside her. "I'm going to help her" Yozakura says.

Gohan looked at them. "thank you" Gohan says.

She looked at them. "let's go" Yumi says when they walked inside the house.

"Yumi let's change into our regular clothes" Yozakura says when she nodded at her when they walked into their room and chance into regular clothes when they're walked into the kitchen.

"Gohan says the Goten and Trunks eat a lot of food" Yumi says.

"so we need to have a larger amount for them" Yozakura replied when Yumi nodded at her as they're started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're started to eat. "thank you for the food" Goten and the others says at the same time.

He was surprised. "is delicious" Goten says as he continued to eat.

"you and Asuka are good at cooking delicious food" Goten says.

"Asuka?" Yumi says surprised.

"Asuka and her friends are living in my house" Goten says.

"what happen to they're dorm room" Yumi says with curiosity.

"I think it was demolish during a fight" Goten replied.

"oh I didn't know" Yumi says.

"yes Asuka is always spending time with him" Goten says.

"is normal the she spending time with her teacher" Yumi says.

"Asuka is dating with my brother" Goten says while eating.

Yumi and Yozakura was surprised. "oh I didn't know" Yumi replied.

"yes most of our friends already know the my big brother have a girlfriend" Goten says.

"Yumi can you make a little bit more" Goten says.

"I'm going to cook more" Yozakura says.

"I'm going to talk with somebody and enjoy you breakfast" Yumi says with a smile on her face when she walked outside.

She walked beside him. "Gohan can we talk" Yumi says.

"yes…Shiki can you wait here I'm going to talk with her" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're walked near the tree.

"Gohan are you okay about training us even when you're dating Asuka" Yumi ask her.

"my little brother told you that I was dating Asuka" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"Yumi I'm training Asuka and her friends too" Gohan says.

"don't worry you're all going to learn the same thing as them" Gohan says.

"do you promised" Yumi ask him.

"yes I'm promise plus Asuka wanted you to be ready so you be able to fight her and have a fair fight" Gohan says.

"so she want a fair fight" Yumi says with a smiled

"Gohan I want you to tell her when I have enough experience I'm going to challenge her so she better be ready" Yumi says.

"okay I'm going to tell her" Gohan says.

Yumi looked at him. "Gohan if you meet me the same day as Asuka would I have the same potential as her" Yumi says.

"if I train you two at the same day most likely you two would be equal" Gohan says.

"right now Asuka have the advantage because I train her first but if you want to reach her than focus on improving you weakness so you be able to challenge her" Gohan says when Yumi nodded at her.

Gohan pat her head. "thank you for understand me" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to wear my gi so I can continue my training" Yumi says as she quickly ran into her room.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

In the afternoon when Imu woke up and saw the Miyabi and Tullece was staring at them. "what do you want" Imu says.

Miyabi stood up and looked at her. "what is wrong with you" Miyabi says.

"I told you do not attack them" Miyabi says.

"remove the Bulma was the one responsible the all our underclassmen when to the hospital to heal they injuries" Miyabi says when she didn't say anything.

"can you give me a reason you wanted to go and caused trouble" Miyabi says.

"I wanted to fight against Hikage and defeat her" Imu says.

"that was irresponsible and you know the Hikage have more power than you and she already have experience martial arts becoming Trunks taught her" Miyabi says.

"I wanted for her to know the I'm going to be the one defeating her" Imu says.

"but she didn't recognize me and ignore me" Imu says.

"you should ignore that and focus on you training" Miyabi says.

She looked at him. "Tullece I know she deserve a punishment but can you forgive her this time" Miyabi says.

"is fine I'm not going to punish her" Tullece says.

"I want you to stay here and think about you actions" Tullece says.

"remember the you actions effect other people" Tullece says when Imu didn't say anything.

Miyabi looked at her. "tried to relax and I want you to continue you training tomorrow morning" Tullece says.

Miyabi looked at her. "good bye" Miyabi says.

"goodbye" Tullece says when Imu saw they're was already gone.

She turned around and looked at herself. **"I don't care how the others are effect by my actions"** Imu thought when she turned around and started to think by herself.

Miyabi looked at him. "Tullece let's continue our training during the night I'm going to focus on meditating" Miyabi says.

"is fine and is a good way to think more clear when you meditate" Tullece replied when she nodded at him and walked near the tree.

He saw she was already started to meditate he walked inside the school when he turned around and saw her was sitting by herself.

He sat down beside her. "hi" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "hi" Murasaki replied.

"did something happen" Tullece ask her.

"yes…is my older sister" Murasaki says.

"I thought my sister change and the she wouldn't ignore me anymore" Murasaki says.

"but she continued to ignore and this time she don't even care of me I think she only cares of me because I have this stupid power" Murasaki says.

"if I didn't have the power most likely she would never visit me again" Murasaki says.

"so you have a difficult family" Tullece says.

"yes my mother is the only one who support me" Murasaki says.

"yes I understand…family is a different thing" Tullece says.

"you have problems with you family" Murasaki says.

"yes" Tullece says.

"my father murder my mother and my younger sister when I was a little boy" Tullece says.

"I hate myth the I waste able to protect them but during the time my father can easily kill me and my younger brother" Tullece says.

"one year later my father and grandfather decided to leave us " Tullece says.

"so I was responsible of taking care of my younger brother" Tullece says.

"we spend our time training and going to different planets to find new challenge and a new home" Tullece says.

"so what happen with you grandfather and father" Murasaki ask her.

"I don't know what happen to my grandfather but most likely he was kill by my father" Tullece says.

"my brother and other allies help me kill my father" Tullece says.

She was surprised and looking down. "i…think it was hard for you to kill you father" Mural says.

"no…I didn't feel anything for him the only feeling I have for my father is hate" Tullece says.

"I hope I don't have to fight against my sister" Murasaki says.

"you sister is not a lost cause" Tullece says.

"just give her sometime so she would be able to recognize her mistake and tried to develop her relationship with you" Tullece says.

"thank you…I feel a little bit better" Murasaki says.

"no wonder Miyabi like to hang around with you…you're a nice guy" Murasaki says with a smile on her face.

"goodbye" Murasaki says.

"goodbye" Tullece replied when he saw she was already on her room when Tullece walked inside his room.

"Broly let's go someplace so we can continued our training in the gravity chamber" Tullece says.

He looked at him. "okay brother but in the night I'm going to train with the Ice Queen" Broly jr says.

"Ice Queen…you mean the girl and she have the ability to attack with Ice attacks" Tullece ask him.

"yes" Broly jr replied.

"Is fine you can train with her" Tullece says.

He walked beside him. "brother let's go" Broly jr replied when he nodded at him when they walked outside and traveled in another direction.

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

Gohan laid down. "let's take a break" Gohan says when Asuka laid down beside him.

"yes…I'm a little bit tired from the training" Asuka says as she put her face in his chest.

"Asuka..Yumi already know the I train you and you friends" Gohan says.

"did she get angry" Asuka ask her.

"no and she already know the I'm dating with you" Gohan says.

"what did she say" Asuka ask him.

"she didn't have any problem and she told me when she have enough experience she is going to challenge you" Gohan says.

"is fine when she ready she can challenging me anytime" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her.

Katsugari laid down beside them. "Gohan you have a nice family" Katsugari says.

"you think so" Gohan says.

"yes…if I tell you the true I feel a little bit jealous the you're able to spend time with you family" Katsugari says.

Gohan get worried. "did something happen with you family" Gohan ask her.

"Gohan! You didn't know the Asuka chest is getting bigger" Katsugari says as Asuka quickly get embarrassed.

"she was ninety centimeters and right now her chest size is ninety four the same size as Yumi" Katsugari says excited.

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi was meditating when suddenly she sneezed. "Yumi are you getting sick" Yozakura ask her.

"no..somebody is talking about me and most likely is a pervert" Yumi says as Yozakura was confused.

"forget it…is only my imagination" Yumi says as she continued her meditating.

"Katsu…don't tell him about that" Asuka says embarrassed.

"Asuka can you tell me you two was training hard during the night" Katsugari says.

Gohan was confused. "what are you talking about" Gohan says.

"you know what I'm talking about" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face when Asuka quickly get embarrassed.

Katsugari whisper on his ear when he quickly get embarrassed. "we…not doing that" Gohan says embarrassed.

"I know you want to transform into super saiyan two and show her you true love I bet she is going to love it" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

"Katsugari!" Gohan and Asuka says at the same time.

"I know you're trying….why you never talk about you parents" Asuka ask her.

She quickly stood up. "I'm going to take a shower" Katsugari says when she quickly ran inside the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

She sat down on the bathtub. "I wonder what they doing" Katsugari says as she started to wash her arms.

"it was a long time the I saw them" Katsugari says.

"they're didn't give me any clues how to find them" Katsugari says.

She quickly threw water on her face. "focus on my goal" Katsugari says.

"I need to get stronger so I would be able to removed the punishment of not completing the mission" Katsugari says as she started to wash her hair.

She looked at her reflection. "I know my parents left me because they're wanted to protect me but I wonder what would happen if I came with them" Katsugari says.

"stop wasting time thinking about that" Katsugari says.

"I'm promised the I'm going to removed the punishment so we be able to be together and be a family again" Katsugari says as she continued to take a bath.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks walked inside the bathroom when suddenly he quickly cover his eyes. "sorry Homura…I didn't know you was taking a bath" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "is fine is not the first time we take a bath together" Homura says.

"so take a bath with me" Homura says when Future Trunks nodded at her as he removed his clothes and sat down on the bathtub.

She was getting closer at him. "is relaxing taking a bath even better when you're with me" Homura says while holding his hand.

"yes I was training in the gravity chamber" Future Trunks says.

"yes I know…you have more muscle than before" Homura says.

"I was making sure I was getting stronger just in case a enemy come to Earth" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at him. "I think you shouldn't worry about future enemies and just enjoy life" Homura says.

"Homura is better to be ready than be sorry" Future Trunks says.

"in my timeline I lost everyone but right now the most important person is you" Future Trunks says.

"if I lost you I do-" Homura interrupts him and give him a kiss on his lips as she continued to kiss him.

Homura stop kissing him and looked at him. "I'm promised the I'm not going to died" Homura says with a smile on her face.

Future Trunks looked at her. "I'm going to do my best to protect you even sacrifice my life" Future Trunks says the he started to kiss her when they're started to kiss passionately.

They're stop kissing each other. "Trunks you're a good kisser" Homura says with a smile on her face.

She stood up and sat down on his laps. "now we can enjoy this hot bath" Homura says.

Bulma walked inside the bathroom. "Homura you need more shampoo" Bulma says when she saw the Homura was sitting on the laps of Future Trunks.

"oh boy…pardon me" Bulma says with a smile on her face the she left the bathroom.

Homura quickly get embarrassed. "most likely you mom is thinking wrong" Homura says.

"yes I think the same thing" Future Trunks replied.

Bulma walked inside the bathroom. "Homura remember to take a pill" Bulma says.

"if you want you can take mine" Bulma says.

"mom….we're just taking a bath" Future Trunks says when Homura turned around and saw her face was red as tomato.

Bulma looked at him. "fine and have fun you two I don't mind to be a grandmother" Bulma says the she quickly left the bathroom.

Future Trunks looked at her. "sorry about my mother" Future Trunks says.

"is fine…my mother would do the same thing" Homura replied.

"I already imagine her doing the same thing" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "in my timeline I was more focus on my training and I wasn't thinking about getting a girlfriend" Future Trunks says.

"I remember my mother always wanting to be a grandmother but I never found a special person in my timeline" Future Trunks says.

"but it chance when I meet you" Future Trunks says.

"yes I feel the same way I never imagine myself having my boyfriend" Homura says.

"but you're different" Homura says.

Haruka walked inside the bathroom. "are you two are doing some naughty training" Haruka says.

"what….we're not having sex" Homura says the she quickly get embarrassed.

"we just taking a bath like the old times" Homura says.

"like the old times" Haruka says with a pervert smile on her face the she left the bathroom.

"she is going to do something" Homura says.

 **Five minutes later**

They're walked into the bathroom and removed they're clothes as they're sat down on the bathtub. "I think is a little bit to small" Hikage says.

"we don't have enough space" Homura complained.

Haruka grabbed a camera. "let's take a picture together" Haruka says.

"yes let's keep as a memory" Yomi replied.

Mirai looked at them. "yes but you better don't make fun of my chest" Mirai says when Haruka nodded at her and took a picture.

"is a perfect picture" Haruka says.

"Haruka make sure the my little brother don't see the picture" Future Trunks says.

"don't worry I'm not going to let him see it" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

 **Seven hours later**

 **Mountain Range**

Tullece looked at her. "so let's start our training" Tullece says when Miyabi was forcing herself to ran faster when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Tullece dodge the energy blast when he appeared next to her and threw into the ground. "Miyabi remember to minimize you opening" Tullece says.

She stood up. "okay I'm going to tried again" Miyabi says.

Tullece get closer at her. "moved you hands like here so you be able to block the attack" Tullece says.

"okay" Miyabi replied.

"now remember to stay in the position so you be able to block or attack you enemies" Tullece says.

"yes I understand" Miyabi replied.

"now tried to fight me again but this time tried to increase you speed even more than before" Tullece says when Miyabi nodded at him.

She quickly ran at him and tried to increase her speed as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Tullece dodge the energy blast when he smiled at her when he saw she was trying her best to increase her speed. "good now tried to tried you best to attack me" Tullece says as Miyabi was trying to punch him as they're continued to train with each other.

 **In another location**

Broly Jr saw the Yumi was trying her best. "Ice Queen I'm right here" Broly jr says as he was dodging the energy blast.

Yumi quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Broly jr deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "good but you need to improve you strategy" Broly jr says.

Yumi looked at him. "Gohan told me the same thing" Yumi says.

"Gohan told me if I was able to moved the gi without any problems then we can start our training with the gravity Chamber" Gohan says.

Broly Jr looked at her. "don't worry I know you be able to train in the gravity Chamber if you continue to train like this" Broly jr says

"thanks and I'm going to tried my best" Yumi says with a smiled on her face.

"no problem Ice Queen now let's continue our training" Broly jr says as they're continued to train with each other.

 **One month later**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when Gohan saw the Yumi and her friends was moving faster than before when Yumi quickly ran at him and threw a ki blast when Gohan deflected the energy blast he quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Yozakura. "that was a good strategy" Gohan says when he dodged the energy blast of Shiki.

He turned around and blocked the punch of Murakumo when Gohan continued to block and dodge the attacks of Yumi and her friends when they're continued to fight him.

Yumi mover her hand and started to charge her attack. "Cataclysmic cannon!" Yumi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

He saw the massive energy blast going at him he quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

Yozakura mover her hand and quickly created multiple energy balls as she appeared next to them. "fist of justice!" Yozakura screamed as she punched the energy ball forcing to crash against Gohan.

He deflects the energy ball when he turned around and saw multiple explosions. "that enough training for today" Gohan says.

"that was really impressive" Gohan says.

"I was right the you all was able to move are without any problem" Gohan says.

"I know we still have more time to train but I think you all should used to rest" Gohan says.

"tomorrow we're going to train in ten times gravity" Gohan says.

"at first it would be hard to move but if you continue you training then you be able to move without any problems" Gohan says.

"so tomorrow we're going to train in the gravity chamber" Yumi says when Gohan nodded at her.

"do you have some tips for this training" Yumi ask him.

"yes I have some tips but I'm going to tell you tomorrow" Gohan says.

"do we have to remain in our gi when we training in the gravity chamber" Yozakura ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

Minori walked beside her and touched her arm. "Gohan are you going to leave right now" Yozakura ask her.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"Minori help me make a cake so she wanted to give the cake to Goten, Trunks and Bozo for playing the entire time with her" Yozakura says when Minoru quickly ran at him and give him a box of a cake.

"thank you" Gohan says.

"no problem " Minori says with a smile on her face.

"Yumi I want you to rest for today so you be able to train in the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

"yes I'm promised the I'm going to rest" Yumi says.

"good because is important to rest so you body be able to get stronger" Gohan when Yumi nodes at him.

"goodbye" Gohan replied.

"goodbye" Yumi replied when she saw he was already flying away.

" **I can't wait to train in the gravity chamber"** Yumi thought when she turned around and looked at them.

"let's enjoy this day so tomorrow we have enough energy to train in the gravity chamber" Yumi says when they're quickly ran inside the house.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Miyabi quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Tullece saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast.

He turned around and blocked the kicks of Ryouna and Ryobi at the same time. "Tullece I'm being a bad girl! I need to be spank!" Ryouna says with a pervert smile on her face.

"sister focus on the battle" Ryobi says.

Ryobi and Ryouna joined they're hands as they're started to charge the attack. "twins of destruction!" Ryobi and Ryouna screamed at the same time throwing the energy blast against him.

Tullece saw the energy blast going at him he quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "that was a good technique" Tullece says.

"remember when you fight against a powerful enemy the best way to defeat him is by team work" Tullece says.

Murasaki saw the Tullece was dodging the energy blast. She started to focus her energy when she started to increase her power when a purple aura appeared. "Calamity of explosion" Murasaki screamed throwing the massive energy ball against him.

He kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion. "that was impressive technique " Tullece says.

"Murasaki at first you wasn't confident about you skill but right now you're more confident than before" Tullece says.

"thank you but I'm still need to improve" Murasaki says.

He turned around and saw the Miyabi was flying in the sky when she moved her hand. "Inferno bomb" Miyabi screamed throwing the massive energy ball appeared in top of her.

Tullece saw the red massive energy ball. **"interesting"** Tullece thought when she quickly threw it against him.

He saw the energy ball was getting closer at him when he quickly kicked the energy ball into the space.

He saw the energy ball causing a immense explosion. "the was a good one" Tullece says.

"that enough training for today" Tullece says.

"I want you to rest for today so tomorrow we can start our training in the gravity chamber" Tullece says.

Miyabi saw the Imu was ignoring her. **"so she still going to ignore me…is already one month"** Miyabi thought when she saw the Imu flew back to the school.

Tullece flew at her. "something wrong" Tullece ask her.

"yes…let's talk tonight but I prefer somewhere we can talk alone" Miyabi says.

"is fine then I see you tonight" Tullece says when she nodded at him when she flew back into the school.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan walked inside the house when he put the cake in the table. "Goten! Trunks and Nozomi come here!" Gohan screamed at them.

They quickly ran at him when they're saw a cake. "Minori wanted to say thanks so she make this cake for you three" Gohan says.

"it looks good" Goten says when Gohan cut three pieces of the cakes and give to them.

"thank you" they're says at the same time.

Asuka walked at him. "Yozakura make another cake" Asuka says surprised.

"no it was Minori she wanted to say thanks to Goten, Trunks and Nozomi for playing with her" Gohan says.

"playing with her?" Asuka says confused.

"Minori have a similar personality as Hibari" Gohan says.

"yes it makes sense why you send them to train with her" Asuka says.

"Yumi and her teammates are going to train in the gravity chamber tomorrow" Gohan says.

Asuka was surprised. "that really good" Asuka says.

"they're going to start training in ten times gravity and then stop at thirty" Gohan says.

"ten times gravity is a good beginning" Asuka replied.

"in the beginning they're going to have a hard time training in the ten times gravity but I know they're would be able do it" Gohan says.

"yes is normal" Asuka says.

"Asuka tell the other to go outside so we can start our training" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Asuka says when she quickly ran at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop kissing him she quickly ran into the room of her friends.

 **Six hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece walked outside and saw the Miyabi was sitting by herself when he walked beside her and sat down near her. "so what happen" Tullece ask her.

"is already one month the Imu is not talking to me" Miyabi says.

"when I tried to say something but she always ignore me or she treat me that I don't exist" Miyabi says.

"I think the only way to fix it is by talking with her" Tullece says.

"I'm a saiyan and most our problems we fixed by punching or destroying things" Tullece says.

"yes I know" Miyabi says.

"but it was my first time we're having this kind of conflict" Miyabi says.

"when we was little girls she always spend time with me she always visit me every day Miyabi says.

"I'm going to be honest I'm not good at this kind of problems but you should tell her you feelings when she ignore you" Tullece says.

"okay I'm going to tried" Miyabi says.

She looked at him. "Tullece can you tell me something about you mother and sister" Miyabi says with curiosity.

"my mom told me the her mother send her to another planet when she hear some rumors of Frieza wanting to destroy planet Vegeta" Tullece says.

"she was lucky the she survived" Tullece says.

"my mother is kind and stubborn too" Tullece says.

"my father hates my sister because of her personality" Tullece says.

"my sister didn't fighting so she prefer to spend her time playing with animals or watering the flowers" Tullece says.

"so she don't know how to fight" Miyabi says.

"she knows how to fight but she only going to fight back when her life or her family life is in danger" Tullece says.

"it would be nice if they're was still alive I think you would like my little sister" Tullece says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when Yumi walked outside and saw the Gohan was already over there. "good morning" Yumi says.

"good morning" Gohan replied.

He saw the she was still wearing her pajamas. "Gohan you want some breakfast" Yumi ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"Yumi can you wake them up and make sure they're eat breakfast too" Gohan says.

"because today you all going to need a lot of energy if you want to train in the gravity chamber" Gohan says when he threw a capsule and suddenly the gravity chamber appeared.

"so…that a gravity chamber" Yumi says.

"yes the gravity chamber and don't worry I'm going to teach you how to use but you have to promise something" Gohan says.

"I want you to train in the gravity chamber only in the morning" Gohan says.

"remember the is important of letting you body to rest" Gohan says.

"yes I understand but can I train with Broly jr during the night" Yumi ask him.

"yes but only when you rest in the afternoon" Gohan says.

"okay I'm going to wake them up and make breakfast" Yumi says the she quickly ran inside the house.

 **One hour later**

In the gravity chamber when Yumi walked beside him. "Gohan we're ready" Yumi says when Gohan turned around and saw they're was already here.

"Yumi I'm going to teach you how to used it" Gohan says when he started to teach her the control center of the gravity chamber.

 **Five minutes later**

Yumi looked at him. "I thought it would be difficult but it was easy" Yumi says.

Gohan looked at them. "I'm going to turn the gravity into ten times gravity so be ready" Gohan says when he push the button when sudden they're felt the heavy gravity pushing against them.

Yumi looked at him. "you was right…is heavy" Yumi says.

"the first step is to tried to get balance and don't rush yourself " Gohan says when they're slowly started to stoop up.

"good now tried to breath normally" Gohan says.

"the first part of our training is to walk around here" Gohan says.

"right now the gravity is caused you to move slower than before" Gohan says.

"Gohan don't worry we be able to move this gravity" Yumi says as she forced herself to start moving.

"take you time" Gohan says.

"Gohan the gravity is not effecting you" Yumi says.

"this gravity is nothing" Gohan says.

"now let's focus on our training" Gohan says when they're nodded at him when Gohan sat down and observed them they're training.

 **The Other world**

 **Training Center**

Goku walked at her. "Ryoki I think you're ready to train in King Kai planet" Goku says.

"are you sure" Ryoki ask him.

"yes I think you have enough experience plus ten times gravity is going to help you increase stamina and speed" Goku says.

"okay then let's go" Ryoki says when she walked beside him and grabbed his arm when Goku used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **King Kai planet**

They're appeared next to King Kai when Ryoki was trying her best to be in balance when she looked at him. "the gravity is heavy" Ryoki says.

He looked at her. "you're going to be fine" Goku replied.

"today is our first day training here I want you to walk around the planet" Goku says.

"okay Goku" Ryoki says as she tried her best to move.

"Ryoki I want you to relax and tried to move" Goku says.

"you don't need to rush we have a lot of time to train" Goku says.

She looked at him. "I'm going to do my best" Ryoki says as she started to push herself to move when Goku smiled at her and started to follow her.

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece threw the capsule when suddenly the gravity chamber appeared. They're walked inside the gravity chamber when she looked around. "it has enough space for seven people" Miyabi says.

She walked beside him. "Tullece we're ready to train" Miyabi says with confidence.

"we're going to start training by ten times gravity" Tullece says when he push the button and suddenly they're fell down in the floor.

Miyabi saw the Tullece was the only one the didn't get effect by the gravity. "Tullece how you was able to move in this gravity" Miyabi ask him.

"ten times gravity don't effect me because my home planet feels the same way" Tullece says.

"I want you to relax and tried to stand up" Tullece says.

Miyabi and her teammates are trying to stand up when Miyabi forced herself to stand up. "Tullece I'm not going to disappoint you" Miyabi says as she was able to stand by herself.

She turned around and saw her teammates did the same thing. "I want you all to walk around the gravity chamber" Tullece says when Miyabi and her teammates nodded at him when they'd started to train.

She turned around and saw the Imu was ignoring her. **"she still ignoring me…I need to find way to solve this problem"** Miyabi thought the she continued her training.

 **Four hours later**

 **Ryobi and Ryouna room**

Ryobi laid down on her bed. "good thing the Imu is ignoring her" Ryobi says.

"sis do you want to do something against Imu" Ryouna says.

"no..right now let's focus on destroying the life Miyabi" Ryobi says with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 27 : Ryobi and Ryouna**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight** q- **question, will Tullece use physical punishment as a reward to encourage Ryona to try harder in her training.**

 **Answer- yes**

 **Great story, can't wait to see more.**

 **Liltye504 -Are you having Broly Jr. and Tullence become part of the Z Fighters it will be better if they did also will they compete in the WMAT**

 **Answer – yes they're going become part of the z fighters and yes they're going to join the world martial arts tournament**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 : Ryobi and Ryouna**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

In the morning when Miyabi walked into his room and knocked the door multiple times when he opened the door and saw her. "good morning" Miyabi says.

"good morning" Tullece replied.

"I'm ready to train in the gravity chamber" Miyabi says.

"did you eat breakfast" Tullece ask her.

"no" Miyabi replied.

"is important to have a lot of energy when you train in the gravity chamber so eat breakfast so we can train in the gravity chamber" Tullece says.

"okay I'm going to tell them to eat breakfast too" Miyabi says when Tullece nodded at her when she walked away.

He returned into his room and chance into his armor when he left his room and saw his brother. "Brother what time are you going to train with me" Tullece ask him.

"in the afternoon" Broly jr says.

"I'm going to train by myself in the morning" Broly jr says.

"okay brother I'm going to eat breakfast with my students" Tullece says.

"I already eat breakfast" Broly jr says.

"see you later and good luck with you training" Broly jr says.

"goodbye" Tullece says when he saw the his younger brother was already leaving the school when he turned around and walked into the cafeteria.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Homura walked into his room when she knocked the door when she opened the door and saw he was still sleeping. "you're still sleeping" Homura says when she walked beside him and poke his face.

She saw he was still sleeping. "Trunks is already morning" Homura says when she was trying to wake him up.

She laid down on his bed and looked at him. "sleepy head wake up" Homura says when suddenly Future Trunks turned around and give her a hug.

Homura quickly get embarrassed when she saw the Future Trunks was giving her a hug. "fine you can sleep a little bit more" Homura says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two hours later**

Bulma walked into his room and saw the Homura was sleeping with Future Trunks. "love birds" Bulma says.

"I wonder if I'm going to have a granddaughter or grandson" Bulma says.

Future Trunks woke up and saw the he was giving her a hug. "good morning Trunks" Homura says.

"good morning Homura" Future Trunks replied.

"good morning love birds" Bulma says when they quickly get embarrassed.

"don't worry I'm not going to tease you two" Bulma says.

"breakfast is ready" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face when she left the room.

"Trunks after eating breakfast let's continued our training" Homura says when Future Trunks nodded at her when she quickly walked into the dining room.

He left his room and saw the Mirai was walking around the hallway when he walked at her. "Mirai something wrong" Future Trunks ask her.

"nothing I was just thinking about my new story" Mirai says.

"the first book it was good so don't rush yourself and enjoy writing the second book" Future Trunks says.

"you're right is better to take my time I'm going to eat breakfast" Mirai says the she walked into the dining room when he did the same thing.

 **In another location**

 **Mountain Range**

Piccolo turned around and dodge the attack of Suzune and Daidoji. "good but you two need to increase speed" Piccolo says while dodging the attacks of Suzune and Daidoji.

Kagura saw the he was dodging they're attacks when she moved her hand when her started to glow and multiple energy blades appear around her.

"Piccolo dodge this!" Kagura says.

"blades of Izanagi!" Kagura screamed throwing the multiple energy blades against him.

Piccolo saw the red energy blades going at him as he quickly dodged it when he turned to and saw the easily cut down a boulder and caused a massive explosion.

He was surprised. "that was a good technique" Piccolo says.

"yes but I still need to improve my technique" Kagura says.

The Mikagura sisters quickly flew into the sky. "Hanabi and Kafuru remember about our technique" Renka says.

Hanabi looked at her. "yes I can't wait to test it" Hanabi says.

They're moved the hand at the same time when they're started to charge the attack. "the Kagura trio energy blast!" the Mikagura sisters screamed at the same time and threw the energy blast against him.

He saw the massive energy blast against him when he quickly kicked the energy blast into space causing the massive energy blast. "that was impressive" Piccolo says while dodging the energy blast.

Naraku focus on sand energy on her feet. " Samsara explosion" Naraku screamed kicking the energy blast against him when he dodged the energy blast.

She quickly ran and kicked the energy blast against him as Piccolo deflected the energy blast cause a explosion. "good but still need to improve you're speed" Piccolo says while dodging the attacks as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Kurokage residence**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Gohan saw the Yumi and her friends was already started to train in the gravity chamber when Gohan walked at her. "Yumi take you time" Gohan says when he saw the Yumi was forcing herself.

"I want you to breath and tried to walk" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay Gohan" Yumi says the she started to relax her muscles and tried to continued her training.

"is hard to moved in this gravity" Yumi says while she started to walk.

"yes but this is the only the beginning" Gohan says.

"right now Asuka and her friends are training in thirty times gravity" Gohan says.

She closed her eyes and started to forced herself to walk a little bit faster. "okay Gohan" Yumi says as she started to walk a little bit faster.

Shiki was having a hard time standing up when Gohan walked beside her. "Shiki tried to relax you muscles than tried to stand up" Gohan says when she slowly stood up.

"thank you Gohan" Shiki says as she started to tried to walk when Gohan sat down and observed them train.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Asuka walked into the gravity chamber when she saw her friends was already in the gravity chamber. "are you all ready" Asuka ask her.

"yes!" Katsugari and the others says at the same time when Asuka turn the gravity.

Asuka saw it was the thirty times gravity. **"It don't feel heavy anymore"** Asuka thought when she started to move without any problems.

Katsugari quickly ran around the gravity chamber. "good think the gravity don't effect us anymore" Katsugari says.

"Asuka are we going to increase the gravity" Katsugari ask her.

"no" Asuka replied.

"Gohan told me the thirty is good enough for us and he don't want us to get hurt if we tried to train in forty or a higher gravity" Asuka says.

Katsugari looked at her. "is fine at least we're moving even faster than before" Katsugari says.

"now I would be able to do this" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face the she quickly appeared next to her and removed her shirt.

Asuka saw the Katsugari removed her shirt and her bra. "yes! You chest is getting bigger and is softer than before" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

"Katsu! Stop!" Asuka screamed.

Ikaruga looked at her. "stop acting like a pervert" Ikaruga says while dragging away from her.

Asuka quickly put her bra and her shirt on. **"good thing the Gohan is not here"** Asuka thought.

"let's start our training" Asuka says when she nodded at her and started to train.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks left the gravity chamber when he saw they're was training. "Homura let's train in the gravity chamber" Future Trunks says.

"can you tell them to come too" Future Trunks ask her.

She walked beside him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to call them and can you put the gravity settings into thirty so we can continue our training" Homura says when she walked away.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Future Trunks saw they're was already inside. "we can start our training" Future Trunks says when he turned on the gravity.

Homura started to walked beside him. "is not heavy anymore" Homura says.

"Trunks are we going to train in forty times gravity" Homura ask him.

"no" Future Trunks replied.

"I think thirty is already enough" Future Trunks says.

"if I force you all to train in forty times gravity it may actually hurt you" Future Trunks says.

"just for now train with each other" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "Trunks do you know another way to improve our speed" Homura ask him.

"you all already master thirty times gravity so maybe my mom can make something so you all be able to increase even more than before" Future Trunks says.

"Trunks….you mom is busy creating a portal" Haruka says.

"oh…I have another way and is a challenge" Future Trunks says.

"the challenge is the one of you have to be able to damage me if you was able to damage we can go somewhere and celebrate that you all master thirty times gravity" Future Trunks says when they're nodded at him when they're quickly ran at him and tried to attack him.

He did the attack and saw a energy blast going at him when he quickly deflected the energy blast. **"they're really want to win** " Future Trunks thought as he continued to dodge they're attacks.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Miyabi walked outside and saw the Imu was sitting by herself when she walked beside her. "Imu we need to talk" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "I don't want to talk with you" Imu says when Miyabi quickly grabbed her hand.

"why are you still angry at me" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "you're not going to understand so leave me alone I want some time to think about myself" Imu says when she left and walked into her room.

She laid down near the tree. **"how long is going to take for her to forgive me"** Miyabi thought when she turned around and saw the Tullece was staring at her.

He walked at her and sat down beside her. "did something happen" Tullece ask her.

"Imu don't want to talk with me" Miyabi says while looking down.

"Miyabi give her some time" Tullece says.

"yes I know but is already one month" Miyabi says.

He stood up and looked. "Miyabi which place you want to go so you be able to relax" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "I thought you train with you brother when is during the afternoon" Miyabi says.

"yes but he is going to be fine" Tullece says.

"I don't want to see you depressed so let's go somewhere we can relax" Tullece says.

She smiled at him. "let's go to West City I know the perfect place we can relax" Miyabi says when Tullece nodded at her and travel to West City.

 **Thirty minutes**

 **West City (park)**

They're laid down in the ground. "Tullece I'm curious about something do you have a goal or something you want to archive" Miyabi ask him.

"right now I'm trying to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Tullece says.

"what about you" Tullece ask him.

"my goal is to get the title of Kagura so I would be able to fight against a Yoma" Miyabi says.

"Yoma" Tullece says confused.

"Yoma is like a demon" Miyabi replied.

"the Yoma is dangerous for humans because they're willing to kill a innocent person for no reason" Miyabi says.

"that why I want to get stronger and exterminate all the Yoma" Miyabi says.

"I'm promised when I get the title of Kagura I'm going to go to the next and kill them all" Miyabi says.

"you really hate them" Tullece says.

"yes I hate them because when I was a little girl one of those monster kill my mother" Miyabi says.

"my mother died in a horrible way" Miyabi says.

"I really hate myself the I wasn't able to protect her" Miyabu says.

Tullece grabbed her hand. "Miyabi you're not alone anymore so if you have other problems I don't have any problem helping you" Tullece says.

"thank you" Miyabi says when she give him a hug when Tullece quickly get embarrassed.

"you're welcome" Tullece replied when he saw she was still giving him a hug.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Ryouna and Ryobi residence**

She laid down on her bed. "sis…how long we have to wait" Ryouna says.

"I don't know but we have to wait" Ryobi replied.

She looked at her. "sis…are you sure about killing her" Ryouna ask her.

"yes I want to kill her" Ryobi replied.

"remember the she is responsible of killing our sister" Ryobi says.

"yes I know" Ryouna replied.

She grabbed a picture. "sister I'm promise the I'm going to avenge you" Ryobi says while looking to the picture of her older sister.

 **Flashback**

 **Earth**

 **Ryobi- 11 years old**

 **Ryouna- 11 years old**

 **Ryoki – 17 years old**

 **Tokyo ( year 768)**

In the morning when Ryobi walked outside from her room and saw the Ryouna and Ryoki was already eating breakfast when she walked at them. "good morning" Ryobi says.

"good morning" Ryouna and Ryoki says at the same time.

She sat down and started to eat her food when Ryoki looked at them. "sister do you have time to teach us" Ryobi ask her.

Ryoki looked at her. "yes today I would be able to train you two so you be able toasted in Gessen Academy" Ryoki says.

"then later we can visit our parents" Ryoki says.

"okay sister" Ryoki says.

"yay! Finally we can train together!" Ryouna says excited.

"yes it was a long time the I train you two" Ryoki says with a smile on her face when they're continued to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're walked outside. "so tell me what kind of weapon are you two are planning to used" Ryoki ask her.

"a gun" Ryouna and Ryobi says at the same time.

"guns so you two want to fight the same way as me" Ryoki says.

"yes I want to fight the same way as you" Ryobi says.

She smiled at her. "don't worry I know you two would be able to fight with the gun" Ryoki say

Ryobi looked at them. "the first step is practicing you target skill" Ryobi says.

"but how are we going to practice" Ryobi ask her.

Ryoki walked near to the tree and put some bottle of water in top of one of the branches. "we're going to practice to hit the bottle of water" Ryoki says.

Ryoki grabbed her bag and give her toy gun. "I want you to shoot the bottle of water " Ryoki says.

"but you have to shoot it right here" Ryoki pointed over there when she quickly ran over there.

"good now focus on you target" Ryoki says when she nodded at her.

Ryobi looked into her target when she moved her gun and shoot it when she saw the she miss the target. "try again" Ryoki says.

She walked beside her. "Ryouna you can use this gun" Ryoki says.

"just give me a minute to put some new targets in another tree" Ryoki says.

"okay big sis" Ryouna replied when she walked in another direction and put some new targets for Ryouna.

"Ryouna I want you to shoot this targets" Ryoki says while pointing to the new targets when she quickly ran at them and saw they're was focus on shooting the targets.

" **calm down…I need to focus on my target"** Ryobi though when she quickly shoot it when she opened her eyes and saw she miss the target.

Ryoki walked beside her. "Ryobi the problem when you tried to shoot you target you close you're eyes and then you move you hand" Ryoki says.

She looked at her. "okay sis I'm going to tried to shoot the target again" Ryobi says the she moved her gun and focus on the target.

" **focus on the target"** Ryobi though when she pointed her gun to the target when she quickly shoot it multiple times when she saw the she almost hit the large.

" **dammit! Again!"** Ryobi thought.

Ryouna focus on her target. **"do the same thing as my big sis"** Ryouna thought when she shoot it against her target.

She saw the she was able to hit it without any problems. "that was good now tried to practice a little bit more" Ryoki says.

Ryobi looked at her. **"just to the same thing as my twin sister"** Ryobi thought the she focus on her target and shoot it again.

She saw the she miss it again. "let's stay a little bit more" Ryoki says.

She looked at her. "sis don't worry I'm going to learn how to shoot my target" Ryobi says as they're continued their training.

 **Three hours later**

 **Cemetery**

They're walked into the cemetery when they're put flowers near the tombstone. "sis can you tell us how our parents died" Ryobi ask her.

Ryoki looked at her. "our parents died during a mission" Ryoki says.

"they're was kill by a group of evil shinobi" Ryoki says.

"I was lucky the I was able to take care of you two" Ryoki says.

She looked at her. "sis why you didn't tell us before" Ryobi ask her.

"you was to young" Ryoki says.

"you two was only five" Ryoki says.

She looked at her. "so when you was planning to tell us" Ryobi ask her.

"I was planning to tell you two when you two enter to middle school" Ryoki says.

"so you was going to tell us next year" Ryobi says.

"yes but I think is fine the you two known the true how our parents died before going to Gessen Academy" Ryoki says when Ryobi and Ryouna nodded at her.

"yes I understand" Ryobi says.

"sis when we return home I want to train a little bit more" Ryobi says.

"yes is fine" Ryoki replied as they're walked back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Ryoki residence**

They're walked outside from the house when Ryobi saw the Ryoki was putting the target in the yard and the tree branches. "Ryobi you can use this so you be able to practice" Ryoki says.

"thank you big sis" Ryobi says when she grabbed her gun and started to practice.

 **One hour later**

" **relax and focus on my target"** Ryobi thought when she opened her eyes and focus on her target when she shoot it and suddenly hit the target.

"sis I was able to hit the target" Ryobi says with excitement.

"good now tried to do the same thing with the other targets" Ryoki says the she started to drink her green tea when Ryobi nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Ryoki stood up and quickly give her a hug. "good job!" Ryoki says while giving her a hug.

"I know the you was able to hit the target" Ryoki says while giving her a hug.

"sis stop embarrassing in front of Ryouna" Ryobi says embarrassed when she quickly let her go.

She smiled at her. "I'm going to make dinner so take a bath with you sister" Ryoki says when she nodded at her and quickly ran inside the house.

She walk inside the house and saw the her sisters was already in the bathroom. **"is time to make dinner"** Ryoki thought the she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're started to eat when Ryoki looked at them. "are you two planning to attend to Gessen Academy" Ryoki ask them.

"yes we want to join the school" Ryobi replied.

"but we need new weapons" Ryouna says.

"don't worry I know the perfect place we can buy the weapons" Ryoki says.

"are you sure" Ryobi ask her.

"buying new weapons cost a lot of money" Ryobi says.

"don't worry about that" Ryoki says.

"you two need a new weapons so you be able to train with other classmates or defense yourself against enemies" Ryoki says.

"what do you mean?" Ryoki ask her.

"sometimes evil shinobi sent some students to a good shinobi so they're would be able to kill some of the students" Ryoki says.

"remember what I told you before" Ryoki ask her.

"yes I remember" Ryobi replied.

"good because sometimes the evil shinobi pay mercenary to kill children from the good shinobi" Ryoki says.

"when are we going to get our new weapon" Ryouna ask her.

"tomorrow morning" Ryoki replied when they're nodded at her and continued to eat.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Ryoki saw they're finish eating. "I'm going to the store and buy more food so go to sleep because tomorrow morning we're going to wake up early" Ryoki says when they're nodded at her and quickly ran into their room.

She stood up and grabbed her cellphone. **"good thing I didn't received any mission tomorrow"** Ryoki thought when she walked outside and travel into the store.

 **One hour later**

 **Ryoki residence**

 **Ryoki room**

She walked into her room and saw her sisters was sleeping on her bed when she laid down between them when suddenly they're was giving her a hug at the same time. **"mom and dad…I'm promise I'm going to take care of my sisters"** Ryoki thought.

Ryobi woke up and looked at her. "sis…do you promised that you're not going to died the same way as our parents" Ryobi says.

"I'm promised that I'm not going to died so don't worry" Ryoki says when Ryobi give her a hug and fell down to sleep when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ryoki residence**

In the morning when Ryoki wake them up. "hurry up we need to go to the gun shop" Ryoki says when they're quickly ran into they're room and chance clothes.

 **Ten minutes later**

Ryoki saw they're was ready. "we're going to go to a special place the shinobi buy weapons like swords, guns and other deadly weapons" Ryoki says.

"so this is my rule I don't want to see you two playing with the guns in a public place" Ryoki says.

"if a police or a regular person see you two with a gun I'm going to get in trouble with the authorities" Ryoki says.

"okay big sis" Ryouna and Ryobi says at the same time.

"let's go" Ryoki says as they're travel to the weapon store.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

Ryoki push a button in the wall and suddenly the wall started to move when she turned around and looked at them. "this is the place if you need to buy more bullets go in this place" Ryoki says when they're nodded at her as their walked inside the store.

Ryobi looked at her. "sis do we need to ask for permission to get the weapons" Ryobi ask her.

"no just ask him to show you the weapon" Ryoki says.

"if you want to test the weapon he have a room so you be able to shoot the target" Ryoki says when Ryobi nodded at her when they're quickly ran to the weapons and started to look around.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Ryoki walked beside them and saw the Ryobi was carrying a Sniper Rifle with Axe modification. "that a nice choice" Ryoki says.

"yes they're was a lot of amazing guns but I prefer this one" Ryoki says.

She turned around and saw the Ryouna have a Quad-Handgun. "you choose one of the new guns" Ryoki says.

"yes it looks nice and powerful" Ryouna says.

"I'm going to put my information and pay the weapons so wait here" Ryoki says when she walked at him and started to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Ryoki residence**

They're walked inside the house when Ryoki walked in front of them. "you two already have a new weapon go to you room and put it somewhere safe" Ryoki says.

"okay sis" Ryobi and Ryouna says at the same time when they're quickly ran into they're room.

She turned around and hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she opened and saw him. "Hi Ryoki" the principal says.

"hi" Ryoki replied.

"did something happen" Ryoki ask him.

"I need to tell you something important" the principal says when she saw he was serious.

"okay lets talk inside" Ryoki replied when he walked inside the house.

"so what are you going to tell me" Ryoki ask him.

"you're going to have a important mission" the principal says when she nodded at him and walked into the living room.

They're sat down in the sofa. "so what is the mission" Ryoki ask him.

"is about evil shinobi" the principal replied when Ryobi and Ryouna quickly hide behind the sofa.

"you're the leader of our elite team so I think you're the perfect choice to stop them" the principal says.

"the evil shinobi from Hebijo Academy are planning to send a group of shinobi into our school so they're can kill some of our students" the principal says.

"so my team is going to tried to stop them" Ryoki says.

"yes but I know you hate this….but if you don't have any choice you have to kill them" the principal says.

"you know the I don't believe in killing" Ryoki says.

"they're not going to care if you don't do anything innocent students are going to died" the principal says.

"if you make a small mistake you have the change of getting kill and you don't want you little sisters to be alone" the principal says.

"don't worry I'm going to join the mission and do my best so the evil shinobi is not able to kill innocent classmates" Ryoki says.

"okay but remember that you have a change of getting kill so every decision the you make in the mission is going to be important" the principal says.

She looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to be ready tomorrow morning" Ryoki says when he nodded at her.

"goodbye I'm going to talk with the teacher so they're can protect the students just in case they're get inside the school" the principal says as he left the house.

Ryobi quickly ran at her. "sis! I don't want you to go to the mission" Ryobi says.

She looked at her. "so you heard what I was talking with him" Ryoki says.

"yes" Ryobi replied when Ryouna walked beside her.

"big sis I don't want you to die" Ryouna says.

"I'm going to be fine" Ryoki replied.

"no! I want you to stay here!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"I don't want my sister to get kill by a evil shinobi" Ryobi says.

"Ryobi...I'm the leader of the elite team so I'm going to be fine" Ryoki says.

She was getting closer and tried to give her a hug but suddenly Ryobi quickly push her. "I hate you!" Ryobi screamed at her when she quickly ran into her room.

Ryouna quickly follows her when she stood up and walked into they're room when she knock the door multiple times. "leave me alone!" Ryobi screamed at her.

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed when she grabbed the picture of her two little sisters. **"what I'm going to do with you two"** Ryoki thought when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ryoki residence**

In the morning when Ryoki was already wearing her school uniform when she walked outside and saw the Ryouna and Ryobi was already eating breakfast.

She walked beside them as she give a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "good morning Ryouna" Ryoki says.

"good morning big sis" Ryouna says.

Ryoki walked beside her and tried to give her a hug but Ryobi quickly walked away from her. "I still hate you for going to the dangerous mission" Ryobi says when suddenly Ryoki give her a hug.

"Ryobi…I never going to hate you and I'm promise the I'm not going to died" Ryoki says.

She quickly push her away. "you're not my sister anymore!" Ryobi screamed at her when she quickly ran when Ryoki quickly stop her.

"I hate you!" Ryobi screamed at her as she quickly ran into her room.

She looked at her. "goodbye" Ryoki says as she left the room and walked into her school.

 **Nine hours later**

Ryouna quickly opened the door when she saw the principal. "hello you must be the younger sister of Ryoki" the principal says.

"yes" Ryouna replied.

"can you call you other sister…I have some urgent news" the principal says when she quickly ran into her room.

"sis come with me the principal have some news of our older sister" Ryouna says.

"I don't care" Ryobi says.

"just come with me" Ryouna says.

"fine but I'm not going to listen to her" Ryobi replied as they're walked into the living room.

He saw they're was staring at him. "I have some bad news" The principal says.

"Ryoki was kill by a evil shinobi" the principal says when they're was in shock.

"you're lying!" Ryobi screamed at him.

"my sister is one of the best shinobi from Gessen Academy" Ryobi says angry.

"…I know is hard but she was kill by a evil shinobi" the principal says.

"no...I don't believe you!" Ryobi screamed at him when the principal show her a picture when she was in shock when she saw her lifeless body.

"tell me who kill my older sister!" Ryobi screamed at him.

"you older sister was kill by a evil shinobi named Miyabi" the principal says.

"some of my informants says the Miyabi is in coma after killing all the elites team and killing her own team" the principal says.

"tomorrow we're going to have a funeral for you older sister" the principal says.

"if you need something just call me" the principal says when he left the house.

Ryouna quickly give her a hug and started to cry. **"** sis I miss her" Ryouna says while crying.

"I miss her too" Ryobi replied as she give her a hug as she tried her best to conform her.

 **One day later**

 **Cemetery**

Ryobi put flowers near her tombstone. "sister" Ryobi says when she removed her tear from her eyes.

She turned around and looked at her. "Ryouna…I change my mind" Ryobi says.

"let's train every day when we hear the Miyabi wake up from her come we should visit her and kill her" Ryobi says.

"yes sister" Ryouna says.

"let's avenge our sister by killing Miyabi" Ryobi replied when she hold her hand and walked back home.

 **Flashback end**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Ryobi and Ryouna room**

She was looking to the picture. "sister don't worry I'm going to kill her" Ryobi says the she started to think about her past.

 **Six hours later**

 **Mountain range**

In the gravity Chamber when Yumi was training in the ten times gravity when Broly jr looked at her. "good the Gohan started to train you with the gravity chamber" Broly jr says.

"yes the first time we used it was hard for us to move but later we started to move" Yumi says.

"is normal that you're having a hard time" Broly jr says.

"In planet Vegeta the gravity was ten times stronger than Earth" Broly jr says.

"let's train for three hours then we take a break" Broly jr says.

"yes is fine" Yumi replied.

She looked at him. "Gohan told me that is important to rest after I spend most of my time training" Yumi says.

"he is right so let's continue our training" Broly jr says when she nodded at him and continue her training.

 **West City**

 **Park**

They're was walking around the park when she looked at him. "Tullece…thank you for spending time with me" Miyabi says.

"I know the normally we train during this time but right now I was worried about my friendship with Imu" Miyabi says.

He looked at her. "is fine" Tullece replied.

"I don't have any problem listen you problems" Tullece says.

"I'm going to tried to talk with her tomorrow and maybe she can tell me what is her feelings" Miyabi says when he nodded at her.

She was going to say something but she hear his stomach growling. "let's go somewhere to eat" Miyabi says when they're walked into a fast food restaurant.

 **Three hours later**

 **Mountain Range**

She walked outside and laid down in the ground when he sat down beside her. "Broly…I don't know anything about you" Yumi says.

Broly Jr looked at her. "you can ask me any kind of questions" Broly jr says.

"can you tell me why you wanted to kill you're father" Yumi says.

"my father was responsible of killing my sister and mother" Broly jr says.

"my father didn't care about my mother or my sister" Broly jr says.

"he hate my sister because she was peaceful and didn't get excited when she fights against other opponents" Broly jr says.

"no wonder you hate him" Yumi says.

"yes but it don't matter anymore" Broly jr says.

"what about you" Broly jr ask her.

"my parents and grandmother was kill by evil shinobi from Hebijo Academy" Yumi says.

"that why I hate them a lot" Yumi says.

Broly Jr looked in another direction. **"is better she doesn't find out the I was living in Hebijo Academy"** Broly jr thought.

She looked at him. "Broly I want to train a little bit more" Yumi says.

He looked at her. "only one more hour remember the you need to rest if you're able to train in the morning" Broly jr says.

"is going to be fine" Yumi says as she started to drink a bottle of water.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Miyabi quickly walked into her room. "Imu we need to talk" Miyabi says.

Imu looked at her. "no I need some time alone" Imu says.

"Imu I'm not going to understand if you just ignore me" Miyabi says.

"can you tell me why are you angry" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "I was angry the you spent a lot of time with Tullece and then you ignored me" Imu says.

"you already know the I was training with him so I would be strong enough to fight against Homura" Miyabi says.

"my goal is to received the title of Kagura so I would be able to fight against the Yoma" Miyabi says.

"do you have feelings for him" Imu ask her.

"what….I mean he is strong and kind but right now I'm more focus on my training" Miyabi says.

"I'm not trying to find a boyfriend" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "fine I believe you" Imu says.

"I'm not try to insult you but you do the same thing with you younger sister" Miyabi says.

Imu was going to say something but she interrupts her. "you always ignore her when she was little girl" Miyabi says.

"I didn't ignore her" Imu says.

"so tell me how many times you visit her when I was in coma" Miyabi ask her.

"it was zero" Imu says.

"I spent most of my time taking care of you" Imu says.

"you should apologize to you younger sister" Miyabi says.

"I already noticed the she already started to ignore you" Miyabi says.

"yes…you right" Imu says.

"I was a horrible older sister but give me some time to find a way to apologize to her" Imu says when she nodded at her.

"let's go so we can train in the gravity chamber" Miyabi says.

"okay but let me change into my gi…I'm still wearing my pajamas" Imu says when she nodded at her and left the room as she sat down in the floor.

 **Ten minutes later**

She left the room and saw the Miyabi was already waiting for her. "I'm ready" Imu says.

"good now lets go" Miyabi says as they're walked outside when Miyabi saw they're was already outside.

"hurry up!" Tullece screamed at them when they're quickly ran inside the gravity chamber when he turned on the gravity and they're started their training.

 **Kurokage residence**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Gohan saw the Yumi was improving. "Yumi if you continue to train like this you would be able to master ten times gravity" Gohan says.

"yes I'm doing my best" Yumi says as she tried to moved faster.

He looked around and saw they're trying their best to master it. "if you all master the ten times gravity I'm going to make a party to celebrate" Gohan says.

"for real!" Shiki says excited

"yes" Gohan replied.

Yumi looked at him. "are you sure?" Yumi ask him.

"yes I think it would be a good way to rest and have fun" Gohan replied.

"if you want you can invite Broly" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're continued to train.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation (secret lab)**

Bulma was working on the portal when Haruka walked beside her and saw her working in the computer. "Bulma what are you doing" Haruka ask her.

"I'm trying to find a way to create more of this energy source" Bulma says.

"so what happen if you have enough energy" Haruka ask her.

"the portal would open to another universe or even another timeline" Bulma says excited.

"but is going to take years" Bulma says.

"don't give up" Haruka says.

"I know you would be able to archive it" Haruka says.

"thank you" Bulma replied.

"if you want I can make you breakfast and a coffee" Haruka says.

"yes I'm going to need it" Bulma says when Haruka quickly walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Mini Trunks room**

Hikage and mini Trunks was playing video games. "Hikage I'm going to win" mini Trunks says.

Hikage looked at him. "to slow" Hikage replied while playing video games.

Mirai walked inside and saw they're was playing mortal kombat. "Hikage…are you sure the is okay for Trunks to play the game" Mirai ask her.

"yes he is going to be fine" Hikage says while playing.

Mini Trunks saw he was winning. "yes one more punch" Trunks says excited.

"yes I win this round" mini Trunks screamed with excitement.

"I already won three times" mini Trunks says with a proud voice.

"wait…you didn't defeat him" Mirai says surprised.

"no I defeat him times" Hikage says as she started to eat chips.

"where is Homura and big Trunks" Mirai ask her.

"they're still sleeping" Hikage says replies as she continued to eat her chips.

"where is Yomi" Mirai ask her.

"she is taking a bath" Hikage says.

Mini Trunks looked at her. "you want to play another round with me" Mini Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes but this time I'm going to win" Hikage replied as they're continued to play video games.

 **Future Trunks room**

Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was sleeping beside him when he moved the blanket and saw she was giving him a hug.

He give her a kiss on her lips causing her to wake up. "good morning" Future Trunks says.

"good morning" Homura replied the she kiss him back and she continued to kiss him when she stop and smiled at him.

"so what is the schedule" Homura ask him.

"in the morning I'm going to train by myself but in the afternoon I'm going to train with you and you're teammates" Future Trunks says.

"okay Trunks" Homura says as she stood up and walked into her room.

Future Trunks quickly stood up and changed into his saiyan armor when he walked outside and enter in the gravity chamber. "just in case Majin Buu come here I'm going to be ready" Future Trunks says the he turned on the gravity and started to train by himself.

 **Six hours later**

Gohan walked inside the house when Asuka quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "Hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied.

"how was you training with Yumi and her friends" Asuka ask him.

"they're doing okay" Gohan replied.

"is a good thing the they're doing okay" Asuka replied.

"so you really want to fight her" Gohan ask her.

"yes" Asuka says.

"It would be excited if Yumi become another rival the same way as Homura" Asuka says.

"yes but you already know the she have bad opinion about Homura" Gohan says.

"I think she is going to chance but is going to take some time for her to accept Homura as a friend" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her.

"tell the other the we're going to start our training" Gohan says when she nodded at him and quickly ran inside the room.

He walked outside and enter in the gravity Chamber when he turned around and saw they're was already inside the gravity chamber. "let's start our training" Gohan says when they're nodded at him.

He turned on the gravity and saw they're was able to move without any problems. "good the you all are able to move in thirty times gravity" Gohan says.

"so Gohan is okay for us to train in forty times gravity" Katsugari ask her.

"no I think the thirty times gravity is the limit" Gohan says.

"tomorrow we're going to focus on team work and strategies" Gohan says when they're nodded at him and started to train.

 **Five hours later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan laid down on his bed when he hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when he opened and saw it was Asuka.

"Gohan can I sleep with you tonight" Asuka ask him.

"yes is fine but you already know the Katsugari is going to tease you about it" Gohan says.

"is fine…she always tease me about something" Asuka says when they're laid down on the bed.

"Gohan can you tell me why you didn't took the credit of defeating Cell" Asuka ask him.

"if I took the credit of defeating Cell then reporters are going to bother my family" Gohan says.

"I didn't care of becoming famous" Gohan says.

"good the you don't care about his opinions" Asuka says.

She get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other when they're stop. "I'm happy the I meet you" Asuka says as she kiss him again.

She stop and put his face on his chest when he saw she was already falling to sleep. "Goodnight" Gohan says the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two months later**

 **Kurokage residence**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Gohan saw they're was able to move without any problems. "tomorrow we're going to have a party" Gohan says.

"we're going to celebrate the you all was able to master ten times gravity" Gohan says.

Shiki quickly ran at him. "Gohan can you come tomorrow early so we can buy the stuff from the party" Shiki ask him.

"yes is fine" Gohan replied.

Shiki quickly give him a hug. "thank you Gohan" Shiki says with a smile on her face.

"no problem" Gohan says when she quickly let him go.

"I want you all to rest so tomorrow we can enjoy the party" Gohan says.

"then the day after tomorrow we can start our training again" Gohan says.

"sounds good…but where are we going to have the party" Yumi ask him.

"my friend Bulma is going to let us used her private island" Gohan says.

"Gohan the private island have a beach" Shiki says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"yay! It was a long time the I went to a beach" Shiki says.

"tomorrow we're going to have a lot of fun" Shiki says excited.

"okay I'm going to tell Broly so he would know the we're going to a island" Yumi says.

Shiki quickly ran beside her. "I didn't know the you have a boyfriend" Shiki says surprised.

"what…he is only a friend" Shiki says.

"is fine if you have a boyfriend" Yozakura says.

"he only a friend" Yumi says embarrassed.

Minori walked beside him. "can you bring them to the party" Minori ask him.

"yes I'm going to bring them" Gohan replied when she smiled at him.

He walked beside her. "Murakumo I'm really proud of you the you're more confident than before" Gohan says.

"yes… I can share my opinions without using my mask" Murakumo says.

"good because you already know the you're friends is going to support you if something bad happens" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"let's train a little bit more and then we can rest" Gohan says when they're nodded at him and continue they're training.

 **The other world**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku saw the Ryoki was able to move without any problems when she quickly ran at him. "finally I would be able to train here" Ryoki says.

"yes tomorrow we can start our real training" Goku says when she nodded at him.

King Kai looked at him. **"good the Goku is having a good time with his new student"** King Kai thought when he turned around and continued to observed them.

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Tullece saw they're was able to move without any problems. "good you all master ten times gravity" Tullece says.

Miyabi walked beside him. "finally we master it" Miyabi says.

"Tullece are we going to train in twenty times gravity" Miyabi ask him.

"yes but tomorrow we're going to rest" Tullece says.

Ryouna quickly jumped at him. "Tullece let's go tomorrow into a pool" Ryouna says.

"we deserves a reward" Ryouna says while looking at him.

"tomorrow we're going to go to the pool" Tullece says.

" **I can't wait to see Miyabi wearing a bikini"** Imu thought while having a nosebleed.

"Imu you have blood on you nose" Tullece says.

"is fine" Imu says when she grabbed a napkin and clean her nose.

Ryouna quickly started to jump. "yay! We're going to the pool!" Ryouna says with excitement.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta walked into the spaceship when he looked to the control center. "it looks the I'm going to return Earth in five months" Vegeta says.

He walked outside and heard a loud noise when six strangers appeared. "we're the elite team of King Cold army" the leader screamed.

Vegeta looked at him. "shut up trash" Vegeta says when they're quickly flew at him when Vegeta moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"final flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against them when the smoke disappear and saw they're was already death.

"what a waste or time" Vegeta says as he walked inside the spaceship and travel to another planet.

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

In the night when Yumi walked beside him. "Broly I want you to come to a party tomorrow" Yumi ask him.

He was looking at her. "okay I'm going to go but is going to be in you house" Broly jr ask him.

"no is going to be in a island and the party is going to be in the beach" Yumi says.

"sounds fun" Broly jr replied.

"let's training a little bit I need to wake up tomorrow early" Yumi says.

"is fine" Broly jr replied.

They're walked inside the gravity chamber when he turned on the gravity when he saw the Yumi was able to move without any problems. **"good the she was able to move without any problems"** Broly jr thought as they've started to train.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 28 : Reward**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -1. why are the Gessen and Hebijo teams starting out at 10 time gravity instead of 5 times like the Hnazo and Crimson teams, with Ryoki I can understand cause King Kai's planet is the only place Goku has as an option to train her in higher gravity, are their teachers pushing them harder to catch up with the other 2 teams or did that little detail slipped you mind and you didn't notice.**

 **Answer- The teacher are pushing them harder so they catch up with Homura and Asuka team.**

 **2\. are the Hanzo and Crimson teams still training in the gravity chambers as well, and if so what is their current gravity level, cause with their current power level 50 time and higher wouldn't be out of the questions, and 20 time would be the very least they are doing.**

 **Answer- yes they're still training and right now they're training in thirty times gravity.**

 **3\. and if the Hanzo and Crimson teams are still training in the gravity chambers offscreen, why wasn't it shown during their screen time when they were training? did it slip your mind cause you were more focus on showing the training and progress of the other 2 teams since they needed the attention to catch up, or you just never had the chance to include it while working with so many characters, cause that's really understandable if that's the case, your working with 25 characters here.**

 **Answer. – yes they're still training in the gravity chamber but it was offscreen.**

 **I was focusing on the other two teams so I would be able to show they're progress on their training.**

 **Booster Gold -Isn't Asuka hair color black and her eye color Hazel or Amber I looked it up on the internet it says she has black hair and hazel eyes**

 **Answer- yes her hair is black and her eyes color is Hazel**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 : Reward**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when she woke up and saw it was early in the morning when she looked around and didn't sense the energy of Gohan. **"maybe he still sleeping in his house"** Yumi thought.

She left her room. **"I'm going to wake the other so we can be ready to go to the private island"** Yumi thought.

 **Twenty minutes later**

She walked outside and didn't sense his energy. **"maybe I should invite her so she don't get jealous"** Yumi thought when she started to fly and travel to Gohan house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

She arrived to the house when she knock the door multiple times when the door open when suddenly she saw her. "Yumi?" Asuka says confused when she saw Yumi.

She looked at her. "do you know where is Gohan" Yumi ask him.

She looked at her. "he getting his clothes from the beach " Asuka says.

"I hear the you and you're friends are going to have a party in the private island of Bulma" Asuka says.

"yes is a reward for us after mastering the ten times gravity" Yumi says.

Katsugari quickly walked beside her. "The snow princess is here" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

"don't you dare to get closer at me" Yumi says while staring at her.

"why not?" Katsugari says while showing the she wanted to grope her again.

"Katsu…don't be a pervert in front of the kids" Asuka says when she saw the Goten and Nozomi was looking at her.

Goten and Nozomi quickly ran and give a hug to Yumi. "Hi Yumi!" Goten and Nozomi says while giving her a hug.

"hi Goten and Nozomi" Yumi replied.

"nice the you get along with them" Asuka says.

Gohan walked beside them. "I'm ready" Gohan says.

Yumi looked at him. "good so we can leave" Yumi says when she saw the Asuka was staring at her.

"Asuka you can come too but it d-" Asuka interrupts her and give her a tight hug.

"Thank you Yumi! You're so nice" Asuka says.

"I'm only doing this so you don't get jealous or have silly ideas the I'm trying to steal you men" Yumi says.

Asuka was surprised. "what…I wasn't thinking about that" Asuka says.

"good because I'm not a homewrecker" Yumi says while looking at her.

"you don't look the kind of girl who would steal the boyfriend from another girl" Asuka says while giving her a hug.

"can you stop giving a hug….we still not friends" Yumi says when Asuka quickly let her go.

"you only going to come and don't worry my friends is not going to attack you" Yumi says when Asuka nodded at her.

"I'm going to get my bikini" Asuka says as she quickly ran into her room.

Goten and Nozomi looked at them. "can we go to the party" they ask them when Yumi looked at them.

"is fine you two can come so you two be able to play with Minori" Yumi says.

"thank you I'm going to tell Trunks" Goten says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Asuka walked outside when she saw they're was waiting for her. "I'm ready" Asuka says.

She saw they're was ready. "okay let's go the faster we go the more time we can spent in the beach" Yumi says as they're flew to Kurokage residence.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks looked at him. "Tullece don't worry about the reward" Future Trunks says.

"my mother already pay the waterpark so you and you're students be able to go" Future Trunks says.

Tullece was surprised. "thank for the favor" Tullece says.

"no problem" Future Trunks says.

"I have to go and continue my training with Homura and the rest of her team" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him.

"goodbye" Future Trunks says

"goodbye and good luck training your students" Tullece replied when he saw he was already in the yard when he left the house and travel to Hebijo Academy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

He walked in front of them. "stop training we're going to a waterpark" Tullece says.

Ryouna looked at him. "yes finally I can wear my bikini" Ryouna says excited.

Imu was looking at Miyabi. **"I can't wait to take pictures of her bikini or even better…maybe naked"** Imu thought when blood began to appear on her nose.

Tullece looked at her. "you have blood on you nose" Tullece says when she quickly removed it.

Miyabi looked at him. "are you sure the is okay for us to go to the waterpark instead of training" Miyabi says.

"Miyabi I know you want to continue training but is important to relax and rest" Tullece says.

"so let's used this day to have fun and tomorrow we can train again" Tullece says.

"is fine but where are we going to go" Miyabi ask her.

"we're going to West City" Tullece says.

"okay just give up ten minutes so we can grab our swimsuit" Miyabi says when they're quickly walked inside.

He turned around and didn't sense him. **"I wonder what my brother is doing right now"** Tullece thought as he sat down and waited for them to come back.

 **Ten minutes later**

Miyabi walked in front of him. "Tullece we're ready" Miyabi says.

He quickly stood up and looked at her. "so let's go" Tullece says the he quickly started to fly when they're quickly follows him and travel to West City.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bulma private island**

They've landed to the beach when Minori quickly removed her clothes and she was already wearing her bikini. "yay! Let's make a sand castle!" Minori screamed with excitement.

"Minori! Come over here and put some sunscreen!" Yozakura screening at them.

Asuka looked at her. **"she have a similar personality as Hibari"** Asuka thought when she removed her clothes when Gohan saw she was already wearing her bikini.

"Asuka you look cute with the bikini" Gohan says.

"thank you" Asuka says with embarrassment.

Yumi looked to the beach. "it was a long time the I went to the beach" Yumi says when Yozakura quickly ran at her.

"Yumi remember to put a lot of sunscreen I don't want you to get sunburn" Yumi says as she removed her clothes when she was already wearing her bikini.

"Yumi I can help you put sunscreen on you back" Asuka says.

"is f-" Asuka interrupts he and quickly grabbed the sunscreen and put it on her back.

"fine…but next time I can do it by myself" Yumi says when Asuka nodded at her and continued putting sunscreen on her back and the rest of her body.

Broly Jr flew beside him when he saw the girls was already wearing a bikini. "hey" Broly jr says.

"hi" Yumi and the rest says at the same time.

She looked at him. "thank you" Yumi ask him when Asuka finish putting sunscreen on her.

"you're welcome" Asuka replied as she quickly walked beside Gohan.

Broly jr looked at her. **"she looks cute wearing the bikini"** Broly jr thought while looking at her.

"Broly are you okay" Yumi says when she saw he was starting at her.

"is fine….is my first time I went to the beach" Broly jr says with a nervous voice.

She looked at him. "is okay we're going to have fun so let's enjoy this moment" Yumi says with a smile on her face when he nodded at her.

 **West City**

 **Waterpark**

They're quickly ran inside the waterpark when Miyabi walked beside him. "Tullece we're going to the girls locker room to change into our swimsuits" Miyabi says.

"okay I'm going to be over there near the pool" Tullece says when she nodded at him when she walked into the locker room.

He saw they're was nobody in the water park. **"so Trunks mother really pay this place so we can relax without nobody bothering us"** Broly jr thought as he put his sunglasses.

 **Locker room**

Miyabi was putting her bikini when suddenly Imu ran at her and took multiple pictures of her. "what are you doing" Miyabi says when she saw the Imu was taking pictures of her.

"taking pictures so I can save it on my memory" Imu says with a smile on her face.

She turned around and saw her. "what the hell are you wearing!" Imu screening at her.

Ryouna looked at her. "a bikini" Ryouna says while spinning around.

"you almost naked" Imu says.

Ryobi looked at her. "I told you to wear the other bikini" Ryobi says angry.

"why I like this one" Ryouna says.

"I want those perverts eyes staring at me" Ryouna says with a pervert smile on her smile.

Ryobi was going to say something but Ryouna quickly left the locker and quickly jumped into the pool when she saw they're was nobody. "Sister is only us and Tullece" Ryobi says.

She turned around and looked at her. "so nobody here…boring I don't need this bikini anymore" Ryouna says.

"what are you talking" Ryobi says.

"I'm going to be naked" Ryouna says as she removed her bikini.

"what!" Ryobi screamed in shock.

She quickly grabbed her bikini. "stupid! Put you bikini right now!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"Tullece give me a hug" Ryouna says while running at him.

He turned around. "su-why are you naked!" Tullece says I'm shock when suddenly Ryouna give him hug.

"Ryouna stop hugging me" Tullece says when he was trying to move away from her when she quickly give him a tight hug.

Ryobi looked at her. "sister wear you bikini" Ryobi says.

"Tullece don't want to see you naked" Ryobi says.

She looked at her. "no" Ryouna says while giving a hug to Tullece.

Ryobi quickly grabbed from her waist and drag her away from him. "sorry about my pervert sister" Ryobi says while forcing her to wear the bikini.

He saw she was already wearing a bikini. **"good thing she not naked anymore"** Tullece thought.

Miyabi walked beside him. "Tullece thank you for bringing us here" Miyabi says.

Tullece saw she was wearing a bikini. "you don't have to thank me" Tullece says.

"you all deserve this reward" Tullece says.

He looked at her. "Miyabi you look cute wearing the bikini" Tullece says.

"thank you" Miyabi says.

"Miyabi do you drink beer" Tullece ask her.

"I already twenty one but I never have the chance to drink one" Miyabi says when Tullece give her a beer.

She started to drink it. "is a little bit sour but is okay" Miyabi says when she sat down beside him and started to drink her bottle of beer.

Tullece looked at her. "Miyabi let's enjoy this day" Tullece says when Miyabi nodded at him as she put her sunglasses.

She laid down and turned around. "Tullece can you put sunscreen on me" Miyabi says when Tullece grabbed and put the sunscreen on her back.

" **relax…is just putting sunscreen on her body"** Tullece thought.

" **calm down they're only friends"** Imu thought as she looked at them.

 **Bulma private island**

Yumi stood up and saw the Minori was playing with them. "it looks the they're having fun" Yumi says.

He looked at them. "yes is normal" Gohan says.

"she like to play so is normal the she get along with them" Gohan says.

"she have a similar personality as Hibari" Asuka says.

Asuka saw she was eating a Shaved Ice with Azuki. "it looks good" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "you want some" Yumi ask her when she nodded at her.

She grabbed a cup when she put her hand when suddenly ice began to appear. "just go over there and you can put the flavor for the shave ice" Yumi says.

She quickly stood up and ran over there when Gohan looked at her. "Yumi thanks for getting along with Asuka" Gohan says.

"we're here to celebrate and I don't want you to get in trouble with you girlfriend" Yumi says.

Broly Jr looked at her. "Yumi lets go and play in the water" Broly jr says.

She smiled at him. "that sounds fun" Yumi says as she quickly follows him.

 **West City**

 **Waterpark**

She walked at him and grabbed his hand. "Tullece let's go to the lazy river" Miyabi says when Tullece nodded at her and walked into the lazy river.

She saw the raft was able to sustain two people. "Tullece let's used this one" Miyabi says the she quickly sat down on the raft.

He started to push it into the river when he quickly sat down when he looked into the sky and felt the sun hitting his face. "Miyabi are you enjoying this day" Tullece ask her.

"yes" Miyabi replied.

"it was a long time the I went to a waterpark" Miyabi says when she put her sunglasses.

"what about you" Miyabi ask her.

"it was good…I never went to this kind of place" Tullece replied.

"maybe next time we can go to the beach" Miyabi says.

"yes next time let's go to the beach" Tullece replied when suddenly Miyabi was getting closer at him.

She looked at him. "Tullece…thank you for training us without you nobody would be able to teach us" Miyabi says.

"what above you teacher" Tullece says.

"Suzune didn't have any experience and she is training too with another person" Miyabi says.

"Right now she is more busy on training with Piccolo" Miyabi says.

"so Tullece what are you thinking" Miyabi ask him.

"if my sister was alive she would have the same age as Ryobi" Tullece says.

"she would love to go in a waterpark or somewhere she can have fun" Tullece says.

"yes I know the feeling that why I'm doing my best so they're give the Kagura title so I would be allowed to kill the Yoma" Miyabi says.

"I can't wait to kill them all" Miyabi says while looking at him.

"you need to continue training if you want to eliminate them" Tullece says.

"yes I'm not going to let the Yoma kill a innocent person" Miyabi says when Tullece nodded at her.

"Tullece you was right….is a good thing we're relaxing this day" Miyabi says.

"but tomorrow we're going to train again" Miyabi says.

"tomorrow you and you're teammates are going to start training in twenty times gravity" Tullece says.

She turned around and looked at him. "don't worry we're going to master it" Miyabi replied.

"so let's enjoy this ride" Miyabi says when Tullece nodded at her.

 **One hour later**

 **Bulma private island**

Goten and Trunks quickly ran at them. "big bro! I'm hungry!" Goten says while shaking his shoulder.

"I'm hungry too" Trunks says while shaking his arm.

Yumi looked at them when she stood up. "Gohan I'm going to make cheeseburgers" Yumi says.

Asuka quickly walked beside her. "I'm going to help too" Asuka says.

"I'm going to be fine" Asuka says.

"Yumi…we're feeding four saiyans so they're going to eat more than five cheeseburgers" Asuka says.

She stared at her. "fine…I'm going to call Yozakura so she can help us" Yumi replied when she turned around and saw the Yozakura was playing in the water.

She walked at her. "Yozakura can you help me cook some cheeseburgers" Yumi says.

"okay I'm going to help you" Yozakura says.

"Nozomi play with Minori" Yozakura says when she nodded at her and quickly ran at her.

They're walked beside her. "let's go and make a ton of cheeseburgers" Yumi says.

"how much do you think we need to make" Yozakura ask.

"I don't know…maybe more than thirty" Yumi says.

"it depends how much cheeseburger they're going to eat" Yumi says.

"let's go is not my first time cooking in the cabin of Bulma" Asuka says when they're walked into the cabin.

They're looked around. "wow…it looks great" Yozakura says.

"yes…everything looks new" Yumi says when they're follow her into the kitchen.

"now we can start cooking" Yumi says when they're started to cook.

 **One hour later**

They're sat down and started to eat. "that a lot of cheeseburger" Shiki says.

"it looks the you all make more than forty cheeseburger" Murakumo says.

"we make sixty cheeseburgers just in case they're going to eat more" Yozakura says when she saw the Goten and Trunks already eat the fourth cheeseburger.

Gohan saw she was smiling a lot. "Yozakura I'm happy then you're having fun" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "is my first time going to the beach" Yozakura says.

"my parents is always busy so we never have a chance to go to the beach" Yozakura says.

"so you have a brother or a sisters?" Nozomi ask her.

"I have a lot of brothers and sisters" Yozakura replied.

"oh I only have a older sister" Nozomi says.

Yumi looked at them. "Goten, Trunks and Nozomi if you all finish eating you food I'm going to make Shaved Ice" Yumi says when they're quickly started to eat the rest of the food.

Broly jr finish eating his food. "Yumi thanks for the food" Broly jr says.

"you're welcome" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

 **One hour later**

Yumi walked beside her. "Murakumo…you don't look nervous wearing a bikini" Yumi says.

"you think so" Murakumo says.

"yes before you was nervous to show you face but now you're more confident than before" Yumi says.

"I'm more confident because Gohan taught me to be less scared" Murakumo says.

"good that you're getting along with Gohan" Yumi says.

"I think he is good a teaching and a good friend too" Yumi says.

 **West City**

 **Waterpark**

Ryobi was swimming in the lazy river when she stop and saw the Miyabi was sleeping beside Tullece when she was getting closer. "it looks the Miyabi is developing some feelings for the teacher" Ryobi says.

Ryouna saw the Ryobi wasn't paying attention she quickly remove her bikini. "finally I'm free!" Ryouna says while running.

Ryobi saw she was naked. "put you bikini! You pervert!" Ryobi screamed as she started to follow her.

"no!" Ryouna screamed at her.

Ryobi quickly ran at her when Ryouna was running away from them. "stop behaving like little kids!" Imu screamed at them.

"shut up old lady!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"I'm not a old lady!" Imu screamed at her.

"you're twenty one years old and you're still using a high school uniform!" Ryobi screamed at her.

Ryouna saw the Tullece and Miyabi was sleeping in the raft. "is not sleeping time!" Ryouna scream as she quickly jumped at them causing to fell down from the raft.

"Ryouna d-…why are you naked again" Tullece says while looking in another direction.

Miyabi looked at her. "Ryouna don't jump at us like that" Miyabi says.

Ryouna quickly give him a hug. "Tullece save me from my sister" Ryouna says.

Ryobi quickly jumped at her and grabbed from her hand. "stop getting naked" Ryobi says while forcing her wear the bikini.

Miyabi was going to say something but suddenly the stomachs of Tullece started to growl. "Ryobi can you ask the other if they're hungry so I can cook something to eat" Miyabi says.

"okay" Ryobi says when she quickly ran in another direction.

"what are we going to eat?" Ryouna says.

"hot dogs" Miyabi says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're sat down and started to eat when Tullece started to drink his beer. "this is the good stuff" Tullece says.

"give me some" Ryouna says.

"no…you're not old enough to drink alcohol" Tullece says.

"we're evil shinobi we don't care about the laws" Ryouna says.

"evil shinobi are born to broke the laws" Ryouna says.

He looks at her. "no" Tullece replied.

"what about her" Ryouna pointed to Miyabi.

"I'm twenty one years old so I'm allowed to drink it" Miyabi says when she drink it for the first time.

"sour" Miyabi says when she taste the beer.

"Miyabi…is you first time drinking" Tullece says.

"yes…I was in coma when I was sixteenth years old" Miyabi says.

"what about you" Tullece ask her.

"I don't like alcohol" Imu replied as they're continued to eat.

She saw he was still hungry. "I'm going to make more" Miyabi says when she started to cook more hot dogs.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bulma private island**

Gohan laid down when Asuka laid down beside him. "Gohan…you think it was okay for me to come here even when the party it was to celebrate Yumi and her friends" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi didn't have any problem and remember the she invite you to the party" Gohan says.

Yumi walked at them and give them a bottle of water. "thank you" Gohan and Asuka says.

"Yumi are you having fun" Gohan ask her.

"yes it was fun and I enjoy spending time with my friends" Yumi replied.

Asuka stood up and looked at her. "Yumi I know you're still angry at me but I believe the we can be good friends" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at her. "Asuka…can you give me some time" Yumi says when Asuka nodded at her.

"Gohan I'm going to spend some time with Broly jr" Yumi says as she walked away.

She saw the Broly jr was sitting by himself when she sat down beside him. "Broly….let's enjoy this day" Yumi says when she grabbed his hand.

"do you know how to swim" Yumi ask him.

"yes I know how to swim" Broly jr replied.

"let's go to swim" Yumi says when she quickly ran and jumped into the sea as she started to swim when Broly jr quickly follows her and started to swim.

 **Three hours later**

 **West City**

 **Waterpark**

Miyabi saw it was getting dark when she walked beside him. "Tullece it looks the is time to leave this place" Miyabi says.

He turned around and looked at her. "yes is already late" Tullece says.

Ryouna quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "that was fun" Ryouna says while giving him a hug.

"Tullece we should come here again" Ryouna says.

"maybe next time we can come here if you all master twenty times gravity" Tullece replied when Ryouna was still giving him a hug.

Miyabi was looking at her. "Ryouna is already late so hurry up and put you clothes on" Miyabi says.

"okay!" Ryouna says as she removed her bikini.

"Ryouna…next time do it on the locker room" Miyabi says when she saw she was trying to give him a hug but suddenly Ryobi grabbed her arm.

"stop acting like a pervert!" Ryobi says while dragging her away from him.

"I'm going to change" Miyabi says when she walked into the locker room.

He sat down and started to drink his cold coke. **"I wonder what my brother is doing right now"** Tullece says when he waited for Miyabi and her friends to wear they're regular clothes.

 **One hour later**

 **Bulma private island**

Gohan and Asuka was walking when they're saw the Yumi was already sleeping when they're walked behind her and saw the three kids was sleeping beside her. "Gohan I think we need to leave right now" Gohan says.

He shake her shoulder when she open her eyes as she looked at him. "Yumi I think is time to go home" Gohan says.

She saw the kids was already sleeping. "yes…we need to wake up early so we can train in the gravity chamber" Yumi says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"I'm going to tell them the we're going to leave" Yumi says when she stood up and walked at them.

"Gohan do we wake them up" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at him when he shake his shoulder when he was still sleeping.

"Asuka I'm going carry them" Gohan says when he pick them up.

She looked at him. "let me help you" Asuka says as she carried Nozomi on her arms.

Yumi walked at him. "Gohan I see you tomorrow and goodbye Asuka" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Asuka replied when she saw the Yumi was already flying.

Gohan looked at her and saw she was smiling. "I hope the we can become friends again" Asuka says.

"don't worry I think Yumi is going to be friends with you two" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're flew back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece was going to sleep when he hear somebody knocking the door when he opened and saw her. "Tullece..thank you for spending time with us" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "is fine and it was fun spending time with you and you're teammates" Tullece replied.

She smiled at her. "maybe next time we can go to the beach" Miyabi says.

"that sounds fun but right now let's focus on our training" Tullece says when she nodded at him.

"goodnight" Miyabi says.

"goodnight" Tullece replied when he saw she already left his room and walked back into her room.

He walked back into his bed and laid down on his bed when suddenly he sensed his energy. **"he already here…I wonder what he was doing all this time"** Tullece thought when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

She laid down beside him when she give him a hug. "Gohan you don't have any problem if I sleep here" Asuka ask him.

Gohan turned around and give her a kiss on her lips when they're continued to kiss each other when she stop and looked at each other. "yes you can stay here" Gohan replied.

"I bet tomorrow morning Katsugari is going to tease us" Asuka says.

"yes or my mother is going to say something" Gohan replied.

"yes…my mom would do the same thing" Asuka replied.

She was getting closer at him when she put her face on his chest. "goodnight" Asuka says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 29 : Imu**

 **Reviews**

 **yooyop004 -After you do the Buu saga of DBZ and season 2 of Senran Kagura are you going to do The Events of Super?**

 **Answer – yes**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight-1st. Gohan told his students that 30 times gravity is their limit, but the way Trunks said it made it seem like he just didn't want force them to try 40 times until they were ready so they don't get hurt and that they should just focus on training with each other, he made it seem like they just weren't ready yet, so did Gohan tell them that so the Gessen team can catch up and have a more even fight with them, cause I seriously doubt that 30 time gravity is the limit they can handle, after all Yamcha was able to endure Vegita's gravity settings long enough for him to turn it off, and it was at 300 times gravity and he's just a human.**

 **Answer- in the anime we only saw Vegeta training in the gravity chamber.**

 **I think they're would be able to train higher than 50**

 **2nd. will the new wave characters make their appearance after the SK teams fight each other, or will they make an appearance sooner, or at the very least make cameo appearances form time to time until they are properly introduce.**

 **Answer- I'm planning to have one of the z fighters to be the new teacher for the new wave characters.**

 **Neptunia56 -I feel sorry for what happened to Ryoki and the lie that was placed on Ryobi and Ryona. Is Imu okay and will the girla (all teams) going to have special additional ki blasts or they are only going to have just one?**

 **Answer- yes all the teams are going to have extra special additional ki blast.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 : Imu**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

In the morning when Tullece walked outside and saw they're was ready to train. "good morning" Miyabi says.

"good morning" Tullece replied.

"we're ready to train in the gravity chamber" Miyabi says when they're walked into the gravity chamber.

He turned around and looked at them. "are you all ready" Tullece says.

"yes we're ready" Miyabi and her friends says at the same time when Tullece turned on the gravity when they're felt the heavy gravity pushing against them.

Tullece saw they're were doing they're best to walk around the gravity chamber. "now we're going to do the same training as before" Tullece says when they're nodded at him.

Imu saw the her younger sister was ignoring her. **"I think today is the day the I'm going to ask for forgiveness"** Imu thought.

" **I hope she accept my apology for being a horrible sister"** Imu thought.

Miyabi started to walk around the gravity chamber. **"if I was able to master ten times gravity…I would be able to master twenty times gravity"** Miyabi thought as she continued her training.

 **Kurokage residence**

In the gravity chamber when they're was training when Yumi looked at him. "is more heavy than before" Yumi says.

"yes is going to be more heavy but remember after mastering the twenty times gravity you would be able to increase you speed" Gohan says.

"yes I know" Yumi replied.

"Gohan…thank you for the party" Yumi says.

"you're welcome and you all deserve the reward" Gohan says.

"Yumi it was nice for you to invite Asuka" Gohan says.

"I know the you're have some problems with her but I believe the you two are going to be best friends" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan I know you're a kind person but is hard for me to accept someone the get along with a evil person" Yumi says.

"I know you parents was kill by a evil shinobi but it don't mean the Homura is the same as them" Gohan says.

"I know a lot of evil people" Gohan says.

"these kind of evil people like Cell and Frieza are willing to kill all innocent people" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes I understand but is going to take some time to trust them" Yumi says.

He walked beside her. "Yumi I want you to understand the people can chance" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

He pat her head. "Gohan don't treat me like a little girl…we have the same age" Yumi says.

He smiled at her. "sorry you grandfather is right…you have a pure heart and I know the you're going to accept Homura and Asuka as you friends" Gohan says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "now let's focus on our training" Gohan says when they're nodded at him and continues they're training.

 **Forest**

Nozomi sat down and saw the Goten and Trunks was fighting against each other. "Goten do you know how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"no" Goten replied.

"I'm going to tell you a secret" mini Trunks says when he started to release his power when suddenly a golden aura began to appear around her when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan.

Goten was surprised and saw him the he transformed into his super saiyan. "wow! That amazing" Goten says excited.

"yes I was training with my dad and sometimes I train with my older brother" mini Trunks says

"sometimes my older brother train me" Goten says.

"but since when you was able to transform into super saiyan" Goten ask him.

"it was last week" Mini Trunks says.

"I was training by myself so I wanted to test if I was able to transform into super saiyan" Mimi Trunks says.

"so I tried many times but I fail" Mini Trunks says.

"so I tried again but this time I focus on releasing my power" Mini Trunks says.

"maybe you should to the same thing so you be able to transform into super saiyan too" mini Trunks says.

Goten nodded at him. "just focus on you energy" mini Trunks.

"okay" Goten says as he started to release his power when he started to release even more of his energy.

"Goten focus more on you energy" Mini Trunks says as he started to release more of his power when he felt the he have more energy inside his power when a golden aura began to appear.

His golden aura started to appeared and suddenly transformed into super saiyan as Goten saw his Goten aura. "wow! I can feel a lot of power" Goten says.

Mini Trunks walked beside him. "yes but we should train even more so we can transform into super saiyan two" Mini Trunks says.

Nozomi walked at them. "is a cool transformation" Nozomi says.

"yes I can wait when my brother see me transform into super saiyan" Goten says excited

"me too I cant wait to show my parents " mini Trunks says.

"wait…you mom didn't know the you was able to transform into super saiyan" Goten says surprised.

"my mom was working with her project so she didn't notice" mini Trunks says.

"what kind of project" Nozomi says.

"my mom told me the this project is to travel in different universes" Mini Trunks says.

"my mom believes the another universe looks the same as this one but they have something different" Mini Trunks says.

"maybe in another universe the saiyans didn't die" mini Trunks says.

"I would be excited to see another saiyans" Mini Trunks says.

"but I wonder how a girl would look when they're transform into super saiyan" mini Trunks says.

"maybe a similar way as you two" Nozomi says.

"I think she is right" Goten says.

"but we have to wait when my mom finish her project" mini Trunks says.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Bulma laboratory**

Future Trunks walked at her and saw the she was sleeping on her desk when he touch her shoulder and shake it multiple times when she woke up. "hi son" Bulma says.

"hi mom…you look tired" Future Trunks says.

"I didn't sleep yesterday…I was working in this portal" Bulma says.

"Haruka already told me about you project" Future Trunks says.

"good…I don't need to explain it" Bulma says.

"you should rest and go to sleep" Future Trunks says.

"I'm going to be fine…if you can make me a coffee" Bulma ask him.

"yes I'm going to make you one" Future Trunks replied as he walked into the kitchen.

 **Five minutes later**

He walked beside her and give her the hot coffee. "thank you son" Bulma says as she drink it and started to work on the computer.

"so mom when you be able to test it" Future Trunks ask her.

"I think I would be able to test it in four years" Bulma says.

"mom…do Trunks know how to transform into super saiyan" Future Trunks ask her.

"I don't think so" Bulma replied.

"that weird" Future Trunks says.

"mom good luck on you project and please go to sleep when you're tired" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when he left the laboratory.

 **Six hours later**

Gohan flew near the house when suddenly he sense Goten increasing his power when he quickly flew at him when he stop and saw Goten transforming into super saiyan. "what!" Gohan screamed in shock.

"hi big bro!" Goten screamed while waving his hand.

He ran at him and saw him in his super saiyan form. "since when you was able to transform into super saiyan" Gohan ask him.

"today I was able to transform into super saiyan" Goten says.

Mini Trunks transformed into super saiyan. "I was able to transform into super saiyan last week" Mini Trunks says.

"they're going to be surprised if their see you two transform into super saiyan " Gohan says.

"yes I like this form but we're going to continue our training so we be able to transform into super saiyan two" Trunks says.

"yes our goal is to transform super saiyan two" Goten says with excitement.

"is going to take some time for you two to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Gohan says when he transformed into super saiyan two.

"but I think you two be able to transform into super saiyan two so continue you training" Gohan says when he return into his base form.

"okay Gohan" Goten says.

"Nozomi let's ask you sister to make something to eat" Goten says when Nozomi nodded at him as they're quickly ran into the house.

Gohan saw they already ran into the house. **"I can't believe he was able to transform into super saiyan"** Gohan thought as he walked into his house.

 **Five minutes later**

He walked into his house and suddenly Asuka give him a hug. "hi Gohan" Asuka says with a bright smile on her face.

"hi Asuka" Gohan says when she was getting closer at him and give him a kiss as they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "So Gohan how was you day" Asuka says with curiosity.

"it was good I think Yumi is willing to train even more" Gohan says.

"Asuka I believe the Yumi is going to accept you as a friend the same thing for Homura so give her sometime to think about it" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes I know" Asuka replied.

"I felt bad for her losing all her family but I think she was wrong from treating Homura like a evil person" Asuka says.

"Homura don't associated with Hebijo Academy anymore" Asuka says.

"yes…it was a long time the you talk with her" Gohan says.

"I think I'm going to visit her tomorrow so we can talk" Asuka says.

"is a good idea" Gohan says.

"I bet she is training or kissing Trunks" Asuka says while laughing.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Homura quickly turned around and sneezed multiple times. "dammit Asuka! She is talking about me" Homura says.

"something wrong?" Future Trunks ask her.

"no" Homura replied as they're started to kiss each other.

Haruka looked at them. "Trunks and Homura…just go to a hotel and do you private training over there" Haruka says with a teasing smile on her face.

Homura quickly gets embarrassed. "Haruka!" Homura screamed when her face was bright red when Haruka quickly ran away.

"Homura tell them to go to the gravity chamber so we can continue our training" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

She quickly give him a kiss and ran in another direction. **"Homura you're a strange girl but I still love you"** Future Trunks as he walked outside.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

He looked at her. "yes is true" Gohan says.

She was going to say something and suddenly his stomach started to growl when she looked at him. "I'm going to make something to eat" Asuka says.

"thanks" Gohan replied when Asuka give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and walked into the kitchen.

Gohan walked into the living room when he saw the Yagyu was watching a movie with Goten and Nozomi when he say down beside them. "hi Gohan" Yagyu says.

"hi" Gohan replied.

"Gohan…I was thinking you should go to a date with Asuka" Yagyu says.

"this time only you two" Yagyu says.

"I think she would be happy if we go to a date" Gohan says.

"yes and Katsugari wouldn't be there trying to tease her" Yagyu says.

"you know the Katsugari is going to tease you two about making babies" Yagyu says when Gohan nodded at her.

"Yagyu can you tell me how babies was born" Goten ask her.

"me too! I want to know how babies are born!" Nozomi says excited.

Gohan and Yagyu quickly get embarrassed. "babies are born when the boy and the girl kiss each other" Gohan says.

"I didn't know that" Goten says surprised.

"are you sure" Yagyu whispered on his ear.

"yes" Gohan replied when he saw his brother and Nozomi was paying attention to the movies.

 **Two hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Imu room**

She laid down on her bed. **"I need to apologize to her and tried to be a believer older sister"** Imu thought when she walked outside her room and saw her younger sister going into her room.

She walked into her room and looked at her. "if you're looking for Miyabi she is training with Tullece" Murasaki says.

"I'm wasn't looking for Miyabi" Imu says.

"I want to talk with you" Imu says.

She sat down beside her. "so what do you want" Murasaki says.

"I know I don't have any excuse….so I'm sorry I was a horrible sister" Imu says.

"when we was little kids I always ignoring you or treating you bad" Imu says.

"even when I went to Hebijo Academy I didn't visit you and I was more worried about Miyabi" Imu says.

"during the time when Miyabi was in coma I was so focus on taking care of her the ignore you and I didn't visit you in you're birthday" Imu says.

"I'm sorry and I'm going to tried my best to be a good older sister" Imu says while looking at her.

She quickly grabbed her hand. "I would understand if you don't want to accept my apology but I'm still going to tried my best to be worthy of being you older sister" Imu says.

"I'm sorry for being a selfish older sister that ignore most of you life" Imu says when suddenly she gives her a hug

"I accept you apology" Murasaki says while giving her a hug.

"I'm promised the I'm going to tried my best to be a better sister" Imu says with a smile on her face meanwhile outside of the room Ryobi quickly ran into her room.

She slammed the door. "dammmit!" Ryobi screamed angry.

Ryouna quickly stood up and looked at her. "did something happen?" Ryouna ask her.

"The bitch and her younger sister is getting along again" Ryobi says angry.

"we need to find way to ruined they're relationship" Ryobi says.

"sis I think we should focus on Miyabi…I know you don't like Imu but she not our target" Ryouna says.

"fine..we need to find her a weak spot" Ryobi says.

"Tullece" Ryouna says.

"yes…it looks she have a good relationship with him but is not going to work" Ryobi says.

"we can make her jealous" Ryouna says.

"no is not going to work remember you was naked in the pool and give him more than one hug" Ryobi says.

"he didn't look excited…embarrassed yes but Miyabi wasn't jealous" Ryobi says.

"then we need to follow our original plan" Ryobi says.

"let's gain more of they're trust so when Miyabi accomplish her goal we're going to be there and kill her" Ryobi says.

"sis you know after killing her we're going to become renegades" Ryouna says.

"we're going to be fine" Ryobi replied.

She laid down on her bed when she saw her twin sister was staring at her. "okay sister but we need to be careful so we don't suspect at us" Ryouna says when she nodded at her.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks walked outside when he saw mini Trunks training by himself when he walked beside him. "Trunks do you know how to transform into super saiyan" Future Trunks ask him.

"yes" mini Trunks replied when he transformed into super saiyan.

Future Trunks walked backwards and saw him in his super saiyan form. "since when you was able to transform into super saiyan" Future Trunks says.

"it was last week" mini Trunks replied when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast into the sky causing multiple explosions.

"my father teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Future Trunks ask him.

"a little bit but he told me I wasn't ready to transform into super saiyan but we was training with me in the gravity chamber" Mini Trunks says.

Future Trunks was surprised. **"my father change a lot before he was angry the he was force to train with me"** Future Trunks thought.

" **but right now he is willing to train with him…him good thing the he was able to change"** Future Trunks thought.

Bulma walked outside and saw the his younger son was in his super saiyan. **"wait…my son is in his super saiyan"** Bulma thought when she quickly ran at him and give him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you the you was able to transform into super saiyan" Bulma says while giving him a hug.

"Trunks when you dad comeback show him the you're able to transform into super saiyan" Bulma says when mini Trunks nodded at her when he returned in his base form.

Homura saw the Future Trunks was talking with his mom and his little brother when she walked beside him. "Trunks can we start our training but not in the gravity chamber" Homura says.

"is fine we always training in the gravity chamber" Future Trunks says.

"let's go to the forest so we be able to train without any problems" Future Trunks says.

"okay I'm going to tell them" Homura replied when she walked back into the house.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

She walked into her room when she sat down beside her. "sister we're going to go somewhere so we can spend time together" Imu says.

She quickly stood up. "where are we going to go" Murasaki ask her.

"is my first time coming here and I think you're going to like this place" Imu says.

"is a arcade" Imu says.

"so you want to go" Imu ask her.

"yes" Murasaki replied.

"lm going to be outside so we can go to the arcade" Imu says when she nodded at her when she left her room.

 **Ten minutes later**

Murasaki walked outside and saw she was waiting for her when she walked beside her. "sis I'm ready" Murasaki says.

"okay let's go" Imu replied.

 **West City**

 **Arcade**

They're walked into the arcade and saw a lot of video games. "sister this is our first time the we go somewhere together" Imu says.

"yes most of the time you're always spending time with Miyabi" Murasaki replied.

She looked at her. "yes I know" Imu says.

Murasaki quickly grabbed her hand and ran into a video game. "let's play this one" Murasaki says while pointing to the game.

She put the coins in the arcade when she started to play with her. "sister I'm going to beat you in this game" Murasaki says while looking to the game.

"no I'm going to win" Imu replied as they're continued to play video games.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Murasaki quickly jump multiple times. "I already won" Murasaki says.

"I suck at this game" Imu replied.

"I think you're okay" Murasaki says.

"you defeat me ten times" Imu says.

"let's play the other games" Imu says when she nodded at her and walked into another game.

 **One hour later**

Imu stop and hear the she was hungry. "sister if you want I can buy some food or snacks" Imu says.

"yes I'm hungry" Murasaki replied.

"let's go to the shop and buy some food" Imu says when she nodded at her and walked to the snack bar.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Miyabi was training with Tullece when he saw she was smiling. "Miyabi…did something happen" Tullece says.

"yes" Miyabi replied.

"Imu is trying her best to be a good older sister" Miyabi says.

"is good the she is getting along with her younger sister" Tullece says.

"yeah I want Imu to have a good relationship with her younger sister so is a good start" Miyabi says while she continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Arcade**

She saw the she was having fun. "Murasaki is time to leave" Imu says.

She turned around and saw people was already leaving the arcade. "okay sis" Murasaki says.

"maybe next time we can go to the amusement park" Imu says.

"yes it would be fun to go to the amusement park" Murasaki says.

"maybe we can go as a team" Murasaki says.

"you mean Miyabi and the rest of the team and even Tullece" Imu says.

"yes" Murasaki says.

"Tullece is a good teacher and he is willing to listen the problems of his students" Murasaki says.

"I don't know so much about Ryouna and Ryobi" Murasaki says.

"I don't trust them" Imu says.

"I think you're only saying that because you don't get along with Ryobi" Murasaki says.

"when I meet her for the first time for some reason I have a bad feeling with her" Imu says.

"I think they're a little bit weird" Murasaki says.

"a little bit weird…you're to nice" Imu says.

"they're one of the most weird people the I meet before" Imu says.

"yes but is important to get along with them so we be a good team" Murasaki says.

"I know but still have this bad feeling when I'm with Ryobi" Imu says.

"I think you should get along with them" Murasaki says.

"remember the we have a mission" Murasaki says.

"yes I remember" Imu replied.

"the we need to defeat Homura and her friends" Murasaki says when she nodded at her.

"let's go home" Imu says when they left the arcade and flew back to Hebijo Academy.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

They're walked into the room. "goodnight" Imu says.

"goodnight" Murasaki replied when she left the room when she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

Imu walked into her room and saw the Miyabi was waiting for her. "Imu I'm happy the you're getting along with you're younger sister" Miyabi says.

"I learn my mistake from the past so I'm doing my best to be a good sister" Imu says.

Miyabi walked beside her and give her a hug. "I know the you two would get along and she is going to trust you even more than before" Miyabi says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to take a bath….I was training with Tullece" Miyabi says.

"I noticed the you spend a lot of time with Tullece" Imu says.

"yes I'm trying to improve my skill and he is a great teacher" Miyabi says.

"so I spend a lot of time with him" Miyabi says.

Imu looked at her. "I think is good the you're getting along with him" Imu says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to take a bath" Miyabi says.

"okay and good luck with you relationship with Tullece" Imu says.

"the same thing for you" Miyabi says when she walked into her room when Imu saw the Miyabi was already in her room.

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "I have a second opportunity to be a good sister" Imu says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **The other world**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku was training by himself. "hi Goku" King Kai says.

He turned around and looked at him. "Hi King Kai" Goku says.

"where is Ryoki" King Kai says.

"she sleeping" Goku says while pointing into the house.

"Goku I have some good news" King Kai says.

"King Yemma is going to allow you, you're parents and Ryoki to visit Earth but only one day" King Kai says.

He quickly stop and quickly ran at him. "wait! Are you serious!" Goku says excited.

"yes just tell me the day so you all be able to go to the living world" King Kai says.

He quickly ran at her and wake her up. "Ryoki! I have good news!" Goku says excited.

"we be allowed to visit the living world so think about a day so we be able to visit them" Goku says excited.

"wait…I would be able to see my two little sisters" Ryoki says when he nodded at her.

"okay I'm going to think which day it would be great to see them" Ryoki says.

Goku quickly walked at him. "King Kai do my parents know they're would be able to go to the living world" Goku says.

"yes" King Kai says.

"Gine is excited to meet her two grandsons" King Kai says.

"so which day are you all going to go to the living world" King Kai ask him.

"I don't know let me think which day it would be good to visit them" Goku says when King Kai nodded at him as Goku continued his training.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when Yumi walked inside the gravity chamber when she saw they're was ready. "good morning" Gohan says.

"good morning" Yumi replied.

"I'm going to turn on the gravity so be ready" Gohan says when she nodded at him as he turn on the gravity she felt the heavy pressure pushing against them.

Yumi started to walked when Gohan walked beside her. "Yumi you're doing good just tried to moved faster" Gohan says when she started to forced herself to moved faster.

"Gohan…I want to ask you something" Yumi says.

"sure you can ask me any questions" Gohan says.

"I only have two questions" Yumi says.

"Asuka still training in the gravity chamber" Yumi ask him.

"yes she still training right now she already master thirty times gravity" Gohan replied.

"my other question is I want to say thanks to Broly jr but I don't know what to give him" Yumi ask him.

"Broly jr is a saiyan like my father or like Vegeta" Gohan says.

"so cook him a lot of food" Gohan says.

"saiyans love eating and you're good at cooking" Gohan says.

"thanks" Yumi replied when Gohan nodded at her.

"so let's continue our training" Gohan says when she nodded at him as they're continued their training.

 **The Other world**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku and Ryoki was training when suddenly Gine quickly give him a hug. "hi son" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"hi mom" Goku replied.

"son is true the we be able to visit Earth" Gine ask him.

"yes is true" Goku replied.

"I can't wait to meet my grandsons and my daughter in law" Gine says excited.

Bardock was looking at him. "it would be excited to see you family" Bardock replied.

"when are we going to planet Earth" Gine ask him.

"I don't know" Goku says.

"I'm going to think a day so I would be able to see everyone" Goku says.

"Kakarot…King Kai is going to allow us to stay here" Gine says.

"you dad want to ask you if you can teach him how to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"yes I would teach him how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"what about you" Goku ask her.

"I'm not interested on fighting" Gine says.

"that why I was working in the meat factory in a young age" Gine says.

"is my first time the I meet a saiyan that is not interested at fighting" Goku says.

"I know how to fight but I don't get the same excitement as the other saiyans" Gine says.

"I would prefer to spend my time taking care of my kids" Gine says.

"I became a mom when I was only sixteenth years old" Gine says.

"that really young" Goku says surprised.

"the saiyans culture is different from Earth" Gine says.

"most of the saiyans become a parent when they're sixteenth or a seventh" Gine says.

"for the saiyans when the child turn sixteenth they're already a adult" Gine says.

"then I was twenty four years old when you was born but sadly Frieza blow up the planet" Gine says.

"the only good thing it was the you survive" Gine says.

She stood up and saw her student was waiting for him. "we can talk later so focus on training her" Gine says with a smile when Goku nodded at her.

Goku looked at him. "dad we can train when I finish training her" Goku says when Bardock nodded at him as he turned around and continued to train her.

 **One hour later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Gravity Chamber**

She felt the pressure was pushing against her when she forced herself to moved faster when he turned around and saw they're was training together. **"good the Murasaki and Imu are training together"** Tullece thought when he continued to observe them.

Ryobi saw the Miyabi wasn't angry the Imu was getting along with her younger sister. **"dammit! How I won be able to kill her"** Ryobi thought.

" **I need to make sure she defeat Homura and then I'm going to kill her it would be better if I destroy everything the she was working for"** Ryobi thought.

He walked beside her. "you're doing good" Tullece says when he saw she was increasing her speed.

She turned around and looked at him. "yes that why I'm training in the night too so I would be able to increase and master twenty times gravity" Miyabi says.

He smiled at her. "Miyabi I know the you would be able to master it so do you best" Tullece says as she nodded at him and continue their training.

 **Six hours later**

He flew near his house when he saw the Goten and mini Trunks was fighting against each other. "Hi Gohan" Nozomi says.

"hi" Gohan replied.

"so how long they're was fighting against each other" Gohan ask her.

"I think it was twenty minutes" Nozomi replied.

"they're fought yesterday and I think the Trunks won the match" Nozomi says.

"so they're fighting again" Nozomi says.

"Goten! Trunks! Please be careful!" Gohan screamed at them.

"okay!" Goten and mini Trunks says at the same time while punching against each other.

Asuka walked beside him. "Hi" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"hi" Gohan replied when she was getting closer and give him a kiss when they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and saw the Nozomi was staring at them. "are you two are trying to make a baby" Nozomi says with a innocent smile when she get closer and touch her stomach.

"what?" Asuka says confused and embarrassed.

"Gohan told us the babies are made when a boy and a girl share a kiss" Nozomi says with a innocent look on her face.

"Asuka I told them a lied about how babies are made" Gohan whisper on her ear.

"are you going to have a baby girl or a baby boy" Nozomi ask her.

"Nozomi…you're older sister is calling you" Asuka says when she quickly ran inside the house.

She quickly sat down on her knee. "that was embarrassed" Asuka says.

"Gohan…you know the one day you have to tell them the truth" Asuka says.

"yes but my mom is going to teach them later" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"Gohan let's train" Asuka says.

"yes let's call the other so we can train" Gohan replied when she nodded at him as she walked inside the house when he sat down and continued to observe the fight of his brother and mini Trunks.

 **Six hours later**

 **Mountain Range**

In the night when Yumi saw the Broly jr was waiting for her when she walked beside him. "Hi Broly" Yumi says.

Broly Jr turned around and looked at her. "hi" Broly jr says.

"before we start our training I was thinking we should eat this first" Yumi says when he nodded at her.

She put a blanket and they're sat down in top of the blanket she put multiple plates near her. "I want to thank you for spending you're time training with me" Yumi says.

"you don't have to thank me" Broly jr says when Yumi give him a plate of food.

He started to eat the food when suddenly he quickly eat it and grabbed another plate. "Yumi you're good at cooking" Broly jr says.

"I remember when I was little boy my mom make a lot of delicious food" Broly jr says.

"after training with my father she always make food for us" Broly jr says.

"yes I think it would be nice to meet you mother and little sister" Yumi says.

"my mother is a kind saiyan" Broly jr says.

"she would be happy to meet you" Broly jr says.

"I think my mother would feel the same way she would be happy to meet you" Yumi says.

"my father is going to be a little bit overprotective" Yumi says while laughing.

"is normal" Broly jr says.

"if I have a daughter I would be overprotective" Broly jr says.

"if I have a daughter I would name her Yume jr" Yumi says.

"that a nice name" Broly jr says.

"yes is the name of my grandma" Yumi says when she continued to eat her food.

"Broly when we finish eating our food can we start our training" Yumi says when she nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're walked into the gravity chamber when he turned on the gravity when he turned around and looked at her. "are you ready to start our training" Broly jr says.

"yes" Yumi says.

" **I'm going to master twenty times gravity"** Yumi says as they're started to train each other.

 **Two months later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

In the gravity chamber when Miyabi was moving in high speed. "finally we master twenty times gravity" Miyabi says.

" **this is not enough to defeat her"** Miyabi thought.

She walked beside him. "Tullece do you know a way we can be stronger or get more experience" Miyabi says.

"no but I can ask Trunks" Tullece says.

"yes ask him" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to ask him when we finish our training" Tullece says when she nodded at him as they're continued to train.

 **Kurokage residence**

She deflected the attacks of Yozakura when she quickly grabbed her hand and slam her into the floor. "I think the enough" Gohan says.

Yumi help her stand up. "that was a good match" Yozakura says.

"yes but maybe next time you're going to defeat me" Yumi says.

"in two days we can start our training in thirty times gravity" Gohan says.

Yumi walked beside him. "Gohan…I think we need new gi" Yumi says when Gohan saw her gi was damaged.

"yes….I'm going to ask Bulma if she can make more" Gohan says.

"Gohan I want to come too so I can thank her" Yumi says.

"yes but Homura live in the house" Gohan says.

Yumi was surprised. "Gohan I'm promise the I'm not going to fight her" Yumi says.

"Yumi I trust you a lot so you can come with me" Gohan says.

"we're going to Bulma house when we finish our training" Gohan says when she nodded at him as they're continued their training.

 **Five hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Tullece walked at him and saw the Future Trunks was sitting y himself when he sat down beside him. "Trunks can I ask you something" Tullece says.

"yes" Future Trunks replied.

"my students want to find way to get more experience" Tullece says.

"I know a place but I don't know if you're students are ready to train there" Future Trunks says.

"they're already master twenty times gravity and I think they're going to be okay" Tullece replied.

"are you sure" Future Trunks ask him when he nodded at him.

"you can go to Kami Lookout and ask Dende if he let you students train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Future Trunks says.

"training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber is like training for one year" Future Trunks says.

"one year" Tullece says surprised.

"one day equal to one year" Future Trunks says.

"if you want I can talk with Gohan so he would be able to convince Dende of allowing you students" Future Trunks says.

"the only bad thing the only two people can get inside" Future Trunks says when he turned around and sense the energy of Gohan and another person.

"it looks the Gohan I'd here" Future Trunks says.

Gohan and Yumi walked into the yard when Future Trunks walked beside them. "Hi Gohan" Future Trunks says.

"Hi Trunks" Gohan says.

"Gohan can you ask Dende if he allowed the students of Tullece to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Future Trunks says.

Gohan saw he was serious. "I'm going to ask him" Gohan says.

" **Hyperbolic time Chamber?"** Yumi thought.

Homura quickly jumped at Future Trunks. "hi…Yumi" Homura says as she prepared to fight her.

Yumi looked at her. "I'm not going to attack you" Yumi says.

"Gohan can we talk with Bulma so she can create a new gi for us" Yumi says.

"my mother is in her secret lab" Future Trunks says when Gohan walked into the lab when Yumi quickly follows him.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Bulma lab**

They're walked inside the lab when Gohan saw she was working on her project. "Hi Bulma" Gohan and Yumi says at the same time.

"hi Gohan and Yumi" Bulma replied.

"Bulma would you be able to make a new gi for my students" Gohan ask her.

"I have extra over there" Bulma says while pointing in the cabinet.

Gohan walked into the cabinet and saw the names of her students when he grabbed it. "Yumi I already have the new gi" Gohan says

Yumi saw the strange object. "what are you making" Yumi says.

"this machine would be able to travel to different universes" Bulma says.

"but I would able to test it in four years" Bulma says.

"in four years I have enough energy to open the portal" Bulma says with excitement.

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi let's go so Bulma can focus on her project" Gohan says when Yumi nodded at him.

"goodbye" Yumi and Gohan says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw they're already left when she continued to work on her project.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're was flying in the sky when Yumi looked at him. "Gohan can you tell me what is a Hyperbolic time Chamber" Yumi ask him.

"when you train one year inside the chamber is the equivalent to one day on the outside" Gohan says.

"Gohan…would we be allowed to train over there" Yumi says.

"it would be hard to reach Asuka and her friends when they're already have more experience" Yumi says.

"I don't know" Gohan says.

"Gohan are they're still training in thirty times gravity" Yumi ask him.

"no tomorrow they're going to start training in forty times gravity" Gohan says.

"Gohan I want to train there so I would be able to challenge her the same for my teammates" Yumi says.

"okay just follow me" Gohan says when she nodded at him and quickly follows him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kami lookout**

They're flew at him. "Hi Gohan!" Dende screamed at him.

"Hi Dende" Gohan replied.

"hi my name is Yumi" Yumi says.

"hi my name is Dende the Guardian of Earth" Dende says.

"Dende I want to ask you something" Gohan says when he nodded at him.

"would be possible if six people can train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber if you make like a update" Gohan says.

"a similar way you did with Shenron" Gohan ask him.

"I don't know but I can tried" Dende says.

"good if you're able to change the Hyperbolic time Chamber I'm going to bring my students to train there and in another day another six people is going to come to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Gohan says.

"okay if I was able to change it I'm going to make sure it has enough food" Dende says.

"thank you" Gohan says when Dende nodded at him and walked into the temple.

"Yumi let's go" Gohan says when she nodded at him as they're flew back to Kurokage residence.

 **Hebijo Academy**

He saw the Miyabi was training by herself when she turned around and quickly ran at him. "so what happen" Miyabi ask him.

He smiled at her. "the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Tullece says.

"Hyperbolic time Chamber?" Miyabi says confused.

"Trunks told me the one day is equal to one year when you're inside the chamber" Tullece says.

"so basically if we train day for one day is going to be the same as training for one year" Tullece says.

Miyabi quickly give him a hug. "can we go tomorrow" Miyabi ask him.

"no" Tullece replied.

"Gohan told me the he need to talk with Dende so he would be able to change the rules" Tullece says.

"one of the rules it says the only two people is allowed to train in the chamber so he is trying to convince to chance the rule so six would be able to train" Tullece says.

"so we need to wait" Miyabi says when Tullece nodded at her.

"is fine we can wait" Miyabi says.

She walked beside him and give him a hug. "Tullece…thank you for being our teacher" Miyabi says with a smile.

"no problem let's train a little bit more" Tullece says when she nodded at him as they're continued their training.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

They're landed near the house. "Yumi if Dende is able to change the Hyperbolic time Chamber we're going to go last" Gohan says.

"Tullece students is going to be the first one to go" Gohan says.

"is fine we can wait" Yumi replied.

"I'm going to tell my friends so goodbye" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when he fly away when Yumi saw he was already gone.

" **I hope we be able to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber"** Yumi thought when she walked back home.

 **One week later**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when Gohan flew beside them. "Yumi we're not going to train today or tomorrow" Gohan says when Yumi was confused.

"we're going to go to The Hyperbolic time Chamber" Gohan says.

"so we be able to go to the Hyperbolic time Chamber in a Sunday" Yumi says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"Dende was able to change the rules of the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Gohan says.

"now six people would be allowed to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Gohan says.

"yes so rest because training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber is serious business" Gohan says.

Yumi quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "thank you Gohan" Yumi says while giving a hug.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece walked beside them. "tomorrow we're going to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber so be ready for the intense training the we're going to have" Tullece says when they're nodded at him.

" **Homura I cant wait to defeat you"** Miyabi thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 30 : The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - also will you be making some Bon Appetit references, like all the girls cooking their specialties on Bulma's birthday during Super.**

 **Answer- yes**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 : The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Kami Lookout**

They're was walking around. **"what a strange place"** Miyabi thought when she saw a stranger when she quickly walked beside him.

Tullece looked at her. "Miyabi don't worry…Namekians are know to be peaceful" Tullece says.

He walked at him. "I didn't know the a Namekian was a guardian of Earth" Tullece says.

"yes…you're the son of Broly" Dende says while walking back.

"don't worry I'm not the same as my father" Tullece replied.

"the Hyperbolic time Chamber is ready" Dende says.

"it has enough food for you six" Dende says.

Miyabi walked beside him. "Thank you for letting us train here" Miyabi says.

"no problem" Dende says.

He looked at him. "just follow me" Dende says.

Ryobi was looking around and saw the strange person watering the garden. **"what the hell…he don't look like a human"** Ryobi though.

Ryouna raised her hand. "who is that" Ryouna says while pointing at him.

He walked at them. "my name is and I'm the assistant of the Guardian of Earth" says when they're was surprised.

"let's go so we can start our training" Tullece says when they're nodded at him and follow Dende as they walked inside and saw a strange temple when Dende open the door.

"this is the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Dende says.

"remember you only be able to train over there for one day" Dende says.

"don't worry we're not going to forget" Tullece when they're walked inside the Hyperbolic time Chamber.

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

They're walked inside and felt a heavy pressure. "it don't feel the same way as the gravity chamber" Miyabi says.

She was looking around. "it looks like a empty space if I walk far away from here I wouldn't ever to reach the end of this place" Ryobi says.

"I want you all to follow my instructions" Tullece says when they're nodded at him.

"let's starting our training" Tullece says

"you all going to fight me but you can't transform into shinobi form" Tullece says when they're nodded at him.

Ryouna quickly raised her hand. "Tullece…so training like here is the same as training one year outside" Ryouna says.

"yes" Tullece replied.

"would the mean the we get one year older" Ryouna says.

"yes we get one year older" Tullece replied.

"but don't worry so let's focus on our training" Tullece says when he prepares to fight them when Miyabi quickly ran at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He saw the energy blast going at him when he deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing multiple explosions. "one thing we need to be careful around here" Tullece says while he block the punch of Miyabi.

"if we deserve the door we're going to stay here and we be able to escape" Tullece says when they're quickly nodded at him when he blocked the punch of Miyabi.

"you're a lot faster than before" Tullece says while blocking the punches of Miyabi.

Ryobi and Ryouna joined they're hands as they're started to charge the attack. "twins of destruction!" Ryobi and Ryouna screamed at the same time throwing the energy blast against him.

Tullece turned around and saw the massive energy blast going at him when he quickly kicked the energy blast far away from him when suddenly he hear the immense explosion.

Imu and Miyabi raised the hand as they're was creating a energy ball as they're continued to make the energy ball even more bigger than before.

"are you ready sis" Murasaki says when she saw the purple energy ball. "take this! Destruction ball!" Murasaki and Imu screamed at the same time throwing the massive energy ball against him.

Tullece saw the energy ball getting closer at him he quickly kicked the opposite side when he turned around and saw the massive explosion.

" **Good the they're working together"** Tullece thought

He turned around and deflected the energy blast. "you was right about the gravity" Miyabi says.

"I can feel the I'm moved even more faster than before" Miyabi says.

"yes imagine if you transform into you shinobi form" Tullece says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions when she nodded at her.

"now show me how much you all improve while training in the gravity chamber" Tullece says as they've continued to fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation (Bulma lab)**

Bulma was working on her computer when suddenly she quickly stood up and quickly started to jump around. "yes! I know my theory was right!" Bulma screamed with excitement.

Mini Trunks quickly ran at her and saw she was excited. "did something happen" mini Trunks says.

"yes! I discover something amazing!" Bulma says excited when she grabbed a piece of paper.

"so remember that I was talking the maybe other universe exists" Bulma says.

"yes mom" mini Trunks replied.

"so I spend most of my time if my theory was correct " Bulma says when she started to draw.

"based on my results they're twelve universes" Bulma says.

"we're in this one" Bulma says.

"so we're in the middle" Mini Trunks says.

"I would say the our universe is number seven" Bulma says.

"so tell me another similarity" Bulma says.

"this one have a similar shape and color" mini Trunks replied.

"correct" Bulma says.

"I think this universe is similar as us so I'm going to call it universe six" Bulma says.

"it looks the universe six and universe seven have a similar energy so we almost like twins" Bulma says.

"the other universe have different energy" Bulma says.

"so are you be able to travel to another universe" mini Trunks says.

"is going to take me four years to have enough energy to open the portal and travel to another universe" Bulma says.

"I think the safest one to travel would be universe six for having a similar energy" Bulma says.

"but is going to take me four years to open the portal" Bulma says when mini Trunks nodded at her.

"son you want some ice cream" Bulma ask him when he nodded at her and walked into the kitchen.

 **Two hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Tullece continued to dodge the attack. "we're going to take a break in one hour" Tullece says while blocking the attacks.

"what are we going to do during the break" Miyabi ask him the she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he quickly moved and saw multiple explosions.

"we're going to eat" Tullece says.

"is important to have energy when we training here" Tullece says while blocking the kick of Ryouna when he grasped her leg and quickly threw her at her sister as they're crash.

She quickly stood up. "yay! Throw me like a old doll!" Ryouna screamed excited the she quickly ran at him when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He saw the energy blast going at him he quickly ran and threw the energy blast against her when Ryouna saw the energy blast was getting closer.

She didn't do anything and crashed against her when the smoke disappear and Ryobi saw the she didn't receive a damaged. "yay! That was excited!" Ryouna screamed with excitement.

" **nevermind…her Gi is damaged"** Ryobi thought when she saw the her gi was damaged.

" **my sister is never going to chance"** Ryobi though when she quickly started to threw multiple ki blast against them.

Tullece deflected the energy blast she quickly ran at him and kick him when she saw he was able to block her. "good tried" Tullece says as he quickly grabbed her leg and started to swing her around.

He let her go causing her to crash against Imu and Murasaki. **"dammit"** Ryobi thought the she quickly stood up as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

They're laid down in the floor when Miyabi stood up. "I'm going to cook so who wants to help me" Miyabi says.

Imu and Murasaki quickly stood up. "we're going to help you" Imu and Murasaki says at the same time.

"Tullece I'm going to take a nap so wake me up when the food is ready" Ryobi says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Ryouna saw her twin sister was sleeping by herself when she walked beside him and looked at him. "Tullece…what do you think of revenge" Ryouna ask him.

"Do you think the is okay to have revenge" Ryouna ask him.

He looked at her. "In the past I always wanted to have revenge against my father for killing my mother and my little sister so my younger brother and me spent most of our life training" Tullece says.

"so you wanted to hurt him" Ryouna says.

"hurt him…I wanted to kill him" Tullece replied.

"so revenge is okay" Ryouna says.

"yes but why are you asking this" Tullece says while staring at her.

"nothing" Ryouna says when he continued staring at her eyes.

"you giving the same vibes when my brother wanted to have revenge so tell me" Tullece says.

"I'm telling the true" Ryouna says.

"I know you're lying" Tullece replied.

"you don't have to tell me the name of the person you want to have revenge" Tullece says.

"I'm promise I'm not going to tell anyone" Tullece says.

She turned around and saw her sister was sleeping. "we want to have revenge against the person who was responsible of killing my older sister" Ryouna says.

He looked at her. "so you have the same goal as me when I was looking for my father" Tullece says.

"sorry the you have to witness you older sister getting kill" Tullece says.

"no…we wasn't there when my older sister died" Ryouna says.

Somebody told us how our older sister was kill" Ryouna says.

He looked at her. "so you're going to trust a stranger" Tullece says.

"did you two investigate how you older sister died" Tullece says when she didn't say anything.

"first you need to investigate if the person you're trying to have revenge is the right person" Tullece says

"it would be unfair if you punish somebody for something they're didn't do it" Tullece says.

"I know you going to do the right choice" Tullece says while patting her head when she quickly get embarrassed.

She quickly give him a tight hug. "no wonder the other members trust you" Ryouna says while giving him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Miyabi walked outside. "food is ready!" Miyabi screamed at them when Tullece walked at her and shake her shoulder multiple time.

"Ryobi is time to wake up" Tullece says.

She open her eyes. "food..is ready" Ryobi says.

"yes so let's go" Tullece says when she stood up as they're walked into the dining room when they're saw a lot of food when they're sat down and started to eat.

"thanks for the food" Tullece says as he started to eat his food.

"Miyabi you're good at cooking" Tullece says.

Imu looked at him. "yes her mother taught her a lot of her recipe" Imu says.

"yes my mother taught me how to cook when I was a little girl" Miyabi says while looking at them.

"Miyabi have a lot of good qualities for being a good girlfriend or maybe a good wife too" Imu says while looking at him.

Miyabi quickly get embarrassed. "Imu…you know I'm not trying to find a boyfriend or a husband" Miyabi says.

Ryobi looked at her. "you're twenty one years old" Ryobi says.

She was going to say something but Tullece interrupts her. "when we leave this place she is going to be twenty two years old" Tullece says.

"remember you all going to be one year older" Tullece says.

Ryobi was going to say something but Miyabi interrupts her. "I'm not a old lady…I'm still young" Miyabi says.

"most of the people in the age they're already have a family" Ryobi says.

"I'm more focus on my career as a shinobi let's eat all our food so we can start our training" Miyabi sags as they're continued to eat.

 **Twenty minutes later**

They're walked outside. "now let's tried something new" Tullece says.

"I want you all to dodge my attacks" Tullece says as he started to create a energy blast when he quickly threw it at them when they're tried their best to dodge it.

" **he is fast"** Miyabi thought as they've continued to train.

 **Outside of The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Suzune walked outside and saw three girls arguing against each other. **"fan girls"** Suzune thought

Bashou looked at them. "my name is Bashou and I'm the leader of the fan club of Trunks" Bashou says with a proud voice

Ashiya smiled at her. "my name is Ashiya and I'm the leader of the fan club of Broly" Ashiya says with a smiled on her face.

Ibuki have a wolfish smile on her face. "my name is Ibuki and I'm the leader of the fan club of Tullece" Ibuki says.

"Trunks is the best boy!" Bashou screamed at them.

"what! No!" Ashiya screamed at him.

"Broly is the kind guy!" Ashiya screamed at her.

"shut up fan girls! Everyone knows the Tullece is the best boy from our school!" Ibuki says with a wolfish smile on her face.

"shut up you're a fan girl too" Bashou and Ashiya says at the same time.

"Trunks is awesomely and he have a sword too" Bashou says.

"Tullece is taller than Trunks and Broly" Ibuki says.

"no! Broly is the best boy" Ashiya says as they're continued to argue against each other.

 **Two hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

They're continued to train when Tullece stop and looked at them. "that enough training" Tullece says.

"let's used this time so we can rest" Tullece says.

Miyabi looked at him. "yes….I'm already tired" Miyabi says.

He looked at her. "is okay and I'm tired too" Tullece replied.

"Tullece we want to take a bath first" Murasaki says.

"yes we already stink" Ryobi complained.

"take a bath and then go to sleep" Tullece says when they're quickly ran into the bathroom meanwhile Tullece stayed outside.

He started to release his power and transformed into super saiyan. **"this is a perfect moment for me to train by myself"** Tullece thought.

 **Bathroom**

They're all say down in the bathtub. "finally we can relax" Imu says.

"yes this place is really intense" Murasaki says.

"is more easy to train in the gravity chamber than training in this strange place" Miyabi says.

"yes but at least we're going to get stronger than before" Ryobi says.

"when we finish training here I'm planning to challenge Homura and her friends" Miyabi says.

"Homura and her friends don't have any changes to defeat us" Miyabi says with a smile as they're nodded at her as their continue to take a bath.

 **Twenty minutes later**

They're left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom when they're saw five beds. "good thing the we don't have to share our beds" Imu says.

"yes it would be more relaxing" Murasaki says.

Miyabi laid down on her bed. "let's go to sleep so we have enough energy for our training" Miyabi says when they're nodded at her as their fell down to sleep.

 **Forty minutes later**

Tullece walked into their room and saw they're was already awake. "are you all ready to continue our training" Tullece ask them.

"yes but how much time are we going to leave here" Ryobi ask him.

"we only have seventeenth more hours before we need to leave the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Tullece replied.

Miyabi stood up and started to stretch when she stop and looked at him. "we're ready to train" Miyabi says when he nodded at her and walked outside.

"Imu and Ryobi are going to fight against Ryouna and Murasaki" Tullece says.

"Miyabi you're going to fight me" Tullece says.

"are you sure…I think is a bad decision" Ryobi says when she was staring at Imu.

"yes I know but is important that you two are able to work as a team so start you training" Tullece says when she nodded at him as they're started to fight against each other.

"Tullece I'm ready" Miyabi says when he nodded at her as she quickly ran at him and started to fight against him.

 **Outside The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan walked into the house and saw the Asuka was watching television. "hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi" Gohan replied.

"so how was you training" Asuka says.

"Yumi is excited to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Gohan says.

"the Hyperbolic time Chamber?" Asuka says confused.

"training one day inside the chamber equal to one year" Gohan says.

"most likely she is going to challenge you into a match" Gohan says.

She quickly stood up. "for real! Maybe if we fight we can became friends again" Asuka says excited.

"you're not nervous about fighting against Yumi" Gohan says.

"yes I'm a little bit nervous but I would love to fight her and I hope she accept me as a friend" Asuka says.

He looked at her and smiled at her. "I know the you be able to became friends with her" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"Gohan if you see her tomorrow just tell her the she can challenging me any time" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"Asuka….we didn't spent time alone so I was thinking we can go to the movies and watch a movie" Gohan says.

"yes that sounds fun" Asuka says.

"just let me change my clothes" Asuka says as she quickly ran into her room when Gohan started to drink his bottle of water.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked at him and looked at him. "Gohan I'm ready" Asuka says when he nodded at her as they're left the house and flew to West City.

 **Two hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Tullece blocked the punch when he quickly grabbed her hand and threw her into the ground when she quickly stood up and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he continued to block her attacks. "good now tried to Increase you speed even more than before" Tullece says when she nodded at him as she started to attack him in a faster rate than before.

" **good she is getting even better than before"** Tullece says as he continued to block her attacks.

" **Homura…you better be ready when I challenge you"** Miyabi thought.

 **Two hours later**

They're laid down. "that was a lot of training" Tullece says.

"yes but how much time we have right now" Miyabi says with curiosity.

"twelve more hours and then we have to leave the Hyperbolic time Chamber so let's rest for a little bit more so we can continue our training" Tullece says when he turned around and saw they're was already taking a nap.

 **Twelve hours later**

They're was still training when Tullece saw the time was over he quickly stop. "Stop!" Tullece screamed at them.

"we need to leave right now" Tullece says when they're nodded at him as they walked into the door and left the chamber.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Kami lookout**

Miyabi saw it was morning. "so it was only one day" Miyabi says while looking around.

"yes" Tullece replied.

"I feel a lot more stronger than before" Miyabi says.

"maybe with this power I would be able to defeat her" Miyabi says.

Ryobi looked at her. **"just defeat her so we can kill you"** Ryobi thought.

Dende walked at them. "so how was training" Dende ask them.

"it was good" Tullece says.

"Dende thanks for the food the you put in the chamber" Miyabi says.

"you don't have to thank me is my job to put enough food for the people who wants to train in the chamber" Dende says.

"I have to go and get more food for the next group" Dende says as he turned around and fly away.

"Miyabi let's rest for today and tomorrow then after the we can train again" Tullece says when she nodded at him.

"finally we can go back and rest in our room" Imu says.

" **the only bad thing I'm twenty two years old"** Imu thought when she saw they're was already flying away the she quickly follows them.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece didn't sense his energy. **"he is training with the Ice girl"** Tullece thought when he turned around.

"Miyabi I want you to rest for two days" Tullece says.

"we was training in the chamber so let you body rest" Tullece says.

"don't worry I'm going to rest" Miyabi says when he nodded at her.

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. **"I can't wait to challenge you"** Miyabi thought the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two days later**

 **Kami lookout**

In the morning when Yumi and her friends was walking beside Gohan. **"what a strange place"** Shiki thought.

Dende walked at them. "Gohan the chamber is ready" Dende says.

"Dende thank you for letting us train in the chamber" Gohan says when he nodded at him.

Yumi walked beside him. "Gohan when we train over there for one day is going be the same as one year" Yumi ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"that why we need to take it seriously" Gohan says.

"the Hyperbolic time Chamber is not the same as the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

"the last time I went to the Hyperbolic time Chamber it was during the time of the Cell games and I was training with my father so I have experience training over there" Gohan says.

"follow me so we start our training" Gohan says when they're follow him as they opened the door and enter into the chamber.

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Yumi felt the gravity. **"he right…it doesn't feel the same way as the gravity chamber"** Yumi thought.

He turned around and looked at them. "this is you first time training here so you all have to follow my instructions" Gohan says when they're nodded at him.

"one of my rules is don't fight near the house or the door" Gohan says.

"if we accidentally destroy the door we're going to stay forever" Gohan says.

"so please be careful" Gohan says.

"now we can start our training" Gohan says.

"used all you power but no transformation" Gohan says when they're nodded at him.

"I want you all to fight me" Gohan says when he prepares to fight them.

Yumi moved her hand and created a ice sword as she started to combine with energy around her ice sword. **"this is her first time using the technique"** Gohan thought.

She quickly swing her sword the suddenly a energy ray was thrown against him as he was surprised he quickly dodged. "nice technique but be careful of not cutting the door" Gohan says while dodging the energy ray.

"I'm going to be careful" Yumi replied as she continued to swing her ice sword and threw multiple ki ray against him.

He flew beside her and quickly destroy her ice sword. "you technique is impressive but I think you need to make you sword a little bit more stronger" Gohan says

He quickly turned around and blocked the punches of Yozakura. She quickly moved her hand and created a small energy ball.

"Yoza cannon!" Yozakura screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He quickly deflected the energy blast in a dark direction when he hear a loud explosion. **"good they're making new attacks"** Gohan thought while blocking the attacks of Yozakura and Yumi.

Minori was charging her attack. "candy crush!" Minori screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him as he turned around and kicked the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion.

"good let's continue our training" Gohan says while blocking the attacks.

Yumi ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Gohan continued to deflect the energy blast. "Gohan! I'm not going to give up" Yumi says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Yozakura mover her hand and quickly created multiple energy balls as she appeared next to them. "fist of justice!" Yozakura screamed as she punched the energy ball forcing to crash against Gohan when he quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction.

He turned around and hear the loud explosion when Yumi mover her hand and started to charge her attack. "Cataclysmic cannon!" Yumi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

He saw the massive energy blast going at him he quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "good it was a lot strange than before" Gohan says while dodging they're attacks.

Shiki started to charge her attack. "Soku blast!" Shiki screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he quickly kicked the energy blast when suddenly he blocked the energy blade of Murakumo.

Murakumo started to focus on her energy blade when she quickly swing it multiple times as Gohan dodged it when he quickly grasped her arm and threw her into another direction.

She quickly stood up and saw the her energy blade was already gone when she started to focus on her hand and suddenly her energy blade appeared again.

She focus more energy on her hand as she quickly swing her hand. "blade of justice!" Murakumo screamed throwing a energy against him.

He was surprised he dodged the energy ray when he saw multiple energy ray going at him. "impressive" Gohan says while dodging the energy ray.

He quickly ran at her when he grasped her hand and threw her against them. "are you going to give up or we continue our training" Gohan says.

Yumi and her friends stood up. "we're not going to give up so let's continue our training" Yumi says when Gohan smiled at her when they're continue to fight against each other.

 **Outside of The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Homura walked outside and saw the Future Trunks was training by himself. "Trunks we're ready to continue our training" Homura says.

Future Trunks turned around and looked at her. "okay but let's train in the forest" Future Trunks says.

"okay I'm going to tell them" Homura says as she walked inside the house.

 **Five minutes later**

They're walked outside when Future Trunks was waiting for them when Homura walked beside him. "Trunks let's go right now" Homura says when Future Trunks nodded at him as they're flew into the forest.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bulma lab**

Bulma was working on her computer. "so we have twelve universe and base on this map we're the number seven" Bulma says.

"I wonder how the other universe looks like" Bulma says with curiosity as she continued to work on her project.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Gohan continued to dodge the attack of Yumi and her friends when Minori moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "candy crush!" Minori screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he quickly kicked the energy blast.

"Gohan can you tell me more about you our training from today" Yumi says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

"first we continue training like this then we take a break and eat something " Gohan says while deflecting the energy blast in different direction.

"is important the we have enough energy for our training" Gohan says as they're nodded at him.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him as Gohan continued to deflect the energy blast in different directions when he turned around and blocked the kick of Shiki.

Minori quickly ran at him. "candy rush!" Minori screamed while kicked the energy blast against him.

Gohan saw the energy blast against him the he quickly deflected against her when she saw the energy blast she quickly kicked the energy back against him.

He was surprised he immediately kicked the energy ball into another direction causing a massive explosion when Gohan saw they're doing their best. **"I can't wait to see how strong they're going to be when we leave the Hyperbolic time Chamber"** Gohan thought as they're continued to train.

 **Three hours later**

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **West City**

 **Hot Spring**

Homura and Asuka was looking in the sky. "it was a long time the we talk to each other" Asuka says.

"yes maybe we can another match but this time I'm going to win" Homura replied.

"maybe next time" Asuka replied.

"so where is Gohan?" Homura ask her.

"he is training Yumi and her friends in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Asuka replied.

"The Hyperbolic time Chamber" Homura says confused.

"Gohan told me about the place but I think you should ask you boyfriend for a better explanation" Asuka says when she nodded at him.

"he is going to come back tomorrow" Asuka says.

She was surprised. "good thing the you didn't get jealous of Gohan for training other five girls" Homura says.

"I trust Gohan and I know the he wouldn't cheat with another girl" Asuka says.

"Yumi and her friends are not the kind of girls the are trying to steal the boyfriend of another girl" Asuka says.

"yes I feel the same way with my boyfriend" Homura says.

"it would be better if my boyfriend was in the hot spring" Homura says.

"so you're not embarrassed if Trunks see you naked" Asuka says surprised.

"is not his first time seeing me naked and he saw my friends naked too so I'm not embarrassed" Homura says.

"I saw him naked too" Homura says.

"I would be a little bit embarrassed" Asuka says.

"is normal" Homura replied when she nodded at her and started to enjoy the hot spring.

 **Two hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Gohan blocked the punches at the same time. "I think the enough training just for now" Gohan says.

"lets eat something and get some sleep" Gohan says.

"yes but I want to take a bath too" Yumi says.

"yes is fine" Gohan says.

"Yozakura can you tell them to take a bath" Yumi says.

"I'm going to cook" Yumi says.

"okay I'm going to tell them" Yozakura says.

"Gohan are you going to rest" Yumi ask him.

"I'm going to continue start my training but can you call me when the food is ready" Gohan ask her.

"okay Gohan" Yumi replied when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

Gohan transformed into his super saiyan two and started to release more of his power when he threw multiple ki blast and threw in different directions.

He quickly ran at them and kicked in a different direction causing multiple explosions. **"I wonder if we have another transformation even stronger than super saiyan two"** Gohan thought as he continued his training.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're started to eat. "let's eat this fast so we can sleep" Gohan says.

Yumi looked at him. "yes but I'm going to take a bath before I go to sleep" Yumi says the she continue eating her food.

"Gohan this is a strange place" Shiki says.

"yes is not my first time coming here" Gohan says.

"my first time coming here it was during the cell games" Gohan says.

Yumi finish eating her food. "Gohan I'm going to take a bath" Yumi says when Gohan nodded at her.

Minori looked at him. "so you was responsible of killing Cell" Minori says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"why you let Hercules steal you credit of defeating Cell" Shiki ask him.

"if I take the credit of defeating Cell then the reporters are going to bother my family" Gohan says.

"yes is true I always saw a lot of reporters trying to talking with him" Yozakura says.

"I hear Hercules making fun of my friends and my father" Gohan says.

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with him" Gohan says.

"good the you ignore him" Murakumo says when he nodded at her as they're continued to eat.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Kame house**

Eighteenth hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she opened and saw a strange man. "Hello Eighteenth I'm looking for you husband" the stranger says.

She was looking at him. "who are you" Eighteenth ask him.

"I'm the principal of Zodiac Star Committee and I'm interested of getting you husband to teach my students how to used ki and martial arts" The Principal of Zodiac Star Committee says.

"how much are you going to pay him" Eighteenth ask him.

"he is getting pay every month so fifteenth thousand zeni" The Principal of Zodiac Star Committee says.

"I'm going to talk with him so give me some minutes" Eighteenth says.

 **Five minutes later**

Krillin walked at him. "Hi…yes I accept you offer of being the teacher from you school" Krillin says.

"next week is going to be you first time training our students" The Principal of Zodiac Star Committee says.

"here is our location I think you should look for a new house so it can be closer to the school" The Principal of Zodiac Star Committee says when Krillin nodded at him.

"goodbye" The Principal of Zodiac Star Committee says.

"goodbye" Krillin replied when he saw the he left in a helicopter when he walked back and saw the Eighteenth was looking at him.

She quickly give him a hug. "Krillin let's start looking for a house" Eighteenth says excited.

"yes I think is time the we move and live in our own house" Krillin says.

"I never know the I was going to be a teacher" Krillin says nervous.

"you're going to be fine and I know you're going to be a good teacher" Eighteenth says.

"if Gohan and Future Trunks was able to teach them you would be able to do the same thing" Eighteenth says with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to do my best" Krillin says with a smile on his face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Yumi woke up and saw her friends was still sleeping when she walked beside. "wake up we need to continue our training" Yumi says while shaking her shoulder.

Yozakura woke up and looked at her. "I'm going to wake them up" Yozakura replied when Yumi nodded at her as she started to chance into her gi.

 **Five minutes later**

Yumi walked outside and saw the Gohan was already outside when she saw the he was in his super saiyan two as he turned around. "Yumi are you ready to train" Gohan says while returning in his base form.

"yes and my friends is ready too" Yumi replied when her friends walked beside her.

"good now let's start our training" Gohan says.

"Shiki I want you to fight against Minori" Gohan says.

"Yozakura fight with Murakumo" Gohan says.

"what about me" Yumi ask him.

"you're going to fight me but this time I want you to treat me like a enemy and tried you best to defeat me" Gohan says.

"so we can transform into our shinobi" Yumi says.

"no" Gohan says.

"tried you best to push you limits of you power in you base form" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

He saw the other's already started to fight against each other when Yumi prepared to fight him. "Yumi show me what Broly taught you" Gohan says while preparing to fight her.

She ran in high speed and started to kick multiple times when Gohan blocked her kicks. "good you're even faster than before" Gohan says while blocking her kicks.

He quickly grasped her feet and threw her into another direction as he moved his hand and threw a energy blast against her. "energy shield!" Yumi screamed when suddenly a energy shield appeared around her.

The energy blast crash to the energy shield and cause a explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the energy shield didn't receive any damage.

Gohan walked beside her and saw the energy shield. "is a impressive technique" Gohan says.

"yes Broly taught me the technique" Yumi says.

"is a good way to protect yourself but I think you need to improve you energy shield" Gohan says when he quickly punch the energy shield.

Yumi saw the crack around her shield. **"he is right my energy shield is to weak I need to master it"** Yumi thought when suddenly Gohan punk again causing the energy shield to shatter into little pieces.

She moved her hand and quickly created a ice sword as she started to swing her sword against him. **"good the she is trying her best to defeat me"** Gohan thought as he continued to dodge her attacks.

He quickly smashed her ice sword into little pieces. "you're getting better" Gohan says the he quickly dodged a energy blast.

She looked at him. "is thank for you the I was able to improve" Yumi says.

"you don't have to thank me you should be proud of yourself for improving and trying you best" Gohan says as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Two hours later**

She laid down in the ground. "So what do you think" Yumi ask him.

"you're doing a lot better than before" Gohan says.

"good the improving" Yumi says.

"yes take a break" Gohan says when he saw the other was already resting in the floor.

"are you sure" Yumi ask him.

"yes we have fifteenth hours left" Gohan says.

"okay let's train again in thirty minutes" Yumi replied when he nodded at her when he sat down beside her.

"so Gohan tell me why you wanted to train us even when you know the I hate Asuka and Homura" Yumi says.

Gohan looked at her. "you don't really hate them" Gohan says.

"I think you was only shock when you find out the Homura was a evil shinobi" Gohan says.

"I believe the you be able to change and get along with them" Gohan says.

"I know the Asuka would be happy if you was her friend again and maybe Homura would feel the same way" Gohan says.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Forest**

Nozomi saw the Goten and Trunks was fighting against each other when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan. "Goten I'm going to win this fight" Mini Trunks says.

"no I'm going to win" Goten replied when they're started to punch against each other.

They're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Trunks trick him and quickly punch him into his stomach as he grasped his arm and threw him into the tree.

He quickly stood up but suddenly Trunks grabbed his face and smashed into the ground. "Goten I already won" Mini Trunks says.

He stood up and returned in his base form. "next time I'm going to win" Goten says.

Nozomi walked at them. "Trunks let's go to the ice cream shop" Nozomi says.

He looked at her. "yes let's go I want to eat some chocolate ice cream" Mini Trunks says.

"I want to eat some vanilla ice cream" Goten says.

"I'm going to get the Oreo ice cream" Nozomi says when they're nodded at her and flew to West City.

 **Three hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

They're stood up and walked at them. "Gohan what are we going to do next" Yumi ask him.

Gohan looked at her. "let's tried to improve in our speed" Gohan says when she nodded at him

Gohan moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when Yumi and her friends are trying they're best to dodge the ki blast. "you allowed to deflect my attack" Gohan says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Yumi saw ki blast going at her she quickly treated and kicked in another direction causing multiple explosions. **"I'm going to do my best"** Yumi thought while dodging the attacks.

Yozakura was dodging the ki blast. "Gohan how many hours we have left" Yozakura ask him.

"twelve more hours" Gohan replied while throwing multiple ki blast against them.

" **I have twelve hours to increase my power so I would be equal or even stronger than Asuka and Homura"** Yumi thought while dodging the ki blast.

"Gohan! Don't hold back!" Yumi screamed at him while dodging the ki blast.

He smiled at her. "fine not holding back" Gohan says with a smile on his face the he started to threw the energy blast even faster than before.

" **this is just the beginning of our real training"** Yumi thought as they're tried their best to dodge the attacks.

 **Twelve hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Gohan was blocking the punched when he saw the time he quickly stop. "is time to leave this place" Gohan says.

Yumi looked at him. "okay Gohan" Yumi replied when she walked at her friends and told them is time to leave the Hyperbolic time Chamber.

 **Five minutes later**

" **good thing we train here I think we ready to challenge them"** Yumi thought as they're walked into the door and left the Hyperbolic time Chamber.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Kami lookout**

Gohan looked at them. "I want you all to rest for todays and then we can train again" Gohan says.

"Gohan you don't have any problem if we challenge you're girlfriend and her team" Yumi ask him.

"is fine just challenge them into a battle" Gohan says.

"thank you" Yumi replied.

"let's go home" Yumi says when they're nodded at her and flew back home.

Gohan saw the Dende wasn't here. **"I wonder after the battle would Yumi accept them as they're friends"** Gohan thought when he flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi looked at them. "in two days I'm going to challenge Asuka and her friends into a battle" Yumi says.

"let's show them how much we improved in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Yumi says.

" **I can't wait to challenge you… Asuka"** Yumi thought when she looked into the sky.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 31 – Challenge**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- 1st- when Trunks was in Hebijo, he was popular with all the female students and it was mention a lot, but what about Tullece and Broly Jr, are they popular as well, cause that hasn't been mention at all.**

 **Answer- They're popular too I was more focus on they're training but in the future chapter I'm going to show some interaction with the fan clubs**

 **2nd- will the SK girls get their potential unlooked by the old Kai like he did with Gohan, and if yes how many, only some or all of them.**

 **Answer – sorry but no spoilers**

 **Loved this chapter.**

 **Liltye504 -Is gohan still training Asuka grandmother students?**

 **Answer- no Piccolo is training them.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Challenge**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Kurokage residence**

In the morning when Yumi walked into the living room and saw the Minori was playing around when Yozakura say down beside her. "good morning" Yozakura says.

"good morning" Yumi replied.

"are we going to train today" Yozakura ask her.

"no" Yumi replied.

"Gohan told us the we need to rest for two days" Yumi says.

"Yumi…when are you going to challenge her" Yozakura ask her.

"today I'm going to challenge her" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "you look excited to fight against Asuka" Yozakura says.

"yes I can finally test my power and I think is normal to be excited about a challenge" Yumi says.

Yozakura looked at her. "Yumi are you going to tried to kill her" Yozakura ask her.

"no" Yumi replied.

"I'm not going to kill her…if I tried to kill her then I would be breaking the promise of Gohan" Yumi says.

"Gohan already saw me like a friend so I'm not going to betray him" Yumi says.

She smiled at her. "good because I don't believe you would be able to kill someone" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go to Gohan house and I'm going to challenge her" Yumi says when Yozakura nodded at her.

"goodbye" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Yozakura replied when she saw the Yumi was already flying away.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Yumi knocked the door multiple times when the door opened and saw her as Asuka was surprised. "Yumi…if you're looking for Gohan I think he is training with Trunks" Asuka says.

"I wasn't looking for Gohan" Yumi replied.

"I was looking for you" Yumi says.

"I was training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber and I become a lot more stronger than before" Yumi says.

"I want to challenge you into a battle" Yumi says.

"wait…you want to fight me" Asuka says surprised.

Yumi looked at her. "yes and my friends is going to fight against you teammates" Yumi says.

She looked at her. **"I can sense the she got stronger than before"** Asuka though.

"I accept you challenged" Asuka replied when they're both shake hands.

"I was thinking the we should fight in one month" Yumi says.

"yes I think one month should be good enough" Asuka replied.

"then in one month we're going to fight and you better don't hold back" Yumi says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"I hope after the match we can became friends again" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at her. "maybe…goodbye" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Asuka says when she saw the Yumi was already flying away.

She walked into the living room and saw the Katsugari was eating breakfast. "Katsu can you tell the other the we're going to fight against Yumi and her friends next month" Asuka says.

"what!" Katsugari says in shock the she quickly ran into the room.

" **Is going to be interesting to fight her"** Asuka thought.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Author's Note**

 **Launch : Blue hair**

 **Launch Alter : Blonde hair**

 **Launch Jr: blonde hair (daughter of Launch and Tien) (1 year old)**

 **Mio : blue hair (daughter of Launch and Tien)(1 year old)**

 **Tien and Launch residence**

Launch was taking care of her daughters when she hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she opened the door and saw a strange. "hi I'm the principal of Shinozuka Industrial High" the principal says.

"I want to talk with you husband I have a job offer and I want to hear his answer" the principal says.

"I want Tien Shinhan to be the teacher of my students so he would be able to teach them ki and martial arts" the principal says.

"okay I'm going to call him so come inside" Launch says when they're walked into the living room when the principal saw the two babies playing with the toys.

 **Five minutes later**

He quickly stood up and walked at him. " Hi Tien Shinhan I'm the principal of Shinozuka Industrial High" the principal says.

"I want you to be the teacher of my students so you can teach them martial arts and how to used ki" the principal says.

Launch saw the he was thinking. "Tien I think is a good job" Launch says.

"yes is a good offer and I'm going to pay you fifteenth thousand zeni every month" the principal says when suddenly Launch sneezed when hair turned blonde.

She quickly grabbed her machine gun. "who are you" Launch Alter says while pointing her machine gun to the principal.

"I'm the principal of Shinozuka Industrial High and I was asking him to train my students I was going to pay him fifteenth thousand zeni every month" the principal says.

She looked at him. "Tien say yes is a good job and you don't have to worry about buying food or other important things for our daughters" Launch Alter says while pointing her machine gun against the principal.

Tien was looking at her and his daughters. "I accept you offer" Tien says while shaking his hand.

"you're going to start next week and this is the location of the school" the principal says while giving him a map for the school.

"goodbye" the principal says.

"goodbye" Tien and Launch Alter replied when they're saw he was already gone.

"mama!" Launch jr says while waving her hands.

"hungry!" Mio says while waving her hands.

"Tien take care of the babies I'm going to make food for the babies" Launch Alter says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

She walked into the garden and saw the Yozakura was watering the flowers when she walked beside her. "Yozakura we're going to fight them next month" Yumi says.

"so the next day we start our training" Yumi says.

"okay Yumi I'm going to tell the other about the fight" Yozakura says.

"you know where is grandpa" Yumi ask him.

"yes he told me the he went to the cemetery" Yozakura says when she walked inside the house.

" **so grandpa is visiting my parents and my grandma…I'm going to come too"** Yumi thought when she started to fly and travel into the cemetery.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Cemetery**

She walked beside him. "hi grandpa" Yumi says when she put flowers near the tombstone of her parents.

"hi Yumi" Kurokage replied.

"how was you training " Kurokage ask her.

"my training in the Hyperbolic time chamber it was difficult but Gohan was there to help us" Yumi says.

"good thing the Gohan was there" Kurokage says.

"yes he is a good friend" Yumi says.

"grandpa I'm going to fight against Asuka" Yumi says.

"don't worry I'm not planning to kill her" Yumi says

"so tell me why you wanted to fight her" Kurokage ask her.

"I don't know…I wanted to know why she accept a evil shinobi as her friend" Yumi says when Kurokage nodded at him.

"you miss my parents and my grandma" Yumi says.

"yes" Kurokage replied.

"it was my fault the they're death" Kurokage says.

Yumi was going to say something but Kurokage interrupts her. "it was my fault the they're death…the evil shinobi wanted revenge against me for killing they allies" Kurokage says.

He was going to say something but suddenly Yumi give him a hug. "grandpa is not you're fault" Yumi says.

"my parents and grandma always tell good thing about you" Yumi says.

"that why when I meet you for the first time I know I was going to be safe and I know I can trust you so don't say the is you fault" Yumi says.

Kurokage looked at her. "Yumi if you grandma and you're parents was alive they're would be proud of you" Kurokage says.

"thank you" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

 **Tokyo**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Gohan was looking for Hanzo when he saw a girl sleeping in the floor when he walked beside her and looked at her. **"that weird…I thought the other students was already in vacation"** Gohan thought.

He gently shake her shoulder when she slowly open her eyes. "huh?" the girl with blue hair says with a sleepy voice.

"who are you and what are you doing here alone" Gohan ask her.

She stood up and looked at him. "my name is Seimei" Seimei says while holding a pillow.

"Seimei…you know the school is over" Gohan says when she didn't say anything.

She was looking at him. "Gohan…right" Seimei says.

"yes…how do you know my name" Gohan ask her.

"I'm a shinobi" Seimei says when suddenly a another girl quickly ran at her and hit her head.

"Seimei don't tell everyone the you're a shinobi" the girl says.

"Fuuma…the not a regular boy…his name is Gohan" Seimei says with a sleepy voice.

She quickly turned around and give him a tight hug. "my name is Fuuma and I'm the leader of Gohan fan club" Fuuma says while giving him a hug.

She quickly let him go as he was surprised. "Gohan fan club?" Gohan says confused.

"yes our teacher show us the fight you have against Trunks…it was so cool" Fuuma says excited.

"I didn't know I have a fan club" Gohan says.

"yes you have a lot of fans" Fuuma says when she grabbed her weapon.

"Gohan can you sign my weapon please" Fuuma says while giving him a permanent marker when he grabbed and sign on her Shurikens.

"thank you" Fuuma says excited.

"I want a picture too" Fuuma says when Gohan nodded at her when she quickly give him a hug as she grabbed her cellphone and took the picture.

She let him go. "thank you" Fuuma says.

"you're welcome" Gohan replied.

"Fuuma do you know where is Hanzo" Gohan ask her.

"Hanzo is not here today I hear the he was doing a important mission" Fuuma says.

"thank you for telling me I'm going to go so see you later" Gohan says when Seimei grabbed his arm.

"sign my weapon too I'm a fan too" Seimei says with a sleepy voice when she show her Rocket Launcher.

He grabbed the black permanent marker and sign it. "thank you" Seimei says with a sleepy voice.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Seimei and Fuuma replied at the same time when they saw the Gohan was already flying away.

 **One hour later**

Katsugari laid down near the tree when she looked into the sky. **"I wonder what my parents are doing right now"** Katsugari thought.

She saw the Goten and Nozomi was running at them when they're laid down beside her. "Katsu why are you here alone" Nozomi ask her.

She looked at her. "I was thinking about something important" Katsugari says.

"are you thinking about boobs" Nozomi says.

She was surprised. "no…is something more important" Katsugari says.

"can you tell us" Goten says with curiosity.

She saw they're was staring at her. "I was thinking about my parents" Katsugari says.

"if you're thinking about them why don't you visit them" Goten says.

She looked at him. "is complicated but when you two get older I'm going to tell you" Katsugari says when they're nodded at her.

"let's play some video games" Katsugari says with a smile on her face when they're nodded at her as their walked into the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Ryobi and Ryouna room**

Ryouna laid down in her bed. "sis when are we going to fight against Homura and her friends" Ryouna says.

"I don't know" Ryobi replied.

"we need to wait for Miyabi order" Ryobi says.

"I don't want to wait" Ryouna says.

"I want to fight against somebody" Ryouna complained.

Ryobi was going to say something but somebody's knock the door multiple times when she opened the door and saw her. "did something happen" Ryobi ask her.

"I want you and you're sister to come with me" Miyabi says.

"you two already know the Homura fought against Asuka so I want to test her power so we're going to attack" Miyabi says.

"good she don't have any chance to defeat us" Ryobi says.

"yes now let's go so we can fight her" Miyabi says as they're walked outside and flew to Hanzo Academy.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Asuka was walking by herself when she turned around and sense somebody following her. **"that strange…I can't find Gohan"** Asuka thought when she quickly turned around and kicked the energy blast into the sky causing a explosion.

She saw three strangers. "so you must be Asuka" Miyabi says while staring at her.

Asuka looked at her and saw she was wearing the Hebijo Academy uniform. "wait…you go to the same school as Homura" Asuka says.

"don't talk about the failure" Miyabi replied.

"Homura is not a failure" Asuka says angry.

"yes she is the reason the school was burn down" Miyabi replied.

"what? You're wrong" Asuka replied.

"the one responsible of burning down you school it was you principal" Asuka says when she quickly kicked the energy blast in different directions.

"shut up and fight me" Miyabi says when she quickly ran at her when they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She was surprised. "you're strong too" Asuka says.

"yes even more stronger than Homura" Miyabi replied when their fist continued to crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

Asuka quickly reacted and punch her into her stomach causing her to gasp when she quickly delivered a uppercut into her stomach. **"she strong"** Miyabi thought as she quickly dodged the third attack.

"I was wrong about you" Miyabi says.

"you're strong but it don't mean the you're going to defeat me" Miyabi says the she appeared next to hear and delivered a uppercut into her stomach causing her to gasp when she quickly grasped her hand and threw her into the ground.

"you don't have the chance to defeat me" Miyabi says with a cocky smile on her face.

Asuka stood up and looked at her. "is going to take more than one hit to defeat me" Asuka says when she appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach.

She dodge the second punch and quickly connected a kick into her stomach. "good it would be boring if you lose with only one punch" Miyabi says as they're continued to hit against each other.

Ryouna and Ryobi quickly ran at her and grabbed the hand of Asuka. "the not fair!" Asuka screamed furiously.

"I'm a shinobi not a warrior" Miyabi says the she quickly ran at her and started to punch her when she quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in another direction.

Homura appeared next to her punch her into her stomach as she was surprised she quickly dodged her second punch as the twins quickly ran beside Miyabi.

"what! Don't tell me you're scared to fight for yourself!" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face.

Miyabi stared at her. "next time I'm going to fight you" Miyabi replied.

She was staring at her. "you're a lot stronger than before" Homura says.

"I can't wait to kick you ass" Homura says.

She started to laugh. "I'm going to be the one kicking you ass" Miyabi replied when they're continued to stare against each other.

"Ryobi and Ryouna let's go back" Miyabi says when they're nodded at her and flew back to school.

Asuka was looking at her. "thanks" Asuka says.

"you're welcome" Homura replied.

"so what are you doing here" Asuka ask her.

"I hear the Trunks was here but I didn't find him" Homura says.

"Homura are you planning to fight her" Asuka ask her.

"yes" Homura replied.

"I can see the she was training a lot to archive the kind of power" Asuka says.

"yes but she is not the only one the training hard" Homura says.

"I was spending most of my time training with my friends and my boyfriend" Homura says.

"yes I was doing the same thing" Asuka says.

"next month I'm going to fight against Yumi" Asuka says.

"oh so you're going to fight her…it would be interesting to see the fight but she is going to be distracted so good luck at you battle against Yumi" Homura says.

"yes and she is not the same girl the you meet before" Asuka says.

"I can sense the she is a lot more stronger than before" Asuka says.

"I hear the Gohan was training Yumi and her friends" Homura ask her.

"yes and I don't have any problem if he train with them" Asuka says.

"I know the Yumi is going to treat me like a friend after the match" Asuka says when Homura nodded at her.

"I'm going to go home I think Trunks is going to be there" Homura says.

"goodbye" Homura says.

"goodbye Asuka replied when she saw the Homura fly away when she turned around and flew back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Asuka walked into the bathroom when she saw the Gohan was taking a bath. "Gohan I'm going to take a bath with you" Asuka says while removing her clothes when she sat down beside him.

He saw something and touch her stomach. "ouch" Asuka says.

"you was fighting against somebody" Gohan ask her.

"yes but don't worry" Asuka replied.

"I'm going to fight Yumi next month" Asuka says.

"yes she told me something about challenging you into a fight" Gohan says.

"so you accept her challenge" Gohan ask her.

"yes and I think is the only way we can become friends again" Asuka says.

She was looking at her reflection. "I'm curious how strong she become after training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Asuka says.

"so you're excited about her challenge" Gohan says.

"yes I'm excited and I can't wait to test her power" Asuka says.

Gohan grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair. "thank you" Asuka says with a smile on her face when Gohan continued to wash her hair.

 **One hour later**

Asuka laid down on his bed. "Gohan can you do me a favor" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her.

"I don't want you to interfere in the fight with Yumi" Asuka says.

"I want to test her power and fight her the same way as Homura" Asuka says.

"so you two are not going to hold back" Gohan says.

"yes we're not going to hold back" Asuka says.

Gohan saw the she was serious. "don't worry I'm not going to interfere" Gohan says.

She smiled at him and kiss him on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other when she stop and looked at him. "I love you" Asuka says.

"I love you too" Gohan says when she put her face on his chest when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

"I hope you two can become friends again" Gohan says while touching her hair when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One week later**

 **Kyoto**

 **Zodiac Star Committee**

Krillin walked into the school when he saw the principal. "Hi Krillin" The principal says.

"hi" Krillin replied.

"so where are my students" Krillin ask him.

"just go outside and you're going to meet the elite team" The principal says when Krillin nodded at him and walked outside when he saw five girls waiting for him

He walked at them. "Hi my name is Krillin and I'm going to teach you how to used ki and martial arts" Krillin says.

"hi my name is Leo and I'm the leader of the elite team" Leo says with confidence.

"hello my name is Aimu" Aimu says with a smile on her face

"hi my name is Ginrei" Ginrei says when she walked beside Leo.

"hi my name is Syuri" Syuri says

"hi my name is Kurohoro" Kurohoro says.

Krillin walked at them. "today I'm going to teach you how to used ki and later I'm going to teach you how to fly" Krillin says.

They've sat down in the floor. "first you need to focus you energy inside you body and tried to move it in the center of you body" Krillin says.

"then tried to push it from you body" Krillin says when they're nodded at him.

She started to focus on her energy when Krillin walked beside her. "Leo tried to relax" Krillin says when she nodded at him.

Krillin looked at them. **"it looks I need to as Gohan for some tips"** Krillin thought as he continued to observe them.

 **Osaka**

 **Shinozuka Industrial High**

Tien walked into the school and saw the principal was waiting for him when he walked beside him. "welcome to my schools the principal says.

Tien looked around and saw a lot of students walking around the school. "you have a lot of students" Tien says.

"yes all the students are training to be a shinobi" The principal says.

"so when I'm going to start to train the students" Tien says.

"first you're going to train the elite team and then you're going to focus on the rest of the students" the principal says.

"the elite team is in the training center" the principal says.

"the training center is over there" the principal says while pointing in the direction when he nodded at him and walked outside.

He walked into the training center and saw the elite team talking to each other when he walked beside them. "hello my name is Tien Shinhan and I'm you new teacher" Tien says.

"I'm going to teach you how to used ki and martial arts" Tien says.

She walked at him and removed her gas mask. "hi my name is Kuroudo and I'm the leader of the elite team" Kuroudo says.

She turned around and saw her teammates walked beside her. "hi my name is Hisui" Hisui says while waving her hands.

"hello my name is Motochika" Motochika says with a bright smile on her face.

"hi my name is Kaede" Kaede says.

"hello my name is Kasumi" Kasumi says.

"this is my first time training somebody so I'm going to tell you this I'm a strict teacher and I expect you and you're teammates to hard work and do you best in our training" Tien says.

"in two weeks I'm going to get new gi for you all so you ne able to train" Tien says.

"you think is better to used our school uniform" Kaede ask him.

"no" Tien says.

"the gi I'm going to give you is going to help you increase you're stamina and speed" Tien says.

"now lets focus on learning how to used ki" Tien says when they're sat down in the floor.

Tien moved his hand and a energy ball appeared on his hand. "this is ki" Tien says as they're was surprised.

"focus on you energy source when you find it push it into the center of you body" Tien says.

"finally tried to release it" Tien says when he saw there are trying to focus on they're energy.

" **good now I need some tips for Gohan so I would be able to train them better"** Tien thought.

 **Katsugari hometown**

 **Katsugari parents residence**

She walked beside it and saw it was abandoned. "I wonder what they're doing" Katsugari says when she quickly turned around and hear a dog barking.

"Choco?" Katsugari says when she saw her dog running at her when she quickly caught him and pat his head.

"it was a long time the I saw you" Katsugari says when her dog started to run away when she quickly started to ran and follow him.

" **don't tell me the he know where my parents is hiding"** Katsugari thought as she continued to follow him as she ran far away from the house.

 **One hour later**

 **Hidden Village**

 **Unknown residence**

She walked into the house when she stop as she was in shock. "mom…dad" Katsugari says when she saw her parents.

"hi my little angel" Kana says when she was trying her best to hold her tears.

Katsugari quickly ran at them and quickly give them a hug. "Mom! Dad!I miss you two a lot!" Katsugari says when her tears started to appear on her face.

Reo looked at her. "yes I miss you two but we need to give you the reason why we leave you alone" Reo says while looking at her.

Katsugari tried to hold her tears. "okay I'm ready" Katsugari says when they're sat down in the sofa as they're was staring at each other.

" **finally I'm going to find out why my parents was forced to leave me alone"** Katsugari thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Kana – Katsugari mother**

 **Reo – Katsugari father**

 **Chapters 32 – Katsugari**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- 1st- is fusion with the potara earrings going to be permanent like in Son Kefla and Son Gohan.**

 **Answer- yes**

 **2nd- do the Hanzo and Crimson teams already have new techniques that they haven't shown yet, or have they worked to make any new ones yet.**

 **Answer- yes they're already have new techniques.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapters 32 – Katsugari**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hidden village ( Kana and Reo residence)**

They're sat down when she looked at him. "dad so what is the reason you two was forced to leave me alone" Katsugari says.

He looked at him. "you already know the good shinobi society are very strict and they're always follow the old traditions" Reo says.

"you already know if you was living with us you would get the same punishment" Reo says.

"you're life is more important that why we leave you alone" Reo says.

"I'm going to tell you but I want to pay attention and don't do anything crazy" Reo says.

"I'm promised the I'm not going to do anything crazy" Katsugari says when he nodded at her and started to talk about the past.

 **Flashback**

 **Thirteen years ago**

 **Katsugari – five years old**

 **Katsugari hometown**

 **Reo and Kana residence**

Kana walked into the living room and saw the Katsugari was watching a movie when she walked beside her. "angel is already late is time for you to go to sleep" Kana says.

She looked at her. "okay mom" Katsugari says.

"tomorrow you can watch the rest of the episode" Kana says when she nodded at her when Katsugari walked into her room.

Reo walked beside her. "honey it looks the Headquarters want to give us a mission" Reo says.

"that weird normally they're just send us a letter" Kana says.

"it has to be something important" Reo says.

"so tomorrow morning we have to wake up early and check what they're want" Reo says when Kana nodded at him.

"let's check if our little angel is already sleeping" Kana says when he nodded at her when they're walked into her room and saw she was already sleeping.

"I hope our daughter don't turn like a pervert when you was young" Reo says.

"I wasn't a pervert" Kana says.

"groping other girls chest and even teachers too" Reo says.

"is my way to say hi to the other girls when I was young" Kana says.

"most of the girls didn't like when you groped them" Reo says.

"they're should be happy I was giving them a free massage and they're chest was getting bigger" Kana says.

"you're hopeless" Reo says.

"don't worry our little angel is not going to turn into a pervert" Kana replied while touching her hair.

"let's go to our room so we can sleep and wake up early tomorrow" Kana says when they're walked into their room and laid down.

"good night" Kana says.

"good night" Reo replied when they're fell down to sleep.

 **Tokyo**

 **Headquarters ( Good shinobi alliance)**

In the morning when they're walked into the office and saw the leaders of the good shinobi alliance. "you two are wondering why we ask you two to come here" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"we want to give you a mission" the leader of the good shinobi alliance.

"the mission is to kill Kurokage" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says

"what!? Kurokage is one of the legendary shinobi" Reo says.

"why don't you send Hanzo or Sayuri" Kana says.

"Hanzo and Sayuri are closed friends and they're going to let him live the why I want you two to kill him" the leader of the good shinobi alliance.

"he is old but he ideology is dangerous I don't want him to influence the future of other shinobi and I don't feel like having a war against the evil shinobi alliance" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"do we have another option" Kana ask him.

"no" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says when he threw a map of his location.

"go right now and end his life" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"one thing remember the consequences of abandoning a mission" the leader of good shinobi says when they're nodded at him when they're left the Headquarters.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Reo buy her a ice cream cone. "it looks we don't have a choice" Reo says.

She looked at him. "I was thinking after this mission I'm going to retired" Kana says.

"I don't want to kill another shinobi life only because the leader is giving us a order" Kana says.

"I'm going to retired to and start a business" Reo says.

"then let's go tomorrow and finish this mission" Reo says when they're walked home.

 **Two hours later**

 **Kana and Reo residence**

They're walked into the house and saw the Katsugari was watching the television when she walked beside her. "daughter we're going to go to a mission tomorrow" Kana says.

"okay mom and good luck for the mission" Katsugari says with a bright smile on her face.

"yes we're going to be okay" Kana says.

"if you're hungry my money is in my room under the bed" Kana says.

"if somebody happen to us I want you to open this letter" Kana says.

"only open this letter when something happen to us" Kana says.

"I'm promised" Katsugari says.

"good what about we make a chocolate cake" Kana says when Katsugari nodded at her.

Reo looked at them. "Kana I'm going to get all the weapon so send you time with Katsugari" Reo says when she nodded at him.

He walked into his room. **"this mission is very important and we're not going to died"** Reo thought as he walked into his room and prepared for they're mission.

 **Three hours later**

Reo walked into her room and saw the Kana was sleeping with her daughter when he shake her shoulder. "Kana remember the tomorrow we're going to wake up early" Reo says.

She looked at him. "yes I know I just going to sleep with her just in case something happen" Kana says.

He looked at her. "don't worry nothing is going to happen" Kana says when she nodded at him when she fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Kurokage residence**

Kana looked at him. "are you ready" Kana ask him.

"yes I'm ready" Reo replied when he quickly push down the floor when they're saw the Kurokage was taking care five girls.

Kana looked at him. "I'm sorry Kurokage but the leaders of the good shinobi alliance wants you death" Kana says while holding her sword.

"they're believe the you ideology is dangerous and think the only option is to end you life" Kana says while holds her sword.

He looks down. "I know this day was going to come" Kurokage says.

"you can kill me but promise the you two are not going to hurt them" Kurokage says.

Yumi quickly ran at them and quickly hold her hand. "please! Don't kill my grandpa!" Yumi says while crying.

"I don't want to lose another family member" Yumi says while staring at her on her eyes.

She looked at him and saw the four girls hiding behind him. "Reo…I can't do this" Kana says when she drop her sword.

Reo was surprised. "you know what is going to happen if we don't follow our mission" Reo says.

"I just can't kill him" Kana says.

"if we kill him we're going to live this five girls alone without nobody to take care of them" Kana says.

"you already know the Good shinobi alliance is not going to do nothing for them" Kana says.

"most of the leaders only cares about power and money" Kana says.

Reo looked at them and saw they're was scared of them. "they're have the same reaction when our daughter is scared of a scary movie" Reo says.

He dropped his gun. "fine we're not going to kill you but you better make sure the those girls don't follow you path from the past" Reo says.

"Kana let's go and I'm going to find way to solve this problem" Reo says.

Kana was going to say something but suddenly Yumi give them a hug. "thank you for not killing my grandpa" Yumi says when tears when Kana removed her tear from her face.

"let's go and talk with the leaders" Kana says when Reo nodded at her and left the house of Kurokage.

 **Three hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Headquarters (good shinobi alliance)**

They're walked into the office and saw the leaders angry at them. "are you telling me the you two decide to leave him alive" the leader of the good shinobi says angry.

"yes" Reo replied.

"Kurokage was taking care a group of girls so I believe the he change and he deserves a second chance" Kana says

"shut up!" the leader of the good shinobi alliance screamed at them.

"we give you two a mission to kill Kurokage and I don't care if he chance" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"he should be death so the leaders from the evil shinobi stop bothering us" the leader of the good shinobi alliance screamed at her.

"this is wrong!" Kana screamed at them.

"how dare you do screamed at us!" The leader of the good shinobi alliance screamed at them.

"that it! You're two are going to received a punishment me so choose" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"the first one is Seppuku" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"what ! You're telling us to commit suicide! Are you fucking stupid!" Kana scree at him.

"we're in the modern time! This i-" Reo quickly cover her mouth.

"the second choice is we kill you" The leader of the good shinobi says.

"we chooses the first one" Reo says.

"so you two decide to die with honor" the leader of the good shinobi says.

"I'm going to give you two days so say goodbye to you family" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"now leave! I don't want to see you two failures" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says when they're quickly left the Headquarters.

 **Ten minutes later**

He looked at her. "Kana I have a plan but you have to trust me" Reo says when she nodded at him when they're quickly ran to the house.

 **Two hours later**

 **Kana and Reo residence**

She opened the door when suddenly Katsugari give them a hug. "hi mom and dad" Katsugari says while giving them a hug.

"hi my little angel" Kana says as she was trying her best to hold her tears.

She give her money. "Katsugari can you buy some strawberries I want to make a cake" Kana says.

"okay mom" Katsugari says as she quickly ran to the store.

He looked at her. "I know is hard but I have a plan" Reo says.

"we're going to run away" Reo says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "we can't bring our daughter" Reo says.

She quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "why! She still a child! I don't want to lose her!" Kana screamed while tears began to appear on her face.

"I know you want to bring our daughter but if they're find us she is going to get the same punishment….I don't want my daughter to get kill" Reo says as he was trying his best to calm her down.

She looked at him. "okay…I'm going to write something for her" Kana says when she get a piece of paper.

"when you finish writing we're going to leave and find a place we can hide from the good shinobi alliance" Reo says when she nodded at him and continue to write.

 **Ten minutes later**

She finish writing and put it on the table. "I'm sorry my little angel….but I'm not going to be there when you're growing up" Kana says when tears started to appear when Reo walked beside her and removed the tears on her face.

"let's go…is going to be harder if she here" Reo says while holding her hands when she nodded at her when they're left the house.

She looked to the house. "goodbye…my angel" Kana says when they're quickly ran away and when to another location.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She quickly ran into the house and put the bag of strawberries in the floor. "mom! Dad! I already bought the strawberry!" Katsugari screamed but she didn't hear nobody when she quickly ran into their room.

" **that weird…I thought dad would be sleeping here"** Katsugari thought when she ran into the living room when she didn't saw nobody but suddenly she saw a letter.

She grabbed the letter and started to read the letter when she stop. "mom…dad" Katsugari screamed as she started to look for them around the house.

"I'm promised I'm going to be a good girl! Please don't leave me!" Katsugari screamed while tears began to appear around her face when she ran outside and saw the it started to rain.

Rain fell into her face and she fell down into her knee when Choco quickly ran into her and quickly lick her face. "this is unfair" Katsugari says the she started to cried even more than before.

Choco started to lick her face when she stop and looked at him. "I know…you're trying you best to cheer me up" Katsugari says when she pick up the puppy and walked inside the house.

She walked into the room of her parents and laid down in the bed when she give a hug to Choco. "I miss them a lot" Katsugari says while giving him a hug as she closed her face and fell down to sleep.

 **Two days later**

She was cooking food by herself when suddenly somebody grabbed from her neck and looked at her. "tell me where is you parents" the mercenary says when Katsugari quickly spits on his face.

The leader of the good shinobi alliance. "stop wasting you time they're already run away" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"you want me to kill the daughter of the traitors" the mercenary says while holding a kunai I to her neck.

"no just leave the child alone" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

The Mercenary quickly threw her into the floor when they're was leaving the house when Katsugari ran at them. "I'm going to be the strongest shinobi and I'm going to removed the crimes of my parents!" Katsugari screamed at them.

He started to laugh. "stop wasting you time! We're going to find them and then we end their lives" the leader of the good shinobi says when they're leave the house.

She fell down on her knee. "mom…dad..I'm promised going to fix the crimes you two committed" Katsugari says when she quickly ran into the yard and started to train.

 **Flashback end**

Reo was looking at her. "so they're trying to kill you two for giving Kurokage a second chance" Katsugari says.

"the good shinobi alliance is just bullshit they're don't have nothing good on them" Katsugari says.

"my angel I know you're angry but you can't come here again" Kana says.

"I don't want you to get the same punishment" Kana says.

"mom I'm not the weak girl from the past I'm strong enough to fight against the mercenaries and the leaders of the good shinobi alliance" Katsugari says.

She looked at her. "you wasn't a weak girl" Kana says.

"the only thing I care is you so I came back and I saw you again" Kana says.

"wait…so I wasn't dreaming" Katsugari says when Kana told her what happen.

 **Flashback back**

 **Five years ago**

 **Katsugari – thirteen years old**

Kana quickly hide behind the tree branches when she saw her daughter training in the yard. **"she wants to be a shinobi"** Kana though.

Katsugari was training by herself. "Dad! Mom! I'm going to do my best to be the strongest shinobi!" Katsugari screamed as she continued to train.

Kana looked at her. **"daughter…I miss you a lot"** Kana though when she is trying her best to hold her tears as she continued to observed her daughter.

 **Ten hours later**

She quickly walked inside the house and saw the nobody was inside when she walked into her room and saw the she was sleeping on her bed. "my little angel" Kana says as she was getting closer at her when she touched her hair.

"you're a lot bigger than before" Kana says with a smile.

"I wonder if you have a boyfriend….if you father find out the you have a boyfriend most likely he would have a heart attack" Kana says while touching her hair **.**

" **I need to make her favorite food"** Kana though when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook her favorite food.

 **One hour later**

Katsugari woke up and smell fresh food. "mom" Katsugari says sleepy when she quickly ran into the kitchen and saw her.

"mom!" Katsugari screamed when she saw the she was putting the food on the table when she quickly ran at her but suddenly she fell down unconscious.

Reo saw the her daughter was unconscious. "Kana…you know the it was dangerous to come here" Reo says.

"I miss her a lot…it was eight years when I saw her smiling" Kana says.

He looked at her and give her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm proud of you but we need to leave" Reo says when he saw the his daughter was unconscious.

Kana walked beside her and give her a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you" Kana says.

"I know the you're going to be a good shinobi so don't give up on you dreams" Kana says while giving her a hug.

Reo looked at her. "we need to leave right now" Reo says.

"but I don't want to leave right now" Kana says.

"I know…but what is more important you're desire or the safety of you daughter" Reo says.

"we don't know if the good shinobi alliance pay a spy to watch over our daughter" Reo says.

"you right I was being selfish…my daughter safety is more important" Kana says when she walked beside him.

"goodbye my angel" Kana says when they're quickly ran away.

 **One hour later**

Katsugari woke up and saw the food in the table. "my mom was here...no it has to be a dream" Katsugari says when she walked beside the food and started to eat it.

"I'm promised the I'm going to clear the names of my parents" Katsugari says.

 **Flashback end**

She looked at her. "so I was right " Katsugari says when suddenly a loud noise appeared and somebody grabbed Kana from her hand.

"finally! We already find the two traitors!" the mercenary says.

Katsugari quickly stood up and created a energy ball. "leave my mother alone" Katsugari says angry as she was getting more energy into the energy ball.

He looked at her. "if you attack me I'm going to end her life!" the mercenary says when one of his team mates captured the father.

"why don't you leave my parents alone!" Katsugari screamed at them.

"the good shinobi alliance pays us to kill shinobi the don't follow the orders" the mercenary says.

"we're fighting against the elite team from Gessen Academy!" Katsugari screamed at them when he stop and smiled at her.

"it looks the leader chance his mind if you team defeat the elite team of Gessen Academy he is going to allow you to talk to the leaders of the good shinobi alliance and maybe forgive you parents" the mercenary says.

"let's go and one thing you better don't follow us if you do we're going to kill them" the mercenary says when they're left the house.

She saw they're was already gone. **"don't worry we're going to defeat Yumi and her friends"** Katsugari thought when she flew back to Chichi houses.

 **One hour later**

She saw the they're was already training when she walked beside him. "Gohan I'm not going to train today I'm going to rest" Katsugari says.

Gohan was surprised when he looked at her. "Katsugari…are you okay" Gohan ask her.

"you look depressed about something" Gohan says.

"I'm okay…a lot of things happen today so I want to rest and don't worry I'm going to train tomorrow" Katsugari says.

Ikaruga saw she was depressed. "it looks I don't have any choice" Ikaruga says when she removed her shirt and her bra.

"Katsugari you can groped me" Ikaruga says embarrassed.

She looked at her. "no thank you I'm going to sleep" Katsugari says when she walked inside the house when Gohan was in shock.

" **I need to talk with her"** Gohan thought when Ikaruga quickly put her bra and her shirt.

He turned around and looked at them. "don't worry I'm going to talk with her" Gohan says when they're nodded at him and continue to train with each other.

 **Mountain Range**

Broly Jr was training by himself when suddenly he hear somebody walking at him as he quickly turned around and saw him. "what do you want?" Broly jr ask him.

"it was hard to find you but after researching all our options I think you're the only good option" the stranger says.

"I'm the principal of Touno Tengu Ninja Squad" the principal says.

"I want you to train my students and don't worry I'm going to pay you fifteenth thousand of zeni every month" the principal says.

He looked at him. "sorry but I don't have any interest of training other students" Broly jr says.

"is a good deal you can used the money to buy a house or have enough money to go to a date with a girlfriend" the principal says.

He looked at him. **"** fine I accept you're offer" Broly jr says when the principal walked beside him and give him the map of the location of the school.

"see you next week" the principal says when he walked away.

" **I wonder what kind of students I'm going to get"** Broly jr thought as he continued to train by himself.

 **Seven hours later**

He walked into her room and sat down beside her. "Katsugari I know something bad happen so tell me" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "fine I'm going to tell you" Katsugari says.

"today I saw my parents again" Katsugari says.

"good the you was able to see you parents again" Gohan says.

"yes but let me explain what is going on" Katsugari says when he nodded at her when she started to explain.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gohan gives her a hug. "I'm sorry about you parents" Gohan says.

"is okay for you to cried nobody is going to judge you" Gohan says.

"is unfair..it was a long time the I saw my parents" Katsugari says while crying when Gohan continue to give her a hug.

Asuka opened the door and saw the Gohan was giving a hug to Katsugari. **"thank you Gohan for being a kind guy and trying you best to cheer my friend"** Asuka thought as she smiled at them.

 **Two hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Kagura temple**

He walked into the temple and saw Kagura meditating when he sat down beside her. "Kagura I want to know the location of the Headband of the good shinobi alliance" Gohan ask her.

"can you tell me why you want to know the location" Kagura ask him.

"I want to save the parents of Katsugari" Gohan says.

"oh you want to save Kana and Reo" Kagura says.

"yes" Gohan says.

"I think is better if all the leaders was there" Kagura says.

"so you be able to show them what would happen if they tried to do something against the parents of Katsugari" Kagura says.

"okay so when we're going to the Headquarters" Gohan ask her.

"next week" Kagura replied

He looked at her. "okay I'm going to trust you" Gohan says.

"don't worry you can trust me" Kagura says with a smile on her face.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Kagura replied when she saw the Gohan already left when she closed her eyes and continued her meditating.

 **One week later**

 **Yokohama**

 **Touno Tengu Ninja Squad**

He walked into the school and saw the principal was already waiting for him. "hi Broly" the principal says.

"hi" Broly jr replied.

"you're going to meet the elite team in the training center so go over there" the principal says while pointing to the training center when he walked into the training center.

He opened and saw they're was talking to each other when he walked at them. "Hi my name is Broly and I'm going to teach you how to used ki and martial arts" Broly jr says.

They're quickly walked beside him. "hi my name is Yuyaki and I'm the leader of the elite team" Yuyaki says.

"hello my name is Ushimaru" Ushimaru says with a bright smile on her face.

"hi my name is Misato" Misato says with confidence.

"hello my name is Kumi" Kumi says with a smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Nachi" Nachi says with confidence.

"today we're going to tried to learn how to used ki so pay attention" Broly jr says when sat down when he focus on his energy and suddenly a energy ball appeared on his hand.

"this is ki" Broly jr says.

"first focus on you energy inside you body and then send it into the center of the body and tried to release it" Broly jr says when they're nodded at him as they're tried they're best as he continued to observe them.

 **Tokyo**

 **Headquarters ( good shinobi alliance)**

They're walked into the building when Kagura grabbed one of red ball and eat it when suddenly she change into her adult form. "Kagura can you tell me the purpose of the form" Gohan ask her.

"my adult form I would be able to release my full power" Kagura says.

"shinobi!" Kagura screamed when a red aura began to appear around her.

"Gohan just follow me so we can meet those idiots" Kagura says.

 **Five minutes later**

She opened the door and saw all the leaders. "Kagura what are you doing here" the leaders of the good shinobi alliance says in shock.

"I just want to get the parents of Katsugari" Kagura says.

"what! They're traitors for disobeying my orders" the leader of the good shinobi alliance says.

"I don't care if they're didn't follow you stupid orders" Kagura says.

He was going to say something but suddenly Gohan transformed into super saiyan two when he appeared next to him and slammed his face into the table.

"you better bring them here!" Gohan screamed at him.

"you better don't make him angry he was the one who was responsible of killing Cell" Kagura says with a smile on her face.

The leaders quickly walked backwards. "fine I'm going to call them" the leader says when he grabbed his cellphone and call his mercenary.

 **One hour later**

Gohan and Kagura turned around and saw the two adults when he walked beside them. "Kana and Reo" Gohan says.

"yes…are you here to end our life" Kana says.

"no" Gohan replied.

"my name is Gohan and I'm teaching you daughter martial arts" Gohan says.

"Gohan let's go and don't worry they're not going to do nothing against them" Kagura says.

"Kagura can you carry Reo I'm going to carry Kana" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're carried them and travel to Chichi house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

Katsugari was training with her friends when she stop and quickly turned around as she was in shock. "mom!dad!" Katsugari screamed the she quickly ran and give them a hug.

Gohan walked beside her. "Katsugari you can train tomorrow so spend you time with you parents" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan thank you for saving my parents" Katsugari says with a smile on her face when Gohan nodded at her when he walked beside them.

"let's go somewhere so Katsugari can spend time with her parents" Gohan says when she nodded at him and walked into the forest.

"my angel now we have a lot of time so tell me about you're friends and you teacher" Kana says.

"okay mom" Katsugari says with a smile on her face when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Kame house**

Eighteenth was watching her daughter playing in the sand when a stranger walked beside her. "my husband already have a job so leave" Eighteenth says.

"I wasn't looking for you husband I was looking for you" the stranger says.

"I'm the manager of the two famous groups" the manager says.

"I'm the manager of A.R.C. Angels and Milky Pop" the manager says.

"what I'm going to get from training them" Eighteenth says.

"fifteenth thousand every month" the manager says.

"so I'm going to train ten students….I want you to pay me forty thousand every month and I want a house in West City" Eighteenth says.

"fine is a deal just tell me which house you want and I can easily buy it" the manager says.

"I'm going to tell you later but I want the ten students to come to my house so I don't have to worry about my daughter" Eighteenth says.

The manager grabbed his cellphone and show her the house in West City when she was looking for a house she quickly stop and pointed to the house.

"I want this one" Eighteenth says.

"I'm going to buy the house the students is going to visit you new house every day" the manager says when she nodded at him.

"goodbye" the manager says.

"goodbye" Eighteenth replied when she saw the he walked into his helicopter and flew away from the island.

She quickly grabbed her daughter and give her a hug. "yeah! We finally have a house!" Eighteenth says excited.

 **Six hours later**

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

Kana saw the Katsugari was already sleeping. "Reo I'm happy the we don't have to hide anymore" Kana says while touching her hair.

"Kana I'm going to think to make my own business" Reo says.

"yes I don't want to be a shinobi anymore" Kana says when he nodded at her.

"I wonder what our daughter is going to choose for her future" Kana says while touching her hair when Reo nodded at her and continued to talk with each other.

 **One week later**

 **West City**

 **Eighteenth and Krillin residence**

Eighteenth walked into the yard when she saw ten girls walking at her. "so you all came here to train with me" Eighteenth says.

"my name is Eighteenth and I'm going to teach you martial arts and how to used ki" Eighteenth says.

One of the group walked beside her. "hi my name is Mai and I'm the leader of Milky Pop" Mai says.

"hi my name is Tamaki" Tamaki says with a smile on her face.

"hello my name is Josui" Josui says.

"hi my name is Kagari" Kagari says.

"hello my name is Yugiri" Yugiri says with confidence.

The other group walked beside them. "hi my name is Tachibana and I'm the leader of A.R.C. Angels" Tachibana says.

"hello my name is Tsubaki" Tsubaki says.

"hi my name is Ukyou" Ukyou says with confidence.

"hi my name is Sakyou" Sakyou says with confidence.

"hi my name is Karasu" Karasu says.

She looked at them. "now we can start our training" Eighteenth says when they're started to train.

 **One week later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi saw the it was already late. "so tomorrow is going to be the day I'm going to fight against Asuka" Yumi says.

She looked to the moon. "I can't wait to fight her" Yumi says with excitement.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 33 – Asuka team vs Yumi team**

 **Katsugari vs Yozakura**

 **Yagyu vs Shiki**

 **Hibari vs Minori**

 **Ikaruga vs Murakumo**

 **Asuka vs Yumi**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Asuka team vs Yumi team**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Mountain Range**

In the morning when Minori was walking when she saw her playing by herself when she quickly ran at her. "let's play a game" Minori says excited.

She turned around and saw her. "a game" Hibari says confused.

"I thought we're going to fight" Hibari says confused.

"you mean that" Minori says.

"yes I'm the best shinobi and I'm going to win" Minori says with excitement.

Hibari looked at her. "then let's have a fight" Hibari says when they're walked into a open field.

Their was staring against each other. "Minori this is our first time fighting against each other…are you sure you're ready to fight me" Hibari says.

"yes I'm ready" Minori says when they're preparing themselves to fight against each other.

They're ran against each other and hit at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "you're really strong" Minori says.

"you're strong too" Hibari replied when the two fist hit at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

She quickly trick her and punch her into her stomach. "take this!" Hibari screamed the she connected a right hook into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

Minori was surprised the she blocked the second punch and quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to gasp and she slammed her fist into her face.

She saw the third attack and quickly blocked the attack. "Minori I can see the you was training really hard" Hibari says.

"yes and the same for you" Minori replied when they're started to punch against each other when Hibari quickly grabbed her arm and threw her in another direction.

She crashed into a boulder. **"this is going to be hard"** Minori thought.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "candy canon" Minori screamed throwing the energy blast against her when Hibari saw the energy blast going at her she quickly reacted and kicked in a different direction causing a massive explosion.

"that was a good attack" Hibari says when she approached next to her and uppercut her into her stomach when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"bunny burst" Hibari screamed while throwing the massive energy blast against her when the energy blast crash against her and cause a exhaust.

The smoke disappear and she quickly stood up. "Hibachi you're really strong but it don't mean that I'm going to lose" Minori says when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going against her she rapidly started to kicked in different directions when suddenly she appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her stomach caused her to spit blood from her mouth.

She grasped her arm and slammed into the ground. "I'm going to win this!" Minori screamed the she quickly started to kicked her multiple times.

She caught her kick and quickly forced her to fell down in the ground she rapidly stood up and moved her hair near her face. "solar flare!" Hibari screamed when a bright light appeared.

"my eyes!" Minori screamed when she felt pain around her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to win this" Hibari says as she started to release more of her energy when her aura started to move more violent than before.

Her hand and started to glow. "take this! Bunny crush!" Hibari screamed when she slammed her fist into her stomach as a energy blast crash against her stomach causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw the Minori was already unconscious. "I thought I was going to lose the fight" Hibari says when she sat down beside her.

"maybe next time you're going to defeat me" Hibari says.

She looked into the sky. "I wonder what is going with the others" Hibari says.

 **In another location**

Yozakura sat down and was waiting for her opponent when suddenly she appeared behind her and groped her chest. "sweet! You chest is bigger than before!" Katsuragi says while groping her.

"stop groping me! You pervert!" Yozakura screamed when she quickly moved her hand and threw her in another direction.

"don't get angry at me" Katsuragi says with a smile on her face.

"I was just giving you a massage" Katsuragi says.

She looked at her. "I don't want you touching my chest" Yozakura says angry.

"don't be a party pooper" Katsuragi says.

"can we focus in our battle" Yozakura says.

"is was really rude for you for being late in a battle" Yozakura says.

"sorry I was spending time with my family it was a long time that I saw them" Katsuragi says.

She looked at her. "is fine but next time you better don't be late" Yozakura says.

"sure we can start our fight" Katsuragi says.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Katsugari screamed when she transformed into her shinobi form.

Yozakura grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yozakura screamed when suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

They're started to release more of their power when their energy was moving more wild than before. "Yozakura tell me what is you motivation for being the strongest shinobi" Katsuragi ask her.

"my motivation is for my brothers and sisters" Yozakura says.

"if I show my uncle the I'm able to take care of them then I would be able to have my family back" Yozakura says.

"I'm promised my parents to take care of my brothers and sisters" Yozakura says.

"so I'm going to do it" Yozakura says.

Katsugari looked at her. "my motivation from the past it was to become the strongest shinobi so I would be able to clean the crimes the my parents committed but right now my parents are safe" Katsuragi says.

"I have a new motivation and is not about power" Katsuragi says.

"my motivation is to protect my family and my friends" Katsuragi says.

"I'm going to used all my power so they're don't get hurt" Katsuragi says while staring at her.

Yozakura smiled at her. "that a good motivation but let's focus in our battle" Yozakura says as they're prepared to fight against each other

They're ran against each when their fist crashed against each other when their fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"yes! I'm getting even more excited than before!" Katsuragi says when they're fist crashing at the same time when their continue to punch against each other.

Yozakura quickly crashed her fist when her fist crashed against her causing a shock wave. "I'm impressive that you're a good father…I through you was just another pervert who likes to grope other girls boobs" Yozakura says while punching against each other.

"I'm not just a boob lover" Katsuragi says when she quickly trick her and slammed her fist into her stomach when she continued to punch her when she crashed into the boulder.

She dodge the punch and quickly kick her into her stomach when she grasped her face and smashed into her knee multiple times. "take this!" Yozakura says while smashing her face into her knee.

She slammed her face into the ground when she quickly stood up. "that was a good one" Katsuragi says.

"good thing the Gohan train you all this time" Katsuragi says.

"yes I'm grateful the Gohan train us all this time" Yozakura says.

Katsuragi moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when Yozakura saw the energy blast going against her when she rapidly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She smiled at her. "Katsuragi I'm going to be honest I'm getting excited about our battle" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

"good maybe after this battle we can become friends and I can grope you even more than before" Katsuragi says.

"yes we can become friends but I'm not going to let you grope me" Yozakura says when they're started to release more of their power.

Katsuragi

appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her face and the she quickly grabbed her hand and threw her against the boulder.

She started to focus sending energy around her feet when a energy ball started to appear. "Yozakura! Taste my new technique!" Katsuragi says while she was putting more energy into her attack.

"cherry bomb!" Katsuragi screamed the she quickly kicked the energy blast against her when Yozakura quickly caught the energy ball against her.

She appeared next to her and moved her hand. "boobs crusher!" Katsuragi screamed while her hand threw the energy blast against the energy ball causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear when she stood up and looked at her. "did you just call one of you're attacks….boob crusher" Yozakura says while staring at her.

"why not?" Katsuragi says.

She have awkwardly smile on her face. "Pervert" Yozakura says.

"you're never going to chance" Yozakura says when she prepared to fight her when they're quickly ran against each other when their fist started to crash against each other causing multiple shock waves.

Yozakura quickly trick her and quickly slammed her fist into her stomach as she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions. "I know you're not unconscious" Yozakura says when the smoke disappear and saw she was standing up.

She was going to say something but Yozakura appeared next to her and punch her into her face as she continued to punch her multiple times when she grasped her hand and threw her into the boulder.

Yozakura mover her hand and quickly created multiple energy balls as she appeared next to them. "fist of justice!" Yozakura screamed as she punched the energy ball forcing to crash against Katsugari causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the Katsugari was already unconscious. "finally I won" Yozakura says when she say down beside her.

"that was a good fight" Yozakura says when she looked into the sky and felt the wind going though her hair.

 **In another location**

Murakumo and Ikaruga was staring against each other. "so Yozakura and Hibari won the match" Ikaruga says.

"yes" Murakumo replied.

She saw she wasn't wearing the mask. "so you're not shy anymore about showing you face" Ikaruga says.

"In the past I used the mask so I can be confidence but I don't need it anymore" Murakumo says.

"good that you was able to be more confident without the mask but right now we have other important business" Ikaruga says.

"right now we need to focus in our mission" Ikaruga says when their nodded at each other.

They're grabbed the scroll. "shinobi!" Ikaruga and Murakumo screamed at the same time when a bright light appeared around them and transformed into shinobi form.

Their ran against each other when they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Ikaruga you better don't hold back" Murakumo says when their fist crashed at the same time.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back!" Ikaruga screamed while their continue to punch against each other.

She trick her and quickly slammed her fist into her stomach when she continued to punch her multiple times when she grasped her arm and threw her into the boulder.

She focus sending energy into her hand. "justice blade!" Murakumo screamed when her energy blade appeared on her hand.

She the she have a energy blade. "so you have the sake technique" Ikaruga says when she started to focus sending energy into her hand.

"Hien blade!" Ikaruga screamed when the energy blade appeared on her hand.

They're quickly ran against each other when the two energy blade crashed against each other. "you're good" Ikaruga says when the two energy blade crashed at the same time.

Murakumo started to push her energy blade against her. "Ikaruga you're strong but it don't mean you're going to defeat me" Murakumo says while pushing her energy blade against her.

Ikaruga saw a opening when she smashed her fist into her stomach causing her to gasp when she smashed her energy blade against her when the two energy blast crash against each other causing a shock wave.

The two energy blade shatter into little pieces. **"is going to be harder to defeat her"** Ikaruga though when she turned around and blocked the punch.

"I'm not going to lose!" Murakumo screamed when she quickly slammed her fist into her face and continued to punch her multiple times.

She moved her hands and started to charge her attack. "justice bursts!" Murakumo screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

The energy blast crash against her causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and she slowly stood up and looked at her. "that was a good attack" Ikaruga says with a smile on her face.

She smiled at her. "I have to admit you're a worthy opponent" Murakumo says.

"the same for you too" Ikaruga says.

"maybe next time we can fight again" Ikaruga says with a smile on her face.

"yes maybe next time we can fight just for fun" Murakumo says when their quickly ran against each other when they're started to punch against each other.

She slammed her fist into her face causing her to spit from her mouth when she continued to punch her multiple times when she moved her hand and charged her attack. "Phoenix cannon" Ikaruga screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

The energy blast crashed against her and caused a massive explosion as the smoke disappear when she slowly stood up. "I already told you…I'm not going to give up" Murakumo says when she remembers the blood from her mouth.

Ikaruga smiled at her when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when she continued to throw energy blast against her.

She saw the energy blast getting closer at her the she rapidly kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she turned around and blocked the kick.

She grasped her leg and started to swing her around her when she quickly threw her into the boulder when she approached next to her and created a small energy ball the she smashed against her causing a explosion.

The smoke disappear she quickly dodged the energy blast. "good…the we be able to test our limits" Ikaruga says while removing the blood from her mouth when she nodded at her as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

Murakumo spit from her mouth. **"I'm not going to lose!"** Murakumo though when she started to fly when she moved her hand and started to created a energy ball.

The energy ball was getting bigger than before. "Ikaruga! Taste my justice!" Murakumo screamed throwing the energy ball against her.

She quickly caught the energy ball. "dammi..is heavy" Ikaruga says when suddenly Murakumo appeared next to hear and threw a energy blast when the energy ball crashed against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when she approached next to her and quickly delivered a heavy punch into her face when she fell down unconscious. "yes…finally I won" Murakumo says.

She sat down beside her and looked at her. "that was a good fight" Murakumo says when turned around and sense the two energy of her friends.

"good luck" Murakumo says with a smile on her face.

 **In another location**

Yagyu was walking around when she quickly turned around and saw her younger sister running at her. "what are you doing here" Yagyu says.

"I want to see you fight" Nozomi says with a smile on her face.

"no… I want to focus in the fight" Yagyu says.

"but I want to see the fight" Nozomi says while shaking her arms.

She saw somebody walking at her. "you're late" Yagyu says.

"sorry I went to the mall and buy me some clothes" Shiki says.

She saw the small girl. "so…I'm going to fight with two opponents…that no fair" Shiki says.

"no" Yagyu says.

"I'm the only opponent the you're going to fight me" Yagyu says.

"Sister I want you to go home and play video games with Goten" Yagyu says.

Shiki walked beside them and pat the head of Nozomi. "she can stay here" Shiki says.

"just go over there" Shiki says while pointing into the tree when she quickly ran into the tree when she sat down when she looked at them.

Yagyu looked at her. "you better don't used my little sister to distract me so you have the upper hand of the battle" Yagyu says.

"don't worry I'm not going to do that" Shiki says.

"Yumi and Gohan would be disappointed if I used her as a advantage" Shiki says when she nodded at her.

"let's start our fight" Shiki says when she nodded at her as they're stared at each other.

"Go sis! You can do it!" Nozomi says while jumping around when they're quickly started to fight against each other.

"you have a nice little sister" Shiki says while the fist crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"yes and she is my motivation of getting stronger" Yagyu says while the fist crashed at the same time when their continue to punch against each other.

The two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "you have a lot power" Shiki says when the two fist crashed at the same time.

"the same thing for you" Yagyu replied when they're continued to punch against each other when Yagyu trick her and slammed her fist into her face.

She continued to punch her multiple times as she grabbed her face and smashed into her knee. "sis! You can win this!" Nozomi says while jumping around.

She slammed her face into the ground when she stood up and was staring at her. "I'm not going to lose" Shiki says.

"two of my friends already defeated two of you teammates" Shiki says.

"I know the Katsugari and Ikaruga lost the match against you friends but it don't mean the I'm going to loss against you" Yagyu says when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She quickly kicked the energy blast in different causing multiple explosions when she turned around and blocked the punch causing a shock wave. "wow! You're fast" Shiki says when she quickly block the second punch.

She trick her and quickly delivered a heavy punch into her stomach causing her to gasp as she connected a right hook into her face.

She grabbed from her hair and smashed her face into her knee. "sis! Don't give up!" Nozomi says while jumping when Shiki continued to smashing her face into her knee.

She drag her in the floor and crashed her face into the boulder as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

The energy blast crashed against her causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and she stood up and looked at her. "I'm not going to lose" Yagyu says.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yagyu screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

"huh…not holding back" Shiki says.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Shiki screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

Shiki started to charge her attack. "Soku blast!" Shiki screamed throwing the energy blast against her when she caught the energy blast and felt the energy blast pushing against her when she appeared next to her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

The energy blast crashed against her causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and she quickly stood up. "you're not going to give up" Shiki says.

"I'm not going to lose" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

She quickly threw multiple ki blast against her as Shiki kicked the energy blast in different directions when suddenly she appeared next to her and delivered a right hook into her face causing her to spit blood from her face.

She started to push more enemies into her right hand as she started to charge her attack. "demon burst!" Yagyu screamed when she threw a massive energy blast against her when the energy blast crashed against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and she slows stood up. "that really hurts" Shiki says when she spit blood from her mouth

Yagyu smiled at her. "you're going to be the first one to witness my new power" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

"I didn't master it yet but it have enough power to defeat you" Yagyu says.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when her aura started to change. "demon form!" Yagyu screamed when suddenly a bright light appeared around her.

The light was gone and suddenly her aura turned into red when she saw the her aura was moving more wild than before. "wow…is amazing" Shiki says when she felt the heat of her aura.

She looked at herself and saw the dark red aura. "I'm not going to lose" Yagyu says when she felt a rush of power going around her body.

"sis! You can do this!" Nozomi screamed.

She quickly appeared next to her. "sorry but I'm going to end this!" Yagyu screamed when she slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She started to charge her attack. "demon burst cannon!" Yagyu screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crashed against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she was already unconscious when she quickly fell down and returned into her regular form. "I used a lot of my energy…I need to master it" Yagyu says.

Nozomi quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "you won sis!" Nozomi screamed at her while giving her at hug.

"sis are you going to be okay" Nozomi ask her.

"yes I'm just need to rest" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

"okay sis" Nozomi says when she sat down beside her when they're was looking at her.

"she is going to be okay" Yagyu says.

"Gohan is going to come here and give us a senzu bean to heal all our injuries" Yagyu says when she nodded at her.

" **good luck Asuka"** Yagyu thought.

 **In another location**

Yumi and Asuka are staring against each other. "no holding back" Yumi says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Asuka says with a smile on her face when they're prepared to fight against each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 34- The Final Battle – Yumi vs Asuka**

 **Reviews**

 **NEGATARO- If later one day, there is a fight between Yumi vs Fubuki, I want to see Yumi show the power of martial art to his foster sister**

 **Answer- The fight of Yumi vs Fubuki is going to happen after the Majin Buu arc**

 **Oh yeah one thing ,fubuki Will use yoma power?**

 **Answer- yes**

 **yooyop004 -this chapter was amazing! uh do you think you could do the events that are leading up to the world tournament after the Asuka Vs Yumi chapter?**

 **Answer- no**

 **I think the majin buu arc is going to start in chapter 40 or 45**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - question- will Gohan and F Trunks or Tullece also become teachers to the sub teams of Hanzo and Hebijo respectively, or will they get others as teachers.**

 **Answer-**

 **Gohan is going to teach the sub team from Hanzo Academy.**

 **Tullece is going to teach the sub team from Hebijo Academy.**

 **Dancer's Fan Academy, Municipal Blossoming Arts and Metropolitan Light Cherry Blossom Female University is not going to appear in the story I already have enough characters. (Plus I'm going to add other characters from dragon ball super).**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34- The Final Battle – Yumi vs Asuka**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Mountain Range**

Yumi and Asuka are staring at each other. "I'm ready" Yumi says when Asuka nodded at her when they're quickly ran against each other when their fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

"you was training a lot in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Asuka says when she was surprised about her power.

"yes I was making sure the I would be able to challenge you" Yumi says when the two fist continued to crash at the same time.

"I don't understand…how you was able to become friend with a evil shinobi" Yumi says when the two fist crashed at the same time.

"Homura is not a evil person! You need to be her friend to understand her" Asuka says when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"what! I don't want to be friends with a enemy" Yumi replied when their fist continued to crash at the same time.

"why! No! How you be able to understand her if you don't become her friend!" Asuka says as their continue to punch against each other.

"the evil shinobi are responsible of my parents and my grandma to be death" Yumi replied as their continue to fight against each other.

"Homura don't have any connection of you family death" Asuka says when they're continued to punch against each other.

"I don't care! She is pure evil!" Yumi says as their continue to punch against each other.

"pure evil! She used the second wish to restore the health of you grandpa and she save you life too during the battle against Broly" Asuka says when their continue to punch against each other.

"she w-" Asuka grabbed her face and smashed into her knee multiple times as she continued to smashed multiple times.

"she is not evil! I become her friend and I understand her reason for her to join Hebijo academy" Asuka says while continued to smash her face into her knee.

Yumi quickly push her away from her when she quickly ran against her when she quickly slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to gasp.

She continued to punch her multiple times. "shut up!" Yumi screamed while continued to punch her multiple times when she slammed her fist into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

Asuka quickly dodged the punch the she grasped her face and slammed into the boulder when she continued to slam her face into the boulder.

She quickly grabbed her hand and started to swing around when she threw her in another boulder when she stood up and saw blood going down in her forehead.

She moved her hand and removed the blood. "good the you're not holding back" Yumi says when she closed her eyes and started to release her power.

Asuka saw the she was releasing more of her power when she closed her eyes and started to release her power. They're started to release their power as their aura was moving more wild than before.

Their aura was moving more wild than before when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

"omega cannon!" Yumi screamed throwing the energy blast against her as the two energy blast crash against each other when suddenly the two energy blast was pushing against each other.

The two energy blast emerged into one and caused a immense explosion when a crater appeared from the middle of the battle as they're quickly flew against each other when they're started to punch against each other.

The shock waves cause the crater to get even more bigger than before when she grasped her arm and threw her into the ground.

" **Yumi is really stubborn…she is not going to give up"** Asuka thought when she moved her blood from her mouth when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she continued to deflect the energy blast in different directions when suddenly Asuka appeared next to her and delivered a right hook into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

She continued to punch her multiple times when she slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

"you're not going to defeat me!" Yumi screamed when she blocked the punch and quickly delivered a right hook into her face when she continued to punch her multiple times.

She grabbed her face and smashed her face into her knee multiple times as she continued to smashed when she slams her face into the ground.

"Asuka…I'm not going to lose" Yumi says while looking at her.

She stood up and removed the blood from her forehead when she moved her blood from her face. "I have to admit…you're strong" Asuka says.

"I'm getting the same excitement when I was fighting against Homura" Asuka says.

"you're strong too if I didn't train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber I wouldn't have the chance to have a equal match" Yumi says

She looked at her. "good that you was able to get strong in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Asuka says while she removed the blood from her forehead.

They're ran against each other and smash their fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Yumi I know you have bad feelings for Hebijo Academy but at least tried to be friends with Homura" Asuka says when their fist crashed at the same time.

"if you become friends with Homura you be able to understand her" Asuka says when they continued to fight against each other.

She grasped her arm and quickly threw her in another direction. "never!" Yumi screamed at her.

"let's fight without holding back!" Yumi screamed.

She grasped her scroll. "shinobi!" Yumi screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transported into shinobi form.

She grasped her scroll. "shinobi!" Asuka screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into a shinobi form.

"let's start our second round" Asuka says with excitement.

They're flew at each other when their fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when her fist crashed into her stomach causing her to spit from her mouth.

She moved her hand and charged her attack. "hanzo burst!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crash against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she was smiling at her. "this is getting more excited than before" Yumi says when she removed the blood from her mouth.

"yes I told you the fighting with friends is fun" Asuka says.

"yes is fun" Yumi replied with excitement.

"yes finally! You admitted that you're my friend!" Asuka says with excitement.

She looked at her. "you just accept my challenge because you want to become friends again" Yumi says.

"yes I know the we can become good friends" Asuka says.

"you're a strange person" Yumi replied when she prepared to fight her.

"it don't mean the we're going to stop fighting" Yumi says.

"is fine we can continue our fight" Asuka replied when they're quickly flew at each other when their fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Yumi trick her and delivered a kick into her stomach when she delivered a heavy elbow into her stomach as she continued to punch her multiple times. "Asuka! Take this!" Yumi screamed when she slammed her fist into her face and she threw her into the ground.

She stood up and looked at her. **"that really hurts..it looks the I'm going to have a similar fight against Homura"** Asuka thought.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack when Yumi saw what she was doing. **"what the hell she is doing"** Yumi thought

"Yumi you better dodge this attack!" Asuka screamed.

"Kamehameha!" Asuka screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her when Yumi quickly caught the energy blast when she felt the pressure pushing against her.

" **I'm not going to lose!"** Asuka though the she quickly used all her power and kicked the energy blast into space when the energy blast crashed to Mars and suddenly the planet exploded into little pieces.

Asuka and Yumi saw the immense explosion. "you destroy…a planet" Yumi says.

"sorry…good thing you was able to deflect the energy blast" Asuka says with a awkward smile on her face.

She looked at her. "you're not the only one the know the technique" Yumi says when she started to charge her attack.

"Kamehameha!" Yumi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her when she used a lot of her power in her attack.

Asuka saw the energy blast the she quickly caught it when she felt the massive energy blast crashing against her. **"she using a lot of power"** Asuka thought while pushing the energy blast away from the planet.

She quickly kicked the energy blast into space when the energy blast crashed to another planet and destroyed into little pieces.

"Yumi…you did the same thing" Asuka says.

"it don't matter the two planet didn't have any life" Yumi says.

 **Kami Lookout**

Gohan quickly walked beside him. "sorry" Gohan says.

"but I don't want you to stop the battle" Gohan says.

"you know they're already destroy two planets" Piccolo says.

"yes I know the Mars and Venus was destroy" Gohan says while looking down.

"fine I'm going to let them continue fighting but make sure they're don't destroy another planet" Piccolo says when he nodded at him when he quickly flew into the mountain Range.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Asuka and Yumi continue to punch against each other when their face started to bleed from the forehead when Asuka quickly trick her and quickly smashed her face into the ground causing a large crater.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her as she continued to threw multiple ki blast against her. "I think that good enough" Asuka says when she stop and waited for the smoke to disappear.

The smoke disappear and she stood up when her shinobi clothes was already tore. "that was a good attack" Yumi says while removing the blood from her forehead.

"you're a good fighter too" Asuka says with excitement.

Yumi moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when Asuka deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when suddenly she appeared next to her and delivered a heavy punch into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She continued to punch her when she kick her into her stomach and quickly uppercut into her chin. "take this!" Yumi screamed as she connected a right hook into her face.

She continued to punch her into her body when she grabbed her hand and threw her into the boulder as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She quickly turned around and kicked the energy blast in a different direction causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and their was staring against each other.

"good tried but I'm not going to lose" Asuka says.

"you're really stubborn" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

She started to laugh. "you're stubborn too" Asuka replied with a smile on her face when their ran against each other when they're continued to punch against each other.

In another location when Gohan arrived to the battle and saw they're was still fighting against each other when he sat down near the tree. **"I'm promise the I'm not going to interfere"** Gohan thought.

" **good luck Asuka and Yumi"** Gohan thought when he continued to observe them fight without holding back.

 **Ten minutes later**

Yumi looked at her. "this is the perfect moment to used our full power!" Yumi screamed.

"Ice King!" Yumi screamed when a white aura appeared around her when her hair turned white and the surrounding was already frozen.

"I'm going to do the same thing!" Asuka screamed at her.

"Deep Shadow!" Asuka screamed when a green aura appeared around her and suddenly her hair started to change into light green when their was staring against each other.

"ready for the final round" Asuka says when they're quickly ran against each other in high speed when they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She quickly grabbed her hand and threw her into another direction. "Ice blade" Yumi says when she quickly created a ice sword.

She started to focus sending energy into her ice sword when a white aura began appeared into her weapon. "Asuka dodge this!" Yumi screamed the she quickly slash a energy blade against her.

She quickly dodged the energy ray. **"that was a close one"** Asuka thought when she quickly ran at her when she grabbed her sword and slammed into the ground causing to shatter into little pieces.

She quickly smashed her knee into her face when she continued to smashed multiple times when Yumi quickly blocked and quickly punch her causing her to gasp.

She saw the opening she quickly delivered multiple strikes into her body as she moved her hand and created a energy ball. "eat this!" Yumi screamed smashing the energy ball against her.

The energy ball crashed against her causing a explosion when the smoke disappear and she quickly stood up. "you're not going to give up" Yumi says.

"no and I know the you're not going to give up either" Asuka says with a smile on her face..

"you're right I'm not going to give up" Yumi says when they're started to release more of their power as their ran against each other and quickly punched at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Asuka quickly trick her and punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth when she continued to punch her multiple times as she grasped her arm and threw her into the ground.

She appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to gasp when she started to charge her attack. "masenko!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion. "I'm not going to lose" Yumi says.

"the same thing" Asuka replied when they're continued to fight against each other meanwhile Gohan was observing the fight.

He grabbed the bag and saw it was full of senzu beans. **"remember I'm not going to interfere"** Gohan thought as he continued to observe them.

 **Ten minutes later**

Yumi saw blood going down from her arm and saw the her face was already cover in blood when she looked at her and saw the she was bleeding a lot of blood.

"Yumi…if Gohan was here most likely he would tried to stop us" Asuka says when she saw the blood was going down from her arms and legs.

"but he promised the he is not going to interfere" Asuka says.

"good the he is not going to interfere" Yumi says.

"I just wanted to test my power against you" Yumi says.

"so you didn't wanted to kill me" Asuka says.

"no…I don't have any reason plus I'm promised about not killing and I'm not going to break his promise" Yumi replied as their was staring against each other.

"I'm going to show you a new technique" Yumi says when she moved her hand into the ground when suddenly the floor was covered in ice.

"ice spike!" Yumi screamed when suddenly multiple spike appeared around her when she quickly realized and dodge the ice spike.

She quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast destroying the ice spike. **"shit! I need to be careful!"** Asuka thought when she continued to dodge the ice spike.

She appeared next to her and suddenly created a massive ice spike as she quickly threw against her as Asuka quickly caught it when she felt the heavy pressure crashing against her.

She quickly smashed her fist causing to shatter into little pieces. "that was good one" Asuka says when removed the blood from her hand.

"yes…you're good too" Yumi says when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Asuka continued to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She appeared next to her and delivered a heavy uppercut into her chin and she connected a right hook into her face when she continued to punch her on her body.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast. "I'm going to win!" Asuka screamed when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She moved her hand and charged her attack. "masenko!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her when suddenly the energy blast crash and caused a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when she saw a energy shield around her. "a energy shield" Asuka says.

She moved her hand when the energy shield disappeared. "Broly taught me the technique" Yumi says when she looked at her.

"the was a good technique and is able to protect from all the attack from the enemies" Asuka says when Yumi nodded at her when they're crashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves meanwhile Gohan looked at them fighting.

" **they're still fighting…I need to be ready when the fight is over"** Gohan thought as he continued to observed them.

 **Ten minutes later**

Yumi looked at her. "I'm going to end this!" Yumi screamed.

"no! I'm going to end this!" Asuka screamed.

They're started to charge the attacks. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed.

"omega cannon!" Yumi screamed as the two energy blast crashed against each other when the two energy blast was pushing against each other when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

The two energy blast emerged into one and suddenly caused a immense explosion when the smoke disappear they're ran against each other when they punch with each other without holding back.

They're fell down in the ground and fell down unconscious when Gohan quickly flew at them and give them a senzu a bean when their eyes.

"it was a draw" Gohan says.

"I'm going to give them a senzu bean so wait here" Gohan says when he quickly flew at them.

Asuka looked at her when she walked beside her. "friends" Asuka says when Yumi stood up and walked at her.

"friends" Yumi replied when they're shake hands when they're smiled at each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 35 – New friendship**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 36- friend or foe**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -also interesting to see that Hibari learned Solar Flare when Gohan doesn't know it, did she get lessons from someone who does, or does Gohan know it in this fic?**

 **Answer- Gohan taught her the technique**

 **Neptunia56 -Nice fights. Seriously though, boob crusher? Really? Is Yagyu the only one going to have a transformation form like "Demon form?" Or are there others that will have similar attacks? And what characters are you going to add from Dragon Ball Super?**

 **Answer-**

 **Yes other characters are going to get a new form.**

 **No spoilers**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – New friendship**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Mountain Range**

Yumi was looking at herself and saw all the injuries was already gone. "wait..I don't have any cuts or scars" Yumi says while looking at herself.

"Gohan told me the senzu bean heal all the injuries so don't worry" Asuka says.

"okay I'm going to go home and rest" Yumi says when she started to stretch.

"no" Asuka says.

"I was thinking if you and you're friends go somewhere so we can know each other" Asuka says.

"I don't know…I think my friends want to rest after a big fight" Yumi replied.

She started to walk around when she quickly ran at her and grabbed her hand. "we can go to the hot spring so we can relax and we can know each other even more than before" Asuka says.

"so we can become friends" Asuka says.

She smiled at her. "fine we can go to the hot spring" Yumi replied when Asuka quickly give her a hug.

"thank you" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"let's go to the house and maybe we can make something to eat" Asuka says.

"yes I'm already hungry" Yumi replied when they're flew to Chichi house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

They're walked into the house and Yumi saw her friends was already over there when Yozakura walked at her. "I already made breakfast" Yozakura says.

Katsuragi quickly ran and started to grope her chest. "she is good at cooking" Katsuragi says while groping her chest.

She quickly turned around and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp. "I already told you don't grope me" Yozakura says.

Katsuragi looked at her. "I'm making sure you're chest get bigger" Katsuragi says.

Ikaruga walked beside her. "remember the kids are watching you" Ikaruga says when she pointed to Goten and Nozomi.

"fine I'm not going to show my love" Katsuragi says.

Nozomi looked at her older sister. "sis…groping boobs of other girls is another way to show love…right sis?" Nozomi ask her with her innocent eyes.

Yagyu stood up and grasped her scroll. "shinobi!" Yagyu screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

"demon form!" Yagyu screamed furiously when a red aura was moving wild as before when Katsuragi saw the Yagyu was angry at her.

"Katsuragi! Stop filling my little sister with you pervert behavior!" Yagyu says while looking at her.

She looked into her red eyes. "wait" Katsuragi says the she quickly ran outside.

"don't run away! You coward!" Yagyu screamed the she quickly follows her.

" **Katsu…you never going to change"** Asuka thought.

"Yumi let's eat and then we can talk about going to the hot spring" Asuka says when they're sat down and started to eat breakfast meanwhile outdoors Katsugari was running away from Yagyu.

Yozakura looked at her. **"good the Yumi was able to get along but I wonder what she is going to do after"** Yozakura thought as she drink her cup of tea.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Katsugari quickly ran into the house and quickly hide behind her. "Nozomi can you calm down you big sister" Katsuragi says while hiding behind her.

Yagyu looked at her. "what…you're hiding behind my little sister now" Yagyu says.

"I'm going to spank so hard the you wouldn't want to grope another girls" Yagyu says.

Nozomi quickly give her a hug. "sis…I think you should leave her alone" Nozomi says.

"she can be a little bit strange..or pervert but she is kind" Nozomi says with a innocent smile on her face.

She returned in her regular form and looked at her. "fine I'm not going to do anything bad against her" Nozomi says.

"you're lucky the my sister like you" Yagyu says when Katsuragi have a awkward smile on her face.

"that was good" Asuka when she finish eating her breakfast.

"Yozakura is always making good food" Yumi says

She saw the other was having a good time when she stood up and looked at them. "I was thinking the in the afternoon we go to a hot spring so we can know each other" Asuka says.;:

Shiki looked at her. "sounds fun" Shiki replied.

She sat "yes it was a long time the we went to a hot spring" Yozakura says.

"yes! We should go to a hot spring!" Minori says excited.

"yes and we can learn about each other" Yozakura says when she appeared next to her and quickly groped her chest.

"I told you to stop groping" Yozakura says angry when Katsuragi continued to grope her chest.

"I just making sure the you're chest gets bigger maybe in the future you're going to get a hot alien boy" Katsuragi says while groping her chest.

She tried to removed her shirt but suddenly Yozakura grabbed her hand and threw her into the ground. "stop being a pervert" Yozakura says angry.

"just one condition I don't want Katsuragi to grope me" Yozakura says.

"I'm not making any promise" Katsugari replied.

"pervert" Yozakura replied.

"I want to go too" Nozomi says.

"is fine you can come too" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

Gohan looked at her. "Gohan you can come too but we're going to be in a different hot spring" Asuka says.

"is fine and I would be uncomfortable if I was there" Gohan says with a awkward smile in his face.

"good thing the hot spring have separated hot spring so they're can relax" Ikaruga says.

"I'm going to talk with Bulma which hot spring it would be good to visit" Gohan says the he quickly travel to Capsule Corporation.

She looked at her. "Asuka if you find another room when is a mix hot spring I think you should go with Gohan" Yumi whisper on her ear.

"yes it would be fun to spend time with him but right now we have to wait with hot spring we're going to go" Asuka says.

"I think you should invite Broly jr" Asuka says.

"maybe" Yumi replied when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan walked inside the house when he sense his energy when he saw Vegeta was already in the house. "Vegeta…I thought you was training in space" Gohan says.

He stood up and walked at him. "so you was training too in an sense the you're even stronger than before" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta stop bothering Gohan" Bulma says.

"Vegeta was here since the morning I think you was more focus on the battle of you students that why you didn't notice his energy" Bulma says.

Future Trunks quickly walked at them. "Gohan are you going to participate in the twenty four world martial arts tournament" Future Trunks ask him.

"the tournament is going to start in six months" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "the sounds fun" Gohan says.

"so you two are going to participate in the tournament" Vegeta says.

"then I'm going to participate too" Vegeta says.

"I want to test the power of you two" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to tell Tullece and Broly jr too" Future Trunks says.

"the two sons of Broly…I don't know how a woman was able to have love with the brainless idiot" Vegeta says when he started to hear a voice.

"hey is me Goku!" Goku says.

"I hear about the tournament and I want to participate too" Goku says.

"what! But how!?" Vegeta says in shock.

"father…how are you going to come back" Gohan ask him.

"King Yemma is going to allow me to visit Earth too" Goku says.

"Gohan you're going to meet my parents too" Goku says.

"wait I'm going to meet my grandparents" Gohan says surprised.

"yes just wait here" Goku says.

"hi my name is Gine….Bardock come here and say hi to you grandson" Gine says.

"hi" Bardock says.

"he a little bit shy" Gine says.

"I'm not shy" Bardock says.

"hurry up!" King Kai screamed.

"goodbye and see you in six months" Gine says.

"goodbye son" Goku says.

Gohan and the rest didn't hear they're voices. "so my father is coming back and I'm going to see my grandparents for the first time" Gohan says.

"I need to leave and tell my mom" Gohan says excited the he quickly flew back home.

" **good the he came back…finally I can test my new form"** Vegeta thought.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan quickly walked inside the house when he saw the his mother was talking to Asuka. "mom I have good news" Gohan says.

"my dad have permission to go to the living world" Gohan says.

"he is going to come here in six months" Gohan says.

"my grandparents is going to come here too" Gohan says.

"Goku is coming back" Chichi says excited.

"Gohan…you mean the parents of Goku is going to come here too" Chichi says.

"yes" Gohan says.

"I'm going to meet my parents in law for the first time" Chichi says nervous.

"yes in six months the twenty four world martial arts tournament is going to start and I'm going to participate and my father is going to participate too" Gohan says.

"is fine you two can participate and have some fun" Chichi says.

Asuka quickly give her a hug. "I'm so happy for you" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

He stop and looked at them. "sorry I forgot to ask Bulma about the hot spring I was to excited about the news" Gohan says.

"is fine" Asuka says.

"Asuka can you let me use you're cellphone I'm going to call a old friend of my mom and maybe she can let us stay in her family inn" Yumi says when Asuka give her the Cellphone.

She walked outside. **"I wonder what she is going to say"** Asuka thought.

 **Five minutes later**

She walked inside the house and looked at them. "she say yes and she is going to let us stay only for one day" Yumi says.

"her family inn is Kyoto so we need to go right now" Yumi says.

"good let's go!" Asuka says excited when they're quickly walked outside and flew to Kyoto.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Kyoto**

 **Inn**

Yumi quickly walked in front of him. "can you all stay here I'm going to talk with the friend of my mom" Yumi says when she quickly walked inside the inn.

Asuka walked beside him. "I think she is going to talk about the rooms the we're going to stay here" Asuka says.

"yes I think the same thing" Gohan says.

He turned around and saw him. "hi Broly" Gohan says.

"hi" Broly jr replied.

She walked beside him. "good thing the Yumi invite you too" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"Broly did Trunks told you about the tournament" Gohan ask him.

"yes" Broly jr replied.

"we're going to participate in the tournament and I think it would be excited to fight you again" Broly jr says.

"one thing my brother is planning to go to the Hyperbolic time Chamber so we can train there and be able to transform into super saiyan two" Broly jr says.

"is fine just ask Dende or the you two want to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Gohan says when he nodded at him.

Yumi quickly walked at them. "okay I was able to get two rooms" Yumi says.

"Gohan and Broly are going to stay in this room" Yumi says by giving them a key.

"the rest we're going to the other room" Yumi says.

"you think eleven people would be able to stay in one room" Asuka says.

"yes she told me the room have enough space" Yumi says when she nodded at her.

"so let's go to the hot spring" Yumi says when they're quickly walked inside the inn.

 **Five minutes later**

Gohan saw three signs. **"men, woman and mix…good thing they're have separated hot spring** " Gohan thought when he walked into the men side.

Yumi and the others quickly walked into the woman side. "finally we can enjoy the hot spring" Yumi says excited.

They're quickly ran into the water and sat down when Asuka looked at her. "are you having a good time" Asuka ask her.

"yes it was long ago the I went to a hot spring" Yumi replied.

"I was more focus on my shinobi training" Yumi says.

"good the we was able to enjoy it" Asuka says when she felt the hot water touching her body.

Katsuragi quickly ran beside her and started to grope her chest. "Ice princess you chest is a little bigger than before" Katsuragi says while groping her chest.

"don't tell me…you like Broly" Katsuragi says while groping her.

She quickly get embarrassed. "no..can you stop groping me" Yumi says when she felt the she was still groping her.

"Yumi you know the I can see the future by giving massage in you chest" Katsugari says.

"I can see the you're going to have twins one is going to be a boy and the second one is a girl….the father is Broly jr" Katsuragi says.

"stop lying" Yumi says embarrassed.

Yozakura was walking away from her. "don't you dare to touch my chest" Yozakura says while pointing at her when she appeared next to her and started to groped her chest.

"you're going to marry with a alien boy and he is good at playing ocarina" Katsuragi says while groping her chest when Yozakura quickly grabbed her face and put her into the water.

"Yozakura…you're going to kill her so please let her go" Asuka says when she let her go but suddenly she started to groped her again.

"pervert!" Yozakura says angry while Katsuragi continued to grope her.

Asuka looked at her. "Yumi…are you going to be friends with Homura" Asuka ask her.

Yumi looks down. "I don't know" Yumi says.

"is going to be hard to be her friend when I know her past" Yumi says.

"Yumi…you don't know anything about her" Asuka says.

"the only thing you know is her name and she was a student of Hebijo Academy" Asuka says.

"she told me about her past and I understand her" Asuka says.

"I don't have any right to talk about her past if you want to know you have to ask her" Asuka says.

"how I'm going to ask her" Yumi says.

"just ask her to have a fight…I think you and Homura fighting against each other would be able to understand each other" Asuka says.

"fighting against Homura" Yumi says.

"yes and you already know the Homura lives in Bulma house" Asuka says.

"just challenger into a fight and don't hold back" Asuka says.

"I know you be able to connect with her if you fight with her" Asuka says.

"I'm going to challenge her" Yumi says.

She closed her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this day" Yumi says as she is trying her best to enjoy the day.

Yozakura saw the Yagyu was spending her time with Nozomi. **"lucky I wish I have the same luck as her"** Yozakura thought.

Asuka looked at her. "Yozakura did something happen" Asuka ask her.

"I just miss my brothers and sisters" Yozakura says.

"my brothers and sisters are living with other members of my family so I wasn't able to see them" Yozakura says.

"my uncle say I'm not mature enough to take care of my family" Yozakura says.

"I don't know but I think you're the most mature person in you group and I believe you be able to take care of you family" Asuka says.

"I think you should ask Gohan maybe he would be able to help you get you're brothers and sisters back" Asuka says when she nodded at her.

Yagyu looked at her. "tell me when you feel dizzy so we can go to the room and go to sleep" Yagyu says.

"okay big sis" Nozomi says.

Hibari sat down beside her. "Nozomi you're so cute" Hibari says.

"thank you big sis" Nozomi says with a smile on her face when Yagyu started to pat the head of Nozomi.

Asuka closed her eyes. **"I hope the Yumi get along with Homura"** Asuka says.

 **One hour later**

 **Girls room**

Asuka saw the Yagyu was sleeping with Nozomi and Hibari. **"good thing the Yagyu cares a lot of Nozomi and Hibari"** Asuka thought.

She walked beside her and grabbed a picture and give it to her. "this is the last picture the we took as friends" Asuka says.

She looked to the picture. "it was when I meet her for the first time" Yumi says.

"yes and you told her the she was kind" Asuka says.

"yes…I'm going to give her a chance" Yumi says.

"Goodnight" Yumi says.

"Goodnight" Asuka says when she saw the Yumi was already sleeping when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One hour later**

She woke up and sense his energy when she walked into the garden and sat down beside him. "hi" Yumi says.

"hi" Broly jr replied.

"I saw you fight against Asuka and it was really good" Broly jr says.

"thank you I didn't know you was watching the fight" Yumi says.

"I was hiding my presence and I'm really proud of you" Broly jr says.

"you have the same spirit as a saiyan" Broly jr says.

"I'm going to have another big fight and this time is going to be against Homura" Yumi says.

"I know you're going to be fine" Broly jr says.

She looked at him. "Broly can we meditate a little bit before I go to sleep" Yumi says when he nodded at her when they're started to meditate.

 **Two hours later**

Asuka woke up and walked in the hallway when she stop and looked at him when she quickly ran at him. "Gohan let's go to the hot spring" Asuka says.

"are you sure…I think is already closed" Gohan says.

"Yumi told me the is always open and we can spend time together without other people bothered us" Asuka says.

"okay let's go" Gohan replied when they're quickly ran into the hot spring.

 **Five minutes later**

In the hot spring when Asuka sat down beside him. "Gohan today it was a tough day" Asuka says.

"yes you two was fighting without holding back and even destroy two planets" Gohan says.

"yes…we can used the dragon balls to restore it back" Asuka says.

"yes but the dragon balls is going to be active again in six months" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"Gohan can you help Yozakura get his family back" Asuka says.

"okay but I need some time to find a way for Yozakura to get her family back" Gohan says.

Gohan grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Asuka I'm proud of you" Gohan says when she was going to say something he get closer and started to kiss her when their continue to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "I love you" Asuka says.

"I love you too" Gohan says when their continue to kiss each other.

 **Next day**

 **West City**

 **Park**

Homura was walking around when she quickly turned around and looked at her. "Yumi?" Homura says confused.

She looked at her. "Homura…I become friends with Asuka again so I want to fight you so I would be able to understand you and maybe we can become friends too" Yumi says.

She looked at her and saw she was serious. "I accept you challenge let's go right now" Homura replied when she nodded at her as their flew to another location.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Yumi was looking at her. "you better don't hold back" Yumi says.

Homura smiled at her. "don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Homura says as they was staring against each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 36- Friend or Foe – Yumi vs Homura**

 **NEGATARO -I want to ask if Fubuki loses, whether he will practice martial art with Vegeta and train Super Saiyan powers rather than Yoma power, umm I want to see Fubuki practice Super Saiyan constraints Maybe if Vegeta trains Fubuki may be a bit Hard**

 **And again whether two disciples Fubuki**

 **Gekkō and Senko will practice martial art too?**

 **answer- Fubuki is half human and half Yoma so she wouldn't be able to transform into super saiyan.**

 **Fubuki is going to have another teacher.**

 **Yes Gekko and Senko is going to train with her but right now no spoilers is going to happen after the majin buu saga.**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- question- will they use the dragon balls to restore the planets that Asuka and Yumi destroyed, and if yes will Mirai use this chance to get her wish for big boobs.**

 **Answer- yes they're going to used the dragon ball from Namek to restore the planets and no spoilers**

 **I'm going to update the new power level chart when the shinobis versus arc is over.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36- Friend or Foe – Yumi vs Homura**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Mountain Range**

Yumi and Homura was staring against each other when they're started to release their power when the aura was moving more wild than before. "you better don't hold back" Yumi says.

"I'm promised the I'm not going to hold back" Homura replied when their ran against each other and the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

The fist continued to crash against each other. "why did you trick me when we meet for the first time" Yumi says angry while the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"what! I wasn't trying to trick you!" Homura screamed when their fist continued to crash against each other.

"I though you didn't care if I come from Hebijo Academy " Homura says while the fist continued to crash against each other.

"you was wrong!" Yumi screamed at her when they're continued to crash the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"I thought you was the same as Asuka but I was wrong" Homura says when suddenly Yumi quickly trick her and slammed into her stomach causing her to gasp.

"I thought you was a good person but you just a evil shinobi" Yumi screamed while punching her into her stomach.

She blocked the punch and quickly connected a right hook into her face. "you don't know nothing about me" Homura says.

"my family belonged to the good shinobi!" Homura screamed at her.

"what! You betray you family to go to a evil shinobi school!" Yumi screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "what! No!" Homura screamed while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"my father was the one who betray me!" Homura says while dodging the energy blast.

"I was going to go to the Hanzo Academy but they're declined because of my crime from the past" Homura says while deflecting the energy blast.

"when I was in middle school I was a naïve girl the trust everyone that one day I tell my teacher the I was a shinobi" Homura says.

"the teacher was a mercenary and he was paid to kill young good shinobi but I was able to defense myself and kill him" Homura says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions.

"the director didn't care the it was a self defense so I wasn't able to allow to attend in the school" Homura says.

"my father find out the I was decline from Hanzo Academy so he disown me from the family because I disrespected his family legacy" Homura says.

"so he kick me out!" Homura screamed at her.

"I was having a hard time living in the street but one day Suzune give me a option to attend to Hebijo Academy" Homura says while deflecting the energy blast.

"I…didn't know" Yumi says when she appeared next to her and received a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing the to gasp.

"I don't want you to feel pity for me!" Homura says angry while punching her multiple times.

"you better don't lose on purpose!" Homura says when suddenly Yumi blocked her punch.

"I'm not going to lose!" Yumi screamed the she quickly slammed her fist into her face causing her to bleed from her nose.

"good it was a long time the I have a good challenge" Homura says when they're was staring against each other waiting for the first one to make the move.

Their flew at each other when they're fist crashed at the same time when Yumi quickly grabbed her face and slammed into the boulder as she continued to slam her face.

She saw a opening the she rapidly connected her elbow into her ribs as she grabbed her arm and threw her in another direction. "I thought you was holding back but I was wrong" Homura says.

"I bet the Asuka was having fun when she was fighting with you" Homura says.

"wait…you know the I was fighting against Asuka" Yumi says surprised.

"yes I can sense the energy of you two from West City and I can sense the it was a intense fight" Homura says.

"yes I was trying to understand her" Yumi says.

She closed her eyes and opened. "I'm going to ignore all my hate against evil shinobi and I'm going to tried to understand you" Yumi says.

"I'm not going to see you as a evil shinobi instead I'm going to see you as a challenger and the one I can test my power" Yumi says.

Homura looked at her. "good because is unfair to judge somebody the you don't know nothing" Homura says.

"I'm sorry the I judge you before but let's focus in our battle and maybe we can become friends after this battle" Yumi says when Homura nodded at her.

They're started to release more of their energy causing the ground to shatter into little pieces when they're both screaming their ran against each other and slammed their fist at the same time.

She quickly delivered a heavy punch into her ribs and connected a right hook into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth. **"she really not holding back…good"** Homura thought as she dodge her attack.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "burning attack!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast when suddenly she appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she grabbed her face and threw her into the boulder.

"so what do you think" Homura says with a smile on her face.

"it was good but the good thing the Gohan taught me a lot of his techniques" Yumi says with a smile on her face the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly she appeared next to her and moved her hand. "solar flare!" Yumi screamed the bright light appeared around her causing her to go blind.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "masenko!" Yumi screamed as the energy blast crash against her and caused a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and she quickly stood up as she grabbed her scroll. "I'm not going to hold back anymore!" Homura screamed.

"shinobi!" Homura screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

Yumi grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yumi screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

"ready for the second round" Homura says with excitement.

Homura quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she rapidly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she approached next to her and connect a right hook into her face and she skated her fist into stomach causing her to gasp.

She continued to punch her into her stomach multiple times causing her to gasp when Yumi quickly dodged her punch and moved her hand as she quickly freeze her half of her body.

She moved her hand and created a ice boulder. "you're good at controlling the ice" Homura says.

"yes" Yumi says when she grasped her face and smashed into the ice boulder when she continued to smashed multiple times.

"take this!" Yumi screamed when the ice boulder shattered into little pieces when she quickly slams her into the ground causing a crater to appeared around her.

She quickly walked backwards when she stood up and stared at her. "it was a long time the I feel this kind of excitement" Homura says.

"the last time it was when I was fighting against Asuka" Homura says.

She looked at her and removed the blood from her mouth. "yes I'm getting excited too but I'm going to win" Yumi says when she quickly appeared next to hear and delivered a heavy punch into her ribs and she continued to punch her multiple times into her stomach causing her to gasp.

She grasped her arm and swing her fist into her chin as she slam her into the ground. "you should give up" Yumi says.

She stood up and looked at her. "I'm not going to lose!" Homura screamed when she dodge the energy blast in different directions.

She caught the energy blast and threw it against her when Yumi dodged the energy blast when suddenly she grasped her face and slammed multiple times as she continued to smashed multiple times causing her forehead to bleed.

She continued to smashed multiple times when she quickly threw her into the boulder. "Yumi you're a stubborn" Homura says.

She removed the dust from her shoulder and felt blood going down from her forehead. "I'm not going to lose and trust me I'm going to win this match" Yumi says while removing the blood from her forehead.

" **I can see the she as strong as Asuka"** Yumi thought when their continue to stare against each other waiting for the first attack.

She quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Homura kicked the energy blast in directions causing multiple explosions when she grasps her arm and threw her into the sky.

She started to charge her attack. "you better dodge this!" Yumi screamed while charging her attack.

"omega blast!" Yumi screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She quickly started to charge her attack. "burning attack!" Homura screamed when the two energy beams crashed against each other.

"I'm not going to lose!" Yumi screamed while pushing more energy into her attack.

Homura felt the energy blast getting closer at her when she felt the pressure of the energy pushing against her hand. "I'm not going to fail!" Homura screamed while pushing her energy into her attack.

" **I'm not going to lose!"** Yumi thought when she felt the energy blast getting closer against her when the energy blast was putting more pressure against her.

She looked down and saw the ground started to shatter into little pieces. "I'm not going to give up! Omega blast!" Yumi screamed pushing the energy blast.

"I'm not going to fair either! Burning attack!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast when the two energy blast was crashing against each other when suddenly it emerged and cause a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and suddenly multiplies shocks waves began to appear when Yumi and Homura continued to punch against each other.

She quickly trick her and slammed her fist into her face as she grasped her arm and threw her into the ground when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "grenade burst!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crash against her and cause a explosion.

She saw a lot of smoke. "Yumi! I know you're not unconscious so hurry up!" Homura screamed at her when the smoke disappear and she was already standing up.

She felt blood going down her arm when she tore a piece of her Yukata and cover her injury as she looked at her. "I'm not going to give up because of a injury" Yumi says when she ignore the pain of her arm.

Homura smiled at her. "good it would be boring if you give it up" Homura says when she quickly flew beside her and slammed her fist into her rib and threw her into the boulder.

" **she is not going to give up"** Homura thought when she appeared next to her and smashed her fist into her stomach when she continued to delivered multiple strikes into her body.

She quickly blocked her punch and quickly delivered a right hook into her chin as she grasped her face and slammed into her knee multiple times causing her bleed from her forehead.

She threw her into the boulder as she appeared next to her and smashed her fist into her ribs causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "masenko!" Yumi screamed throwing the energy blast against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she wasn't unconscious when she saw her arm started to bleed when she tore a piece of her skirt and covered her injury.

"this is getting more excited than before" Homura says.

"yes" Yumi replied.

"I'm going to used my full power and this time I'm going to win" Yumi says.

"Ice King!" Yumi screamed when a white aura appeared around her when her hair turned white and the surrounding was already frozen.

"Crimson Mode!" Homura screamed when a dark res aura appeared around her when her hair turned red and her aura was moving more wild than before.

"so ice against fire" Yumi says when she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when Homura quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions.

She appeared next to her and kicked into her stomach causing her to gasp as she grasped her arm and threw her into the ground. "Homura! Taste my new technique!" Yumi screamed.

She moved her hand upward and started to focus her energy when multiple energy balls began to appear when Homura stood up and saw the energy ball. **"what the hell she is doing!?"** Homura thought.

The energy ball started to change of shape and turned into swords. "swords of justice!" Yumi screamed when she quickly moved her hand downward as the energy sword quickly crashed into the ground.

Homura saw the energy blade the she quickly started to kicked the energy blade in different directions. **"fuck! I need to be careful!"** Homura thought when suddenly she felt the energy blade touching her arm.

"shit" Homura says when she felt blood going down from her arm when she quickly started to dodge the energy blade in different directions.

"I'm going to win!" Yumi screamed throwing the energy blade against her when she saw the Homura was having a hard time dodging the energy blade.

She quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly flew at her when suddenly a energy blade slice on her leg. **"ignore the pain"** Homura thought when she felt the energy blade crashing against her back.

She quickly charged her attack. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against her as the energy blast crash it against her causing a massive explosion when she fell down and crashed into the ground.

"the really hurts" Homura says when she felt blood going down from her leg and her back.

"Yumi the technique was dangerous…are you trying to kill me" Homura says.

Yumi looked at her. "I wasn't trying to kill you that why I was making sure the energy blade don't hit the critical point of you body" Yumi says.

"crazy Ice Queen" Homura says.

"what! You're calling me the silly nickname!" Yumi says angry.

"so I'm not the only one the was thinking the same way…the nickname is perfect for you" Homura says.

Yumi quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when she rapidly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she continued to punch her multiple times.

She blocked her punch and quickly grabbed her face and smashed her face into her knee multiple times as she continued to smash her face when blood started to appear even more than before.

She slammed her face into the ground. "Yumi are you going to give up?" Homura says.

She stood up when her face was cover in blood when she quickly removed the blood from her face and looked on her eyes. "I'm not going to give up!" Yumi screamed at her.

Homura looked at her. **"I need to find way to defeat her…maybe I can used my new technique…but I didn't master it yet"** Homura thought when they ran against each other and continued to fight against each other

 **Fifteenth minutes later**

Homura and Asuka was staring against each other. "Yumi…you're a stubborn ice queen" Homura says while removing the blood from her mouth.

" **shit I don't have enough energy to remain in this form"** Homura thought.

" **I don't have any choice than used my new technique"** Homura thought when she quickly dodged the ice blade when she quickly grabbed and smashed into the ground.

The ice blade shatter into little pieces when she quickly slammed her fist into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth as she grasped her arm and threw her into the boulder.

" **yes this is my opportunity"** Homura thought as she started to focus on her energy when she moved her hand forward as the energy ball was getting bigger when she felt the hot energy pushing against her.

"Flames of Purgatory!"Homura screamed throwing the massive energy ball against her when the energy blast crash causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and suddenly she returned in her base form. "did I defeat her?" Homura says.

Yumi open her eyes and saw her energy shield. **"I was lucky the I was able to used my energy shield"** Yumi thought when her energy shield shattered into little pieces.

She slowly stood up and suddenly she returned in her base form. "I don't have enough energy to fight" Yumi says when she quickly flew at her.

"so you have the same problem" Yumi says.

She was going to say something but suddenly somebody started to laugh. "I can't believe this!" Miyabi says while laughing.

"this is my lucky day" Miyabi says with a cocky smile on her face.

"now I would be able to restore the honor of Hebijo Academy by defeating you and the leader of Gessen Academy" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "are you fucking serious!" Homura screamed at her.

"why you didn't challenge me before or you was scared of me" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face.

"I'm a shinobi and you better be worried about you safety" Miyabi says when she quickly threw multiple pictures of her friends.

She slowly grabbed the pictures and saw all her friends was already unconscious. "you team…defeat my friends" Homura says in shock.

"now is my chance to defeat you and Yumi the elite team of Gessen Academy" Miyabi says.

Yumi ignored her pain. "Homura it looks we don't have any choice…we have to work as a team" Yumi says.

She ignored her pain around her body. "let's kick her ass!" Homura screamed when they're was preparing to fight her.

She saw they're was ready to fight her. "I can't wait to defeat you two" Miyabi says with a cocky smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 37 – Miyabi vs Yumi and Homura**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -first-is Hyoki's faction, the Senki Shu going to be in this fic.**

 **Answer- yes and they're going to have a important role after the majin buu arc**

 **second-will Dogen's Yoma generals form deep Crimson have a role in this story, or will they not appear at all, but if they do, will Dogen make some form the Gessen and Hebijo teams as well or will it just be the original 10.**

 **Answer- Dogen and the ten yoma generals is going to appear in majin buu saga but I can't tell you anymore so no more spoilers.**

 **third-this one is just out of curiosity, if you had included the Dancer's fan team, Municipal Blossoming Arts team, and the Metropolitan Light Cherry Blossom team into your story, who would you have chosen as their teachers, cause aside from Vegeta, the only other DBZ characters without students are 17, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Roshi no way would any of them want Roshi.**

 **Answer- 17 – municipal blossoming**

 **Yamcha- dancer fan team**

 **Master roshi – metropolitan light cherry**

 **Liltye504 -There is something that slipped my mind that I wanted to ask will Gohan or anyone else wear a disguise during the World Martial Arts Tournament.**

 **Answer- Gohan is not going to wear a disguise because the great saiyaman don't exist in this story.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – Miyabi vs Yumi and Homura**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Mountain Range**

She looked at them. **"idiots! Their don't have any chance to defeat me"** Miyabi thought when she started to release her power when she quickly appeared next to then and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

"weak" Miyabi says the she grasped the face of Homura and slammed into the ground.

She quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Yumi. "you're even weaker than her" Miyabi says the she quickly created a energy ball and smashed against her causing a explosion.

The smoke disappear and she was still standing up. "we're not weak…you're just a coward" Yumi says while she spit blood from her mouth.

She appeared next to her and slammed into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she grasped her hand and threw her into the boulder.

She turned around and blocked the punch of Homura. "are you going to give up" Miyabi says while staring at her eyes.

She started to laugh. "I'm not going to give up" Homura replied the she quickly threw a energy blast against her but she quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion.

She grasped her face and smashed her face into her knee multiple times when blood began to appear even more than before as she slammed into the ground.

" **the was easy"** Miyabi thought when she stood up again.

"Miyabi I'm going to defeat you" Homura says when she quickly ran at her and quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She dodge the energy blast and quickly kick her into the stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she slammed her face into the ground without holding back as a crater appeared below Homura.

She walked beside her. "I'm going to destroy you pride" Miyabi says when she grabbed her scroll.

"shinobi!" Miyabi screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form when she quickly step on her shoulder and started to push pressure on her left shoulder.

"ahhhh!" Homura screamed when a loud noise happen when she felt a lot of pain and didn't felt her left arm.

She slowly stood up and saw she wasn't able to move her left arm. "are you fucking stupid…you broke my left arm" Homura screamed while ignoring her pain.

She looked at her. "you think the only knocking you out is going to bring justice to my school I want to destroy you honor and this is the best way" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to beat you up so bad the you're not going to have any guts to fight us back" Miyabi says when she appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She created a energy ball. "take this! You're traitor!" Miyabi screamed throwing the energy ball against her when suddenly Yumi appeared and kicked the energy ball in a different direction causing a massive explosion.

She looked at her. "thank… you" Homura says.

Yumi felt a lot of pain around her body. "don't thank…me we need to focus…on defeat this bitch" Yumi says when she was having a hard time standing up.

Miyabi started to laugh. "a good shinobi and a evil shinobi working together….don't make me laugh!" Miyabi says.

Yumi looked at her. "in the past I was thinking the same way but I think the evil and good shinobi can work together" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "I don't want to hear you garbage" Miyabi says when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against them when Yumi was trying her best to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

" **she not moving as fast as before"** Miyabi thought when she appeared next to them and slammed her fist into the stomach of Yumi and quickly connected a right hook into the face of Homura.

She grabbed her face and slammed into the ground multiple times. "I'm going to break you right arm" Miyabi says when she quickly kicked the energy blast in a different direction.

She looked at her. "you want to feel more pain" Miyabi says angry the she appeared next to her and quickly delivered a heavy punch into her ribs causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Homura when she grabbed her hand and slam her face against Yumi.

She quickly moved away and threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw they're was standing up.

She saw they're already was wearing their regular clothes. "you don't have any chance to defeat me" Miyabi says with a cocky smile on her face.

Yumi didn't feel a lot of energy. **"we don't have any chance to defeat her"** Yumi thought.

" **stupid old lady! She don't have any guts to have a fair fight"** Homura though when suddenly Miyabi appeared next to her and quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

The smoke disappear and saw they're was having a hard time standing up. "we're not going to lose!" Yumi and Homura screamed when they're quickly ran at her.

Homura and Yumi started to charge their attacks. "eraser cannon!" Homura screamed.

"omega blast!" Yumi screamed when the two energy beam emerged into one massive energy blast.

She saw the massive energy blast going at her she quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a immense explosion.

She appeared next to them and threw them in another direction. **"that it! I'm not going to show any mercy"** Miyabi thought when she saw they're was already gone.

 **Ten minutes**

Yumi looked at her. "we don't have any choice but run away" Yumi says when she saw a lot of blood around her body.

"fuck…I hate running away from enemies" Homura says while holding her left arm when she touched her shoulder and felt some bones broken

"I hate it too but we don't have any choice" Yumi says when she quickly grab her.

"we need to leave right now" Yumi says when she sense her energy getting closer when they're quickly jumped in a different direction and saw multiple ki blast destroying multiple trees.

They're started to run away when she saw a river stream when suddenly Miyabi appeared next to them when she grabbed the face of Homura and slammed into the rock causing her to fell down unconscious.

She appeared next to Yumi and slammed a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she slammed her into the ground.

She looked at her. "I'm going to end you life" Miyabi says while holding her sword when she walked to Homura.

Yumi slowly stood up and saw the Miyabi was ready to kill Homura. **"I'm not going to let her kill her"** Yumi thought when she quickly appeared in front of her.

She felt the sword going into her stomach as Miyabi quickly stab her multiple times when blood began to appear around her abdomen.

She quickly grabbed Homura and jumped into the river stream when Miyabi stop. "it don't matter anymore…they're going to died anyway" Miyabi says when she flew back to Hebijo Academy.

 **Ten minutes later**

She opened her eyes and saw she was still unconscious when she felt a lot of blood around her body. "sorry…but I don't have any chance to survive" Yumi says when she felt a lot of pain.

She saw a waterfall when she moved her hand into the water. **"mom…dad give me enough energy to freeze the waterfall"** Yumi thought when she moved her hand and suddenly the water freezes when she quickly forced herself to stop.

She slowly stood up as she carried her on her back. "Capsule…Corporation…is the closest" Yumi says when she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

She started to fly. "ignore…the pain" Yumi says as she was trying her best to carry her on her back the she started to travel to Capsule Corporation.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She saw the she was getting closer when suddenly she fell down unconscious when they're fell down into the sky and crashed into the house.

"Vegeta! What the hell! Did you blow up the gravity Chamber!" Bulma screamed when she saw the gravity Chamber wasn't destroy as she quickly walked inside the house and saw two unconscious persons in the ground.

She quickly ran and sat the Yumi and Homura was bleeding a lot of blood. "Vegeta!Trunks!" Bulma screamed when they're quickly ran at her.

Future Trunks was in shock. "what is going on" Future Trunks says.

"Vegeta hurry up get some senzu beans! Yumi is going to died!" Bulma screamed when she felt the her heart started to pump slowly when Vegeta quickly flew to Kami lookout.

"Trunks! Hurry up and pick them up!" Bulma screamed at him when he quickly pick them up and ran into a room when she quickly follows him.

She opened the door and saw their was already on the bed. "I'm going to tell Gohan so he can come here" Bulma says.

 **Five minutes later**

Vegeta quickly ran at them. "they're lucky…he only have two senzu beans" Vegeta says when Trunks quickly put one in the mouth of Yumi and Homura.

"yes make sure to eat it" Future Trunks says.

They're slowly started to eat it when suddenly their felt a rush of energy when they're suddenly stood up. "that was a close one" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "a close one?" Homura ask her when Yumi explain what happen when she looked at her.

"you almost got yourself kill…thank you" Homura says when she quickly looked at him.

"Trunks where is my friends" Homura ask her.

He was confused. "I thought they're was training in the park" Future Trunks says when she quickly stood up but he quickly stop her.

"tell me what is going on" Future Trunks says.

"I don't have time to explain" Homura says when she stop and sense the energy of Hikage when she quickly ran outside and saw the Hikage was carrying the rest of the teammates.

"Hom-" Hikage fell down unconscious when she quickly ran at them and saw they're was already unconscious when Gohan flew beside her and saw the friends of Homura was already unconscious.

"what is going on" Gohan ask her.

"ask Yumi" Homura says when he quickly ran inside the house when Future Trunks walked beside her.

"I'm going to ask Dende to come here so he can heal them and please don't do anything crazy" Future Trunks says when he quickly flew to Kami lookout.

Homura looked at them. "don't worry we're going to have revenge against Miyabi and her friends" Homura says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan looked at her. "Yumi promise the you're not going to have revenge against Miyabi" Gohan says.

"I want you to relax" Gohan says.

"don't worry I'm not going to have revenge" Yumi says.

"I thought I was going to die..but is a good the senzu bean exist" Yumi says.

"Gohan…can you give me you're shirt…my clothes is damage and is exposing a lot of my body" Yumi says when he quickly removed his shirt and give it to her.

"thank you" Yumi says when she quickly put shirt on.

"Yumi can you go to you house by yourself " Gohan ask her.

"yes" Yumi says when she quickly stood up.

She turned around and looked at her. "don't worry I'm not going to have a fight against her I want to go to my house I already have two fights" Yumi says.

"I'm going to need some time to think" Yumi says.

"so you're already friend with Homura" Gohan says.

"Gohan I risk my life to save her…so yes she is my friend and most likely she is going to be the one having revenge against Miyabi and her friends" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when she left the house when she saw the Homura was waiting for his boyfriend to come and heal all her friends when she walked beside her.

She quickly stood up and looked at her. "so are we friendly or enemies" Homura ask her.

She give her a hug. "friends and that was a silly question after a risk my life to safe you life" Yumi says.

"don't worry you're friends are going to be okay and good luck at having revenge against Miyabi and her teammates" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Yumi says.

"goodbye Homura replied when Yumi flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

They flew beside her when Dende quickly started to heal them. "don't worry they're going to be okay" Future Trunks says.

She saw the Dende was healing the injuries of her friend. "yes I know…I'm going to wait here so I can ask them how they're was defeated" Homura says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Hikage slowly stood up and saw all her injuries was already gone when she quickly walked beside her. "Hikage tell me what happen" Homura says.

"when we finish training in the park we decided to go in different places to have fun so I decided to walk in my old neighborhood" Hikage says.

"then two shinobi attack me from my behind and started to assault me" Hikage says.

"I was lucky the I have enough energy to pick up the rest of my teammates" Hikage says.

"most likely they're did the same thing against them" Hikage says.

She looked at her. "we're going to have a rematch and this time we're going to win" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "no" Future Trunks says.

"is better for you and you're friends to have a rematch in two weeks so you anger don't have any influence in you actions" Future Trunks says.

"okay we're going to challenge them in two weeks and this time we're going to win" Homura says when Future Trunks nodded at her.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece walked in the yard and saw they're was having a party when he walked beside them. "tomorrow I'm going to the Hyperbolic time Chamber with my younger brother" Tullece says.

"so you two are going to spend the whole day training over there" Ryobi ask her.

"yes" Tullece says.

Miyabi walked beside him and looked at him. "what is the purpose of the training" Miyabi ask her.

"we're going to try our best to archive super saiyan two" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "good luck and do you best" Miyabi says when she quickly give him a kiss on his cheek as he quickly get embarrassed.

"it was for good luck" Miyabi says when the rest of her teammates was in shock.

Imu quickly walked beside them. "sorry about that..but is her first time drinking beer" Imu says when she saw the Miyabi was already drunk.

"is fine I'm going to rest" Tullece replied the he walked into his room.

Miyabi quickly grabbed another beer. "let's enjoy this party!" Miyabi says while drinking more beer.

Ryobi was looking at her. **"yes finally tomorrow is the perfect day for our revenge"** Ryobi thought.

 **Three hours later**

 **Ryouna and Ryobi room**

She looked at her. "tomorrow is the day we're going to have revenge" Ryobi says.

"Tullece and Broly jr is going to train the entire day in the Hyperbolic time Chamber so is the only chance to have our revenge" Ryobi says when she nodded at her.

"finally I would be able to avenged my sister" Ryobi says while looking the picture of her older sister.

 **Space**

 **Unknown spaceship**

He walked at him. "when are we going to visit Earth" Dabura ask him.

"in six months we're going to go to Earth so we be able to free Majin Buu" Babidi says.

"so I want you to focus on fighting power allies so they're would be able to protect me just in case something happen on Earth" Babidi says.

"don't worry in Planet Earth it don't have any powerful warriors so nobody would be able to stop us not even the Supreme Kai" Dabura says.

"good I can't wait to free Majin Buu" Babidi says.

 **The world of the kais**

He walked at him. "Supreme Kai you already know the Babidi is going to go to Earth and tried to free Majin Buu" Kibito says.

The supreme Kai looked at him. "yes I know the why we have to wait when they're arrived to Earth so we can come over there and stop him" The Supreme Kai says.

"if Majin Buu get free he is going to kill all the civilizations" Kibito says.

"yes that why is important to stop him" The Supreme Kai says when he looked to the z sword.

" **I wonder who would be able to release the z sword"** The Supreme Kai thought as he laid down and looked up into the sky.

"Kibito…at least we don't have to worry about Beerus the God of destruction" the Supreme kai says.

"he is sleeping right now" the Supreme Kai says when he nodded at him as they're tried to enjoy the day.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 38 – revenge**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight –so what do you think of these attacks, if you like them then go ahead and use them as you see fit, if you don't then no hard feelings ;)**

 **Thank you for sharing you ideas and yes I'm going to used in the stories.**

 **I forgot to answer one of you question.**

 **Murakumo vs Yomi is not going to happen in the story one of the reason is the Bulma own the Neighborhood of Yomi so the father of Murakumo wasn't able to buy it and the conflict didn't happen.**

 **I'm going to develop they're relationship so their can become friends again.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – revenge**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

In the morning when Miyabi woke up. "what the hell…my head hurts" Miyabi says.

Imu was looking at her. "Imu…what are you doing here" Miyabi says confused.

"I was making sure the you was going to stay in you room" Imu says.

"huh?" Miyabi replied when Imu saw she was still confused.

"You don't remember what happen last night" Imu says.

"the only thing I remember it was drinking beer" Miyabi says.

"yes you only drink one beer and you was already drunk" Imu says.

"you give Tullece a kiss on the cheek" Imu says.

"wait!what!?" Miyabi says embarrassed.

"he know that you was drunk" Imu says.

"so where is Tullece" Miyabi ask her.

"right now he is training with his younger brother and he is going to come back tomorrow morning" Imu says.

"they're going to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Imu says.

"so are we going to train" Imu ask her.

"no I was thinking the we should use this day to relax" Miyabi says.

"you think the Homura and her friends want to have a rematch against us" Imu ask her.

"no I destroy the honor of Homura and even Yumi they're don't have any guts to fight us" Miyabi says when she nodded at her.

She give her a cup of coffee. "drink this I hear rumors the black coffee help you removed the hangover" Imu says.

She looked at her. "thank you" Miyabi says.

"no problem I'm going to spend my time with my sister" Imu says when she left her room when Miyabi walked into her bathroom.

She remembers her clothes and sat down on her bathroom. **"did I just kiss Tullece…he just my teacher"** Miyabi thought when she felt the hot water touching her body.

She closed her eyes. **"just calm down…I need to focus on my shinobi duties"** Miyabi thought.

" **I don't have time to think about dating even when Tullece is a powerful and kind person"** Miyabi thought when she started to think about him.

She quickly get embarrassed. **"think about getting the title of Kagura so I would be allowed to fight against the Yoma"** Miyabi thought when she tried to relax.

She felt her was pumping faster than before. **"just relax…Tullece wouldn't date me and I bet he only interest on girly woman"** Miyabi thought the she continued to take a bath.

 **Ryobi and Ryouna room**

She looked at her. "sister I want you to be ready for tonight" Ryobi says.

"don't worry I'm going to be ready" Ryouna replied.

"the first thing is to eliminate or to knock out Imu and Murasaki" Ryobi says.

"then we kill Miyabi" Ryobi says.

"sis why we don't attack her right now" Ryouna ask her.

"remember the we're in a school if we attack in the morning we need to be worried about the other students too" Ryobi says when he nodded at her.

She looked at her. "sister are you sure you want to kill Miyabi" Ryouna ask her.

"are you having secrets thought" Ryobi says.

"you already know the Miyabi is responsible of killing our older sister" Ryobi says.

"our older sister deserve to have justice and the only way for her to receive justice is by killing Miyabi" Ryobi says.

She looked at her. "yes you right" Ryouna says.

"so what are we going to do" Ryouna ask her.

"let's take a bath so we can relax and make a plan how are we going to defeat the annoying sisters" Ryobi says when she nodded at her and walked into the bathroom as they're removing the clothes and sat down in the bath.

She looked at her. "so how are we going to defeat them" Ryouna ask her.

"remember the Tullece told us" Ryobi says.

"if we work together we have a higher chance to defeat them" Ryobi says.

"we know the we have more experience working as a team so we be able to defeat them" Ryobi says when she nodded at her when she started to wash her hair.

"but we need to worry more is Miyabi" Ryouna says.

"she is lucky the she have another form so she would be able to increase her power but we have the upper hand because we're going to work as a team" Ryobi says.

"so let's relax" Ryobi says when she nodded at her and tried her best to enjoy the bath.

 **Twelve hours later**

They're walked outside and saw the Murasaki and Imu was talking to each other when suddenly multiple ki blast appeared next to them when they're quickly dodged it.

"what is going on" Imu says when she saw the twins sister are staring at them.

"what the are you two doing" Imu says confused when Ryobi appeared next to them and delivered a heavy uppercut into the stomach of Imu causing her to gasp.

She quickly turned around and connected a right hook into her face and quickly grabbed her arm and threw her in another direction.

She looked at her. "bitch! Why are you doing this!" Imu screamed at her.

Ryobi looked at her. "I'm going to end the life of Miyabi" Ryobi says.

Imu was in shock. "I'm not going to let you!" Imu screamed at her.

Murasaki quickly ran at her. "let's protect our leader" Murasaki says when they're quickly grabbed the scroll.

"shinobi!" Murasaki and Imu screamed at the same time when a bright light appeared around them when the light was gone and transformed into their shinobi form.

Ryobi looked at her. "let's kick they're ass" Ryobi says when she nodded at her when they grabbed the scroll.

"shinobi!" Ryobi and Ryouna screamed at the same time when a bright light appeared around then when the light was gone and transformed into their shinobi form.

"I can't wait to kick you ass! Stupid bitch!" Ryobi screamed at her while showing her middle finger

Imu quickly get angry. "shut up! Flat traitor!" Imu screamed when she show her middle finger at her when they're was staring at each other waiting for the first move.

Ryobi quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when Imu deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

"I'm going to end the life of you friend" Ryobi says the she quickly grasped her face and smashed into her knee multiple times.

Murasaki quickly flew at her when suddenly Ryouna appeared next to her and quickly delivered a uppercut into her face.

"hey! You're fighting with me!" Ryouna says the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Murasaki saw the energy blast getting closer at her when she kicked the energy blast when Ryouna appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her ribs as she continued to punch him multiple times.

She quickly blocked the punch and caused a shock wave when they're continued to crash the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"why do you want to kill Miyabi!" Murasaki says.

"is none of you business!" Ryouna screamed the she quickly delivered a right to into her face and slammed her face into the ground.

She quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Waltz cannon!" Ryouna screamed throwing the energy blast.

She saw the energy blast getting closer at her when she caught the energy blast when she tried to kick the energy blast in a different direction.

She was pushing more energy in her attack. "Waltz Cannon!" Ryouna screamed when the energy blast crashed against her and caused a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when she was standing up. **"she really strong"** Murasaki thought when she saw the her older sister was still fighting with Ryobi.

She appeared next to her and delivered a heavy uppercut into her ribs causing her to spit blood from her mouth. "you should pay attention in our fight" Ryouna says when she continued to punch her multiple into her ribs.

She grabbed her hand and started to swing her around as she let her go and crashed into the wall. "sister!" Imu screamed when she saw the her little sister crashed into the wall when suddenly Ryobi uppercut her into her chin.

"what! I thought you was strong!" Ryobi screwdriver when she continued to smash her fist into her stomach and quickly slammed her face into the ground cause a large crater.

She quickly stood up and saw the Ryobi was staring at her. "I'm not going to let you hurt my best friend or my little sister" Imu says.

She appeared next to her and kick her into her face as Ryobi was surprised she quickly blocked the second kick and crashed a energy ball against her causing a explosion.

"stupid bitch" Ryobi says angry when she spit blood from her mouth.

She quickly stood up and removed the blood from her mouth when she looked at her as she was staring at her. "why are you doing this" Imu says while looking at her.

"it was revenge" Ryobi says.

"what are you talking about!" Imu screamed at her.

"shut up! You stupid whore! You was in the day when you best friend when to the mission and kill all the elite team of Gessen Academy!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"you stupid friend kill my big sister! I'm going to kill her!" Ryobi screamed at her when she quickly appeared next to her when she quickly smashed her fist into her face and continued to smashed her fist into her face.

Murasaki saw the her big sister was getting hurt. "big sis! I'm g-" Ryouna interrupts her and quickly kick her into her ribs causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

She quickly slammed her face into the wall and quickly punch her multiple times when she quickly flew into the sky and started to charge her attack. "I'm going to show you my new attack!" Ryouna screamed when she started to push more energy into her attack.

"Rebellion Concerto blast" Ryouna screamed when she created multiple energy balls and threw against her as she moved her hand and threw the massive energy ball against her.

The multiple energy blast crashed against her causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw she was already in the ground. "I'm…sorry big si-" she fell down unconscious when Imu was in shock.

"sister…sister!" Imu screamed when they're quickly walked backwards and felt her energy was getting higher than before.

Her aura started to turn purple and her eyes turned white. "ahhh" Imu screamed furiously as the purple aura was moving more wild than before.

"what the hell is that!" Ryobi says.

"I don-" Imu appeared next to hear and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She quickly stood and she felt a rush of excitement. "sister stop getting excited" Ryobi says when she saw the she was getting more excited when Imu punch her multiple times.

She quickly appeared next to her and kicked into her face as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. "let's work together so we can defeat her" Ryobi says when she quickly nodded at her.

The smoke disappear and suddenly she appeared next to them when Ryouna blocked the punch causing a shock wave. "let's do this!" Ryouna says with excitement.

They ran at her and started to kick her and punch her multiple times. **"she a lot more strong than before"** Ryobi though when they're continued to punch her.

Ryouna quickly kick her into her stomach causing her to spit blood from her mouth. "sis! We be able to defeat her!" Ryouna says when she dodge her punch.

Ryobi saw the way the Imu was fighting against her twin sister. **"she is making irrational attacks…we have a chance to defeat her"** Ryobi though.

"sister I know the way do defeat her just follow my orders" Ryobi says.

"okay!" Ryouna screamed while dodging the attacks of Imu when suddenly Ryobi appeared next to her and punch her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Their started to put energy around the fist. "fist of thunders!" Ryouna and Ryobi screamed at the same time when their fist crashed into her rib and a energy ball appeared causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when Imu removed the blood from her mouth. "good she received a lot of damage" Ryobi says when they're quickly flew beside her and started to punch her multiple times into her body.

Imu quickly dodge the punch and slammed the fist into the stomach of Ryobi causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She turned around and punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth. "ahhhh!" Imu screamed releasing more of her energy when her aura was moving more wild than before.

She ran at her and punch her into her stomach. "punch me harder!" Ryouna says with excitement.

She quickly stood up and saw the her sister was getting beat up. **"I can't believe the she is getting excited"** Ryobi though when she quickly flew at her and connect a right hook into her face.

She quickly started to punch her multiple times when she grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. "Ryouna! Stop acting like a pervert ! Fight seriously!" Ryobi screamed at her.

"fine party pooper" Ryouna says when she quickly stood up when she saw the Imu was in the floor.

"I have a idea how to defeat her" Ryobi says when she whisper it on her ear when she nodded at her.

"sound good" Ryouna says when Ryobi quickly grabbed the two arms of Imu as she was having a hard time to free herself.

Ryouna appeared next to her and continued to punch her into her stomach as she continued to punch her multiple times when she moved her hand and threw a energy ball against her causing a massive explosion.

Ryobi moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when the energy blast crashed against her and caused a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and she was still standing up.

"that it! Let's not hold back anymore!" Ryobi screamed at her when she nodded at her.

They're appeared next to her and delivered multiple strikes into her body as Imu was having a hard time dodging the attacks when suddenly Ryobi grasped her face and slammed into the ground causing to create a crater below her body.

"let's finish this" Ryobi says when they're quickly flew into the sky.

They're moved their hands and started to charge their attacks. "twins of destructions!" Ryobi and Ryouna screamed throwing the energy blast against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the her purple aura disappear when she quickly flew at her and saw she was already unconscious. "let's find Miyabi" Ryobi says when she started to sense her energy.

"so she is in the forest" Ryobi says when they're quickly flew into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

Ryobi and Ryouna saw the Miyabi was meditating. "Miyabi!" Ryobi screamed at her.

She stood up and looked at her. "Miyabi you're going to pay what you did in the past" Ryobi says.

She was going to say something but Ryoubi interrupts her. "you was responsible of killing my older sister and her elite team" Ryobi says.

"you're going to pay for this!" Ryobi screamed.

Miyabi looked at her. **"she is not going to listen to me…I don't have any choice…I'm going to fight"** Miyabi though.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Miyabi screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

She looked at her. "I'm not responsible of you big sister death" Miyabi says.

"shut up! You stupid bitch! I know you're lying and I know you was the responsible of killing my big sister!" Ryobi screamed.

"I'm promised to her the I'm going to get justice and today is going to be the day when I end you life!" Ryobi screamed at her when they're was preparing to fight against each other.

 **The other world**

 **King Kai planet**

Ryoki was holding the shoulder of King Kai. "no…I need to find way to stop my two little sisters before they make a mistake" Ryoki says when she was watching her two younger sisters ready to fight against Miyabi.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 39 – Ryobi and Ryouna vs Miyabi**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- question- will the Hanzo and Crimson teams also train in the Hyperbolic time chamber before the Majin Buu arc or will they train in there during or after the Buu arc.**

 **Answer- yes but is going to be after the Majin Buu arc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – Ryobi and Ryouna vs Miyabi**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Forest**

She looked at her. "so all this time you two wanted to kill me" Miyabi says.

"yes" Ryobi replied.

"you deserve to died after killing our big sister" Ryobi says.

She looked at her. "Ryouna let's kick her ass" Ryobi says when she nodded at her when they're quickly ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Miyabi saw the energy blast she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she turned around and blocked the punch of Ryobi. "catch you!" Ryobi says.

Ryouna appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach and she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and she was still standing up.

Ryobi looked at her. "Miyabi you don't have any chance to defeat us" Ryobi says the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

Miyabi deflected the energy blast when she turned around and uppercut her into her stomach. "I'm not going to make the same mistake from before" Miyabi says when she threw Ryobi in another direction.

She turned around and blocked the punch of Ryouna. "you think I'm going to make the same mistake as before" Miyabi says when she delivered a right hook into her face when she continued to punch her.

She quickly stood up when she saw the her sister was getting punch. **"we need to work together so we have a higher chance to defeat her"** Ryobi though when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

Miyabi quickly threw Ryouna against her when she quickly threw her when two of the energy blast crash against her causing a massacre explosion.

"shi-" Miyabi appeared next to her and connect a right hook into her face.

She grasped her face and stared on her eyes. "bitch! You're not going to defeat us!" Ryobi screamed when suddenly Miyabi smashed her face into her knee multiple times.

"I'm not going to waste my time explaining with you" Miyabi says when she continued to smash her face into her knee multiple times.

Ryouna stood up and her twin sister getting beating up when she quickly stood up and started to charge her attack. "Waltz cannon!" Ryouna screamed throwing the energy blast.

Ryobi saw the energy blast . **"yes this is my chance to give her some damage"** Ryobi thought when she quickly push her and threw her into the energy blast when the energy blast crash against her causing a massive explosion.

She looked at her. "Ryouna stay beside with me we need to defeat her like a team" Ryobi say when the smoke disappear and saw she was standing.

"let's go!" Ryobi screamed when Ryouna nodded at her when they quickly ran against her when their started to charge the attack.

"double Waltz cannon!" Ryouna and Ryobi threw the energy blast against her when the energy blast crash again her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the Miyabi was more angry than before when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

Ryobi and Ryouna deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly Ryobi appeared next to her twin sister when she blocked the punch of Miyabi causing a shock wave.

Ryouna quickly ran beside her and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach as she continued to punch her multiple times. "this is for killing my big sister!" Ryouna screamed the she connected a right hook into her face.

Ryobi appeared next to her and delivered a kick into her stomach as they're continued to punch her and kick her multiple times.

Miyabi quickly blocked the punch of Ryobi and quickly delivered a right hook into her chin when she turned around and kick the stomach of Ryouna.

She quickly flew into the sky when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Blazing Blaster!" Miyabi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them when the energy blast crash them and caused a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and a crater appeared when she sense they're energy. **"they're still alive"** Miyabi thought.

They're stood up and saw the Miyabi was still flying in the sky when she removed the dust from her shoulder. "sister I want you to distract her I want her to used my new attack" Ryobi says.

"wait…you new attack" Ryouna says when she nodded at her when she quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

"Miyabi! Come over here and tried to hurt me!" Ryouna screamed with excitement.

Miyabi looked at her. **"she never going to change…even in battle she is going to act like a pervert"** Miyabi thought when she quickly flew at her and rapidly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She moved her hand when she started to collect energy around the forest when two energy balls began to appear behind her. **"I didn't master this technique…I hope it don't fail"** Ryobi though when she focus on collecting more energy for the two energy balls.

Miyabi crashed her fist into her stomach causing her to gasp. "hi me more harder!" Ryouna says with excitement when Miyabi quickly knee her into her ribs and connected a right hook into her jaw.

She looked at her and saw she was more excited than before. **"yes I was right…she never going to change"** Miyabi thought as she continued to punch her multiple times.

Ryobi started to push her energy into the two energy balls when she turned around and saw the two energy balls. "Ryouna! Move right now!" Ryobi screamed at her when Ryouna quickly fly away.

"Minuet cannon blast!" Ryobi screamed throwing the two massive energy balls against her when Miyabi saw the two energy balls getting closer against her when suddenly Ryouna grabbed her face and threw her into the energy balls.

The two energy balls crashed against her causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and Miyabi crashed into the ground causing a crater to appeared below her.

She stood up and saw she received a lot of damage. **"shit…I was lucky the I survive the attack"** Miyabi thought when she quickly turned around and blocked the energy blast when suddenly Ryobi appeared next to her and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach.

She quickly hold her two arms. "Ryouna! Attack her right now!" Ryobi screamed when Ryouna quickly ran and started to puncher her multiple times when she delivered a uppercut into her ribs.

 **Ten minutes later**

Ryouna continued to punch her multiple times when she stop and looked at her. "you're going to feel how much we hate you for killing our big sister" Ryouna says while she connected a right hook into her chin.

She spit blood from her mouth. "I wasn't responsible of you sister death" Miyabi says while she spit blood from her mouth.

"I don't believe you!" Ryobi screamed at her when suddenly Miyabi quickly grasped her hand and drop her into the ground.

She dodge the energy blast and quickly delivered a heavy punch into her stomach causing her to gasp as she grabbed the face of Ryouna and slammed into the ground.

She quickly walked away from them. "I already told you I'm not responsible of you sister death" Miyabi says.

Ryobi stood up and looked at her. "shut up! You think we're going to believe you!" Ryobi screamed at her.

She looked at them. "fine…I'm not going to hold back anymore" Miyabi says.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "Abyssal form!" Miyabi screamed when hair turned black with a white streak and her eyes turned red.

She appeared next to Ryobi and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She turned around and blocked the punch. "nice tried Ryouna" Miyabi says when she quickly punch her into her face when she moved her right hand and crashed the energy ball against her causing a explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she wasn't unconscious. "so you're not going to give up" Miyabi says while staring at her.

She looked at her. "my big sister deserve justice" Ryouna says.

Ryobi stood up and quickly walked beside her. "you think you're going to run away without getting any punishment" Ryobi says when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Ryouna did the same thing.

Miyabi saw the energy blast the she started to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when suddenly she quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Ryobi.

She quickly turned around and dodge the kick of Ryouna when she quickly smashed the face of Ryobi against the face of her twin sister.

She quickly flew away from them and looked at them. "I was planning to used this new technique against Homura but she was to weak" Miyabi says.

She started to release more energy when her wings started to change color as the white and black was slowly turning golden.

The wings turned gold and suddenly a energy ball appeared in front of her as she was pushing more energy into her attack when the energy ball was getting bigger and stronger as before.

She moved her hand and started to push more energy into her attack when the ground started to shatter into little pieces and a crater appeared below her as the crater was getting bigger.

She saw the energy blast was ready to attack them. "Paradiso of the Abyss!" Miyabi screamed throwing the massive energy blast crashing against them and caused a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the they're slowly stood up when she saw their shinobi was already damaged from the energy blast. **"they're not going to give up"** Miyabi thought when she saw her wings was already in their regular colors.

"sis…she a lot stronger than before" Ryouna says.

"the lucky bitch is able to transform again to make herself stronger and faster" Ryobi says furiously.

"but we're not going to give up" Ryobi says when she nodded at her when they're ran at her and continued to fight against each other.

 **The Other world**

 **King Kai planet**

Ryoki was touching the shoulder of King Kai. "I can't do anything…please just give up" Ryoki says.

Goku walked beside her. "did something happen" Goku ask her.

"it looks the my two little sisters thinks the Miyabi was responsible of killing me" Ryoki says.

"so she is not responsible" Goku ask her.

"no I was kill by a Yoma and most likely the principal lied to them" Ryoki says.

"they're need to stop before they're get kill by Miyabi" Ryoki says.

"I don't want my two little sisters do die" Ryoki says.

"so you willing to save her" Goku ask her when she nodded him.

"then let's go and save them so you can explain to them how did you die" Goku says as she was confused.

"I can used instant transmission and you can tell me which one is" Goku says.

King Kai looked at them. "you two can't go to the living world" King Kai says.

"we don't have any choice" Goku says.

He looked at them when he saw the Ryoki was depressed. "fine…I'm not going to tell anyone so hurry up" King Kai says when Ryoki quickly walked at him.

"they have a similar energy as me" Ryoki says.

He started to focus their energy when suddenly he find it. "let's go" Goku says when he quickly used instant transmission and travel to the living world.

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Forest**

Ryobi and Ryouna continue to fight against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Miyabi looked at them. "I didn't kill her!" Miyabi screamed at them when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when suddenly a man appeared in middle of the fight.

He quickly drop them into the ground when Ryoki ran beside them. "stop fighting!" Ryoki screamed.

Ryobi and Ryouna looked at her as their was in shock. "sister!" Ryouna and Ryobi screamed in shock.

She stood up and slowly walked at her. "but how…I though you was death" Ryobi says when she quickly give her a hug.

Ryouna was surprised the she quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "big sister I miss you a lot" Ryouna says while giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry but I'm still death" Ryoki says.

"we breaking one of the rules in the other world so we need to hurry" Ryoki says.

"Miyabi is not responsible of my death" Ryoki says.

"what…I don't understand" Ryobi says confused.

"a Yoma was responsible of killing me and my team" Ryoki says.

"I'm sorry the I was a weak sister and I wasn't able to take care of you two" Ryoki says.

"sister…you don't have to apologize to us and is not you're fault the you was kill by a Yoma" Ryobi says when Ryoki saw the Miyabi was staring at them.

"Ryobi I'm going to need to talk with Miyabi" Ryoki says when she walked at her when their was staring against each other.

She grovel in the floor and looks down for forgiveness. "I'm sorry what my two sisters did against you I know the you don't have to forgive them…but please give them another opportunity" Ryoki says.

She walked at her and help her stand up. "I'm going to give them another opportunity and yes understand their feelings" Miyabi says.

"if my mother was kill by a shinobi I would do the same thing as them" Miyabi says.

Goku looked at her. "Ryoki…I don't want to interrupt you but we need to leave right now" Goku says.

"okay Goku" Ryoki says when Ryouna and Ryobi quickly ran at her and give her a hug at the same time.

Miyabi quickly ran at him. "wait…are you Son Goku" Miyabi says surprised.

"yes…how do you know me" Goku says confused.

"I don't really know you but my teacher Tullece is going to participate in the tournament and he say something about you" Miyabi says.

"Tullece…the son of Broly" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"yes I'm going to participate in the tournament I was lucky the they're give me permission to go in the living world" Goku says.

"sister…I want you to stay here" Ryobi says.

Ryoki looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to see you two again" Ryoki says.

"they're give me permission to go to the living world so I'm going to see you in six months" Ryoki says when she quickly give them a hug.

"I'm so proud of you two" Ryoki says when she give them a kiss in the cheek.

"goodbye" Ryoki says.

"goodbye" Ryouna and Ryobi says at the same time when suddenly they're disappear.

"Miyabi are you sure you want us to stay in you group" Ryobi says.

"yes and don't worry" Miyabi says.

"one thing…we fought against Imu and Murasaki" Ryouna says.

"so you was able to defeat them" Miyabi says.

"just go to sleep I'm going to check on them and I'm going to explain what is going on" Miyabi says when they're nodded at her.

She walked at her. "I'm sorry the I didn't wanted to listen to you when you was trying to explain" Ryobi says.

"is fine…if I was the same situation as you I think I would do the same thing" Miyabi says.

"one thing make sure the you two apologize to Imu and Murasaki" Miyabi says when they're nodded at her.

"good night" Ryobi and Ryouna says at the same time when they're quickly flew back to school.

She saw they're was already gone she quickly flew to the school yard when she saw they're was nobody suddenly she quickly turned around and saw Suzune.

She walked at her. "don't worry about Imu and Murasaki" Suzune says.

"they're already resting in the Nurse office" Suzune says.

"thank you for taking care of them" Miyabi says.

"one thing before you go to sleep make sure the tomorrow in the morning go to the principal office" Suzune says.

"it looks the you're going to have another important mission" Suzune says when she nodded at her.

"good night" Miyabi says.

"Goodnight" Suzune says when she saw the Miyabi walked back into her dorm room.

 **The other world**

 **King Kai planet**

They're appeared next to him when he quickly turned around and looked at him. "Hi King Kai" Goku says.

"Goku and Ryoki…please promised me the you two are not going to break any rules" King Kai says.

"don't worry we're going to follow the rules" Goku says.

"good" King Kai replied the he walked into his house.

"let's trains little bit" Goku says as she nodded at him when they're started to train with each other.

 **Next day**

 **Hebijo Academy**

They're walked outside and saw the Imu and Murasaki was talking to each other when their walked beside them. "I'm sorry about yesterday" Ryobi and Ryouna says at the same time.

Murasaki looked at them. "Miyabi told us what happen so let's forget this and let's tried again" Murasaki says when she looked at her and saw she was a little bit angry.

She stood up and walked beside her. "I'm still angry but Miyabi give you two a second opportunity so I'm going to do the same thing" Imu replied.

"where is Miyabi?" Ryobi ask them.

"I think she getting a mission right now" Imu replied when they're continued to talk with each.

 **Dōgen office**

He looked at her. "I have another important mission" Dōgen says.

"you mission is to used this device against you team" Dōgen says

"wait…what?" Miyabi says.

"this device I would be able to brainwash them and I would be able to control them" Dōgen says.

"no I'm n-" Dōgen interrupts her. "I hear the you father wants to join in the evil shinobi alliance if I want I can say something to the leader so they'll can decline him" Dōgen says.

She looked at him and grabbed the device. "fine…I accept you mission" Miyabi says.

"good the you care about the future of you father" Dōgen says when she nodded at him and left the office.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked into her room and put the strange device on her bed. **"it looks I don't have any choice than betray my teammates"** Miyabi thought when she walked outside and saw Tullece.

She quickly walked beside him. "good morning" Miyabi says.

Tullece quickly turned around and give her a hug when she quickly get embarrassed. "good morning" Tullece replied.

"I have some good news" Tullece says when he saw he was still giving her a hug when he quickly let her go.

"I was able to transform into super saiyan two" Tullece says.

"let's make a party so we celebrate the you're able to transform into super saiyan two" Miyabi says when she saw the his younger brother wasn't there.

"what about you brother" Miyabi ask him.

"my brother was able to transform into super saiyan two and right now he having fun with one of his friends" Tullece says.

"then good for him" Miyabi says.

"let's go to the store so we can make the food and start our party" Miyabi says when her teammates quickly ran outside.

" **sorry but I don't have any choice…I don't want to risk the future of my father"** Miyabi thought.

Tullece looked at her. "something wrong" Tullece ask her.

"I'm okay…let's go and have some fun" Miyabi says when they're quickly follows the rest of the team.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 40 – Mistake**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – Mistake**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Tullece sat down and saw the Miyabi was acting weird when he walked beside her and sat down beside her. "Miyabi did something happen" Tullece ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm okay I just tired" Miyabi replied.

She stood up and started to stretch. "don't worry about me and let's have fun remember the this party it was to celebrate the you was able to transform into super saiyan two" Miyabi says when he nodded at her.

They're sat down with the rest of the team and started eat they're food. "wow..is really good" Tullece says.

"Miyabi cook all the food" Imu says.

He looked at her. "Miyabi it was really good and maybe next time you should cook more" Tullece says.

"maybe but right now I'm more focus on getting the title of Kagura" Miyabi says.

"Tullece are you excited about the twenty four world martial tournament" Murasaki says.

"yes I can't wait to test my power against the other saiyans" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "Tullece can you transform into super saiyan two" Miyabi ask her when he nodded at her when he walked away from them.

He started to release his power and wind started to push everything down when a light appeared around him and suddenly transformed into his super saiyan form. "this is my super saiyan" Tullece says.

He started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when the ground started to shatter into little pieces when suddenly he transformed into his second transformation. "this is my super saiyan two" Tullece says when electricity appeared around him.

She walked at him and saw the electricity around him. "is really amazing" Miyabi says when she felt his energy.

"yes is a good thing the we master super saiyan two" Tullece says when he returned in his base form.

"Tullece can we train tomorrow" Miyabi ask him.

"yes we can train tomorrow" Tullece says with a smile on his face.

Murasaki saw she was having a good time with Tullece when she looked to her older sister. "sis…are you okay if Miyabi started dating with Tullece" Murasaki whisper on her ear.

"yes if he is able to make her happy then yes" Imu replied.

Ryouna was looking on her cellphone. "it looks the winner of the twenty four world martial arts tournament is going to get money" Ryouna says.

"Tullece! Did you know if you win the tournament you're going to get the reward from the tournament!" Ryobi screamed at him.

"yes but I don't really care so much about the money" Tullece replied.

"at least Hercules is going to lose the world martial arts tournament" Ryobi says.

"I can't believe the regular humans believe the he was able to defeat Cell" Ryobi says.

"he just liar and a scary cat" Ryobi says.

"even my family hates Hercules" Imu says angry.

Miyabi grabbed a beer. "let's stop talking about the clown and let's have some fun" Miyabi says while she started to drink beer.

She grabbed a beer and give it to him. "Tullece let's enjoy this day" Miyabi says when they're started to drink beer.

She looked at her. "it looks the she is going to get drunk" Imu says when she saw she was having fun.

Ryobi tried to grab one but suddenly Imu stop her. "you need to be twenty one to drink beer" Imu says.

Miyabi quickly walked beside her and give her a little of her beer. "that was disgusting" Ryobi complained.

"I want to drink some too" Ryouna says.

Miyabi give her the beer and she drink it. "is sour" Ryouna says.

She looked at her. "maybe because you two are still immature and have taste of a little girls" Miyabi says while she drink another beer.

Imu looked at her. "Tullece can you take care of her just in case she do something stupid" Imu says when he nodded at her when they're continued to party.

 **Three hours later**

Tullece saw the everyone was already in their room when he turned around and saw the Miyabi was still awake. "Tullece…I don't deserve to be the leader of the elite team or they're friendship" Miyabi says.

He looked at her. "hey stop being negative" Tullece says when he saw the she was falling to sleep when he carried her on his arm and walked into her room.

He put her in her bed when he saw she was already sleeping. "Goodnight" Tullece says when he left her room when he walked into his room.

He laid down on his bed when he sense the his younger brother wasn't on his room. **"he still having fun with Yumi and her friends"** Broly thought when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

In the morning when Miyabi woke up and grabbed the brainwashing device. **"I can't betray my friends"** Miyabi thought when she put the device below the bed.

She change her clothes and she was already weary her gi. **"I'm going to focus on my training"** Miyabi thought when she walked outside and saw they're was already outside.

Tullece looked at her. "we're going to train in the gravity Chamber" Tullece says when they're walked into the gravity chamber and he turned on the gravity.

She looked at him. "Tullece are you going to focus on you training for the world martial arts tournament" Miyabi ask him.

"yes I'm going to focus on my training but only in the afternoon so I would be able to train you all" Tullece says.

"which one are you're more excited to fight" Miyabi ask him.

"I don't know is hard to choose but it would be a interesting match and good way to taste my power" Tullece says when she nodded at him.

"let's focus in our training" Tullece says when they're nodded at him as they're started to train with each other.

 **In the office**

Dōgen was walking around his office. **"I'm going to find a way to kill Homura and her friends"** Dōgen says.

He sat down and grabbed his mask. "I need to find the location of the ten Yoma generals" Dōgen says while looking at his map.

"I can't wait to find them so I can used they'd power and kill all my enemies" Dōgen says when he grasped his cup of coffee and started to drink it.

" **the stupid girl need to hurry and brainwash all her friends"** Dōgen though when he continued to drink his coffee.

 **Five hour later**

 **Gravity Chamber**

He turned off the gravity chamber when he turned around and looked at them. "that enough training for today" Tullece says when they're nodded at him.

She walked at him. "Tullece can we train a little bit more" Miyabi says.

"sorry but not today" Tullece replied.

"today is the anniversary when my little sister and mother was kill so my brother decided to do something for the special day" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "Tullece…can I come with you maybe I can help" Miyabi says.

"yes you can come" Tullece says.

"let me take a bath" Miyabi says when she quickly walked into her room when Tullece walked outside and saw his younger brother.

"Broly you don't have any problem if Miyabi come with us" Tullece ask him.

"is fine" Broly jr says when he walked closer at him.

"maybe you can show mom about you future wife" Broly jr says.

"maybe you can do the same thing with Yumi" Tullece says.

"maybe next time" Broly jr says.

"if our mother was alive most likely she would tell you to give her some grandkids" Broly jr says.

"the same thing for you" Tullece replied.

"yes is true" Broly jr says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She walked at them. "Tullece I'm ready" Miyabi says when she walked beside him.

"Miyabi just follow us" Tullece says when she nodded at him when they'd started to fly and travel to another location.

 **One hour later**

 **Flower Field**

Miyabi saw a lot of flowers. "my little sister prefer to spend her time watering the flowers than fighting" Tullece says.

"he always get angry when he saw her spend most of her time watering or taking care of the flowers" Tullece says.

"one day he declared to destroy all the flowers the was own by my sister and she was dependent by one week" Tullece says.

"I'm sorry but I think it would be nice to meet her" Miyabi says when he nodded at her when they're walked into a tree.

He grabbed a picture and put it on the tree when she looked to the picture. **"so the mother and the sister of Tullece and Broly"** Miyabi thought.

" **her sister look so incent with the smile on her face"** Miyabi thought when Broly jr put flowers near the picture when they're sat down near the tree.

He looked at her. "I'm going to tell you something about us" Tullece says when she nodded at him.

"when I was only four years old my grandfather was trying to used a special deviant the would be able to control me" Tullece says.

"during the time my grandfather only cares about having revenge against the family of Vegeta" Tullece says.

"my mother found out the my grandfather was trying to control me she quickly fought him and beat him up" Tullece says

"wait…you grandfather was trying to control you" Miyabi says surprised.

"yes but my mother easily beat him up" Tullece replied.

"my grandfather was a selfish man the only care about having revealed against King Vegeta and his family" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "you mom is really amazing for protecting you" Miyabi says.

"yes it would be nice if you meet my mother and my younger sister" Tullece says.

"I think you would get along with them" Tullece says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Five hours later**

He stood up and grabbed the picture and put it back in his wallet. "let's go is already late" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "yes is already getting late" Miyabi says when she saw it was already night when Broly jr started to fly away.

They're start to fly she looked at him. "Tullece…if you don't have any problem…did you mother love you father" Miyabi ask him.

He looks down. "no…my mother didn't love him" Tullece says.

"remember the my mother was the last female saiyan so she was forced to have a relationship with my father" Tullece says.

"if she wasn't with a relationship with him…he would kill her" Tullece says.

"she only have a relationship so she would be able to survive" Tullece says.

"she told me the only good thing it was when we was born so her sacrifice it was worth it" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "you mother is really brave" Miyabi says when he nodded at her when they're flew back to Hebijo Academy.

 **One hour later**

She walked into her room when she grabbed the device. "I need to do this" Miyabi says when she put it below her bed.

" **I don't want to betray my friends"** Miyabi thought when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

She quickly woke up and looked into the device. "no…I have to complete my mission" Miyabi says when she walked into the room of Imu.

 **Imu room**

She was putting the device near her. "I need to do this so my father don't get fired" Miyabi says when she looked at her when she put the device in the floor.

" **I can't do this"** Miyabi thought when suddenly she woke up as she was looking at her.

"Miyabi…what are you doing here" Imu says sleepy.

"nothing..I just wanted to talk with someone" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "Miyabi if you want to talk about you feelings with Tullece then talk with me" Imu says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"I already know the you have a crush with him and most likely the other think the same thing" Imu says when she saw the her face was bright red as tomato.

"yes I have crush with him…I think I'm going to sleep" Miyabi says when she quickly grabbed the device and ran into her room.

She laid down. "I don't know if I would be able to complete the mission" Miyabi says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Office**

She walked into the office and saw the he was angry when he walked at her. "what the hell are you doing!" Dōgen screamed at her.

"it was two weeks the I give you the mission!" Dōgen screamed at her.

"I'm not going to do it!" Miyabi screamed at him.

"fine is going to be you responsibility for you father being fired" Dōgen says.

"the same way when it was you fault the you mother died" Dōgen says.

"is not my fault!" Miyabi screamed at him.

"it was you idea to go to the mountain if you listen to your father than you mother would still be alive" Dōgen says.

"so you want to ruined his career!" Dōgen screamed at her.

She started to remember how her mother was kill by a Yoma when she quickly grabbed the device. "fine I do it tonight" Miyabi says when she quickly ran into her friends room.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Imu is the last person" Miyabi says when she turned around and saw the Imu was walking in the yard when she walked at her.

"hi M-" Miyabi quickly appeared next to her and quickly punch her into her face when she fell down unconscious when she sat down beside her and put the strange device on her head.

She saw the strange bright light around her when the light was gone and she quickly stood up when she looked at her and saw she didn't have any reaction.

She quickly turned around and saw him. "Tullece…what are you doing here" Miyabi says in shock when he walked beside her and saw the Imu wasn't reacting.

" **that was strange why Imu is not saying anything"** Tullece thought.

"Miyabi…can you tell me why you punch her and why she isn't saying anymore back" Tullece says.

Dōgen walked at them. "I'm the reason why she I'd not saying anything" Dōgen says.

"I give a mission to Miyabi " Dōgen says.

"her mission it was to used the brainwashing machine against her friends so I would be able to control them " Dōgen says.

"what!" Tullece says in shock.

"they're going to follow all my orders" Dōgen

"I took away they're free will and now I would be able to destroy the good shinobi alliance" Dōgen says.

He looked at her. "Miyabi why did you betray you're friends" Tullece says.

"look at her! She just look like a toy without any life!" Tullece says.

"tell me why did you betray them" Tullece says angry.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have any choice" Miyabi replied.

You're wrong you have two choices it was to betray you're friends or be a fool of the stupid asshole" Tullece says angry.

"s-" "stop saying sorry! You don't have any excuse to betray them" Tullece screamed at her.

Dōgen walked beside her. "what do you expect of a shinobi" Dōgen says.

"the only important thing is power not friendship" Dōgen says.

"if she want to kill all the Yoma she need to get more power" Dōgen says.

"friendship is for the weak" Dōgen says.

"she don't need any friendship" Dōgen says.

"one thing I'm going to fired you and tell you brother to leave my school" Dōgen says

She walked at him and grabbed his hand when she was going to say something he moved away from her. "Miyabi you're not my student anymore" Tullece says as she was in shock.

"I don't want to see you anymore" Tullece says.

She quickly ran at him and give him a hug but suddenly be moved away from her. "I'm not angry at you….I'm just disappointed" Tullece says.

"I thought you was a good person but I was wrong" Tullece says.

She was going to say something but he already left when she fell down into the floor and looked into the ground. **"I'm sorry…I don't deserve to be the leader"** Miyabi thought.

He walked beside her and looked at her. "good job" Dōgen says.

"Imu follow me" Dōgen says when she quickly follow him when suddenly Miyabi stop her.

"Imu I want to talk with you" Miyabi says when Imu didn't say nothing.

"she only going to answer to me" Dōgen says.

"right now all you friends don't have any free will so they're going to follow all my orders" Dōgen says when he walked into his office and saw the Imu follow him too.

She saw the Tullece was already gone when she looked down. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be responsible of my father losing his career" Miyabi says when she walked into her room.

She laid down on her bed and saw a picture of her and Tullece. "I'm sorry for being a bad student and I don't deserve you forgiveness" Miyabi says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Cave**

He was walking around. "I'm going to Trunks house and ask them to challenge Miyabi and her friends" Tullece says.

He looked at him. "so are you going to give him a second chance" Broly jr says.

"yes but I want her to learn a lesson…I know I was harsh but she have to learn from this experience" Tullece says.

"just wake up early so you can talk with Homura" Broly jr says when he nodded at him.

" **I hope Homura would be able to change her"** Tullece thought when he walked the other side of the cave and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **West City**

He quickly flew at her when she quickly jumped awake from him. "what do you want" Homura says when she saw the teacher of Miyabi.

"Miyabi make a mistake and I know you would be able to help her change" Tullece says.

"Dōgen told her to used the brainwashing machine so he would be able to control her friends" Tullece says.

"what! The stupid bitch betray her friends!" Homura says angry.

He looked at her. "Homura don't insult her" Tullece says while looking at her.

"fine I'm not going to insult her" Homura says.

"I'm going to challenge her today" Homura says when she quickly ran into her friends and tell the information.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Homura turned around and looked. "today we're going to win and we're going to destroy the bastard" Homura says when they're nodded at her.

" **I can't wait to kick her ass"** Homura thought when they're prepared to fight them.

 **Author's notes**

 **Chapter 41 – rematch**

 **Hikage vs Imu**

 **Mirai vs Ryobi**

 **Haruka vs Ryouna**

 **Yomi vs Murasaki**

 **Homura vs Miyabi**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -what do you think of these tow moves.** **Answer- yes the two new techniques is awesome and love the ideas. I'm going to used in the rematch of Homura team vs Miyabi team**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – rematch**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Hebijo Academy**

They're walked inside the school and saw the principal. "so the traitors decided to comeback" Dōgen says.

Homura smiled at him. "shut up! This time I'm going to end you life!" Homura screamed at him.

He snapped his fingers and the four members of Miyabi team approached behind them. "kill them and don't show any mercy" Dōgen says.

Homura looked at them. "make sure to defeat them" Homura says when she quickly moved her hand and destroyed the wall as she quickly ran in the direction.

Mirai looked at them. "let's fight in different places so they're can fight like a team" Mirai says when they're quickly ran in different directions.

Hikage sat down and saw the rest of her team running in different places when she saw the members of Miyabi doing the same thing. "so I'm going to fight against Imu" Hikage says while she was looking at her opponent.

She looked at her and saw the Imu was reacting. "hello" Hikage says while shaking her hand when suddenly she quickly dodge the punch of Imu.

" **she don't have control of her own body…maybe if I defeat I would be able to free her"** Hikage though while dodging the attacks.

She quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp when she grabbed her hand and threw her in and direction.

Imu crashed into the wall she quickly stood up and grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Imu screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into shinobi.

Hikage grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Hikage screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into shinobi when she quickly turned around and deflected the multiple ki blast in a different direction causing multiple explosions.

Hikage continued to deflect the energy blast in different directions when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

"Imu I didn't you was so weak to let another person control you" Hikage says when the punches continued to crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves when she quickly trick her and delivered a heavy punch into her stomach.

She grabbed the face of Imu and slammed into the ground. "hey..are you going to give up" Hikage says while poking her when she quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast in another direction.

She looked at her eyes and saw she didn't have any reaction. "that kind of boring" Hikage says when she saw the Imu was acting like a lifeless person.

Imu moved her hand and started to charge her attack when four energy ball appeared behind her when she was collecting more energy for the attack.

The four energy ball was surrounded by electricity when it was getting stronger than before when she moved her hand forward. "Thunder Fox burst!" Imu screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Hikage saw the energy blast getting closer at her she quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a immense explosion when she turned around and received a punch into her stomach.

Imu continued to punch her multiple times when she smashed her fist into her chin causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

She drag her hand and smashed into the wall as she continued to smashed her multiple times when suddenly she quickly block her and threw her away from her.

" **so Dōgen is hiding in the office like a coward"** Hikage thought when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

She started to charge her attack and a purple energy ball appeared in front of her when the energy ball was getting stronger when she moved her hand forward against her.

"snake cannon!" Hikage screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her as the energy blast crash it against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and she was still standing up when she was looking at her. "the only way to free you from the brainwashing is by defeating you" Hikage says.

"good thing the I master it" Hikage says with a wolfish smile on her face when she started to release more of her power and her aura was moving more wild than before.

"Frenzy form!" Hikage screamed when suddenly a purple aura appeared around her when her aura was moving more wild than before and her eyes turned red.

She looked at her. "in the past when I used this form I was able to control it but now the I master it I would be able to end this match" Hikage says.

She appeared next to her and quickly uppercut into her stomach and continued to punch her multiple times when she grabbed her hand and threw her away from her.

"I'm going to end this!" Hikage screamed the she quickly threw her outfit of the school and quickly flew into the sky when she moved her hand into the sky and started to collect energy around the school when a energy ball appeared.

She push her energy into the energy changing into purple as the energy ball was getting stronger than before. "Annihilation Bomb !" Hikage screamed throwing the energy ball against her when the attack crashed against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she was already unconscious when she quickly flew at her and shake her shoulder multiple times. "wake up" Hikage says.

She open her eyes. "what" Imu says.

"good the you're able to control you're body I'm going to explain later" Hikage says when she nodded at her.

 **Another location**

 **Forest**

Mirai was running away when she quickly jump and deflected the energy blast when she looked at her. "Ryobi!" Mirai screamed at her.

"the last time we meet you call me a flat chested!" Mirai screamed furiously.

"what! Are you not going to say anything! You stupid ironboard!" Mirai screamed at her when suddenly she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions

She continued to dodge the energy blast in different directions. "I'm not going to lose!" Mirai screamed at her when she quickly deflected the energy blast.

She turned around and blocked the fist. "last time you only was able to defeat me because you twin sister help you!" Mirai screamed the she quickly delivered a uppercut into her chin.

She grabbed her face and threw her into the tree as she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosion when the smoke disappear and she was still standing up.

She removed the dust from her shoulders when she looked at her and didn't say anything. "say something!" Mirai screamed at her when she quickly flew at her and delivered a uppercut into her stomach.

Ryobi continued to punch her multiple times when she contacted a right hook into her face and slammed her fist onto her ribs.

She grabbed her hand and threw her into the ground as she started to charge her attack. "Ricochet burst" Ryobi screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going at her she quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

She quickly grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Mirai screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

Ryobi grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Ryobi screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

They're flew against each other and the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Mirai dodge her fist and quickly kick her into her face.

She grabbed her face and threw her into the ground when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "shooting meteorites!" Mirai screamed as she threw multiple energy balls against her.

The energy ball continued to crash into the ground causing massive explosion when she stop and saw the smoke was already gone.

She saw the she was still standing up when she looked at her. "is unfair! Why she have big boobs when she transformed into her shinobi form!" Mirai complained when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

They're continued to punch each other at the same time when Mirai quickly trick her and grabbed her face and smashed into her knee.

She continued to smashing multiple times. "take this!" Mirai screamed when she quickly smashed into her face into her knee when blood began to appear on her forehead.

She quickly threw her into the boulder and started to charge her attack. "burning storm!" Mirai screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

The energy blast crashed against her causing a massive energy blast when the smoke disappear and saw she was still standing up. "good you're strong for a girl the have fake boobs" Mirai says.

She looked at her. "you should be grateful! You're going to be the first one to witness my new form!" Mirai says with a wolfish smile on her face.

She started to release more of her power. "Valkyrie form!" Mirai screamed when a light appeared around her when her body started to grow when the light engulfed her entire body.

The light was gone and suddenly a massive explosion happen when she approached and she looks at herself as she was the same height as Hikage.

"I'm taller" Mirai says with excitement when suddenly she suddenly she felts something on her chest when she touched her chest.

"wait…my chest is bigger!" Mirai screamed with excitement.

"yay! My chest is bigger than before!" Mirai screamed with excitement.

She looked at her and saw she was just staring at her. "what jealous!" Mirai screamed the she appeared next to her and started to punch her multiple times.

She quickly threw her into the boulder and threw multiple ki blast against her when the energy blast crashed against her causing multiple explosions.

" **this is the perfect moment to test my ultimate attack"** Mirai thought when she quickly flew away from her.

She started to release more of her power when suddenly multiple energy balls began to appear in her back when she moved her hand. "Wolfsrudes Volley" threw ten of the energy balls against her.

The ten energy ball crashed against her causing massive barrage of explosion when the smoke disappear she quickly appeared next to her and threw the rest of the energy ball causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw she was already unconscious when she quickly walked at her and quickly slaps her multiple times when she opened her eyes and looked at her.

"what! Who are you!" Ryobi screamed

Mirai was going to say something but suddenly she returned into her base form when she looked at herself and saw her big boobs was already gone.

"my boobs!" Mirai screamed when her body was already in her normal size.

She looked at her. "weirdo" Ryobi says.

"shut up ironboard" Mirai screamed at her.

"shut up flat board!" Ryobi screamed at her.

 **Another location**

 **Forest**

She turned around and saw her opponent following her when she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. **"I'm not going to lose this time"** Haruka thought while she threw multiple ki blast against her.

Ryouna deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when suddenly she appeared next to her. "hi little pervert!" Haruka says the she slammed her fist into her face and she connected a right hook into her face.

She grabbed her face and threw her into the ground. "My little pervert it looks like the I need to teach you a lesson" Haruka thought when she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions.

She turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves. **"I already know the only way to free her is by defeating her"** Haruka though when the two fist continued to crash at the same time.

Their continue to crash at the same time when she quickly trick her and quickly uppercut into her ribs. "I prefer the noisy and pervert one than the emotionless girl" Haruka says when she continued to punch her multiple times.

Ryouna blocked her punch and quickly kick her into her stomach when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when the energy blast crash against her causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when suddenly she appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

She grabbed her hand and threw her into the boulder and started to charge her attack. "Heart cannon!" Haruka screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

The energy blast crash against her causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and Ryouna was still standing up. "I need to hurry up" Haruka says.

Ryouna appears next to her and quickly kick her multiple times when she smashed her fist into her face and she quickly smashed her face into her knee.

She continued to smash her face into her knee when blood began to appear on her forehead when she quickly slammed into the ground.

She quickly moved away from her when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Waltz cannon!" Ryouna screamed throwing the energy blast.

The energy blast crashed against her causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear she quickly stood up and quickly dodged the punch of Ryouna.

She grabbed her punch and threw her into the boulder. **"I already promised to Homura the I'm going to win"** Haruka thought when she removed the blood from her forehead.

She smiled at her and looked at her. "this is the perfect moment to test my skills" Haruka says.

She focus on her energy when a light energy started to appeared around her as it was getting bigger than before. "Death Guardian!" Haruka screamed when suddenly a gots appeared beside her.

She looked at him and saw it was the same as the puppet machine but bigger. "this is my first time using this technique" Haruka says.

She looked to him. "I want you to distract her so I can finish her" Haruka says when he nodded at her when he quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Haruka ran to the boulder when she quickly jumped in top of the boulder when she moved her hand forward as she started to send all her energy into her energy ball when she saw the Ryouna was dodging the energy blast.

She saw the energy was bigger than before. "do it now!" Haruka screamed when the ghost quickly threw a ki blast causing multiple shock when the smoke was he appeared behind her and quickly caught her in a full nelson.

"taste my love!" Haruka screamed.

"Death x Kiss!" Haruka screamed throwing the energy ball against her when the energy blast crashed against her causing a massacre explosion when the smoke disappear and saw she was already unconscious.

She quickly walked at her and quickly spank her multiple times when she woke up and look at her. "spank me!" Ryouna says with excitement.

Ryouna looked at her. "I prefer you act like a pervert" Haruka says the she starts to spank her multiple times while she started to screamed with excitement.

 **In another location**

 **Mountain Range**

Yomi ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when she saw the she was able to deflect the energy blast in different ways causing multiple explosions. **"so they're was able to defeat them"** Yomi thought when she quickly dodged the energy blast.

She continued to throw the energy blast against them when she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she appeared next to them and uppercut her into her stomach.

She continued to punch her and slammed her face into her knee when she quickly threw her into the boulder.

Murasaki crashed into the boulder when suddenly Yomi appeared next to her and quickly slam her face into the boulder when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when suddenly she turned around and saw Murasaki behind her when she quickly grabbed the face of Yomi and slammed into the ground.

She quickly started to kick her multiple times as she grabbed from her legs and started to swing her around as she quickly threw her into the sky.

She was releasing more of her energy when her aura started to move more wild than before. "Root of Calamity!" Murasaki screamed when she threw the massive energy ball against her.

Yoma saw the massive energy ball getting closer at her when she quickly caught the energy when she felt the massive energy ball pushing against her.

"she really strong" Yomi says when she felt the massive energy ball crashing against her hand.

"I can't lose!" Yomi screamed while trying to push the energy ball in another direction.

Murasaki was releasing more of her power when she looked at her. "Root of Calamity!" Murasaki screamed throwing another massive energy ball against her.

She felt the two energy balls crashing against her when she moved her left hand and started to charge her attack. "Sigmund burst!" Yomi screamed throwing the energy blast against the two energy balls when suddenly the two attacks emerged into one causing a immense explosion.

She crashed into the ground. "that really hurts" Yomi says when she stood up when she quickly dodged the attack and saw she was moving more faster than before.

Yomi quickly trick her and quickly smashed her fist into her face when she continued to punch her multiple times. "Murasaki! Don't let the bastard control you!" Yomi screamed while punching her multiple times.

She quickly grabbed her face and slammed into the ground when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when the smoke disappear.

She quickly turned around and blocked the energy blast. "she is fast" Yomi says when she continued to dodge the energy blast in different directions.

She appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach as she grabbed her face and threw her far away from her.

She quickly ran and touched the ground multiple times when she turned around and dodge her attack as she continued to touch the ground multiple times.

She smiled at her and quickly appeared next to her slamming her face into the ground when she quickly flew into the sky.

She moved her hand and created multiple energy balls. "Mjolnir Blast!" Yomi screamed when she moved her hand and all the energy ball crashed against her.

She moved her other hand and all the energy balls from the ground quickly crashed at the same time causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and she was having trouble moving around.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to ending this" Yomi says when she quickly.

She started to focus pushing all her energy into her right hand when suddenly she created a energy blade as it was getting bigger and stronger.

She looked at her. "this is my new technique" Yomi says.

"Ragnarok!" Yomi screamed throwing the energy slide against her when the energy slide crashed against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she was already unconscious when she quickly flew at her and shake her shoulder multiple times.

"sis" Murasaki says when she fell down unconscious.

"good she was able to draw herself" Yomi says.

"good luck Homura" Yomi says.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Office**

Homura quickly threw a energy blast when Dōgen quickly jump from his desk. "Miyabi come over here and protect me from Homura!" Dōgen screamed at her.

Homura looked at him and started to laugh. "I don't have any problem fighting two people at the same time" Homura says.

He was waiting for her but nobody came when he push a button and suddenly a screen appeared when Homura saw the Miyabi was in her room.

"Miyabi! Hurry up! Kill this bitch!" Dōgen screamed at her.

She looked at him and show her middle finger when suddenly the screen turned black. "what! The stupid bitch ignored me!" Dōgen screamed in shock.

She looked at him. "what! Nobody is going to save you ass!" Homura says with a cocky smile on her face.

"I can't wait to beat you up so bad the you own mother wouldn't be able to recognize you" Homura says when suddenly he quickly jumped from the window.

She quickly ran to the window and saw he was already gone. "stupid coward!" Homura screamed when she left the office and walked into the room of Miyabi.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked into the room and saw the Miyabi was on her bed. "stand up and fight me!" Homura screamed at her.

She looked at her. "I already give up" Miyabi says when she cover with her blanket when Homura saw a picture of her and Tullece in the floor.

" **I can't believe this!"** Homura thought when she quickly threw a energy blast against her when Miyabi deflected the energy blast in another direction.

"I already told you I g-" Homura appeared next to her and punch her into her face.

"you know the Tullece ask me to fight you because he still believes the you be able to change" Homura says as Miyabi was in shock.

"I think he is wrong…you're only a dis-" Miyabi appeared next to her and punch her into her face.

"fine let's fight but not over here" Miyabi says when they're left the house and flew in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Homura looked at her. "I can't wait to kick you ass" Homura says with a wolfish smile on her face.

"I'm going to be the one winning this match" Miyabi says as their was staring against each other when they're prepared to fight against each other.

 **Author's notes**

 **Chapter 42 : The Final battle: Miyabi vs Homura**

 **Regular Mirai – height 5'0. Bust Size- A**

 **Mirai Valkyrie form – height 5'3 Bust Size- C**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - what do you think of these techniques.**

 **Answer – I love the new techniques and I already used some of the new techniques in this chapter in the future chapters I'm going to used the other techniques.**

 **Thank you for sharing you ideas :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 : The Final battle: Miyabi vs Homura**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Mountain Range**

Homura and Miyabi was staring against each other. "Miyabi is not going to happen like the last time" Homura says.

"last time you was able to defeat me because I was injured and didn't have any energy after the battle against Yumi" Homura says.

She looked at her. "you better prove me that you're a powerful shinobi" Miyabi says when she prepared to fight her.

They're ran against each other and crashed the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Homura quickly trick her and quickly uppercut into her stomach.

" **shit…she a lot more faster than before"** Miyabi thought when she dodge the attack and quickly connected a right hook into her face.

She continued to punch her multiple times when suddenly she blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're good" Homura says.

"you're good too but it don't mean you're going to win" Miyabi says when they're continued to smashed their fist at the same time when Homura dodged her punch she quickly grabbed her hand and threw her into the boulder.

She appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her stomach causing her to gasp as she pick her up and slam her into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces.

She quickly move away from her when she stood and removed the dust from her shoulder when she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going at her she incredibly kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she turned around and punch each other at the same time.

She dodge the punch and grasped the face of Miyabi and started to knee her multiple times. "I'm going to show you the I'm stronger than you" Miyabi says while smashing her face into her knee.

She quickly threw a energy blast. "you miss!" Miyabi ways while laughing.

"you're wrong" Homura replied when she moved her hand the energy blast quickly follows her and crashed against Miyabi when she let her go and quickly connected a punch into her chin.

She looked at her. "you think you're going to defeat me like that…is going to take more to make me fall unconscious" Homura says when she appeared next to her and connect a right hook into her ribs causing her to gasp.

She quickly caught her punch and threw her in another direction when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Homura saw the energy blast was getting closer at her the she quickly caught the energy ball and threw her against her. "nice tried" Homura says while throwing the energy blast against her.

She appeared next to her and delivered a sidekick into her ribs as she moved her hand and smashed a energy blast against her causing a massive explosion when she quickly walked away from her.

The smoke disappear and saw she was still standing up. "interesting" Miyabi says when she was getting more excited than before.

Miyabi and Homura started to release more of they're power when their aura started to move more violently than before. "I'm not going to hold back anymore!" Homura screamed at her when they're both screaming and ran against each other.

The hit against each other at the same time when Homura felt her punch in her face she quickly dodged the secret punches and connected a right hook into her ribs causing her to gasp.

She saw the opening and delivered a punch into her stomach. "I'm not going to let you win!" Miyabi screamed while punching her multiple times.

She continued to punch her she grabbed her face and slammed into the ground causing a crater to appear below her. "are you go-" she quickly kick her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

"I'm not going to give up and trust me is going to take a lot to knock me out" Homura says the she quickly threw her into the sky as she threw multiple ki blast against her.

She turned around and deflected the energy blast when suddenly she appeared next to her. "burning attack!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast as the energy blast crash against her and cause massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the she was able to block the energy blast. "that was a good one but is not going to happen again" Miyabi says while she spit blood from her mouth.

She appeared next to her and elbow her into her stomach. "take this!" Miyabi says when she punch her multiple times as she grabbed her face and threw her to the ground causing to appear another crater.

She stood up when she turned around and saw her with a cocky smile on her face. "omega cannon!" Miyabi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her as the energy blast crash against her causing a massacre explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she was able to block her attack. "is going to be a long day" Homura says when they're started to punch against each other when she dodge the punch and threw her far away from her.

Miyabi grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Miyabi screamed when a light appeared around her and suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

Homura grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Homura screamed when a light appeared around her and suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

They've flew at each other and started to punch and kick at the same time when she quickly trick her and quickly delivered a uppercut into her stomach causing her gasp as she grabbed the face of Miyabi and threw her into the ground.

She flew beside her and punch her but suddenly she blocked her punch causing multiple shock waves. "I have to admit I'm getting more excited about this battle" Miyabi says.

"me too" Homura replied as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **In another location**

Future Trunks flew beside him. "so you're observing the fight of Miyabi and Homura" Future Trunks says.

"yes" Tullece replied.

"don't worry…right now I have some senzu beans so they're can eat after the fight" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him.

"can you do me a favor…Miyabi and Homura are not holding back so we need to make sure they're attacks don't destroy another planet" Future Trunks says.

"the battle of Yumi and Asuka they're accidentally destroy two planets" Future Trunks says.

"don't worry I'm going to help you" Tullece says when he nodded at him.

 **Fifteenth minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

They're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when their quickly started to push against each other when she quickly grabbed the face of Homura and smashed into her knee multiple times.

"take this one!" Miyabi screamed the she quickly threw her into the ground.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "omega cannon!" Miyabi screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She quickly stood up and kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion when she looked at her. **"she really strong I can't wait to test my new attack against her"** Homura thought.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. "try you best to dodge it!" Homura screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Miyabi saw the energy blast getting closer at her she rapidly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she saw the more was going at her but in different directions.

" **smart ass!"** Miyabi thought the she quickly started to kicked the energy blast in different directions when she turned around and saw two massive energy blast going at her.

"energy shield!" Miyabi screamed as she was surrounded by a energy shield when the two energy blast crashed and cause a massive explosion when the energy shield shattered into little pieces.

" **I need to master it"** Miyabi thought when she appeared next to her and received a uppercut into her and a right hook into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She continued to punch her multiple times when she grabbed her hand and started to swing her around. "are you going to give up!" Homura screamed at her.

"no!" Miyabi screening at her when she let her go as she crashed into the boulder.

She quickly flew at her and smash her fist into her stomach and punch her into her face when she quickly blocked the punch causing a shock wave. "good thing you're no going to give up" Homura says.

"so I would be able to push my limits!" Homura screamed when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"good I'm doing the same thing!" Miyabi screening when she quickly dodged her attack and knee her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She slammed her fist and connected a right hook into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth when she started to charge her attack. "ome-" Homura appeared next and kicked the energy blast into the sky when she hear the loud explosion.

She smashed her fist into her face and quickly threw a energy blast against her as she appeared next to her and kick her from the back.

She was going to crash into the boulder but suddenly Homura appeared next to her and slammed her fist into her stomach and slammed her face into the ground. "Miyabi I know you're not unconscious" Homura says.

She was getting closer at her but she quickly stood up and punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she smashed her face against her face and quickly threw her into the boulder.

She crashed to the boulder when she looked at her. "I know it the is going to take a long time to defeat you" Miyabi says when Homura stood up and removed the dust from her shoulder.

She felt blood going down her face when she remember the blood from her face. "I know the you're holding back" Homura says.

She smiled at her. "yes I'm holding back beck you're doing the same thing" Miyabi replied when she turned around and blocked the punch.

She continued to block the punches but suddenly she quickly trick her and kick her into her stomach and connect a right hook into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

She grabbed her face and slammed into her knee multiple times when blood began to flow down her face when she felt the blood touching her lips the she quickly push her away and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "that was a c-" Miyabi appeared next to her and kick her into her face.

She smashed her fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood as she uppercut her in her jaw as she continued to punch her multiple times without stopping when Homura blocked her punch. "take this!" Homura screamed while punching her face.

She grabbed her face and smashed into the ground when a crater appeared below her. "Miyabi you should give up" Homura says when she quickly stood up and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in different directions she turned around and saw she was flying away.

She quickly flew into the sky when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Blazing Blaster!" Miyabi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

She saw the energy blast was getting closer at her when she started to charge her attack. "crimson sun burst" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

The two energy blast crash at the same time as Homura and Miyabi was pushing more energy in the attack. "I'm not going to lose!" Homura screamed pushing her limits of her power.

"crimson sun burst!" Homura screamed pushing more energy into her attack.

Miyabi felt the energy blast getting closer at her. "no! I'm not going to fail!" Miyabi screamed pushing her limits of her power.

"blazing Blaster!" Miyabi screamed pushing more of her power when the two energy blast emerged and cause a immense explosion as the smoke disappear and was staring against each other.

Miyabi smiled at her when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "Abyssal form!" Miyabi screamed when hair turned black with a white streak and her eyes turned red.

She looked at her. "you're not going to hold back anymore..good" Homura says with a smile on her face.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "crimson form!" Homura screamed when her hair turned red and her aura was moving the same way as a wild fire.

"ready for round three" Homura says with excitement as she prepared to fight her.

They're flew at each other and they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Homura quickly trick her and uppercut into her stomach..

She grabbed her face and threw her into the ground as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Miyabi quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she turned around and blocked the punch causing a shock wave.

She quickly dodged her punch and connected a right hook into her face when she grabbed the face of Miyabi and smashed into her knee.

She continued to smash her face. "I always thought the you wings are useless" Homura says when she quickly slam her face into the ground.

She quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when suddenly she quickly stood up and started to dodge the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"my wings are not useless!" Miyabi screamed at her when she quickly appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She continued to punch her multiple times. "I'm going to show you the power of my wings" Miyabi says when she quickly slam her face into the ground.

She quickly flew away when she started to release more energy when her wings started to change color as the white and black was slowly turning golden.

The wings turned gold and suddenly a energy ball appeared in front of her as she was pushing more energy into her attack when the energy ball was getting bigger and stronger as before.

She moved her hand and started to push more energy into her attack when the ground started to shatter into little pieces and a crater appeared below her as the crater was getting bigger.

She saw the energy blast was ready to attack them. "Paradiso of the Abyss!" Miyabi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

Homura stood up and saw the energy blast. "shit!" Homura screamed when the energy blast crashed against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear when she slowly stood up when she saw a lot of blood around her body. "you should give up" Miyabi says while looking at her.

"I'm going to be fine is not my first time fighting like this" Homura says when she started to release more of her power and her aura was getting bigger and moving more wild than before.

She smiled at her. "thanks for Yumi I learn two new techniques" Homura says with a wolfish smile on her face.

"Scathing Moon Flair!" Homura screamed when the small energy ball suddenly turned as energy blade when she moved her hand and her fire aura started to touch the energy blade.

The energy blade started to change into bright red and it was surrounded by fire when she looked at her and quickly ran at her when she quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

She moved her hand and one of the fire energy blade slash her multiple times when she quickly caught the fire energy blade and shattered into little pieces.

"Is not the only one the I have right now" Homura says when multiple fire energy blade appeared behind her when she appeared next to her and moved her hand.

The fire energy blade was slashing multiple times when she appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as she quickly grabbed her hand and threw her into the boulder.

She moved her hand and all the fire energy blade quickly like in a circle formation when the energy ball appeared in front of her when she felt the heat of the attack as she was collecting more energy.

She moved her hand forward. "Phoenix burst!" Homura screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her when he energy blast crash against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and she slowly stood up.. "I'm not going to lose! I'm not going to disappoint him!" Miyabi says the she started to release more of her power.

Homura smiled at her. "taste my ultimate attack!" Homura screamed when she created multiple fire energy blade when she push and emerged all the fire energy blade onto one.

She quickly grabbed and felt a lot of energy as she was collecting more energy around the planet when the fire enemy was getting stronger and bigger than before.

She appeared next to her. "Amaterasu!" Homura screamed as she slash the massive energy slide against her causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and saw she was already unconscious.

She saw she was already unconscious. "that was a hard one" Homura says when she returned in her regular form when she flew she didn't have enough energy to fly back home.

They're appeared next to them when Trunks give her a senzu bean when she quickly stood up. "Homura let's go home" Homura says.

She was going to say something but Tullece interrupts her. "don't worry I have a senzu bean and I want to talk with her" Tullece says when they're nodded at him and fly away from him.

He put the senzu bean on her mouth when she opened her eyes and felt all the injuries was already gone when she saw the Tullece was looking at her.

She quickly stood up and look down. "Tullece…I'm s-" when suddenly Tullece give her a hug when Miyabi was surprised and shock at the same time.

"Miyabi I'm really proud of you" Tullece says.

"but I lost the fight" Miyabi replied.

He looked at her. "Miyabi you become a lot stronger when I meet you before" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "so you're still going to train with me and my friends" Miyabi says.

"yes…I have to admit is really fun training with you" Tullece says when she nodded at him when she saw the her friends was already over there.

She quickly walked in front of them and quickly grovel as she beg for forgiveness. "I'm sorry the I betray you all and I don't deserve to be the leader of the team elite…I don't deserve the friend-" Imu quickly make her stand up.

She quickly give her a hug. "is okay" Imu says when the rest of the team give her a hug at the same time.

Tullece smiled at her. "Miyabi I know you want to have revenge against the Yoma" Tullece says.

"I understand I spend most of my life training and the only thing I want it was to kill my father but I don't want to make the same mistake" Tullece says.

"I want you to care of you new family and do you best to protect them" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "yes I'm going to do my best to protect my new family" Miyabi says with a smile on her face.

She walked beside her. "Miyabi I know you have feelings for him so just kiss him" Imu whispers on her ear when she quickly get embarrassed.

"stop being a chicken and kiss him" Imu whisper on her ear.

She quickly walked at him. "Tullece wait" Miyabi says.

"I want to tell you something" Miyabi says when she was having a hard time telling her feelings when Imu quickly push her against him.

Miyabi quickly kiss him on his lips as Tullece was surprised the she quickly stop.

Tullece saw the she was embarrassed and her face was bright red as a tomato. "Tullece…I love you!" Miyabi screamed when he walked backwards.

She looked at him. "I'm s-" he quickly grabbed her hands and looked at her and kiss her on her lips when she continued to kiss him on his lips.

She stop and looked at him. "so are we dating" Miyabi ask him.

He looked at and put his saiyan tail on her waist. "yes" Tullece replied when they're continued kiss.

 **Five minutes later**

She stop and saw the her friends was staring at her. "I'm so happy for you" Imu says while giving them a hug at the same time.

Ryouna looked at her. "Miyabi when are you two planning to have sex and maybe have some kids" Ryouna says when Miyabi quickly get embarrassed.

"Ryouna we barely started dating" Miyabi says embarrassed.

Ryobi quickly put her twin sister in the floor and started to spank her multiple times. "I'm sorry about my pervert sister" Ryobi says.

"sis spank me more!" Ryouna screamed with excitement.

Tullece looked at her. "Trunks told me the we have to come to Kami lookout tomorrow morning so let's go to sleep" Tullece says.

"what about you younger brother" Miyabi ask him.

"don't worry right now he sleeping in the house of Yumi" Tullece says when they're flew back to the school.

 **Three hours later**

 **Unknown location**

Dōgenwas running away when he stop and turned around and saw they're was nobody following him. "dammit! I hate all the shinobi!" Dōgen screamed furiously.

"I wish I have the power to kill them" Dōgen says the he quickly started to ran away.

 **Five hours ago**

Miyabi woke up and walked outside of her room when she saw the Tullece was in the garden when he walked beside him and laid down with him.

"so what are you thinking" Miyabi ask him.

"I was thinking about my mother and sister" Tullece says.

"if they're was alive they're would be happy to hear the I have a beautiful girlfriend" Tullece says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"I would be happy to meet them too" Miyabi replied.

Tullece looked at her. "Miyabi are you sure about dating with me" Tullece ask her.

"yes you're really kind and I trust you a lot" Miyabi says with a smile on her face.

"I bet the Ryobi and Ryouna are going to tease me about having a boyfriend" Miyabi says.

"yes and my brother would do the same thing with me" Tullece says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Four hours later**

Tullece saw the Miyabi was already sleeping when he carried her on his arm and walked into her room and put her on her bed. "good night" Tullece says when he left her room and walked back into his room.

He walked into his room and laid down on his bed. "I wonder how my mother would react if I have a girlfriend" Tullece says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Kami lookout**

Miyabi quickly walked at her and saw she was talking with Yumi and Asuka. "Homura do you know why are we here" Miyabi ask her.

"Dende is trying to convince King Kai to come here so we can go to planet Namek and used the dragon balls to restore the two planets the Yumi and Asuka destroy it for accident" Homura says.

She quickly sat down beside them. "can we used the dragon balls so we can revived the mother and the younger sister of Tullece and Broly jr" Miyabi says.

Asuka quickly stood up. "I'm going to tell Dende" Asuka says when she quickly walked at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **The Otherworld**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku looked at him. "King Kai they're need you help" Goku says.

"no remember the I'm death and I can't break the rules" King Kai says.

"what about this if you help them we can used the dragon balls to revived you" Goku says.

"fine I'm going to help them" King Kai says when he quickly used instant transmission and travel to Kami lookout.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **Kami lookout**

King Kai appeared in front of them. "hurry up I already told the Namekian about using the dragon balls" King Kai says.

"hey I want to go too" Ryobi and Mirai says at the same time.

Gohan looked at them. "yes you two can come" Gohan says when they're quickly ran beside them when Gohan saw the Miyabi, Asuka, Ryobi and Mirai was going to come too when King Kai used instant transmission and travel to New Namek.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Planet Namek**

They're was looking around and saw the old Namekian walking at them. "Hi Gohan" the elder Namekian says.

"hi I'm sorry but we have to used the dragon balls" Gohan says.

"is okay" the elder Namekian says.

"you father save our life" Elder Namekian says.

"one thing Porunga is able to communicate in English so we don't have to translate in Namekian" the Elder Namekian says when they're saw the huge dragon balls.

"Eternal Dragon Porunga by you name I summon you!" Elder Namekian screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Porunga appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Porunga says.

Ryobi and Mirai was surprised. "that a dragon" Ryobi and Mirai at the same time.

Miyabi walked in front of them. "my first wish is to revived the mother and the younger sister of Tullece and Broly jr" Miyabi says.

"my second wish is to bring them in this location" Miyabi says.

Porunga looked at her. "you first and second wish has been granted" Porunga says when suddenly a bright light appeared when the light was gone.

She saw a woman and a little girl when she quickly walked at her. "hi my name is Miyabi and I'm the girlfriend of Tullece" Miyabi says when they're was surprised.

She walked at her. "hi my name is Okara" Okara says while shaking her hand

"hi my name is Ceriac!" Ceriac says with excitement.

"can you tell me..how are we still alive" Okara ask her.

"we used the dragon balls and don't worry you husband is death" Miyabi says.

She looked at her. "good the he is death so we can have a peaceful life" Okara says with a smile on her face.

"when we finish using the dragon balls we're going to comeback to Earth" Miyabi says when they're nodded at her.

Asuka looked at him. "Gohan we can used the last wish to restore the two planets" Asuka says when Gohan nodded at her.

Gohan was going to say something but Ryobi and Mirai interrupt him. "our third wish is to make our chest bigger!" Mirai and Ryobi screamed at the same time.

You third wish has been granted" Porunga says when a bright light appeared around them when the light was gone and saw they chest was bigger than before.

"yay! I'm not flat anymore!" Mirai screamed with excitement.

"finally I have same size when I transform in my shinobi form" Ryobi says with excitement.

Gohan looked at them. "never mind" Gohan says.

"Gohan we can used the dragon balls from our home world" Asuka says.

"yes but we have to wait in six months" Gohan says

"we're going to be fine" Asuka says when he nodded at her when they're walked to King Kai when they're used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Kami lookout**

King Kai looked at him. "Gohan remember to used the dragon balls to revived me" King Kai says.

"don't worry I'm not going to forget" Gohan replied when King Kai used instant transmission and travel back to King Kai planet.

Okara and Ceriac quickly ran at them and give them a hug as they're was in shock. "hi my sons" Okara says with a smile on her face.

"hi big brothers!" Ceriac screamed with excitement.

Okara quickly grabbed her hand. "Tullece I didn't know you have a beautiful girlfriend" Okara says.

"yes we barely started to date" Tullece replied.

"Miyabi when are you going to give me some grandkids" Okara says with a smile on her face when she quickly get embarrassed.

"mom we just started dating" Tullece says.

"fine but I can't wait when she get pregnant" Okara says.

"what about you" Okara ask him.

"right now I don't have any girlfriend" Broly jr says.

"do you like a girl from here" Okara ask him when he didn't say anything.

"my son I know you're going to find a beautiful girlfriend" Okara says.

Tullece looked at him. **"little brother I know you have feelings for Yumi"** Tullece thought.

Future Trunks walked at them. "Tullece I'm going to ask my mother so you mom and you sister can stay in her house" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him as they flew to Capsule Corporation.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They're walked inside the house when Vegeta walked at them. "prince Vegeta!" Okara says surprised when Vegeta looked at her and ignored her.

"I'm sorry about my father" Future Trunks says.

"wait you're the son of prince Vegeta" Okara says.

"yes can you all wait here so I can talk with my mom" Future Trunks says when he walked into her lab.

Ceriac saw kids playing in the yard when she quickly ran over there and hide behind the tree when she quickly turned around. "hi" Nozomi says when she quickly hide behind the tree.

Goten and Trunks ran beside her and saw the saiyan girl. "we're not going to hurt you" Goten says.

She walked in front of him. "hi my name is Ceriac and I'm six years old" Ceriac says.

"hi my name is Nozomi" Nozomi says with a smile on her face.

"hi my name is Goten" Goten says.

"hi my name is Trunks" Trunks says.

"do you want to play hide and seek" Goten ask her when she nodded at him when they're started to play with each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma quickly walked at them. "yes you two can stay in my house" Bulma says.

"son we're going to have a party in my private island!" Bulma says with excitement.

 **Unknown location**

Dōgen was running away when he stop and saw somebody was following him. "who are you!" Dōgen screamed furiously.

He turned around and quickly fell down unconscious when Dabura put him in the shoulder. "I think threw humans is good enough" Dabura says when he was transported to a unknown planet.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Unknown planet**

Dabura threw the three unconscious humans in the ground. "let's used them to find the powerful humans so we can collect they're energy" Dabura says

Babidi looked at him. "good job I can't wait to reawaken Majin Buu" Babidi says while laughing.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 43 – New friendship**

 **Power levels**

 **Asuka – 960,000**

 **Deep Shadow Mode – 1,200,000**

 **Katsugari – 925,000**

 **Ikaruga -926,000**

 **Yagyu –925,000**

 **Demon form - 1,006,000**

 **Hibari – 900, 000**

 **Homura –940,000**

 **Crimson mode – 1,200,000**

 **Hikage – 926,000**

 **Frenzy form – 1,006,000**

 **Haruka –926, 500**

 **Yomi – 924,00**

 **Mirai – 920,000**

 **Valkyrie form – 1,002,000**

 **Miyabi – 960,000**

 **Abyssal form – 1,200,000**

 **Imu – 937,000**

 **Ryobi – 940,000**

 **Ryouna – 941,000**

 **Murasaki- 939,000**

 **Yumi- 960,000**

 **Ice King – 1,200,000**

 **Yozakura- 941,000**

 **Minori – 899,000**

 **Murakumo- 939,000**

 **Shiki- 940,000**

 **Renka- 930,000**

 **Kafuru- 925,000**

 **Naraku- 960,000**

 **Suzune- 960,000**

 **Daidōji – 960,000**

 **Kagura adult form – 990,000**

 **True Kagura – 1,400,000**

 **Goku super saiyan 2 – 8,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan 2 - 8,000,000,000**

 **Gohan super saiyan 2 - 6,000,000,000**

 **Future Trunks super saiyan 2- 6,000,000,000**

 **Broly Jr super saiyan 2 - 6,000,000,000**

 **Tullece super saiyan 2 - 6,000,000,000**

 **Goten: Base – 57,000,000**

 **SSJ – 2,850,000,000**

 **Kid Trunks: Base – 57,500,000**

 **SSJ – 2,875,000,000**

 **Okara – 40,000**

 **Ceriac- 90,000**

 **Nozomi- 2,000**

 **Reviews**

THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -what do you think of these techniques, also thanks for using the other ones I gave you as well, it makes me really happy to see you using them.

Answer- I love them too I cant wait to used them during the 24 world martial arts tournament and the majin buu arc


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – New friendship**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

In the morning when Gohan woke up and saw it was early in the morning when he left his room and saw the Asuka and his mother was cooking breakfast.

He walked beside them. "good morning" Gohan says.

"good morning" Asuka and Chichi replied at the same time.

"I'm teaching you're girlfriend some of my recipes" Chichi says.

"Gohan it looks the Bulma is going to have a party next month in her private island" Asuka says while cooking breakfast.

"yes I think she only want to make the party so the mom and the little sister of Tullece and Broly jr feel they're welcome to their new home" Gohan says.

He turned around and sense the he was playing with them. "it looks they're getting along with Ceriac" Gohan says.

"yes and she really shy" Asuka replied when Gohan nodded at her.

They're quickly ran at her. "Ceriac can you transform into super saiyan" Goten and Trunks ask her.

"huh?" Ceriac replied when they're transformed into super saiyan.

She started to walk backwards when her body started to shake in fear when she quickly ran inside the house. "did we do something wrong" Trunks says when they're returned in their base form.

"I don't know" Goten replied.

Nozomi walked at then. "I think she was scared when you two transforms into super saiyan" Nozomi says.

"let me look for her" Nozomi says when she walked inside the house and started to search from her energy when she walked into the closet and opened when she saw the she was hidden behind the clothes.

"Ceriac…are you okay" Nozomi ask her when she didn't say anything.

"Trunks and Goten are not bad people" Nozomi says.

She looked at her. "I'm not scared of them… I'm just scared of the super saiyan transformation" Ceriac says.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ceriac says.

"okay…let's play some video games" Nozomi says when she nodded at her and walked beside her when they're started to play video games.

Gohan looked at her. **"I wonder why she is scared of a super saiyan"** Gohan thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Tullece flew near the house when Goten and Trunks quickly ran at him. "Tullece can you tell us why Ceriac is scared when we transform into super saiyan" Trunks ask her.

"my sister don't have the same childhood as you two" Tullece says.

"I'm going to tell you why she was scared of a super saiyan" Tullece says

 **Flashback**

 **Tullece- 10**

 **Broly Jr- 6**

 **Ceriac- 4**

 **Fourteenth years ago**

 **Unknown planet**

In the morning when she woke and saw it was early in the morning when she quickly stood up and ran outside of the house as she started to water the flowers when her grandfather walked at her.

"what a waste" Paragus says.

"I cant believe the my son created a pacifist saiyan" Paragus says.

"you're a dishonor to the saiyan race" Paragus says the he walked inside the house when she saw the he was already in the house she removed the tear on her face when she quickly ran into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

She ran into the forest and saw a lot of animals running around the forest when she quickly ran near the lake when she grabbed a piece of rock and threw it into the lake. "I wish I have some friends" Ceriac says when she sat down and tried to relax.

 **Six hours later**

She walked back into the house when suddenly she quickly received a uppercut into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

Broly looked at her. "why did you skip you're training" Broly screamed at her when she didn't say anything the she received another punch into her stomach.

She felt a lot of pain when tears started to appear on her face. "I don't care if you cried!" Broly screamed while punching her multiple times when blood began to appear on her face when Tullece quickly ran at him and tried to stop him.

"stop father!" Tullece screamed at him.

"punish me instead…it was my fault the my sister forgot about her training" Tullece says when suddenly Broly grabbed from his face and threw him outside as he started to beat him up.

 **One hour later**

Broly walked inside the house and threw his oldest son into the ground as he was unconscious and he have a lot of blood when he left the house.

Okara quickly ran at them. "daughter take a bath…I'm going to heal you injuries but first I need to make sure the you older brother is okay" Okara says.

 **One hour later**

Okara walked at her and saw all her injuries. "is a good the you don't have any broken bones" Okara says.

"mom…why did you marry him" Ceriac ask her.

"I don't love him when I was sixteenth years old I was forced to be her mate" Okara says.

"the only good thing it was you and you two older brothers" Okara says.

She quickly hug her. "I don't like him and he is scary when he transform into his super saiyan and beat me up" Ceriac says.

"yes I know but right now is very dangerous to run away" Okara says.

"I prefer to have my life get tortured than witness my kids getting kill" Okara says.

"now go to sleep" Okara says the she give her a kiss on the cheek when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Four hours later**

She walked into his room and saw he was still awake. "big bro…why did you do that" Ceriac ask her.

"come oved here" Tullece ask her when she sat down beside him.

"I'm you big brother and my job is to protect you and Broly jr" Tullece says.

"I don't mind getting beat up" Tullece says.

"I don't want you to suffer or get hurt the I'm willing to get punish by the monster" Tullece says when suddenly they're hear his mother screaming.

She quickly ran into her room and saw the his father was in his super saiyan and he was beaten her up when Tullece quickly cover her eyes. "Ceriac…is time to go to sleep" Tullece says while covering her eyes as they walked into her room.

They're walking into her room when she laid down. "Tullece I can still mom screaming" Ceriac says.

"what I cover you ears and tried you best to sleep" Tullece says when he cover her ears when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

" **sorry mom that I wasn't able to protector you from the monster but I'm promise when I'm strong enough I'm going to end his life"** Tullece thought when he saw the she was already sleeping.

He moved his hand and remained the tear on her face. "good night" Tullece says when he walked into his room and fell down to sleep.

 **Five hours later**

She woke up and walked into her room when she saw the her mother was on her bed crying when she looked at him. "you useless woman!" Broly screamed.

"you wasn't able to give me a child with the same power as me" Broly says.

"the only good thing is you're good for a sex toy" Broly says angry when Okara saw her daughter when she moved her hand telling her to go away when she quickly ran into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

She sat down on the lake. "I wish the we're far away from the monster" Ceriac says the she started to cry when Tullece and Broly jr give her a hug as they're tried to calm her down.

 **Flashback end**

He looked at them. "that why my little sister is scared of the super saiyan she only have bad memories when she saw the transformation" Tullece says.

They've was going to say something but he interrupts them. "just treat her normal and she is going to trust you two" Tullece says when their nodded at him as he walked into the house.

He saw she was playing video games. "Ceriac is time to leave" Tullece says.

"okay big bro" Ceriac replied.

"goodbye" Ceriac says.

"goodbye" Nozomi replied when she saw they're already left the house.

Goten and Trunks quickly ran at her. "Ceriac we're sorry about scaring you when we transform into super saiyan" Goten and Trunks says at the same time.

She looked at them. "is fine" Ceriac says.

"goodbye" Ceriac says.

"Goodbye" Goten and Trunks replied when they're already left and flew to West City.

Trunks looked at him. "let's train our super saiyan" Trunks says when he nodded at him and quickly ran into the forest.

In the house when Nozomi was playing video games when she sat down beside her. "big sis lets play some video games!" Nozomi when they're started to play video games.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta walked into the kitchen when he saw Bulma talking with Okara when she looked at her. "you look familiar" Vegeta says.

"are you the daughter of Fasha" Vegeta ask her.

"yes my mother is Fasha" Okara says.

"do you believe the other saiyans survived" Vegeta ask her.

"I don't know" Okara says.

"the only saiyans I meet it was Paragus and Broly" Okara says.

Bulma looked at her. "how did you fall in love with that thing" Bulma says.

"I didn't love him" Okara says.

"Broly force to be her mate so he would be able to have another child with the same power as him" Okara says.

"the only good thing it was my kids" Okara says when Vegeta walked in the living room.

"good thing you don't need to worry about him" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bulma lab**

She walked at her. "Haruka…do you have the special drink" Katsugari says.

"yes and I make a lot" Haruka replied with a smile on her face.

She grabbed and saw the large of bottle. "is going to be fun" Katsugari says when she quickly left the lab.

 **Five minutes later**

She quickly walked at him. "Vegeta! Drink this!" Katsugari says excited.

She looked at her. "no" Vegeta replied.

"just drink it" Katsugari says while shaking his shoulders.

" **what a annoying brat"** Vegeta thought.

"fine I'm going to drink this" Vegeta says when he drink a little bit.

"ugh…what a disgusting flavor" Vegeta says when she quickly grabbed and ran into the kitchen.

"hey guys drinks this" Katsugari says.

Future Trunks grabbed and looked at it. "wait…is not the potion the chance gender" Future Trunks says.

"what..no" Katsugari says when she quickly walked beside her and started to grope her chest.

Tullece looked at her. "Katsugari..stop groping my mother" Tullece says.

"is my first time groping a saiyan so I want to check if feel the same" Katsuragi says.

"is the same as humans" Tullece replied.

"I'm a boob lover and all chest are different" Katsugari says while groping her when she stop and looked at them.

"just drink it" Katsuragi says when they're the strange drink when they're drink it when Future Trunks give it to her.

"it has a weird taste" Future Trunks says when Katsugari quickly ran outside and flew into the house of Chichi.

 **Thirty minutes**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

She walked into the house and saw the Gohan was talking with Asuka when she quickly ran at him. "Gohan! Drink this!" Katsugari says.

He looked at her. **"that was strange"** Gohan thought when he grabbed and drink the strange liquid when he give it back.

"I don't want to hurt you feeling but it taste bad" Gohan says.

"is fine I can't wait when is going to happen next" Katsugari says while laughing.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He stood up and suddenly he felt his chest heavy than before. **"the weird for some reason I feel shorter"** Vegeta though.

Bulma walked in the living room and saw a strange woman as she quickly ran at her. "who are you! Why are you wearing the clothes of my husband!" Bulma screamed at her.

She looked at her. "shut up! Is me Vegeta!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"Vegeta touch you chest" Bulma says when she touch her own chest when suddenly Vegeta was in shock.

"what the hell!" Vegeta screamed.

"why do I have a body of a woman!" Vegeta screw furiously.

"do I need to call you Vegeena" Bulma says.

"what! Don't call me Vegeena! My name is Vegeta!" Vegeta screamed.

"this must be a prank" Vegeta says.

Bulma look around. "you're a little bit shorter" Bulma says.

"shut up!" Vegeta says angry.

"shut up Kakarot! I know you're making fun of me!" Vegeta screamed.

 **The Other words**

 **King Kai**

Goku saw what is going. "that weird I didn't know the Vegeta have a twin sister" Goku says.

"I wonder what is her name Vegeena" Goku says.

"no…is just Vegeta but somehow he was turn into a woman" King Kai says.

"wait….how" Goku says confused.

"I don't know" King Kai says meanwhile Bardock was launching and Gine was looking at him.

"princess Vegeta!" Bardock says while laughing.

"Bardock is not funny" Gine replied.

"yes is funny I already imagine his reaction" Bardock says when Goku saw his father laughing.

"good thing the Vegeta is not here" Goku says.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks, Broly jr and Tullece quickly ran in the living room when he saw the Vegeta was a woman. "dad…you're girl too" Future Trunks says.

He turned around and saw they're was turn into a woman. "what the hell is going on" Vegeta says angry.

"is going to be okay…is only going to last for one day" Future Trunks says.

"is not you first time" Vegeta says.

"no and this time it was Katsuragi fault" Future Trunks says.

"the little blonde pervert girl!" Vegeta screamed furiously.

"dad don't get angry at her" Future Trunks says.

Miyabi walked into the house. "where is T-" Miyabi saw a woman wearing Tullece clothes the she quickly ran at her.

She quickly dodged it and blocked the punch. "Miyabi is me…Katsugari used a weird potion to change my gender but I'm going to be normal tomorrow" Tullece says.

"yes I believe you" Miyabi says.

"is a good thing the Yumi is not here" Broly jr says.

"hi" Yumi says while waving her hands when suddenly she saw a woman wearing the clothes of Broly jr when she walked beside her.

"you look like a female version of Broly" Yumi says.

"is me…Katsuragi was the one responsible the we turned into a woman" Broly jr says.

"maybe she have antidote to turn you all into boys again" Yumi says.

"lets go I want to talk with her" Vegeta says angry.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

She stood up when she turned around and saw him when she was in shock. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed.

He quickly stood up. "did something happen" Gohan says.

"Gohan look down!" Asuka says when he looks down and saw he have a chest.

"wait..did I turn myself into a girl" Gohan says in shock.

He turned around and looked at her when she was smiling at him. "Kats-" Katsuragi quickly jumped at her and started to groped her.

"yes! This is one of my best pranks!" Katsuragi says while groping her when Asuka quickly stop her and drag her away from Gohan.

"it was you fault the Gohan was turn into a girl" Asuka says surprised.

"yes! I thought it would be funny" Katsugari replied when she was trying to get closer to Gohan.

She quickly stop her. "stop trying to grope my boyfriend" Asuka says.

She quickly walked beside him. "Gohan is mine" Asuka says while hugging him.

"Asuka you know when I see boobs I need to groped it" Katsugari says when she quickly jumped at them and started to groped Gohan and Asuka.

They're quickly stood up when Asuka hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she quickly open the door. "hi V-" they're quickly walked inside the house when Asuka was surprised the Katsuragi turn them into a girls.

Katsugari was surprised the she quickly jumped at Vegeta and started to grope her when Vegeta quickly get angry. "stop!" Vegeta screamed.

She looked at him. "don't be a party pooper" Katsugari says the she continued to grope the rest of the girls when Miyabi quickly stop her and drag her away from them.

Vegeta looked at her. "can you tell me the reason of turning into a woman and tell me if you have the antidote to return or regular body" Vegeta says.

"I was bored so I thought it would be funny turning all the guys into girls and is only going to last for one day" Katsuragi says.

Vegeta was getting angry the he transformed into his super saiyan two. "you're going to learn what happens when you take a saiyan angry" Vegeta says angry.

"dad..you're going to kill her" Future Trunks says.

"no I'm going to spank her " Vegeta says when Katsugari quickly opened the window and started to run away when suddenly he appeared next to her.

"to slow" Vegeta says with a cocky smile on her face.

 **One hour later**

She slowly walked into the house. "Asuka my ass hurt!" Katsuragi complained.

She looked at her. "next time don't put a prank on Vegeta" Asuka says.

"fine I'm not going to prank him anymore" Katsuragi says.

"I'm going to sleep" Katsuragi says when she walked into her room and laid down on her bed as she fell down to sleep.

She saw they're already left the house. "Gohan let's take a picture" Asuka says.

"fine but don't show it to nobody" Gohan says.

"okay" Asuka says when she quickly took multiple pictures.

He saw it was already late. "good night" Gohan says giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"good night" Asuka replied when Gohan walked into his room when he laid down and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan woke up and didn't feel anything on his chest when he saw he wasn't a girl anymore. "yes I'm not a girl anymore" Gohan says with excitement when he walked outside his room and saw they're was already awake.

She quickly ran at him. "good morning" Asuka says the she quickly kiss him on his lips.

"go to a hotel and make out!" Katsuragi screamed.

"Katsu!" Asuka screamed when she turned around and saw the Gohan was embarrassed too.

Ikaruga looked at her. "stop teasing them" Katsugari says.

"fine I'm going to tease them later" Ikaruga replied.

"Gohan so are you going to spend the entire day training" Asuka ask him.

"I'm still going to train but not the entire day I was thinking to go somewhere with you and have some fun" Gohan says.

Katsuragi looked at them. "did you hear that he want to have some fun with you" Katsuragi says with a pervert smile when suddenly Yagyu hit her on the head.

"stop acting like a old men next time I'm going to used my demon form and beat you up" Yagyu says when Goten and Nozomi was looking at her.

"fine I'm going to stop" Katsugari says.

Goten quickly ran at him. "big bro can we visit Trunks and Ceriac" Goten says.

"yes but make sure you're not causing any problems" Gohan says.

"thank you big bro!" Goten says the he quickly ran outside when Nozomi follows him and travel to Capsule Corporation.

She was going to say something but suddenly his stomach started to growl. "I'm going to make breakfast" Asuka says.

"I'm going to help too" Ikaruga says when she quickly walked at her when he sat down on the sofa.

Yagyu sat down beside him. "Gohan I know it was long ago but still thanks for reviving my little sister" Yagyu says.

"this time I'm going to do my best to take care of her even sacrifice my own life to keep her safe" Yagyu says.

"don't worry I know you be able to protect her" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Mirai woke up and quickly ran into the mirror when she looked at herself and saw she have big boobs. "is not as big as Hikage but at least I'm not flat anymore" Mirai says while touching her chest.

She turned around and saw the Hikage was staring at her. "what are you doing" Hikage ask her.

"nothing" Mirai replied.

"so what do you want" Mirai ask her.

"Hikage wanted to talk with us about something important" Hikage says when she nodded at her and walked into the yard when Homura was waiting for them.

"I have bad news it looks the bastard run away and I wasn't able to find him" Homura says.

Hikage looked at her. "why we should care about him I know we can easily defeat him" Hikage says.

"yes but we was looking for the location of the ten Yoma Generals" Homura replied.

"I don't feel like fighting a army of Yoma so I was spending some time looking for his energy but nothing" Homura says.

"so what are we going to do" Yomi ask her.

"nothing for now we continue our training if something happen we can easily stop the ten Yoma generals" Homura says.

"Homura I'm going to my room and focus on writing my second book" Mirai says.

"yes is fine" Homura replied when she quickly ran into her room.

She saw the Future Trunks was already awake when she quickly ran at him and jumped at him. "good morning" Homura says with a smile on her face.

"good morning" Future Trunks replied when she get closer at him and started to kiss him.

Bulma looked at them. "love birds" Bulma says when they're quickly stop.

"Vegeta! Come over here!" Bulma screamed at him when he quickly walked at her.

"what?" Vegeta says.

"what do you think of Trunks getting marry with Homura" Bulma says.

"is fine my older son can marry her" Vegeta replied.

"I'm going to train in the gravity chamber" Vegeta says when he walks in the gravity chamber and started to train.

"Homura can you help me cook breakfast" Bulma ask her when she nodded at her and quickly ran into the kitchen when she walked beside him.

"Son if you want I can pay a hotel so you two have some time alone and nobody is going to bother you two" Bulma says.

He quickly get embarrassed. "mom is not funny" Future Trunks says.

"I'm not going to bother you but I still want a grandchild" Bulma says.

"I already imagine my granddaughter running around the yard or Vegeta teaching her how to transform into super saiyan" Bulma says.

"but a serious note…I'm really happy the you was able to start a new life here and I bet the my future self would be happy when she find out the his big boy already have a girlfriend" Bulma says.

"yes and I'm promise to her the I'm going to tried my best to be happy so I'm doing my best" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

She walked beside him and kiss him on his lips when she continued to kiss him when she stop and looked at him. "hi" Miyabi says.

"hi" Tullece replied.

"so what are we going to do" Miyabi ask him.

"right now I'm taking care of my sister and her friends" Tullece replied.

"is a good thing the my little sister is able to control her great ape form just in case she transform in accident" Tullece says.

"you little sister is able to transform into super saiyan" Miyabi ask her.

"no but I believe the she would be able to transform into super saiyan and I think she have more power than us" Tullece says when he saw her little sister getting along.

"I'm going to participate in the world martial arts tournament and I think Asuka, Yumi and Homura are going to participate too" Miyabi says.

"sounds good it would be fun to see you fight against them or even me" Tullece says.

"but it don't mean I'm going to let you win only because you're my girlfriend" Tullece says.

"good I can't expect less from my boyfriend" Miyabi says the she quickly started to kiss him on his lips.

Goten and the rest was looking. "gross they're kissing" mini Trunks says.

"I always saw my older brother kissing Homura" mini Trunks says.

"my big brother is always kissing Asuka" Goten replied.

"Goten did you notice they're more girls than boys" mini Trunks says.

"yes is strange" Goten replied.

They're turned around and saw the Nozomi and Ceriac was playing video games when they're walked at them. "Ceriac I know you're scared of super saiyan but do you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" mini Trunks says.

"I don't know" Ceriac replied.

"if you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan ask us so we can teach you" mini Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"Goten are you going to participate in the kids tournament" mini Trunks ask him.

"yes and I'm going to win" Goten replied with confidence.

"no I'm going to win" Mini Trunks replied.

Nozomi looked at them. "can you two stop arguing so we can continue playing" Nozomi says when they're nodded at her when they're quickly ran in another direction and started to play with each other.

 **Ryobi and Ryouna room**

Imu walked into the room and saw the Ryouna was naked. "what are you doing" Imu says when suddenly Ryobi spank her butt multiple times.

"Ryobi stop holding back and spank me harder!" Ryouna screamed with excitement.

Imu saw she was still spanking her when she walked beside her. "Ryobi…Miyabi want us to go to the hot spring so be ready when we go over there and pledge don't act like perverts" Imu says.

"I'm not making any promise" Ryouna says when Ryobi continued to spank her when Imu saw the she was enjoying it.

Ryouna quickly turned around and quickly jumped at her. "hey stop! You pervert!" Ryouna screamed the she quickly ran away from her.

Ryobi looked at her. "that enough and put you clothes on" Ryobi says.

"I can sense a group of kids and I don't want them to see you naked" Ryobi says.

She quickly grabbed her clothes and put her clothes on. "remember the we're going to see our sister again" Ryobi says.

"yes I can wait for the twenty five world martial arts tournament so we can see our sister again" Ryouna says when she nodded at her when they're continue to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi walked into the bathroom when she saw the Broly jr was taking a bath the she quickly cover her eyes when he quickly turned around. "Yumi…you towel" Broly jr says when she quickly cover herself.

"sorry I didn't know you was taking a bath" Yumi says.

"is fine" Broly jr says.

She walked into bathtub and sat down beside when he quickly turned around when he saw she wasn't wearing a towel. "Broly I was thinking of participating the tourist so I would be able to fight against Asuka, Homura and Miyabi" Yumi says.

"the fight against Asuka it was a tie so I want a rematch" Yumi says.

"the fight against Homura we was interrupting by Miyabi" Yumi says.

"I wasn't able to fight with my full strength against Miyabi so I think participating in the tournament it would be able to help me test my strength" Yumi says.

"I can't wait to flight them" Yumi says with excitement.

"you know the we're going to participate too" Broly jr says.

"yes and I know the Gohan and other powerful fighters are going to participate but I'm still excited" Yumi says.

"are you happy the you mom and sister is alive again" Yumi says.

"yes it was a long time the I saw them" Broly jr says.

"this time I'm not a weak boy anymore" Broly jr says.

"I would be able to protect the people I care" Broly jr says.

"good" Yumi says.

He saw the she was embarrassed. "are you okay" Broly jr ask her.

"this is my first time taking a bath with a guy" Yumi says.

"but I wanted to talk with you so I didn't mind if you saw me naked" Yumi says when her face was red as tomato.

"Yumi let me wash you hair" Tullece says.

"yes is fine but I'm going to wash you back" Yumi replied when he nodded at her when he started to wash her hair.

"Yumi you're hair is really soft almost the same as snow" Tullece says while washing her hair.

"thank you" Yumi says when he continued to wash her hair.

"Broly are you going to train you little sister" Yumi ask him.

"I don't know" Broly jr says.

"I'm not going to force her" Broly jr says.

"I'm not going to be the same as my father" Broly jr says.

"Broly….you're not the same as you father so don't worry I bet if you have kids you would be a responsible and lovable father" Yumi says.

"you think so" Broly jr says when she nodded at him when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Three hours later**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

He saw the Miyabi was having a good time in the hot spring when he sat down beside her. "hi Tullece" Miyabi says.

"hi" Tullece replied.

"Tullece I love hot spring" Miyabi says.

"yes is a good way to relax" Tullece replied.

She put her face on his shoulder. "you mom is really nice" Miyabi says.

"you mother want to teach me how to cook some saiyans recipes" Miyabi says.

"yes right now my mom want's to be a grandmother" Tullece says.

"yes she already told me when I'm going to have my first baby" Miyabi says.

"sorry about that" Tullece says.

"is fine and I think I would be happy to start a family with you" Miyabi says with a smile on her face when suddenly Ryouna jumped at them.

"Tullece!Miyabi!" Ryouna says excited.

"Ryouna! You're naked!" Tullece says when Ryouna was pushing her chest when Miyabi quickly push her away from him.

"Ryouna remember the Tullece is mine and I'm not going to let other naked woman tried to steal away of me" Miyabi says the she quickly turned around and started to kiss him.

Ryouna smiled at him. "good job! I'm going to stay here and watch you two have sex!" Ryouna says while eating popcorn.

She quickly get embarrassed. "what…we're not having sex and don't eat popcorn here" Miyabi says when she nodded at her and threw the popcorn in the trash can.

Miyabi sat down on the lap of Broly. "let's enjoy this day" Miyabi says when he nodded at her as they're tried their best to relax.

 **One month later**

 **Bulma private island**

She saw the a lot of people was already on the island when she walked beside her. "it looks the everyone is here" Bulma says.

"yes even the students of Piccolo is here too" Homura replied.

"one thing be careful with Master Roshi and Oolong" Bulma says.

"perverts…right" Homura ask her.

"yes" Bulma replied.

Master Roshi saw a lot of woman wearing a bikini when he removed his sunglasses. "this is heaven" Master Roshi says with excitement.

Tullece was waiting for Miyabi when she walked beside him and give him a kiss on his cheek when he turned around and saw she was already wearing a bikini. "Miyabi you look beautiful" Tullece says.

"thank you" Tullece replied.

"it looks the a lot of people are having fun in this island" Miyabi says.

"yes and my little sister is having fun" Tullece says.

"is her first time in the beach" Tullece says.

"yes she looks like a happy child" Miyabi replied.

"good thing the Ryouna is not acting…never mind she wearing the swimsuit" Miyabi says.

"Miyabi you know the Ryouna is a pervert person and she never going to change" Tullece says.

"yes let's get some drinks" Miyabi says when he nodded at her and walked into the cabin.

Ryouna saw a lot of people having fun. "I want to be naked!" Ryouna screamed when she quickly removed her swimsuit.

Yagyu quickly cover the eyes of Goten and mini Trunks. "Stop being a pervert and wear you swimsuit" Yagyu says angry.

"I don't want too" Ryouna replied when Yagyu started to argue with her when suddenly the old man walked between them.

"stop fighting and tried to have fun" Master Roshi says when he quickly groped them as Yagyu quickly angry the master Roshi quickly ran away.

Ryobi grabbed the swimsuit of Ryouna and grabbed her hand. "don't worry I'm going to forced her wear the swimsuit" Ryobi says.

"yay! She is going to spank me!" Ryouna screamed.

"shut up! Pervert!" Ryobi says employees the she quickly drag her inside the house.

She let them go and they're quickly ran to Ceriac and Nozomi. "where is the old man" Yagyu says angry when she turned around and saw her.

"Kagura and Naraku" Yagyu says surprised.

"hi" Kagura and Naraku says.

"it looks the everyone is having fun" Kagura says.

"even the Mikagura sisters are having fun" Kagura says when Yagyu saw they're was making a sand castle when she nodded at her.

"yes I'm going to hang out with Hibari" Yagyu says when they're nodded at her and walked in another direction when she quickly ran to her friend.

Krillin saw the Eighteenth and his daughter was having he walked beside him. "hey Yamcha" Krillin says.

"hi" Krillin replied.

"are you waiting for someone" Krillin says.

"yes she is putting her bikini" Yamcha says when she walked beside him.

"Yamcha let's go over there and have some fun" Maron says.

"yes just let me talk a little bit with Krillin" Yamcha says when she quickly ran over there.

"wait are you dating with Maron" Krillin says surprised.

"yes" Yamcha replied.

"she change a lot right now she a famous model and I'm working as a professional baseball player" Yamcha says.

"I was dating with her for three years" Yamcha says.

"good luck with you relationship" Krillin says.

"thank you I'm going to swim with my girlfriend" Yamcha replied when he quickly ran at her.

" **good thing the Yamcha have a girlfriend** " Krillin though.

" **next time I'm going to bring my students"** Krillin thought.

Daidoji was looking at her. "Suzune! Let's have a fight tomorrow!" Daidoji says.

She turned around and looked at her. "yes it was a long time the we fought" Suzune says.

"fine we can fight tomorrow" Suzune replied.

"good I can't wait to fight you" Daidoji says when they shake hands.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Broly Jr and Okara was talking to each other when Yumi walked at them. "hi Broly and Okara" Yumi says.

He turned around and saw she was wearing a bikini. "hi…you look beautiful" Broly jr says.

"thank you" Yumi replied when Okara saw the she was embarrassed.

"Yumi what do you think of my son" Okara ask her.

"he is kind, honest and I trust him" Yumi replied.

"yes my son is really kind" Okara says.

"son hang out with Yumi I'm going to spend time with Bulma or Chichi" Okara says.

"Broly let's go with the rest of my friends" Yumi says when she quickly ran at them.

She looked at him. "you should date her and good luck" Okara says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts her. "son don't be shy and spent more time with her" Okara says when she walked to Bulma.

"mom you never change" Broly jr smiled at her the he quickly ran at them.

Future Trunks saw the Homura was relaxing when he laid down beside her. "good thing the everyone is having a good time" Future Trunks says.

"yes we deserve this after all the fighting" Homura replied.

"the only thing we need to worry is Majin Buu" Future Trunks says.

"I think we're going to be okay" Homura says.

"I hope so" Future Trunks replied.

"are you excited about the tournament" Homura ask her.

"yes and it would be interesting to fight them" Future Trunks says.

"I'm going to participate too" Homura says.

"Asuka, Yumi and Miyabi are going to participate too" Homura says.

"good I wonder who is going to win the tournament" Future Trunks says.

"I know one thing…Hercules is going to lose" Homura says when she turned around and looked at him.

"Trunks can you put me sunscreen" Homura says when he nodded at her when he grabbed the sunscreen and put it on her back.

Gohan and Asuka was eating ice cream. "Gohan I'm happy the you was able to see you father even meet you're grandparents" Asuka says.

"yes it was six years the last time I saw him" Gohan says.

"I'm excited to meet my grandparents" Gohan says.

"yes and I would be excited to meet them too" Asuka replied.

"Gohan who do you think is going to win the twenty five world martial arts tournament" Asuka ask her.

"I don't know" Gohan replied.

"I know the Vegeta is stronger than us but we don't know how strong is my father" Gohan says.

"so I think my father or Vegeta" Gohan says

She looked to the view and saw the everyone was having a good time. "I hope we stay like this" Asuka says as she was getting closer at him and started to kiss him when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Space**

 **Unknown planet**

Dōgen walked at him. "Master I want to find the location of the ten Yoma generals" Dōgen says.

Babidi looked at him when he moved his hand and used his magic to find the location of the ten Yoma generals when the location appeared on his mask.

"here you better don't betray me" Babidi says.

"if you betray me this is going to happen to you" Babied says when he moved his hand as one of the soldier started to float when suddenly it blow up into little pieces.

He moved his hand when he used his magic to send him on Earth when Dabura walked at him. "Babidi I already find the two warriors the have enough power to protect you" Dabura says.

"good I was thinking the you need to find another warrior just in case" Babidi says when he nodded at him when he travel to another location.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

He was looking at himself when he saw the letter m in his forehead when he grabbed his map and saw they're location. "I can't wait to meet the ten Yoma generals" Dōgen says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 44 – Daidoji vs Suzune**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -Will anyone else besides Gohan get mystic form like the shinobi or the saiyans**

 **Answer- no spoilers but the 25 world martial arts tournament arc / majin buu arc is going to start in chapter 46.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – Daidoji vs Suzune**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

In the morning when Bulma hear a loud noise when she quickly ran to the lab and saw a strange sign in the screen. "that was weird" Bulma thought when she sat down and started to read.

 **Three hours later**

She finish reading the report. "I don't have to worry" Bulma says.

"it looks the I'm going to have enough energy to open the portal in three years" Bulma says when she turned around and saw the Haruka was looking at her.

"hi you was working on you project" Haruka ask her.

"yes" Bulma replied.

"I received a new report" Bulma says.

"in My report it show me how much energy I have to used to open the portal" Bulma says.

"if I want to open to universe twelve is going to take ten years" Bulma says.

"that a lot of time" Haruka says.

"yes the only option is universe six it looks the only need to wait three years to have enough energy to open a portal" Bulma says.

"if you have enough energy you're going to open it" Haruka ask her.

"yes but I need to be careful because is going to be my first time and I don't know if this machine would be stable enough to maintain a portal open" Bulma says.

"I don't want to risk sending someone to a unknown universe and have to wait three more years to open the portal" Bulma says.

"Haruka it was funny when you turn my husband into a woman" Bulma says.

"good thing I was able to take a lot of pictures of him when he was a girl" Bulma says.

"I like this one" Bulma says when Vegeta was angry.

"you should hide it before Vegeta destroy it" Haruka says.

"I already make copies of this picture so I don't have to worry about it" Bulma says when Haruka nodded at her.

"I'm going to start cooking I bet my two sons and Vegeta is going to wake up" Bulma says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

 **Ten minutes later**

Future Trunks woke up and saw it was already early when he saw the Homura was already sleeping with him when she slowly open her eyes and looked at him. "good morning" Homura says.

"good morning" Future Trunks replied.

She get closer at him and kiss him on his lips when they're continued to kiss she suddenly stop and saw the Hikage was eating popcorn. "Hikage what are you doing" Homura says while looking at her.

"nothing I'm just watching you two making out" Hikage says.

"don't mind me…continue" Hikage says while eating her popcorn.

"what do you expect we're going to do next" Homura says.

"sex" Hikage says with a straight face and she continued to eat her popcorn when Homura quickly get embarrassed.

"we was just kissing" Homura says when she quickly stood up and ran into the living room.

Hikage stood up and looked at him. "good luck maybe next time" Hikage says when she left the room.

"Hikage…you're a weird girl" Future Trunks says when she walked into the living room when she saw they're was watching a movie.

He sat down beside her. "sorry about Hikage" Homura says.

"is fine" Future Trunks replied when they're continued to watch a movie.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're sat down and started to eat. "five more months for the tournament to start" Future Trunks says.

"yes Vegeta is already started his training" Bulma says.

"I think my father want to fight against Goku" Future Trunks says.

"yes that why he is excited about the tournament " Future Trunks says.

"he have another opportunity to defeat his rival" Future Trunks says when Bulma nodded at him when they're continued to eat breakfast.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Katsuragi quickly ran into the room of Gohan and saw the he was sleeping with Asuka when she grabbed her cellphone and took multiple pictures. "love birds" Katsuragi says.

"I wonder if they're did the adult stuff" Katsuragi says when she moved the blanket and saw they're was still wearing clothes.

"boring" Katsuragi says.

Asuka woke up when she turned around and shake his shoulder when he woke up as they're was looking at each other. "good morning" Asuka says.

"good morning" Gohan replied when she get closer at him and kiss him with a passion kiss when they're continued to kiss each other when Asuka felt the somebody was looking at her.

She turned around and saw her. "Katsu!" Asuka screamed.

She walked at her and give her a piece of paper. "you two should go in this hotel and I hear it has a soft bed with a nice view to the city" Katsugari says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Katsu!" Asuka screamed when her face was red as time when Katsuragi quickly ran out of the room.

"sorry Katsu is a pervert" Asuka says.

"is fine" Gohan thought when they're walked into the living room and saw they're was already playing video games. "good morning" Goten says.

"good morning" Nozomi and Ceriac says at the same time.

Gohan saw she was getting along with them. **"good they're getting along with her"** Gohan thought.

" **I wonder if she was born with a regular super saiyan or the legendary super saiyan the same one as her father"** Gohan thought.

" **she would be fine if she have the legendary super saiyan I bet her brothers would be able to help her master that form"** Gohan thought.

"breakfast is ready!" Chichi screamed when they're quickly ran in the dinning room when they're sat down and started to eat breakfast.

"mom you look happy today" Gohan says.

"I'm happy the I would be able to see my husband again and is going to be my first time meeting my parents in law" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

"I'm little bit nervous meeting the parents of Goku…I'm wonder what is their opinion about me" Chichi says.

"mom don't worry I hear the voice of my grandma and she sounds like a sweet person" Gohan says.

"okay I only need to relax…five more months for the big event" Chichi says when they're continued to eat.

 **Hebijo Academy**

Imu left her room and saw the Tullece was meditating when she walked beside him and sat down. "hi Tullece" Imu says.

"hi" Tullece replied.

"Tullece do you have any problem if I ask you something" Imu says.

"is fine you can ask me any questions" Tullece replied.

"how much do you love Miyabi" Imu ask him.

"I would sacrifice my life to keep her safe" Tullece replied.

"good I want my best friend to be happy if her happiness is to be with her I'm going to do my best to help her" Imu says.

"in the past when she was a little girl she lost her mother and she felt the it was her fault the she was kill" Imu says.

"all this time I was making sure the she was happy the I forgot the I have a little sister" Imu says.

"I learn a lot during this event and I become a better person" Imu says.

"I'm trying my best to be a good older sister and I'm going to help Miyabi to find her happiness" Imu says.

"I don't want her to spend her entire life hunting down all the Yoma the she is willing to ignore her friends and family" Imu says.

"don't worry I'm going to make sure she doesn't choose the wrong pat" Tullece says.

"if you want to go somewhere nice you should go to this flower field" Imu says.

"she likes to go over there to remember her mother in the past her family used to go in the place to have a picnic day" Imu says.

She quickly give him a hug. "take care of my best friend and please make her happy" Imu says with a smile when she let him go.

"I'm promised the I'm going to make her happy" Tullece replied.

"good I'm going to the arcade with my sister" Imu says when she left and walked inside the school.

He saw the Miyabi was already outside he quickly walked at her. "Miyabi I was thinking of having a date" Tullece says.

"are you sure…I thought you wanted to spend the entire day training" Miyabi says.

"no I prefer to spend the entire day with you" Tullece says.

She smiled at him. "I'm going to get the stuff the we need for the picnic" Miyabi says when she quickly ran inside the school and started to prepare for the picnic.

 **Three hours later**

 **Mountain Range**

Suzune saw the Daidoji was waiting for her. "Rin are you ready" Daidoji ask her.

"yes but let's not hold back" Suzune says.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Suzune screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

"I was thinking the same thing" Daidoji replied.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Daidoji screamed when a bright light appeared around her body when suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

They're was staring against each other waiting for the right moment. "I was waiting for this fight long ago when you fake you own death" Daidoji says.

"good because you deserve this rematch the last time we fought it was long ago" Suzune replied when she nodded at her when they're quickly flew at each other and crashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Rin quickly trick her and uppercut into her stomach causing her to gasp when she continued punch her multiple times into her stomach when she grabbed the face of Daidoji and threw her into the ground.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her as Daidoji quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing a shock wave.

Daidoji quickly blocked her attack and delivered a uppercut into her chin when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. "Rin! This time I'm going to defeat you!" Daidoji screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly she appeared next to her and kick her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Daidoji started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "Multi-Form!" Daidoji screamed when suddenly three more copies appeared next to her.

"this is going to be fun!" Daidoji says with excitement when they're quickly flew at her and started to punch her multiple times.

Suzune saw the she was fighting four people at the same time. **"shit! I need to act fast!"** Suzune though when Daidoji and her clones continued to punch her multiple times.

"what are you going to do!" Daidoji screamed while they're punch her multiple times when they're continued to smashed their fist into her body.

She saw a opening the she quickly dodge and fly away from them as she started to release more of her power when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

She moved her two arms as her hand appeared two energy balls in front of her when the energy started to charge her attack. "volcanic grenade!" Suzune screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them.

The massive energy blast crash against them and caused a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the clones was already gone.

"that was a good one but is not going to happen again" Suzune says.

She looked at her and spit blood from her mouth. "all this time I was excited to fight you since I was in high school and I can't wait do defeat you" Daidoji says with a smile on her face.

They're quickly flew at each other and started to punch against each other. "you improve a lot but I'm going to win!" Suzune says the she quickly trick her and delivered a right hook into her face.

She continued to punch her multiple times as she moved her hand and slammed the energy ball against her causing a explosion when the smoke disappear and saw she didn't receive any injuries from the explosion.

She quickly flew at her and smashed her fist into her stomach when she grabbed the face of Suzune and smashed into her knee multiple times.

She continued to smashed her face into her knee when suddenly Suzune stop her when she quickly push her away from her and moved her hand throwing multiple ki blast against her.

The energy blast crash against her when she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions as she caught the energy blast and threw it against her.

"in getting more excited than before" Daidoji says the she quickly caught the energy blast and threw it back against her.

She flew at her and slammed the energy ball against her face and quickly threw her into the boulder.

She started to charge her attack when a bright appeared and a ki ball appeared in front of her when the energy ball was getting bigger. "heaven cannon!" Daidoji screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She saw the energy blast was getting closer at her the she quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

She looked at her. "you're really trying to defeat me" Suzune says.

"yes" Daidoji replied when she approached next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp when she smashed her fist into her ribs.

She continued to punch her multiple times when she threw her into the boulder and threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions.

She quickly started to fly and charged her attack when she moved her hand and started to create a energy ball when she started to moved the energy ball as she was pushing more energy into her attack.

She saw electricity into her attack and wind was moving more faster then before when she saw the Daidōji was slowly standing.

"stormy burst!" Suzune screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crash against her causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the she was still standing up.

She looked at her and smiled at her. "I already told you the I not going to lose" Daidoji says when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing a shock wave.

She quickly trick her and smashed her fist into her face when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions as Suzune tried her past to deflect the energy blast.

She tried her best to deflect the energy blast in different directions when she appeared in the her when she grabbed the face of Suzune and slammed into the ground causing a crater.

She quickly flew into the sky and started to charge her attack when she moved her hand and a energy ball when the energy ball started to appear with electricity when it was getting stronger and bigger than before.

She was pushing more energy into her attack when Suzune stood up and saw the she was preparing for a attack.

She started to threw multiple ki blast against her when Daidoji when she was able to kick the energy in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She appeared next to her. "Thunder dragon fist!" Daidoji says as she slammed the energy blast against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear as she quickly created a energy ball and looked at her. "I won the match" Daidoji says.

She looked at her. "fine you defeat me it looks you improve a lot before you was only focusing on strength but right now you're making strategies so is good" Suzune says when she nodded at her.

"let's drink some coffee" Daidoji says.

"sure and this time we can known each other" Suzune replied when they're flew to West City.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

She walked outside and saw the Broly jr was walking around the garden when she walked beside him. " Hi Broly" Yumi says.

"hi" Broly jr replied.

"are you okay" Yumi ask him.

"yes but I was thinking of getting something for my sister" Broly jr says.

"so you want to buy her a gift" Yumi says.

"yes" Broly jr replied.

"can you tell me what you sister like" Yumi ask him.

He started to think about his past. "in the past my father kill all the natives so the only thing we know it was family or training" Broly says.

"but when my sister is not training she is always spending time in the forest playing with the animals" Broly jr says.

"what about a pet" Yumi says.

"I think buying her a pet it would be good for her" Yumi says.

"you think so" Broly jr says.

"yes and I bet she would have a lot of fun so let's go to the pet store" Yumi says when he nodded at her and flew to the pet store.

 **West City**

 **Park**

She sat down when she looked at her. "it was a long time the I saw you" Murakumo says.

"yes the last time I saw you it was when you left the town and live with you parents" Yomi says.

"my parents are alive" Yomi says.

"how?" Murakumo ask her.

"we used the dragon balls to revived my parents" Yomi says.

"good the you parents are alive again" Murakumo says.

"my father was trying to buy you neighborhood but the owner say no" Murakumo says.

"yes Bulma didn't want to sell the neighborhood to you father" Yomi says.

"my father ask her multiple times but she say the same thing" Murakumo replied.

"Murakumo I remember when you was a little girl you was wearing a paper bag to hide you face" Yomi says.

"Gohan help me to be more confidence so I'm not wearing the mask anymore" Murakumo says.

"good the you was able to become more confident" Yomi says.

"I think we should hang out more" Yomi says.

She smiled at her. "yes I think is a good way to know each even more than before" Murakumo says when she nodded at her as they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Pet store**

They're walked into the store and saw a lot of pets when Yumi grabbed his hand. "Broly what kind of animal she was playing in the forest" Yumi ask him.

"she always go over by herself so it has to be the is playful" Broly jr says.

She was looking when she saw a puppy when she quickly drag him over there. "What about this two puppies" Yumi says.

"I think my sister would be able to take care of them" Broly jr says.

"okay I'm going to pay for the two puppies" Yumi says when he was going to say something but she already left and walked to the worker.

"hi we want to buy the two Shiba Inu puppies" Yumi says.

"okay but first you need to sign some paperwork and then you be able to go with you new pets" The worker says when she nodded at him when they're walked into the office.

Broly Jr saw the two puppies. **"I wonder if my little sister would like to have this pets"** Broly jr thought while looking to the two puppies.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked beside him. "Broly let's go" Yumi says while carrying the two new puppies.

"Yumi thanks for buying the pets for my little sister" Broly jr says.

"I think she deserve some happiness when I learn about her past I want her to experience new things" Yumi says.

"I don't want her to experience the bad things from the past" Yumi says.

"she deserve to have a similar childhood as Goten, Trunks and Nozomi" Yumi says.

"yes I think the same thing that why I'm not going to force her to train" Broly jr says.

"I'm not going to be the same as my father" Broly jr says.

"Broly you already know the you're not the same as him" Yumi says.

"you father was selfish and heartless" Yumi says.

"he was willing to hurt his own family to get his desire" Yumi says.

"you care about you family and you willing to sacrifice you own life to keep them safe" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

"so let's go I can't wait to see her reaction" Yumi says when he nodded at her when they're walked outside and travel back to Capsule Corporation.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He saw the Ceriac was playing in the yard he quickly flew beside her and cover her eyes. "big bro! What are you doing!" Ceriac says surprised.

"I have a surprise so follow my instructions" Broly jr says when she nodded at him when they're started to walk inside the house.

Yumi walked beside her when Tullece looked at her. "are you ready" Broly jr says.

"yes I'm ready" Ceriac says with excitement when he moved his hand and suddenly the two puppies started to lick her face.

She put the two puppies in the ground. "Ceriac meet you new pets" Yumi says when she quickly give her a hug.

"thank you" Ceriac says.

"you're welcome" Yumi replied.

He walked beside her. "Ceriac you're forgetting about something important" Broly jr says when she was confused.

"you need to choose the names of the two pets" Broly jr says.

"the white one is a girl and the gray one is a boy" Broly jr says.

She grabbed the white puppy. "her name is going to be Angel" Ceriac says.

"his name is going to be Bolt" Ceriac says.

"is a cute name for you two new pets" Yumi says.

"Yumi do we need to buy food and other important things for my new pets" Ceriac ask her.

"yes if you want you can ask Trunks to take care of them so we can go to the store" Yumi says when she nodded at him.

She quickly ran into his room when Broly jr looked at her. "thank you for making my sister happy" Broly jr says with a smile on her face.

Okara was looking at them. **"Son I wonder when you're going to start dating with Yumi…she looks like a kind girl"** Okara thought when she walked into her room.

They're walked at them. "Trunks would you be able to take care of them" Yumi ask him.

"yes and don't worry just go to the store" Mini Trunks replied.

"take care of Angel and Bolt" Ceriac says when she quickly ran outside.

"Goodbye" Broly jr and Yumi says at the same time.

"goodbye" Mini Trunks replied when he saw they're was already gone when he sat down and was taking care of the two puppies.

 **One hour later**

 **Tokyo**

Yozakura was walking around the neighborhood when she was getting closer to the house and saw one of her brothers. **"he become a little bit more taller than before"** Yozakura though.

She was getting closer to the door. **"I can't do this…I bet he already forgot about me"** Yozakura thought when she turned around and walked away from the house.

She looked into the sky. **"mom and dad I'm sorry the I wasn't able to keep our family together"** Yozakura thought.

She was going to leave but suddenly somebody stop her when she turned when she was in shock when his younger brother give her a hug. "sister I miss you a lot" Yosuke Jr says while giving her a tight hug.

She looked at him. "I miss you a lot too" Yozakura says.

"it was a long time the I saw you" Yosuke Jr says.

"can we go somewhere so we can talk" Yozakura ask him.

"yes I'm going to tell them" Yosuke Jr replied when he quickly ran inside the house.

 **Five minutes later**

He walked at her. "yes let's go somewhere" Yosuke says.

"let's go to the fast food restaurant" Yozakura replied when they're walked into a restaurant.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Fast food restaurant**

She sat down and saw he was already eating. "sister the day you was missing I spend most of my time looking for you" Yosuke jr says.

"sorry I didn't know you was looking for me" Yozakura says.

"during the time I didn't want our family to be separated so I run away" Yozakura says.

"you know the Hinata was crying a lot when she wasn't able to see you anymore" Yosuke jr says.

"my uncle wanted to send you with Hinata so you be able to take care of her" Yosuke jr says.

She looks down. "I was immature and stupid if I didn't stay I would be able to take care of Hinata" Yozakura says.

"don't worry she is okay right now but she miss you a lot" Yosuke jr says.

"I'm going to call my other brothers and sisters tomorrow so we can hang out" Yosuke jr says.

She grabbed his hand. "Yosuke I'm promise the we're going to be together again" Yozakura says.

"okay but don't do the same thing as before" Yosuke jr says.

"if you need some help I would be able to help you" Yosuke jr says.

"okay but right now I need to find way to convince you uncle the I'm responsible and I would be able to take care of them" Yozakura says.

"so tell me what did you do all this time" Yozakura says when he nodded at her and continue to talk with each other.

 **The Other World**

 **The Check-In Station**

He flew at him and saw the he was angry. "did something happen" Goku ask him.

"Goku can you go to hell and stop those idiots" King Yemma says.

"idiots?" Goku says confused.

"Frieza, King Cold and Cell" King Yemma says.

"they're causing trouble again" Goku replied.

"I'm going to help you" Goku says when he used instant transmission and travel to Hell.

 **Hell**

He appeared next to them and saw the Frieza was throwing multiple ki blast in different directions when he quickly flew beside him and uppercut him causing him to gasp.

He grabbed his arm and threw him into a boulder. "it looks the you three are never going to learn" Goku says.

Frieza was in shock. "Goku!" Frieza screamed when he saw him.

Cell looked at him and started to laugh. "you think you be able to defeat me" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

He saw the Frieza and King Cold was already in their final form when he started to release his power and transformed into his super saiyan two.

He looked at him. "you didn't become any strongest since the cell games" Goku says.

Cell saw he was able to transform into his super saiyan two. "you think I'm scared of you! I was the one who defea-" Goku appeared next to him and uppercut him without holding back causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"yes…you was responsible the I wasn't able to stay with my family" Goku says.

He quickly stood up and started to charge his attack. "Goku! I'm going to kill you again!" Cell screamed.

"Kamehameha!" Cell screamed throwing the mask energy blast against him when Goku saw the energy blast he deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a immense explosion.

He appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth and slapped into the ground when he saw he was already unconscious.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you two" Goku says as he appeared next to them and slammed his fist into the face of Frieza causing him to fell down unconscious.

He turned around and kick him into his stomach causing King Frost to fell down unconscious when he grab them and threw them in jail.

"thank you" the worker says when Goku nodded at him and uses instant transmission to travel to The Check-In Station.

 **The Check-In Station.**

He appeared next to him. "I already fix the problem if they're causing trouble again just call me again" Goku says.

"thank you Goku" King Yemma says.

"if you ever need a favor you can ask me anytime" King Yemma says.

He looked at him. "King Yemma I was thinking about something and I think you be able to help me" Goku says when he flew beside him and told his idea.

"are you sure" King Yemma says.

"yes and I think is fair" Goku says.

"fine I'm going to allow it just come here" King Yemma says.

"thank you" Goku says when he used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

Broly Jr and Yumi saw the Ceriac was already sleeping when she was getting closer and saw she was taking care of her pets. "is a good thing the she was having fun" Yumi says.

"yes I want her to experience new things and have more happy memories" Broly jr says.

She looked at him and smiled at him. "you're doing you best and I bet she is going to have a lot of happy memories with her family and new friends" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

Broly jr slowly pick her up and saw she was already sleeping. "I'm going to put her on her bed" Broly jr says when he walked into her room.

She sat down and looked outside. **"Broly…why I have this strange feeling when I beside you"** Yumi thought while taking care of the puppies.

 **Unknown location**

Dabura was looking around when he stop and sense a negative energy. **"I already found three…a fourth one would be useful"** Dabura thought when he quickly flew over there.

 **Ten minutes later**

He appeared near the tree and saw a frog. "what?" Dabura says confused when he touched his head and saw all his memories.

"interesting" Dabura says.

"Babidi do you think you be able to find his original body" Dabura says when he hear his voice.

"yes" Babidi says when he grabbed the front and flew into the spaceship as he travel to a unknown planet.

 **Two hours later**

 **Unknown planet**

He threw the frog and looked at him. "so who is this" Babidi says.

"it looks the he is Captain Ginyu the elite team of the Frieza army" Dabura says.

"Frieza…the stupid lizard" Babidi says while laughing.

"fine I'm going to find his original body so he can be useful" Babidi says when he used his magic and travel to Namek.

Dabura walked outside and saw a stranger jumping around when he appeared next to him and easily knock him out when he threw the body inside the room as he used his magic and travel to the unknown planet.

 **Unknown planet**

He started to used his magic when he quickly stood up. "fi-" Dabura appeared next to him.

"you're going to work for us" Dabura says.

He was going to say something but he gets interrupted. "I'm stronger than Frieza" Dabura says when he didn't say anything.

Babidi used his magic started to control him when suddenly a letter M appeared on his forehead. "Dabura call the other three" Babidi says when he nodded at him and walked in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

He looked at them. "Dōgen told me the in Earth they're a lot of powerful warriors so I'm going to release all the potential the you all have right now" Babidi says as he started to used his magic.

 **Ten hours later**

Captain Ginyu felt his massive power level. "this is amazing" Captain Ginyu says.

"I'm not going to fail you my master" Captain Ginyu says.

Babidi turned around. "Majin Buu when I awaken you from the slumber we're going to kill the supreme Kai!" Babidi says while laughing.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

Dōgen saw he was already over there when he saw the strange building. "finally…I found the ten Yoma generals" Dōgen says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 45 – Summer Heat**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - two question**

 **-will Goku ever fall for the gender bender potion prank too.**

 **answer- yes it would be funny to write his reaction.**

 **-will Vegeta ever spank Ryona**

 **Answer- yes**

 **Ceriac have more potential than Broly jr and Tullece. (She have the same potential as Goten and Trunks but the difference she not confident about her fighting skills)**

 **what do you think about these techniques.**

 **Answer- Thank you for the new techniques and I'm going to save all the techniques I'm going to used during the majin buu arc or the 25 world martial arts tournament.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – Summer Heat**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Earth (year 773)**

In the morning when Yozakura woke up and saw it was early in the morning when she walked into the kitchen and saw the Yumi was already there. "good morning" Yumi says.

"good morning" Yozakura replied.

"you look nervous" Yumi says.

"yes I'm going to meet my brothers and sisters so I'm nervous how they're going to react when their see me again" Yozakura replied.

She grabbed her hand. "Yozakura…you're my best friend and I know the you're brothers and sisters would be happy to see you again" Yumi says.

"so I want you to be confident and don't think nothing negative" Yumi says.

"I don't know…maybe they're already hate me or even worse they're already forgot about me" Yozakura says.

"Yozakura I know when you was little girl you was trying you best to take care of them and I bet they're know the you love them a lot" Yumi says.

"okay I'm going to tried to relax" Yozakura says.

She give her a hug. "I want you to take a hot bath so you be able to relax" Yumi says when she let her go.

She looked at her. "Yumi thank you" Yozakura says when she walked into her room.

" **good the she was able to see her family again"** Yumi thought when she started to cook.

 **Two hour**

 **Author's Note**

 **(Boy)Yosuke Jr – 15 years old**

 **(Girls) Naoto , Yukiko and Rise – 13 years old**

 **(Boys) Akira, Aiko, Aito- 12 years old**

 **(Boy) Daichi- 11 years old**

 **(Girls) Sakura, Jeanne – 9 years old**

 **(Girl) Hinata – 6 years old**

 **Tokyo**

 **Park**

She walking by herself when she was walking around. **"calm down"** Yozakura thought when she turned around and suddenly a small give her a hug.

"hi big sis" Hinata says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "Hinata?" Yozakura ask her.

"yes" Hinata replied.

She looked at her and saw she was the same height as Goten. "you grow a lot maybe when you have the same age you're going to be taller than me" Yozakura says while patting her head.

"yes I'm going to be the same height as dad" Hinata says when suddenly the rest of the brothers and sisters ran at her and give them a hug at the same when they're fell down in the floor.

She open her eyes and saw the rest of her brothers and sisters. "I'm excited to see you all but let me stand up" Yozakura says when they're quickly stand up.

She looks down. "I'm sorry the I runaway…I know I wasn't responsible and I don't deserve to be the older sister" Yozakura says.

She walked at her. "sis you was only ten years old and we forgive you" Naoto says while holding her hands

"we should stay here and enjoy our picnic as a family! Naoto says when she nodded at her when they're walked in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

They're sat down and started to eat. "sis…we want to know what was you doing all this time" Naoto says while eating her food.

"I was training to be a shinobi" Yozakura says while looking at them.

"so are you going to do the same job as our parents" Yukiko says.

"yes" Yozakura says.

She saw the her triplets was nervous. "I'm going to be okay and I learn a lot of things" Yozakura says when she moved her hand and created a energy ball.

She quickly threw it into the sky causing a explosion as they're was in shock. "Kurokage taught me how to fight like a shinobi" Yozakura says.

"Gohan taught me martial arts and ki" Yozakura says.

"that really amazing" Rise says.

"yes so I'm going to be okay" Yozakura says.

Yosuke sat down beside her and show her a picture. "we took this picture four months ago" Yosuke jr says while showing the picture.

She looked to the picture. "wait…did you add me in the picture" Yozakura says surprised.

"yes when we take a picture like a family we always make some space so I would be able to add you in the picture" Yosuke jr says.

"I know is not one of the best pictures but we always believe the one of these day the you was coming back" Yosuke jr says

"don't worry I'm not going to run away anymore" Yozakura says.

Sakura and Jeanne was looking at her. "big sis when you be able to see us again" Jeanne ask her.

"we can see us again in four months" Yozakura says.

"I'm going to go to the twenty five world martial arts tournament so I would be able to see my best friend fight" Yozakura says.

"okay" Jeanne replied.

Sakura grabbed a piece of paper and show it to her. "you're getting better at drawing" Yozakura says.

"yes I was doing my best" Sakura says when Hinata sat down on her laps.

"let's take a family picture" Daichi says when they're get closer.

"cheese!" Yozakura and the others says at the same time taking multiple pictures when they're stop taking pictures their continue to talk with each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Yumi walked into the door when she knocked the door multiple times when Katsuragi opened the door. "hi" Yumi says.

"hi" Katsuragi replied.

She was going to say something but she appeared next to her and started to groped her. "stop it! Pervert!" Yumi screamed.

"never!" Katsuragi screamed.

Asuka walked at them and saw the Katsuragi was groping her chest. "I thought you was going to learn when Vegeta spank you but I was wrong" Asuka says.

She smiled at her. "I never going to learn" Katsuragi says while groping her chest.

"Asuka you have to understand the I never going to change" Katsuragi says with a wolfish smile on +the19 face.11

"fine but I'm not going to be responsible if Vegeta gets angry and he spank you again" Asuka says when she saw the Katsuragi continued to grope her chest.

She looked at her. "boobs is life!" Katsuragi says while groping her chest when she continued to grope her when Yumi quickly push her away.

She moved her hand and freeze her hand. "pervert" Yumi says while she was fixing her shirt.

"Asuka can we talk" Yumi ask her.

"yes" Asuka replied when she saw the she was a little bit nervous.

"let's go outside I don't want other people to hear it" Yumi says.

They're walked outside when she saw the Yumi was a little bit nervous. "Asuka promise me that you're not going to tell nobody l" Yumi says.

"don't worry I'm not going to tell nobody" Asuka replied when she nodded at her.

"Asuka I'm having weird feelings for Broly jr" Yumi says when her face quickly get embarrassed.

"my heart pump faster when I'm beside him and I feel safe when I beside him" Yumi says.

She show a picture of him and her students. "I was a little bit jealous when he was training with them" Yumi says.

"Yumi don't worry" Asuka says.

"you have feelings for Broly jr" Asuka says.

"I think you need to ask him out" Asuka says.

She was surprised. "I think you two are going to be a good couple so just ask him out" Asuka says.

"I don't know" Yumi says.

She grabbed her hand. "he is not a human..remember he is a saiyan" Asuka says.

"Gohan told me the full blooded saiyans are not good at showing their emotions" Asuka says

"so you have to ask him if he say yes then good for you" Asuka says.

"just be confident" Asuka says when she nodded at her.

"thank you for the small talk…I'm going to ask him out" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

"goodbye" Yumi says.

"goodbye" Asuka replied when she was flying away.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

She saw the Broly jr was meditating in the garden when she sat down beside him. "Broly can we talk somewhere more private" Yumi says.

He was surprised. "sure we can go somewhere more private" Broly jr replied when she nodded at him and walked into her room.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Yumi room**

He sat down on her bed. "is my first time coming in you room" Broly jr says.

"yes…my room don't have nothing special is just a regular room" Yumi says.

He saw a picture of her and her family. "that was my parents, grandma and me" Yumi says.

"the picture it was the last picture the we took as a family" Yumi says.

"yes I know the feeling of losing a family member" Broly jr says.

"yes and is a good thing the you mother and little sister is alive again" Yumi says.

"yes I was happy to see them" Broly jr says.

She touched her chest and felt her heart was moving faster than before.

She looked at him. "Broly I want to say something" Yumi says.

She looked at him. "Broly this is my first time having this kind of feelings" Yumi says when she grabbed his hand.

She was getting closer at him. **"stop acting like a coward and just kiss him** " Asuka thought as she was getting closer at him when suddenly she kiss him on his lips.

She quickly stop. "I'm so-" when suddenly Broly jr get closer at her and kiss her on her lips as they're continued to kiss each other when Yumi felt the somebody was looking at them.

"Murakumo!" Yumi says in shock.

She looked at them. "continued kissing…I want to draw this scene for my manga" Murakumo says while drawing.

"what!" Yumi says embarrassed.

"can you two continued kissing…I'm still drawing the kiss scene" Murakumo says.

She looked at her. "Murakumo can you leave the room" Yumi says when she nodded at her when she left her room.

She tried to relax when she looked at him. "so are we dating" Yumi ask him.

"yes" Broly jr says.

She laid down on her bed. "so I was nervous for nothing" Yumi says.

She looked at him. "Broly do you want to go to the hot spring so we can talk" Yumi ask him.

"yes" Broly jr replied.

"let's go in the night" Broly jr says.

"yes we can go in the night and I think it would be more relaxing" Yumi says

She grabbed his hand. "so I'm going to see you in the night" Yumi says with a smile when he nodded at him when he nodded at her.

He stood up and give her a kiss on her lips when he stop and looked at her. "goodbye I'm going to train with my older brother" Tullece says.

"goodbye" Yumi replied when she saw he already left her room when she laid down on her bed.

She moved her hand. **"I'm dating with Broly jr"** Yumi thought as she smiled on her face when she quickly left her room and started to train with her friends.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Ceriac was running around when she saw the Angel and Bolt was running at her. "you two can't catch me" Ceriac says while running away from them.

Okara saw the her daughter was having fun with her pets when Bulma sat down beside her. "good the you daughter is having fun" Bulma says.

"yes is rare to see my daughter to be smiling" Okara replied.

"If you want she can attend the tutorials so she can learn something and she would be able to live in Earth" Bulma says.

"yes is a good idea I want her to have a good life when she become adult" Okara says.

"you told me the you mother was Fasha" Bulma says.

"do you know you're father" Bulma ask her.

"I don't know" Okara replied when she was looking at her daughter playing with her pets.

"are you excited to see you two sons fight in the tournament" Bulma ask her.

"yes but I'm curious who is going to win" Okara replied.

"is going to be a difficult one" Bulma says.

"is going to be my son, Gohan, Goku and you two older sons" Bulma says.

"I bet the Vegeta is excited to fight against Goku" Bulma says.

"most likely they're going to leave the tournament so their can fight without holding back" Bulma says.

"yes I think it would be a excited event" Okara says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Miyabi room**

Tullece laid down on her bed when she laid down beside him. "four more months for the tournament is going to start" Tullece says.

"I can't wait to push my limits of my super saiyan two" Tullece says.

"you already told me if you win the tournament you're going to used to buy a new house for you mom" Miyabi says.

"yes she deserves to have her own house" Tullece replied.

"it would be funny to see the clone crying when he lost the title" Miyabi says.

"yes I bet he is going to be eliminated in the first round" Tullece replied.

"I can't believe the other people was able to believe his lie" Miyabi says.

"it don't matter anymore because he is going to lose his title" Tullece says.

"good so do you best to win the tournament" Miyabi says the she get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips.

She stop and looked at him. "let's go to the park so we can enjoy this day" Miyabi says when he nodded at her when they're flew into the park.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Riku and Aiko**

She was looking at him. "Riku when are you going to visit you daughter and ask for forgiveness" Aiko ask her.

He didn't say anything. "are you still angry the she wasn't able to attend to the stupid school" Aiko says when she was waiting for his answer.

"say something what is more important the legacy from you family or you daughter" Aiko says when he didn't say anything back.

She put something on the desk. "you know the you daughter is going to participate in the tournament" Aiko says.

"this is you last chance to give her support and act like a real father" Aiko says.

"goodbye and you better think about you decision" Aiko says the she left the house.

He turned around and saw she was already gone. **"I'm not going to go to the tournament"** Riku thought when he walked into his room.

 **Two hours later**

 **West City**

They're walked outside and saw the Goten and Trunks are training together. "Trunks who do you think is going to win for the kids tournament" Homura ask him.

"Goten and my little brother are going to participate so is hard to predict who is going to win" Future Trunks says.

"do you feel weird calling him younger brother" Homura says with curiosity.

"yes but is better than calling him mini me" Future Trunks says when he turned around and hear multiple explosions.

"it looks the my father still training" Future Trunks says.

She smiled at him. "I can't wait when you kick some ass" Homura says.

"I know the my father is not going to hold back" Future Trunks says.

"is normal the he is not going to hold back" Homura says when he nodded at her.

"but still I know the my father is going to want to fight against Goku" Future Trunks says when Bulma walked beside them.

"Homura can you help me cook the food" Bulma says when she nodded at her and quickly ran inside the house.

He walked inside the gravity chamber and saw the his father was still training. "so you want to train with me" Vegeta says.

"yes father" Future Trunks replied.

"good because I'm not going to hold back" Vegeta says when they're ran against each other and started to fight.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yozakura walked into her room when she grabbed from her pocket and saw the picture of her family. "I can't wait to get my family back" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

Yumi walked inside her room and saw the she was happy. "so you meet you brothers and sisters" Yumi says when she laid down beside her.

"yes I was able to see them again" Yozakura replied while showing the picture.

"so what are you going to do next" Yumi ask her.

"I need to find way to convince my uncle the I would be able to take care of my brother" Yozakura says.

She smiled at her. "don't worry I know the you're going to get you family back so don't give up" Yumi says.

"Yumi can you tell me why are you smiling a lot" Yozakura says with curiosity.

"I already ask him out and he say yes" Yumi says when suddenly she quickly give her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you" Yozakura says while giving her a tight hug.

"Did you kiss him" Yozakura says when she nodded at her.

"yes and he is a good kisser too" Yumi replied.

She quickly stood up. "Yumi you don't have any problem if I tell them the good news" Yozakura ask her.

"yes you can tell them" Yumi replied when she quickly ran outside of her room.

" **I wonder how they're going to react when they're find out the I'm dating with Broly jr"** Yumi thought.

 **Five minutes later**

They're quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "Yumi! I'm happy you're dating with Broly jr" Minori says.

"yes is a good thing the you're dating with him" Murakumo says.

Shiki looked at her. " Yumi I'm proud of you" Shiki says.

"I know the you have some feelings for Broly" Shiki says.

"it was normal" Yozakura says.

"she spend most of her time training with him" Yozakura says when they're nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

She walked outside and saw the Gohan was in the roof when she flew into the roof and laid down beside him. "Hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "it was almost one year when we meet" Asuka says.

"one year…time went really fast" Gohan says.

"yes I never expected to have a boyfriend" Asuka says.

"I thought I was going to spent the entire time training" Asuka says.

"good thing the I meet you" Asuka says.

He grabbed her hand. "I feel the same way when I meet you" Gohan says

"you know the I was going to focus on my studies but I meet you I become you teacher then I started to train you're friends" Gohan says.

"yes it was fun when we spent the entire day training" Asuka says.

"Asuka I can wait for you to meet my father" Gohan says.

"my father have a similar personality as Goten" Gohan says.

"you mom is always talking about Goku so I'm excited to meet him too" Asuka says.

"yes and I think you would get along with him" Gohan says when he looked into the sky.

"the last time I saw my father it was when I was fighting against Bojack" Gohan says.

"he was willing to break the rules of the other world so he would be able to save me" Gohan says.

She was getting closer at him. "you have a good father and I think he is proud of you" Asuka says when he nodded at her when they're started to kiss each other.

Chichi saw the Gohan and Asuka was kissing each other she smiled at them. **"good thing the my son is happy with Asuka…he deserve it after saving Earth multiple times"** Chichi thought when she walked inside her room.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He saw the Okara was taking care of Ceriac when he flew beside her. "mom..I have good news" Broly jr says.

She quickly turned around and saw he was smiling. "is something about Yumi or training" Okara says.

"Yumi is my girlfriend" Broly jr replied when suddenly they're quickly give them a hug.

"good job big bro!" Ceriac says with a smile on her face.

"I already know the you was going to date with her" Okara says.

"yes we spend a lot of time together" Broly jr says.

She smiled at him. "I'm happy the you was able to find a special person" Okara says.

"so Broly…when are you going to give me a grandkid" Okara says.

He quickly get embarrassed. "wait…you want grandkids" Broly jr says surprised.

"yes I want to see you kids playing in the yard" Okara says.

"we barely started dating" Broly jr says.

Ceriac looked at them. "mom how babies are made" Ceriac says with curiosity.

She quickly grabbed his hand. "son...can you teach her about how babies are born" Okara says.

"what…no" Broly jr says embarrassed.

"I though you taught my older brother about that" Broly jr says.

"no…remember that I was kill by you father so I wasn't able to teach him" Okara says.

He quickly turned around. "don't worry about that…mom is going to teach you when you turn into a teenager" Broly jr says when she nodded at him.

"I already imagine my daughter having a lot of boys trying to ask her out.

He quickly ran at her. "I'm not going to let any boys to date my little sister" Broly jr says while giving her a hug.

She started to laugh. "don't be a overprotective big brother" Okara says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "Ceriac promises that you're not going to have any boyfriend when you're a teenagers" Broly jr says.

She was looking at her. "I'm not making any promises" Ceriac says when she quickly ran away from him.

She walked beside him. "son don't worry is going to be a long time before you little sister start dating with a boy" Okara says.

"son do you have a date with Yumi" Okara ask him.

"yes" Broly jr replied.

She quickly started to push him. "hurry up! You need to go right now so you're not late!" Okara says when he quickly fly away.

She saw he was already gone. **"good thing the my two oldest sons was able to find a beautiful girlfriends…I hope they're have a happy future with them"** Okara thought when she walked back home.

 **The Other World**

 **King Kai planet**

King Kai saw the Goku was still training when he walked at him. "Goku you need to rest" King Kai says.

"I'm going to be fine and I need to be ready to fight against Vegeta" Goku says.

"so you're excited to fight against Vegeta" King Kai says.

"yes I sense his energy before and I know the he a lot more stronger than before" Goku says.

"most likely he already master super saiyan two" Goku says.

"Goku…where is Ryoki" King Kai says.

He turned around and pointed to the tree. "she sleeping" Goku says.

"she excited to meet her little sisters" Goku says when King Kai nodded at him.

"just make sure you don't damage my house" King Kai says when he walked into his house.

Goku started to release more of his power when he stop and look into the sky. "I can't wait to test my new power against Vegeta" Goku says as he continued his training.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

In the night when Broly jr was looking for Yumi when he stop and saw the Yumi was already in the hot spring. **"just relax..this is our first date"** Broly jr thought.

He walked at her and sat down beside her. "Broly is a beautiful night" Yumi says while looking into the night sky when she was able to see the stars.

He looked into the sky and saw a lot of bright stars. "yes is beautiful" Broly jr replied.

"you told me before the you went to different planets so it was similar as this one" Yumi ask her.

"is different but I think I like this view than the other planets" Broly jr says.

"good thing the we decided to stay in this planet" Broly jr says.

She grabbed his hand when she was staring at him. "Broly I love you" Yumi says when her heart was pumping faster than before.

"I love you too" Broly jr replied when she get closer at him when she kiss him on his lips as she continued to kiss him when she stop and was staring at each other.

"Yumi I'm promise the I'm going to protect you" Broly jr says.

She smiled at him. "I know the you're going to protect me" Yumi replied.

"Broly I can't wait for the tournament so I would be able to see you fight" Yumi says.

He smiled at her. "Yumi I'm going to make sure the I win this tournament" Broly jr says when they're started to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "four more months for the tournament" Yumi says when he nodded at him as they're looked to the stars and tried their best to relax.

 **Four months later**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Papaya Island**

In the morning when Yozakura was waiting for her brothers and sisters when she turned around and suddenly they're quickly jumped at her. "hi!" Hinata and the others screamed at the same time.

"sis are you going to participate in the tournament" Hinata ask her.

"no but my best friend is going to participate so I'm going to cheer for her" Yozakura says when she saw the Goten and the others was already here.

They're quickly ran at her. "hi!" Goten and the others says at the same time.

Yozakura walked in front of them. "this is Goten, Trunks, Ceriac and Nozomi" Yozakura says.

"Yosuke Jr, Naoto, Yukiko, Rise, Akira, Aiko, Daichi, Sakura, Jeanne and Hinata" Yozakura says.

Goten was surprised. "you have a big family" Goten says.

"Yozakura can you tell my mom the we're going to register for the kids tournament" mini Trunks says when she nodded at him when they're quickly ran over there.

Vegeta was looking around. **"Kakarot hurry up!"** Vegeta thought.

Gohan walked beside her. "it looks the my father is not here" Gohan says.

"is going to be fine so let's wait here a little bit more" Asuka says.

"it looks the everyone is here" Asuka says.

"yes I'm excited to fight against my father" Gohan says.

"is going to be a interesting match" Asuka says.

He quickly turned around and sense his energy when they're quickly ran at him. "hi guys!" Goku says with excitement.

"Goku!" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

He walked at him. "hi Gohan" Goku says.

"hi dad" Gohan says while holding the hand of Asuka.

"her name is Asuka" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "the girlfriend of Gohan" Goku says.

"hi Goku" Asuka says while waving her hand when suddenly his youngest son ran at him and give him a hug.

"hi dad!" Goten screening with excitement

"hi Goten" Goku says.

"all this time I wanted to see you but I finally meet you" Goten says while patting his head.

Chichi was going to say something but he appeared next to her and kiss her on her lips as they're continued to kiss with each other when he stop and looked at her. "I miss you too" Goku says.

He walked backwards. "I want you all to meet my parents" Goku says when they're walked beside him.

"hi my name is Gine" Gine says.

"hi my name is Bardock" Bardock says.

Gine quickly ran at them and quickly give a hug to Goten and Gohan at the same time. "I'm so happy the I was able to see my grandkids" Gine says.

"hi grandma" Gohan and Goten says at the same time.

"Bardock come over here" Gine says when he walked beside her.

"you grandpa is a little bit shy" Gine says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "I'm not shy" Bardock says when they quickly give him a hug.

"stop trying to embarrassed me" Bardock says when he saw the everyone was looking at him.

Ryoki quickly ran and give them a hug as Ryouna and Ryobi was in shock. "hi my little sisters" Ryoki says.

"hi big sis" Ryobi says.

"hi sis" Ryouna says.

Ryoki looked at her. "let's enjoy the tournament and then we can go somewhere together before I go to the other world" Ryoki says when they're nodded at her.

Vegeta walked at her. "Kaka-" Goku interrupts him. "Vegeta I didn't forget about you" Goku says when he turned around as he was in shock.

The female saiyan quickly ran at him and given him a hug. "Vegeta it was a long time the I saw you" Female saiyan.

Bulma saw a woman hugging his husband when she quickly ran at her but suddenly Vegeta stop her. "Bulma….is my mother" Vegeta says.

"hi my name is Kariac" Queen Kariac says when her husband walked beside her.

"so my son already have a family" King Vegeta says.

Vegeta was surprised. "how? They're was able to come to the living world" Vegeta says.

"King Yemma own me a favor so I was thinking the Trunks would be jealously the my son meet his grandparents so I ask him if they're can come too" Goku says.

She walked at them. "hi my name is Bulma and I'm the wife of Vegeta" Bulma says.

She walked at her. "it looks the my son choose a good wife" Queen Kariac says when mini Trunks and Future Trunks walked beside her.

"this is my son Future Trunks and Trunks" Bulma says when she was confused.

"I'm going to explain later" Bulma says when she nodded at him when she quickly give them a hug.

"good thing I was able to meet my grandsons" Queen Kariac says.

King Vegeta looked at him. "son I'm proud of you the you was able to make a family and the you was able to transform into super saiyan.

Vegeta was surprised. "thank you father" Vegeta says when they're hear the announcer calling them.

"welcome to the twenty five world martial arts tournament in this year we're going to have sixteenth fighters to participate for the title" the announcer says.

"Hercules is the first fighter and the first one to test his strength" the announcer says.

Hercules walked in front of them. "Hercules is here! I'm ready to keep my title! I'm the strongest being of the universe!" Hercules screamed while showing his title.

" **hurry up bastard!"** Vegeta thought.

He quickly punch the punching bag. "one hundred forty!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

He walked into the entrance. "I can't wait you defeat you all" Hercules says the he walked inside.

"the kids tournament is going to start so hurry up" the announcer says when Goten and Trunks quickly ran inside.

Eighteenth walked into the punching bag and punch it when suddenly he was in shock. "five hundred" the announcer says in shock.

"I think is broken" the announcer says.

"tried again" the announcer says.

Krillin looked at her. "Eighteenth hold back" Krillin says.

"is not my fault that I'm not a weakling" Eighteenth says when suddenly she slightly touched the punching bag as the announcer was in shock. "two hundreds the announcer says in shock.

"is going to be a long day" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan turned around and saw the Vegeta was the last one to participate in his team. "I'm not going to hold back" Vegeta says when he punched the punching bag when suddenly the punching bag flew into the sky.

The announcer was in shock. "Vegeta" Goku says when he saw the rest of the fighters was already in shock when he saw they're have a awkward smile on they're face.

" **it don't matter everyone already took the test"** Goku thought when they're walked inside.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The announcer quickly walked into the ring. "the kids tournament is going to start!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

Goku say down. "I can't wait to see my son win the tournament" Goku says

"my son is going to win the tournament" Vegeta says.

"calm down for now let's watch the match" Gohan says when they're nodded at him.

" **is going to be a interesting tournament"** Gohan thought as he waited for the kids tournament to start.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 46 – The Kids tournament**

 **Contestants:**

 **Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Broly jr**

 **Tullece**

 **Piccolo**

 **Miyabi**

 **CG**

 **Asuka**

 **Videl.**

 **Kibito**

 **Gohan**

 **Mr. Satan**

 **Android 18**

 **Homura**

 **Yumi**

 **Warning ( the twenty five world martial arts and the majin buu arc is going to be different from the anime or manga)**

 **Reviews-**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- first- will we be seeing more of the progress for the New Wave characters training in detail before the tournament, or will it just be some brief scenes with them.**

 **Answer- yes I'm going to write more about them after the majin buu arc**

 **second-will Yozakura's siblings become part of the group with Goten, mini Trunks, Nozomi and Ceriac, or will they just be in the background.**

 **Answer – yes some of the brothers/sisters are going to be become friends with Goten, Trunks (mini), Nozomi and Ceriac.**

 **Information of the characters**

 **Characters age – year 774**

 **Android 18 - 27**

 **Bulma - 41**

 **Chi-Chi - 37**

 **Chiaotzu - 36**

 **Gohan - 17**

 **Goku - 37**

 **Goten - 7**

 **Krillin - 38**

 **Marron - 3**

 **Oolong - 34**

 **Piccolo - 21**

 **Puar - 34**

 **Master Roshi - 344**

 **Tien Shinhan - 41**

 **Trunks - 8**

 **Vegeta - 42**

 **Yamcha - 41**

 **Mr. Satan - 38**

 **Videl – 17**

 **King Vegeta- 28**

 **Queen Kariac- 26**

 **Bardock- 25**

 **Gine – 24**

 **Okara- 28**

 **Ceriac- 6**

 **Broly Jr 21**

 **Tullece- 25**

 **Asuka - 17**

 **Ikaruga - 19**

 **Katsuragi - 18**

 **Yagyu - 16**

 **Hibari - 16**

 **Homura - 17**

 **Yomi - 17**

 **Hikage - 18**

 **Mirai - 16**

 **Haruka – 19**

 **Yumi - 19**

 **Murakumo - 19**

 **Yozakura - 18**

 **Shiki - 17**

 **Minori – 17**

 **Miyabi - 23**

 **Murasaki - 18**

 **Imu - 23**

 **Ryobi - 18**

 **Ryona – 18**

 **Yosuke Jr – 15**

 **Naoto - 13**

 **Yukiko 13**

 **Rise – 13**

 **Akira 12**

 **Aiko 12**

 **Aito- 12**

 **Daichi- 11**

 **Sakura - 9**

 **Jeanne – 9**

 **Hinata – 6**

 **Nozomi- 6**

 **Power levels**

 **Asuka – 970,000**

 **Deep Shadow Mode – 1,300,000**

 **Katsugari – 925,000**

 **Ikaruga -926,000**

 **Yagyu –925,000**

 **Demon form - 1,006,000**

 **Hibari – 900, 000**

 **Homura –970,000**

 **Crimson mode – 1,300,000**

 **Hikage – 926,000**

 **Frenzy form – 1,006,000**

 **Haruka –926, 500**

 **Yomi – 924,00**

 **Mirai – 920,000**

 **Valkyrie form – 1,002,000**

 **Miyabi – 970,000**

 **Abyssal form – 1,300,000**

 **Imu – 937,000**

 **Ryobi – 940,000**

 **Ryouna – 941,000**

 **Murasaki- 939,000**

 **Yumi- 970,000**

 **Ice King – 1,300,000**

 **Yozakura- 941,000**

 **Minori – 899,000**

 **Murakumo- 939,000**

 **Shiki- 940,000**

 **Renka- 930,000**

 **Kafuru- 925,000**

 **Naraku- 960,000**

 **Suzune- 960,000**

 **Daidōji – 960,000**

 **Kagura adult form – 990,000**

 **True Kagura – 1,400,000**

 **Goku super saiyan 2 – 8,500,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan 2 - 8,500,000,000**

 **Gohan super saiyan 2 - 6,500,000,000**

 **Future Trunks super saiyan 2- 6,500,000,000**

 **Broly Jr super saiyan 2 - 6,500,000,000**

 **Tullece super saiyan 2 – 6,500,000,000**

 **Goten: Base – 58,000,000**

 **SSJ – 2,900,000,000**

 **Kid Trunks: Base – 58,000,000**

 **SSJ – 2,900,000,000**

 **Okara – 40,000**

 **Ceriac- 90,000**

 **Nozomi- 2,000**

 **King Vegeta- 20,000**

 **Queen Kariac- 10,000**

 **Gine – 1,000**

 **Ryoki – 90,000**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46- Kids Tournament**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Papaya Island**

In the locker room when Goten was meditating when a boy walked at him. "bro! This little boy think the he is going to win!" Idasa says

He walked beside him and looked at him. "what a joke! You should give up" Ikose says while laughing when Goten was ignoring them.

Trunks looked at them. "can you two shut up" Trunks says with annoying voice.

"what are you going to do" Idasa says.

He was staring at him. "I'm going to kick you ass" Trunks replied.

He started to laugh. "bro! This stupid boy believes the he would be able to defeat me!" Idasa says while laughing.

"what! Nobody can't defeat my big bro!" Ikose says with a cocky on his face.

"I can't wait to kick you ass" Idasa says when he walked away.

Goten looked at him. "Trunks when are we going to start the tournament" Goten ask him.

"I think is going to start in five minutes" Trunks replied.

"Goten just knock out you opponents so we be able to fight" Trunks says.

"okay Trunks" Goten replied.

 **Five minutes later**

The announcer walked into the ring. "welcome to the kids tournament!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the first match is Trunks against Idasa!" The annoying says with excitement.

Trunks looked at him. **"boring"** Trunks thought.

He walked into the ring when he saw the Idasa was staring at him. "I'm going to beat you so bad! The you mom wouldn't be able to recognize you" Idasa says with a cocky smile on his face.

Trunks looked at him. "shut up fool" Trunks says when they're walked into the ring when the announcer was looking at them. "are you two ready for the fight!" the announcer screamed at the same time.

"let's go!" the announcer screamed when they're started to stare at each other.

"I'm going to humiliate you!" Idasa says.

"can you stay quiet and tried to fight me" Trunks says with a bored voice.

"son kick the little boy!" Idasa mother screamed at him.

Bulma looked at him. "son beat him up!" Bulman says.

Queen Kariac saw the her grandson was waiting for him to attack him. "Trunks! Break his bones!" Queen Kariac screamed while cheering for him.

Homura quickly stood up. "Trunks! Kick his ass!" Homura screamed at him.

 **In the battle**

Trunks looked to the audience and saw they're was still cheering for him the he quickly get embarrassed when he easily dodged the punches.

He looked at him. "are you even trying" Trunks says while dodging his punches without even trying.

"come on! This is boring!" Trunks complained when he dodge his attacks when he continued to dodge his attacks without any problems.

"can you stop holding back" Trunks screamed at him while dodging his attacks

"shut up! Stupid brat!" Idasa says while trying to punch him when Goten dodge his punches without any problems.

"I'm going to end this" Trunks says when he approached him and connected a punch into his face when he fell down unconscious.

The announcer saw he was unconscious. "Trunks is the winner!" the announcer says.

"boring" Trunks replied as he walked into the locker room.

 **The audience**

She was in shock. "what the hell!" Idasa mother says.

"I know the my son was going to win" Bulma says as the mother of Idasa was getting angry.

"it was obvious the my grandson was going to defeat the weakling" Queen Kariac says while showing the middle finger to the mother of Idasa.

"yes! I can't wait to see him fight again!" Homura says with a proud voice.

 **Locker room**

He walked beside him. "it looks the is going to be a easy tournament" Trunks says.

"yes but at least we're going to fight against each other" Goten says when he nodded at him.

"it would be funny if you fight him" Trunks says.

"yes I would be able to end the match without any problems" Goten says when he sat down beside him and continued to talk with each other.

 **The audience**

Hinata looked at her. "big sis I want some popcorn" Hinata ask her.

Bulma looked at her. "Yozakura used my card and buy the food for the kids I bet they're would be hungry" Bulma says.

"are you sure" Yozakura ask her.

"yes" Bulma replied when they quickly stood up and walked into the snack store when she turned around and saw the Nozomi and Ceriac was following them.

Hinata turned around and quickly walked at her. "hi" Hinata says.

"hi" Nozomi says.

"hi" Ceriac says while hidden behind Nozomi.

"she a little bit shy" Nozomi says when Hinata nodded at her.

She saw a tail around her waist. "you have a tail" Hinata says while pointing at her.f

"yes is my saiyan tail" Ceriac says when she moved her tail as her tail was moving around.

She was surprised. "can I touch it" Hinata ask her when she nodded at her and touched her tail.

"is soft" Hinata says.

"let's be friends" Hinata says when Ceriac and Nozomi nodded at her.

"Hinata! Nozomi! Ceriac!" Yozakura screening at them when they're quickly ran at her.

"get you snacks and drinks so we can watch the rest of the fights" Yozakura says when they're nodded at her and quickly ran to get the snacks.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma was watching the fight when she saw then her mother in law was already bored. "Kariac you don't have any problem the you son married with a human" Bulma says with insecurity on her voice.

She looked at her. "I don't have any problem of my son marrying with you" Queen Kariac says.

"I know the my son is a little bit stubborn but I know the he happy with his own family" Queen Kariac says.

She smiled at her. "thank you I thought you have a similar personality as Vegeta" Bulma says.

"my son have a similar personality as my husband" Queen Kariac says when she nodded at him.

"I bet you two are going to be excited when Trunks and Goten fight against each other" Bulma says.

" **I can't wait to see they're reaction when they're transform into super saiyan "** Bulma thought as they're continued to watch the battles.

 **One hour later**

The announcer was looking around and saw audience was already getting bored. "the next match is Goten against Ikose!" The announcer screamed with excitement

He quickly stood up and walked into the ring when one of the boys walked at him. "hey are you going to watch the fight" the boy ask him.

"I already know the Goten is going to win" Trunks replied.

"hey guys! Did you hear that! Let's watch the fight!" the boy screamed.

Goten turned around and saw his opponent. "you should give up! I don't feel like making a little baby cry in front of other people!" Ikose says while laughing.

He stared at him and didn't say nothing back. "what! Are you do scared to say something back!" Ikose says when Goten ignore him and walked into the ring.

The announcer saw the Goten and Ikose was already ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

 **The audience**

She quickly stood up. "son beat him up! Show the weakling the he is nothing against you!" Idasa mother says.

She quickly stood up. "Goten! Don't show any mercy!" Chichi screamed.

"Goten show him the you're stronger than him!" Gine screamed at him.

"Goten! You can do it!" Asuka screamed at him.

 **In the battle**

Goten continued to dodge his attack without any problems. "are you taking this fight seriously" Goten says while dodging his attack.

"stop dodging my attacks!" Ikose says when Goten was able to dodge all his attacks.

He continued to dodge his attack. "are you scared to fight me" Ikose says when Goten dodge his punches

He looked at him. "You're boring" Goten says when he appeared next to him and punch him into his face causing him to fell down unconscious.

"the winner is Goten!" the announcement screamed with excitement.

 **The audience**

She was getting angry. "what! Is impossible how the st-" Chichi and Gine appeared next to her and punch her at the same time.

They're saw she was already unconscious. "the was a good punch" Gine says.

"thank you" Chichi says when she nodded at her when they're sat down and continued to watch the fights.

She looked at her. "Chichi I'm really impressed the you was able to take care of Goten and Gohan" Gine says.

"it wasn't the hard" Chichi says.

"I have a lot of respect for you a mother losing his lover and she have to take care of a baby and a young saiyan boy…that a lot of work" Gine says.

"I already imagine the most of the days the you get tired" Gine says.

She looked at her. "yes it was hard but I did my best for my sons to have a better life" Goku says.

She give her a hug. "I'm proud of you and I think my son is happy the you was able to take care of them" Gine says.

"thank you" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Vegeta was getting bored. "it looks the only interesting match is going to be my son fighting against Goten" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "yes is going to be a interesting match" Goku says.

"is going to take some time for Goten and Trunks to fight against each other" Goku says when Vegeta nodded at him when he saw the Bardock and his father was already drinking beer.

 **One hour later**

The announcer quickly walked into the ring. "are you all excited for the final match" the announcer says.

"Trunks against Goten!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was staring against each other. "let's start our match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Goten and Trunks was staring against each other. "Goten let's used our full power" Trunks says.

"yes is a long time the we fought like this" Goten replied when they're started to release their power when the aura was moving more wild and violent than before.

Goten quickly flew at him and quickly delivered a punch into his stomach and he quickly connected multiple punches into his body.

Trunks quickly block the punch causing a shock wave. "good then you're not holding back!" Trunks replied the he quickly delivered a heavy punch into his face when he grabbed his face and threw him in another direction.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions when he turned around and suddenly received a uppercut into his ribs.

Trunks saw a opening and quickly delivered a uppercut into his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times when he delivered a heavy strike into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Goten quickly blocked his punch causing a shock wave. "Trunks I'm going to win" Goten says.

"no I'm going to win" Trunks replied when they're started to punch against each other when suddenly the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ring started to shatter into little pieces.

He quickly trick him and delivered a punch into his stomach causing Trunks to gasp when he continued to punch him multiple times when he slammed his face into the ring.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear when Trunks quickly stood up and looked at him.

"you really want to defeat me" Trunks says when he was getting more excited than before.

"I'm tired of holding back let's transform into super saiyan" Trunks says when he nodded at him when they're started to release they're power.

The two aura was moving more wild and violent than before when a light appeared around them when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

 **The audience**

"what! Super saiyan!" King Vegeta and Bardock says in shock.

"they're really young and they're was able to transform into super saiyan without any problems" Goku says.

"most likely the Goten and Trunks have more potential than Gohan" Vegeta says when he continued to observe the battle.

Gine and Queen Kariac was in shock. "Goten and Trunks was able to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"I never know the two little kids was able to transform the super saiyan" Queen Kariac says.

"a lot of saiyans tried to transform into super saiyan in the past but it was a failure" Queen Kariac says.

"I can't wait for my grandson to win this match" Queen Kariac says.

"Trunks is good but my grandson is going to win" Gine says as they're was staring against each other.

"let's calm down and cheer for them" Asuka and Homura says at the same time when they're continued to watch the battle.

 **The battle**

Goten and Trunks crashed they're fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves as the announcer walked backwards. **"Amazing….It looks the Hercules have to fight one these mighty warriors"** the announcer thought when he continued to observed the battle.

Trunks quickly trick him and smashed his fist into his stomach causing him to gasp ash he grabbed his hand and threw him into the ground.

He quickly flew into the sky and started to charge his attack. "burning attack!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Goten saw the energy blast getting closer at him the he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast.

The two energy blast crash against each other causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear Trunks appeared next to him and punch him into his face.

He grabbed his face and slammed into the ground. "Goten are you going to give up" Trunks says when he quickly stood up and appeared next to him as he connected a heavy punch into his jaw.

He continued to punch him multiple times as he kick him into his stomach and quickly grabbed his hand. "I'm going to win!" Goten screamed as he threw him out of the ring.

Trunks quickly forced himself to crash into floor when he saw he was still in the ring. **"I almost lost"** Trunks thought when he quickly turn around and dodge the punch.

" **close one"** Trunks thought when he quickly dodged his punches when he saw a opening and delivered a uppercut into his stomach and quickly connected a right hook into his face.

He quickly grabbed his face and slammed into the ground as he flew into the sky and started to charge his attack. "final flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He quickly stood up and started to charge his attack. Kamehameha!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast crashed against each other. **"I'm going to win!"** Trunks thought when the two energy blast was crashing against each other.

 **The audience**

Bardock and King Vegeta was in shock. "they're have a lot of power" Bardock says when he drink his beer.

King Vegeta saw his grandson. "he can easily defeat Frieza without even trying" King Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "I can't wait for them to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Goku says.

"super saiyan two!" Bardock and King Vegeta says in shock.

"yes is just another transformation" Goku says.

"Gohan was the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan two" Goku says.

Bardock was surprised. "you must be proud of you sons" Bardock says when he nodded at him.

 **The battle**

The two energy blast was crashing against each other trying. "I'm going to win!" Trunks and Goten screamed at the same time when the two energy blast emerged and cause a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and suddenly Trunks appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach when he fell down unconscious. "Trunks is the winner!" The announcer screamed.

He opened his eyes and saw the Trunks was staring at him. "it was a good fight" Trunks says.

He stood up and looked at him. "next time I'm going to win" Goten says.

The announcer looked to the audience. "we have a surprise the winner of the kids tournament is going to fight against Hercules!" the announcer says.

He was hidden behind the door. **"what the hell…he looks the same as the guys from the cell game"** Hercules thought.

Trunks returned in his base form. "Hercules?" the announcer says when he quickly ran into the ring.

"Hercules the world martial arts champion against the Trunks the junior world martial arts champion!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"wait!" Hercules screamed.

He walked at him. "Kid remember this is only a silly match" Hercules says.

He looked at him. "I don't care" Trunks says as he prepares himself to fight him.

"Trunks crush his face!" Bulma screamed.

"Trunks destroy his skull!" Queen Kariac screamed

"kick his ass!" Homura screamed.

"lets start the match!" the annual screamed when he was going to say something but suddenly he slams his fist into his face and threw him out of the ring.

He fell down out of the ring and he felt a lot of pain in his face. "the winner is Trunks!" the announcer says in shock.

He quickly stood up and grabbed the microphone. "good job" Hercules says when he walked into the locker room when he quickly ran into his room.

He ran into his room and started to scream in pain. "annoying brat!"Hercules says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma and Queen Kariac quickly give him a hug. "good job" Bulma and Queen Kariac says at the same time.

Chichi and Gine walked beside him. "Goten don't worry next time you're going to win" Gine says while patting his head.

Chichi looked at him. "I'm proud of you son" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Yard**

The announcer walked in front of them. "we're going to start making the matches for the world martial arts tournament" the announcer says when one of the guys quickly ran at him when he nodded at him.

"it looks the Hercules is feeling sick so I'm going to be the one choosing his opponent" The announcer says.

He walked into the poll when he put his hand into the box and grabbed the ball. "Hercules is number two!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"now we can start!" the announcer screamed with excitement

He looked at them. "CG you're next!" The announcer screamed.

Gohan saw the strange man wearing a weird mask on his face. **"that weird…somehow his energy feel familiar"** Gohan thought.

He walked into the poll and grabbed the ball. "CG is number ten!" the announcer screamed with excitement when he walked into the locker room.

"Broly jr come over here!" the announcer says when he walked over there and grabbed the ball inside the box.

The announcer saw the ball. "Broly jr is number three!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

"Kibito you're next!" the announcer screamed when he walked beside him and grabbed the ball when he show it to the announcer.

"Kibito is number Eight" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Future Trunks walked at him. "father if you look over there" Future Trunks says while pointing over there.

"is the supreme Kai and Kibito" Future Trunks says.

He was going to say something. "it looks the today is going to be the day we're going to fight against Majin Buu" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "let's wait when we get the results from the polls" Vegeta says when he nodded at him when he saw the announcer calling the others contestants.

 **Ten minutes later**

Goku saw the results. **"it looks the we're going to have a interesting tournament"** Goku thought.

Eighteenth vs Hercules

Broly Jr vs Piccolo

Yumi vs Videl

Homura vs Kibito

Asuka vs CG

Tullece vs Vegeta

Future Trunks vs Gohan

Miyabi vs Goku

Gohan turned around and saw the strange person staring at him. **"his name is CG…that a weird name plus it has a familiar energy…like I meet him long ago"** Gohan thought.

Asuka quickly walked at him. "are you excited about the tournament" Asuka says.

"yes…it looks the you're going to fight against CG" Gohan says.

"Asuka be careful for some reason I have a bad feeling about him" Gohan says.

She smiled at him. "don't worry I'm going to win" Asuka says with confidence.

Future Trunks looked at them. **"I wonder if we be able to stop Babidi from awakening Majin Buu"** Future Trunks thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 47 : Supreme Kai and Kibito**

 **Matches**

 **Eighteenth vs Hercules**

 **Broly Jr vs Piccolo**

 **Yumi vs Videl**

 **Homura vs Kibito**

 **Asuka vs CG**

 **Tullece vs Vegeta**

 **Future Trunks vs Gohan**

 **Miyabi vs Goku**

 **Reviews**

 **Arsenal -Who will win the tournament?**

 **Answer- sorry but no spoilers**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight 1- in your character bios, Ryoki's power level is only 90,000, she started her training around the same time as Piccolo's students, so shouldn't she be as strong as them, being around 960,000 as well, so was that a typo.**

 **Answer- yes I make a mistake the power level of Ryoki is 960,000**

 **2- you forgot to include Hanabi's power level info again, what is her power level.**

 **Answer- Hanabi power level is 928,000**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 : Supreme Kai and Kibito**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Papaya Island**

The announcer looked at them. "the tournament is going to start in one hour" the announcer says.

"so for meantime you can go to the buffet or the locker room" the announcer says when he left and walked into the locker room.

Future Trunks walked at them. "Goku we need to talk with the Supreme Kai and Kibito so we can talk about the plan how to stop Babidi" Future Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at him. "son you never told me how strong is the majin buu" Vegeta says.

"I never fought against him in my timeline I was able to stop them" Future Trunks replied.

Piccolo looked at him. "yes is good idea to talk with him" Piccolo says.

Gohan walked at them. "Asuka can you tell them to come we need to hear something important" Gohan says when Asuka nodded at him as they're walked at him.

The Supreme Kai saw the mortals walking at them when he stop and looked at Kibito. **"that weird it looks the they want to talk to us"** The supreme Kai thought when he moved his hand and stop Kibito.

Future Trunks walked at them. "Supreme Kai can we talk about something important" Future Trunks says.

The supreme Kai was surprised. "how do you know my name" the supreme Kai says.

"is a long story but I'm from the future" Future Trunks says.

"in my timeline you visit Earth so you be able to stop Babidi to awaken majin buu" Future Trunks says.

The supreme Kai was in shock. "wait so in the future we fail" the supreme Kai ask him.

"no I was able to kill Dabura and Babidi" Future Trunks says.

"I don't believe you! Saiyan don't have enough power to kill Dabura" Kibito says in disbelief.

The supreme Kai looked at him and saw his memories. "he is telling the true" The Supreme Kai says.

"you know the traveling in time is illegal" The Supreme Kai says.

"is not you first time traveling in time" The Supreme Kai says.

"what! Why" Future Trunks says.

"I went to the past because I want to save them" Future Trunks says.

"it don't matter" The Supreme Kai says.

"I'm going to give you two choices return in you timeline or received my punishment" The Supreme Kai says.

Asuka saw the Homura was getting angry when she grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Homura screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

"Crimson mode!" Homura screamed when her aura was moving wild as fire when her hair was getting darker than before.

"what…you want Future Trunks to leave his home" Homura says angry as her aura was moving more wild than before.

"you don't understand the traveling in time is illegal even the gods as me or the God of destruction are not allowed to travel in time" the Supreme Kai says when suddenly she appeared next to him and put the sword near his neck.

Vegeta quickly push Kibito into the ground. "shut up Piccolo! I want to see what my daughter in law is going to do against the weakling" Vegeta says.

Homura looked at him. "you call yourself a God but you need the help of a mortal to fix you problem" Homura says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "shut the fuck up! You're going to listen to me!" Homura says.

She was putting her sword near his neck when suddenly fire appeared in her sword. "why do you want to punish someone the was helping to fix the problem I bet without his help you two would be already death by Dabura or Majin Buu" Homura says.

He didn't say nothing. "if you tried to hurt or punish my boyfriend I'm not going to have any problem using my sword to cut you neck and I don't care if you're a God" Homura says as Future Trunks was surprised.

He was looking at her when he felt her anger in her eyes. "fine I'm not going to punish…he can stay here but make sure he don't mention anyone the his from the future" The Supreme Kai says.

Vegeta moved himself when he quickly walked beside him. "how dare you to disrespect the supreme Kai" Kibito says in shock.

"shut up!" Homura says while showing the middle finger.

The supreme Kai stop him. "Kibito let her go…she is right" The supreme Kai says.

"we should be grateful the they're helping us" The supreme Kai says.

Goku saw the everyone was surprised. "let's calm down a little bit so we would be able to talk about the problem" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

 **Beerus home planet**

He suddenly wake up as he was looking around. "you wake up early" Whis says.

"what.." Beerus says sleepy.

"four more years for the super saiyan God to appear" Whis says.

"fine I'm going to sleep" Beerus says.

"good thing I'm not going to have the weird dream" Beerus says.

"weird dream" Whis says confused.

"my dream it was when the supreme kai was kill by a crazy human woman" Beerus says when Whis started to laugh.

"Lord Beerus was kill by a human woman" Whis says while laughing.

He was going to sag something but he interrupts him. "Lord Beerus remember if the Supreme Kai dies you're going to died too" Whis says.

"fine I'm going to sleep" Beerus says annoying.

"wake me up in four years" Beerus says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep when Whis left the room.

 **Earth**

 **Papaya Island**

The supreme Kai looked at them. "I know the Babidi send three of his soldiers in the tournament so I want to pay attention on them so we be able to find the location of Babidi" The Supreme Kai says.

"so act normal and don't act suspicious" The Supreme Kai says when they're walked in another direction.

Goku saw they're was already in the locker room. "let's go to the buffet" Goku says when they're quickly ran to the buffet when Vegeta stop her.

"so you really love my son" Vegeta says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "It looks like the my son was able to find a good wife for him" Vegeta says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"hurry up and spent time with him" Vegeta says when she quickly ran to the buffet when Vegeta flew into the audience.

 **Five minutes later**

He looked at them. "Minori and Hibari come over here" Vegeta says when they're quickly ran at him.

"I want you two to look for the dragon balls so hurry up and get the dragon radar so you two can find the location" Vegeta says.

They're was going to say something but he interrupts him. "hurry up" Vegeta demanded the they're quickly flew to Capsule Corporation.

He saw they're was already gone. **"we better have enough time to fight against Kakarot"** Vegeta though when he flew to the buffet.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're was already eating when Goku looked at them. "Gohan when are you going to marry with Asuka" Goku says with curiosity.

They're quickly get embarrassed. "I don't know maybe after graduation" Gohan says.

"good I bet the you're mom is going to be happy" Goku says when he saw the Eighteenth was angry.

"something wrong" Goku ask her.

"nothing" Eighteenth replied.

"she is angry the Hercules was making fun of Krillin and the rest of the fighters the participate in the Cell games" Gohan says.

"yes good thing I'm going to fight him first so I would be able to eliminate him" Eighteenth says when Goku nodded at him.

He looked at them. "so you two are the son of Broly" Goku says.

"yes but don't worry we don't hate you" Tullece says.

"wait…are you two are the same as my son" Goku ask him.

"no my mother is a saiyan too" Broly jr says.

"right now my mother and my little sister is watching the tournament" Tullece says.

He looked at them. "so no hard feelings about you father" Goku ask them.

"we hate our father" Broly jr says.

"so don't worry we don't have nothing against you or your family" Broly jr says.

"who is Miyabi" Goku says.

"is me" Miyabi says while moving her hand.

"when you fight me you better don hold back" Goku says when she nodded at him.

Vegeta look at him. "Kakarot after solving the problem of The Supreme Kai you better accept my challenge" Vegeta says.

"don't worry Vegeta I'm promise the I'm going to fight you" Goku says when he nodded at him and continued to eat his food.

Yumi was eating her food when she turned around and saw a girl looking around. **"I wonder what she looking for?"** Yumi thought.

She walked at them. "Hi sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for Yumi" the girl with the ponytail says.

Yumi stood up and looked at her. "do you need something" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "my name is Videl" Videl says.

"my name is Yumi" Yumi says while shaking her hand.

"I just wanted to know my opponent" Videl says while looking at her.

"you better don't hold back" Videl says.

She looked at her. "don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Yumi says when she nodded at her.

"goodbye and enjoy you food" Videl says.

"goodbye" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "good thing she don't have the same attitude as her father" Homura says.

"let's eat all our food so we can be ready for the tournament" Goku says when they're continued to eat the food.

 **One hour later**

The announcer walked into the ring. "welcome to the twenty five world martial arts tournament!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

"are you all excited!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the first match is Eighteenth against Hercules!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when he quickly ran and grabbed the microphone. "the champ is here!" Hercules screamed with excitement.

"are you all excited!" Hercules screamed.

"she is going to feel the real power of a champion!" Hercules screamed.

"Eighteenth is going to be the first victim!" Hercules screamed when he give the microphone back.

He saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" The announcer screamed.

He quickly ran at her and tried to punch her multiple times when she easily dodged them all without any problems. **"I can't believe they're still believe him"** Eighteenth thought as he continued to dodge all his attacks.

She continued to dodge all his attacks. **"boring..I'm going to end this"** Eighteenth thought when she approached next to him when she grabbed his arm and threw him out of the ring.

He clashed into the ground as the announcer and the audience was in shock. "Eighteenth is the winner!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Hercules started to touch his leg as he screamed in pain when the announcer quickly give him the microphone. "I'm sorry the I lost but it looks the injury from the cell games still hurt me" Hercules says as he was faking his pain.

The audience started to support him when he give back the microphone. "don't worry you can win the next tournament say goodbye to the champion" the announcer says when he slowly walked into the locker room.

" **no! I can't believe the I lost! I already ruined!"** Hercules thought as he quickly walked into his room.

He grabbed his microphone. "it looks the we're going to have a new champion" the anime says.

"the next match is Ma Junior against Broly jr" The announcer screamed with excitement when they walked into the ring.

The announcer looked at him. "Piccolo please don't destroy the ring" The announcer says.

"don't worry I'm not going to destroy it" Piccolo says when he nodded at him.

He looked at him. "Broly jr you better don't hold back" Piccolo says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Broly jr replied.

"let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they're was staring against each other as their prepare to fight against each other.

They're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "you're strong" Piccolo says.

"you're strong too" Broly jr replied when they're continued to crash the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Broly Jr quickly trick him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he continued to punch him multiple times. "take this!" Broly jr screamed when he slammed his fist into his stomach and threw him in another direction.

He quickly forced himself to crash into the ground. "you're good but is not going to be easy to eliminate me" Piccolo says when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more violently than before.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him as Broly jr deflected the energy blast into the sky when he turned around and he appeared next to him.

He slammed his fist into his stomach and threw a energy blast into the ribs of Broly jr when he continued to smash his fist multiple times.

He moved his hand and charged his attack. "masenko!" Piccolo screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the energy blast crash against him causing a explosion.

The smoke disappear when saw the he didn't receive any damage. "that was a good one" Broly jr says when he moved his hand and threw a energy blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his shin as he grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "hell burst!" Broly jr screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a explosion when he smoke disappear when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach and quickly slammed the energy blast into his face.

Broly continued to smash his fist into his fist into his face multiple times when he quickly grabbed the face of Piccolo and slammed into the ground.

The announcer looked at him. " B-" he quickly stood up and looked at him. "I have to admit you're better than you father" Piccolo says when they're quickly ran against each other punching at the same time.

Yumi saw the Broly was still fighting. "Broly! You can do it!" Yumi screamed.

 **The audience**

Okara looked at his son. "Broly! Kick his ass!" Okara screamed at him.

"Big bro! I believe in you!" Ceriac says while jumping around with excitement.

 **In the battle**

Piccolo and Broly jr crashed they're fist at the same time. "it looks the you have a lot of support" Piccolo says when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

Piccolo threw multiple ki blast against him when he dodged the energy blast. "yes! Show me the you're able to dodge my attacks" Piccolo says while throwing multiple ki blast against.

He continued to dodge the energy blast. **"what the hell he is doing"** Broly jr thought while dodging the attacks when he saw the he have a confident smiled on his face when he turned around and saw multiple ki blast behind him.

"Scatter Shot!" Piccolo screamed as he moved his hand when all the energy blast crashed against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw he was still standing up. "that was a good strategy" Broly jr says when he quickly appeared next to him and slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to smashed his fist into his body when he charged a energy blast into his hand. "omega burst!" Broly screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crashed against him causing a explosion when the smoke disappear when he saw the he was able to block his attack. "good…you're a better fighter than you father" Piccolo says.

" **I need to make a strategy so I would be able to defeat him"** Piccolo thought as he flew against him when they're continued to punch him multiple times.

Yumi saw the Broly was still fighting against him. **"Broly you can do it"** Yumi thought when she saw they're was still fighting when she felt multiple shock.

Homura looked at her. "so you believe the Broly is going to win" Homura ask her when she nodded at him when they're continued to observe.

 **Ten minutes later**

He moved his hand and started to release more of his power. "Multi-Form!" Piccolo screamed when he created six more copies when he moved his hand and the two clones flew at him and started to attack him.

Piccolo moved his hand into his forehead when he saw the other four clones was doing the same thing as he was releasing more of his power making as the attack was getting stronger than before.

" **yes this is the last chance to defeat him!"** Piccolo thought as he was releasing more of his power.

Broly Jr was dodging the attacks of the two clones when he turned around and saw Piccolo with the other four clones was doing the same thing as him.

He was surprised the he quickly turned around and threw the two clones into the ground when Piccolo quickly moved his hand. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo screamed throwing the energy blast against him

"Special Beam Cannon!" the other clones screamed at the same time when the five energy blast combine turning into a massive energy blast.

He started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan as he kicked the energy blast into space.

Piccolo sense he massive energy when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to fell down unconscious.

"the winner is Broly!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

He slowly opened his eyes when he quickly stood up and looked at him. "next time I'm going to win" Piccolo says as they're walked into the locker room.

The announcer saw the they're was already gone. "are you all excited about the third match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"Videl against Yumi!" the announcer screamed with excitement

They're walked into the ring when Videl saw the she was wearing a Yukata. **"so is going to be a slow fighter"** Videl thought when they're was already in the ring.

The announcer looked at them and saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Videl quickly ran at him and tried to punch her when she easily dodged all the punches without any problems. **"what the hell!"** Videl thought.

She ran at her and tried to kick her into her face when Yumi continued to dodge the kick. **"she is to fast…even when she is wearing those clothes the is restraining her movement"** Videl thought.

Yumi continued to dodge her attacks when she appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach as Videl was in shock when she fell down in the ground and fell down unconscious.

The announcer saw she was already unconscious. "Yumi is the winner!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

She looked at her when she moved her hand and threw small piece of ice inside her shirt as she quickly wake up as she quickly stood up and looked at her.

"fine you're stronger than me but next time I'm going to win" Videl says when she left the ring and walked into the locker room as Yumi did the same thing.

The announcer grabbed his microphone. "are you all excited for the fourth match!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

"Homura against Kibito!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Homura looked at him. **"I'm going to kick his ass"** Homura thought when she walked into the ring when she saw he was walking beside her.

They've was already in the ring when the announcer saw their was ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Homura started to release her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when she grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Homura screamed as a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

"Crimson mode!" Homura screamed when her aura was moving wild as fire when her hair was getting darker than before.

Kibito looked at her. "you're a strong human but you're not strong enough to defeat me" Kibito says.

"I'm stronger than Frieza so you don't have any chance to defeat me" Kibito says.

She looked at him. "I don't care" Homura screamed when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions.

She flew at him and quickly punch him into his face when he quickly dodged her punch and threw her in another direction when she moved her hand throwing multiple ki blast against him.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "I'm going to show you what my boyfriend taught me!" Homura screamed as she was using all her energy into her attack.

Vegeta was surprised. "did you taught her my attack" Vegeta says.

"yes" Future Trunks replied.

Homura was pushing the energy into her attack. "take this! Final flash!" Homura screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

Kibito was surprised the he quickly kicked the energy blast into space causing a immense explosion when he appeared next to her and threw her out of the ring.

She fell down in the ground. "the winner is Kibito!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

She quickly stood up when she saw the Future Trunks was looking at her. "fine" Homura says when she returned in her base form when she walked into the locker room.

Future Trunks grabbed her hand and give her a kiss on her lips when he stop and looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to be fine and I'm not going to go anywhere" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay I believe you" Homura says while giving hug when Future Trunks saw the Kibito was already with the supreme Kai.

Gohan looked at her. "Asuka…please be careful…I have a bad feeling" Gohan says.

"don't worry I'm going to win" Asuka says when she get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips as they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and she hear her name. "good luck" Gohan says when she walked into the ring when she saw her opponent as she quickly ran into the ring.

"CG you need to remove you mask" the announcer says.

He removed his mask and threw it into the ground as Gohan was in shock. "Captain Ginyu!" Gohan says in shock.

Captain Ginyu looked at her. "I can't wait to torture the girlfriend of Gohan" Captain Ginyu says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 48 – Gohan rage**

 **Matches**

 **Eighteenth vs Hercules : Hercules lost by ring-out**

 **Broly Jr vs Piccolo : Piccolo lost by knock out**

 **Yumi vs Videl. : Videl lost by knock out**

 **Homura vs Kibito : Homura lost by ring-out**

 **Asuka vs CG**

 **Tullece vs Vegeta**

 **Future Trunks vs Gohan**

 **Miyabi vs Goku**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 – Gohan rage**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Papaya Island**

Gohan saw him. **"what! I thought Captain Ginyu was in the body of a frog"** Gohan thought.

The Supreme Kai walked beside him. "it looks the Asuka is going to fight against one of the soldiers of Babidi" The Supreme Kai says.

"in his forehead it has the letter m" The supreme Kai says.

"the sign of Babidi" The Supreme Kai says.

He turned around and looked at him. "Is going to be fine I know the Asuka is stronger than him" Gohan says when he observes the battle of Asuka and Captain Ginyu.

Vegeta looked at him. **"so the idiot still trying to fight us…I can't wait to kill him"** Vegeta thought.

 **In the battle**

Asuka and Captain Ginyu was staring against each other. "I'm Captain Ginyu" Captain Ginyu says while making a pose.

Asuka was confused. **"what a weirdo"** Asuka thought when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Ginyu.

He was surprised. "so you're not a weak human" Captain Ginyu says the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going at her the she quickly kicked the energy blast in different directions when she turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

She quickly dodged his attack and quickly smashed her fist into his stomach causing him to gasp when she continued to punch him multiple times into his stomach.

She grabbed his face and slammed into the ground when he was getting angry the he quickly stood up and threw a energy blast against her.

She saw the energy blast the she deflected the energy blast into the sky when she looked at him. "I'm going to defeat you" Asuka says.

The Captain Ginyu started to laugh when he looked at her. "you think you be able to defeat me" Captain Ginyu says while laughing.

"I know you weakness" Captain Ginyu says.

She was confused. " Dōgen told me a little secret about you and the shinobi" Captain Ginyu says.

"Dōgen" Asuka says surprised.

"I'm not going to lose!" Asuka says the she started to release more of her power.

Captain Ginyu was staring at her when he started to release his power when they stop. **"I can't wait to see his reaction when I kill her"** Captain Ginyu thought when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **In the locker room**

The Supreme Kai was looking in the battle. "she need to be careful" The Supreme Kai says.

"she is going to be okay" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "his name is Captain Ginyu the leader of the Ginyu force he used to work with Friends" Gohan says.

"so you believe the she have a chance to defeat him" The Supreme Kai says.

"yes I taught her well and I know she is going to defeat him" Gohan says.

" **Asuka kick his ass"** Gohan thought as he continue to watch the battle.

 **In the battle**

She appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as she moved her hand and crashed the energy blast against him.

The smoke disappear and saw he was standing up when she appeared next to him and punch him multiple times causing him to gasp as he uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She quickly slammed his face into the ground as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

" **I'm going to defeat him"** Asuka thought.

She appeared next to him and punch him multiple times as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "masenko!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crashed against him causing a explosion when the smoke disappear she quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing a shock wave. "don't get so confident" Captain Ginyu says angry when he quickly moved his hand and threw a ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in different directions when she turned around and received a punch into her stomach as he continued to punch her multiple times as he grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction.

She quickly forced herself to crash into the floor. **"I need to be careful"** Asuka thought when she quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Milky Cannon!" Captain Ginyu threw the energy blast against her when she quickly kicked the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion.

He quickly grabbed her and slammed into the ground as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions as the smoke disappear and she was standing up.

She looked at him. "I'm going to show you what Gohan taught me" Asuka says with a smile on her face when she appeared next to her when she quickly smashed her fist into her stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She quickly moved her hand and slammed her fist into his face and quickly crashed his face into the ground as she quickly moved away and started to charge her attack. "Kamehameha!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and a crater appeared in the middle of the ring.

He stood up and saw blood going down from his face and his arm as he looked at her. "I'm going to show you what is real power" Captain Ginyu says when he started to release more of his power when his dark aura was getting stronger as he was releasing more of his power.

He released more of his power and his aura was getting darker when he stop screaming he quickly appeared next to her and punch her into her stomach causing her to gasp as he slam her into the ground.

He moved away and threw multiple ki blast against her and she quickly tried her best do dodge the energy blast. **"I don't have any choice than transform in my shinobi form"** Asuka thought.

She moved her hand and didn't felt her scroll. "are you looking for this" Captain Ginyu says while showing her scroll.

"Dōgen told me the you need this to transform into you shinobi form" Captain Ginyu says when he threw it into the sky and threw a ki blast destroying the scroll.

"you're weak without you scroll" Captain Ginyu says with a cocky smile on his face when he appeared next to her and punch her into her face causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

He continued to smashed his fist into her face as he grabbed her face and smashed into his knee. "you're weak without you stupid scroll!" Captain Ginyu screamed as he continued to smash her face into her knee.

She felt blood going down from her forehead head as he slammed her face into the floor. "Gohan! What are you going to do if I kill her!" Captain Ginyu says with a cruel smile on his face.

He step on her arm and started to push pressure on her left arm. "ahhhh!" Asuka screamed in pain when suddenly he broke her left shoulder.

 **The locker room**

Gohan saw the Captain Ginyu was torturing her as Goku quickly walked in front of him. "Gohan calm down" Goku says.

"no!" Gohan says furiously.

"I'm going to stop him" Gohan says while releasing more of his power.

He looked at him. "you know the Ginyu is doing this to make you angry" Goku says.

Gohan hear Asuka was screaming in pain as he quickly transformed into super saiyan. "father don't make me fight you" Gohan says.

Goku quickly transformed into super saiyan and looked at him. "I'm going to stop you" Goku says when he quickly grabbed his arm and stop him.

 **In the battle**

He grabbed her face and slammed into the ground multiple times when her face was covered in blood as the announcer saw the she was bleeding a lot when she quickly moved her hand and threw a ki blast against him.

He easily deflected the energy blast in another direction when the announcer saw the she was bleeding a lot from her face. "I'm not going to give up" Asuka says when she spit blood from her mouth.

He looked at her. "I'm going to enjoy torture you" Captain Ginyu says when he appeared next to her and started to punch her multiple times causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He quickly give her a bear hug as she felt her body in pain. "ahhh" Asuka screamed in pain.

The announcer quickly ran at them. "Asuka give up right now" the announcer says when he saw the she have a lot of blood in her body.

"I'm not going to give up" Asuka says the she quickly crashed her face into his face as Captain Ginyu was surprised the he quickly slam her into the ground.

He quickly kick her into her stomach multiple times as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and she was still standing up.

She felt a lot of pain around her body when she looked at him. "Gohan taught me the about not giving up" Asuka says when she spit blood from her mouth.

Captain Ginyu started to laugh. "Gohan is a coward and a weak little boy" Captain Ginyu says while laughing when she quickly appeared next to him and punch him into his face.

"don't you dare to insult my boyfriend! He not weak!" Asuka screamed at him when he appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He quickly slammed her into the ground. "what are you going to do if I break you other arm" Captain Ginyu says when he quickly grabbed his left arm and broke her left shoulder.

She started screaming in pain. "Gohan! Are you going to stand there like a coward and watch you girlfriend getting tortured" Captain Ginyu says while punching her multiple times.

 **The locker room**

Gohan was getting angry than before when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan two. "father move right now" Gohan says.

"I'm not going to move" Goku says when he felt the he was releasing more of his power.

Gohan looked at him. "father what would you do if Ginyu do the same thing to my mother" Gohan says.

He looked at him and he felt the anger in his eyes. "I would stop him" Goku says when he moved away

The Supreme Kai quickly walked in front of him. "Gohan cal- " Gohan quickly push him away when he quickly flew at him when suddenly he stop and saw the Supreme Kai using his power to stop him.

"Kibito! I need you help!" The Supreme Kai screamed at him when Kibito quickly ran beside him and used his power to stop him.

Gohan looked at the and started to release more of his power when electricity started to move more wild than before.

Captain Ginyu looked at him. **"yes he have a lot of power"** Captain Ginyu says when he quickly slam her face into the ground as he snaps his fingers and two of his allies appeared behind him.

Yamu and Spopovich was looking at him. "yes he have enough energy" Yamu says the he quickly stab him with a strange object.

The strange object was getting observing all the energy of Gohan when Captain Ginyu looked at him. "little boy the next time I'm going to kill her" Captain Ginyu says.

Gohan suddenly returned in his base form and fell down unconscious when Yoma saw the he have a lot of energy. "let's go!" Yamu says as they're quickly flew away.

Kibito quickly ran started to heal the injuries of Gohan and Asuka. "Kibito can you stay here and heal they're injuries" The Supreme Kai says.

Goku quickly walked at them. "Supreme Kai what are we going to do" Goku ask him.

"we're going to follow them" The Supreme Kai says.

"if we follow them we're going to find the location of Babidi" The supreme Kai says.

Goku looked at him. "can you wait here I'm going to get something" Goku says when he used Instant transmission and travel to another location.

Homura saw the other saiyans was ready to leave the tournament the she quickly ran beside him. "I'm going to go too" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "okay but you have to follow my instructions" Future Trunks says when Goku appeared and give the senzu beans to Gohan and Asuka.

They're quickly stood up and saw all the injuries was already gone when Gohan quickly give her a hug. "Gohan I'm okay" Asuka says.

The Supreme Kai looked at him. "Gohan are you ready so we can stop Babidi" The Supreme Kai says.

"yes" Gohan says.

Asuka looked at her. "Homura you're going to help them too" Asuka ask her.

"yes" Homura replied.

"I'm coming too…just wait here I'm going to get my other scroll" Asuka says when she quickly ran into the locker room when she saw her bag and grabbed her scroll.

" **this time I'm going to defeat him"** Asuka thought the she quickly ran at them.

"I'm ready" Asuka says.

Gohan looked at her. "Asuka follow my instructions I don't want you to get hurt" Gohan says.

"he was able to defeat me because he stole my scroll but this time I'm going to defeat him" Asuka says when he nodded at him as they're quickly flew away from the tournament.

The announcer was in shock. "guys…what about the tournament" the announcement says when he saw they're was already gone.

The announcer saw the audience was confused about the events. "we're going to have a break the tournament is going to start in thirty minutes" The announcer says when he quickly ran into the locker room.

He saw the Yumi, Miyabi and Eighteenth was the only one in the tournament. "you three are going to fight against each other" the announcer says

 **Unknown location**

They're was flying when Goku flew beside him. "Supreme Kai can you tell me about Majin Buu" Goku says.

He looked at him. "Majin Buu is a evil being the he would destroy everything" The Supreme Kai says.

Vegeta looked at him. **"Majin Buu sounds like a perfect saiyan warrior"** Vegeta though.

He quickly turned around and looked at him. "Majin Buu can easily kill the saiyan race the same thing against Frieza and his people" The Supreme Kai says.

She looked at him. "so what are you going to do after we defeat Babidi and his allies" Homura ask him.

"I don't know but I'm planning to hide the magical shell in a safe place" The Supreme Kai says.

"it would be more easy if we destroy it" Vegeta says.

"no" The Supreme Kai replied.

"if we destroy the magical shell we may accidentally free him from his slumber so is better to hide it" The Supreme Kai says.

"let's focus on following Ginyu and his teammates" The Supreme Kai says when they're nodded at him.

 **Papaya Island**

 **The Audience**

Gine looked at her. "good thing the Gohan and Asuka are okay" Gine says.

She looked at her. "yes…but right now my son is going to be in danger again" Chichi says.

Gine give her a hug. "yes I understand the feeling" Gine says.

"you only want for you son to be safe and you would do anything to keep him safe and happy" Gine says.

"I remember when my son Kakarot was born I was excited to see him grow but my husband told me the we have to send him to another planet" Gine says.

"I didn't wanted because I was scared the he was going to get kill" Gine says.

"but Bardock told me the Frieza soldier kill my best friend Fasha and his teammates" Gine says.

"I was I'm shock the my best friend was kill by Frieza soldiers and we didn't have any choice to send Kakarot to Earth" Gine says.

"It was one of the most painful decision the I make in life but at least my son was able to have a second chance of life" Gine says.

"he have a beautiful wife and two powerful sons" Gine when she let her go and saw she was smiling at her.

"thank you" Chichi replied with a smile on her face.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Park ( Papaya Island)**

Queen Kariac was walking outside when she saw the her grandson was playing with his friends when she sat down and looked at them.

They're quickly ran at her. "hi grandma" Trunks says.

"hi grandson" Queen Kariac replied.

"grandma can you tell something about Planet Vegeta" Trunks says with curiosity.

"did you father tell you something about planet Vegeta or the saiyans" Queen Kariac ask him.

"no" Trunks replied.

"the saiyans have a lot of legends the most popular it was the super saiyan and super saiyan god" Queen Kariac says.

"a lot of saiyans tried to transform into super saiyan but nobody was able to archive it so we thought it was only a legend" Queen Kariac says.

Trunks quickly transformed into super saiyan. "now everyone is able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"grandma would you and my grandfather would be able to stay here" Trunks ask her.

"no…we was lucky the King Yemma allow us to visit the living world" Queen Kariac says.

"maybe next time we would be able to come again" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her.

"so play with you friends" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at him as he started to play with them.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Babidi hide out**

They're arrived and saw Babidi and Dabura. "so you was telling the truth" The Supreme Kai says when he continued to observe them.

Babidi turned around and sense multiple energy. **"it looks we have some intruders"** Babidi though when he looked at Dabura.

"can you solve the problems" Babidi says when he quickly flew at them.

Dabura quickly spit then when suddenly Future Trunks quickly appeared and deflected the spots in different directions. "is not going to work" Future Trunks says.

He was going to say something but suddenly Future Trunks appeared next to him and up him into his stomach and quickly threw him into the ground.

He quickly stood up when suddenly Babidi screamed at him. "Dabura! Come over here!" Babidi screamed at him when he quickly flew at him.

"don't waste you time if you remember you job is to protect me" Babidi says when he snaps his fingers and suddenly a group of soldiers appeared in front of them.

"Ginyu kill the intruders if you fail I'm going to kill you" Babidi says when they're walked inside the spaceship.

Captain Ginyu saw the his two teammates and a group of soldiers are going to be in his side. **"I can't wait to kill them"** Captain Ginyu thought.

Homura and Asuka looked at them. "don't worry about the soldiers or Captain Ginyu" Homura says.

"we're going to fight them so go to the spaceship" Asuka says when they're quickly flew at them and threw multiple ki blast against the soldiers.

Goku looked at them. "let's go we don't have time to waste" Goku says when they're quickly flew inside the spaceship when Gohan saw they're was fighting against them.

"good luck" Gohan says as he walked inside the spaceship.

They're was looking around when their hear a voice. "so you all decided to come here" Babidi says when Vegeta wasn't able to see him.

"now you have to fight against my three powerful soldier!" Babidi says while laughing the his voice disappears.

Goku was getting excited. "I can't wait to fight them" Goku says.

Vegeta looked at him. "Kakarot you better hurry up I don't want to waste my time fighting against weaklings" Vegeta says angry.

"don't worry I'm going to fight you but for now let's focus on stopping Babidi" Goku says as they're was waiting for the opponent.

 **West City**

Dōgen and the ten Yoma Generals was looking into the City. "I can't wait to destroy West City" Dōgen says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 49 : Babidi**

 **The twenty five world martial arts tournament matches**

 **Eighteenth vs Yumi vs Miyabi**

 **Power levels**

 **Captain Ginyu 950,000**

 **Unleash potential- 1,100,000**

 **Yamu – 10, 000**

 **Unleash potential- 90,000**

 **Spopovich – 8,000**

 **Unleash potential – 80,000**

 **Babidi soldiers- 300**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -so what do you think of these new moves.**

 **Answer- love the new technique and I'm going to used them all for the next big battle.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 : Babidi**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Babidi Spaceship**

Vegeta was waiting when he looked at him. "is taking a long time let's blow up this spaceship" Vegeta says while charging his attack.

"no! Don't destroy the spaceship!" The Supreme Kai says.

"if we destroy the spaceship we may actually awaken Majin Buu" The Supreme Kai says.

"Vegeta for now we listen to The Supreme Kai" Goku says.

He looked at him. "fine" Vegeta says angry when he saw somebody walking at them.

He started to laugh. "my name is Pui Pui and I'm going to kill you all" Pui Pui says with a cocky smile on his face.

Vegeta started to laugh when he looked at him. "shut up weakling!" Vegeta says while laughing at him.

"you think you be able to defeat us!" Vegeta says while making fun of him.

He looked at him. "Kakarot I'm going to used him to release all my anger" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta is better if you all work together as a team" The Supreme Kai says.

"you expect six Saiyans and one Namekian to fight against this trash" Vegeta says.

He was going to say something. "just shut up and pay attention" Vegeta says when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

"weakling" Vegeta says while punching multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"I thought you was able to defeat us" Vegeta says while punching him multiple times as he continued to punch him without even trying.

 **Babidi room**

He saw he was having a hard time. "even with his power up he wasn't able to damage him" Babidi says.

"what about sending them to his home planet" Dabura says.

He looked at him. "good idea" Babidi says when he moved his hand as he started to used his magic and suddenly the spaceship to send them in another location.

 **Pui Pui home planet**

They're was looking around. "so Babidi used his magic to transport us to another planet" The Supreme Kai says.

Vegeta looked at him. "it don't change anything" Vegeta says.

"I'm still going to defeat him" Vegeta says.

Pui Pui looked at him. "this is my home planet and I defeat all my opponents" Pui Pui says.

"you think you be a-" Vegeta appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He was in shock. "how was you able to move in ten times gravity" Pui Pui says.

"I'm a saiyan and my home planet is ten times gravity so it don't effect me" Vegeta says when he dodged his punch and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "time to died! Big Bang attack!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already death. "idiot! Hurry up and send us to Earth!" Vegeta screamed when suddenly they've was transported to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Babidi Spaceship**

They're walked down to the second level when they're was waiting for the second opponent. "hurry up idiot!" Vegeta screamed as they're was waiting for the security opponent

 **Outside spaceship**

Asuka and Homura was looking at each other. "Asuka focus on fighting on Ginyu I'm going to fight the rest" Homura says when she nodded at her.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to lose this time" Asuka says when she quickly grabbed her scroll.

"shinobi!" Asuka screamed when a light appeared around her body when suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

Captain Ginyu started to release his power as a dark aura started to appear around him when he stop screaming and looked at her. "you think the a human girl would be able to defeat me" Captain Ginyu says with a cocky smile on his face.

"yes I'm going to defeat you!" Asuka says when she appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

" **impossible! She stronger than me!"** Captain Ginyu thought when she continued to punch him multiple times into his stomach when he slammed his fist into his face and quickly threw him into the boulder.

Homura saw the Asuka was having the upper hand. "Asuka! Kick his ass!" Homura says the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against the grunts when she quickly turned around and dodge the attacks of Yamu and Spopovich.

She looked at them. "weak" Homura says when she approached next to them and easily uppercut them causing them to cough blood from their mouth.

She quickly grabbed their face and slammed into the ground when she saw they're was already unconscious. "that was easy" Homura says when she saw the grunts.

"a easy target" Homura says when she moved her hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions.

" **after this I'm going to help her"** Homura thought when she continued to fight them when she continued to fight them.

Asuka appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him an d quickly punch him multiple times as he moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "masenko!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The smoke disappear when she appeared next to him and punch him multiple times. "I'm going to show you the I'm stronger than you" Asuka says the she quickly delivered a uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She grabbed his face and slammed into the ground when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

She looked at him. "you act like a tough man but you're nothing against Gohan" Asuka says the she quickly kick him multiple times when he quickly stood up and threw a energy blast against her.

She easily dodged the energy blast when she quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he grabbed his hand and threw him in another direction.

She started to release more of her power. "Deep Shadow form!" Asuka screamed when her aura turned green when it was moving more wild than before.

She appeared next to him and quickly punch him multiple times as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

The energy blast crash against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear when she saw he was already unconscious. "yes I won" Asuka says when she turned around and saw the Homura defeat all the soldiers and the teammates of Ginyu.

"yes let's go with Trunks and Gohan" Homura says when suddenly she saw Ginyu standing up.

"you're stronger than me but you're still a naïve girl maybe next time kill you opponent" Captain Ginyu says as she turned around and looked at him.

"change!" Captain Ginyu screamed when suddenly a light appeared when the light was gone.

"why I'm looking at my body" Asuka (Ginyu body) says.

"hahaha! Finally I have a strong bodg!" Ginyu (Asuka body) screamed.

Asuka looked at herself and saw she was in the body of Captain Ginyu. "what the hell!" Asuka (Ginyu body) screamed in horror.

Homura quickly grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Homura screamed as a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "crimson form!" Homura screamed when her hair turned red and her aura was moving the same way as a wild fire.

"Asuka! Don't worry I'm going to get you body back!" Homura screamed at her.

 **Babidi Spaceship**

Vegeta was walking around when he quickly punched into the wall. "dammit! Hurry up!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"Vegeta calm down" Goku says.

"I don't want to waste my time fighting against this weaklings" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "yes is better to conserve energy so let's defeat them fast just in case Majin Buu awaken" Goku says when they're quickly turned around and sense a energy getting closer at them.

Yakon walked at them and saw a lot of opponents. "this is great! I can't wait to eat you all!" Yakon says.

Goku looked at him. "it looks the us my turn to finish this match" Goku says when he easily dodged his attack.

" **what the hell! "** Yakon thought when he continued to attack him multiple times when he saw the he was able to dodge all his attacks without any problems.

"this is impossible! I'm one of the strongest being in the universe!" Yakon says in shock as Vegeta started to laugh.

"shut up and continued fighting against Kakarot" Vegeta says.

"you're going to pay for this you fool!" Yakon screamed the he quickly ran at him when he easily dodged it and uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"Vegeta! That not fair!" Goku says angry.

"is not my fault the idiot the idiot wanted to fight me" Vegeta says.

"Kakarot hurry up and this match!" Vegeta says with a annoyed voice.

Goku quickly flew beside him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he slammed his face into the ground.

He saw he was already unconscious. "that was easy" Goku says.

The Supreme Kai was in shock. "I can't believe this" The Supreme Kai says.

"Babidi! Stop hiding like a coward and fight us!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Broly Jr and Tullece look at them. "Supreme Kai do you a plan if Babidi was able to free Majin Buu from his shell" Broly jr ask him.

"I don't have any idea" The Supreme Kai says.

"Majin Buu is a popular being the was able to destroy galaxies without even trying" The Supreme Kai says.

Gohan looked at them. "I think we're going to be fine" Gohan says.

"we have six saiyans the is able to transform into super saiyan two so we have a higher chance if we work as a team" Gohan says.

Vegeta saw the Yakon was still alive he quickly appeared next to him and break his neck. "Vegeta you don't have to kill him" Goku says.

He looked at him. "is better to keep him death so he doesn't cause any trouble" Vegeta said.

"Fine let's go to the next room" Goku says when they're flew down the room.

 **Babidi room**

He looked at him. "Dabura is you turn to fight them and you better don't fail" Babidi says when he turned around and saw the magical shell.

"we only need to fill the other half so we be able to awaken Majin Buu" Babidi says

Dabura looked at him. "don't worry master I'm not going to lose" Dabura says as he walked into his room and started to meditate.

He saw Dabura was already gone. "good even if he fail I have another group of warriors getting energy from another City" Babidi says.

"I can't wait when Majin Buu is free from his prison" Babidi says.

"Supreme Kai I'm going to end you life and become the new ruler of the universe" Babidi says while laughing.

 **Outside spaceship**

Homura and Ginyu (Asuka body) was fighting against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "hahaha! You can't kill you best friend" Ginyu (Asuka body) says with a cocky smile on his face.

She looked at him. **"I need to find way to forced him to leave her body….sorry it looks the I have to hurt you"** Homura thought.

She quickly flew at him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Ginyu saw the energy blast he quickly deflected in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Homura appeared next to him and punch her into her stomach and quickly slammed her fist into her jaw. "you can't even used her body correctly" Homura says while punching him multiple times.

She grabbed his arm and threw her in another direction as she crashed into the boulder. "it was a mistake of stealing her body" Homura says.

"I know the Asuka is able to move faster than this" Homura says.

"you wasn't able to used the full potential of her Deep Shadow form" Homura says.

He stood up and looked at her when he moved her hand and started to charge his attack. "milky cannon!" Ginyu (Asuka body) screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Homura saw the energy blast the she easily deflected in another direction causing a massive explosion. "you can't even used ten percent of her truth power…what a joke" Homura says when she appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach.

"I'm going to show you the truth power of a shinobi!" Homura screamed the she quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Asuka (Ginyu body) was looking at them fight. **"I want my body back"** Asuka (Ginyu body) though.

Homura continued to punch him multiple times when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crimson burst!" Homura screamed throwing the massive energy ball against her.

The energy blast crashed against him causing a massive explosion when she turned around and saw the Asuka was still in shock she quickly flew at her.

"Asuka I want you to be ready to get you body back" Homura says.

"I'm going to forced him to used the same technique so he would tried to steal my body but this time you're going to interfere so you be able to return in you original body" Homura says.

She looked at him. "yes and don't worry I'm going to be ready" Asuka (Ginyu body) says when Homura quickly flew at him and punch him into his stomach causing him to felt a lot of pain.

She continued to punch her multiple times into her stomach when suddenly he quickly trick her and kick her into her stomach as he moved his hands and threw multiple ki blast against her.

The energy blast crash against her causing multiple explosions. "I'm going to kill her then I'm going to steal the body of one of the saiyan" Ginyu (Asuka body) says when the smoke disappear and saw the Homura was staring at him.

"so you planning to steal another body" Homura says.

"yes" Ginyu (Asuka body) says.

He started to laugh. "you can't defeat me! You know why! You don't want to hurt the body of you best friend!" Ginyu (Asuka body) screamed while laughing.

She smiled at him. "fine I'm not going to hold back" Homura says.

"I was only holding back so her body doesn't get damaged" Homura says.

"you're going to feel my full power! Homura screamed when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild and her aura.

She stop screaming and her aura was moving the same way as a wild fire when she looked at him. "it sucks the you can't used the full potential of her body" Homura says.

She appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth when she grabbed his hand and threw him in another direction.

She started to charge her attack Scathing Moon Flair!" Homura screamed when the small energy ball suddenly turned as energy blade when she moved her hand and her fire aura started to touch the energy blade.

The energy blade started to change into bright red and it was surrounded by fire when she looked at her and quickly ran at her when she quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing her to gasp.

She moved her hand and one of the fire energy blade slash her multiple times when she quickly caught the fire energy blade and shattered into little pieces.

"Take this! You stupid foo!" Homura screamed when multiple fire energy blade appeared behind her when she appeared next to her and moved her hand.

The fire energy blade was slashing multiple times when she appeared next to him and uppercut him into him stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she quickly grabbed his hand and threw his into the boulder.

She moved her hand and all the fire energy blade quickly like in a circle formation when the energy ball appeared in front of her when she felt the heat of the attack as she was collecting more energy.

She moved her hand forward. "Phoenix burst!" Homura screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when he energy blast crash against her causing a immense explosion.

She saw the he was already unconscious when he quickly stood up. "change!" Ginyu (Asuka body) screamed when suddenly Asuka (Ginyu body) push Homura away from the technique.

She opened her eyes when she looked at herself. "yay! Finally I have my body!" Asuka screamed with excitement.

Ginyu stood up and looked at them. "yo-" Homura appeared next to him and quickly smashed his face into the ground when she saw he was already unconscious.

She looked at her. "finally we kick his ass" Homura says.

She looked at her. "maybe next time you need to hold back" Asuka says when she felt a lot of pain around her body.

She looked at her. "stop complaining" Homura says.

"let's wait here so we be able to get our energy back" Homura says when she returned in her base form when she saw the Asuka was already in her base form.

She looked at her. "Homura next time let's have a rematch" Asuka says.

She smiled at her. "yes and I'm going to kick you ass" Homura replied when they're tried the best to get their energy back.

 **Babidi spaceship**

Goku was walking around. "I only have twelve hours more before I go to the other world" Goku says.

Vegeta looked at him. "what…you only have twelve hours" Vegeta says.

" **he better hurry up…I want to test my new form"** Vegeta thought as he was getting angry the before when the Supreme Kai saw the he was even more angry than before.

 **Papaya Island**

The announcer quickly ran in the ring when he looked in the audience. "the final battle of the twenty five world martial arts tournament!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"is a triple match !" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"Eighteenth against Miyabi against Yumi" the announcer screamed with excitement

They're walked into the ring when their was already in the ring when the announcer saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Yumi looked at her. "Gohan told me the long ago you defeat Vegeta when he was in his super saiyan" Yumi ask him.

"yes is true the I defeat him when I meet him for the first time" Eighteenth says when she prepared to fight them.

Yumi looked at her. **"it looks the we need to work as a team if we want to defeat her"** Yumi says while looking at her when Miyabi nodded at her.

They're quickly ran at her and started to attack her multiple times when Eighteenth was able to block the attacks at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Eighteenth smiled at them. "working as a team…tried you best" Eighteenth says while blocking the punches at the same time causing multiple shock waves when she quickly grabbed their hands and pushed away from her.

Yumi grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yumi screamed when a light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

Miyabi looked at her and grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Miyabi screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

They're started to release more of they're power when the aura was moving more wild than before. "Ice king form!" Yumi screamed when a white aura appeared around her when her hair turned white and the surrounding was already frozen.

Miyabi looked at her. "not holding back…good I'm going to do the same thing!" Miyabi says.

Miyabi smiled at her when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "Abyssal form!" Miyabi screamed when hair turned black with a white streak and her eyes turned red.

They're quickly ran at her when they're started to punch her multiple times when Eighteenth blocked the punches at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Eighteenth smiled at them. "good but not strong enough" Eighteenth says the she quickly uppercut them when they're feel a lot of pain in the stomach.

" **she really strong"** Yumi thought when Miyabi was looking at her when she nodded at her when they're quickly ran beside them.

They're started to charge their attacks. "double omega cannon!" Miyabi and Yumi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

She quickly deflected the energy blast into space causing a massive explosion when she looked at them. "it was a good one and I bet you teachers are proud of you two" Eighteenth says.

Yumi quickly ran at her and told her a idea. "yes is a good idea" Miyabi says when they're flew into the sky.

Yumi and Miyabi raised their hands when they're started to collect energy around them when Yumi pushed her energy into the energy ball.

The energy ball turned white as the energy ball was getting stronger than before. "this is our first time working together" Yumi says when Miyabi nodded at her.

Miyabi was collecting the energy around her when a energy ball appeared behind her when she started to push her energy into the energy ball as the energy ball get darker when she looked at her.

"let's do it!" Yumi says as they combine the two energy into a massive energy ball.

"Paradiso of Good and Evil!" Miyabi and Yumi screamed throwing the massive energy ball against her.

Eighteenth saw the massive energy ball the she moved her hand and quickly flew and kicked the energy ball into space causing a massive explosion.

She quickly flew at them and quickly punch them at the same time as she grabbed the hand of Yumi and threw her into the ground.

She appeared next to her. "goodbye" Eighteenth says the she quickly threw her into the ground when the announcer saw they're was already out of the ring.

"Miyabi and Yumi are eliminated!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the winner is Eighteenth!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

She walked at them when she help them stand up. "good job" Eighteenth says with a smile on her face.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Babidi spaceship**

Dabura walked at them. "Babidi I want to go to another location" Dabura says.

Vegeta looked at him. "yes finally somebody is going to fight him" Vegeta says when suddenly a bright light appeared around then and was send to another location.

 **Unknown planet**

Gohan was looking around. "we're not in Earth" Gohan says.

"today is going to be the day the I'm going to end you lives" Dabura says.

Gohan looked at them. "I'm going to fight him" Gohan says.

Vegeta looked at him. "you better defeat him" Vegeta says when Gohan nodded at him.

Gohan started to release all his power when he transformed into his super saiyan two when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Gohan looked at him. "I'm not going to hold back" Gohan says when he started to punch him multiple times not letting him to defense himself.

Dabura was in shock when Gohan quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly grabbed his arm and quickly threw him into the ground. "I'm not going to let you free majin buu" Gohan says.

Vegeta and Goku was looking at him. "he a lot stronger than before" Goku says.

He looked at him. "yes…Dabura don't have any chance to defeat him" Vegeta says.

Gohan appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth as Gohan continued to punch him multiple times.

He grabbed his face and smashed into the boulder when he flew away from him and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He was in shock the he quickly dodged the energy blast when he saw the massive explosion. **"is impossible…he a lot more stronger than me"** Dabura thought the he quickly create his sword.

"you're going to pay for this!" Dabura screamed the he quickly appeared next to him and slash his sword when suddenly he quickly blocked his sword.

He quickly steal his sword. "give my sword back!" Dabura screamed at him when he appeared next to him and slash him into his arm.

Dabura saw the his left arm was already gone. "ahhh!" Dabura screamed in pain.

Vegeta was looking at him. "Gohan hurry up and kill the trash!" Vegeta screamed at him when Dabura looked at him and felt his anger.

He looked at him and smiled at him when suddenly Gohan appeared next to him and punch him multiple times when he quickly uppercut him into his ribs causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly flew into the sky. "I'm going to end this!" Gohan screamed the he started to charge his attack.

"send us back!" Dabura screamed when a bright light appeared around them and send them back to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Babidi spaceship**

 **Babidi room**

He looked at him. "what the hell!" Babidi screamed at him.

Babidi was going to say something else but he quickly interrupts him. "you can used him" Dabura says while pointing at Vegeta.

Babidi used the crystal ball and saw Vegeta. "he have a lot of hate" Babidi says when he started to used his magic.

 **The second room**

Vegeta was looking at them. "the stupid coward" Vegeta says angry.

"next time I'm going to be the one killing him" Vegeta says angry.

Goku looked at him. "I wonder why we came back here" Goku says.

"welcome back I decided to change my plan now you all be able to fight one of my new warriors and this time he is going to kill you all" Babidi says.

The Supreme Kai was in shock when he was going to say something but Vegeta started to scream when the supreme kai quickly ran at him. "Vegeta! Don't let him control you!" the Supreme Kai screamed at him.

Vegeta stop screaming when he turned around and a letter m appeared on his forehead. "Kakarot" Vegeta says while looking at him as Goku and Future Trunks was in shock.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 50 – Majin Vegeta vs Goku**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- what do you think of these new techniques.**

 **Answer- love it and thank you for sharing you ideas and I'm going to used in the next big battle (small spoiler the battle against the ten Yoma generals)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 – Majin Vegeta vs Goku**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Babidi spaceship**

Vegeta was staring at him. "Kakarot fight me right now!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta we don't have any time to waste" Goku replied.

"shut up! Fight me right now!" Vegeta screamed at him when a light appeared around them when suddenly they're was transported in another location.

 **Papaya Island**

They're was looking around and saw they're was in the tournament when the Supreme Kai looked at him. "Goku don't fight him!" The Supreme Kai screamed at him.

"if you accept his challenge Babidi is going to have enough energy to free majin buu" The Supreme Kai says.

Future Trunks quickly ran at him. "dad! What are you doing!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"shut up!" Vegeta screamed at him.

He started to hear his voice. **"Vegeta I want you to kill The Supreme Kai and the rest of his allies"** Babidi says to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at them. "shut up bastard! I'm not going to listen to you!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"Kakarot! Fight me right now!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Goku looked at him. "no we should focus on stopping Babidi" Goku says.

Vegeta moved his hand. "fight me or I'm going to kill them" Vegeta says while pointing into the audience.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta I know you're not the same person when you was working with Frieza" Goku says.

Vegeta quickly threw the energy blast into the audience causing a massive explosion as the other people started to scream.

Future Trunks was in shock when Vegeta dodged his punch and quickly delivered a uppercut into his stomach as he threw him against Gohan.

He looked at him. "you better don't interfere" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta I didn't know you was so weak to let Babidi control you" Goku says.

Vegeta have a cocky smile on his face. "Babidi don't have any control over my body" Vegeta says when he started to charge his attack.

"Kakarot fight me right now or I'm going to kill more innocent people" Vegeta says while charging his attack.

"Vegeta I already told you that I was going to fight you after we finish fixing this problem" Goku says.

"stop lying!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast in the audience.

Queen Kariac saw the his son was killing innocent people when she quickly flew at him. "Son…I know the I wasn't there when you was growing up but please stop" Queen Kariac says.

She was getting closer at him and give him a hug. "son it was a long time the I give you a hug" Queen Kariac says.

"I didn't have any opportunity to show you my love as a mother" Queen Kariac says.

Vegeta looked at her. "mother is not you fault and I'm sorry" Vegeta says when he quickly knock her out as Future Trunks caught her.

He quickly threw another ki blast into the audience when the energy blast crashed against them killing another group of innocent people when he threw multiple ki blast in different directions.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and kicked the energy blast into the sky when he used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "Fine let's go somewhere far away from here" Goku says.

The Supreme Kai walked between them. "I'm not g-"Goku moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"supreme kai move right now" Goku says while charging his attack when he moved away from them.

"bastard send us to another location far away from here!" Vegeta screamed at him when suddenly they're was another location.

The Supreme Kai looked at them. "let's go to the spaceship of Babidi to stop him" The Supreme Kai says when he quickly fly away.

Future Trunks quickly flew to her mother. "mom can you take care of grandma" Future Trunks says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts him. "mom I'm going to explain later so please take care of her" Future Trunks says when he quickly follows the Supreme Kai and the others.

Miyabi was in shock. "Do we help them" Miyabi says when Kagura quickly flew at them.

She looked at them. "call you teammates! We're going to West City!" Kagura says.

"call the other team mates of Homura and Asuka" Kagura says.

"what is going on" Miyabi ask her.

"the ten Yoma generals appeared in West City and they're opening vortex for the other Yoma to come so they're would be able to destroy West City" Kagura says.

"don't worry it looks the students of Krillin and Tien are going to come to help us" Kagura says.

"what about the students of Eighteenth" Yumi ask her.

"right now they're busy in the other side of the planet fighting the other Yoma" Kagura says.

"most of the Yoma are in West City so let's go" Kagura says when they're quickly flew to West City.

 **Mountain Range**

Goku and Vegeta was looking at each other. "finally I'm going to fight you" Vegeta says.

"it was a long time the we fought" Vegeta says.

"yes the last time you defeat me the only reason you lost it was because of my son and Krillin interfere in the battle" Goku says.

"this time nobody is going to interfere in our battle" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "let's skip our warm up" Goku says when he started to release his power and transformed into his super saiyan form.

Vegeta looked at him and have a cocky smile on his face as he started to release his power and transformed into his super saiyan form. "it looks the we're equal" Vegeta says.

"I can't wait to show you my new power" Vegeta says as he was prepared to fight him.

" **don't tell me the Vegeta is able to transform into super saiyan three….is going to be a long battle"** Goku thought as he prepares to fight him when they're started to fight against each other.

The fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Vegeta quickly trick him and smashed his fist into his face and uppercut him into his ribs.

He quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder when he flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear as he turned around and suddenly Goku appeared next to him.

Goku quickly uppercut him into his stomach and quickly smashed his knee into his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times.

He quickly delivered a punch into his stomach and smashed his fist into his face as he quickly threw him in another direction when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw the Vegeta didn't received any injuries. "what Kakarot! Did you become soft after spending most of you time in the other world" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "no but I noticed the all you training it was useful at the end" Goku says.

"now we finally equal" Goku says when he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him connect a heavy punch into his ribs causing him to gasp.

Vegeta quickly blocked his attack and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he continued to punch him multiple times causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him multiple times when he grabbed his face and smashed into the boulder. "Kakarot! Today finally I'm going to show you the I'm stronger than you!" Vegeta says while smashed his face multiple times.

Goku saw a opening the he quickly delivered a elbow into his stomach when he was able to free himself he quickly smashed his face into the boulder.

He moved his hand and smashed the energy blast causing a explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any injuries.

Vegeta looked at him. "what Kakarot! Are you going to hold back or you're going to fight me without holding back" Vegeta says.

"I was asking the same thing" Goku says when they're was staring against each other when suddenly they're flew against each other when their fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

The shock waves was destroying the boulders and the ground started to shatter into little pieces when they're continued to punch against each other.

Vegeta quickly trick him and kick him into his stomach as he grabbed his face and slammed into the ground when he continued to smash his face into the ground. "Kakarot! I was waiting for so long to have this match!" Vegeta says while smashing his face into the ground.

 **Five minutes later**

Goku quickly push him away from him as he quickly stood up and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when he appeared next to him.

"solar flare!" Goku screamed.

"dammit! My eyes!" Vegeta screamed when Goku appeared next to him and punch him multiple times when he continued to punch when he quickly uppercut him causing him to gasp.

Vegeta ignore the pain from his eyes the he quickly punch him into his stomach as he grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction.

"you think the stupid trick is going to work again" Vegeta says when Goku didn't say anything when they're flew at each other and the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **West City**

Kagura saw the ten Yoma generals was summoning a group of Tomas when she turned around and looked at them. "all the student of Krillin and Tien focus on fighting the regular yoga" Kagura says when they're quickly ran at them.

She looked at them. "let's focus on fighting them so not holding back" Kagura says.

Miyabi looked at her. "finally I can kill some Yoma" Miyabi says with excitement.

She looked at her. "Miyabi remember the ten Yoma generals are not regular Yoma and for some reason I felt a lot of power" Kagura says.

Miyabi looked one of the generals. "it has the same letter m on they're head" Miyabi says when she one of the generals having the signature of Babidi.

"so let's be careful" Kagura says when she started to release her power when suddenly she transformed into her adult form.

She started to relax even more than before. "shinobi" Kagura says.

"let's fight them" Kagura says when they're nodded at her and they're all transformed into their shinobi form.

Yozakura looked at her. "I was already planning to spend time entire day with my brothers and sisters" Yozakura complained.

Yagyu looked at her. "yes I understand…I was thinking of having a picnic with Nozomi so let's focus on defeating the ten generals" Yagyu says when they're quickly flew at them.

One of the general walked at them. "I'm the strongest general of the ten Yoma!" the first general says.

Miyabi looked at him. "it don't mean nothing…you're going to died the same way as the other Yoma" Miyabi says.

"my master give a massive power boost" the first general says while he moved his hand and threw a massive energy ball against them.

Miyabi saw the energy ball the she quickly deflected the energy ball in another location causing a massacre explosion when she looked at him and felt the he have a lot of power.

" **it looks I can't hold back anymore"** Miyabi though.

She smiled at him when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "Abyssal form!" Miyabi screamed when hair turned black with a white streak and her eyes turned red.

Yagyu looked at him. "I'm going to do the same thing" Yagyu says.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when her aura started to change. "demon form!" Yagyu screamed when suddenly a bright light appeared around her.

The light was gone and suddenly her aura turned into red when she saw the her aura was moving more wild than before. "good thing I master it" Yagyu says when looked at herself and saw the dark red aura.

They're quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he was able to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Yozakura saw the Miyabi and Yagyu was having a hard time fighting against him. "it looks is my turn to test my new form" Yozakura says.

She started to release more of her power. " Okita form!" Yozakura screamed when suddenly a bright light engulfed her entire body as energy was getting stronger than before.

The light was gone when she appeared her hair was longer than before and she was wearing a different Yukata when she looked at herself and saw her green eyes.

Yagyu turned around and saw the Yozakura looks different from before when she quickly flew at her. "Yozakura hurry up and help us" Yagyu says when she nod at her.

They're quickly flew beside Miyabi and threw multiple ki blast against him when he was able to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"dammit! The stupid bastard is stronger than us!" Miyabi says angry when she saw the it has the same letter as Vegeta.

" **we need to find way to defeat them"** Miyabi thought.

 **Meanwhile in another location**

Imu looked at her and saw the other team mates fighting against the Yoma when she saw the her team mates are having are hard time fighting against them.

She turned and saw the Yumi was still fighting. "Imu can distract him I'm going to used my ice king form" Yumi says when she nodded at her and quickly threw multiple ki blast.

She started to release more of her power. "Ice king form!" Yumi screamed when a white aura appeared around her when her hair turned white and the surrounding was already frozen.

She quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when she moved her hand and quickly started to throw boulder of ice against him.

Imu looked at her. **"just focus if Miyabi was able to get a new form I can do it too"** Imu thought as she started to release more of her power.

"Thunder warrior!" Imu screamed when a bright light appeared around her when her energy was getting stronger than before when the light was already gone.

She looked at herself and saw the hair was already black and hair was longer than before when her aura was surrounded by electricity. "finally I archived a new form!" Imu says with excitement.

She quickly flew beside her. "I'm going to help you!" Imu screamed at her when she nodded at her when they're started to fight against the second general.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Goku and Vegeta was fighting against each other when he quickly grabbed his arm and threw him in another location as Vegeta was already getting angry than before.

He started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan two. "I'm alright tired using our first form" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. **"so he was able to transform into super saiyan two"** Goku thought when he started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan two.

Goku and Vegeta was looking at each other. "still holding back" Goku says.

He looked at him. "you're doing the same thing" Vegeta says when they're quickly flew against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Goku started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the two energy blast against each other.

Vegeta looked at him. "it look the we're still equal!" Vegeta screamed at him when he continued to push the energy blast against each other.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta! I'm not going to lose!" Goku screamed at him as he push more energy into his attack when the two energy blast was pushing against each other.

The two energy blast was causing multiple shock waves when suddenly the two energy blast emerged into the energy blast and caused a immense explosion.

Vegeta was looking at him. "that it! I'm tired of holding back!" Vegeta screamed furiously.

He started to release more of his power when his hair started to grow and the ground started to shake violently when Goku felt the entire was shaking violently.

 **In another location**

The Supreme Kai quickly stop and sense his energy. "no! If they're continued to fight like that Babidi would be able to free him" The Supreme Kai says in shock.

Kibito looked at him. "I can't believe the a saiyan have a lot of power but we need to hurry so we can stop him" Kibito says.

Gohan looked at him. "don't worry we're going to stop Babidi so he wouldn't be able to free majin buu" Gohan says when he nodded at him as they're quickly flew over there.

 **West City**

Yumi and the other felt the whole planet was shaking violently. "what us going on!" Imu says when she felt the ground shaking violently.

"I don't know" Yumi says when she was able to sense the massive energy when they're quickly flew to the second general fighting against each other.

 **Mountain Range**

Vegeta continued to release more of his power when he stop screaming when a bright light appeared around him when suddenly the light exploded and her into his super saiyan three.

Goku was surprised when he looked at him. "fine I'm not going to hold back anymore" Goku says when he started to release his power when the entire planet was shaking violently

His hair was getting longer and his power was getting stronger than when suddenly a bright light appeared around him when suddenly the light exploded and transformed into his super saiyan three.

Vegeta looked at him when he have a cocky smile on his face. "I can't wait to defeat you" Vegeta says when they're was preparing to fight against each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 51 – Majin Vegeta ssj3 vs Goku ssj3**

 **The Ten Yoma Generals vs the Shinobis**

 **Power levels**

 **The Ten Yoma Generals- 1,200,000**

 **Imu Thunder warrior form- 1,006,000**

 **Yozakura Okita form - 1,006,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight-so far frantic mode hasn't been used at all, are you planning on not including it, or you just never needed for them to use it cause of how strong they have gotten.**

 **Answer- I'm not planning to used it and right now they're stronger so using the frantic Mode is useless.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 – Majin Vegeta ssj3 vs Goku ssj3 and The Ten Yoma Generals vs the Shinobis**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Tokyo**

 **Author's note**

 **Leo – 17 years old**

 **Hyoki- 12 years old**

 **Leo residence**

She quickly grabbed her weapon. **"I need to go right now and help my teammates"** Leo thought when suddenly her younger sister stop her.

"I want to help too" Hyoki says.

"no" Leo says.

"I know the you're want to help me but this is not a warm up" Leo says.

"we're going to fight against real Yoma" Leo says.

She was staring at her. "I'm want to help I don't want to stay in my house wasting my potential as a shinobi" Hyoki says.

"I know the our parents was teaching you shinobi but you're not strong enough" Leo says.

"I hear the somebody is teaching you martial arts" Hyoki says.

She moved her hand. "yes Krillin is teaching us martial arts" Leo says when she was able to sense her teammates.

"Goodbye" Leo says when she quickly flew away.

"goodbye" Hyoki replied as she walked into her room.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City**

The first general moved his hand and created a energy sword as he quickly slash it multiple times and multiple buildings get demolish.

"I'm going to kill everyone!" The first general says while throwing multiple ki blast when he quickly threw multiple ki blast in different directions when Miyabi quickly flew at then and kick them in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She looked at them. "Yagyu and Yozakura!" Miyabi screamed at them when she pointed at him.

Yagyu saw she was making a sign. **"she want us to distract him"** Yagyu thought when she quickly flew beside her.

"Yozakura let's distract him" Yagyu says.

"okay" Yozakura replied

She looked at her. "Yagyu I have a idea but I need some time..is going to be my first time using it" Yozakura says.

"is fine" Yagyu replied when she quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

Yozakura started to release more of her power when she moved her hand when a bright light appeared behind her when she started to release more of her power. "Omega Namu Amida!" Yozakura screamed when suddenly a golem appeared behind her.

She looked behind her and saw the Golem was three or four times bigger than her height. "Yagyu! Miyabi! I'm going to distract him so use the strongest attack you two have right now!" Yozakura screamed when she quickly ran against him.

The Golem quickly follow her when they attack the first general at the same time when Yagyu and Miyabi saw the opportunity to attack him.

Yagyu started to release more of her energy when she moved her hand and suddenly ice began to appear around her surroundings. **"just focus"** Yagyu thought when she started to mix her ki with her ice.

The ice slowly started to change color and quickly become sharper than before as she looked at her opponent. "Demonic Ink Spheres!" Yagyu screamed as she threw four of the ice ki swords against him when suddenly it crashed against him causing half of his body to get frozen.

"Miyabi! Do it right now!" Yagyu screamed at her.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when she quickly ran at him when she moved her hand. "Ouroboros of the Inferno!" Miyabi screamed when she created a energy dome around her opponent.

She quickly created two hundred energy balls as she moved her hand crashing all the energy balls crashing against the first opponent causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw he was having a hard time standing up.

She quickly flew away when she started to release more energy when her wings started to change color as the white and black was slowly turning golden.

The wings turned gold and suddenly a energy ball appeared in front of her as she was pushing more energy into her attack when the energy ball was getting bigger and stronger as before.

She moved her hand and started to push more energy into her attack when the ground started to shatter into little pieces and a crater appeared below her as the crater was getting bigger.

She saw the energy blast was ready to attack him. "Paradiso of the Abyss!" Miyabi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him

The energy blast crashed against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already unconscious as she grabbed her sword. "is time to end his life" Miyabi says.

Kagura looked at her. "Stop wasting and help the others" Kagura says when they're nodded at her and flew in another direction

 **Another location**

Yumi and Imu was fighting against the second general when suddenly he moved his hand and suddenly a vortex appeared in the sky. "kill everyone!" the second general says when multiple of Yoma appeared.

Yumi looked at her. "Imu focus on fighting the Yoma and I'm going to focus on the second general" Yumi says when suddenly one of the students of Krillin started to fight the Yoma.

"hey! Don't worry about the weak one! Focus on fighting the second general!" Leo screamed when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

Hikage ran beside her. "hey I'm going to help you two" Hikage says when they're nodded at her.

Hikage grabbed her shinobi. "shinobi!" Hikage screamed when a light appeared on her when the light was gone and suddenly transformed into her shinobi form.

"Frenzy form!" Hikage screamed when her aura started to move more violently when her aura turned green when her eyes turned red when she looked at them.

"I'm ready" Hikage says.

Yumi saw the second general was just destroying things when Yumi looked at her. "it looks the second general is not really the smart" Yumi says.

"I have a idea" Yumi says.

"Hikage can you hurt his legs and Imu I want you to focus on his body" Yumi says.

"I'm going to finish it" Yumi says.

Hikage started to release more of her energy when the ground started to shatter into the ground when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

She saw her aura was getting more wild than before. "Striking Cobra Rush!" Hikage screamed when multiple energy beams turned into a King Cobra when the energy quickly crashed against him.

The energy beam started to cut him multiple times when suddenly the rest of the energy beam crashed causing multiple explosions.

She moved her and suddenly a purple aura appeared around her hand. "deadly blade!" Hikage screamed when the energy blade appeared when it was even more sharper than before.

She quickly ran at him and started to attack him multiple times when she looked at her and moved her hand. "is my turn" Imu says.

She moved her hand and created a energy staff when she moved her hand toward the sky when multiple lighting crashed into the energy staff.

She started to combine the electricity and the ki into one when she was pushing more energy into her energy staff when she quickly ran at him. "Soaring Thunder!" Imu screamed when she crashed her energy staff into his face when she hear multiple thunders crashing into the ground.

She push the energy staff against him when the ground suddenly a massive crater appeared around him when she quickly moved her staff and crashed into his face causing a immense explosion.

She quickly fly away. "Yumi is you turn!" Imu screamed at her.

Yumi started to release more of her power when she quickly flew at him when she flew in top of him. "Omega Vortex!" Yumi screamed when suddenly a ice vortex appeared when the ice vortex has multiple omega cannon blast.

She quickly moved her hand and all the omega cannon crashed against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw he was still standing up.

He moved his hand and created a energy sword when suddenly Leo appeared in front of him. "solar flare!" Leo screamed as a bright light appeared as his eyes hurt him.

She moved her hand upward and started to focus her energy when multiple energy balls began to appear when Homura stood up and saw the energy ball.

The energy ball started to change of shape and turned into swords. "swords of justice!" Yumi screamed when she quickly moved her hand downward as the energy sword quickly crashed into the ground.

She moved her hand and threw all the ice sword against the second general causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw he was barely standing up.

Yumi looked at them. "come here so we can combine our attack! You too!" Yumi screamed when they quickly ran beside her as they're started to charge the attack.

"omega cannon!" Yumi screamed throwing the energy blast against him

"burning attack!" Hikage screamed throwing the energy blast against the second general.

"thunder bomb!" Imu screamed throwing the energy blast.

"Kamehameha!" Leo screamed as she threw the energy blast against him when all the energy beam turned into one beam when the massive energy blast crashed against him causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the his body was already gone. "good he is death" Imu says.

Yumi looked at her. "what is you name" Yumi ask her.

"my name is Leo" Leo says.

"my name is Yumi…let's help the other shinobi" Yumi says when she nodded at her when they're quickly flew in another direction.

 **East City**

 **Concert**

Eighteenth saw her student fighting against the Yoma when she turned around and quickly threw a energy blast destroying the body of a Yoma. "protect the civilians first then fight the Yoma" Eighteenth says.

She turned around and looked at her. "don't worry all the civilians is already in a safe place" Tsubaki says.

Sakyou and Ukyou quickly get closer when they're combine the hands and started to charge they're attacks. "Rock and roll cannon!" Sakyou and Ukyou screamed throwing the energy blast against a group of Yoma.

The energy blast crashed against them causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and was already gone. "yes! We already defeat them!" Ukyou says with confidence.

"focus on the battle!" Eighteenth screamed when they're nodded at her.

Mai looked at her. "Eighteenth everyone is already safe from the Yoma!" Mai screamed at her.

"good now continued fighting against the Yoma" Eighteenth says.

Tamaki and Yugiri combined their hands as they're started to charge their attacks. "double angels blast!" Tamaki and Yugiri screamed at the same time when the two energy blast combine into one energy blast.

The energy blast crashed against a group of Yoma causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw they're was already gone.

"yes! We defeat the Yoma!" Yugiri says with excitement when they're saw more Yoma coming at them.

She looked at them. "remember to focus on the battle so we be able to eliminate all the Yoma from the city" Eighteenth says as they're continued to fight them.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Vegeta and Goku was still fighting against each other. **"we're still equal even in our super saiyan three form"** Goku thought when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves as the ground shatter into little pieces and boulders was getting destroy from the shocks waves.

Vegeta quickly trick him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he grabbed his face and slammed into the ground. "I'm going to show you the I'm the strongest saiyan warrior!" Vegeta screamed throwing multiple ki blast against him

The energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw he was still standing up. "Vegeta…I'm really surprises the you was able to transform into super saiyan three" Goku says.

He looked at him. "I was training my body to push my limits of my super saiyan two and this time I'm not going to let a clown to surpass me again!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Goku looked at him. "good I was doing the same thing.. I was excited to have a rematch with you" Goku says.

He started to release more of his power when suddenly he hear the voice of King Kai. **"Goku stop! If you continue to fight in you super saiyan three! You're going to waste all you time! Please we don't know if Majin Buu is going to be free from his prison"** King Kai says to Goku.

"I'm sorry King Kai but this is a about the pride of the saiyans and I can't hold back against Vegeta" Goku says as he started to release more of his power.

Vegeta looked at him. "Kakarot! I'm going to defeat you!" Vegeta screamed when he quickly flew at him and smashed his knee into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Goku quickly dodged and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as they're continued to punch against each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

Vegeta grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and Goku quickly stood up and quickly dodged the punch of Vegeta.

He quickly grabbed his face and slammed into the boulder as he continued to slam his face into the boulder when Vegeta quickly push him away from him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Goku saw the energy blast he immediately deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions as Vegeta was staring at him. "idiot…you should used Kaioken if you want to get stronger than me" Vegeta says as he wanted to have a challenge.

He looked at him. "is a good idea but using my Kaioken…it would destroy my body plus I'm already death so I need to be careful" Goku says.

Vegeta looked at him. "it don't matter…I'm going to be the one defeating you" Vegeta says when he quickly flew at him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Vegeta quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky as he started to charge his attack. "Kakarot! Taste my full power!" Vegeta screamed when he started to release more of his power.

"final flash!" Vegeta screamed when he threw the energy blast against Goku.

He saw the energy blast getting closer at him when he quickly started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast crashed against each other. "I'm going to defeat you!" Vegeta screamed while pushing more energy into his attack.

"no! I'm not going to lose!" Goku screamed while pushing the energy blast against him when suddenly the two energy beams emerged and caused a immense explosion as they're was staring against each other.

"Kakarot! I'm not going to loss!" Vegeta screamed when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Outside spaceship of Babidi**

Gohan, Future Trunks and Broly jr was punching the magic shell. "you can't destroy my magical shield!" Babidi screamed when he get closer and saw the energy is almost full.

"yes! A little bit more and I would be able to free majin buu!" Babidi says while laughing.

He moved his hand and suddenly his magical ball appeared when he saw the ten Yoma generals was already defeated. "useless! It looks I don't have any choice than combine the nine Yoma generals so I would be able to create a powerful slave!" Babidi says while laughing.

 **West City**

Miyabi laid down. "finally we defeat those bastards" Miyabi says when suddenly the nine Yoma generals started to float when suddenly they're started to emerge into one being.

The sky started to change color when lighting began to appear and they're can hear thunder when suddenly the light was gone when they're saw a new Yoma general.

"I'm the strongest Yoma general and I'm going to kill everyone!" The Ultimate Yoma screamed while releasing more of his power.

 **Outside of the spaceship Babidi**

Tullece quickly dodged the energy blast when he appeared next to him. "I'm going to end this! Omega final cannon!" Tullece screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and saw Dabura was already death.

"Tullece help us destroy his magical shield!" Gohan screamed.

The Supreme Kai was in shock. "is to late!" The Supreme Kai screamed in horror.

"yes!finally I'm going to have my revenge!" Babidi screamed when the shell starts to change color as Gohan and the rest was trying their best to destroy the magical shield.

 **Mountain Range**

Goku quickly stop and looked at him. "Vegeta we need to stop right now" Goku says when he started to sense the energy of Majin Buu.

Vegeta looked at him and sense the energy of Majin Buu. "fine" Vegeta says when he returns in his base form.

Goku looked at him. "Thank you Vegeta" Goku says.

"Kakarot do you have the senzu beans" Vegeta ask him.

"no…Homura have the senzu beans" Goku says when he returns in his base form.

"I was thinking we should work together to defeat M-" Vegeta quickly knock him out when he saw the Goku was already unconscious.

"no I'm going to fight him just in case I lost I know you be able to defeat him" Vegeta says when he quickly flew and travel to the location of Babidi and Majin Buu.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Outside of the spaceship**

Gohan was in shock when he felt the power of Majin Buu when the smoke disappear and suddenly he appeared. "Majin Buu!" Majin Buu screamed with excitement.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 51 - Final Atonement**

 **Power levels**

 **Majin Buu - 180,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan 3 - 180,000,000,000**

 **Goku super saiyan 3 - 180,000,000,000**

 **Ultimate Yoma - 11,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -¿Team Master? Gekkou, Senko and Fubuki ?**

 **Answer- they're going to appear after the majin buu arc**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -what do you think of these techniques.**

 **Answer- I like the new techniques and I'm really happy about the new technique the you created for the character so thank you for sharing you ideas.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - Final Atonement**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Outside of the spaceship**

Gohan and the rest was in shock when Future Trunks sense his power level when he turned around and saw the Homura and Asuka. "Homura and Asuka! Go somewhere safe!" Future Trunks screamed at them.

Gohan looked at them. "go to the Kami Lookout!" Gohan screamed.

"no! We're going to stay here!" Homura and Asuka says at the same time.

Babidi looked at them. "finally! I would be able to rule the universe!" Babidi screamed.

The Supreme Kai was in shock. "we're going to died" The Supreme Kai says when he sense his energy.

Gohan looked at him as he closed his eyes as he tried his best to relaxed he stared at him. "no! We're not going to allow you destroy my world!" Gohan says while releasing more of his power.

Future Trunks looked at him. "don't worry I'm not going to let him destroy Earth" Future Trunks says when he released more of his power.

Future Trunks and Gohan quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple shock waves when the smoke disappear and saw the Majin Buu didn't receive any damage.

Majin Buu was moving around when he started to float in the sky. "Majin Buu?" Babidi says confused.

Tullece and Broly jr looked at him. "Supreme Kai are you sure the he is Majin Buu….he looks stupid" Tullece says.

"yes is Majin Buu he was responsible of killing the rest of the Supreme Kai" The Supreme Kai says when he saw the Future Trunks and Gohan was still fighting against him.

He started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any damage. "I want candy!" Majin Buu screamed when he quickly flew beside the ship and saw the unconscious soldiers when he quickly turned into chocolate.

Captain Ginyu saw they're was turn into chocolate. "wh-" Majin Buu turn him into a chocolate when he quickly eat all the chocolate.

Homura was in shock when they're saw Majin Buu eating the chocolate. "what the hell…he is worst than a Yoma" Homura says.

Broly Jr started to charge his attack. "bro! Let's combine our attacks" Broly jr says when he quickly nodded at him when he flew beside him.

They're started to charge their attacks. " Double Omega final flash!" Broly and Tullece screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when the two energy beams turned into one and crashed against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the Majin Buu was still eating his chocolates. "the stupid fat ass!" Broly jr screamed furiously.

Babidi looked at them. "you all can't defeat majin buu!" Babidi screamed with a proud voice.

Piccolo turned around and sense the Goten and his friends was getting closer when Gohan turned around and saw the Majin Buu already finish eating his snacks.

"I want more" Majin Buu says when Gohan quickly flew at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when the smoke was and she didn't receive any damage.

He started to punch him multiple times when Majin Buu looked at him and ignored him as Gohan continued to punch him multiple times.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Super Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Majin Buu deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion. "buy! Don't like you!" Majin Buu says when suddenly he quickly punch him into his face as he felt a lot of pain.

Gohan quickly turned around and threw multiple ki blast against him. "I'm not going to let you destroy my home!" Gohan screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him when Majin Buu deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth when Majin Buu continued to punch him multiple times causing him to bleed from his face.

Asuka grabbed a senzu bean and eat as she and grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Asuka screamed when a light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

"Deep Shadow form!" Asuka screamed when her aura turned green and her aura was moving more wild than before when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Majin Buu deflected the energy blast in another direction causing multiple shock when he moved his hand and threw an energy blast against her.

Gohan appeared next to her and push her away as the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion. "stop playing with you food" Babidi says.

"just kill him!" Babidi says when Majin Buu continued to punch him multiple times when he grabbed his face and slammed into the ground multiple times causing a crater to appear as he threw him into the sky.

"I'm turning you into chocolate!" Majin Buu screamed when The Supremacy Kai quickly used his power and push him away from the battle.

Asuka saw the Gohan was crash far away from the battle. "Homura I'm going to save him" Asuka says the she quickly flu away from the battle when Homura saw she was already gone.

Broly Jr quickly flew at him and started to fight him when he started to punch him multiple times when he turned around and sense the energy of her sister. **"what the hell she is doing here"** Broly jr thought when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Piccolo turned around and saw the Goten, Trunks, Ceriac and Nozomi was already beside him. " Go home! Right now is dangerous to be here!" Piccolo says.

"no I want to see my big bro to kick his ass" Ceriac says while cheering for him when she saw the he was throwing multiple ki blast against his enemy.

Majin Buu looked at him. "I don't like you!" Majin Buu screamed when he appeared next to him and quickly punch him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Ceriac saw her big brother getting beat up she quickly tried to ran at him but Piccolo quickly grabbed her arm. "you're going to make the situation even worse so tried to control you emotions" Piccolo says

Majin Buu flew at him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

Broly Jr was having a hard time dodging the attacks when he quickly moved his hand and threw a ki blast against him when he defeated the energy blast causing a massive explosion.

Majin Buu appeared next to him and slammed his face and quickly slam him multiple times causing him to bleed from his face. "Majin Buu end his life!" Babidi screamed when Majin Buu grabbed his face and threw him into the boulder.

Ceriac quickly push away from Piccolo as she moved her hand and threw a ki blast against him when he easily deflected the energy blast without any problems.

"change my mind kill her first!" Babidi screamed when he quickly flew at her and attack her when suddenly Broly jr appeared in front of her when he punched when his hand went though his heart as Majin Buu quickly fly away as he started to laugh like a maniac.

Ceriac quickly walked at him and saw a lot of blood on his chest when she was going to say something but he interrupts her. "is not you fault…I'm proud of you" Broly jr says when she felt the his heart stop pumping.

"dad…was right….I'm a useless saiyan" Ceriac says when her tear appear on her face.

"I'm a useless and weakling saiyan" Ceriac says when suddenly her energy started to increase rapidly as it was getting stronger than before as her aura was changing.

The ground started to shatter into little pieces and her aura was slowly turning into green as Tullece was in shock. "Don't tell me she was born with the legendary super saiyan" Tullece says when he felt was even stronger than before.

Piccolo looked at her. "I can't believe this…she was able to release a lot of power" Piccolo says when her aura was moving more wild than before as she was getting taller and her muscles was getting bigger.

Goten and Trunks was surprised. "she getting stronger" Goten and Trunks says surprised.

Her green aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly a bright light appeared around her and suddenly she transforms into her Legendary Super Saiyan.

Tullece was in shock. "I know it….the she was born with the legendary super saiyan" Tullece says.

"Tullece! We need to knock her out! She is nothing against Majin Buu!" Future Trunks screamed.

She was releasing more of her power when she moved her hand and a energy ball started to appear when Homura and Asuka was in shock. "omega eraser!" Ceriac screamed throwing the energy blast against Majin Buu causing a massive explosion.

Tullece saw he didn't receive any damage he turned around and sense the she was getting stronger. **"so she is getting stronger during a fight"** Tullece thought when he quickly released all his power from his super saiyan two.

He appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to fell down unconscious. "I'm sorry sister but you don't know how to control you power and I don't want to lose you" Tullece replied.

He walked beside him and give it to him. "Piccolo please take care her" Tullece says when she saw her younger sister was unconscious.

"I'm going to have my revenge" Tullece says when suddenly he felt a massive energy near them.

He quickly turned around and saw his father. "dad you came back" Future Trunks says surprised.

"I'm going to fight him so stay away from the battle" Vegeta says.

He looked at her. "Homura give me the senzu beans" Vegeta says.

Babidi looked at him. "Majin Buu destroys the bag!" Babidi screamed when Homura quickly threw the bag of senzu beans at Vegeta when suddenly a energy blast crashed into the senzu beans bag.

The senzu bean bag was destroy into little pieces. "Babidi…I'm going to show you the real power of a saiyan" Vegeta says the he started to release more of his power transforming into his super saiyan.

He push his limits of his super saiyan and transformed into super saiyan two. **"don't tell me he is going to used the new transformation"** Piccolo though when the whole planet started to shake violently.

Ge started to release more of his power when his hair was getting bigger than before as Babidi was in shock when a bright light appeared around him and transformed into super saiyan three.

"witness the power of a super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

Future Trunks and the rest was in shock. "super saiyan three…what a immense power" Future Trunks says when he felt his power.

He quickly flew at him and uppercut him into his stomach as Babidi was in shock. "Majin Buu! Fight back!" Babidi screamed furiously.

Vegeta quickly uppercut him into his stomach and continued to punch him multiple times. "I thought I would be fighting against a powerful opponent! But not I'm just fighting with a piece of trash!" Vegeta screamed the he uppercut him into his ribs as he quickly threw him into the boulder.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw the Majin Buu was getting angry than before.

"what! Don't tell me that I hurt you!" Vegeta says while throwing multiple ki blast when he quickly beside him and moved his hand.

He started to charge his attack. "Garlick Gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when he energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the half of his body was gone as Babidi was in shock. "Majin Buu! How dare you to hurt my Majin Buu!" Babidi screamed.

Majin Buu started to moved when suddenly his other half of his body appeared again. "what…don't tell me he is immortal" Vegeta says.

Babidi saw Majin Buu body was able to restore the other part of his body. "yes! It don't matter if you have another transformation! You can kill Majin Buu!" Babidi screamed.

He looked at him. **"no…he have a similar ability as Cell…I need to destroy his entire body if I want to kill him"** Vegeta thought when he appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times.

He grabbed his face and threw him into the ground as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions. "Dad! You can defeat him!" Trunks says.

"you can do it!" Future Trunks screamed when he felt his energy.

" **father…I would never know you have this kind of power"** Future Trunks thought.

" **father…I knows you be able to defeat him"** Future Trunks thought.

Vegeta quickly appeared next to him and kick him multiple times when he slammed his fist into his face and knee him into his stomach as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

"I'm going to show you I'm the strongest warrior!" Vegeta screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear he appeared next to him. "fight me back! You're fucking idiot!" Vegeta screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

Majin Buu appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he slammed his face into the ground causing a crater to appear.

He moved his hand and started to throw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and Vegeta stood up.

He spit blood from his mouth. "you think I'm going to loss like this!" Vegeta says angry when he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

He flew at him and grabbed his arm as he threw him into the sky as he started to push all his energy into his attack. "I'm going to end you life!" Vegeta says while pushing all his power into his attack.

Vegeta was releasing a lot of his power and electricity was moving more wild than before when the electricity crashed into the ground destroying the boulders into little pieces.

"final flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and he didn't saw Majin Buu.

"yes I defeat the bastard" Vegeta says when suddenly he was I his super saiyan two.

"super saiyan three used a lot of energy…it looks I need to find way to removed the weakness" Vegeta says with a tired voice.

Babidi was in shock. "no…he was defeated" Babidi says in shock.

The Supreme Kai was going to say something but suddenly he stop and saw the body of Majin Buu was getting restored.

Vegeta was in shock the he looked at his sons as he quickly flew at them. "father lets work together so we can defeat him" Future Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at him. "come here…and you too son" Vegeta says when his younger son walked at him too.

"Trunks I know in you timeline you lost a lot of important people so I want you to focus on having a happy life and maybe marry with Homura" Vegeta says.

"Bulma would be happy if she find out the you married with her" Vegeta says.

Future Trunks was surprised. "father don't say it if you're going to sacr-" Vegeta quickly give them a hug.

"my younger say I'm proud of you the you won the tournament and was able to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says while giving a hug when he let them go.

"I want you two to protect you mother" Vegeta says.

Future Trunks looked at him when suddenly he remember about Future Gohan. "father you d-" Vegeta appeared next to him and knock him out when his younger son was going to say something but he quickly knock him out.

Goten looked at him. "what us wrong with you!" Goten says while shaking his leg when suddenly he quickly knock him out.

He looked at her. "Homura come over here" Vegeta says when she walked at him.

"I'm not going to knock you out so don't worry" Vegeta say when he put Future Trunks on her shoulder as she quickly hold him.

"take care of my son and make sure he is happy" Vegeta says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "this is the only way to eliminate him" Vegeta says.

"I don't care if I go to hell I prefer my family to be alive instead of being death" Vegeta says when he quickly flew at him.

Piccolo carried Trunks and Goten. "let's go" Piccolo says when Tullece looked to the lifeless body of his younger brother.

Piccolo looked at him. "Tullece hurry up! I know you miss you brother but we can revived him!" Piccolo says when he turned around and saw he was carrying her younger sister.

Nozomi walked at him. "let's go…Ceriac don't want to lose another big brother" Nozomi says when he nodded at her as they're quickly fly away.

Vegeta saw they're was already gone when he turned around and saw Majin Buu as he quickly fly at him and quickly grabbed his arm as he started to release more of his power when the sky started to change and the whole planet was shaking violently.

" **Bulma,my sons, my parents…I'm doing this for you all even for you Kakarot"** Vegeta though when he released all his power and suddenly a immense explosion happen.

 **Three minutes later**

The smoke disappear when Vegeta body was turn into stone when suddenly it crash into the ground turning into dust as Babidi was in shock. "Majin Buu!" Babidi screamed in shock.

 **Thirty minutes**

 **Another location**

Piccolo flew at him. "can you carry them" Piccolo says.

"I'm going to check if Majin Buu is death" Piccolo says when he nodded at him when Tullece carried her younger sister and the other two boys.

"go to Kami lookout" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him and quickly flew to Kami lookout.

 **West City**

Kagura and the rest was having a hard time fighting against the Ultimate Yoma when she quickly flew at them. "let's go to Kami Lookout and make a plan" Kagura says when they're nodded at her.

Yumi quickly flew at him. "solar flare!" Yumi screamed when they're quickly flew to Kami lookout.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Outside Babidi spaceship**

He quickly stop and saw the Vegeta body was gone. "Vegeta I never expected for you to sacrifice you own life to keep the other safe" Piccolo says when suddenly he saw someone appeared in the sky.

"no…it can't be" Piccolo says in shock when he saw Majin Buu when he quickly flew to Kami lookout.

 **Mountain Range**

Goku woke up and sense the energy of Majin Buu. "so Vegeta is death" Goku says while looking down when he quickly used instant transmission and travel to Kami lookout.

 **Kami lookout**

Tullece and Homura arrived when she saw the other shinobi when Yumi quickly ran at them and didn't saw Broly jr. "Homura where is my boyfriend" Yumi ask him.

She softly put Future Trunks in the floor and give her a hug. "I'm sorry but Broly jr…is death…he sacrifice his life so her younger sister don't get kill" Homura says when Homura felt her tears on her shoulder.

Okara was in shock when she sat down. "my son" Okara says as she was trying her best to maintain her tears on her eye.

Bulma walked at him and didn't saw Vegeta. "Bulma…Vegeta sacrificed his life so he would be able to kill Majin Buu" Tullece says.

She was in shock. "Vegeta" Bulma says while crying when suddenly Piccolo arrived and saw everyone was already here.

"Majin Buu is alive" Piccolo says when he quickly turned around and saw Goku.

He walked at them. "so you already know the Majin Buu still alive" Goku says.

"yes" Homura replied

"Goku would you be able to defeat him" Piccolo ask him.

"no..maybe I would be able to defeat him in my super saiyan three but the problem if I used again I'm going to used all my time and I would be forced to go to the living world" Goku says.

He saw the Queen Kariac was trying her best to comfort Bulma when he looked at them. "I know a way to defeat them but we need to act fast" Goku says.

"Goten and Trunks are going to be the one defeating Majin Buu" Goku says.

Piccolo was going to say that but Goku interrupts him. "in the other world I learn the fusion dance" Goku says.

"the fusion dance combine the two warriors and created a new powerful warrior" Goku says.

Yumi looked at him. "Goku can we learn the fusion dance so we be able to defeat the ultimate Yoma" Yumi says when he nodded at him.

"Piccolo when they're learn the Fusion dance I want for them to go to the Hyperbolic time Chamber and train there for three days" Goku says.

"is important they have enough experience and power to defeat Majin Buu" Goku says.

"yes is fine…I'm going to train Ceriac too just in case" Piccolo says.

"it looks the she have a lot of potential plus she have the legendary super saiyan" Piccolo says.

He looked at him. "yes is good idea just in case if they're need some help" Goku says.

"wait…I thought you can stay longer than two days" Homura says.

"we can used the dragon balls to free them right now is more important to defeat Majin Buu" Goku says.

"we can used the other wishes to revived all the victims, Broly jr and Vegeta" Goku says.

"right now I think Hibari and Minori are looking for the dragon balls" Goku says when she nodded at him.

Leo was walking around when she looked at her younger sister. "Hyoki stay here…if something happen I want you to follow the two little boys" Leo says.

"yes big sister" Hyoki replied.

 **In another location**

Minori was looking around when Hibari quickly grabbed the three star dragon ball. "yes! I already found the three star dragon ball!" Hibari says with excitement.

"yes ! We need to find five more dragon balls" Minori says when they're started to fly in another direction.

 **In a forest**

She was walking around trying to find Gohan. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed when she was still looking for him when she quickly fly in the sky.

"I'm going to find you" Asuka says when she continued to look for Gohan.

 **Kami lookout**

The Supreme Kai saw the Future Trunks was already ready he walked at him. "Trunks can you help me find Gohan I'm planning to train you two just in case the fusion dance is not able to defeat Majin Buu" The Supreme Kai says.

"okay I'm going to help you find Gohan" Future Trunks says.

He looked at her. "Homura I'm going to be okay" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "fine you better come back and kick his ass" Homura says when he nodded at her.

"can you take care of my mom" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

Future Trunks walked at them. "let's go" The Supreme Kai as they're quickly fly away when they tried to find the location of Gohan.

Chichi walked at him. "Goku…where is Gohan?" Chichi ask him.

He looked at her. "I don't know…I wasn't able to sense his energy most likely he is unconscious" Goku says.

"I don't have time to waste I'm going to used all this time to teach them the fusion dance" Goku says when they're was already awake.

"which one of you want to learn the fusion dance" Goku ask them.

"is going to be me, Miyabi and Homura" Yumi says.

"when we learn the fusion dance I'm going to teach Asuka just in case we need another fusion to defeat the Ultimate Yoma" Yumi says.

"good just pay attention" Goku says.

He walked at them. "Goten and Trunks I'm going to teach you the fusion dance" Goku says with a smile when they're was confused.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 53 – Fusion Dance**

 **Ceriac Legendary Super saiyan - 2,900,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **Neptunia56 -Well looks like things are getting worse now. So question how will Beerus and Whis approach the shinobi and will Champa and Vados appear in this? And will the baseball event be in this story as well?**

 **Answer – Beerus wouldn't care about the shinobi but he would be happy to eat the food they're made for him the same thing for Whis.**

 **Yes all the characters of dragon ball super is going to appear**

 **Yes**

 **1st- in the beginning, you showed in your author notes that Hyoki is twelve while Leo is seventeen, that is actually wrong, Hyoki is suppose to be fourteen, only three years younger than Leo, was that age description a mistake when you wrote it, or are you planning to accelerate her ageing by two years with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

 **2nd-you wrote that it was nine of the Yoma Generals fused into the Ultimate Yoma when there are ten, was that a typo, or was it cause one of them was dead.**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- 1st- in the beginning, you showed in your author notes that Hyoki is twelve while Leo is seventeen, that is actually wrong, Hyoki is suppose to be fourteen, only three years younger than Leo, was that age description a mistake when you wrote it, or are you planning to accelerate her ageing by two years with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

 **Answer- yes I'm planning to accelerate her age right now I can tell you more because it would be a spoiler and it would ruin the moment.**

 **I'm planning to make a new arc about Fubuki and Hyoki after the Majin buu arc**

 **2nd-you wrote that it was nine of the Yoma Generals fused into the Ultimate Yoma when there are ten, was that a typo, or was it cause one of them was dead.**

 **Answer – Yumi, Imu and Leo kill one of the generals that why only nine fused into the Ultimate Yoma.**

 **Battle Dynamics -Are you going to have the dance party after kid Buu defeat.**

 **Answer- yes**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 – Fusion Dance**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Kami lookout**

She saw the Dende was walking around when she quickly walked at him. "thank you for letting me bring my brothers and sisters here" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "you don't have to thank me" Dende says.

"right now everyone is focusing on Majin Buu and The Ultimate Yoma" Dende says.

"Don't worry about the Yoma we're going to defeat him" Yozakura says.

"good I think you should pay attention the lesson of the fusion dance just in case they're need extra help" Dende says when she nodded at him when she sat down beside Yagyu.

"so you're doing the same thing" Yozakura says.

"yes I want to make sure we eliminate the Yoma" Yagyu replied when she nodded at her and they're started to pay attention.

Goten and Trunks quickly stood up. "I don't have enough time in the living world so I want you two to pay attention" Goku says

Trunks wasn't able to sense his energy when he was going to say something but Goku interrupts him. "don't worry about you father we can used the dragon balls to revived him" Goku says.

"now pay attention" Goku says.

"remember is important the you don't make any mistakes when you do the fusion dance" Goku says.

"Piccolo can you come here so they're would be able to see the fusion" Goku says.

He looked at him. "fine" Piccolo replied when he walked at him.

"Piccolo pay attention I want you to be able to teach them too" Goku says.

Goku looked at them. "fusion haaa!" Goku screening while making a pose.

"remember the you two need to make the same pose and touch the fingers at the same time" Goku says.

Goten and Trunks looked at him. "Goku…are you sure the we be able to defeat Majin Buu" Trunks says.

"yes that why when you two learn the fusion dance I want you all to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber for three days" Goku says.

"three days is equal to three years" Goku says.

"that enough training so I want you to tried the fusion dance" Goku says when he saw the Yumi, Miyazaki and Homura was pay attention.

"you three can come here" Goku says when they'd quickly walked beside them as they've started to practice the fusion dance.

She opened her eyes and saw the her older brother was taking care of her. "big bro…where is Broly jr" Ceriac ask him.

"I'm sorry but he died" Tullece replied.

"don't worry we're going to used the dragon balls to revived him" Tullece says.

She stood up and looked down. "is my fault the he is dead…I'm just a failure" Ceriac says.

He stood up and looked at her. "you know the he is willing to sacrifice his life to keep you alive" Tullece says.

She was going to say something's buy he interrupts her. "let's start our training right now" Tullece says.

"I know you have bad memory when you train but you have the most potential than us" Tullece says.

"okay I'm going to start my training" Ceriac says as she prepared to train with him.

She quickly flew at him and tried to attack him when he blow her punch. "Ceriac I want you to tried again this time tried to punch me" Tullece says when she nodded at him as she started to fight him.

Kagura laid down when Hyoki walked at her and stared at her. "are you Kagura" Hyoki ask her.

"yes my name is Kagura" Kagura replied.

"I thought Kagura would a adult instead of a little girl" Hyoki says.

"I look like a kid because I didn't translate into my adult form" Kagura says.

"why you all decided to run away" Hyoki ask her.

"we decided to run away because he too strong and we wasn't able to defeat them the most important is to survive" Kagura says.

"we need a way to defeat him that why we're here to make a plan" Kagura says when she nodded at her when she quickly ran at her and saw she was meditating.

She quickly touch her shoulder. "big sis I want to learn martial arts" Hyoki says.

She looks at her. "okay but not right now" Leo says.

Krillin walked at her. "Leo I didn't know you have a younger sister" Krillin says.

"yes her name is Hyoki" Leo says.

"right now she was able to learn a lot of shinobi moves" Leo says.

"now she wants to learn martial arts" Leo says.

"is normal the she wants to learn martial arts" Krillin says.

"I don't have any problem training you little sister" Krillin says.

"okay" Leo says.

"Hyoki when we solve this problem I want you to wake up early so you can train with me" Leo says when she quickly give her a hug.

"thank you" Hyoki says while giving her a hug when she let her go.

 **Three hours later**

Goku looked at them. "stop!" Goku says.

"Goten you're not making the same pose and Trunks you finger is not the same position as Goten" Goku says.

He turned around and looked at them. "Homura and Miyabi tried to have the same pose" Goku says.

"is embarrassed making this pose" Miyabi says.

"if you want to defeat you enemy than don't worry about that" Goku says.

"I want to make sure the you all be able to used fusion dance so focus" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

Eighteenth was walking with her daughter when she grabbed her cellphone and call someone. "hi brother" Eighteenth says.

" **hi little sister" Seventeenth says.**

"we was born the same day" Eighteenth complained.

"I want to tell you something important" Eighteenth says.

"it looks the we have a new enemy and his name is Majin Buu" Eighteenth says.

" **Majin Buu…it sounds like a dumb person"** Seventeenth says.

"Majin Buu was able to defeat Vegeta" Eighteenth says.

" **just call me if you all need some help I'm going to my house to protect my family"** Seventeenth replied.

"goodbye brother" Eighteenth says.

" **Goodbye"** Seventeenth replied when Eighteenth end her call when she pick up her daughter.

 **Forest**

Asuka was looking around when suddenly she saw Gohan was unconscious when she quickly ran at him. "Gohan!" Asuka screamed when she saw he was still alive.

She quickly turned around and threw a ki blast when Future Trunks deflected the energy blast. "good thing the I was following you energy" Future Trunks says.

Kibito looked at him. "Supreme Kai where are we going to train the two mortals" Kibito ask him.

"we can go to the world of the kai and Gohan can get the Z sword" Future Trunks says.

"what! How do you know about the Z sword" Kibito says in shock.

"in my timeline I was able to free the sword and I was training with the sword" Future Trunks replied.

"where is the sword" Kibito ask him.

"Dabura destroy my sword with his spit" Future Trunks replied.

"what! Is impossible!" Kibito says in shock.

"I have two options it was to save the Supreme Kai or the sword" Future Trunks says while staring at him.

"heal Gohan right now so we can go to our home world" The Supreme Kai says.

"I'm coming too" Asuka says.

Kibito was going to say something but the Supreme Kai interrupts him. "yes is fine" The Supreme Kai says when Kibito started to heal him.

 **Five minutes later**

Gohan stood up and saw Asuka and Future Trunks. "Gohan we're going to my home work so we can train you and Trunks" The Supreme Kai says.

"we nerd to make sure the you two are strong enough to defeat him" The Supreme Kai says.

"Majin Buu already kill Vegeta and Broly jr" The Supreme kai says.

"if he still alive he is going to kill more innocent people" The Supreme Kai says.

"so let's go" The Supreme Kai says when he nodded at him.

"now touch my shoulder so we can go to my home world" The Supreme Kai says when their touched his shoulders when suddenly a bright light appeared around then and travel to the world of the kais.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **The World of the Kais**

She looked around. "wow…is beautiful" Asuka says while looking to the new view when Kibito saw the her clothes was damaged and a lot of her skin was showing.

"stop I'm going to make you all wear the appropriate clothes" Kibito says when he moved his hand and suddenly they're clothes changed.

"good now you all wearing the appropriate clothes" Kibito says.

She looked at herself. "is a nice outfit" Asuka says when she saw the Supreme Kai was looking at her.

"I'm sorry the last time I saw the outfit it was when the western Supreme kai was alive" The Supreme Kai says.

"she was one of the first Supreme Kai the was kill by Majin Buu" The Supreme Kai says.

"I'm sorry the you lost you're girlfriend" Asuka says.

He quickly get emotional. "what! The Western Supreme Kai wasn't my girlfriend…she was only a friend" The Supreme Kai says.

He looked at him. "Trunks are you sure you don't want to free the z sword" The Supreme Kai ask him.

"yes I think Gohan should be the one freeing the z sword so we can train together" Future Trunks says when they're quickly flew over there.

 **Five minutes later**

Gohan saw the z sword. "Gohan you should transform into super saiyan two and tried you best to lift the sword" Future Trunks says.

"thank you for the tip" Gohan replied when he started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan two.

He quickly flew over and grabbed the z sword as he was trying his best to lift the sword as he was releasing more of his power when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

Gohan started to push his power when suddenly he quickly lifted the sword from the boulder when he felt the it was heavy. "Trunks you never told me the it was heavy" Gohan says.

"yes but don't worry I know you be able to master it" Future Trunks says.

"now we can focus on Training Trunks and Gohan" The Supreme Kai says.

Asuka looked at him. **"I hope Gohan and Future Trunks get strong enough to defeat Majin Buu"** Asuka thought as she watch Future Trunks and Gohan training with each other.

 **Two hours later**

 **Earth**

 **kami lookout**

Goku looked at them. "Trunks you're making the same mistake" Goku says.

Goten looked at him. "dad we want to eat something" Goten says.

"no we can eat when you two are able to do the fusion dance without any mistakes" Goku says.

Yumi looked at him. "Goku I'm going to make them something to eat so they're have enough energy to continue they're training" Yumi says.

He looked at her. "fine just call us when the food is ready so Goten and Trunks can eat their food" Goku says.

Goten and Trunks quickly turned around and looked at her. "Thank you Yumi!" Goten and Trunks says at the same time when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're already started to eat the food when Yumi looked at him. "Goku when you go to the other world can you tell Broly jr the his younger sister is okay and the she transformed into her legendary super saiyan" Yumi says.

"don't worry I'm going to tell him most likely he is going to be train by King Kai" Goku says.

"are you sure" Yumi ask him.

"yes so enjoy you food" Goku says when she nodded at him when they're continued to eat the food.

 **One hour later**

Homura and the rest continue practicing the fusion dance. "Goku! I'm going to fused with Yumi!" Homura screamed at him.

"okay" Goku says.

"Goten and Trunks pay attention" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

"fusion haa!" Yumi and Homura screamed at the same time when a bright light appeared around her when suddenly the light disappeared and surrounding a new shinobi appearance.

Goku looked at her. "it looks the you two make a mistake" Goku says.

She looks at here and saw she was fat. "what the hell!" the fusion shinobi screamed in shock.

"is going to be fine we only need to wait for thirty minutes" Goku says when Miyabi was taking multiple pictures.

"yes I'm going to save this" Miyabi says while taking multiple steps.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The shinobi fusion was walking in when suddenly a bright appeared around her when suddenly the fusion was gone. "finally…I have my original body" Homura says.

"yes it was weird sharing my body with Homura" Yumi says.

"can you two fused again last time you two make a mistake" Goku says.

"okay we're going to tried again" Yumi says.

"fusion haa!" Yumi and Homura screamed when suddenly Yumi make a mistake with her finger when a bright light appeared around her when the light was gone and a new shinobi fusion appeared.

She was extremely skinny. "Yumi you make another mistake you need to wait another thirty minutes" Goku says when she nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The light appeared around her when Homura and Yumi was staring against each other. "Yumi let's tried to fused again" Homura says.

"fusion haa!" Yumi and Homura screamed when they're make the same pose and the two fingers touched at the same when a bright light appeared around her and suddenly the light was gone when a new warrior appeared.

She looked at herself and saw the her hair was a mix of gray and black as her skin tone was the same as Yumi and her eyes was the same as Homura. "what is you name?" Goku ask her.

"I'm the fusion of Yumi and Homura, my name is Yuma" Yuma says when she looked at herself.

"it looks good even when I only wearing this weird jacket without any shirt" Yuma says when she sense the energy of the ultimate Yoma.

"I'm going to fight him right now" Yuma says.

Miyabi looked at her. "are you strong enough to defeat him" Miyabi ask her.

"no I'm strong enough to kill him" Yuma says when she quickly flew to West City.

Miyabi saw the she was already flying away. "fine I'm going to follow her just in case she need some help" Miyabi says when she quickly follows her.

"Goten and Trunks let's continue our training" Goku says when they're continued to practice the fusion dance.

Gine sat down beside her. "Chichi is going to be fine" Gine says.

"I'm sorry..I worried about the safety of my two sons" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "is normal the you worry about you two sons but trust my son he is doing his best the you sons survive the fight against Majin Buu" Gine says when Chichi nodded at her.

 **Five minutes later**

 **West City**

The Ultimate Yoma was destroying the building when suddenly she appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He was surprised to sense her power as he quickly attack her but she quickly dodged and quickly kick him into his face when she grabbed his face and threw him in another direction causing him to crash into a boulder.

"I'm going to show you my real power!" Yuma screamed at him.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yuma screamed when a bright light appeared around her when suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power as her aura was moving more wild than before. "Crimson King!" Yuma screamed when a light appeared around her and suddenly the light exploded.

She looked at herself and saw the her new form was a mix of Ice King and Crimson form when she was able to control fire and ice. "this power is amazing" Yuma says when her aura was moving wild than before.

She started to walk and suddenly boulder of ice started to appear as she quickly crashed her fist sending the boulder of ice against the ultimate Yoma.

The Ultimate Yoma quickly tried to dodge the attack. "yo-" Yuma appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She quickly grabbed his face and slammed into the ground as she moved her hand and she started to charge her attack when a energy ball appeared in front of her. "crimson cannon!" Yuma screamed throwing the massive energy ball against him.

The energy ball crashed against him causing a massive explosion when Miyabi witness her real power. **"is amazing"** Miyabi thought.

The smoke disappear and saw the Ultimate Yoma was having a hard time standing up. "taste my ultimate attack!" Yuma says when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving as a wild fire.

She moved her hand and suddenly multiple energy sword appeared behind her when the sword was a mix of fire and ice.

She started to push her energy into her attack. "sword of justice!" Yuma screamed when she quickly moved all the energy sword against him.

The energy sword crashed against him causing multiple explosions when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "I'm going to end this!" Yuma screamed.

The two energy ball appeared behind her when she was pushing her energy into her attack as it was getting stronger and bigger than before.

She moved her hand forward and the two energy balls appeared in front of her. "omega final flash!" Yuma screamed throwing the massive energy ball when the massive energy blast crashed against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when she saw he was already dead. "yes the bastard is dead" Yuma says when suddenly a bright light appeared around her and suddenly Yumi and Homura appeared.

"it looks the our final form used a lot of our energy" Yumi says.

"yes even more when we used the attack" Homura says when Miyabi was in shock.

"Majin Buu" Miyabi says in shock.

Yumi quickly stood up when she looked at him and felt a lot of anger. "he is going to pay for killing my boyfriend" Yumi says.

 **Kami lookout**

Trunks looked at him. "Goku can you show us how to transform into super saiyan three" Trunks ask him.

"you two wouldn't be able to transform into super saiyan three" Goku says when he saw they're was staring at him.

"fine I'm going to show you" Goku says.

"are you sure" Piccolo ask him.

"yes our time is almost over" Goku says when he transformed into his super saiyan and then he transformed into his super saiyan two.

He started to release more of his power causing the entire planet to shake violently when a bright light appeared around him and travel into super saiyan three when he was going to say some but he quickly turned around.

"what! She fighting him! She is going to get herself kill!" Goku says as he quickly used instant transmission and travel to West City.

 **West City**

Yumi was already in her Ice King form. "you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Yumi screamed when she created a massive energy ball.

"Miyabi! We need to fused so we can run away" Homura says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "we're nothing against Majin Buu" Homura says.

"fine let's fused" Miyabi says.

"fusion haa!" Miyabi and Homura screamed at the same time when they're make the same pose and the two fingers touched at the same time when a light appeared and a new warrior appeared.

She looked at herself and saw the her hair was a mix of white and black as her skin tone was the same as Miyabi and her eyes was the same as Homura. "my name is Miyaba" Miyaba says.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Miyaba screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power. "crimson Abyssal form!" Miyaba screamed when a bright light appeared around her and exploded causing her to transform into her ultimate form.

Her hair was longer and it was dark red and a white streak at the front and her eyes become red. "so I don't have my wings in this form" Miyaba says.

Yumi threw the energy ball against them causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw they're was still alive. "Majin Buu kill her!" Babidi screamed.

Majin Buu quickly flew at her when suddenly Goku appeared in front of her as he quickly uppercut him into his face and quickly threw him in another direction.

"Yumi get out of here!" Goku says angry.

She was going to say something but Miyaba appeared next to her and quickly knock her out. "sorry Goku" Miyaba says while putting Yumi on her shoulder.

"is fine just go to the Lookout" Goku says when she quickly fly away.

Goku looked at him when he quickly used instant transmission and quickly uppercut him into his stomach when he punch him multiple times into his stomach.

Majin Buu quickly flew at him and punch him into his face when he continued to punch him multiple times and he grabbed his face and threw him into a building.

Goku crashed into the building when he quickly stood up and looked at him. **"no wonder Majin Buu was able to fight against Vegeta…he is equal to super saiyan three"** Goku thought when suddenly his body felt weird.

" **it looks the I need to go to the living world"** Goku thought as he quickly flew at him.

"me like you" Majin Buu says.

"you're a good fighter but if you want to fight somebody even more powerful he is going to appear in four days" Goku says.

Babidi looked at him. "why we should waste our time waiting for you fighter" Babidi says.

Goku looked at him. "Majin Buu you're a powerful warrior why are you listen to this weak person don't tell me you're scared of him" Goku says.

"if I was you I wouldn't listen to him" Goku says when he was going to say something but he quickly used instant transmission and travel to the Kami Lookout.

Babidi was getting angry. "you stupid fat ass! Why you didn't kill him!" Babidi screamed at him.

Majin Buu looked at him. "I have a idea" Majin Buu says.

"what! A idiot like you have a idea!" Babidi says surprised when he quickly flew at him when suddenly Majin Buu grabbed his neck.

"good bye" Majin Buu says as he crashed a energy blast into his face when he saw he was already death when he touched his stomach.

"I'm hungry" Majin Buu says when he quickly flew in another direction.

 **Kami lookout**

Goku saw the his parents and the parents of Vegeta was waiting for him when he walked beside them as he turned around and looked at them. "Goodbye" Goku says as they're travel to the Other World.

Piccolo looked at them. "Goten and Trunks let's continue practicing the fusion dance" Piccolo says when Goten and Trunks nodded at him.

Tullece was training with her younger sister. "good job now tried to increase you speed" Tullece says while dodging her attacks as she was trying her best to punch him.

Dende sense the Majin Buu kill Babidi. "I hope he don't cause to much destruction" Dende says.

 **Tokyo**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Majin Buu appeared when he saw a lot of people. "food" Majin Buu says as he prepares to turn them into chocolate when the students was having a normal day.

 **The Other world**

Goku sense the energy of his son and Future Trunks. "mom I'm going to go with Gohan and Trunks so goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye" Gine says when he used instant transmission and travel to the World of the Kais.

 **The World of the Kais**

He appeared in front of them when he saw the Gohan was training with the sword. "father!" Gohan says surprised.

"Gohan and Trunks let's train together" Goku says when he nodded at him as they're started to train with him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 54 – Death**

 **Power levels**

 **Yuma (fusion of Yumi and Homura)- 12,000,000**

 **Crimson King - 16,000,000**

 **Miyaba (fusion of Miyabi and Honura)– 12,000,000**

 **Crimson Abyssal - 16,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **Battle Dynamics -Who is the winner of the WMAT**

 **Answer- Eighteenth**

 **Guest -Can you give the broly he the yellow eyes like on the movie Ooozaru power with green aura. So he can get stronger against super buu?**

 **Answer – are you talking about Broly jr because he already died in the last chapter.**

 **Tullece and Broly have the same transformation as Goku and the rest of the saiyans (except for Broly, Ceriac and Kale)**

 **I think Ikari form is only for the saiyans who have the legendary super saiyan.**

 **Broly, Ceriac (the youngest child of Broly) and Kale are the only ones with the Legendary Super Saiyan.**

 **Guest -How will Beerus and Whis handle that future trunks is in the past**

 **Answer- at first he is going to be angry but he wouldn't care anymore. (He only cares about getting food so he is going to let him live in the past)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 – Death**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Kami lookout**

In Kami Lookout when Yumi woke up and saw the they're was still practicing the fusion dance when suddenly she get hit on the head. "Yumi don't be reckless!" Okara says angry.

"Miyaba told us what you did on the battle against Majin Buu" Okara says while looking at her.

"I know you want revenge against the bastard but my son doesn't want to see you died so please don't be reckless and tried you best to survive" Okara says.

"I'm sorry" Yumi replied when Okara gives her a hug.

Ikaruga walked at him. "Dende did something happen" Ikaruga ask him.

"I don't know for some reason Majin Buu went to Hanzo Academy" Dende says.

"what!" Ikaruga says in shock.

"I hope he don't kill anyone" Dende says when suddenly he felt multiple energy disappearing from Hanzo Academy as he quickly fell down.

"I can't believe this!" Dende says.

"what is going on!" Ikaruga ask him.

He looked at her in horror. "he is turning everyone into a chocolate and then…he eat it" Dende says in shock.

She quickly stood up. "Ikaruga come with me it looks our school was attacked by Majin Buu" Ikaruga says.

"we need to make sure the our classmates is safe" Ikaruga says.

Yagyu stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to come too" Yagyu says.

"no" Ikaruga replied.

"I'm the leader of the elite team and you need to focus on protecting you little sister" Ikaruga says.

"don't worry we're going to focus on saving the students instead of fighting Majin Buu" Ikaruga says.

"can we fused" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face.

"no…we're only going to fused if Majin Buu tried to attack us" Ikaruga says when she nodded at her.

"Goodbye" Katsugari and Ikaruga says when they're quickly flew to Hanzo Academy.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're quickly ran inside the school when they're wasn't able to sense their energy. "that was strange…the regular students are gone" Ikaruga says.

"no…they're were turn into candy" Katsugari replied when she pointed into the window and saw Majin Buu turning the regular students into chocolate.

"we need to go right now" Ikaruga says when they're quickly pushed the button when a downstairs appeared as they're quickly ran to the secret side of the school.

 **Ten minutes later**

She quickly ran a him. "Hanzo we need to evacuate" Katsugari says.

"what do you mean" Hanzo says confused.

"Majin Buu is going to come here so we need to make sure all the classmates go somewhere far away from here" Ikaruga says when suddenly they're hear a loud explosion.

Daidoji and Kiriya walked at them. "Ikaruga and Katsugari focus on evacuation" Kiriya says.

Daidoji looked at them. "don't worry about us and go right now!" Daidoji screamed at them when they're quick ran to the crowd of students.

She looked at them. "you know the we have a low chance to survive this battle" Daidoji says.

"yes but is more important the students are alive" Kiriya says.

"I don't mind sacrifice my life to keep them safe" Hanzo says when they're saw Majin Buu.

"Chocolate!" Majin Buu screamed with excitement when he was eating a bag of chocolates.

"I'm going to eat you all" Majin Buu says when he was getting closer.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw it didn't have any damage.

" **shit! He really strong!"** Daidoji thought when she grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Daidoji screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She looked at them. "Kiriya and Hanzo…is a honor to fight along with you two" Daidoji says.

"is a honor the I was able to teach you" Kiriya says.

"stop talking like that if like we're going to died" Hanzo says when they're nodded at her.

She quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when he didn't care he just continued eating chocolate.

"the stupid bastard!" Daidoji screamed.

Kiriya and Hanzo was throwing Kunai and bombs against him when the bomb crashed against him causing multiple explosions. **"we need to find way to restrain his movement"** Hanzo though while throwing kunai against him.

Daidoji moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "lion cannon!" Daidoji screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when he quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction.

He quickly flew at her and punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as he continued to punch her multiple times when he grabbed from her hair and threw her into the wall.

"me kill you!" Majin Buu says while charging his attack.

Kiriya saw the he was going to tried to kill her he quickly push her away when he felt the energy blast going in thought his heart.

He fell down and felt a lot of blood when she quickly ran at her and looked into his eyes. "Kiriya don't died" Daidoji says when she felt the his heart started to pumping slower than before.

"protect the students" Kiriya says when he closed his eyes and his hear stop pumping when her aura was moving more wild than before.

"you're going to pay for this!" Daidoji screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him when she appeared next to him and tried to punch him when suddenly he blocked her punch causing a shock wave.

He quickly slammed her face into the ground. "me kill you" Majin Buu says when he moved his hand and suddenly Hanzo started to attack him with his sword.

"I'm not going to let you kill more innocent people" Hanzo says when he easily punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly grabbed his face and threw him in another direction as he clashed into the wall. "Daidoji! R-" Majin Buu appeared next to him and quickly turn him into a salad cracker.

He grabbed it and eat it. "yummy!" Majin Buu says.

Daidoji was in shock when she felt the her body was shaking. **"shut up! I'm not going to died like a coward!"** Daidoji thought.

She ignored her feelings and looked at him. "I'm not going to let you kill the students from this school!" Daidoji screamed.

She started to charge her attack when a bright appeared and a ki ball appeared in front of her when the energy ball was getting bigger. "heaven cannon!" Daidoji screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Majin Buu saw the energy blast he easily deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion when he appeared next to her and quickly grabbed from her hair and threw her in another direction.

He quickly flew at her when he appeared next to her. "bye!bye!" Majin Buu screamed throwing a massive energy ball against her when the smoke disappear and saw she was already dead.

He turned around and started to sense them. "yay! More candy!" Majin Buu screamed when he quickly ran over there.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Underground**

Ikaruga and Katsugari saw the rest of the classmate was in shock when she turned around and she started to sense his energy. "Katsugari we need to knock them out so he wouldn't be able to sense our energy" Ikaruga says.

"yes is the only option we have" Katsugari says when they're quickly appeared next to them and started to knock them out.

 **Five minutes later**

She saw all the classmates was already unconscious when Katsugari looked at her. "it looks the today is going be the last day of our lives Katsugari says.

"we don't have any chance to survive this battle" Katsugari says while groping her chest.

"fine I'm going to let you grope me" Ikaruga says when she saw all her classmates was unconscious.

"that enough…let me transform in my shinobi first" Ikaruga says when she nodded at her.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Ikaruga screamed when a bright light appeared around her transforming into her shinobi form.

"now is m-" Ikaruga appeared next to her and quickly slammed her face into the ground when she saw the Katsugari was already unconscious.

"I'm sorry Katsugari but I'm not going to let you died…they're going to need someone to protect them" Ikaruga says.

She walked into the elevator. "my name is Ikaruga the leader of the elite team! My job is to protect my teammates and my classmate!...good bye Katsu" Ikaruga says when she push the button and felt the elevator was going upward.

" **ignored my fear"** Katsugari thought as she tried her best to calm down.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked outside of the elevator when she push the button and suddenly the elevator disappeared as she turned around and waited for Majin Buu to arrived.

She started to release more of her power. "I'm not going to let him find my friend and my classmate!" Ikaruga says when she saw Majin Buu was staring at her.

She released more of her power. "I was training every day so I would be able to gain this new form!" Ikaruga screamed when her aura was moving wild as a fire.

She felt the heat of her body and her aura was moving more violently than before. "Phoenix form!" Ikaruga screamed when her hair started to turn red and her aura was moving the same way as a wild fire.

She looked at herself and saw she have golden eyes color. "Majin Buu! I'm not going to let you kill my best friend or my classmates!" Ikaruga screamed at him.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear he appeared next to her and threw her outside of the building.

She crashed into the wall when she quickly moved and saw the energy blast when she quickly ran away and she heard the massive explosion.

She turned around and quickly moved her hand throwing multiple ki blast against him as she was surprised the he was able to deflect the energy blast in different directions. **"dammit…he is fast"** Ikaruga says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

She quickly flew into the boulder and started to charge her attack. "Kamehameha!" Ikaruga screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

He easily deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "I don't have any choice than using my last attack" Ikaruga says when she started to release more of her power.

She moved her hand upward when a energy ball appeared. **"yes..this is my first time trying my new technique"** Ikaruga though when she started to collect energy around the town.

She started to push her energy into the energy ball when she saw the Majin Buu was getting closer. "take this! Phoenix bomb!" Ikaruga screamed throwing the massive energy ball against him.

Majin Buu caught the energy ball and quickly threw the energy ball against the school when the energy ball crashed into the school causing a massive explosion.

She was in shock. **"don't worry…they're still alive"** Ikaruga though when suddenly he appeared next to her and punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He continued to punch her multiple times as he grabbed her face and slammed into the wall. "Me kill you!" Majin Buu says when he appeared next to her and punch her multiple times.

She felt a lot of pain her body when he quickly uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth when she quickly moved her hand and charged her attack. "Phoenix cannon!" Ikaruga screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was still standing up.

He looked at her. "me turn you into chocolate bar!" Majin Buu as he turn her into a chocolate bar when he walked closer and grabbed it.

He quickly eat it. "hmm! Delicious!" Majin Buu says with excitement the he quickly turned around and travel in another city.

 **Kami lookout**

Tullece quickly hold the arm of Yagyu. "let me go! I want to kill the bastard!" Yagyu screamed furiously.

Miyabi walked at her and quickly uppercut her into her face. "you're not going to go anywhere" Miyabi says.

"what happen if you get yourself kill because you was trying to fight him" Miyabi says when she didn't say anything.

"tell me do you want to leave you little sister alone" Miyabi says.

"no" Yagyu says while looking down.

Nozomi quickly give her a hug when she started to cry. "Nozomi…I'm promise the I'm not going to leave you alone" Yagyu says when her tears started to appear.

" **I'm promise the I'm going to protect you even sacrifice my own life so you be able to live"** Yagyu thought.

Dende sense the Majin Buu was killing more innocent people. **"we need to hurry up before he kill everyone"** Dende thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Underground**

She slowly stood up when she saw the rest of her classmates. "Ikaruga that really hurt" Ikaruga says when she turned and saw she wasn't there.

She started to sense her energy. "I want you all to stay here" Katsugari says when she walked into the elevator as she push it and cause the elevator to go upward.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked outside of the elevator when she saw the entire school was destroy. "Ikaruga!" Katsugari screamed when she started to look around when suddenly she find a piece of her shirt.

She quickly fell down in her knee. "idiot…" Katsugari thought when she walked back into the underground.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Underground**

She looked at them. "I want you all to stay here" Katsugari says.

"I'm going to get some food from the market" Katsugari says.

One of the youngest classmates stood up. "where is Ikaruga" the classmate ask her.

"she sacrificed her life to keep us safe" Katsugari says when she quickly walked outside and started to look for food.

 **Unknown location**

Dōgen was running away when he stop and looked at himself. "why I don't have the power from before" Dōgen says when he saw he didn't have the letter M on his forehead.

He turned around and hear somebody walking at him when she saw her. "so the ex principal of Hebijo Academy is running away like a coward" Fubuki says.

He looked at her when he quickly stood up and ran at her when she easily dodged. "don't tell me you lost all you power" Fubuki says when she grabbed her fan and appeared next to him.

She quickly slash his neck when he fell down and saw he was already death. "it wasn't personal but I hated all the shinobis" Fubuki says.

"is the shinobis fault the my parents was gone" Fubuki says when she walked around and travel back into her hideout.

 **Kami lookout**

Dende was walking around when she walked beside him. "Dende don't tell me he is killing more innocent people" Yumi says.

"yes he already kill all the citizens from two cities and a small town" Dende says.

He looked at her. "Yumi I'm going to tell you something but I want you to remain cool" Dende says when she nodded at her.

"Majin Buu is going to arrived to Gessen ACA" Dende says.

She quickly ran into her team. "we're going to Gessen Academy and save our classmates" Yumi says.

They're looked at her. "let's go!" Yozakura says when they're quickly flew to Gessen Academy.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Gessen Academy**

They're quickly enter into the school when Yumi saw her grandfather when she quickly ran at him. "Grandpa tell everyone the they're need to evacuate right now!" Yumi says while trying to rush him.

"can you tell me what is going on" Kurokage ask her.

"Majin Buu is killing innocent people and even turning humans into candy and then he eat it" Yumi says.

"that why is important to evacuate right now" Yumi says when a lot of students was already running away when she quickly looked at them.

"stop! Don't run away like a crazy people! Remember what the teacher taught you all when a emergency happen!" Yumi screamed at them.

"now tried to walk faster and go to the safe zone the it was designed for evacuation so hurry up!" Yumi screamed at them when they're nodded at her and calmly walked into the safe zone.

She hear a loud explosion and two girls trying to run away from Majin Buu as she grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yumi screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power. "Ice King!" Yumi screamed when a white aura appeared around her when her hair turned white and the surrounding was already frozen.

She quickly ran at then and quickly carried them when she moved her feet and created multiple walls of ice as she was running away.

"grandpa let's go!" Yumi says when they're quickly ran into another direction.

 **Five minutes**

 **Classroom**

She let them go when they're looked at her. "hi my name is Gekko" Gekko says.

"hi my name is Senko" Senko says.

"thank you for saving us" Gekko says.

"is fine…you two need to hurry up and go to the safe zone" Yumi says when they're nodded at her and ran away.

She hear the ice walls getting destroy when Kurokage looked at her. "Yumi for some reason I can feel a lot of hate in you eyes" Kurokage says.

"I'm sorry but he was responsible of killing my boyfriend" Yumi says.

"Grandpa go to the safe zone I don't want to lose my last member of my family" Yumi says when he nodded at her and walked into the safe zone.

She turned around and saw the Shiki, Yozakura and Murakumo was already there. "Yumi what are we going to do" Shiki ask her.

"we're going to fight him" Yumi says.

"our job is to protect our classmates and right now they're still going to the safe zone" Yumi says.

"Yozakura I want you to go to the safe zone and knock them out" Yumi says.

"I want to make sure the Majin Buu wouldn't be able to sense they're energy" Yumi says when she nodded at her and quickly ran to the safe zone.

"when Yozakura make the sign the she knock everyone I'm going to distract him so you two be able to run away" Yumi says when they're nodded at her.

They're grabbed the scroll. "shinobi!" Shiki and Murakumo screamed at the same time when a bright light appeared around them and suddenly they're transformed into their shinobi form.

They're quickly ran and threw multiple ki blast against Majin Buu when he saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Shiki moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Kamehameha!" Shiki screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he easily deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

She looked at her. "can you two distract him… I'm going to test something" Shiki says when they're nodded at her when they're quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast.

Shiki started to release more of her power as she closed her eyes. "Queen of Darkness!" Shiki screamed when suddenly a dark aura appeared around her when suddenly her hair turned black as night and her eyes was red as blood.

She looked at herself and saw she was wearing something different. "yes I was able to transform into my new form" Shiki says.

She quickly ran at them and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. "good job!" Yumi says when they're continued to throw multiple ki blast against him.

"me! Turn you into candy!" Majin Buu says while throwing magic beam at them when they're was able to dodge it when suddenly he appeared next to Murakumo.

"strawberry cake!" Majin Buu screamed as he threw the energy beam against her turning into a strawberry cake as they're was in shock.

He quickly eat it when Yumi was getting angry. "Shiki get out of here!" Yumi screamed when she quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She turned around and saw the Shiki was still fighting with her when Yumi looked at her. "fine but when I told you to run away you better follow my order" Yumi says as she was trying her best to maintain her anger.

"okay I'm going to follow you orders" Shiki says.

Yumi quickly ran beside him and quickly tried to freeze his body when he easily shattered the ice as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

"stupid fat ass!" Yumi screamed furiously when suddenly he appeared next to her uppercut her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He continued to punch her multiple times when she felt a lot of pain around her body when suddenly she was in her regular shinobi form.

He continued to punch her multiple times as Shiki moved her hand. "Dracula burst!" Shiki screamed throwing the massive energy blast when he easily deflected the energy blast.

He quickly grabbed her face and slam her into the ground when Yumi was already in her regular clothes as blood began to appear on her leg.

"me kill you!" Majin Buu screamed.

"you stupid gum! I bet you don't have any brain! You fat ass!" Shiki screamed when he appeared next to her and slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

"bye! Bye! " Majin Buu screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her when the smoke disappear and Yumi saw her body was gone.

"no!" Yumi screamed when tears began to appear on her face.

"Is my fucking fault the two of my best friends was kill" Yumi says when suddenly Kurokage and Yozakura ran at her.

Yozakura quickly carried her. "Get out of here!" Kurokage says.

"Grandpa what are you going to do" Yumi says.

He smiled at her. "saving the lives of my precious granddaughters" Kurokage says when Yozakura quickly ran away while carrying Yumi on her shoulder.

"no! My grandpa is going to get kill! Please stop!" Yumi screamed.

Kurokage looked at him. "you kill two of my granddaughters! You're going to pay for this!" Kurokage says as he quickly ran at him when he easily dodged his attack.

He slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth and broke multiple bones around his chest.

"bye!bye!" Majin Buu screamed while throwing the massive energy blast against him when Yumi saw her grandfather getting kill.

"grandpa!" Yumi screamed.

"I'm sorry Yumi but he force me to ran away" Yozakura says when she quickly flew into Kami Lookout.

 **Thirty minutes**

 **Kami lookout**

They're crashed into the floor when Dende ran at them and started to heal they're injuries when Yumi quickly stood up and started to fly when suddenly Yozakura stop her.

"please…don't go over there…I beg for you…I don't want to lose another friend" Yozakura says while giving a hug when Yumi started to cry when her tears started to appear more in her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're sat down and Miyabi walked at them. "What happen" Miyabi ask her.

"Majin Buu kill two of our teammates and Kurokage" Yozakura says.

She was looking in the sky. "I want to kill Majin Buu..but I'm just a human…I'm not strong enough to give him some damage" Yumi says.

"I know the Minori and Hibari are looking for the dragon balls so we can used the dragon balls to revived them" Miyabi says when they're nodded at her when she saw the Goten and Trunks was still practicing the Fusion dance.

 **Two hours later**

Dende was looking at her when Miyabi turned around and saw he was staring at her. "what…did something happen" Miyabi ask him.

"Majin Buu is attacking Hebijo Academy" Dende says.

She was going to say something but Homura interrupts her. "Miyabi focus on evacuating the classmate instead of fighting…I was thinking we should fused again and maybe we can save them" Homura says.

"yes…I don't want my friends to get kill" Miyabi says when she saw the Yumi was still depressed.

"let's fused right now" Homura says.

"fusion haa!" Homura and Miyabi screamed when a bright light appeared when the light was gone and Miyaba appeared when she looked at them.

"I want you all to stay here" Miyaba says.

"me or the Homura team" Imu ask her.

"remember I'm the fusion of Homura and Miyabi so the means I'm the leader of the elite team of Hebrew Academy and the leader of the crimson Squad" Miyaba says when they're nodded at her as she quickly flew over there.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Miyaba saw the school was destroy. "again is the second time it was destroy by a enemy when she saw Majin Buu eating a lot of chocolate.

She quickly flew beside her. "what is going on" Miyaba ask her as she quickly attack her when Miyaba blocked her punch.

"my name is Miyaba the fusion of Miyabi and Homura" Miyaba says.

"the monster already turn all the students from the third year into chocolate" Suzune says.

"I want you to get the other students in the safe zone you already know which one" Suzune says.

"you mean the underground basement from the forest" Miyaba ask her.

"yes the one it has a lot of secrets passage and is the deepest underground so they've going to be safe" Suzune says.

"I'm going to distract him" Suzune says.

"you know the you're going to died if you tried to fight him" Miyaba says.

"it don't matter right now the safety of the students is more important" Suzune says when she quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Miyaba quickly ran over there and saw all the students was in fear. "hey we're going to leave right now so hurry up!" Miyaba screamed at the when she quickly destroyed the wall and they're all ran into the forest.

Suzune was throwing multiple ki blast against him when he stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She saw all the chocolate was alright gone. "you kill all my students!" Suzune screamed the she quickly created a massive energy ball and threw it against him causing a massive explosion.

She turned around as she was in shock when she saw the Majin Buu was staring at her when he appeared next to her and uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He moved his hand when he looked at her. "bye!bye!" Majin Buu screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her when the smoke disappear and she was already dead.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

 **Underground**

Miyabi looked at them when suddenly a light appeared around her and Homura and Miyabi appeared. "so the fusion is over" Homura says.

"I can't sense her energy anymore" Miyabi says while looking down.

Homura looked at them. "right now is important to survive so tried you best to remain quiet if something happen you all can run away over there" Homura says.

"let's go right now" Homura says.

"yes…we need to be ready" Miyabi says when they're quickly flew in Kami lookout.

 **Four hours later**

 **Unknown location**

Majin Buu was looking around when he saw a boy walking around when he quickly flew at him. "buu!" Majin Buu screamed when he didn't get any reaction.

"hi" the blind boy says.

"are you not scared of me?" Majin Buu ask him.

"sorry but I wouldn't be able to see you because I'm blind" the blind boy says

He put his hand on his face when suddenly he heal his eyes when he opened his eyes as he was able to see. "thank you! You must be a hero!" The small boy says.

Majin Buu was surprised. "what are you doing here" Majin Buu ask him.

"I'm going to buy some food and snacks" the small boy says.

"stay here" Majin Buu says when he quickly flew away when the small boy sat down and waited for him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He flew beside him and give him multiple bags of food. "thank you " The small boy says when he quickly flew away in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Majin Buu saw a town when he quickly flew over there as he used his magic and turn all the humans into stone when he threw a energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

"I want a house" Majin Buu says as he stared to build his own house.

 **Kami lookout**

Dende was walking around. "this is dangerous…he kill a lot of innocent people" Dende says

"yes I know but for now we need to make a plan so we be able to stop him" Kagura says.

He looked at her. "yes you're are mature for a little girl" Dende says.

"I'm not a little girl I'm older than Master Roshi" Kagura says.

"I think I'm one thousand years old" Kagura says when Dende was in shock when Yumi looked into the sky.

" **I wonder what is going to happen"** Yumi thought.

 **The Otherworld**

 **The Check-in Station**

Shiki and Murakumo saw a big line when she turned around and saw Ikaruga. "Ikaruga come over here!" Shiki screamed at her when she quickly walked at her.

"so you died too" Ikaruga says.

"yes and we're not the only one" Shiki says when she saw a lot of shinobis.

"he is killing a lot of innocent people" Ikaruga says.

"I hope they're would be able to defeat him" Ikaruga says when they're nodded at her.

 **Two hours later**

 **Majin Buu residence**

Hibari and Minori was looking for the last dragon ball when she quickly grabbed. "yes I have the last dragon ball" Minori says with excitement.

Majin Buu walked outside and saw the two humans girls as he walked at them. "buu!" Majin Buu screamed as he tried to scared them.

Minori and Hibari was confused. "hi" Minori and Hibari says at the same time.

"are you two scared of me" Majin Buu ask them.

"no" Minori and Hibari replied when suddenly his stomach started to growl.

"are you hungry" Hibari ask him when he nodded at her.

"Minori let's cook something" Hibari says when she nodded at her and quickly walked inside as they're started to cook when Majin Buu was confused he quickly flew to the other town.

 **Ten minutes later**

He was flying around when he saw a small puppy when he quickly flew at him and heal his injuries when he quickly jumped at him and started to lick his

"you're not scared of me" Majin Buu says when he quickly pick him up and flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Majin Buu residence**

He walked inside the house when he show his new pet. "nice puppy what name are you going to choose" Hibari ask him.

"Snow" Majin Buu says when Minori put the food on the table when he quickly sat down and started to eat his food. "delicious!" Majin Buu says when he used his magic and created two more chairs.

Minori and Hibari started to eat the food when Hibari looked at him. **"what a weird person…but he looks like a kind person"** Hibari thought when she continued to eat her food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Village**

Two guys was driving in the car when he quickly grabbed the guns and started to kill everyone. "yes! This is amazing!" The blonde guy says.

"are you sure about this" the short guy ask him.

"yes I hear a lot of rumors the a lot of people are getting kill by a strange monster" The blonde guy says.

"yes I remember watching the news and this strange monster turn the people into chocolate" the short guy says.

"is fine everyone is going to died and Hercules wouldn't be able to defeat us" The blonde guy says when he started to kill innocent people.

 **Two hours later**

 **Majin Buu residence**

Majin and the others was playing with Snow. "Minori let's play a little bit more and then we go to Papaya island" Hibari says when she nodded at her when they're continued to play with Majin Buu.

 **In another location**

The Blonde guy and the short man saw Majin Buu when he grabbed his gun. "let's kill the puppy and then the girls and finally the stupid bastard" the blonde guy says when he focus on his target and shoot him multiple times.

Snow was running when suddenly bullets hit on his head as Majin Buu was in shock when Minori quickly reacted and deflected the bullet in another direction.

Majin Buu was getting angry than before when he quickly heal the injuries of Snow when he started to run around him when they're continued to shoot them multiple times.

Majin Buu was able to deflect the bullets in different directions when smoke started to appear when he turned around and looked at them. "get out of hers!" Majin Buu screamed when suddenly something left his body.

The smoke disappear and suddenly a new appear when good Majin Buu was looking to the evil version of himself.

Evil Majin Buu moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against the blonde guy and the short guy when suddenly the energy blast crash against them causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw the two guys was already death when evil Buu quickly flew at him and quickly uppercut him.

He grabbed his arm and punch him multiple times causing him to gasp when he quickly threw him in another direction as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He appeared next to him. "cookie!" Evil Buu screamed when suddenly he turned good Buu into a cookie when he grabbed and eat it.

He opened his eyes and suddenly he was getting closer when his skin turned into pink and he was more muscular than before as he walked at them.

He was staring at them when Minori and Hibari was staring back at him when he ignored them. "Goodbye" Super Buu says when he quickly flew to Kami Lookout.

 **Kami Lookout**

Piccolo sense the massive energy. "Goten, Trunks and Ceriac go to the Hyperbolic time Chamber! Go right now!" Piccolo screamed.

Yozakura and Yagyu sense the massive energy. "brothers and sisters follow them! Do it right now!" Yozakura screamed at them.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "follow them right now! I'm giving you a order!" Yozakura says when they're quickly follows them.

Yagyu looked at her. "I want you to follow Goten and Trunks…please follow the instructions of Piccolo" Yagyu says when she quickly follows them.

Leo looked at her. "Hyoki go right now before is to late" Leo says.

"okay sister" Hyoki says when she quickly ran and follow the rest of the kids.

Piccolo opened the door when they're quickly walked inside the Hyperbolic time Chamber when Piccolo looked at them. "tried you best to survive" Piccolo says when he walked inside the Hyperbolic time Chamber.

 **Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Piccolo walked at them. "today is going to be our first time training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Piccolo says.

"Goten and Trunks you're going to train with Ceriac so she would be able to learn how to fight" Piccolo says when they're started to fight against each other.

Piccolo turned around and saw the other kids staring at him. "fine…I'm going to teach you all how to used ki and martial arts" Piccolo says.

Hyoki looked at him. "how long are we going to stay here" Hyoki ask her.

"three days and then they're going to used the dragon balls so we be able to leave this place" Piccolo says.

"now let's start our training" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him.

Goten and Trunks looked at her. "Ceriac don't worry I know we be able to defeat him" Trunks says when she nodded at him when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Kami Lookout**

Super Buu arrived when he looked at them. "my name is Super Buu…you worst nightmare!" Super Buu says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 55 – Super Buu**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 56 – Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **Power levels**

 **Queen of Darkness Shiki - 1,002,000**

 **Phoenix Ikaruga- 1,002,000**

 **Good Buu - 80,000,000,000 (drop in power because of Evil Buu being released)**

 **Evil Buu – 100, 000,000,000**

 **Super Buu- 260,000,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -1st-what do you think of the three remaining New Wave teams having just a background role with little screen time but are mention form time to time in your story, that is if you change your mind and add them.**

 **Answer- I think I would be able to add them and have a small role in the story.**

 **2nd- why did the Goku's and Vegeta's parents left the world of the living with Goku, he had to leave cause he used up all his time using Super Saiyan 3 twice, but the others should have still had time, and seeing how Ryoki wasn't there, I can only assume she didn't leave yet, and wants to make the most of her time to spend with her sisters, so did they just choose to leave with him, or were they bound by Goku's time there.**

 **Answer – the reason why the older sister of Ryouna and Ryobi and the parents of Goku and Vegeta is because of Majin Buu. If Majin Buu kill them they're going to disappear and the dragon balls wouldn't be able to fix it. Don't worry they're going to come back.**

 **3rd-in this story I notice Babidi never made his broadcast to the world, logically no one outside of those who fought Majin Buu would know about him, which is why Eighteen called Seventeen to warn him about Buu, does that mean that the people wont run away form him form fear until he starts killing, and will that also play a roll as to why Hibari and Minori will be the ones to befriend him, because they don't know who he is yet.**

 **Answer- yes they're only going to run away when Majin Buu start killing or turning them into candy.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 – Super Buu**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Kami lookout**

Super Buu looked at them. "Goku told me the I'm going to fight against a powerful opponent" Super Buu says when he was looking at them.

Tullece looked at him. "Goku told me the is going to be ready in three days" Tullece says.

"I can't wait! I want to fight him right now!" Super Buu says when Eighteenth slowly walked in another direction when she grabbed her cellphone and call his twin brother.

"brother…we need you help right now" Eighteenth says.

" **can you tell me what is going on?"** Seventeenth ask her.

"Super Buu is already here and I feel the he is planning to kill us" Eighteenth says.

" **I'm going to come and help you all fight against him"** Seventeenth says.

"thank you brother" Eighteenth says.

Master Roshi quickly walked beside her. "so you already call you twin brother…I have a idea to defeat him" Master Roshi says.

She looked at him. "Master Roshi you're not strong enough to defeat him" Eighteenth says.

"I'm not stupid…I'm planning to seal him" Master Roshi says.

"I'm going to go right now and get all my stuff so I would be able to seal him" Master Roshi says when he quickly flew into Kame house.

Super Buu and Tullece was staring against each other. "I'm going to kill you all" Super Buu says with a cruel smile on his face.

Tullece saw the everyone was in shock. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone" Tullece says as they're was staring against each other.

Eighteenth turned around and saw the was talking with Dende. "Dende you need to run away remember if you get kill the means the dragon balls is going to work anymore" Mr. Popo says.

She looked at them. "so you want Dende to run away" Eighteenth says when she quickly knock her out.

She grabbed her unconscious daughter. "can she run away with you I want to make sure the my daughter is safe" Eighteenth says.

"yes is fine" Dende says while carrying her daughter.

"if you want to run away do it when Super Buu is fighting" Eighteenth says.

Super Buu looked around and saw a lot of people when Yumi and Homura was holding Chichi and Bulma. "I'm not going to let the bastard hurt my baby" Bulma says.

"I'm not going to let him touch my son" Chichi says while Yumi is trying help best to hold her.

"calm down if you two make him angry he may do something against us" Homura says when they're stop as they're was trying their best to calm down.

Tullece started to release his power when he transformed into his super saiyan two when his aura was moving more wild than before.

He turned around and saw something flying at him when he arrived beside him. "so who is Super Buu" Seventeenth says when he turned around and looked at him.

"you must be Super Buu" Seventeenth says.

"you should leave this planet and never comes back if you don't do it then we're going to kill you" Seventeenth says.

He looked at him. "you think I'm scared of a human" Super Buu says while laughing.

He looked at him. "let's work together to defeat him" Seventeenth says when he nodded at him.

Tullece and Seventeenth started to throw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when Super Buu didn't receive any damage.

He moved his hand and threw a ki blast against Tullece when Seventeenth quickly activated his energy shield as the energy blast crashed against the energy shield causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the energy shield didn't received any damage when Seventeenth have a cocky smile on his face. "Tullece do you best to damage him maybe we can defeat him if we destroy his entire body" Seventeenth says when he nodded at him.

Eighteenth saw the Super Buu was fighting against his twin brother and Tullece as she quickly walked at them. "I want you three to protect Dende and my daughter" Eighteenth says.

"what about the other" Yumi ask her.

"it would be to risky if we send all the shinobi in the same location" Eighteenth says.

"if Dende get kill the means the dragon balls is not going to work anymore and then we be able to revived all the victims" Eighteenth says

"okay…we're going to do our best to protect him" Yumi says.

"don't worry about us if we get kill you all can used the dragon balls to revived us so go with him" Eighteenth says.

"right now they're fighting against each other and is the only opportunity to run away" Eighteenth says when he nodded at her when they're quickly ran at him.

Homura looked at him. "are you ready" Homura ask him.

"yes" Dende replied.

"Dende let me hold her" Yumi says when he nodded at her as she carried her on her arms as they're quickly flew in another location.

Tullece and Seventeenth was still fighting against Super Buu when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against them when he quickly activated his energy shield.

He looked at him. "is a good thing the old man created this energy shield" Seventeenth says when he deactivated his energy shield when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

The energy blast crashed against him causing multiple explosions when he continued to throw energy blast against him. "you're wasting you time! In any moment you're going to be tired!" Super Buu screamed at him.

Seventeenth started to laugh. "don't worry about me! I have a unlimited energy source! If I want I can spend the entire day throwing energy blast without getting tired!" Seventeenth screamed while throwing multiple ki blast.

Kagura was getting tired of watching them fight she quickly grabbed a ball and eat it as she turned herself into her adult body.

She smiled and then and started to release her power. "shinobi!" Kagura screamed when a light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She released more of her power. "True form!" Kagura screamed when her outfit changed and her eyes turned red.

She quickly ran at them. "shinobi barrier!" Kagura screamed when suddenly they're all disappeared when the rest was looking around. "they're fighting inside the shinobi barrier" Naraku says.

 **Shinobi barrier**

They're was looking around and saw their was in a unknown location when Super Buu started to throw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions when Seventeenth quickly created a energy shield.

"what are you doing here? We don't need any distraction" Seventeenth says.

"I'm going to be fine I used my power to go in this barrier so the other would be able to run away and find a safe place" Kagura says.

He deactivated the energy shield when Tullece quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "omega cannon!" Tullece screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth as Tullece felt a lot of pain in his stomach.

He continues to punch him multiple times. "hahaha! You think you would be able to defeat me!" Super Buu says while punching him multiple times when he slammed his fist causing him to bleed from his forehead.

He started to punch him multiple times when Seventeenth appeared next to him and threw a energy blast when the energy blast crash against him causing a explosion.

He quickly grabbed and ran in another direction. "we need to make a plan" Seventeenth says when Kagura looked at him.

"what about this" Kagura says when she told her idea.

"is okay and we're fast enough to dodge it..let's do it" A Seventeenth says.

Tullece and Seventeenth was running against him throwing multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when she was getting closer as she moved her hand as she was focusing her energy when the ground started to change color and the sky was doing the same thing.

"Susanō!" Kagura screamed when multiple energy sword appeared in the sky and the ground when she move her hand and all the energy sword was crashing against Super Buu.

Tullece and Seventeenth was able to dodge the attacks when she moved her hand and the energy sword crashed against him causing multiple explosions.

She moved her hand and multiple vortex appeared behind her as energy blade appeared. "taste my full power!" Kagura screamed while throwing multiple energy sword against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when he was staring at her. "you're weak but you have some interesting techniques" Super Buu says when he started to laugh.

Tullece looked at him when he started to release more of his power. "Super Buu! I'm promise the I'm going to end you life!" Tullece screamed at him.

He looked at him. "tried you best to defeat me" Super Buu says with a cocky smile on his face when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Outside of the shinobi barrier**

 **Kami lookout**

He quickly flew at then when he put the rice cooker and the seal on his pocket. "Eighteenth! Come over here!" Master Roshi says when she quickly walked at him.

"why did you bring the rice cooker here" Eighteenth ask him.

"I'm going to used this to seal him" Master Roshi says.

"you think the you would be able to seal him" Eighteenth ask him.

"yes….but most likely I'm going to died" Master Roshi says.

"Super Buu is a powerful being so all need to used all my energy to seal him" Master Roshi says.

"I'm stronger than you so teach me this sealing technique" Eighteenth says.

"no you're have a daughter and you don't want to leave her without a mother and Krillin would be sad" Master Roshi says.

"I don't mind sacrifice my life" Master Roshi says.

"I want you to distract him so I would be able to seal him" Master Roshi says.

"fine" Eighteenth says

She quickly walked at them. "who is the strongest here" Eighteenth says when Yozakura, Yagyu and Hikage stood up.

"we're the only ones the archive a new form" Yagyu says when Eighteenth looked at them.

"you three are going to help me distract Super Buu so Master Roshi would be able to seal him" Eighteenth says when they're nodded at her.

 **The Other world**

 **The Check-in Station**

Shiki saw a lot of people in the line. "so we're going to Heaven or Hell" Shiki says.

"I don't know" Ikaruga says.

"I'm more worried about the safety of my friends" Ikaruga says.

Murakumo looked at them. "I never expected to died like that" Murakumo says.

"yes but we're shinobi and we're already expected to died by a enemy or a Yoma" Ikaruga says.

Kurokage suddenly give a hug to Shiki and Murakumo. "I'm sorry the I wasn't able to save you two" Kurokage says.

"it wasn't you fault and we was already prepared to died when we wanted to save our classmates" Shiki says.

"I hope Yumi survived the attack from Majin Buu" Shiki says when they're continued to wait in the line.

 **Earth**

 **Shinobi barrier**

Tullece and Seventeenth continued to throw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when Super Buu deflected the energy blast when he moved his hand and threw a ki blast against Seventeenth.

He quickly created his energy shield when he have a cocky on his face. "Super Buu you should give up" Seventeenth says.

"you already know the is a waste of time fighting against us" Seventeenth says.

He looked at him. "you better leave this planet before you get kill" Seventeenth says when he deactivated his energy shield when he started to laugh like a maniac.

"you all have interesting techniques" Super Buu when he quickly threw pieces of his body when suddenly they're was in shock.

The piece of his body captured them when he moved his hand when the pieces of his body joined in his body when his body started to change and suddenly a light appeared around him.

The light was gone and saw he was wearing the saiyan armor. "it looks I'm more stronger than before" Super Buu says when he snaps his fingers and suddenly the shinobi barrier started to disappear.

 **Outside of the Shinobi barrier**

He was already outside when they're was confused. "don't worry I didn't kill them" Super Buu says.

"I just absorb they're bodies and gain they're abilities" Super Buu says when Eighteenth quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

"are you angry my little sister" Super Buu says.

"shut up! You're not my brother!" Eighteenth screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Master Roshi looked at her. **"I need to find the perfect moment to seal him"** Master Roshi thought.

Yagyu and Yozakura quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any damage.

"what Yozakura and Yagyu? Are you're not going to let me see my little sister?" Super Buu says with a cocky smile on his face.

"stop making the same voice as Tullece!" Yagyu screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Hikage focus releasing more energy when suddenly she created a energy blade when she quickly ran at him and tried to slash him multiple times when he dodged them without any problems.

Yozakura threw multiple ki blast against him. "stop! dodging!" Yozakura screamed while throwing the energy blast against him.

He easily dodged the energy blast. **"I wonder if she have the same technique as his brother"** Super Buu though when he quickly threw a energy blast against her.

She quickly created a energy shield. "I'm not going to lose!" Eighteenth says the she quickly deactivated as she quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

Master Roshi was paying attention. **"I need to make sure I didn't make any mistakes"** Master Roshi thought when he continued to observe them.

" **it don't matter…she not as strong as his brother "** Super Buu though when he quickly dodged the energy blast when he appeared next to Hikage.

"chocolate cookie" Super Buu says when he quickly threw the magic beam and crash against her turning into a chocolate cookie as he quickly eat it.

Yozakura and Yagyu was in shock. "after killing everyone I'm going to Hyperbolic time Chamber and kill all the kids" Super Buu says with a cruel smile on his face

Yagyu quickly ran over there when she saw the door she quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Kamehameha!" Yagyu screamed when the energy blast crashed the door destroying the entrance of the Hyperbolic time Chamber.

She turned around and suddenly he appeared next to her as he punch her into her heart. "goodbye weakling" Super Buu says when he slammed her body into the ground.

He quickly moved his hand and threw a ki blast against her body when the smoke disappear and her body was already gone.

He turned around and quickly flew at them when Yozakura threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions as he easily dodged the energy blast without any problems.

"I'm going to turn you into a candy" Super Buu says when he appeared next to her as he quickly punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

"Oreo cheesecake!" Super Buu says as he quickly turn her into a Oreo cheesecake as he quickly eat it.

Eighteenth saw they're was already death. "how dare you! You stupid monster!" Eighteenth screamed the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

Master Roshi started to charge his attack. **"Focus I'm going to seal him"** Master Roshi thought.

Super Buu appeared next to her and started to punch her multiple times causing her to cough blood from her mouth. "don't worry I'm going to kill the kids too so you would be able to see you daughter" Super Buu says

"Super Buu! I'm going to stop you!" Master Roshi screamed.

"mafuba!" Master Roshi screamed as he threw the attack against him when Super Buu wasn't able to moved.

"what the hell is this!" Super Buu screamed.

Master Roshi looked at him. "this technique is to seal evil spirits so you wouldn't be able to escape!" Master Roshi screamed when he quickly threw a massive energy blast against him.

Eighteenth appeared in front of him when the energy blast crash against her causing a massive explosion when she fell down in the floor when Master Roshi saw she was already dead.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone!" Master Roshi screamed as he was pushing his power into his technique as Super Buu was getting closer to the rice cooker.

He saw the he was close enough to Master Roshi the he quickly threw a energy beam into his heart when he cough blood from his mouth.

"I'm still..going to seal you!" Master Roshi screamed the he quickly slammed the energy beam into the rice cooker when Super Buu when inside as he quickly closed when he put the seal paper in the rice cooker.

"seal!" Master Roshi screamed when suddenly the rice cooker have a small crack when Naraku quickly ran at him.

"I'm sorry" Master Roshi says.

"what do you mean" Naraku says.

"you was able to seal him" Naraku says.

"I was able to seal him but it has a crack the means he would be able to escape" Master Roshi says as he was having a hard time breathing.

"we only have three days before he escaped and kill all the innocent people" Master Roshi says when she was going to ask him something but he was already death.

"we..only have three days" Naraku says.

"they're need to hurry up and finish their training" Naraku says.

 **Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Piccolosaw the exit was already gone. **"what the hell is going on"** Piccolo thought when he turned around and saw the Goten, Trunks and Ceriac are training together.

" **I hope they're ready to fight against Super Buu"** Piccolo though as he continued to train the other kids.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 56- Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **Power levels**

 **Android 17 - 4,500,000,000**

 **Super Buu (Tullece/17/Kagura) – 262,000,000,000**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56- Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Piccolo looked at them. "we're going to stay in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three days" Piccolo says.

Hyoki looked at him. "three days…you think the enough time for them to train" Hyoki ask him.

"three days in the Hyperbolic time Chamber is equal to three years" Piccolo says.

"I'm going to teach you all how to use ki and martial arts" Piccolo says.

Nozomi raised her hand. "they're already taught me how to used ki" Nozomi says.

"I want you to help the other how to used ki" Piccolo says.

"I want you all to sit down and focus on you energy" Piccolo says.

"when you find the energy post the energy into the center of you body and then push it away from you body" Piccolo says when a energy ball appeared on his hand.

He stood up and walked beside her. "relax you muscles and don't tried to rush it" Piccolo says.

"okay Piccolo" Hyoki says.

She walked at them. "Hinata, Jeanne and Sakura tried to do this" Nozomi says when she moved her hand and a energy ball appeared.

"Goten and Trunks told me to relax my body and push my energy away from the body" Nozomi says.

"is really hard" Hinata says when Nozomi started to fly.

"if you able to used ki than you be able to fly" Nozomi says.

Hinata and the rest was surprised the Nozomi was able to fly. "I want to fly" Hinata and the rest say at the same time.

"if you all want to fly than you need to be able to control you ki" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him as they're continued to focus on they're energy.

He turned around and saw the Goten, Trunks and Ceriac are fighting against each other. **"I wonder if they're going to be ready to fight against Super Buu"** Piccolo though.

They're was fighting against each other when Goten noticed the her power was increasing during the fight. **"Ceriac is getting closer while fighting"** Goten thought when he quickly threw a ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast and quickly deflected the energy blast causing a massacre explosion. "Ceriac you're getting better" Goten says while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

"yes I want my revenge against Majin Buu for killing my big brother" Ceriac says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Trunks moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. "take this!" Trunks screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against her as she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

They flew against each other when they're started to fight against each other causing multiple shock waves. "let's push our limits!" Goten and Trunks says at the same time.

"yes! I'm going to push my limits! Master my legendary super saiyan!" Ceriac says when they're continued to fight against each other.

Piccolo looked at them when he felt the shock waves. **"good…if they're continued to train like this we may have a chance to defeat Super Buu"** Piccolo thought.

Ceriac quickly push them away when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when Goten and Trunks deflected the energy blast different directions causing multiple explosions.

She quickly flew at him and punch him into his stomach as Goten was surprised the he quickly blocked her punch as they're continued to fight against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Trunks moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Garlick gun!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against them.

She turned around and quickly deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion. "Ceriac! If we continue to train like this we have a chance to defeat him" Trunks says when she nodded at him when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Piccolo saw the other kids was able to used energy when they're walked at them. "now you all be able to used your own energy now we going to master it so we can practice flying and then martial arts" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him.

Hyoki moved her hand and saw a energy ball appeared on her hand. **"amazing no wonder my big sis spend the entire day training"** Hyoki thought.

Piccolo was walking around. "continue training like this and you all be able to start learning how to fly" Piccolo says.

Yosuke Jr moved his hand when he moved his hand and was able to created a energy ball. **"three days equal to three years….I would be Eighteenth years old and I would be able to help her"** Yosuke jr thought.

"Nozomi! I'm excited to learn how to fly!" Hinata says.

"yes but first master at controlling you ki" Nozomi says when she nodded at her.

Piccolo looked at them. "tell me when you're all felt tired so you be able to eat and take a nap" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him.

Piccolo saw they're was a lot of kids. **"I feel like a babysitter first I was taking care of Gohan and now I'm taking care of eighteenth kids"** Piccolo thought when they're continued to watch them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Piccolo saw they're was ready. "now you're all going to learn how to fly" Piccolo says.

"you need to push you energy below you feet and that it" Piccolo says when Nozomi started to fly around them.

"They're told me to relax and don't tried to rush it if I was able to learn how to fly than you all can do the same thing" Nozomi says when they're continued to practice.

Hyoki closed her eyes. **"focus on my energy so I would be able to learn how to fly"** Hyoki thought when they're all continued to practice how to fly.

 **Outside Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **The Other World**

Ikaruga was surprised and sad at the same time. "let's go over there and talk with them" Ikaruga says when they're nodded at her as they're walked at them.

"Yagyu what happen" Ikaruga says.

She looked at her. "I sacrifice my life so Super Buu wouldn't be able to hurt my little sister" Yagyu says.

"my job is to protect my little sister even sacrifice my own life so she would be able to be alive" Yagyu says.

"where is Katsugari" Yagyu ask her.

"she still alive" Ikaruga says.

"so the means the Katsugari, Hibari and Asuka are still alive" Yagyu says.

"yes….I hope they're all survived" Ikaruga says.

"don't worry I know they're would be able to defeat him" Yagyu says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Earth**

 **Penguin island**

Krillin and the rest of his students defeated the rest of the Yoma. "let's go to Kami Lookout" Krillin says.

"yes we need to rest" Aimu replied.

She looked at him. "I already hungry" Ginrei and Syuri says at the same time.

Krillin looked at them. "we can go to Kami Lookout maybe can make us something to eat" Krillin says when they're flew into Kami lookout.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Kami lookout**

They're arrived when Krillin saw they're was sad when he saw the lifeless body of Master Roshi. "what is going on" Krillin says.

Leo walked at him. "I have some bad news but we have to go somewhere private" Leo says when they're walked in another direction.

"Master Roshi, Yagyu, Yozakura and Hikage was kill by Super Buu" Leo says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "Eighteenth was kill by Super Buu too" Leo says.

"me and the others was consumed in fear when we witnessed how he kill them " Leo says.

He was in shock. "so my wife was kill" Krillin says.

"yes but don't worry about you daughter" Leo says.

"Yumi, Homura and Miyabi is taking care of her but they're we to another location" Leo says.

"I this time I thought Super Buu was defeated when his energy was gone" Krillin says angry.

"no Master Roshi sacrifice his life to seal him" Leo says.

"seal hin…where?" Krillin ask him.

"in the rice cooker " Leo says when he quickly ran over there and started to charge attack when suddenly she appeared in front of him.

"Krillin don't do if you destroy the rice cooker they're sacrifice is going to be thrown away into the trash can" Leo says .

He quickly threw the energy blast into the sky. "so what it was the plan" Krillin ask her.

"Goten, Trunk and Ceriac are going to train in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Leo says.

"Goten and Trunks are going to fused so they're would be able to fight him" Leo says.

"what about Ceriac" Krillin ask her.

"Ceriac is the legendary super saiyan" Leo says

He was surprised. "so she have the same power as her father I hope she don't get wild when she transformed into her legendary super saiyan" Krillin says.

"so what are we going to do now" Krillin says.

"I know the Tien and her students are fighting against a group of Yoma" Leo says.

"Haruka and Yomi are fighting the Yoma in Yahhoy" Leo says.

"the rest of the team of Miyabi are fighting against the Yoma in the East City" Leo says.

"so Super Buu is going to free himself in three days I hope they're ready to fight him" Krillin says when he walked beside Bulma.

She looked at him. "sorry about Eighteenth" Bulma says.

"sorry about Vegeta…I was thinking of having a proper buried for Master Roshi…I don't want his body to be there" Krillin says when Bulma nodded at him as they're started to plan where to buried Master Roshi.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Piccolo saw they're was already flying in the sky. **"good they're was able to fly"** Piccolo thought.

He turned around and saw they're stop fighting against each other. "you three need to continue training" Piccolo says.

She looked at him. "I already hungry" Ceriac says.

"yes we want to eat something" Goten and Trunks says at the same time.

He turned around and looked at them. "Fine we can eat something and take a break" Piccolo says.

"so who is going to cook" Trunks says when they're was staring at Piccolo.

He quickly get embarrassed. "what! No! I don't know how to cook either!" Piccolo says.

She flew at him. "fine I'm going to be responsible of making the food" Hyoki says.

Piccolo looked at her. "Goten, Trunks and Ceriac are saiyans so they're going to eat more" Piccolo says.

"is fine is not my first time cooking for a large group" Hyoki says.

"the saiyans eats like thirty or forty more than a regular human" Piccolo says.

She was in shock. "are you telling me the truth" Hyoki says.

"yes" Piccolo replied.

She turned around. "I'm going to need some help cooking the food if you have some experience cooking come with me so we can start cooking" Hyoki says.

Naoto. Rise and Yukiko stood up at the same time. "we already have some experience cooking" Naoto says.

"most of the time we help our big sister cook dinner or breakfast" Rise says.

"are you sure?" Hyoki ask her.

"yes" Yukiko says with confidence.

"fine let's go to the kitchen..I think we need to cook a lot" Hyoki says when they're walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

Goten looked at her. "Ceriac are you able to transform into legendary super saiyan" Goten says.

"I don't know" Ceriac says.

"my first time transforming into legendary super saiyan it was when I saw my big brother getting kill" Ceriac says.

"I was thinking the you should transform into legendary super saiyan and tried to master it so you would be able to fight and don't worry about losing control" Goten says.

"I'm going to tried my best to master it" Ceriac says with a confidence smile on her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're started to eat when Nozomi looked at him. "Piccolo what is you plan" Nozomi says.

"we have three days so they're have a lot of time to increase their power" Piccolo says.

Trunks looked at her. "don't worry we're going to defeat Majin Buu" Trunks says.

"we're going to be strong enough to defeat Super Buu" Trunks says.

"just for now eat all you food and then go to sleep" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him when they're continued to eat the food.

 **One hour later**

They've wake up and saw the Piccolo was training the other kids when he saw the Goten and Ceriac was still sleeping when he walked at them and shake their shoulders. "wake up" Trunks says when they're slowly wake up.

She looked at him. "so what are we going to today" Ceriac says.

"I was thinking you should tried to transform into her legendary super saiyan form" Trunks says.

Goten woke up and saw they're was already awake. "are we continue our training" Goten says.

"yes I was thinking the we should focus helping her master her legendary super saiyan" Trunks says.

"let's go right now" Goten says when they're walked outside.

He looked at her. "Ceriac are you able to transform by yourself" Goten ask her.

"no" Ceriac replied.

"Gohan told me the saiyans transform into super saiyan when they're angry" Goten says.

"I transformed into legendary super saiyan when my big brother was kill" Ceriac says.

"I think you should focus on the memory and tried to transform into legendary super saiyan" Goten says.

She closed her eyes when she remember how her brother was kill when suddenly her aura started to moved more violently when her power was rising dramatically. **"she is getting stronger"** Goten though.

She slowly started to get taller and her muscles started to get bigger when suddenly she transformed into her legendary super saiyan. "Awesome!" Goten and Trunks screamed with excitement.

She was releasing more of her power. "Ceriac! Try to remain in control so you be able to master it" Goten says when slowly they're was able to see her eyes.

She stop screaming when she looked at them. "good I think you need to stay in the form" Goten says.

"he told me the he stay the entire day in his super saiyan so he was able to transform into his super saiyan" Goten says when she nodded at him as she started to train by herself.

Goten looked at him. "let's continue our training" Goten says when they're continued to fight against each other causing multiple shock waves.

Piccolo turned around and saw they're was fighting against each other when he noticed the she is trying to master her legendary super saiyan.

He sense her power started to increase rapidly. **"so all the legendary super saiyan have the same unique power"** Piccolo though.

" **they're get stronger when they're in their legendary super saiyan"** Piccolo though as he continued to observe them.

He turned around and saw the other kids was already waiting for them. "I want to know who is able to transform into shinobi form" Piccolo says.

Hyoki, Rise, Naoto, Yukiko and Yosuke jr walked at him. "yes we already have some shinobi training and we're able to transform into shinobi form" Hyoki says.

"I already have experience training shinobi so I'm going to train you all the same way as my students" Piccolo says.

"so don't expect me to be soft with you all" Piccolo says when Nozomi nodded at him.

"I'm going to start teaching you martial arts" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him as they're started to train with him.

Ceriac was training by herself when she looked at herself. **"I'm going to master it"** Ceriac thought as she continued to train by herself.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

Homura was looking around. "let's go in the cave and stay there" Homura says while pointing in the directions.

Yumi looked at her. "it looks like a safe place" Yumi says.

Miyabi saw the Marron was still unconscious when he looked at him. "Dende you think they're would be able to defeat Super Buu" Miyabi says.

"I don't know" Dende says.

Yumi looked at them. "I'm going to create a ice shield around the cave so Homura make some fire because is going to be cold" Yumi says when she nodded at her.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Yumi screamed when a bright light appeared around her when suddenly she transform into her shinobi form.

Ice King!" Yumi screamed when a white aura appeared around her when her hair turned white and the surrounding was already frozen.

She quickly ran and moved her hand. "ice shield!" Yumi screamed as she quickly started to create multiple ice shields when she continued to create multiple shields around the cave.

She looked around and saw the ice shield when she felt the it was already cold. **"it looks I created a lot of ice shield…it don't matter it would keep us safe"** Yumi thought.

She put her hand in the ground when she closed her eyes as she started to release more of her power when suddenly multiple golems appeared.

She moved her hand as she was pushing her energy into the golem when she saw the Golem was four or five times bigger than her height.

She saw the four golems. "I want you all to protect us so stay here if somebody destroys the ice shield…tried you best to fight him" Yumi says when they're nodded at her.

She walked into the cave when Homura looked at her. "Yumi..is really cold even when is summer no wonder they're call you the Ice Queen" Homura says.

"just make fire if you all want to drink some water I can easily make ice and you would be able to melt it" Yumi says.

"yes and don't worry I already make a fire inside the cave and it feel warm" Homura says.

Yumi saw the Miyabi was depressed when she walked at her. "sorry about Tullece" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "yes I miss him a lot…I hope they're would be able to defeat him" Miyabi says.

She looks down. "today is the worst day of my life" Yumi says.

"my boyfriend is death, my grandfather is dead too and my two best friends are dead too" Yumi says.

"I know the Minori and Yozakura are still alive" Yumi says.

She looked at her. "sorry about you lost" Miyabi says.

"is fine I know they going to come back but still hurts" Yumi says.

She stood up and looked at them. "Eighteenth have a lot of trust to keep Dende safe so let's do our best" Yumi says.

"I don't mind to sacrifice my life to keep Dende or Marron alive I would do everything in my power to keep them safe" Yumi says.

"so we be able to used the dragon balls to revived them" Yumi says when they're nodded at her as their continue to talk with each other.

 **Kami lookout**

Krillin saw the they're already buried the body of Master Roshi as he put the pictures of her wife and the other people the was kill by super Buu.

"don't worry Eighteenth we're going to defeat Super Buu and used the dragon balls to revived you all" Krillin says.

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Piccolo turned around and saw they're was still training. **"I wonder how strong they're going to be after one day of training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber"** Piccolo thought.

Ceriac was throwing multiple ki blast when she quickly deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing multiple explosions. **"I'm going to master my legendary super saiyan"** Ceriac though.

Goten and Trunks continued to fight against each other. "Goten let's push our limits!" Trunks says when he nodded at him as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One day later**

 **In the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Goten and Trunks was fighting against each other when he stop and laid down in the floor when Ceriac laid down beside them. "is already one day training in this place" Goten says.

"yes but we're not strong enough yet" Trunks replied.

He looked at her. "Ceriac are you getting better in you legendary super saiyan" Trunks ask him.

"I already master it" Ceriac says.

He looked at her. "Ceriac you look different when you transform into legendary super saiyan" Goten ask her.

"I think because I already master it so I'm not as tall or have large muscles as before" Ceriac says.

"we have two more days" Goten says.

"let's rest for thirty minutes" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "I hear the you mom is creating some kind of machine is like a time machine" Ceriac says.

"is no a time machine" Trunks replied.

"the machine is able to go different universes" Trunks says.

"based on my mom told me we live in universe seven" Trunks says.

"based on her evidence twelve units exist" Trunks says.

"she continued to investigate and find out the some universe have some similarities" Trunks says.

"my mom call them twin universe" Trunks says.

"so the twin universe seven is universe six" Trunks says.

"I wonder if the twin universe have some saiyans alive" Goten says.

"yes I bet in the twin universe their a saiyan girl with a similar personality and have the same transformation as Ceriac" Trunks says.

"yes I think it would be cool if we have a adventure in universe six" Ceriac says.

"maybe" Goten replied.

Piccolo was dodging the attacks of Nozomi and Hyoki when he quickly turned around and dodge the ki blast of Yosuke jr. **"thirteenth against one…still a unfair fight for them"** Piccolo thought.

Nozomi and Hinata moved their hands at the same attack. "double angel blast!" Nozomi and Hinata screamed throwing the energy blast when the two energy blast combine into one.

He saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast causing a massive explosion when he looked at them. "good team job but next time increase the power" Piccolo says while dodging the punches.

Yosuke Jr moved his hand and charged his attack. "eclipse blast!" Yosuke screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing a explosion when he quickly blocked the punches of Yukiko, Naoto and Rise at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Hyoki moved her hand as she started to charge her attack. "raven blast!" Hyoki screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he deflected the energy causing a explosion.

Piccolo looked at them. **"good they're was able to learn martial arts"** Piccolo though as he continue to dodge the attacks as they're continued to fight him.

 **One hour later**

Piccolo used his special technique when all his students was already wearing a similar gi as him. "now we can continue our training" Piccolo says.

"the gi is heavy" Hinata says.

"the gi is going to help you impress you speed so tried you best" Piccolo replied.

Hyoki looked at herself. **"I'm getting stronger I wonder if I would be able to fight against sis"** Hyoki thought as they're continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **Kami lookout**

Haruka, Yomi and Mirai flew beside them when they're was looking around. "finally we defeat all the Yoma " Yomi says when she saw the most of them are depressing.

Naraku walked at her and looked at her. "you know where is the rest of the team of Miyabi" Naraku ask her.

"they're coming right now" Haruka says.

"we was making sure the we defeat the Yoma from the other cities" Haruka says when the other members arrived when Naraku looked at them.

"I'm going to explain what is going on" Naraku says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Haruka fell down in her knee. "so Hikage and the others are willing to died so they're would have enough time to train and have a chance to defeat Super Buu" Haruka says.

"yes" Naraku says.

"so we only have one more days" Haruka says.

"yes" Naraku replied.

"then we need to name a plan when the bastard escaped from the sealing" Haruka says.

 **One hour later**

 **Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Ceriac started to release her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her legendary super saiyan.

She looked at herself. "good job! You already master legendary super saiyan!" Trunks and Goten says at the same time.

She closed her eyes and returned in her base form. "let's start our training" Ceriac says when they're started to fight against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Piccolo turned around and saw they're already started to fight against each other when he noticed they're was getting stronger than before. **"maybe we have a chance to defeat Super Buu"** Piccolo though as he dodged the punches of his students.

He continued to dodge their attacks as he moved his hand and blocked the punches of Hyoki and Nozomi at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Naoto quickly flew between Rise and Yukiko as their moved the hand at the same time as they're charged their attacks. "dragon blast!" They're screamed at the same time when the three energy becomes one.

He deflected the energy blast causing a massive explosion when he turned around and blocked the punches of Nozomi and Hinata causing multiple shock waves.

Piccolo looked at them. **"good they're getting better even more than before"** Piccolo though as they're continued to train.

 **Three hours later**

Piccolo walked at them. "so what are you three are doing right now" Piccolo says when they're was fighting against each other when they're stop.

"I was thinking the we should focus more on increasing our power in our base form" Trunks says.

"sounds good I'm going to continue training the others" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him as they're continued to fight against each other.

Piccolo saw they're was waiting for him. "let's continue our training" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him as he prepares to fight them when he started to fight against him.

 **Outside the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Tokyo**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **The underground (safe zone)**

Katsugari turned around and saw they're was nervous when she hear multiple people getting hungry. "let's cook something so we have enough energy to fight back" Katsugari says.

Ayame walked at her. "Katsuragi what are we going to do" Ayame ask her.

"I don't know" Katsugari says.

"right now is more important to survive" Katsugari says.

"Ayame tell the others the we're going to start cooking" Katsuragi says when she nodded at her when she walked to the other classmates and started to talk with then.

" **I hope they're would be able to defeat him"** Katsugari thought.

 **Six hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

They're stop fighting when they're laid down when Kariac smell herself. **"I need to take a bath"** Ceriac though.

"I'm going to talk with the other girls" Ceriac says when she quickly ran at them.

She looked at them. "lets take a bath together!" Ceriac says.

Hyoki looked at her. "sounds fun" Hyoki says when the rest nodded at her when they're quickly ran into the bathroom.

Yosuke Jr and his other brothers saw all the girls was already taking a bath when they walked at the and laid down beside them. "do you think the you three be able to defeat super Buu" Yosuke jr says.

"yes that why is important to push our power" Trunks says

He looked at him. "good luck and do you best you're defeat him" Yosuke jr says.

"don't worry we're going to win" Trunks says when they're tried their best to relax.

 **One day later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Goten and Trunks was fighting against each other causing multiple shock waves. "today is going to be the last day training Hyperbolic time Chamber" Goten says.

"yes we was training for three days" Trunks replied as they're continued to fight against each other causing multiple shock waves.

Piccolo continued to dodge the attack of Nozomi and the rest of his students as he was dodging they're attacks when he quickly turned around and blocked the punches causing multiple shock explosions.

Hyoki looked at him. **"is my third day training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber"** Hyoki thought when he threw multiple ki blast.

He deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions when he turned around and blocked the punch of Nozomi causing multiple shock waves.

Good remember the today is going to be the last day we're going to train here" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him when their continue to fight against each other.

 **Three hours later**

She quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. "how long are we going to leave" Ceriac ask him while throwing multiple ki blast against them.

He looked at her. "twelve more hours but I wonder how we're going to leave from this place" Trunks says

"I don't know but we're going to be okay" Goten replied when they continue to fight against each other.

" **I'm going to do my best to defeat him"** Ceriac thought as they're continued to fight against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Piccolo turned around and saw they're was still fighting. **"yes they're even stronger than before "** Piccolo thought as they're continued to dodge their attacks.

He turned around and blocked the punches of Hinata and Nozomi causing multiple shock waves. "good you two improved a lot" Piccolo says when they're continued to fight against each other causing multiple shock waves.

Ceriac moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when they dodged the energy blast when they're flew against each other causing multiple shock waves. "Ceriac let's kick the bastard ass" Trunks says.

"yes we're going to win" Ceriac as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Twelve hours later**

 **Outside Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Kami lookout**

Naraku quickly stood up when she saw a bright light. "let's be ready to attack him!" Naraku screamed.

"yes! Let's kick his ass!" Mirai screamed furiously when the rice cooker exploded when they quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Krillin charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Krillin screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion as the smoke disappear.

Super Buu appeared as he was furiously. "I'm going to kill you all!" Super Buu screamed the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

The energy blast against them causing multiple explosions when Krillin was in shock the everyone was already dead when he appeared next to him. "Goodbye and say hello to Eighteenth!" Super Buu screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The smoke disappear and saw the Krillin was already death. He moved his hand as he raised his hand. "I'm going to kill everyone!" Super Buu screamed the he started to release more of his power when suddenly he threw multiple ki blast in different directions.

 **In another direction**

Tien and his students saw all the Yoma was already defeated when suddenly they're started to dodge the energy blast. "be careful!" Tien screamed when they're nodded at him and tried the best to dodge the attacks.

 **Hercules City**

He looked at his fans. "don't worry I'm going to defeat the monster!" Hercules screamed when he have a cocky smile on his face.

The energy blast crashed against them killing everyone when Hercules was running away when suddenly a energy blast crash against him when he fell down in the ground as he was already death.

Videl was trying to dodge the energy ball when suddenly a energy blast crashed against her back when she fell down in the ground. "da-" Videl closed her eyes when her heart stop pumping as everyone in Hercules City was already death.

 **Kami lookout**

Super Buu stop when he looked around and sense the multiple people survived his attack. "I'm going to kill them later" Super Buu says when he walked into the destroy Hyperbolic time Chamber when he started to release his power.

He started to scream and suddenly a massive portal appeared when they're quickly ran out. "fusion haa!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time when their touch the fingers at the same time and make the same pose.

The light disappeared and a new warrior appeared. "I'm the fusion of Goten and Trunks! My name is Gotenks! I'm here to kick you ass" Gotenks says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 57- Gotenks and Ceriac vs Super Buu**

 **Three days after training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Age**

 **Yosuke Jr – 18**

 **Naoto - 16**

 **Yukiko 16**

 **Rise – 16**

 **Akira 15**

 **Aiko 15**

 **Aito- 15**

 **Daichi- 14**

 **Sakura - 12**

 **Jeanne – 12**

 **Hinata – 9**

 **Nozomi- 9. 4'07** **(height)**

 **Hyoki -15**

 **Ceriac – 9. 4'09** **(height)**

 **Goten- 10. 4'10** **(height)** **.**

 **Trunks – 11. 4'11(height)**

 **Power levels**

 **Yosuke Jr – 920,000**

 **Naoto - 920,000**

 **Yukiko- 920,00**

 **Rise – 920,000**

 **Akira – 910,000**

 **Aiko - 910,000**

 **Aito- 910,000**

 **Daichi- 911,000**

 **Sakura – 915,000**

 **Jeanne – 915,000**

 **Hinata – 920,000**

 **Nozomi- 980, 000**

 **Hyoki - 980,000**

 **Ceriac – 100,000,000**

 **Master Legendary Super Saiyan- 5,500,000,000**

 **Trunks - 100,000,000**

 **Ssj- 5,000,000,000**

 **Goten - 100,000,000**

 **Ssj- 5,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks - 55,000,000,000**

 **Extra information**

 **Goten and Trunks are going to look like teenagers or a similar way as Gohan during the Cell Games.**

 **Master Legendary Super saiyan looks the same way when Kale transforms into her legendary super saiyan (the manga version)**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -1st- what happened to Eighteen's students, it doesn't seem like they are at the lookout and they haven't been mentioned snice they were fighting the Yoma along side her, did they go back to their superior to report on the Yoma and didn't go with Eighteen, or are they actually at the lookout and just didn't have any screen time there.**

 **Answer- the students of Eighteenth are fighting the Yoma in a different city.**

 **2nd- which other SK characters are still at the lookout and which ones are not, cause form what seen, Yomi, Mirai, Haruka and Murasaki aren't there at all and are elsewhere, and are the rest of Leo's team there too, cause they haven't had any screen time either.**

 **Answer- most of the shinobis are fighting against the Yoma in a different City or town**

 **3rd- what about Krillin, did he go into the time chamber with Piccolo to help him train the kids, cause he wasn't mentioned in this chapter at all.**

 **answer- no he was helping his students to fight against the Yoma.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57- Gotenks and Ceriac vs Super Buu**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **Kami Lookout**

Gotenks and Ceriac was staring at him. "you think the two little kids would be able to deflect me" Super Buu says.

She was staring at him when she saw the he was wearing his older brother clothes. "why are you wearing the saiyan armor of my older brother" Ceriac says.

"I used my body to absorb him so a gain his power and his abilities" Super Buu says.

Gotenks was looking around when suddenly he saw the everyone is death as he was in shock when he saw the lifeless body of Chichi and Bulma.

He looked at him. "you kill my mother!" Gotenks screamer when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

She turned around and saw her mother was death when she quickly moved her hand and started to throw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when he saw the Super Buu was already gone when he appeared next to her. "take this! Little sister!" Super Buu screamed.

Gotenks appeared and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves as Super Buu was surprised when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She looked at them. "I think you all need to leave and go somewhere safe" Ceriac says when Piccolo looked at her.

"let's go somewhere safe" Piccolo replied as they're quickly fly away.

Ceriac saw they're was fighting against each other when she quickly flew at him when she moved her hand and charged her attack . "omega cannon!" Ceriac screening throwing the energy blast against him when Gotenks saw the energy blast he quoted hold his arm.

"what!" Super Buu screamed furiously when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear when Super Buu started to release more of his power.

He looked at them. "I'm going to defeat you two!" Super Buu screamed the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

He quickly started to deflect the energy blast. "Ceriac remember about the strategy" Gotenks says when she nodded at him.

He kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he moved his hand and threw ki blast against him.

Ceriac saw they're was throwing energy blast against each other when she quickly flew beside him and uppercut him into his stomach. "take this! Starfire blast!" Ceriac screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when the energy blast causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any damage when Super Buu looked at her. "I'm going to kill you so you can meet you older brother" Super Buu says while throwing multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw she didn't received any injuries when he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

"let's defeat him!" Gotenks screamed as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **The world of the kais**

Goku and Asuka are watching Future Trunks and Gohan fighting against each other when she looked at him. "Goku can you tell me the reason why you wanted Goten and Trunks to fight against Majin Buu" Asuka ask him.

She looked at her. "you already know the Gohan is responsible of defeating Cell and he already have experience fighting powerful enemies" Goku says.

"he gained a lot of experience the he would be able to protect the people he cares about without my help" Goku says.

"Goten and Trunks was having a peaceful life and didn't have any experience fighting" Goku says.

"the fight against Majin Buu is a perfect way for them to get some experience" Goku says.

"I know I sound a little bit selfish but what would happen if the rest of the fighters are death and the only responsible to stop the enemy is them…their going to fail" Goku says.

"that why is important for them to get experience fighting against powerful enemies" Goku says.

"if they're lost against them than Future Trunks and Gohan are going to be respectful of defending him" Goku says.

"than we used dragon balls to revived all the victims from Majin Buu" Goku says.

"are you sure the they're would be able to defeat Majin Buu" Asuka says.

"they're have a lot of potential even when they're transform into a early age" Goku says.

"the problem is they're don't have enough experience" Goku says.

"is a good thing the Majin Buu stop killing people for three people but today he decided to kill most of the humans" Goku says.

She was surprised. "Goku would you be able to find out if my friends was kill" Asuka ask him when he started to sense they're energy.

"yes I can sense some of you're friends in the check-in station" Goku says.

"I wasn't able to sense the energy of Katsugari and Hibari so most likely they're still alive" Goku says.

"don't worry they're going to be revived by using the dragon balls" Goku says.

She looked at him. "yes I hope they're would be able to defeat Majin Buu" Asuka says when she saw they're still fighting against each other.

She felt the shock waves from their punches. **"Gohan and Future Trunks are really strong"** Asuka thought.

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Gotenks quickly flew at him as he quickly started to punch him multiple times when Ceriac appeared next to him and quickly uppercut into his face.

Super Buu quickly moved his hand and quickly punch his stomach as he grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction as she crashed into the ground.

"I'm going to kill her!" Super Buu screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her when he quickly appeared and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

He looked at him. "Super Buu I'm going to kill you!" Gotenks screamed when he started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan.

"witnesses my super saiyan form!" Gotenks screamed while releasing more of his power when Gotenks looked at him with a cocky smile on his face.

He appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when Super Buu appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach and quickly uppercut him multiple times when he grabbed his hand and threw him in the boulder.

He crashed into the boulder when he moved his hand and charged his attack. "omega cannon!" Super Buu screamed throwing the massive blast against him.

Gotenks saw the energy blast he quickly kicked into space causing a massive explosion when he quickly flew at him and punch him multiple times.

Ceriac moved her hand when she moved her hand as two energy balls appeared in front of her when she was releasing more of her power as the energy was getting stronger than before.

She looked at him. **"this is for my brothers and my mom"** Ceriac thought when the energy balls started to have electricity around it when the electricity was crashing against the ground and destroying multiple boulders.

"world breaker!" Ceriac screamed as she emerged the two energy balls and threw the energy blast against him as Gotenks noticed what she was doing he quickly grabbed his face and threw him into the energy blast.

He crashed into the energy blast when suddenly he crashed causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear when the smoke disappear as Super Buu was surprised.

"you're annoying kids!" Super Buu screamed when suddenly he started to release more of his power when they're noticed the he was releasing more of his power when the whole planet was shaking violently when he was releasing more of his power.

Gotenks looked at her. "Ceriac remember about our plan if we follow it we may have a chance to defeat him" Gotenks says.

She looked at him. "okay Gotenks" Ceriac says.

He looked at her when he noticed the her power is continued. **"so it was true the she was getting stronger while fighting no wonder our fathers was having trouble fighting against Broly"** Gotenks though.

Super Buu stop screaming when his aura was moving more wild than before when he moved his hand and quickly created multiple energy balls behind him. "Taste this! You idiots!" Super Buu screamed while he threw all the energy ball against them.

Ceriac quickly flew beside him. "energy shield!" Ceriac screamed when she quickly created a energy shield around him when the energy balls was crashing against the energy shield causing multiple explosions.

The energy balls continued to crash into the energy shield when the smoke disappear and he saw the energy shield didn't get any damage. "good thing I master my energy shield" Ceriac says when they're quickly flew at him and started to fight him.

 **Another location**

Piccolo was looking for a safe place when he turned around and saw the Hyoki was looking in the battle. "why are we not fighting with them" Hyoki says.

He looked at her. "you all are not strong enough to fight him" Piccolo says.

"Super Buu would just used you all as a distraction so he would be able to kill them" Piccolo says.

"I know you want revenge when you find out the you older sister was kill by Super Buu but she sacrificed her life so you be able to live" Piccolo says.

She looked at him. "okay" Hyoki replied.

Naoto looked at her when she quickly ran at her and started to grope her chest. "stop being depressed" Rise says while groping her.

"you better stop it" Hyoki says when she quickly stop.

She was laughing. "sorry but you're chest is even bigger than before" Rise says.

"big brother! Did you notice the her chest was already big when she was fourteenth years old!" Rise screamed at him.

"what…I wasn't paying attention" Yosuke jr says.

"I'm not fourteenth years old right now I'm fifteenth years old" Hyoki says.

"is fine we have similar age" Rise says.

She looked at them. "right now we should focus on finding a safe place" Naoto says.

"they're already told us the after the battle they're going to used the dragon balls to revived everyone" Naoto says when they're nodded at her when they're started to follow Piccolo.

He turned around and saw they're was still fighting. **"first I'm going to find a safe place for them so I can join the battle and help you two"** Piccolo thought as he continued to look for a safe place.

 **Cave**

Yumi quickly stood up and sense the energy of Super Buu. "it looks he is fighting against two people" Yumi says when Homura walked beside her.

"yes…I know is Ceriac but I don't know about the other one" Homura says.

Miyabi looked at them. "I wasn't able to sense the energy of Goten and Trunks so I think he is the fusion of Goten and Trunks" Miyabi says.

She looked at him. "yes..it makes sense because of his massive energy" Homura says.

"let's go in the cave" Yumi says when they're quickly walked into the cave when she turned around and looked in the ice shield.

" **good** luck" Yumi thought as she walked into the cave.

 **In the battle**

Ceriac was throwing multiple ki blast against him as the energy blast was crashing against him causing multiple explosions. "Multi-Form!" Gotenks screamed when two clones appeared.

Gotenks looked at them when he quickly tell them something on their ears. "excellent plan" Gotenks clones says as they're quickly flew at him.

He quickly uppercut him and quickly punch him multiple times when he grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction when Ceriac appeared in front of him. "solar flare!" Ceriac screamed when a bright light appeared.

"my eyes!" Super Buu screamed.

"let's do it!" Gotenks screamed when he started to charge his attack when he saw the two clones was using a different techniques.

"final Kamehameha!" Gotenks screamed as he threw the energy blast against him

"big Bang Kamehameha" Gotenks clone screamed throwing the energy blast against Super Buu.

"Burning Masenko!" second clone of Gotenks screamed.

"final omega cannon!" Ceriac screamed as the four energy beams emerged into a massive energy blast when the massive energy blast crashed against him causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and half of his body was destroyed. "how dare you!" Super Buu screamed when he regrow his half of his power.

"you all going to pay for this!" Super Buu screamed while releasing more of his power as his power was increased dramatically.

 **The world of the Kais**

The Supreme Kai noticed the Super Buu was getting stronger when Future Trunks was surprised the he quickly reacted and quickly blocked the sword.

Gohan saw the sword was getting started to shatter. "what…the hell" Gohan says when he saw the sword with a small shatter but suddenly it get destroyed.

He dropped the sword when he was going to say something but suddenly a bright light appeared around it when the light was gone and a new person appeared when he was looking at him.

"who are you?" Gohan ask him when the Supreme Kai was in shock.

"I'm the Supreme Kai from fifteenth generations" The Old Kai says.

The Supreme Kai was in shock. "but how!?" The Supreme Kai says in shock.

"Beerus was responsible of sealing me inside the z sword" The Old Kai says.

"Beerus?" Goku says confused.

The Supreme Kai quickly walked beside him. "don't worry about him focus on Majin Buu" The Supreme Kai says.

" **good thing Lord Beerus still sleeping…he is worst than Majin Buu"** The Supreme Kai thought.

"okay let's continued our training" Future Trunks says.

The old kai looked at them. "you call that training" the old kai says.

"I can easily make you two stronger" The old kai says in a proud voice.

She walked beside him. "Goku what are you doing" Asuka ask him.

"I want to test his power" Goku says when he created a small energy ball and threw it against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a small explosion.

"Goku!" The Supreme Kai and Kibito screamed at the same time.

"Goten can easily dodged it" Goku says in shock as Asuka was surprised.

"I'm not talking about my power! I'm talking about my abilities!" The Old Kai screamed furiously.

"I can make a small cat roar like a lion" The Old Kai says as Goku was confused.

"I would be able to release all the potential of a person making him even more stressful than before" The Old Kai says.

"like the two boys over there I can sense they're have a lot of potential" Old Kai says.

Goku quickly ran at him. "can you release their potential" Goku ask him.

"I don't want too" The Old Kai says.

He looked at him. "you look almost the same as my old master…if you want I can bring you dirty magazine" Goku says as Gohan and Future Trunks was in shock.

"Goku don't be inappropriate" The Supreme Kai says.

"I don't need them with these eyes I can see them playing volleyball" The Old Kai says while looking in another planet.

"How dare you to call yourself a kai" The Supreme Kai says in shock.

Goku quickly walked at him. "if you say yes Asuka can give you a kiss" Goku says while pointing at her.

He looked at him. "a kiss on the mouth" the old kai says.

"yes" Goku says when he quickly turned around and saw he son was staring at him.

He quickly walked at him. "Son you don't have any problem if I ask you're girlfriend to give a kiss to Old Kai" Goku says.

"what!" Gohan says when he quickly ran beside her and give her a tight hug.

"no! I'm not going to let her kiss the old Kai!" Gohan says when Asuka was in shock.

"Trunks w-" Future Trunks interrupts him. "no he is not going to kiss my girlfriend and my mom" Future Trunks says.

"what about Chichi" Future Trunks ask him.

"no!my mother is going to hunt you down for giving him the suggestion" Gohan screamed.

"what about the girlfriend of Tullece and Broly jr" Goku says.

"no…don't make them hate you the same way as his father" Gohan and Future Trunks says at the same time

He was walking around when he stop and looked at him. "it looks I don't have any choice…what about my mom" Goku says as Gohan and Asuka was in shock.

"you mom?" The Old Kai says.

"yes my mom is in King Kai planet" Goku says

 **King Kai planet**

Gine was looking for Bardock when suddenly she sneezed. "Gine are you okay" Bardock ask her.

"yes I'm okay…but for some reason somebody is talking about me" Gine says.

He was confused. "are you sure" Bardock ask her.

"yes and a little bit angry too for some reason" Gine says

She saw the Ryoki was staring at her. "it must be nothing I wonder they're okay" Gine says.

"they're going to be okay" Bardock says when he continued to talk with her.

 **The Other World**

He nodded at him. "you mom is a cute saiyan…fine I'm going to release the potential of Trunks and Gohan" The Old Kai says.

Future Trunks quickly turned around as he was in shock when he noticed the he was getting stronger when the old Kai moved his hand and created a crystal ball. "it looks they're having a good fight" the old kai says.

They're quickly walked at then and saw the battle. "we need to act fast" Goku says.

"releasing his potential is going to take some time" the old kai says.

Goku looked at him. "old Kai are you able to find the location of Dende" Goku says when he moved his hand and suddenly Dende and the others was hiding in the cave.

Future Trunks saw the Homura was still alive. "Kibito! Hurry up and pick them up!" Future Trunks says.

Kibito was going to say something but the Old Kai interrupts him. "just pick them up if I want to release their potential I need to make they're focusing on the ritual" the Old Kai says.

Future Trunks saw the he disappeared when he appeared again and saw the others was already there when Future Trunks quickly give her a hug.

Homura quickly give him a kiss as the other was surprised when she stop and looked at him. "Trunks where are we" Homura ask him.

"is The World of the Kai" Future Trunks replied.

Miyabi and Yumi was looking around. "what a beautiful place" Yumi says.

"yes is amazing planet" Miyabi replied.

"Homura I know you want to talk with me but Old Kai is planning to release our potential" Future Trunks says.

"releasing you potential" Homura says confused.

"I'm going to do a ritual so I would be able to release the full potential of Trunks and Gohan" The Old Kai says.

She was surprised. "Asuka, Miyabi and Yumi come here" Homura says when they're started to talk with each other when Goku was curious when they're stop talking.

She looked at him. "are you able to release our full potential" Homura ask him.

"yes but if you want to release you potential I want a kiss" The Old Kai says when they're walked beside him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Yumi and the others did the same thing as he was surprised come with me" the old kai says.

Goku looked at him. "Old Kai are you sure the you be able to unlock the potential of six people at the same time" Goku ask him.

"yes it would be easy" The Old Kai says when they're was standing beside each others when he was walking around them.

"what a-" the old Kai interrupts him. "stay quiet" the old Kai says the he started to do the ritual on Gohan, Future Trunks, Homura, Yumi, Asuka and Miyabi at the same time.

Goku

 **Earth**

 **The battle field**

Gotenks and Ceriac was fighting against Super Buu as he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when he appeared next to him as he quickly threw him in another boulder.

He crashed into the boulder when Ceriac appeared next to him as she moved her hand and charged her attack. "omega blast!" Ceriac screamed throwing the energy blast causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach as she continued to punch her multiple times when Gotenks appeared and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly punch him into his face and he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "final flash!" Gotenks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He quickly deflected the energy blast causing a massive explosion. The smoke disappear when he was staring at him. "you two are not strong enough to defeat me" Super Buu says.

Gotenks looked at him. "we're going to win so don't worry" Gotenks says the he appeared next to him when he quickly appeared next to him as he charged his attack.

"masenko!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when Super Buu appeared next to him and quickly threw him away from the boulder.

Ceriac quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. "Super Buu! We're going to defeat you!" Ceriac screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when he was looking at them. "I can't wait to absorb you two" Super Buu says when they're continued to fight them.

 **In another location**

Piccolo was looking at him when he walked at them. "Yosuke jr I want you to be responsible of taking care of them I'm going to help Gotenks and Ceriac" Piccolo says.

"okay Piccolo" Yosuke jr replied when Piccolo quickly fly away.

Hyoki was looking at them. "so are we going to stay here and don't do anything" Hyoki says.

Jeanne looked at her. "we can't do anything if we go there and tried to fight him we just going to make them worry" Jeanne says.

Naoto looked at her. "yes us better to stay here" Naoto says.

"you think you're not the only one who want revenge" Naoto says.

"our oldest sister was kill too" Aito says.

Sakura looked at her. "our parents was kill by evil shinobis so it effects us a lot when we find out the our oldest sister was kill by a evil monster" Sakura says.

"yes I understand…my parents was kill too so my oldest sister is the only family member I have right now" Hyoki replied.

Jeanne looked at her. "they're going to revived them so lets stay here" Jeanne says when she nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **The battle field**

Piccolo quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against Super Buu as he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Gotenks quickly flew at him. "Piccolo can you distract him I'm going to do something" Gotenks says when Piccolo nodded at him

Piccolo threw multiple ki blast against him. "Piccolo stop wasting you time!" Super Buu screamed.

Ceriac saw the opportunity the she started to release her power when her aura started to move wild when suddenly she transformed into her legendary super saiyan. "I'm going to show you my full power" Ceriac says as she was pushing her limits of her legendary super saiyan form.

Gotenks looked at them. "Good thing the Goku was able to show me how to transform into super saiyan three" Gotenks says as he started to release more of his power.

The whole planet was shaking violently when Piccolo stop and looked at him. "what is going on!" Piccolo says in shock when suddenly his power started to shake violently when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan three.

Gotenks looked at him. "Super Buu I'm going to be the one defeating you!" Gotenks screamed at him.

 **Author notes**

 **Chapter 58- Gotenks super saiyan three, Ceriac Master Legendary Super saiyan and Piccolo vs Super Buu**

 **Power levels**

 **(I already fix the power level of Super Buu)**

 **Piccolo (full power) - 900,000,000**

 **Ceriac Master Legendary super saiyan (full power) -8,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks base form- 55,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks super saiyan-110,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks super saiyan three- 440,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu - 262,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu (full power) - 460,000,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -1st- are the rest of the SK girls going to start romantic relationships with generic male Saiyans from the sixth universe like Videl and Erasa did in your other fic Dragon Ball Parrallel.**

 **Answer- I can't tell you right now because it would be a spoiler but you're going to find out when the Majin Buu arc ends.**

 **2nd- now that Yosuke is 18, will he develop romantic feelings for one of the SK girls, or will it be with a universe 6 Saiyan girl, or just a normal earth girl.**

 **Answer – I think it would be one of sk girl or a saiyan girl.**

 **what do you think of these techniques**

 **Answer- love the new techniques I'm going to save it for future battles thank you for sharing you ideas.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58- Gotenks super saiyan three, Ceriac Master Legendary Super saiyan and Piccolo vs Super Buu**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **The battle field**

Piccolo and Ceriac was surprised when he transformed into super saiyan three when she sense his energy. **"he really strong"** Ceriac thought.

He appeared next to him as he quickly uppercut him multiple times when he grabbed his face. "Super Buu! You're going to pay for killing our mother!" Gotenks screamed the he quickly threw him into the boulder.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack when multiple energy balls appeared behind him when he was pushing more power into the energy ball. "take this ! Shatter Donut!" Gotenks screamed throwing all the energy balls against him.

The energy ball crash against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear as he stood up and looked at him. "stupid brat" Super Buu says when he started to release more of his power.

Gotenks threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She appeared next to him as she moved her hand and charged her attack. "omega cannon!" Ceriac screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He quickly kicked the energy blast in different directions causing a massive explosion when he looked at her. "you brother is disappointed" Super Buu says when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

He appeared next to her and deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions when he looked at them. "I'm the strongest being in this universe! Do you think you have a chance to defeat me" Super Buu says with a cocky smile on his face.

He looked at him. "what…don't tell me you're scared the a child was able to defeat you" Gotenks says when he appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his jaw.

He continued to punch him multiple times when used his right hand and smashed his energy ball against him causing a massive explosion.

He grabbed his tail and started to swing him around as he threw him in another direction when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He moved his hand when he created a energy ring when he looked at her. "Ceriac I want you to hit him with you strongest attack" Gotenks says when she nodded at him.

He quickly moved his hand. "Galactic Donut!" Gotenks screamed when suddenly he moved his hand and started captured him with the energy halo.

The energy halo was making even more tighter than before. "do it now!" Gotenks screamed.

She appeared next to him as she started to charge her attack as she was releasing more of her power. "omega crasher!" Ceriac screamed throwing the massive energy blast when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he appeared next to her and uppercut her when he started to charge his attack. "say hello to you big brother!" Super Buu screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

He quickly appeared and kicked the energy blast in different directions when he looked at him. "I'm not going to let you kill anyone!" Gotenks screamed.

She looked at him. "I'm okay" Ceriac says when he nodded at her when he flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Piccolo flew at her. "Ceriac let's help him and make sure you don't make any mistakes with him" Piccolo says when she nodded at him when they're quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He saw the he was distracted when he moved his hand and charged his attack when he have a cocky smile on his face. "Charging Ultra Buu Volleyball!" Gotenks screamed when he quickly engulf him inside a energy ball.

He quickly appeared and hold the energy ball when he saw he was inside. "Ceriac let's play some volleyball!" Gotenks says with excitement.

She appeared next to him. " Double Spiking Buu Ball Slam" Gotenks and Ceriac screamed at the same time as their slammed against him into the ground causing a massacre crater.

He looked at her. "that was a good attack" Gotenks says.

She looked at him. "yes I think is good" Ceriac replied.

"you think he still alive" Gotenks says when he sense his energy.

"never mind" Gotenks replied.

"Ceriac remember about the technique I show you before" Gotenks ask her when she nodded at him when their both started to charge they're attacks.

"Continuous Die Missile!" Gotenks and Ceriac screamed throwing the energy blast against him when they're continued to throw energy blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw the Majin Buu stood up when suddenly he turned around and sense a massive energy in another direction.

" **interesting is far away from this planet"** Super Buu though when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

She quickly flew beside him. "energy shield!" Ceriac screamed when a energy shield appeared around them when the energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and the energy shield disappeared when Super Buu looked at her. **"she have a better energy shield than Seventeenth"** Super Buu thought when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

She quickly removed the energy shield when he flew at him when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear he appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach and slammed his fist into his face as he continued to punch him.

She appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach when he grabbed his face and threw him in another direction.

He crashed into the boulder as he appeared next to him and quickly kick him multiple times as he slammed his face into the boulder.

He grabbed from his arm and started to swing him around as he quickly threw him in another direction when he flew at him and started to charge his attack.

"Final Kamehameha!" Gotenks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he saw the his body was damaged from his attack. "take that you son of a bitc-" when a bright light appeared when the light was gone as Goten and Trunks appeared.

Their was staring against each other. "shit" Trunks says.

"what the hell!" Piccolo screamed.

"it looks we used a lot of power the our fusion didn't last" Trunks says.

"guys! Look over there!" Ceriac says when she saw the Super Buu was sleeping when she quickly flew at him and saw he was still wearing the saiyan armor from his older brother.

Goten and Trunks flew beside her when he saw he was sleeping. "what the hell! Why he is sleeping!" Trunks says angry when he was trying to punch him but suddenly Piccolo stop him.

"Trunks don't do anything stupid" Piccolo says.

"let's used this time to regain energy and get something to eat" Piccolo says when they're nodded at him as they're quickly flew in another direction.

 **The World of the Kais**

Goku was walking around when he saw the they're was already sitting down when he walked beside them. "Old Kai when are you going to finish releasing their potential" Goku says.

He looked at him. "is going to take twenty hours" The Supreme Kai says when he was focusing on releasing they're potentially while watching the television.

The Supreme Kai quickly stood up. "Goku come over here!" The Supreme Kai screamed when Goku quickly ran at him when he saw the Super Buu was sleeping.

"I didn't believe the Gotenks was able to transform into super saiyan three" The Supreme Kai says.

"yes I was surprised too" Goku says.

"it looks the Goten and Trunks have more potential than Gohan and Future Trunks" Goku says.

"yes even Ceriac have a lot of power too" The Supreme Kai says.

"is a good thing the she was able to master it and didn't have the same problem as her father" Goku says when he nodded at him.

"I'm going to bring my mom here so she can give him a kiss" Goku says.

"wait are you sure the she is going to say yes" The Supreme Kai says when he nodded at him when he quickly used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **King Kai planet**

Goku appeared next to her. "mom can you do me a favor" Goku ask her.

She looks at him. "yes just tell me what do you want" Gine replied.

"can you kiss the Old Kai in his lips" Goku says as she quickly walked backwards.

"Kakarot!" Bardock screamed furiously.

"the only person I kiss is my husband" Gine says while hidden behind him.

"please is for the safety of the universe" Goku says while begging him.

"can you describe him" Gine says when Goku describe Old Ki.

She was looking at him. "a kiss on the forehead" Gine says.

"that it" Gine says when he felt the his father was angry at him when he quickly grabbed her hand and used instant transmission as they're travel to the World of the Kais.

 **The World of the Kais**

They're appeared next to Supreme Kai. "mom…just wait here" Goku says.

"Kakarot…you're lucky the Bardock wasn't trying to kill you" Gine says when he was confused.

"Bardock is overprotective when is about me" Gine says

"I remember when another saiyan was trying to flirt with me but I wasn't interested on him but he continued to bother me" Gine says.

"but when you father find out he easily beat him up" Gine says.

"mom I'm curious how he get his scar" Goku says.

"he received his scar when we was only little kids but is a long story and you're more worry about the safety of Earth" Gine says.

"He is going to take almost the entire day to release the full potential of Gohan and the rest so we can used this time to know each other" Goku says.

She smiled at him. "okay I'm going to tell you how you father received his scar" Gine says when Goku nodded at her.

 **Flashback**

 **Gine – 5**

 **Fasha – 5**

 **Bardock- 6**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 717)**

Bardock was fighting against Gine and Fasha at the same time when he quickly threw her into the ground when he was staring at her.

"Gine I think you should work with the meat factory" Bardock says.

She stood up and looked at him. "what do you mean" Gine ask him.

He looked at her. "Gine you have a pacifist personality and you're not willing to kill you own enemies" Bardock says.

"if you go to a mission by yourself I know you're going to get kill by the enemies" Bardock says.

"even if you join in a group the other don't mind to used you as a meat shield or somebody is going to died when their tried to save you life" Bardock says.

"so go home or go somewhere else so you don't distract us" Bardock says.

"Bardock are you telling me I only distracting you from you training" Gine says.

"yes if you want to survive you need to act like a saiyan" Bardock replied when Gine quickly ran into the forest when Fasha quickly kick him into his stomach.

"asshole! Why are you forcing her to fight! You know she not the warrior kind and she hates fighting too" Fasha says angry.

"you know the reason why Gine hates fighting" Fasha says when he didn't say anything.

"she hates fighting because her parents was kill by a group of Tuffle" Fasha says angry.

"I was trying to teach her how to fight so she would be able to fight against enemies" Bardock says.

"yes but next time can you stop being a asshole with Gine" Fasha says angry.

"let's look for Gine I don't want her to get hurt" Fasha says when he nodded at her when they're walked into the forest

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

She was walking by herself when she was looking around and hear a loud noise. **"is only a wild animal I know the Tuffle lives far away from this forest"** Gine thought.

She quickly turned around and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and she didn't hear anything.

"it was nothing" Gine says

"I'm going to my house" Gine says as she was walking into the cave when she stop and hear a loud noise when she quickly turned around and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions.

" **is not a animal"** Gine thought as she was looking around when suddenly she quickly reacted and dodged a energy ray when she turned around and saw a robot.

She was walking back. "the robot is from the Tuffle army" Gine says when the robot quickly moved his hand and suddenly a blade appeared when she was trying her best to dodge his attack.

She fell down and saw he was ready to kill her when suddenly Bardock appeared and quickly carried her as he flew into the tree and put her on the branches.

"wait here" Bardock says when he quickly flew to the robot and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw it didn't receive any damage.

" **so this is a new machine…I'm going to used my new technique"** Bardock though when he quickly flew beside him and started to punch him multiple times.

The Robot slash his blade against his face when he quickly reacted and dodged it when suddenly he felt a cut on his cheek when blood began to appear.

" **so is not a regular blade…I need to be careful"** Bardock thought.

He quickly flew at him and moved his hand. "spirit cannon!" Bardock screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

He saw the robot was destroy when she quickly flew at him and give him a hug. "I'm sorry" Gine says when she felt the she was a weak saiyan.

He looked at her. "is my fault for being asshole" Bardock says while patting her head.

She looked at him and saw blood on his cheek when she quickly grabbed his hand. "let me heal you injury" Gine says when they're ran into a lake.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Lake**

She was able to remove the blood stain from his cheek. "I'm sorry for not paying attention" Gine says while looking down.

"it looks you have a scar because of my fault" Gine says while looking down.

He pat her head. "is fine and is only a small injury" Bardock says.

"let's go…Fasha is going to start looking for us" Bardock says when she nodded at her when she walked beside him.

She looked at him. "thank you for saving me" Gine says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "Gine I'm going to be responsible of taking care of you" Bardock says.

"let's go I don't want Fasha get angry at me" Bardock says when Gine nodded at him as they're left the forest and walked into the house of Fasha parents.

 **Flashback end**

Gine was looking at him. "that it" Gine says.

"good thing the my father was able to save you" Goku says when she nodded at him.

He saw the Old Kai was still releasing their potential. **"is going to take a long time to release they're full potential"** Goku thought.

 **Earth**

 **Kami lookout**

Piccolo saw they're was already sleeping. **"I wonder what they're going to do when Super Buu wake up"** Piccolo thought.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Piccolo do you think we have a chance to defeat him" Ceriac says.

"yes right now just go to sleep so you three are ready to fight him" Piccolo says.

"okay" Ceriac replied when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep when he sat down beside them when he noticed the Super Buu was still sleeping.

" **I need to find way to defeat Super Buu"** Piccolo thought as he continued to observe them when he started to meditate and tried his best to increase his power.

" **I'm going to make sure the Super Buu don't kill them"** Piccolo thought as he continued to meditate.

 **Two hours later**

 **The World of the Kais**

Goku was walking around when he saw the Old Kai was still releasing their potential when he was going to say something but Old Kai interrupts him.

"Eighteenth more hours" The Old Kai says.

He laid down when Gine sat down beside him. "mother wake me up when the Old Kai finish the ritual" Goku says when she nodded at him when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

Gine looked at him. **"I wonder how they're would be able to defeat Super Buu"** Gine though when she saw the his son was already sleeping.

The Supreme Kai looked at them. **"I hope they're strong enough to defeat Super Buu"** the Supreme Kai thought when he continued to observe them.

 **One day later**

The Old Kai stood up when they're looked at them. "I already released all you potential" The Old Kai says.

He turned around and saw her as he quickly ran at them "I want m-" Gine interrupts him. "can you show us how strong you all become" Gine says.

He turned around and looked at them. "just released all you power" The Old Kai says.

"I want to be the first one" Gohan says when he started to release his power when his aura started to move more violently than before.

" **just relax and transform the same way as a super saiyan"** Gohan thought when he started to release more of his power when his aura was getting bigger than before and suddenly he transformed into his mystic form.

He quickly stood up and saw his son transform into a new form. "wow…is amazing" Goku says.

"you're even stronger than me when I transform into super saiyan three" Goku says with a proud voice.

Future Trunks looked at them. "it looks the is my turn to transform into mystic form" Future Trunks says when he started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his mystic form.

He looked at him. "Gohan I think we're strong enough to defeat Super Buu" Future Trunks says with a confidence smile on his face when he nodded at him.

Asuka looked at him. "I want to the same thing" Asuka says when she started to release more of her power when suddenly she transformed into her mystic form.

Yumi, Miyabi and Homura was surprised. "it looks we don't need to transform into our shinobi form anymore" Asuka says when they're nodded at her.

They're started to release more of their power when suddenly they're transformed into their mystic form. "I can feel a lot of power" Yumi says.

Miyabi was looking at herself and saw the white aura. "I can't believe I have this kind of power" Miyabi says.

Homura looked at him. "Trunks we're ready to help you" Homura says with a proud voice when Future Trunks nodded at her.

Gohan walked at him. "Kibito if you don't have any problem and used you power to change the clothes I want to have the same clothes as my father" Gohan says when he nodded at him.

He looked himself when he saw he was wearing the same clothes as his father. "thank you" Gohan says.

Future Trunks walked at him. "Kibito can you do the same thing but this time with the clothes of my father" Future Trunks says.

"I want to defeat him using the clothes of my father" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him as he moved his hand and suddenly his clothes changes.

He saw he was ready to fight against Super Buu when Asuka walked beside him. "I want to wear my school uniform I feel uncomfortable wearing this clothes" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

He moved his hand and suddenly she was already wearing her school uniform. "yes this is more comfortable" Asuka says.

Kibito looked at them. "we need to go right now" Kibito says when they're touched his shoulder when suddenly they're disappear.

He laid down. "yes now we don't have to worry about Super Buu anymore" Goku says.

"what about my reward!" The Old Kai complained when Gine quickly give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I want the kiss on the lips" The Old Kai complained when she quickly laid down beside her son.

She looked at him. "no" Gine replied.

She looked at him. "son you think the Gohan or Trunks would be able to defeat Super Buu" Gine ask him.

"yes…I know they're would be able to defeat him" Goku says when they're quickly walked into the crystal ball.

"I can't wait for them to fight against Super Buu" Goku says with excitement.

 **Earth**

 **The battle field**

Kibito saw the Super Buu was already awake. "goodbye and good luck with the battle against Super Buu" Kibito says.

He turned around and looked at them. "G-" Gohan and Future Trunks appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He quickly grabbed from his hand and threw him in another direction as he crashed into the boulder when they're was looking at him. "Super Buu today you're going to witness the true power of a saiyan" Gohan says with a confidence smile on his face.

 **Kami lookout**

They're quickly wake up and sense the energy of Gohan and Future Trunks. "Trunks and Ceriac let's go over there and help them" Goten says when they're nodded at him and quickly flew over there.

Piccolo was in shock when he seen the energy of Gohan and Future Trunks. **"now we have the chance to defeat Super Buu"** Piccolo thought as he quickly flew over there.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 59 – Mystic Gohan and Mystic Future Trunks vs Super Buu**

 **Power levels**

 **Asuka – 1,500,000**

 **Asuka Mystic- 12,000,000**

 **Yumi- 1,500,000**

 **Yumi Mystic – 12,000,000**

 **Homura-1,500,000**

 **Homura mystic – 12,000,000**

 **Miyabi- 1,500,000**

 **Miyabi- 12,000,000**

 **Super Buu- 460,000,000,000**

 **Gohan Mystic- 480,000,000,000**

 **Future Trunks Mystic- 480,000,000,000**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 – Mystic Gohan and Mystic Future Trunks vs Super Buu**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **The battle field**

Gohan and Future Trunks was staring at him when Gohan was walking at him. "I didn't came here to fight you I'm here to kill you" Gohan says when he quickly uppercut him causing him to gasp.

He grabbed his hand and threw him against Future Trunks as he appeared next to him and kicked into the stomach of Super Buu causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed from his head and threw him into the sky as Asuka and the rest was throwing multiple ki blast against him. "we're not going to stay here and watch you two fight" Asuka screamed when they're was throwing multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when Super Buu was lost at them. "idiots! I'm Super Buu! The strongest being of the universe!" Super Buu screamed.

Future Trunks looked at him. "Frieza and other enemies say the same thing like you but they're always lost" Future Trunks says when he quickly flew at him and uppercut him multiple times.

"I know the you kill my mother! I'm not going to forgive you!" Future Trunks screamed the he slammed his fist into his face and threw him against Gohan.

He appeared next to him and slammed his fists into his face when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Super Buu quickly created a energy shield when the energy blast crashed against the energy shield causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when Super Buu was getting angrier than before. "I'm Super Buu one of the strongest beings of this universe and I'm not going to loss!" Super Buu screamed as he threw multiple ki blast against him.

Gohan deflected the energy blast in different directions when he turned around and looked at them. "be careful!" Gohan says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Asuka looked at him. "don't worry about us" Asuka says.

She looked at them. "let's combine our attack" Asuka says when they're started to charge their attacks.

"Kamehameha!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

"Final Flash!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

"omega cannon!" Yumi screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

"eraser cannon!" Miyabi screamed through the energy blast when the four energy blast combine into a massive energy blast.

Super Buu saw the massive energy blast the he quickly kicked the energy blast into space causing a massive explosion when suddenly Gohan appeared and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to punch him multiple times when Future Trunks appeared and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction when they're moved the hand at the same. "double masenko!" Gohan and Future Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against Super Buu.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear when half of his body was gone.

He was getting angry the he quickly regrow the other part of his body. "you two are going to pay for this!" Super Buu screamed furiously.

He quickly flew into the sky when he started to charge a energy ball when suddenly a massive energy ball appear in top of him.

"are you two are strong enough to deflect my attack!" Super Buu screamed when he quickly threw it again him.

Gohan quickly flew and kicked the energy ball into space causing a massive explosion when Super Buu saw the Gohan and Future Trunks was stronger than him.

" **those bastards are stronger than Gotenks"** Super Buu thought

Future Trunks saw the Trunks and the others was already there. "big bro you can do it!" Goten screamed.

Trunks looked at him. "kick his ass!" Trunks screamed at him.

Ceriac looked at them. **"wow…they're really strong"** Ceriac thought.

Piccolo looked at them. **"I never know the Gohan and Future Trunks was that strong…we're going to win this"** Piccolo thought when he saw they was fighting against each other.

 **The other world**

 **King Kai planet**

King Kai saw the a group of girls was on his planet when Ryoki saw her two little sisters when she quickly ran at her and give them a hug at the same time.

"what are you…wait you two was kill by Majin Buu" Ryoki says.

"yes" Ryobi says.

"King Yemma told us because we was trying to stop Majin Buu we was able to have our body in the other world and we can stay in king kai planet" Ryobi says.

King Kai looked the group of shinobis. "don't worry I know the you all going to be revived after the battle against Super Buu" King Kai says.

She looked at them. "can you all tell me what happen when I left from the living world" Ryoki ask them when they're started to talk with her.

 **Earth**

 **The battle field**

Super Buu was having a hard time fighting against them when he removed his blood from his mouth when he looked at them.

"you're going to regret for underestimate me" Super Buu says with a cruel smile on his face when he moved his hand and created a energy ball.

"I know the Broly students are hidden over there! " Support Buu says when he quickly threw multiple ki blast in the direction when Gohan quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone" Gohan says when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth and quickly threw him in another direction.

He stood up when he quickly threw small pieces of his body when he was looking at them. "what! Don't tell me you two are not going to fused!" Super Buu screamed.

"what a disappointed the you wasn't strong enough to have revenge became you was to weak!" Super Buu screamed at her.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other when they're walked in another direction. "fusion haa!" Goten and Trunks screamed when they're make the same pose and the two fingers touched at the same time.

The bright light appeared around then when the light was gone when Gotenks appeared. "Super Buu! I'm going to defeat you!" Gotenks screamed when he started to release more of his power.

The entire planet started to moved violently when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan three. "this is my full power" Gotenks screamed with confidence.

Ceriac started to release more of her power when suddenly she transformed into her master legendary super saiyan when she was looking at him. "we're going to defeat you" Ceriac says as they're prepared to fight them.

He have a cocky smile on his face when he looked at them. "I'm going to destroy you two" Super Buu says with a cruel smile on his face.

He moved his hand when suddenly the pieces of his body jumped at Gotenks, Ceriac and Piccolo when the piece of the body engulfed them.

He quickly moved his hand and suddenly the three pieces joined into his body when a bright light appeared around him and suddenly started to change when he was wearing the outfit of Gotenks.

"I'm not finish yet" Super Buu says with a cocky smile on his face when the four pieces of his body caught Asuka, Yumi, Miyabi and Homura.

The four pieces of his body engulfed them when it quickly joined the body of Super Buu when he looked at him. "you two don't have any chance to defeat me" Super Buu says.

Gohan and Future Trunks saw he was wearing the outfit of Gotenks when they're felt his power. **"he a lot stronger than before"** Gohan and Future Trunks thought.

Super Buu appeared next to them and quickly uppercut them at the same time causing them to gasp when they're was in shock. "take this!" Super Buu screamed the he quickly smashed his fist into the stomach of Gohan causing him to gasp.

He quickly turned around and kicked the face of Future Trunks. "you two don't have any chance to defeat me!" Super Buu screamed the he continued to fight them.

 **The World of the Kais**

Goku was in shock. "Gohan and Future Trunks don't have any chance to defeat Super Buu" Goku says.

"why I didn't teach them the fusion dance" Goku says angry.

The Old Kai looked at him. "you think the fusing is the only option to defeat Super Buu" the Old Kai says.

"yes but we don't have time to teach them the fusion dance" Goku says.

"if they're make a mistake than Super Buu would be able to kill him without any problems" Goku says.

The Old Kai looked at him. "I have a idea" The Old Kai says.

"I want you to go there so they're would be able to fused" The Old Kai says.

"I can't remember..I'm dead" Goku says.

"I'm going to give you my life forced so you be alive again " the old kai says.

They're was going to say something but he interrupts them. "Goku you already know the Super Buu is able to absorb warriors so what would happen if he absorbs one of them" The old Kai says.

"Gohan or Future Trunks wouldn't have a partner to fused" Goku says.

"just in case you're going to be last resort to fused" the Old Kai says.

He focus his life force when suddenly he fell down unconscious when Goku saw the halo was already gone.

The old Kai stood up and looked at him. "I forgot something the potara fusion is permanent" The Old Kai says.

"yes I understand" Goku says.

"goodbye mom" Goku says.

"goodbye" Gine replied when Goku used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Check-in Station**

Vegeta was looking at him. "what! The stupid bastard still alive!" Vegeta screamed furiously.

"yes…that why I'm going to allow you to go to the living world so you be able to kill him" King Yemma says.

Vegeta looked at him. "I can't wait to have my revenge" Vegeta says when Fortune Teller Baba appeared next to them.

She saw it was Vegeta. "are y- Vegeta interrupts her. "shut up old woman! Escort me to the living world or I'm going to end you life!" Vegeta says when she quickly nodded at him.

" **Super Buu…you're going to pay for killing my Bulma"** Vegeta thought when he quickly follows her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Goku appeared and saw the Super Buu was beating up Gohan and Future Trunks when he quickly transformed into his super saiyan and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Super Buu deflected the energy blast in different directions when Gohan and Future Trunks was in shock when they're saw the Goku was alive again.

Super Buu started to laugh. "you think the coming hers you would be able to defeat me" Super Buu says

Goku smiled at him. "I know the you absorb Gotenks in his super saiyan three and that was a mistake" Goku says.

"fusion dance only last for thirty minutes but it decreased when the user used a lot of power like super saiyan three" Goku says.

Super Buu was going to say something but suddenly his body started to change and suddenly his was wearing the same clothes as Piccolo as Future Trunks and Gohan was surprised.

Gohan looked at him. "father you was right" Gohan says when he quickly flew at him and started to punch him multiple times.

Future Trunks appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when they're continued to fight against each other.

" **it looks we don't have to fused"** Goku thought.

Super Buu was in the ground when he stood up and looked at them. "you two make a big mistake" Super Buu says when suddenly a piece of his body caught Future Trunks.

"Tr-" Super Buu interrupts him and quickly caught him when he quickly moved his hand and absorbed the body of Future Trunks and Gohan.

He started to change and his power was increasing dramatically when suddenly a light disappeared when the light was gone and he was wearing the same clothes as Gohan.

Goku was in shock when he was looking at him. "dammit…I lost the opportunity to fused with Gohan or Future Trunks" Goku says angry.

Super Buu looked at him. "so you was planning to fused with one of them" Super Buu says.

"fine in two minutes you better to find a partner or I'm going to kill you" Super Buu says when Goku started to sense the energy around the planet.

" **no I can't fused with them…I mean they're stronger than regular humans but still weak"** Goku thought.

" **it looks the Tien is my only option…wait..Vegeta"** Goku thought when he quickly used instant transmission when Super Buu was surprised.

" **he used instant transmission"** Super Buu thought.

 **In another location**

Goku appeared next to him. "Vegeta!" Goku screamed.

"Kakarot! What the hell! What are you doing here!" Vegeta screamed at him.

He was going to say something but suddenly Super Buu appeared when he saw Vegeta and Goku. "I change my mind! I'm going to kill you two!" Super Buu screamed when Baba quickly travel to the Other World.

Goku and Vegeta saw multiple ki blast against him when they're quickly flew away when they're saw the energy blast crashed into the ground causing multiple explosions.

"Vegeta! We need to make a plan!" Goku screamed when they're quickly flew away in another location.

 **Ten minutes later**

Vegeta was looking at him. "why are we running away from him" Vegeta says angry.

He looked at him. "Vegeta I know you hate working as a team but we need to fused" Goku says.

"you already sense his energy and we don't have any chance to defeat him" Goku says.

"the only option is to fused" Goku says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine I only fusing with you so I would be able to save my sons and revived my wife" Goku says.

"thank you and I feel the same way" Goku says when he give the potato earrings when Goku put it on his ear.

"Vegeta when we fused is going to be permanent" Goku says.

"what! It don't matter!" Vegeta says when he quickly put the potara earring on his ear.

"thank you Vegeta" Goku says when suddenly the two body crashed at the same time when a light appeared when the light was gone he quickly used instant transmission.

 **The battle field**

Super Buu was looking for Vegeta and Goku when he quickly turned around and saw multiple ki blast going at him when he quickly dodged it.

He saw a new enemy. "who are you!" Super Buu screamed at him.

"I'm the fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot! My name is Vegito!" Vegito screamed with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 60 – Vegito vs Super Buu**

 **Piccolo (full power) - 900,000,000**

 **Ceriac Master Legendary super saiyan (full power) -8,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks base form- 55,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks super saiyan-110,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks super saiyan three- 440,000,000,000**

 **Asuka – 1,500,000**

 **Asuka Mystic- 12,000,000**

 **Yumi- 1,500,000**

 **Yumi Mystic – 12,000,000**

 **Homura-1,500,000**

 **Homura mystic – 12,000,000**

 **Miyabi- 1,500,000**

 **Miyabi- 12,000,000**

 **Super Buu (Tullece/17/Kagura)- 460,000,000,000**

 **Gohan Mystic- 480,000,000,000**

 **Future Trunks Mystic- 480,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu ( Tullece/17/Kagura/ Gotenks ssj3/ Ceriac lssj/ Piccolo/Asuka/Homura/Yumi/Miyabi) - 909,948,000,000**

 **Super Buu ( Tullece/17/Kagura/ Goten/ Trunks/ Ceriac lssj/ Piccolo/Asuka/Homura/Yumi/Miyabi) -479,948,000,000**

 **Super Buu ( Tullece/17/Kagura/ Goten/ Trunks/ Ceriac lssj/ Piccolo/Asuka/Homura/Yumi/Miyabi/ Gohan/ Future Trunks) - 1,500,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta base form - 500,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan - 25,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan two - 50,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan three- 200,000,000,000**

 **Goku base form - 500,000,000**

 **Goku super saiyan - 25,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan two - 50,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan three- 200,000,000,000**

 **Vegito base form- 50,000,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight-got two questions**

 **1st- will the four girls still able to use their Awakenings on top of their Mystic forms.**

 **Answer - yes**

 **2nd- shinobi transformation can also restore the user to tip top condition, it wouldn't make sense for them to get rid of it just cause they don't really need it anymore when it could still come in handy against stronger enemies, will they still use it when it's needed, even if its rare for them to do so**

 **Answer- yes they're only going to used against stronger opponents.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 – Vegito vs Super Buu**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **The battle field**

He was looking at him. **"I can sense the he still stronger than me…I don't have any choice and transform into super saiyan"** Vegito thought.

Super Buu looked at him. "you didn't the fusion is going to solve you problem!" Super Buu screamed at him.

Vegito looked at him. "then let me show you the power of a super saiyan" Vegito says when he started to release more of his power when Super Buu felt the massive potential getting stronger than before.

He released more of his power and suddenly transformed into his super saiyan. "so are you ready to fight me or you going to give up" Vegito says.

"I never going to give up!" Super Buu screamed furiously.

Vegito sense his power. **"I'm going to find a way to save them"** Vegito thought when he flew at him and delivered a uppercut into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him multiple into his stomach causing him to gasp when Super Buu was surprised about his power.

He quickly tried to punch him but he quickly dodged his attack and quickly uppercut him into his stomach when he grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw the most of his body was already damaged.

He quickly stood up and heal all his injuries. "you think you have a chance to defeat me!" Super Buu screamed when he started to release more of his power.

He was looking at him and sense he was getting stronger. **"it looks the only way to save them if he absorbs me"** Vegito thought.

He quickly turned around and dodge the punches of Super Buu when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when he quickly trick him and delivered a uppercut into his jaw.

He quickly uppercut him multiple times when he grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and he appeared next to him as he punch him into his stomach when he quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky.

Super Buu was getting more angry than before when Vegito looked at him and sense the his energy was increasing even more than before. **"it looks the power of Ceriac is making him to increase his power in a faster rate"** Vegito thought.

Super Buu was getting more angry than before when he moved his hand toward the sky when he was looking at him. "That it! I'm going to destroy this planet!" Super Buu screamed.

Vegito looked at him. "you don't have the guts to destroy this planet" Vegito says

Super Buu started to release his power when a energy ball appeared in top of him as the energy ball was getting bigger and stronger than before.

He was looking at him. "I'm going to show you the I'm unbeatable!" Super Buu screamed when he saw the energy ball was ready.

"eat this! Death ball!" Super Buu screamed throwing the massive energy ball against him.

He saw the energy ball was getting closer when he quickly kicked the energy into space causing a massive explosion when he appeared next to him.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Vegito screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crashed against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the most of his body was gone. "what is wrong? Are you having a bad?" Vegito says with a cocky smile on his face.

Super Buu quickly regrow his body when he was looking at him. "it looks the you're holding back" Super Buu says.

Vegito have a cocky smile on his face. "I'm only using my super saiyan imagine how strong I would be if I was using my super saiyan three" Vegito says.

"if you remember the Vegeta and Kakarot are able to transform into super saiyan three" Vegito says.

Super Buu started to laugh. "I know you're lying" Super Buu says while laughing when suddenly Vegito appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he quickly threw him into the ground.

" **I know the perfect way to humiliate at him"** Vegito thought when he started to release more of his power when he quickly transformed into super saiyan two.

He appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he grabbed his face and slammed into the ground.

Super Buu quickly stood up when he appeared next to him and punch him multiple times causing him to gasp in pain when he grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky.

He moved his hand and threw a small energy ball against him destroy half of his body when Super Buu was in shock. "you're going to pay for this!" Super Buu screamed.

Vegito looked at him and saw he was more angry than before. "stop wasting my time and fight me" Vegito says when Super Buu appeared next to him and tried to attack him.

He was able to dodge all his attacks without any problems he quickly moved his arm and punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky.

He appeared next to him and quickly moved his hand as he was charging his attack. "big bang Kamehameha!" Vegito screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear when he saw his head only survived from his attack. "you're only alive because of me" Vegito says when he grabbed his face and threw him into the ground.

He quickly regrow his body when he looked at him and saw he wasn't taking him seriously. **"stupid bastard! I'm going to absorb you body so I would be able to gain you power"** Super Buu thought the he quickly started to threw multiple ki blast against him.

Vegito deflected the energy blast without any problems. **"I'm going to show him my full power"** Vegito thought when he continued to deflect the energy blast in different directions.

 **In another location**

Minori and Hibari was looking at each other. "Hibari let's go over there" Minori says when she was pointing in the direction.

"you know if we go over there we may actually died" Hibari replied.

"I can sense two huge energy" Hibari says.

"yes but some reason one of them have a similar energy as Goku and Vegeta" Minori replied.

She saw the she was staring at her. "okay let's go" Hibari says when they're started to fly and travel in the battle field.

 **The battle field**

He continued to punch him multiple times when he uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he grabbed his face and threw him into the boulder.

He appeared next to him and quickly punch him multiple times when he grabbed his face into the boulder multiple times as he threw him in another direction.

He quickly threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when Super Buu was having trouble dodging the attacks when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his arm and threw into another boulder when he quickly stood up and started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before.

"I'm going to kill you!" Super Buu screamed when he stop and saw the he was releasing more of his power.

Vegito was releasing more of his power when the whole planet was violently. "Super Buu! You're going to witness my full power!" Vegito screamed while releasing more of his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan three.

Vegito have a cocky smile on his face when he used instant transmission when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to punch him multiple times when he felt a lot of pain around his body when he slammed his body into the ground causing a massive crater.

He continued to punch him multiple times when Super Buu was having a hard time dodging his punches when he quickly uppercut him into his face.

He quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky when he appeared next to him and slammed his fist into the ground and threw him into the ground.

He crashed into the ground causing a crater to appear when Super Buu felt a lot of pain in his body. **"idiot! Absorb me!"** Vegito thought when he returned in his regular super saiyan form.

Super Buu saw he was already in his super saiyan form. **"I'm going to absorb you"** Super Buu thought when he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions when he turned around and saw a small piece of his body. **"idiot…I know the he was going to take the bait"** Vegito thought.

"yes finally I got you!" Super Buu screamed when he quickly used his piece of body when he quickly caught him when he moved his hand and suddenly he absorbed his body.

"finally! I become the strongest being of the universe!" Super Buu screamed with excitement.

 **Inside the body of Super Buu**

Vegito quickly walked into the strange location when suddenly he felt something strange in his body when he felt a strange energy around his body when a bright light appeared when suddenly Vegeta and Goku returned.

Goku was surprised. "Vegeta le-" Goku saw the Vegeta destroyed the potara earring.

He looked at him. "Vegeta why did you destroy the potara earring" Goku says.

"let's stop wasting time and look for them" Vegeta says.

"Kakarot if we find them we be able to remove his source of energy and we be able to defeat him without any problems" Vegeta says.

"I think we're strong enough to defeat him" Goku says.

"you think the we can defeat him by using our super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

"yes we're more stronger than before" Goku says.

"let me find the energy of Gohan or Future Trunks" Goku says when he started to search for his energy when suddenly he sense a little bit of his power.

"Vegeta I already find him" Goku says when Vegeta quickly touched his shoulders when he is instant transmission and travel in the location.

 **Three minutes later**

They're saw the everyone was there. "let's do this fast" Vegeta says when they're quickly cute them down when Goku was holding six people at the same time.

Vegeta was surprised. "Kakarot! Fat Buu is here!" Vegeta screamed while holding the rest.

Super Buu appeared. "it was you fault the I lost a lot of power!" Super Buu screamed furiously.

Vegeta quickly moved his hand at Fat Buu. "I wonder how strong you're going to be if I removed this piece of trash" Vegeta says.

"don't you d-" Super Buu was in shock when Vegeta quickly destroyed the connections with Super Buu when suddenly his body started to change when suddenly he push them out of his body.

 **Outside of Super Buu body**

Goku saw the rest of them was unconscious when he quickly stood up and saw Super Buu changing his body when Goku started to release more of his power and transformed into his super saiyan three.

Super Buu suddenly change when he was even shorter than before when kid Buu looked at him and quickly threw a massive energy ball.

Goku quickly kicked the energy ball into the space causing multiple explosions when he quickly used instant transmission and uppercut him into his stomach.

He grabbed his arm and quickly threw him in another direction when he saw the Hibari and Minori was flying at him. "don't come here!" Goku screamed at them.

Hibari and Minori saw the they're was unconscious when they're quickly flew at them. "Asuka! Yumi!" Minori and Hibari screamed at the same time.

Goku saw kid Buu wasn't there when he quickly turned around and saw the kid Buu was trying to attack them when Kid Buu stop and saw Minori and Hibari.

He was trying to throw the energy blast against them but his body wasn't letting him when he quickly threw it into the sky causing a massive explosion.

"Buu! Remember the we're friends!" Minori and Hibari screamed at him when Kid Buu was having trouble with his body.

He started to release more of his body the he quickly spit something out of his body when suddenly fat Buu was already outside of the body of kid Buu.

Goku sense the he was a little bit stronger than before when Kid Buu quickly threw multiple ki blast against them when suddenly Goku appeared and kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He quickly grabbed his arm and used instant transmission as they're travel to the World of the Kais when Vegeta saw the Goku and Kid Buu was already gone.

 **The world of the Kais**

Goku and Kid Buu appeared as the Supreme Kai was in shock. "Goku!" The Supreme Kai screamed in shock.

"Supreme Kai bring Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks here!" Goku screamed when the Supreme Kai listen to him and he quickly travel to Earth.

He turned around and saw the his mother was in shock. "mom get away from here" Goku screamed at her when he quickly turned around and blocked the punches causing multiple shock waves.

The Supreme Kai appeared when he saw the Goku was fighting against Kid Buu when Vegeta looked at him. "heal Gohan and Future Trunks so we have a higher chance to defeat him" Vegeta says.

He started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan three when he quickly flew at him and threw him away from him.

"Kakarot let's defeat him" Vegeta says when Goku nodded at him as they're prepared to fight against him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 61- The Final Battle**

 **Power levels**

 **Super Buu- 1,500,000,000,000**

 **Vegito base form- 50,000,000,000**

 **Vegito super saiyan-2,500,000,000,000**

 **Vegito super saiyan two - 5,000,000,000,000**

 **Vegito super saiyan three- 20,000,000,000,000**

 **Kid Buu- 200,000,000,000**

 **Goku super saiyan three- 200,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan three- 200,000,000,000**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61- The Final Battle**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 774)**

 **The World of the Kais**

Goku saw the Kid Buu was looking at each other. **"it looks the we're equal to each other"** Goku thought when he turned around and saw the Supreme Kai was healings Gohan and Future Trunks.

He quickly turned around and quickly smashed the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Vegeta quickly flew beside him and quickly delivered a uppercut into his stomach causing him to gasp.

"Kakarot! We need to hurry up and finish him!" Vegeta screamed when he quickly grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction.

"super saiyan three waste a lot of energy" Vegeta says.

He looked at him. "yes you're right" Goku says.

"Vegeta you need to be careful if you get kill again you spirit is going disappear and the dragon balls wouldn't be able to resurrect you" Goku says when he quickly nodded at him.

He quickly turned around and dodge the energy blast when quickly reacted and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

He turned around and looked at him. "Hurry up and heal them!" Vegeta screamed at them when he saw the Goku was fighting against Kid Buu.

He quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against Kid Buu when Goku quickly caught his arm when the energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions.

Goku grabbed his face and threw him into the ground causing a massive crater when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when suddenly Kid Buu appeared next and quickly uppercut him into the stomach of Vegeta causing him to gasp when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Vegeta saw the energy blast when he quickly deflected the energy blast. "you're not going to fool me!" Vegeta screamed at him when he quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly trick him and delivered multiple strikes into his body causing him to gasp when he grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky when he moved his hand and charged his attack. "Final flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear when half of his body was gone when he quickly regrow it.

"hahaha! Me destroy you!" Kid Buu screamed the he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast when Vegeta saw the energy blast going against the Supreme Kai he quickly flew over there and kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Goku appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to gasp when he quickly threw him into the boulder when he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

He slammed his fist into his stomach and quickly punch him multiple times into his face when he moved his hand and created a energy ball.

He smashed the energy ball crashing against him causing a massive explosion. "Supreme Kai! Hurry up! If I continue fighting like this! I'm going to loss all my energy!" Goku screamed when he quickly turned around and smashed the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

 **Planet Namek**

Homura was looking around. "is a good thing the Supreme Kai bring us here" Homura says.

"yes but I still want to help them" Asuka says.

"yes I want to do the same thing but we're only going to distract them" Homura replied when she walked at him.

"hi we came here before and I want to ask if we can used the dragon balls" Homura says when another Namekian walked at them.

"hi my name is Moori and I'm the elder of the Namekians" Moori says.

"Dende told me a lot about you all so I'm going to let you used the dragon balls" Moori says.

Yumi was confused. "Homura…we already have the dragon balls here" Yumi says when she grabbed her bag and show the seven dragon balls from Earth.

"yes I know but I'm going to need the dragon balls from Namek to ask for another wish" Homura says.

Asuka was confused. "what kind of wish" Asuka ask her.

"is going to be a surprise" Homura says.

She was looking around and didn't saw Miyabi and the others when they're saw the Miyabi was angry at Minori and Hibari when they're quickly ran at them.

Asuka and Yumi was in shock when Minori and Hibari was defending Fat Majin Buu. "Minori…get away from him" Yumi says.

"no he is a good friend" Minori says.

She was looking at her. "he was responding of killing the rest of our team…even killing my grandfather" Yumi says.

"he even kill my boyfriend so get away from him I don't want to loss another friend" Yumi says.

Asuka was looking at her. "Hibari is not safe to be with him" Hibari says.

"Majin Buu kill Ikaruga" Asuka says.

Hibari looked at them. "Asuka you know the his evil side left from his body" Hibari says.

"Hibari…we don't nothing about him" Asuka says.

"what would happen if he still evil" Asuka says.

She didn't say anything. "I have the feeling the he is a good guy" Hibari says.

She saw the Yumi was looking at her when he touched her hand and suddenly she felt the it was cold as ice. "Yumi…let's relax for now if something happen Gohan or Future Trunks would be able to come here and defeat them" Asuka says.

She looked at her and saw he was still unconscious. "fine…but Vegeta or Goku is going to decide his fate" Yumi says when she walked away.

Asuka looked at them. "just be careful" Asuka says when she nodded at her when she turned around and saw the Miyabi was taking care of Tullece and the kids.

She walked at her. "Where is Piccolo" Asuka ask her.

"he meditating over there" Miyabi says while pointing over there when she saw the Piccolo was meditating by himself.

She saw the Goten and the others was still unconscious. **"I'm really proud of them for trying to defeat Super Buu"** Asuka thought when she sat down beside them.

 **The World of the Kais**

In the battle when Goku used instant transmission and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he grabbed his arm and threw him against Vegeta. "Vegeta! Do it now!" Goku screamed.

He started to charge his attack. "Garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against Kid Buu when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw multiple pieces of Kid Buu when suddenly all the body parts quickly joined together and Kid Buu appeared again.

" **we need to destroy his entire body the same way as Cell"** Goku thought.

He quickly turned to and received a punch into his stomach when Kid Buu continued to punch him multiple times when he quickly connected a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kid Buu screamed when he quickly threw Goku into the boulder when he moved his hand forward into the sky and created a energy ball.

The energy ball appeared in top of him when he threw the energy ball against Goku but suddenly Vegeta appeared and kicked the energy ball in another direction causing a massive explosion.

"Kakarot! I don't have time to save you ass!" Vegeta screamed at him when he quickly removed his blood from his mouth.

Goku stood up and looked at him. "thank you" Goku says when he quickly flew beside him.

"the idiot is even stronger than the fat version" Vegeta says.

"yes but at least we're equal to him" Goku says.

"yes…but this form is wasting a lot of energy" Vegeta complained.

He looked at him. "yes…I already tired from using this form" Goku says when suddenly Kid Buu threw multiple ki blast against him when they're quickly started to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"Hurry up! We need Trunks and Gohan!" Vegeta screamed at him while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

The Supremacy Kai was healing the injuries of Gohan and Future Trunks. "Vegeta! Goku! I almost finish healing them!" the Supreme Kai screamed while healing Gohan and Future Trunks.

The Supreme Kai saw they're was still fighting against Kid Buu. **"I hope Gohan and Future Trunks are strong enough to defeat him"** The Supreme Kai thought while watching them fight.

 **Earth**

 **Yoma dimension**

In a dark location when she was looking at her. "I think is okay to leave from this place" Fubuki says.

"are you sure?" Rasetsu ask her.

"yes…most likely he is already gone" Fubuki says when she moved her hand and a vortex appeared next to them when they're saw nothing was happening they're walked into the vortex.

 **Outside of the Yoma dimension**

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

Fubuki was looking around and saw the destruction. "so he already gone" Fubuki says.

She looked at her. "let's go somewhere safe" Fubuki says when she nodded at her and walked in another direction.

 **The World of the Kais**

Kid Buu was throwing multiple ki blast against them when suddenly Future Trunks and Gohan appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder when Goku and Vegeta quickly flew at them. "father what is you plan to defeat him" Gohan ask him.

Goku looked at him. "the only way to defeat him is by destroying his body completely the same way as Cell" Goku says.

"Son I know a way to defeat him put I need you to give me some of you energy" Goku says.

"I already used most of my energy" Goku says while having a hard time maintaining his super saiyan three.

"are you sure the this new technique is able to destroy him" Gohan ask him.

"yes is one of my strengths attacks" Goku says.

"Vegeta and Trunks can you two distract him I'm going to give him some of my energy" Gohan says when he moved his hand and started to give him some of his energy.

Future Trunks started to release more of his power when his aura was moving wild than before when suddenly he transform into his mystic form when Vegeta was surprised.

He quickly flew at him. "son I'm proud of you" Vegeta says.

Future Trunks was surprised. "thank you father" Future Trunks says the he quickly flew at him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly threw him into the sky and started to charge his attack. "final flash!" Future Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the small piece of his body was floating in the sky when he quickly regrow his entire body.

Kid Buu was furiously the he moved his hand and started to created a energy ball. "I'm going to kill you all!" Kid Buu screamed while releasing more of his power and pushing it against the energy ball.

Goku opened his eyes and looked at him. "Gohan that enough" Goku says when Gohan moved his hand.

"okay father" Gohan says.

Future Trunks saw the Goku was ready he quickly flew at Kid Buu and kicked the energy ball in another direction causing a immense explosion.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth and threw him into the sky. "Goku! Do it now!" Future Trunks screamed at him when he quickly fly away.

He released more of his power when he flew at Kid Buu and moved his fist against his opponent. "dragon fist!" Goku screamed when his golden aura turned into a dragon when he quickly went straight into his stomach making a giant whole.

He quickly turned around and saw the energy dragon quickly grabbed the body of kid Buu as the dragon collide against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and he didn't saw him anymore.

Goku didn't sense his energy anymore when he suggested return in his base form and clashed into the ground. "we finally defeat him" Goku says.

 **Namek**

Asuka saw the seven dragon balls. **"** Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you!" Asuka screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Shenron says.

"my first wish is to revived everyone that was kill by Vegeta and Majin Buu except for the evil ones" Asuka says.

Shenron looked at her. "you wish has been granted" Shenron says.

 **Earth**

 **Hanzo Academy**

Ikaruga stood up and saw she was in her school when she was looking around. "wait…I'm alive" Ikaruga says when suddenly she turned around and saw the Katsugari was in shock.

She quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "Ikaruga!" Katsugari screamed while giving her a hug when she started to cry.

She saw the other classmates was surprised. "Ikaruga you did a good job of protecting our classmates" Ikaruga says with a smile on her face.

 **Gessen Academy**

Shiki turned around and saw her when she quickly give her a hug. "it looks they're already used the dragon balls" Shiki says while hugging her.

"yes" Murakumo replied when they're turned around and didn't saw him.

"where is Kurokage" Shiki says confused.

 **The World of the Kais**

He turned around and saw the his father didn't have the halo in his head. "dad you're alive again" Future Trunks says.

Goku saw he was alive he quickly stood up. "it looks we need to go to Namek and solve another problem" Goku says while looking into the sky.

 **Namek**

Asuka turned around. "so what are we going to used the other two wishes" Asuka says when suddenly they're appeared.

Vegeta saw the Minori and Hibari was beside Fat Majin Buu when he quickly transformed into his super saiyan three. "Move right now!" Vegeta screamed at them.

Hibari and Minori looked at him. "Vegeta he didn't do anything bad it was the bad version of him the was killing everyone" Hibari says.

Vegeta looked at her. "we don't know if he is the same as the other Buu" Vegeta says.

Goku walked beside him. "Vegeta let him go if he tried to do something against Earth I'm going to end his life" Goku says.

He walked beside her and told something on her ear when she nodded at him. "my second wish is to erased all the memories from majin Buu except for us" Asuka says.

Shenron looked at her. "you wish has been granted" Shenron says.

"my third wish is to revived Old Kai" Asuka says.

Shenron looked at him. "you wish has been granted" Shenron says.

"farewell" Shenron said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Homura looked at them. "I'm going to used the dragon balls from Namek" Homura says.

"is a good thing Porunga is able to understand our language" Homura says.

Homura saw the dragon balls. "Eternal Dragon Porunga by you name I summon you!" Homura screamed when Asuka quickly ran at her and whisper on her ear.

"sure" Homura replied.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Porunga says.

"my first wish is to revived King Kai, Ryoki and The Western Supreme Kai!" Homura says.

Porunga looked at her. "you wish has been granted" Porunga says.

 **King Kai planet**

Ryoki looked at herself and saw she was alive when she turned around and saw King Kai. "I'm alive" Ryoki says with a smile on her face the she was having a hard time holding her tears.

King Kai walked at her. "I'm going to call someone so you be able to return to the living world" King Kai says.

 **The World of the Kais.**

The Supreme Kai was surprised the Old kai was alive again. "it looks they used the dragon balls to revived you" The Supreme Kai says when suddenly he sense a energy near him.

He turned around and saw her as she was walking at him. "I don't understand how I'm still alive" The Western Supreme Kai says when suddenly the Supreme Kai ran at her and give her a hug.

"welcome back" The Supreme Kai says.

She was surprised. "you never change Shin" The Western Supreme kai says when she give him a hug back.

Kibito saw the Supreme Kai was happy to meet a old friend when the old Kai looked at him. "good thing the Buu is already defeated" Old Kai says.

"yes now we have a peaceful life" Kibito says.

"just for now we have to wait for Beerus the God of destruction to wake up but let's not worry about him let's celebrate" The Old Kai says.

He walked at her. "you must be Western Supreme Kai" Old Kai says.

She turned around and looked at him. "Shin who is this" Tbe Western Supreme Kai ask her.

"is a kai from fifteenth generations ago I think Beerus seal him long ago" The Supreme Kai says when he was looking at her.

She have a awkward smile. "what are you l-" The Old Kai quickly groped her chest as the Supreme Kai and Kibito was in shock.

"you can't do that against her!" The Supreme Kai says in shock when she quickly updated him into his stomach.

"Pervert" The Western Supreme Kai says.

"she a lot more stronger than you" The Old Kai says when he fell down unconscious.

 **Namek**

Homura turned around and saw they're was surprised. "my second wish is to restore Planet Vegeta and revived all the saiyans the was kill by Frieza and his army!" Homura says with excitement.

"what!" Vegeta and Goku says in shock.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Gine and Bardock residence**

She was looking around and saw she was in her house. "wait…don't tell me I'm alive" Gine says when she quickly ran into her room.

She looked in the mirror and saw she didn't have the halo in top of her head. "now I would be able to see my grandkids and my son again" Gine says with a smile on her face.

 **In another location**

Bardock saw the he was alive when he turned around and saw the Fasha was flying at him. "Bardock what the hell is going on" Fasha says.

"it looks the Kakarot or one of his friends decided to revived us" Bardock says.

"Fasha you daughter is alive and she already have three kids" Bardock says.

"wait..Okara have her own family" Fasha says surprised.

"yes" Bardock says.

"I'm going to tell my husband" Fasha says when she quickly flew into her house.

 **The royal Palace**

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac was looking at each other. "so we're alive again" Queen Kariac says as she was surprised.

King Vegeta looked at her. "it looks the saiyans have a second chance" King Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "yes but let's wait for our son to come here so we can talk about our future" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her.

 **Namek**

Yumi looked at him. "Goku can you used you instant transmission I want to see them again" Yumi says when he nodded at her as he used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Gessen Academy**

She saw the Goku was already gone when she quickly ran at them and give them a hug when she saw the Yozakura was already there. "is a good thing we have dragon balls" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

She saw they're was looking down. "I'm sorry but Kurokage still dead" Yozakura says.

She turned around and sense his energy when she stop and she was in shock. "grandma!grandpa!" Yumi screamed the she quickly ran at them and give then a hug at the same time.

"Yumi…I'm sorry but I decided to stay with you grandma" Kurokage says.

"it was a long time the I saw her and I want to spend more time with her" Kurokage says.

She looked at him and smiled at him. "grandpa…I'm going to be okay" Yumi says when she was trying her best to hold her tears.

Yume looked at her. "Yumi I'm really proud of you" Yume says.

"you become a beautiful and powerful shinobi" Yume says while patting her head.

"Yumi promised me the you have a good life with you boyfriend and have a big family" Yume says with a smile on her face.

"yes grandma" Yumi says.

She saw the Fortune teller Baba was waiting for them. "it looks we need to go right now" Kurokage says.

"goodbye" Kurokage and Yume says.

"Goodbye" Yumi replied when she saw they're was already gone when she saw the Broly jr was flying at her she quickly flew at him.

She quickly give him a hug. "I love you!" Yumi says the she kiss him on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Kami lookout**

Nozomi quickly ran at her and quickly give her a hug. "big sis! I miss you a lot!" Nozomi says while giving her a hug.

Yagyu was surprised. "you look a little bit taller than before" Yagyu says.

"yes…is normal" Nozomi says.

"I was training three days in the Hyperbolic time Chamber so right now I'm nine years old" Nozomi says.

Ryoki ran at her and give her hug. "sister I miss you a lot" Hyoki says.

She saw the her younger sister was almost the same height as her. "it looks the you taller than before and you chest is even bigger than before" Leo says.

"stop saying perverts things" Hyoki says.

"fine let's go home so we can relax" Leo says when they're flew back home.

 **Gessen Academy**

Yozakura was walking when suddenly her brothers and sisters ran at her and jumped at her when she was in shock when Yosuke jr was already taller than her.

She looked at them and sense they're energy. "I'm really proud of you all" Yozakura says.

Yosuke jr looked at her. "sister right now I'm eighteenth years old and this time I would be able to help you" Yosuke jr says.

"so let's get our family back again" Yosuke says when she nodded at him.

 **Namek**

Goku turned around and looked at them. "let's go to planet Vegeta" Goku says when they quickly touched his back when he focus on finding the energy of the saiyans when they're travel to Planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

Goku and the other was surprised when Vegeta walked in front of them. "Welcome to Planet Vegeta" Vegeta says in a proud voice.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 62 – Planet Vegeta**

 **Power levels**

 **Asuka – 1,500,000**

 **Asuka Mystic- 12,000,000**

 **Asuka Mystic Deep Shadow Mode – 14,000,000**

 **Katsugari – 925,000**

 **Ikaruga -926,000**

 **Yagyu –925,000**

 **Demon form - 1,006,000**

 **Hibari – 900, 000**

 **Homura –1,500,000**

 **Homura mystic- 12,000,000**

 **Homura mystic Crimson mode – 14,000,000**

 **Hikage – 926,000**

 **Frenzy form – 1,006,000**

 **Haruka –926, 500**

 **Yomi – 924,00**

 **Mirai – 920,000**

 **Valkyrie form – 1,002,000**

 **Miyabi – 1,500,000**

 **Miyabi Mystic- 12,000,000**

 **Miyabi Mystic Abyssal form – 14,000,000**

 **Imu – 937,000**

 **Ryobi – 940,000**

 **Ryouna – 941,000**

 **Murasaki- 939,000**

 **Yumi- 1,500,000**

 **Yumi mystic- 12,000,000**

 **Yumi mystic Ice King – 14,000,000**

 **Yozakura- 941,000**

 **Minori – 899,000**

 **Murakumo- 939,000**

 **Shiki- 940,000**

 **Renka- 930,000**

 **Kafuru- 925,000**

 **Hanabi- 928,000**

 **Naraku- 960,000**

 **Suzune- 960,000**

 **Daidōji – 960,000**

 **Kagura adult form – 1,000,000**

 **True Kagura – 1,500,000**

 **Yosuke Jr – 920,000**

 **Naoto - 920,000**

 **Yukiko- 920,00**

 **Rise – 920,000**

 **Akira – 910,000**

 **Aiko - 910,000**

 **Aito- 910,000**

 **Daichi- 911,000**

 **Sakura – 915,000**

 **Jeanne – 915,000**

 **Hinata – 920,000**

 **Nozomi- 980, 000**

 **Hyoki - 980,000**

 **Trunks - 100,000,000**

 **Ssj- 5,000,000,000**

 **Goten - 100,000,000**

 **Ssj- 5,000,000,000**

 **Ceriac – 100,000,000**

 **Ceriac Master Legendary super saiyan (full power) -8,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks base form- 55,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks super saiyan-110,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks super saiyan three- 440,000,000,000**

 **Tullece super saiyan two- 10,000,000,000**

 **Broly jr super saiyan two - 10,000,000,000**

 **Goku super saiyan three- 200,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan three- 200,000,000,000**

 **Gohan Mystic- 480,000,000,000**

 **Future Trunks Mystic- 480,000,000,000**

 **Okara – 80,000**

 **King Vegeta- 20,000**

 **Queen Kariac- 10,000**

 **Bardock- 20,000**

 **Gine – 2,000**

 **Ryoki – 960,000**

 **Piccolo: 3,000,000,000**

 **The Supreme Kai (Shin): 3,500,000,000**

 **Western Supreme Kai: 4,500,000,000**

 **Kibito: 3,000,000,000**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 – Planet Vegeta**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 774)**

Goku was looking around. "so this is planet Vegeta" Goku says.

Gohan and the rest was surprised. "Homura can you tell me the reason you revived the saiyans" Future Trunks ask her.

"if Goku and the rest give Majin Buu a second chance I think the saiyans deserve a second chance too" Homura says.

Vegeta looked at her. "let's go to the royal Palace so we can talk about the future of the saiyans" Vegeta says.

Okara quickly walked beside him. "Goku can you pick my son" Okara ask her when he nodded at her when he started to search his energy and quickly used instant transmission to travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Gessen Academy**

He appeared next to them. "Broly jr you mother is on planet Vegeta so let's go over there" Goku says.

Yumi quickly stood up. "I want to go too" Yumi says when he stood up beside her.

"yes is fine almost everyone is over there" Goku says when Broly jr and Yumi touched his shoulder when he used instant transmission and travel to Planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

They're appeared next to them when Okara quickly give him a hug. "son I miss you a lot" Okara says.

"mom it was only three days" Broly jr replied when she let him go.

"mom are you excited to see you home planet" Broly jr ask her.

"yes I'm excited" Okara replied when they're started to walk when Goku stop and saw his father and another person flying at them.

Bardock and Fasha quickly flew at them. "son! I don't understand? How are we alive again?" Bardock says confused.

"you need to thank Homura" Goku says.

"she was responsible of reviving all the saiyans" Goku says while pointing at her.

Bardock walked at her and looked at her. "thank you for reviving us" Bardock says.

"you don't have to thank me I believe the saiyans deserve a second chance too" Homura says.

Fasha walked beside him. "where is my daughter" Fasha says when he pointed at her when she quickly ran at her and give her a hug as Okara was surprised.

"hi daughter my name is Fasha" Fasha says.

Okara was surprised. "hi mother" Okara says having a hard time holding her tears.

"when I was a little girl I always curious to meet my mother" Okara says.

"sorry but I didn't have any choice of send you to another planet so you would be able to survive" Okara says when she moved her hand and her children walked beside her.

"this is my oldest son Tullece and Broly jr" Okara says.

"she is my youngest daughter Ceriac" Okara says.

Fasha was surprised. "wait…you marry the son of Paragus" Fasha says.

She looked at her. "I was forced to marry with him" Okara says.

"stupid bastard I'm going to kick his ass" Fasha says angry.

"is fine Paragus and Broly are already death" Okara says when she nodded at her.

"you father is coming right now" Fasha says when she saw the somebody was flying at them when he arrived and walking beside her.

She quickly grabbed his hand. "his name is Burdock and he is the oldest brother of Bardock" Fasha says.

"you must be my daughter" Burdock says.

"yes and this is my kids" Okara says.

"Tullece, Broly jr and Ceriac" Okara says while pointing at them.

Ceriac looked at him. "dad if you're the older brother of Bardock would the means the Goten and Gohan are my cousins" Ceriac ask him.

He looked at her. "yes" Burdock replied.

She looked at him. "Goten! You're my cousin!" Ceriac says excited when he nodded at her.

"Bardock! Our mother is planning to have a barbecue to celebrate the we're alive again" Burdock says.

"dad! Can my friends come to the party" Ceriac ask him.

"yes is okay" Burdock replied

He saw the his grandsons already have a girlfriends. "I didn't know the my grandsons have a girlfriends" Burdock says.

"her name is Yumi" Broly jr says.

"her name is Miyabi" Tullece says.

"thanks for making my grandsons happy" Burdock says.

Vegeta walked at them. "let's go to the Royal Palace" Vegeta says when they're nodded at him and flew over there.

 **Earth**

 **Hebijo Academy**

Ryobi and Ryouna was walking when she turned around when they're was in shock when they're quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "sis! you're alive!" Ryouna and Ryobi says at the same time.

She smiled on her face. "I'm happy the I received another second chance of life" Ryoki says.

"let's go home so we can talk more comfortable" Ryoki says when they're nodded at her when they're flew back home

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace**

They're walked inside the royal palace when Homura was surprised. "is really big…even bigger than Bulma house" Homura says.

Vegeta saw the his parents was waiting for them when they're walked at them. "hi my son" King Vegeta says.

"son can you tell me how are we alive" Queen Kariac ask him.

He pointed at her. "Homura used the dragon balls to revived all the saiyans and restore the planet too" Vegeta says.

She walked beside him. "I believe the saiyans deserve a second chance" Homura says when suddenly Queen Kariac give her a hug as the rest was surprised.

"thank you for reviving us" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her.

"son now we have a problem…what are we going to do" King Vegeta says.

"the Frieza and his family empire was already destroy" King Vegeta says.

"you know the saiyans loves fighting and having a peaceful life is not a option" King Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "King Vegeta if you don't have any problem but I think I know a way to solve this" Homura says.

"I know the saiyans loves fighting what about the saiyans protect other planets from enemies the are trying to invade them" Homura says.

"the planet gives the saiyans food and technology to the saiyans for exchange for protection" Homura says.

King Vegeta was walking around. "it sounds good" King Vegeta says.

"what about a tournament so all the saiyans would be able to test their power against each other" Homura says.

"yes…is a good idea" King Vegeta says.

He walked beside her. "grandson come over here" King Vegeta says when Future Trunks walked at him.

"if you two married with each other I'm going to make you two the new rulers of planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says when they're quickly get embarrassed.

Vegeta was surprised. **"what…my father wants my son to be the next King"** Vegeta thought.

"I'm going to talk with the other saiyans and make new rules" King Vegeta says.

He walked at him. "Bardock I want you to be the new general of the saiyans army" King Vegeta says.

Bardock was surprised. "don't you don't have to come to the meeting go with you family and celebrate the reunion" King Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac walked into the meeting room when Bardock turned around and looked at them. "let's go to my parents house" Bardock says.

Asuka walked at him. "Goku can you pick up our friends so we can celebrate the revived of the saiyans" Asuka says when he used instant transmission and travel in Earth.

 **Five minutes later**

Goku appeared when Asuka saw the everyone was already here. "so this is planet Vegeta…sweet" Yosuke jr says.

"I wasn't able to bring Chichi or Bulma" Goku says.

"they're wouldn't be able to walk in this place because the gravity is more heavy" Vegeta says.

Bardock looked at them. "let's go to my parents house I think my wife is alright over there" Bardock says when they're flew into the house.

 **Author notes**

 **Bardock IV = Goku father**

 **Bardock III = Goku grandfather (52 years old)**

 **Salsifie = Goku grandmother (50 years old)**

 **Shaya Jr = Goku aunt ( Bardock IV youngest sister 16 years old)**

 **Burdock = Goku uncle ( Bardock IV oldest brother 30 years old)**

They're walked into the house when Bardock walked at them when he looked at them. "this is my father and this is my mother" Bardock IV says.

"hi my name is Bardock" Bardock III says.

"hi my name is Salsifie" Salsifie says.

Bardock walked beside her. "this is my little sister" Bardock IV says.

She was looking at him. "don't treat me like a child" Shaya jr says.

"technically you're sixteenth years old so you're no adult yet" Bardock IV says.

"hi my name is Shaya" Shaya jr says.

Gine walked beside them. "Salsifie it looks the we need to cook a lot of food" Gine says when she saw a lot of guest.

Asuka walked at them. "Yumi, Homura and Miyabi…I was thinking what about helping them" Asuka says.

"sure I want to help them" Yumi says.

"yes and I think we need more help if we want to feed the rest of them" Homura says.

"yes and maybe we can learn somewhere from them" Miyabi replied.

"Gine let us help you two" Asuka says when she nodded at her when they're walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

Yosuke Jr walked at her. "hi my name is Yosuke" Yosuke jr says.

"hi" Shaya jr replied.

She was looking at him. "I'm impressed the you was able to walk in our home planet" Shaya jr says.

"yes I was training in a special place so a lot more stronger than before" Yosuke jr says.

"good for you" Shaya jr says while she was drinking her cup of coke.

"you know the super saiyan is real" Yosuke jr says.

"yes Gine told me the Kakarot was the first one to transform into super saiyan" Shaya jr says.

He turned around and saw the Bardock and Burdock was staring at him. **"don't tell me they're overprotective about Shaya"** Yosuke jr though when he felt the they're was still staring at him.

Yozakura saw his younger brother tried to flirt with Shaya jr when she walked beside them. "hi my name is Yozakura and I'm the oldest sister of Yosuke" Yozakura says.

"hi" Shaya jr says.

"Shaya you should visit Earth and maybe my little brother can show you around like going to watch a movie or something fun" Yozakura says.

"sure sounds fun" Shaya jr says.

Shaya Jr hear her mother calling her. "see you tomorrow and you can show me around" Shaya jr says when she quickly ran into the kitchen.

She was looking at her. "I didn't know my little brother is trying to flirt with Shaya" Yozakura says with a teasing smile on her face.

"don't embarrass me" Yosuke jr says.

"I like the color of her eyes it was gray or silver" Yozakura says.

"I think it was gray" Yosuke jr says.

"it looks the she have two overprotective brothers" Yozakura says.

He turned around and he saw they're wasn't there. "if you want I can teach you how to cook it looks the saiyans love food and fighting" Yozakura says.

"maybe" Yosuke jr says.

 **One hour later**

Katsugari was looking around. **"boobs everywhere"** Katsugari thought when she quickly ran at her and started to grope her chest.

Gohan saw she was groping somebody when he was surprised and quickly turned around. "Katsugari can you stop groping the chest of my grandma" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "no! I'm going to touch the chest of everyone" Katsugari says.

Goku walked at her. "Katsugari what are you doing" Goku says confused.

Ikaruga quickly hold her hand. "sorry Gine..Katsugari is a pervert and she loves touching the chest of other woman" Ikaruga says.

Gine was embarrassed. "is fine…I'm going to help my mother in law" Gine says when she quickly walked into the kitchen.

She looked at her. "Katsugari don't be a pervert with other people" Ikaruga says.

"never" Ikaruga says when she quickly ran away.

"boobies for life!" Katsugari screamed with excitement when she started to grope the chest of Fasha.

"dammit Katsugari" Ikaruga says when she quickly follows her.

 **Earth**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

She saw the her sister was sitting on the sofa when she sat down beside her. "sister…I'm going to tell you something important" Leo says.

"I'm going to tell you how our parents died" Leo says.

She quickly looked at her. "they're was kill by Evil shinobis or the Yoma kill them" Hyoki replied.

She looks down. "no" Leo says.

"our parents fail a impulse mission so the good shinobi alliance punish them and order them to kill themselves" Leo says.

She was in shock. "why" Hyoki ask her.

"I don't know" Leo replied.

"sister I'm going to my room" Hyoki says when she walked into her room.

She laid down on her bed and saw a pictures of her parents. **"I'm going to destroy the shinobi good and evil alliance"** Hyoki thought when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence yard**

They're was already outside when they're sat down and started to eat the food. "good thing we have enough help to cook all the food" Gine says.

"yes it looks they're good at cooking" Salsifie replied when they're started to eat.

Goku looked at her. "au-" Shaya interrupts him. "just call me Shaya is a little bit weird you calling me aunt" Shaya jr says.

"yes you right and you have almost the same age as my son" Goku says.

"yes right now I'm sixteenth years old even when most of my life I was death" Shaya jr says.

"good thing I don't have to follow the orders of Frieza and his family" Shaya jr says.

"mother I'm going to go to Earth it looks the Yosuke is going to show me around" Shaya jr says.

Yumi was surprised. "oh you're going to a date with the younger brother of Yozakura" Yumi says.

"date" Shaya jr says confused.

" **never mind is better if she knows more about him"** Yumi thought.

Bardock IV was going to say something but suddenly Gine was looking at him. "Shaya I think you should stay in Earth and have some new experience" Gine says.

"right now you're really young and I think you deserve to have a good life" Gine says.

"I don't know" Shaya jr replied.

"Gine is right if you want to gain new experience I'm going to allow you to live in Earth" Salsifie says.

"is to early to decide and today is our first day we're alive again" Shaya jr says when she nodded at her.

Gine looked at him. "Gohan when are you going to marry with Asuka" Gine says when they're quickly get embarrassed.

"grandma..I think is to early about marriage" Gohan says.

"yes we're to young to think about marriage" Asuka says.

"I'm so happy the we're alive again" Gine says.

"yes now we can have a new life and we don't have to worry about Frieza and his family" Bardock IV says.

"Gine I forgot to tell you but King Vegeta told me the I'm the new general of the saiyan army" Bardock IV says while eating.

She was surprised when she quickly stood up. "I'm really proud of you! Now we have another reason to celebrate!" Gine says when they're continued to eat.

 **Two hours later**

 **The royal Palace**

King Vegeta was looking at her. "I was thinking about something" King Vegeta says.

"I was thinking of turning my grandson the next king of Planet Vegeta when he marry with Home" King Vegeta says.

"King Trunks and Queen Homura…it sounds good" Queen Kariac says.

"tomorrow is the new beginning of the saiyans" King Vegeta says.

"we're not slaves from Frieza or his family" King Vegeta says.

"we're not going to have the class system anymore" King Vegeta says.

"so no more middle or lower class" Queen Kariac ask him when he nodded at her.

"good like now we need to think about the future of the saiyans and we need to make sure we're not making the same mistake from the past" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Earth**

 **Tokyo**

 **Cemetery**

Fubuki was walking when she saw the tombstone of Kurokage. "so it was true" Fubuki says when she saw the it has a lot of flowers when she put her flowers near it.

"I wasn't even related to you but you still treat me like a granddaughter" Fubuki says.

"I bet the Yumi already forgot about me…it was normal it was a long time the I saw her" Fubuki says when she turned around and looked at her.

Rasetsu looked at her. "what are you planning" Rasetsu ask her.

"I don't know but right now I have enough time to make a plan" Fubuki says.

"you think you be able to defeat them" Rasetsu ask her.

"I already saw a little bit of they're power and I'm nothing against Yumi or her friends" Fubuki says.

"I need to get a master so I would be able to used ki and teach me martial arts" Fubuki says.

"I'm going to make sure the I have enough power to destroy the shinobis" Fubuki says.

She stood up and walked beside her. "let's go right now" Fubuki says when they're left the cemetery and walked in another direction.

 **Two hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

Asuka saw it was already getting dark when she saw the Goten and the other kids was falling to sleep. "it looks the we need to go home" Asuka says.

Gine looked at her. "yes…just wait here I'm going to give you some food" Gine says.

Shaya Jr walked at him. "Yosuke what time you want me to come to Earth" Shaya jr ask her.

"what about in the morning" Yosuke ask her.

"okay I'm going to ask Kakarot if I can stay in his house" Shaya jr says when she walked at him.

Yozakura smiled at him. **"I wonder if my brother is going to date her"** Yozakura thought when they're quickly walked beside Goku.

"goodbye!" Asuka and the notes says at the same time when they're used instant transmission and travel back to Earthm

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

She quickly ran at him and quickly give him a hug. "Goku you came back!" Chichi says with excitement when she saw a new girl.

"hi my name is Shaya" Shaya jr says.

"she my aunt the younger sister of my father" Goku says.

"she looks to young…I know the saiyans stay young longer than humans" Chichi says.

"I'm sixteenth years old" Shaya jr says when Goku quickly told something on her ear.

"yes it makes sense" Chichi says.

Katsugari quickly walked beside her. "go to sleep with our room" Katsugari says.

Asuka looked at them. "let's take a bath first" Asuka says when she nodded at her and walked into the bathroom.

Gohan looked at his younger brother. "Goten you're almost the same height as me when I was fighting against Cell" Gohan says when he nodded at him.

"I'm really proud of you the you was trying you best to fight against Majin Buu" Gohan says.

"next time I'm not going to let the enemy defeat me" Goten says.

"good if you continue training you may be able to transform into super saiyan two" Gohan says when he nodded at him.

"brother I'm going to sleep" Goten says.

"Goodnight" Goten says.

"Goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw his younger brother walked into his room when he walked into his room and laid down on his bed.

" **good thing the we defeat Majin Buu"** Gohan thought when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **The next day**

She woke up in the morning and saw the everyone was already awake when she saw the Hibari was a little bit nervous. "Hibari did something happen?" Asuka ask her.

"Minori and me are planning to bring Majin Buu here" Hibari says.

"Asuka can you call the others I want to make sure to tell them the he is not evil anymore" Hibari says.

"yes is fine…I'm going to call them" Asuka says when she grabbed her cellphone and started to call them.

 **One hour later**

Asuka saw they're was already outside. "Asuka why did you call us" Shiki says.

"Hibari and Minori want to show you all something" Asuka says when they're arrived and saw the Majin Buu was beside them.

They're was surprised and in shock at the same time. "wait!" Minori and Hibari says at the same time.

"I'm sorry" Majin Buu says.

Hibari looked at them. "I know the he did bad thing but during the time he was control by his evil side" Hibari says.

"the evil side is already dead and we promise the he is going to behave and act good" Minori says.

Yozakura looked at her. "I believe you…is my first time the I see Minori acting like a mature girl" Yozakura says when they're nodded at her.

Yozakura walked at her. "is a good thing the you're getting mature and not behaving like a little girl anymore" Yozakura says.

Gohan walked outside and saw the Asuka and the others was outside. "Yozakura! Can you come here" Gohan says.

She quickly walked at him. "Gohan did something happen" Yozakura ask him.

"yes but we need to talk with Bulma first" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Yozakura replied.

He walked beside her. "Asuka do you want to continue our training tomorrow" Gohan ask her.

"yes I was thinking of relaxing today" Asuka says.

"see you later" Gohan says when he give her a kiss on her lips when they're continued to kiss each other when they're stop and saw the everyone was looking at them.

"love birds" Ikaruga says.

"see you later" Asuka says when Gohan and Yozakura was already flying away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation (Bulma lab)**

They're walked into the lab when she saw the Bulma was still working on her project when she turned around and looked at them. "Hi Gohan and Yozakura" Bulma says.

"hi" Gohan and Yozakura replied.

"is a good thing you lab wasn't destroy" Gohan says.

"yes I'm happy too and I only need two more yet to open a vortex to another universe" Bulma says.

"Bulma why you wanted to talk with us" Yozakura ask her.

"Gohan told me the you wanted to have you brothers and sisters back" Bulma says.

"yes I wanted my family back I'm promise my parents the I would be able to protect them" Yozakura says.

"yes I know the you care about them so I talk with you uncle" Bulma says.

She was surprised. "what did my uncle says" Yozakura says.

"he is going to let you to take care of you brothers and sisters" Bulma says.

She was going to say something but Bulma interrupts her. "wait before you celebrate he have a condition" Bulma says.

"in six months he is going to check if you was able to take care of them without overworking" Bulma says.

"yes I understand" Yozakura says when Bulma give her a kegs of a house.

"I already bought a house and it has enough room for you brothers and sisters" Bulma says.

She was in shock. "what…you bought me a house so I was able to have my family back" Yozakura says.

"wait I'm not finish" Bulma says.

"I know you're good at making sweet and cakes so a bought a building so you be able to used as a bakery" Bulma says.

"I know the you brothers and sisters would be able to help you in the bakery" Bulma says.

"but you waste a lot of money" Yozakura says.

"that was nothing and Capsule Corporation makes a lot of money" Bulma says.

"the Bakery store is going to be ready in four months" Bulma says.

"you don't have to pay me anything" Bulma says.

She was going to say something but Bulma interrupts her. "but I have a deal when the Bakery is open can you bring me some sweet and cakes for me" Bulma says.

"yes is a deal" Yozakura says when she grabbed the key of the house.

"good I'm going to work on my project" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Gohan and Yozakura says.

"goodbye" Bulma reports when she saw they're was already gone when she continued to work on her project.

 **The world of the Kais**

The Western Supreme Kai laid down when she saw the Supreme Kai laid down beside her. "I didn't know those mortals was strong enough to kill Majin Buu" Western Supreme Kai says.

"yes I was surprised too" Supreme Kai replied.

"but you think the letting the other Majin Buu alive is okay" Western Supreme Kai ask him.

"Hibari and Minori told me the he is going to be a good person" The Supreme Kai says.

"Goku told me if he start to behave like the other Buu the he is going to be responsible of killing him" The Supreme Kai says.

She stood up and looked at him. "let's go to the lake and get some fish like the old times" Western Supreme Kai says when he nodded at her when they're quickly ran into the lake.

Kibito was looking at him. "what are you doing" Kibito ask him.

"nothing" the Old Kai says while having a nosebleed.

 **Earth**

Shaya jr walked out of the room when Asuka looked at her. "Shaya where are you going" Asuka ask her with curiosity.

"I'm going to go somewhere with Yosuke" Shaya jr says.

She saw the she was wearing the saiyan armor when she walked at her and looked at her. "you have the same height as Yagyu" Asuka says when she quickly grabbed her hand and walked into the room.

"Yagyu! Can you let her wear some of you clothes" Asuka ask her.

"yes" Yagyu says.

"I'm okay wearing my saiyan armor" Shaya jr says.

"you're going to look better if you wear human clothes" Asuka says when she quickly removed her saiyan armor.

 **Ten minutes later**

Shaya was wearing the clothes of Yagyu. "it looks the you have the same measurement as Yagyu" Asuka says when she saw the Shaya jr was wearing a dress.

"I have a problem" Shaya jr says when her tail was moving around.

"yes….I forgot the saiyans have a tail" Asuka says.

Yagyu walked beside her. "I'm going to make a hole so you be able to move the tail without any problems" Yagyu says.

 **Five minutes later**

Shaya Jr was able to move her tail she put it on her waist. "goodbye" Shaya jr says.

"goodbye" Yagyu and Asuka says at the same time.

"is a good thing the saiyans are alive again" Asuka says.

"yes and I'm curious about they're culture" Yagyu says.

"Yagyu where is you little sister" Asuka ask her.

"she training with her friends" Yagyu replied.

 **Forest**

Goten and Trunks saw the Ceriac, Nozomi and the brothers and sisters of Yozakura was already there. "where is Yosuke?" Trunks ask them.

"he have a date with Shaya" Naoto says.

"I think you mean his future wife" Rise says with a teasing smile on her face.

Hyoki flew at them. "Hyoki…are you okay" Nozomi ask her.

"yes I'm okay I was just thinking about stuff" Hyoki says.

"can we start our training I want to become stronger" Hyoki says.

Trunks threw a capsule when suddenly a gravity chamber appeared. "Gohan told me the us okay for us to train in the gravity chamber" Trunks says.

"because we was able to move in Planet Vegeta without any problems the means we can train in twenty times gravity" Trunks says.

"so let's start our training" Goten says with excitement when they're walked into the gravity chamber.

"good thing the my mom make me this gravity chamber" Trunks says.

"is big enough for sixteenths people to train in here" Trunks says when he turned on the gravity in twenty times gravity when he saw the they're was having a hard time moving.

He turned around and saw the Goten and Ceriac didn't have any problems. "we're going to be okay so let's continue our training" Hyoki says.

" **I'm going to be strong enough to destroy the good and evil alliance"** Hyoki thought the she started her training when the other did the same thing.

 **West City**

 **Mall**

Yosuke was waiting for her when he turned around and saw her when he quickly walked beside her. "hi" Yosuke jr says.

"hi" Shaya jr replied.

"you look a little bit nervous" Yosuke jr says.

"yes is my first time wearing a human clothes most of my life I was wearing a saiyan armor" Shaya jr says.

"so what kind of place is this" Shaya jr says.

"is a mall" Yosuke jr says when she was confused.

"is a place you can buy clothes and other things" Yosuke jr says.

"Yosuke…remember I'm not a earthling so you don't have to treat me the same way as the other girls" Shaya jr says.

"don't worry I'm not going to treat you the same and maybe after this we can train together" Yosuke jr says.

"sounds fun and in my bag I have my saiyan armor so I can train without any problems" Shaya jr says when they're started to walk in another direction.

 **West City**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walk into the house when she was surprised and shock in the same time. "I can't believe the Bulma bought this house" Yozakura says when she saw it was big enough for all his brother and sister to live without any problems.

She walked into the living room and sat down in the sofa. "she even bought everything what I need for the house" Yozakura says when she quickly grabbed a notebook.

"I'm going to focus on making a list what I'm going to sell in my bakery" Yozakura says the she started to make her list.

 **Unknown island**

Seventeenth was walking around when he laid down. "it looks the my little sister is having fun training with those shinobis" Seventeenth says.

"maybe I can train some shinobis" Seventeenth says when he started to take care of the animals of the island.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

She saw he was nervous. "don't tell me the you're nerve the you daughter is going to have a boyfriend" Salsifie says.

"what..I'm not nervous" Bardock III says.

"good I don't want you to be overprotective about our daughter like now she have a new opportunity to have a better life" Salsifie says.

"yes and I'm happy the she is not going to be forced to work in the Frieza army" Bardock III says.

"let's go it looks the King Vegeta is going to say something important to all the saiyans" Salsifie says when they're walked outside of the house.

 **Earth**

 **Gessen Academy**

 **(Library)**

Gekko and Senko was organizing the books. "the was strange why the library is almost destroy" Gekko ask her.

"I don't know maybe a prank" Senko replied when she found a old box when she grabbed and saw a old notebook.

"Kurokage" Senko says while reading the old notebook.

"sister let's go over and read this" Gekko says when they're walked over there and started to read the old notebook.

 **Unknown location**

 **Mountain Range**

She started to meditate. "are you sure you want to look for a new teacher" Rasetsu ask her.

"yes if I want a change to defeat them I need to get a powerful teacher but the problem who is going to train me" Fubuki says.

"I'm going to stay there and start my training" Fubuki says when she nodded at her and walked in another direction.

 **West City**

 **Park**

Yosuke walked at her and give her a ice cream cone. "thank you" Shaya jr says.

"you're welcome" Yosuke jr replied when she sat down beside her.

"it looks the Earth is a nice planet" Shaya jr says.

"you think so" Yosuke jr says when she nodded at her.

"you should stay here" Yosuke jr says.

"I need to ask my parents first" Shaya says.

"maybe they're would say yes" Yosuke jr says.

"maybe I heard the my brother and Gine wants to live on Earth so maybe they're going to say yes" Shaya jr says when she continued to eat her ice cream.

He saw she already finish eating her ice cream. "I'm going to the restroom and wear my saiyan armor" Shaya jr says when she walked into the restroom.

 **Five minutes later**

She walked outside and walked at him when he saw she was wearing a similar saiyan armor as Gine. "let's go somewhere we can train" Shaya jr says.

" **I forgot the saiyans loves fighting"** Yosuke though when he nodded at her and flew in another direction.

He walked outside and saw his parents. "hi dad and mom" Goku says.

"hi son" Bardock IV and Gine says at the same time when they're walked beside him.

"son I'm planning to live on Earth so you can help me build my house and do me a favor can you teach me instant transmission" Bardock IV says.

"yes but is going to take some time for you to learn instant transmission" Goku says.

"yes is fine let's go over there and get some wood for the house" Bardock IV says when they're walked into the forest.

Gine walked into the house and saw her. "hi Chichi" Gine says.

"hi" Chichi says.

"are you thinking about something" Gine ask her.

"no really I'm just curious what would happen if I have another child with Goku" Chichi says.

"I think he would be happy if you have another child" Gine says.

"my Goten would love to be a big brother too" Chichi says.

"I'm going to convince him to have another child with me" Chichi says when she nodded at her.

 **Kagura Temple**

Asuka saw the all her friends was already there when Yumi walked at her. "Asuka what are we doing here" Yumi ask her.

"I don't know but it looks the she call Homura and Miyabi teams too" Asuka says when Kagura walked at them.

"hi" Kagura says when they saw she was in her kid form.

"I know you all are curious why I call you all here" Kagura says.

"Asuka can you show me how you transform into you shinobi form" Kagura says.

She grabbed her scroll when suddenly Kagura grabbed and walked away. "Asuka tell me the reason you lost against Ginyu" Kagura ask her.

"he took my scroll" Asuka replied.

"yes that why I'm going to teach you all how to transform into the shinobis form without the scroll" Kagura says when she transformed into her adult form.

She close her eyes and bright light appeared around her. "shinobi!" Kagura screamed when suddenly a bright appeared around her and suddenly she transform into her shinobi form.

She closed her eyes and returned in her kid form. "by doing this you all be able to release the truth power of the shinobi form" Kagura says.

"so let's start our training today" Kagura says when they're nodded at her when they're started to train with her.

 **Three hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace**

He walked at him. "did you call me King Vegeta" Bardock IV says.

"yes I was thinking the we should go to the Headquarters of Frieza and steal the technology" King Vegeta says.

"don't worry we're not going to conquer other planets" King Vegeta says.

"Bardock you think the is good decision to have a new lifestyle for the saiyans" King Vegeta says.

"yes I'm going to tell the others saiyans to college the technology from Frieza and his family" Bardock IV when he walked away.

King Vegeta grabbed his scouter when he threw it and destroyed into little pieces. "finally the saiyans are not saves from Frieza and his family" King Vegeta says when her walked into his room.

 **Unknown location**

 **Unknown planet**

In the planet when the city was destroy when he saw the lifeless body of the small boy. "finally I was able to free the half of his body" Hoi says.

He saw the other music box when he tried to opened but nothing happens. "it looks I don't have any choice than go to Earth" Hoi says.

"is going to take six months for me to arrive on Earth" Hoi says when he walked into his spaceship.

"I'm going to show the true power of Hirudegarn and I'm going to be the new ruler of the universe!" Hiro screamed.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 63 – New Super Saiyans?**

 **Bardock IV – Goku father**

 **Burdock- Bardock IV older brother ( Fasha Husband)**

 **Shaya Jr- Goku Aunt ( Bardock IV younger sister)**

 **Bardock III- Goku grandfather ( Bardock IV father)**

 **Salsifie- Goku grandmother ( Bardock IV mother)**

 **Age**

 **Bardock III = 52 years old**

 **Salsifie = 50 years old**

 **Shaya Jr = 16 years old**

 **Burdock = 30 years old**

 **Power levels**

 **Burdock- 8,000**

 **Shaya Jr – 7,500**

 **Bardock- 6,000**

 **Salsifie- 2,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -1st- how did Vegito separate, when you planed out that the potara fusion would be permanent, did it have something to do with them going Super Saiyan 3 as Vegito.** **  
**

**Answer- The only way to defuse a potara fusion is by magic or dragon balls**

 **Vegito was inside the body of Super Buu he was affected by the magic inside his body the why he get separated.**

 **** **2nd- did the resurrection of the Saiyans use up both wishes, cause in canon they needed two separate wishes to bring back earth and all its people, or do they still have a third wish, and if they do how.**

 **Answer – yes.**

 **The second wish it was to restore the planet Vegeta and the third wish it was to revived the saiyans.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 – New Super Saiyans?**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 774)**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

Shaya Jr woke up in the morning when she left from her room and looked at her parents. "good morning" Shaya jr says.

Salsifie looked at her. "good morning" Salsifie and Bardock III says.

She walked into the dining room and started to eat her breakfast. "mom it feels weird to be alive" Shaya jr says while eating her food.

She looked at her. "yes is normal but we're doing our best to have a better life" Salsifie says.

He was looking at her. "so daughter how was you visit on Earth" Bardock III says.

"it was fun" Shaya jr replied.

"if you want we can let you live on Earth so you can experience new things" Salsifie says.

"yes I want to live over there and Yosuke is already training with me" Shaya jr says.

Salsifie smiled at her. "I'm happy the you're getting along with him" Salsifie says.

"I'm going to talk with Bardock if you can stay on Earth" Salsifie says.

"thank you mom" Shaya jr replied when suddenly Goku appeared.

"good morning" Goku says while waving his hand.

"good morning" Salsifie and Bardock III says at the same time.

"good morning Kakarot" Shaya jr says.

"Kakarot can you wait a little bit I'm going to wear my saiyan armor I'm still I'm my pajamas" Shaya jr says when she quickly ran into her room.

"Kakarot you want to eat some breakfast " Salsifie says when he quickly sat down and started to eat.

"thank you grandma" Goku says while eating her food.

"I think you two should go to Earth and meet my wife" Goku says.

"yes we would love to meet you wife" Salsifie says.

"grandson I heard the you defeat Frieza" Bardock III says.

"yes I defeat him but Trunks was the one killing him and his father" Goku says.

"I was responsible of killing Cooler" Goku says

"good the saiyans don't have to worry about them" Bardock III says.

"don't worry Frieza or his family is not going to return" Goku says.

"so how the other saiyans are doing" Goku ask them.

"we're trying to have a new life style" Salsifie says.

"we already have a second chance of life so we don't want to waste it" Salsifie says.

Shaya Jr was already wearing her saiyan armor when she walked beside him. "Kakarot I'm ready to go" Shaya jr says.

"okay aunt" Kakarot replied.

She looked at him. "goodbye grandpa and grandma" Goku says.

She touched his shoulder. "goodbye mom and dad" Shaya jr says when suddenly Goku used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

She was looking at him. "I thought you was going to be overprotective about you daughter" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"my daughter deserves to be happy" Bardock III says.

"I always remembers when we was in hell she always sad and angry but right now she is happy" Bardock III says.

"I don't want to ruined that" Bardock III says.

"good let's go and visit our friends" Salsifie says when he nodded at her when they're walked outside and walked in another direction.

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Goku appeared next to Chichi. "hi Chichi" Shaya jr says.

Katsugari turned around and looked at her. "hi" Katsugari says with a pervert smile on her face as Shaya turned around and quickly ran away when suddenly she appeared next to her and started to groped her.

Ikaruga looked at her. "Katsugari stop groping the chest of the aunt of Goku" Ikaruga says.

"I was checked her measurements" Katsugari says.

"Yagyu! It looks she have the same chest size like you" Katsugari says when suddenly Ikaruga appeared next to her and hit her head.

"remember the Goten and Nozomi is here" Ikaruga says while pointing at them.

Katsugari quickly stop groping her. "Shaya are you going to do something" Chichi ask her.

"yes I was thinking of going somewhere with Yosuke" Shaya jr says.

"I think right now she went to the mall to buy new clothes for his brothers and sisters" Ikaruga says.

Yagyu looked at her. "Shaya wear the clothes the I give you yesterday" Yagyu says.

She looked at her. "are you sure you don't wanted it back" Shaya jr ask her.

"is fine plus it already has a hole" Yagyu says when she walked into the room and started to change her clothes.

"Chichi I'm going to help my father to build his house" Goku says.

"yes is fine" Chichi replied when he quickly used instant transmission and travel over there.

Asuka walked at her. "Chichi we're going to leave right now" Asuka says.

"we're going to train with Kagura" Asuka says.

"yes is fine" Chichi says when she saw they're already left the house.

She saw the Goten and Nozomi are still eating breakfast. "are you two planning to go somewhere" Chichi ask them.

"we was thinking of training with Trunks" Goten says.

"okay make sure you're not late" Chichi says when they're nodded at her.

 **West City**

 **Okara residence**

She quickly ran at her. "mom I'm going to train with Trunks and Goten" Ceriac says.

"yes is fine and remember in the afternoon noon you grandparents are going to visit us" Okara says.

"okay mom" Ceriac replied when she left the house.

Broly Jr and Tullece walked at her. "mother we're going to go somewhere so we can train each other and push our limits so we be able to transform into super saiyan three" Tullece says.

"don't worry we're going to be here in the afternoon" Broly jr says.

"our girlfriends are going to come too" Tullece says.

"good the Yumi and Miyabi are going to come" Okara says

"let's go brother" Tullece says when they're walked outside and flew in another direction.

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

Gine saw the his husband and son was building the house when she walked beside them. "you two almost finish the house" Gine says surprised.

"yes and we have five rooms just in case we have guest in our house" Bardock IV says.

"I think we're going to finish tonight" Bardock IV says.

Goku was looking at them. "I wanted to ask you two something" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

"you two want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"I don't know…I don't really enjoy fighting" Gine says.

"mom I think it would be important for you to learn how to transform into super saiyan so you can protect yourself or protect somebody else" Goku says.

She looked at him. "okay but I only going to fight to defense myself or protect somebody else" Gine says.

"yes I'm okay of learning super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"good we can start our training tomorrow" Goku says with excitement the he continued to help his father to build the house.

 **West City**

 **Mall**

She was walking by herself when she was looking around when she quickly ran beside him. "hi" Shaya jr says.

"hi" Yosuke jr reports while holding multi bags of clothes.

Naoto and Yukiko quickly grabbed her hand. "Shaya let's get some clothes for you and make our older brother pay for it" Naoto and Yukiko says at the same time when they're quickly ran into a store.

Hinata looked at him. "big bro I have enough clothes I'm going to train with my friends" Hinata says.

Jeanne, Sakura and Daichi looked at him. "we're going to train with our friends too" Jeanne and the others says at the same time.

"yes is fine just don't cause any trouble" Yosuke jr says when they're quickly left the house and travel to Capsule Corporation.

He turned and quickly ran beside her. "Yosuke after buying the clothes can we go somewhere so we can train" Shaya jr says.

"yes is fine" Yosuke jr replied when they're started to look for clothes for Shaya jr.

 **Planet Vegeta**

King Vegeta walked outside and saw all the technology was stolen by the Frieza and his family Headquarters when Queen Kariac walked beside him. "what are you thinking" Queen Kariac ask him.

"nothing" King Vegeta says.

"I was making sure I don't make the same mistake from the past" King Vegeta says.

"so what are you planning" Queen Kariac ask him.

"I'm planning to be allies with the Earthlings and Namekians" King Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "sounds good" Queen Kariac replied when they're walked inside the house.

 **Three hours later**

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

She laid down beside him. "hi Vegeta" Bulma says.

"hi" Vegeta replied.

"I thought you was training with Goku" Bulma says.

"I'm just taking some time off before I start my training" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta I was thinking of having another child" Bulma says.

"Trunks would love to be a big brother" Bulma says.

Vegeta was surprised. "are you sure you want anonymity child" Vegeta ask her.

"yes I don't say right now but in the future" Bulma says.

"maybe" Vegeta says when suddenly Bulma give him a kiss on his lips.

 **Gravity Chamber**

Trunks opened the door and saw the Hyoki was already there. "hi" Hyoki says.

"hi" Trunks replied.

"so Goten, Ceriac, Nozomi, Hinata, Jeanne, Sakura and Daichi" Hyoki says.

"yes we're going to start our training" Trunks says when he walked into the gravity chamber and turn it on when the rest of them was having a hard time.

She saw the saiyans was the only one not having any trouble she quickly forced herself to stand up by herself when she started to walk by herself.

Goten, Trunks and Ceriac was fighting against each other. "we need to make sure we don't hit them for accident" Goten says when they're nodded at him as their continue to fight against each other.

" **I'm not going to give up"** Hyoki thought when she continued to walk around the gravity chamber when she turned around and saw the others was doing the same thing.

"is really hard moving in this gravity" Jeanne says.

"yes but we're going to be okay" Sakura replied.

"if we continue to train like this we be able to move without any problems" Daichi says when they're continued to train.

 **Unknown location**

 **Lake**

She saw they're was meditating. "is going to take one or two months for you all to be able to train without the scroll" Kagura says.

"I noticed the scroll is one of our weaknesses" Kagura says.

She open her eyes and looked at her. "can you transform in you adult form" Asuka ask her.

She looked at her. "no" Kagura replied.

"I only used my adult form during a battle" Kagura replied.

"it looks a little bit weird you ordering us like that" Asuka says.

"if you remember I'm older than one thousand years old" Kagura says.

"yes I forgot" Asuka says with awkward smile on her face when they're continued to train.

 **Six hours later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

He saw the house was already done when Shaya jr flew over there when he saw she have multiple bags of clothes. "you bought a lot of clothes" Goku says.

"the little sisters of Yosuke choose it for me….I didn't know the earthlings have a lot of clothes" Shaya jr says.

Gine walked beside her. "Shaya let me show you the room you're going to stay" Gine says when they're walked into the house.

Bardock was looking at him. "we can start our training tomorrow" Bardock IV says.

"yes is fine and it would be good if more saiyans is able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when they're walked inside the house.

Gine looked at them. "Shaya can you help cook some food" Gine says.

"yes" Shaya jr replied when they're walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **West City**

 **Okara residence**

She sat down and saw the her parents was already there. "is a nice house" Fasha says.

"yes Bulma bought me the house so I can live comfortable" Okara says.

"daughter…Fasha told me what happen with you and the son of Paragus" Burdock says.

"I'm sorry the I wasn't able to protect you" Burdock says.

"is okay…you wasn't alive during the time even if you was alive Broly most likely kill you" Okara says.

"the only good thing it was my kids" Okara says when she turned around and saw they're was already there.

"you two have a beautiful girlfriends" Fasha says.

Miyabi and Yumi quickly get embarrassed. "thank you" Yumi and Miyabi says at the same time.

"so Tullece and Broly jr…when are you two planning to marry with them and have a family too" Burdock ask them.

"I think is to early to think about marriage" Broly jr says.

"yes…I want to focus a little bit on my shinobi and than start my family with Broly" Yumi says.

"I'm happy for you two" Fasha replied.

"what about you two" Fasha ask her.

"I don't know… right now I want to experience more of my shinobi career but I would be happy to have a family with Tullece" Miyabi says while holding the hand of Tullece.

"Ceriac w-" Broly jr quickly sat down beside her. "I'm not going to let anyone date my little sister" Broly jr says.

Yumi walked beside him and grabbed his hand. "stop being a overprotective big brother I bet you're going to be overprotective about our future daughter" Yumi says.

"yes" Broly jr says when they sat down.

"I'm more focus on training" Ceriac says.

"I want to push the limits of my legendary super saiyan" Ceriac says.

"wait…you're the legendary super saiyan" Burdock says surprised.

"yes our father was born with the legendary super saiyan too" Ceriac says.

"if Frieza was alive I bet he would be scared from you" Burdock says.

"is a good thing the he is death" Fasha says.

"so can you tell me more about you life in Earth" Fasha says when they're nodded at her and started to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Asuka walked into the window when she knocked the window multiple times when Shaya jr opened and looked at them. "hi…do you all need something" Shaya jr ask her.

"we're going to the hot spring so I want to invite you" Asuka ask her.

"to I need to bring something" Shaya jr says.

"don't worry just bring a towel" Asuka says when she nodded at her when she quickly ran into the bathroom when she grabbed the towel when she walked outside of the house.

Asuka quickly ran beside her. "is g-" Gine was looking at them.

"Shaya..where are you going" Gine ask her.

"Gine we're going to the hot spring" Asuka says.

"hot spring?" Gine says confused.

"Gine get a towel so we can go to the hot spring" Asuka says when she nodded at her and walked into the bathroom when she walked outside and saw they're was ready.

"let's go" Asuka says when they're flew in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kyoto**

 **Hot Spring**

Shaya Jr and Gine saw the all the teammate of Asuka was there when they're walked into the hot spring and removed the towel.

They're sat down and felt the warm mineral water around their body. "this is relaxing" Gine says.

"yes is my first time feeling so relax" Shaya jr says.

Fasha and Okara walked beside her. "yes…is a good thing the you two came here" Fasha says.

Katsugari was looking at them when Fasha quickly walked away from her. "Katsugari stop bothering them" Ikaruga says.

"I need to know they're measurements" Katsuragi says when she quickly ran beside Gine and started to grope her chest.

"is not small or big" Katsugari says while groping her when she quickly ran and started to groped the chest of Fasha.

"a little bit smaller than Gine" Katsugari says while groping her chest when she quickly tried to punch her put she quickly dodged and ran in another direction.

"Shaya don swim in the hot spring you're not a little girl anymore" Ikaruga says.

She turned around and started to float in the hot spring. "is my first time coming here" Shaya jr says when she enjoy the hot spring.

"my son Kakarot is planning to teach us how to transform into super saiyan if you want you two can come" Gine says.

"wait…you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Fasha says in shock.

"yes but is only for defense" Gine says.

"I'm not going to challenge anyone" Gine says.

"yes I'm going to come and I'm going to tell my husband too" Fasha says.

"I'm going to come too" Okara says.

"Gine I'm going to train with Kakarot in the morning but in the afternoon I'm going to train with Yosuke" Shaya jr says.

"yes is fine" Gine says.

Asuka saw the all her team mates was enjoying the hot spring. "Asuka we should come here again" Yagyu says

"yes it would be fun" Hibari says.

"if you all come here can you call me so I can go too" Gine says when they're nodded at her when they're continued to relax in the hot spring.

 **One hour later**

 **Ryoki, Ryouna and Ryobi residence**

Ryoki walked into they're room and say they was already sleeping when she sat down and smiled at them. "I'm happy the I have another chance to take care of my sisters" Ryoki says.

She laid down on the bed when suddenly Ryoki and Ryouna give her a hug at the same time. "little sisters…I'm promised the I'm going to protect you two" Ryoki says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **The next day**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

They're walked outside and saw he was already there. "good morning" Goku says.

"good morning" Gine, Bardock IV and Shaya jr says at the same time.

"Kakarot I already told Fasha, Burdock and Okara about our training so they're going to come too" Gine says.

"is okay let's go to the forest so we can train without any problems" Goku says when they're flew into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

Goku grabbed his capsule when suddenly the gravity chamber appeared. "we're going to train here" Goku says when they're walked into the gravity chamber.

"I'm going to turn the gravity in hundred times gravity" Goku says when he pushed the buttons and suddenly they're fell down into the floor.

"Kakarot! We can't move in this gravity" Shaya jr complained.

He looked at her. "is going to be okay" Goku says.

"just take you time" Goku says.

Bardock slowly stood up. "I'm having a hard time standing up" Bardock IV says.

"good now tried you best to walk around the gravity chamber" Goku says when he slowly started to walk around.

He saw they're slowly stood up. "son next time…don't be so harsh on us" Gine says when she was trying her best to walk around the gravity chamber.

He quickly walked at her. "mom you can do it" Goku says.

Shaya Jr looked at him. "Kakarot can you tell me more about super saiyan" Shaya jr says.

"I know the we have three transformations" Goku says.

"three transformations" Shaya jr says surprised.

"yes super saiyan three is the strongest but the problem it used a lot of energy" Goku says.

"but don't worry I know way to force you all to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"good it would be interesting if I was able to transform into super saiyan" Shaya jr says when they're continued to train.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta walked outside and saw the Bulma was outside when he walked beside her. "I thought you was working on the project" Vegeta ask her.

"I'm just taking some time off" Bulma says.

"so what are you planning to do with the strange machine" Vegeta ask her.

"in two years I'm going to have enough energy to travel to universe six" Bulma says.

"universe six" Vegeta says.

"universe six is a universe the is similar to us" Bulma says.

"I hear the Goku is training his parents" Bulma says.

"maybe you should train with you parents" Bulma ask him.

"sure but I'm going to ask them tomorrow" Vegeta says.

"I know the my parents are having a important meeting with the Namekians" Vegeta says when he walked into the gravity chamber and he continued to train.

 **Planet Namek**

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac walked at him. "hi I'm King Vegeta" King Vegeta says.

"hello I'm Queen Kariac " Queen Kariac says.

He looked at them. "hi my name is Moori and I'm the elder of the Namekians" Moori says.

"I want to talk with you about something important" King Vegeta says when he nodded at him as they're walked inside the house.

They're sat down. "I want to know why you came here" Moori ask him.

"I know the you hear a lot of bad things about the saiyans" King Vegeta says.

He looked at him. "when Homura used the dragon balls to revived us and give us another chance of life I was thinking about our actions from the past" King Vegeta says.

"the saiyans make a lot of mistakes that why I want to make a deal with you" King Vegeta says.

"let's be allies if somebody is trying to conquer you planet the saiyans is going to protect you planet and you people" King Vegeta says.

Moori was staring at him. "I accept you deal and I can sense the you're telling the truth" Moori says.

"don't worry the saiyans don't have any evil intentions with you planet or you people" King Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

He grabbed something on his pocket and put it on the table. "if something happen call me so I can send my solution and protect you planet" King Vegeta says.

They're stood up and looked at him. "goodbye" King Vegeta and Queen Kariac says.

"goodbye" Moori says when he saw they're was already gone when the Namekian walked beside him.

"are you sure the is okay to be allies with the saiyans" the Namekian says.

"yes the saiyans are trying they're best to change so why not" Moori says when they left the house.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

They're was walking around the gravity chamber when Goku saw they're was getting tired when he turned off and suddenly laid down in the floor.

Shaya Jr removed the sweat from her forehead. "I'm so tired" Shaya jr says when Goku give her a bottle of water.

"thank you Kakarot" Shaya jr replied when she started to drink the bottle of water.

She sat down and looked at him. "this is my first time I push my limits" Shaya jr says.

He looked at her. "this is nothing" Goku says.

"Vegeta was training in five hundred times gravity" Goku says.

She was surprised. "no wonder Vegeta was able to transform into super saiyan and the other transformation" Shaya jr replied.

Gine grabbed a bag. "I already made food for you all" Gine says when they're quickly started to eat the food when Gine saw they're was enjoying her breakfast.

"Gine let's do our best to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says when they're continued to eat.

 **Two hours later**

Shaya Jr looked at him. "Kakarot I'm going to train with Yosuke so see you later" Shaya jr says when she left the gravity chamber.

Burdock saw she was already gone. "it looks the she is getting along with him" Burdock says.

She looked at him. "that a good thing" Fasha says.

"if you remember the she wasn't really the happiest when she was forced to conquer other planets and she was dependent when she was in hell" Fasha says.

"yes you right…I'm happy the she is smiling even more than before" Burdock says when they're continued to train.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **In another location**

 **Mountain Range**

She quickly flew over there when she saw the Yosuke jr and her younger sister was there. " Hi Yosuke and Naoto" Shaya jr says while waving her hand.

"hi" Yosuke jr and Naoto replied.

"can we start our training" Shaya jr says when he nodded at her.

"wait I'm going to see you two fight" Naoto says when she quickly ran in another direction and sat down near the tree.

"no holding back" Yosuke jr says when she nodded at him when he started to release his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when he stop screaming and his aura was moving wild.

Shaya Jr was surprised about his power. "hey you're really strong" Shaya jr says excited.

"let's start our training" Shaya jr says when she quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She appeared next to him and tried to punch him but he quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

She was surprised about his strength she quickly moved away from him as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "maiden blast!" Shaya screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions. **"he really strong"** Shaya jr thought when she was getting more excited to fight him.

She flew at him and kicked multiple times when he was able to dodge her attacks when he quickly reacted and punch her into her stomach.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "I'm okay…remember I'm a saiyan so don't hold back…plus I'm having fun fighting with you" Shaya jr says with a smile on her face when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Four hours later**

She laid down in the ground when he laid down beside her. "that was fun" Shaya jr says.

He was surprised. "I thought you was going to be angry because you lost" Yosuke jr says.

"no really…today it was my first time the I enjoy fighting against another person" Shaya jr says.

Naoto quickly ran at her. "hey I know way you can get stronger" Naoto says.

She grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" NATO screaming when a bright light appeared around her when suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

"so what do you think" Naoto says.

"I know the you're stronger than before but what kind of transformation is that?" Shaya jr says.

"this one is the shinobi form" Naoto says.

"when you master the shinobi form you gain a new form and the new form is name awaken form" Naoto says.

"Asuka and other people already have it" Naoto says.

She stood up and walked at her. "it looks useful" Shaya jr says.

"so you want to learn" Naoto says when she nodded at her.

"good I'm going to start teaching you right now" Naoto says excited.

He stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to buy something in the fast food restaurant " Yosuke jr says.

"bro I want a Cheeseburger and a large fries" Naoto says

"Yosuke can you get me twenty cheeseburgers and three large fries" Shaya jr says.

"okay I'm going to get it right now" Yosuke jr says when he flew away.

"I think you be able to transform into shinobi in one month" Naoto says when she started to teach him.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta saw the his parents was already here when he walked at them. "that was fast" Vegeta says.

"we store all the technology from Frieza and his family Headquarters so they're have a lot of fast spaceships" King Vegeta says.

"so this Earth" Queen Kariac says.

"is really beautiful" Queen Kariac says.

Vegeta looked at them. "I'm going to teach you two how to used into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac was surprised. "I'm going to planet Vegeta so I would be able to train you two within any problems" Vegeta says.

"what about you wife and sons" Queen Kariac says.

"they're going to be okay I think I would be able to make you two transform into super saiyan in one month" Vegeta says.

"that means I'm going to push the limits of you powers and forced you two to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

He walked into his gravity chamber when he push it and suddenly it turn into capsule as he grabbed it and put it on his pocket. "let's go" Vegeta says as they're walked into the spaceship when travel to Earth.

 **Four hours later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

They've was eating food when he looked at her. "you look a little bit depressed" Bardock IV says.

"I'm just miss my older son" Gine says.

"oh you mean Raditz" Bardock IV says.

"Raditz died when he was on Earth" Bardock IV says.

"yes I was angry of him for trying to kill his younger brother and nephew" Gine says.

 **Flashback**

 **Thirteenth years ago**

 **The Other World (year 761)**

 **Hell**

Gine and Bardock quickly ran at him. "son! Can you tell me why are you trying to kill you brother and kidnap his son" Gine says.

He looked at her. "I don't have any reason" Raditz says.

"my brother have to join my side and he need to destroy the thing the make him weak" Raditz says.

"you promise me that you was going to protect you brother if you meet him again" Gine says.

He looked at her. "I'm not going to take care of a weakling!" Raditz screamed at her.

"you know when I was a little boy a lot of saiyans call me weak and useless because of you!" Raditz screamed at her.

"you don't act like a real saiyan! You act the same way as the weaklings earthlings!" Raditz screamed

Bardock was going to punch him put Gine stop him. "I'm sorry but you know the I hate fighting…I lost my parents during the war against the Tuffle that why I care more about my family than power" Gine says.

He looked at her as he was getting angry at her. "you don't deserve to call yourself a saiyan! The only reason I'm weak because it was you fault!" Raditz screamed.

"I hat-" Gine slaps him into his face. "I'm disappointed about you and the way you don't care about you family" Gine says.

"the other saiyans don't care about you" Gine says.

"the only people the cares about you it was you family but you care more about power" Gine says.

"I hope you chance" Gine says.

"goodbye Raditz" Gine says when she was walking away from her when she was having a hard time holding her tears.

Bardock was looking at him. "you don't know how much you mother suffer when she was a little girl" Bardock IV says.

"she lost her parents when she was only three years old" Bardock IV says.

"you mother is the kindest saiyan even more kinder than my own mother" Bardock IV says.

"if you don't want to see that..than is you fault" Bardock IV says.

"Goodbye Raditz" Bardock IV says when he quickly ran at her meanwhile Raditz was in shock.

 **Flashback end**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

Bardock IV walked at her and saw she was sleeping on the sofa when he saw she have tears on her face. "Gine…I'm promised the I'm going to revived him" Bardock IV says while holding her on his arm.

He walked into the room when he put her on the bed when he laid down and looked at her. "goodnight" Bardock IV says when he fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Planet Vegeta**

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac walked into the gravity chamber when Vegeta was looking at them. "I'm going to turn on the gravity" Vegeta says when suddenly they're fell down into the floor.

Vegeta walked at them. "if you two wants to learn how to transform into super saiyan than push the limits of you power" Vegeta says.

They're slowly stood up when they're was having a hard time moving. "good! Start walking around the gravity chamber" Vegeta says when they're slowly started to walk around the gravity chamber.

 **Six hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Goku saw they're was walking a little bit faster when he walked beside her. "you're a little bit stronger than before" Goku says.

"yes I was training with Yosuke" Shaya jr replied.

"good the you was able to train with him" Goku says.

"Piccolo told me a lot of good things about him" Goku says.

"yes he is kind and I don't mind spending time with him" Shaya jr says.

"if you all continue to train like this I think you all be able to transform into super saiyan in one month" Goku says when they're nodded at him as they're continued to train with each other when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **In another location**

 **Mountain Range**

Shaya Jr walked at him when she saw it was Yosuke and Naoto. "let's start our training" Shaya jr says when he nodded at her and started to fight against each other.

Naoto was looking at them fighting against each other. **"it would be nice I'd they're started to date"** Naoto though when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Six Weeks later**

 **Forest**

Goku started to release more of his power when he transformed into his super saiyan form when he looked at them. "show me what you got" Goku says with a confidence smile on his face.

Shaya Jr quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Goku threw the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He turned around and saw his parents throwing energy blast against him when he quickly kicked the energy blast into the sky causing multiple explosions.

Fasha and Burdock was surprised. "Burdock remember when we saw him for the first time" Fasha says.

"yes he have a low energy but right now he is one of the strongest saiyans" Burdock says when they're quickly flew at him when Goku quickly dodged the attacks.

He quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Okara causing multiple shock waves when he quickly dodged it her attacks without any problems.

He grabbed her hand and threw her into the ground. "good thing the I help you all increase you power" Goku says when he quickly threw his father into the ground.

She looked at him. "Brother! I have a idea!" Shaya jr screamed at him.

He quickly flew at her. "this is my idea" Shaya jr says when he told her plan.

He looked at her. "so combining our attacks…sounds good" Bardock IV says when they're quickly flew at them and told the idea.

Goku saw they're was going to work as a team. **"good maybe I would be able to force them to transfer into super saiyan if I do it a similar way as Gohan"** Goku thought.

Bardock saw the others was already beside them when they're moved their hands at the same time. "spirit cannon!" Bardock IV and Burdock screamed at the same throwing the energy blast against him.

"maiden blast!" Shaya jr and Gine screamed at same time throwing the energy blast against him.

"volcanic burst cannon!" Okara and Fasha screamed at the same time throwing the energy blast against him the six energy blast combine into a massive energy blast.

He quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against each other when he push the energy blast against them when they're was having a hard time pushing the energy blast.

Goku was staring at them. "I'm going to used a little bit of my power" Goku says when he put more energy into his attack when they're was having a hard time.

They saw the energy blast getting closer. "I'm not going to give up!" Shaya jr screamed when suddenly she transformed into her super saiyan.

Bardock and Burdock started to push they're power when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan as Gine was surprised. "Gine I know you can do it" Bardock IV screamed at her.

"I can't do it" Gine replied while having a hard time.

"Gine closed you eyes imagine the is Frieza" Bardock IV says.

"the bastard was responsible of killing us and you wasn't able to spent time with you sons" Bardock IV says.

"you miss the childhood from Raditz and Kakarot" Bardock IV says.

"I'm not going to let him take my time with my sons!" Gine screamed when suddenly she transformed into her super saiyan.

Burdock, Okara and Fasha started to push they're power even more than before when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

"let's defeat him!" Shaya jr screamed.

Goku smiled at them. **"good they're was able to transform into super saiyan"** Goku says when he push more energy into his attack.

The energy blast was getting closer at them when suddenly Goku appeared and kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

He turned around and looked at them. "good job at transforming into super saiyan now we have to worry into super saiyan two" Goku says.

"son I think super saiyan is good enough for me I prefer to spend time with my grandson" Gine says when she returned in her base form.

"yes is okay" Goku says.

"I'm not going to forced you to train" Goku says with a smile on his face.

"right now Goten is in the house of Bulma" Goku says.

"I'm going to go right now" Gine says when she quickly flew to Capsule Corporation.

"Kakarot I'm going to train with Yosuke jr" Shaya jr says.

"good bye" Shaya jr says.

"good bye" Goku replied when he saw she was already flying away.

"son let's continue our training" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Mountain Range**

Vegeta was staring at them when he transformed into his super saiyan. "father and mother…I'm not going to hold back" Vegeta says when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac was trying they're best to dodge the energy blast when she quickly flew at him and threw a energy blast against him.

He turned around and deflected the energy blast in a dark direction causing a massive explosion. **"it looks the my mother become stronger than before..good"** Vegeta thought.

King Vegeta mover his hand and started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" King Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in a dark direction when he quickly turned around and blocked the punches of his mother.

King Vegeta flew at him and started to punch him when Vegeta was able to block their attack at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly grabbed their hands and threw them in another direction when they're crashed into the boulder when she stood up and looked at him.

" **my son is really powerful"** Queen Kariac thought.

She moved her hand when she started to charge her attack. "Scarlett cannon!" Queen Kariac screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "it was a good one but not strong enough" Vegeta says.

He quickly turned around and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he grabbed his face and threw him into the ground.

King Vegeta was surprised. **"I'm ready proud of him"** King Vegeta thought when he saw the his wife moved her hand.

"let's combine our attack" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her.

They're moved their hand at the same time. "double garlick gun!" King Vegeta and Queen Kariac screamed at the same time throwing the energy blast against him.

"garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed when the two energy blast crashed against each other when they're felt the energy blast crashing against them.

"don't tell me the you two are going to give up no wonder Frieza was able to treat us as slaves!" Vegeta screamed at them.

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac looked at him. "the saiyans is never going to be slave for anyone!" King Vegeta and Queen Kariac screamed at the same time when suddenly transformed into super saiyan.

Vegeta saw they're already transformed into super saiyan when he quickly moved away when he saw the energy blast go into space causing a massive explosion.

He flew at them. "good job and sorry about that but I have to be harsh so you two be able to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

King Vegeta walked at him. "is fine" King Vegeta says.

"now the next step is super saiyan two" Vegeta says when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Yosuke and Naoto was looking at her when she was releasing her power when her aura was moving more wild than before and suddenly she transformed into her super saiyan form.

"I wonder if I would be able to combine it" Shaya jr says when she grabbed her scroll.

"shinobi!" Shaya jr screamed when a bright light appeared around her body when suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

They're walked at her. "you look awesome" Naoto says excited when she was wearing a different outfit.

"it looks the I able to combine the power of super saiyan and shinobi" Shaya jr says.

"yes and I think you look good with the new outfit" Yosuke jr says.

"I'm going to get some food from the fast food restaurant" Naoto says.

"good luck big bro" Naoto whispered on his ear when he quickly flew away

They're laid down. "you become strong really fast" Yosuke jr says.

"yes" Shaya jr says.

"Kakarot training it was hard sometimes we used senzu beans so we be able to heal our injuries from the battle and continue our training" Shaya jr says.

"so what are you going to do next" Yosuke jr says.

"I don't know" Shaya jr replied.

"in the past I was forced to go to other planets and kill the natives" Shaya jr says.

"I always unhappy when the saiyans was under Frieza control" Shaya jr says.

"during the time I only have two options getting kill or survived" Shaya jr says.

"but at least I have another chance of life and this time I have control over my decisions" Shaya jr says.

"yes is a good thing you're able to control you future" Yosuke jr says.

"I know I want to learn the other saiyans transformations" Shaya jr says.

"that it" Yosuke jr says.

"I don't know…right now I want to enjoy my life" Shaya jr says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Gessen Academy**

 **Gekko and Senko room**

She was looking at her. "sister…let's find Fubuki" Gekko says.

"yes..I want to know more about her" Senko says when she finish reading the book when they're walked outside of her room and started to help their classmates.

 **Unknown location**

Fubuki opened her eyes. "mom I'm promise the I'm going to kill all the shinobis" Fubuki says when she continued to meditate.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 63 – New Dragon Balls?**

 **Shaya shinobi form- Shaya jr shinobi outfit looks the same as Miyamoto Musashi – fate**

 **Power levels**

 **King Vegeta base form - 1,200,000**

 **King Vegeta super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Queen Kariac Base form – 1,200,000**

 **Queen Kariac super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Bardock IV base form- 1,200,000**

 **Bardock IV Super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Gine base form- 1,200,000**

 **Gine super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Burdock- 1,200,000**

 **Burdock super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Fasha base form- 1,200,000**

 **Fasha super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Okara base form- 1,200,000**

 **Okara super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Shaya Jr base form- 1,500,000**

 **Shaya Jr super saiyan- 75,000,000**

 **Shaya Jr Super saiyan (shinobi form) – 80,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- question- during the events of Fusion Reborn, will Dogen return and try to bring forth True Orochi.**

 **Answer- no**

 **Dōgen is dead (he was kill by Fubuki during the Majin Buu saga) and he is not going to appear anymore.**

 **Ryouna and Ryobi are going to have a good relationship and I'm going to develop they're relationship so it can have a stronger relationship.**

 **Booster Gold- Is Shaya Jr going to date with yosuke Jr**

 **Answer- yes**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 – New Dragon Balls?**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura residence**

In the morning when she left from her room and saw all her brothers and sisters was already awake. "I'm going to make breakfast" Yozakura says.

"we're going to help you" Rise, Naoto and Yukiko says at the same time when they're quickly ran into the kitchen.

Hinata looked at him. "big bro are you going to train with Trunks and the others" Hinata says.

He looked at her. "yes I'm coming too but in the afternoon I'm planning to train with Shaya" Yosuke jr says.

"big bro she looks like a nice person maybe you should date her" Hinata says.

He quickly get embarrassed. "you're to young to think about the kind of stuff" Yosuke jr says when she quickly ran outside and started to play in the yard.

Jeanne walked into the living room when she saw her twin sister was watching a movie when she sat down beside her. "Jeanne are you excited the we're living with our oldest sister" Sakura says

"yes but this we be able to help her" Jeanne replied when they're continued to watch a movie.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Haruka and Shiki was walking with each other when she looked at her. "is my first time the we hang out like friends" Shiki says.

"yes most of my time I spend with my team or the team of Asuka" Haruka replied.

"so why did you came here" Haruka ask her.

"I'm here because I'm want to see some of they're clothes and maybe I'm going to design some clothes for the saiyans" Shiki says.

"so you want to design clothes for saiyans" Haruka says.

"what about you" Shiki ask her.

"Bardock told me the they're have some scientific so maybe I can collect some unique chemicals and I would be able to make something new" Haruka says when they're quickly flew into the Headquarters

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Headquarters**

She saw a lot of saiyans was looking at them when Shiki looked at her. "are you lost" Shiki ask her.

"yes maybe we should ask one of them where is the lab" Haruka says.

She saw a young saiyan when she quickly walked at him. "Hi my name is Shiki" Shiki says with a smile on her face.

"hello my name is Shallot" Shallot replied.

"do you know where is the lab" Shiki ask her.

"if you want I can show you the way" Shallot says when she moved her hand.

Haruka walked beside them. "hi my name is Haruka" Haruka says.

"hi my name is Shallot" Shallot says.

"the lab is not a Headquarters" Shallot says.

"King Vegeta decided to make a new building so he would be able to test his experiments without any problems" Shallot says.

"just follow me" Shallot says when they're walked outside and started to fly.

Shiki flew beside him. "Shallot can you tell me something about you" Shiki ask him.

"something about me" Shallot says.

"in the past when the saiyans was under Frieza rule I was getting missions of collecting natural resources and transport it to the Headquarters of Frieza" Shallot says.

"I'm not proud about this but I have missions to go in different planets and conquer it" Shallot says.

She looks down. "so you was order to kill a lot of people" Shiki says.

"yes but I didn't have any choice" Shallot says.

"if a saiyan don't follow the order of Frieza he send Dodoria to kill the saiyan" Shallot says.

"but that was in the past" Shallot says.

"King Vegeta is trying to make planet Vegeta to have a similar culture as Earth" Shallot says.

"so what kind of jobs are you getting" Shiki ask him with curiosity.

"my job is to be one of the elite team to protect Earth just in case somebody is trying to invade" Shallot says.

"planet Vegeta already have three allies" Shallot says.

"Earth, Namek and Yardrat" Shallot says.

"is a good thing the King Vegeta was able to make then they're allies" Shiki says.

"yes now we're trying our best to change the reputation of the saiyans race" Shallot says.

Haruka flew beside them. "are we almost there" Haruka ask him.

"yes we only have to go over there" Shallot says when they're flew over there.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **The Saiyans Laboratory**

They're walked inside the building when their walked at him. "hi my name is Haruka" Haruka says.

He turned around and looked at her. "hello my name is Escar" Escar says.

She was surprised the he was the same age as her. "Bulma want to collect some special chemicals from you home planet" Haruka says.

He walked and grabbed a special box. "Prince Vegeta already told me something about new chemical and other technology the we collected from the Headquarters of Frieza" Escar says.

She grabbed the box when she was staring at him. "so what kind of projects are you doing right now" Haruka ask him.

"I'm trying to improve the healing chamber and then I'm going to work on the spaceship" Escar says.

"good we should hang out and share ideas about new experiments" Haruka says.

"sure just come here when you have free time" Haruka says.

"goodbye" Haruka says while holding the heavy box.

Shiki looked at him. "Shallot are you available tomorrow" Shiki ask.

"I don't work tomorrow so I would be able to go to Earth" Shallot says.

"goodbye" Shiki says when they're walked outside when they're saw their was already gone.

He looked at him. "good thing the saiyans are alive" Shallot says when he nodded at him.

"good bye I'm going to continued my training" Sallow sinus when he left the Headquarters when he continued to work on his experiments

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks saw the Homura was already in the house when he walked beside her. "hi Homura" Future Trunks says.

"hi Trunks" Homura replied.

"I hear you was training with Kagura" Future Trunks says.

"Kagura is teaching us how to transform into shinobi without using the scroll" Homura says.

"is going to take some time to master it" Homura says.

"but Kagura told us by doing this we be able to release our full potential of our shinobi form" Homura says.

"good the means you and you're friends are going to get stronger" Future Trunks says.

"yes and we would be able to fight against enemy without worrying about having the silly scroll" Homura says.

"Trunks let's go somewhere together" Homura says.

"you mean like a date" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"if you want we can go to a picnic" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to get the stuff so we can go right now" Homura says with excitement the she quickly ran inside the house.

Future Trunks sat down and saw the his father wasn't there. **"he is training with my Grandparents"** Future Trunks thought when he laid down as he waited for Homura.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Asuka saw the Gine was watering her flowers when she walked beside her. "Hi Gine" Asuka says.

"hi Asuka" Gine replied.

"you look sad" Asuka says while looking at her.

"yes I miss my oldest son Raditz" Gine says.

"the last time I saw him it was in hell and we have a small argument" Gine says.

"after that I never saw him anymore" Gine says.

"Gohan told me something about him" Asuka says.

"I remember the he was kidnapped by him and he almost kill his father and Piccolo" Asuka says.

"yes he make a lot of mistakes but he still my son" Gine says.

"I think I was being to harsh when I slap him" Gine says.

She looked at him. "I think is normal a mother would react like that if they found out the her kids are trying to kill each other" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "if he was a live I would give him a hug" Gine says.

"I can see the you cares a lot about you sons" Asuka says when they're sat down.

She was looking at her. "I'm happy the my grandson choose a beautiful and kind woman" Gine says.

"where is Bardock" Asuka ask her.

"he is training with his son" Gine replied.

"he was surprised the he was the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan and the one who defeated Frieza" Gine says.

"I bet you're proud of him" Asuka says.

"yes I'm proud of him but I lost most of his life the same thing for my oldest son" Gine says.

"I would be happy if I get pregnant so I have another opportunity to take care of my child and see him grow into adult" Gine says.

"technically you still able to have another child" Asuka says.

"yes I'm twenty four years so I still be able to get pregnant " Gine says.

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Bardock stop and suddenly sneezed. "dad are you getting sick" Goku ask him.

"yes I'm fine for some weird reason I can feel the Gine want something" Bardock IV says.

Goku was confused. "father do you want to continue our training" Goku ask him.

"yes let's train a little bit more" Bardock IV says when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

She looked at her. "I think you should have another child" Asuka says.

Gine "having another child would be good and you be able to see him grow" Asuka say.

"maybe but not right now" Gine replied.

"Asuka you want to learn some of favorite saiyan recipes Gine says when she nodded at her as they're walked inside the house.

"I'm going to teach my granddaughter in law how to make one of my famous cooking" Gine says when they're she started to teach her one of her cooking.

 **West City**

 **Park**

Future Trunks and Homura laid down when she get closer at him when she kiss him on his cheek. "good thing we can used this day to spend time with each other" Homura says.

"yes I was worried about you when you was on Earth and Majin Buu was killing a lot of innocent people" Future Trunks says.

"is a good thing the his evil side is already death" Homura says.

"I wish my mother was alive so she would be able to meet you" Future Trunks says.

"yes I would be happy to meet her I bet she still the same as the Bulma from this timeline" Homura says.

"yes she is the same as my mother from this timeline" Future Trunks says.

"let's spend our time here" Homura says.

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Hyoki was walking around her room when she sat down. "I need to have a team so I would be able to destroy the good and evil shinobi alliance" Hyoki says.

"Senki Shu sounds like a good team name" Hyoki says.

"even if I get some teammates I need to have a powerful ally and a powerful teacher who is willing to teach us" Hyoki says when she laid down on her bed.

"I'm going to have my revenge" Hyoki says.

"the good and evil shinobi alliance is going to feel my wrath" Hyoki says when she put the picture on the table as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **East City**

In the morning when Shiki was looking around when she turned around and saw Shallot when she quickly ran at him. "hi" Shiki says.

"hi" Shallot replied.

"Earth it looks nice" Shallot says.

"yes is a nice place" Shiki replied.

She grabbed his arm. "let's go to the park and then to the mall" Shiki says when they're quickly flew into the park.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Park**

They're was walking in the park when Shiki looked at him. "Shallot…are you okay" Shiki ask him.

"I'm okay" Shallot replied.

They're walked near the tree when their laid down. "Shallot are you training so you be able to transform into super saiyan" Shiki ask him.

"yes a lot of saiyans are training even harder than before so they're would be able to transform into super saiyan" Shallot says.

"the same thing for the kids" Shallot says.

"I can sense you have a high power level" Shallot says.

"yes Gohan taught us a lot of martial arts and help us to increase our power" Shiki says.

"Gohan…the oldest son of Kakarot" Shallot says.

"a lot of saiyans respect him for defeating Frieza and for transforming into super saiyan for the first time" Shallot says.

"right now my power level is sixty thousand" Shallot says.

"if you want we can train together" Shiki says.

He looked at her. "yes but most of my time I'm going to be in my job" Shallot says.

"is good right now I'm training with Kagura so I would be able to transform into shinobi without a scroll" Shiki says.

He sat down near the tree. "I like you home planet" Shallot says.

"it has a nice view and is peaceful" Shallot says.

"no wonder a lot of saiyans want to live in Earth" Shallot says.

She stood up when he quickly stood up and walked beside her. "yes is normal the saiyans want to live in a beautiful place" Shiki says when he nodded at her.

"let's go somewhere so we can get ice cream" Shiki says when he nodded at her when they're flew in another direction.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation (Bulma laboratory)**

Hikage walked into the lab when she saw the Haruka was doing something when she walked beside her and saw the strange liquid. "are you plan to make the same joke as before" Hikage says.

"yes is going to be funny see they're reaction" Haruka says.

"you need to make a new plan if you want to give the strange liquid to Vegeta" Hikage says.

"don't worry I'm going to find a way to give him my new experiment" Haruka says.

"sure but you know the Vegeta is going to get angry" Hikage says.

"I hear the Bardock and King Vegeta are coming to so it would be funny if it happen the same thing to them" Haruka says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to train with Homura so good bye" Hikage says.

"good bye" Haruka replied when she turned around and saw she was already gone when she continued to work on her new experiment.

 **Unknown location**

 **Mountain Range**

Gekko and Senko was walking in the mountain when she saw somebody was meditating when they're walked at her. "what do you want" Fubuki says.

"we want to join you side" Gekko says.

She stood up and looked at them. "what is you reason to want to join my side" Fubuki says.

She was looking at her. "we read the notebook of Kurokage when we finish reading we wanted to meet you so we be able to learn more about Kurokage" Senko says.

She looked at them. "no if you want to learn more about him than ask Yumi" Fubuki says.

"Yumi is not following his ideology so we want to learn from you and we need a new shinobi teacher" Gekko says.

"fine you two can join my side" Fubuki says when she stood up and looked at them.

"we're going to start our training" Fubuki says when they're started to fight against each other when they're noticed the Fubuki is fighting faster than them.

"sister pay attention" Gekko says when she nodded at her and they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

Gekko and Senko laid down in the floor when Fubuki was looking at them. "you two are good and maybe strong enough to defeat a elite team" Fubuki says.

"but right now most of the elite team are learning how to used ki so they're can easily overpower you two without any problems" Fubuki says.

"that why is important to have a teacher who is willing to teach us ki" Fubuki says.

"sorry but we don't know anyone who is willing to train us" Gekko says.

"is fine for now let's focus on meditating" Fubuki says when they're started to meditate.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Haruka walked outside and saw they're was already there when she quickly ran inside the house. **"yes! This is my opportunity!"** Haruka thought when she quickly ran at them.

She give them a cup of lemonade when Vegeta was looking at her. "Haruka are you sure you didn't put anything extra in our drinks" Vegeta says.

Goku drink his cup of lemonade. "it tastes like lemonade but it has something else too" Goku says when he continued to drink his lemonade.

King Vegeta and Bardock drink the lemonade when Vegeta looked at her. "you better don't make the same joke" Vegeta says when he drink his cup of lemonade.

"don't worry I'm not going to make the same joke" Haruka replied.

"Haruka thanks for the lemonade" Goku says when she nodded at him.

She quickly ran inside the house when she grabbed her cellphone. "Katsugari come here..you're going to love this" Haruka says when she told her what is going on.

"yes I'm going to come!" Katsugari says when Haruka end her call.

"I can't wait to see they're reaction" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

 **One hour later**

King Vegeta and Bardock quickly stood up. "what the hell!" King Vegeta and Bardock IV screamed at the same when they're saw their turned into a woman.

"Haruka!" Vegeta screamed.

"Vegeta…why you turn yourself into a woman" Goku says.

"idiot! You're a woman too!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"no wonder why my chest feel more heavy than before" Goku says while laughing.

Vegeta looked at him. "this is not funny" Vegeta says annoying.

Katsugari and Ryouna quickly ran at them when Katsugari started to grope them. "boobies!" Katsugari screening with excitement.

"the chest of Queen Kariac still bigger" Katsugari says while groping King Vegeta.

He grabbed at her and push her at Bardock when she quickly groped her. "Gine still better" Katsugari says while groping Bardock.

"I don't care" Bardock IV screamed the he threw her against Goku.

"hi" Katsugari says.

"hi" Goku replied with awkward smile on his face when she quickly started to grope her.

Vegeta saw the Goku didn't care. "Goku I give you a piece of cake if you let me grope you" Katsugari says when she nodded at him.

Vegeta was looking at her. "Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed at her.

Gine and Queen Kariac walked at them when they're quickly ran at them. "Bardock I want to have a daughter!" Gine says while giving a hug.

"Vegeta! I want a daughter!" Queen Kariac screamed.

"what!" King Vegeta says in shock.

"Gine! Can you stop hugging me" Bardock IV says.

"how long are we going to stay like this" King Vegeta says.

"one day" Katsugari replied while groping the chest of Goku.

"I'm going to spank you" Vegeta says.

Ryouna quickly walked at her. "it was my idea of returning you all into woman!" Ryouna screamed.

"that it! I'm going to spank you!" Vegeta screamed the he releases his power and transformed into his super saiyan two.

He grabbed her hand. "the next time you make the same mistake I'm going to transform into super saiyan three and spank you ass" Vegeta says as he grabbed her hand and walked in another direction.

 **One hour later**

Bulma saw the Ryouna was jumping around with excitement when she saw the Vegeta was a woman again when she walked beside her. "again" Bulma says.

"yes" Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta…you know the Ryouna is a masochist" Bulma says.

"what the hell is a masochist?" Vegeta says when she walked at her and explain the meaning.

He was in shock. "now she is going to bother you even more than before" Bulma says.

Bulma saw the Goku was eating a piece of chocolate cake and didn't care if Katsugari was groping her chest. "Goku…good thing you was born as a boy" Bulma says.

"I love boobies!" Katsugari continued to grope her.

Goku looked at her. "give me more chocolate cake and I let you to continue groping me" Goku says while eating.

"okay!" Katsugari says with excitement.

Bardock looked at her. **"good thing Kakarot was born as a male"** Bardock IV thought ad Gine continued to hug her.

 **Eight hours later**

 **East City**

Shallot saw it was already late. "it was fun today" Shallot says.

"yes it was fun" Shiki replied.

"maybe next time we can go to you home planet and do something fun" Shiki says.

"yes..what about next week" Shallot says.

"yes is fine most of my time I spent training with my friends" Shiki replied.

"the same thing I go to my job and when nothing happens I train with my friends" Shallot says.

"Shallot how many saiyans are able to transform into super saiyan" Shiki ask him.

"I only know six saiyans the was able to transform into super saiyan" Shallot replied.

She looked at him. "Do you best to transform into super saiyan" Shiki says with a smile on her face.

"don't worry I'm going to tried my best to transform into super saiyan" Shallot says

She was going to say something but suddenly her cellphone started to ring when she answer it. "Hi Yumi" Shiki says.

" **Shiki when are you going to return home"** Yumi says

"yes I'm going to be in the house in thirty minutes " Shiki replied.

" **ok and be careful when you return home"** Yumi says

"don't worry I'm going to be okay goodbye" Shiki says.

" **goodbye"** Yumi replied when she end her call.

She looked at her. "I'm sorry but my best friend is always worried about her teammates" Shiki says.

"yes is fine" Shallot replied.

"I need to go and return to my home world" Shallot says.

"tomorrow I'm going to my job early" Shallot says.

"goodbye" Shiki says giving him a hug as he quickly get embarrassed.

"goodbye" Shallot replied when she let him go and flew back home when he quickly turned around and flew into the forest.

 **Ten minutes**

 **Forest**

He walked into the open field and saw his spaceship as he walked inside the spaceship. "maybe next time I should give her something" Shallot says when he turned on the spaceship and travel back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kurokage residence**

She walked into the house and saw the Yumi and the rest was already eating when she walked beside them. "did you have fun with you boyfriend" Yumi says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "he is only a friend" Shiki replied.

Yozakura looked at her. "sure only a friend" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

"what about you" Shiki says.

"right now I'm more focus on taking care of my brothers and sisters so I don't have any time to get a boyfriend" Yozakura says.

"what about you two" Shiki says.

Murakumo quickly turned her face red. "I don't know…I'm more focus on my manga maybe next time" Murakumo says.

"boyfriend…I never thought about having a boyfriend" Minori says.

Shiki quickly walked at them. "next week let's go to planet Vegeta" Shiki says with excitement.

"I'm going to bring my boyfriend" Yumi says when Shiki sat down and started to eat her food.

 **Planet Namek**

He walked into the house and saw Moori creating something. "what are you doing" The Namekian says.

"I'm planning to create a new dragon balls set for the saiyans" Moori says.

"so we can show them the we're allies" Moori says.

"are you sure the is safe to give a dragon ball set to the saiyans" The Namekian says.

"yes it looks the saiyans are trying their best to change so I trust them to have their own dragon balls set" Moori says.

"I'm going to send one of my people so the new dragon balls stay on planet Vegeta" Moori says when he nodded at him as he left the house.

"I wonder what the saiyans is going to used the new dragon balls set" Moori says.

 **Next week**

 **Planet Vegeta**

In the morning when Yumi was holding hand with Broly jr when she saw the Yozakura didn't came. "Yozakura told me the she is going to stay in her house and think about what she is going to sell on her bakery" Shiki says.

"I'm going to see Shallot" Shiki says when she quickly flew into the Headquarters.

Murakumo and Minori was looking at each other. "Yumi so what are we going to do" Minori ask.

"just act normal" Yumi replied.

"I'm going to have a date with Broly" Yumi says.

"good luck" Yumi says when they're flew in another direction.

She was looking at her. "so let's go somewhere" Minori says when Murakumo walked beside her.

 **Ten minutes ago**

They're was walking around when Fasha saw them she quickly walked beside them. "hi" Fasha says.

"hi" Murakumo and Minori says at the same time.

"so what are you two doing here" Fasha ask them.

"Shiki have a silly idea of getting a boyfriend in Planet Vegeta" Murakumo says.

She started to laugh. "if you want to meet saiyans from the same age as you two just go to the cafe" Fasha says.

"just follow me" Fasha says when they're nodded at her and follow her.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura residence**

She was writing her recipes when Naoto quickly walked at her and grabbed her hand. "let's go to the pool" Naoto says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to the pool only for one hour" Yozakura says.

"I need to make sure the I wrote all my recipes" Yozakura says.

"okay sister and make sure to wear a swimsuit so it would be more fun" Naoto says when she nodded at her when Naoto quickly ran into the pool and jumped into the water.

Naoto saw the all her sisters and brothers was having fun. "big bro you should invite Shaya jr" Naoto says when he quickly get embarrassed.

"don't worry I already invited her" Yukiko says when he sense her energy when he look up and say she was already wearing a bikini.

She quickly flew down and sat down beside him. "hi" Shaya jr says.

"hi" Yosuke jr replied.

She saw the his face was bright red. "are you okay" Shaya jr says while touching his face.

"yes I'm okay" Yosuke jr says when he saw the her sister was making signs.

"Shaya…you look beautiful" Yosuke jr says.

"thank you" Shaya jr replied.

Yozakura was already wearing her swimsuit when she sat down and saw the his younger brother was talking with Shaya jr. **"if our parents was alive I bet my mother would tease him"** Yozakura thought when she put her sunglasses and tried her best to relax.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Café**

They walked inside when they're saw a lot of saiyans eating food and having a good time. "it looks the saiyans are having a lot of fun" Murakumo says.

"this is a new building" Fasha says.

"King Vegeta decided to make new buildings the have a similar lifestyle as Earth so we can have a better relationship with each other" Fasha says.

"is a good thing they're getting along with each other" Murakumo says.

"let's go over there and tried to have some fun" Fasha says when they're nodded at her.

 **One hour later**

Murakumo sat down when she grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw. **"I'm still nervous to talk with new people"** Murakumo though when she started to draw her favorite character.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She felt the sometimes was looking at her when she turned around and she quickly get embarrassed. "that a cool drawing" The saiyan says.

"I'm sorry to bother you my name is Keel" Keel says.

"hi my name is Murakumo" Murakumo replied.

She give him the piece of paper. "it looks good" Keel says.

"yes I'm a artist and my job is to make manga" Murakumo says.

"sound interesting maybe you should bring me some of you manga" Keel says.

"yes maybe you should go to Earth" Murakumo says when they're continued to talk with each other.

Minori was walking beside Fasha when she saw somebody. "wait here" Fasha says when she quickly ran in another direction.

Minori was drinking her soda when she saw the Murakumo was already talking with a guy. "lucky" Minori says.

Fasha was walking with a guy when they're walked beside her when she quickly punch his shoulder. "hi my name is Tato and my job is to protect planet Namek" Tato says.

"hi my name is Minori" Minori says.

"so you're from Earth" Tato replied when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to go and Tato take care of her" Fasha says when she left the café .

"sorry about that but sometimes Fasha treat me like a son" Tato says.

"yes is fine" Minori replied.

"is my first time coming here" Minori says.

"yes most of the young saiyans come here to have fun" Tato says.

"the older saiyans go to the bar" Tato says.

"good thing the they having fun" Minori says when she finish drinking her soda.

"let's order something to eat" Tato says.

"sure sounds good" Tato says when they walked into the counter and order they're food when they're walked back and sat down.

"I didn't know the they'd sell alcohol" Minori says.

"yes but you need to be twenty one years old to be allowed to buy one" Tato says.

"so what do you do in you job" Minori ask him.

"my job is to protect the Namekians from invaders" Tato says.

"you should go to Earth so we can now each other" Minori says when he nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma laboratory**

Escar walked into the lab and saw the Haruka was working on her project. "hi Escar" Haruka says.

"hi" Escar replied.

Bulma looked at them. "Haruka have fun today" Bulma says.

She was going to say something but she give her money. "right now I don't need any help so have fun" Bulma says while pushing Haruka and Escar out of the lab.

"let's go to a fast food restaurant" Haruka says.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Fast food restaurant**

They're sat down and started to eat. "is my first time eating a cheeseburger and french fries " Escar says.

"yes is good" Haruka replied.

"so how was you project" Haruka ask her.

"I already finish upgrading the healing chamber so we can heal faster than before and we're thinking on sharing the healing chamber to our allies" Escar says.

"so Earth is going to have healing chamber too" Haruka says.

"yes is a good way to show we're allies" Escar says.

"so what are you doing" Escar ask her.

"right now we're trying to learn how to transform into shinobi form without using the scroll but is going to take some time to master it" Haruka says.

"I would say one or two months " Haruka says.

"so tell me more about you life " Haruka says when he started to talk about his past.

 **East City**

 **Metropolitan Light Cherry Blossom Female University**

Seventeenth walked into the building when he saw a lot of female students walking in the hallway when he saw the principal. "thank you for accepting my offer" the principal says.

"it sounds fun so why not" Seventeenth replied.

"you're going to train the elite team first then the other students" The principal says.

"the elite team is over there" the principal says when he walked outside and walked into the training center when he walked inside and saw the elite team.

They're walked at him. "hi my name is Kanzaki and I'm the leader of the elite team" Kanzaki says.

"hello my name is Kochou" Kochou says.

"hi my name is Chihaya" Chihaya says.

"hello my name is Ranmaru" Ranmaru says

"hi my name is Kisaragi" Kisaragi says.

He looked at them. "my name is Seventeenth and today I'm going to teach you how to used ki" Seventeenth says when he started to teach them.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Flower field**

Broly Jr and Yumi was looking at each other. "I'm happy the my friends are trying to start a new life" Yumi says.

"yes is good but would you be sad if they're decided to leave the house of Kurokage" Broly jr says.

"I'm not going to be sad and my grandpa would be proud of them" Yumi says.

Broly Jr looked at her. "Yumi…you're getting more mature" Broly jr says.

"I'm doing my best I can't act the same as before" Yumi says when he nodded at her when she get closer at him and started to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him let's enjoy this time" Yumi says when she continued to kiss him.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace**

Moori walked at him. "hi King Vegeta" Moori says.

"hello Moori" King Vegeta replied.

He moved his hand and show him the new dragon balls it was the same size from Earth but a little bit more darker. "here is the dragon balls" Moori says.

King Vegeta was surprised. "are you sure" King Vegeta says.

"yes" Moori says when they're walked outside.

"you want to wish for something" Moori ask him.

"no I'm going to used if something happen on my planet" King Vegeta says.

"the dragon name is Ryujin and he grants three wishes and have the same rules as Porunga but it takes one year if you want to used it again" Moori says.

He moved his hand and suddenly the dragon balls was send in different directions from the planet. "I'm going to go so goodbye" Moori says.

"goodbye" King Vegeta says when he saw the Moori walked away.

He sat down. "I wonder what kind of future we've going to have" King Vegeta says.

 **The other world**

 **Hell**

Raditz saw the Nappa was following him when he turned around and looked at him. "leave me alone!" Raditz screamed.

Nappa started to laugh. "shut up weakling" Nappa says.

"I bet you mo-" Raditz quickly appeared next to him.

"shut the fuck up! Don't you dare do insult my mother" Raditz says when he quickly flew in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

He laid down. "I waste my life working with Frieza" Raditz says the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 65 – Raditz?**

 **Escar- 20**

 **Shallot- 18**

 **Tato – 18**

 **Keel- 18**

 **Chihaya – 17**

 **Kanzaki – 17**

 **Kochou – 17**

 **Kisaragi - 17**

 **Ranmaru – 15**

 **Power levels**

 **Escar- 80,000**

 **Shallot- 60,000**

 **Tato – 60,000**

 **Keel- 59,000**

 **Chihaya – 53**

 **Kanzaki – 55**

 **Kochou – 52**

 **Kisaragi - 51**

 **Ranmaru – 50**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- question- now that Asuka, Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi have mystic form, how high of a gravity level do you think they can handle now, think they'll be able to handle 100 times as well, or at least close to that level.**

 **Answer- yes they're would be able to train in one hundred times gravity without any problems.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 – Raditz?**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

In the morning when Gohan woke up and saw the Asuka was sleeping with him when he poke the cheek of Asuka when she open her eyes. "good morning" Asuka says.

"good morning" Gohan replied.

She looked at her. "it was a long ago the we went to a date" Asuka says.

"yes if you want we can go somewhere together" Gohan ask her.

"let's go somewhere together in the afternoon " Asuka says.

"in the morning I'm going to be training with Kagura" Asuka says.

"I already hear the you're trying to learn how to transform into shinobi form without using the scroll" Gohan says.

"yes we're trying to remove the weakness so we be able to fight without any problems" Asuka says.

She sat down and looked at him. "a lot of things happen in the world martial arts tournament" Asuka says.

"yes is a good thing the we was able to defeat the evil side of Majin Buu" Gohan says.

"my grandfathers already told me they're going to rebuild the building and upgrade the safe zone too" Asuka says.

She stood up and grabbed her school uniform. "I'm going to go right now" Asuka says when she walked into the bathroom and changed her clothes.

She left from the bathroom. "goodbye" Asuka says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when Asuka get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other when she stop kissing.

"see you in the afternoon" Asuka says when he nodded at her when she left the house and flew in another direction.

Gohan stood up and left his room when he saw his father already finish eating breakfast. "Goten tell you friends I'm going to train them" Goku says.

"okay dad" Goten says.

"I'm going to be in the forest near the house of you grandparents" Goku says when Goten quickly nodded at him when he quickly left the house and flew in another direction.

Gohan walked at him. "you're going to train them" Gohan says.

"yes I'm going to train them and teach some of my techniques" Goku says.

"just in case a new enemy appear they're would be able to fight back" Goku says when Gohan nodded at him.

"Goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when he saw the his father already left the house when he walked into the dining room and started to eat his breakfast.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks walked into his closet when he grabbed a old box when he opened and saw the proposal ring of his mother. "the last memory of my mother" Future Trunks says when Bulma walked inside his room.

She sat down beside him. "it looks the same as mine" Bulma says.

"yes is the ring of my mother" Future Trunks says.

"oh the future version of me" Bulma says.

"I'm planning to used this ring to propose Homura to be my wife" Future Trunks says.

She quickly stood up. "when are you going to ask her" Bulma says with excitement.

"mom calm down I don't want her to hear" Future Trunks says.

"I'm still thinking for the correct moment to ask her" Future Trunks says.

He put the ring inside the old box. "don't worry son I know the she is going to say yes" Bulma says.

"I'm just a little bit nervous" Future Trunks says.

"if she was alive she would be happy to see me marry with Homura" Future Trunks says when she nodded her.

"I know the she is going to be proud of you so don't worry about it" Bulma says.

She give him a hug. "son close you eyes and imagine the I look the same as her" Bulma says.

He closed his eyes when he imagined the he was giving a hug from his timeline. "son I'm proud of you and I'm happy the you started a new life with Homura" Bulma says.

Future Trunks given her a tiger hug. "don't worry I'm going to do my best to protect my new family" Future Trunks says when he opened his eyes and saw she was smiling at him.

"so what are you going to do" Bulma ask him.

"my girlfriend is training with Kagura so I'm going to train with Tullece and Broly Jr" Future Trunks says.

"they're want to learn how to transform into super saiyan three so I'm going to help them to push their limits of super saiyan two" Future Trunks says.

"good I'm going to my lab and continue my job" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Future Trunks says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when he already left the house and travel in another location.

Bulma walked into her lab when she sat down and continued working on her project. **"I can't wait to have enough energy to open a portal and be able to travel to universe six"** Bulma thought as she continued working on her project.

 **Forest**

In the open field when he saw Goten and the others flying at him. **"that a lot of kids"** Goku thought.

She walked in front of him. "hi my name is Hyoki and is a honor for me to train with you" Hyoki says.

Goku was surprised. "my name is Goku and you don't have to be formal with me" Goku says.

"I'm here because I'm going to train you all and teach you all some of my techniques" Goku says.

"I'm going to teach you the Kamehameha, spirit bomb, instant transmission and other techniques" Goku says.

"this is our first time training with each other so I want to test you strength" Goku says.

"everyone fight me without holding back" Goku says.

Ceriac started to release her power when suddenly her aura started to move more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her legendary super saiyan form. "I'm ready" Ceriac says.

" **it looks the she have more control over her power and most likely she is going to be even more powerful than Broly"** Goku thought.

Goten and Trunks started to release more of his power when his aura started to move more violently when suddenly it transformed into super saiyan.

Hyoki started to release more of her power when she grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Hyoki screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

Naoto, Yukiko and Rise started to release more of they're power when their grabbed the scroll. "Shinobi!" Naoto and the rest screamed at the same time when they're transformed into shinobi form.

"where is Yosuke jr" Goku ask them.

"my big bro is training with Shaya jr" Rise says when he saw the other wasn't in they're shinobi form.

"why the other didn't the same thing as you three" Goku ask them.

"right now they're learning shinobi that why they're can transform the same way as us" Naoto replied when he nodded at him.

"lets start our fight" Goku says when they're quickly flew at him and started to fight him when he dodged all the attacks.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace**

Queen Kariac walked beside him. "Vegeta what are you thinking" Queen Kariac ask him.

"just thinking how the saiyans would be able to get more allies " King Vegeta says.

"we already have the Namekians, Earthlings and Yardratians" King Vegeta says.

She sat down beside him. "right now we started to make a new reputation of the saiyans so is going to take sometime to be allies with other planets" Queen Kariac says.

"yes you're right I need to wait when we have a better reputation" King Vegeta says.

"the only problem we have is the influence of Frieza and his family are still alive" King Vegeta says

"in planet Yardrat a army of Frieza was trying to invade but my army was able to stop it and forced then to give up" King Vegeta says.

"we need to make sure the we defeat the general of Frieza so he wouldn't dare to invade our planet and other allies" King Vegeta says.

"don't worry you're going to destroy the general" Queen Kariac says when they're continued talking with each other.

 **Earth**

He walked into the living room and saw a lot of pictures when he saw a picture of him and Goku when they're was turn into a woman. "Gine can you come here" Bardock IV says.

She quickly walked beside him. "did some happen" Gine ask him.

He was looking at her. "why you have picture of me and Kakarot when Haruka turn us into a woman" Bardock IV ask her.

She looked at him. "I think it was cute and I was thinking what would happen if I have a daughter" Gine says.

"so you really want to have another child" Bardock IV says.

"yes…I mean we're still young and I want to experience to see my child to grow and turn into a successful adult" Gine says.

"I know you never saw Raditz and Kakarot growing up" Bardock IV says.

"what about this I'm going to find way to revived Raditz and after that we can tried to have another child" Bardock IV says.

"you're going to revived him" Gine says surprised

"yes I hear the in two weeks the Namekians would be able to used they're dragon balls so I'm going to ask him" Bardock IV says.

She quickly give him a hug. "thank you Bardock" Gine says while giving him a hug.

"let's tried to have a daughter" Gine says.

"you want a daughter" Bardock IV says.

"yes I already have two sons so I want to have a daughter" Gine says.

"let's do our best to have a daughter" Bardock IV says when she quickly get closer at him and started to kiss him when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Two hours ago**

 **Forest**

Hyoki laid down when she was sweating a lot. "I'm so tired" Hyoki says.

Goku looked at them. "that was a good warm up" Goku says.

"today it was our first day the we train together so I'm going to let you all to rest for the whole day" Goku says.

"but tomorrow we're going to train seriously" Goku says

Goten and Trunks quickly stood up. "Goten let's play some video games" Trunks says.

"sure the sounds fun" Goten replied.

Ceriac, Nozomi and Hinata quickly ran at them. "I want to play video games too" Ceriac and the others say at the same time.

"yes let's go" Goten replied when they're quickly flew into Capsule Corporation.

Goku saw the they're already left. "I have enough time to train with Ve-" Hyoki interrupts him. "Goku I want to continue my training" Hyoki says.

Goku looked at her. "sure we can train together" Goku says when he looked at her and waited at her to attack him when he quickly turned around and blocked her punch.

"good but you still need to increase you speed if you want to hit somebody" Goku says while blocking and dodging her attacks at the same time.

" **he really fast"** Hyoki though.

"Asuka told me something about the shinobi" Goku says.

"are you able to transform in you awaken form" Goku says while dodging her attacks.

"no only some few shinobis was able to unlock the form" Hyoki says when he nodded her.

"when you train with me don't transform into you shinobi form" Goku says while dodging her attacks.

"why no" Hyoki ask her.

"if you focus more on you base form than you be able to increase more of you power" Goku says.

"when you transform into you shinobi form than you're going to be stronger" Goku says while dodging her attacks.

"okay Goku" Hyoki says when she returned in her base form.

"we can train a little bit more and after that you're going to rest so you be able to train tomorrow without any problems" Goku says when they're continued to train with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Flower field**

Gohan and Asuka sat down near the tree when they're was holding hands. "it has a nice view" Asuka says.

"yes my grandmother find this place so she told me about it" Gohan says.

"she told me it was a nice place for a date" Gohan says.

"you grandma have a good taste on choosing good places for a date" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"Gohan you wonder what is going to happen in the future" Asuka ask him.

"I don't know but I'm going to protect you" Gohan says while holding her hands.

"Gohan imagine our daughter running in the yard and playing with the other kids" Asuka says

"yes I already imagine my mother and grandmother spoiling her a lot" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"I wonder what kind of name it would be good for our daughter" Asuka says.

"I don't know but we have a lot of time" Gohan says.

"yes" Asuka replied.

She get closer at him and started to kiss him when they're continued to kiss each other when she stop and looked at him. "is a good thing the nobody is going to bother us" Asuka says when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Two hours later**

 **Forest**

She laid down in the floor when Goku help her stand up. "that enough training for today" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"thank you for letting me train with you" Hyoki says.

"goodbye" Hyoki says.

"goodbye" Goku says when she was already flying away.

 **Four hours later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Asuka walked into his room and laid down beside him when she give him a hug. "Gohan I'm happy the I meet you" Asuka says.

He looked at her. "I'm happy the I meet a cheerful and kind person like you" Gohan says when she smiled at him when they're started to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "I love you" Asuka says.

"I love you too" Gohan replied when they're started to kiss each other when they're stop and hear somebody knocking the door multiple times.

She stop and looked at him. "Gohan are you going to do something else tomorrow" Asuka ask him.

"no" Gohan replied.

"when I finish my training let's train together like the old times" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"goodnight" Asuka says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when they're fell down to sleep.

 **The next day**

 **Forest**

In the morning when Trunks and the rest flew at him when Goku saw the everyone was already there. "today we're going to focus on increasing our speed so do you best to dodge the attacks" Goku says.

"one thing no super saiyan or shinobi form" Goku says when they're nodded at him when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

Goten and Trunks saw the energy blast going at them when they're tried their best to dodge them. **"my dad is really fast"** Goten thought as he continued to dodge the ki blast.

Hyoki saw the energy blast getting closer at her she quickly push herself to move even more faster than before. **"I need to get stronger and faster if I want somebody to treat me like a leader"** Hyoki thought as she continued to dodge the attacks.

Nozomi and Hinata are trying their best to dodge the ki blast when Ceriac appeared next to them and deflected the energy blast when the energy blast crashed in another direction caused multiple explosions.

She looked at them. "Nozomi and Hinata tried to focus a little bit more so you be able to dodge the ki blast" Ceriac says when they're nodded at her.

"father! When we be able to transform into super saiyan two?" Goten ask him while dodging the attacks.

"it depends on you training" Goku replied while throwing the ki blast against them.

Trunks looked at him. "let's do our best!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time.

"what about me?" Ceriac says.

"you don't have the regular transformations" Goku says.

"I was death I witness you father transforming into legendary super saiyan two so most likely you would have the same thing as him" Goku say while throwing multiple ki blast against them.

Ceriac dodge the ki blast. "legendary super saiyan two" Ceriac says while dodging the ki blast.

He saw they're was trying their best to dodge the ki blast. "in four hours we're going to rest and ask my mother to make some breakfast" Goku says when they're continued to train.

 **West City**

 **Eighteenth and Krillin residence**

In the yard when Eighteenth was dodging the attacks of her students when she quickly turned around and blocked the punches of Ukyou and Sakyou causing multiple shock waves.

She quickly uppercut them into their stomach causing them to fell down unconscious when she turned around and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

"eleven more minutes" Eighteenth says.

"remember the deal if one of you is able to hit me on my face we can go to the hot spring" Eighteenth says while dodging they're attacks.

Tachibana and Tsubaki moved they're hands at the same time and started to charge their attacks. "fallen angel blast!" Tachibana and Tsubaki screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She kicked the energy blast into the sky when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Mai causing a shock wave when she quickly grabbed her hand and threw her against them.

Tamaki quickly walked at her. "let's work together" Tamaki says when she nodded at her when they're quickly ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Eighteenth saw the energy blast the she deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she quickly turned around and blocked the kick causing a shock wave.

Yugiri quickly tried to kick her but Eighteenth dodge her kick when she quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to fell down unconscious.

She looked at them. "ten more minutes" Eighteenth says when they're continued to fight her.

 **Ten minutes later**

She saw the her ten students laid down in the ground. "I wanted to go to the hot spring" Josui says.

"yes me too" Kagari complained.

"maybe next time" Mai replied.

Marron quickly ran at her. "mom! I want to be a rock star and pop idol and a shinobi!" Marron screamed with excitement.

Eighteenth looked at them. **"it looks the my daughter get along with my students"** Eighteenth thought.

"in thirty minutes we can go to the hot spring" Eighteenth says when they're quickly jumped with excitement.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hot spring**

Eighteenth, Marron and her students was relaxing in the hot spring when Marron sat down on the laps of Mai. "Eighteenth you have a cute daughter" Mai says while patting her head.

"thank you" Eighteenth replied.

"Eighteenth are you planning to have another child" Mai ask her.

She quickly get embarrassed. "yes but right now I'm more focus on taking care of Marron so maybe in the future" Eighteenth says.

"before I forget tomorrow we're going to start training in the gravity chamber so when we leave from the hot spring make sure to rest" Eighteenth says when they're nodded at her when they're continued to relax.

 **The other world**

 **Hell**

Raditz was walking by himself when he turned around and saw Nappa running at him. "Raditz the useless saiyan" Nappa says while laughing.

He looked at him. "did Vegeta call you the same thing when my younger brother kick you ass" Raditz says angry.

"shut up! At least I didn't get kill by a Namekian!" Nappa says while laughing.

Nappa was going to say something but he stop and saw a woman sitting by herself. "I bet you can't talk with her" Nappa says with a cocky smile on his face.

He looked at him. "Nappa the only woman who give you a kiss it was you mother and I bet the other saiyans woman wasn't interested on you" Raditz says with a cocky smile on his face.

"you're going to pay for that!" Nappa says.

He walked at her. "hi babe" Nappa says while touching her hair.

She looked at him. "did I let you touch my hair you asshole" Zangya says furiously says.

He looked at her. "Raditz! She have a similar personality as a saiyan woman!" Nappa screamed him.

She quickly push his hand away from her hair. "touch me again and I'm going to kick you ass" Zangya says.

"I'm the general of the saiyans army I'm not going to be scared of a woman" Nappa says when she grabbed her hair again.

She quickly stood up and grabbed his hand. "I don't care if you're the general of the saiyan army" Zangya says.

She looked at him. "if you want to know I defeat a super saiyan so I'm not sacred of you" Zangya says when she quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She quickly threw him in another direction when she looked at him. "what do you want" Zangya says while staring at him.

Raditz looked at her. "nothing" Raditz replied.

He looked at her. "if you're stronger than a super saiyan who was responsible of killing you" Raditz says.

"it was my fucking idiot boss" Zangya says.

"the mother-fucker used me as a meat shield when he was fighting against Gohan" Zangya says.

He quickly ran at her. "wait you say Gohan" Raditz says.

"yes Son Gohan transformed into his super saiyan two and most likely kill the bastard" Zangya says.

He fell down. "I can't believe the he was able to transform into super saiyan and super saiyan two" Raditz says in shock.

"do you know him" Zangya ask him.

"yes and no" Raditz replied.

"he is the son of my younger brother" Raditz says.

"so you're the uncle" Zangya replied when he nodded at her.

"no wonder you know his name" Zangya says.

He looked at her. "I never saw you race before" Raditz ask her.

"I was born on Planet Hera and is normal you didn't saw my race because it was destroy long ago" Zangya says.

"I still remember how my home planet was destroy by Lord Beerus" Zangya says.

 **Flashback**

 **Zangya – 3 years old**

 **Zion- 30 years old ( Zangya father)**

 **Zelda – 29 years old (Zangya mother)**

 **Planet Hera (year 300)**

In the afternoon when the sky started to change and suddenly a massive energy ball appeared in the sky when he quickly ran inside the house and saw her wife and her daughter.

"we need to send our daughter in another planet!" Zion screamed.

"why!" Zelda screamed at him.

"Lord Beerus is going to destroy us!" Zion screamed at her when she quickly grabbed her daughter and ran into the yard when she pushed a button and suddenly a space pod appeared

She put her inside the space pod. "I'm sorry daughter but I can't go with you" Zelda says when she closed and pushed multiple buttons.

The space pod started to fly away from her home planet when tears started to appear. "mom!dad!" Zangya screamed when she saw her home planet getting blown up into little pieces.

She saw the Lord Beerus was talking to somebody she quickly turned around and closed her eyes when suddenly the space pod quickly travel in another direction from the galaxy.

Whis looked at him. "Lord Beerus are you planning to destroy more planets" Whis ask him.

Beerus looked at him. "destroying ten planets is good enough" Berrus says.

"let's go home I want to go to sleep" Beerus says when Whis nodded at him and travel back home.

 **Three days later**

 **Unknown planet**

In the middle of the night when the space pod crashed into the ground when the smoke disappear she quickly left the space pod.

She was looking around and saw she was a strange planet. "I'm going to survive" Zangya says when she started to look for food.

 **One week later**

 **Cave**

She was eating her food she quickly turned around and saw somebody walking at her when she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in another direction when she saw he was from her home planet. "who are you!" Zangya screamed at him.

"my name is Bojack if you want to survive than join my side" Bojack says when she nodded at him when they're walked into spaceship.

Bojack looked at her. "what is you name" Bojack ask her.

"my name is Zangya" Zangya replied.

"Kogu! You're going to be responsible of training her!" Bojack says when he walked back into his room.

Kogu looked at her. "my name is Kogu and I'm going to teach you martial arts" Kogu says when he started to train her.

 **Flashback end**

Raditz looked at her. "Lord Beerus…I never hear the name before" Raditz says.

"my home planet was blown up by Frieza" Raditz says.

"Frieza…I never heard his name before" Zangya says.

"is normal the I don't know nothing about Frieza" Zangya says.

"the only thing I know about the saiyan there are from planet Sadala" Zangya says.

"yes and no" Raditz replied.

"planet Sadala was blown up but we was able to escape and go to another planet" Raditz says.

She laid down. "it don't matter" Zangya says.

"the stupid Kais used they're power to seal us inside the planet" Zangya says.

She looked at him. "Raditz…right? " Zangya ask him.

"yes my name is Raditz" Raditz replied.

"I already told you something about my life now is you turn" Zangya says.

"what! I'm not going to tell you anything!" Raditz screamed at her.

She quickly stood up and looked at him. "tell me something about you life or I'm going to break every bone you have right now" Zangya says.

"fine I'm going to say something" Raditz replied

 **Flashback**

 **Raditz- 7**

 **Gine – 23**

 **Bardock- 24**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 736)**

 **Training center**

Raditz was fighting against a saiyan when he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he was able to deflect the energy blats

Raditz was surprised he turned out and received multiple attacks into his stomach causing him to gasp. "you're a weak saiyan the same as you mother!" the saiyan screamed at him.

"shut up!" Raditz screamed the he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He was able to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "you should give up and work in the meat factory" the saiyan says while punching him multiple times.

He quickly grabbed his face and slamming into the ground. "I already won" the saiyan with a cocky smile on his face when he saw the Raditz wasn't able to move anymore.

"I bet you father is going to feel ashamed to have a weak son" the saiyan says.

"maybe is you mom fault the you're weak" the saiyan says.

He looked at him. "shut up! Don't you dare to disrespect my mother!" Raditz screamed at him when he quickly ran at him and punch him into his face.

"you stupid third class! I'm going to show you! The I'm superior than you!" the saiyan screamed when he moved his hand and his friend ran beside them.

They're quickly ran at him and started to punch him and kick him multiple times. "you're a weak saiyan! You don't deserve to be a saiyan!" the saiyan screamed the they're continued to beat him up.

 **One hour later**

They're already living when he turned around and looked at him. "trash" the saiyan says when he saw the Raditz was unconscious.

 **Six hours later**

He woke up and saw it was already late when slowly stood up and felt a lot of pain in his body. "I'm tired of being weak" Raditz says angry the he left and flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

He was slowly walked inside the house when suddenly Gine saw him and saw multiple cuts into his body. "son! What happen!" Gine quickly ran at him.

"nothing…I'm just fell down" Raditz says.

She was looking at him. "son I know the you're lying" Gine says.

"let me heal you injury" Gine says.

Raditz moved away from her. "mom! Can you start acting like a real saiyan!" Raditz screamed at her.

"you know the I care more about my family than training or power" Gine says.

"no! You're the reason why I'm weak!" Raditz says angry.

"if you have a similar personality as Fasha maybe I would be born with a higher power level" Raditz says.

Gine was trying to give him a hug but he was moving away from her. "I'm tired of you pure and innocent personality!" Raditz screamed at her.

Raditz was going to say something but Bardock was staring at him when he walked at him. "if you want to get stronger than start training and push you power" Bardock IV says.

"is not you mother fault so stop forcing her to act the same way as the other saiyans" Bardock IV says.

"so let you mother heal you injuries" Bardock IV says.

"fine" Raditz says angry when he walked beside her when she grabbed his arm and started to heal his injuries.

 **One hour later**

He walked into his room when he laid down on his bed when Bardock walked inside and looked at him. "I don't want you to talk you mother like that" Bardock IV says angry.

"why not? She don't act like a saiyan" Raditz says angry.

"it don't matter if she doesn't like fighting" Bardock IV says.

"the only way to get stronger is by training " Bardock IV says.

"goodnight and you better apologize to you mother tomorrow morning" Bardock IV says when he left his room.

He was looking by himself. "one day I'm going to be a strong saiyan and everyone is going to respect me" Raditz says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Flashback end**

She was looking at him. "I'm going to go to my home" Zangya says.

"home?" Raditz says.

"just follow me" Zangya says when she started to fly when he quickly follows her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Cave**

They're walked inside when she looked at him. "you can stay here but go over there " Zangya says while pointing the other side of the cave.

"I'm going to sleep" Zangya says when Raditz walked the other side of the cave when he turned around and saw she was already falling to sleep.

He laid down in the ground. "it was a long time the I saw my parents…I wonder what they're doing right now" Raditz says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

She laid down beside him when she give him a hug. "Bardock…I'm happy the we have a new life" Gine says.

"I don't need to worry about you working with Frieza and his army" Gine says.

"Frieza and his family is already death but the only problem the his army are still fighting for his honor" Bardock IV says.

"right now we have the upper hand become we're stronger than them" Bardock IV says.

"in one to four years the influence of Frieza and his family is going to be death" Bardock IV says.

"good but let's stop talking about you job" Gine says.

She looked at him. "it was a long time the I tell you this and I know I don't behave the same way as the other saiyans" Gine says.

"I love you" Gine says.

"I love you too" Bardock IV says when they're started to kiss each other when she stop smiled at him.

He give her a hug. "Gine I'm promise the I'm going to protect you" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him.

"good night" Gine says.

"good night" Bardock IV replied when he saw she was already sleeping.

"I'm promised the I'm going to revived him" Bardock IV says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two weeks later**

 **The other world**

 **Hell**

 **Cave**

Raditz sat down beside her. "it sucks the we don't have another opportunity " Raditz says.

"yes the only option is to reborn but I don't want to reborn with a new body and all my memories is gone" Zangya says.

"I prefer to stay in hell than reborn in a new body" Raditz replied.

"it was a long time the I get along with another person" Zangya says.

"my old gang still believe the bastard" Zangya says.

"if the bastard didn't used me as a meat shield I would still be alive" Zangya says angry.

"It don't matter anymore" Zangya says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Earth**

 **Kami lookout**

Bardock was looking at him. "okay I'm going to talk with King Yemma to send you son to the check in station from Namek" Dende says

"but how you be able to go there" Dende ask him.

"my son already taught me instant transmission" Bardock IV says when he used instant transmission and travel to Planet Namek.

 **Planet Namek**

He appeared next to them. "Hi Moori" Bardock IV says.

"Hi Bardock" Moori replied.

"you need something" Moori ask him.

"can I used the dragon balls" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "fine but next time tried used the dragon balls from you home planet" Moori says.

"I'm going to get all the dragon ball" Moori says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock saw the dragon balls. "Eternal Dragon Porunga by you name I summon you!" Bardock screamed when Asuka quickly ran at her and whisper on her ear.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Porunga says.

"my first wish is to revived my son and send him in this location" Bardock IV says

Porunga looked at her. "you wish has been granted" Porunga says when suddenly Raditz appeared in front of him.

Raditz was in shock. "what the hell is going on" Raditz says when he saw his father again.

"you're alive again" Bardock IV replied.

"but how?" Raditz says confused.

"I used the dragon balls to revived you" Bardock IV replied.

"I'm going to explain when we go home" Raditz says.

Porunga was waiting for him. "Bardock what about the other two wishes" Moori says.

Bardock was going to say something but Raditz interrupts him and told something on his ear when he nodded at him. "my second wish is to revived Zangya and send her in this location" Bardock IV says.

Porunga looked at her. "you wish has been granted" Porunga says when suddenly a woman appeared in front of them.

"what the hell" Zangya says in shock.

Raditz looked at her. "you're alive again" Raditz says.

"yes I'm alive again" Zangya says surprised.

He looked at him. "what about the third wish" Moori ask him.

"Raditz shown we revived Nappa" Bardock IV ask him.

"no! The asshole is always making fun of my mother when he was alive" Raditz says angry.

"he would be in shock when he find out I'm the new generation of the saiyan army" Bardock IV says.

Porunga was waiting for him when Bardock saw he was getting angry. "my third wish is give me the most delicious sweet from this universe!" Bardock IV says

you wish has been granted" Porunga says when suddenly a large box appeared when he opened and it was full of candy.

"farewell" Porunga said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

He was going to say some but Bardock interrupts him. "is a gift from you mother let's go home" Bardock IV says when they're walked at him and touched his shoulder as he used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

She walked outside and saw Bardock when she was in shock the she quickly give him a hug. "son! You're alive again!" Gine says while hugging him.

She stop and saw he was looking down when he quickly grovel in the floor and looks down for forgiveness. "I'm sorry the I was acting like a selfish son" Raditz says.

She quickly grabbed his hand and help him stand up again when she quickly give him a hug. "I always going to forgive you" Gine says.

She saw he have a woman beside him. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend" Gine says.

"what!" Raditz screamed in shock while Zangya was confused when she quickly turned to and saw Goku and Gohan.

" **I'm going to died again"** Zangya thought.

Goku was surprised to see his older brother alive. "son don't worry he is not going to do nothing bad against you family: Bardock IV says.

"Kakarot sorry about trying to hurt you family" Raditz says.

He was looking at him. "yes is okay" Goku says when Gohan saw the Zangya was alive.

Bardock looked at him. "don't worry about her" Bardock IV says while pointing at her.

Gohan looked at her. **"I don't feel any evil inside her"** Gohan thought.

Goku walked at her. "Wait…are you Zangya" Goku says.

"I think you was dating with Bojack" Goku says.

"what! Hell no! I wouldn't never date with a old man!" Zangya says angry.

"it don't matter" Goku says.

"son I want to continue my training" Bardock IV says.

"okay father! Let's go!" Goku says.

"son wait" Bardock IV says when he quickly give the box of sweets to Gine.

She opened and saw a lot of sweet. "thank you" Gine says when she quickly ran inside the house and put the box in the table.

She walked outside and saw the Bardock was already ready to leave. "goodbye" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Gine replied

She quickly walked at them. "Raditz and Zangya let me show some good places from this planet" Gine says when they're started to fly in another direction.

" **good thing the Raditz or Zangya don't want any revenge against us"** Gohan thought when he flew back home.

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

She walked into her room when she laid down on her bed. "tomorrow's I'm going to the good alliance headquarters and learn more about their secrets" Hyoki says with a smile on her face.

 **The other world**

 **Hell**

Cell looked at him. "so we died the same way" Cell says.

"what!? Don't tell me the Gohan was responsible of killing you" Bojack says.

"yes the stupid brat was able to defeat me" Cell says furiously.

"if I was alive I would challenge him again and kill him and then kill his family" Cell says.

"the same thing! I want to destroy his face! Bojack replied.

" **I'm promising I'm going to comeback and this time I'm going to kill him"** Cell thought with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 66- Senki Shu**

 **Age**

 **Raditz – 30**

 **Zangya- 21**

 **Power levels**

 **Raditz- 2,500**

 **Zangya- 2,000,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -Can put evil Saiyan's like the from prison and what about cumber? His very powerful power make an powerful teacher for hyoki?**

 **Answer – I'm planning to add Cumber but is going to be after the tournament of power.**

 **Cumber was able to fight against Super Saiyan Blue Vegito so it would be to early to show a powerful enemy.**

 **I'm planning to have another teacher for Hyoki and Fubuki. (No spoilers)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66- Senki Shu**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **( Forest)**

Goku was waiting for his students when he turned around and saw her when she quickly flew at him. "hi Ryoki" Goku says.

"hi Goku" Ryoki replied.

"I was taking a small break of my training so I can spend time with my two sisters" Ryoki says.

"yes is fine and is normal you want to spend time with you sisters" Goku says when he saw his students flying at them.

"good morning" Hyoki says.

"good morning" Goku replied.

"it looks the you have a lot of energy to start you training" Goku says.

"yes I want to learn all you techniques" Hyoki replied

Goku pat her head. "yes but is going to take some time to learn it" Goku says when she nodded at him when she saw the everybody was already there.

"today we're going to focus on speed" Goku says when they're nodded at him when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

Hyoki saw the energy blast as she tried her best to dodge them all. **"I'm going to learn all his techniques"** Hyoki thought when she continued to dodge the ki blast.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Gine was cooking breakfast when he walked beside her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "good morning" Bardock IV replied.

"good morning" Gine replied.

"I'm going to train my son Raditz" Bardock IV says.

She smiled at him. "good the you're trying you best to have a better relationship with you oldest son" Gine says when he nodded at her.

Raditz walked at them. "good morning" Raditz says when he sat down and waited for his breakfast.

"good morning " Gine replied.

"son are you getting used to in you new life" Gine ask him.

"yes but I still confused about Planet Vegeta and they're new life style" Raditz says.

"yes I cam explain more but after breakfast" Gine says.

She walked at them. "good morning" Zangya says.

"good morning" Raditz and the others says at the same time.

She sat down and started to ear her breakfast when Bardock was looking at her. "I never saw you race before" Bardock IV says.

She looked at him. "I was born in Planet Hera and is in the western galaxy so is far away from here" Zangya says.

"I never hear the planet before" Bardock IV says.

"yes is normal my home planet was destroy by Beerus the God of destruction" Zangya says.

"Beerus the God of destruction?" Bardock IV says confused.

"yes his job is to destroy planet and the Supreme kai is to create life" Zangya says.

"I still think the Supreme Kai are useless and most of they're time their do anything" Zangya says while eating.

"can you tell me which date you planet was destroy" Bardock IV ask her.

"it was in year three hundred" Zangya says.

"I'm twenty one years old" Zangya says.

"the Kais seal me and my teammates inside the planet" Zangya says.

"my race is a warrior race so is a similar as the saiyans" Zangya says.

"so you love to fight too" Bardock IV ask her.

"yes" Zangya says.

Gine was looking at her. **"Zangya…sounds like a good wife for my son"** Gine thought.

"can you tell me more about you people" Bardock IV ask her.

"I don't remember to much about my home planet I was only three years old when my home world was destroy" Zangya says when Raditz finish eating his breakfast.

"Zangya can you come with us and help me train my son" Bardock IV ask her.

"yes is fine" Zangya replied when she finish eating her breakfast.

"Gine we're going to train Raditz" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye!" Raditz and the others says at the same time.

"goodbye" Gine replied when she saw they're was already gone.

"I wonder how a half Saiyan and half Heran" Gine says with curiosity the she started to think about her future grandchild when she walked outside and started to watering her garden.

 **Tokyo**

 **Hanzo Academy**

He walked inside the office when he saw the Kiriya was already waiting for him when he sat down and looked at him. "I want to work here" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "can you tell me the reason you want to work here" Kiriya ask him.

"I want to save enough money when I get married with Asuka" Gohan says.

"I don't want to be dependent on Bulma or my mother paying for my wedding" Gohan says.

"when I'm marry with Asuka I'm going to start a new life with her so I need to be responsible and make sure I have enough money to take care my family" Gohan says.

He was looking at him. "yes you can work with us" Kiriya says.

"you're going to start teaching the regular teams of Hanzo Academy" Kiriya says.

"I'm going to show you the first team" Kiriya says when they're walked inside the school when Gohan saw a lot of students running around.

 **Five minutes later**

He walked into the room when suddenly the three girls quickly give him a hug at the same time. "hi!" Fuuma screamed with excitement.

"hi Gohan!" Ayame says with excitement while giving him a hug.

"h-hello" Seimei says with a sleepy voice.

"what are you doing here" Fuuma ask him.

"I'm going to be the new martial art teacher and I'm going to teach you ki too" Gohan says.

"yay!" Fuuma and Ayame says with excitement.

"yay!" Seimei says with a sleepy voice.

He saw the other two looking at him when he wasn't able to sense the energy of one of the girls when he walked beside him. "why I can't sense her energy" Gohan ask him.

"her name is Muramasa and she a cyborg" Kiriya says.

"how?" Gohan says.

"we decided to investigate more about Doctor Gero when one of the shinobi found another secret hideout" Kiriya says.

"he created two more cyborgs" Kiriya says.

"two more? I don't see the second one" Gohan says.

"the shinobi find her she find out the her original name was Android twenty two" Kiriya says.

"at first we thought she was only a robot but we was wrong and she is the same as Seventeenth and Eighteenth" Kiriya says.

"she have zero memories about her past or her purpose" Kiriya says.

"we only have one theory the Android twenty one was responsible of erasing her memories" Kiriya says.

"but we lucky find this USB but we wasn't able to unlock the information" Kiriya says while showing the USB.

He grabbed it. "I'm going to ask Bulma maybe she would be able to unlock all the information" Gohan says when he walked at them.

"hi my name is Hijikata" Hijikata says.

"hello my name is Muramasa" Muramasa says.

"hi my name is Gohan and I'm going to be you martial art teacher" Gohan says.

Fuuma quickly ran at him. "I forgot to tell you but I'm the leader of this group" Fuuma says with a smile on her face

Gohan smiled at her. "good now I'm going to start teaching you how to used ki" Gohan says.

Muramasa moved her hand and a ki ball appeared. "you mean this" Muramasa says.

"yes…I'm going to focus on training you martial arts so help you teammates" Gohan says when she nodded at him when he started to teach them.

 **(Author's Note – in Senran Kagura Muramasa is a robot and she looks like a little girl but in this story she is a cyborg and she don't looks like a little girl anymore.)**

Kiriya saw he was getting along. **"I hope Gohan is able to unlock the information of Muramasa"** Kiriya though.

 **Unknown location**

 **Cave**

She sat down and put her glasses on. "I wonder why Doctor Gero create me" Android 21 says when saw her reflection in the puddle.

"what is my purpose…I know I'm stronger than Cell and Kid Buu" Android Twenty one says.

"it don't matter I'm going to find out later" Android twenty one says when she sat down and tried her best to remember her memories from the past.

 **Four hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Café**

Yomi and Mirai was drinking a shake when she looked at her. "why are we doing here" Mirai looking at her.

"Haruka and Homura already have a love interest so I thought it would be fun to look for some strong saiyan boys" Yomi says.

"why Hikage is not here" Mirai says.

"she wasn't interested and she was training with Homura" Yomi says.

She started to eat her food. "Bean sprouts" Minori says when she saw she was eating her favorite food.

"yes is one of my favorite foods" Yomi says when she continued to eat her food when she stop and smell something.

"it looks the somebody else is eating the same thing" Yomi says when she quickly grabbed her plate and looks for the saiyan.

She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write when she saw a saiyan looking at her. "hi" Mirai says embarrassed.

He quickly sat down. "I'm sorry to bother you but what are you doing" The saiyan says.

"I'm writing my new volume this is going to be my third one" Mirai says.

"I forgot to tell you my name" the saiyan says.

"my name is Ruccollo" Ruccollo says.

"hi my name is Mirai" Mirai replied.

"so what are you doing here" Mirai ash him.

"I'm just writing how the culture of the Earthling, Namekians and Yardratians are changing the culture of the saiyans" Ruccollo says.

"so you're writing like a report" Mirai says.

"yes" Ruccollo says.

"I need to observe how the saiyans are reacting with the new life style and tell King Vegeta so he would be able to make appropriate laws" Ruccollo says.

"maybe we should go to Earth and know each other" Ruccollo says.

"yes is fine" Mirai says when they're continued to talk with each other.

She was looking around when she quickly sat down and saw he was eating bean sprouts. "hi" Yomi says.

"hi" the saiyan says.

"you like eating bean sprouts?" Yomi ask him.

"yes is one of my favorites" the saiyan says.

She quickly grabbed something on her bag. "use this is going to taste even better" Yomi says giving him a small bag of spice.

He grabbed and put it on his bean sprouts when he started to eat it when suddenly he started to eat even faster. "is really good" the saiyan says.

"my name is Tercres" Tercres says.

"my name is Yomi" Yomi says.

"so you was born on Earth" Tercres says.

"yes" Yomi replied

"I'm surprised the you was able to walk in this gravity" Tercres says.

"yes we train a lot so we be able to walk without any problems" Yomi says.

"I can sense the you're strong earthling" Tercres says.

"you should visit Earth" Yomi says.

"my job is to protect Earth so I would be able to go" Tercres says.

"sounds good" Yomi says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Two hour later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

Gohan walked at her. "hi Bulma" Gohan says.

"hi Gohan" Bulma replied.

"can you do me a favor and unlock all the information from this USB" Gohan says.

"it looks the one of the shinobi found the secret lab of Doctor Gero" Gohan says.

"don't tell me he created more androids" Bulma says.

"yes and no" Gohan replied.

"it looks he created two cyborgs so they're similar as Seventeenth and Eighteenth" Gohan says.

"the USB has all the information of Android twenty two or you can call her Muramasa" Gohan says.

"yes I would be able to get all the information" Bulma says.

"thank you" Gohan says.

"no problem" Bulma replied.

"I'm going to call you when I get the all information from the USB" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw he was already left the lab when she continued working on her project

 **(Forest)**

He saw the everyone was gone when he stop and saw the Hyoki was training by herself when he walked at her. "are you going to continue you training" Goku ask her.

"yes is only the afternoon" Hyoki replied.

"what about you tried you best to hit me but not using you shinobi form" Goku says when she quickly ran at him and tried to punch him multiple times.

He dodged her attack without any problems when he blocked her punch and threw her into the ground. "you need to react faster" Goku says when she quickly stood up.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple ;

" **I'm going to get even stronger than before"** Hyoki thought when she tried her best to throw the energy blast against him.

"Hyoki focus on the movement of you enemy" Goku says.

"by analyzing the movement of you enemy you're be able to predict the next attack" Goku says while dodging the ki blast when he deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion.

"focus on my movements so you be able to predict my attacks" Goku says when she quickly ran at him and tried to punch him multiple times

Goku continued to dodge her attacks. **"she really stubborn"** Goku thought when he continued to dodge her attacks.

 **Ten hours later**

In the night when she laid down when she was tired from training when Goku laid down beside her. " Goku do you think I'm improving" Hyoki ask him.

"yes you're doing okay but you still need to improve even more if you want to fight against Asuka or her friends" Goku says.

"yes I need to continue my training so I would be able to fight them" Hyoki says when he nodded at her.

He saw the she was looking in the night sky. "something wrong" Goku ask her.

"nothing…the last time I saw my parents it was when I was four years " Hyoki says.

"you parents are going to be proud of you" Goku says when he saw she was already sleeping.

He poke on her cheek. "Hyoki" Goku says when she was still sleeping when he slowly pick her up when he started to look for the energy of her older sister when he find her energy and quickly used instant transmission.

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

He appeared next to her. "hi Goku" Leo says when she saw her sister was sleeping.

"hi…it looks the you sister us already tired from her training" Goku says.

"yes let me show you where is her room" Leo replied when he nodded at her when he started to follow her.

They're walked into the room and he put her on her bed. "goodbye I'm going to train with Vegeta" Goku says.

"goodbye" Leo replied when he used instant transmission and travel to Capsule Corporation

She laid down and saw she was still sleeping. "she really trying to be as strong as the other shinobi" Leo says when she give her a kiss on the cheek.

She left her room and walked into her room and laid down. **"if my parents was alive they're would be proud of us"** Leo thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Forest**

In the morning when Goku was looking at them. "I'm going to teach you all the Kamehameha wave" Goku says.

Goten, Trunks and Ceriac walked in front of him. "we already know how to the technique " Goten says.

He started to think when he stop and looked at them. "you three I'm going to teach you the spirit bomb so go over there" Goku says when they're nodded at him and quickly flew over there.

"the Kamehameha is a attack the you all be able to learn without any problems" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

"copy the same way as me" Goku says.

"move you hand beside you and focus you energy when you feel the is ready release it against the enemy" Goku says

He moved his hand beside and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky.

"now is you turn" Goku says.

"I'm going to teach the other three the spirit bomb" Goku says.

" **I'm going to learn his attack "** Hyoki though when she started to practice.

Goku flew at them. "the spirit bomb is when you collect energy and used as attack or to refill you energy" Goku says.

"move you hand towards the sky and focus on collecting the energy around you" Goku says.

Ceriac looked at him. "can you show us" Ceriac ask him.

He moved his hand toward the sky as he focus on collecting the energy around them when suddenly a small energy ball appeared in top of him.

"this is a spirit bomb" Goku says.

"the more energy you collect the stronger is going to be" Goku says

"the only bad thing about this is the you wouldn't be able to attack you enemies when you collecting energy" Goku says.

"you would have multiple openings that why is important to have a allied to distract the enemy" Goku says.

"now tried to create a spirit bomb" Goku says when they're moved their hands toward the sky.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're saw their didn't collect any energy. "stop thinking and have a clean mind" Goku says.

"focus on collecting the energy around you and moved in top of you" Goku says.

"if you all are able to learn this I'm going to teach you all instant transmission" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

Goku turned around and quickly flew at them when they're saw their having some trouble when he walked beside her. "good but tried to focus on pushing more energy so you attack is stronger" Goku says when she nodded at him.

He quickly walked in front of them. **"I wonder they're would be able to learn my technique"** Goku thought.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Café**

Homura and Hikage was eating a traditional saiyan dish. "that a lot of meat" Homura says.

"yes most of their food is meat" Hikage replied when she started to eat it.

Homura started to eat her food when she stop and quickly continued to bite it. "it has a unique and delicious flavor" Homura says.

"next time I'm going to invite him" Homura replied.

Hikage was looking at her. "yes you should invite him" Hikage says.

"Hikage I noticed the you're showing more emotions than before" Homura says.

"you think so" Hikage replied.

"yes before it was hard to read you but right now is more easy" Homura says while eating her food.

"it looks the some saiyans already know the you're dating the son of the prince" Hikage says.

"yes…no wonder they give my food free" Homura says with awkward smiled on her face.

Hikage nodded at her when she looked at her. "Hikage are you shy to talk with another guy" Homura says.

"what I'm not shy" Hikage replied.

Homura saw a saiyan when she quickly walked at him and grabbed his arm. "hey can you show my best friend around" Homura says while looking at her.

She stood up and looked at him. "sure" Hikage replied when she walked beside hi and grabbed his arm as they're walked outside of the club.

She was walking and looked at him. "hi my name is Hikage" Hikage says.

"hi my name is Quash" Quash replied.

"sorry about my friend" Hikage says.

"yes is fine" Quash replied.

"do you know her" Hikage ask him.

"a lot of saiyans know her" Quash says.

"Homura is the girlfriend of Trunks the son of Prince Vegeta" Quash says.

"do you know somewhere quiet" Hikage ask him.

"yes right now the most quiet place is in the park" Quash replied when she nodded at him when they're flew into the park.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Park**

They're was walking around in the park when he looked at her. "so what do you do" Hikage ask him.

"my job is to prevent enemies to invade my home planet" Quash says.

She looked at him. "you're must be a strong saiyan if you job is to protect you home planet" Hikage says.

"yes but I'm still training so I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Quash says.

"don't worry I think you be able to transform into super saiyan" Hikage says

"a lot of saiyans are training even more than before so they're would be able to transform into super saiyan" Quash says.

"so you want to learn how to used the three transformations" Hikage says.

"yes and I want to master it all" Quash says.

"I think you need to get a gravity chamber so you be able to push you limits so you be able to transform into super saiyan" Hikage says when he nodded at her.

She sat down when she saw the he sat down beside her. "so can you tell me more about you when you was alive when Planet Vegeta was under Frieza" Hikage says when he nodded at her and started to talk with her.

 **Four hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

She started to focus on her energy when she started to push her energy into her attack. "Kamehameha!" Hyoki screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky.

He quickly flew at her. "good job" Goku says while patting her head.

"now tried to practiced the technique so you would be able to master it" Goku says when she continued to practice when he quickly flew at them.

He saw they're was slowly collecting a energy ball when he saw the energy ball but suddenly it disappear. "nice tried but next time focus on maintaining the energy so would be able to collect more energy" Goku says when they're nodded at him as their continue their training.

Hinata started to charge her attack when she focus on pushing her energy into her attack. "Kamehameha!" Hinata screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky.

"good job Hinata!" Goku says when he continues to observe them when they're continued to observe them.

 **Eight hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

He walked inside the lab and saw the Bulma was waiting for him. "did you find something" Gohan says.

"yes and no" Bulma replied.

"she was created to be a backup for Eighteenth and Seventeenth but he make her weaker than Eighteenth so he would be able to control her" Bulma says.

"he decide to name her Android Twenty Two" Bulma says.

"I was able to unlock some information about Android Twenty One" Bulma says

"Android Twenty One is a e Bio-Android" Bulma says.

"that it" Bulma says.

"do we need to worry about Android Twenty One" Gohan says.

"I don't know…let's wait if this Bio-Android is going to do something against us" Bulma says.

"okay I'm going to focus on my job so I would be able to pay for the wedding and the honeymoon" Gohan says.

Bulma looked at him. "if you want I can pay for the wedding and honeymoon" Bulma says.

"no I have to be respectful and pay for the wedding and the honeymoon so I don't have to be dependent on you or my mother" Gohan says.

"good you're getting more mature than before I can wait when you're married with Asuka" Bulma says with a proud voice.

"I'm going to go right now so I would be able to spend time with Asuka" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw he was already gone when she continued working on her lab.

 **Forest**

He saw the everyone already left when he saw the Hyoki was still training when he walked beside her. "Goku I want to continue my training" Hyoki says.

"yes is fine" Goku says.

He quickly moved away from her. "Hyoki! I want you to practice the technique against me!" Goku says.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack when she push her energy into her attack. "Kamehameha!" Hyoki screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

He saw the energy blast the he deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massacre explosion. "is a good one but not strong enough" Goku says.

"I want you to tried again but this time imagine if I was the enemy" Goku says.

She closed her eyes and started to charge her attack. **"stop and images the good and evil shinobi alliance is in front of me"** Hyoki though when she push more energy into her attack.

"Kamehameha!" Hyoki screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

"a lot better than before if you continue like this you would be able to teach you the spirit bomb" Goku says when she nodded at him as they're continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Asuka started to jump with excitement when the Western Supreme Kai walked beside her as she looked at her. "King Kai told me that you wanted to talk with me" Western Supreme Kai says.

Katsugari slowly walked beside her and quickly strip her clothes as the Western Supreme Kai was in shock. "what are you doing" the Western Supreme Kai says in shock.

"I just wanted to invite you in the hot spring" Asuka says.

Western Supreme Kai looked at her. "I'm a Supreme Kai I'm busy doing important things" Western Supreme Kai says.

Zangya looked at her. "you know the Supreme Kai don't do anything" Zangya says.

She looked at her. "we don't interfere with the mortals" The Western Supreme Kai says.

"stop complaining you're only alive because Asuka ask Homura to used the dragon balls to revived you" Zangya says.

Katsugari quickly ran beside her and started to grope her chest. "ahhhh!" Western Supreme Kai screamed.

"I'm going to grope all the chest of woman even from aliens and gods" Katsugari says while groping her.

 **Universe six**

 **Champa home planet**

Champa was looking at her. "what are you looking" Champa says while eating.

"it was nothing Lord Champa" Vados says.

She touched her chest **. "that was weird for some reason I feel a mortal just groped my chest"** Vados thought as she continued to observe Champa.

 **Universe 7**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

She quickly ran and sat down when she saw the Gine was looking at her. "what?" Western Supreme Kai says.

"I thought you was flat" Gine says.

"what…no" Western Supreme Kai says embarrassed.

Asuka and her teams sat down. "Zangya do you like Raditz: Asuka ask her.

"what! We're only friends" Zangya says.

"I don't mind if you marry my son" Gine says.

"just make sure you give me a lot of grandkids" Gine says while looking at her as she quickly get embarrassed.

"a half Saiyan and a half Heran " Asuka says.

"the Hera race is a warrior race too" Zangya says.

"so the baby is going to have the blood of the two warriors race" Asuka says.

"we're still friends " Zangya says.

"do Hera have transformations?" Gine ask her.

"we have a legend the we have a transformation but nobody was able to transform it not even Bojack" Zangya says.

Katsugari walked beside the Western Supreme Kai and started to grope her. "I'm going to massage you chest so it can get bigger" Katsugari says.

" **good thing the angel from this universe is a Male I can imagine Katsugari trying to grope Vados and her sisters"** Western Supreme Kai thought while Katsugari groping her.

"do you have another name because calling you Western Supreme Kai is long" Asuka says

"Call me Kaiza, please" Kaiza says.

"you should date with Shin" Asuka says as she quickly get embarrassed.

"what! We can't date!" Kaiza says embarrassed.

"wait..don't tell me..he is you brother" Asuka says.

"what! No! He is not my brother" Kaiza says in shock.

"you should date him" Asuka says while shaking her shoulder.

Gine looked at her. "Asuka stop bothering her" Gine says.

"fine" Asuka says.

"let's enjoy this hot spring" Gine says when they're nodded at her.

 **Four hours later**

 **Forest**

She sat down in the ground when she was going to say something but suddenly Goku disappear when he appeared and give her a plate of food. "thank you" Hyoki says when he nodded at her.

She started to eat her own food when Goku was looking at her. "Hyoki for some reason I can sense the you have a lot of hate" Goku says.

She was surprised. "yes is true" Hyoki says.

"the good shinobi alliance forced my parents to commit suicide" Hyoki says while looking down.

"I really hate them" Hyoki says

"I understand but don't let you hate control you life" Goku says when she nodded at him.

She looked at him. "I miss them a lot" Hyoki says when she tried her best to hold her tears.

She looked at him. "Goku you don't have any problem if I call you dad" Hyoki says when he nodded at her when she quickly give him a hug.

She let him go when he saw the it was already late. "is time for you to go home" Goku says when she nodded at her when she quickly flew back home as Goku used instant transmission and travel back home.

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

He appeared next to her when he laid down beside her. "hi Goku" Chichi says while giving a hug.

"hi Chichi" Goku says.

"I want to tell you something" Goku says when she nodded at him when he explained what happen in the day.

She was looking at him when she quickly give her a hug. "I'm really proud of you" Chichi says.

"you're making sure the line of you students don't go to the wrong path and I don't mind if she call you dad" Chichi says

"Goku maybe we can tried to have a daughter" Chichi says when she started to kiss him when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **One month later**

 **Kagura temple**

 **Lake**

Asuka closed her eyes as she started to release all her power when her aura started to move violently when suddenly a light started to appear around her. "shinobi!" Asuka screamed when suddenly the light was getting lighter when it disappeared and transformed into her shinobi form.

She saw the she was able to transform into her shinobi form without the scroll as Kagura walked at them. "good thing you all was able to learn how to transform without the scroll" Kagura says

"yes it took some time to master it" Asuka says when she nodded at her.

"let's go to a hot spring!" Kagura screamed with excitement when they're all jumped with excitement the they're quickly flew in another direction.

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Leo was surprised the Hyoki wasn't training when she sat down beside her. "I thought you would be training with Goku" Leo says.

"he told me the I need to rest" Hyoki says.

"right now he is training us the spirit bomb and than instant transmission" Hyoki says.

"what about you" Hyoki ask her.

"I'm taking a day off " Leo says.

"I saw a lot of important shinobi going to hanzo" Hyoki says.

"yes I hear the leader of the good shinobi alliance is going to come and he have some important information" Leo says when she turned around and saw her younger sister was gone.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hanzo Academy**

 **Council meeting**

The leader saw the good and evil shinobi alliance. "we have a problem" the leader says when he put the folder of five shinobis

"we need to eliminate before they're do something again-" when he quickly turned around and hear a massive explosion.

She quickly ran and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth when she saw the folders as she grabbed and saw the pictures of five shinobis.

"so you're all planning to kill them" Hyoki says when she quickly put it on her pocket.

She started to release her power when she started to charge her attack . "Kamehameha!" Hyoki screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them.

The energy blast was going to crash them when suddenly Goku appeared and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

Goku looked at her. "Hyoki…what are you doing" Goku says.

"they're planning to kill more innocent shinobi" Hyoki says.

He was looking at her. "if you kill them you're going to be the same as them" Goku says.

She was going to say some but he interrupts her when he transformed into his super saiyan form as everyone was in shock as he looked at them.

"if I found out the you or you're allies are trying to kill anyone I'm going to come here and end you" Goku says.

She was surprised when he walked beside her. "I want to make sure you don't go to the wrong path so rest for today so tomorrow I can train you how to used the spirit bomb" Goku says.

She turned around and flew back home when Goku saw they're was still in wrong. **"I hope she don't go to the wrong path"** Goku thought when he used instant transmission and travel back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Park**

She grabbed the folder and saw the address of the four shinobi when she saw the last one. "Fubuki…Half human and Half Yoma" Hyoki says.

"no wonder he was trying to kill her…she would be a good ally" Hyoki says.

"that weird…it doesn't have the information of her location " Hyoki says.

"I'm going to find the others" Hyoki says when she started to fly in another direction.

 **Yahhoy**

 **Miki residence**

Hyoki walked inside the house when she quickly turned around and deflected the knife in different directions. "I don't have any bad intentions" Hyoki says while dodging the knife and kunai at the same time.

"I want to know why the good and evil shinobi alliance wants to kill you all" Hyoki says.

She stop and looked at her. "which side are you on" Miki says.

"I want to destroy the good and evil shinobi alliance" Hyoki says

She moved her hand and her youngers sisters ran beside her. "my name is Miki" Miki says.

"hi my name is Yuki" Yuki says.

"hello my name is Maki" Maki says.

"hello my name is Reki" Reki says

"can you tell me why they're want to kill you all" Hyoki says.

"it was my parents even when they're already kill my parents" Miki says.

"ten years ago my parents was kill because of they relationship" Miki says.

"my mother was a good shinobi and my father was a evil shinobi" Miki says.

"the good and evil shinobi alliance though if they marry with each other they're would cause a war" Miki says.

"so they're decide to retire and have a normal life" Miki says.

"but that was good enough that they're decided to pay a group of mercenaries and kill my parents" Miki says.

"we only alive because our grandparents decided to sacrifice their lives so we be able to live" Miki says.

She looked at them. "I want you all to join my side" Hyoki says.

"if you train with me you're going to get real power" Hyoki says when she started to release more of her power when they're was surprised about her power.

"so you want to join my side" Hyoki says.

She was looking at them when she looked at her. "yes we're going to join you side" Miki says.

"good later I'm going to find the location of Fubuki" Hyoki says.

"I want her to join our side" Hyoki says.

"the half human and half yoma" Hyoki says.

She looked at them. "today the Senki Shu is born" Hyoki says with confidence.

 **Unknown location**

 **Mountain Range**

She stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to teach you two how to archive the awaken form" Fubuki says when they're nodded at her.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 67 – Fubuki**

 **Age**

 **Android 21 – 21**

 **Miki – 20**

 **Reki – 18**

 **Maki – 16**

 **Yuki- 15**

 **Fuuma- 16**

 **Ayame- 16**

 **Seimei - 16**

 **Hijikata – 16**

 **Muramasa – 16 (cyborg)**

 **Quash – 19**

 **Ruccollo – 17**

 **Tercres - 18**

 **Power levels**

 **Miki – 60**

 **Reki – 58**

 **Maki – 55**

 **Yuki- 50**

 **Fuuma- 55**

 **Ayame- 55**

 **Seimei - 55**

 **Hijikata – 55**

 **Muramasa – 20,000,000**

 **Quash – 85,000**

 **Ruccollo – 77,000**

 **Tercres - 80,000**

 **Android 21- 600,000,000,000**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - question- while the SK girls are training with Kagura, are they also training in the fusion dance with each other as well, or are they doing that on their own time or not at all.**

 **Answer- yes**

 **what do you think of these techniques.**

 **answer- love the new techniques I'm going to save it for the Future battle.**

 **Guest New Saiyans plz**

 **Answer- yes ( universe 7 saiyans and universe 6 saiyans)**

 **Booster Gold -Are you going to add time breakers and if you do will they be spoilers?**

 **Answer – no**

 **Red Arrow -When will Gohan propose to Asuka**

 **answer- is going to be after the Hyoki and Fubuki arc**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 – Fubuki**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Yahhoy**

 **Miki residence**

She looked at them. "tomorrow in the afternoon I'm going to come here and train you all" Hyoki says.

"after you all learn how to used Ki we're going to train with Goku" Hyoki says.

"why Goku?" Miki ask her.

"Goku is a master at martial arts and he extremely powerful" Hyoki says.

"so learning martial arts is very important" Hyoki says when they're nodded at her.

"I'm going to need you measurement so Goku would be able to give gi for you all" Hyoki says when Miki walked at her and give her the measurements.

"thanks I'm going to go" Hyoki says.

"goodbye" Hyoki says.

"goodbye" Miki and the others replied when she saw the Hyoki was already gone.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She walked outside when she saw the Vegeta was training with Future Trunks and Trunks. "Vegeta and Trunks!" Bulma screamed at them.

"yes I'm talking about the two Trunks!" Bulma screamed at them when they're quickly walked at them.

They're walked at her. "what Bulma" Vegeta ask her.

"Remember the technology the I received from you father" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"I decided to upgrade the gravity Chamber" Bulma says when she put the capsule in the ground when she push it and suddenly the gravity chamber appeared.

Vegeta saw it has a new design. "so what it has a difference design" Vegeta says.

Bulma walked beside the gravity chamber. "I'm going to tell you so wait" Bulma says.

"the material of the gravity chamber is stronger than before so it would be able to maintain the gravity" Bulma says.

"let's go inside" Bulma says when they're walked inside and saw the control center it looks different.

"the old gravity chamber it was only able to go to five hundred times gravity" Bulma says.

"yes and I already master it" Vegeta replied.

"in this gravity you all be able to train in one thousand times gravity" Bulma says.

"what!?" Vegeta and the rest was in shock.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "wait I'm not finish yet" Bulma says.

"the gravity chamber have a system the would be able to analyze you health" Bulma says.

"let's say the you fell down unconscious because you was training hard in the one thousand times gravity the IA automatically send you to the healing chamber" Bulma says.

She walk in the control center and push it a button when suddenly a healing chamber appears as Vegeta and the others was surprised. "yes is really amazing" Bulma says.

Vegeta was looking around. "Bulma…you're a genius" Vegeta says.

"yes I'm going to add robots too so they're would be able to give you a challenge" Bulma says.

"I thought you spend most of you time working on you project" Trunks ask him.

"I only waiting to have enough energy to taste my project so I was doing other things" Bulma says.

"so what do you think Vegeta" Bulma says.

"is perfect and I would be able to push my power even more than before" Vegeta says

Bulma quickly ran beside him. "Vegeta as my reward I want another child" Bulma whisper on his ear when suddenly he quickly walked backwards.

"what! You're not joking" Vegeta says.

"no it can happen next year or in two years" Bulma says

"Trunks is already eleven so he would be old enough to be responsible to take care of a little brother or sister" Bulma says.

"fine…what about two years" Vegeta says.

"yes is a deal and during the time I have enough energy to travel to other universes" Bulma says.

Trunks and Future Trunks was confused. "I'm going to my lab see you later" Bulma says.

Vegeta saw the new gravity chamber. "I'm going to train in the new gravity chamber" Vegeta says when he walked inside when he push the gravity in six hundred times gravity.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Office**

He walked into the office and saw Suzune. "Hi Tullece" Suzune says.

"hi" Tullece replied.

"congratulation on become the new principal of Hebijo Academy" Tullece says.

"thank you" Suzune replied.

"I was thinking about something" Suzune says.

"I want you to become the official teacher of Hebijo Academy if you say yes you only have to teach them martial arts and ki" Suzune says.

He looked at her. "yes and I was already planning to ask you that" Tullece says.

"I was planning to save enough money for my wedding with Miyabi" Tullece says.

"if you worry about her father accepting you he is going to say yes" Suzune says.

"after the saiyans and humans become allies the shinobi become interest with the saiyans" Suzune says.

"it looks the parents are interested of the kids to have a relationship with the saiyans to create powerful warriors" Suzune says.

"the same as Gohan and Trunks" Tullece says when she nodded at her.

"I expect in four to ten years we going to have a population of half saiyans and half humans" Suzune says when he nodded at her.

"let me show you the first class so you be able to meet the first team" Suzune says when they're walked in another direction.

 **Training center**

They're walked inside when he walked in front of them. "hi my name is Tullece and I'm going to train you all martial arts" Tullece says.

She walked at him. "hi my name is Souji and I'm the leader of this team" Souji says.

"hey my name is Bashou" Bashou says with a smile on her face.

"hello my name is Ibuki" Ibuki says.

"hi my name is Chitose" Chitose says.

"hi my name is Ashiya" Ashiya says.

"today we're going to tried to used ki" Tullece says.

She looked at him. "Tullece do you think we be able to get as strong as Miyabi or Homura" Souji says.

Tullece looked at her. "yes you would be able to be as strong as them but is going to take a lot of determination and training to reach the power of Miyabi and Homura" Tullece replied when she nodded at him.

"now let's start our training" Tullece says.

Suzune looked at him. **"it was a good choice of turning him into a teacher"** Suzune thought when she walked into her office.

 **Four hours later**

 **Zodiac Star Committee**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Krillin turned around and saw they're was ready. "you all already master ten times gravity so let's tried to master twenty times gravity" Krillin says.

"yes and we ready to push our limits" Leo says with excitement.

Krillin walked in the control center and started to increase the gravity when they're felt the heavy gravity pushing against them.

"is even more heavy than before" Ginrei says when she started to slowly stand up.

"yes but we can do it" Aimu says.

"Leo let's go somewhere so we can relax" Syuri says.

"yes we deserved to go to the hot spring after mastering the ten times gravity" Kurohoro says.

"yes we can go to the hot spring but I'm going to invite my sister too" Leo says when they're nodded at her when they're started to train in the gravity chamber.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Leo and her friends was already in the hot spring when she turned around and saw her younger sister walking beside her when she sat down beside her.

"you little sister is bigger than before" Aimu says surprised.

"yes she was training for three days in the Hyperbolic time Chamber that why she looks three years older" Leo says.

"no wonder she looks so different" Syuri says.

"yes is normal" Leo says.

"I'm really proud of my sister" Leo says.

"I heard the her and her friends are training in the thirty times gravity" Leo says with a proud voice.

"no wonder she stronger than you" Ginrei says when she nodded at her.

"it tools a lot of training for me to be able to move in the gravity chamber" Hyoki says.

"Yes is normal" Leo replied.

"sister I already make new friends and I'm planning to train them" Hyoki says.

"so they're going to train in our house" Hyoki says.

"yes is fine" Leo replied.

"it was a long time the we came here" Leo says

"next time let's invite everyone" Leo says when they're nodded at her.

Hyoki looked in the night sky. **"tomorrow is going to be the first day training them"** Hyoki thought when she tried her best to relax in the hot spring.

 **Okara residence**

She walked into the living room when she saw the television was still on when she walked closer and saw the Broly jr and Yumi was already sleeping. **"love birds"** Okara thought while turning off the television.

She grabbed the blanket and put them on. "I wonder who is going marry first" Okara says when she walked into her room.

 **Okara yard**

Tullece and Miyabi was located into the night sky when they're was looking into the stars. Miyabi grabbed his hand - she was looking at him.

"is a beautiful night" Miyabi says.

"yes Earth have a beautiful night" Tullece replied.

"Miyabi I travel in different planets and my favorite planet is Earth" Tullece says.

She put her face in his shoulder. "yes is a beast place" Miyabi replied.

She get closer at him "I love you" Miyabi says.

"I love you too" Tullece replied when they're started to kiss when she stop and smiled at him.

"I hear you're working in Hebijo Academy" Miyabi" says.

"yes" Tullece replied

"sound good I know you would be a great teacher" Miyabi says with a smile on her face.

She put her face on his shoulder. "I'm happy the I meet you" Miyabi says with a smile on her face when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Two hours later**

He slowly pick her up and saw she was already sleeping when he walked into his room and put her on his bed. "good night" Tullece says when he laid down beside her and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Forest**

In the morning when Goku walked at her and the rest of the students. "I'm going to teach you all how to used the spirit bomb" Goku says.

"the spirit bomb is only good as a last resort" Goku says.

"you would be able to collect energy around you or used the energy to restore you own energy" Goku says.

He moved his hand toward the sky when he started to collect energy around the area when a small energy ball appeared in top of him.

"remember the more energy you collect the stronger and bigger is going to be" Goku says.

"I want you all to tried" Goku says when they're moved their hand toward the sky and tried to collect energy around the forest.

"Goten, Trunks and Cerise come here" Goku says.

"I know you three already master the spirit bomb so I'm going to teach you instant transmission" Goku says when they're flew near the boulder.

"I think you three are going to master instant transmission in three months to six months" Goku says

"the first thing you need to do is to find a energy source and then lock it" Goku says.

"after the used instant transmissio3 but is not going to work on the first time" Goku says.

"so good luck" Goku says when he turned around and used instant transmission

He appeared next to her when he walked beside her and moved her hand a little bit more. "yes remember to have the same position as this one" Goku says.

She looked at him. "okay Goku" Hyoki replied.

"the only bad thing about the spirit bomb you're would've be able to dodge or deflect the attacks of you enemies" Goku says.

"that why is important to have allies to be able to distract the enemies" Goku says.

"for today focus on collecting energy" Goku says.

"Goku are you still angry about yesterday" Hyoki ask him.

"I wasn't angry and you're still young so is okay to make mistakes" Goku says.

"that why I'm going to help you and you older sister to go to the right path" Goku says when she nodded at him when she started to collect energy when he turned around and used instant transmission to appeared next to them.

He was looking at them. "having a hard time with the instant transmission" Goku says.

"yes" Trunks and the others replied at the same time.

"I want you all to close you eyes and focus on finding the energy of Bulma" Goku says.

"when you find her energy used the technique so you be able to transport yourself over there" Goku says when they've nodded at him as he used instant transmission and travel at them.

He sat down and looked at them. "good but remember to focus on sending all the energy on top of you so you be able to create the spirit bomb" Goku says when they nodded at him.

Ryoki looked at him. "Goku can you come to my house I want to thank you for training me and helping me when my sisters was making a mistake" Ryoki says.

"yes but you don't have to thank me" Goku says with awkward smiled on his face.

"I'm going to make the favorite food of my sisters and is one of the secret recipes the my mother taught me so I want to share with you" Ryoki says.

"yes I would love to come" Goku says with excitement when she nodded at him as they're continued to train.

 **Three hours later**

He stood up and walked at her. "Hyoki don't forced it" Goku says.

"I'm trying my best but I'm still having a hard time collecting the energy" Hyoki says.

"I want you to focus on the energy around here and ignore everything else" Goku says.

"can you sense the energy around the forest" Goku says.

"yes" Hyoki replied.

"good now tried to collect the energy and push it in top of you hands" Goku says.

"after that tried you best to collect more energy to be a lot more stronger and tried you best to focus on the energy ball so you be able to maintain control of the energy ball" Goku says.

He sense the she was pushing energy into of her hand when a small energy ball appeared but suddenly disappeared. "it was a good tried now do it again but this time focus more" Goku says when she nodded at him.

He turned around and saw they're was still trying to used instant transmission when he used instant transmission and appeared next to them.

"still having trouble using instant transmission" Goku says.

"yes" Goten and the rest replied at the same time.

"just focus on the energy of Bulma so you all be able to use instant transmission" Goku says when they're nodded at him and started to tried again.

" **they're going to surpass one of this days"** Goku though as he continued to observe them.

 **Four hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence (yard)**

She walked outside and saw they're was already there. "today I'm going to teach you all how to used ki" Hyoki says.

"Hyoki what about the Gi you was going to give us" Miki ask her.

"I already give the measurements to Goku so he would be able to get a gi for you guys" Hyoki says.

"let's focus on you all learning how to used ki" Hyoki says when they're sat down.

"First you need to find the energy source inside you body and than push the energy into the stomach and than push the energy out of you body" Hyoki says.

Yuki started to focus on her energy when Hyoki walked beside her. "don't force it just tried to relax and tried to push you energy" Hyoki says

She looked at her. "okay " Yuki says.

"I have the same age as you so call me by my name" Hyoki says with awkward smiled on her face when she nodded at her.

"Miki we have two more rooms I think is better if you all stay here just in case some idiot want to kill you all" Hyoki says when she nodded at her.

Miki looked at her. "Hyoki how are you going to find the location of Fubuki?" Miki ask her.

"most likely her energy is going to be different from the other humans" Hyoki says.

"don't worry about her just focus on you training" Hyoki says when they're continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Club**

She walked inside. "it looks like a fun place" Katsugari says.

Ikaruga was looking around. "yes it looks the saiyans like the human culture" Ikaruga replied.

Katsugari looked at her. "you look nervous about getting a boyfriend" Katsugari says with a smile on her face.

"what I'm not nervous" Yagyu says.

Hibari looked at her. "it would be fun meeting new people" Hibari says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "Hibari you're acting more mature" Yagyu says surprised.

"you think so" Hibari says.

"yes but at least you still have you happy attitude" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to buy for the food" Asuka says as she walked into the counter and bought all the food.

 **Fifteenth minutes later**

They're sat down and started to eat when she looked at her. "is funny the you're the only one with a boyfriend" Katsugari says.

She looked at her. "yes but I'm helping you all to get a boyfriend and Gohan already knows the I'm helping you all" Asuka says.

She started to eat her food. "I love this traditionally saiyan food" Asuka says.

"I'm going to ask Gine to teach me some recipes of her saiyan culture" Asuka says when they're nodded at her.

"did you notice the Gohan is working a lot" Yagyu says.

"yes " Asuka replied.

"working in Hanzo Academy, training us and training by himself" Asuka says.

"I wonder why he is doing a lot of work" Asuka says.

Katsugari looked at her. "I don't know" Katsugari replied.

"it looks the all our friends came here to have some fun" Katsugari says.

"no alcohol we're not old enough to drink it" Ikaruga replied.

"Miyabi and Imu are the only one allowed to drink" Ikaruga says.

Katsugari quickly stood up. "I'm not going to wait here I'm going to go there and talk with new people" Katsugari says when she walked over there.

"Katsugari is really confident" Ikaruga says.

"yes she is always confident" Asuka replied.

She saw three saiyans hanging out. **"they're look like nice guys"** Asuka thought.

"I'm going to get something to eat" Asuka says when she quickly stood up and walked at them.

Ikaruga turned around and saw the three saiyans. "hi you friend Asuka told us to come here and being friends with you all" the saiyan says as she quickly get embarrassed.

"yes is fine" Ikaruga says when she saw the Asuka quickly left from the club.

"hi my name is Ikaruga" Ikaruga says.

"hi my name is Otamot" Otamot says

"hi my name is Yagyu" Yagyu says.

"hello my name is Potate" Potate says.

Hibari was eating ice cream and she saw the saiyan with the same age as her. "hi my name is Hibari" Hibari says while eating her ice cream.

"hi my name is Pinach" Pinach says meanwhile Asuka was hiding behind the door.

"good they're getting along with them" Asuka says.

"I'm going to make something for my boyfriend" Asuka says when she walked into the market.

Katsugari saw the saiyans was dancing when she saw a saiyan when she touch his shoulder. "it looks like a fun dance" Katsugari says.

"yes it was a old tradition and now we trying to celebrate some of our old traditions" the saiyan says.

"sorry to interrupt you" Katsugari says.

"hi my name is Katsugari" Katsugari says.

"hi my name is Iceber" Iceber says

"if you want I can teach you the dance" Iceber says.

"the sounds fun" Katsugari says when he started to teach her.

 **Six hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Hyoki saw they're was having some trouble. "this is only the first day so don't worry" Hyoki says.

"tomorrow morning I want you to wake up early so you all be able to train and tried to used ki" Hyoki says.

"don't worry tomorrow we're going to focus in our training" Miki says while removing her sweat from her forehead.

Leo walked outside. "I already make dinner so hurry up so it don't get cold" Leo says when they walked inside the house.

Miki walked at her. "thanks for cooking the food next time I'm going to help you" Miki says.

"is okay just focus on you training" Leo replied when she nodded at her and walked into the dining room when they're started to eat.

Hyoki looked at her. "sister are you okay of my friends to stay in our house" Hyoki ask her.

"yes it was a long time the we have a lot of people in our house" Leo replied.

She sat down and started to eat her own food. "sis how was you training with Krillin" Hyoki ask her.

"right now we're training in twenty times gravity" Leo says.

"yes is good the you're getting stronger" Hyoki says.

"yes I want to make sure I'm strong enough to protect you" Leo says.

"so let's enjoy our food" Leo says as they're continued to eat.

 **Two hours** later

 **Ryoki residence**

She was putting all the food on the table when Goku appeared. "hi" Goku says.

"hi" Ryoki replied while giving him a hug when she let him go and saw her youngers sister was already there.

"I just want to thank you for training me and helping me stop my sisters of making a mistake against their own team" Ryoki says.

"now let's eats our food" Ryoki says when they're sat down and started to eat.

Goku looked at them. "are you two are still training with Tullece" Goku ask them.

"yes" Ryouna and Ryobi replied.

"we was training in the afternoon and most of the time we was training in the gravity chamber" Ryobi says.

"it was a good thing the you taught Miyabi and the other the fusion dance" Ryobi says.

"yes it was useful and fun" Ryouna says.

"I'm not going to let you fuse with Haruka or Katsugari" Ryobi says angry.

Goku was confused. "did she did something" Goku ask her.

"yes when she fused with Katsugari she just strip us and started to grope us" Ryobi says angry.

"I don't know which one is more pervert" Ryobi says.

"the fusion of my sister and Katsugari or the fusion of my sister and Haruka" Ryobi says when Goku have a awkward smile on his face.

"yes I can see the fusion behaving like that" Goku says with the awkward smile on his face.

"yes but is a useful technique" Ryobi says.

"is just a bad combination when you combine the personalities of Ryouna with Haruka or Katsugari" Ryobi says when Ryouna was smiling at her.

"it don't matter" Ryoki replied.

"let's continued eating our food" Ryoki says when they're continued to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Goku already finish eating his food when he stood and looked at them. "thanks for the food" Goku says.

"you're welcome" Ryoki replied.

"Goku are we still going to practice the spirit bomb" Ryoki ask him.

"yes is important to know the technique" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to go I bet Chichi is waiting for me" Goku says.

"goodbye" Goku says.

"Goodbye" Ryoki replied when he used instant transmission and travel to his house.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

He walked inside the house when suddenly Asuka cover his eyes. "hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied.

"Gine help me cook a traditional saiyan food" Asuka says while holding his hand when they sat down and he saw a lot of food.

"it looks delicious" Gohan says when he saw a lot of meat.

"yes but is more important the taste" Asuka says when they're sat down and started to eat when he quickly started to eat.

"this is delicious!" Gohan replied.

"good the you like it" Asuka says as they're continued to eat.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace**

Queen Kariac laid down on her bed when she was looking at him. "Vegeta I want to have another child" Queen Kariac says.

"you was serious about another child" King Vegeta says.

"yes Vegeta is already adult so I want another child and. I would be happy if it was a daughter" Queen Kariac replied.

"we can tried to have a child" King Vegeta says.

"I know you would be overprotective if our new child is a girl" Queen Kariac says when she started to kiss him when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV**

She laid down beside him. "good thing I was able to help Asuka to make dinner for Gohan" Gine says.

"yes it was nice" Bardock IV replied

She looked at him. "yes and it was fun help her" Gine says.

She quickly sat down in top of him. "Bardock I want to have another child" Gine says.

"wait..you really want to have another child" Bardock IV says.

"yes I want to be a mother again" Gine says when suddenly Bardock transformed into his super saiyan.

She transformed into her super saiyan. "maybe we can have a daughter or another son" Gine says.

"It don't matter I would be happy to have another child" Bardock IV says when Gine nodded at him when they're started to kiss each other when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **The next day**

 **Forest**

Goku saw they're was already over there when he looked at them. "let's continued our training" Goku says.

"I want to focus on collecting the energy around the forest" Goku says.

Hyoki looked at him. "okay Goku" Hyoki says.

"after that we can learn instant transmission and other useful technologies" Goku says when she nodded at her.

She moved her hands forward when she started to collect the energy around the forest when she closed her eyes. **"just focus on collecting the energy around the forest"** Hyoki thought.

She turned around and saw they're was doing the same thing when she was able to make a small energy ball appeared when suddenly it disappear.

He looked at her. "relax I know you can do it" Goku says when she nodded at him and continued her focus on the energy ball.

"I'm going to tried again" Hyoki says when she contacted her training.

 **Unknown location**

 **Cave**

Twenty One sat down and started to eat her own food when she closed her eyes. **"In have control of my hunger…I'm not going to let it control me"** Twenty one thought.

She grabbed a piece of paper. "it would be impossible to rebuild Android Sixteenth" Twenty One says.

"I don't have the material to rebuild him" Twenty one says when she finish eating her food.

She left from the cave and saw a lot of animals running around the forest. "I wonder if they're going to see me as a enemy or ally" Twenty one says when she started to walk by herself.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Hyoki walked outside and saw they was training by themselves when she looked at them. "good for now focus on you energy" Hyoki says.

"I'm going to focus on finding Fubuki" Hyoki says when she sat down and started to focus the energy around the planet.

" **I need to find a energy different from Goku or Gohan"** Hyoki thought when she started to search her energy.

Leo walked outside and saw the she was meditating when she saw her friends was trying to learn ki.

She walked beside them. "I think my sister told you to relax so you be able to release you ki" Leo says.

"thanks I'm going to tried my best to relax" Yuki says.

 **Four hours later**

She looked at them and saw her sister was helping them. "thanks for helping my friends" Hyoki says.

"I'm going to make dinner" Leo says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

She saw her older sister was already cooking. "I wasn't able to sense her energy is going to take some time to find her energy" Hyoki says.

She looked at her. "it don't matter I'm going to find her energy later" Hyoki says.

She turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to do my best to teach you how to used a ki and I'm promise then you all be able to used ki and fly without any problems" Hyoki says.

"so let's train every day" Hyoki says when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Two month later**

 **Forest**

Goku was walking around when Hyoki moved her hand and started to collect the energy around when suddenly a energy ball appeared.

" **focus on the energy ball"** Hyoki thought when the energy ball started to get a little bigger than before.

Goku was surprised. "Hyoki! Good job!" Goku says when he saw he was able to create a energy ball without any problems.

"if you continue to train like this you would be able to master it" Goku says.

She looked at him. "dad you don't have any problem if I bring some of my friends" Hyoki says.

"yes is fine I don't have any problem teaching other students" Goku says with a smile on his face.

Goten appeared beside him. "dad I was able to used instant transmission" Goten says when Trunks and Ceriac appeared next to them.

"me too!" Trunks and Ceriac says with excitement.

Goku was surprised. **"they're have a lot of potential one of this days they're going to surpass us"** Goku thought.

"good job" Goku says while patting their heads

He turned around and looked at her. "Hyoki I'm proud of you if you continue to train like this you're going to as strong ass Asuka" Goku says with a smile when suddenly Hyoki gives him a hug.

"I'm going to do my best to surpass them" Hyoki says when she let him go.

"good now let's continue our training" Goku says when they're continued to train.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Hyoki saw the they're was flying without any problems when she flew at them. "I already found the energy of Fubuki so I'm going to talk with her" Hyoki says.

"you want us to come" Miki ask her.

"no I'm going to go by myself it would be a good way to show my strength" Hyoki says when they're nodded at her when she turned around and flew into the unknown location.

 **Unknown location**

 **Mountain Range**

She flew at her. "hi Fubuki" Hyoki says.

Rasetsu saw the stranger when she quickly ran at her and tried to attack her when she easily dodged it and quickly smashed her face into the ground causing her to fell down unconscious.

Hyoki looked at her. "if you want you can test my power" Hyoki says.

She stood up and walked at her when they're was looking at each other. "who are you" Fubuki ask her.

"my name is Hyoki and I want you to join my side" Hyoki ask her.

"I want to destroy the good and evil shinobi alliance" Hyoki says.

"if you join my side I can teach you how to used ki and have the same power as me" Hyoki says when she moved her hand and threw a ki blast into the mountain causing a massive explosion.

Fubuki saw the destruction of the mountain. "so you want to join my side" Hyoki as her.

"I'm going to join you side but I have one condition I want Senko and Gekko to join too" Fubuki says.

She looked at her. "yes is fine" Hyoki replied.

"so tell me the reason why the evil and good alliance want to kill you" Hyoki ask her.

"easy my mother was the strongest Yoma and my father was a talented shinobi" Fubuki says.

"most likely they're was scared the I become stronger than Kagura" Hyoki says.

"let's start our training tomorrow so I expect you and you team to go to my house" Hyoki says.

"sounds good we have a similar goal" Fubuki says when they're was shaking hands.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The royal Palace**

Queen Kariac quickly ran at him. "Vegeta! I'm pregnant!" Queen Kariac says with excitement.

"what!" King Vegeta screamed in shock.

"is a boy or a girl" King Vegeta ask her.

"is a girl!" Queen Kariac screamed with excitement

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Gine quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "Bardock! I'm pregnant!" Gine screamed with excitement.

"wait!? You're not joking" Bardock IV ask her.

"yes is true! I'm so happy the I'm pregnant!" Gine says.

"so is a boy or a girl" Bardock IV says.

"I'm going to have twins!" Gine screamed.

"one girl and one boy!" Gine screamed with excitement when suddenly Bardock fell down unconscious.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 68 – Yozakura bakery**

 **Age**

 **Otamot – 19**

 **Potate – 19**

 **Pinach - 19**

 **Iceber 19**

 **Chitose – 16**

 **Ibuki - 16**

 **Ashiya - 16**

 **Bashou – 16**

 **Power levels**

 **Otamot – 88,000**

 **Potate – 85,000**

 **Pinach – 80,000**

 **Iceber - 89,000**

 **Chitose – 60**

 **Ibuki - 57**

 **Ashiya - 55**

 **Bashou – 60**

 **Souji – 65**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 – Yozakura bakery**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

In the morning when they're was eating breakfast when Bardot and Gine walk inside the house when they're looked at him. "Kakarot! You mother is pregnant! She is going to have twins!" Bardock IV says with excitement.

Goku was surprised. "wait so I'm going to the big brother" Goku says surprised.

Goten walked at her. "grandma so I'm going to have a new uncles or aunts?" Goten ask her.

"is a boy and a girl" Gine replied.

"Bardock is going to be overprotective about our first daughter" Gine says while laughing.

Goku walked beside them. "I wonder when they going to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"I don't know but is going to be a long time" Bardock IV says.

"I think they're going to transform into super saiyan the same age of my son or Trunks" Goku says

"Gine and Bardock! Join us so we can eat breakfast together!" Chichi says.

"you know where is Raditz" Goku ask then.

"he is training with Zangya" Bardock IV replied.

"training with his future wife" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"Gine…you never chance" Bardock IV says.

"I want to him happy and I would be happy if he give me some grandkids" Gine says.

She quickly walked beside her. "Chichi you should give me another grandchild" Gine says.

"Gine don't bother them" Bardock IV says with awkward smiled on his face when he saw the Chichi was embarrassed.

"I'm going to the store to buy some baby stuff I'm going to need a lot of clothes" Gine says.

"goodbye" Gine and Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Goku and the others says at the same time.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma and Vegeta was eating breakfast when he stood up and saw his parents walked inside the house. "g-" Queen Kariac quickly give him a hug.

"son! You're going to be a big brother!" Queen Kariac screamed with excitement.

"what!" Vegeta says surprised.

"I'm going to have a daughter" Queen Kariac says.

Bulma quickly ran beside her. "Vegeta! Is a good thing the she is pregnant" Bulma says.

King Vegeta walked beside her. "yes having a second is a important thing in our life" King Vegeta says.

"I need to make sure the saiyans have a good relationship with the humans and the other allies" King Vegeta says when suddenly Bulma have a idea.

"King Vegeta I have a excellent idea" Bulma says.

"you want to improve the relationship of the saiyan and humans and the others" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"the most important role is the new generation" Bulma says.

"in four to ten years we're going to have a population of half saiyans and half humans" Bulma says.

"that why I'm going to make a school for the saiyans and the humans to go so they can learn for each other" Bulma says.

"a school" King Vegeta says.

"sound like a good idea" King Vegeta says.

"good I'm going to start my project but most likely is going to be ready in two years" Bulma says.

Bulma walked beside him. "maybe in the future I'm going to have another child" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"good I can't wait to have another grandchild" Queen Kariac says with a smile on her face.

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Hyoki woke up and sense they're energy when she walked outside and looked at them. "so you came to my house early" Hyoki says.

"yes I'm want to learn how to used ki" Fubuki replied when her teammates was standing beside her.

She looked at her. "I'm going to tell my teammates to teach you the basics and in the afternoon I can teach you" Hyoki says.

"I'm going to train with Goku" Hyoki says.

"when the real training is going to start" Fubuki says.

"after you learn how to used ki and be able to move in the ten times gravity" Fubuki says.

"after that you and all our teammates can train with Goku" Hyoki says.

"goodbye and have fun training" Hyoki says.

"goodbye" Fubuki replied when she turned around and saw she was already flying away.

Miki walked at her. "Hyoki told me the I'm going to be responsible of teaching you how to used ki for the first time" Miki says.

She looked at her. "oh you don't care if I'm a half Yoma and half Human" Fubuki says.

"I don't care" Miki says.

"we live in a new age when humans are interacting with aliens and gods" Miki says.

"so I don't have any reason to hate you" Miki says.

Gekko and Senko walked beside her. "Fubuki so what are we going to do" Gekko ask her.

"let's start our training" Fubuki says when they're walked inside the house when she saw the other members of the team.

"so we have new members" Yuki says when her older sister nodded at her as they're walked outside.

"I'm going to teach you the basic the rest Hyoki can teach you" Miki says when Fubuki nodded at her and started to teach her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Hyoki quickly ran when saw the everyone was already there. "sorry for being late" Hyoki says.

"is okay" Goku replied.

"we're going to continue to practice the spirit so you all be able to master it" Goku says

"okay Goku" Hyoki replied.

She saw the other three kids wasn't there. "where is Goten, Trunks and Ceriac" Hyoki ask her.

"they're practicing the instant transmission by trying to go somewhere far away from here like from Planet Vegeta and then the world of the kais" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"let's start our training so you all be able to master it" Goku says when she nodded at him and started to train.

He looked at her and saw she was more determined. **"it looks the she wants to reach the same power as Asuka and the other shinobi"** Goku thought as he started to observe them.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Yozakura walked inside the house when she saw the Bulma was waiting for her. "hi Bulma" Yozakura says.

"hi Yozakura" Bulma replied.

"I want to talk about something important so come here" Bulma says when she sat down beside her.

"you bakery is going to be done in two weeks" Bulma says.

"so I'm planning to make promotions about you bakery" Bulma says.

"I'm going to pay a lot of people to make ads about you Bakery so the first day you would be able to sell a lot of delicious cake and other desserts" Bulma says.

"I'm going to ask my brothers and sisters to help me run the business" Yozakura says

"good you need to prepare for the opening of you bakery" Bulma says.

"this bakery is going to be you family business so do you best and let you family help you" Bulma says.

Yozakura smiled at her. "I only have my family back become you help me so thank you for all the help" Yozakura says.

"you're welcome and I can't wait to eat one of you desserts" Bulma says.

"I'm going to go to my lab and continue to work on my project" Bulma says.

"Goodbye" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Yozakura replied when she saw the Bulma was already in her lab when she left the house and flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walked into her house and saw the Shaya jr and Yosuke jr was training in the yard when she walked into yard. "hi Yosuke and Shaya" Yozakura says while waving her hand.

She stop fighting. "hi" Shaya jr and Yosuke jr replied at the same time.

"we need to talk" Yozakura says.

"okay sister" Yosuke jr says when they've walked inside the house and sat down in the living room.

"you don't have any problem if I stay here" Shaya jr says.

"is okay" Yozakura replied.

"Yosuke in two weeks we're going to have our bakery open for the first time" Yozakura says.

"so I'm going to need you help" Yozakura says.

"yes I'm going to help you" Yosuke jr says.

"thank you I'm going to ask Yukiko, Naoto and Rise to help us" Yozakura says.

"they're going to say yes" Yosuke says.

"so you're going to open a bakery in two weeks" Shaya jr says.

"yes" Yozakura replied.

"if you want I can help you" Shaya jr says.

"I know a lot of cakes and desserts from the saiyan culture" Shaya jr says.

Yozakura quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "yes you can help us and I allow you to marry with my little brother" Yozakura says while giving her a hug as she quickly get embarrassed.

"what! I'm not a little boy and we have the same age" Yosuke jr says embarrassed.

"you didn't say anything about allowing you to marry with Shaya" Yozakura says with a teasing smile on her face.

"sister stop trying to embarrassed me in front of her" Yosuke jr says embarrassed.

"fine I'm not going to tease you anymore" Yozakura says.

"I need to teach you and the other how to make a cake and other desserts just in case I'm not working" Yozakura says.

"yes is fine we don't want you to have the same accident when you was a little girl" Yosuke jr says.

"yes in two weeks we're going to have a successful opening" Yozakura says with excitement.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Club**

Miyabi and her friends was having a good time when she grabbed a bottle of alcohol. "let's have some fun" Miyabi says the she drink a cup of alcohol.

"wow…it has a strong taste" Miyabi says

"yes and is good too" Imu says.

"It sucks the we're not allowed to drink" Ryobi says.

"is fine I want to drink too but I'm not old enough" Ryoki says.

"yes" Miyabi replied

Ryobi and Ryouna looked at her. "sister thanks for hanging out with us" Ryobi says.

"is fine is a good thing the Goku allow me to leave early " Ryoki says.

"yes it looks he is a good teacher" Ryobi says.

"yes he is a good teacher and he tell us what do we need to improve" Ryobi says.

"good Tullece is a good teacher too" Ryobi says.

"he a excellent boyfriend" Miyabi says when she drink another cup of alcohol.

"so you all excited to get a special someone" Miyabi says.

"I'm implying the same thing for you" Miyabi says while talking to Ryoki.

"wait me" Ryoki says surprised.

"I thought I was helping to get my little sisters some boyfriends" Ryoki says.

"you're still young so why not" Miyabi says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to tried" Ryoki says when she drink her coke.

Ryouna quickly stood up. "I'm going to look around" Ryouna says.

" **please behave"** Ryobi thought.

She was walking around and saw two saiyans twins when she quickly ran back and saw her twin sister. "go with me" Ryouna says while dragging her twin sister.

They're walked at them. "hi I'm Ryouna" Ryouna says.

"hello my name is Ryobi" Ryobi says.

"hi my name is Been" Been says.

"hello my name is Naeb" Naeb says.

Ryouna sat down beside Been. "what kind of food is that" Ryouna ask him.

"is a traditional saiyan food" Been says when he grabbed another plate and cut a piece of the meat.

She took a bite. "is really good" Ryouna says.

"if you want we can hang out more is my first time seeing saiyans twins" Ryouna says with a smile on her face.

"sounds fun" Been says.

Ryobi sat down beside Naeb. "what are you reading" Ryobi ask him.

"reading the culture of the humans" Naeb says.

"I received a job to stay on Earth so just in case somebody is trying to invade I would be able to stop him or to call back up" Naeb says.

"I think is better if you experience the human culture if you want you can visit Earth and look for me" Ryobi says.

"I don't have any problem showing or teaching you about our culture" Ryobi says.

"thank you for the offer" Naeb says.

"right now the saiyans are trying our best to have a better reputation so the other civilizations trust us and forget about the past" Naeb says when she nodded at him when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Five minutes later**

Ryoki saw they're was already talking with someone. "good the they're was able to talk with someone" Ryoki says when Miyabi was looking at her.

"you're not a little girl anymore go over there and be confident" Miyabi says.

She stood up and looked at her. "you're right I need to be more confident" Ryoki says when she started to look.

She looked at them. "Murasaki and Imu go right now" Miyabi says.

"I'm going to go to Fasha house and ask her to teach me how to cook some of the saiyans traditional food" Miyabi says

"okay I'm going to tried" Murasaki says embarrassed.

"yes me too" Imu replied.

She stood up and looked at them. "goodbye" Miyabi says when she left the club and flew into the house of Fasha.

She walked around when she was embarrassed to talk with other people when she saw a saiyan reading one of her favorite books when she walked beside him.

"hi it looks you're a fan of her too" Murasaki says

"hi…yes it looks like a interesting book" the saiyan says.

"she already planning to write the third volume" Murasaki says.

"good I'm not don't yet so I'm interested of getting the second one too" the saiyan says when she nodded at her.

She noticed the he stop reading his book. "sorry to bother you" Murasaki says.

"yes is fine..my name is Akchoy" Akchoy says.

"my name is Murasaki" Murasaki says.

"we can talk more about this book" Akchoy says when she nodded at him and walked in another direction.

Imu walked beside her. "are you embarrassed to talk with other guys" Imu says.

"yes it was a long time the I talk with a boy with the same age as me" Ryoki says.

She saw the two saiyans are dancing when she quickly grabbed her hand. "let's go over there" Imu says while grabbing her hand when she walked at them.

"hi my name is Imu" Imu says.

"hi my name is Ryoki" Ryoki says embarrassed.

"hi my name is Matiloto" Matiloto says.

"hello my name is Noppale" Noppale says.

"can you show me you dance" Ryoki says.

"yes" Noppale replied.

"let's get some drinks" Imu says trying to be more confident.

"yes let's get some and if you want I can show a popular drink for the saiyans" Matiloto says when she nodded at him and walked into the counter to buy more alcohol.

 **Earth**

 **Dancer's Fan Academy**

She walked inside the school when she saw the principal. "hi so you accept my offer" The principal ask her.

"yes but who recommend me" Zangya ask him.

"it was Eighteenth and other important shinobi" The principal says.

"let me show you the elite team" the principal says when she nodded at him as they're walked into the training center.

 **Training center**

He looked at her. "the elite team is going to be the first one to teach them and than the other groups" the principal says.

She looked at him. "okay I want to teach them right now" Zangya says when he nodded at her as he left the training center when she walked beside them.

"hi my name is Zangya" Zangya says.

"you look different from the saiyans" the shinobi says.

"I was born in planet Hera the only similarity the I have the saiyans is the my race is a warrior race too" Zangya says when she nodded at her.

She walked at her. "hi my name is Tsubame and I'm the leader of the elite team" Tsubame says with confidence.

"hello my name is Yoshimitsu" Yoshimitsu says with excitement.

"hi my name is Ageha" Ageha says.

"hi my name is Meimei" Meimei says with a smile on her face.

"hi my name is Matsuri" Matsuri says with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to train you ki and martial arts" Zangya says when they're nodded at her and she started to teach them.

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Bulma and Homura was relaxing in the hot spring when Launch sat down beside them. "Hi Bulma" Launch (blue hair) says.

"hi Launch" Bulma says.

"Launch meet Homura my future daughter in law" Bulma says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"hi" Homura says.

"hi is nice the you're dating with her older son" Launch (blue hair) says.

"yes he is a great boyfriend" Homura replied.

"where is you daughters" Bulma ask her.

"Tien is taking care of them" Launch (blue hair) says.

"I hear he was training a group of shinobi" Bulma says.

"yes right now they was training in the gravity chamber in think it was twenty times gravity" Launch (blue hair) says.

"good they're doing okay" Bulma says.

"yes I'm happy the I have a good family with Tien" Launch (blue hair) says with a smile on her face.

She sat down beside them. "we need to hang out more" Launch (blue hair) says when she nodded at her.

 **Two hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Hyoki walked at them and saw they're was training when she looked at her. "Miki train with you younger sisters I'm going to train them" Hyoki says when she nodded at her and flew into the sky.

She saw the Miki already started to train with her younger sisters. "so let me check what she taught you" Hyoki says when she saw they're was trying their best to used ki.

Fubuki looked at her. "I thought it would be more easy" Fubuki says.

"learning to used ki it takes time" Hyoki says.

"Kagura already master her Ki so she a lot more powerful than before" Hyoki says.

"right now the four strongholds shinobi is Asuka, Yumi, Homura and Miyabi" Hyoki says.

"who is the strongest" Fubuki ask her.

"they're the same level and than is Kagura" Hyoki says.

" **so Yumi is one of the strongest shinobi…I can't wait to learn how to used ki so I would be able to defeat them all"** Fubuki thought.

She looked at her. "relax if you want to learn how to used ki you need to relax you muscles" Hyoki says.

Fubuki looked at her. "okay…you're the teacher here" Fubuki says as she tried her best to relax.

"you two focus on you energy" Hyoki says when they've quickly nodded at her.

"is going to take some time to learn how to used ki so do you best" Hyoki says when they're continued to focus on their energy.

" **I can't wait to destroy the good and evil shinobi alliances"** Hyoki thought as she continued to train them.

 **Two weeks later**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura Bakery**

She saw the everyone was ready. "calm down I'm going to help you" Shaya jr says.

She quickly give her a hug. "thank you! I already saw you a member of our family!" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

"Yosuke! You better hurry up ! Marry with Shaya!" Yozakura screamed at him.

"sister!" Yosuke jr screamed when he saw the Shaya was embarrassed.

"let's be ready" Yosuke jr says when he opened the door and multiple clients walked and started to look around when Gine walked in the counter.

"hi I'm going to one hundred loaf, two hundred croissants and one hundred corn bread" Gine says.

Shaya jr looked at Yozakura. "don't worry I'm going to help you" Shaya jr says.

"is fine I already know the I'm going to receive the amount of order that why I was ready for this so lets do our best" Yozakura says with excitement.

 **Eight hours later**

Yozakura and Shaya jr sat down. "that was a lot and is a good thing the my sisters help us" Yozakura says.

"right now we're taking a break" Yozakura says.

Yosuke walked at her. "sister it looks the we sell a lot of bread, cakes and other desserts" Yosuke jr says.

"yes it looks the our family business is going to be okay" You says when she quickly stood up and saw Bulma and her uncle.

They walked at her. "hi Yozakura" the uncle says.

"hi uncle" Yozakura replied.

"I already saw the you're doing okay" the uncle says.

"it looks the you business is going to be successful and you parents is going to be proud" the uncle says.

"is not my business" Yozakura says.

"is my family business so I'm going to do my best" Yozakura says.

Yosuke, Naoto, Yukiko and Rise walked beside them. "we're going to help her son it don't happen the same thing from the past" Yosuke jr says.

"good" the uncle says.

"goodbye and good luck at the family business" the uncle says.

"goodbye" Yozakura replied when she saw he was already gone.

Bulma quickly give her a hug. "good job!" Bulma says.

"thank you" Yozakura says when she give her multiple boxes of desserts.

"I can't wait to eat this" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Yozakura replied when she saw the Bulma already left.

She turned around and looked at them. "seven more hours before we close the bakery" Yozakura says.

"tomorrow we're going to have a schedule so we have a more organized day" Yozakura says.

"let's do our best!" Yozakura screamed with excitement when they're continued working.

 **Unknown location**

In the forest when a spaceship arrived to Earth when Hoi left the spaceship and looked around. "I can't wait to release you Tapion" Hoi says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 69- Tapion**

 **Age**

 **Been - 18**

 **Naeb - 18**

 **Akchoy - 19**

 **Noppale- 19**

 **Matiloto - 24**

 **Matsuri - 16**

 **Meimei - 16**

 **Ageha - 17**

 **Yoshimitsu - 16**

 **Tsubame - 16**

 **Power levels**

 **Been – 89,000**

 **Naeb – 89,000**

 **Akchoy – 92,000**

 **Noppale- 100,000**

 **Matiloto – 105,000**

 **Matsuri - 55**

 **Meimei - 55**

 **Ageha - 60**

 **Yoshimitsu - 60**

 **Tsubame – 65**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69- Tapion**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan and Asuka was talking to each other when suddenly Bulma quickly ran at them. "Gohan can you go to the city it look like alien is trying to commit suicide" Bulma says.

Gohan looked at her. "fine I'm going to go" Gohan says.

"I'm going to go too" Asuka replied when Gohan nodded at her and they're quickly flew into the city.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **City**

Gohan saw a stranger in the building when he quickly flew at him. "I'm going to jump!" Hoi screamed.

"nobody is going to stop me!" Hoi school.

He flew beside him. "Come over here!" Gohan says.

Asuka saw the he was near the corner. "you need to be careful" Asuka says.

"I don't care anymore! I'm going to jump!" Hoi screamed when he quickly jumped out of the building.

Gohan saw the he was falling in the sky the he quickly used instant transmission and caught his arm. "you can open you're eyes" Gohan says.

He opened his eyes. "don't let me go! I don't want to die!" Hoi screamed at him.

Asuka looked at him. "you're going to be okay" Asuka says.

"let's go to the park so we can talk" Asuka says when they're flew into the park.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Park**

They're landed near the tree when they're looked at him. "goodbye and good luck" Gohan says.

"wait! I have a warning!" Hoi screamed at him.

He turned around and looked at him. "so tell me right now" Gohan says.

"a monster is going to come to Earth and he would tried to destroy you home world" Hoi says.

"the only one who can help you is Tapion" Hoi says.

"so where is Tapion" Gohan ask him

"Tapion is inside the musical box long ago a enemy seal him inside" Hoi says.

"so we need to find a way to release him" Gohan says.

"yes" Hoi replied.

"maybe Bulma would be able to open it" Gohan says when he quickly grabbed his arm.

"Asuka let's go to Capsule Corporation" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

Asuka stared at him. **"I don't know but I don't trust him"** Asuka though when they're travel to Capsule Corporation.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan saw the Bulma was talking with Yozakura when he quickly ran beside her. "Bulma! I need you help!" Gohan says.

"Gohan? What are you talking about?" Bulma says.

"it looks the a monster is going to tried to destroy our home world" Gohan says.

"so we need Tapion to stop him" Gohan says.

"Hoi told me the a enemy seal Tapion inside this musical box" Gohan says while holding the musical box.

She grabbed the musical box. "it don't look nothing special" Bulma says.

"maybe I would be able to opened with the new technology I received from planet Vegeta" Bulma says when she walked into her lab.

She put the musical box inside the machine and started to analyze it. "is going to take some time to analyze this object" Bulma says.

 **Twenty minutes later**

She turned around and looked at them. "it looks the computer detect a energy source inside the musical box" Bulma says.

"so you would be able to release him" Gohan ask her.

"no" Bulma replied.

Goku was looking at them. "we can used the dragon balls to release him from his prison" Goku says

"yes is a good idea" Gohan says.

"I'm going to help too" Yozakura says

"yes! Let's look for the dragon balls!" Asuka says with excitement they're quickly left Capsule Corporation and started to look for the dragon balls.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan saw the dragon balls was already there. "Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you!" Gohan screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Shenron says.

"my first wish is to release Tapion from his prison" Gohan says

He saw a bright light around the musical box when the music started and the smoke started to appear when the light was gone and a stranger appeared.

"Shenron we don't need the other two wishes" Gohan says.

"farewell" Shenron said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Hoi moved his hand and destroyed the musical box into little pieces. "it was a long time the I saw you…Tapion" Hoi says.

Tapion quickly grabbed his sword and pointed at him. "send me back!" Tapion screamed at him.

"you prison was destroy so nobody would be able to send you back" Hoi says with a smile.

He saw the everyone was staring at him. "you all make the mistake of releasing me from my prison" Tapion says.

"I don't know if I would be able to stop him" Tapion says when he walked away from them.

Yozakura saw he was already gone. **"what a strange guy"** Yozakura thought.

She turned around and saw the Hoi was already gone when she walked at them. "so what are we going to do" Yozakura ask them.

Gohan looked at her. "we're going to be fine" Gohan says.

"if sometimes is trying to do something against Earth we're going to stop them" Gohan says.

"we have the strongest saiyans" Bulma says.

"my oldest son Trunks and Gohan" Bulma says with a proud voice.

"I'm going to my house so goodbye" Yozakura says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw the Yozakura was already flying away.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

She slowly walked and saw the Tapion was looking at himself. "hi!" Yozakura says.

Tapion turned around and looked at her. "I don't want to talk with anyone" Tapion says.

She was getting closer at him. "hey I want to know why you run away" Yozakura ask him.

"leave me alone!" Tapion screamed at her.

"sorry for bothering you" Yozakura says when she quickly flew back home.

He laid down. "brother..I wonder what happen do you" Tapion says.

 **One hour later**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walked inside her house and saw Shaya jr hanging out with Yosuke jr when she walked at them. "hi" Yozakura says.

"hi" Shaya jr and Yosuke jr replied.

"Yozakura you don't have any problems if my parents come here and have a barbecue" Shaya jr ask her.

"yes is fine" Yozakura says.

She quickly grabbed her scouter. "I'm going to tell them so we have a barbecue today" Shaya jr says when she walked into the yard.

She walked into the yard when Yozakura looked at him. "brother you need to ask her out" Yozakura says.

He quickly get embarrassed. "yes I have feelings for her but I'm going to wait" Yosuke jr says.

"yes is fine" Yozakura replied.

"what about you" Yosuke jr says.

"oh you want me to get a boyfriend" Yozakura says surprised.

"all you friends start to develop a relationship with a saiyan" Yosuke jr says.

"I don't know but maybe in the future" Yozakura says.

"right now I'm going to make a cake and a cheesecake so they're would be able to eat it after eating the barbecue" Yozakura says when he nodded at her.

 **Six hour later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

In the night when Hyoki looked at them. "that enough training for today" Hyoki says.

Senko and Gekko was already tired. "how long is going to take us to learn how to fly" Gekko ask her.

"I think in two or one month you all be able to fly" Hyoki says.

"I'm going to need you measurements so you all be able to used Gi" Hyoki says.

"what is the purpose of the gi" Fubuki ask her.

"the purpose of the gi is to help you increase you speed and durability" Hyoki says.

"than after that we can train in the gravity chamber" Hyoki says.

"training in the gravity chamber is going to be important" Hyoki says.

"when we train in the gravity chamber we're going to start ten times gravity" Hyoki says.

"after mastering the ten times gravity I'm going to let you all train with Goku" Hyoki says when she nodded at her.

"do you know to increase our power even faster" Fubuki ask her.

"the Hyperbolic time Chamber but you're not ready" Hyoki says when she nodded at her.

"dinner is ready!" Leo screamed at them when they're quickly ran inside and started to eat the food.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

Yozakura walked near him and put him a plate of food when he looked at her and ignored her. "I make the food so eat it" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "I'm not going to eat it and stop coming here" Tapion says when Yozakura put multiple coke near him.

He looked at her. "can you leave me alone" Tapion says.

"I don't need you help" Tapion says.

She sat down. "than why you look depressed" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "leave right now! Don't make me attack you!" Tapion screamed at her.

She started to release her power when her aura was moving wild. "shinobi!" Yozakura scored when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power and her aura was moving more violently and a crater started to appeared below her. "Okita form!" Yozakura screamed.

Tapion looked at her and walked in another direction. "stop ignoring me!" Yozakura screamed at him.

"just leave me alone" Tapion says when he saw she was already gone.

He laid down and tried his best to stay awake. "I'm not going to sleep" Tapion says trying his best.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walked inside the house and saw the sisters and brothers was already eating when his brother walked at her. "did something happen" Yosuke jr ask her.

"it was nothing" Yozakura replied when she saw the parents of Shaya jr says.

She walked at them. "hi Salsifie and Bardock" Yozakura says.

"hi Yozakura" Salsifie and Bardock III replied.

She walked at her. "I can't wait for you brother to marry my daughter" Salsifie says.

"yes me too" Yozakura replied.

"I already imagine the little babies" Salsifie says.

"if my parents was alive they would be happy too" Yozakura says.

"my husband is going to cry when his daughter get marry" Salsifie says

"I'm not going to cry" Bardock III says.

"is okay my father would cry to see me or his other daughters getting marry" Yozakura says.

"Yozakura help me cook the food" Salsifie says when she walked beside her and help her cook the food.

He saw the Shaya was talking with Yosuke when he sat down beside her. "Shaya can you help you mother and Yozakura cook the food" Bardock III says.

"yes I'm going to help them" Shaya jr says when she stood up and help them cook the food.

He was looking at him. "what are you intentions with my daughter" Bardock III says while staring at him.

"I don't have any bad intentions" Yosuke jr replied.

"I like spending time with her " Yosuke jr says when he saw the he was staring at him.

"I know the my daughter already have some feelings for you" Bardock III says.

He looked at him. "Bardock I'm not going to hurt her so don't worry" Yosuke jr says.

Bardock was going to say something but Shaya jr quickly cover his mouth. "sorry about my dad asking you weird questions" Shaya jr says with awkward smile on her face.

"my mom is calling you" Shaya jr says when he quickly walked at her when she sat down and looked at him.

"sorry my father is overprotective" Shaya jr says.

"yes is fine…he cares about you happiness" Yosuke jr says.

"I'm going to help my mother" Shaya jr says.

She quickly stood up when she get closer and give him a kiss on his lips when she quickly walk into the kitchen. "Yosuke have a girlfriend!" Yukiko, Naoto and Rise screaming at the same time.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Club**

Kagura was in her adult form when she looked at them. "Kagura why are we here" Naraku ask her.

"I'm helping you all to get a love interest" Kagura says with a smile on her face.

"what!" Naraku says surprised.

"sounds fun!" Hanabi says with excitement

"I don't know…I know the other shinobis came here" Renka says.

"why not? I'm tired of training the whole day" Kafuru replied.

"fine we can tried" Renka says.

Suzune looked at her. "I though you invite about someone important" Suzune says.

"yes is important" Kagura says.

"what! Are you scared of having a relationship" Daidōji says.

"no" Suzune replied.

She quickly grabbed her hand. "let's find some saiyans" Daidōji says while dragging her away and walking in another direction.

Naraku looked at her. "Kagura are you sure" Naraku ask her.

"yes" Kagura reported when she started to eat her own food when she walked with the other and started to look around.

" **good thing I in my adult form"** Kagura thought when she started to drink the alcohol.

 **Ten minutes later**

Daidōji saw two saiyans having a good time when they're sat down beside them. "hi my name is Daidōji" Daidōji says

"hi my name is Olave" Olave says

"hello my name is Suzune" Suzune replied.

"hello my name is Tarro" Tarro says

"so you're a earthling" Olave says.

"yes I'm a Earthling" Daidōji replied.

"you have a high power level" Olave says.

"yes and maybe we can train with other" Daidōji says.

"the sounds fun" Olave says.

"Suzune are you from Earth" Tarro ask her.

"yes" Suzune replied.

"I never went to Earth" Tarro says.

"I can show you around" Suzune replied when she saw Daidōji smiling at her.

"maybe we can train each other I hear the saiyans have a lot if interesting techniques" Suzune says.

"yes it sounds fun" Tarro replied when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

Hanabi was dancing by herself. "it looks the you're sister have a lot of energy" Naraku says.

"yes she is always have a lot of energy" Renka replied.

"yes I remember when she almost burn down the house when she wanted to use the fireworks" Kafuru says.

She turned around and saw she was already talking with a saiyan. "lucky" Kafuru says.

She was looking at him. "hi my name is Bage" Bage says.

"teach me more about the saiyan culture" Hanabi says.

"most of the culture is about our food " Bage says.

He was going to say something but suddenly her stomach. "you know what I'm going to buy one of my favorite food" Bage says when she nodded at him when they're walked into the counter.

Naraku saw the other three saiyans having a good time when she quickly grab them and walked at them. "hi my name is Naraku" Naraku says.

"hello my name is Bokcho" Bokcho replied

"hi my name is Renka" Renka says.

"hello my name is Fannel" Fannel replied.

"hi my name is Kafuru" Kafuru says.

"hello my name is Teeb" Teeb replied.

She looked at him. "so tell me something about you people history" Naraku ask him.

"our original home planet it was planet Sadala but it was destroy during the civil war" Bokcho says.

"we was lucky to landed to another planet" Bokcho says when she nodded at him.

She saw the other was talking with the other guys. "yes I want to learn more I think is interesting" Naraku says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Homura and Future Trunks was relaxing in the hot spring when he looked at her. "Trunks thanks for coming with me" Homura says.

"yes we was training a lot so going to the hot spring is good" Future Trunks replied.

"yes I love hot spring" Homura says.

"Trunks do you believe I would be able to train in one hundred times gravity" Homura ask him.

"you body is a lot stronger than before so I think you be able to train in three hundred times gravity the same as Yumi, Asuka and Miyabi" Future Trunks says.

"good I can't wait to surpass the limits of my power" Homura says.

"in four months we're going to celebrate our first year of anniversary the we started dating" Homura says while holding his hand.

"we can go to the flower field and spend the whole day over there" Future Trunks says.

"yes I love the place" Homura replied when she get closer and started to kiss him when they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "good thing the I was able to meet you" Homura says.

"the same thing" Future Trunks when they're continued to kiss each other when they're continued to kiss a passionate kiss on the lips.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Asuka walked into his room and laid down on his bed when she give him a hug. "Hi Gohan" Asuka says.

"hi Asuka" Gohan replied while giving her a hug.

"I noticed you're working hard so what are you planning" Asuka says.

"nothing I just wanted to work" Gohan replied.

"a lot of students from Hanzo Academy are saying good things about you" Asuka says.

"yes I was training a lot of students" Gohan replied

"good and is normal the they're think you're a good teacher" Asuka says when she kiss him on his lips.

"in the afternoon we need to train together" Asuka says.

"yes it would be fun to train with you and you team again" Gohan says.

She get closer at him. "I love you" Asuka says.

"I love you too" Gohan replied when she put her face on his chest and fell down to sleep.

"Goodnight" Gohan replied when he fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **West City**

 **Open field**

In the morning when Bulma saw the open field. "Vegeta this is a perfect place for the school" Bulma says.

Vegeta looked at her. "so you really want to build a school" Vegeta says.

"yes in four to ten years we're going to have a new population of half saiyans and half humans" Bulma says.

"I'm planning to make Goku into a teacher" Bulma says.

"what! Kakarot a teacher!" Vegeta says in shock.

"I mean he is going to be a teacher to teach ki and martial arts" Bulma says.

"Chichi would want Goku to have a job so being a martial art teacher is a good idea" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to pay this property" Bulma says with excitement when she quickly walked into the office while Vegeta waited outside.

 **One hour later**

 **Kurokage residence**

Yumi woke up and saw the Broly jr was already awake. "good morning" Yumi says.

"good morning" Broly jr replied

"I'm going to train with my students" Broly jr says.

"yes is fine" Yumi replied

"I'm planning to train with my friends " Yumi says.

"good and we can train in the afternoon " Broly jr says.

"it would be fun" Yumi replied.

"Broly I'm going to make breakfast" Yumi says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

 **One hour later**

 **Mountain Range**

Bardock was looking to his son. "Raditz are you ready to train with me" Bardock IV ask him.

"I was training with Zangya so I'm ready" Raditz replied when he started to release more of his power.

Bardock smiled at him. "good I can see the you got stronger than before" Bardock IV says.

"I'm going to teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"are you sure the I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Raditz ask him.

"right now a lot of saiyans are transforming into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"I believe you be able to transform into super saiyan so do you best" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him when they flew against each other and started to punch against each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Forest**

Goku saw the Hyoki already master the spirit bomb when he walked beside her. "good job" Goku says.

"I think you're ready to learn instant transmission" Goku says.

"yes I want to learn the technique" Hyoki says with excitement.

"let's res for a bit" Goku says when the rest of the students started to rest when Goku sat down near the tree when Hyoki sat down beside him.

"Goku are you going to teach us something new after learning the instant transmission" Hyoki ask him.

"yes but for now rest" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Goku you don't have any problem if my new friends come here" Hyoki ask him.

"yes is fine" Goku replied.

"one of my friend is a half Yoma and half human" Hyoki ask him.

"Hyoki I'm a saiyan so I don't have any problem" Goku says.

"good" Hyoki says when she walked back with the other as she laid down.

" **I can't wait to destroy the Good and evil alliance"** Hyoki thought.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

 **Hot Spring**

Gine and Zangya was enjoying the hot spring when she was looking at her. "Zangya do you have feelings for my son" Gine ask her when she quickly get embarrassed.

"is to early to talk about that but I think he a good guy" Zangya says when she walked at her and touched her stomach.

"I can't wait when you stomach is bigger" Zangya says.

"yes my husband is going to be overprotective about me" Gine says

"I'm going to have a son and a daughter" Gine says with a smile on her face

"I'm so happy the I would be able to be a mother again" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to name my son Bardock jr" Gine says.

"my daughter name is going to be Aurbegine jr" Gine says.

" Aurbegine it was the name of my mom so it would be a good name" Gine says.

"I can't wait for my twins to be born" Gine says with a smile when they started to enjoy the hot spring.

 **Six hours later**

 **Unknown location**

In the night when she was holding a bag of food when she hear the he was looking in the stars when he turned around and looked at her. "I already told you to leave me alone" Tapion says.

She was going to say something but suddenly Hoi ran at him and kicked the instrument away from him when she quickly caught the instrument.

"you girl! Give me back!" Hoi says when he ran at her and attack her multiple times when Yozakura was able to dodge his attack without any problems.

She quickly jumped away when she was going to threw the instrument of Tapion. "wait! If you give the ocarina to Tapion! He is going to destroy Earth" Hoi screamed at her.

"Yozakura don't trust him" Tapion says.

"he is a evil wizard" Tapion says.

"I would be able to protect you so give me the ocarina" Hoi says when Yozakura quickly give the ocarina to Tapion as Hoi quickly ran away.

She saw he didn't say nothing she decided to walk away when he stop her and looked on her eyes. "Hi my name is Tapion and I don't mind be friends with you" Tapion says.

"hi my name is Yozakura and yes we can be friends" Yozakura replied.

She was going to say something but she heard his stomach. "let's go I have a lot of food" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 70 - Hirudegarn**

 **Age**

 **Tarro - 25**

 **Olave - 26**

 **Bage - 18**

 **Bokcho - 19**

 **Teeb - 18**

 **Fannel – 19**

 **Tapion - 19**

 **Power**

 **Tarro – 125,000**

 **Olave – 150,000**

 **Bage – 80,000**

 **Bokcho – 90,000**

 **Teeb – 97,000**

 **Fannel – 87,000**

 **Tapion - 35,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - 1st- so far 11 of the main SK girls have achieve awaken forms, have the remaining main SK cast achieve their awaken forms during their training with Kagura as well.**

 **Answer- Kagura already teach the rest of the cast how to transform into the awaken form**

 **2nd- does Mirai still were her eyepatch, or did she stop using it like Yagyu, cause it's never been stated if she has.**

 **Answer- she don't wear it anymore.**

 **3rd- will Murasame make a cameo appearance in the near future as well.**

 **Answer – right now I don't have any plans for him so no.**

 **4th- will the two independent bosses from New Waves Hiroko and Reika make cameo appearance as well or not, and if they do, will they get a minor character to be their teacher, as far as I know they are just shinobi street punks like how Hikage used to be before she was recruited by Hebijo, so even a random OC Saiyan could work if you decide to add them in, or someone like Raditz could also work if they get added in.**

 **Answer- yes they're going to appear in the story**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 – Hirudegarn**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

She looked at him. "Tapion can you tell me more about you" Yozakura says with curiosity.

"I was born on planet Konats" Tapion says.

"so what happen to you home planet" Yozakura ask him.

"I don't know but most likely my home planet was destroy" Tapion says.

"it was a long time I was in the musical box" Tapion says.

"do you have a family members" Yozakura ask him.

"yes it was my brother" Tapion says.

"my brother name is Minoshia and he was only ten years old" Tapion says.

"the last thing I remember about my brother it was when he was smiling" Tapion says.

"I think he was already kill by Hoi" Tapion says while looking down" u

"sorry about you brother if I lose a brother or a sister I would be depressed" Yozakura says

"we can talk with Supreme Kai and maybe he knows if you home planet still exists" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "so you know the Supreme Kai" Tapion says.

"I hear a lot of thing about the Supreme Kai" Tapion says.

"yes sometimes Kaiza visits Earth" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "Yozakura why do you continue looking for me" Tapion ask her.

"I don't know but for some reason I felt the you was depressed and the you need a friend" Yozakura says.

He looked at her and smiled at her when he pat her head. "you're a kind girl" Tapion says while patting her head when she quickly get embarrassed.

She saw it was already getting late. "come to my house so you can sleep comfortable" Yozakura says.

"I'm sorry but I can't sleep" Tapion says.

"when I go to sleep my body wouldn't be able to sustain Hirudegarn" Tapion says.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to hold him anymore" Tapion says.

"I'm not going to sleep either" Yozakura says when she quickly stood up and grabbed his hand when they're started to fly into the house of Yozakura.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West city**

 **Yozakura residence**

They're walked into the house and walked into the living room when Yozakura turned on the television and put a movie. "I'm going to make a dessert so we have a lot of energy" Yozakura says

"okay Yozakura" Tapion replied when he started to watch the movie.

 **Ten minutes later**

She sad down beside him and give him a bowl of ice cream. "it has a lot chocolate" Yozakura says when she started to eat her ice cream.

He took a bite. "is really sweet" Tapion says when she nodded at him when they're continued to watch a movie.

 **Three hours later**

He saw the movie was already done when he felt her face touching his shoulder when he looked at her and saw she was already sleeping. "I already know she was going to fall to sleep" Tapion says when he carried her and walked into her room.

He put her on her bed. "Yozakura you're a kind human" Tapion says when he cover her front her blanket as he walked into the living room.

He put another movie. "I'm going to make sure I don't fall down to sleep" Tapion says when he continued to watch a movie.

 **East City**

Gohan and Asuka was flying when they're saw monster destroying the city when Gohan quickly used inside transmission and threw multiple ki blast when he easily disappeared.

"Asuka! You need to be careful!" Gohan screamed when he quickly used instant transmission and kicked the tail away from her.

She looked at him. "Gohan what kind of monster is that" Asuka says when she saw the monster was still destroying the building.

"it looks I don't have any choice than used all my power" Gohan says when he started to release more of his power and his aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly he transformed into his mystic form.

Asuka started to release her power and her aura was moving more wild than as she was releasing more of her power and suddenly she transformed into her mystic form.

She focus on her energy and she opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Asuka screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when a green electricity started to appeared around her. "Deep Shadow Mode!" Asuka screamed when her aura was moving more violently than before.

Gohan looked at her. "you got a lot stronger" Gohan says with a proud voice.

"Kagura help us to unlock the true potential of our awaken form" Asuka says.

"let's find his weakness!" Gohan says when they're moved their hands and threw multiple ki blast against him when he saw the monster disappear.

He quickly uses instant transmission and deflected the energy blast in the sky causing multiple explosions. **"he have the weird technique"** Gohan thought.

He saw the he was going to attack Asuka he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he quickly uppercut him into his leg causing him to fell down.

"so we only be able to attack when he attack us" Gohan says.

"Gohan how are we be able to destroy the monster" Asuka says.

"I don't know" Gohan replied when he quickly stood up and saw the he was destroying multiple building when he quickly used instant transmission and blocked his tail causing multiple shock waves.

She quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Kamehameha!" Asuka screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The monster disappear when Gohan quickly kicked the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion. "Asuka be more careful!" Gohan screamed at her.

She quickly turned around and saw the tail when suddenly a stranger blocked the tail causing multiple shock waves when Gohan saw the woman with Orange hair when she quickly push the tail away from her.

He quickly used instant transmission and tried to attack the monster but suddenly he disappear as he quickly flew at her. "who are you" Gohan says.

"hello my name is Android Twenty one but you can call me Twenty One" Twenty One says as Gohan and Asuka was in shock.

She looked at them. "wait I'm not trying to hurt anyone" Twenty One says.

Asuka looked at her. "Gohan let's listen what she have to say" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "I didn't come here to have revenge I just wanted to be allies" Twenty One says while looking at them.

Gohan looked at her. "Gohan she looks like a honest person" Asuka says.

"fine I'm going to trust you but you better don't betray us" Gohan says.

She looked at her. "Twenty One let's go to a hot spring so we can talk" Asuka says.

"I'm going to call Eighteenth too" Asuka says when she nod at her.

He looked at her. "I'm going to talk with Bulma" Gohan says when he used instant transmission and travel to Capsule corporation.

Asuka looked at her. "let's go" Asuka says when she nodded at her when they're fly in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Asuka sat down beside her when she looked at her. "so you're name is Twenty One" Asuka says.

"yes my name is Twenty One" Twenty One replied.

"did Doctor Gero make you so he can revenge against Goku and his friends" Asuka says.

She looked at her. "no it was his computer the created me but I'm not going to follow his orders" Twenty One says.

"good the you decide to be against you program" Asuka replied when Eighteenth sat down beside Asuka.

"Eighteenth meet Twenty One" Asuka says.

"wait…are you a Android" Eighteenth says in shock.

"yes I was created by the computer of Doctor Gero" Twenty One says

"don't worry I didn't come here to kill anyone I just want to have a peaceful life" Twenty One says.

"so where are you going to stay" Asuka ask her.

"I don't know…I'm going to stay in the cave" Twenty One says.

"fine you can stay in my house" Eighteenth says when suddenly Twenty One gives her a hug when Asuka saw her friends coming at her.

Katsuragi quickly jumped into the hot spring when she saw the new girl when she quickly ran at her. "hi my name is Katsuragi" Katsuragi says.

"hi my name is Twenty One" Twenty One says when she quickly get embarrassed when Katsuragi started to groped her chest.

"is a little bigger than Eighteenth" Katsuragi says while groping her chest.

Asuka looked at her. "Katsuragi stop groping her" Asuka says when she saw the Twenty One was already embarrassed.

"why…it was a long time I grope someone" Katsuragi says while groping her.

Ikaruga looked at her. "the last person you grope it was Shaya and it was one hour ago" Ikaruga says while looking at her.

Katsuragi let her go and saw the Twenty One was embarrassed when she quickly ran at Eighteenth and started to grope her chest.

Eighteenth was looking at her. "you never chance" Eighteenth says while Katsuragi continued to grope her.

Ikaruga turned around and saw the Ayame was in the hot spring. "Katsuragi!" Ayame says.

Katsuragi saw the Ayame was in the hot spring. "Ayame" Katsuragi says surprised when she quickly ran at her.

She appeared next to her and started to groped her chest. "Katsuragi! I'm you fan!" Ayame says while groping her chest.

"Asuka! Ikaruga! Help me!" Katsuragi says while Ayame continued to grope her.

"don't ignore me!" Katsuragi screamed at them while Ayame continued to groped her and Ikaruga took multiple pictures of her.

Eighteenth looked at her. "we're going to leave in three hours so be ready so you can meet my family" Eighteenth says when she nodded at her.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma was looking at him. "so Twenty One decided to show up" Bulma says while drinking her cup of coffee.

"she is not trying to have revenge against Goku" Bulma says

"no she want to be friends with us" Gohan says.

"is okay" Bulma says.

"she can join in our group" Bulma says.

"I want to meet her Twenty One" Bulma says.

"right now she spending time with my girlfriend" Gohan says.

She looked at her. "Gohan when are you're going to marry with Asuka" Bulma ask him with curiosity.

He grabbed his pocket and show her the ring. "I already bought the ring" Gohan says.

"I need to save more money for the wedding and I'm thinking of buying a house too" Gohan says.

She grabbed his ring. "if Asuka saw this ring she is going to say yes" Bulma says when she give him back the ring.

"Gohan I can't wait when you ask her to marry you" Bulma says.

"yes I'm going to ask her when I graduated from high school" Gohan says.

"so in two years you're going to ask her" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"good I'm going to support you" Bulma says.

"thank you Bulma" Gohan says.

"right now I only need to worry about a new enemy" Gohan says.

"I heard the he destroy a lot of building in East City" Bulma says.

"next time I'm going to ask my father son he can help me fight him" Gohan says.

"just don't worry right now the strongest saiyans is you and my son" Bulma says.

"Goodbye and don't worry I'm going to tell Twenty One to come hers" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw the Gohan was already gone.

 **Eighteenth and Krillin residence**

They're walked inside the house when she looked at her. "you have a nice house" Twenty One says

"yes right now my Krillin and my daughter is already sleeping" Eighteenth replied.

"Eighteenth can you borrow me some of you clothes" Twenty One ask her when she nodded at her and walked into her room.

 **Five minutes later**

She walked back at her and give her some clothes. "thank you" Twenty One says when she nodded at her.

"good night" Eighteenth says.

"good night" Twenty one says when she walked into her room when she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura residence**

In the morning when Yozakura woke up and saw it was early in the morning. "what…I thought I was in the living room" Yozakura says.

She hear somebody knocking the door multiple times. "yes you can enter in my room" Yozakura says when he walked inside her room.

"Tapion sorry the I wasn't able to stay awake" Yozakura says.

"yes is fine" Tapion replied.

"I need to find a way to solve this problems" Tapion says.

"if I go to sleep than other half of Hirudegarn would be able to escape" Tapion says.

"do you have any ideas how to fix the problem" Yozakura ask him.

"no" Tapion replied.

"the only thing the was able to help me it was the music box but it was destroy by Hoi" Tapion says.

"let's go to capsule Corporation maybe she can solve the problem" Yozakura says when she stood up and started to stretch.

"Tapion…I'm going to change clothes" Yozakura says when he quickly left the room as she started to change clothes.

 **Ten minutes later**

Tapion was waiting for her when she walked beside her and looked at him. "Tapion I'm ready" Yozakura says.

He turned around and looked at her. "are you sure the she would ne able to help me" Tapion says.

"Bulma is one of the most intelligent on Earth maybe she would be able to solve it plus she have the most advanced technology too" Yozakura says.

"let's go right now" Yozakura says when he nodded at her when they're walked outside and travel to Capsule Corporation.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

They're walked inside the lab and saw the Bulma was working on her computer. "hi Bulma" Yozakura says.

"hi Yozakura and Tapion" Bulma says.

"I didn't know you was able to become friend with Tapion" Bulma says when she quickly ran beside her.

"Yozakura he looks like a good guy maybe you should date him" Bulma says while whispering on her ear.

She quickly get embarrassed. "Bulma…he only a friend" Yozakura says embarrassed.

"Bulma he need some help" Yozakura says

She looked at him. "so Tapion what do you need?" Bulma ask him.

He looked at her. "my problem is when I go to sleep my body wouldn't be able to sustain the other half of Hirudegarn" Tapion says.

"so you didn't sleep for three days" Bulma says.

"yes I didn't want for the other half of Hirudegarn to escape away and join the other half of his body" Tapion says.

"the only thing the was able to help me it was the musical box but is already destroy" Tapion says.

She looked at him. "Yozakura can you let me talk with him I want to tell him something" Bulma says when she nodded at her and left the lab.

She looked at him. "Tapion I want to make a deal" Bulma says.

"Yozakura is a kind girl and she is willing to sacrifice her fun so her sisters and brothers have a good life so I want you to spend time with her" Bulma says.

She gives him money. "I want you to go to the movies and other fun activities" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "yes is a deal" Tapion says.

"good I'm going to make a copy of the material so spend time with Yozakura" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"goodbye I'm going to go somewhere with Yozakura" Tapion says.

"goodbye and good luck" Bulma says when he left the lab when he quickly walked at her.

"Yozakura do you want to go somewhere fun so we can know each other" Tapion says.

"what about a waterpark" Yozakura replied when he nodded at her when they're quickly flew into a waterpark.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Waterpark**

Tapion was waiting for her when she quickly ran at him. "good thing the my brother was able to stay in the bakery" Yozakura says.

He saw the Yozakura was wearing a swimsuit when he quickly turned around when she walked beside him and saw he was embarrassed.

"something wrong" Yozakura ask him.

"nothing…you look cute wearing the swimsuit" Tapion says.

"thank you" Yozakura replied with a smile on her face.

 **Yozakura bakery**

Yosuke Jr turned around and saw the Shaya jr walked beside him and give him a kiss on his cheek. "you're a good brother for letting Yozakura have some fun time" Shaya jr says.

"I'm going to make sure the she don't sacrifice her life to make sure we have a good life" Yosuke jr says.

"I want to see my sister to be happy too" Yosuke jr says.

She looked at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and looked at him. "that why I'm dating with you because you're a kind person" Shaya jr says.

"I'm going to help you make a cake and other desserts" Shaya jr says.

"thank you" Yosuke jr replied when they're continued to work on the bakery.

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

Twenty One walked into the lab when she saw the Bulma was working on something. "Bulma" Twenty One says when she turned around and saw her.

She quickly walked at her. "hi my name is Bulma" Bulma says.

"hi my name is Twenty One" Twenty One says

"Twenty One do you know if Doctor Gero created something else" Bulma ask her.

"the last thing he created it was Android Twenty Two" Twenty One says.

"don't worry I'm not planning to do nothing against you friends and Goku" Twenty One says.

She looked at her. "good…I don't have to worry about another enemy" Bulma says.

"right now I'm focusing on building a new chamber for Tapion so he would be able to sleep and contain the other half of Hirudegarn" Bulma says.

"if you want I can help you" Twenty One says.

She quickly grabbed her hand. "good I want you to focus on building the other side so we be able to finish it fast" Bulma says when she nodded at her and they're continued to work on the project.

 **One hour later**

 **Waterpark**

Yozakura quickly grabbed his hand. "let's go to the water slide" Yozakura says when they're quickly ran over they're when they sat down.

"are you ready!" Yozakura screamed with excitement.

"are you're sure this is safe" Tapion ask her.

"is going to be fine!" Yozakura screamed when they're quickly slide down into the water when Tapion quickly hold her waist when suddenly they're crashed into the water.

They're quickly stood up. "that was fun" Yozakura says.

"it was a long time the I feel this kind of excitement" Tapion says.

"yes" Yozakura replied.

"let's go to the other rides" Yozakura says when she quickly grabbed his hand and quickly ran in another direction.

He saw the Yozakura was having fun. **"it was a long time the I have a friend like her"** Tapion thought as he continued to follow her into another ride.

 **Capsule Corporation**

She saw the Twenty One was still working when she walked beside her and looked at her. "Twenty One I want to ask you something" Bulma says.

"I know you're a Bio-Android" Bulma says.

"I'm curious what kind of cells you was created" Bulma ask her.

"I have the DNA of a human, saiyan, Frieza race, Namekian, Majin and the Supreme Kai" Twenty One says.

"you look like a regular human" Bulma says.

"yes but I'm learning how to control my power" Twenty One says.

"so are you able to used magic" Bulma says.

"you mean this" Twenty One says when she moved her hand and pointed into the bottle of water when suddenly it turn into a chocolate bar.

"yes" Bulma says excited

"I'm learning how to control my abilities" Twenty One says.

She walked beside her and looked at her. "good continued you training so you be able to control it without any problems" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "Bulma I'm already hungry" Twenty One says

"Twenty One do you have the same appetize as a human or a saiyan" Twenty One says.

"I have the same appetize as a saiyan so I need a lot of food to maintain my energy" Twenty One says.

"let's go somewhere we can eat some food" Bulma says when she nodded at her when they're walked outside of the house and walked into a fast food restaurant.

 **Three hours later**

 **Waterpark**

They're sat down and started to eat the food when he grabbed his food. "so this is a cheeseburger" Tapion says.

"yes" Yozakura replied when she started to eat her cheeseburger.

"you should taste this one" Yozakura says.

"is french fries with nachos cheese" Yozakura says when he grabbed a french fries when he quickly took another one.

"is really good" Tapion replied.

"good the you like it" Yozakura says with a smile on her face when they're continued to eat.

 **Municipal Blossoming Arts**

Fasha walked in the school when she was looking around when she walked beside him. "Hi Fasha thanks for accepting my offer" the principal says.

"I think training some shinobi sounds interesting and fun so why not" Fasha says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to show you the elite team" The principal says when they're walked into the training center when she saw a group of girls.

She walked at them. "Hi my name is Fasha and I'm going to be responsible of teaching you all how to used ki and teach you martial arts" Fasha says when she saw the principal was already gone.

She walked at her. "hi my name is Fuga and I'm the leader of the elite team" Fuga says

"hello my name is Aria" Aria says.

She walked beside when she slowly looked at her. "hi my name is Kanon" Kanon says with a shy voice.

"hi my name is Kosuzu" Kosuzu says with a bright smile on her face.

"hello my name is Chiyo" Chiyo says with a smile on her face.

Fasha looked at them. "today I'm going to teach you how to used ki" Fasha says with a smile on her face when she started to teach her how to used ki.

 **Four hours later**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura**

They're walked inside the house when he looked at her. "it was fun today" Yozakura says.

"yes it was a long time the I had fun with somebody else" Tapion says when she hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she quickly opened and saw Shin and Kaiza.

"hi" Yozakura says.

Shin quickly ran at him when he was looking at him. "it was a long time the I saw a Konatsian" Shin says.

"what do you mean" Tapion says.

"sorry but five hundred years ago Beerus the God of Destruction decided to destroy you home planet" Shin says.

"Lord Beerus destroy my home planet" Tapion says.

She grabbed his hand. "sorry about you people" Yozakura replied.

He looked at her and smiled at her. "thank you for trying to cheer me up" Tapion says when suddenly Yozakura give him a hug.

He was surprised the Yozakura give him a hug. "Tapion you're not alone anymore" Yozakura says.

She let him go and looked at him. "I want to show you something" Yozakura says.

She looked at them. "Kaiza go to the hot spring Yumi and the rest of my teammates are going to go" Yozakura says.

"okay I'm going to go" Kaiza says.

"goodbye" Yozakura says when she quickly grabbed her hand and quickly left the house when they're travel in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes**

 **Tokyo**

 **Cemetery**

They're walked over there and saw her parents tombstone when she looked at her. "you told me the you parents died when you was a little girl" Tapion says.

"yes I promise to protect and keep my family together" Yozakura says.

He looked at her. "I did a similar promise to my parents but I fail them and my little brother mostly likely was kill by Hoi" Tapion says when Yozakura grabbed his hand when they're sat down and looked into the tombstone.

 **Four hours later**

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Yumi saw the her teammates and Kaiza was already in the hot spring. "it looks the Yozakura is spending time with Tapion" Yumi says.

"yes I think is a cute couple" Shiki says.

"she is finally having fun" Minori says.

"I'm happy the she was able to get along with him" Murakumo says when she walked at her.

"Kaiza can I draw you" Murakumo says.

"what!?" Kaiza says embarrassed.

"I'm writing a new manga and the main character is a alien so I want do draw you" Murakumo says.

She was looking at her. "yes is fine" Kaiza says.

"thank you" Murakumo says the she quickly started to draw her when she nodded at her.

She looked into the sky. **"good luck Yozakura! You deserve a happy life!"** Yumi thought when Kaiza looked at her and smiled at her when they're continued to enjoy the hot spring.

 **Yozakura residence**

Yozakura and Tapion saw a strange small house when they quickly ran inside when they're saw the it was Bulma and Twenty One. "this room it has the same radiation from the Musical box" Bulma says.

"now you be able to sleep" Twenty One says.

"thank you" Tapion says.

Bulma walked beside him. "thank you for having a good time with Yozakura" Bulma whisper.

"Goodbye" Bulma and Twenty One says when they're left the house.

Yozakura looked at him. "goodnight" Yozakura says.

"goodnight" Tapion replied when she quickly ran into her room.

He laid down on his bed. "Finally I can go to sleep" Tapion says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

He quickly stood up when he felt something pushing out of his body. "I'm not going to let you escape!" Tapion screamed when he saw the other half of Hirudegarn.

He grabbed his ocarina and started to play when suddenly Hirudegarn disappeared when he felt a lot of power inside his body.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Tapion screamed as he tried his best to control him as he continued to play the Ocarina.

 **The next day**

In the morning when they're quickly ran over there when he saw the room was destroy. "what is going on" Future Trunks says.

Yozakura looked around. "where is Tapion" Yozakura says when she turned around and saw the Tapion was already tired when he quickly grabbed his hand.

"Tapion! Are you okay!" Yozakura says.

"get out of here! I can't hold it anymore!" Tapion screamed when he grabbed his ocarina when suddenly Hoi quickly kicked the Ocarina away from him.

He tried to grabbed but suddenly the smoke started to appear when the other half of Hirudegarn. "finally! Hirudegarn is going to have his other half of his body" Hoi screamed when suddenly the two massive smoke joined into one.

The smoke disappear and a massive monster appeared when he quickly flew beside him. "now witness the true power of Hirudegarn!" Hoi screamed.

Yozakura quickly hold him. "I'm sorry the I wasn't able to stop him" Tapion says.

"don't worry we're going to defeat him" Gohan says as the others prepare to fight him.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 71 – The Z fighters and Tapion vs Hirudegarn and Hoi**

 **Age**

 **Chiyo - 15**

 **Kosuzu - 16**

 **Kanon - 16**

 **Fuga- 17**

 **Aria – 17**

 **Power levels**

 **Hirudegarn - 480,000,000,000**

 **Chiyo - 60**

 **Kosuzu - 60**

 **Kanon - 60**

 **Fuga- 69**

 **Aria - 65**

 **Reviews**

 **Booster Gold:Question who do Tullece and Ceriac resemble I know you said Broly Jr. resemble the Broly from DB super movie but I don't think you mentioned Tullece and Ceriac**

 **Answer –**

 **Tullece – his hair looks the same way as Broly (original version)**

 **Ceriac- her hair looks the same as Gine but is longer.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 – The Z fighters and Tapion vs Hirudegarn and Hoi**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura residence**

Gohan saw the everyone was already there. "today! We're going to kill everyone! We going to make the humanity go to extinct!" Hoi screamed when Hirudegarn quickly flew into the city.

"let's go over there" Gohan says when they're quickly flew into the city.

 **Five city**

 **West City town square**

He saw the he started to destroy everything. "we need to stop him" Gohan says when he started to release his power when his aura started to move more violently when suddenly he transformed into his mystic form.

Future Trunks started to release his power when his aura started to move more violently when suddenly he transformed into his mystic form when he looked at him and saw he was equal to Gohan.

"we're going to do the same thing" Asuka says when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her mystic form.

She focus on her energy and she opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Asuka screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when a green electricity started to appeared around her. "Deep Shadow Mode!" Asuka screamed when her aura was moving more violently than before.

Yumi saw the Asuka was ready to fight. "I'm not going to hold back either!" Yumi says when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her mystic form.

She focus on her energy and she opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Yumi screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when a white electricity started to appeared around her. "Ice King!" Yumi screamed when her aura was moving more violently than before.

Homura have a smile on her face. "I can't wait to kick his ass!" Homura says with excitement when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her mystic form.

She focus on her energy and she opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Homura screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when a red electricity started to appeared around her. " Crimson mode!" Homura screamed when her aura was moving more violently than before.

Miyabi saw her new challenge. "is not a Yoma but is a good way to test my power" Miyabi says excitement when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her mystic form.

She focus on her energy and she opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Miyabi screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when a black electricity started to appeared around her. " Abyssal form" Homura screamed when her aura was moving more violently than before.

"we're ready" Asuka says when they're quickly flew into the monster when Katsuragi have a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to taste my awaken form" Katsuragi says when she saw everyone fly over there when they're threw multiple ki blast against them.

Gohan and Trunks quickly flew over there and deflected the energy blast into the sky causing multiple explosions. "we need to find his weakness" Gohan says while staring at the monster.

Asuka and Yumi moved they're hand at the same time when they're started to charge their attack. "Kamehameha!" Asuka and Yumi scrolls throwing the massive energy blast against the monster.

He quickly disappeared when Gohan quickly reached and kicked the energy blast into the sky caused a massive explosion. "that was a close one" Gohan thought.

Miyabi and Homura quickly flew at him when their move the hand at the same time and started to charge their attack. "final flash!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast.

"omega cannon!" Miyabi screamed throwing the energy blast when the two energy combined into one when the energy blast was going to hit him but sudden he disappeared.

Future Trunks quickly deflected the energy blast into the sky caused a massive explosion. "we need to find way to destroy him" Future Trunks says.

Future Trunks quickly grabbed his sword. "Gohan do you have a plan!" Future Trunks screamed at him.

"yes!" Gohan replied when he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

"we only able to damage him when he in his offensive" Gohan says when he turned around and saw Broly jr and Tullece.

Broly Jr and Tullece looked at them. "finally we can test our power" Broly jr says with excitement when they started to release their power and transformed into super saiyan.

Their aura was moving more wild than before when electricity started to appear and transformed into super saiyan two. "now witness the power of super saiyan three!" Tullece says when they're both started to push their power even more than before.

The whole planet started to shake violently when their hair started to get longer than before when a bright light appeared around them and transformed into super saiyan three.

"finally we was able to transform into super saiyan three" Tullece says.

"yes now we have the power of the super saiyan three!" Broly jr says.

"good job! We're proud of you two!" Yumi and Miyabi screamed at the same time

They're quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he disappeared. "coward! Fight us back!" Broly jr screamed when suddenly Hirudegarn appeared next to him and slam his tail against him crashing him into the ground.

Tullece quickly reacted he quickly flew at him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to felt pain on his stomach area.

Hirudegarn quickly crashed his fist into the body of Tullece and threw him into the building causing it to demolish into little pieces.

Ikaruga looked at them. "is time to show them how much we improve by training with Kagura" Ikaruga says with a smile on her face.

She started to release her power when her aura started to move more wild than before when she closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Ikaruga screamed when a bright light appeared around them and transformed into her shinobi form.

"now I would be able to show you the true potential of my Phoenix form!" Ikaruga screamed.

She felt the heat of her body and her aura was moving more violently than before. "Phoenix form!" Ikaruga screamed when her hair started to turn red and her aura was moving the same way as a wild fire when she noticed a red electricity started to appeared around her.

"good thing the we was able to learn how to transform in our awaken form but we need to practice more to release the truth potential of the awaken form" Katsuragi says.

Ikaruga started to release her power when her aura started to move more wild than before when she closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Ikaruga screamed when a bright light appeared around them and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. " Dragon Warrior!" screamed when her hair turned orange and her aura was moving more wild than before.

Yagyu smiled at them. "I can't wait to show the truth potential of my Demon form" Yagyu says when she started to release her power when her aura started to move more wild than before.

She closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Yagyu screamed when a bright light appeared around them and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when her the aura started to change into dark red. "demon form!" Yagyu screamed when suddenly her hair turned into white hair and her eyes was already dark red.

The dark red aura was moving like a wild fire and dark red electricity started to appeared around her. "this is the true potential of my Demon form" Yagyu says with a smile on her face.

Hibari saw they're was already in their awaken form. "now is my choice to show my awaken form" Hibari says when she started to release her power.

She closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Hibari screamed when a bright light appeared around them and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when her aura turned into white when her aura was moving more wild than before. "Kaguya Hime form!" Hibari screamed when her aura was moving more wild than before.

"let's kick his ass!" Ikaruga screamed when they're quickly flew at Hirudegarn.

They're quickly flew over there and drew multiple ki blast against Hirudegarn when he disappeared and the energy blast crashed into the ground causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to then and tried to attack them when Yagyu moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "demon gun!" Yagyu screams throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and quickly threw her into the building when Katsuragi appeared next to him.

"dragon kick!" Katsuragi screamed when she kicked the energy ball against him causing the energy ball causing a explosion when the smoke disappear and he quickly grab her and threw her into the ground.

Hibari quickly flew into the sky when she started to crested a energy ball when it suddenly started to make a shape of a bunny. "bunny rush!" Hibari screamed when she moved her hand and the energy blast quickly crashed against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and suddenly the tail smashed against her causing to crash into the grounds when Hirudegarn quickly threw ĺ ki blast against her.

Ikaruga appeared and quickly created a energy shield when the smoke disappear and saw she was okay. "Now is my turn to fight" Ikaruga says when she quickly flew at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He disappear when he quickly appeared next to her and threw her when she was able to stop herself the she moved her hand as she started to charge her attack. "Phoenix force!" Ikaruga screamed throwing the massive energy blast when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he appeared and crashed his fist against her and quickly threw her into the ground. He was tried to crash her but suddenly Gohan appeared and threw him into the ground.

Yozakura saw the he was having a hard time moving when she quickly walked at him. "I'm going to share some of my energy so you be able to move" Yozakura says.

"thank you" Tapion says when she touched his shoulder when she started to send him energy.

She looked at him. "Tapion…are you be able to seal him" Yozakura ask him.

He looked at her. "I don't know…but I'm going to tried" Tapion says.

"okay but don't push yourself to much" Yozakura says while sending energy when he nodded at her.

 **In the battle**

Asuka quickly flew into the ground when she moved her hand into the floor when she started to focus her energy. "Gaia Knights!" Asuka screamed when suddenly two knights appeared.

"good..I was able to do it" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

She looked at them. "I want you to attack him!" Asuka says when the two Knights quickly ran at him and tried to fight him but suddenly Hirudegarn quickly smashed his tail against the two Knights.

The two Knights was already destroy. **"I need to improve my technique"** Asuka thought when she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Hirudegarn was able to disappear multiple times.

He appeared next to her but sudden Goku appeared and uppercut him into his face when Vegeta quickly smashed his face multiple times.

"Asuka you need to be careful!" Goku screamed at her when she nodded at him when she saw the Gohan was still fighting when she quickly flew at him.

"Gohan! We need to defeat him before he destroy West City!" Asuka says.

"yes I know but I already know his weakness" Gohan says.

"the only way to damage him is when he tried to fight us that why is important if he tried to attack so we be able to damage him.

"you want a distraction" Asuka says when he turned and looked at them.

"Homura tell you teammates to transform into their awaken form" Asuka says.

Homura looked at her. "show him what you all learn!" Homura screamed at them.

Hikage saw the Homura wanted their help. "I don't have any choice than show my truth potential of my Frenzy form" Hikage says when she started to release more of her power.

She closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Hikage screamed when a bright light appeared around them and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when a green auras started to appeared. "Frenzy form!" Hikage screamed when suddenly her aura was moving more violently than before and dark green electricity started to appears around her.

Mirai have a smile on her face. "yes now is my turn to taste my truth potential of my Valkyrie form" Mirai says when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild.

"shinobi!" Mirai screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transform into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power. "Valkyrie form!" Mirai screamed when a light appeared around her when her body started to grow when the light engulfed her entire body.

She looked at herself and saw electricity around her. "it looks my body is a little bit more bigger" Mirai says with a smile on her face.

Yomi started to release her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when she closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Yomi screamed when a bright light appeared around her transforming into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. " Tomoe form!" Yomi screamed when suddenly her hair turned black and her eyes color turned gold.

She saw her sword started to change and saw she have a new weapon when she was able to move the sword in a high speed. "nice I like the new sword" Yomi says with a smile on her face.

Haruka saw they're already transformed into their awaken form. "now is my turn to show my awaken form" Haruka says with a wolfish smile on her face.

She started to release more of her power when she closed her eyes when she suddenly opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Haruka screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to relax and started to release of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before. "Ishtar form!" Haruka screamed when her aura turned blonde.

She looked at herself and saw she was wearing something different. "nice I like the outfit" Haruka says with a smile on her face.

Mirai looked at her. "is cute but you skirt is a little bit short" Mirai says.

"it don't matter" Haruka says.

"let's test our power" Hikage says when she feel the excitement to test her new power.

Hirudegarn quickly try to crash them when Hikage quickly forced herself to move more faster than before when she started to release more of her power. "Striking Cobra Rush!" Hikage screamed.

She unleashed multiple ki shape energy beams when suddenly the shape energy bean turned into purple cobras when the multiple energy cobra started to bite him and trying to tear his tail away from his body.

Hikage saw the Hirudegarn was try to crash the cobra the she snaps her fingers and the energy cobra exploded when the smoke disappear and saw it didn't receive any damage.

Hirudegarn appeared next to her and quickly threw her into a building when suddenly Yomi jumped at him and pierce the sword into his arm.

"take the monster!" Yomi says as she was trying to cut his arm when he quickly threw her into the ground.

She started to release more of her power when suddenly multiple energy balls began to appear in her back when she moved her hand. "Wolfsrudes Volley" threw ten of the energy balls against her.

The ten energy ball crashed against her causing massive barrage of explosion when the smoke disappear she quickly appeared next to her and threw the rest of the energy ball causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when suddenly he grab her and threw her into the building when she crashed into the wall. "the really hurts" Mirai complained.

Haruka was flying in the sky when she was collecting energy and pushing her energy into her attack when she saw the energy ball was getting bigger than before. "taste my attack!" Haruka screamed.

"death kiss!" Haruka screamed throwing the massive energy ball against him when Hirudegarn saw the energy ball he quickly deflected the energy ball in another direction.

Homura quickly kicked the energy ball against him as the energy ball crashed against him causing a massive explosion. "good job!" Homura says with excitement.

The smoke disappear when suddenly the tail quickly push her into the ground causing her to crash into the ground. "dammit..it really hurts" Haruka says when she quickly moved away and tried to dodge his attacks.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "fusion haa!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time when their touch the fingers at the same time and make the same pose.

Gotenks started to release his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan.

"I'm going to show you the power of a super saiyan three!" Gotenks screamed with excitement when he started to release more of his power when the entire planet started to shake violently.

The light appeared and suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan three. "hell yes!" Gotenks says with excitement.

Ceriac quickly flew at him when she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she appeared into her master legendary super saiyan

"let's destroy him!" Ceriac says when Hirudegarn quickly started to charge his attack.

Gotenks started to charge his attack. "final Kamehameha!" Gotenks screening throwing the energy blast.

Ceriac started to charge her attack. "final omega cannon!" Ceriac screamed when the two energy blast combine into one masses energy blast.

The massive energy blast crashed the energy blast when the energy blast crash against Hirudegarn causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already in the floor.

"yes we already defeated him!" Gotenks screamed with excitement when suddenly a light was around him and transformed into a new form.

Gotenks and Ceriac saw the Hirudegarn have a new form. "what the hell!" Gotenks screamed.

"what a new form" Gohan and Future Trunks says in shock.

Imu saw him. "let's show him! The we're not scared of him!" Imu screamed.

Imu started to release her power and her aura started to moved more wild when she closed her eyes when suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Imu screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power and her aura was more violently than before. "Scathach form!" Imu screamed when her hair turned red and suddenly her clothes change it.

She saw her weapon started to change and saw it was even more sharper than before. "I like this" Imu says when she saw her reflection.

She started to release more of her power when she closed her eyes when she suddenly opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Ryobi screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

She released more of her power when her aura was more violent than before. "Norn form" Ryobi screamed when hair turned black and her aura when she saw she was a little bit taller than before.

"yay! Is my turn!" Ryouna screamed.

She started to release more of her power when she closed her eyes when she suddenly opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Ryouna screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power and her aura was more violent than before. "Aphrodite form!" Ryouna screamed when her hair get longer than before.

She saw her hair was reaching into her waist and saw she was wearing a new outfit. "yay! I love this form!" Ryouna screamed while jumping.

"Stop jumping! You're exposing a lot of you body!" Ryobi says angry.

"spank me!" Ryouna screamed.

"shut up! Pervert!" Ryobi screamed at her.

She started to release more of her power when she closed her eyes when she suddenly opened her eyes. "shinobi!" Murasaki screamed when a bright light appeared around her when she transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release her power and her aura was moving more wild. "Suzuka form!" Murasaki screamed when her was getting darker and saw she was already wearing a new outfit.

"let's show him the power of the elite team of the Hebijo Academy!" Imu screamed when they're quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

The energy blast crash it against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and didn't have any damage.

Ryouna and Ryobi started to create a energy ball when the two energy ball was getting stronger than before when they was getting closer than before.

The two energy balls combined into one and suddenly the massive energy ball was getting bigger and stronger when Ryouna and Ryobi saw the attack was ready when Hirudegarn quickly tried to attack them.

"Unison Concerto Minuet Flair!" Ryobi and Ryouna screamed at the same time when they're threw the energy ball against him.

The massive energy ball crashed against him when suddenly he get frozen when the pieces of ice crashed into the iceberg causing massive explosion.

They're saw multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw the Hirudegarn was even more angry than before. "what-" when suddenly Hirudegarn crashed his fist against them and threw them into a building.

Murasaki quickly flew at him. "Calamity Wave!" Murasaki screamed when suddenly she created a energy field around him when the gravity was pushing him down.

She was pushing more of her energy causing the heavy gravity to get even stronger than before when the crater started to appear below Hirudegarn.

Imu quickly flew at her. "let's used our new attack!" Imu says

They're moved the hand at the same time when the two energy balls started to combine into one massive energy ball.

Imu and Murasaki started to combine the power of Root of Calamity and the energy ball when the massive energy ball turned into a dark purple and electricity started to appear in the energy ball.

"sisters of Calamity!" Murasaki and Imu screamed as they threw the massive energy ball against him causing a massive explosion.

The energy field was already gone when suddenly Hirudegarn threw them into the building.

Yozakura quickly stood up. "I'm going to fight so wait here" Yozakura says when he was going to say something but she quickly flew away from him.

She saw all her friends was ready. "is my time to show my truth potential of my awaken form!" Yozakura says.

She started to release her power when she closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Yozakura screamed when a bright light appeared when she transformed into her shinobi form.

She released more of her power and her aura was moving more wild than before. "Okita form!" Yozakura screamed when her aura was more wild than before and blue electricity started to appeared around her.

Shiki started to release more of her power. "shinobi!" Shiki screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

Shiki started to release more of her power as she closed her eyes. "Queen of Darkness!" Shiki screamed when suddenly a dark aura appeared around her when suddenly her hair turned black as night and her eyes was red as blood when dark red electricity appeared around her.

Murakumo started to release more of her power. "shinobi!" Murakumo screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

Murakumo started to release more of her power. "Yoshitsune form!" Murakumo screamed when her clothes suddenly change and her hair was even more darker than before as she prepared to fight against Hirudegarn.

Minori started to release more of her power when she closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Minori screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She started to release more of her power and her aura was more wild than before. "Candy Princess!" Minori screamed when her aura turned pink.

They're quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Hirudegarn crashed his fist and threw Minori into the ground.

Murakumo started to release more of her power. "wolf rush!" Murakumo screamed when her aura suddenly started to moved more wild than before.

She felt the she was able to moved even more faster than before when she quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw he was already gone.

He appeared behind her and crashed his tail against her causing her to crash into the ground when he was going to attack Yozakura but suddenly he stop.

Hoi was in shock the Tapion was able to stop him when he continued to play a new tone. **"I'm not going to let you hurt more innocent people!"** Tapion thought.

He started to play even more than before when suddenly the spirit quickly went inside him when he crashed into the ground when Yozakura quickly flew at him.

"Tapion! I know it you was able to stop him!" Yozakura says with a proud voice when he give her the sword.

"Yozakura…you're my best friend so please kill me" Tapion says.

She was in shock. "I can't kill you" Yozakura says.

"you want to see everyone getting kill!" Tapion screamed at her.

"I had a lot of fun with you" Tapion says.

"I'm going to be honor if you was the one the kill me so I accept death so kill me" Tapion says.

She was holding the sword and tears started to appear. "Thank you" Tapion says when he closed his eyes and waited for her to kill him.

She was holding the sword when she quickly drop the sword in the floor and she quickly hug him. "I'm sorry! I can't kill you!" Yozakura screamed while hugging him.

He was going to say something but suddenly he started to screamed when his ocarina was destroy into little pieces when Hirudegarn quickly flew into the sky and started to create a massive energy ball.

Homura and Asuka was looking at each other. ""fusion haa!" Asuka and Homura screamed when they're make the same pose and the two fingers touched at the same when a bright light appeared around her and suddenly the light was gone when a new warrior appeared.

"I'm the fusion of Asuka and Homura, my name is Homuka" Homuka says when she looked at herself.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was getting more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her mystic form.

She closed her eyes and suddenly she opened. "shinobi!" Homuka screamed when a bright light appeared around her and transformed into her shinobi form.

She released more of her power when her aura was even more wild than before. "crimson shadow!" Homuka screamed when her hair turned dark red.

Her aura was moving more wild and red and green electricity started to appear around her when she felt her massive energy. "I'm ready to defeat him" Homuka says when she quickly flew beside them.

Future Trunks and Gohan looked at her. "are you ready" Gohan ask her when she nodded at him.

Hirudegarn threw the massive energy ball against them when they're started to charge their attack.

"Kamehameha!" Future Trunks, Gohan and Homuka screamed when the three energy beams combined into one and created a massive energy blast.

The energy blast crashed the energy ball forcing to crash against Hirudegarn when the energy blast engulfed his body causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already gone.

"finally he is death" Homuka says.

Yozakura walked at him. "is already over" Yozakura says with a bright smile on her face when Hoi quickly ran at them when suddenly Twenty One appeared next to him.

She moved her hand and threw a energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already death.

"I'm not going to let him ruined the ending" Twenty One says with a smile on her face.

"let's rest a little bit more" Yozakura says with a smile on her face when suddenly he give her a hug when her heart started to move even more faster than before.

She hug him back. "finally you can live in peace" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

 **One hour later**

Homura saw the Vegeta was talking with Tapion when she quickly walked at him. "Vegeta" Homura says.

He turned around and looked at her. "what Homura" Vegeta ask her.

"I know you father is looking for more allies so I have this idea" Homura says when she quickly told him on his ear when he was surprised.

"yes is a good idea" Vegeta says.

"Kakarot! We're going to Planet Vegeta!" Vegeta screamed at him when Goku nodded at him when he quickly ran at them when he touched his shoulder as Goku used instant transmission and travel to planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal palace**

Homura walked at him. "King Vegeta can we used the dragon balls" Homura says.

"why you need the dragon balls" King Vegeta ask her.

"I hear the you need more allies so I wanted to used the dragon balls to restore the race of Zynga and Tapion" Homura says.

"when they're found out the saiyans are red the they're alive again they would accept you offer and become allies" Homura says.

King Vegeta looked at her. "I'm going to get all the dragon balls" King Vegeta says when he have his dragon radar.

He looked at him. "good thing the you're thinking like a queen because in the future you're going to be the Queen of the saiyans when you marry with my grandson" King Vegeta says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"thank you" Homura says when King Vegeta left the royal palace and started to look for the dragon balls.

 **One hour later**

Yozakura and Tapion saw the dragon balls. ""Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you!" Yozakura screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Ryujin says

"my first wish is to restore the planet Hera and planet Konats" Yozakura says.

Ryujin looked at him. "you wish has been granted" Ryujin says.

"my second wish is to revived all the Konatsians, Herans and Minotia the little brother of Tapion" Yozakura says.

Ryujin looked at him. "you wish has been granted" Ryujin says.

"my last wish is to bring Minotia in this location" Yozakura says.

Ryujin looked at him. "you wish has been granted" Ryujin says when suddenly his younger brother appeared when he was confused when he saw his older brother.

He quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "brother! I miss you a lot!" Minotia says.

"farewell" Ryujin said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

She walked beside him. "good thing you have you brother back" Yozakura says.

"yes and thanks for bringing him back" Tapion says.

"are you going to stay on Earth" Yozakura ask him.

"yes I'm going to stay on Earth" Tapion says.

"are you two dating" Minotia ask them when Yozakura quickly get embarrassed.

Yumi smiled at her. **Finally she is trying her best to be happy too"** Yumi thought.

" **my grandfather is going to be happy to see us having a good life"** Yumi thought the she smiled at them.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 72 – Beach Party**

 **Power levels**

 **Asuka – 6,000,000**

 **Asuka Mystic- 15,000,000**

 **Asuka Mystic Deep Shadow Mode – 20,000,000**

 **Katsugari – 3,000,000**

 **Katsugari Dragon Warrior – 6,000,000**

 **Ikaruga - 3,000,000**

 **Ikaruga** **Phoenix form – 6,000,000**

 **Yagyu – 3,500,000**

 **Demon form - 6,500,000**

 **Hibari – 3,000,000**

 **Hibari Kaguya Hime form – 6,000,000**

 **Homura – 6,000,000**

 **Homura mystic- 15,000,000**

 **Homura mystic Crimson mode – 20,000,000**

 **Hikage – 3,000,000**

 **Frenzy form – 6,500,000**

 **Haruka –3,000,000**

 **Haruka Ishtar form – 6,000,000**

 **Yomi – 3,000,000**

 **Yomi Tomoe form – 6,000,000**

 **Mirai – 3,000,000**

 **Mirai Valkyrie form – 6,500,000**

 **Miyabi – 6,000,000**

 **Miyabi Mystic- 15,000,000**

 **Miyabi Mystic Abyssal form – 20,000,000**

 **Imu – 3,000,000**

 **Imu** **Scathach form – 6,000,000**

 **Ryobi – 3,000,000**

 **Ryobi Norn form – 6,000,000**

 **Ryouna – 3,000,000**

 **Ryouna Aphrodite form – 6,000,000**

 **Murasaki- 3,000,000**

 **Murasaki Suzuka form – 6,000,000**

 **Yumi- 6,000,000**

 **Yumi mystic- 15,000,000**

 **Yumi mystic Ice King – 20,000,000**

 **Yozakura- 3,500,000**

 **Yozakura Okita – 6,500,000**

 **Minori – 3,000,000**

 **Minori Candy Princess- 6,000,000**

 **Murakumo- 3,000,000**

 **Murakumo Yoshitsune form – 6,000,000**

 **Shiki- 3,500,000**

 **Shiki Queen of Darkness – 6,500,000**

 **Renka- 2,500,000**

 **Kafuru- 2,500,000**

 **Hanabi- 2,500,000**

 **Naraku- 2,500,000**

 **Suzune- 2,500,000**

 **Daidōji –2,500,000**

 **Kagura adult form – 2,000,000**

 **True Kagura – 7,500,000**

 **Yosuke Jr – 1,000,000**

 **Naoto – 1,000,000**

 **Yukiko- 1,000,000**

 **Rise – 1,000,000**

 **Akira – 1,000,000**

 **Aiko - 1,000,000**

 **Aito- 1,000,000**

 **Daichi- 1,000,000**

 **Sakura –** **1,000,000**

 **Jeanne – 1,000,000**

 **Hinata – 1,000,000**

 **Nozomi- 1,000,000**

 **Hyoki - 2,000,000**

 **Trunks - 250,000,000**

 **Ssj- 12,500,000,000**

 **Goten - 250,000,000**

 **Ssj- 12,500,000,000**

 **Ceriac – 250,000,000**

 **Ceriac Master Legendary super saiyan (full power) - 25,500,000,000**

 **Gotenks super saiyan three- 500,000,000,000**

 **Tullece super saiyan two- 75,000,000,000**

 **Broly jr super saiyan two - 75,000,000,000**

 **Tullece super saiyan three- 300,000,000,000**

 **Broly jr super saiyan three - 300,000,000,000**

 **Goku super saiyan three- 400,000,000,000**

 **Vegeta super saiyan three- 400,000,000,000**

 **Gohan Mystic- 500,000,000,000**

 **Future Trunks Mystic- 500,000,000,000**

 **Twenty One (human form) – 600,000,000,000**

 **Hirudegarn first form- 480,000,000,000**

 **Hirudegarn second form- 540,000,000,000**

 **Zangya- 2,000,000,000**

 **Raditz 2,000,000**

 **King Vegeta base form – 16,000,000**

 **King Vegeta super saiyan- 800,000,000**

 **Queen Kariac Base form – 16,000,000**

 **Queen Kariac super saiyan- 800,000,000**

 **Bardock IV base form- 16,000,000**

 **Bardock IV Super saiyan- 800,000,000**

 **Gine base form- 15,000,000**

 **Gine super saiyan- 750,000,000**

 **Burdock- 16,000,000**

 **Burdock super saiyan- 800,000,000**

 **Fasha base form- 16,000,000**

 **Fasha super saiyan- 800,000,000**

 **Okara base form- 16,000,000**

 **Okara super saiyan- 60,000,000**

 **Shaya Jr base form- 20,000,000**

 **Shaya Jr super saiyan- 1,000,000,000**

 **Shaya Jr Super saiyan (shinobi form) – 1,500,000,000**

 **Ryoki – 3,000,000**

 **Piccolo: 3,000,000,000**

 **The Supreme Kai (Shin): 3,500,000,000**

 **Western Supreme Kai: 4,500,000,000**

 **Kibito: 3,000,000,000**

 **Homuka (fusion dance of Homura and Asuka)- 120,000,000**

 **Homuka mystic form- 190,000,000**

 **Homuka mystic crimson shadow- 220,000,000**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 – Beach Party**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

Zangya and Raditz was talking with each other when suddenly Goku and the rest appeared next to them when Asuka ran next to her. "I have good news! You home planet and you people are alive again" Asuka says.

She was surprised. "wait..you're not joking" Zangya says

"Yozakura used the dragon balls to restore you home planet and the home planet of Tapion" Asuka says.

"can you go to you home planet and convince you people to be allies with the saiyans" Asuka says.

"yes I would be able to convince them even more the saiyans are responsible of bring them back" Zangya says.

Goku walked at her. "Zangya if you want I can help you travel over there" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to come too" Raditz says when their touched his shoulder as he travel to planet Hera.

 **Planet Hera**

They appeared and saw a lot of people was confused. "Goku let's go to the royal palace first so we can explain what is going on" Zangya says when they flew into the royal Palace.

She saw the King and the Queen when she walked at them. "sorry for bothering you all but my name is Zangya" Zangya says.

"Goku and his friends are responsible the our people are alive again" Zangya says.

"how they're reviver us" The Hera King says.

"the last thing I remember is Lord Beerus getting angry at us because he didn't like the food so he declined to destroy our home planet" The Hera King.

"Lord Beerus was responsible of destroying us but Goku and his friends used the dragon balls to revived us" Zangya says.

"the King Vegeta want to be allies with the Hera" Zangya says.

"that why he revived us….fine we can become allies" The Hera King says.

She looked at them. "Goku I want to see my parents again" Zangya says when he nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Author's Note**

 **Zion- 30 years old ( Zangya father)**

 **Zelda – 29 years old (Zangya mother)**

 **Zion and Zelda residence**

They're walked into the house when she looked at them. "hi father and mother" Zangya says when their looked at her as they're was in shock their quickly ran at her give her a hug.

"it was a long time the I saw you" Zelda says.

"yes I don't have to much memories of you two or my home planet" Zangya says.

"it was normal you was only a little girl when Lord Beerus destroy our home planet" Zion says.

" **Lord Beerus…who is that"** Goku thought .

"right now I live in Earth" Zangya says.

She looked at them. "thanks for bringing our daughter back" Zion says when they're nodded at her.

"so who are they're" Zelda says with curiosity.

"hi my name is Son Goku" Goku says.

"Hello my name is Raditz" Raditz says.

"are you interesting in Raditz" Zelda whisper.

"mother!" Zangya say embarrassed.

"so tell me how was you life" Zelda says when they're started to talk with each other.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma was walking around when she quickly ran at them. "let's have a beach party tomorrow!" Bulma says excited.

Homura was surprised. "are you sure…I want to know if they're was some accident during the battle" Homura says.

"don't worry they're was any victims" Bulma says.

"the other saiyans focus on saving the victims and evacuating all the civilians away from the battle" Bulma says.

"good the saiyans was able to save them" Homura says.

"tell everyone the is okay to bring they're boyfriends" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

She quickly get embarrassed. "you already noticed the they already dating" Homura says.

"yes all the girls is always happy or sometimes their train with them" Bulma says.

"yes I already noted even I notice the Hikage is happy dating with her boyfriend" Homura says.

"good I'm going to go and pay a group of chefs so they're would cook all the food" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Homura replied when she saw the Bulma was already walking inside her house.

She turned around and saw the Future Trunks finish talking with his father when she quickly ran at him and jumped at him. "Hi Trunks!" Homura says with a bright smile on her face.

"hi Homura" Future Trunks replied.

"are you going to train today" Homura ask him.

"no I'm planning to rest" Future Trunks replied.

"can you come with me I wanted to buy a new swimsuit" Homura says.

"a new swimsuit" Future in says embarrassed.

"yes you mother is planning to make a party in her private island" Homura says.

"sounds good so everyone would be able to relax" Future Trunks says.

"let's go" Homura says with excitement when they're quickly flew into the mall.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Yozakura residence**

They're walked inside the house. "Tapion if you wan you two can stay in my house" Yozakura says.

"yes I think is the only option I have right now" Tapion says.

"I have two guest room so you two can sleep without any problems" Yozakura says.

"yes it would be good to have our own room" Tapion says.

She walked at him. "Minotia if you want go with my brothers and sisters son they can show you around Earth" Yozakura says when he nodded at her.

He walked at them. "hi my name is Minotia and I'm ten years old" Minotia says.

"hi my name is Sakura" Sakura says when she introduced her brothers and sisters.

"let's go to the park and than other popular places" Sakura says when they're quickly ran outside when they're started to fly away.

Yozakura saw they're getting along with him. "so Tapion are you happy to stay in Earth" Yozakura ask him.

"I thought you would be happy to stay in you home planet" Yozakura says.

"Yozakura remember I was stuck inside a magical music box so I was in the prison so long ago the my friends already death" Tapion says.

"I prefer to say here" Tapion says.

"yes I understand" Yozakura replied.

"you don't have any problem if I call you Yozzy" Tapion ask her.

"yes is okay" Yozakura replied embarrassed.

"let's go somewhere so we can know more and each other" Yozakura says.

"okay Yozzy" Tapion replied as they're walked in another direction.

 **One hour**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The royal Palace**

King Vegeta walked beside her. "Kariac I have good news" King Vegeta says.

"we alright becomes allies with the Konatsians and Herans" King Vegeta says

"is a good thing the you was able to have five new allies" Queen Kariac says.

"but I'm still worry about something the I learn from them" Queen Kariac says.

"they was destroy by Lord Beerus" Queen Kariac says.

"Beerus the God of Destruction" King Vegeta says.

"I don't know how he is going to react" King Vegeta says.

"I don't believe they're would be able to defeat him" King Vegeta says.

"for some reason his power is unmeasurable" King Vegeta says.

"I remember when Lord Beerus humiliated Frieza in front of me" King Vegeta says.

"he easily defeat him without even trying" King Vegeta says.

"when my grandson becomes the next King of the saiyans I'm going to teach him every thing what I know" King Vegeta says.

"even I'm going to teach him about Lord Beerus " King Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"Vegeta I can't wait for our daughter to be born" Queen Kariac says with a bright smile on her face.

"yes I'm excited too" King Vegeta says.

"good because I know you're going to be overprotective" King Vegeta says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Earth**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

Gine was cooking food when he quickly walked beside her. "Gine I think you should focus on resting" Bardock IV says.

"I'm going to be fine and I'm the only one then knows how to cook" Gine says.

"I know how to cook" Bardock IV says.

"no I remember the last time you was trying to cook you almost burn the house" Gine says.

"I'm going to get my parents so my mother would be able to take care of you" Bardock IV says.

"remember you're going to have twins so I think is better if my mother come here" Bardock IV says.

"yes is fine" Gine replied when she get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and look at him.

"tell Raditz the food is going to be ready" Gine says.

"he is trying to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him.

"good if we was able to transform into super saiyan than he can do the same thing" Bardock IV says.

"I can't wait to see him transform into super saiyan" Gine says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to call him" Bardock IV says when he left the house when Gine continued to cook the food.

 **West City**

 **Bulma lab**

Bulma walked at her. "something wrong" Bulma ask her.

"yes I wanted to master my power" Twenty One says.

"I wanted to test more about my power" Twenty One says.

Bulma grabbed someone and give her a capsule. "why don't you train in the gravity chamber maybe you would be able to master you power if you test you strength" Bulma says.

"yes I think is the only option so I would be able to control it" Twenty One says.

"tomorrow we're going to have a beach party so I want you to go to the party" Bulma says.

"sounds fun but I don't have a swimsuit" Twenty One says.

"don't worry I already bought a swimsuit for you" Bulma says.

"thank you" Twenty One says.

She quickly walked beside her. "Twenty One don't worry is going to be fun" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

"Bulma what kind of machine is this" Twenty one says.

"is a machine the is able to travel to different universes" Bulma says.

"two more years and I'm going to have enough energy to open a portal to universe six" Bulma says as Twenty one was surprised.

"Twenty One come over here I want you to help me improve something from my project" Twenty One says when they're started to work on the project.

 **Five hours later**

 **Flowers field**

Gohan and Asuka sat down near the tree. "that was a long fight" Gohan says.

"yes but it was fun to fused with Homura" Asuka says.

"the fuse of you two was strong" Gohan says.

"yes…I'm curious how I'm going to look if I fused with Yumi and the others" Asuka says.

"I don't know" Gohan replied when he grabbed her hand.

"so how was you training with the students from Hanzo Academy" Asuka ask him.

"they're learning how to fly" Gohan says.

"later I'm going to bring them a gi so they're can improve the speed and durability" Gohan says.

"good the you was able to teach them" Asuka says.

"Gohan I can't wait to go to the beach" Asuka says with excitement.

"I'm going to bring my student son they can have fun too" Gohan says.

"Eighteenth and the others are going to bring their students too" Asuka says.

"it would be interesting to meet them" Gohan says.

She get closer at him. "I already bought a new swimsuit and I can't wait to see you reaction" Asuka says with a smile on her face when she get closer at him and started to kiss him.

She stop and looked at him. "Gohan I love you" Asuka says.

"I love you too" Gohan replied when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the night when Future Trunks and Homura was in the roof when they're looked at each other. "finally we have some piece" Homura says.

"yes" Future Trunks replied.

"are you excited for the party" Homura says.

"yes I'm excited about the party and I think we deserve it after defeating Hirudegarn and Hoi" Future Trunks says.

"we used the dragon balls to restore two planets too" Homura says.

"yes and their become allies with the saiyans" Future Trunks says.

"good now the saiyans would have a better reputation" Homura says.

She get closer at him. "I can't wait for tomorrow" Homura says with a bright smile on her face when they're started to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "I love you" Homura says.

"I love you too" Future Trunks replied when they're continued to kiss each other.

 **The next day**

 **The private island**

In the morning when Vegeta was walking beside Bulma. "thank you for coming to the party" Bulma says while giving him a hug.

"I was already tired and I hear a lot of saiyans is going to come here too" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "are you sure..or you wanted to see me wearing a bikini" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face when Vegeta quickly get embarrassed.

She quickly grabbed his arm. "I can't wait to show off my husband and his big muscles" Bulma says when she quickly give him a kiss on his mouth.

She stop and saw the Twenty One was walking beside them. "Bulma thank you for buying my bikini" Twenty One says.

"you're welcome and you have a nice body" Bulma says.

"I bet you can easily get a boyfriend" Bulma says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "thank you for the compliment but I think I'm going to focus on learn how to control my power" Twenty One says when she walked in another direction.

"so that was Twenty One" Vegeta says.

"yes she was created a similar way as cell but she have the DNA of Majin Buu and the Supreme Kai" Bulma says.

"I can sense the she stronger than Gohan and Future Trunks" Vegeta says.

"don't worry about and enjoy this day" Bulma says when she quickly jumped at him when he caught him.

"let's go to the cabin" Bulma says when they're walked over there.

Suzune and Tarro was walking with each other. "good think in was able to have this day off" Suzune says.

"yes I noticeably the you work hard for the school" Tarro says.

"the first I did it was to remove the mark on their arms" Suzune says.

"right now all the parents of the students wants the daughters to meet a saiyans so the daughter be able to make a powerful half saiyan" Suzune says.

"yes is normal" Tarro says.

"the saiyans have three transformations" Tarro says.

"yes you right" Suzune says.

"right now Tullece is training all the students" Suzune says.

"so right he is training them in the twenty times gravity" Suzune says.

"let's stop talking about you job" Tarro says while holding the hand of Suzune.

"yes this is my day off" Suzanne says when she give him a kiss on the cheek when she put a blanket when they're sat down and enjoy the sun.

Daidōji quickly jumped at Olave. "it was a long time I went to the beach" Daidōji says.

"is my first time coming here" Olave says.

"don't worry I'm going to show you how to have fun in the beach" Daidōji says while holding his hand when Olave put his saiyan tail on her waist.

"do you think beer" Daidōji ask him.

"yes" Olave replied

"good now we can enjoy this party" Daidōji says.

She get closer at him. "are you happy for having a human woman" Daidōji says.

"yes I have a strong and beautiful girlfriend" Olave replied.

She kiss him on his lips when she continued to kiss when she stop and looked at him. "good answer" Daidōji replied when she saw the Suzune and Tarro are enjoying the son.

She put a blanket and laid down beside them. "I can't wait to have fun in this party" Daidōji says.

"yes me too" Suzune replied when they're continued to enjoy the sun.

Noppale was waiting for her when she walked at him. "hi" Ryoki says.

"hi..you looks beautiful with the bikini" Noppale says.

"thank you" Ryoki says embarrassed.

She quickly walked beside him and hold his hand. "let's find a good place to enjoy our day" Ryoki says.

"what about going over there" Noppale says.

"yes is not far away from the cabin" Ryoki says when they're started to walked over there.

She put the blanket when they're laid down when she looked at him. "today is going to be a fun day" Ryoki says.

"yes is a good thing I don't work today" Noppale says when he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and looked at him. "if my father was alive he would be a overprotective about me and my little sisters" Ryoki says.

"my parents like you like my girlfriend" Noppale says when he give her a kiss on her lips when they're continued to kiss when they're stop.

"you want something to drink" Noppale ask her when she nodded at him when he quickly walked into the cabin.

Shaya Jr quickly ran at him and jumped at him when he quickly caught her. "hi!" Shaya jr says with a bright smile on her face.

"hi" Yosuke jr says embarrassed when he saw she was wearing a bikini.

"do you like my bikini" Shaya jr says.

"yes you look beautiful" Yosuke jr says.

"is my first time wearing a bikini so you little sister Naoto help me to choose one" Shaya jr says.

" **thank you Naoto"** Yosuke jr thought.

She quickly jumped and quickly walked beside him. "it looks the everyone is here" Shaya jr says.

"yes and they having fun too" Yosuke jr says.

"good thing the my dad let you date me" Shaya jr says with a bright smile on her face.

"yes it was a good thing" Yosuke jr says.

She give him a kiss on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other. "let's go over there" Shaya jr says when they're quickly ran over there.

Zangya and Raditz sat down and enjoyed the sun. "something wrong" Zangya says.

"no" Raditz replied when he was embarrassed to see her wearing a swimsuit.

She smiled at him. "don't tell me you're embarrassed to see me wearing a bikini" Zangya says with a teasing smile on her face.

"what! I'm not embarrassed" Raditz says embarrassed.

"you have a little blood on you nose" Zangya says with a smile on her face when he quickly looked in another direction.

"Raditz tomorrow we can continue our training so you be able to transform into super saiyan" Zangya says.

"yes" Raditz replied.

"only in the afternoon because in the morning I'm busy training with my students" Zangya says when he nodded at her.

"I can't wait for you to transform into super saiyan" Zangya says with a bright smile on her face.

Bardock was looking for Gine when she appeared next to him. "Gine.." Bardock IV stop and saw she was wearing a bikini.

"Bardock is a good thing I still be able to wear a bikini…most likely in three months I'm going to start to have a bigger belly" Gine says while touching her stomach.

"something wrong" Gine says when she saw he was embarrassed.

"nothing…you look beautiful with the bikini" Bardock IV says.

"thank you…Shiki was the one who designed it" Gine says.

"Gine be careful" Bardock IV says.

"I'm going to be okay and I know not doing anything the make me used a lot of energy" Gine says when he nodded at her.

She grabbed his hand. "let's go over there" Gine says while holding his hand and walked in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

Shiki quickly ran beside him. "hi" Shiki says.

"hi" Shallot replied.

"is a good thing the you don't work today" Shiki says.

"yes now I would be able to spend time with my girlfriend" Shallot says.

"yes" Shiki smiled on her face.

"you look happy…did something happen" Shallot says.

"yes… remember the I started to sell my design clothes to the saiyans…is already sold out" Shiki says.

"it looks the you people like it" Shiki says.

"is normal the they going to like it" Shallot says when she get close and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"thank you for the support" Shiki says with a bright smile on her face.

"let's go over there" Shiki says when they're walked over there.

 **Five minutes later**

Yozakura quickly walked beside him. "it looks the everyone are already dating" Yozakura says.

"yes and don't mind showing they affection with each other" Tapion says.

Hinata walked at her. "big sis are you dating with Yosuke jr" Hinata ask her.

"what…we're only friends" Yozakura says with embarrassment when she nodded at her and quickly ran in another direction.

"sorry about my little sister" Yozakura says.

"is okay" Tapion says.

He looked at her. "you look cute with you bikini" Tapion says.

"thank you" Yozakura says with embarrassment when they're walked at them and laid down.

"everyone is here" Yumi says with a smile when she saw the Broly jr was enjoying the day off.

"finally some peace" Murakumo says while drinking her drink of coke.

"good thing the we're going to enjoy this day" Shiki says with a bright smile on her face.

 **One hour later**

Shin and Kaiza appeared in the island when she saw the everyone was having a good time when suddenly Katsuragi appeared next to her and started to groped her.

"Hi Kaiza" Katsuragi says while groping her chest.

"hi Katsuragi…I thought you was going to change when you have a boyfriend" Kaiza says when she saw Katsuragi was still groping her.

"yes I love my boyfriend but I love boobs too" Katsuragi says.

Shin was looking in another direction. "Katsuragi can you stop groping the chest of a kai" Shin says.

"no" Katsuragi says.

"why are you not wearing a bikini" Katsuragi ask her.

"bikini?" Kaiza says confused.

"you don't have one" Katsuragi says with a pervert smile on her face.

She was trying to run away but she quickly caught her chest. "I'm going to make you wear a bikini" Katsuragi says while dragging her away.

 **Ten minutes later**

Katsuragi was dragging Kaiza when Shin quickly get embarrassed. "Kaiza you look cute wearing this bikini" Katsuragi says.

"what do you think Supreme Kai" Katsuragi says.

"yes she is cute" Shin says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"thank you" Kaiza replied.

"I'm going to go with Iceber" Katsuragi says when she quickly ran at them.

The Supreme Kai looked at her. "Kaiza…it looks the we're interfering with the mortals a lot" Shin says.

"yes before we never pay attention at them but I change my opinion and I think they're interesting" Kaiza says.

"even when they're forced me to wear a bikini or a maid or her silly costumes" Kaiza says.

"but I still get along with them" Kaiza says.

"it was for them I'm still alive" Kaiza says.

"let's go and sit with Gine and Bardock" Kaiza says when they're walked over there.

 **Ten minutes later**

King Vegeta was drinking his beer when he was surprised to see his wife wearing a bikini when she walked beside him. "what…did the cat eat you tongue" Queen Kariac says with a teasing smile on her face.

"you're look beautiful" King Vegeta says.

"thank you Vegeta" Queen Kariac replied.

King Vegeta drink his bear. "a lot of saiyans is already having relationships with humans" King Vegeta says.

"the same thing with the Herans and Konatsians" Queen Kariac says.

"in the future we're going to have a new population the have the blood of our allies" King Vegeta says.

"yes and is a good thing" Queen Kariac replied.

"Frieza is death and now we can start a new reputation for the saiyans" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her when the sat down beside Gine and Bardock.

"Let's enjoy this day" Queen Kariac says when she put her sunglasses and started to enjoy the sun.

 **Four hours later**

They're already started to eat when Asuka and Gohan was eating together. "Gohan it looks the everyone is having fun" Asuka says.

"yes.. we deserve this party after defeating Hirudegarn" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"Gohan how are you students are doing" Asuka ask her.

"one of my students is a cyborg like Eighteenth" Gohan says.

"so she is the strongest of the group" Gohan says.

"in two weeks I would be able to start training them using the gi and later the gravity chamber" Gohan says.

"good the you students was able to learn how to used ki" Asuka says.

"yes I'm really proud of them" Gohan says.

"Gohan I'm happy the I meet you" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"yes I feel the same way" Gohan replied.

"you're the reason the I want to get stronger" Gohan says.

She was getting closer to him when she give him a kiss on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other when she stop and looked at him. "Gohan let's enjoy this day" Asuka says with a smile when he nodded at her.

In the hot tub when Been was enjoying the hot water when he saw the Ryouna wasn't there. "I thought she was going to come" Been says.

Ryouna quickly ran at him. "hi!" Ryouna scrambled with excitement.

She quickly reminded her bikini when she quickly jumped in the hot spring when he quickly turned around when she saw he was embarrassed.

She quickly give him a hug. "I love when you get embarrassed" Ryouna says while giving a hug.

He looked at her. "is normal" Been says when he saw she was already naked.

"we're already dating and I would love to tease you even more than before" Ryouna says with a teasing smile on her face.

"good thing the Bulma let us used the hot tub" Been says.

"yes and now I would be able to do more naughty things" Ryouna says with a smile when she quickly sat down on his laps.

She looked at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and looked at him. "we're alone…let's do some adults stuff" Ryouna says when she continued to kiss each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

In the beach when Naraku was waiting for him when he walked beside her and sat down near her. "I'm so happy the we solve another problem in my home world" Bokcho says.

"a problem?" Naraku says confused.

"King Vegeta hear some rumors the a group of Frieza followers decided to challenge us but they're nothing against us" Bokcho says.

"good I want to see you kicking some ass" Naraku says.

"yes it would be nice to defending them again" Bokcho says.

"Bokcho…what do you think of my bikini" Naraku ask him.

"you look beautiful" Bokcho says.

She get closer at him and give him a kiss on his cheek. "good! I'm happy the you like it!" Naraku says with a bright smile on her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Future Trunks and Homura was holding the hands. "I really like this peaceful day" Homura says

"everyone is having fun" Homura says.

"yes and I'm happy for them" Future Trunks says.

"I wonder what is going to happen in the future" Homura says.

He grabbed her hand. "Homura I'm promised the I'm going to protect you and I willing to sacrifice my life so you be able to live" Future Trunks says.

She was getting closer at him. "I'm going to do the same thing" Homura says when she started to kiss him when they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "I love you" Homura says.

"I love you too" Future Trunks replied when they're started to kiss each other when Bulma saw they're was kissing each other.

" **I wonder when Future Trunks is going to ask her to marry him…I can't wait to be a grandmother"** Bulma thought while drinking her beer.

 **Ten minutes later**

Yagyu sat down beside him. "hi Yagyu" Potate says.

"hi" Yagyu replied.

She grabbed his hand. "do you work tomorrow" Yagyu ask him.

"no but we can go somewhere together" Potate ask her.

"yes let's have a date in the afternoon" Yagyu says when he nodded at her.

"sounds good" Potate replied.

"in the morning I'm training with my friends and using the gravity to increase our strength" Yagyu says.

"is a good thing you're still trying to increase you power" Potate says.

"yes and we want to push our limits even more than before" Yagyu says.

"Yagyu I like the you have the attitude of a saiyan" Potate says.

"yes you think so" Yagyu says surprised when he nodded at her.

She get closer at him and give him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you" Yagyu says.

"I love you too" Potate replied with a smile on his face.

 **Ten minutes later**

Katsuragi slowly walked at her when she quickly removed her bra. "Katsuragi!" Kaiza screamed at her embarrassed.

She quickly grabbed his face and slammed into her chest. "Shin! Feel the chest of Kaiza!" Katsuragi screamed while smashing his face into her chest.

Kaiza was getting even more embarrassed. "her chest is not small or big" Katsuragi says while smashing his face at her chest.

Iceber quickly pick her up. "I'm sorry about my girlfriend" Iceber says while holding Katsuragi on his shoulder.

"yes is okay" Kaiza says when she saw they're was walking away when she quickly put her bra when she saw the Shin was embarrassed.

"sorry about that" Shin says embarrassed.

"you don't need to apologize" Kaiza says when she quickly give him a kiss on his cheek as she quickly ran to Yumi and her friends.

Shin witness the Kaiza give him a kiss on his cheek when suddenly he fell down unconscious when Gine looked at him. "silly love birds" Gine says while drinking her pineapple juice.

 **Two hours later**

Ryobi and Naeb saw the Ryouna and Been was already tired when they're quickly ran at them. "sister are you okay" Ryobi ask her.

"I'm okay" Ryouna says when she saw the she was sweating a lot.

"sister tell me why are you so tired" Ryobi says.

She walked beside her and whisper on her ear when she quickly get embarrassed. "it was really fun" Ryouna says.

"Been do you best to archive super saiyan so we can have our rematch" Ryouna says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to get something to drink" Been says.

"Naeb can you bring me something to drink" Ryoubi says when he nodded at her when he quickly walked beside his twin brother.

"wait…you wasn't joking" Ryobi says surprised.

"I'm not joking…I'm going to take a nap" Ryouna says when she walked with her friends.

"my twin sister…already have more experience than me" Ryobi says.

Been and Naeb walked beside her. "my twin sister is taking a nap with my friends" Ryobi says when he nodded at her and walked over there.

"Naeb let's have a date tomorrow and do something fun" Ryobi says with a smile.

He looked at her. "yes we can go to a date" Naeb says when he give her a kiss on her lips.

 **One hour later**

Future Trunks saw the Homura was already sleeping when he grabbed her hands. "Homura I'm going to be happy to start a family with you and do my best to make you happy" Future Trunks says while holding her hands

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 73 – Future Trunks Surprise**

 **New Ships**

 **Yozakura x Tapion**

 **Shiki x Shallot**

 **Murakumo x Keel**

 **Minori x Tato**

 **Hikage x Quash**

 **Yomi x Tercres**

 **Mirai x Rucollo**

 **Haruka x Escar**

 **Ikaruga x Otamot**

 **Yagyu x Potate**

 **Hibari x Pinach**

 **Katsuragi x Iceber**

 **Ryouna x Been**

 **Ryobi x Naeb**

 **Murasaki x Akchoy**

 **Imu x Matiloto**

 **Ryoki x Noppale**

 **Daidōji x Olave**

 **Suzune x Tarro**

 **Naraku x Bokcho**

 **Hanabi x Bage**

 **Renka x Fannel**

 **Kafuru x Teeb**

 **Shin ( The Supreme Kai) x Kaiza ( Western Supreme Kai)**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight -1st- Imu's awakening deputed in chapter 50, and it was called Thunder Warrior, and it gave her black hair and it got a little longer too, here her awakening is called Scathach, and it gave her red hair, did you forget that you already gave her an awakening form and ended up giving her a different one, or did you decide to change it to something different.**

 **answer- yes I forgot the Imu already archived her awaken form in chapter 50.**

 **2nd- will Ryoki's awakening be the same as the berserk form from the game when she uses her shinobi art Happy Turn, or will it be something original.**

 **Answer – I never consider her Berserker form as her awaken form so most likely I'm going to give her something original**

 **3rd- can we expect the SK girls to do something ridiculous like their water gun fights or their crazy pervy beach games in the near future during their moments after a battle.**

 **Answer – yes**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 – Future Trunks Surprise**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

In the morning when Future Trunks woke up when he saw the Homura was sleeping beside him when he patted her head. "Homura you're really kind" Future Trunks says.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw he was already awake. "good morning" Homura says with a bright smile on her face.

"Good Morning" Future Trunks replied.

She was getting closer at him when she give him a hug. "yesterday it was fun" Homura says with a smile on her

"Yes it was fun and finally we can have some peace" Future Trunks says.

"Trunks are you going to train with you dad" Homura ask him.

"no" Future Trunks replied.

"I'm going to train you and you team" Future Trunks says when she smiled at him and started to kiss him when Bulma walked into his room.

She saw they're didn't notice. "Homura when are you're going to turn me into a grandma" Bulma says while looking at her.

She stop and quickly get embarrassed. "mom is to early to think about kids" Future Trunks says.

"I was just making sure the I'm going to get my grandkids in the future" Bulma says.

Homura was still embarrassed. "I'm going to make breakfast" Bulma says.

"I'm going to help you" Homura says when she quickly walked at her when Future Trunks saw they're was already gone.

"having kids with Homura" Future Trunks says when he imagine himself with a son and a daughter playing in the yard.

"yes I would be happy to have a family with her" Future Trunks says when he walked into his bathroom and started to take a bath.

 **Three hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo responded**

She walked into her yard and saw the friends of her little sister are training with each other. "good job! The you all was able to train with the gi" Leo says.

Senko looked at her. "yes we're getting better" Senko says.

"if you all continue to train like this you all be able to train in the gravity chamber" Leo says.

"yes but we still need to practice more if we want to train in the gravity chamber" Gekko says.

"if you want I can train with you all" Leo says when she started to release her power when Fubuki turned around and sense her energy.

" **she strong too"** Fubuki thought.

She quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when Leo quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She quickly turned to and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're good" Leo says when she contacted to block her punches causing multiple shock waves.

She continued to block her punches. "you're good too" Fubuki says.

"Krillin is a good teacher" Fubuki says when she quickly delivered a punch into her stomach causing her to gasp when she grabbed her arm and threw her into the ground.

She quickly stood up as she looked at her. "I'm not going to give up" Fubuki says.

"good" Leo says when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

Goku looked at them. "I'm going to teach you all instant transmission" Goku says.

"When you used this technique you would be able to travel in different locations but you need to used the energy of a person so you be able to travel over there" Goku says.

"is going to take some time to learn instant transmission" Goku says.

He walked at them. "the first step is to find the energy source" Goku says.

"let's used Bulma" Goku says.

He walked beside her and moved her hand a little bit. "yes like that" Goku says.

"just focus on finding her energy" Goku says when she nodded at him.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on finding her energy. **"focus on her energy"** Hyoki thought as she tried her best to find her energy.

Goku saw she was trying her best. **"I wonder how long is going to take her to learn into transmission"** Goku thought as he continued to observed them.

 **Two hours later**

 **West City**

 **In the park**

Eighteenth and Krillin saw the students was looking at each other when Eighteenth walked in front of them. "we're going to fight against each other so we can test our strength" Eighteenth says.

He walked beside her. "is a good way to know each other" Krillin says when they're nodded at him.

She turned around and saw the Twenty One was taking care of her daughter. **"good the she was able to take care of her"** Eighteenth says.

Twenty one was taking care of Marron. "let's play hide and seek" Marron says.

"yes hurry up and hide" Twentieth one says when she quickly ran in another direction.

She closed her eyes when she started to count. **"no wonder Eighteenth is overprotective about her daughter"** Twenty one thought when she finish counting and started to look for her.

 **The battle scene**

They've was looking at each other when they're quickly ran against each other when they're hit each other at the same time. "you two are good" Leo says with excitement.

"the same thing for you two" Yugiri replied when they're continued to hit each other.

She quickly kick Yugiri and connected a fist into the stomach of Leo. "I'm still here!" Tachibana says with a smile on her face.

"we didn't forget about you!" Yugiri and Leo says at the same time when they're quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Ukyou and Sankyo was looking at each other. "Krillin! Can we used the new technique!" Ukyou screamed at him.

"yes!" Krillin says.

They're was looking at each other. "fusion haaa!" Ginrei and Syuri touched the fingers at the same time and making the same pose when a bright light appeared when the light was gonna and a new fighter appeared.

"I'm the fusion of Ginrei and Syuri, my name is Giyuri!" Giyuri screamed with excitement.

"one of the friends of Eighteenth taught us the fusion dance…it was Asuka" Mai says.

She looked at her. "let's do it!" Josui says

They're was looking at each other. "fusion haaa!" Mai and Josui touched the fingers at the same time and making the same pose when a bright light appeared when the light was gonna and a new fighter appeared.

"I'm the fusion of Mai and Josui, my name is Masui!" Masui says.

"let's do it sis!" Sankyo says.

"yes! Let's fuse! Ukyou replied with excitement

They're was looking at each other. "fusion haaa!" Sankyo and Ukyou touched the fingers at the same time and making the same pose when a bright light appeared when the light was gonna and a new fighter appeared.

"I'm the fusion of Sankyo and Ukyou, my name is Sukyou!" Sukyou screamed with excitement.

Eighteenth looked at her. **"Sukyou looks the same way as them just she have the blue and red tint on her hair"** Eighteenth thought.

" **at least Masui looks different"** Masui thought.

They're quickly ran at each other when their hit against each other cause multiple shock waves.

Sukyou quickly uppercut the stomach of Masui and quickly kick her into the stomach of Giyuri. "take this!" Sukyou screamed when she quickly push them away from her.

Masui and Giyuri ran at her and quickly uppercut her causing her to gasp. "I'm not going to lose!" Giyuri says when suddenly she received a uppercut into her stomach.

"I'm not going to lose either!" Masui screamed when she quickly uppercut her into her stomach and quickly threw her against Sukyou.

They're continued to fight against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time when Sukyou quickly moved away from her.

She moved her hand and started to release more of her power when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Rock star blast!" Sukyou screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them.

The energy blast crash against them when they're quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction causing massive explosion.

Masui quickly flew into the sky and started to charge a energy ball when she was pushing more energy into her attack. "Idol bomb!" Masui screamed throwing the massive energy ball against them.

They're quickly kicked the energy into the sky causing a massive explosion. "that was a good one" Sukyou says with a smile on her face.

Giyuri started to release more of her power when she created two energy balls as she emerged the two energy balls into one.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Giyu cannon blast!" Giyuri screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them.

The energy blast crash against them when they're quickly deflected the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion.

"good think the Asuka taught us the fusion dance" Giyuri says when they're ran against each other causing multiple shock waves.

Eighteenth and Krillin continued to observe them. **"they're doing okay"** Eighteenth thought as she continued to watch them fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Osaka**

 **Forest**

In the forest when Tien was looking at them. "today I want to test how strong you all become after training in the twenty times gravity" Tien says.

"so are you all ready to fight me" Tien says.

"yes we ready" Kuroudo and the others says at the same time.

"I know the Asuka taught you all the fusion dance so I'm going to allow you all to used it" Tien says.

"the only way to defeat me if one of you was able to remove this bell on my hand" Tien says.

"if you all was able to remove the bell I'm going to let you all come with my family and go somewhere to eat" Tien says.

"I'm going to pay all the food" Tien says when they're quickly nodded at him.

"good now let's start our match!" Tien says when they're quickly ran at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Tien turned around and quickly blocked the punch of Kuroudo and Hisui causing multiple shock waves when he grabbed their hands and threw them in another direction.

"I caught you!" Motochika says when he easily dodged it.

"good tried but is not going to be easy" Tien says while dodging her attacks when he turned around and blocked the two punches of Kaede and Kasumi.

"good but you two need to improve speed" Tien says when he quickly threw her in another direction.

Kuroudo started to release more of her power when she grabbed her scroll. "shinobi!" Kuroudo screamed when a bright light appeared around her and suddenly she transformed into her shinobi form.

She saw the her friends did the same thing. "yes now we be able to give you a challenge" Kuroudo says when she started to release more of her power.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "poisonous blast!" Kuroudo screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

He saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in another location causing a massive explosion.

"impressive but not strong enough" Tien says when he quickly blocked the punch of Kuroudo.

"you impress a lot since the first time I train you" Tien says when he quickly threw her in another direction.

"let's fuse!" Hisui screamed at her.

"yes let's do this!" Motochika screamed at her.

They looked at each other. "fusion haaa!" Hisui and Motochika touched the fingers at the same time and making the same pose when a bright light appeared when the light was gonna and a new fighter appeared.

"I'm the fusion of Hisui and Motochika, my name is Hisuhika" Hisuhika says with confidence.

Kuroudo quickly ran at her. "I want to distract him" Kuroudo says.

"okay leader" Hisuhika says when she quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Kuroudo make a sign to Kaede and Kasumi.

They're quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Tien saw the three student attacking him at the same time.

Tien was surprised of her power. "it looks the fusion of you two are good" Tien says while blocking her attacks when he quickly grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction.

Kaede and Kasumi started to charge the attack at the same time when they're moved the hand at the same time. "floor tornado blast!" Kaede and Kasumi screamed at the same time.

The two energy blast combine into one when he turned around and kicked the energy ball in another direction causing a massive explosion. **"good they're getting stronger"** Tien thoughts.

Hisuhika starts to release more of her power when she moved her hand towards at him when she created multiple energy balls behind her.

She was pushing more energy into her attack. "eat this! Final destination!" Hisuhika screamed when she threw all the energy balls against him.

Tien saw the energy blast when he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he saw more energy blast going at him. "is not going to work!" Tien screamed while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Kaede and Kasumi moved their hands as they're threw multiple ki blast against him. "we're going to win!" Kaede and Kasumi screamed at the same time.

" **this is the perfect moment!"** Kuroudo thought when she quickly ran at him and tried to take the bell away when suddenly he quickly threw her into the floor.

"goo-" he stop and saw she was smiling. "we won" Kuroudo says when she show the bell on her hand.

He help her stand up. "you all won" Tien says.

"In the night we're going to the restaurant so be ready" Tien says.

She looks at him. "thank you Master Tien" Kuroudo says.

"thanks for training us and taking you time to increase our power" Kuroudo says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "it was really fun to train you and you teammates so lets go somewhere so we can continue our training" Tien says when they're nodded at him.

"let's go so we can train in the training center" Tien says when they're nodded at him as they're started to fly and travel back to training center.

 **Mountain Range**

Broly Jr saw the his students was already there when he turned around and looked at them. "we was training all this time in the gravity chamber" Broly jr says.

"I want to test how strong you all after training the twenty times gravity" Broly jr says.

"I know the Yumi taught you all the fusion dance so I'm going to allow you all to used the fusion dance" Broly jr says.

He smiled at them. "are you all ready to fight me" Broly jr says

"yes! We're ready!" Nachi and the others screamed with excitement.

"good now let's start our fight" Broly jr says when they're quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He turned around and blocked the punch of Yuyaki causing multiple shock waves. "that was a good one" Broly jr says when he continued to block the punches when he quickly threw her in another direction.

Ushimaru and Misato ran against him throwing multiple ki blast against him when he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He dodged the punches of Misato when he quickly grabbed her hand and threw her into the ground when he turned around and blocked the punch of Misato causing multiple shock waves.

He continued to block her punches. "you're getting better but you still need to improve you speed" Broly jr says when he quickly slam her against Kumi.

Yuyaki moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "sunset blast!" Yuyaki screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "Yuyaki that was a good attack but next time tried to focus to put more power so you be able to damage you enemy" Broly jr says while dodging the attacks of Kumi and Misato.

Nachi and Ushimaru was looking at each other. "is time for us to fused" Ushimaru says when she nodded at her.

"I'm the fusion of Nachi and Ushimaru, my name is Naru!" Naru screamed with excitement.

Broly Jr looked at her. "interesting…do you best" Broly jr says with a smile on his face when she quickly flew at him and tried to punch him when he blocked her punch causing multiple shock waves.

"good! You're a lot more stronger when you fused into person" Broly jr says while blocking her attacks.

He quickly grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction when he moved his hand and threw a energy blast when she quickly activated the energy shield.

The energy blast crashed against it causing a explosion. "good the you was able to create a energy shield" Broly jr says.

"yes but it wasn't strong enough" Naru says when she saw the energy shattered into little pieces.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. "take this!" Naru screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

He saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction causing multiple explosions when he turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

"come on! Show me what you got!" Broly jr says wanting to test her power.

She quickly flew into the sky when she moved her hand toward into the sky when she created two energy balls. **"I'm going to release more of my power"** Naru though when she released more of her power and push her energy into her attack.

She created two massive energy ball as she emerges into one as the energy ball was getting even stronger than before. "galaxy explosion!" Naru screamed when she threw the massive energy ball against him.

The massive energy ball was getting closer at him when they're quickly kicked the energy ball into the sky causing a massive explosion.

Broly Jr looked at them. "let's continue with our fight" Broly jr says when they're quickly flew at them as their continue to fight him.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

 **Restaurants**

Tien walked inside and saw his students was hanged out with his daughters and Launch when he say down beside them. "Launch jr and Mio are so cute" Hisui says while patting the head of Mio and Launch jr.

"yes my daughters and my wife is the most important people from my life" Tien says while holding the hand of Launch.

"I can wait when you two daughter want to be a shinobi" Kuroudo says.

"but I wonder who is going to be the new leader of the elite team" Kuroudo says.

"is a long time so they're don't have to worried about it" Kaede says.

"they going to look good wearing our school uniform" Kasumi says.

"yes my daughters is going to look cute which the kind of clothes" Launch says when they're nodded at her.

"thank you for paying our food" Motochika says

"is fine and you all deserved it after training all this time" Tien says when they're nodded at him when they're concerned to eat.

"Suzune told me the a lot of shinobi are dating with saiyans" Launch says.

"yes is true" Kuroudo says.

"my father want me to marry with a saiyan so I would be able to give birth to a powerful child and the bloodline of my family is going to be stronger" Kuroudo says.

"the same thing" Kasumi says.

"the saiyans look like a insect people so why not" Kaede says.

"…I think they tail are cute" Motochika says.

"good thing the saiyans change a lot" Tien says.

"in two days we're going to start training in thirty times gravity so tomorrow make sure to rest" Tien says when their nodded at him as they're continued to eat the food.

 **Three hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

Fubuki was training by herself when she turned around and saw the Hyoki was looking at her when she flew at her. "let's train together" Hyoki says.

"when are we going to train with Goku" Fubuki says.

"after mastering the ten times gravity" Hyoki replied.

"Goku is a good teacher so you be able to improve you fighting style" Hyoki says.

"he don't care if you're half Yoma" Hyoki says.

"Goku is a saiyan so he is not going to treat you different" Hyoki says.

"fine" Fubuki says.

"we're going to do our best to destroy the shinobi society" Fubuki says when they're started to train with each other.

 **One month later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks saw the Bulma, King Vegeta and Queen Kariac was looking at him. "I was thinking about this" Future Trunks says.

"I'm going to marry with Homura so I'm going to ask her" Future Trunks says when suddenly Bulma and Queen Kariac quickly give him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bulma and Queen Kariac screamed at the same time.

King Vegeta looks at him. "I'm proud of you grandson" King Vegeta says.

"I was thinking about the future of planet Vegeta and I know the saiyans enter in a new age so they need a new ruler" King Vegeta says.

"I want you and Homura to be the new rulers of planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says.

"are you sure" Future Trunks ask him.

"yes and I want to spend my time with my wife and my new daughter" King Vegeta says.

"grandpa I'm promise the I'm going to be a good King" Future Trunks says.

"son I have a good way to ask her so wait for me to peep everything" Bulma says.

"thank you mother" Future Trunks says with a smile on his face.

 **Two hours later**

 **West City**

 **The flowers field**

Homura was walking in a flower field when she saw a lot of roses when Future Trunks walked at her. "hi Homura" Future Trunks says.

"hi" Homura replied.

He grabbed her hand. "Homura I want to stay beside you and I want to protect you and make you happy" Future Trunks says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "Homura you want to marry me" Future Trunks says when he show her the proposal ring.

She was in shock when she quickly give him a hug. "yes! I want to be you wife!" Homura says when she put the ring on her finger when they're started to kiss each other.

King Vegeta looked at them. "King Trunks and Queen Homura the new rulers of planet Vegeta…I wonder the new future the saiyans are going to have with the new rulers" King Vegeta says with a proud voice.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 74 – The Royal Saiyan Ceremony**

 **Power levels**

 **Tien students**

 **Kuroudo – 450,000**

 **Hisui – 448,000**

 **Motochika – 446,000**

 **Kaede – 447,000**

 **Kasumi – 449,000**

 **Eighteenth students**

 **Tamaki**

 **Mai – 450,000**

 **Josui – 448,000**

 **Kagari – 439,000**

 **Yugiri – 449,000**

 **Tsubaki – 447,000**

 **Karasu – 448,000**

 **Ukyou – 450,000**

 **Sakyou – 450,000**

 **Tachibana – 451,000**

 **Krillin students**

 **Aimu – 439,000**

 **Leo – 500,00**

 **Ginrei – 450,000**

 **Syuri – 444,000**

 **Kurohoro – 449,000**

 **Broly Jr students**

 **Yuyaki – 455,000**

 **Ushimaru 449,000**

 **Misato- 447,000**

 **Kumi – 446,000**

 **Nachi – 447,000**

 **Tullece students**

 **Souji – 455,000**

 **Chitose- 447,000**

 **Ibuki – 448,000**

 **Ashiya – 447,000**

 **Bashou – 450,000**

 **Senki Shu**

 **Miki – 75,000**

 **Reki – 69,000**

 **Maki – 64,000**

 **Yuki- 60,000**

 **Senko – 10,000**

 **Gekko- 10,000**

 **Fubuki – 16,000**

 **Fusions**

 **Giyuri- 8,940,000**

 **Masui - 8,980,000**

 **Sukyou - 9,000,000**

 **Naru- 8,960,000**

 **Hisuhika - 8,940,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight –got an idea I want to run by you**

 **in canon Beerus defeated Gotenks by spanking him so hard he defuse, what if Ryona wanted to be spanked by him like that too, only for her to not be able to handle it and it was too painful for her and she's all like "IT HURTTTSSS!, IT HURTTTSSS!, RYOBIIIII ITSS TOOOOOO PAINNNNN FULLLLL!, MAKEEE THEEEE PAINNNN STOPPPP!" while crying out massive rivers, and it shocks everyone to the core and makes them say things like "NO WAY RYONA COULDN'T HANDEL HIS SPANKING!" " SHE TOOK VEGETA'S SPANKING AND LIKED IT, BUT THIS GUY MADE HER FELL ABSOLUTE PAIN, WHO THE HELL IS HE!" what do you think of this idea for when they fight Beerus.**

 **Answer- yes most likely is going to happen**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 – The Royal Saiyan Ceremony**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Flowers field**

Homura and Future Trunks was hugging with each other when Bulma quickly ran at them. "Homura! We're going to be busy the entire time! So let's go to my house!" Bulma says while holding her hand.

"son tell the other about you wedding I'm planning to talk with my daughter in law about important things of the wedding" Bulma says.

Queen Kariac walked beside them. "I'm going with her too I need to talk about something serious about you future wife" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at them.

"goodbye" Future Trunks says.

"goodbye" Homura replied when they walked into the helicopter and travel back home.

Future Trunks turned around and saw the his father was there when he walked beside him. "I'm proud of you" Vegeta says.

"thank you father" Future Trunks replied.

"I'm going to tell Gohan and my other friends" Future Trunks says when he quickly flew in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They're walked into the living room when their looked at her. "we need to prepare for you wedding" Bulma says.

"let's have the wedding in Earth" Homura replied.

"yes it would be hard for you family to walk in the ten times gravity" Queen Kariac says.

"so I need to make invitations for you family" Bulma says

"Bulma I don't know which day I wanted as my wedding day" Homura says.

"what about two months" Bulma says

"two months is okay" Homura replied.

"Homura I have a important thing to tell you" Queen Kariac says.

"two weeks after you weddings you two have another important event" Queen Kariac says.

"is going to be the saiyan royal ceremonial" Queen Kariac says.

"you're going to be the Queen of the saiyans" Queen Kariac says when she quickly stood up as she was surprised.

"me..Queen" Homura says in shock.

"yes and don't worry you don't need to wear a crown or something silly" Queen Kariac says.

"we already though about having a normal life and focus on my daughter" Queen Kariac says.

"I don't know" Homura says.

"the saiyans are entering in a new age so they need new leaders " Queen Kariac says

"having a queen as a human it would be good and Trunks have a lot of good ideas" Queen Kariac says.

Homura looked at her. "okay I'm going to tried my best to be a good Queen" Homura says.

"good I can't wait when my husband turn you two into the new leaders of planet Vegeta" Queen Kariac says.

Bulma quickly stood up. "King Trunks and Queen Homura..sounds good" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

She touched her stomach. "I can't wait when you give us a grandchild" Bulma says when she quickly get embarrassed.

Twenty one walked into the lab. "sorry Bulma but I need to talk with you" Twenty One says when they're quickly walked outside.

"Bulma..I want to master my power so I think I need to start my training" Twenty One says.

"I have a good way for you to master you power" Bulma says.

Bulma saw she was determined to master her power. "just follow me" Bulma says as they're walked outside of the house.

She grabbed a capsule and threw it on the yard when suddenly a gravity chamber appeared. "Twenty One used this graveyard chamber" Bulma says.

"let me show you" Bulma says as they're walked inside the gravity Chamber.

Twenty One looked around. "wow…is amazing" Twenty One says.

"yes my husband like the new update I make in the gravity chambers" Bulma says.

"I created an A.I the is able to analyze the power level and how much they're improve" Bulma says.

"release all you power" Bulma says.

She started to release all her power. "good the A.I is going to check you power level" Bulma says when suddenly a hologram appeared when she looked at her and analyzed her power.

"you created a hologram of yourself" Twenty One says when she nodded at her.

"Twenty One power level is six hundred billion" Bulma A.I says.

"she looks and sounds the same as you" Twenty One says surprised.

"yes I used my own voice as a example" Twenty One says.

"I'm going to go and talk with Homura about her wedding" Bulma says.

"just tell her the you want to train" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

"good luck at you training" Bulma says when she left the gravity chamber.

"I want to train" Twenty one says.

"based on you power level you be able to train in five hundred times gravity" Bulma A.I says when she disappears and suddenly the gravity started to push against her.

Twenty One felt the gravity pushing against her. "I'm going to master my power" Twenty one says.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Bulma lab**

She saw the Homura and Queen Kariac was talking to each other. "Homura did you tell you're parents" Bulma ask her.

"no but I'm going to tell my mom" Homura says.

"I think you should go right now and bring her here" Bulma says.

"yes I'm going to go right now" Homura says when she quickly walked outside and travel into her mother house.

Bulma looked at her. "I can't wait for Homura to be my daughter's in law" Bulma says.

"yes and she would be a good Queen for the saiyans" Queen Kariac says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **West City**

 **Aiko residence**

She walked inside the house when she noticed the her father wasn't living in the house when she saw the her mother and little sister was watching a movie when she quickly ran at her.

"mom I have good news!" Homura says with excitement.

"I'm getting marry with Trunks" Homura says.

"wait…you're going to marry him" Aiko says surprised.

"yes" Homura replied when suddenly her mother and little sister give her a hug at the same time.

"big sis! I'm proud of you!" Hestia says

"when are you going to marry" Aiko ask her.

"in two months" Homura says.

"than in one month I'm going to be the new Queen of the saiyans" Homura says.

"what!" Aiko says in shock.

"you must be nervous" Aiko says.

"yes but I'm still more happy the I'm getting marry with Trunks" Homura says.

"mother let's go to Bulma house so we can plan about my wedding" Homura says when she carried them and travel to Capsule Corporation

 **Planet Vegeta**

King Vegeta was walking with a group of saiyans when he turned around and looked at them. "I'm going to pay you all to make a new royal palace for the new King and Queen of planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says.

"we be able to build it in four months" the saiyan says.

"with the technology we have right now we be able to build it fast" the saiyan says.

"good I want to give them as a gift" King Vegeta says when he imagined the new royal Palace.

" **I can't wait for my grandson to live here"** King Vegeta thought when he saw the other saiyans already started to make a plan how to build the royal.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Aiko, Bulma and Queen Kariac was looking at her. "the wedding is going to be in Earth" Queen Kariac says.

"yes and I know the perfect place" Bulma says.

"I can make a list who is going to come to the wedding" Aiko says.

"yes we need the list so we have enough food for the guest" Queen Kariac says.

"after I'm going to pay someone to make a wedding dress for Homura" Bulma says.

"are you excited about you wedding dress" Bulma ask her.

"yes I'm excited and nervous" Homura says when she walked beside her and started to help them.

 **Forest**

Goku saw the his students was still training and trying to learn instant transmission when he walked beside her. "Hyoki focus on the energy of Bulma so you be able to used instant transmission" Goku says.

"okay Goku" Hyoki says.

"Goku I'm going to bring my friends in two months" Hyoki says.

"are you okay to train them" Hyoki ask him.

"yes is fine" Goku replied.

"Goku…Trunks, Goten and Ceriac are still training?" Hyoki ask him.

"yes they're trying to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Goku says.

"Ceriac is trying to learn how to transform into legendary super saiyan two" Goku says.

"is going to take some time for them to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Goku says.

"right now they're don't have any enemy trying to push their limits of their super saiyan" Goku says.

"let's continue our training" Goku sags when she nodded at him and tried to used instant transmission.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Future Trunks walked beside him. "I'm going to get married with Homura" Future Trunks says.

He was surprised. "so you two are the first one to have a wedding" Gohan says.

"right now I'm saving my money so I would be able to pay my wedding and the house" Gohan says.

"good but when you're going to ask her" Future Trunks ask him.

"two years" Gohan replied.

"I'm going to ask her after my graduation" Gohan says.

"good luck I bet she is going to say yes" Future Trunks says.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the gravity chamber when Trunks, Goten and Ceriac was training with each other when they're continued to fight against each other when they hit each other at the same time.

Ceriac looked at them. "Trunks and Goten..we're getting stronger than before" Ceriac says.

"yes but is not enough to transport into super saiyan two" Goten says.

"I don't know how I would be able to transform into legendary super saiyan two" Ceriac says.

"my brother told me the legendary super saiyan two is even stronger than a regular super saiyan two" Goten says.

"they was having a hard time defending Broly when he transformed into his legendary super saiyan two" Goten says.

"I'm not going to be the same as him and I would be able to control my power without any problems" Ceriac says

"is okay my father believes the you have more potential than you father" Goten says.

"good plus I don't have the same issues as him" Ceriac says when they're nodded at her when they're concerned to train with each other.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Salsifie and Bardock III walked at her. "hi Gine" Salsifie and Bardock III says at the same time.

"hi" Gine replied.

"our son already told us about you situation and I'm happy the I'm going to have two more grandkids" Salsifie says.

"yes I already know is a boy and a girl" Gine says.

"the boy is going to be name Bardock jr" Gine says.

"my daughter is going to be name Aubergine" Gine says.

"it was the name of my mother so is a good way to show her respect" Gine says.

"yes is a good names and I can't wait for them to be born" Salsifie says.

"yes I can't wait to be a mother again and raised my two kids" Gine says.

"this time I would be able to watch them grow" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"my husband is excited to train them and take care of them" Gine says.

"I bet he would be overweight about Aubergine" Gine says.

"yes is normal my husband is overprotective about Shaya jr" Salsifie says.

"Shaya jr already have a boyfriend maybe in the future she is going to marry him and have some kids with him" Gine says.

"I would be happy if Shaya jr have some grandkids" Salsifie says.

"I still have the picture of Shaya jr and Kakarot when he was a baby" Salsifie says.

"the irony the Kakarot looks older than her aunt" Gine says.

"is not here fault the we was death the entire time when Kakarot was growing up" Salsifie says.

"yes but I'm still happy the he have a happy life with his family" Gine says.

"the saiyans have a second chance so let's do our best" Salsifie says when she nodded at her and continued to talk with her.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

In the night when Hyoki walked outside and saw the Fubuki was training by herself. "Fubuki let's train a little bit" Hyoki says.

"yes I need to get stronger" if I want to defeat them" Fubuki says when she nodded at her.

"just tried you best" Hyoki says when she quickly ran at her and tried to punch her multiple times when Hyoki was able to dodge them all without any problems.

"I know you're getting faster but not fast enough" Hyoki says while dodging her attacks.

"how much training you took" Fubuki says.

"it was three days in the Hyperbolic time Chamber so three years" Hyoki says while dodging her attacks.

"Hyperbolic time Chamber?" Fubuki says while attacking her.

"Hyperbolic time Chamber is a special place when you train for one day over there is equal to one year outside" Hyoki says while dodging her attacks.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "no" Hyoki says.

"if you train for three days you would be stuck" Hyoki says.

"the only reason we was able to left because Majin Buu opened a portal in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Hyoki says.

"you need to find a teacher who have enough experience to train you there" Hyoki says while dodging her attacks.

"so just focus on you regular training" Hyoki says while dodging her attacks when she quickly delivered a punch into her stomach causing her to gasp.

"tried to dodge" Hyoki says when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One month later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

She looked at her. "the wedding dress is perfect" Bulma says while looking at her.

"you think so" Homura says with embarrassment.

"yes you look beautiful" Bulma says.

"I need to put the dress somewhere safe so my son don't find it" Bulma says

Aiko was looking at her. "daughter…are you sure you want you father to come" Aiko ask her.

"I'm going to give him another chance but if he say no…I'm not going to tried anymore" Homura says.

"fine I'm going to give him the invitation" Aiko says.

"thank you mom" Homura says.

"where is Queen Kariac" Aiko says with curiosity.

"I don't know…I think doing something important in planet Vegeta" Homura says.

"okay I'm going to go right now" Aiko says.

"don't worry about you little sister" Aiko says.

"right she is playing with the other kids so goodbye" Aiko says.

"goodbye mom" Homura replied when she saw the her mother already left.

She looked at herself and saw her wearing the wedding dress. "I'm going to be the wife of Trunks" Homura says with a smile on her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **The world of the Kais**

She looked at him. "Shin are you going to the wedding of Homura and Trunks" Kaiza says.

"yes" Shin replied.

"good I'm going to come too" Kaiza says.

Kaiza laid down. "it looks the saiyans is improving a lot" Kaiza says.

"yes Planet Vegeta and the other allies are exchanging with each other like technology, food, medicine and other important things" Shin says.

"right now the saiyans is having a better reputation than before even other civilizations wants to be his allied" Shin says.

"good the saiyans deserve it" Kaiza says.

"I need to go to Earth it looks the Bulma wanted me to wear something for the wedding dress" Kaiza says.

"see you later" Kaiza says.

"kai kai" Kaiza says when she travel to Earth.

 **One hour later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Riku residence**

She was looking at him. "Hi Riku" Aiko says when he didn't say anything.

She give him the invitation. "you daughter is getting married with Trunks" Aiko says when she saw he didn't have any reaction.

"you daughter ask me to invite you even when I was against her idea" Aiko says.

"she want to give you a second chance" Aiko says.

"the father the decide to kick her out of the house and burn all the photos from her so you be able to erased her from the family" Aiko says.

"I know the you hear from the other shinobi family the their want the daughters to marry with a saiyan to have a stronger family line" Aiko says.

"Trunks is the prince of the saiyans" Aiko says.

"Trunks is going to be the new King of the saiyans and Homura is going to be his Queen" Aiko says.

"no…she is not doing because of you silly family line" Aiko says when he was looking down.

She put a picture of her daughter wearing the dress. "Homura looks beautiful wearing the dress and she was smiling even brighter than the sun" Aiko says.

"this time being a father and tried to support her" Aiko says.

"goodbye" Aiko says when she left the house when Riku saw the picture of Homura when suddenly he started to cry.

 **West City**

 **Eighteenth and Krillin residence**

Twenty One opened her eyes and saw the Marron was sleeping beside her. "you look a little bit as you mother…I wonder how I'm going to look if I have a daughter" Twenty One says.

"I didn't know you was able to make kids" Eighteenth says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"so you're going to make kids the same way as Cell" Eighteenth says.

"what!?...no" Twenty One says.

"I was created the same way as him but I reproduce the same way as a regular human" Twenty One says when she nodded at her.

"you look a little bit tired" Eighteenth says.

"yes I was training all this time" Twenty One says.

"good I'm going to let you rest a little bit more" Eighteenth says when she left the house when Twenty One closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV**

She walked into the room and saw the she already have the two beds for the babies. " Bardock used a lot of his money to buy the beds and the clothes" Gine says.

She turned around and Bardock give her a hug. "so you like the room" Bardock IV says.

"I love it" Gine replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to buy toys for the babies too" Bardock IV says.

"good…finally I'm going to have the family I always wanted" Gine says.

"yes…we don't have to worry about working with Frieza or his family" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him when she get close and give him a kiss.

She stop and looked at him. "I'm going to make something to eat" Gine says the she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **One hour**

 **West City**

Hikage was walking by herself when she was eating a lemon when she sense two energy trying to get closer at her. **"I wonder what they want"** Hikage thought.

She turned around and saw the girl accidentally pumping on her shoulder. **"she is trying to steal my wallet"** Hikage thought when she saw another girl running away.

 **Ten minutes later**

"yes you g-" Hikage quickly grabbed the wallet. "next time tried to steal money from somebody the is more air headed" Hikage says.

"give the money right now or we going to hurt you" the girl says when Hikage didn't say anything when they're quickly ran at her.

She dodge all their attacks without any problems. "you two are shinobis" Hikage says when she quickly put them on her shoulder.

"leav-" Hikage started to fly when the two girls started to scream in horror.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the yard when she drop them in the ground when she was looking at them. "so why are you two are trying to steal money from other people" Hikage ask her.

"we don't have a home" the girl says when the other girl was going to say something but her stomach started to growl.

"my name is Hikage and I'm a shinobi too" Hikage says.

"now tell me you name" Hikage says.

"Hi my is Hiroko and I'm sixteenth years old" Hiroko

"hi my name is Reika and fifteenth years old" Reika says.

"yes she my older sister" Reika says.

She was looking at them. "I'm going to teach you two martial arts and ki" Hikage says.

"I'm going to cook something and I'm going to ask Bulma if sheet you two stay in the house" Hikage says.

They're was looking at her. "why are you helping us" Hiroko ask her.

"you two make me remember about my past when I was a little girl so I want to help you two" Hikage says.

"I'm going to make something to eat and is going to be my first time cooking" Hikage says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook the food.

 **One hour later**

Bulma was looking at Hikage and the other two. "they're look like good girls so why not" Bulma says.

She walked at them. "my name is Bulma Briefs and I'm going to let you two stay in the house" Bulma says.

"thank you for letting us stay here" Hiroko and Reika says at the same time.

"Hikage I'm going to continue working on Homura wedding" Bulma says when she walked into her lab.

 **Three hours later**

 **Hot spring**

Yumi and Miyabi was looking at each other. "it looks the Homura is going to be the first one to get marry" Yumi says.

"yes and she looks even more happy than before" Miyabi replied.

"I wonder how my life is going to be when I marry with Broly jr" Yumi says.

"I was thinking the same thing" Miyabi says.

"if my mother was alive she would be excited of me getting married with Tullece" Miyabi says.

"my parents would be happy too if they're was alive" Yumi says when Kaiza sat down beside them.

They're looked at her. "Kaiza is a good thing you like to come to Earth" Yumi says.

"yes the Kais is going to interfere with the mortals lives even more than before" Kaiza says.

Katsuragi and Ryouna was looking at each other. "I have a idea" Ryouna says when she whisper on her ear.

"yes" Katsuragi says.

They looked at each other. "fusion haaa!" Katsuragi and Ryouna touched the fingers at the same time and making the same pose when a bright light appeared when the light was gonna and a new fighter appeared.

"I'm the fusion of Ryouna and Katsuragi, my name is Ryougi" ryougi says with confidence when she quickly removed her clothes and have a pervert smile on her face.

Yumi was looking at her. "why are you staring at us" Yumi says.

"you better don't do anything pervert" Miyabi says when suddenly she quickly ran at them and started to groped at the same time.

"I love boobs!" Ryougi says with excitement.

Kaiza was walking away. "you're not going to run away!" Ryougi says when she quickly drag her into the hot spring and started to groped her.

They looked at each other. "fusion haaa!" Yumi and Miyabi touched the fingers at the same time and making the same pose when a bright light appeared when the light was gonna and a new fighter appeared.

"I'm the fusion of Yumi and Miyabi, my name is Yumabi" ryougi says with confidence when she quickly removed her clothes and looked at her.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into her mystic form. "I'm not going to show any mercy" Yumabi says.

She started to release more of her when her aura was moving more wild than before. "King Abyssal!" Yumabi screamed when suddenly her hair turned white and a little bit of black as her eyes was dark red.

She was surround by white and black electricity around her body when she quickly appeared next to her. "take this!" Yumabi says while spanking her.

"yay! Spank me!" Ryougi says with excitement.

Kaiza looked at them. **"Mortals are so weird"** Kaiza thought.

 **Two hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Homura was outside looking in the night sky when she turned around and sense his energy when she quickly walked outside of the house.

She walked at him. "hi father" Homura says.

"hi" Riku says.

He bowed down. "Homura..I'm sorry for being a horrible father" Riku says.

"it was wrong from me to kick you out when you didn't get accepted in Hanzo Academy" Riku says.

"I'm sorry and I don't deserve you apology" Riku says when Homura help him stand up.

"I chance a lot so let's start again" Homura says when she give him a hug.

"I can't wait when you get married with Trunks but can you tell more about him" Homura says.

"yes let's go somewhere more comfortable so we can talk" Homura says when they're walked in another direction.

 **One month later**

 **Mountain Range**

Homura was looking in the sky. "one more week for my wedding" Homura says when Asuka laid down beside her.

"what are you doing here" Asuka ask her.

"I'm a little bit nervous" Homura says.

"you're going to be okay" Asuka says.

"yes I need to calm down" Homura says.

She looked at her. "it was a long time the we fought" Homura says.

"yes it was a long time" Asuka says.

"Gohan was training you with the one hundred times gravity" Homura ask her.

"yes I was training all this time" Asuka says.

"good I was doing the same thing" Homura replied.

"Miyabi and Yumi was doing the same thing as us too" Asuka says.

She quickly stood up and looked at her. "let's have a fight but not holding back" Homura says when she quickly stood up and looked at her.

"yes let's do it" Asuka says.

Asuka and Yumi started to release their power when the aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly they're transformed into their mystic form.

They was looking at each other when their aura was more wild than before. "shinobi" Asuka and Homura screamed at the same time when a bright light appeared around them and suddenly they're transformed into shinobi form.

Asuka was releasing more of her power. "deep shadow form!" Asuka screamed when green electricity started to appear and her aura was even more wild than before.

Homura was releasing more of her power. "crimson form!" Homura screamed when her hair turned red and red electricity started to appeared around her body when they're was looking at each other.

"it looks the we equal" Homura says when she nodded at her when they're ran against each other and hit each other at the same time.

Asuka quickly dodged her attack and quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp when she grabbed her hand and threw her into the boulder.

She appeared next to her and punch her multiple times into her stomach when suddenly Homura blocked her punch. "you're even faster than before" Homura says when she quickly uppercut her into her stomach.

Homura quickly punch her into her stomach and quickly grabbed her face and smashed into her knee. "take this!" Homura screamed while smashing her face into her.

She quickly push her face into the ground and quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions.

She quickly moved her hand in the ground. "Gaia knight!" Asuka screamed when suddenly multiple Knights appeared.

She saw the five Knights when she looked at them. "Homura! I already master my technique! Now witness the power of my knights!" Asuka screamed with excitement when she push energy into the knights.

She grabbed her Engetsuka when she started to push her energy into her sword when her sword have the red aura and was surrounded with red electricity.

She saw the five Knights throwing multiple ki blast when she quickly used her sword and split the energy blast into half when she quickly ran one of the Knight.

She quickly slice him into multiple pieces when she moved her hand and threw a massive energy blast destroying into little pieces.

She quickly ran at them and cut them into little pieces when she quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"garlick gun!" Homura screamed throwing the energy blast against them when the smoke disappear and the Knights was already destroy.

She quickly ran at her and attack her when she blocked her sword as she quickly threw the sword away from her when suddenly she quickly hit the face of Homura.

Homura and Asuka was looking at each other. "yes this is getting even more excited than before!" Homura says when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Two hours later**

Homura and Asuka was in the ground when they're looked at each other and saw their was already in the base form. "so is another tie" Homura says.

"yes but it was fun" Asuka says.

"let's go to the hot spring" Homura says when she nodded at her when they're flew into the hot spring.

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Asuka and Homura was relaxing in the hot spring. "Homura are you excited about you wedding" Asuka ask her.

"yes" Homura replied while looking at her proposal ring.

She get closer at her. "Asuka I can't wait for you to marry with Gohan" Homura says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "if Gohan ask me to marry me..I would say yes" Asuka says.

"I would be happy to have a family with him" Asuka says.

"having a family with Future Trunks..that would be nice" Homura says when they're was relaxing in the hot spring.

 **One week later**

 **West City**

 **Temple**

Future Trunks was waiting for Kefla he saw Ceriac and Nozomi throwing roses petal in different directions when he was able to sense her energy. He quickly looked at her and saw the she was wearing her wedding dress. **"she looks beautiful"** Future Trunks thought.

She walked at him and she smiled at him. "Homura you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Future Trunks says.

"thank you" Homura says with a smile on her face

The priest looked at them " this is a important day for Homura and Trunks family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" the priest says.

He looked at them " this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" the priest says.

He looked at him " Trunks would you accept Homura as your wife?" the priest says.

" yes" Future Trunks replied.

He looked at her. " Homura would you accept Trunks as your husband?" the priest asked.

She looked at him " yes" Homura replied.

He looked at them " now Trunks you can kiss your wife" the priest said when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her on her lips.

They walked outside of the temple when Bulma quickly ran at them. "you can have this" Bulma says giving her two tickets.

"it is my gift…for your honeymoon" Bulma says when she bought another island for Homura and Future Trunks.

"thank you" Homura says while giving him a hug.

"I want to make sure you two have a great night" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

Future Trunks carried her on his arm. "let's go my queen" Future Trunks says when he was flying in another direction.

 **One hour later**

 **Future Trunks and Homura private island**

They're walked into the room when Homura saw a lot of Rose's petals in the bed when she looked at him. "our first night as married couple" Homura says.

Future Trunks looked at him. "Homura are you sure about this" Future Trunks says.

"yes is our first night so not holding back" Homura says when suddenly he transformed into his mystic form when she laid down on the bed.

He quickly laid down beside her. "I love you" Future Trunks says.

"I love you too" Homura replied when they're started to kiss each other with a lot of passion.

 **Three hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma sat down. "I wonder when Homura is going to get pregnant" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to be a grandmother" Bulma says when she walked into her lab and continued working on her lab.

 **Two hour later**

 **Homura and Future Trunks private island**

Homura looked at him. "I'm already tired" Homura says.

"let's go to sleep" Homura says while giving him a hug.

"Homura…I'm promises you the I'm going to protect you and make you happy" Future Trunks says.

She smiled at him. "yes I know that why I'm happy the I'm married with my handsome saiyan from the future" Homura says when she give him a kiss on his lips.

"goodnight" Homura says.

"goodnight" Future Trunks replied when they're close the eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The royal Palace**

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac saw Future Trunks and Homura when they saw all the saiyans was looking at them. "thank you all for coming in this important day" King Vegeta says.

"we already in a new age and we decided to retired the role as the rulers of planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says.

"that why Trunks and Homura are going to be the new rulers of planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says.

Future Trunks and Homura stood up when they saw the saiyans looking at them. "is a honor to be the new King of planet Vegeta" King Trunks says.

"I'm going to do my best for the saiyans to have a better future" King Vegeta says.

Homura looked at them. "I'm going to do my best to help my husband" Queen Homura says while holding his hand.

He walked at them. "now let's celebrate for the new rulers of planet Vegeta" Senior Vegeta says.

"King Trunks! Queen Homura!" Kariac says when the saiyans started to celebrate.

"grandson I have a surprise" Senior Vegeta says when they're quickly follows them.

 **One hour later**

 **The new Royal Palace ( King Trunks and Queen Homura residence)**

They're was in shock. "this is the new royal palace for you two" Senior Vegeta says.

King Trunks and Queen Homura was in shock. "thank you grandfather" King Trunks.

"you don't have to thank me" senior Vegeta says.

"I know the you two are going to be successful" Kariac says.

"we're going to do our best!" King Trunks and Queen Homura says with excitement.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 75 – Goku New Students**

 **Power levels**

 **Asuka – 10,000,000**

 **Asuka Mystic- 20,000,000**

 **Asuka Mystic Deep Shadow Mode – 25,000,000**

 **Homura – 10,000,000**

 **Homura mystic- 20,000,000**

 **Homura mystic Crimson mode – 25,000,000**

 **Miyabi – 10,000,000**

 **Miyabi Mystic- 20,000,000**

 **Miyabi Mystic Abyssal form – 25,000,000**

 **Yumi- 10,000,000**

 **Yumi mystic- 20,000,000**

 **Yumi mystic Ice King – 25,000,000**

 **Fusions**

 **Ryougi (Ryouna and Katsuragi)- 60,000,000**

 **Homuka (fusion dance of Homura and Asuka)- 200,000,000**

 **Homuka mystic form- 270,000,000**

 **Homuka mystic crimson shadow- 300,000,00**

 **Yumabi** **(fusion dance of Miyabi and Yumi)- 200,000,000**

 **Yumabi** **mystic form- 270,000,000**

 **Yumabi** **mystic crimson shadow- 300,000,00**

 **Tamaki- 449,000**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 – Goku New Students**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace (King Trunks and Queen Homura residence)**

In the morning when Homura woke up and saw he was still sleeping when he walked into the kitchen. "good morning my Queen Homura" the servant saiyan.

"good morning" Queen Homura says embarrassed.

"my name is Niun and I'm responsible of cooking and cleaning" Niun says.

"yes…I want to cook breakfast for my husband" Homura says.

"okay my Queen Homura" Niun says.

"I'm going to clean the windows" Niun says when Homura nodded at her when she left the kitchen.

She walked into the refrigerator and saw all the food. "I can make his favorite breakfast" Queen Homura says when she started to cook.

 **One hour later**

He woke up and saw the Homura was already awake when he smell the breakfast was already ready when he walked in the dining room. "good morning" King Trunks says while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"good morning" Queen Homura replied when she give him a kiss on his cheek when they're sat down and started to eat breakfast.

"so today is our first day as King and Queen" King Trunks says.

"yes…I'm going to be honest but I never imagined my self as a Queen" Homura says.

"I was thinking the same thing" King Trunks says.

"I never imagined my self as a king I always thought the I was going to spend my time protecting the people I care" King Trunks says.

"I think you're still be able to protect you family and the saiyans" Queen Homura says when Senior Vegeta walked at them.

"good morning King Trunks and Queen Homura" Senior Vegeta says.

"grandpa…you don't have to be formal with us" King Trunks says.

"okay Trunks" Senior Vegeta says.

"Vegeta do you want some breakfast" Queen Homura ask him.

"is okay I already breakfast" Senior Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"grandson when you finish eating breakfast let's go somewhere we can talk" Senior Vegeta says.

"I need to teach you important things about you role of a King and other important things" Senior Vegeta says when he nodded at him and quickly started to eat his breakfast.

 **Ten minutes later**

He looked at her. "Thank you for the breakfast" King Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"Trunks I'm going to visit my friends" Queen Homura says.

"yes is fine" King Trunks says.

"Goodbye" Queen Homura says.

"Goodbye" King Trunks and senior Vegeta says at the same time when she left the house.

"let's go to the office" Senior Vegeta says when they're walked into the office.

 **Office**

They're sat down and looked at each other. "you're already know about our allies and our culture" King Vegeta says.

"yes grandfather" King Trunks says.

"I want you to pay attention what are you going to learn" Senior Vegeta says.

"in the past I meet a powerful being and I'm not talking about Frieza" Senior Vegeta says.

"I'm talking about Lord Beerus" Senior Vegeta says.

"Beerus is the God of destruction and is one of the strongest being in the universe" Senior Vegeta says.

"he was so strong the he humiliated Frieza and his family in front of me" Senior Vegeta says.

"Grandpa if he comes to my home planet I'm going to defeat him" King Trunks says.

"no" Senior Vegeta says.

"you're not going to fight him and not even the fusion is going to work on him" Senior Vegeta says.

"if he comes here make sure you have a lot of delicious food and show him a lot of respect" Senior Vegeta says.

He looked at him and saw he was serious. "okay grandfather I'm going to make sure the Beerus is happy" King Trunks says.

"if he comes here call him Lord Beerus" Senior Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

"one thing his job is to destroy planets so is better to be in his good side" senior Vegeta says.

"don't worry grandfather I'm going to make sure the he don't destroy planet Vegeta" King Trunks says.

"good because I don't want our home planet to get destroy again" Senior Vegeta says.

"now do you best to be a good king" Senior Vegeta says.

"I'm not going to disappoint you" King Trunks says when he nodded at him.

"goodbye grandson" Senior Vegeta says.

"goodbye" King Trunks replied when his grandfather left the castle and travel back home.

"Beerus the God of destruction…I'm going to tell them just in case he comes to Planet Vegeta" King Trunks says when he left his house and travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

Goku saw the everyone was already there when he saw their was more students. "Goku this is are my friends" Hyoki says while pointing at them.

They're walked at him. "hi my name is Fubuki" Fubuki says.

"hi my name is Miki" Miki says.

"hello my name is Reki" Reki says.

"hi my name is Maki" Maki says.

"hello my name is Yuki" Yuki says with a bright smile on her face.

"hi my name is Senko" Senko says.

"hello my name is Gekko" Gekko says.

"hi my name is Goku" Goku says with a bright smile on his face.

" **what a strange man…he so friendly"** Fubuki thought.

"Goku can you teach them martial arts" Hyoki ask them.

"yes is fine" Goku says.

"in the morning is about techniques and in the afternoon is going to be about martial arts" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

"I want you all to train with each except the new ones" Goku says.

"the new one I want to test you skill so let's go somewhere we can have a match" Goku says.

"wait…seven against one" Fubuki says.

"yes I'm going to be fine" Goku says when they're flew in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

Goku was looking at them. "now show me how much Hyoki taught you all" Goku says when Fubuki quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he dodged her attacks without any problems. **"he really fast!"** Fubuki thought as she tried her best to fight him.

He dodge her attack and blocked her punch when he threw her in another direction as she was surprised. **"he really fast..I wasn't able to see his move"** Fubuki thought.

Miki and her sisters ran against him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Goku saw the energy blast going at him when he defeated the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He dodge their attacks without any problems. **"he amazing"** Senko though when she quickly ran at him and threw a energy blast against him.

He turned around and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion. "that was good but to slow" Goku says while dodging the attacks.

Fubuki saw he wasn't even trying. **"I need to hit him only one"** Fubuki thought when she quickly ran at him when suddenly he dodged her attack.

He grabbed her hand and threw her against them when they're fell down in the floor. "Hyoki was able to help you increase you speed and durability but is not good enough" Goku says.

She stood up and quickly ran at him in high speed when he dodged without any problems. **"just imagine the shinobi the was responsible of forcing my father to seal my mother"** Fubuki thought.

Goku felt her anger when he dodged and threw her into the ground when he help her stand up. "that enough for today" Goku says.

"Fubuki next time don't let you anger control you actions" Goku says.

"let's go over there and teach you all my techniques" Goku says when she nodded at him as they're flew back and they're continued the training.

 **West City**

 **Okara residence**

She saw the Broly jr and Tullece was talking to each other when she walked beside them. "I thought you two was training with you students" Okara says.

"they're taking some time off so tomorrow we can start our training" Broly jr says.

"I'm doing the same thing" Tullece replied.

"good the you two was able to train them and have time to train other students or spending time with the girlfriends" Okara says.

"yes I was doing my best to keep my students happy and spent time with my girlfriend" Broly jr says.

"the same thing" Tullece says.

"good but when are you two are going to marry and give me some grandkids" Okara says.

"we're going to share something…we planning to have a double wedding but not right now we're going to wait for the perfect moment to ask them" Broly jr says.

"good I can't wait when you two give me some grandkids" Okara says when she imagined her grandkids running around the house.

"I can't wait for my grandkids to be born" Okara says with a smile on her face.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Hikage was looking at them when they're quickly ran at her and tried to punch her when she easily dodged all the attacks without any problems when she quickly threw them into the ground.

"good but it was to slow" Hikage says.

Hiroko quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions

Reiko ran behind her and tried to punch her but she quickly turned around and blocked her punch as she quickly grabbed her hand and threw her against her.

She crash against her older sister when they're quickly stood up when they're moved then hands at the same time and started to charge their attacks.

"tornado blast!" Reiko and Hiroko threw the energy blast against her when she was able to deflect the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion.

She appeared next to them and crash them in the ground. "that enough training for today" Hikage says.

"so what do you think" Reiko ask her.

"tried to increase you speed and next time you two are be able to train in the gravity chamber" Hikage says.

"I'm going to go with my friends" Hikage says.

"okay we're going to continue our training" Hiroko says when they're started to train with each other when Hikage left the house and flew into the park.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

She saw the everyone was ready. "let's go to the park" Asuka says with excitement.

"Homura is over there?" Ikaruga ask her.

"yes" Asuka replied.

"yay! I can't wait to grope the chest of the Queen" Katsuragi says with a pervert smile on her face.

Yagyu looked at her. "Katsuragi…you never change" Yagyu says.

"you all know the I love boobs" Katsuragi says.

"I need to be careful with my little sister when she becomes a teenager" Yagyu says when Katsuragi didn't say nothing.

Ikaruga was looking at her. "you never change" Ikaruga says.

"yes I never going to change" Ikaruga says with a confidence voice.

"let's go I don't want her to wait for us" Asuka says when their nodded at her when they're left the house and flew into the park.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Park**

Homura saw the everybody was already there when Yumi walked at her. "hi Queen Homura" Yumi and Asuka says at the same time.

"the Queen Homura is here" Miyabi says.

Homura quickly get embarrassed. "please don't call me Queen…just call me by my name" Homura says embarrassed.

"it feels weird when my friends call me Queen" Queen Homura says.

"okay Homura" Asuka says.

"it took you some time to arrived here" Yomi says.

"I'm living on Planet Vegeta so is not close to Earth" Queen Homura says.

"I mean the spaceship is really fast but is not fast enough" Homura says.

"wait…what about learning Instant transmission" Ryobi says.

"yes but who is going to teach us" Haruka replied.

"I know the Gohan know instant transmission" Asuka says.

"our older sister know instant transmission too" Ryouna says.

"my husband know instant transmission too" Queen Homura says.

Yumi looked at them. "I have a idea" Yumi says.

"Gohan teach my team and Asuka team about instant transmission" Asuka says.

"Trunks can teach Homura meanwhile Ryoki teach the rest of the team and Miyabi team" Yumi says.

"yes is a good idea" Asuka says.

"let's ask them when we leave from our meeting" Asuka says.

"yes we need to learn about the technique" Katsuragi says with a pervert smile on her face.

She looked at her. "you're only going to used to groped us" Asuka says.

"yes" Katsuragi says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "so tell me about you honey moon" Haruka ask her.

"I bet they was a lot of action" Ryouna says when Homura quickly get embarrassed.

"I'm to embarrassed to talk about my honeymoon" Queen Homura says embarrassed.

"I already imagine Bulma wanting for you to get pregnant" Asuka says.

"yes and most likely my mother would want the same thing" Queen Homura says when Asuka nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Nozomi and Ceriac was talking with each other when she saw a small little girl when she walked at them. "hi my name is Hestia and I'm the little sister of Homura" Hestia says.

"hi my name is Nozomi" Nozomi says.

"hi my name is Ceriac" Ceriac says while waving her hand.

"how old are you" Nozomi ask her.

"I'm four years old" Hestia says.

Ceriac looked at her. **"she really small"** Ceriac thought when Hestia sat down beside them.

"I want to learn how to fly" Hestia says.

"we need to ask you mom first" Ceriac says.

"yay! I want to learn how to fly like a bird!" Hestia says while jumping with excitement.

 **Six hours later**

 **Forest**

Goku saw the Hyoki friends was the only one the decide to stay. "Hyoki told me the you all already master ten times gravity" Goku says.

"yes" Fubuki replied.

"are we going to train in the twenty times gravity" Senko ask him.

"yes and I'm going to teach you martial arts too" Goku says.

"first I'm going to teach you martial arts and after that we going to train in the gravity chamber" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

"Fubuki come here and tried to punch me" Goku says when she quickly ran at him and tried to punch but he was able to dodge it without any problems.

"first I want you to focus on you speed of you attack and release you power when you hit you opponent to give more damage" Goku says.

"let's tried again" Goku says when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Two hours later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan walked inside the house when she quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "Hi Gohan" Asuka says while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"hi Asuka" Gohan smiled on his face.

"Gohan are you able to teach us instant transmission so we be able to travel planet Vegeta" Asuka says.

"yes is okay" Gohan says.

"Yumi and her friends are going to come too" Asuka says.

"is fine I would be able to teach them too" Gohan says.

"I'm going to call them so they're can come here" Asuka says when she quickly ran into her room.

Goten appeared next to him. "big bro! I'm going to train with Trunks and Ceriac!" Goten says.

"okay and have fun training with you friends" Gohan says.

"goodbye big bro" Goten says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied when he used instant transmission and travel to Capsule Corporation.

"Gohan they're going to come so we can start our training" Asuka says with excitement when Gohan nodded at her as they're left the house and waited for the others to arrived.

 **Tokyo**

 **Ryoki residence**

Ryouna and Ryobi walked at her. "Hi Ryoki" Ryouna and Ryobi says at the same time.

"hi" Ryoki replied.

"sis can you teach us instant transmission" Ryobi ask her.

"yes I would love to teach you and you teammates instant transmission" Ryoki says with a smile on her face.

"what about the friends of Homura" Ryobi ask her.

"yes is fine" Ryoki replied

"just call them to come here so we can start our training " Ryoki says when they quickly call them.

 **Three hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace ( King Trunks and Queen Homura residence)**

He sat down and started to think about his grandfather. "Lord Beerus…I wonder how strong he is" King Trunks says.

"maybe I can ask my father" King Trunks says when he stood up and started to look for his energy when he used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the gravity chamber when he appeared next to him and suddenly the gravity stop when Vegeta looked at him. "father I want to ask you something" King Trunks ask him.

He looked at him. "sure you can ask me" Vegeta replied.

"father did you meet Beerus the God of destruction" King Trunks says.

"yes I remember hearing the name before" Vegeta says.

"do you think we be able to defeat him" King Trunks ask him.

"I don't know" Vegeta says.

"I only saw him when I was only a child and he didn't used his power so I don't know how strong he is" Vegeta says.

"why do you want to know about him" Vegeta ask him.

"just in case if Beerus come to planet Vegeta" King Trunks says.

"Don't worry just focus on you wife and the planet" Vegeta says.

"you mother is excited about having grandkids" Vegeta says.

"I would be happy to be a father" King Trunks says.

"I know I didn't tell you this in the past put I'm proud of you and I know you're going to be a good King" Vegeta says.

He looked at him. "thank you father" King Trunks says when he turned around and sense the she was talking with his mother.

"father I'm going to go with my mother and my wife" King Trunks says.

"goodbye" King Trunks says.

"goodbye" Vegeta replied when he left the gravity chamber when he continued his training.

 **Tokyo**

 **Ryoki residence**

She walked outside and saw the sisters teammates and the friends of Homura was already there. "hi I'm going to teach you instant transmission" Ryoki says.

"is going to take two or three months to learn instant transmission" Ryoki says.

"thank you for teaching us instant transmission" Haruka and Miyabi says at the same time.

"you don't have to thank me…I think is good to teach other people this amazing technique" Ryoki says.

"so let's start our training" Ryoki says when they're started to train with her.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan walked outside and saw the Asuka and Yumi team was already there. "my father taught me instant transmission so I would be able to teach you all" Gohan says.

"thank you Gohan" Asuka says.

"we be able to use this technique and travel to planet Vegeta and visit Homura" Asuka says.

Yumi looked at them. "the others would be able to visit the boyfriends" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

"yes is true!" Katsuragi says.

"I want to see my boyfriend and have a date with him" Katsuragi says when Gohan smiled at her.

"is okay I think is good the you all are having a good relationship with you boyfriends" Gohan says.

"I think is going to take two or three months for you all to learn how to used instant transmission" Gohan says.

"Instant transmission is a useful technique and you can used during a battle" Gohan says.

"let's start our training" Gohan says when he started to teach them.

 **Four hours later**

 **The other world**

 **Hell**

Cell and Frieza was looking at each other. "I'm Lord Frieza! The strongest being of the universe!" Frieza screamed.

"you was defeated by a super saiyan" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

"he was just lucky" Frieza says angry.

"you was defeated by a saiyan and kill by a half saiyan" Cell says.

"shut up! At least I wasn't defeated by a teenager!" Frieza screamed at him.

"I can easily wipe you out" Frieza says with a cocky smile on his face.

"prove it" Cell says when he started to release more of his power when Frieza quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "to slow" Cell says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions.

He quickly turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "I know you can fight better than this!" Cell scream while blocking the attacks.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he crashed into the ground. "Frieza! I'm going to show you the I'm stronger than you!" Cell screamed while smashing into the ground multiple times.

He quickly grabbed his neck and threw him into the boulder when he appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach as he continued to punch him.

He grabbed his tail and started to swing him around when he let him go and threw him into the boulder when suddenly multiple ogres ran at them. "stop fighting!" the ogre screamed.

He saw the security guards was already there when Frieza quickly stop up. "I'm Lord Frieza! I'm not going to follow the orders of anyone!" Lord Frieza screamed the he threw multiple ki blast killing all the ogres.

" **idiot!"** Cell thought when suddenly Pikkon appeared next to Frieza and uppercut him causing him to fell down unconscious when he saw one of the Ogres walking at him.

"King Yemma told me the Frieza is going to stay in the deepest part of Hell and he is going to stay there" The elder ogre says when he nodded at him as they're walked over there.

Cell saw they're was already gone. "Gohan if I was alive I would kill all the people you care and than blow up the planet" Cell says when he walked in another direction

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Deepest part in Hell**

He opened his eyes when he saw he was in a new location when he wasn't able to move when he saw he was inside a energy shield. "you bastards! I'm going to escape from here!" Frieza screamed when he wasn't able to destroy it.

"Goku! I'm going to kill you!" Frieza screamed furiously.

 **Four hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

They're laid down in the ground. "that enough training for today" Goku says.

Hyoki walked at him. "thank you for training my friends" Hyoki says.

Goku pat her head. "you don't have to thank me" Goku says with a bright smile on his face.

He walked at them. "tomorrow we're going to train even more than before so make sure to rest tonight so you be able to train tomorrow morning" Goku says.

"okay Goku" Fubuki says.

Hyoki walked at them. "goodbye" Hyoki says.

"before you all go I need to talk with Fubuki" Goku says when they're walked in another direction.

He looked at her. "Fubuki I can see the you have a lot of potential but you're making a lot of mistakes" Goku says.

"I want you to tried to control you anger" Goku says.

"if you let you anger control you actions you're going to make more mistakes" Goku says.

She was looking at him. "I'm going to tried to control my anger" Fubuki says.

"can you tell me the reason you have a lot of anger" Goku ask her when she didn't say anything.

"fine you don't have to tell me" Goku says.

"make sure to rest tonight" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye" Fubuki says when she saw the Goku was already flying away when she walked at them.

"let's leave this place" Fubuki says when they're flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked into the living room when she saw the Nozomi, Hestia and Ceriac was sleeping with each other. "I want to have a daughter" Bulma says.

She turned around and saw the Vegeta was already inside the house when she quickly jumped at him. "Vegeta! Remember about my deal!" Bulma says.

"yes" Vegeta says.

"let's tried to have another child" Bulma says when Vegeta quickly carried her and walked into their room.

Bulma was looking at him. "Vegeta..I want to have a daughter so do you best" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Vegeta…transform into you super saiyan three" Bulma says when he transformed into his super saiyan as he started to release more of his power and transformed into his super saiyan two.

He released more of his power and suddenly the planet started to shake violently when he transformed into super saiyan three. "happy?" Vegeta ask her.

"yes" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

He laid down beside her and looked at her. "Bulma I want to be the one naming the next child" Vegeta says when she nodded at her when they're started to kiss each other.

 **Ten minutes**

Vegeta and Bulma continue to kiss each other when suddenly Goku appeared. "Vege-" Goku was in shock. "Kakarot! Get out of here!" Vegeta screamed at him the he quickly used instant transmission and travel back home.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Goku appeared next to her when Chichi saw the Goku was embarrassed. "did something happen" Chichi ask him when he sat down beside her and told something on her ear.

She quickly get embarrassed. "I think Vegeta and Bulma is trying to have another child" Goku says.

"Goku let's tried to have another child" Chichi says.

"after spending time with Asuka…so I want a daughter" Chichi says.

"let's tried to have another child" Chichi ask him.

"sure why not" Goku says when suddenly she quickly jumped at him and started to kiss him.

 **West City**

 **Hot spring**

Asuka and Gine sat down in the hot spring when she was getting closer and saw her stomach. "Gine…you stomach s getting bigger" Asuka says while touching her stomach.

She looked at her. "yes and I'm really excited for my babies to be born" Gine says.

"when you babies are going to be born" Asuka ask her when suddenly she felt a kick on her hand.

"five months" Gine replied.

"you babies are moving" Asuka says when she felt the two babies kicking.

"yes…my two babies are going to be a powerful warriors" Gine says.

"Asuka I think you're a kind girl and I think you're going to be a good mother when you have a family with my grandson" Gine says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"you think so" Asuka says with embarrassment.

"I would be happy to have a family with Gohan" Asuka says.

"good I can't wait to see my great grandkids" Gine says when she nodded at her when they're continued to enjoy the hot spring.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace ( King Trunks and Queen Homura)**

She was looking at him. "Trunks I have a idea" Queen Homura says.

"let's have a festival so the saiyans can celebrate the second chance of life" Queen Homura says.

"I like the idea" King Trunks replied.

"good let's have the festival in one month so we have enough time to prepare for the festival" Queen Homura says when he nodded at her.

"good is going to be fun" Queen Homura says with a smile on her face.

"Trunks…can you teach me instant transmission so I would be able to visit my friends" Homura ask him.

"yes I'm going to teach you tomorrow morning" King Trunks says.

"thank you" Queen Homura says with a smile on her face.

She was getting closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other when she stop and looked at him. "I love you" Queen Homura says.

"I love you too" King Trunks red when they're hug each other and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 76 – The Saiyan Festival**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504-If you decide to make a ROF chapter who are you going to bring back Frieza Cooler Kuriza or King Cold**

 **Answer- Frieza, Cooler and King Cold**

 **Liltye504 -I was thinking will Yosuke Jr. continue his training to become stronger since Shaya Jr. is now stronger than him and have you thought of any skills for them**

 **Answer- yes he still training so in the future he is going to be stronger and he is going to have his own unique techniques**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight- question-besides Hyoki, Ryoki, and Yozakura's siblings, do any of the other SK girls know or are learning the Instant Transmission form Goku, if not will they learn it in future chapters, cause now that Homura is living in Planet Vegeta, it would be good for them to learn it to travel faster between Earth and Planet Vegeta to visit each other, especially if they want to see their boyfriends there, though if they already know it then it would explain how they got there to meet them in the first place to, unless they took a space ship that was never mention.**

 **Answer-**

 **Gohan – Asuka team and Yumi team**

 **Ryoki- Miyabi team and Homura team (no Homura)**

 **Future Trunks- Homura**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 – The Saiyan Festival**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace (King Trunks and Queen Homura residence)**

In the morning when Future Trunks woke up and saw the Homura was still sleeping when he poke her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. "good morning" King Trunks says.

"good morning" Queen Homura replied.

She stood up and looked at him. "I'm going to cook breakfast" Homura says.

"yes right now I don't have any important to do so I'm going to teach you instant transmission" King Trunks says.

"thank you Trunks" Queen Homura replied when she give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and smiled at him.

"I can't wait to train with you" Queen Homura says when she left the house and walked into the kitchen when King Trunks left the house and put a capsule and suddenly the gravity chamber appeared.

"I think I'm going to train a little bit" King Trunks says when he walked inside the gravity chamber and started to train.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked outside and saw the Goten, Trunks and Ceriac was fighting against each other. "they're already training with each other" Bulma says.

She turned around and saw the Twenty One was already beside her. "hi Bulma" Twenty One says.

"hi Twenty One" Bulma replied.

"do you want me to help you in the project" Twenty One ask her.

"yes I want to find a way to gain more energy to my machine" Bulma says.

"okay let's go so we be able to make some updates" Twenty one says when she nodded at her when they're walked in another direction.

Goten, Trunks and Ceriac crashed they're fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "is fun training with you two" Ceriac says with a smile on her face.

"yes! We need to get stronger!" Trunks says while fighting against them.

"let's work together! So we be able to transform into super saiyan two!" Goten says while fighting against them.

Vegeta left the house and saw them fighting against each other. **"they're have a lot of potential even more than Gohan"** Vegeta though when he walked into the gravity chamber and started to train.

 **Bulma lab**

Twenty one was looking in the machine. "maybe we can add this and would be able to produce energy even more faster than before" Twenty one says.

"you think so" Bulma says.

"I only need to have more of this so we be able to make the portal to create enough energy and opened a portal without any problems" Twenty one says

"can you get it today so I would be able to make the update today" Twenty One says.

"yes I'm going to go right now" Bulma says when she quickly grabbed her jacket when Twenty One stop her and looked at her.

"which universe are you planning to travel" Twenty One ask her.

"the closest one is universe six" Bulma says.

"if my calculations is right we be able to open a portal in six months to one year" Twenty One says.

"good I can't wait to travel to universe six" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Twenty One replied when she left the lab when she continued to work on the lab.

 **Two hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace (King Trunks and Queen Homura residence)**

In the yard when Homura was focusing on his energy. "this is you first time trying instant transmission" King Trunks says.

She started to focus on his energy when suddenly she wasn't able to moved. "I didn't know it would be difficult" Queen Homura says.

"I think you're thinking about the festival" King Trunks says.

"let's talk about you idea maybe you would be able to focus more after you share all the ideas you have" King Trunks says.

"my purpose of the festival is to show the saiyans the human culture and to celebrate the saiyans have a second chance in life" Queen Homura says.

"yes is a good idea" King Trunks says.

"I already hear rumors the shinobi parents wants the daughters or sons to date a saiyan so they're would be able to create a child and have a strong bloodline" Queen Homura says.

"they can come here but the gravity is going to be ten times gravity" King Trunks says.

"they're going to be okay" Queen Homura says.

"if you need money for the festival just ask me" King Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"let's focus on training" King Trunks says when she nodded at him as they're continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the open field when Goku walked at them. "Fubuki and the others come here" Goku says when Fubuki and her allies walked at him.

"I'm going to teach you all the spirit bomb and than in the afternoon we can train in the gravity chamber" Goku says.

Fubuki looked at him. "yes I think learning you techniques would be useful" Fubuki says.

"is going to take some time but I know the you all be able go master it without any problems" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"first to learn the spirit bomb you need to focus on collecting energy the more energy you collect the stronger becomes and if you want you can add you own energy too" Goku says.

"so pay attention" Goku says when they're nodded at him as he started to teach them.

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

He walked at her and touched her stomach when he felt the kicks of the babies. "my two powerful warriors" Bardock IV says.

"yes it looks the they're going to love fighting" Gine says with a smile on her face when he nodded at her.

"Gine I want to make sure you don't do anything stressful or anything the required a lot of energy" Bardock IV says.

"don't worry and you parents are here to take care of me" Gine says.

"yes I know…I'm just making sure" Bardock IV says.

"don't worry you're son and daughter is going to be okay" Gine says with a bright smile on her face.

"Gine I'm going to forced my son to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"is fine and I know the he would be able to transform into super" Gine says.

"he was spending a lot of his time training with Zangya so he would be able to transform into super saiyan without any problems" Gine says with a proud voice when he nodded at her.

He touched her stomach. "take care of you mother" Bardock IV says when he felt the two kicks when he quickly smiled on her.

"goodbye" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Gine replied when he was already flying away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Bardock IV arrived and saw the Raditz was already there when he walked at him. "hello son" Bardock IV says.

"hi father" Raditz replied.

"I can see the you're a lot stronger than before" Bardock IV says.

"yes…Zangya was able to help me increase my power" Raditz replied.

"good..now we can start our match" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him as they're was staring against each other when suddenly they're flew at each other and hit the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"good! Now show me how much stronger you become!" Bardock IV screamed at him when he quickly dodged his attack and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Raditz dodged his attack and uppercut him into his stomach when he grabbed his hand and threw him into the boulder when he quickly appeared next to him and punch him multiple times.

Bardock saw his attack he quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "son you're fighting even better than before" Bardock IV says with a proud voice.

He quickly slammed his fist and uppercut him into his jaw. "next time pay more attention!" Bardock IV says when he landed a fist into his stomach and quickly uppercut him into his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times.

Raditz blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "good son! I'm going to forced you to transform into super saiyan!" Bardock IV says with excitement.

He quickly grasped his fist and threw him in another location as he moved his hand. "Weekly Special!" Raditz screamed throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when suddenly he appeared next to him and punch him into his face.

Bardock was surprised the he quickly turned around and smiled at him. "Son…I can't wait to see you transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says with excitement when he quickly flew at him and kick him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him multiple times and quickly uppercut him into his stomach when he threw him into another direction and he moved his hand.

He started to charge his attack. "spirit cannon!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Raditz quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

"good" Bardock IV says with a proud voice when he started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan.

Raditz was in shock when suddenly he appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to punch him multiple times and quickly threw him in another direction when moved his hand and locked at him. "Son proved me the you're able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

He started to charge his attack. "final spirit cannon!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the massive energy blast.

Raditz saw the energy blast getting closer at him when he quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Shining Friday!" Raditz screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast was crashing against each other when Bardock was pushing more power into his attack. "are you going to give up!" Bardock IV screamed at him.

"no! I'm not going to give up!" Raditz screen when he was releasing more of his power when suddenly a bright light appeared around him when his hair started to change and suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan.

Bardock IV quickly push more energy into his attack when he used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he kicked the energy blast into super causing a massive explosion.

"that enough fighting for today" Bardock IV says.

Raditz saw he was in his super saiyan form. "I can't believe I was able to transform into super saiyan" Raditz says.

"I always remember my mother telling me the legends of the super saiyan" Raditz says.

"yes I remember and it was some good moments from our past" Bardock IV says.

"father if you have to guess how long is going to take for them to transform into super saiyan" Raditz ask him.

"you mean the two babies" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him.

"I would say when they're turn six years old" Bardock IV says.

"most likely the new generation of saiyans would be able to transform into super saiyan without any problems" Bardock IV says.

"it looks the every saiyan would be able to transform into super saiyan…Nappa would be jealous the he wasn't able to transform into super saiyan" Raditz says when he nodded at him.

He looked at him. "you look like a super saiyan three" Bardock IV says.

"but you're just a regular super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"I wonder how long you hair is going to be when you transform into super saiyan three" Bardock IV says.

"maybe a little bit longer" Raditz says.

"I'm going to visit Zangya and show her I was able to transform into super saiyan" Raditz says.

"okay my son and have some fun with you girlfriend" Bardock IV says.

"she only a friend" Raditz says when he quickly flew in another when Bardock flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Zangya residence**

Raditz knock the door multiple times when she opened and saw he was excited. "Zangya! I was able to transform into super saiyan!" Raditz says with excitement when he transformed into his super saiyan.

She quickly give him a hug. "good job! I know the you was able to transform into super saiyan!" Zangya says with a smile on her face.

"yes...I'm going to tried my best to transform into super saiyan two" Raditz says.

"good I know you be able to transform into super saiyan two" Zangya says.

"I have a reward for archiving super saiyan so come here" Zangya says when he was getting closer when she give him a kiss on the cheek.

He quickly get embarrassed. "Raditz let's start dating" Zangya says with a smile on her face.

"yes" Raditz replied.

"let's go somewhere we can train" Zangya says when he nodded at her and flew in another direction.

 **Seven hours later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Goku was training Fubuki and her allies when he saw they're was having some hard time in the twenty times gravity. "take you time" Goku says.

"we need to master the twenty times gravity" Fubuki says.

"is going to take one or two months for you to master it" Goku says.

"I want you to relax you muscle and than tried to walk around the gravity chamber" Goku says.

"okay you're the teacher" Fubuki says.

"yes and I'm making sure the you all don't get hurt in the gravity chamber" Goku says when they're slowly started to walk around the gravity chamber.

She turned around and saw the Goku was walking beside them. **"what a strange man"** Fubuki thought when Goku continued to observe them.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

King Trunks and Queen Homura appeared next to Bulma. "Hi" Bulma says while giving them a hug

"hi" Queen Homura and King Trunks replied at the same time.

"Bulma I'm going to need some help" Queen Homura says.

"I'm planning to have a festival on planet Vegeta so I need some help to organize the event" Queen Homura says

"yes I'm going to help you" Bulma says.

"let's go in the house so we can start planning" Bulma says!

"I'm going to train with my father" King Trunks says.

"okay son" Bulma says when she quickly grabbed her hand and walked into the house while Future Trunks walked into the gravity chamber.

He looked at him. "father let's train together" King Trunks says when he nodded at him as they're quickly ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Vegeta was surprised. "good! You're getting stronger!" Vegeta says with excitement.

"I need to get stronger so I can protect my family and my new home" King Trunks says when he nodded at him as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Two hours later**

 **Bulma lab**

Twenty one looked into the computer when she saw the was collecting energy even more faster than before. "good the I was to upgrade the system" Twenty One says while removing the sweet from her forehead.

"I'm going to go home" Twenty one says when she left the lab and flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Eighteenth and Krillin residents**

She walked inside the house and saw the Eighteenth and her students was talking to each other when Eighteenth walked at her. "Twenty One let's go to the hot spring" Eighteenth says.

"my students are going to come too" Eighteenth says.

"yes I'm going to go and is a good way to relax" Twenty one says.

She quickly grabbed her hand. "let's go to the hot spring" Eighteenth says when they're walked outside and flew into the hot spring.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hot spring**

They're walked into the hot spring when they're sat down. "I love coming to the hot spring" Eighteenth says.

"yes is relaxing" Twenty one says.

"you look tired" Eighteenth says.

"I was upgrading the portal so it would be able to collect more energy" Twenty One says.

"it looks the portal is able to open portals from different universes" Twenty One says.

"universe?" Eighteenth says confused.

"based on the information the Bulma collected it looks the Twelve universe exist" Twenty one says.

"she also told me the our twin universe is universe six so she wanted to travel to universe" Twenty One says when Eighteenth nodded at her.

"Twenty One I noticed the you're getting stronger too" Eighteenth says.

"yes I was mastering my power" Twenty one says when she moved her hand and turned a piece of rock into a chocolate cake.

"you have a interesting power" Eighteenth says.

"Eighteenth a lot of shinobis are having relationships with the saiyans" Tamaki says

"yes I noticed the all the friends of Asuka already have a relationship with a saiyan…don't tell me you want to have a relationship with a saiyan too" Eighteenth says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "maybe" Tamaki says.

"maybe we can go to planet Vegeta but first I need to find a babysitter" Eighteenth says.

"Twenty one why don't you get a boyfriend" Sakyou and Ukyou says at the same time.

"what! A boyfriend!" Twenty one says the she quickly get embarrassed.

"I don't know….maybe in the future" Twenty one says.

Eighteenth looked at her. "Twenty one I already consider you like a sister so trust at me if something happen " Eighteenth says.

She smiled at her. "thank you" Twenty One says.

She looked at her. "saiyan" Twenty One says.

She smiled at her. "what…you want a saiyan as a boyfriend" Eighteenth says with a teasing smile on her face.

She quickly get embarrassed. "what!?...nothing…I was thinking the saiyans are interesting race" Twenty one says.

"is fine..let's tried to relax" Eighteenth says when they're started to relax.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Goku saw the Fubuki and the rest are walking around the gravity chamber when Goku walked in the control center and turned it off.

"that enough training for today" Goku says.

She looked at him. "can we train a little bit more" Fubuki ask him.

"no" Goku replied.

"is important for you and you friends to take some time off and we can continue our training tomorrow morning" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"I know the you want to get stronger but it takes time and you can't push the limits of you body all the time" Goku says.

"yes I'm going to listen to you" Fubuki says.

"good I can feel the you have the same potential as Asuka and her friends" Goku says while patting her head.

"Goku don't treat me like a little girl" Fubuki says embarrassed when Goku stop patting her head.

"goodbye" Fubuki says.

"goodbye" Goku replied when he saw they're was already leaving the gravity chamber.

"I wonder why Fubuki have a lot of hate inside her" Goku says when he used instant transmission and travel back home.

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

He laid down beside her. "Bardock..I'm proud the you was able to help you oldest son to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"it was my job to help him" Bardock IV says when he touched her stomach.

"I can't wait when they're born" Bardot IV says while touching her stomach.

"yes I'm really excited too" Gine says.

"this time I would be able to take care of them and I would be able to see them grow" Gine says.

"I know you're going to be overprotective about you first daughter" Gine says.

"what? I'm not going to be a overprotective father" Bardock IV says surprised.

She smiled at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and looked at him. "I know the you're going to be a good father" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"good night" Gine says.

"good night" Bardock IV replied when they're fell down to sleep.

 **One hour later**

 **Bardock IV dream**

Bardock opened his eyes when he looked around and saw her daughter when she quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "I love you dad" Aubergine says.

"I love you too my little princess" Bardock IV says while patting her head.

"I'm not a little girl anymore" Aubergine says.

"you have the same height as you mother" Bardock IV says.

"dad I'm sixteenth years old" Aubergine says.

"dad I want to show you somebody important" Aubergine says when she quickly ran into the door when she opened and he saw a male saiyan.

"dad meet my first boyfriend" Aubergine says with a bright smile on her face when suddenly Bardock fell down unconscious.

 **Bardock IV end**

He quickly woke up. "what the hell" Bardock IV says when Gine woke up and saw he was already awake.

"did something happen" Gine ask him.

"I have a dream about my daughter" Bardock IV says.

"that really nice" Gine says.

"I was having a lot of dreams of my daughter and son" Gine says.

"my dream it was when she was already sixteenth and she show me her first boyfriend…what a nightmare" Bardock IV says.

He quickly touched her stomach. " Aubergine..you're not allowed to have a boyfriend" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked at him. "it was only a dream so don't worry and right now she inside my belly" Gine says.

"so let's go to sleep" Gine says when he nodded at her when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

"it was just a silly dream" Bardock IV says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the morning when Bulma woke up and saw the Vegeta was sleeping beside him. "I wonder how long is going to take for me to get pregnant" Bulma says.

She touch the hair of Vegeta and saw he was still sleeping. "I'm going to let him sleep" Bulma says when she walked into the lab.

 **Bulma lab**

She sat down and looked into the computer when suddenly she saw the portal was collecting energy even more faster than before. "good thing the Twenty One was able to help me upgrade the system" Bulma says.

"in six months or one year I'm going to have enough energy to open a portal in universe six" Bulma says with excitement when she grabbed her cup of coffee and drink it.

"I wonder what I'm going to discover in universe six" Bulma says when she started to write on her notebook.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace ( senior Vegeta and Kariac)**

He woke up and saw the Kariac was already awake. "five more months and our princess is going to be born" Senior Vegeta says.

"I can't for our daughter to be born" Kariac says.

"I'm still thinking a good name for our daughter" Kariac says.

"we have a lot of time to think a good name for our daughter" Senior Vegeta says.

"I wonder how she is going to look" Kariac says.

"maybe she looks the same as you" Senior Vegeta says.

"maybe but I know you're going to be overprotective about our daughter" Kariac says.

"yes I'm going to be overprotective about my cute little princess" senior Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "Vegeta I'm happy the you decide to make our grandson the next King" Kariac says.

"we are in a new age so I think Trunks is a good leader and he would be able to help the saiyans to have a brighter future" senior Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"let's go so we can eat breakfast" Kariac says when he nodded at her when they're walked into the dining room.

 **One hour later**

 **The Royal Palace ( King Trunks and Queen Homura residence)**

They're walked outside when she looked at him. "Homura in the morning you're going to focus on instant transmission and in the afternoon you can focus on the festival" King Trunks says.

"yes I want to learn instant transmission so I would be able to visit my friends and family without any problems" Queen Homura says.

"Homura I want you to focus on the energy of Fasha" King Trunks says when she nodded at him as she continued to focus on the energy of Fasha.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Hestia walked outside and saw the Goten, Trunks and Ceriac was fighting against each when they're was fighting against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She looked at them. "not more holding back!" Ceriac says when she started to release more of her power when she transformed into her master legendary super saiyan form.

Her aura was moving more wild than before when Goten and Trunks started to release more of their power and suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

"I'm going to win" Goten says.

"no! I'm going to win!" Trunks replied as they're continued to fight against each other.

Nozomi and Hinata walked at her. "you want to learn how to fly" Nozomi ask her.

"yes I want to learn how to fly" Hestia says with excitement.

"good but let's go somewhere more safe" Nozomi says when she nodded at him when they're walked in another direction.

 **Seven hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She walked outside of the house when suddenly Homura walked at her. "Hi Bulma!" Queen Homura says.

"hi Homura" Bulma replied.

"can you help me organize the festival" Queen Homura says when she nodded at her when they're walked into the living room when they're sat down and looked at each other.

"I was thinking making a similar as Earth but with more food so the saiyans is able to have more options to eat" Queen Homura says

"is good and it would be interesting to see the saiyans celebrating a human event" Bulma says when Homura nodded at her.

"yes that why I want to make sure the event is successful" Queen Homura says.

"don't worry I know you event is going to be such so let's start working" Bulma says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Three hours later**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walked into the living room when she sat down beside him. "Hi Yosuke" Shaya jr says.

"hi Shaya" Yosuke jr replied.ŕ/gr/

"it looks the you sister is having a good time with Tapion" Shaya jr says.

"yes and I'm happy the she was able to find a boyfriend" Yosuke jr says.

"even the bakery is being successful" Yosuke jr says with a proud voice.

"yes I was making sure the we doing okay so she can open time with her boyfriend" Yosuke jr says.

She smile at him. "Yosuke you're a good brother for wanting you sister to be happy on her life" Shaya jr says when she was getting closer and give him a kiss on his lips.

She stop and looked at him. "let's go somewhere so we can train together" Shaya jr says when he nodded at her when they're left the house and flew in another direction.

 **Park**

Yozakura and Tapion sat down when she was holding his hand. "I'm happy the today it was our first date" Yozakura says.

"yes it was fun" Tapion replied.

She laid down. "good thing I don't need to worry about my bakery" Yozakura says.

"I trust my brothers and sisters even Shaya jr help me too" Yozakura says.

"good the you was able to trust them" Tapion says.

"right now my brother I trying to have a regular life" Tapion says.

"you brother is nice" Yozakura says.

"yes but sometimes he is stubborn" Tapion replied when he laid down beside her.

"I hear the saiyans are getting along with you people" Yozakura says.

"yes the king of my home planet is getting along with King Trunks" Tapion says.

"yes I hear good things about him" Yozakura says.

"if saiyans and the other allies continue to share resources and technologies most likely they're going to improve the life of everyone" Tapion says.

"the saiyans is going to have a good reputation" Tapion says when she nodded at him.

"yes and my friends already have a good relationship with they're boyfriends" Yozakura says when she get closer at him.

"let's stay here a little bit more before I have to go with my friends and train with Gohan" Yozakura says when he nodded at her.

 **Four hours later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Goku saw they're was walking around the gravity Chamber when she looked at him. "Goku do you know a fast way to master the twenty times gravity" Fubuki ask him.

"no" Goku replied.

"if you continue training you body would be able to sustain the gravity" Goku says when he saw they're was trying to move faster.

"I have a idea" Goku says.

"I want you to tried to catch me" Goku says when they're nodded at him when they're tried to push theme to walk faster than before.

" **good! They're willing to push their limits"** Goku thought as they're continued to train.

 **Four hours later**

He saw they're was already tired he walked into the control center and turned it off. "that enough training for today" Goku says when they're laid down.

"that was a lot of training" Miki says.

"yes big sis" Yuki replied

"are you all hungry" Goku ask them.

"yes" Yuki and Maki says at the same time.

He grabbed a capsule when he push it and suddenly multiple plates of food appeared when they're quickly grabbed the food and started to eat.

"thank you" Fubuki and the rest says at the same time.

"you don't have to thank me" Goku says when he started to eat his food.

"Goku how did you become so strong" Fubuki ask him.

"training and fighting strong opponents" Goku says.

"right now the strongest saiyans is Gohan and Future Trunks" Goku says while eating his food.

"you told me I have the same potential as Asuka and the other leaders" Fubuki says.

"yes but right now you need to train even more and have a lot of experience if you want to challenge against Asuka or the other leaders" Goku says while eating.

" **I'm going to become stronger than them and than I'm going to destroy the shinobi society"** Fubuki thought as she continued to eat her food.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Royal Palace (King Trunks and Queen Homura)**

She laid down beside him. "Trunks I'm excited about the festival" Queen Homura says.

"yes is going to be a successful one" King Trunks says.

"yes is going to be my first making a event" Queen Homura says.

"don't worry a lot of the saiyans is going to enjoy it" King Trunks says

"thank you for supporting me" Queen Homura says when she give him a kiss on his lips when they're continued to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "I love you" Homura says.

"I love you too" King Trunks replied when she give him a hug.

"I can't wait for the festival" Homura says when they're fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The saiyan festival**

In the festival when Asuka and Gohan was walking together. "Gohan it looks the Homura did her best" Asuka says when she saw a lot of saiyans in the festival.

"yes maybe she can have this festival every year" Gohan says while holding her hands.

"Gohan let's get some food from the food stands" Asuka says when they're quickly ran over there when Gohan bought two ice cream cone.

"thank you Gohan" Asuka says with a bright smile on her face when she turned around and saw the Eighteenth and her students was there.

"Gohan it looks the Broly jr and Yumi are having a good time" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"yes let's look for you friends" Gohan says.

"is okay I bet they're spending time with their boyfriends so let's go somewhere so we can enjoy the festival in peace" Asuka says when he nodded at her and walked in another direction.

Yumi was holding the hand of Broly jr. "the festival looks nice" Yumi says.

"yes it looks fun" Broly replied.

"it was a long time the I went to a festival" Yumi says.

"the last time it was with my family" Yumi says.

He looked at her. "Yumi don't be sad" Broly jr says.

"you already know the you're not alone anymore" Broly jr says.

"you right I have my best friends and my boyfriend" Yumi says with a bright smile on her face.

"let's get some Takoyaki" Yumi says while holding his hand when they're quickly walked into the food stand when Broly jr bought multiple plates of Takoyaki.

She grabbed a piece and eat it. "it taste really good" Yumi says.

"you need to tried some" Yumi says when she grabbed one as he took a bite of the Takoyaki.

"yes is good I'm going to buy more" Broly jr says when he quickly walked into the food stand and bought multiple plates of Takoyaki.

 **Ten minutes later**

He walked beside her and saw he was carrying multiple plates of Takoyaki. "let's go somewhere we can eat this" Broly jr says when she nodded at him and walked in another **direction**

 **In another location**

Tullece and Miyabi saw a lot of kids trying to caught the goldfish. "Miyabi let's play the game" Tullece says.

"yes but is going to be difficult catching the goldfish" Miyabi says.

"the piece of paper can easily break that why the kids are having a hard time catching the fish" Miyabi says.

"is okay" Tullece replied when he walked into the game stand when he pay him money for the game.

He saw a lot of goldfish swimming around when he quickly tried to caught one but suddenly the piece of paper broke into little pieces.

She walked beside him. "Tullece…you don't need to catch a goldfish" Miyaba says.

"is fine I want to give you something" Tullece says.

He started to focus when he quickly catch one when the piece of paper was going to shatter into little pieces the he quickly reached and caught it with the plastic bag.

"yes" Tullece says with a proud voice.

"we have a winner!" the saiyan school with excitement.

He walked at her and give her the goldfish. "I'm going to name him Tullece jr" Miyabi says with a smile on her face.

She looked at him. "let's eat some Yakisoba" Miyabi says when Tullece walked into the food stand and bought multiple plates of food when they're walked in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're sat down and started to eat. "Tullece thanks for catching the goldfish" Miyabi says.

"it was nothing" Tullece says with confidence.

"Tullece it looks the Homura is happy with Trunks" Miyabi says when she saw the Homura and Future Trunks was talking to each other.

"yes..I was surprised they're was the first one to get marry" Tullece says.

"yes but still nice the they're want to spend time together" Miyabi says when she grabbed his hand.

"I would be happy to spend my entire time with you" Miyabi says.

"I feel the same way" Tullece says when he was getting closer when they're started to kiss each other when he stop and looked at her.

"I love you" Tullece says

"I love you too" Miyabi replied as they're continued to kiss each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

Future Trunks and Homura sat down near the tree when she saw the everyone was having fun. "Homura I'm proud of you" King Trunks says.

"you event was successful" King Trunks says.

"thank you" Queen Homura replied.

"I was thinking the we should have this festival every year" Queen Homura says.

"It would be a good reminder to the saiyan the we living in a new age" Queen Homura says.

"yes maybe we can create more events" King Trunks says.

"I have a idea" King Trunks says.

"let's have a saiyan tournament" King Trunks says.

"the saiyans would be able to test their strength and the winner of the tournament is going to received a reward" King Trunks says.

"I think is a good idea and it would be excited to see how strong they're become" Queen Homura says.

"good but right now let's enjoy this festival" King Trunks says when he started to hold her hand when they're started to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "Trunks I bet a lot of saiyans are going to be excited about the tournament" Queen Homura says.

"yes but I wonder who is going to win the tournament" King Trunks says.

"it don't matter let's enjoy the festival" Queen Homura says when they're saw fireworks in the sky when it exploded causing different colors to appear in the sky.

" **the saiyans tournament..sounds interesting"** King Trunks thought as they're continued to enjoy the festival.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 77 – The Saiyans tournament**

 **Power levels**

 **Raditz - 7,000,000**

 **Raditz Super Saiyan- 350,000,000**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 – The Saiyans tournament**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

In the morning when King Trunks saw a open field. "Homura this is the perfect place to have a tournament" King Trunks says.

"yes but you only need to have a building to host the tournament" Queen Homura says.

"I was already thinking of making the same way as the tournament in Earth" King Trunks says.

"I think is going to take one month to build this building" King Trunks says.

"everyone is going to be excited about the tournament" Queen Homura says.

"yes and the winner of the tournament is going to get a reward" King Trunks says.

"let's go somewhere so we can pay someone to build the stadium" King Trunks says.

"than after that we can start our training" King Trunks says when she nodded at him when they're walked in another direction.

 **Earth**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

She was looking at her computer when she turned around and saw the Twenty one was already there. "Hi Bulma" Twenty One says.

"hi" Bulma replied.

"Twenty one are you still training" Bulma ask her.

"yes I'm trying my best to master my full power" Twenty one says.

"good the you're doing you best" Bulma says when she walked beside.

"did something happen on you project" Twenty one says.

"no I'm just excited the in six months or one year I would be able to open a portal to universe six" Bulma says.

"I want to know what is different from the universe and ours and maybe later we can go to the other universes" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to help you even more so we be able to travel over there" Twenty one says.

"yes let's do our best" Bulma says when they're nodded at each other when they're started to work in the project.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

In the forest when Goku was teaching Fubuki and her friends how to used the spirit bomb. "I want you to focus on collecting the energy around the forest" Goku says when she nodded at him.

Fubuki started to collect energy around the forest when a small energy ball appeared in top of her as the energy ball was getting bigger and stronger than before. "good! Now throw against me" Goku says when she quickly threw the energy ball against him.

He kicked the energy ball into the sky cause a explosion when he looked at them. "good job" Goku says in a proud voice.

"it looks the you all was able to master the spirit bomb tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you about instant transmission" Goku says.

She looked at him. "Goku can we start our training in the gravity chamber" Fubuki says.

"Ryoki I want you to train with the other students I'm going to train them in the gravity chamber" Goku says.

"okay Goku" Ryoki replied.

Goku turned around and looked at them. "let's go to the gravity chamber" Goku says when they're nodded at him as they're walked into the gravity chamber and started to train in the gravity.

 **Two hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

King Trunks saw all the saiyans was waiting for him. " Next month we're going to have a martial arts tournament!" King Trunks says.

"is going to be the first tournament the we're going to test our power" King Trunks says.

"the winner of the tournament is going to get a reward" King Trunks says.

"so be ready for the saiyans martial arts tournament!" King Trunks screamed with excitement when he saw the saiyans are even more excited than before.

He turned around and saw she was waiting for her when he walked beside at her. "it looks they're happy about the tournament" King Trunks says.

"yes now we can continue our training" Queen Homura says when he nodded at her when they're flew back home.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Okara residence**

Okara walked into the living room when she saw the Broly jr and Tullece was talking with each other when she say down beside them. "hi sons" Okara says.

"hi mother" Broly jr and Tullece says at the same time.

"I thought you two was training you students" Okara says.

"I was thinking they're deserved some time off" Broly jr says.

"yes the same thing" Tullece replied.

"are you two planning something" Okara says.

"you're going to find out after the tournament" Tullece says.

"what kind of surprised" Okara says.

"is a surprise so I can't tell you" Broly jr says.

"don't worry is going to be good" Tullece says.

"okay" Okara replied.

"where is you little sister" Okara as her.

"she training with her friends" Broly jr says.

"I already noticed the she was getting stronger" Tullece says.

"yes because she training a lot and because she have the legendary super saiyan" Broly jr says.

"yes but I wonder how strong she is going to be" Okara says.

"if she continued to train like that she is going to get stronger than us" Tullece says when Broly jr nodded at him.

"fine but you only have one month" Okara says.

"is fine we have enough time for the surprise so don't worry" Tullece says when she nodded at him when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Salsifie walked into the room and saw the Gine was making teddy bears for the baby when she sat down beside her. "is cute" Salsifie says.

"thank you" Gine replied.

"I was making this so my babies feel comfortable" Gine says.

"I can't do anything heavy so I think making teddy bears and our others stuff would be better than sleeping or doing anything" Gine says.

"so what is you plan when there are born" Salsifie ask her.

"I'm going to take care of them" Gine says.

"when they're old enough I can teach them the basic of martial arts" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"I can't wait for my babies to be born" Gine says.

"thank you for helping me" Gine says with a bright smile on her face.

"you don't have to thank me..teach me how to make this" Salsifie says when she nodded at her when she sat down beside her and started to pay attention on her.

 **Three hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace (Senior Vegeta and Kariac residence)**

He sat down beside her. "Kariac I already have a name for our daughter" Senior Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"I want to name her Venita" Senior Vegeta says.

"it was the name of my mother" Senior Vegeta says.

She looked at her. "is a good name" Kariac replied.

"her name is going to be Venita" Kariac says.

"I can't wait for my little princess to be born" Senior Vegeta says.

"Vegeta it looks the Trunks is having a tournament" Kariac says.

"I never thought about a tournament when I was ruling planet Vegeta but I thing is a good idea" senior Vegeta says.

"yes and I'm really proud of him" Kariac says.

"I can't wait for the good future he is going to give to the saiyans" Senior Vegeta says when he touch her stomach and he felt the baby kicking.

"you're going to be a powerful warrior the same way as you older brother" senior Vegeta says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Three hours later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Yozakura bakery**

Yosuke Jr turned around and saw the Shaya jr was making more chocolates cakes when he walked beside her. "wow! It looks delicious!" Yosuke jr says.

She smiled at him. "you can taste it" Shaya jr says when she grabbed the piece of chocolate and give it to him when he started to eat it.

"thank you" Yosuke jr says when he started to eat it.

"is really good no wonder my sister trust you a lot" Yosuke jr says.

"you think so…I have a lot of respect about you sister" Shaya jr says.

"she was trying her best to take care of her brothers and sisters" Shaya jr says.

"I mean you have a big family" Shaya jr says.

"eleven kids" Shaya jr says.

"yes my mother have a lot of kids" Yosuke jr says.

"but she love us a lot" Yosuke jr says.

"I would be happy to have a big family too" Shaya jr says.

"but right now we're to young" Shaya jr says with a smile on her face when he nodded at her.

"when we leave from the job can we continue our training I want to transform into super saiyan two" Shaya jr says.

"super saiyan two" Yosuke jr says.

"yes I want to learn all the three transformations" Shaya jr says.

"don't worry I know the you would be able to transform the three transformations" Yosuke jr says.

"yes and I can't wait to show you when I transform into super saiyan two and super saiyan three" Shaya jr replied.

She saw people getting inside the store. "let's focus in our job so let's do our best" Shaya jr says when they're continued to work on the bakery.

 **Five hours**

She walked inside the gravity chamber when she saw the Goku was training with them. "Goku" Ryoki says when he quickly stop.

He turned around and looked at her. "what happen Ryoki" Goku ask her.

"we already finish training I'm going to my house and teach my sisters friends about instant transmission" Ryoki says.

"nice the you're teaching them" Goku says.

"yes they're excited about mastering instant transmission" Ryoki says.

He walked at her. "good the you was able to teach them so I'm proud of you" Goku says while patting her head.

"Goku I'm planning to make a dinner and I want you to come" Ryoki ask him.

"yes is fine I'm going to come" Goku says with a smile on his face.

"thanks and don't worry the food is going to be delicious" Ryoki says.

"goodbye" Ryoki says.

"goodbye and good luck on teaching them the instant transmission" Goku says when she nodded at him when she left the gravity chamber.

He turned around and walked at them when he saw the she was looking at him. "Goku it looks the you have a good relationship with her" Fubuki says.

"yes I was training with her when we was in the other world" Goku says.

She was confused. "I didn't told you before but I was death seven years ago the same thing for her" Goku says.

"the saiyans was death for thirty or forty years ago" Goku says.

"I was only alive because the old Kai give his life to me" Goku says.

"Homura used the dragon balls to revived the saiyans and Ryoki" Goku says.

"dragon balls?" Fubuki says.

"the seven dragon balls is able to grant three wishes" Goku says.

" **interesting"** Fubuki thought.

"is good the you all are alive again and the you have a good relationship with her" Fubuki says.

"you treat her the same way like a daughter" Fubuki says.

"I don't have a daughter but I don't mind treating her like one" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"we can continue with our training" Goku says when they're started to train with each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Gohan arrived in the house and saw the Asuka and Yumi friends was already there when he flew at them. "hi" Gohan says.

"hi" Asuka replied with a smile on her face.

"we can continue our training of instant transmission" Gohan says.

"good I can't wait to master it" Yumi says with excitement.

"how long is going to take us to master it" Asuka ask him.

"I think only two or three months" Gohan says.

"yay! I can do a lot of perverts things with this technique" Katsuragi says with a pervert smile on her face when she saw the rest of the girls was staring at her.

"you better don't do anything pervert with us" Ikaruga says.

"I'm not making any promises" Katsuragi says with a smirk on her face.

Gohan looked at them. "I want you all to focus on the energy of my grandmother" Gohan says.

"yay! I'm going to grope her!" Katsuragi says with excellent.

"please don't grope my grandma" Gohan says.

"no" Katsuragi says.

"just don't surprise her…remember the she pregnant" Gohan says.

"yes we're going to be careful" Asuka says.

"okay and I already told her about you all so she is going to know" Gohan says.

"so let's start our training" Gohan says when he started to teach them.

 **Three hours later**

 **Mountain Range**

Shaya Jr and Yosuke jr was fighting against each other when Yosuke looked at her. "Shaya you're getting a lot stronger than before" Yosuke jr says.

"you're getting stronger too" Shaya jr replied when they're nodded to punch against each other.

"I hear the my home planet is going to have a tournament" Shaya jr says when they're nodded to punch against each other.

"sounds interesting" Yosuke jr replied.

"yes we should watch the tournament" Shaya jr says.

"wait..are you not going to participate in the tournament" Yosuke jr says surprised.

"no I prefer to watch and I want to spend time with you" Shaya jr says.

"I feel the same way" Yosuke jr replied when they're continued to fight against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Shaya Jr smiled at him. "Yosuke you're a good fighter and I'm really have the I have a good boyfriend" Shaya jr says.

"I'm happy the I have a beautiful girlfriend" Yosuke jr says when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

He walked into the room and saw the Gine was already sleeping when he saw the Salsifie was taking care of her. "thank you for taking care of my wife" Bardock IV says.

She looked at him. "is okay" Salsifie says.

"I'm happy the you're going to have another kids" Salsifie replied.

"Gine always wanted to have another child" Bardock IV says.

"is normal the she wants to have another child" Salsifie says.

"Raditz and Kakarot was growing up without the parents" Salsifie says.

"yes she was always depressed when he was death the she wasn't able to see them grow" Bardock IV says while touching her hair.

"This time I'm going to make sure to protect her and my family" Bardock IV says.

"in the past I wasn't able to protect my family" Bardock IV says.

"son I know the you be able to protect you family" Salsifie says when he nodded at her.

She looked at him. "I can't wait for my grandkids to be born" Salsifie says.

"yes I'm excited for them to be born too" Bardock IV says when he touched her hair.

"I'm going to go with you dad so spend time with you wife" Salsifie says when she nodded at him when she walked back into her room.

He laid down beside her. "Gine I'm going to protect you" Bardock IV says when suddenly she gives him a hug.

"I can't wait for Aubergine and Bardock jr to be born" Bardock IV says when he hugs her back.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Berdock and Fasha residence**

She sat down beside him. "that was a good training" Fasha says.

"yes we're doing our best to transform into super saiyan two" Berdock says

"I can't wait to transform into super saiyan two" Fasha says

"In excited the Gine is going to be a mother again" Fasha says.

"yes my brother was even more excited than before" Berdock replied.

"she is going to have two babies" Fasha says.

"Bardock jr and Aubergine" Fasha says.

"is a good name for them" Berdock replied.

"I was thinking after learning how to transform into super saiyan two we should tried to have another child" Fasha says when he nodded at her.

"did you notice the our people is having more kids than before" Berdock says.

"I think is because of the Earth culture" Fasha says.

"that why we're paying more attention than before" Fasha says.

"yes and is a good thing" Berdock says when his stomach started to growl.

"I'm going to cook something to eat" Fasha says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma sat down and saw the Trunks and his friends are training with each other when she turned around and saw the Twenty One was sitting next to her.

"it looks the kids have a lot of potential" Twenty one says

"yes my Veggie says the same thing" Bulma says.

"Veggie? Oh you mean Vegeta" Twenty One says.

"yes he don't like when I used the nickname" Bulma says.

"I hear you was trying to have another child" Twenty one says.

"yes Trunks is old enough to be a big brother so why not" Bulma says.

"Vegeta is a little bit nervous but he is okay about having another child" Bulma says.

"is normal" Twenty One says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Ryoki residence**

Goku walked inside the house when he saw they're was already waiting for him. "hi" Goku says.

"hi" Ryoki and her sisters says at the same time when he sat down beside them.

"it looks delicious" Goku says.

"so how was you training with you big sister" Goku ask them.

"it was good we learning instant transmission" Ryobi says.

"she a good teacher" Ryouna says.

"I only a good teacher because I have a good teacher" Ryoki says.

"Ryoki you're good a teaching other so you deserve more compliments" Goku says.

"so be more confident about you teaching skills" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"yes I'm going to do my best for them to learn instant transmission" Ryoki says with confidence.

"let's enjoy our dinner" Ryoki says when he nodded at her as they're started to eat.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace ( King Trunks and Queen Homura residence)**

He laid down beside her. "I already have everything ready for the tournament" King Trunks says.

"good I can't wait for the tournament to start" Queen Homura replied.

"yes is going to be excited to see the tournament" King Trunks says.

"yes and I think is going to be a successful event" Queen Homura says.

"I'm planning to have the tournament every four years" King Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"sounds good" Queen Homura says.

"yes I'm going to do my best for the event to be successful" King Trunks says.

"yes I know is going to be successful" Queen Homura says.

"I love you" Queen Homura says.

"I love you too" King Trunks replied when they're fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The tournament**

King Trunks saw a lot of saiyans in the stadium when he grabbed the microphone. "welcome to the first tournament!" King Trunks says.

"today we're already have the sixteenth competitors" King Trunks says.

"the winner of the tournament is going to get ten millions zenis" King Trunks say

"let's start the tournament!" King Trunks says

 **Shallot vs Potate**

 **Naeb vs Otamot**

 **Been vs Olave**

 **Escar vs Iceber**

 **Bokcho vs Quash**

 **Tato vs Matiloto**

 **Tercres vs Noppale**

 **Keel vs Rucollo**

 **The battlefield**

The announcer walked in the ring when he looked to the audience. "the first match is Shallot against Potate" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was looking at each other when the announcer saw they're was ready to fight against each other. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Shallot looked at him. "no holding back" Shallot says.

"yes it would be better to test our power" Potate says when they're started to release their power and the aura was moving more wild than before.

Their was getting stronger than before when they're suddenly transformed into super saiyan. "I'm going to win this" Shallot says when they're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Shallot quickly dodged his attack and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when Potate saw his attack he quickly blocked causing multiple shock waves. "that was a good one" Potate says with excitement.

He quickly trick him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he quickly grabbed his hand and smashed into the ground.

He moved his hand. "shooting stars!" Shallot screamed throwing multiple ki blast against him.

He quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when suddenly he appeared next to him.

"I caught you! Moon fist!" Shallot screamed when he engulfed his hand of energy when he crashed the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear he quickly uppercut him into the stomach and quickly threw him out of the ring when the announcer saw he was already out. "the winner is Shallot!" the announcer screamed with excitement

Shallot walked at him. "it was a good match" Shallot says when he stood up when he shake his hand.

 **The audience**

"next time I'm going to win" Potate says when he nodded at him as they're walked back into the locker room.

"yes he won!" Shiki says with excitement.

"I'm going to comfort him" Yagyu says when she saw her boyfriend lost the match

 **The battlefield**

"the next match is Naeb against Otamot" the announcer says with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was looking at each other when the announcement saw their was already ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"super saiyan" Naeb says.

"yes" Otamot replied when they're started to release more of their power when the aura was moving more wild than before and suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

They're quickly ran against each other and crashed the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves when they're continued to hit each other at the same time.

"you're good but I'm stronger" Naeb says when he quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves when Otamot was able to trick him the he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him into his stomach when he kicked into his face and delivered a uppercut into his stomach when he crashed his face into the ground.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He quickly turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "I'm going to defeat you!" Naeb says while trying to punch him.

Otamot blocked his punch and quickly kick him into his stomach when he moved his hand and charged his attack. "solar crash!" Otamot screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing a massive explosion when he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack when multiple energy balls appeared behind him when the five energy balls was getting stronger and bigger.

"spirit cannon!" Naeb screamed when he quickly threw the five energy balls against him when the energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear the he quickly appeared next to him. "good bye! Lion punch!" Naeb screamed when he crashed his fist into his stomach and threw a energy blast against him causing a massive explosion .

He quickly grabbed his hand and threw him out of the ring when he saw he was already out. "the winner is Naeb! " The announcer screamed with excitement.

He walked at him and saw he was already up. "good job but the next time I'm going to win" Otamot says.

"do you best" Naeb replied when they're walked into the locker room.

 **The audience**

She started to jump with excitement. "yes my boyfriend won!" Ryobi says with excitement.

"I'm going to give him a big hug when the tournament is over" Ikaruga says.

 **The battlefield**

The announcer saw the everyone is excited. "the next match is Been against Olave!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when their looked at each other. "you better don't hold back" Been says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Olave replied.

The announcer saw they're was ready to fight against each other. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're started to release more of they're power when the aura was moving more wild than before and suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

They're ran against each other and hit against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Olave dodge his punch and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he connected multiple strikes into his stomach and face.

Been quickly reacted and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're really strong" Been says.

"yes I was training a lot for this tournament" Olave says when he punch him into his face and kicked into his ribs.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Been saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to him and slam him into the ground. "to slow" Olave says as he grabbed his leg and started to swing him around as he threw him out of the ring.

He forced himself and fell down near the ring. "that was a-" Olave appeared next to him as he moved his hand near him. "meteoroid crash" Olave screamed as he crashed the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already out of the ring. "the winner is Olave!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

He walked at him and help him stand up. "good job maybe next time you're going to defeat me" Olave says.

He looked at him. "yes next tournament I'm going to defeat you" Been says when they're walked into the locker room.

 **The audience**

Daidoji quickly stood up. "yes! I know it! The he is going to win!" Daidoji says with excitement.

"he was trying his best but I'm still proud of him" Ryobi says with a smile on her face.

 **The battlefield**

He grabbed his microphone. "the next match is Escar against Iceber!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was staring against each other when the announcement saw their was ready to fight. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They've started to release their power when the aura was moving more wild than before and suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

"so I'm not the only one the is able to train into super saiyan" Escar says.

"most of the saiyans is able to transform into super saiyan" Iceber replied.

"I'm going to make sure to win this match" Escar says when they're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Escar was able to dodge his punch and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he quickly grabbed his face and smashed into his knee multiple times.

Iceber push himself away from him as he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "I'm not going to lose against you!" Iceber scrambled the he dodged his punch and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "ice blast!" Iceber screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was standing up. "is not enough to defeat me" Escar says when he started to release more of his power.

He threw multiple ki blast against him when Iceber was able to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him.

Escar continued to punch him multiple times into his stomach and quickly connected a heavy uppercut into his jaw and knee him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

"take this! Volcano crash!" Escar screamed smashing the energy blast causing a massacre explosion when the smoke disappear he quickly grabbed from his tail and threw him out of the ring

He fell down out of the ring when the announcer saw he already lost. "Escar is the winner!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Escar saw he was already up as he walked at him. "good luck but the next time I'm going to win" Iceber says when he nodded at him as they're walked into the locker room.

 **The audience**

Haruka started to jump with excitement. "I'm so proud of him!" Haruka says with excitement.

"I'm going to comfort my boyfriend after the tournament" Katsuragi says

 **The battlefield**

He grabbed his microphone. "the next match is Bokcho against Quash!" The announcer screamed with excitement

They're walked into the ring when they're was staring against each other when he saw their way ready to fight. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"super saiyan?" Quash says.

"why not" Bokcho replied when they're started to release their power when the aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

He ran at him and uppercut him into his stomach when Bokcho was surprised from his attack he tried his best to dodge his attacks.

Quash quickly uppercut him into his stomach and smashed his fist into his stomach causing him to gasp when he delivered a heavy punch into his face and connected a right hook into his face.

He continued to punch him into his face and stomach when suddenly he blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're really fast" Bokcho says when he blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"yes I was training all this time making sure I'm strong enough to win the tournament" Quash says when he trick him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Bokcho quickly moved away from him as he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear he flew at him and uppercut him into his jaw.

He uppercut him into his stomach and connected a right hook into his face as he slammed into the ground when he moved away from him.

"this is my chance" Bokcho says.

He moved his hand as he started to charge his attack. "solar cannon!" Bokcho screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he stood up and looked at him. "that was a good one but I'm not going to lose" Quash says as he started to release more of his power.

He quickly flew at him and slammed into his fist and threw him into the ring when he stood up and suddenly he appeared next to him. "Oozaru punch!" Quash screamed when his hand was covered by energy as the energy crashed against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and he quickly grabbed from his arm and threw him out of the ring when he crashed out of the ring as the announcer saw he already lost. "the winner is Quash!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

He stood up and looked at him. "the was a good match" Bokcho says.

"yes after the tournament let's fight again" Quash says.

Bokcho was going to say something but suddenly Naraku quickly flew at him and quickly hug him as he quickly get embarrassed.

"I'm proud of you" Naraku says with a proud voice.

"let's watch the rest of the tournament" Bokcho says when they're flew into the audience.

Quash turned around and saw the Hikage was already there when she quickly ran at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and looked at him. "sweet fight! I can wait to see you fight again" Hikage says.

"yes I'm going to do my best to win the tournament" Quash says when they're walked into the locker room.

"the next match is Tato against Matiloto!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was looking at each other when he saw they're was ready to fight against each other. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're started to release more of their power when the aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

"this is going to be interesting m" Matiloto says with excitement when they're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

They're continued to punch against each other when Matiloto quickly trick him and punch him into his stomach as he continued to punch him.

He slammed his fist into his stomach and connected a right hook into his face and connected a fist into his ribs causing him to gasp.

He continued to slam his fist into his stomach when suddenly he blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "dammm… you're good" Tato says when he quickly delivered a punch into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "dragon burst!" Tato screamed throwing the energy blast against him when.

He saw the energy blast he quickly kicked into the sky when he heard the explosion as he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"I'm going to end this!" Matiloto says when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach and he quickly slammed his fist into his face.

He charged his attack. "final shine cannon!" Matiloto screamed when he threw the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach and threw him out of the ring when he saw he alright lost. "the winner is Matiloto!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

Imu quickly flew at him and give him a hug. "I'm proud of you!" Imu screamed the she quickly gave him a kiss.

"yes it was a good match" Matiloto says.

"I can't wait for you to defeat the boyfriend of Hikage" Imu says.

Minori quickly flew at him and give him a kiss when she stop and looked at him. "let's go with my friends and watch the rest of the tournament" Minori says while holding his hand.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "I'm proud of you so don't worry and next time you're going to win" Minori says she give him and kiss as they flew into the audience.

He grabbed his microphone. "the next match is Tercres against Noppale!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when the announcer saw they're was ready to fight against each other. "let's start the match!" The announcer screamed with excitement

They're started to release more of their power when the aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

Their quickly ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Noppale quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him multiple times when he continued a right hook into his face and slammed his fist into his ribs causing him to gasp.

Tercres blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're fast but it don't mean I'm not going to lose" Tercres says when he quickly uppercut him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to him when he quickly connected a punch into his stomach causing him to gasp and uppercut him into the face of Noppale.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Break Cannon!" Tercres screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Noppale saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing a massive explosion when he quickly flew at him.

He moved his hand and charged his attack. "Victory crash!" Noppale screamed as he crashed the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion as the smoke disappear the he quickly grabbed his hand and threw him out of the ring.

He crashed out of the ring when he saw the he lost the match. "Noppale is the winner!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Yomi quickly flew at him. "don't worry next time you're going to win so let's watch the rest of the tournament" Yomi says when he nodded at her as they're flew into the audience.

Ryoki quickly give him a hug. "I'm so happy for you" Ryoki says with a smile the she quickly give him a hug.

"yes I'm going to make sure to win this tournament" Noppale says when she nodded at him when they're walked into the locker room.

He grabbed his microphone. "the last match is Rucollo against Keel!" the annual screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was staring against each other when he saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're started to release they're power when the aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan.

Rucollo quickly ran at him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp and delivered a uppercut into his ribs as he continued to punch him multiple times.

He connected a right hook into his face and slammed his fist into his ribs causing him as he slammed him into the ground causing a crater to appear.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when he quickly ran against him and quickly uppercut him but suddenly he blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

Keel quickly uppercut him and connected a right hook into his face but suddenly he blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly threw him in another direction when he appeared next to him as he charged his attack. "stone blast!" Rucollo screamed throwing the energy blast crashing against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he quickly push him out of the ring when he saw he already lost. "Rucollo is the winner!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they're walked into the locker room.

"the quarter final is going to start in one hour!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

 **One hour later**

 **Shallot vs Naeb**

 **Olave vs Escar**

 **Quash vs Matiloto**

 **Noppale vs Rucollo**

 **The battlefield**

In the ring when he grabbed his microphone. "the next match is Shallot against Naeb!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was looking at each other when he saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement

They're transformed into super saiyan and ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp. "I'm going to win!" Shallot screamed the he quickly connected multiple strikes into his body.

He grabbed his hand and threw him out of the ring when the announcer was in shock the he won the match. "the winner is Shallot!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

He walked at him. "good luck for the next tournament" Shallot says.

"yes but next time I'm going to defeat you" Naeb replied as they're walked into the locker room.

"the next match is Olave against Escar!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was looking at each other when he saw they're was ready to fight. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed when they're quickly transformed into super saiyan.

Olave quickly ran at him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he quickly strike him multiple times when suddenly he blocked one of his punch causing multiple shock waves.

Escar quickly punch him into his stomach and threw multiple ki blast against him. "Olave! You better don't hold back!" Escar says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions when he quickly rested and deflected in different directions causing multiple shock waves.

He smiled at him. "I'm going to show you a technique the my girlfriend taught me!" Olave says with confidence.

He appeared next to him and moved his hand near his face. "solar flare! Olave screamed when suddenly a bright light appeared when he grab his arm and threw him out of the ring.

He saw he was already eliminated. "the winner is Olave!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

He walked at him and help him stand up. "nice technique but next time is not going work anymore" Escar says when he nodded at him and they're walked back into the locker room

"the next match is Quash against Matiloto!" The announcement screamed with excitement

They're walked into the ring when he was looking at him. **"I'm not going to let him transform into super saiyan"** Quash thought.

He saw they're was ready to fight. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement when suddenly Quash quickly transformed into super saiyan.

He appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach as he was in shock the he didn't let him transform into super saiyan.

He continued to punch him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "I'm not going to let you transform into super saiyan" Quash says as he continued to punch him multiple times around his body.

He quickly grabbed his arm and started to swing him around the ring as he threw him out of the ring when the announcer saw he alright lost.

"the winner is Quash!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

He walked at him when he return his base form when he stood up and saw the Matiloto was staring at him. "it was unfair the you didn't let me transfer into super saiyan" Matiloto says.

"I wanted to defeat you fast but next time I'm going to let you transfer into super saiyan" Quash says where he nodded at him when they're walked into the locker room.

"the next match is Noppale against Rucollo!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're was staring against each other when he saw their was ready to fight against each other. "let's start the match!" The announcer screamed when they're quickly transformed into super saiyan.

They're quickly ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when they're continued to hit against each other.

Rucollo dodge his punch and uppercut him into his stomach and connected a right hook into his face as he continued to punch him multiple times.

He slammed his fist into his face as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him as he quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "I'm going to defeat you!" Noppale says when he quickly trick him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him multiple times when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Feint Shot!" Noppale screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

He quickly deflected the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion when he quickly ran at him and started to charge his attack. "Dragon Burn!" Rucollo screamed throwing the energy blast.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when he appeared next to him and threw him out of the ring.

He was he already lost. "the winner is Rucollo" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"in ten minutes the semifinal is going to start!" the announcer screamed with excitement

He walked at him and saw he was already stand up. "that was a good match" Rucollo says.

"yes next time we can fight against each other " Noppale replied when they're walked into the locker room.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Shallot vs Olave**

 **Quash vs Rucollo**

 **The battlefield**

The announcer saw everyone was already excited about the tournament. "the first round of the semifinals!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the first match is Shallot against Olave!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're started to look each other when he saw they're was ready to fight against each other. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement

They quickly transferred into super saiyan when they're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when Olave tried" to dodge his attack but Shallot quickly punch him multiple times.

Olave quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "Shallot you're strong but it don't mean I'm going to lose!" Olave screamed the he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him multiple times and kick him Into his ribs causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he slammed into the ground causing a crater to appear.

He flew into the sky and started to threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke was when he stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder.

Shallot starts to release more of his power when he quickly flew at him and clashed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his face and threw him into the ring when he crashed into the ring causing a crater to appear below him when he started to charge his attack.

"phantom burst!" Shallot screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crashed against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he quickly grabbed him and threw him out of the ring when he fell down out of the ring as the announcer saw he already lost.

"the winner is Shallot!" the announcer screamed with excuses when he walked at him.

"it was fun fighting with you" Shallot says.

"yes it was fun lets go so the second match can start" Olave says as they're walked into the locker room.

"the next match is Quash against Rucollo" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when he saw they're was already ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they're quickly transformed into super saiyan.

They're quickly ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

Quash quickly ran at him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he continued to punch him multiple times.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Quash ran at him and smashed his fist and slammed into the ground as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

Quash dodge his attack and smash his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "solar cannon!" Quash screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he appeared next to him and threw him out of the ring when the announcer saw he already lost. "Quash won the match!" the annual screamed with excitement.

"the final match is going to start in one hour" the announcer screamed with excitement.

 **One hour**

 **The final match**

 **Shallot vs Quash**

 **The battlefield**

The announcer grabbed his microphone. "the final match of the tournament!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"Shallot against Quash!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"who is going to win the tournament!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

They're walked into the ring when they're was looking at each other when he saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" The announcer screamed with excitement when they're quickly transformed into super saiyan.

They're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when they're continued to punch against each other.

The two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves and the ground started to shatter into little pieces when Shallot dodged his punch and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He quickly punch him multiple times and connected a right hook into his face and delivered a fist into ribs causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"I'm going to win this!" Shallot screamed the he slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he slammed into the ground causing a crater appeared.

He quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when he quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He quickly appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach causing him to gasp. "I'm not going to let you win!" Quash screamed the he punch him into his stomach.

He threw him into the ground and threw multiple ki blast against him when he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves as he slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "final gun!" Shallot screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and he appears next to him and threw him out of the ring as the announcer was in shock. "the winner is Shallot!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

King Trunks flew at him and grabbed his hand. "the first champion of the saiyans tournament!" King Trunks screamed with excitement.

Shiki quickly flew at him as she started to kiss the champion. "let's have a party in the park" King Trunks says when Queen Homura nodded at him.

"I'm going to tell the others" Queen Homura says.

She stop kissing him. "I love you my champion" Shiki says.

"I love you too" Shallot replied as they're continued to kiss each other.

 **One hour later**

 **Park**

Broly Jr and Tullece walked in front of everyone. "Yumi can you come here I want to tell you something important" Broly jr says.

"Miyabi I want to give you something important" Tullece says when they're walked in front of them.

"Yumi do you want to marry me" Broly jr says.

"Miyabi do you want to marry me" Tullece ask her.

"yes!" Miyabi and Yumi says at the same time when they're put the ring on the hand.

"we're getting married!" Yumi and the rest says at the same time as everyone was surprised.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 78- Double Wedding**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -Will whis explain time travel violations to future trunks and Homura**

 **Answer- yes but he is not going to receive any consequences**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - question- will the events of fusion reborn still happened**

 **Answer- yes but is not going to be the same as the movie**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78- Double Wedding**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Park**

Okara quickly ran at them. "I'm so proud of you two" Okara says while giving them a hug at the same time.

"I'm happy the Yumi and Miyabi are my new daughters in law" Okara says when Fasha and Burdock walked at them.

"grandsons is going to get married" Burdock says.

"so when are you two are going to get married" Fasha ask them.

"what about in three months" Yumi says.

"yes three months I think it has enough time to organize the weddings" Miyabi says.

"let's have a double wedding and let's do it on Earth" Yumi says when she nodded at her.

"let's go to Earth" Yumi says when they're used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

King Trunks and Gohan walked at them. "nice the you two are going to get married" Gohan says.

"yes…now is you turn to ask her" King Trunks says.

"yes I'm planning to ask her but I'm making sure I have everything ready" Gohan says.

Asuka saw the everyone was talking to each other when suddenly she appeared next to her and started to groped her. "Katsuragi don't used instant transmission to grope other people" Asuka says while Katsuragi was groping her chest.

"I can feel the you're heart is pumping even faster than before" Katsuragi says.

"are you excited the Gohan is going to do the same thing" Katsuragi says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "yes I'm going to be happy if he ask me but I want him to finish his high school and I almost going to graduate from the shinobi school" Asuka says.

"hmmm…I can't wait for you to get married I bet you going to be the first one giving birth" Katsuragi says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"I would love to have a family with Gohan" Asuka says when she saw the Katsuragi was still groping her chest.

"Katsu you never going to change" Asuka says.

"let's hang out with our friends" Asuka says as they're walked back at then when they're sat down.

"is nice they're going to get married" Hibari says.

"yes we're getting mature and we alright thinking about the future" Asuka says while looking at Gohan when they're nodding at her.

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

They're appeared next to them. "hi" Gine and Salsifie says.

"hi!" Fasha and the others replied at the same time.

"Gine my two grandson is going to get married" Fasha says

She smiled at her. "good the Tullece and Broly jr is going to have a good wife" Gine says.

"I can't wait for my grandson to marry with Asuka" Gine says.

"don't worry I know the Gohan is going to ask her soon" Yumi says.

"I'm going to need some help to organize the wedding" Fasha says.

"is going to be in three months" Fasha says.

"I would love to help you but I wouldn't be able to cook anymore" Gine says.

"yes I understand" Fasha says.

"in three months that would mean I'm going to be eight months of pregnancy so I need to take care of my health" Gine says.

Fasha walked at her. "good the in four months you son and daughter is going to be born" Fasha says.

"yes I have every ready for the babies" Gine says

Salsifie looked at her. "don't worry I can help you cook all the food from the wedding" Salsifie says.

"thank you Salsifie" Fasha says.

"let's start planning about the wedding" Okara says.

"let's be the same place" Yumi says.

"yes it would be nice to share the wedding" Miyabi says

"it has to be somewhere with a nice view" Yumi says.

"we need to go with Bulma so we can ask her where to buy the wedding dress" Miyabi says.

"wedding dress" Yumi says as she imagined herself wearing a dress.

"don't worry the wedding day is going to be one of the best day of you lives" Okara says.

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Park**

They're walked at him. "Kakarot can you do us a favor " Tullece ask him.

"yes" Goku replied.

"can you go to the other world and bring back the parents, grandparents of Yumi" Broly jr says.

"can you bring back the mother of Miyabi" Tullece says.

"we can used the dragon balls to revived them" Goku says.

"yes but the grandparents of Yumi wants to stay in the other world" Broly jr says.

"I respect the decision and don't worry I only going to used to revived the parents of Yumi and Miyabi" Goku says.

"thank you" Broly jr and Tullece says at the same time.

"I can't wait to see they're reaction" Tullece says.

"they're going to be happy to see them" Broly jr says.

"Kakarot why you didn't join the tournament" Tullece ask him.

"It sounds fun but most of the saiyans are learning how to transform into super saiyan or super saiyan two so I don't know it would give me a challenge" Goku says.

"yes it make sense" Tullece says.

"that why I didn't join the tournament" Broly jr says.

"Kakarot do you think we have another form after super saiyan three" Tullece ask him.

"I don't think so" Goku says when they're continued to talk.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They're walked inside the house when their saw the Bulma was eating ice cream. "hi" Bulma says while eating her ice cream.

"hi" Miyabi and the rest says at the same time.

"Yumi and Miyabi are going to get married so I want to buy them a wedding dress" Fasha says.

"if you want I can pay someone to make a dress from them" Bulma says.

"so you all can focus on the food and the place for the wedding" Bulma says.

"thank you Bulma" Yumi and Miyabi says at the same time.

"don't worry I'm just happy the you two are going to get married" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

 **Three hours later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Fubuki and the rest was still training when suddenly Goku appeared and saw they're was still training. "hi Goku" Fubuki says.

"hi Fubuki" Goku replied.

"so how long you all was training here" Goku ask them.

"we started training in the afternoon so right now is eight hours" Fubuki says.

"that enough training for today" Goku says.

"I have food from the party" Goku says while showing the bag full of food when they're sat down and started to eat.

"thank you for the food" Fubuki says.

"you don't have to thank me" Goku replied when he grabbed his plate and started to eat his food.

"Goku can you tell me more about the dragon balls" Fubuki ask him.

"the dragon balls is made by the Namekians" Goku says.

"I was a little boy I have adventures with Bulma looking for the dragon balls " Goku says.

"Oolong was the first one to ask the dragon balls" Goku says.

"what kind of wish" Fubuki ask him.

"he ask for panties" Goku replied.

"wait…panties…like underwear from a woman" Fubuki says when he nodded at her.

"what a waste of a wish" Fubuki says.

"Bulma says the same thing" Goku says.

"would the dragon balls would be able to grant any wish" Fubuki ask her.

"it depends on the wish" Goku replied when they're continued to eat the food.

"why…do you want to get the dragon balls?" Goku says.

"no" Fubuki replied.

"if you want to get the dragon balls you need to have the dragon radar so you be able to find them" Goku says.

"dragon radar?" Fubuki says confused.

"dragon radar is able to locate the enemy signature of the dragon balls" Goku says when she nodded at him when they're continued to eat the food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're already finish eating the food when Goku looked at them. "the next month I'm going to teach you all instant transmission so do you best to master the spirit bomb" Goku says.

"don't worry we're going to master it" Fubuki replied when Goku nodded at her.

"goodbye" Fubuki says.

"goodbye" Goku replied when they're left the gravity chamber when he used instant transmission and travel to his home.

 **Kurokage residence**

 **Yumi room**

Yozakura walked into her room when she laid down beside her. "Yumi are you excited about you wedding" Yozakura ask her.

"yes but I'm still nervous" Yumi replied.

She looked at her. "Yumi you wedding is going to be okay" Yozakura says

"yes…I'm going to start a new chapter of my life" Yumi says.

"I would be happy if my parents and grandparents was alive so they can witness my marriage" Yumi says.

"I know the feeling but you know the you're not alone" Yozakura says when she nodded at her.

"Yozakura…you don't have any problem if you make the cake of the wedding" Yumi says.

"is fine and I'm going to make sure is going to be one of the best cake" Yozakura says.

"thank you" Yumi says with a smile on her face

"goodnight" Yumi says.

"goodnight" Yozakura says when she saw the Yumi was already sleeping when she left the room and walked into her room.

 **One month later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Fasha, Okara and Bulma saw they're was already wearing the wedding dress when Okara walked at them. "you two look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Okara says.

"thank you" Yumi and Miyabi says at the same time.

"my two sons make a good decision to marry you two" Okara says.

"you think so" Miyabi says.

"yes" Okara says.

"the wedding is going to start in two months so we need to make sure the everything is ready for the wedding" Okara says.

"good thing the Bulma is going to help us" Yumi replied.

"is going to be more easy go organize the wedding" Okara says.

"I don't know so much about Earth culture but I'm going to tried my best" Fasha says.

Yumi looked at her. "don't worry I know the wedding is going to be perfect" Yumi says with a smile on her face.

She walked at her and pat her head. "we have two months so we don't have to worry" Fasha says.

"so let's do our best" Fasha says.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Chichi walked into the house and saw the Gine and Salsifie was talking with each other. "Hi Gine and Salsifie" Chichi says.

"hi" Gine and Salsifie replied when Chichi sat down beside them.

"so what Bardock is doing right now" Chichi ask them.

"my husband is training so he would be able to transform into super saiyan two" Gine says.

"if you're talking about my husband he is buying some baby stuff for Gine" Salsifie replied.

"how many months is left for the babies to be born" Chichi ask her.

"four months for my two babies to be born" Gine says.

"you already choose a name" Chichi ask her.

"yes" Gine replied.

"my baby son name is going to be Bardock jr" Gine says.

"my baby daughter names is going to be Aubergine" Gine says.

"is a nice name" Chichi replied.

"yes I really like the name and my husband thing the same thing" Gine says while touching her stomach.

"I can't wait for them to be born" Gine says while touching her stomach.

"I want to hug them and take care of them" Gine says.

"don't worry you only have to wait four months more for the babies to be born" Salsifie says while touching her stomach when suddenly she felt a kick.

"I bet you two babies are going to be a powerful saiyans the same as Bardock" Salsifie says.

"yes and most likely he is going to be overprotective about Aubergine" Gine says.

"yes….I remember he was overprotective about his little sister I already imagine how he is going to react with his daughter" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"I hear the Kakarot is training with a group of shinobis" Salsifie says.

"yes…I don't mind if he spend his time training with them" Chichi says.

"Bulma already told me the she is planning to make a school and he is going to be the martial arts teacher" Chichi says.

"good the my son is going to get a job the he loves to do" Gine says.

"he looks happy training with his students" Gine says when Chichi nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Forest**

In the forest when Goku walked in front of them. "today I'm going to teach you how to used instant transmission" Goku says.

"instant transmission would be able to travel in different locations and it would be able to help you during a battle" Goku says.

Fubuki looked at him. "how long is going to take us to master it" Fubuki ask him.

"I think three or four months" Goku says.

"so for now Fubuki and you friends are going to practice instant transmission" Goku says.

"the others I want you to fight against each other and tried to push the limits of you power" Goku says when they're started to fight against each other.

Fubuki and her friends are trying to learn instant transmission when Goku walked in front of them. "I want you all to focus on my energy" Goku says when he quickly flew away from them.

She saw the Goku was already gone. "focus on his energy" Fubuki says when they're nodded at her and started to focus on his energy.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Fasha and Burdock residence**

He saw the two sons talking with each when he sat down beside them. "grandsons so are you two are going to live in Earth or planet Vegeta" Burdock ask him.

"I was thinking of living in Earth" Broly jr says.

"the same thing" Tullece replied.

"so you two already have enough money to buy a house" Burdock ask him.

"yes" Tullece and Broly jr replied.

"is going to be in Tokyo" Tullece says.

"West City" Broly jr replied.

"Yumi would love to live over there and is close to the house of Yozakura" Broly jr says.

"good thing the you two already bought the houses" Burdock says.

"yes…we don't worry about that" Tullece says.

"I bet the you mother and grandmother is excited about you weddings" Burdock says.

"yes they're always spending time with our wives" Broly jr says.

"is normal you weddings is going to be in two months so be ready for the important day" Burdock replied when they're nodded at him as they're continued to talk.

 **Six hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Goku turned on the gravity when he turned around and saw they're was able to move without any problems. "if you continue to train like this next month I'm going to let you all train in the forty times gravity" Goku says.

She looked at him. "don't worry we're going to master the thirty times gravity" Fubuki says when they're started to fight against each other.

He saw they're was fighting against each other. **"good they're improving"** Goku thought when he sat down and started to meditate.

 **Mountain range**

In the open field when Raditz and Bardock was staring against each other. "son let's do our best to transform into super saiyan two" Bardock IV says when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before as he transformed into super saiyan.

Raditz started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan.

He smiled at him. "good job son it looks the you was able to master super saiyan" Bardock IV says when they're quickly ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"I always thought the super saiyan it was just a legend but I was wrong" Raditz says when the two fist continued to crash against each other.

Raditz dodged his punch he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as Bardock was surprised the he quickly reacted and quickly uppercut him into his ribs.

"good…you're improving" Bardock IV says as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

She walked into her room and saw the Gine was already eating her food. "thank you for making my food" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"you don't have to thank me after all you need a lot of food to make sure the two babies are born healthy" Salsifie says.

"yes I'm going to make the my babies are born with a excellent health" Gine says.

"good" Salsifie replied when she sat down beside her.

"it looks the saiyans are changing a lot" Salsifie says.

"yes I already noticed the a lot of the saiyans are focusing a lot with they're kids" Gine says.

"they're already know about our true potential" Salsifie says.

"they're already known the saiyans is able to trans into super saiyan and we have two more stronger transformations" Salsifie says.

"yes is normal" Gine replied.

"most likely the next generation of the saiyans would be able to transform into super saiyan the same age as Goten" Salsifie says.

"if Frieza was alive he would be afraid of the saiyans kids" Gine says.

"yes is a good thing the Frieza and his family is already death" Salsifie says.

"so my son and grandson are trying to push they limits so they're would be able to transform into super saiyan two" Salsifie says.

"yes my husband is determined to get stronger so he would be able to protect his family" Gine says.

"I know the he would be able to protect you and his new babies" Salsifie says.

"yes that why I'm proud of him" Gine says with a smile on her face when she nodded at her.

"yes I know" Salsifie says

"I can't wait to be a grandmother again" Salsifie says with a smile when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Forest**

He walked in the control center and turned it off. "in one month I'm going to let you train in the forty times gravity" Goku says when they're laid down.

"yes…finally we can get stronger" Fubuki says.

"Goku do you think I have the chance to defeat Asuka and her friends" Fubuki ask him.

"no" Goku says.

"Asuka and the other three have the potential unlock so they're can release more power and they're already master one hundred times gravity" Goku says.

"they're already have more experience than you so you need to train a lot and ask Old Kai to release you potential to have a chance to fight them" Goku says when they're stood up.

"Goku thank you for training us" Fubuki says when he nodded her.

"goodbye" Fubuki says.

"goodbye" Goku says when he saw they're left the gravity chamber when Goku used instant transmission and travel back home.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Miyabi room**

Imu walked inside her room when she sat down. "you look nervous" Imu says.

"yes I never expected to get married" Miyabi says.

"I was surprised too I thought you was going to spend you entire life killing Yoma " Imu says.

"I still hate Yoma but I think my mother would be happy if I tried to have a happy life with the person I care a lot" Miyabi says.

"I would be happy if she was alive so she can go to my wedding " Miyabi says.

"yes I know" Imu says.

"I can't wait to get married with Tullece" Miyabi says.

"two more months" Imu says.

"yes two more months for my important event of my life" Miyabi says when she nodded at her.

"you need to rest so you be able to wake up early and focus on you wedding plans" Imu says when she nodded at her.

"goodnight" Miyabi says.

"goodnight" Imu says when she left the room when Miyabi fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the morning when Bulma woke up and saw it was early in the morning when suddenly she felt sick when she quickly ran into the restroom.

Vegeta heal a lot of noise when he walked into the restroom and saw her reaction. "Bulma are you okay" Vegeta ask her.

She slowly looked at him. "Vegeta I think I'm pregnant" Bulma says.

He was in shock. "wait are you sure" Vegeta ask her.

"yes it was the same way when I was pregnant for Trunks" Bulma says.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and check if I'm pregnant" Bulma says.

She walked at him. "wait…are you going to be happy the I would be able to give you another child" Bulma says.

"yes I'm going to be happy" Vegeta replied.

"good I'm going to go to the hospital" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Vegeta replied when he saw the Bulma already left the house.

" **I'm going to have another child I wonder if is going to be a boy or a girl"** Vegeta thought as he walked into the gravity chamber and started to train.

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

Goku woke up in the morning when he looked around and saw the Chichi wasn't on the bed when he hear somebody vomiting in the restroom as he walked into the restroom and saw her.

"Chichi are you okay" Goku ask her.

She looked at him. "Goku…I think I'm pregnant" Chichi ask him.

"what?" Goku says in shock when he quickly ran at her and touched her stomach.

"Goku? Is just a feeling" Chichi says.

"I'm going to the clinic so I can check if I'm pregnant" Chichi says.

"goodbye" Chichi says.

"goodbye" Goku replied when she left the house when Goku sense the his students when he quickly used instant transmission and travel into the forest.

 **Hebijo Academy**

 **Imu room**

She walked inside her room when she looked at her. "hi" Miyabi says.

"hi" Imu replied when Miyabi sat down beside her.

"we was friends when we was little girls and you was taking care of me when I was in coma" Miyabi says.

"I want you to be my bridesmaid" Miyabi says as Imu was in shock.

"are you sure" Imu ask her.

"yes my best friend" Miyabi says

She quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "I'm going to do my best" Imu says when she nodded at her.

"let's go so we can talk more about the wedding" Miyabi says when they're walked in another direction.

 **West City**

 **Yozakura residence**

She walked inside the house when she walked beside her. "Hi Yozakura" Yumi says.

"hi Yumi" Yozakura replied.

"Yozakura I know you was supporting me all this time so I want you to be my bridesmaid" Yumi says.

She quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "I'm honor to be you bridesmaid" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

"yes is going to be a great wedding" Yumi says when she nodded at her.

"let's go somewhere we can talk about you wedding" Yozakura says when they're walked outside and started to talk with each other.

 **Three hours later**

Chichi walked inside the house when she ran at him. "Goku I'm pregnant!" Chichi screamed with excitement.

Goku quickly give her a hug. "I'm happy for you so what are we going to have" Goku ask her.

"is to early the doctor says I only have three weeks of pregnancy" Chichi says.

"I can't wait to have another child" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Goku let's talk about more about our Future child" Chichi says when he nodded at her as they're walked into their room.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She quickly ran at him. "Vegeta! I'm going pregnant!" Bulma screamed with excitement.

"what! I'm going to have another child!" Vegeta says with excitement.

"I want to name the child" Vegeta says.

"no my job is to name my Future child" Bulma says.

"we make a deal the I was going to name the child and I'm going to used a saiyan name" Vegeta says.

She saw the he was happy of having another child. "fine you can name the child" Bulma says.

"so is a boy or a girl" Vegeta ask her.

"I only have one month of present so is to early to know the gender of the child" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to think about a name for the child" Vegeta says when he walked into the gravity chamber.

"eight more months for a baby to be born" Bulma says with excitement.

 **Kurokage residence**

She grabbed the picture of her family. "one more month for my wedding" Yumi says.

"I with my family was alive so they can see me getting married with Broly jr" Yumi says when Yozakura walked at her.

"Miyabi and Imu is waiting for us" Yozakura says.

"okay I'm coming" Yumi says when Yozakura quickly walked outside.

"I can't wait to get married" Yumi says with a smile the she quickly follows them.

 **One month later**

 **Year 775**

 **Namek**

In planet Namek when Goku saw Porunga when he looked at him. "my first wish is to revived the parents of Yumi and Miyabi" Goku says.

"my second wish is to bring them in this location" Goku says

Porunga looked at him. "you first and second wish has been granted" Porunga says when a bright light appeared when the light was gone two women and a man appeared.

"hi my name is Son Goku" Goku says.

"what…I thought we was death" Yukiko says.

"I revived you all" Goku says.

"Miyabi and Yumi are going to get married" Goku says.

"what..my little bunny is going to get married" Tomoe says.

"yes" Goku says.

"let's go right now" Goku says.

"Goku what about the third wish" the Namekian ask him.

"I don't need it anymore" Goku says.

"let's go! Today is the wedding" Goku says when they're quickly ran at him when he touched his shoulder as he used instant transmission and travel back to Earth.

 **Author's Note**

 **Jack- Yumi father**

 **Yukiko- Yumi mother**

 **Tomoe- Miyabi mother**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He appeared next to them when he quickly cover their eyes. "I have a surprise" Goku says when he moved his hand when they're turned around as they're was in shock.

Miyabi quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "mom! I miss you a lot!" Miyabi says when Tomoe removed her tears.

"daughter don't cry…today is you wedding day so I want you to look beautiful" Tomoe says.

"thank you Goku" Miyabi says.

"it was the idea of Tullece and Broly jr" Goku says.

Yumi ran at them and give them a hug. "mom! dad!" Yumi says while giving them a hug.

"hi my snow Queen" Jack says.

"my angel you become a beautiful woman" Yukiko says.

"so who is the lucky guy" Yukiko ask her.

"his name is Broly jr" Yumi says.

"he really kind" Yumi says.

She moved her hand and removed her tears from her eyes. "Yumi don't cry I don't want to ruin you wedding day" Yukiko says when she nodded at her.

Bulma looked at them and saw they're ready. "let's go right now! I bet the Broly jr and Tullece is waiting for you two" Bulma says when they're nodded at her when they're walked into the car and travel into the temple.

 **One hour later**

 **Temple**

Broly jr and Tullece was waiting for Yumi and Miyabi when the sisters of Yozakura was throwing roses petal in different directions when they ate sense they're energy.

" **wow! She looks amazing!"** Broly thought.

" **she looks beautiful!"** Tullece thought.

She walked at him and she smiled at him. "Miyabi you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Tullece says.

"thank you" Miyabi says with a smile on her face

The priest looked at them " this is a important day for Miyabi and Tullece family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" the priest says.

He looked at them " this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" the priest says.

He looked at him " Tullece would you accept Miyabi as your wife?" the priest says.

" yes" Tullece replied.

He looked at her. "Miyabi would you accept Tullece as your husband?" the priest asked.

She looked at him " yes" Miyabi replied.

He looked at them " now Tullece you can kiss your wife" the priest said when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her on her lips.

"now for the second couple" the priest says.

The priest looked at them " this is a important day for Yumi and Tullece family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" the priest says.

He looked at them " this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" the priest says.

He looked at him " Broly jr would you accept Yumi as your wife?" the priest says.

" yes" Broly jr replied.

He looked at her. "Yumi would you accept Broly jr as your husband?" the priest asked.

She looked at him " yes" Broly jr replied.

He looked at them " now Broly jr you can kiss your wife" the priest said when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her on her lips.

 **Ten minutes later**

They walked outside of the temple when Bulma quickly ran at them. "you can have this" Bulma says giving her two tickets.

"it is my gift…for your honeymoon" Bulma says when she bought another island for them

"thank you" Yumi and Miyabi says at the same time when they're quickly give them a hug.

"I want to make sure you two have a great night" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

Broly Jr quickly pick her up. "let's go to our honeymoon my ice queen" Broly jr says when she quickly give him a kiss when she stop and looked at him.

"let's go" Yumi says when they're flew into their honeymoon.

Tullece pick her up. "Miyabi let's go to our honeymoon" Tullece says when she quickly give him a kiss on his lips as they're continued to kiss each other when they're stop.

"let's go to our honeymoon" Miyabi replied when they're flew into their honeymoon.

Bardock looked at her. "let's go home" Bardock IV says.

"yes I need to be careful" Gine says.

"my babies are going to be born next month" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"yes that why I'm going to take care of you" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him.

"I can't wait for my babies to be born" Gine says when Bardock pick her up and flew back home.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 79 – Aubergine, Vegeta jr and Venita**

 **Year 775**

 **Age**

 **Android 18 - 28**

 **Bulma - 42**

 **Chi-Chi - 38**

 **Chiaotzu - 37**

 **Gohan - 18**

 **Goku - 39**

 **Krillin - 39**

 **Marron - 4**

 **Oolong - 35**

 **Piccolo - 22**

 **Puar - 35**

 **Master Roshi - 345**

 **Tien Shinhan – 42**

 **Launch- 39**

 **Launch Jr- 4**

 **Mio - 4**

 **Vegeta - 43**

 **Yamcha - 42**

 **King Vegeta- 29**

 **Queen Kariac- 27**

 **Bardock- 26**

 **Gine – 25**

 **Okara- 29**

 **Ceriac- 10**

 **Broly Jr 22**

 **Tullece- 26**

 **Bardock III - 53**

 **Salsifie - 51**

 **Shaya Jr - 17**

 **Burdock -31**

 **Asuka - 18**

 **Ikaruga - 20**

 **Katsuragi - 19**

 **Yagyu - 17**

 **Hibari - 17**

 **Homura - 18**

 **Yomi - 18**

 **Hikage - 19**

 **Mirai - 17**

 **Haruka – 20**

 **Yumi - 20**

 **Murakumo - 20**

 **Yozakura - 19**

 **Shiki - 18**

 **Minori – 18**

 **Miyabi - 24**

 **Murasaki - 19**

 **Imu - 24**

 **Ryobi - 19**

 **Ryouna – 19**

 **Yosuke Jr – 19**

 **Naoto - 17**

 **Yukiko 17**

 **Rise – 17**

 **Akira 16**

 **Aiko 16**

 **Aito- 16**

 **Daichi- 15**

 **Sakura - 13**

 **Jeanne – 13**

 **Hinata – 10**

 **Nozomi- 10**

 **Trunks – 12**

 **Goten – 11**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -Will bio Broly appear**

 **Answer – no**

 **(Broly is going to appear again during the fusion reborn)**

 **Guest -What does Yosuke Jr appearance look like**

 **Answer- Yosuke jr have the same hair color as Yozakura and have the same height as Future Trunks.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79 – Aubergine, Vegeta jr and Venita**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

In the morning when Bardock woke up and saw the Gine was still sleeping. "I'm going to make breakfast for my Gine" Bardock IV says when he left his room.

He saw the his mother was already awake. "so you're planning to cook breakfast" Salsifie says.

"yes" Bardock IV says.

"son you don't know how to cook" Salsifie says.

"if Gine was able to cook when she was a little girl so why not me" Bardock IV says.

"I want to see this if you want I can help you" Salsifie says.

"don't worry I'm not going to need any help" Bardock IV says when he walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Salsifie saw he was having a hard time cooking when she walked beside him and took a bite when she quickly drink a cup of water.

"are you trying to make her sick" Salsifie says.

"fine I'm a horrible at cooking…I'm going to need some help" Bardock IV says.

She walked beside him. "I'm going to help you" Salsifie says when she started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She opened her eyes and saw the Bardock give her a plate of breakfast. "thank you" Gine says.

"don't worry my mother help me cook the breakfast" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him when she started to eat her breakfast.

"Bardock…I'm excited the next month my babies are going to be born" Gine says.

"yes I'm excited to see my two new kids" Bardock IV says.

"that why I'm going to make sure you're okay I don't want my kids to get hurt" Bardock IV says.

She smiled at him. "I know the you're going to take care of us" Gine says when she continued to eat her breakfast.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal palace ( Senior Vegeta and Kariac residence)**

Senior Vegeta woke up and saw the Kariac was already eating breakfast. "good morning" Senior Vegeta says.

"good morning" Kariac replied when she continued to eat her food.

"so one month more for Venita jr to be born" Senior Vegeta says.

"yes one more month for our daughter to be born" Kariac says with a smile on her face.

"did Vegeta told you the he is going to have a another child" Kariac says.

"yes…he was excited about having another child" Senior Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"remember the you need to be careful and don't push yourself to much" Senior Vegeta says.

"don't worry I'm going to take care of myself" Kariac replied when Vegeta put his hand on her stomach when he felt the baby was already hitting.

"Venita is going to be a powerful warrior" Senior Vegeta says.

"you think so" Kariac says

"yes I know the she is going to have the same talent as our son" senior Vegeta says.

"most likely she is going to transform into super saiyan in a early age too" senior Vegeta says.

"the same way as our grandson" Kariac says when he nodded at her.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Tullece and Miyabi residence**

They're walked into the yard when she looked at him. "is a nice house the you bought" Miyabi says.

"yes is a good thing the Suzune pay me well" Tullece says when she nodded at him.

"I'm happy the Suzune let you have one week off so we can spend time together" Miyabi says while holding his hand.

"so do you want do something" Tullece ask her.

"we can go to the beach and have some fun in the sea or go to the hot spring so we can relax" Miyabi replied.

"I like the two options so what absolutely you" Tullece says.

"I was thinking of going to the hot spring so we can relax" Miyabi says.

"we was doing our best when we was trying to organize the wedding" Miyabi says when he nodded at her.

"let's go to the hot spring" Tullece says when they're walked outside and travel to the hot spring.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Broly jr and Yumi residence**

She walked at him when she give him a hug. "hi Broly" Yumi says.

"hi" Broly jr replied.

She looked at him. "Broly is a nice house the you bought" Yumi says.

"yes I like this house too plus is close to my mother and older brother" Broly jr says.

"yesterday it was weird for me to leave the house" Yumi says.

"it was a long time the I was living with my grandfather house" Yumi says.

"yes is normal" Broly jr says.

"you was living all you life with you grandfather" Broly jr says.

"yes and I'm happy the my parents are alive again" Yumi says.

"I know the you was happy to see them " Broly jr says.

"if you want we can visit them" Broly jr says.

"yes I want to visit them" Yumi says.

"I bet they're already awake" Broly jr says.

"okay I'm going to change my clothes" Yumi says when she quickly ran into the room as she started to change her clothes when she quickly ran at him.

 **Forest**

In the forest when Goku saw the all his students are fighting against each other when he walked at her. "Fubuki and you're friends are going to continue practicing instant transmission" Goku says.

"yes I feel the we almost master the new technique" Fubuki says.

"good I'm going to go to the same place so do you best to master it" Goku says when she nodded at him when he quickly fly away from them.

" **I'm going to master instant transmission"** Fubuki says as they're continued to train.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

She walked beside her. "hi Bulma" Twenty One says.

"hi Twenty One" Bulma replied.

"do you have any updates from you portal" Twenty One says.

"it looks the next month is going to have enough energy to open a portal to universal six but I'm going to let the portal to collect more energy so it can be more stable" Bulma says.

"yes we want to make sure the we're no stuck I'm a unknown universe" Twenty One says.

"yes that why I'm doing my best and I need to be careful with my health" Bulma says.

"oh…you're going to have another child" Twenty One says with a smile on her face.

"yes and I'm happy to have another child" Bulma says.

She sat down beside her. "let's do our best so you project can be successful" Twenty One says when she nodded at her as they're continued to work.

 **Five hours later**

 **Yozakura bakery**

She walked at her. "Shaya thank you for helping make the wedding cake of Yumi and Miyabi" Yozakura says.

"you don't have to thank me" Shaya jr says.

"I know the making a wedding cake is a lot of work so I wanted to help you" Shaya jr says with a smile on her face when she nodded at her.

"I'm happy the my younger brother have a good girlfriend and maybe the next wedding cake is going to be about you two" Yozakura says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "maybe" Shaya jr says.

"don't worry I'm not going to bother you about marrying my younger brother" Yozakura says.

"if my parents was alive they would be asking you and my younger brother" Yozakura says.

"sorry about you parents" Shaya jr says.

"is okay my parents lost they're lives during a mission" Yozakura says.

"that why is my job to take care of them" Yozakura says.

"I bet you parents would be proud of you" Shaya jr says.

"you have a lot of determination to take care of them even when you was young" Shaya jr says.

"you're really nice" Yozakura says with a smile on her face.

"let's continued in our job so you sisters don't have to worry about running out of desserts" Shaya jr says when they're continued to work.

 **Three hours later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Goku walked into the control center and turned on the gravity when he turned around and saw they're was already in the ground.

"this is our first day training in the forty times gravity" Goku says.

She slowly stood up and looked at him. "don't worry we're going to master it" Fubuki says when the other did the same thing.

"good than do you best" Goku says with a smile when he sat down and saw they're was having a hard time moving.

" **I know they're would be able to master it"** Goku thought as he continued to observe them.

" **I'm not going to give up"** Fubuki thought as she did her best to move in the gravity chamber when she turned around and saw the other was having a hard time.

" **just relax and tried my best to move in this gravity"** Fubuki thought as she continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **The world of the Kai**

Kaiza and Shin laid down. "it looks the saiyans already have a lot of allies" Kaiza says.

"yes at least they're trying to improve the planet" Shin replied.

"are you going to visit Earth" Shin ask her.

"yes I'm planning to be there when Gine kids are there so I would be able to heal her" Kaiza says.

He smiled at her. "you change a lot" Shin says.

"I remember in the past you wasn't the interest in interacting with the humans" Shin says.

"that was in the past" Kaiza replied.

"right now I'm getting along with the mortals and I think they're interesting" Kaiza says when the old kai was getting closer when he quickly jumped at her but she quickly dodged it.

"stop trying to grope her" Shin says.

"nev-" Kaiza appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to fell down unconscious.

"pervert" Kaiza says when she walked beside him.

"let's go to the lake and get some fish" Kaiza says when he nodded at her as they're walked into the lake.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Goku walked into the control center when he turned off when they're laid down. "I think the enough training for today" Goku says.

She looked at him. "Goku I'm going to do my best to master the forty times gravity" Fubuki says.

He walked at her and pat her head. "I know you be able to master so don't worry" Goku says.

She looked at him. "Goku I'm not a little girl but still thanks for being a good teacher" Fubuki says when he nodded at her.

" **he make me remember about Kurokage"** Fubuki thought.

Goku looked at her. "Fubuki if you don't have any problem I can sense the you have some negative feelings" Goku says.

She looked at him. "are you trying to say I'm a evil person" Fubuki says.

"no is not the same when Vegeta let Babidi control him but I can feel a negative feeling" Goku says.

She was looking at him. "after training with you I can see you're a honest and caring person so why not telling you a little bit on my past" Fubuki says.

"the reason I have this feeling is because the shinobi are responsible of forcing my father to seal my mother" Fubuki says.

"my mother was the strongest Yoma that why the shinobi was scared if her" Fubuki says.

"the only one who was able to challenge her it was Kagura but it was weird the she never fought her before" Fubuki says.

"some of the shining is trying to kill me only because I'm half Yoma" Fubuki says.

He looked at her. "that was a dumb reason for someone wanting to kill someone" Goku says.

"so how you father died?" Goku ask her.

"he died after sealing my mother so he died by a heart attack" Fubuki says.

"Goku…I have a question would the dragon balls would be able to revived my father and let my mother free" Fubuki ask him.

"you father died by a natural cause so Shenron wouldn't be able to revived him…maybe he would be able to free her" Goku says.

"maybe…I would gather all the dragon balls" Fubuki says when she stood up and looked at him.

"no wonder why Hyoki treat you like a father you treat us like you own kids" Fubuki says.

"goodbye" Fubuki says.

"goodbye" Goku replied when he saw the Fubuki and her friends.

 **Three hours later**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

He laid down beside her. "Gine…one more month for Aubergine and Bardock jr to be born" Bardock IV says.

"yes I can't wait for the day to see my two babies" Gine says when she give him a hug.

"goodnight" Gine says.

"goodnight" Bardock IV replied when he saw she was already falling to sleep.

"Gine I'm promised the I'm going to protect you" Bardock IV says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

He was walking around when he saw his son was looking at him. "dad everything is going to be okay" Goku says.

"yes I know but I'm still worried about my two new children" Bardock IV says when the door open and saw his mother.

"my grandkids is already born so hurry up and see you wife" Salsifie says when they're quickly walked inside when Bardock saw the Gine was carrying the two babies at the same time.

He was getting close at her. "Bardock don't be shy and say hello" Gine says when he walked beside her.

"hi Aubergine and Bardock jr" Bardock IV says.

"she looks the same way like you" Bardock IV says when he saw they're was already sleeping.

"yes and Bardock jr looks the same like you" Gine says.

Raditz and Goku was getting closer and saw the two babies. "so I have a new brother and sister" Raditz says surprised.

"yes and you two are going to be a good big brothers" Gine says.

Goku was getting closer. "hi I'm Son Goku and I'm you big brother" Goku says with a smile.

"Aubergine and Bardock jr are going to be happy to have to good big brothers" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Goten and Gohan walked beside her. "hi aunt and uncle" Goten says while touching they're hands.

"I thought they're was going to born without a tail" Gohan says.

"yes I thought the same thing but I think the only happen when you're half saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"grandpa you think they're going to transform into super saiyan the same age as me" Goten ask him.

"yes most likely they're going to transform into super saiyan in a early age" Bardock IV says.

"good maybe I can teach some of my techniques" Goten says.

"yes you're going to be a good teacher" Gine says.

Aubergine opened her eyes and started to cry. "let's go…it looks the Aubergine is already hungry" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him.

"Bardock I'm going to be okay" Gine says with a smile on her face when Bardock nodded at her when they're walked outside of his room.

"dad I have to go and train my students" Goku says.

"I have to train with my girlfriend" Raditz replied.

"grandpa can I stay here and watch my uncle and aunt" Goten says.

"yes just ask you mother for permission" Goten says.

"I'm going to leave right now and continue training with my students" Gohan says.

"is fine and thanks for coming here" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye and good luck taking care of them" Goku says.

"goodbye" Bardock IV replied when he saw they're was already gone when he walked into the living room and sat down in the sofa.

"finally my two new kids are born" Bardock IV says when he started to think about his past.

 **Two hours later**

He walked inside the room and saw the Gine was already sleeping when he laid down beside them when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"they're already sleeping again" Gine says.

"is a good thing the I'm not going to be forced to send my two babies to another planet" Gine says when he nodded at her.

"now we have the change to take care of them" Bardock IV says.

"I'm going to do my best to take care of them" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"I know you're going to be a good mother" Bardock IV says.

"that why I'm going to protect you three" Bardock IV says when he give her a hug.

"Gine go to sleep" Bardock IV says.

"remember what my mother and Kaiza told you" Bardock IV says.

"the I need to rest so I would be able to take care of them" Gine says when he nodded at her.

"goodnight my sweethearts" Gine says while giving a kiss to Aubergine and Bardock jr.

"goodnight my love" Gine says.

"goodnight my angel" Bardock IV replied when she fell down to sleep.

"I'm promised the I'm going to take care of you three" Bardock IV says while touching the hair of Gine when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace**

He was walking in the hallway when he turned around and saw his son and his family. "father can you stop walking around" Vegeta says.

"I'm still nervous about the birth of you little sister" Senior Vegeta says.

"everything is going to be fine so don't worry" Vegeta says when the door was open they've quickly walked inside.

He walked beside them and saw the baby was already beside her. "Venita say hi to you dad" Kariac says.

He was getting closer when he saw she looks the same way as Kariac. "hi my little princess" Senior Vegeta says.

Kariac looked at him. "are you excited to be a big brother" Kariac says.

"yes I'm happy the you have another child" Vegeta says.

Trunks looked at her. "so my aunt is going to be younger than me" Trunks says while looking at her.

"yes" Future Trunks says.

Homura looked at her. "what adorable baby" Homura says.

"bad thing the my daughter in law wasn't able to come" Kariac says.

"Bulma wouldn't be able to walk in the gravity on planet Vegeta plus she already pregnant so I don't want her to stress her" Vegeta says.

"yes I understand" Kariac says.

"I'm excited when you baby is going to be born" Kariac says.

"yes but right now Bulma only have one month of pregnancy" Vegeta says.

"good I can't wait to see you future child" Kariac says.

"maybe in the future Vegeta and Bulma are going to be grandparents too" Homura says as Vegeta was in shock.

"no…I'm not pregnant yet but in the future I'm planning to have a family with my husband" Homura says while holding his hand.

"nice I can't wait to be a great grandmother" Kariac says when the baby started to cry.

"let's go so my mother can give my sister her food" Vegeta says when they're walked outside.

He sat down beside her. "Kariac I'm promised the I'm going to be a good father and I'm not going to push my goals against my daughter" Senior Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"my daughter is going to have the same potential or even more than his older brother" senior Vegeta says.

"yes I can't wait for my princess to grow up and be a. Successful saiyan" Kariac says when she give a kiss to her daughter and her husband.

"I'm going to do my best to protect you two" senior Vegeta says when she nodded at him as he continued to observe them.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Otherworld Check-In Station**

King Yemma just sat at his desk, twirling a giant pencil in his hand and hummed a tune during a brief respite. That was until a thunderous boom shook the table and the floor as well.

"What is making that noise?! I almost fell out of my chair!" King Yemma shouted out. "If this doesn't stop, someone is getting fired!"

At that point, King Yemma looked over to one of his assistants and ordered him to check the Soul Cleansing Machine to see if any troubles were coming from there.

The assistant rushed to the machine, where the new worker danced around with earphones plugging his ears with loud music and speakers blaring at a very high level.

Yemma's assistant turned off the speakers and pulled the earbuds out as the youthful worker just looked at the assistant blank-faced.

"Kid, lower the volume of that music. King Yemma can hear it upstairs and it's a disturbance," the old assistant cautioned, or more so indirectly ordered of the young worker.

"Oh come on! I just wanted to have some fun! It gets boring down here," the youth complained.

"Tch. You can listen to your music, kid, but at least lower the volume down."

As the assistant turned to leave, he spotted that many of the containers for the cleansing machine were full.

"By the way, don't forget to push the reset button for the machine to replace the full containers with an empty one," the assistant reminded the young worker.

"Thanks, sir," the youth replied as the older assistant left. As soon as he was alone, the teen turned his music back on and plugged in his earbuds and started dancing again, not paying attention to his surroundings.

It was only a short while later that the warning alarm went off, but the youth couldn't hear it and therefore, left it alone. In the blink of an eye, the containers shattered and released all of the negative soul energy contained within them, the broken pieces evaporating into thin air. The kid turned to see the smokey energy that was engulfing the area, a look of dread washing over his red complexion.

"Oh no! This is bad! I'm going to get fi- AHHHHH!" the youth was cut off when the final container exploded and it's energy engulfed him until he was no longer visible to the naked eye.

Upstairs at the check-in station, King Yemma felt the reverberations from the explosions rock the ground beneath him, almost sending him and his mahogany chair to the floor.

"What is going on down there?!" an exasperated King Yemma shouted, taken aback by the sudden quake.

Yemma quickly sent a worker down to the soul cleansing machines to find out what had happened. When the worker arrived, he found the youth stumbling in the smoke, yelling for him to leave the area. However, it was too late, as the youth's body had begun to morph. Half of his face bubbled as he clutched at his head, as half his body had morphed and become disfigured as well, turning him into something distinctly different than what he was minutes ago. The worker quickly turned heel and ran for upstairs, making sure to not get caught in the ghoulish smoke.

As soon as he arrived at King Yemma's desk, he informed the red giant of the youth's apparent mutation, trying to explain his appearance when he noticed Yemma staring outside as the worker turned and froze, speechless at the sight of the humongous creature outside of the building.

Its complexion was mainly yellow, with white eyes and black pupils to go along with an innocent smile for such a colossal creature. Without a prompt the creature began to clap its hands and laugh, surrounding the station in a distorted barrier, casting the illusion that those inside the amber-like barrier were frozen.

These developments troubled Yemma, knowing that if they didn't solve this problem quickly, a gate from Hell and Heaven would appear and allow the dead to mingle with the living, making them living beings for as long as this creature was around.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 80 – Janemba**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight**

 **questions**

 **1st- now that they've mastered instant transmission, have any of the other SK girls visited the old Kai to get their potential unlocked off-screen, they'd have no trouble convincing him to do so, or are they going to ask him in a future chapter.**

 **Answer – they're going to ask him in the future chapter.**

 **2nd- who where the bridesmaid and best man in F Trunks and Homura's wedding, was it Asuka and Gohan, or someone else.**

 **Answer- it was Asuka and Gohan**

 **3rd- is the millennium festival still going to happen.**

 **Answer- I'm planning to do something different because Ryoki is alive.**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter **80 – Janemba**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the forest when Goku was training them when he stop and started to heal his voice. **"Goku! We have a emergency!"** King Kai screamed.

Goku looked at them. "give me a second" Goku says.

" **King Kai! Can you tell me what kind of emergency"** Goku says.

" **King Yemma needs you help"** King Kai says.

" **it looks the otherworld is out of control so the means the death would be able to be alive again"** King Kai says.

" **if we're not careful enemies like Cell would be able to be alive again"** King Kai says.

" **okay I'm going to get the other some can go over there"** Goku says.

He looked at them. "I have to go and go to the Otherworld" Goku says.

"I want you all to look around and stop any enemies who is trying to hurt someone" Goku says.

"Goku what is the reason you're going to the other world" Hyoki ask him.

"I'm going to check what is going on and maybe I'm going to fight against a powerful enemy" Goku says.

"I want to go" Hyoki says.

He saw the Fubuki was looking at him. "okay you two can come with me but you need to listen to my instructions" Goku says.

"I'm going to get some help" Goku says when he used instant transmission and travel in another location.

 **Ten minutes later**

She saw the Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan, Senior Vegeta and Bardock was already there. "let's go to the Otherworld" Goku says when they're walked beside him and touched his shoulder when he used instant transmission and travel to the Check-in station.

 **The Other world**

 **Check-in station**

They're appeared in front of them. "what a strange place" Hyoki says while touching the strange rock.

"yes it looks the King Yemma is inside the strange rock" Goku says when he quickly punch it but nothing happens.

"it looks the is stronger than a regular rock" Goku says.

"Goku! Hurry up! We need to solve this before it cause a lot of trouble!" King Yemma says.

"okay let me try something else" Goku says when he started to release his power and transformed into super saiyan when he quickly punch it without holding back when he saw the didn't receive any damage.

Vegeta was getting angry. "you piece of shit!" Vegeta screamed when suddenly the rock started to shatter into little pieces when everyone was locked at him.

"what?" Vegeta says

"so you have to be mean to destroy this strange rock" Goku says.

He started to hear something when they're quickly flew over there and saw a strange creature. "hello" Goku says while waving his hand.

"Janemba! Janemba!" Janemba screamed multiple times.

"Janemba can you st-" Janemba moved his hand and when suddenly he threw multiple pieces of rocks when they're quickly dodged them.

They're continued to dodge it. "Janemba! Follow me!" Goku says when they're quickly flew down.

 **Hell**

They're landed when he quickly turned around. "Fubuki and Hyoki move far away from this battle" Goku says when they're quickly flew into the Check-in station.

Janemba quickly threw multiple rocks against them when they quickly dodged them all. "Kakarot! Let's defeat him fast I don't want to waste my time fighting against him" Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

Bardock and Senior Vegeta started to release his power when they're aura was moving more wild than before when they're suddenly transformed into super saiyan.

"yes let's defeat him" Bardock IV says.

They're quickly moved their hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Janemba moved his hand and suddenly created a wall of the strange rock.

Vegeta transformed into his super saiyan. "annoying bastard" Vegeta says when he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when suddenly Janemba moved his hand and a portal appeared causing the energy blast to disappear.

The portal appeared next to him when suddenly the energy blast appeared against him as Vegeta quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction causing multiple explosions.

"you're going to pay for this!" Vegeta screamed when Janemba moved his hand and suddenly mini version of them appeared near them.

"what the hell!" Vegeta screamed when a small army ran at them

 **Earth**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

Gine and Shaya jr was talking with each when suddenly they're quickly stood up. "those bastards are here" Shaya jr says.

"yes…I want you to take care of my two babies" Gine says.

"okay I'm going to go to the house of Bulma" Shaya jr says when suddenly multiple ki blast appeared when Gine quickly deflected in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Ginyu started to laugh."laugh bahahaha! Bardock wife knows how to fight!" Ginyu says while laughing at her when the rest of his team walked beside him.

"I remember you was one of the weakest saiyans…I can't wait to kill you" Ginyu says.

He saw the Shaya jr was carrying two babies on her arm. "oh the weak monkey decided to have two walks monkeys" Ginyu says while laughing.

"Shaya jr…focus on the safety of my babies" Gine says when she quickly flew away when Ginyu tried to threw a energy blast against them suddenly Gine appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"Ginyu…I don't like fighting but when somebody mess around with my kids I don't have any problem breaking some bone" Gine says when she quickly punch him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He threw him in another direction causing him to crash into the boulder as the other members was in shock.

She quickly appeared next to them and uppercut them causing them to fell down unconscious.

She turned around and blocked the punch of Ginyu when she looked at him. "this is for the insults you told me in the past!" Gine says when she connected a right hook into his face causing him to fell down unconscious.

"that was easy" Gine says when she saw a massive energy when she quickly moved and saw the energy blast crashing against the Ginyu force causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw they're was already death as she looked at her. "Fasha! You don't have to kill them!" Gine says.

"Gine…I know you're a kind saiyan but is better for them to be death" Fasha says.

"I don't want them to revived Frieza or his family" Fasha says when she flew beside her and saw the house received damage.

"don't worry about the house Bardock would be able to fix it let's go and check if any enemies came here" Gine says when she nodded at her as they're flew in another direction.

 **The Other World**

 **Hell**

Goku quickly turned around and saw the everyone was fighting. "Fubuki and Hyoki don't come here!" Goku screamed when he quickly turned around and threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions.

Vegeta quickly flew at him. "we need to kill the big one" Vegeta says.

"I have a idea" Goku says when he quickly whisper his idea.

"fine just hurry up" Vegeta says when Goku quickly used instant transmission when he appeared next to them.

"Gohan and Trunks" Goku says.

"you two need to kill him while the others fight against the little one" Goku says.

"okay father" Gohan replied when they're started to release mode of their power when suddenly they're transformed into mystic form.

"Trunks let's defeat him" Gohan says when they're quickly flew at him when Janemba threw multiple rocks against them.

"is not going to work!" King Trunks says as he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him and quickly punch him into his face.

Gohan flew beside him and kick him into his stomach and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

Senior Vegeta and Bardock saw the mini version following them. "little bastards!" Bardock IV screamed.

"I can't believe the I'm fighting against a ridiculous fighter" Senior Vegeta says.

"he is not a warrior…he just a creature with a huge power" Bardock IV replied when he started to charge his attack.

"final spirit cannon!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

Senior Vegeta quickly started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Senior Vegeta screamed when the two energy blast combine into one when the energy blast crash against the little versions of Janemba.

The energy blast crash against them causing a massive explosion when they're quickly turned around and blocked the punch. "hurry up and kill him!" Bardock IV screamed at them.

He quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. "Trunks let's end this!" Gohan says when they're quickly flew in another direction.

Gohan and Future Trunks started to charge their attacks. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

"final flash!" King Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the two energy blast when the two energy combine into a massive energy blast.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already gone. "finally we defeat him" Gohan says.

"father! We can go h-" when suddenly a powerful enemy appear next to them as he quickly uppercut them without holding back causing them to cough blood from their mouth.

He threw them into the ground and threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw they're was unconscious.

Goku and the rest was in shock. "don't tell me…the Janemba have a new form" Goku says when he felt the massive energy.

"guys!distract him!" Goku screamed when they quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any damage.

Goku quickly used instant transmission when he appeared next to them. "everything is going to be fine" Goku says when he touched his shoulders when they're used instant transmission and travel in another location.

 **Check-in station**

He appeared next to them. "Fubuki and Hyoki can you watch them" Goku says.

"yes" Fubuki replied.

"can we help you with something" Hyoki ask him.

"sorry right now is to dangerous if you tried to help us you two are most likely to died" Goku says.

"just keep them safe" Goku says when they're nodded at him when he quickly used instant transmission and travel back into the battle.

 **Hell**

In the battle field when he saw the everyone was having a hard time fighting against Janemba. "we need to find a way to defeat him" Goku says.

"guys! Let's used all our power!" Goku screamed at them.

Bardock and Senior Vegeta started to release more of his power when they're started to release more of his power and their aura was moving more wild than before as they transformed into super saiyan.

Goku and Vegeta released more of they're power when the entire place started to shake violently when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan three.

"father! We need to work as a team if we want to defeat him!" Goku screamed at them when suddenly Janemba moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

They're quickly dodged all the energy blast when suddenly Janemba appeared next to Bardock and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his face and slammed into the ground when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his ribs and connected a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He slammed his face into the ground causing him to fell down unconscious. "father!" Goku screamed the he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

He moved his hand and charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the Janemba didn't receive any injuries when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth and quickly threw him in another direction.

Senior Vegeta appeared next to him and started to charge his attack. "final garlick gun!" Senior Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was smiling at him when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He slammed into the ground causing him to fell down unconscious. "you two are next" Janemba says with a cocky smile on his face.

"what the hell" Vegeta says angry.

"at least we're not in a bad situation" Goku says when suddenly they're felt a massive energy.

"Kakarot!" Broly screamed.

He was looking at him. "we need to fused" Goku says.

"what!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Broly started to release more of his power when he transformed into his legendary super saiyan. "Kakarot! I'm going to kill you!" Broly screamed.

He started to release more of his power when hell started to shake violently and his hair was getting more spiky than before when suddenly he transformed into his legendary super saiyan two.

Goku and Vegeta was in shock. "Vegeta! We don't have any choice we need to fused right now!" Goku screening at him.

Broly started to release more of his power when Goku turned around as he was in shock. "no….don't tell me he is getting even more stronger than before" Goku says in shock.

He was releasing more of his power when his hair was getting longer and his aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly a bright light appeared around him when the light was gone he transformed into his super saiyan three.

"Kakarot! You're going to witness the truth power of a super saiyan!" Broly screamed when his aura and electricity was moving more wild than before.

"he transformed into his legendary super saiyan three" Goku says in shock when suddenly Broly appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Vegeta quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear when he saw he didn't recognize any injuries.

"Vegeta wait for you turn" Broly says when he continues to punch Goku multiple times.

Vegeta was trying to fight him but suddenly Janet appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw multiple ki blast going at him. "fu-" Goku appeared next to him and quickly grabbed his arm as they're quickly flew in another direction.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

Twenty One stop and sense they're energy. **"it looks the Goku and Vegeta need some help"** Twenty one thought when she quickly used instant transmission and travel to the Other World.

 **Hell**

She appeared next to them. "Twenty one!" Goku and Vegeta says in shock.

"Goku and Vegeta focus on fighting against Broly it looks the he is getting stronger" Twenty One says.

"I'm going to focus in the other warrior" Twenty one says when they're nodded at him.

"fusion haa!" Goku and Vegeta screamed when they're touched the fingers and make the same pose when q bright light appeared around them.

The light was gone and suddenly a new warrior appeared. "I'm not Goku or Vegeta! My name is Gogeta!" Gogeta screamed.

Gogeta looked at her. "it looks the Broly is getting even more stronger" Gogeta says.

"I'm going to fight him" Gogeta says

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to focus on him" Twenty One says when she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

Janemba appeared next to her and quickly punch her into her stomach and quickly threw her into the boulder. "hahaha!" Janemba says while laughing.

He quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly created a energy shield causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear when Twenty one quickly flew in another location as she started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before.

Her aura was moving wild than before and the ground started to shatter into little pieces when a light appeared and transformed into her Majin Buu form.

She looked at herself and felt a massive energy in her body. "this is amazing!" Majin Twenty One says with excitement.

She started to release more of her power. "I'm going to defeat you" Majin Twenty one says while releasing more of her power.

Gogeta quickly used instant transmission and uppercut him into his stomach when he saw the Broly didn't receive any damage. "you're strong" Gogeta says the he quickly moved his hand and threw the energy blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw the Broly didn't receive any damage when he started to release more of his power and transformed into his super saiyan.

He quickly flew at him and started to punch him when the two fist continued to crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He felt his energy the he was getting stronger. **"so this is the true power of a legendary super saiyan"** Gogeta though as he felt his power to increase rapidly.

He continued to punch him when suddenly Broly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "Kakarot!" Broly screamed furiously.

"I'm not Kakarot! I'm Gogeta!" Gogeta screamed when he quickly grabbed his arm and the him into the ground causing a massive crater.

Broly stood up and started to release more of his power when he quickly flew at him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground.

He crashed into the ground and saw the Broly was releasing more of his power. **"I can't believe the he was able to push me to transform into super saiyan two"** Gogeta thought.

He started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when he transformed into super saiyan two. "Broly! This is my super saiyan two!" Gogeta screamed when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw the he didn't receive any damage.

"don't tell he still getting stronger than before" Gogeta says when he was getting more excited than before when he turned around and saw the Twenty one was still fighting against Janemba.

" **she a strong one too"** Gogeta thought when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Broly started to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Twenty One was throwing multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear when suddenly Janemba appeared next to her and quickly slammed her fist into her stomach.

He quickly grabbed her face and threw her into the ground as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw the Twenty One didn't receive any damage.

" **is a good thing I was training I'm the gravity chamber"** Twenty one thought when she quickly stood up and flew against him.

She uppercut him and crashed the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when she grabbed him and threw him into the ground causing a massive crater.

Janemba quickly created a sword when he appeared next to her when she quickly blocked the sword causing multiple shock waves.

She punched into the sword causing to shatter into little pieces when she grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground as she started to threw multiple ki blast against him.

" **I need to find a way to defeat him"** Twenty One thought as she continued to throw multiple ki blast against him.

Broly appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he continued to punch him multiple times.

He grabbed his arm and crashed into the boulder. "I'm the strongest saiyan!" Broly screamed at him when he quickly smashed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He threw him into the floor and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear when he stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder.

"you're a powerful saiyan…but it don't mean you're going to defeat me" Gogeta says.

"you're the first one to witness my full power!" Gogeta screamed when he started to release more of his power when the other world started to shake violently.

Twenty one turned around and looked at him. "amazing" Twenty One says when he felt the massive power when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against Janemba.

Gogeta continued to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan three when he looked at him. "Broly! I'm going to end you life!" Gogeta screamed when he quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to punch him multiple when he threw him into the ground when he used instant transmission and crashed his face into the ground causing another crater.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "Broly! Give up!" Gogeta screamed at him while punching him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He threw him into the ground when he slowly stood up as he looked at him. "Gogeta!" Broly screamed furiously when he started to release more of his power.

" **I have to end you before you surpass me"** Gogeta thought when he started to release more of his power.

He quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Final Kamehameha!" Gogeta screamed when he threw the energy blast against him.

The massive energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already death. "fin-" when suddenly a bright light appeared around him when suddenly the fusion was already over.

"finally we defeat him" Goku says tired when he nodded at him.

Twenty One saw a opening she quickly appeared next to him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and Janemba was throwing multiple ki blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she appeared next to him.

"goodbye!" Twenty One says when she moved her hand and threw a magic beam against him.

The magic beam crashed against him turning into a chocolate cupcake when she quickly eat it when suddenly her power started to increase dramatically.

She tried her best to maintain her power. **"I need to relax"** Twenty One thought.

 **Twenty One mind**

" **Goku and Vegeta are weak…Turing into a candy and than eat it"** evil Majin Twenty One says

" **no!"** good Twenty One says

She walked beside her. **"come on…they've don't have to much energy and they're look s delicious"** Evil Twenty one says.

" **I bet they're would be a delicious cupcake or even something more sweet"** Evil Twenty one says while touching her.

" **shut up!"** Twenty One screamed.

" **one of this day I'm going to control our body I'm going to eat everyone"** Evil Twenty One says with a cruel smile on her face when she didn't say anything back.

 **Twenty one mind end**

Ge was looking at her. "are you okay" Goku ask her.

"yes…I'm just trying to control my new power" Twenty One says.

"you was able to absorb him" Goku says surprised.

"yes" Twenty One says when she moved her hand and heal them.

"I'm going to the house of Bulma and tried to relax" Twenty One says when she used instant transmission and travel back to Capsule Corporation.

Goku turned around and saw the Hyoki and Fubuki was already over there. "that was a good match" Hyoki says.

"yes..wait it looks somebody is trying to escape" Goku says when he quickly used instant transmission and travel over there.

Hyoki looked at her. "let's follow him" Hyoki says when she nodded at her when they're quickly used instant transmission and travel in the location.

 **In another location**

Hyoki and Fubuki saw the Goku capture a enemy. "Goku! One of this day! I'm going to be alive again! " Cell screamed.

"I remember him…his name is Cell" Hyoki says.

"yes he was trying to escape from hell but is a good thing the opening into the living world is getting close" Goku says when he saw somebody running into the exit.

"Hyoki don't let him escape" Goku screaming at her when she quickly used instant transmission and crashed his face into the ground.

"good the you stop him" Goku says.

"you're going to pay for this" Dogen screamed at them.

She quickly threw him into the boulder when he looked at her. "wait…I know you" Dogen says.

"you look almost the same as you mother" Dogen says.

"you mother humiliate me in front of my friends" Dogen says.

"I was telling one of my friends to convince the other leader to go in war against the good shinobi alliance but they're decided to punish you parents" Dogen says with a cruel smile.

"it was you fault the my parents was forced to kill themselves" Hyoki screams at him.

"little girl! You should kill him!" Cell screamed at her.

"Hyoki just ignore him" Goku says.

"what about a deal if you revived me I can help you get stronger" Cell says with a cruel smile on his face.

Goku looked at her. "Hyoki ignored him…he only cares about himself" Goku says as he slammed his face into the ground as he fell down unconscious.

He was going to say something but he hear the voice of King Yemma. "can you two wait here" Goku says when he quickly used instant transmission.

 **Check-in Station**

He looked at him. "did something happen" Goku ask him.

"Doctor Gero was able to escape hell so he alive again" King Yemma says.

"we need to find him before he cause trouble" Goku says.

"don't worry we're going to stop him" Goku says the he quickly used instant transmission.

 **Hell**

He appeared next to them. "let's go home" Goku says.

"what about the others" Fubuki ask him.

"I'm going to pick them later" Goku says when they nodded at him when they're touched his shoulder when they're travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They're appeared next to her. "Bulma I'm going to need you help" Goku ask her.

"my help" Bulma says confused.

"doctor Gero is alive so I need to know some of his secret locations" Goku says.

"I hear the he have more than ten secrets labs" Bulma says.

"but is dangerous the Doctor Gero is a live I'm going to go to the closes one" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to get the other" Goku says when he used instant transmission when Bulma quickly walked into her helicopter and travel to another location.

Hyoki looked at her. "Fubuki I have a plan but I need you and the other to go to my house" Hyoki says when she nodded at her when she quickly fly away.

 **Bulma lab**

Goten was holding Aubergine on his arms. "she looks so cute" Nozomi and Hinata says at the same time.

"yes she looks cute with her tail" Ceriac says while touching her cheeks.

"I thought Shaya jr was taking care of them" Trunks says.

"yes they're was sleeping but Aubergine woke up so I was taking care of her" Goten says.

"is funny the my aunt is younger than me" Goten says.

"she looks the same as Gine" Nozomi says when Goten nodded at her when Hyoki walked inside and saw the kids.

" **shit they're here"** Hyoki thought when she saw the dragon radar when Twenty one walked inside and saw them.

"I know you all having fun but you all need to be careful" Twenty one says.

"don't worry we're going to be careful" Goten says.

"Twenty One can you activate the portal so we can see if it works" Trunks ask her.

"I don't know" Twenty One says.

"please" Trunks and the others says at the same time.

"fine I'm going to activate" Twenty One says when she walked into the computer and turned it on when suddenly the portal started to appear when suddenly a sky appeared.

They're was getting closer into the portal when Twenty One walked beside them. "we need to be careful I don't want to fell down into a unknown universe" Twenty One says.

Hyoki walked away from them. **"I'm sorry but nobody can't find out the I stole the dragon radar"** Hyoki thought.

She saw the they're wasn't paying attention when she quickly push them into the boulder when she quickly moves her hand and threw multiple ki blast destroying the portal device and computer.

She quickly grabbed the dragon radar as she ran outside and quickly moved her hand throwing a ki blast destroying the lab as she quickly used instant transmission and travel to another location.

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

She appears next to them. "let's get the dragon balls" Hyoki says.

"wait…I want to used the dragon balls to release my mother" Fubuki says.

"no…it would be a waste of time" Hyoki says.

"another shinobi would tried to seal her again" Hyoki says.

I want to destroy the shinobi alliance so I'm going to revived someone" Hyoki says.

"if we able to destroy the shinobi alliance than we can used the dragon balls to release he" Hyoki says when they're nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Cave**

Doctor Gero quickly walked inside the lab. "Goku…I'm going to have my revenge" Doctor Gero says.

"I'm going to created the ultimate being" Doctor Gero says.

"is going to be stronger than Cell even stronger than Twenty One" Doctors Gero says when he walked into his control center and started to work on his new project.

 **One hour later**

 **Mountain range**

Hyoki saw the dragon balls was already there. "Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you!" Hyoki screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak for you two wishes" Shenron says.

"wait I thought it was three" Hyoki says.

"six months ago they're only used one wish that why you have two wishes" Shenron says.

"two wishes is fine" Hyoki says.

"my first wish is to revived Cell and my second wish is to send him in this location" Hyoki says when suddenly a bright appeared.

Cell looked at them. "so you're responsible the I'm alive again so what do you want" Cell says.

"I want you to train us" Hyoki says.

"I want to kill all the leaders of the good and evil shinobis leaders" Hyoki says when she saw the Shenron was already gone.

"so you want revenge against some humans…interesting" Cell says.

"fine but I'm going to have my revenge and kill Gohan and his family" Cell says.

She looked at him. "fine with me" Hyoki says when suddenly Goku appeared in front of them.

"Hyoki why did you revived him" Goku ask her.

She looked at him. "Goku…you're not going to teach me if you find out the I want to kill all the good and evil shinobi leaders" Hyoki says.

Cell looked at him. "Goku in one year we're going to have a rematch" Cell says.

"I can't wait to kill you all" Cell says when they're touched his shoulder when Cell used instant transmission and travel to another location.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Shaya Jr woke up and saw the Bardock jr was already awake when she pick him up when she turned around and wasn't able to sense them.

"Goten?" Shaya jr says when she walked outside and saw the lab was destroy when she turned around and saw the Gine quickly ran at her.

"where is Aubergine! I can't sense her energy!" Gine says in shock.

"I'm sorry but I don't know" Shaya jr says.

"I'm going to start looking for them so for now tell Bulma" Gine says when she quickly flew in another direction as Shaya jr used instant transmission and travel to another location.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

In the street when the two saiyans girls was walking when a girl was holding a trophy. "big sis! I'm happy the you won the tournament" Shy saiyan girl says.

"yes it was really fun but I wanted to participate in the adult tournament" tomboyish saiyan girl says.

"I know but you have to be sixteenth year old or older" shy saiyan girl.

"yes I know" tomboyish saiyan girl says when suddenly they're hear a group of people falling into the sky.

Goten and Trunks crashed into the ground. "ouch!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time.

She quickly drop her trophy when she quickly ran and accidentally step on Trunks and Goten when she caught the small baby.

"are you okay" tomboyish saiyan girl says while touching the small baby when the rest crashed into the ground.

Twenty one was looking around. "so this is universe six" Twenty one says.

They're stood up and saw the two saiyans girls. "who are you all" tomboyish saiyan girl ask them.

"hi my name is Trunks" Trunks says.

"hello my name is Goten" Goten says.

"hi my name is Ceriac" Ceriac says.

"hello my name is Nozomi" Nozomi says.

Twenty one walked beside them. "hi my name is Twenty One and the baby name is Aubergine" Twenty one says.

"what about you two" Trunks ask them.

"hi my name is Caulifla and I'm eleven years old" Caulifla says.

"hi…my name is Kale and I'm ten years old" Kale replied.

Caulifla saw the baby have a tail. **"why she have a tail..it don't matter she still looks cute"** Caulifla thought.

Trunks walked at her. "Caulifla…we don't have somewhere to stay" Trunks ask her.

She was looking at him. "I'm going to ask my parents" Caulifla says.

"just follow me" Caulifla says when they're nodded at her as they're started to follow her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

She walked in front of them. "my parents is going to come late so welcome to my house" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 81 – New World?**

 **Koshou- Caulifla mother ( Kale adopted mother)**

 **Daikon- Caulifla father ( Kale adopted father)**

 **Age**

 **Hinata – 10**

 **Nozomi- 10**

 **Trunks – 12**

 **Goten – 11**

 **Ceriac- 10**

 **Caulifla- 11**

 **Kale – 10**

 **Koshou- 41**

 **Daikon- 42**

 **Power levels**

 **Hinata – 3,000,000**

 **Nozomi- 3,000,000**

 **Trunks - 450,000,000**

 **Ssj- 22,500,000,000**

 **Goten - 450,000,000**

 **Ssj- 22,500,000,000**

 **Ceriac – 450,000,000**

 **Ceriac Master Legendary super saiyan (full power) – 40,500,000,000**

 **Caulifla- 450,000,000**

 **Kale- 440,000,000**

 **Twenty One (human form) - 5,000,000,000,000**

 **Majin Twenty one - 250,000,000,000,000**

 **Janemba- 184,000,000,000,000**

 **Twenty One (human form) (after absorbing Janemba) - 8,680,000,000,000**

 **Majin Twenty one (after absorbing Janemba) - 434,000,000,000,000**

 **Gogeta ssj3- 800,000,000,000,000**

 **Broly Legendary super saiyan three- 700,000,000,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -I was thinking When Frieza Cooler Kuriza and King Cold return will there be a all out war between the Saiyan army and The Frieza Army?**

 **Answer – after the battle of gods**

 **LilTye504 -Who will be the best man and bridesmaids if Yosuke Jr and Shaya Jr get married?**

 **Answer- Tapion and Yozakura**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - what do you think of theses techniques.**

 **Answer – love the new technique I'm going to used in the future battle**

 **Guest -** **You said that all characters will appear does that include Zamasu and Goku Black**

 **Answer- The Goku Black arc is not going to happen in this story one of the main reason is the Future Trunks don't have any reason to return in his timeline because all the humans from Eartb was already kill by Dabura.**

 **I'm planning to make a new arc instead so they're would be able to test they're super saiyan blue.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81 – New World?**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

They're walked inside the house when she turned around and looked at them. "I'm going to tell my parents about you situation" Caulifla says when she walked into the room of her parents.

Goten looked at her when she was behind them. "Kale can you tell me more about planet Vegeta" Goten ask her.

She walked at him and look at him. "planet Vegeta?" Kale says confused.

"you know the home planet of the saiyan" Goten says.

"I think you mean Planet Sadala" Kale says.

"I never heard the planet before" Kale says.

Goten was surprised when he walked beside him and saw he was surprised too. "my father never told me about planet Sadala" Kale says.

Ceriac saw the Aubergine was already hungry when she walked beside her. "Kale do you have food for baby" Ceriac ask her.

"I don't think so" Kale replied when she saw they're was already there.

Trunks looked at them when he saw the mother look similar as Caulifla and the father was a tall saiyan. "hi my name is Koshou" Koshou says.

"hello my name is Daikon" Daikon replied.

She looked at them. "my daughter already told me about you situation so yes is okay for you all to stay in our house" Koshou says.

"I have two extra rooms" Koshou says.

"if you want the boys can stay in the room of my older son and the other room Twenty and the baby can stay over there" Koshou says.

"you two can share the room of my two daughters" Koshou says when they're nodded at her.

Ceriac walked at her. "Koshou the baby is already hungry" Ceriac says.

She looked at her. "let's go to the store and buy food for the baby" Koshou says when she nodded at her.

"mom I want to help too" Kale says when he nodded at her when they're walked outside and started to walk into the store.

"Caulifla I'm going to my job" Daikon says.

"okay dad" Caulifla replied when he walked outside and flew into the Sadala army Headquarters.

Twenty one looked at them when she was going to say something but suddenly she hear the stomachs of the kids. "Caulifla can you show me the kitchen so I can cook some food for you all" Twenty One says when she nod at her.

She started to follow her when Trunks walk beside him. "so this is planet Sadala" Trunks says.

He looked at her. "Nozomi are you feeling okay" Trunks ask her.

"yes I'm okay" Nozomi replied.

"I think the gravity feel the same way as planet Vegeta so you be able to walk without any problems" Goten says.

Caulifla walked at them. "Twenty One is going to take some time to cook the food" Caulifla says when she looked at them.

Trunks looked at her. "thank you for convincing you parents for letting us stay here" Trunks says when Caulifla nodded at him.

He saw the he was holding a broken trophy. "sorry about you trophy" Trunks says.

"is okay is just a silly trophy" Caulifla says.

"it was more important to save the baby than a silly trophy" Caulifla says.

"did you won like a tournament" Trunks ask her.

"yes I won the martial arts tournament" Caulifla says with confidence.

"nice in my home I won the martial arts tournament too" Trunks says.

"let's have a match" Caulifla says with excitement.

"a match of a champion against champion" Caulifla says with excitement.

Trunks saw she was excited. "yes let's have a match" Trunks replied.

"let's go outside so we can have a match" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when they're walked into the yard when they're was looking at each other.

They're was staring against each other when they're started to release more of their power when the aura was moving more wild than before.

Trunks looked at her. **"it looks the Caulifla is equal to me"** Trunks thought when they're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She smiled at him. "you're strong" Caulifla says with excitement when they're continued to crash the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She dodge his attack and quickly uppercut him into his stomach when she ran at him and threw him in another direction. "eat this!" Caulifla screamed the she threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he quickly flew at her and uppercut her into her stomach.

He blocked her punch and slammed her fist. "take this!" Trunks screamed throwing multiple ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she quickly turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves causing multiple shock waves.

The two fist continued to crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves. **"she really good"** Trunks thought when he quickly grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction.

He started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Trunks screamed when he threw the mask energy blast against her when he deflected the energy blast causing a massive explosion.

She smiled at him. "you're good Trunks" Caulifla says with excitement when she deflected the energy blast in different causing multiple explosions.

She flew at him and uppercut him into his stomach and continued to punch him multiple when she grabbed his hand and threw him into the ground.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "garlick cannon!" Caulifla screamed when he saw the energy blast the he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing a massive explosion.

Trunks was getting more excited than before. "Caulifla! Let's go to the next level!" Trunks screamed with excitement when he started to release more of his power when the aura was moving more wild than before.

The aura started to shatter the ground into little pieces when his aura started to transformation into super saiyan. "Caulifla! You're next!" Trunks screamed at her as he waited for her to transform into super saiyan.

She was surprised the she quickly flew at him. "what kind of transformation is this" Caulifla says while looking at him.

"wait…you don't know how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says in shock.

"no...But the power is amazing" Caulifla says.

"this is nothing my father was able to master the three transformations" Trunks says.

"what! Can you teach me how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says with excitement.

Trunks return in his base form when he saw she was excited. "yes I would be able to teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"yes! We can train together so we can become stronger" Caulifla says.

He grabbed something from his pocket. "I think you're lucky because I have my capsule" Trunks says when he throws into the floor when suddenly the gravity chamber appeared.

"what is that" Caulifla says.

"is a gravity chamber" Trunks says.

"it looks amazing" Caulifla says.

"the food is ready!" Twenty One says when they're quickly ran into the house.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta and Bulma arrived in the yard. "Bulma are you sure the Doctor Gero don't have another secret lab" Vegeta ask him.

She looked at him. "I don't know but we need to be ready just in case they're create a new enemy" Bulma says when she saw a lot of smoke when she quickly ran and saw her lab was destroy.

She fell down on her knees. "my project…was destroy" Bulma says in shock when Gine quickly flew at her.

"Bulma I can find my daughter and the other kids" Gine says.

"what are you talking" Bulma says confused.

"I can't find Goten, Trunks, Nozomi and Ceriac" Gine says.

She looked at him. "Vegeta can you help her I'm going to look for him in the city" Bulma says.

"no you're going to stay here maybe they're going to comeback" Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to tell Hikage and the other to moved the destroy lab maybe I would be able to find something why my lab was destroy" Bulma says when she walked into her room.

He looked at her. "Gine what it was the last time you sense them" Vegeta ask her.

"it was three hours ago" Gine says.

"I have a bad feeling" Gine says.

He looked her. "don't worry about you daughter I bet the Goten is taking care of her" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to look for the West of the planet and you look for the East of the planet" Vegeta says when she nodded at him when they're quickly flew in another direction.

 **In different location**

 **Forest.**

Goku started to walk around the open field. "I need to find a way to convince them the Cell is going to used them " Goku says when he sense her energy.

She appears next to him. "Goku did you saw my sister" Leo ask him.

He looked at her. "I need to tell you something important so pay attention" Goku says when she nodded at him when they're sat down.

"you sister and her friends decided to used the dragon balls and they're used the wish to revived Cell" Goku says

"wait…you mean the one the organizer the Cell games" Leo says.

"yes and he is planning to train them" Goku says.

"what are we going to do" Leo says.

"I don't know" Goku says.

"The only thing I know is the he want a tournament in one year" Goku says.

"Goku…sorry the my sister is making a lot of trouble" Leo says.

"is my fault if I didn't realize her negative feelings I would be able to convince her to stop her plan of reviving Cell" Goku says.

"Goku I'm going to need some time to think about it" Leo says.

"yes is fine" Goku says.

"Leo I'm promised the I'm going to bring them back" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"goodbye" Leo says.

"goodbye" Goku replied when she left the forest and flew back home.

 **Four hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the living room when Bulma was able to regain the record from the damage security camera when she saw something as she was in shock. "Vegeta! Gine!" Bulma screamed at them.

They're quickly ran at her when their saw the Bulma was in shock. "I want you two to pay attention" Bulma says when she click play as they're started to watch the video.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gine walk back at when she fell down on her knees. "my daughter is gone" Gine says

"wait..they're was send to another location" Vegeta says.

"yes in another universe" Bulma says.

"based on the energy it was enough to go to universe six" Bulma says when she stood up but Vegeta grabbed her hand.

"what are you going to do" Vegeta ask her. universe

"I'm going to make the new portal" Bulma says.

"how long is going to take" Vegeta ask her.

"one year but the problem is going to be collecting energy" Bulma says.

"Twenty one was responsible of making the update svo it would be to collect the energy even 0r:more faster" Bulma says.

"because I don't have her notes is going to take three or four years to have enough energy to travel to six" Bulma says.

"no" Vegeta says.

"Bulma is going to take one year to rebuild the machine so I want you to rest" Vegeta says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "I want you to focus on you health" Vegeta says.

"Trunks is going to be okay" Vegeta says.

Gine looked at her. "Bulma how long is going to take you to make the portal" Gine ask her.

"I'm going to start making the new portal in two one year and six months" Bulma says.

"but after that we need to wait for the portal to collect enough energy so we be able to open a portal to universe six" Bulma says

"okay I'm going to talk with Bardock" Gine says.

"goodbye" Gine says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she left the house.

She looked at him. "Vegeta can you tell Goku what is going on" Bulma says.

"I'm going to go but you better don't tried to make a new portal I don't want you to have to much stress or get yourself hurt" Vegeta says.

"yes I'm promise the I'm going to rest" Bulma says when he nodded at her when he left the house.

She sat down and started to drink her bottle of water. "Trunks…I wonder what are you doing right now" Bulma says.

She stood up and saw the Hikage was looking at her. "Vegeta told me to watch over you" Hikage says when she nodded at her.

"fine I'm going to go to my room and tried to relax" Bulma says when she walked into her room when Hikage sat down and saw the video.

"no wonder she was having a bad day" Hikage says when she continued to watch the video.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

They're walked outside when she quickly grabbed his arm. "Kale he have a cool transformation" Caulifla says with excitement.

"transformation?" Kale replied confused.

Trunks started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan as she was in show when she witness his power. "he is able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

She walked beside him and saw his blonde hair. "wait..so you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Kale ask her.

"yes I want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"he told me after mastering super saiyan they're have two more transformation super saiyan two and super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

"I want to mater the three transformations" Caulifla says.

She looked at them. "are you two able to transform into super saiyan too" Kale ask them.

"yes but Ceriac have a different transformation" Goten says.

"I was able to transform into legendary super saiyan" Ceriac says.

"legendary super saiyan is a stronger version of a super saiyan" Ceriac says when Kale nodded at her.

"what about you" Kale ask her.

"I'm just a human" Nozomi says

"if you want my mom can teach you some of her skills" Caulifla says.

"yes it would be nice to have another master" Nozomi says when she quickly walked inside the house.

"we can start our training in the gravity chamber" Trunks says when they're walked inside the gravity chamber when Trunks push a button.

Caulifla and Kale saw a hologram of a woman looking at them when a light bright appeared at them. "stated you name" Bulma A.I says.

"my name is Caulifla" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla a full blooded saiyan" Bulma A.I says.

"Caulifla power level is four hundred fifty million" Bulma Ai says.

"my name is Kale" Kale says.

"Kale a full blooded saiyan" Bulma A.I says.

"Kale power level is four hundred forty million" Bulma A.I says when she disappears.

"don't worry she is going to analyze you skills and power so she would be able to show you how much you two improved" Trunks says.

"now let's push our power by putting a heavy gravity" Trunks says when he push it and suddenly they're was having a hard time moving around.

"this I'd four hundred times gravity so lets do our best" Trunks says when they're nodded at him as they've started to train.

She looked at him. "Trunks do you have other useful skills" Caulifla ask him while she was trying to walk around.

"let me think….what about fusion" Trunks says.

"the fusion dance is when two warriors combines into a stronger warrior" Trunks says

"Kale! Did you hear that!" Caulifla says.

"imagine if we fused together…I wonder what kind of name the new fighter would be" Caulifla says.

"Kefla or Caule" Caulifla says.

"it sounds like a good names" Kale replied.

"it don't matter let's focus on learning how to talk into super saiyan" Caulifla says when they're continued to train when Kale was looking at him.

"big sis…I don't know if I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

Goten slowly walked beside her. "Kale we barely meet each other but every saiyan have the potential to transform into super saiyan" Goten says.

"Kale be more confident" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"Trunks you told us the you're from universe seven" Caulifla says.

"yes we was born on Earth" Trunks replied.

"wait…do you know if in this universe they have a Earth" Trunks ask her.

"yes but you're no going to find anything " Caulifla says.

Trunks was confused. "when my grandma was a little girl the Tuffle started a war against my home planet and the Earthlings" Caulifla says.

"the Tuffle wanted to rule all the planets so they're started to have war with different planets" Caulifla says.

"they decided to drop a chemical bomb into Earth they wipe out the life of Earth" Caulifla says.

"but a small group of humans was able to escape..I think right now the population of a human is five hundred" Caulifla says.

"so most of the humans was death" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"Trunks when we finish training can you let the gravity chamber in the yard so I can train in the morning" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when they're continued to train.

Twenty One was flying in sky when she was looking around when she wasn't able to sense them. "so Bulma was corrected" Twenty One says.

"universe six is similar to our own universe" Twenty One says.

"I need to find a way to comeback home" Twentieth One says when she flew into the yard and started to meditate by herself

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Krillin and Eighteenth residence**

She walked inside the house when she saw the Krillin was watching a movie when he walked at him. "Hi Krillin" Leo says.

"hi" Krillin replied.

"I want to thank you for training us but right now we want to train with Goku" Leo says.

"my sister make a mistake to revived Cell so I want to bring her back that why I need to be train with Goku" Leo says.

He looked at her. "yes is okay and do you best to convince you sister to comeback" Krillin says when she nodded at him.

"goodbye" Leo says.

"goodbye" Krillin replied when she left the house when Eighteenth sat down beside him.

He saw she was nervous. "Eighteenth everything is going to be okay" Krillin says.

"Cell is in his perfect form so he don't need to absorb you" Krillin says.

"yes I know but I'm still worried about the safety of my daughter" Eighteenth replied.

"I'm going to make sure you two are safe" Krillin says while holding her hands when she nodded at him as they're continued to watch the movie.

 **One hour later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

He walked outside when he saw her. "Leo did you need something" Goku ask her.

"yes I want to ask you something" Leo says when he nodded at her.

"Goku can you train me and my friends" Leo ask him.

"I want to bring my sister back that why I need to be train by you" Leo says.

"yes I'm going to train you" Goku says.

"we're going to have a meeting and talk about the problem of Cell that why I think you need to go too" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"sorry about you son..I know the my sister was responsible of sending him to a unknown universe" Leo says.

He looked at her. "is not you fault" Goku says.

"I know the my son is going to be okay and I know the Twenty One is over there so she would be able to protect them" Goku says.

"what about you wife…she is feeling okay when his son was missing" Leo says.

He looks down. "right now she feel depressed but my grandmother is taking care of her" Goku says.

"what about you mother" Leo ask him.

"my father is spending all his time with her so she don't feel depressed" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"let's go to the meeting" Goku says when she nodded at him when they're flew to Capsule Corporation.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the yard when Goku and Leo arrived to Capsule Corporation when they're saw the everyone was there when he walked beside Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at them. "I wanted to have this meeting so we can share information" Vegeta says.

He looked at them. " Cell was revived by Hyoki" Vegeta says.

"it looks the Cell wants to have another tournament that why I want Gohan and Trunks to focus on they're training" Vegeta says.

Gohan looked at him. "Vegeta we don't have to worry about him" Gohan says.

"we would be able to defeat him by just transform into our mystic form" Gohan says.

Vegeta looked at him. "Cell have the potential to get stronger that why you two need to focus on you training" Vegeta says.

Asuka looked at him. "what about Hyoki and her friends" Asuka ask him.

He looked at him. "I'm going to be responsible of training with Homura and Miyabi team" Vegeta says.

"Kakarot is going to train you team and Yumi team" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta I'm going to train Leo team too" Goku says when he nodded at him.

Vegeta looked at them. "we're going to start our training tomorrow so you better rest today" Vegeta says when Homura and Miyabi team nodded at him.

"tomorrow morning we're going to start our training too so be ready" Goku says when Asuka and Yumi team nodded at him.

Asuka looked into the sky. **"I hope we be able to change the mind of Leo and her friends"** Asuka thought.

 **Frieza home planet**

Hyoki and her friends was looking around when they're saw only destruction when Cell walked at them. "so ladies tell me more about them and they new transformation" Cell asked them.

"Vegeta and Goku is able to transform into super saiyan three" Hyoki says.

"Trunks and Gohan is able to transform into mystic form because the old kai unlock they're potential" Fubuki says.

"mystic form is stronger than super saiyan three" Hyoki says.

"so they would be able to defeat me without any problems" Cell says when suddenly he started to laugh.

"it don't matter I'm going to push my limits maybe in the future I can forced the old Kai to unlock my potential" Cell says.

"I'm going to start training you all tomorrow morning but don't expect me to be kind with you all" Cell says with a cruel smile on his face.

"I'm going to go somewhere to train so find a place to sleep" Cell says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "nobody is in this planet so find a place to sleep in" Cell says when he flew away.

Hyoki turned around and looked at them. "let's find a safe place so we be able to sleep without any problems" Hyoki says when they're nodded at her when they're flew into a abandoned house.

They're walked inside and laid down in the floor. "goodnight" Hyoki says.

"goodnight" Fubuki and the others replied at the same time when they're fell down to sleep.

 **Universe six**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

In the night when Trunks woke up and saw the Goten was sleeping when he left the room and saw the Caulifla parents was talking to each other when he was getting closer and hear they're conversation.

Daikon looked at her. "Koshou are you okay of helping them" Daikon says.

"yes I don't see any problems helping them" Koshou says.

"the only problem is the we need to buy clothes for the kids, the baby and Twenty One" Daikon says.

"we're getting pay in two weeks so we don't have any problem buying more clothes" Koshou says.

"but they're can't used the same clothes for two weeks" Daikon says when they're stop and saw the Caulifla walking at them.

"Caulifla is already late so I want you to go to sleep and don't train in the middle of the night" Koshou says.

"mom remember the I won the tournament and I received the money as a reward" Caulifla says.

"you can used my reward to buy the clothes of Trunks and the others" Caulifla says.

"are you sure?" Koshou ask her.

"I know you was training all this time so you be able to win the tournament and buy the new gi" Koshou says.

"I mean yes…but I can still used the old one" Caulifla says.

"I know the Gine jr and the others need new clothes" Caulifla says.

She smiled at her and pat her head. "okay I'm going to used the money from you reward so go to sleep" Koshou says when Trunks quickly walked into his room and laid down on the bed.

She looked at her. "goodnight" Caulifla says.

"goodnight" Koshou and Daikon when she walked into her room when she saw the Kale, Ceriac and Nozomi Nozomi was already sleeping when she laid down beside them and fell down to sleep.

 **Four hours later**

Caulifla woke up and walked outside when she saw the gravity Chamber when she walked inside and pushed the button when she felt the heavy gravity pushing against her.

"I can't wait to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says as she started to train by herself.

 **One hour later**

Trunks woke up and walked into the kitchen when he saw the gravity chamber was already turn on when he walked outside and saw the Caulifla was training by herself.

He walked inside and suddenly she quickly turned around. "shit…you almost scared me" Caulifla says.

"I thought you was my mother" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla you don't have any problem if I train with you" Trunks ask her.

"yes is okay plus I want you to push my power so I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when they're started to train with each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 81 – New Teachers**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82 – New Teachers**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

In the morning when Goku woke up and saw the Chichi was still sleeping when he walked into the living room and saw them. "good morning" Gohan and Asuka says at the same time.

"good morning" Goku replied.

"Asuka in one hour we going to start our training so make sure you teammates are ready" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Gohan are you going to train with Trunks" Goku ask him.

"yes I'm going to train with him on planet Vegeta" Gohan says.

"good I'm going to go somewhere so see you two later" Goku says as he quickly used instant transmission and travel to another location.

Gohan was eating his food when he looked at her. "Asuka so you're going to help my father stop Hyoki and her friends" Gohan ask her.

"yes" Asuka replied.

"maybe I would be able to change her mind but I need to continue my training so I can prove her the she is wrong for reviving Cell" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"good..I'm going to make sure do defeat Cell" Gohan says.

"Gohan I know you would be able to defeat him" Asuka says with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to make the same mistake from the Cell Games" Gohan says.

"Gohan let's do our best so we can increase our power" Asuka says when he nodded at her.

"Gohan…you mother is okay" Asuka ask her.

"she a little bit depressed but she still have hope the Goten is going to return" Gohan says.

"I'm going to wake up the rest of my team" Asuka says as she walked into the room when Gohan saw she was already in her room.

He grabbed something on his pocket and saw the proposal ring. **"I'm going to ask her after we defeat Cell"** Gohan thought as he put the ring on his pocket.

He turned around and sense his energy when he quickly walked into his room and put the ring in a safe place. **"I'm going to make sure I don't lost this ring"** Gohan thought as he walked outside.

"hi Trunks" Gohan says.

"hi" Future Trunks replied.

"let's go to planet Vegeta so we can train without any problems" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him when he walked beside him and touched his shoulder as he used instant transmission and travel to planet Vegeta.

 **The other world**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku started to focus on finding his energy when suddenly he sense his energy. "Cell I found you" Goku says as he quickly used instant transmission and travel in another location.

 **Frieza Home planet**

Cell was training by himself when suddenly Goku appeared next to him and slammed his face into the ground as he created a energy blast near his stomach. "hi Goku" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

"how dare you trick my students" Goku says angry.

"is not my fault the you students decide to get a new teacher" Cell says as he put his hand in the ground.

"I'm going to end you right now" Goku says.

Cell created a energy blast in his hand. "are you sure about that" Cell says.

"if you tried to kill me I'm going to blow up the planet" Cell says.

"are you fast enough to save you students" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

He quickly threw him in the boulder. "if you kill one of my students I'm going to come back and finish you" Goku says.

He started to laugh. "is going to be the same way as the Cell Games me killing you" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

"I know the Gohan is going to kill you" Goku says as he get angry at him.

"the tournament is going to start in one year so that means I can easily surpass you all" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

"it don't matter how strong you're going to be at the end you're going to die" Goku says as he used instant transmission and travel back to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

He appeared in front of them when he saw the Asuka, Yumi and Leo teams was already there. "today we're going to spend our time training" Goku says.

"I'm going to teach you all new techniques and I'm going to push the limits of you power" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

"let's go somewhere we can train without any problems" Goku says as they're started to fly in another direction.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Bardock walked into the living room when he saw the Gine was taking care of the baby when he sat down beside her. "Gine…are you going to be okay" Bardock IV ask her.

"yes…I'm going to be okay" Gine replied.

"I'm still sad about my daughter but I know the I'm going to see her again" Gine says.

"I'm going to train but if you need something just call me by the scouter" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him.

"good bye" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Gine replied when she saw the Bardock left the house when she looked to the baby.

"Bardock jr…I'm going to protect you" Gine says while patting his head.

" **daughter I wonder what are you doing"** Gine thought.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta walked outside and saw the Miyabi and Homura teams was already there. "I'm going to be you new teacher" Vegeta says.

"I'm not the same as them so don't expect me to be nice" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to train you all like warriors so you all are going to learn new techniques" Vegeta says.

"so when are we going to start our training" Homura ask him.

"right now but we're going to go somewhere else so follow me" Vegeta says when they're started to follow him.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

In the gravity chamber when Trunks and Caulifla was fighting against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Kale let's start our training" Goten says when she nodded at him.

She walked at them. "we're going to help you transform into super saiyan" Ceriac says with a smile on her face.

Kale quickly ran at her and quickly crashed her fist against her when Ceriac blows her punch causing multiple shock waves. "good now tried to be more confident about you skills" Ceriac says.

"Kale you're a good fighter but you need to be more confident" Goten says.

"okay I'm going to tried again" Kale replied as she quickly turned around and flew at him as she tried to attack him when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Caulifla turned to and saw the Kale was getting along with them. **"good the she was able to become friends with them"** Caulifla thought.

She turned around and looked at him. "Trunks you better don't hold back" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Trunks replied as they're continued to fight against each other.

In the backyard when Koshou walked outside and saw her she was training by herself when she walked beside her. "if you want I can train you" Koshou says.

"yes I would be happy to have a new teacher" Nozomi says.

"so show me what you know about martial arts" Koshou says when she nodded at her when she quickly used instant transmission and tried to attack her.

She turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves. "interesting…you know instant transmission" Koshou says.

"I know the instant transmission is a technique from the Yardratians" Koshou says.

"yes… Son Goku taught me instant transmission" Nozomi says while throwing multiple ki blast against her when she deflected the energy blast in different directions.

"he was a good teacher if he was able to teach you the technique" Koshou says when Nozomi quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her.

Koshou grabbed her arm and threw her into the ground. "the technique is useful but when you used multiple times you opponent would be able to dodge it" Koshou says.

"if you want I can teach how to adapt the fighting style against you opponent" Koshou says.

"yes I think it would be useful" Nozomi replied.

"if you learn how to adapt the fighting style of you opponent you would be able to know what he is going to do next" Koshou says when she nodded at her.

"good now let's continue our match but not holding back" Koshou says as they're started to fight against each other.

In the house when Twenty One was taking care of Aubergine when she sat down and saw she was playing with a teddy bear. "I wonder how long she is going to take to create another portal" Twenty One says when she started to write on her notebook.

She started to hear a voice inside her head. **"stop ignoring me!"** Evil Twenty one says inside in her mind.

" **shut up!"** Twenty One screamed at her.

" **you know you want to turn them into a candy…so do it"** Evil Twenty One says.

" **I never going to turn them into a candy so stop bothering me"** Twenty one says.

" **one day I'm going to be in control and I'm going to turn everyone into a candy"** Evil Twenty One says when she stop hearing her voice inside her head.

" **calm down…I in control and she never going to control me"** Twenty One thought as she continued to write.

 **Six hours later**

Koshou walked into the gravity chamber when she knock the door multiple times when the door open. "breakfast is ready" Koshou says.

"okay mom" Caulifla replied when they're quickly walked inside the house and started to eat the food.

Goten looked at her. "Koshou..I forgot to tell you something" Goten says.

"Aubergine can't see the full moon if she saw the full moon she is going to transform into the great ape and she wouldn't be able to control her power in the form" Goten says.

"don't worry she is going to be sleep during the time so she wouldn't be able to transform" Koshou says.

"it would be more easy to remember the tail" Trunks says.

"yes it would be easy to remove her tail but I'm not her mother and I don't have the permission of her parents" Koshou says.

"so is better to keep her tail" Koshou says when they're nodded at her.

"Twenty One can you do me a favor and take care of the kids" Koshou says.

"we have a mission and I think I'm going to return in three weeks" Koshou says.

"don't worry I'm going to take care of them" Twenty One says.

"mom what kind of mission are you doing" Caulifla ask her.

"my mission is to save a group of saiyans kids" Koshou says.

"we received some information the a group of criminals are using the saiyans kids as slaves so I'm going to save them and forced the criminals to tell me about they organization" Koshou says.

"what about dad" Caulifla ask her.

"you father are going to a mission with you older brother and he is going to teach him everything about how to be a captain of the Sadala defense" Koshou says.

"so he is going to be the new captain" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"good the he is becoming the new captain" Kale says.

"yes he was excited about getting his new role" Koshou says.

"Koshou thanks for buying us our new clothes" Ceriac says.

"you don't have to thank me" Koshou replied.

"Koshou I want to ask you something…do saiyans go to school" Trunks ask her.

"yes the kids go to school to learn martial arts and other important things" Koshou says while looking at Caulifla.

"what?" Caulifla says.

"nothing…I'm just remember the you always fighting with you upperclassmen" Koshou says.

"is not my fault they challenge me into a battle" Caulifla says.

"fine but remember in four months you all are going to enter in school" Koshou says.

"Trunks most likely you're going to the same year as Caulifla and the rest the same year as Kale" Koshou says.

"Ceriac don't hide you tail you need to be proud of you heritage and ignore the other kids" Ceriac says.

Caulifla looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to beat up the bullies" Caulifla says with a smile.

She was going to say something but Kale interrupts her. "she is not going to listen to you most of the time she get in trouble when she beat up the classmate the bully me" Kale says when she nodded at her.

" **it would be fun to go to a saiyan school"** Goten thought as they're continued to eat the food.

 **Two hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Mountain Range**

In the open field when Future Trunks and Gohan was fighting against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He saw the ground started to shatter into little pieces. "Gohan! We need to push the limits of our mystic form!" Future Trunks says as the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"yes we need to make sure the Cell don't kill anyone the we care about" Gohan says as they're continued to fight against each other.

"yes I'm not going to let him kill anyone" Future Trunks says when the shock waves started to shatter the boulder into little pieces.

Future Trunks dodge his attack as he uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp. **"Trunks is a lot stronger than before"** Gohan though as he dodged his punch.

Gohan blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves when he uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Future Trunks was getting more excited. **"this is getting more interesting than before"** Future Trunks thought as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

They're sat down and started to relax when Goku looked at them. "Asuka, Yumi and Leo come here" Goku says when they walked at him.

"I'm going to teach you three a important technique" Goku says.

"I'm going to teach you three Kaioken" Goku says.

"Kaioken is going to increase you power but only used as a last resort" Goku says.

"Goku don't worry we're going to master it" Asuka says.

"remember the you need to be careful I don't want you three to abuse the technique" Goku says.

"if you abused the technique is going to hurt you body" Goku says.

"don't worry we're going to be responsible" Yumi replied.

"okay but is going to take some time" Goku says.

"I think you three would be able to master in six months or one year" Goku says.

"I want you three to go over and started to meditate" Goku says when they're nodded at him when they're walked over there and started to meditate.

He saw the rest was trying to regain they're energy when he walked at them. "I want you all to rest for one hour and than we can start our training again" Goku says when they're nodded at him.

He sat down and saw the Asuka, Yumi and Leo was already meditating. **"I wonder if they would be able to master kaioken"** Goku thought.

 **In another location**

 **Mountain Range**

Vegeta was dodging their attacks when he turned around and blocked the punch of Miyabi and Homura at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "good but still slow" Vegeta says as he quickly push them away from him.

Hikage and Imu threw multiple ki blast against him when he turned around and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to them and slam them into the ground. "remember I'm not the same as my son" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta we know the you're not the same as you son that why we prepare us to push our limits" Homura says.

He looked at her. "good I'm going to push the limits of you power so expect to treat you like a warrior not a shinobi" Vegeta says as they're continued to train with each other.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Gine saw the Bardock jr was already sleeping when she hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she opened and saw it was Raditz and Zangya.

"hi" Gine says.

"hi" Raditz and Zangya replied.

Gine saw the Zangya was holding the hands of Raditz. "I know you're sad because of you daughter but I want to tell you the good news" Zangya says.

"we're going to get married" Zangya says when suddenly Gine give them a hug.

"I'm so proud of you two" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"we planning to get married in two months" Zangya says.

"good if you want I can help you plan the wedding" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"yes you can help us" Zangya says when they walked inside the house and started to plan about the wedding.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma sat down when she started to eat her food when she turned around and looked at her. "hi Launch" Bulma says.

"hi Bulma" Launch replied.

"are you okay" Launch ask her.

"yes I'm okay" Bulma says.

"Vegeta is not letting me work on my project until my son is born" Bulma says.

"but you need to rest after giving birth" Launch says.

"yes I know…but is going to take me almost two years to start making a new portal" Bulma says.

"you son is going to be okay and most likely Twenty One is going to find a way to return home" Launch says when she nodded at her as they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

 **Twenty One room**

She walked into her room when she started to hear a voice inside her head as she quickly ran into the corner. **"turn them into a candy!"** Evil Twenty One screamed at her inside her head.

"shut up!" Twenty One screamed at herself.

She heard somebody knocking the door when she enter into her room and saw she was in the corner. "are you okay" Nozomi ask her.

She slowly stood up and looked at her as she hold her hand tightly. **"she is not going to control me"** Twenty One thought.

"I'm okay..I want to be alone in my room so I would be able to find a way to return home" Twenty One says when she nodded at her when she left the room.

She sat down and started to breath slowly. "I…in…control" Twenty One says when she started to meditate.

In the backyard when Caulifla walked at them. "let's continued our training" Caulifla says with excitement.

"I want to rest a little bit" Trunks says.

"yes we was training the whole day" Goten says.

"is better if we rest a little bit" Ceriac says.

She smiled at them. "if we continued our training we can go somewhere to buy some ice cream" Caulifla says.

"ice cream" Trunks says.

"yes is a popular ice cream shop and they sell a lot of good ice cream" Caulifla says.

"big sis is right" Kale replied.

"we always go there after training with mom" Kale says.

"fine but expect us to eat a lot of ice cream" Trunks says.

"yes is fine I want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when he nodded at her as they're quickly ran into the gravity chamber and started to train.

 **Four hours later**

In the gravity chamber when Trunks turned off the gravity as they're laid down. "I think the enough training for today" Trunks says.

"yes…let's go to the ice cream shop" Caulifla says as they're quickly stood up.

Goten looked at her. "are you sure the you have enough money to buy us ice cream" Goten ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"my parents give us money so we can buy snacks and other important things" Caulifla says.

"let's go before they're close the ice cream shop" Kale replied when they're nodded at her as they're walked outside.

"Nozomi! Let's go to the ice cream shop!" Caulifla screamed at her.

"okay!" Nozomi replied the they're quickly flew over there.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Ice cream shop**

They're sat down and started to eat the ice cream. "Caulifla you mom is good at martial arts" Nozomi says.

"yes she taught us the basics of martial arts" Caulifla replied while eating her ice cream.

Goten looked at her. "you mom have a lot of pictures of you when you was a baby" Goten says.

"yes…my mom like to take pictures that why we have a lot of pictures" Caulifla says.

"I didn't saw any pictures of Kale when she was a baby" Goten says confused when Caulifla didn't say anything.

Kale looked at him. "is normal…Koshou adopts me when I was a little girl" Kale says.

"my parents died when I was only four years old" Kale says.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Goten says.

"is okay my parents died during a mission" Kale says.

"they're died like heroes" Kale says while looking down.

"so you was adopted after you parents died during they mission" Goten says.

"no I was adopted by Koshou when I was Eight years old" Kale says.

"wait…so you was living by yourself for four years" Goten says in shock.

"yes I was in the street for four years" Kale says while looking down.

"big sis I'm not hungry anymore" Kale says as she quickly left the ice cream shop when Goten tried to stop her but Caulifla quickly hold his arm.

"is okay" Caulifla says.

"Kale is going to go to the cemetery to see her parents" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla can you tell us more about Kale past" Goten ask her.

She looked at them. "okay" Caulifla says.

"planet Sadala looks like a nice planet but it have a lot of problems" Caulifla says.

"Kale is not the only saiyan the was living in the street" Caulifla says.

"if you go to the other side of the planet you're going to see a lot of kids in the street" Caulifla says.

"the King doesn't pay attention when they're parents get kill during a mission so the kids are forced to live in the streets" Caulifla says.

"wait…he is doing nothing" Trunks says in shock.

"my mom and father is always telling him about the problem but he doesn't care" Caulifla says.

"that why my parents used they money to built a building so the kids can live over there" Caulifla says.

"but it don't solve the problem they a lot of kids trying to survive" Caulifla says.

"the horrible…it looks like a nice planet" Ceriac says.

"yes but you only looking the nice side of my home planet" Caulifla says.

"I mean we living in a nice place because my father is the captain of Sadala defense Squad so he is able to pay the house" Caulifla says.

"my mom is the leader of her group so she received a similar amount of money as my father" Caulifla says.

"some of the city was destroy during the war" Caulifla says.

"don't worry right now we're not in war" Caulifla says.

"the other cities was destroy when my grandmother was a child so it was long ago" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla…is okay for Kale to be alone" Goten says.

"yes…I think she buying flowers or she already in the cemetery" Caulifla says.

"just give her some time alone" Caulifla says when they nodded at her.

 **Three hours later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Goten saw it was already getting dark and saw the Caulifla was going to leave the house Goten quickly walked at her. "Caulifla…if you want I can get her" Goten says.

"are you sure you're not going to get lost" Caulifla ask him when he nodded at her.

"fine…you can sense her energy so go right now and be careful" Caulifla says as he quickly flew over there.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Cemetery**

He was flying around and saw the Kale was sleeping beside the tombstone of her parents when he saw she put a lot of flowers. "Kale is time to go" Goten says.

"dad…mom" Kale says while sleeping when he slowly pick her up and started to fly back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

He walked inside the house and saw the Caulifla was waiting for them. "Kale is sleeping…can you let her in her room" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

He walked into her room and put her on her bed when he was looking around and saw a lot of pictures of her and Caulifla. **"it looks the she have a strong relationship with Caulifla"** Goten though.

He saw a picture of her when she was a baby and saw her parents as he turned and looked at her. **"she looks like her mom"** Goten thought.

"goodnight" Goten say as he left her room.

 **Two hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Frieza home planet**

In the open field when they're was ruining away from the energy blast. **"what the hell!"** Hyoki thought while running away.

"if you stop running! I'm going to knock you out!" Cell screamed at them.

" **we was running the whole day!"** Fubuki thought as she tried her best to dodge the energy blast when she turned and saw one of them stop running.

"I'm already tired and h-" Yuki stop and saw Cell when suddenly he punch her into her stomach causing her to fell down unconscious.

"the next one who stop running is going to receive the same punishment!" Cell screamed at them as they continue to ran.

Hyoki saw she was unconscious. **"we need to get stronger if we want to challenge Asuka and her friends"** Hyoki thought as they're continued to ran.

 **Four hours later**

Hyoki continued to ran when she felt she was already tired as she turned around and saw the Yuki, Reki and Maki was already unconscious.

" **I need to get stronger"** Hyoki through.

Cell was looking at them. "that enormous training for today!" Cell screamed at them as he fly in another direction when Hyoki quickly ran at them.

"they're…going to be okay" Hyoki says when she saw they're was still unconscious.

"I'm going to hunt for some animal so we can eat" Fubuki says.

"are you sure we can eat alien meat" Miki ask her.

"yes…Cell told us those animals don't have any poison so is okay" Fubuki says as she walked in another direction.

"this is going to be our first time eating meat from a alien animal" Miki says.

She saw her sisters was unconscious. "don't worry they're going to be okay" Miki says.

 **One hour later**

They're woke up and saw the Fubuki was cooking a lot of meat. "what kind of animal is that" Reki says.

"I don't know…but it has a lot of meat" Fubuki says while roasting the meat of the alien animal.

"yes but I hope it taste good" Miki says.

"Hyoki…do you think it was a good idea of training with Cell" Yuki says.

"I know his training is harsh but is the only way to make us stronger" Hyoki says.

"okay…but we're staying in this planet for one year so we need to be careful with our health too" Yuki says.

"don't worry about the food" Fubuki says.

"I would be able to hunt the food without any problems" Fubuki says.

"I don't want you be responsible of getting all the food" Hyoki says.

"I know a place where they're a lot of bird so I would be able to get some eggs and cook it as breakfast" Hyoki says when Fubuki nodded at her.

She stood up and looked at them. "tomorrow we need to make sure we're doing our best so we can learn martial arts from Cell" Hyoki says as they're nodded at her.

 **One hour later**

They're started to ear the alien animal when Yuki was surprised. "it has a weird taste but I think it has q good taste" Yuki says.

"yes I really like it" Maki says.

"good the you like it" Fubuki says

Gekko looked at them. "I thought it would have a bad test but is really good" Gekko says while getting more of the meat.

"we need to eat more of this meat" Senko replied.

"the meat is good maybe next time I'm going to hunt the other animals" Fubuki says while eating.

"yes" Senko replied as they're continued to eat the food.

 **Two hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the middle of the night when Goku was walking around them when he stop and saw they're was already tired. "I think the enough training" Goku says.

They're stood up when she looked at him. "Goku are you sure the we be able to learn Kaioken" Asuka ask him.

"yes I know you three would be able to learn it but is going to take time to learn how to master the new technique" Goku says.

"don't worry we're going to master Kaioken" Yumi replied when Goku nodded at them.

He saw it was already late. "we're going to train early so see you three tomorrow" Goku says.

"goodbye" Asuka and the other says at the same time.

"goodbye" Goku replied as he used instant transmission and travel back home while the other return home.

 **One hour later**

 **Tokyo**

 **Leo residence**

She laid down when she looked into the roof. "I'm going to get you back" Leo says.

"mom and dad…I'm promise the my sister is going to come back home" Leo says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Forest**

In the open field when Trunks was looking at her. "are you sure about this" Trunks says.

"yes" Caulifla says as she prepared to fight him.

He started to release his power when a bright light appeared around him and wind started to move violently when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan.

Trunks smile at her. "you better be ready for this" Trunks says as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast she quickly moved her hand and threw energy blast against him as the energy blast crash against each other causing multiple explosions.

She moved around and blocked a punch causing a shock wave. "nice! But are you sure the you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"yes! I'm going to transform into super saiyan whatever it takes!" Caulifla screamed the she quickly punch him into his stomach and slammed her fist into his face.

He was surprised the he dodged her attack and uppercut her into her stomach. "I'm not going to hold back!" Trunks screamed the he punch her multiple times.

He grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast. "take this!" Trunks screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast getting closer at her the she quickly moved her hand and threw ki blast causing multiple explosions as she quickly turned around and blocked his kick causing a shock wave.

"nice tried" Caulifla says with a cocky smile on her face.

"remember we was fighting and training for one month so I was able to learn all you moves" Caulifla says when she quickly dodged his attack.

"good than show me one of my attacks" Trunks says.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Buster Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He was surprised the he deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "nice…this is getting more interesting" Trunks says.

He flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her as she deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when suddenly he appeared next to her and threw her into the lake.

She crashed into the lake. **"he is good"** Caulifla though as she started to release more of her power as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"Clarent Blast!" Caulifla screamed throwing multiple ki blast against him as the energy blast left the lake as Trunks saw the energy blast getting closer at him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach.

He blocked her second punch. "you're good Caulifla maybe you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says as he grabbed her hand and threw her into the ground.

She quickly stood up and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "good! I can't wait to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves as the ground started to shatter into little pieces and the boulder shattered into little pieces. "Trunks! Take this!" Caulifla screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions when he quickly used instant transmission and uppercut her into her stomach and punched her into her face.

He grabbed her hand and threw her into the boulder as he threw multiple ki blast against her as she deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions as he flew into the sky.

He started to charge her attack. "final flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

Caulifla saw the energy blast was getting closer as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast crash against each other when the energy blast was pushing against her. "I'm not going to give up!" Caulifla screamed the she started to release more of her power.

"I'm not going to hold back anymore!" Trunks screamed as he started to release more of his power as his energy blast was getting closer at her.

Caulifla felt the energy blast was getting closer at her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to transform into super saiyan!" Caulifla screamed as she started to push the energy blast against him.

She started to release more of her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when her hair started to change when suddenly she transformed into super saiyan as Trunks was surprised.

" **she was able to transform into super saiyan"** Trunks thought as the two energy blast emerge into one causing a massive explosion.

Trunks quickly flew at her. "Caulifla! You was able to transform into super saiyan!" Trunks says with excitement.

She quickly flew at him. "yes! I was able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says the she give him a hug.

"Caulifla I want you to relax so you would be able to return in you base form" Trunks says when she closed her eyes and returned in her base form.

"good now tried to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

She started to release her power when wind started to move violently and her aura started to change when suddenly she transformed into super saiyan. "good! It looks the you was able to control you super saiyan" Trunks says.

She turned around and looked at them. "let's go to the ice cream shop!" Caulifla screamed with excitement the she returned into her base form as they're flew into the ice cream shop.

 **Unknown location**

 **Space**

In the spaceship when he walked in front of them. "we heard the saiyans are the warriors of justice!" Aminon says.

"I'm going to defeat them all and turn them into my slaves!" Aminon says.

"in one year we're going to arrived to planet Sadala so you all be better be ready when we fight against them" Aminon screamed at them as they're quickly continued to work on the spaceship.

" **I can't wait to conquer the saiyans"** Aminon thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 83 – New Technique**

 **Power levels**

 **Nozomi- 4,000,000**

 **Trunks - 600,000,000**

 **Ssj- 30,000,000,000**

 **Goten - 600,000,000**

 **Ssj- 30,000,000,000**

 **Ceriac – 600,000,000**

 **Ceriac Master Legendary super saiyan (full power) – 58,000,000,000**

 **Caulifla- 600,000,000**

 **Caulifla Super Saiyan- 30,000,000,000**

 **Kale- 600,000,000**

 **Aminon- 100,000,000,000**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83 – New Technique**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

In the morning when Goten woke up when he turned around and saw the Trunks was still sleeping on his bed when he left his room and walked into the living room when he saw the Kale was already awake.

"good morning" Goten says.

"good morning" Kale replied when he sat down beside her.

"Goten you think I'm going to transform into super saiyan" Kale ask him.

"I think you would be able to turn into super saiyan" Goten replied.

"I think you need to push you limit so you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goten says when she nodded at him.

"Caulifla told me something about school when is going to start again" Goten ask her.

"school is going to start again in four months" Kale says

"Ceriac, Nozomi And you are going to the same year as me" Kale says.

"oh...is going to be my first time going to school" Goten says as Kale was confused.

"I mean I study in my house the same way as my brother when he was the same age as me" Goten says.

"yes I understand" Kale says.

"you think the other saiyans are going to get along with us" Goten says.

"I think yes" Kale replied.

"most of my time I go in school I spent time with big sis and her friends" Kale says.

"I think you would get along with Cabba" Kale says.

"Cabba?" Goten says confused.

"he a little bit shorter than big sis and he have spiky hair too" Kale says.

"oh it would be cool to meet him" Goten says.

"I think Cabba and his family decided to go to another planet for his vacation" Kale says.

"you would be able to meet him when we come back from school" Kale says when he nodded at her when she turned around and saw the Caulifla was already awake.

"good morning" Caulifla says with a sleeping voice.

"good morning" Kale and Goten says at the same time when she saw she was a little bit sleepy.

"did you train the whole night" Kale ask her.

"yes I went to sleep like in four of the morning" Caulifla says.

"big sis…you know the mom don't like when you train late" Kale says.

"yes I know but we're in vacation" Caulifla says.

"okay just don't get in trouble" Kale replied.

Trunks, Ceriac and Nozomi walked beside her. "so what are we going to do today" Ceriac ask them when Trunks walked in front of them.

"I was thinking of teaching you two the instant transmission and the spirit bomb" Trunks says.

"Kale you're going to train with me in the morning so I would be able to teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Ceriac says.

"in afternoon you can train with Trunks so you can learn the new techniques" Ceriac says when she nodded at her.

"let's start our training" Caulifla says when she quickly ran outside when they're follow her meanwhile Kale and Ceriac flew in another direction.

Caulifla saw their was flying in another direction. **Good luck Kale I know you would be able to transform into super saiyan"** Caulifla thought.

Goten looked at him. "Trunks I'm going to help Ceriac" Goten says.

"yes is fine I can teach her by myself" Trunks replied when he quickly flew with them.

Koshou walked outside. "Nozomi if you want we can continued our training" Koshou ask her when she nodded at her as they flew in another direction.

Trunks looked at her. "instant transmission is going to take some time to master it" Trunks says.

"it took us three months so I believe you be able to do the same thing" Trunks says.

"three months is good enough to master it" Caulifla says.

"than after that you are going to learn about spirit bomb" Trunks says when he walked beside her.

"Caulifla I want you to relax and than tried to find the energy of you mother" Trunks says.

She closed her eyes and tried to search her energy. "it looks the my mom is fly far away…no wonder I having a hard time sending her energy" Caulifla says.

"is normal" Trunks replied.

"right now you're sensing multiple energy so tried to calm down and focus on her energy" Trunks says when she nodded at him as they continued to train.

 **Mountain Range**

In the open space when Goten and Ceriac was looking at her. "I think is better if we train her in our super saiyan" Goten says.

"yes but we're not going to attack" Ceriac says.

"you need to tried to hit us" Ceriac says when she nodded at her when they're started to release their power.

Goten started to release more of his power when a golden aura started to appear and transformed into super saiyan. "Ceriac now is you turn to transform into you legendary super saiyan" Goten says.

Ceriac started to release her power when the aura started to release more power and a golden aura appeared around her when suddenly she transformed into her legendary super saiyan.

Ceriac looked at her. "this is when I master my legendary super saiyan" Ceriac says.

"wow…is even stronger than a regular super saiyan" Kale says.

"yes is normal" Ceriac says.

"In planet Vegeta a lot of saiyans was telling stories about the legendary super saiyan" Ceriac says when she nodded at her.

"oh…it make sense" Kale says.

"when I was only three years old I remember my mom telling a story about a legendary super saiyan but I thought it was only a legend" Kale says.

"but I was wrong when I saw big sis transform into her super saiyan form" Kale says.

"yes and you would be able to do the same thing" Ceriac says.

"we're here to support you so do you best" Goten says.

She smiled at them. "thank you I'm going to do my best to transform into super saiyan" Kale says when she quickly flew at them and started to fight then when they was able to dodge it.

"Kale don't give up" Goten says as she nodded at him as she tried her best to attack them.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

In the open field when Vegeta was dodging the attacks of Homura and Miyabi teams at the same time. "if you all want to get stronger make sure to increase you speed" Vegeta says while dodging the attacks at the same time.

"Vegeta! Can you stop dodging us!" Homura screamed at him.

"I thought the Queen of the saiyans was a little faster" Vegeta says.

"I'm still a human" Homura says while throwing multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"than tried you best to push the limits of you mystic form the same thing for you" Vegeta says while looking at Miyabi.

"you still think the we be able to break the limits of our mystic form" Miyabi says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Vegeta appeared next to her and threw her into the ground as he turned around and blocked the punch of Homura. "good but is not enough" Vegeta says.

He grabbed her hand and threw her against Miyabi as their crash at the same time. "Vegeta!she not alone! We're going to fight like a team" Hikage and Yomi screamed at the same time as they're quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he appeared next to them and slam them into the ground.

"it was a good team work but it wasn't fast enough to surprise me" Vegeta says when he saw the rest was ready to fight him.

"in six hours we're going to stop training so you all be able to rest and eat some food so you all be able to train again" Vegeta says.

"so you better don't hold back" Vegeta says.

Miyabi and Homura looked at him. "Vegeta don't worry we're not going to hold back" Homura says.

"we're going to do our best to surpass our limits" Miyabi says.

"good I have a lot of expectations for you all so you better don't disappoint me" Vegeta says when they're flew at him and started to fight him.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

In the living room when Gine saw the Bardock jr was already sleeping when she turned around and saw she was wearing a wedding dress. "you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Gine says.

"thank you but are you sure you want to be responsible of the party" Zangya ask her.

She walked beside her. "yes I'm going to be okay" Gine says.

"I still depressed about my daughter but I know she is going to be safe with Goten or Twenty One" Gine says.

"that why I'm doing my best to take care of my son and making sure my eldest son have a happy life with you" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"Gine do you know where Raditz is" Zangya ask her.

"right now he is training with his father I head their trying to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"I was thinking we should have Hera and Saiyan traditionally food so we can enjoy our culture" Gine says.

"sounds like a good idea and you would be to teach me some of his favorite foods" Zangya says when she nodded at her as they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Frieza home planet**

In the open field when Hyoki and the rest of her teammates was staring against Cell when he stop and looked at them. "I'm going to train you six hours more after that I'm going to start my training" Cell says.

Hyoki looked at him. "are you going to teach us something" Hyoki ask him.

"you expect me to teach you one of my techniques" Cell says.

"yes" Hyoki replied while staring at him when Cell walked at her as he was staring at her and saw she wasn't scared of him.

"you have a lot of guts for a human" Cell says.

"fine I'm going to teach you some of the techniques from Frieza" Cell says.

"you all better master all the techniques the I'm going to teach you" Cell says.

"I'm going to teach you the death beam" Cell says when he saw a massive animal as he moved his hand.

"pay attention" Cell says as he focus energy on his hand and pointed against the massive animal.

"death beam!" Cell screamed as he threw a energy ray against him as the energy crash against his skull as he fell down into the ground.

She was surprised the he easily kill the massive animal. "that was the death beam" Cell says.

"now I'm going to do the same thing so pay attention" Cell says as they're nodded at him.

Cell moved his hand and started to release more of his power when he moved his hand and started to charge her attack. "death beam!" Cell screamed throwing the energy blast against the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces.

Fubuki was amazed of the new technique. **"it looks like a deadly technique"** Fubuki thought.

Cell looked at them. "I want you all to focus on practicing this new technique" Cell says.

"I'm going to train somewhere else" Cell says when he fly in another direction when Hyoki walked in front of them.

She saw he was already gone. "let's rest but only for thirty minutes" Hyoki says when they sat down.

She laid down and saw the red sky when Fubuki laid down beside her. "I never expected to train in a alien planet" Fubuki says.

"yes I feel the same way but is the only way to get stronger" Hyoki says when she nodded at her.

"we need to rest a little bit more" Fubuki says when she saw the other was already tired from training the whole day.

"I'm going to hunt some animals" Hyoki says when she stood and walked into the forest as she started to looking some food.

 **Six hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Mountain Range**

In the open field when Kale moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against them when they was able to dodge the energy blast without any problems.

Goten looked at her. "Kale I want you to focus on increasing you speed so you have a higher chance to hit you opponents" Goten says when she nodded at him.

She moved her hand and forced herself to throw the ki blast in a higher speed. "good job!" Goten says the he quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction when he saw the energy blast crash into the boulder causing multiple explosions.

Ceriac looked at her. "good now tried to hit me" Ceriac says when she quickly flew at her and tried to punch her but suddenly she was able to dodge it without any problems.

"Kale you're good but you still need to increase you speed" Ceriac says when she walked beside and grabbed her arm.

"Kale tried to hit like this so you able to damage you opponent even more" Ceriac says.

"Goten come here" Ceriac says when he walked beside them.

"I'm going to hit you so don't dodge or block" Ceriac says when she quickly upper cut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

She looked at her. "next time tried to hit the same way as this" Ceriac says when she nodded at her.

"Goten are you going to be okay" Kale ask him.

"yes I'm going to be okay" Goten replied with a smile on his face.

"Ceriac I was thinking we need to rest so we be able to have some energy" Goten says.

"yes….plus she need to learn instant transmission" Ceriac says.

"I would be able to teach her" Goten says.

"okay is a good plan" Ceriac says when suddenly the stomach of Goten started to growl.

"let's go to a fast food restaurant so we can eat something" Kale says.

"I don't have any money" Goten says.

"don't worry I'm going to pay for the food" Kale says when they're nodded at her when they're flew into a fast food restaurant.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Fast food restaurant**

They sat down and started to eat the food. "is a good thing the hamburger exists on planet Sadala" Goten says while eating his food.

"yes but the meat taste different from Earth" Ceriac says.

"yes but still have a good taste" Goten says.

"Kale can you tell me more about you" Goten ask her.

"like what" Kale ask him.

"I don't know…maybe you can tell us what are you scared of" Goten says.

"I know my father is scared of vaccines" Goten says.

"Vegeta is scared of worms" Goten says.

"I don't know" Kale says.

"I'm not going to tell anyone" Goten says.

"okay…I'm scared of snails" Kale says.

"what about Caulifla" Goten ask her.

"frogs" Kale replied.

"I remember when she told me when she was only three years old her father was trying to scared her with a frog the she almost destroy her own house" Kale says.

"wait…she almost destroy the house" Ceriac says.

"yes…she still don't like frogs so please don't tell anyone about her secret" Kale says.

"don't worry we're not going to tell anyone" Goten says.

"can you tell us like a good memory" Goten ask her.

"let me think….I remember when I was little girl I went to a vacation with my family" Kale says.

"I was only three years old" Kale says.

"I think it was in the beach and my mother was holding me" Kale says.

"can you tell the name of you parents" Goten ask her.

"my mom name is Celeron and my father name is Ruccollo" Kale says.

"so what happen next" Goten says.

"we had a lot of fun in the beach" Kale says when she continued talking about her memories.

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

In the yard when Caulifla and Trunks laid down. "Trunks..I'm having a hard time learning instant transmission" Caulifla says.

"is okay" Trunks replied.

"it tool us like three months to learn instant transmission" Trunks says.

"so don't give up and tried you best to learn instant transmission" Trunks says.

She turned around and saw the Nozomi was walking at them when she laid down beside them. "I'm so tired" Nozomi says.

"you was training with my mother" Caulifla says.

"yes" Nozomi says.

"don't worry in the future you're going to be more tired" Caulifla says.

"right now my mom is just pushing the limits of you body so you able to become stronger" Caulifla says.

"yes I know but I'm still a human" Nozomi replied.

"you're going to be okay" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla do you think the other saiyans is going to have a bad opinion of me because of my hair" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "no" Caulifla replied.

"I bet a lot of girls is going to be touching you hair" Caulifla says.

"wait…are you serious" Trunks says surprised.

"yes we never saw a half saiyan with purple hair so is weird but not in a bad way" Caulifla says.

Nozomi looked at her. "Trunks did you tell her the you father is a saiyan prince" Nozomi says when Caulifla quickly stood up and looked at him.

"wait…you're related to the saiyan royal family" Caulifla says.

"yes my father is Vegeta" Trunks says.

"Vegeta…I never heard the name before" Caulifla says.

"oh…maybe this universe have another family ruling the saiyans" Trunks says.

"yes most likely" Caulifla says.

"so are you going to treat me different because my father is from the royal family" Trunks says while looking at her.

"no" Caulifla says.

"I'm still going to treat you the same way as before" Caulifla says.

Koshou walked outside and saw the kids taking a break. "Caulifla! Trunks! Nozomi! The food is ready so hurry up!" Koshou screamed at them when they quickly ran into the house.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the lake when Asuka, Leo and Yumi was meditating when she opened her eyes. "Asuka…what is you plan against Hyoki team" Yumi ask her.

"I don't know" Asuka replied.

"I know the defeating her is not going to change her mind so we need to find a way to understand her" Caulifla says.

"sorry about my sister " Leo says.

"I never expected the my sister was going to revive one of the most dangerous beings" Leo says.

"oh…is not you fault the you sisters decided to revived him" Asuka says.

"yes is my fault if I didn't saw the signs of her behavior I would be able to stop her and maybe I would be able to stop her plan" Leo says when suddenly Goku appeared next to them.

"Leo is not you fault" Goku says.

"I'm the master of you sisters and her friends so I'm responsible of they actions" Goku says.

"I know you three are having a hard time learning this technique but I know you all be able to master it" Goku says.

"right now I want you all to master at controlling you ki so you all be able to used it" Goku says.

"after that I'm going to push the limits of you body so you all be able to sustain the negative effects of using the kaioken" Goku says when they nodded at her.

"now focus on you training I'm going to check the other students" Goku says when he used instant transmission and return into the forest.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She sat down and started to eat her own food when she saw somebody walking at her. "hi Bulma" the guy with a beard says.

"hi did you received the money so you would be able to start building the school" Bulma says.

"yes I have enough money to build the school" the guy with the beard.

"good but how long is going to take" Bulma ask him.

"is going to take one year" the guy with the beard says.

"good just make sure to report me when you get updates of my project" Bulma says when he nodded at her and left the house when she sat down beside her.

"oh you making a school for the humans, saiyan and the other allies " Panchy says.

"yes and is going to be one of the biggest schools" Bulma says.

"wow…they going to have a lot of students " Panchy says when she nodded at her.

"Gohan is going to be the director and Goku is going to teach the students about martial arts and ki" Bulma says.

"Gine is going to be the nurse and Raditz is going to be the gym teacher" Bulma says.

"yes is going to be interesting when the school open" Panchy says when she touched her stomach.

"I can't wait for my new grandchild to be born" Panchy says.

"yes next month I'm going to know if is going to be a boy or a girl" Bulma says.

"good I bet Vegeta is going to be happy" Panchy says.

"yes but I'm still worried about my son" Bulma says.

"I know he is going to be okay but I'm still worried about his safety" Bulma says.

"yes I know and is normal the you worried about you son" Panchy says.

"that why I'm here to support you even the mother of Vegeta is going to support you so do you best" Panchy says when she nodded at her at their continued to talk with each other.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Mountain Range**

Gohan sat down and started to drink his bottle of water when Future Trunks sat down beside him when he saw the Gohan was distracting. "Gohan did something happen" Future Trunks ask him.

"no" Gohan replied.

"are you sure you looks distracted" Future Trunks says.

"I was going to ask Asuka to marry me" Gohan says.

"so you already have the wedding ring" Future Trunks says surprised.

"yes I already bought the house too" Gohan says.

"so when you're going to ask her" Future Trunks replied.

"it has to be after we resolved the problem against Cell" Gohan says.

"right now Asuka and the others are focus on training so I don't want to distract her" Gohan says.

"Gohan…you already know the Asuka is going to say yes" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him.

"It looks the saiyans are having a good life in planet Vegeta" Gohan says.

"yes it looks the saiyan like the culture of the humans" Future Trunks says.

He stood up and started to stretch when he looked at him. "Gohan let's start our training so we can surpass our limit" Future Trunks says.

He stood up and looked at him. "yes we need to make sure we be able to defeat Cell just in case he becomes more powerful than before" Gohan replied when they started to fight against each other.

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the open field when Miyabi and Homura teams was taking time off when Vegeta sat down and started to eat his own food when she sat down beside him.

"Vegeta are you going to teach us something new" Homura ask him.

"what you want to learn something new" Vegeta says.

"yes we need to learn a powerful attack" Homura says.

"Asuka, Leo and Yumi are learning Kaioken" Homura says.

Vegeta looks at them. "fine I'm going to teach you my new technique but right now focus on getting stronger so you all be able to surpass you limits" Vegeta says 2jen she nodded at him when she sat down beside her friends and started to eat her food.

 **East City**

 **Temple**

Gine and Zangya was walking around the temple when she turned around and saw the Bardock jr was already sleeping. "it looks like a nice place for a wedding" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"one more month and you're going to be my new daughter in law" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"yes I'm excited about my wedding but I'm still nervous" Zangya says.

"I think is normal the you nervous but you're going to be okay" Gine says

"I think everyone is going to be excited when you get married so let's do our best do you can have the best day of you life" Gine says with a smile on her face when she nodded at her as they continued to talk with each other.

 **Island**

In the island when Bardock and Raditz are fighting against each other when the fists crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

He dodged the punch and quickly upper cut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he grabbed his face and smashed into his knee multiple times.

He quickly slam him into the ground as he moved his hand and created a energy blast near his face. "I already won" Bardock IV says with a smile on his face.

"fine but the next time I'm going to defeat you" Raditz says.

"maybe next time you're going to defeat me but right now focus on increasing you power" Bardock IV says when he threw the energy blast in another direction.

He sat down and saw the he was a little bit nervous. "what? Are you nervous about you wedding?" Bardock IV ask him.

"yes" Raditz replied.

"you shouldn't be nervous about you wedding day" Bardock IV says.

"father most of my life I thought I was going to spend my time fighting and conquering other planets" Raditz says.

"I never expected to have this feeling but somehow Zangya change my opinion of my life" Raditz says.

"yes I understand" Bardock IV says.

"I was thinking the same thing when I was young but you mother was able to change me" Bardock IV says.

"right now you're nervous because you're doing something different but I'm going to support you so don't be nervous and tried you best to have a good life with you future wife" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him.

"but you better expect the Gine is going to want more grandkids" Bardock IV says.

"yes but is going to take some time" Raditz says when he nodded at him.

"you're going to be the first one to have a half Saiyan and half Hera" Bardock IV says.

"yes I wonder how they going to look when they transform into super saiyan" Raditz says.

"it should be the same as a regular one or maybe a little bit more darker" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him.

He stood up and looked at him. "I don't know how they super saiyan is going to look but I'm going to be proud of them when they transform into super saiyan" Raditz says.

"father…I want you to train my future children" Raditz says.

He stood up and shake his hand. "I would be happy to train you future kids" Bardock IV says.

"let's continued our training" Bardock IV says as they're started to fight against each other.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Caulifla and Kale laid down when Trunks sat down beside her. "Caulifla I know you would be able to learn instant transmission so don't give up" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "don't worry I'm not going to give up" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Goten sat down beside her. "Kale are you okay" Goten ask her.

"yes I'm just a little bit tired" Kale says when he nodded at her.

"Goten how long it took you to learn instant transmission" Kale ask him.

"it was only three months" Goten says

"oh…I bet you was excited to master the new technique" Kale says.

"yes instant transmission is a useful technique" Goten says.

"I was able to travel in different planets or go somewhere even faster than before" Goten says.

Nozomi and Ceriac walked at them. "I think the enough training for today" Ceriac says.

"if you all want we can play video games" Caulifla says.

"wait…you guys have video games" Trunks says surprised.

"yes the video game system is in the room of my older brother" Caulifla says.

"I'm going to get it right now so we be able to play" Caulifla says as she quickly ran into the room of her older brother.

 **Twenty One room**

She walked near her window when she saw a lot of saiyans having a normal day. **"let's turn them into chocolate"** Evil Twenty one says.

"shut up" Twenty One says.

" **I know you want to eat them" Evil Twenty one says.**

" **you already sense the energy of the saiyans so turn them into chocolate so we be able to taste the sweet taste"** evil Twenty one says.

"no…I'm not going to turn them into chocolate so stop bothering me!" Twenty one screamed when she wasn't able to hear her voice as she laid down.

"what I'm going to do" Twenty One says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One hour later**

Koshou sat down and saw the kids playing video games when she looked at them. "tonight is going to be full moon" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "don't worry about Aubergina" Ceriac says.

"just make sure she is already sleeping" Ceriac says.

"the only way for her to transform into the great ape form if she see the full moon" Ceriac says.

"if just in case she turn into the great ape form the only way to stop her is by cutting her tail" Ceriac says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "she only a baby so she able to grow her tail back" Ceriac says.

"good I'm going to make sure she already sleeping" Koshou says as she walked into her room while the kids continued to play video games.

 **Eight hours later**

In the middle of the night when Goten woke up when he seen the energy of Kale when he walked outside and flew into the roof. "hi Kale" Goten says with a sleepy voice.

"hi" Kale replied.

"I thought you was already sleeping" Goten says

"yes but I wanted to see the stars" Kale replied.

"right now the star is more bright than before" Kale says.

He laid down beside her and looked into the sky. "it looks amazing" Goten says when she nodded at her.

"Kale do you like fighting" Goten ask her.

"a little bit but I only fight back when is about protecting the people I care" Kale says.

"but I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect them" Kale says.

"Don't worry I know you would be able to protect the people you care about" Goten says when she nodded at him as they're continued to stared the stars from the sky.

 **One month later**

 **East City**

Raditz was waiting for Zangya when the sisters of Yozakura was throwing roses petal in different directions when they ate sense they're energy.

 **"she looks beautiful!"** Raditz thought.

She walked at him and she smiled at him. "Zangya you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Raditz says.

"thank you" Zangya replied with a smile on her face

The priest looked at them " this is a important day for Raditz and Zangya family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" the priest says.

He looked at them " this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" the priest says.

He looked at him "Raditz would you accept Zangya as your wife?" the priest says.

"yes" Raditz replied.

He looked at her. "Zangya would you accept Raditz as your husband?" the priest asked.

She looked at him "yes" Zangya replied with a smile on her face.

He looked at them. "now Raditz you can kiss your wife" the priest said when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her on her lips.

He stop kissing her when he looked at her. "let's go to our honeymoon" Raditz says when she nodded at him when they left the temple and flew in another direction.

 **Frieza home planet**

 **Forest**

In the forest when Hyoki and the rest was training when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "death beam!" Hyoki screamed when a small energy blast crashed into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces.

Cell looked at her. "good but not strong enough" Cell says.

"tried again and tried to make it stronger" Cell says when he turned around and flew in another direction.

Fubuki walked beside her. "it looks the we almost master the new technique" Fubuki says.

"yes but most likely is going to take two more months to master it" Hyoki says when she nodded at her.

"let's continued our training" Fubuki says when they're continued to train.

 **Next day**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Twenty one walked outside and saw the kids was trying to learn instant transmission when she sat down beside her. "hi Koshou" Twenty one says.

"hi" Koshou replied while drinking her cup of tea.

"I hear the Goten and the other kids are going to the same school as you daughters" Twenty One says.

"yes I was thinking it would be good if they go to the same school as them" Koshou says.

"what about Nozomi" Twenty One says.

"she is going to be okay and most likely they would get along with her" Koshou says.

"the school is going to start in three months so it would be interesting to see them interact with the other saiyans" Koshou says when she nodded at her.

Twenty One looked at her. "Koshou do you know a place so I would be able to work on my project without anybody interrupting me" Twenty one ask her.

"oh you mean like a lab…maybe in the headquarters" Koshou says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to talk with my husband to give you a private lab so you be able to work on you project" Koshou says.

"thank you" Twenty One says.

"you don't have to thank me" Koshou replied as they're continued to observe them.

Trunks and Goten saw they're was still trying to learn instant transmission. "Trunks how long is going to take us to learn this technique" Caulifla says while trying to find the energy of her father.

"two months" Trunks replied.

"Goten are you sure I would be able to master it…I'm still having a hard time transforming into super saiyan" Kale says.

"Kale I know you would be able to learn this technique and we have a lot of time for you to transform into super saiyan" Goten says.

Ceriac looked at her. "I knows you two be able to learn instant transmission so don't give up" Ceriac and Ceriac says at the same time as they're continued to teach them.

Twenty one looked into the sky. **"I wonder if I would be able to control my evil nature"** Twenty One though as she continued to observe them.

 **Two months later**

 **Frieza Home planet**

 **Forest**

In the open field when Hyoki moved her hand when she started to charge her attack when a red bright light appeared on her hand. "death beam!" Hyoki screamed when she threw a energy blast as the energy blast crashed into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces.

Cell looked at her. "good now continued you training" Cell says when he flew in another direction when Fubuki walked beside her.

"it looks the everyone was able to master the new technique" Fubuki says.

She moved her hand as she started to charge her attack when a red bright light appeared on her hand. "death beam!" Fubuki screamed in another direction when the energy blast crashed into the sky causing a massive explosion.

She smiled at her. "I wonder what he is going to teach us next" Hyoki says with a smile on her face.

 **In another location**

Cell started to release his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when he saw the ground started to shatter into little pieces. "it looks is not enough to defeat Gohan or even Goku" Cell says as he continued his training.

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

Goku was looking at them. "I know you three was training all this time so tomorrow I'm going to start pushing the limits of you body" Goku says.

"I'm going to make sure to push the limits of you body so you would be able to learn Kaioken" Goku says.

Yumi, Asuka and Leo looked at him. "Goku! We're going to do out best so we be able to learn Kaioken" Asuka and the other says at the same time.

"good I want you three to rest so tomorrow we can start our training" Goku says when they're nodded at him as they're flew in another direction.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

He walked outside when he turned around and suddenly she appeared next to him. "yes! We was able to learn instant transmission!" Caulifla says.

Kale appeared next to her. "I never expected to learn this technique" Kale says.

"right now you learn this technique but you need a little bit of time to master it" Trunks says.

"yes right now you only be able to used to travel in different directions but when you master it you would be able used during battle" Goten says when they nodded at her.

Caulifla looked at them. "I almost forgot next month is going to be last month of our vacation" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"I can't wait for you all to meet my friends even Cabba" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 84 – Saiyan School**

 **Power level**

 **Cell - 300,000,000,000**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 – Saiyan School**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Daikon and Koshou residence**

In the morning when they're was already eating breakfast when Koshou looked at them. "I have some good news it looks the Renso was promoted to be the new captain of the Sadala defense" Koshou says.

"so my brother was able to pass his test" Caulifla says while eating.

"good he was working hard all this time" Kale replied.

"yes that why I want to have a small party to celebrate his new achievement" Koshou says.

"so when is the party" Trunks ask her.

"Renso is going to come here in two weeks" Koshou replied.

"he received another mission with his father so we have enough time to organize the party" Koshou says.

"so what kind of help do you need" Ceriac ask her.

"just preparing the food" Koshou says.

"Caulifla is going to be responsible of making the cake and the other desserts" Koshou says.

"I can help her too" Trunks says.

"yes is fine" Koshou replied.

"the rest is going to help me cook" Koshou says.

"when are we going to start preparing for the party" Twenty One ask her.

"one day before he come back" Koshou says.

"remember next month you all are going to school" Koshou says.

"yes" Caulifla replied when she quickly eat her breakfast when she saw Trunks already eat his food she quickly ran at him and grabbed his hand.

"let's start our training" Caulifla says as they quickly ran into the gravity chamber.

Goten looked at her. "Kale if you want I can help you transform into super saiyan" Goten says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to help too" Ceriac says while eating her food when she nodded at her.

"Nozomi today I would be able to train you so when you finish eating let's go somewhere else" Koshou says when she nodded at her.

She turned around and saw the Twenty One was still eating. "Twenty One would you be able to take care of the baby" Koshou ask her.

"yes" Twenty One says.

"so how was you project" Koshou ask her.

"is going to take some time to built the device" Twenty One says.

"Bulma was responsible of making the device so is going to take some time to built a replica of the device" Twenty One says.

"yes I understand but if you need more materials just ask me so I would be able to get more" Koshou says when she nodded at her.

Nozomi finish eating her food. "Koshou I'm ready" Nozomi says

"let's go" Koshou replied when they walked outside and flew in another direction.

Twenty One saw they already finish eating their breakfast. "Twenty One we're going to leave right now so we can focus on teaching her how to transform into super saiyan" Ceriac says.

"yes is fine just don't come late" Twenty one says when they're quickly left the house when she saw the baby was still eating her food.

She moved her chair as she was getting closer at her and touched her hair. "Aubergina I'm going to make sure you meet you parents again" Twenty one says with a smile on her face.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

In the open field when Bulma saw they was already building the new school when Vegeta walked beside her. "Hi Vegeta" Bulma says.

"hi" Vegeta replied.

"I thought you was training Homura and her friends" Bulma says.

"I told them to take some time off so they would be able to rest their body" Vegeta says.

"okay but remember they only human so don't treat them the same like a saiyan" Bulma says.

"yes I know that why I only used my base form" Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"I wonder what Trunk is doing right now" Bulma says.

"most likely Trunks is training with Goten and Ceriac" Vegeta says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "no" Vegeta says.

"I know you want to work on the device but right now you need to take care of you health" Vegeta says.

"fine" Bulma says when suddenly Vegeta carried her on his arm as she quickly get embarrassed.

"Vegeta! What are you doing" Bulma says embarrassed when Vegeta was carrying her on his arm.

"I'm going to take you home so my mother would be able to take care of you" Vegeta says when she nodded at him when he flew back home.

 **Forest**

In the open field when Goku sat down and saw the Asuka, Yumi and Leo was fighting against each other. **"they need to train a little bit more so they would be able to used Kaioken"** Goku thought as he continued to observe them.

He turned around and saw the rest of his students fighting against each other. **"good they getting stronger too"** Goku thought.

Bardock appeared next to him. "hi son" Bardock IV says.

"hi father" Goku replied.

"son can you tell me more about this Cell" Bardock IV says when he sat down beside him.

"Cell was created by Doctor Gero" Goku says.

"he used the DNA of the strongest warriors in Earth and he used the DNA of Frieza and King Cold too" Goku says.

"so how strong is this enemy" Bardock IV ask him.

"his was equal to a super saiyan two but the was in the past" Goku says.

"most likely Cell is going to be stronger that why I told Gohan and Future Trunks to push the limits of the mystic form" Goku says when he nodded at him.

"so why are you training them" Bardock IV ask him.

"I think they would be able to change the mind of Hyoki and her friends" Goku says.

"the only reason I didn't attack Cell because he was willing to blow up the planet" Goku says.

"if he blow up the planet he is going to kill my students" Goku says.

"yes I understand" Bardock IV replied when he saw his students are fighting against each other.

"Kakarot are you going to continued you training" Bardock IV ask him.

"yes when I finish training with them we can start our training" Goku says when he nodded at him.

"so my mother is okay" Goku ask him.

"she still sad but she is doing her best to take care of Bardock jr" Bardock IV says.

"maybe after we finish training I'm going to visit her and spend some time with her" Goku says when he nodded at him as they continued to observe them.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the gravity chamber when Trunks and Caulifla are fighting against each other when the two fist continued to crash against each other at the same time. "Caulifla so tell me more about this school" Trunks ask her.

"is just a regular school…like they teach you about math and other stuff" Caulifla says.

"training too" Caulifla says when the fist continued to crash against each other causing multiple shock waves.

"I think you would get along with my friends" Caulifla says.

"so who is you friends" Trunks ask him while he dodged her attack.

"Kassava and Cabba" Caulifla replied when she quickly threw a ki blast against him when Trunks quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction.

"Trunks do you know how to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla ask him.

"I don't know" Trunks replied.

"I know Gohan was able to transform into super saiyan two" Trunks says.

"my dad and Goku was able to learn how to transform into super saiyan three" Trunks says.

"so the only way to transform into super saiyan two is by pushing the limits of super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"yes" Trunks replied.

"is fine I have the feeling the we are going to archive super saiyan two" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

"is going to take some time to archive super saiyan two" Trunks says.

"wait… did Gohan learn how to transform into super saiyan three" Caulifla ask him.

"no but somehow the Supreme Kai was able to release his potential making him learn a new transformation" Trunks says.

"he call it mystic form and is even stronger than super saiyan three" Trunks says.

"Trunks let's do our best to pass the limits of super saiyan" Caulifla says when he nodded at her as they continued to fight against each other.

 **Forest**

In the open field when Ceriac sat down and saw the Kale and Goten was fighting against each other. "Kale do you have some friends from school" Ceriac ask her.

"yes her name is Cerise" Kale says while trying to dodge her attacks.

"Kale can you tell me more about this school" Ceriac says.

"in universe seven I never went to a school" Ceriac says when she stop and suddenly she almost got hit by Goten.

"that was a good dodge" Goten says.

"I mean they teach you math and other important things" Kale says.

"training is another important class too" Kale says.

Goten looked at her. "so is the same as Earth" Goten says while looking at her.

"Kale I think you need to rest" Ceriac says.

"we already training the entire day" Ceriac says.

"okay" Kale replied when she laid down and saw the Goten laid down beside her.

"I don't know why I'm having a hard time learning how to transform into super saiyan" Kale says.

"is okay I know you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goten says.

"I think we need to push the limits from you based form so you be able to transform into super saiyan" Ceriac says when she nodded at her.

Goten looked at her. "Kale I'm going to do my best so you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goten says when she nodded at him.

"so tell me something about universe seven" Kale says with curiosity.

"I think my universe have a different history from you universe" Goten says.

"yes I think the same thing" Ceriac replied.

"in our universe Planet Sadala was destroy because of a civil war" Ceriac says as Kale was confused.

"wait…if planet Sadala was destroy how are you still alive" Kale ask her.

"the saiyans decided to go to another planet and conquer it" Ceriac says.

"it was planet Plant" Ceriac says.

"the saiyans defeated the Tuffles" Ceriac says.

"after that we called the planet Vegeta" Ceriac says.

"so the new home planet was name after the King" Kale ask her.

"yes" Ceriac says.

"yes I understand so the saiyans from you universe have a different history" Kale says.

"yes…the saiyan from my universe have a bad reputation but right now they decided to have a similar culture as the human so they reputation is getting better" Ceriac says.

"good..it would be interesting to go to you universe and meet you parents" Kale says.

"yes I think you would have fun in Earth" Goten says

"but right now Twenty One need to find a way to travel in our universe" Goten says.

"don't worry I know Twenty One would be able to created the device" Kale says when they nodded at her as their continued to talk with each other.

 **Wasteland**

She laid down beside a boulder when she saw the Koshou sat down beside her. "thanks for training me" Nozomi says.

"you don't have to thank me" Koshou replied.

She looked at her and saw she was a little depressed. "do you miss you family" Koshou ask her.

"I miss my older sister" Nozomi says.

"what is the name of you older sister" Koshou ask her.

"Yagyu" Nozomi replied when Koshou removed the tear from her eyes.

"don't worry you're going to see her again" Koshou says while patting her head when she nodded at her.

"if you want you can tell me you favorite memories of you older sister" Koshou says when she nodded at her as she started to talk about her older sister.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **(Lake)**

Hibari was flying around the sky when she saw the Yagyu was near the lake when she used instant transmission and appeared next to her. "hi" Hibari says.

"hi" Yagyu replied while looking down.

"are you still sad about Nozomi" Hibari ask her.

"yes" Yagyu replied.

"I'm still worried about her" Yagyu says.

"yes I understand but I think you sister is going to be okay" Hibari says.

"don't forget the Nozomi is not alone" Hibari says when she nodded at her.

"I know they going to protect her but I still going to be worried about her safety" Yagyu replied.

"I know they going to come back but is going to take some time" Yagyu says.

"yes and is going to take more time because Bulma is pregnant" Yagyu says.

"she was a depressed the she wasn't able to do anything" Hibari says.

"yes I know but I know she would be able to bring them back" Yagyu says when suddenly Hibari give her a hug.

"that why we need to wait so we be able to see her again" Hibari says when she nodded at her.

"so let's go to the arcade and tried to have a good time" Hibari says when she nodded at her when they stood up and flew in another direction.

 **East City**

 **Raditz and Zangya residence**

She walked outside and saw the Raditz was training by himself when she walked beside him. "Raditz let's go somewhere so we can train together" Zangya says.

He turned around and saw she was wearing her training outfit. "yes I want to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Raditz says.

"good lets go to the forest so we can train without any problems" Zangya says when they flew into the forest.

 **Forest**

In the open field when Raditz and Zangya was staring against each other when suddenly he started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan.

She looked at him. "so you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Zangya says.

"yes" Raditz replied.

"I want to learn how to transform into super saiyan two so I would be able to protect you and my future family" Raditz says.

"good because I wanted to archive a new transformations" Zangya replied.

"my parent told me the my race is able to transform into super Hera but I need to push my limits of my base form" Zangya says.

"oh..it would be interesting to see you transform into super Hera" Raditz says.

"yes but is going to take some time to forced me push my limits" Zangya says.

"so lets do our best" Raditz says when she nodded at him when they started to fight against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"I can't wait to see you transform into super saiyan two" Zangya says when they started to fight against each other.

 **Frieza home planet**

 **Wasteland**

In the open field when she turned around and saw the rest of the team was already resting when she started to train by herself when Fubuki walked beside her. "Hyoki lets take some time off" Fubuki says.

"no…I think it would be better if we focus in our training" Hyoki replied.

"yes but we already train almost the entire day plus you look tired" Fubuki says.

She was looking at her. "okay we're only going to rest for one hour and after that we should focus in training" Hyoki says when she nodded at her.

They sat down and started to eat the food when she looked at her. "Fubuki…so what are you going to do after we train with Cell" Hyoki ask her.

"my plan is to have revenge against the shinobi" Hyoki says.

"the shinobi are responsible the my father was forced to seal my mother" Fubuki says while eating her food.

"I was only a little girl when my mother was seal by my father that why I want revenge" Fubuki says.

"so you was living by yourself" Hyoki says.

"no I was living with Kurokage and Yumi" Fubuki replied.

"wait…I didn't know you was living with them" Hyoki says surprised.

"after that I was living with Rasetsu" Fubuki says.

"oh so you was living with a Yoma" Hyoki says surprised when she nodded at her.

"so who train you" Hyoki ask her.

"it was Kurokage and Rasetsu" Fubuki replied when she continued to eat her food.

She laid down and looked at her. "what about you" Fubuki ask her.

"I want revenge too" Hyoki replied when she turned around and saw the rest of the girls was still eating.

"tell the other the we going to start our training in one hour" Hyoki says when she nodded at her as they continued to eat.

 **In another location**

 **Forest**

In the open field when Cell was training by himself when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions as he quickly flew over there and deflected in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He started to release more of his power when his aura was getting more wild than before as he quickly flew into space as he was looking around when he saw multiple planets.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Cell screamed throwing the massive energy blast when the energy blast crashed into the planets causing multiple explosions.

He saw the destruction from the planets. "not good enough" Cell says when he flew back to the planet when he started to release more of his power as his aura was moving even more wild than before.

"I need to get stronger if I want to defeat them" Cell says.

"Gohan..you better be ready because this time I'm going to kill you" Cell says as he continued to train by himself.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

In the middle of the night when Gohan and Asuka was looking in the night sky. "my father told me the he is preparing you and the other to learn about the Kaioken" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"you dad is trying his best to push our limits " Asuka says.

"if we continued our training we would be able to used Kaioken without any problems" Asuka says.

"good I can't wait to see you master Kaioken" Gohan says.

"yes but we only going to used as a last resort" Asuka says.

"he already told me the negative effects of using the Kaioken" Asuka says.

"good the my father told you about the dangerous of using the technique" Gohan says.

"yes that why he is teaching us other techniques so we can be ready for the battle against Hyoki and her friends" Asuka says.

"good because I know you all be able to defeat them" Gohan says.

"so what do you think of fighting again against Cell" Asuka says.

"I'm a little nervous but I think we have a higher chance to defeat him" Gohan says.

"I don't know how strong he is going to be but I know he is going to get stronger and maybe he would be able to challenge us" Gohan says.

"so you think he have a chance to defeat us" Asuka ask him.

"I don't know but we have to be careful" Gohan says.

He was getting closer at her when he grabbed her hand. "Asuka let's stay here a little bit more" Gohan says.

"yes it was a long time the we spent time together" Asuka says when he nodded at her as he get closer at her and started to kiss her as they continued to kiss each other.

She stop and saw the Katsuragi was looking at them. "what are you doing here" Asuka says embarrassed.

"I'm just watching two love birds" Katsuragi says while eating her chips.

"I think you should visit you boyfriend" Asuka says.

"right now he is a mission" Katsuragi says

"I was curious about something when are you two are going to get married" Katsuragi ask them when they're quickly get embarrassed.

Asuka looked at her. "I would love to married him but I think everyone is more focusing on the Cell tournament" Asuka says while holding his hand.

"what about you" Asuka ask her when she quickly get embarrassed.

"I think is to early to think about wedding" Katsuragi says with a awkward smile on her face.

"just for now I'm going to enjoy spending time with him" Katsuragi says with a smile on her face.

"good the you stop groping other g-" Katsuragi appeared next to her and started to groped her chest.

"Hahahahaha! I never going to chance!" Katsuragi says while groping her when she let her go.

"I'm going to hang out with my other friends" Katsuragi says when she quickly ran in another direction.

She was getting closer at him when she put her face on his chest. "Gohan we should focus in our training so we can defeat them and finally we can have a normal life" Asuka says.

"don't worry I'm going to defeat him so we can focus in our future" Gohan replied when she nodded at him when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

He looked into the night sky. "Asuka...I'm going to make sure I'm strong enough to protect my family and you" Gohan says with a smile on his face.

 **West City**

 **Park**

In the park when Vegeta was flying when he saw the Goku, Raditz and Bardock was there when he quickly flew over there and put multiple beers on the table.

"hi Vegeta!" Goku says while waving his hand

"Hello Prince Vegeta" Bardock IV and Raditz says at the same time.

"stop calling me Prince Vegeta" Vegeta says while opening a beer.

"just call me by my name" Vegeta says as Bardock and Raditz was surprised.

"okay Vegeta so what are you doing here" Bardock IV says while grabbing a beer.

"just taking some time off" Vegeta says when he drink a little bit of his beer.

Goku grabbed a beer when he drink it and put it near him as he was looking at him. "good I was doing the same thing" Goku says.

"Vegeta can you tell me more about Cell" Bardock IV ask him.

"Cell was created by Doctor Gero" Vegeta says.

"he was responsible of using DNA and the DN of Frieza family so he would be able to created a ultimate warrior" Vegeta says.

"Gohan was responsible of killing him during the Cell games" Vegeta says.

"did Seventeenth told you something about Doctor Gero" Goku ask him.

"no but he is going to come here and tell me if he found some clue about his location" Vegeta says.

Bardock looked at them. "why are you two so worried about this old man" Bardock IV says while drinking his beer.

"Doctor Gero is not a powerful opponent but he would be able to created powerful beings" Vegeta says.

"his last creation it was Twenty One but is a good thing the she ignored the orders of Doctor Gero" Vegeta says while drinking his beer.

"yes I understand…we need to eliminate him before he tried to created another powerful warrior" Bardock IV replied when they nodded at him.

He turned around and saw Seventeenth was already there when he sat down and grabbed a beer. "did you find any information about his location" Vegeta ask him.

"no" Seventeenth replied.

"I already check all his secrets labs and I wasn't able to find any clue" Seventeenth says.

"I bet he already created a new lab so other wouldn't be able to find him" Seventeenth says.

"dammit…we need to find him and eliminate him" Vegeta says.

"most likely the idiot is going to plan another revenge against us" Vegeta says while drinking his beer.

"don't worry we're going to be okay" Goku replied.

"fine tomorrow I'm going to spend my time training with my students" Seventeenth replied.

"goodbye" Seventeenth says.

"goodbye" Goku and the other says at the same time when he left the park.

Goku was looking at him. "you look a little bit nervous" Goku says.

"Zangya want to start a family" Raditz says.

"oh…our mother would be happy to have another grandchild" Goku says.

"yes Gine would be happy" Bardock IV replied.

"I don't know if I'm good enough to be a parent" Raditz says.

"if Vegeta was able to become a good parent so why not you" Goku says.

"fine but most likely we're going to take our time to start a family" Raditz says when they nodded at him as they continued to talk with each other.

 **Yunzabit Heights**

 **Cave (unknown location)**

In the cave when a old man was writing something on his paper. "dammit! I don't have any resources to start my revenge!" Doctor Gero says angry.

"I can't believe the Twenty One didn't follow my orders" Doctor Gero says angry.

"her purpose it was to kill Goku and his allies but it looks the she becomes her ally instead" Doctor Gero says angry when he punched into the wall.

"I need to created a powerful being…even more powerful than Twenty One" Doctor Gero says.

"I need to find a way to get the DNA of other powerful warriors" Doctor Gero says when he was walking around the cave.

He was walking around the cave when he stop and quickly walked into his desk. "I'm going to focus on gaining the DNA of my enemies and later I'm going to look for other powerful warriors" Doctor Gero says.

"the only bad thing is going to take some time to created a new being…and I don't want them to have the same problem as Seventeenth and Eighteenth" Doctor Gero says when he started to plan his new revenge.

 **West City**

 **Hot Spring**

In the hot spring when Gine was trying to relax when she saw the Bulma and Chichi sat down beside her. "hi" Gine says while waving her hand.

"hi" Bulma and Chichi replied.

"so how are you doing" Chichi ask her.

"I'm doing okay" Gine says.

"what about you two" Gine ask them.

"I'm still sad the I wouldn't be able to see Goten but Goku is doing his best to make me happy" Chichi says.

"I feel the same way as her but I know they going to be okay" Bulma says.

"right now Vegeta is being a little bit overprotective" Bulma says when she nodded at them.

Gine looked into the night sky. "I wonder what they doing right now" Gine says with curiosity.

"I think Goten and the rest of the kids are training or sleeping" Chichi says.

"I think Twenty One is taking care of the baby" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

Gine looked at her. "Bulma…I don't want to rush you but how long is going to take to bring them back" Gine ask her.

Bulma was looking down. "is going to take some time to build a new device and than we need to wait to have enough energy to open a portal" Bulma says.

"so we need to wait…three or four years" Bulma says.

She turned around and saw the Gine was looking in the sky when she was going to say something but Gine interrupts her. "Bulma…don't worry about making the device I think you should focus on taking care of you health" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"I know we're going to get our kids back" Gine says when they nodded at her as they continued to relax in the hot spring.

 **Frieza home planet**

 **Abandoned city**

Hyoki walked inside the house when she saw the other was already eating when she sat down beside them. "Hyoki...how long are we going to stay here" Yuki ask her.

"we're going to stay here for one year" Hyoki replied.

"are you're sure the enough training to defeat them" Reki ask her.

"yes" Hyoki replied.

"remember the we're going to used the hyperbolic time chamber" Hyoki says.

"they not going to let us used" Yuki says.

"nobody is going to ask for permission" Hyoki says while eating her food.

"we have a higher chance to defeat them" Hyoki says.

"Cell already told me the plan how we would be able to increase our power" Hyoki says.

"he is going to forced the Old Kai to release our potential" Hyoki says.

"wait..so we be able to transform the same way as Asuka" Maki says when she nodded at her.

"so the mean we need to focus in our training and created new attacks" Reki says when she nodded at her.

Fubuki looked at them. "no...you all need to master the shinobi form" Fubuki says.

"yes…we need to master our shinobi form" Reki says.

Gekko looked at her. "so what is you plan" Gekko ask her.

"we need to find a way to master our shinobi form" Senko says.

She stood up and looked at them. "Hyoki is going to focus on teaching you all new techniques" Fubuki says.

"I'm going to teach you all how to master the shinobi form so we have a higher chance to defeat them" Fubuki says when Hyoki walked beside.

"sounds like a good plan" Hyoki replied.

"yes lets do our best to destroy the shinobi society" Fubuki says when she nodded at her when they continued to eat.

 **Unknown location**

 **Wasteland**

Cell was training by himself when he turned around and started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before. "I wonder how strong Cell jr is going to be" Cell says when suddenly he created a Cell jr.

He looked at him. **"not strong enough"** Cell though.

"h-" Cell appeared next to him and threw a massive energy blast causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw the Cell jr was already death.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake from the Cell Games…I need to have a powerful ally" Cell says when suddenly he get a idea.

"Bojack would be a good ally…I just need to used the dragon balls from Namek and revived him" Cell says.

"in three months I'm going to have a new ally…I cant wait to kill Gohan and his family" Cell says while laughing.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Daikon and Koshou residence**

Goten and Kale walked inside the house and saw the food was already ready when Caulifla ran beside her. "it looks the our big brother is going to come right now" Caulifla says.

"good I bet he would be happy to see us again" Kale replied with a smile on her face.

He walked beside them. "it looks the you mom is excited to meet him again" Trunks says.

"yes the last time she saw him it was six months ago" Caulifla says.

"that why the room of my brother was empty" Caulifla says.

"do we have to move" Trunks says.

"no" Caulifla replied.

"he already bought a house so after the party he is going to return home" Caulifla says when she saw the his older brother was already there.

"hi it was a long time the I came in this house" Renso says when he saw people he didn't meet before.

Koshou walked beside him. "we have some visitors from another universe" Koshou says.

"another universe?" Renso replied confused.

"I'm going to explain everything later but first meet the new visitors" Koshou says.

He walked at them. "Hi my name is Renso and I'm the new captain of the Sadala defense squad" Renso says with a smile on his face.

"hi my name is Goten" Goten says.

"hello my name is Trunks" Trunks says.

"hi my name is Nozomi" Nozzle says.

"hello my name is Ceriac" Ceriac says.

"hi is nice to meet you my name is Twenty One and her name is Aubergine" Twenty One says with a smile on her face.

"son lets go outside so we can start eating our food" Koshou says when he nodded at her when they walked outside and started to eat the food.

They sat down and started to eat the food when he was looking at them. "mother…what do you mean another universe" Renso ask her.

"Twenty One told me they from universe seven" Koshou says.

"I'm going to explain everything how we came to universe seven" Twenty One says when she started to explain how they came to universe six

 **Ten minutes later**

He looked at her. "yes I understand so you're trying to find a way to return home" Renso says when she nodded at him.

"if you need more resources just ask me so I would be able to help you" Renso says.

"thank you" Twenty One replied.

"so the saiyans from universe seven still have tails" Renso says.

"yes" Ceriac replied.

"the saiyans from my universe they still have the saiyans tail so we was able to transform into the great ape form" Ceriac says.

"oh…it was a long time the I saw a saiyan with a tail" Renso says.

"it was a long time the saiyans from planet Sadala had the tail" Renso says.

"brother are you going to go to another mission" Caulifla ask him.

"yes but is going to be a easy one" Renso says while eating his food.

"oh good you should spend more time with our parents" Caulifla says.

"sure why not" Renso replied.

"mom told me the you learn something new" Renso ask her.

"yes Trunks taught me how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when she quickly stood up and started to release her power when suddenly she transformed into her super saiyan form.

He was in shock. "so this is a super saiyan" Renso says surprised.

"what about you" Renso ask her.

"I'm still trying to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Kale replied.

"don't worry I know you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Renso says.

"thank you big bro" Kale replied with a smile on her face.

"Caulifla you teach other how to transform into super saiyan like you friends from school" Renso says.

"yes it would be a good idea" Caulifla says.

"Trunks do you want to teach my friends" Caulifla ask him.

"yes I think it would be fun" Trunks replied.

"I think you would get along with them" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla remember in two weeks you all are going to school" Renso says.

"yes I know " Caulifla replied when she continued to eat her food.

"good because I can't wait for you all to go to school" Koshou says.

Kale looked at him and saw he was a little bit nervous. "Goten don't worry about school because we're going to be there" Kale says when he nodded at her.

" **I wonder if my mom would be happy if I go to school with my friends"** Goten thought as he continued to eat his food.

 **Six hours later**

In the middle of the night when Trunks walked outside and saw the somebody was already training in the gravity chamber when he walked inside and saw her train by herself. "Trunks…you almost scared me" Caulifla says.

"maybe next time trier to be a little bit more quiet" Trunks replied.

"yes but my parents are already sleep so I decided to continued my training" Caulifla says.

"let's start our training so we be able to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla says.

"yes!" Trunks replied with confidence.

"good! I can't wait to transform into super saiyan two and even super saiyan three" Caulifla says when he walked at her and looked at her face.

"you going to look weird with long hair and no eyebrows" Trunks replied as Caulifla was confused.

"when you transform into super saiyan three you hair is going to be on you waist or maybe even a little bit longer" Trunks says.

"you're going to loss the eyebrow" Trunks says.

"what!" Caulifla says in shock.

She was looking around. "it doesn't matter I think I still going to look awesome if I transformed into super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

"yes but is going to take some time to learn how to transform into super saiyan three" Trunks says.

"don't worry I think we should focus on trying to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

"so let's start our training" Caulifla says when they started to fight against each other.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

In the morning when Trunks saw the everyone was already wearing a school uniform. "I hate this school uniform" Caulifla says annoyed.

"yes..is a little bit weird" Trunks replied when she nodded at him.

Ceriac walked beside them. "is a good thing you mom fix this one so my tail would be able to move" Ceriac says while moving her tail.

Nozomi was looking at them. "are you sure the is okay for me to go" Nozomi says.

Goten walked beside them. "I'm still a little bit nervous" Goten says.

"you're going to be fine

"yes if somebody bully you just tell me so I can beat them up" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "big sis we need to leave right now" Kale says.

"yes…I don't want my parents to get angry at me so let's go" Caulifla says when they left the house and flew into the saiyan school.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Saiyan school**

They was walking around the school when Caulifla walked beside him. "Trunks! Follow me! Remember we go to the same class" Caulifla says when he walked beside her.

He was looking around and saw a lot of saiyans was looking at her. "what…they never saw a boy before" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "they looking at you because of you hair" Caulifla says while messing his hair.

"remember is they first time they saw a saiyan with lavender hair" Caulifla says.

"yes..is a little bit weird" Trunks replied.

"is going to be okay just follow me" Caulifla says when yhey walked in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

Goten and the other was walking around the school. "Kale are we going to the same class" Goten ask her.

"yes" Kale replied.

Ceriac saw the other saiyans was looking at her tail. "Ceriac don't worry about them" Kale says.

"I'm okay" Ceriac replied.

"we need to go to our class and maybe during lunch you all can meet my friend" Kale says when they nodded at her when they walked into a classroom.

 **Five hours later**

 **Saiyan school yard**

They walked outside when she saw them. "Trunks! Wait here I'm going to bring them!" Caulifla says when she quickly bring them.

She looked at him. "Trunks meet my two friends" Caulifla says.

"hello my name is Cabba" Cabba says while shaking his hand.

"hi my name is Kassava" Kassava replied

She walked at him and touched his hair. "wow…you hair is so weird" Kassava says while touching his hair.

"Kassava stop messing around with his hair" Caulifla says while looking at her.

"why his hair is weird and it feel a little bit different" Kassava says with a teasing smile on her face.

She let him go. "so you want to go somewhere when school is over" Kassava ask her.

"yes let's go to the forest so I can show you two something awesome" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at him. "so how long did you know Caulifla" Trunks ask him.

"I think it was six years" Cabba replied.

"do you know what she wanted to show us" Cabba ask him when she quickly stop him.

"is a surprise" Caulifla says.

"tell us about you vacation" Caulifla says when they started to talk with each other.

 **In another direction**

Nozomi, Ceriac and Goten was waiting for Kale when she saw her friend walking beside her. "Cerise meet my friends" Kale says.

She walked at them. "hi my name is Cerise" Cerise says.

"hi my name is Goten" Goten says with a smile on his face.

"hello my name is Ceriac" Ceriac says.

"hi my name is Nozomi" Nozomi says while waving her hand when Cerise saw the tail of Ceriac.

She walked beside her. "that strange…you have a tail" Cerise says while trying to touch it when suddenly she moved her tail away from her.

"yes is my saiyan tail" Ceriac replied.

"oh…I didn't know we was able to have a tail… I thought the last saiyan with a tail it was long ago" Cerise says.

"let me explain everything" Ceriac says when she nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

She quickly stood up. "tell me more about you adventures!" Cerise says.

"okay but I think is better to tell everything tomorrow" Ceriac says when they continued to talk with each other.

 **Five hours later**

 **Forest**

Cerise was looking at them. "it looks the Caulifla wanted to show us something awesome" Cerise says when she saw him when she walked at him.

"hi my name is Cerise" Cerise says.

"hi my name is Trunks" Trunks replied.

Cabba and Kassava walked at them. "hi my name is Kassava" Kassava says.

"hi my name is Cabba" Cabba says.

"you look awesome with a tail" Kassava says.

"thanks" Ceriac says with a awkward smile on her face.

"I don't want to sound rude…but can you let me touch you tail" Kassava says with curiosity on her face.

"yes" Ceriac replied when she quickly ran at her and started to touch her tail.

"is soft" Kassava replied.

Cabba looked at her. "Caulifla! We don't have a lot of time" Cabba says.

"fine" Caulifla says when she started to release her power when her aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly she transformed into super saiyan.

They was in shock. "this is a super saiyan" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"Trunks! You don't have any problem teaching them how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"I think it would be fun to teaching them how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"good I can't wait to see them transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **The royal palace**

 **Prince Sadala room**

He was looking at his reflection. "so tomorrow I'm going to a regular school" Prince Sadala says.

"I wonder how they going to treat me" Prince Sadala says when he left the royal palace and started his training.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 85 - Prince Sadala?**

 **Age**

 **Cabba- 12**

 **Kassava – 11**

 **Cerise- 11**

 **Prince Sadala – 11**

 **Power Level**

 **Cabba- 450,000,000**

 **Kassava – 450,000,000**

 **Cerise- 450,000,000**

 **Prince Sadala - 450,000,000**

 **Reviews**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight - 1st- will we be seeing Yuyaki and the rest of the Touno Tenju team growth form Broly Jr's training in the near future.**

 **Answer- yes**

 **2nd- have any, if not all, of the New Wave girls gotten in a relationship with a Saiyan off screen, or are some still single.**

 **Answer- yes they already have a relationship with a saiyan.**

 **3rd- and finally have you ever considered having the Heras having a transformation beyond Super Hera, like a Super Hera 2, and have Zangya be the first one to achieve it.**

 **Answer- yes I was thinking of giving the Hera two or maybe three transformations.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 - Prince Sadala?**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super or Senran Kagura**

 **Gohan in Hanzo Academy**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the morning when Trunks woke up and saw the Goten was already awake when he walked into the dining room and saw the everyone started to eat. "good morning" Trunks says.

"good morning" Caulifla replied when he sat down beside her and started to eat his breakfast.

"so what do you think of them" Caulifla ask him.

"I think they're good and most likely they would be able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

She turned around and saw the Kale wasn't confident about her transformation. "Kale I know you would be able to transform into super saiyan so don't give up" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale replied.

"so what are we going to do today" Goten ask them.

"I was thinking we should train with them so they would be ready to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"yes I think it would be fun" Ceriac says.

"I'm going to join too maybe I would be able to show some cool techniques" Nozomi says.

Koshou saw they're was excited about teaching them how to transform into super saiyan. "I'm happy the you want to teach them how to transform into super saiyan but you know the other saiyans would want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Koshou says.

Trunks looked at her. "I think is okay" Trunks says.

"it would be interesting to fight against another super saiyan' Caulifla says with excitement when Trunks nodded at her.

"fine just make sure the you teach them right" Koshou says.

"don't worry we're going to teach them right" Trunks replied when they're continued to eat the food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He saw the everyone was already wearing the school uniform. "goodbye" Trunks and the other says at the same time.

"goodbye" Koshou replied when they're leave the house when she walked into her room and saw the Twenty One and the baby are still sleeping.

" **I'm going to make some food for the baby and Twenty One"** Koshou though when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook more food.

 **Saiyan school**

She was looking around and saw a lot of saiyans was excited when she looked at her. "Kale…why are the other saiyans are so excited" Nozomi ask her.

"I heard the Prince of the saiyans is going to attend in our school and he is going to the same year as us" Kale replied.

"oh the saiyan Prince" Nozomi says surprised.

"yes but don't worry just act normal" Kale says when she nodded at her.

" **I wonder if he is going to have the same personality as Vegeta"** Nozomi thought.

He walked in front of the class when the teacher walked beside him. "Prince Sadala is going to attend this year so do you best to treat him well" the saiyan teacher says.

"I want you to sit down beside Nozomi" the saiyan says when Nozomi raised her hand when he sat down near her desk.

She turned around and looked at him when she noticed the he was a little bit taller than Kale and have a similar hairstyle as Vegeta. **"maybe all the royal saiyans have a similar hairstyle as Vegeta"** Nozomi thought.

He looked at her. **"so in this school a no saiyans attending this school"** Prince Sadala though.

"hi my name is Sadala" Prince Sadala says.

"hi my name is Nozomi" Nozomi replied.

"are you a saiyan?" Prince Sadala ask her.

"no I'm just a regular human" Nozomi replied.

"oh I didn't know the a human was attending in this school" Prince Sadala says surprised.

"I have some difficult reason why I'm in planet Sadala" Nozomi says.

"is fine I don't have any problem with a human living in my planet" Prince Sadala says.

The teacher was looking at him. "Prince Sadala I know you're excited to talk with you classmate but right now focus on you lesson" the saiyan teacher says when he nodded at her.

"let's talk when we on break" Prince Sadala says when she nodded at him as they're continued to pay attention to her lessons.

 **Universe seven**

 **Frieza home planet**

 **Abandoned City**

Maki sat down and saw the Fubuki and Hyoki are fighting against each other when Reki say down beside her. "it looks the they're getting stronger than before" Reki says.

"yes I think training here it was a good decision" Maki says.

"but I still wonder how are we going to defeat them" Maki says.

"Fubuki is teaching us how to master our shinobi form so we be able to release more of our power" Reki says.

"yes it would be impossible to defeat them if we didn't master our shinobi form" Maki says.

"that why we're training here so we be able to increase our power" Reki reply when she nodded at her when they're continued to watch them fight against each others.

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the forest when Goku are watching his students fighting against each other when he turned around and saw the Asuka was flying at him. "so when are you going to teach us Kaioken" Asuka ask him.

"I think you three are going to be ready in three months" Goku says.

"Kaioken is a useful technique the it would be able to help you and increase you power when you enemy have the advantage" Goku says.

"the problem of using the Kaioken is going to damage you body" Goku says.

"yes I understand" Asuka says.

"right now just focus on training with Yumi and Leo" Goku says when she nodded at him when she quickly flew over there.

He turned around and saw the his students are fighting against each other when he sat down and continued to observe them. **"I wonder how strong Cell is going to be when we fought him again"** Goku thought while watching his students fighting against each other.

 **Capsule Corporation**

She walked outside and saw the Vegeta was already training with his students. **"it looks the Vegeta is doing his best to make them stronger"** Bulma thought when she turned around and saw her two new assistants.

"hi Bulma" Hiroko and Reika says at the same time.

"hi" Bulma replied.

"thank you for giving us this job" Hiroko says.

"you don't need to thank me" Bulma says.

"right now Haruka is busy on her training so she don't have any time to help" Bulma says.

"yes Haruka told us everything about her job so you don't need to explain us" Hiroko says.

"good…tomorrow I want you go there and check the process of my new school" Bulma says when they nodded at her.

"in the morning we're going to go there so we can get all the information and in the afternoon we can train with Hikage" Reika says.

"sounds good" Bulma says.

"goodbye Bulma" Reika and Hiroko says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when they walked back home as she continued to observe Vegeta train with his students when suddenly he appeared next to him.

"Bulma I think you should need to rest" Vegeta says while looking at her.

"I'm going to be okay and I prefer to watch you train the girls than sleep the whole day" Bulma says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "Vegeta…don't be overprotective about our safety" Bulma says while touching her stomach.

"fine…jus make sure you stay here" Vegeta says when she nodded at him when he walked back and continued to train them.

" **my Vegeta becomes a softy"** Bulma thought with a smile on her face.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Saiyan school**

In the school yard when Nozomi saw the everyone was already eating when she saw the Prince Sadala was eating by himself when she walked beside him. "why are you eating by yourself" Nozomi says while looking at him.

"I think the other saiyans don't know how to interact with me" Prince Sadala says.

"come with me so we can eat with my friends" Nozomi says when he walked beside her and started to follow her.

They sat down when she looked at her. "oh you already become friends with the Prince" Caulifla says while eating her food.

"just call me Sadala" Prince Sadala says.

"okay Sadala" Caulifla says.

"is a good thing the you became friend with Sadala" Kale says.

He looked at her and saw she have a tail. "the strange…I though we didn't have the tail anymore" Prince Sadala says while pointing at her tail.

She looked at him. "is a little bit complicated" Ceriac says.

"yes I want to hear and don't worry I'm going to understand the situation" Prince Sadala says.

"okay I'm going to tell you" Ceriac says.

 **Ten minutes later**

He looked at them. "yes I understand" Prince Sadala says.

"so you four are from another universe" Prince Sadala says.

"yes" Trunks replied.

"Sadala can you promise us the you're not going to tell anyone" Nozomi says.

"don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone" Prince Sadala says.

"but everyone is going to find out about the super saiyan transformation" Prince Sadala says.

"I was already thinking about sharing this information" Trunks says.

"we already started to teach Cabba, Cerise and Kassava how to transform into super saiyan" Trunks says.

"I want to learn how to transform into super saiyan too" Prince Sadala says.

"okay but we only going to train after school and the weekend" Caulifla says when he nodded at him.

"good" Caulifla says when she continued to eat her food.

"Nozomi tell me more about the life on Earth" Prince Sadala ask her when she started to talk about her life on Earth.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Park**

In the park when Minori, Hibari and Majin Buu was walking when they sat down. "finally we can take a break" Hibari says.

"yes…we was training a lot with Goku" Minori says when she put the basket full of desserts.

"I want to eat to eat pudding!" Majin Buu says while pointing to the pudding when Minori give him a plate when he quickly started to eat it.

She laid down in the ground. "you think the Gohan would be able to defeat him" Minori ask her.

"I think yes if he was able to defeat him in the past so why not" Hibari replied.

"I don't know…maybe this time Cell is going to be stronger" Minori says.

"I don't think they're going to lose" Hibari says when she saw the Majin Buu was already eating more of the desserts.

"I thought Ryouna and Ryobi was going to come too" Hibari says.

"yes but they decided to spend time with their boyfriends" Minori replied.

"oh…I bet they having fun spending time with their boyfriends" Hibari says when she nodded at her meanwhile Majin Buu continued to eat his pudding.

 **Mountain Range**

Broly Jr saw the his students was still training when he walked beside them. "I think the enough training for today" Broly jr says when they sat down and started to relax.

She looked at him. "Broly what do you think about the Cell situation" Yuyaki ask him.

"right now I'm trying to master super saiyan three so I don't lose to much stamina when I transform in the form" Broly jr says.

"so you still training with you older brother" Yuyaki says.

"yes we still training together but right now he is more focus on training his students" Broly jr says when the rest of his students sat down beside them when they started to eat the food.

"I heard what happen do you little sister" Yuyaki says.

"I'm doing my best so my mother don't get depressed" Broly jr says

"my brother is taking care of her pets" Broly jr says.

She looked at him. "don't worry I know the Ceriac is going to be okay" Ushimaru says.

"I agree with her she a strong saiyan" Misato says.

"you little sister is the legendary super saiyan so she is going to be okay" Kumi says.

"don't forget the you little sister is not alone" Nachi says.

"I know my sister is going to be okay but I'm still worried about her" Broly jr says.

"I'm her older brother and my job is to take care of her that why I'm worried about her safety.

"I think is normal the you worried about her" Misato says.

"we know the they going to return so lets be positive" Nachi says when he nodded at her.

"yes when she return most likely we're going to spoiler even more than before" Broly jr says when they nodded at him as they continued to eat the food.

" **I wonder what my little sister is doing"** Broly jr thought while eating his food.

 **The world of the Supreme Kai**

The Western Supreme Kai sat down beside him. "it looks the kids of my friends was sent to another universe" Kaiza says.

"do you know a way to find them" Kaiza ask him.

"I don't know…I mean it would be hard to find them in the other universes" Shin says.

"we can't just go to another universe without any good reason" Shin says.

"yes I know…I wish we can do something" Kaiza says.

"right now we can't do anything but most likely Bulma would be able to find them by using her technology" Shin says when she nodded at him.

The Old Kai looked at them. "it looks the Goku and his friends are going to have another battle" The Old Kai says.

"yes...Piccolo already told me everything about Cell" Shin says.

"do you think we need to interfere" Kaiza ask him.

"I don't know…if Cell somehow becomes stronger than Majin Buu I think we need to help them" Shin says.

"good we don't want him to destroy the alligator of the Earthlings and his other allies" Kaiza says when she quickly moved away and saw the Old Kai was trying to groped her.

"Can you stop and tried to behave like a good Supreme Kai" Kaiza says while looking at him.

"no!" Old Kai screamed as he quickly ram at her when she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction.

"I can't believe he still acting like a pervert" Kaiza says.

"but at least he was able to give us good advice" Shin says.

"yes...I can't decline the he is good at giving us advice when we don't know what to do" Kaiza says when he nodded at her.

"let's go to the lake so we can get some fish" Kaiza says when he nodded at her as they walked into the lake.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the park when they laid down when she give him a bottle of water. "thank you" Prince Sadala says when he started to drink the bottle of water.

"I never know the it was hard to archive super saiyan" Prince Sadala says.

She looked at him. "is going to take some time for you and the other how to transform into super saiyan" Ceriac says.

"we should to this more so we can transform into super saiyan" Kassava says.

"yes I think it would be fun" Cerise says.

Trunks looked at them. "next time we should train in the gravity chamber" Trunks says.

"so tomorrow let's train in Caulifla house so we can train in the gravity chamber" Kassava says when they nodded at her.

"I'm going to focus on helping Kale how to transform into super saiyan" Goten says.

"I'm going to help you too" Ceriac says.

"I think is a good idea and maybe you can teach her some of you techniques too" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"so tomorrow we're going to go in you house" Prince Sadala says.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"sounds good" Prince Sadala says when he noticed it was already getting late.

"I need to go home so goodbye" Prince Sadala says.

"goodbye" Nozomi replied when he was already flying back home.

"I'm going home too I don't want to get in trouble" Kassava says when she quickly flew back home.

"let's go home I don't want my mom to get angry at us" Caulifla says when they flew back home.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

They walked inside the house. "mom it looks the Prince is going to attend our school" Caulifla says.

"oh I thought he was only going to study in his royal palace" Koshou says.

"yes but it looks the he want to have some friends" Caulifla says.

She quickly walked beside her. "it looks the Nozomi is one of his first friends" Caulifla says.

"good the you was able to become friends with him" Koshou says.

"one more thing he already knows about how they came here and about super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"Don't worry he is not going to tell anyone" Caulifla says

"okay just tell me when they come here" Koshou says when she nodded at her when they walked into their room.

She turned around and saw Twenty One was sleeping on the sofa. "it looks she working hard to created the device" Koshou says.

"yes…we're lucky the Twenty One is here..I think she the only one the would be able to send us home" Nozomi says.

"where is Aubergina" Nozomi ask her.

"she already sleeping on her bed" Koshou says.

"good…I want Twenty One to rest" Nozomi says.

"don't worry I already told her when she busy working on her lab I don't mind taking care of the baby" Koshou says.

"thank you for helping her" Nozomi says.

"you don't need to thank me it make me remember about my kids when they was babies" Koshou says.

She was going to say something but suddenly her stomach started to growl. "I'm going to make dinner so tell them the food is going to be ready in one hour" Koshou says when she nodded at her when she quickly ran into the room.

 **Six hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

She walked outside and saw the Gohan was sitting near the tree when she sat down beside him. "it looks the everyone is trying their best to increase their power" Asuka says.

"yes..we want to make sure the we be able to stop him" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan…I know you would be able to defeat him" Asuka says.

"yes…this time I'm not going to make the same mistake so my father don't have to sacrifice hi life" Gohan says.

"after the battle against Cell I was thinking we should focus on having a regular life" Gohan says.

"yes I want the same thing but right now we need to focus on increased our power" Asuka says when he nodded at her as he was getting closer at her and started to kiss on her lips as they continued to kiss each other.

In the roof when Goku was eating his food when he saw his older son kissing his girlfriend. **"I wonder when they're going to get married"** Goku thought.

He looked into the sky. **"Cell…I'm going to make sure you pay for this"** Goku thought when he continued to eat his food.

 **Three months later**

 **Earth**

In the forest when Goku saw the Yumi, Leo and Asuka was fighting against each other when suddenly he approached next to then and blocked their attacks caused multiple shock waves.

"I think the enough training for today" Goku says.

"tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to used Kaioken" Goku says.

"Goku we're going to do our best to master the new technique" Asuka says.

"good because is going to take some time to master this technique" Goku says.

"so how long is going to take us to master this technique" Yumi ask him.

"six months or one year" Goku says.

"okay…I'm going to tried my best" Yumi says.

Leo looked at him. "Goku…by learning this technology I would be able to stop my younger sister" Leo says.

"yes but remember only used this technology as last resort" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to train with Vegeta so used this time to rest with you friends" Goku says when he used instant transmission and travel in another direction.

"let's go" Asuka says when they flew in another direction.

 **Namek**

In the open field when Cell was fighting against multiple super saiyans. "oh..so the other saiyans was able to transform into super saiyan" Cell says surprised when he quickly knocks them out.

He turned around and saw he already defeat multiple saiyans. "it looks the other saiyans wasn't able to transform into super saiyan two" Cell says when he was getting closer and saw the Namekians was already scared of him.

He saw the elder Namekian. "I want you to bring the dragon balls" Cell says.

"I never g-" when such he interrupts him. "if you don't give the dragon balls I'm going to blow up this planet" Cell says while creating the small energy ball.

He looked at him. "fine…I'm going to get the dragon ball" Guru says when Cell threw the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion when he started to follow him.

He saw the Elder Namekian was already talking with the other Namekians. **"yes..I can't wait to get the dragon balls"** Cell thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He saw the sky was already dark when suddenly he saw Porunga. "my first wish is to revived Bojack and my second wish is to bring him in this location" Cell says when suddenly a bright light appeared next to him.

The light was gone and saw the Bojack was staring against each other. **"so Cell somehow was able to revived me"** Bojack thought while looking at himself.

"Cell tell me why you revived me" Bojack says.

"the reason I revived you is because I want to have revenge against Gohan and his family" Cell says.

"I want to kill them but I need to have a strong ally so I would be able to accomplish my goal" Cell says.

"so you want me to join you side" Bojack says.

"yes if we work together nobody would be able to stop us not even Goku would be able to stop us" Cell says.

"fine I'm going to join you side" Bojack says.

"Gohan and his family wouldn't be able to stop us" Cell says.

"I can't wait to kill him" Bojack says when Cell walked beside him as he used instant transmission and travel to Frieza home planet.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 85 – Bojack**

 **THE-Twilight-BlazeKnight : question- if both Bulma and Twenty-one make the machine to travel between the two universes, and both get activated at the same time, will the portals connect with each other and become more stable and use up less energy, or will it not be affected by each other and just open up separate portals.**

 **Answer- the portals would be more stable and saved a lot of energy.**


End file.
